El puzzle de las quimeras
by PinkPantherK22
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Sakura Haruno decidió cambiar su vida: dejaría de comportarse como una niña consentida, ayudaría a pagar todas las deudas en casa... y se olvidaría de su amor no correspondido: Sasuke Uchiha, un chico guapo, rico y arrogante, que esconde muchos secretos. Sus caminos se reencontrarán y el pasado que creían enterrado regresará, poniéndoles a prueba.
1. PRÓLOGO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y os quería adelantar que ya llevo tiempo subiéndolo a otra página web ( _Fanfic ES_ ) bajo este mismo seudónimo.

Los personajes principales son la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura, pero también se hablará de otras conocidas de la serie: NaturoXHinata, NejiXTenten, SaiXIno, etc. Incluso aparecerán triángulos amorosos.

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en este Fanfic pertenecen a la serie de Naruto, pero algunos son creaciones mías. Yo soy la ÚNICA AUTORA de este fanfiction.

Contiene lemon.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, estaré encantada de leer y responder vuestros comentarios.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

No era suerte.

Nunca lo había sido.

La suerte no existía, por mucho que la gente se empeñara en que lo creyeras.

O al menos era eso lo que la tía Tsunade me repetía a menudo.

 **Todo dependía del camino que habías elegido.**

Pero era fácil pensar así. No estás teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que cuesta cargar con las consecuencias de dicho camino, y tampoco te planteas la idea de que algo pueda fallar. Y quizás por eso, ante el primer obstáculo con el que nos topamos, decidimos abandonar…

¿Y qué pasa si es la propia vida la que te obliga a no abandonar el camino?

A los trece años, cuando contemplé con detenimiento aquel pequeño armario de madera lleno de candelabros y quema-inciensos, esa fue la pregunta que relampagueó en mi mente. La pregunta que surgió cuando, finalmente, asimilé que ya no vería nunca más al risueño hombre de la fotografía que se levantaba en el centro del altar. Supongo que hasta aquel momento había observado lo que me rodeaba como un pedacito de nada; un mundo ilusorio que miraba sin mirar a través de la pantalla de mis ojos, y que mi cerebro se negaba a aceptar como real.

Papá ya no estaría.

Ya solo me quedaban mamá y Hana.

Y ellas solo me tenían a mí.

Las deudas acumuladas durante los últimos años por las pérdidas que había causado la continua hospitalización y la ausencia de mi padre en su empresa, ahora habían recaído sobre nosotras. Pero ni el dinero ni la inminente situación de pobreza que nos amenazaba podía resultar tan desolador como el dolor que sentíamos nosotras.

No hay pérdida comparable a la de un ser querido, sobre todo, si ese ser querido es uno de tus progenitores.

Sin embargo, limitarme a comportarme como la más desamparada y desesperada de todas no servía absolutamente de nada. Y menos aún cuando formas parte de la vida de Hana. Si me desentendía de ella en medio de toda aquella tormenta, no solo estaría incitando a su naufragio, sino que también al mío, ante la posibilidad de fracasar como su hermana mayor. Y lo mismo sucedía con mamá.

La tía Tsunade decía que todo dependía de tu camino, pero creo que en mi caso la vida había orientado bastante el mío.

O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Dejar atrás mi actitud de niña mimada, cargadita de regalos encendidos de capricho y arrebato. Dejar atrás las rabietas y las exigencias constantes por las trivialidades que flotaban en mi gran burbuja. Dejar atrás la ceguera del odio absurdo hacia todo el que no cumpliera con mis deseos. Dejar atrás a la _princesita_ que solo sabía pedir y pedir por su boquita. Dejar atrás las ilusiones patéticas por aquel niño que ya andaba lo suficiente adulado por docenas de niñas como yo…

Dejar atrás el platónico y falso amor mío por Sasuke Uchiha, aquel chico de ojos vacíos que ni siquiera cuando estuve perdida quiso encontrarme.

Uno a lo que todo le era indiferente. Aunque siguieras sus huellas como un perrito faldero, enterrando bajo los pies los fallos que solo le pertenecían a él.

¿Qué esperar de los trece años?

 _¡Ag, déjalo ya, Sakura! Solo fue la ilusión caprichosa de una cría caprichosa_.

Pero, a punto de cumplir los dieciséis, todo era distinto.

Sí, a punto de los dieciséis mi único capricho era la felicidad de Hana y la de nuestra humilde, pequeña y esperanzadora familia.

 **Lo demás, humo.** **Como castillos de polvo consumidos en el aire.**


	2. DIECISÉIS AÑOS

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Buenas tardes, señorines!

Espero que el prólogo os haya gustado a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leerlo. Aquí os dejo al fin con el primer capítulo, narrado aún desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

Hacedme saber qué os parece, yo siempre me tomaré tiempo para responderos, por extensos o elaborados que sean vuestros comentarios. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas, claro está)

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, empieza el juego.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **1.** **DIECISÉIS AÑOS**

–Sakura-chan, ¿estás dormida? ¿Sakura?

Levanté de golpe la cabeza y sentí lo mismo que si estuviera sobre una barca en medio de la tempestad. Miré a mi alrededor sin recordar muy bien dónde me encontraba, pero reconocí casi enseguida los ojos perlados de mi amiga Hinata.

–¿Otra vez has dormido poco?

Me removí con pereza sobre mi asiento, obligándome a erguir la cabeza y parpadear para habituarme a la luz artificial. El centro comercial. Estaba en el centro comercial con Hinata, me obligué a recordar.

–Anoche cubrí a un compañero en el trabajo hasta última hora prácticamente, y esta mañana me he despertado antes de lo que esperaba –respondí con la boca pastosa.

–Sakura-chan, me estás preocupando. Últimamente andas durmiéndote por las esquinas; no es sano para ti –repuso mi amiga con su tierna voz.

Mis ojos se movieron en su dirección y la contemplé unos instantes en silencio. Su rostro blanco y redondo se había contraído ligeramente en una expresión de preocupación, donde aquellos ojos grises violáceos suyos me miraban a la espera de que dijera o hiciera algo que pudiera calmarla.

Con los largos cabellos negros, el flequillo recto y simétrico, las facciones frágiles y diminutas, y aquel vaporoso vestido cruzado por el centro, su imagen me resultaba tan hermosa como inocente, casi como la de una muñequita _kokeshi_.

Sonreí pausadamente.

–No te preocupes. Tengo pilas de sobra, esto solo ha sido una siestecita –contesté sin más demora.

Las finas cejas de Hinata se destensaron levemente, en un sutil gesto de alivio.

–De todas formas, te lo pido por favor: descansa y tómate algo de tiempo libre cuando lo necesites.

Volví a sonreír.

–Ya me lo tomo. ¿O es que acaso no he venido a acompañarte de compras?

–Compras para _mí_ , Sakura-chan, pero sé que estás tan aburrida que ni siquiera te has levantado de esa silla para mirar algo para ti. Llevamos aquí como una hora y solo yo me he probado cosas.

Solté una breve carcajada y me levanté de un brinco, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora de camuflaje.

–Bueno, ya sabes que para mí la ropa no es una prioridad.

–Antes lo era –murmuró tímidamente Hinata.

La descubrí desviando la mirada con vergüenza y supe que se había arrepentido de su comentario. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que parecía estar pensando ella, a mí no me había molestado lo más mínimo. Hinata no era alguien que dijera las cosas con maldad.

– _Ahora_ me dedico a intercambiar mis antiguos gustos por comida que llevar a casa y ahorros para mi emprendedor futuro como doctora –respondí con satisfacción, inclinándome para buscar la tímida mirada de mi amiga.

Le sonreí una vez más y ella pareció darse por vencida.

Hinata Hyûga era así. Delicada y dulce como un lirio florecido sobre una laguna cristalina; buena e inocente como una niña criada entre praderas. La conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero no había sido hasta Bachillerato que habíamos entablado una verdadera relación de amistad. Durante la Secundaria solo la había conocido de forma superficial; en realidad, nunca me había interesado mucho en ella. Su enorme timidez y ternura la hacían muy atractiva a ojos de los chicos, y supongo que yo le había tenido cierta envidia. Sobre todo, ante el temor de que un chico en concreto pudiera sentirse también atraído por ella.

Sin embargo, Hinata siempre había estado ahí.

Cuando papá falleció, ella y su familia fueron los primeros en acudir al tanatorio. Nos ofrecieron su apoyo emocional y nunca dudamos de que había sido por algo sincero. Los Hyûga no eran una familia de gestos por compromiso; si algo les dolía, lo sentían de verdad. El padre de Hinata, el señor Hiashi, había trabajado durante años con mi padre; sus empresas habían sido aliadas. A pesar de que siempre me pareció un hombre rudo y frívolo, cuando se enteró de la situación económica en la que nos encontrábamos tras nuestra pérdida, movió hilos para procurarnos el mayor bienestar posible. Localizó una humilde casita donde viviéramos de forma cómoda y mucho más asequible que el enorme chalet en el que nos habíamos criado mi hermana y yo, y también recomendó a mi madre a varias empresas del sector de servicios. Gracias a ello, ahora trabajaba de limpiadora en un hotel cinco estrellas. Era mucho más de lo que podíamos haber esperado, principalmente porque mamá no había vuelto a trabajar desde mi nacimiento.

Imagino que mi concepto sobre Hinata Hyûga había cambiado después de aquella serie de eventos.

 **Bueno, todo había cambiado después de todos aquellos eventos.**

–¿Estás nerviosa por empezar el nuevo curso, Sakura-chan? Prácticamente coincide con tu cumpleaños –me preguntó mi amiga de ojos perlados mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a casa.

El crepúsculo inundaba ya la extensión del cielo, de un color naranja pomelo.

–No mucho. Aunque por mi cumple no me importaría que alguien me regalara una tarta de queso –dejé caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata soltó una risita suave; sabía muy bien lo mucho que me gustaba cuando cocinaba algo dulce. Sin embargo, percibí una repentina atmósfera de inquietud y la miré con curiosidad.

–Me pregunto si este año caerá en mi clase… –musitó quedamente.

–¿Te refieres a Naruto?

Mi amiga dio un respingo y me devolvió una mirada azorada.

–No es que esté diciendo que sea algo importante para mí. Ante todo, preferiría que estuviéramos tú y yo en la misma clase… Es solo que…

–Tranquila –mostré una sonrisa pacífica, entendiendo enseguida sus sentimientos–, sé que serías la chica más feliz del mundo si Naruto cayera en tu clase también.

–Bueno, sí… es más o menos así.

Me eché a reír. No era _más o menos_ ; era así.

–¿Y tú, Sakura-chan? ¿No querrías que él también cayera en nuestra clase?

–Bueno, a mí Naruto me parece bastante pesadito y un poco imbécil, además de un pervertido…, pero hay opciones peores. Al menos es una persona leal.

–No me refería a Naruto…

Sentí una fugaz punzada en el pecho, como si acabara de darme un calambre. Comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Hinata.

Recuerdo que por mi mente cruzaron una cantidad desbordante de instantes pasados. Momentos de mi vida embriagados de un cabello negro azabache, casi azulino, y un rostro pálido de rasgos afilados, con una simetría perfecta: la nariz recta, ligeramente redondeada en la punta; los altos pómulos lisos; el mentón igualado; la mandíbula fuerte; los labios marcados, un poco carnosos. Y aquellos ojos rasgados, oscuros, de una profundidad enigmática, contorneados bajo las angulosas cejas poco pobladas.

Recordaba sus manos grandes, de dedos estilizados y uñas anchas.

Recordaba su cuello, desde pequeño ya vigoroso y atractivo; blanco como un pedacito de luna.

Recordaba su olor; el olor del jabón que se desprendía su pelo, entremezclado con un poco de sudor cuando corría en la clase de Educación Física.

Lo recordaba todo de él.

 **Sobre todo, porque asistía al mismo instituto que yo.**

Era imposible olvidarse de la persona que habías querido de pequeña cuando estudiaba en el mismo centro que tú.

Tragué sutilmente saliva y esbocé de inmediato una amplia sonrisa. No dejaría que Hinata viera que su existencia me afectaba. Simplemente no había motivo alguno por el que debiera afectarme.

 **Ya no estaba enamorada de él**.

–No tengo ni idea de a quién te refieres entonces, Hinata-chan –contesté haciéndome la sueca–. Pero, si te soy sincera, a mí no me importa quién o no caiga en nuestra clase. Mientras sea simpático, supongo que lo aceptaré.

Me di cuenta de que mi amiga abría la boca con intención de replicar a mi comentario; sin embargo, se resignó, sin llegar a decir nada. Soltó un suspiro y reemprendimos nuestro camino a casa.

El día de mi cumpleaños, veintiocho de marzo, transcurrió con pocas novedades. Hinata me había hecho la tarta de queso que a mí tanto me gustaba, y además, me había regalado una pulsera con cuentas de colores, que ella también se había comprado. Dijo que era una forma de simbolizar nuestra amistad de forma que, aunque nos tocara en clases separadas, continuaríamos siendo las mismas de siempre entre nosotras.

Habíamos celebrado mi cumpleaños en casa de Tenten, ya que sus padres se encontraban fuera por trabajo y no regresarían hasta muy tarde. Habían venido también Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka con su perrito Akamaru, del que casi nunca se despegaba, y el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyûga, con su compañero de la infancia Rock Lee. El último, una imitador cutre de Bruce Lee, cuyas cejas parecían dos ratas negras agarrándose las manos y sus gigantescos ojos redondos de pestañas densas: dos pelotas de tenis, se había dedicado a tirarme la caña durante toda la celebración. Lo conocía desde el año pasado y, pese a que fuera un amigo fiel y apasionado (a veces _demasiado_ apasionado), su aspecto físico: con aquel peinado de cacerola y el flequillo enmarcando el rostro moreno, simplemente me repelía. No me sentía muy a gusto cuando intentaba ligar conmigo.

Neji era más callado, y a veces incluso me había dado la sensación de que no quería estar allí. Quizás le habían obligado a asistir a mi cumpleaños entre Hinata y Rock Lee, y lo más seguro es que fuera una petición del segundo a la primera para tener la excusa de que él también pudiera asistir.

Pero tenía la corazonada de que a Tenten le agradaba la presencia de Neji allí.

Reconocía que el primo de Hinata era un chico bastante atractivo. Tenía la piel tan clara como ella y los ojos del mismo color, prácticamente. Llevaba siempre la larga melena castaña suelta, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se cubría la parte superior de la cabeza con una cinta, ocultándole toda la frente; ni idea del porqué. Era alto y esbelto, y de vez en cuando, si se quedaba quieto, parecía estar posando como un modelo. Sin embargo, tenía muy malas pulgas y no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que lo hubiera visto sonreír.

No entendía cómo mi amiga Tenten, con lo guapa y simpática que era, podía siquiera fijarse en él. Ella tenía el cabello un poco más claro que él, siempre recogido en dos moños altos por la influencia de la moda china de su familia (su madre era de Shanghái), los ojos marrones redondeados y avispados y una dulce sonrisa llenando constantemente su cara.

Eran como el día y la noche, aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, a nivel estético hacían buena pareja.

Y a fin de cuentas, tenía que entenderla.

 **A mí también me había gustado un chico frío y arrogante en su momento.**

Por otro lado, Kiba y Shino eran nuestros amigos de la infancia, especialmente de Hinata. Como ya he mencionado, ella siempre se había esforzado por ser mi amiga, a pesar de que antes yo pretendiera hacerla a un lado. Pero la presencia de Shino y de Kiba nunca me había molestado; tengo muy buenos recuerdos jugando al escondite con ellos a los ocho años.

Siempre me habían parecido un poco raros, ya que Shino había tenido desde muy pequeño una obsesión incomprensible por los insectos, y Kiba era en ocasiones demasiado salvaje, casi tanto como su precioso perro blanco. Además, el primero, aunque tuviera una mata de pelo rizado y divertido, un poco a lo afro, siempre llevaba unas gafas pequeñas y redondas muy oscuras escondiéndole los ojos; nunca se podía precisar del todo si estaba contento o cabreado. El segundo tenía una mirada aviesa, con unas pupilas pequeñas, casi feroces, y unas marcas alargadas y extrañas en las mejillas. Se dejaba el cabello muy alborotado (creo que ni siquiera se lo peinaba al salir de la ducha), y entre sus colmillos afilados y los _piercings_ de madera con forma de cuernos que le gustaba llevar en las dilataciones de las orejas, parecía haber nacido en una tribu mursi.

Quitando todo aquello, podía estar segura de que eran buenos chicos.

Aquel día se cumplieron dieciséis años de mi vida y lo había celebrado junto a la mayoría de los amigos que, hasta entonces, más me querían. A los trece años, en mi cabeza, contaba con la amistad de personas como Sasuke Uchiha o Ino Yamanaka, sin parame a pensar en que era yo la única que creía que éramos amigos de verdad. Pero lo nuestro había resultado una simple _postura de amistad_ , y cuando realmente les había necesitado, habían desaparecido. O quizás fue que nunca estuvieron ahí.

Había sido muy doloroso darme cuenta de lo sola que estaba.

Sin embargo, ahora, a mis dieciséis, sabía que ya no volvería a estar sola. Y mucho menos permitiría que alguno de mis seres queridos se sintiera como tal. Ni siquiera personas como Neji o Rock Lee, aunque pareciera que solo se me acercaban: uno por interés amoroso y el otro por presión de este.

Después de aquel tranquilo día de cumpleaños, donde comimos y reímos tanto que me dolió la barriga durante toda la noche por una cosa y por la otra, esperé con ilusión al fin de semana para poder ir finalmente al hospital Aiiku. Los sábados y los domingos me pasaba las mañanas allí ejerciendo un voluntariado con niños enfermos y ancianos. Hacía actividades con ellos para estimularlos a seguir adelante, sobre todo, con los niños.

La mayoría padecían enfermedades terminales, como leucemia o huesos de cristal. Les llevaba lápices, rotuladores de colores y fichas para dibujar, me llevaba la antigua guitarra de mi padre y cantaba canciones con ellos, me disfrazaba de payaso y junto a otros compañeros voluntarios representábamos una pequeña obra teatral para ellos, y a veces, les masajeaba y les daba de comer a aquellos que me lo pedían.

Para mí era muy importante que todos estuvieran bien; que se sintiesen con ánimos de continuar con la vida.

 **Sabía mejor que nadie lo duro que era pensar que todo se había acabado.**

Los ancianos, por su parte, me pedían paseos acompañados de mi mano o empujándoles en sus sillitas de ruedas. Les daba de comer más frecuentemente que a los niños y con algunos jugaba a las damas y al ajedrez, o dejaba que me contaran su vida y la de toda su familia.

No podía suministrar medicamentos ni tratar a ninguno de los pacientes, por mucho que ya me hubiera entrenado los últimos veranos en primeros auxilios y en técnicas médicas entre campamentos de verano y el tiempo que había pasado con mi tía Tsunade, pero al menos estaba en contacto con personas que en el futuro podría curar. O incluso salvar.

Esperaba realmente salvar vidas.

Quería investigar con más profundidad el cáncer.

 **Y algún día, soñaba, nadie sufriría la pérdida que yo sufrí con mi padre.**

–Hoy has vuelto más tarde, ¿no, Sakura? –inquirió mamá el domingo, mientras preparábamos la mesa para comer.

Había regresado hacía solo un cuarto de hora del hospital y me había dispuesto inmediatamente a ayudar en la cocina.

–El señor Kuichi no me dejaba marcharme hasta que no termináramos la partida de damas –repuse.

–¿Y quién ganó?

–Yo otra vez.

Me senté en un extremo de la mesa junto a Hana. Le eché una rápida ojeada y me fijé en que se había recogido parte de su melena rubia rojiza a un lado de la cabeza, con un coletero lila que le otorgaba un aspecto inocente. Pensé en lo mucho que a mí me había gustado a su edad decorarme un poco el pelo con gomillas, diademas y cintas como a ella, aunque nunca me habían quedado igual de bien.

Hana era mil veces más guapa de lo que había sido yo nunca… y más normal.

No tenía mi color de pelo, tan extraño a ojos de todos: de un rosa pastel, más oscuro hacia la raíz y más claro en las puntas. Ahora que tenía dieciséis años, disimulaba fingiendo que era teñido, pero había sido mi gran tormento de pequeña, puesto que había motivado la burla tanto de niños como de adultos. «La pelo chicle» o «Bubú» les gustaba llamarme: lo segundo por aquel personaje gordo y fofo de Dragon Ball. De niña, además de tener el pelo rosáceo como ahora, estaba rellenita.

Por otra parte, mi hermana y yo también teníamos un color de ojos distinto: ella los tenía de un azul celeste; yo, verdes y brillantes, de un tono parecido al jade. También mis ojos habían sido duramente criticados en mi niñez; los niños decían a menudo que les daba miedo por el contraste que hacían con mi piel blanca, rosada por las pecas. Y mi frente era el remate de todo mi aspecto físico. Había podido resolver la gordura que me había caracterizado de niña –y creo que incluso estaba más delgada de lo que había pretendido–, pero el acusado tamaño de mi frente despejada permanecía tal y como había sido siempre. Obviamente, mi hermana tenía un tamaño de frente completamente diferente: pequeña y redondeada. Envidiaba lo bien que le quedaba ponerse una coleta muy estirada.

Papá siempre había dicho de mí que yo era su princesa, y mi hermana su duquesita. Imagino que era el culpable de que me volviera tan mimada cuando me hice un poco más mayor. Tal vez le preocupaba tanto el efecto que provocarían las burlas en mi futuro, que prefirió convertirme en una niña consentida a una acomplejada y triste. Sin embargo, creo que nunca contó con la posibilidad de que pudiera enamorarme de alguien que me hiciera sentir menos de lo que era, y por el que había sentido unas ganas locas de cambiar mi aspecto físico para atraer su atención.

Inconscientemente, mientras mamá colocaba los platos con comida –arroz con curry– sobre la mesa, me llevé una mano a los cabellos que me caían hasta la nuca. Recordé lo largos que eran hacía unos años, cuando los dejé crecer hasta la espalda pensando que Sasuke Uchiha se fijaría así en mí. Había oído un rumor sobre lo mucho que le gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo, así que me puse manos a la obra y lo cuidé durante años hasta que creció. _¡Qué ridícula!_ , pensé. Al menos algo bueno había sacado de ello: había aprendido que esconder mi frente era peor que enseñarla sin miedo.

 **No recuerdo quién me había dicho que era tan bonita que no debía ocultarla** …

–Mañana empezáis las clases, ¿verdad? –dijo mamá, despertándome de mi ensimismamiento.

La vi soplando una cucharada de arroz con curry y, acto seguido, metérsela en la boca.

–Sí, así es –carraspeé–. Segundo de Bachillerato yo, y Hana el último de Secundaria, ¿cierto?

–Exacto, hermanita –otra de las cosas que olvidaba mencionar era que mi hermana tenía la voz más dulce que pudieras imaginar, casi angelical–. Pronto yo también empezaré a trabajar como tú.

–No hace falta que hagas eso, Hana –repliqué–. Mamá y yo podemos encargarnos de todo.

–Eso es. Además, tomémonoslo con calma. Ninguna de las dos debéis echaros tanta responsabilidad a la espalda.

Engullí una cucharada de arroz lentamente, y miré a mamá con detenimiento. A nuestro alrededor, todo cuanto podíamos comer entonces era un plato de arroz con curry; por la noche sería sopa de miso o algo por el estilo. Solo nos permitíamos comprar carne dos veces al mes como máximo, y pescado quizás unas dos veces más gracias a que el pescadero, al cual nuestro padre ayudó mucho a levantar su negocio, nos hacía siempre un descuento considerable.

Mamá pretendía hacer normalmente como que no vivíamos en una situación precaria, y a veces tenía que ser yo la que tomara las decisiones más maduras. Ella era demasiado buena y demasiado optimista con todo y con todos. Pero trabajaba muchas horas y, aunque lo que cobraba era mejor que nada, no era suficiente como para pagar todas las deudas y mantener nuestros gastos diarios a la vez. Y Hana era demasiado joven para echar una mano, además de que yo no permitiría que mi hermana dejara de centrarse solo en sus estudios y en su juventud.

Las dos tenían que ser las más felices.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo de mi vida despreocupándome y confiándome por todo, y sabía que había causado más problemas de los que me habían contado. Sospechaba que parte de las deudas que teníamos que afrontar ahora eran el coste de todo lo que yo me había dedicado a pedir y exigir de pequeña: que si el mejor peluquero para tratarme el pelo, que si la mejor ropa de la ciudad, que si clases de ballet en la mejor escuela para aparentar ser más refinada…

 **De manera que si yo tenía que trabajar el doble para liquidar esas deudas, lo haría.** **Costara lo que costase.**

–Oye, hermanita –saltó la voz de Hana de repente.

–Dime.

–¿Tú conoces a Sasuke-senpai?

La pregunta me sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Casi me atraganté al ingerir mi trozo de arroz con curry.

–Sí –me limité a responder.

Hana esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que yo no añadía nada más, se decidió a proseguir.

–¿Estaba en tu clase el año pasado?

–No.

–Dicen que es el chico más popular del instituto…, es muy guapo, ¿no crees?

–¿Ah, sí? –intenté sonar lo más indiferente posible, con la esperanza de que cambiara de tema.

–¿Sabes si tiene novia?

–Ni idea, no lo conozco.

–¿Sasuke-kun no era ese niño tan mono del que hablabas mucho en casa de pequeña, Sakura? –intervino mi madre.

 _Tierra, mátame directamente, ni siquiera hace falta que me tragues…_

–No lo recuerdo, mamá –contesté un poco cortante, mientras me comía otra cucharada de arroz.

–¿Estás segura? Era el más guapo de entre todos tus amigos, y puede que sea el niño más guapo que he visto. ¿Cómo es que ya no te juntas con él?

 _Porque es un miserable engreído y no vale la pena como persona._

–No lo sé, mamá. La gente crece y cada uno sigue por su camino.

–¿Eras amiga de Sasuke-senpai? –inquirió mi hermana con notoria sorpresa.

Miré a Hana y descubrí que sus grandes ojos celestes brillaban con apabullante ilusión.

–Más o menos… –confesé.

–¿Y ya no lo sois? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –insistió ella.

Desvié la mirada, incómoda ante su emoción, y tardé un poco en responder.

–Se… echó novia y se alejó del grupo –mentí.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca había tenido novia. Sabía que había habido muchos rumores de que había estado con muchas chicas, y en cierta ocasión lo había pillado besando a alguna, pero se desconocía si había tenido una relación más seria. Y conociéndole, yo estaba segura de que no.

A aquel ricachón arrogante solo le importaba el dinero y tener un buen culo frente a sus narices.

 **Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el _poder_ llamaba a Sasuke Uchiha.**

–Pero ahora no tiene novia, ¿verdad, hermanita? –continuó Hana.

Me molestaba percibir aquella nota esperanzadora en su voz, pero también se me daba fatal mentir. No podría convencerla de la presencia de una novia en su vida por segunda vez.

–No lo sé. La verdad es que no me interesa su vida –me limité a responder.

–Siempre tan fría, hermanita –se quejó Hana, inflando los mofletes en una infantil mueca de enfado–. Así nunca tendrás novio.

–No quiero ningún novio que pueda distraerme.

–¡Sakura! –alzó la voz mi madre. Su tono me inquietó y la miré extrañada; sus ojos castaños estaban muy abiertos y me miraban con cierta severidad–. Una mujer tiene que pensar, no solo en su futuro, sino también en su vida amorosa.

–¿Y un hombre no? –solté enarcando una ceja.

–Un hombre también. Pero es de agradecer encontrar a alguien que te apoye y no te haga sentir sola.

–No me siento sola.

–Eso dices, pero yo creo que no es verdad.

Alcé las cejas y entorné los ojos con incredulidad.

–Mamá, no me interesa tener ninguna relación ahora. No es necesario, soy muy joven.

–Pero tampoco deberías cerrarte a que ocurra.

–No me cierro, simplemente no tengo tiempo para que ocurra.

–Eso es lo mismo que cerrarse –murmuró Hana a mi lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí no añadir más nada para sentenciar aquel debate sobre mi nula vida amorosa. Cuando terminamos de comer, me levanté y me dispuse a lavar todos los platos.

 **¿Cómo iba a ponerme a pensar en una pareja cuando no nos podíamos permitir ni un mísero lavavajillas?**

Y finalmente llegó el uno de abril, el inicio del nuevo curso.

Me terminé de colocar correctamente el lazo sobre el cuello de la camisa del uniforme. Hacía algo de calor, pero prefería no abrirme ningún botón más y dejarme la falda solo unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Me negaba a sufrir situaciones embarazosas si el viento se abría paso entre mis piernas y mostraba zonas que no quería que nadie viera.

Me eché la mochila al hombro y bajé hasta el _genkan_ para calzarme los zapatos. Hana me esperaba allí.

–¿No piensas arreglarte un poco más? –inquirió al ver mi vestimenta.

–Así estoy bien –sonreí ampliamente, con idea de eludir el tema.

Ella, evidentemente, se había subido la falda mucho más allá de las rodillas y se había maquillado un poco los ojos y pintado los labios. Sin embargo, su pelo no estaba en las condiciones más _adorables_ que, suponía, había querido, y me imaginé enseguida lo que me pediría a continuación.

–Oye, hermanita…

–Dime.

–¿Al menos a mí, puedes arreglarme un poco el pelo?

Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza sonriendo.

–No tienes remedio. Ven, anda.

No era una experta, pero desde pequeña me había gustado hacer toda la clase de peinados. Me gustaba darle una forma distinta al cabello, sobre todo, cuando era muy largo; sin embargo, nunca lo había practicado en mí misma. Ni siquiera cuando me había dejado el pelo crecer me gustaba acicalarlo demasiado. Supongo que mi antiguo rechazo a mi melena rosada, producto de las múltiples humillaciones que sufrió, tenía algo que ver.

Cogí unas horquillas que me ofreció Hana (como imaginé, lo había tenido todo planeado) y la giré para tener su cabello frente a mí. No tardé más de unos pocos minutos en hacerle un semirecogido con un moño, dejándole graciosamente unos mechones ondulados hacia afuera.

–Listo –avisé.

Mi hermana se dio la vuelta, y de pronto, me tendió algo alargado y brillante. Su cara reflejaba determinación y cierta exigencia, algo que no me había esperado después de arreglarle el pelo.

–¿Qué es eso? –inquirí.

–Un pintalabios de _gloss_ –sus finas cejas se unieron como si estuviera enfadada; parecía que no podía negarme.

Suspiré con pesadez.

–¿Para qué tengo que usar esto?

–Póntelo, y máscara de pestañas también, si no quieres que me enfade.

Hana podía llegar a ser muy testaruda a veces.

–Hana…

–Lo haré a la fuerza –amenazó.

Sí, muy testaruda. E intimidante.

Volví a resoplar.

–No sé cómo se pone eso.

–No te preocupes, yo lo haré –su angelical rostro cambió a una sonrisa escalofriante.

Durante todo el camino hacia el instituto, estuve pensando que nunca debí dejar que Hana utilizara aquellas porquerías sobre mis ojos y mis labios. Cierto era que no había sido más que la máscara de pestañas y el pintalabios, pero solo con eso ya me sentía la persona más extraña que fuera a pisar el instituto. No obstante, no le permití que toqueteara el largo de mi falda ni la cantidad de botones que tenía abrochados.

Eso era ya pasarse.

Encontré a Hinata cerca de la puerta de entrada y me reuní inmediatamente con ella, intentando ignorar las miraditas furtivas que salieron a mi paso. _Voy a matar a Hana cuando volvamos a casa_.

–Sakura-chan, ¡buenos días! –me saludó.

–¡Buenos días!

Como si acabara de pasar un cometa delante de mi cara, me miró sorprendida.

–Sakura-chan…, estás muy guapa.

Me sonrojé al instante.

–Sí, bueno… Hana no me ha dejado hasta que lo ha conseguido –repuse desviando la mirada.

–¡ _Ohayô gozaimasu_! –exclamó una voz conocida de pronto.

Hinata y yo nos volvimos y descubrimos a Rock Lee acercándose animadamente hacia nosotras. Neji le acompañaba serio y en silencio, como siempre.

Lee se detuvo y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos; parecieron hacerse mucho más grandes de lo que ya eran.

–Sakura-chan, tu belleza irradia con tal fuerza esta mañana que no puedo despegar mi mirada de ti –dijo con voz teatrera.

Hinata se echó a reír dulcemente, y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–No exageres.

–¡Pero si solo digo la verdad! Díselo tú, Neji –insistió aquel tipejo con pelo cacerola.

El aludido miró unos instantes a su amigo con cierta irritación, y después me devolvió la mirada. Se mantuvo apenas unos segundos en silencio, escrutándome, y entonces, inesperadamente, dijo:

–Estás bien.

Mis cejas se alzaron con incredulidad, y me imaginé que Hinata había compuesto la misma expresión que yo. _Estás bien_. Jamás en la vida habíamos escuchado a Neji pronunciar unas palabras tan _positivas_ sobre el aspecto físico de una persona. Jamás en la vida le habíamos escuchado dedicar ninguna palabra positiva, directamente, y menos a mí.

–Gracias –musité, aún anonadada.

El chico de los ojos perlados no añadió nada más. De pronto, frunció el ceño y echó a andar apresuradamente hacia el interior del instituto. Nunca entendía la actitud de Neji.

Rock Lee no tuvo tiempo de hablar, cuando vimos aproximarse a Kiba, a Shino y a Tenten.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –saludó alegremente el chico de las marcas en las mejillas.

–Al fin vamos a empezar segundo. ¿No es alucinante cómo pasa de rápido el tiempo? –dijo la chica de los moños. Guardó silencio un momento, como si hubiera detectado algo extraño, y me miró detenidamente–. Sakura, ¿te has hecho algo en el pelo?

Me llevé una mano a la melena. Me la había recortado un poco antes de empezar el nuevo curso, pero había sido demasiado sutil como para que alguien pudiera notarlo.

–¡Ah, te has maquillado! –observó Tenten.

–¡Pues no te queda nada mal, Sakura! –intervino Kiba con una ancha sonrisa.

–Algunas marcas de cosméticos asesinan insectos para obtener recursos de ellos, como el veneno de las abejas. ¿Qué marca has utilizado tú? –preguntó Shino secamente, de repente.

Me sentí súbitamente culpable ante su comentario, aunque los demás le miraron con extrañeza.

–¡Ni se te ocurra insinuar que mi Sakura-chan es una asesina! –saltó Lee levantando el puño con indignación hacia el chico de las gafas.

–Cálmate, Lee –me apresuré; luego, me volví hacia Shino–. Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo ni idea de cuál es esta marca, y la verdad que no me he pintado por voluntad propia. Mi hermana quería que me arreglara.

–En ese caso, arréglate más a menudo, Sakura –dijo Tenten–. Te queda genial.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

No quise añadir nada más para cerrar de una vez el tema de mi aspecto inesperado, y caminé junto a los demás hasta la enorme sala de actos del instituto. Aquel año esperaba haber conseguido, por fin, quedar la primera entre los diez alumnos sobresalientes por sus notas académicas del centro. Me senté entre Hinata y Kiba en una de las primeras filas de la sala. No éramos los que habían llegado más temprano, precisamente, de manera que Lee y los demás tuvieron que buscar asientos un poco más lejos, allá donde se había colocado Neji.

Se iba a celebrar la Ceremonia de Apertura del curso, a lo cual era obligatorio asistir. Allí se encontraba todo el instituto: alumnos tanto de Secundaria como de Bachillerato y toda la plantilla de profesores. Me ponía muy nerviosa la perspectiva de que pudieran sacarme en medio de todas aquellas personas para anunciarme como la mejor estudiante del curso.

Inconscientemente, recuerdo que, a medida que iban sucediéndose los minutos y la directora del instituto soltaba una verborrea interminable dándonos la bienvenida al nuevo curso, retorcí tanto el papel con el programa del acto que casi adoptó la forma de una estaca rugosa.

–Sakura-chan, ¿todo bien? –preguntó tiernamente Hinata, poniendo una mano sobre la mía.

Dirigí los ojos hacia su dulce rostro inquieto.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Solo estoy deseando que anuncien de una vez quién es el estudiante con la mejor media académica hasta ahora –respondí.

Transcurrieron unos minutos más hasta que, finalmente, la directora pasó a presentar la cara del mejor de entre los mejores alumnos del instituto. Sentí en ese momento que mi corazón se aceleraba impaciente.

El Instituto Konohagakure era un centro privado muy prestigioso, al que solo acudían estudiantes de mucho dinero o aquellos cuyas calificaciones fueran excepcionales, habiendo recibido una recomendación previa. Esta había sido otra de las cosas que debíamos agradecer al señor Hiashi Hyûga: ante mis deseos de entrar en este instituto, él me había recomendado personalmente para cursar el Bachillerato. Además de ello, parte de mi aceptación también se debía al hecho de haber cursado mis años de Primaria y Secundaria en otros centros similares a él. Me habían otorgado la condición de una beca con la que podía mantenerme allí, por lo que había luchado arduamente por conseguir una media académica muy alta.

Con mi hermana había sucedido algo parecido, aunque ella resistía a duras penas en la media necesaria para la beca. No sé cómo, siempre conseguía que se la concedieran.

Pero yo había elegido aquel instituto porque sabía que era donde más probabilidades había de obtener una buena recomendación para la Universidad médica de Tokio.

 **Mi gran sueño.**

–Muy bien, alumnos, finalmente voy a anunciar al estudiante que ha obtenido la mejor puntuación en los últimos exámenes del Instituto Konohagakure, antes del inicio de este curso –dijo la directora, arrancándome de mis pensamientos.

No fui consciente en ese momento, pero mi cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante por la tensión. Supongo que cuando haces eso crees que escucharás con seguridad de no confundir palabras, o tal vez que tendrás más posibilidades de ser escogido.

–Y el estudiante con las calificaciones más altas de nuestro centro es… –mi corazón se aceleró aún más–: el señorito Sasuke Uchiha. Espero que se mantenga como hasta ahora. Uchiha-san, por favor, suba aquí arriba.

Mi pecho se congeló al instante.

Mis ojos siguieron la dirección en la que todos habían posado su mirada, y en ese preciso instante lo vi. Iba vestido con el uniforme del instituto como todo el mundo, pero en él quedaba como si se lo hubiera puesto un modelo de pasarela. Su pelo negro alquitrán continuaba tan rebelde y estiloso como siempre: sus cabellos seguían incontrolables por la zona trasera y el flequillo largo le caía a ambos lados de su fina cara, con apenas unos mechones sobre la frente.

Era un chico incapaz de olvidar. Lo tenía todo: dinero, físico, chicas… y ahora también, el reconocimiento a las mejores notas del instituto.

Reconocimiento por el que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando para que fuera mío.

 **Y una vez más, Sasuke Uchiha me había vencido.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ficha con el programa de los actos de la Ceremonia de Apertura se abrió en docenas de trocitos sobre mi regazo.

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan –me susurró Hinata al ver que había hecho pedazos el papel.

Detecté también la mirada preocupada de Kiba a mi otro lado, pero no quise responder nada. Me sentía… _frustrada_. Muy frustrada. ¿Cuánto debía esforzarme para lograr superar al maravilloso Sasuke?

 **Había elegido el Instituto Konohagakure por la recomendación a la Universidad médica de Tokio, pero jamás imaginé que en él también entraría Uchiha.**

No coincidíamos en el mismo sitio desde Primaria, donde le había conocido. Y a pesar de todo lo que había rogado a mis padres por entrar en el mismo instituto donde él había cursado Secundaria, fue el único deseo que no me concedieron.

Ahora que odiaba encontrarme con él, se cumplía.

Parecía que la vida se reía de mí.

Y encima, el susodicho me robaba el puesto que había querido alcanzar desde el primer instante en que había pisado aquel centro, hacía un año. Y desde hacía un año me puteaba sacando mejor media que yo.

Me inquieté. Esperaba al menos haber quedado la segunda.

En realidad, no era importante llegar al primer puesto entre los mejores diez estudiantes para mantener la beca; sin embargo, últimamente, desde que sabía que era Sasuke Uchiha el que lo protagonizaba, mi desesperación por alcanzarlo me consumía.

Inspiré hondo y destensé las manos que habían estado agazapando la falda hasta ese momento.

–Estoy bien –aseguré en voz alta.

Pero ni Hinata ni Kiba apartaron las miradas de preocupación.

–Bien, Uchiha-san –continuó la directora del Instituto Konohagakure–, ¿sería tan amable de pronunciar unas palabras para este nuevo curso?

 _Encima me toca escucharle hablar, como si su voz no enloqueciera lo suficiente a las flipadas de mi alrededor…_

Sasuke se colocó en silencio frente al micrófono por el que había estado dando su largo discurso la directora. Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta con un gesto (tenía que reconocer) muy varonil, y escuché algunos suspiros maravillados detrás de mí.

–Simplemente quiero decir… –hizo una breve pausa, que me dejó bastante confusa, y de repente se acercó al micro de una manera casi sensual– que espero que todos salgáis, entréis, os divirtáis y viváis mucho la vida durante este curso.

Volví a retorcerme la falda, intentando contener dificultosamente el oleaje de rabia que me estaba alterando los nervios. _¿Y le dejan decir eso delante de todo el mundo? Nada inteligente ni motivador para todos, sino un «vive la vida». Si hubiera añadido «brother» le pegaba más. Valiente gilipollas…_

–Un buen consejo, Uchiha-san – _¿Un buen consejo? ¿Dónde tiene la cabeza esta directora, por favor?_ –. No solo hay que estudiar en exceso durante el curso, sino que también merecemos un poco de descanso, ¿verdad? Ya puede volver a su asiento, Uchiha-san.

Contemplé a Sasuke bajando las escaleras con el hervor de la cólera atacándome las manos. Detecté que alzaba la mirada un poco por encima de las pestañas cuando pasó delante de un grupo de chicas, del modo misterioso y cautivador que él sabía hacer, y me pareció casi escuchar las babas de las chavalas derramándose en el suelo.

Era increíble.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a ganarme.

Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía valorar el puesto que le habían otorgado.

Ya tenía lo suyo que alguien que lo tenía todo consiguiera, además, ser el mejor estudiante del instituto, pero que después de todo no lo valorara era, directamente, el colmo de los colmos.

Era en esos instantes cuando me daba cuenta de que el mundo era injusto, cuando alguien tan asquerosamente perfecto como Sasuke Uchiha lograba algo de gran estima sin quererlo, mientras personas como yo nos partíamos los cuernos por pretender alcanzar dicho objetivo, luchar por un sueño y llegar a fin de mes.

 **Pero no me rendiría.**

Me había ganado con quince años, pero a mis dieciséis esa historia se acabaría.

Sasuke Uchiha dejaría de ser el mejor, porque aquí estaba yo.


	3. MOLESTIA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Gracias a que ya tengo escrito unos cuantos capítulos, de momento, puedo actualizar más a menudo.

Aquí os dejo con uno que traerá una pequeña sorpresa en cuanto al narrador. Os aviso de que el lenguaje puede resultar obsceno, pero es que es parte de la personalidad que he desarrollado para él.

Quería hacer un paréntesis, en caso de que Mara, una lectora que me escribió una _review_ , no haya visto mi respuesta todavía en el nuevo capítulo que he subido a _Fanfic Es_. Lo encontrarás en el primero de los comentarios del mismo.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, continúa la historia.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **2.** **MOLESTIA**

–¡Lo has vuelto a lograr, _teme_!

El idiota de Naruto se tiró sobre mí rodeando mi cuello con su pesado brazo, pese a que conocía mi repulsión a que me tocaran sin mi consentimiento. Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

–No me toques, _dobe_ –solté fríamente.

Sin embargo, el muy capullo me mostró una de sus anchas y fastidiosas sonrisas. Parecía dispuesto a sacarme de mis casillas.

–Tan temprano y ya estás con la mala leche, eh –replicó estúpidamente contento.

Finalmente me soltó y yo cuadré los hombros. Eran solo las nueve de la mañana, ¿cómo cojones podía tener esa energía?

Salí del salón de actos con él pisándome los talones, charlando animadamente sobre algún tema al cual le había perdido el hilo desde antes de que lo empezase. Lo cierto es que no me interesaba lo más mínimo aquello de lo que me hablara Naruto. Le tenía cierto aprecio y, de todas formas, no recordaba ya día en que no lo hubiera tenido pegado a mis talones. Nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños.

Era huérfano; sus padres habían sido famosos actores del panorama nacional, que habían perdido la vida en un accidente de coche. Ahora, su tutor legal era Jiraiya, el famoso productor de cine infantil que había trabajado en la TV Tokyo y que, posteriormente, había levantado su propia empresa, una de las más solicitadas de la actualidad. Tenía una fortuna, así que no debía preocuparme por que aquel bicho pasara hambre.

Supongo que, en el fondo, me compadecía de él, y aunque fuera una tremenda pesadilla la mayoría de las veces, debía admitir que siempre que había necesitado algo, él había estado ahí. Sin pedir nada a cambio.

No comprendía por qué era tan generoso.

 **Si algo había aprendido era que en la vida no debíamos ser generosos.**

Pero la estupidez de Naruto no tenía límites, y yo desde luego no sería quien se los pusiera. Si quería llevarse un varapalo, libre era.

–¿En qué clase te ha tocado, Sasuke? –preguntó cuando nos detuvimos frente al listado de aulas.

–Solo tienes que leerlo –repliqué secamente.

–¡Oh, mierda! No estamos juntos.

Mis oídos y mi paciencia casi gritaron de júbilo al escuchar aquella noticia.

–¡Oh! –exclamó de pronto, como si acabara de ver algo importante.

De repente, su rostro se relajó completamente y compuso una expresión de extrema dulzura, con los ojos muy brillantes, como si hubiera visto las puertas del paraíso.

–¿Qué te pasa, _dobe_? ¿A qué viene esa cara? –inquirí desconcertado.

– _Ella_ va a estar en mi clase… –dijo casi babeando.

–¿ _Ella_? –repetí.

–Hinata-chan…

Puse los ojos en blanco. Solo un tonto como Naruto podía volverse de esa forma por una chica.

Estaba, lo que se decía, _enamorado_ de una chiquilla con el pelo negro y los ojos más raros que había visto en mi vida; daban incluso miedo. Aunque había que admitir que tenía un par de buenas tetas.

Me pregunté si sería una mosquita muerta de verdad o si, en realidad, escondía a una auténtica guarra en la cama.

 _Quizás es lo que Naruto espera_.

No me entraba en la cabeza que un tío se chiflara tanto por una tía más. _A menos que te haga las mamadas más increíbles que puedas imaginar_...

Sin embargo, me divertía ver que Naruto se volviera imbécil –más de lo que ya era– cuando escuchaba o leía su nombre en alguna parte. Lentamente, me acerqué a él con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Por qué no le sueltas de una vez que te tiene loquito? Estás deseando tirártela, ¿eh, _dobe_?

Aquel rubio de ojos azules chispeantes me devolvió una mirada asesina. Por un momento me imaginé que de su pelo alocado y puntiagudo y su piel broncínea flameaban llamas de furia.

–¡Es mucho más que eso, _teme_! Estoy _enamorado_ de ella, ¿no lo entiendes? –espetó.

–La verdad es que no.

–Eso es porque tú no tienes corazón.

Torcí la boca con sutileza.

Descubrí sin apenas sorpresa que Naruto abría mucho los ojos, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de lo que me había soltado por aquella bocaza. Me jodía, y mucho, que se tomara esos aires de autosuficiencia cada vez que hablaba de esa tal Hinata. Como si estar enamorado significara saberlo todo. ¿Que estaba en una nube? No, yo no le bajaría de ella, pero tampoco le ayudaría a mantenerse.

 **Si quería que una zorra más le hiciera daño con sus ilusiones, no pensaba sacarle del meollo. Y tampoco le aplaudiría si no lo hacía al final.**

Pero para mí había siempre más probabilidades de que te infligieran ese daño.

Por eso era mejor no ser generoso con nadie.

–En fin –suspiré, volviendo a echarme el maletín al hombro y dándome la vuelta–, me piro a mi clase.

–Sasuke, lo siento… –escuché la voz de Naruto en un murmullo.

Era un incordio, pero sabía que nada de lo que decía era con mala intención, por muy larga que tuviera la lengua. De espaldas a él y ya alejándome, levanté una mano a modo de despedida. Estaba seguro de que Naruto lo interpretaría como una aceptación de su disculpa.

Nos hablábamos mal constantemente, pero había cosas en las que tanto él como yo preferíamos no insultarnos.

Aún así, era un coñazo y me daba pereza discutir con él; era más sencillo perdonarle.

Me dirigí con pasos despreocupados hacia la que sería mi nueva clase: la 2-1. Suponía que los alumnos con mejores notas del curso estaríamos allí, y que por eso esta vez no nos habían juntado a Naruto y a mí en aquella aula. La media de aquel rubio idiota dejaba mucho que desear como para estudiar siquiera en aquel instituto.

Caminaba tan tranquilo, pensando sin pensar en nada, cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre mi espalda. Mi cólera empezó a emerger desde la zona más profunda de mi vientre, y fruncí tanto el ceño que incluso me dolió.

–Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –susurró en mi oído una voz familiar.

 _Otra vez ella…_

Giré la cabeza y encontré el rostro de Temari a escasos centímetros del mío. Me sonreía de forma juguetona y entornaba sus ojos verde oscuro en una mirada sensual. Se había vuelto a recoger parte de la melena rubia pajiza en dos coletas altas, dejándose el resto caer hasta los hombros, como si intentara camuflar en un aspecto inocente la gran putona que llevaba dentro.

–Hola, Temari –respondí de forma neutral.

–Te he echado mucho de menos estas semanas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

–Nada que te incumba.

La rubia se soltó de mi espalda y esbozó una sonrisa perspicaz, mientras yo agradecía en mis adentros que se hubiera separado de mí. Aun cuando Temari me pusiera como una moto cada vez que la veía, con aquel cuerpo tan bien dotado: de talla cien y culo levantado –tanto que era inevitable que cuando llevaba pantalones se le marcara un poco el pubis por detrás–, por alguna razón, aquel día no estaba de humor.

–Ya veo que estás tan frío como siempre –comentó ella, mirándome con sorna.

–¿Quieres ir al grano? ¿Para qué me buscas? No te va eso de poner la voz aguda –corté inmediatamente.

Temari soltó un suspiro de resignación.

–Este fin de semana me quedo sola en casa. Ninguno de mis hermanos estará, así que quisiera tener un poco de compañía, para variar.

–Hablas de follar, ¿no? –resumí.

–No quería que sonara tan obvio, pero sí. ¿Por qué no?

Esbocé una media sonrisa. Ya me empezaba a animar.

–No es mal plan. ¿Todo el fin de semana?

–Todo el fin de semana.

–Está bien. Allí estaré.

Sí, Temari me ponía mucho. Sobre todo, cuando sabía que su hermanito Gaara odiaba que me acercara a ella. Que la casa de aquel enano capullo, que tanta tirria me tenía y tan superior a mí se creía, fuera el lugar donde me la follaría de la noche a la mañana era mejor que un regalo de Navidad para mí.

Más para aumentar mi control sobre lo que me diese la gana hacer.

Más para aumentar mi ego.

 **Más para aumentar mi _poder_.**

–No vayas a retrasarte demasiado, _Sasuke-kun_ –enfatizó mi nombre con una notoria voz erótica y, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con aires de suficiencia.

Retomé mi camino, sintiendo fervientes deseos de que al fin llegara el fin de semana, y subí las escaleras. Alcancé mi aula tan pronto que una sensación de hastío se cruzó por mis extremidades, y mi rostro volvió a su estado apático e inexpresivo.

Se me daban tan bien los estudios que, de antemano sabía, ni siquiera lo que aprendiera este curso me ayudaría a conocer algo nuevo.

 **El mundo era tan predecible que me aburría a diario.**

–¡Lo sabía, Sasuke-kun! ¡Estamos en la misma clase!

Una chica de larguísima melena rubio platino, la cual se recogía en una coleta bien alta, dejándose el flequillo largo caer a un lado, apareció de pronto frente a mí. No me llevó más de un par de segundos reconocerla.

–Hola, Ino –saludé con sequedad.

Los ojos celestes de la rubia parecieron centellear de emoción.

–Como se esperaba de Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor estudiante de todo el Instituto Konohagakure tenía que caer en la primera clase de segundo. Me siento afortunada de estar contigo –continuó alegremente.

Solté un resoplido por lo bajo y sorteé a Ino para sentarme. Aquella chica me llevaba persiguiendo desde Primaria, y suponía que se había matado en los exámenes finales para conseguir una media que le permitiera caer en aquella clase conmigo. No era mala estudiante, pero ni por asomo era tan excelente sin mucho esfuerzo.

Encontré mi asiento en la última fila, y chasqueé la lengua al ver que no era el de la ventana, sino justo el que había al lado. Si iba a aguantar horas de clases soporíferas, al menos me hubiera gustado tener la ventana cerca para entretenerme mirando el paisaje. Encima, el aula 2-1 tenía vistas a las pistas deportivas, y no había ni un solo edificio gigante que tapara el horizonte.

 **Pensé en cambiar mi asiento con quien tuviera el de la ventana.**

Me senté con pesadez, colgué el maletín de una de las asas de mi pupitre, y me dejé caer perezosamente sobre la superficie de la mesa, posando la cabeza en la palma de una mano. Ino no tardó ni un minuto en acercarse a mí. Apoyó medio trasero (tenía buenas posaderas) en mi mesa y me miró desde arriba. ¿Sería ella mi compañera de pupitre?

–Antes me he encontrado con Naruto. Le he preguntado si os apetece que vayamos al karaoke después, ¿qué me dices? –me propuso animadamente.

–En realidad, me da igual. Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, iré –respondí con indiferencia.

La rubia hinchó un poco los mofletes en un gesto infantil de enfado y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado; sin embargo, no se movió de allí. La miré de refilón y observé detenidamente su melena. Era tan clara que los rayos de sol que la iluminaban le otorgaban un aspecto cautivador, como si cada fibra de su cabello albino fuera un hilo dorado. Quizás fuera lo único que podía encontrar de atractivo en Ino.

Era guapa, y tenía un cuerpo bastante aceptable, pero jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza acostarme con ella. Además de ser una gritona demasiado insoportable a veces, estaba el hecho de que pertenecía a una parte de mi vida complicada. Y todas las personas que había conocido en ella prefería que permanecieran a mi lado de forma justa.

 **Si alguna vez querían separarse de mí, era mejor que no fuera por un daño que les había causado yo**.

Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de aquella chica, y también conocía muy bien los míos. No podía corresponderla. No sentía absolutamente nada similar a lo que sentía ella, y tirármela sin la misma idea que tendría ella mientras lo estuviéramos haciendo, supondría herirla. Y mucho. Enamorarme no era una opción en mi vida, por mucho que ella se empeñara en esperarme.

Tenía la sensación de haber herido a muchas chicas, pero no me gustaría herir a las que habían estado presentes desde mi pasado.

 **Al menos algo bueno quería conservar de él.**

Suspiré y dejé la mirada perdida en el panorama de la clase: casi todos mis compañeros habían entrado ya, y charlaban alegremente de pie o reunidos en pupitres. Entre las primeras filas detecté a Karin, una chica con el pelo rojizo y gafas que también andaba detrás de mí, y Suigetsu, un plasta con cara de tiburón y melenita plateada que siempre estaba incordiando a la primera. Les había tocado pupitre con pupitre, para desgracia de Karin, que me miraba anhelante desde lejos.

–Ino, ¿tú dónde te sientas? –pregunté.

La interpelada pegó un respingo y me miró súbitamente, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par por la emoción de haberme dirigido a ella.

–En la tercera fila, Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué?

Experimenté una honda sensación de hastío al escuchar su respuesta. Si era una chica –y si especialmente se trataba de Ino– el compañero de pupitre que se sentaría junto a la ventana, sería más fácil intercambiar los sitios. Ahora mis posibilidades peligraban; los tíos solían ser difíciles de convencer.

–¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó de repente alguien.

Moví los ojos en la dirección de la voz que había resonado en medio de las charlas tranquilas del aula. En ese momento identifiqué de pie, frente a un pupitre, a un tipo gordo y grande con el cabello castaño y desgreñado, que miraba hacia la puerta de la clase. Se estaba zapando una bolsa de patatas fritas y sus mejillas rollizas parecían inflarse mucho más cada vez que se llenaba la boca de comida.

Lo conocía bien; se llamaba Chôji Akimichi.

Era un estudiante becario del instituto, al igual que el chico sentado delante de él, junto al pupitre. También lo conocía: Shikamaru Nara, un idiota perezoso con cara de aburrido y cejas depiladas, que siempre llevaba la media melena oscura recogida en una coleta alta, muy estirada.

Eran amigos de Naruto y de Ino, así que se juntaban con nosotros de vez en cuando, aunque yo no terminaba de tragar a Shikamaru.

Tenía gracia que dos mediocres de clase media hubieran caído en la clase de los estudiantes más aplicados del instituto. Aunque tenía sentido. Para poder seguir estudiando en el Konohagakure debían tener muy buenas notas si querían conservar sus becas.

–¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan? –prosiguió hablando a voces el gordo.

Y en ese preciso instante, apareció una nueva figura junto a ellos. Mis ojos la observaron con extrañeza.

Era una chica, eso quedaba claro, pese a que su falda apenas se le despegaba un par de centímetros por encima de las rodillas; llevaba el lazo rojo tan bien cerrado en el cuello que hasta parecía asfixiarla. En aquel momento, no hubiera sabido decir con claridad si era guapa o fea. Tenía una piel muy blanca, rosácea en los codos y en la punta de los dedos, y aunque no pudiera comprobarlo desde lejos, intuía que tenía pecas. Su rostro, si la contemplaba con detenimiento, era bonito: ovalado, de rasgos menudos. Pero había algo en ella que no encajaba.

No lo sabía… Quizás fuera su gran frente, sobre la que caía algún que otro mechón del flequillo. O quizás fuera su cuerpo: delgado y poca cosa; tal y como llevaba el uniforme, era imposible precisar si tenía un pecho o un culo dignos de mirar.

No, el problema no estaba ahí.

El problema era su pelo. Llevaba una media melena cortada a la altura de la nuca, antes de tocar los hombros. Y era rosa. Rosa pastel. Un rosa pastel tan perfecto que costaba creer que fuera teñido. Porque debía ser teñido, ¿no? ¿Quién tenía el pelo rosa natural? Incluso sus cejas estrechas y perfiladas –al menos conservaba un mínimo de femineidad al depilárselas– eran del mismo color. Y no sabía decir si le quedaba como a una cantante de música punk o como a una friki.

Me vinieron dos preguntas a la mente, una más absurda que la otra.

La primera: ¿cómo tendría los pelos del chocho? Me daba tanto curiosidad como algo de inquietud. Había visto pelo púbico de color pelirrojo, ¿el rosa quedaría igual?

La segunda pregunta: ¿de qué me sonaba aquella extravagante chica? Tenía la extraña sensación de que ya la había visto antes, en alguna parte.

 _Tal vez por los pasillos. No hay muchas chicas con ese color de pelo por aquí_.

Me encogí de hombros.

Sería otra zorrilla más con pinta de santurrona, como la mayoría de las que se hacían las modositas.

–¿Me estás escuchando, Sasuke-kun? –escuché entonces la voz de Ino.

Me di cuenta de que había estado un rato llamándome, pero la miré sin arrepentimiento. No me gustaba que insistieran en llamar mi atención cuando estaba pendiente de otras cosas.

–No te he escuchado –admití.

–¿Mirabas a Sakura?

–¿A Sakura?

Devolví la mirada a la muchacha del cabello rosa que charlaba animadamente con aquel par de paletos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, su pelo parecía un puñado infinito de pétalos de cerezo. ¿Sería aquella la razón por la que la habían llamado así?

–No sé quién es –dije con voz neutral.

–¿No te acuerdas de Sakura? –Ino se mostró claramente estupefacta.

Negué con la cabeza cómodamente reposada desde abajo, sin demasiado interés en que me explicara qué relación podría haber tenido yo con aquella pelo-chicle. Y pareció entenderlo.

–Es igual, olvídalo –dijo, y volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba la aludida.

Mis ojos siguieron el mismo camino. Vi entonces que aquella extraña chica se despedía de Chôji y de Shikamaru, y acto seguido, echó a andar en nuestra dirección. Se dio cuenta de que tanto Ino como yo la estábamos mirando, y me pareció percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada, haciéndose la loca, y continuó con su camino.

 _¿De qué puedo conocerla? ¿Me la he follado en algún momento? Imposible, es una mojigata, y me habría acordado de habérsela metido a una pelo-rosa…_

Mi sorpresa llegó cuando pasó a nuestro lado –ignorándome con demasiada obstinación– y se sentó en el pupitre que había permanecido vacío a mi lado, junto a la ventana.

Sonreí en mis adentros.

 _Estupendo. Es una chica y será pan comido cambiarle el sitio._

Quise abrir la boca para dirigirme a ella, pero guardé silencio al ver que tocaba con un dedo el hombro del chico que se sentaba en el pupitre de enfrente. Él se dio la vuelta.

–¡Shino-kun! ¡No sabía que tú también estabas en esta clase! –dijo la joven del pelo rosa con alborozo.

El aludido, cuyas pequeñas gafas redondas me inquietaron ligeramente, pareció reconocerla.

–He sido el octavo entre los diez mejores estudiantes, pero ya veo que tú has vuelto a colocarte en las primeras posiciones, como siempre – _¿El octavo entre diez? Menudo perdedor_.

–Sí, bueno, siempre se puede mejorar.

–Ahora que hemos caído en la misma clase, te pediré que me avises cada vez que encuentres un insecto. Estoy investigando una especie autóctona – _¿De qué coño hablan? Menudo tío raro; digno de ser amigo de una pelo-chicle._

De repente, delante del pupitre de aquel tipo extraño con gafas de sol y pelo encrespado, se sentó uno de los tíos a los que menos aguantaba del instituto. Al parecer, Neji Hyûga, el primo de la chica por la que Naruto estaba perdiendo la cabeza, iba a ser mi insufrible compañero de clase durante los próximos meses.

–¡Neji-kun! ¡Tú también! –saltó la muchacha de la media melena rosada. _¿Es amigo suyo?_

Aquel repelente melenitas de ojos escalofriantes se giró un poco para mirar a la chica que había pronunciado su nombre. Ella le saludó alegremente, y como era de esperarse, él frunció el ceño; no obstante, me sorprendió que no se volviera ni la ignorara. Pese a su habitual mal genio, parecía tolerar a la peli-rosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

 _Mi compañerita friki tiene amigos aún más frikis que ella, vaya pasada_ …

Al no querer retrasar más mi voluntad, erguí la postura y me incliné un poco desde el borde de mi pupitre, en ademán de dirigirme a ella.

–Sakura-san, ¿cierto? –dije sin demasiados miramientos.

Noté la postura envarada de Ino a mi lado, pero me limité a ignorarla.

La aludida tardó un poco en responder. Por un momento me pareció que se ponía tensa, pero su cuerpo se relajó antes de lo esperado. No me miró y yo apenas fui capaz de observar su expresión facial; no estaba seguro siquiera de que me hubiera escuchado.

–¿Uchiha-san?

El modo en que empleó mi nombre me dio mala espina. Todas las chicas solían llamarme «Sasuke-kun» de forma cariñosa. Al menos todas las que iban detrás de mí, que eran la mayoría. Aún así, proseguí.

–Verás, me gustaría mucho cambiar mi asiento por el tuyo. Te ha tocado junto a la ventana y ese es mi sitio favorito. ¿Te pones tú en el mío?

En ese preciso instante, aquella tal Sakura volteó la cabeza. Fue extraño, pero mi garganta sintió el impulso de contener la respiración por un segundo.

Era guapa. Bastante guapa. Pero era algo imposible de apreciar entre aquel pelo tan llamativo y la forma tan anticuada que tenía de vestir. Tenía unos ojos almendrados: grandes y profundos, de un intenso verde jade, y unas pestañas tupidas y largas, que se había acentuado con un poco de máscara. Como había imaginado, había pecas repartidas de un modo gracioso entre su minúscula nariz y las mejillas redondeadas. Tenía boquita de piñón, en una perfecta forma de corazón, y se había echado algo de brillo sobre ella.

Sin embargo, su inesperado atractivo quedó eclipsado por la ardiente mirada que me dedicó. Hubiera jurado entonces que nunca había conocido a una mujer mostrando tal determinación a través de sus pupilas.

–No, Uchiha-san –contestó a mi petición.

Alcancé a oír la exclamación ahogada de Ino junto a mí, como un reflejo de lo que mi propio cerebro acababa de experimentar. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Me estaba diciendo que no?

–Perdona, no te entiendo –repuse desconcertado.

–No sé qué no entiendes. He dicho que no a cambiar mi sitio por el tuyo. A mí también me gusta tener un asiento al lado de la ventana. Y ni siquiera me lo has pedido por favor –sus palabras fueron tajantes, como losetas de mármol cayendo sobre mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron sutilmente. Fui consciente, inmediatamente, de que tanto Neji Hyûga como aquel tipo que ella había llamado Shino me estaban mirando. Más bien, toda la clase me miraba. Y a Sakura también.

Especialmente las chicas.

Me imaginé enseguida los pensamientos que se les estarían cruzando por la mente.

 _¿En serio que esa pelo-chicle acaba de decirle que no a Sasuke-kun?_

 _¿Cómo se atreve?_

 _Nadie le dice que no a Sasuke-kun_.

Yo mismo estaba impregnado de aquellos pensamientos, claro que sin el tono lastimero. Encima, me estaba reclamando que se lo pidiera por favor. ¿Desde cuándo las chicas se habían vuelto tan desafiantes?

 **Supuse que era una mera forma de llamar mi atención.**

Me aclaré la garganta, y vi que ella abría su mochila para sacar los libros.

–Disculpa, Sakura-san, pero me gustaría cambiar mi asiento por el tuyo. El de la ventana siempre ha sido _mío_ –recalqué con voz contundente.

–¿Sí? Pues ahora estás en otra clase, igual que yo. Y te ha tocado lo que te ha tocado, así que siento mucho si no te gusta –hizo una breve pausa y volvió a mirarme–. Por cierto, preferiría que me llamaras por mi apellido: Haruno. No te he concedido ni el permiso ni la confianza para que te dirijas a mí por mi nombre. Y te recomendaría que probaras con otra persona para que te cambie el sitio.

Estaba alucinando. No me podía creer que tuviera el descaro de hablarme de un modo tan altivo.

Estupefacto, la observé unos segundos más mientras se recolocaba en el asiento y abría un cuaderno para escribir su nombre y su apellido. Pretendía pasar de mí por completo.

 _Menuda imbécil más repelente_.

–¿Cómo tienes la desvergüenza de hablarle así a Sasuke-kun, Sakura? –soltó de pronto Ino.

La miré, sin mucha intención de impedirle iniciar una pelea o lo que quisiera.

–Hace poco estabas loquita por Sasuke-kun, pero ya veo cuánto vale tu amor.

Volteé rápidamente los ojos hacia la aludida y descubrí que había dejado de escribir. Había tensado de nuevo la postura, igual que cuando me había dirigido a ella por primera vez.

 _Así que solo es una enamorada más, que estará frustrada porque no le he hecho ni caso_.

Como yo, la clase entera permaneció expectante a su reacción. Y segundos después, la chica del pelo rosa volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia nosotros. Sus ojos esmeralda contenían una vez más aquel intenso brillo de decisión.

–Ino, te equivocas. De eso hace más tiempo del que te imaginas…, y mucho más aún –calló un instante y su mirada se centró en mí–. Por mucho que te disguste, no voy a ceder. Lo siento.

Tuve la ligera sensación de que sus palabras albergaban un doble sentido.

No añadió nada más, y la muchacha peli-rosa volvió a mirar su cuaderno y escribió (según imaginé) la fecha de aquel día. Ino se mantuvo en silencio (algo trastocada a mi parecer), y yo sencillamente me encogí de hombros.

Miré hacia los asientos que daban a la ventana en las siguientes filas, y chasqueé la lengua con pesadez. Quienes los ocupaban eran todos chicos, y entre ellos estaban el capullo de Neji y el otro rarito de las gafas redondas y el pelo afro, los cuales no retiraron su hostigadora mirada de mí hasta un rato después.

Suspiré con hastío.

Mi nuevo curso empezaba con una pelo-chicle gilipollas y sus guardaespaldas rabiosos, que no me darían ni de coña mi anhelado asiento junto a la ventana.

El profesor entró poco después. Se llamaba Kakashi y llevaba el abundante pelo gris de una manera puntiaguda, junto a un estrafalario parche sobre el ojo izquierdo; sin embargo, mi humor no me permitió tomarme tiempo para burlarme internamente de él.

 **Aquella había sido la primera vez que se negaban a obedecerme**.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de aquel puñetero día de clases, me apresuré en recoger todas mis cosas y meterlas en el maletín. Quería salir directo del aula, pero Naruto apareció en la puerta dispuesto a dar por culo, como siempre.

–¡Tardas mucho, _teme_! –me gritó, apoyado de forma desgarbada en el marco.

–Cállate, _dobe_ , ya voy –repliqué, cabreado, al tiempo que metía rápido el estuche en el maletín.

La discusión de aquella mañana me había exaltado tanto que cualquier cosa que me dijeran parecía sacarme de quicio.

Salí lanzado hacia donde estaba el rubio, pero cuando pasaba junto a él, al muy tonto no se le ocurrió otra cosa que retrasarme aún más.

–¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó.

 _¿Otra vez? ¿Incluso este idiota conoce a esa niñata?_

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con tanta ilusión que me sorprendió. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con aquella chica? ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta confianza con alguien como ella? No recordaba haberles visto juntos en mi vida.

Corrió como un perrito hasta ella, con una sonrisa tan ancha que parecía no haber otra cosa en su cara.

–¡Cuánto tiempo! Te he visto en las listas de los diez mejores estudiantes del instituto. Como imaginaba de Sakura-chan, tan trabajadora e inteligente como siempre.

Observé la reacción de la peli-rosa, y descubrí que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de amabilidad. Todo lo contrario a lo que me había mostrado a mí.

–Bueno, he quedado la segunda esta vez, pero espero mejorar a la próxima.

No lo hizo, pero me imaginé por un momento que me dedicaba otra vez su honda mirada de desafío.

 _¿La segunda? ¿Y pretende superarme en los próximos exámenes? La lleva clara…_

–No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de llegar algún día a las primeras clases, si entre tú y el _teme_ me quitáis siempre la oportunidad –bromeó Naruto, como un tonto.

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba hacerme esperar para hablar con aquella segundona? Decidí ignorarles, y di media vuelta y salí finalmente del aula.

Ni siquiera me giré cuando Naruto apareció corriendo tras de mí, segundos después.

–Espera, _teme_ , ¿por qué te has ido sin mí?

–No iba a esperar a que terminaras de hablar con esa bicho raro –dije ásperamente.

–¿Bicho raro? ¿Sakura-chan? Pero si es lo de lo mejorcito que puede existir en este instituto.

–¿Esa no era Hinata?

–Hinata-chan es simplemente perfecta, y Sakura-chan es una máquina.

–Es decir, que te gustan las dos.

–Sakura-chan siempre me ha atraído, pero de quien estoy realmente enamorado es de Hinata-chan, no me malinterpretes.

–No lo hago. Entiendo que a la peli-rosa te la querrías follar de vez en cuando, y a Hinata todos los días.

–¿Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo? –la voz del idiota rubio sonaba verdaderamente ofendida.

Me detuve para mirarle a la cara. Su expresión denotaba una profunda indignación.

–¿Y qué esperas? Ya te he dicho que no voy a alentarte en tu deseo de querer a una guarra que solo te usará para quererse más a sí misma.

–Sasuke, no todas las mujeres son guarras y crueles…

Enarqué una ceja. Desde el año pasado había notado que mi amigo se había emblandecido, pero no esperaba que también se hubiera vuelto tan ingenuo.

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada, irritado. Llevaban tocándome las pelotas con sentimentalismos durante todo el día, y ya no aguantaba una más.

–Haz lo que quieras. Allí tienes a la pelo-chicle –dije, señalando a lo lejos a la aludida, que salía de clase–, y Hinata no debe andar muy lejos. Hazte un trío con ellas, a ver si puedes. Hoy me largo a casa solo.

Naruto frunció el ceño aún más que yo.

–Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana –casi escupió.

Le vi dar media vuelta y llamar a Sakura desde la distancia.

 **Ni siquiera parecía haberle afectado cómo me había hablado**.

Naruto y yo discutíamos a menudo, sí, pero _jamás_ por una chica. Jamás.

Llegar a casa, después de un día tan largo y desagradable, se había convertido tanto en un alivio como en una amenaza para hacer estallar mi autocontrol. Cerré la puerta tras de mí con cuidado, en un intento de evitar encontrarme con la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

–¿Ya has vuelto, Sasuke? –preguntó una voz desde la cocina.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Hoy todos mis deseos parecían estar respondiendo en mi contra.

No contesté y me quité los zapatos para dejarlos en el _genkan_. A continuación, me aflojé tranquilamente la corbata del uniforme; sin embargo, al dar media vuelta me sobresalté. Itachi me miraba desde la mitad del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados.

 _¿Y ahora qué quiere?_

–Se supone que cuando uno pregunta, el otro tiene que responder –dijo en tono reprobatorio.

–No hay ninguna obligación en ello, y de todos modos, la respuesta era obvia. Nadie más tiene la llave de este piso –repuse.

Eludí la figura de mi hermano mayor y caminé directo a mi habitación.

–Sasuke, tengo una noticia que darte: ya me han contratado en un centro –lo oí decir a mis espaldas.

Pero decidí no preguntarle por los detalles. No quería estar en presencia de nada ni de nadie más que pudiera exasperarme.

Como se puede ver, no aguantaba a mi hermano Itachi. O peor que no aguantarlo, sentía un profundo y duradero rechazo hacia él. Sin embargo, el año pasado había vuelto de Estados Unidos para terminar su carrera universitaria en Japón, y tan pronto como le fue posible, me había obligado a vivir con él. Aunque supongo que nuestro padre tampoco había opuesto mucha resistencia en darle mi tutela.

 **Ahora, hasta que no cumpliera dieciocho años, no podría separarme de él**.

Por otro lado, tenía suerte de que al menos conserváramos la renta familiar. Mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era concejal del Ministerio de Defensa, el cual conservaba una estrecha y legendaria relación con nuestros antepasados. La fortuna de los Uchiha recaía aún sobre mí y mi hermano, y aunque este último había decidido empezar a trabajar en algo distinto, en poco tiempo se había asegurado el dinero que le pertenecía como miembro de nuestra familia (gracias, en parte, a que mi abuelo le había apoyado). Y en mi caso, aun cuando ya viviera de suficientes lujos junto a Itachi, en mi cuenta bancaria seguía recibiendo dinero de mi progenitor.

 **Supongo que lo hacía porque se sentía culpable, al igual que el hecho de pagarme la matrícula del instituto.**

Le había permitido a mi hermano llevarme a vivir con él; sabía que había sido la mejor decisión para calmar sus problemas psicológicos. Y lo mismo había sucedido cuando habíamos buscado un apartamento donde vivir; prácticamente nos lo había regalado nuestro padre. El apellido Uchiha gozaba de un gran renombre en Tokio, y pese a que no tenía ni idea de cómo sería en su trabajo, Itachi se estaba forrando de lo lindo con él.

Por fortuna, todo aquello también me influía a mí.

A pesar del rencor que le tenía, si toleraba medianamente a mi hermano era porque compartir el mismo techo no había alterado mi nivel de vida y, por lo menos, no recibía palizas suyas cada vez que le venía en gana.

Por más que me avergonzara admitirlo, aquello era lo que peor había llevado de los últimos años: **las palizas**.

Suspiré largamente, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba al cabrón de Itachi por haber venido a buscarme tan tarde.

Me acerqué a un gran espejo que había colgado en la pared de mi dormitorio, tan grande que casi tocaba el suelo. Me quité la camisa del uniforme delante de él y observé con detenimiento mi pecho y mi espalda desnudos. Aunque me había costado la vida encontrar a alguien que me lo hiciera sin el permiso de mi padre (es decir, de forma ilegal), tenía un tatuaje enorme sobre la piel. Arrancaba desde la zona más alta de mi trapecio, con el dibujo de tres comillas reunidas en un círculo, como un mordisco, y se extendía por el resto del omóplato, cruzando por mi hombro y deslizándose hasta la parte superior del pectoral, con trazos similares a llamas negras y símbolos tribales. El boceto de las tres comillas lo había seleccionado al azar de Internet –aunque más tarde descubrí que pertenecía a un símbolo de la nigromancia–, y el resto se me había ocurrido sobre la marcha. La idea del tatuaje era que ocultara la hilera de cicatrices y marcas que me había dejado mi padre entre paliza y paliza desde mi infancia; por alguna razón, siempre me había atacado más fuerte por la izquierda.

Sin embargo, el problema era la gigantesca cicatriz que me atravesaba en diagonal la espina dorsal.

 **Aquella había sido la consecuencia de utilizar una correa de cuero conmigo.**

Tenía once años cuando lo hizo, y recuerdo que me pegó fuerte tantas veces seguidas que tuve que esperar dos semanas para recuperarme. Los azotes y mis gritos habían resonado por el jardín, y sé que mi padre tuvo que sobornar a los criados para que no dijeran nada en absoluto; no se fiaba solo del acuerdo de fidelidad bajo el que les había contratado.

Ni siquiera me acuerdo de por qué me había pegado aquella vez.

Solté un resoplido y dejé la camisa sobre la silla del escritorio. En ese preciso instante, sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

–Sasuke –se escuchó la voz de mi hermano desde el otro lado–, el abuelo me ha dicho que te reúnas con él en el _dôjo_ en una hora.

Rodé los ojos.

Ni aun cuando fuera el primer día de clase, aquel viejo obseso de la disciplina pensaba dejarme en paz.

Estaba cansado de las exigencias de mi abuelo Madara. Pretendía convertirme en el próximo líder de la Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia y Seguridad de Japón, y desde pequeño me había entrenado duramente en su gimnasio. Me había especializado en _jiujitsu_ y kárate, y en alguna que otra técnica de _nunjutsu_ y kendo, y había ganado algunos premios nacionales a los que él me había llevado contra mi voluntad.

 **Pero ya era hora de que fuera yo quien decidiera si quería continuar con aquello o no**.

Sentí los pies de mi hermano deslizándose por la madera del suelo, en ademán de alejarse.

–Itachi –alcé la voz para que me escuchara; al percibir que se detenía, continué–: dame el teléfono inalámbrico.


	4. IMPREVISTOS

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Hola, señorines!

Me adelanto y os traigo aquí la tercera parte de este humilde fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado la anterior, a pesar de que nuestro segundo protagonista pueda ser un poco desagradable a veces. Todo irá aumentando poco a poco; de momento, pretendo que asimiléis bien las perspectivas de los personajes. La acción irá _in crescendo_ , y espero podáis ser un poco pacientes. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que pensáis de estos capítulos, siempre me tomaré tiempo para leeros y responderos porque me siento muy motivada con eso.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, let's continue.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **3.** **IMPREVISTOS**

Las piernas me temblaban solo con recordar el tono en el que había hablado a Sasuke Uchiha ayer. No tenía ni idea de cómo había reunido en realidad el valor para sacar mi mal genio a relucir y descargarlo sobre él. Sabía que únicamente me había pedido cambiarme el asiento, pero el hecho de que fuera él quien lo quisiera había sido suficiente para guardarme la generosidad.

Después de todo, aun cuando a mí me diera igual un sitio que otro, no podía soportar la idea de atender a los deseos de Uchiha.

Era egoísta y le importaban una mierda los sentimientos de los demás, ¿por qué debían importarme a mí los suyos?

 **Se lo tenía merecido por engreído**.

Sí, y debía sentirme orgullosa. Había encarado al fin al magnífico Sasuke Uchiha. Le había _rechazado_. No había caído como una pava ante él. Había sido capaz de resistirme a su destacada belleza, al sonido aterciopelado de su voz grave y hasta a los ángulos blancos entre su mandíbula y su fuerte cuello.

Aquella era la gran Sakura Haruno.

Suspiré, y entré en el instituto con la cabeza bien alta. Me dirigí a mi taquilla y cambié mis mocasines por los zapatos de goma que utilizábamos en el instituto. Continué un rato más jactándome en mis adentros de la pedazo de tía que estaba hecha, cuando escuché unas risitas sospechosas cerca de mí. Curiosa, asomé la cabeza por la esquina del mueble de taquillas y reconocí de espaldas una figura varonil, con el conocido cabello azabache alborotado, rodeada de un grupo de chicas agitadas por su presencia.

Sasuke giró ligeramente la cabeza, y mi primer impulso fue esconderme tras las taquillas.

 _Seguridad a la mierda, ya vuelve a ponerme de los nervios que me vea, como siempre…_

Sacudí la cabeza.

Debía recordarme que ya me había enfrentado una vez a él. No podía permitirme el lujo de que, con solo uno de sus movimientos, ya se me fuera la olla. Era guapísimo, pero eso era todo.

 **Yo ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. En absoluto**.

Me aclaré la garganta y me enderecé. Tras un suspiro, retomé mi camino al aula. Pasé junto a Sasuke, que continuaba de cháchara con las chicas (con poco interés por su parte, me imaginaba), y no le dediqué siquiera una mirada. Sin embargo, él tampoco me la dedicó a mí.

La jornada de clases prosiguió bajo el mismo silencio entre los dos. No había vuelto a insistir sobre intercambiar asientos ( _¿Le habré intimidado? Espero que sí_ ) y ambos nos limitamos a atender a lo que los profesores explicaban y a charlar entre horas con nuestros amigos.

Al parecer, él solo hablaba con Ino Yamanaka –que me fulminaba a menudo con la mirada– en esa aula, y de vez en cuando con un tipo extraño llamado Suigetsu y una chica con el pelo muy rojo llamada Karin, la cual parecía no llevarse muy bien con la rubia.

Por lo visto, Shikamaru y Chôji conocían a Sasuke y salían muchas veces con él a karaokes y sitios similares, pero el primero no lo aguantaba demasiado.

–Si nos juntamos con él es porque Naruto e Ino son nuestros amigos de la infancia y son ellos los que se lo llevan. A mí me cansa muchísimo su actitud de «todo me aburre; solo sois unos simples mortales que no saben cómo divertirme» –confesó el chico que siempre llevaba una coleta alta, durante la hora del almuerzo.

–En cierto modo, es como Neji –murmuró Chôji hacia mí.

Volví la cabeza hacia el aludido. Estaba sentado a solo un par de metros de las mesas donde estábamos comiendo nosotros tres, con su habitual actitud altiva mascando la comida de su _bentô_. Le acompañaba Shino, y aunque el de las gafas también era serio, Neji se mostraba casi molesto, con el ceño levemente fruncido; sin embargo, dudaba que fuera por la presencia del otro.

Luego, miré a Sasuke, y observé que su postura era prácticamente igual. No fruncía mucho el ceño, pero comía con aquel talante de arrogancia entre Suigetsu, Karin e Ino (entre las que saltaban chispas de rivalidad).

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Empezaba a pensar que, salvo Hinata, tanto las amigas que tenía (Tenten) como las que tuve (Ino) compartíamos un gusto pésimo por los hombres.

En la hora de Educación Física me retrasé. Creía haber dejado mi ropa de deporte en la taquilla, pero con las prisas de llegar a mi aula aquella mañana –fingiendo resolución frente a Sasuke–, me había olvidado de sacarla de la mochila. Acudí deprisa a los vestuarios para cambiarme y creo que llegué a ponerme la camiseta interior del revés, porque cuando salí de allí, algunas chicas de la clase me señalaron disimuladamente entre risas.

–Al fin llegas, pensaba que te habías caído por el retrete –bromeó Chôji cuando llegué a su altura y a la de Shikamaru.

Jadeé apoyándome en las rodillas.

–Vengo… todo el camino… corriendo… de arriba abajo… por todo el instituto –logré decir.

–Pues prepárate, porque dicen que ha venido un Uchiha –saltó Shikamaru.

–¿Cómo?

Me incorporé súbitamente, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, tanto por las prisas de llegar a tiempo a clase como por las palabras de mi amigo. ¿Un Uchiha? ¿Se refería a Sasuke? ¿Qué era lo que quería decir exactamente?

Miré en derredor, pero al único Uchiha que encontré fue el que había sido el amor platónico de mi infancia. Y le observé con detenimiento; me parecía notar que estaba un poco tenso.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entró un hombre. Todos en la sala le miramos expectantes.

Era alto y esbelto, y tenía una melena oscura muy larga y lisa recogida en una coleta baja, de donde se desprendían graciosamente algunos mechones. Su apariencia era llamativa y atractiva, como la de un guerrero errante del medievo japonés.

 **Pero cuando vi su rostro, sentí el mío palidecer**.

Tenía la misma cara que Sasuke Uchiha: prácticamente los mismos rasgos, el mismo rostro anguloso, la misma nariz. Tan solo se diferenciaba en que tenía las mejillas cortadas por las ojeras, extendidas casi como cicatrices, y en que sus labios eran algo más finos y su piel un poco menos blanca. Por lo demás, era como si estuviera contemplando la viva imagen del Sasuke adulto.

–Buenas tardes a todos –saludó aquel misterioso hombre–. Me llamo Itachi Uchiha y este año seré vuestro profesor de Educación Física.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, anonadada. Recuerdo que en ese momento se escuchó un murmullo entre todos los presentes, que me ayudó a asimilar el hecho de que ni mis ojos estaban viendo una ilusión ni mis oídos habían distorsionado las palabras.

 **Un Uchiha iba a darnos clase**.

¿Y quién era ese Uchiha?

–Eh, Sasuke-kun, ¿es tu hermano? –oí de pronto el susurro de una chica.

Miré hacia el lugar donde lo había percibido y descubrí a Karin, aquella muchacha de la melena rojiza, cerca de Sasuke. El interpelado mantenía la postura tensa con la que le había visto instantes antes; en un movimiento firme (y visiblemente irritado), asintió con la cabeza.

Volví a mirar al profesor Itachi con incredulidad.

 **Sasuke tenía un hermano**. **Un hermano mayor**.

¿Un hermano tan estúpido como él?

–¿Tú lo sabías, Sakura-chan? –Chôji me dio un codazo suave.

–No tenía ni idea –confesé.

Durante mi infancia, Sasuke siempre había sido solo un chico que veía y perseguía en el colegio, y con quien apenas cruzaba palabra más que para decirle lo genial que me parecía. No recordaba muy bien cuándo ni cómo le había conocido, pero en los momentos clave en los que estuvimos juntos rondábamos los nueve años. Y ni siquiera a esa edad le había visto con un hermano mayor. Ni con sus padres. Ni siquiera con alguna niñera que pudiera haberse encargado de él cuando los anteriores no estaban.

Tampoco estaba segura de que hubiera tenido niñera.

O de si sus padres estaban vivos.

Solo sabía que tenía mucho dinero y que siempre me había parecido guapo y enigmático; un chico muy guay con el que todas soñábamos estar.

Caí en la cuenta, justo en ese momento, de lo poco que conocía la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Había sabido de su existencia desde pequeña; le había idolatrado y le había acosado como todas las demás chicas que andaban coladitas por él. Sin embargo, lo realmente importante, aquello que conocía de todos mis amigos (al menos en términos generales): su _historia_ , la ignoraba por completo.

Y al ver a su hermano me lo planteé.

 **¿Habría alguna razón por la que Sasuke Uchiha era tan frío y arrogante?**

–Muy bien, chicos –el profesor Itachi dio una palmada en el aire, y yo desperté de mi ensimismamiento–. Empecemos la clase: formad dos filas.

En medio de todo el tumulto, mis ojos se movieron instintivamente buscando a Sasuke. Pero sacudí la cabeza y me detuve.

 _Basta de pensar en él. El año pasado también sabías que estaba en el instituto y apenas te percatabas de su presencia_.

Claro que el año pasado no me había tocado en la misma clase que él, ni mucho menos había sido mi compañero de pupitre.

 **Una vez más, como tremenda gilipollas que era, busqué con la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha.**

Le descubrí solo unos metros más allá, aproximándose a su hermano. En un intento de escuchar su conversación por encima de las charlas animadas de mis compañeros, me acerqué con disimulo. Me coloqué en la zona de la fila más próxima a los dos hermanos y miré al frente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La voz de Sasuke me resultaba inconfundible incluso entre las más graves de los de mi clase.

–¿Qué es esto, Itachi? ¿Qué haces en mi instituto? Y además de profesor –estaba diciendo el chico de pelo azabache.

–Ya te lo dije ayer cuando llegaste a casa: «me han contratado en un nuevo centro». No quisiste preguntar nada, así que consideré innecesario entrar en detalles –le respondió el profesor Itachi.

El menor de los Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

No añadió nada más, y al ver que las dos filas estaban prácticamente formadas, Sasuke se apresuró en reunirse con sus amigos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé al profesor Itachi con detenimiento. Su mirada me resultó un poco… triste. No parecía contento con la confusión que había manifestado el otro. Después, miré a Sasuke. Entre sus ojos negros y el ceño fruncido parecía haberse implantado un sentimiento muy oscuro, entremezclado con la ira… ¿y el odio? No estaba segura, pero no tenía una buena sensación de ello.

 **Al percibir la distancia que existía entre ambos hermanos, me di cuenta de que no se llevaban muy bien.**

Sentí una ligera desazón.

Mi hermana Hana y yo discutíamos muchas veces, pero casi enseguida nos volvíamos a hablar de nuevo, incluso de forma alegre, y desde luego, ni ella ni yo habíamos lanzado jamás una mirada tan resentida hacia la otra. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas desagradables juntas que no creíamos necesario quedarnos con nuestro orgullo y continuar enfadadas. La vida es tan frágil que nunca se sabe cuándo vas a perder lo más preciado.

Quizás Sasuke Uchiha nunca había perdido algo muy preciado.

Sí, debía ser eso.

Tal vez él no entendía lo que era que el mundo te arrancara de tu lado aquello que más amabas, y por ello, no le importaba tener una relación aparentemente tormentosa con su hermano. Era probable que su comportamiento frío y arrogante fuera solo el reflejo de estar podrido de dinero.

Fuera lo que fuese, me recordé que la vida de Sasuke ya no debía importarme.

Por la tarde, volví a ponerme un conjunto de ropa deportiva, pero aquel era distinto. El curso anterior había decidido apuntarme al Club de Kárate del instituto, aunque solo como encargada del equipo. Formar parte de un club escolar me otorgaba puntos para mi media académica, por lo que había decidido elegir uno en el que tuviera conocimientos especiales.

Yo no sabía kárate, pero de pequeña mi abuelo materno Kosuke me había enseñado aikido. Era jardinero, pero su padre y el padre de su padre le habían transmitido aquel arte marcial moderno para que aprendiera a defenderse en su infancia en el campo. Gracias al aikido, había sido uno de los afortunados en sobrevivir a las batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pese a que imaginaba la cantidad de atrocidades que había podido ver y experimentar, tenía la sensibilidad propia de un niño.

 **Mamá decía que había sido el abuelo quien había elegido mi nombre**.

Por lo que me habían contado, el abuelo Kosuke había estado observando cómo florecía el capullo de un cerezo cuando la abuela le anunció que mi madre había roto aguas. Horas más tarde, nací yo, y al verme a mí y a mi anómalo y rimbombante color de pelo, el abuelo sentenció que mi nombre debía ser Sakura. _Porque había nacido bajo la protección de un cerezo_ , decía.

El caso era que el abuelo Kosuke me había tomado como prueba de sus buenos y mágicos genes, y no paró hasta enseñarme casi a la perfección todas las técnicas del aikido, con y sin armas. Y ahora (aparte de en casos fortuitos con algún ladrón confiado), en mis años de Bachillerato por fin encontraba el modo de sacarle buen provecho.

Sin embargo, me negaba a aprender kárate. Había sufrido suficientes caídas, fintas, luxaciones de muñeca, vuelos innecesarios y demás meneos en mi niñez como para experimentar otros nuevos donde, encima, tenía que ser yo la que atacara.

Al menos el aikido se basaba en defenderse, no en ver quién era más fuerte.

–¿Vas al Club de Kárate? –me preguntó Hinata cuando salí del cuarto de baño con el chándal.

A pesar de que no era la vestimenta tradicional del club, mi amiga de ojos perlados sabía perfectamente por qué me cambiaba el uniforme por ropa deportiva. A mí, como encargada, no me hacía falta el kimono típico de kárate.

–Ha empezado hoy, y tengo que dejar listo el gimnasio para cuando el equipo llegue –respondí.

–Y después tienes que ir a trabajar al karaoke, ¿verdad?

–Hoy solo hasta las ocho.

Hinata me miró con una sonrisa dulce. Sabía que se preocupaba mucho por mí y mi bienestar, y supongo que a mí me preocupaba el que ella se preocupara de esa forma.

Yo estaba bien.

Aunque hiciera mil cosas a la vez, siempre estaba bien.

Me despedí de mi hermosa y delicada amiga con una amplia sonrisa, y eché a correr hacia el gimnasio.

Me había enterado de que el pabellón de los de voleibol estaba en reformas, y les habían dejado el gimnasio del Club de Kárate para continuar con sus entrenamientos. Aquello no me había hecho demasiada gracia, pero imaginaba que por grande que fuera aquel prestigioso instituto, no siempre podían ofrecer soluciones de oro. Esperaba al menos que el encargado del Club de Voleibol hubiera dejado todo en su sitio después de que su equipo terminara.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la sala, confirmando lo que me había temido, encontré todos los materiales de aquel club de las narices desperdigados por los cuatro tatamis. Por un instante, pensé en vengarme y tirar todos aquellos trastos fuera del gimnasio. Pero solo un segundo después me reconocí a mí misma que era incapaz de hacer algo por el estilo; mi sentido de la responsabilidad me lo impediría.

Solté un pausado suspiro.

–Bienvenido seas, segundo de Bachillerato –me dije en voz alta.

Suspiré y, sin más dilación, me dispuse rápidamente a reordenar todos los balones, las cintas y las redes que había utilizado el Club de Voleibol para entrenar. Los guardé en el trastero y, a continuación, me dediqué a pasar como una centella la mopa de un lado para otro de la pista. Abrillanté el suelo durante una media hora, y luego, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, recogí las colchonetas. Las levanté a pulso y las llevé de dos en dos a una esquina de la pista, poniéndolas una encima de la otra.

Me sentía orgullosa de mi extraordinaria fuerza. La tía Tsunade decía que era como ella en ese aspecto; siempre se me había dado bien abrir botes de comida, cargar cajas pesadas o mover muebles sin ayuda de nadie. Los largos entrenamientos de aikido no solo me habían servido para bloquear las manos de algún pervertido en el metro, sino que también me habían aportado el vigor digno de un luchador de sumo.

 **Aunque, por supuesto, prefería mantener en secreto esta _capacidad_**.

Era útil, pero poco femenina, y a menudo asustaba a la gente que se enteraba de que la tenía. Por el momento solo la conocían bien Hinata, Shino y Kiba, y esperaba que la lista no se ampliara demasiado.

Estaba ensimismada limpiando unas _tonfa_ de madera cuando escuché unos pasos entrar en el gimnasio.

–¡Sakura-san, qué pronto llegas siempre! –exclamó una voz conocida.

Me giré, dejé aquellas herramientas a un lado y me levanté para saludar al entrenador Asuma Sarutobi, con una inclinación cortés.

–No sé qué haríamos si no tuviéramos una encargada como tú –continuó halagándome aquel hombre sonriente de incipiente barba y pelo pincho, que casi siempre fumaba cigarrillos en los alrededores de la escuela.

Me sonrojé. No creía que mi función en el equipo fuera tan importante, en realidad; tan solo había dejado en su sitio las cosas que pertenecían al club anterior.

Observé en silencio al resto del grupo que entraba por la puerta; todos ellos vestidos con el característico kimono blanco, que allí llamaban _keikogi_. Naruto Uzumaki me saludó enérgicamente en cuanto me vio, y Tenten apareció justo detrás de él, seguida de Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chôji, entre otros diez alumnos más. Para mi sorpresa, el tipo del pelo blanco plateado, Suigetsu, también brotó de la luz que emergía desde la puerta de entrada. Aquel era nuevo.

Mi amiga de los moños chinos se me acercó rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa, y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

–¡Cuánto me alegro de que este año también participes en el club como encargada! –dijo visiblemente feliz.

–Yo también me alegro de haber conseguido cuadrar mi horario y sacar tiempo para esto. Ahora estoy con vosotros en estas clases, por lo menos –convine igual de contenta.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Chôji se aproximaron a nosotras, y no tardaron en hacer lo mismo Kiba y Lee. Por su parte, Neji se mantuvo un poco más alejado, enroscándose unas bandas blancas en torno a las manos.

–¡Qué bien te queda el pelo recogido, Sakura-chan! –me aduló de repente el rubio de chispeantes ojos azules, al ver mi coleta alta y cortita.

Me di cuenta de que Lee le fulminaba con la mirada.

Dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Uzumaki, sintiéndome ligeramente azorada. Aunque aquel rubiales de rasgos zorrunos me sacara a menudo de mis cabales por su torpeza y su alto nivel de perversión, tenía que reconocer que era un buen chico. De entre mis amigas, Hinata parecía ser la que mejor ojo tenía para enamorarse.

 _Ojalá yo también pudiera enamorarme de alguien tan amable como Naruto_.

Sacudí inmediatamente la cabeza. Debía recordarme que no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para soportar volver a enamorarme de ningún otro chico.

 **Era mejor quedarme como estaba.**

–Atención, tropa –se escuchó en ese preciso momento la voz del entrenador Asuma–, me gustaría deciros un par de cosas.

Todos formamos un círculo en torno al entrenador de los cigarrillos, expectantes ante sus palabras.

–En primer lugar, me gustaría daros formalmente la bienvenida un año más a todos. Este nuevo curso viene cargadito de sorpresas y posibles _campeonatos_ –remarcó mucho aquella palabra, lo que provocó la excitación entre los circundantes, que estallaron en murmullos agitados–. De manera que espero que todos cooperéis debidamente, sobre todo, porque este nuevo curso tendremos de nuestro lado piezas fundamentales para completar el equipo.

»Esta es la segunda de mis noticias: os traigo a dos nuevos compañeros. Chicos, presentaos.

 _¿Dos nuevos compañeros? Yo solo he visto a Suigetsu_.

–Me llamo Suigetsu Hôzuki y soy nuevo en este club, encantado de conoceros –dijo el chico del pelo blanco y marcados dientes afilados.

Hizo una breve inclinación, pero yo apenas le miré. Mis ojos buscaron, casi desesperadamente, al segundo miembro que formaría parte del equipo los próximos meses. Tenía una corazonada.

–Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y también soy nuevo aquí, mucho gusto.

Aquella voz se manifestó como un relámpago entre nosotros, y por un instante, todo el mundo pareció contener la respiración.

–¿Sasuke? –alcancé a oír la voz de Naruto en un susurro.

¿Ni siquiera él lo había esperado? Me moví como por inercia allá donde había emergido la voz del chico del pelo azabache. Y entonces le vi.

Ya tenía puesto el _keikogi_ : atado perfectamente a su cintura; pulcro y liso sobre sus brazos y sus piernas. Las manos nervudas sobresalían por las mangas, casi tan blancas como el traje, y su revoltoso y erizado cabello negro destacaba junto a los rasgados ojos oscuros. Incluso cuando en los últimos años había adquirido un aspecto más rebelde: con el pendiente negro de la oreja y el collar con placas militares que nunca se quitaba, de entre todos los que formaban el Club de Kárate, Sasuke Uchiha parecía el más guerrero.

 **Por enésima vez desde que lo conocía, aquel capullo arrogante volvía a destacar sobre todos los presentes**.

–Por supuesto, tanto Suigetsu-san como Sasuke-san conocen bien el arte del kárate; es más, han ganado varios premios nacionales, ¿me equivoco, Sasuke-san? –saltó el entrenador Asuma.

El interpelado negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

Como la lava que trepa por las paredes de un volcán, comencé a sentir una profunda rabia embargándome.

 _Genial, no solo me toca aguantarlo en clases, sino que también en el club_.

–No sabía que Sasuke hiciera kárate, ¿no me dijiste que practicaba _jiujitsu_? –escuché que Kiba le susurraba al oído a Naruto.

–Practica _jiujitsu_ , _nunjutsu_ , kendo y kárate desde los cuatro años. Toda su familia tiene un linaje militar muy fuerte. Sus antepasados sirvieron a políticos como samuráis y ninjas –le respondió el rubio.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, estupefacta. Aquella era otra de las cosas que desconocía por completo de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿De verdad poseía unas raíces tan importantes? Nunca hubiera encasillado a aquel presuntuoso en el mundo de la milicia. Por misterioso y guay e inteligente que fuera a ojos de todos, no me lo imaginaba cargando con el peso de unos orígenes tan poderosos como eran los de un samurái.

¿Le dejarían tener espadas en casa?

–Bien, y ahora que ya tenéis consciencia de las dos novedades principales, debo anunciar otra más –el entrenador Asuma no parecía haber reparado en sorpresas para aquel nuevo curso–. Me temo que este año no voy a poder entrenaros todo el tiempo; me han surgido nuevos proyectos laborales, y estaré con la agenda tan apretada la mayoría de las veces que he tenido que solicitar ayuda al instituto. Me han mandado un profesor subalterno, que os dará clases los días en que me ausente.

De nuevo, la corazonada.

–Tengo entendido que algunos ya lo conocéis… –el hombre de la barba de gánster se rascó la cabeza, como si por un segundo le costara recordar lo que pretendía decir. Hizo una breve pausa, y entonces pareció que se le iluminara una bombillita en el cerebro–. Es el profesor Itachi Uchiha, de Educación Física. Es tu hermano, ¿no, Sasuke-san?

El interpelado compuso una expresión extraña; una que nunca antes había visto en él. Sorpresa.

 **Una gran y desagradable sorpresa, estaba segura**.

Me pregunté hasta qué punto podían llegar a estar dos hermanos sin hablarse, para que el más pequeño se enterara por boca de otros de que el mayor trabajaría no en una, sino en dos áreas del instituto donde cursaba: sus clases escolares y sus clases extraescolares.

–Sakura-san –la voz del entrenador Asuma me sobresaltó–, a partir de ahora, deberás asistir al entrenador suplente en todo lo que necesite. Controlarás junto a él todo tipo de asunto relacionado con el club, desde cualquier material que falte o que requiera reponerse hasta el propio fondo común del grupo.

–Sí, entrenador Asuma –contesté inmediatamente, haciendo una breve inclinación.

–Genial –dio una palmada en el aire y esbozó una sonrisa tan ancha que parecía que su cabeza se había hecho más grande–. Tropa, os quiero ver con las pilas puestas desde ahora mismo. Solo hoy podré venir en toda la semana y necesito quedarme tranquilo, ya sabéis, sin necesidad de daros unas buenas collejas.

–¿Solo hoy? –inquirió Shikamaru, cerca de mí.

–Sí, exacto. A partir de mañana tendré asuntos que atender en un congreso, que durará hasta la semana que viene. Así que, venga, dejémonos de holgazanear y a calentar todos.

Me despedí de Tenten rápidamente y me alejé del grupo para reunirme con el entrenador. Mientras los chicos empezaban a hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento con Kiba de portavoz, el entrenador Asume ordenó frente a mí una pila de cronogramas y planes que tendría que seguir durante las próximas semanas.

Mi mano tembló cuando apunté en mi bloc la fecha.

De manera inconsciente, mis ojos buscaron la figura de Sasuke por un instante. ¿De verdad iba a participar en el Club de Kárate? ¿Y por qué aquel cambio repentino? ¿Por qué el año pasado no había querido apuntarse y este sí? ¿Vendría mañana, ahora que sabía que su hermano mayor sería el entrenador suplente?

No entendía cuál podía ser el motivo de la rivalidad entre dos hermanos que compartían raíces tan preciadas como las suyas; que, además, tenían dinero y un trabajo estable (el profesor Itachi debía estar amasando una fortuna ahora que había conseguido ejercer en el Instituto Konohagakure).

 **¿Qué podía poner en conflicto a dos personas que lo tenían todo?**

Tenía la sensación de que jamás lograría asimilar el afán por complicarse la vida de las personas del Primer Mundo.


	5. PACIENCIA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡ _Minna-san, konnichiwa_!

Primero de todo, agradezco mucho las observaciones que hacéis en vuestros comentarios. Me alegra enormemente ver que os estáis empezando a animar poco a poco y que ya he conseguido lo que, en el poco tiempo que llevo por aquí, para mí es mucho: 6 favoritos y 11 seguidores.

¡Gracias de corazón!

Os adelanto aquí un nuevo capítulo para ir empezando a entrar en pequeñas sorpresillas.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, let's continue.

¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **4.** **PACIENCIA**

Itachi me tenía hasta los cojones.

No solo me había tenido que llevar la grata sorpresa de que sería mi profesor de Educación Física durante todo el curso, sino que también haría las veces de entrenador en el Club de Kárate. Club en el que había decidido entrar por voluntad propia, en un intento de deshacerme de mi abuelo Madara.

Y a pesar de que tenía la nuca un poco abombada por todos los varazos que me había llevado de su caña de bambú entrenando, por culpa de mi hermano me estaba replanteando regresar junto a aquel viejo psicópata.

Ya tenía suficiente con aguantar su careto en Educación Física.

–¿Por qué te has apuntado? ¿Tu abuelo Madara ha dejado de aguantarte? –saltó Naruto en los vestuarios, cuando terminamos la clase de kárate.

Esbocé una media sonrisa a sus espaldas, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta delante de mi taquilla. Me hacía reír la forma tan absurda que usaba aquel idiota para atacarme.

–¿Temes que te robe alguna chica del club? –inquirí.

–No hay ninguna chica que puedas robar aquí. Las únicas atractivas que hay son Tenten-san y Sakura-chan, pero tú no eres de su estilo.

El tono de voz de Naruto me irritó. Solté un bufido por lo bajo.

–Hmph, Tenten es la china de los moños, ¿verdad?

–Es mestiza.

–Lo que sea.

–Olvídate porque creo que ya tiene novio.

–¿Quién?

–Neji Hyûga, me parece que es.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Ese inaguantable no tendría novia ni aunque se la compraran –rezongué, al tiempo que me ponía los pantalones del uniforme escolar.

–No es que tú seas muy distinto de él.

Volví la cabeza para mirar a aquel rubio imbécil. Sabía cuánto me molestaba que me compararan con aquel tipo, por lo que estaba claro que lo había hecho aposta para provocarme.

Me puse la camisa blanca y me acerqué a Naruto mientras me la abotonaba, mirándolo de forma maliciosa.

–A ti quien te gusta es la pelo-chicle, ¿no?

El rubio de piel canela tensó el cuello un instante.

–Ya te he dicho que quien me gusta de verdad es Hinata-chan; Sakura-chan solo me parece linda y admirable –respondió con la boca chica.

Enarqué una ceja.

–¿Qué tiene esa Jigglypuff de admirable?

Naruto se volvió para mirarme con una expresión de indignación.

–No tienes ni idea, Sasuke. Está en Bachillerato, y es una de las mejores estudiantes de todos; es la mejor encargada que un club puede tener y, encima, trabaja a diario para pagarse sus estudios aquí.

–Ignoraba que fuera pobre –dije perdiendo el interés.

–Para ti todo el que no tiene dinero no merece admiración, ¿verdad? –los avispados ojos azules del idiota rubio centellearon con un brillo intenso.

Volví a bufar y regresé a mi taquilla. Ya empezaba con los sentimentalismos.

–No sé qué mosca te ha picado este curso, pero estás muy pesado con eso de defender a las chicas –dije, mientras metía la corbata del uniforme en mi maletín. Ahora que las clases habían acabado al fin, pasaba de volver a ponérmela.

–Quizás es que tú te estás pasando con eso de menospreciarlas y tratarlas como tu divertimento sexual –espetó Naruto.

Me giré un poco para mirarle, y mostré una sonrisa cínica.

–¿Acaso no son solo para eso?

El idiota rubio abrió tanto los ojos que, por un momento, me pareció que fuera a explotar.

–Algún día tus jueguecitos se volverán en tu contra. Estoy seguro de que intentarás seducir a una chica que te ignorará completamente, y cuando menos te lo esperes, te habrás enamorado de ella. Pero para entonces conocerá tan bien lo capullo que eres, que decidirá mantenerse lejos de ti.

–¿Me estás intentando echar una maldición o algo así? –intenté contener las tremendas ganas que sentía de reírme.

–No, solo estoy adivinando tu futuro –el idiota rubio se ató una cinta oscura a la frente, con el símbolo de una espiral en el centro. Hasta su forma de vestir era de subnormal.

Hice un mohín y, acto seguido, cerré mi taquilla. En ese preciso instante, Naruto y yo sentimos la presencia de alguien más entrando en los vestuarios; creíamos haber sido los últimos en cambiarnos, por lo que nos sorprendió.

Pero no me costó reconocer en absoluto aquel pelo rojo intenso y el tatuaje con la palabra «amor» escrita en _kanji_ de su frente, a la izquierda, sobre las cejas despobladas y albinas.

–Así que ahora formamos parte del mismo club –Gaara no tardó ni un minuto en dirigirse a mí.

Le miré con poca emoción, sabiendo que me hablaba con la única intención de molestarme. Sin embargo, tuve que frenar las comisuras de mis labios, que intentaban sacar a relucir mi sonrisa de victoria. Recordaba bien mi planeado encuentro con Temari para aquel fin de semana.

–Al parecer, tenemos cosas en común; por ejemplo, la buena relación que tenemos con tu hermana, solo que la mía es distinta a la tuya –solté sin miramientos; no obstante, guardé para mí mismo el secreto de que pasaría el fin de semana en su casa. Dejaría que se enterara a la semana siguiente.

Los gélidos ojos turquesa de Gaara se abrieron ligeramente, pero yo supe enseguida que mis palabras le habían impactado más que eso.

–Advertiré a mi hermana de tu _buena_ relación con ella, no te preocupes –me amenazó.

Esbocé una media sonrisa mientras me echaba el maletín al hombro, y acto seguido, caminé hacia la puerta. Me detuve un momento junto al pelirrojo y volví un poco la cabeza para encararlo. Su ojerosa mirada me enfocó con atención, desde abajo; era tan bajito que apenas sobrepasaba algunos centímetros por encima de mi hombro.

–No deberías hablar de ese modo a tu _senpai_. Aunque ahora también hayas pasado a Bachillerato, no olvides que sigo siendo mayor que tú, al igual que lo es tu hermana. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que ella es libre de decidir con quién tener buenas _relaciones_ –enfaticé la última palabra, consciente de que él entendería mi doble sentido.

Gaara movió la cabeza para mirarme con más atención. Sus tenebrosos ojos eran desafiantes, pero a mí no me intimidaban lo más mínimo. Con absoluta tranquilidad, corté el contacto visual con aquel gnomo mal follado, y retomé mi camino para salir del vestuario.

Naruto me siguió enseguida.

–¿Seguís llevándoos mal? En el Club de Kárate es importante que haya buen rollo –comentó, visiblemente preocupado tras observar nuestra tensa conversación.

–No haré nada a un _kôhai_ , a menos que sea él quien me toque las pelotas –repuse.

El rubio idiota me miró con inquietud, pero no continuó con el tema.

Aquella tarde, por lo menos, me quedé ligeramente tranquilo de que no siguiera evitándome. Era tan estúpido cuando se comportaba de ese modo que sentía ganas de reventarle la cabeza. Pero reventar cabezas era un tremendo coñazo, más tratándose del cabezón de Naruto.

Mi hermano Itachi no apareció cuando regresé a casa.

Supuse que estaría con Izumi, a quien frecuentaba últimamente. Aquella chica era un quebradero de cabeza para mí; siempre gritando como una flipada, con aquellas continuas sonrisas empalagosas. No podía imaginar qué se traerían entre manos aquellos dos juntos. Era la hija del hombre con el que se había casado una tía lejana nuestra, por lo que oficialmente pertenecía a la familia Uchiha.

 **Pero Izumi estaba enamorada de Itachi**.

Sabía que a mi hermano no le escaseaban precisamente las relaciones, y mucho menos podía quejarse del sexo. Desde que había empezado a vivir con él, se había llevado unas cuantas chicas a casa, y aunque nunca me lo había asegurado, yo no era tonto; en alguna ocasión había sentido algún gemido suave proveniente de su habitación.

Sin embargo, nunca habría podido utilizar aquello como el pretexto de que era una mala influencia para mi vida. Las chicas solo me saludaban cuando las veía, y si se habían quedado a dormir en algún momento, jamás habría podido confirmarlo.

 **En todo caso, la mala influencia era yo**.

Me llevaba constantemente chicas para follar en mi cuarto, y a veces, cuando Itachi no estaba, en otras partes del apartamento también. Siempre las más guapas y las más tontas de entre mis «admiradoras». No me interesaban chicas listas que pudieran idear un modo de retenerme a su lado, como pincharme un condón para quedarse embarazadas o algo por el estilo. Solo me había acostado con algunas más inteligentes, pero siempre con la certeza de que buscaban lo mismo que yo: salvaje, continuo y exclusivo sexo.

Y creo que Itachi, en el fondo, era igual que yo en ese aspecto, o al menos en la cuestión de que no quería compromisos.

No obstante, me extrañaba que estuviera manteniendo una relación tan estrecha con nuestra prima postiza Izumi. Creo que todo el mundo era bastante consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Itachi. Si de algo estaba seguro era que mi hermano –al contrario que yo– no era el tipo de persona que se aprovecharía de una mujer que estaba enamorada de él, a menos que sintiera lo mismo. Y tenía claro que él no sentía lo mismo.

¿Para qué mantener la amistad entonces?

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Aquel día estaba muy cansado, y tener a Itachi y sus gilipolleces continuamente en la cabeza me cansaba aún más. Mañana tendría que aguantarlo en el instituto, y sentía que debía mentalizarme para soportar una vez más un día tan largo y tortuoso.

 _Ojalá la puñetera asistencia a clase no fuera obligatoria_.

Cené solo, ojeando de vez en cuando el móvil mientras veía una película, y me fui a dormir antes de lo normal. Había recibido algunos mensajes de ciertas chicas –no tenía idea de cómo habían conseguido mi número–, pero me limité a ignorarlos. Naruto me habló un par de veces, y también le ignoré la tercera vez que me escribió.

Pasaba de hablar con nadie aquella noche. No estaba de humor.

Tenía a Itachi en cada rincón de mi vida, y lo que me molestaba era que estaba ocurriendo cuando ya no era necesario.

Si se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido años atrás, ahora me parecía ya tarde para enmendarlo.

 **Nunca debió haberse marchado; regresar había sido una estupidez**.

Me había librado de las palizas de mi padre, pero sentía que mi pasado me golpeaba aún más fuerte cada vez que veía a mi hermano. Había pasado tanto tiempo enterrándole en los recuerdos más oscuros de mi vida, que su presencia provocaba que toda aquella toxicidad volviera a arremolinarse en torno a mi paciencia, mi calma y mi libertad.

 **Me sentía apresado**.

Sí, eso era. Apresado. Como un pájaro que encierran en una jaula gigante: por alto que pudiera volar, seguía dentro de una prisión.

Suspiré y me volví hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Tenía que recuperar el control. Tenía que hacerme con mi poder y mi pasividad de nuevo. No podía permitir que aquello me afectara. Trataría a mi hermano con indiferencia, igual que trataba a todos.

 **Después de todo, Itachi era débil; no tenía poder para herirme de verdad.**

A la mañana siguiente, partí hacia el instituto con la apatía que me caracterizaba. Ignoraba dónde había pasado la noche mi hermano (en realidad, no creía que fuera con Izumi), y como imaginé que había ido al instituto antes, igual que el resto de profesores, ni siquiera me había molestado en comprobar si estaba en casa cuando me había despertado.

Caminaba con pasos tranquilos hacia la puerta del instituto, cuando alguien me estampó un manotazo en la espalda. Casi me tropecé hacia adelante, sorprendido. Me volví a la velocidad del rayo, con el puño preparado para descargarlo sobre el culpable de aquel contacto, pero me detuve cuando descubrí de quién se trataba.

–Siempre con el careto de mala hostia, _teme_.

Naruto venía acompañado de Ino, que me sonreía con su usual emoción, y los pardillos de Shikamaru y Chôji. Fulminé con la mirada al idiota rubio, ardiendo en deseos de estrangularlo.

– _Dobe_ –gruñí por lo bajo; sin embargo, me contuve, consciente de que era una pérdida de tiempo molerle a golpes.

–Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde. Tengo a alguien en clase que me está esperando –Naruto echó a correr ilusionadamente hacia el interior del instituto, sin dejarme tiempo siquiera para protestar por su empujón.

 _Está más atontado con Hinata de lo que creía._

Subí las escaleras en dirección a mi clase, con poco ánimo; en contraposición, Ino y los otros dos charlaban alegremente detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta corredera del aula, entré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Ino se acercó a mi pupitre como siempre, seguida de aquel par de paletos, pero me limité a ignorarles. Miré fugazmente a mi alrededor, y capté a Karin observándonos desde lejos; parecía estar taladrando a la rubia con la mirada, a través de sus gafas ovaladas.

 _Las mujeres son ridículas_.

Pocos segundos después, la chica del pelo rosa, aquella tal Sakura, entró en el aula. Me quedé mirándola con desgana, preguntándome otra vez, aburrido, cómo era posible que su estrafalario color de pelo pareciera tan realista; ni siquiera se le notaban las raíces. Cuando se sentó en el pupitre de al lado, me percaté de que estaba un poco agitada. Tenía las pecosas mejillas muy coloradas y el sudor le brillaba un poco entre la nariz menuda y la frente despejada. Parecía que hubiera corrido la maratón.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dejé de mirarla también a ella. Aunque no se podía negar que tenía unas facciones bonitas, resultaba tan poco atractiva en su manera de actuar que me aburría enormemente. No entendía qué era lo que a Naruto podía parecerle interesante de ella.

Escuché por encima y sin participar la conversación que mantenían Ino, Shikamaru y Chôji, hasta que Kakashi llegó finalmente: quince minutos más tarde de la hora en la que comenzaba la clase, como era ya costumbre en él.

–Luego seguimos hablando, Sasuke-kun –me dijo la rubia, a pesar de que había quedado bastante claro el poco interés que sentía yo por «seguir hablando».

Se apresuró en sentarse en su sitio, al igual que los otros dos, y yo saqué el libro de Historia.

–Perdonad mi tardanza, chicos –se disculpó Kakashi, como hacía a diario. Hizo una breve pausa y se aclaró la garganta–. Hoy tengo noticias para vosotros. Como sabéis, este primer mes nos centraremos en el bloque de la Mitología y las Leyendas; sin embargo, me parece un gran desperdicio para vuestra capacidad de conocimiento limitaros a estudiar solo la mitología de nuestro país.

»Por esta razón, he pensado que sería una gran idea que profundizarais en la mitología del resto del mundo: tanto en la Oriental como en la Occidental. Así que he diseñado un proyecto con distintos mitos famosos, que deberéis desarrollar vosotros.

La idea del profesor pareció conmocionar a toda la clase. Todos sabíamos lo que significaba un proyecto: trabajar el doble de horas para hacerlo. Y a nadie le gustaba tener que invertir tiempo de más en algo como un trabajo de clase; ya era suficiente con los deberes y los exámenes.

–No os preocupéis –Kakashi leyó casi de inmediato nuestras caras de contrariedad–. No será un proyecto aburrido. Tendréis que recabar bastante información, incluyendo cuadros, novelas, música…, _obras_ inspiradas en estos mitos, y más tarde –buscó con una mano uno de los folios que guardaba en su desordenada carpeta–, en estas fechas que vienen establecidas en las fichas que pasaré a entregaros ahora, haréis una presentación creativa de todo aquello que habéis averiguado sobre vuestro mito. Una presentación que cuente la historia, la biografía de quién la escribió o lo que se sepa del autor, las curiosidades del mismo, cómo era la sociedad en la que vivía y, a ser posible, si la tiene, la motivación de la historia.

Se escucharon bufidos de rechazo. Era mucho más trabajo de lo que se esperaba.

–Bien, como veo que todos estáis de acuerdo –ironizó el profesor. _Al muy cabrón le dará igual lo que pensemos de esto_ –, antes de entregaros estas fichas con las fechas y las instrucciones que se recomiendan seguir para el proyecto, voy a decir ya los nombres de las parejas que he formado.

¿Parejas formadas? Aquel tipo con pelos grises y tiesos había decidido por su cuenta juntar a quienes presentarían cada mito. Y, encima, en parejas. Éramos treinta en la clase; estaba seguro de que sería el proyecto donde se elaborarían más cantidad de presentaciones de todo el curso.

 _Vaya pedazo de mierda_ …

–La primera pareja en exponer estará formada por Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, y su mito será la Fauna del Bosque de Himmapan, de Tailandia –anunció Kakashi.

Observé inmediatamente a los aludidos. La chica del pelo rubio platino lanzó una mirada de desilusión a su compañero, y acto seguido, giró la cabeza para mirarme a mí. No me preocupé por mostrar emoción alguna en mi rostro. Me daba igual con quién le tocara a aquellos dos, pero imaginaba que era mejor si estaban juntos, por lo menos.

–La siguiente pareja será Karin Uzumaki y Shou Kurosawa, y su mito consistirá en la Venganza de Horus, de Egipto –prosiguió el profesor.

La pelirroja me miró del mismo modo que Ino; de hecho, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las miradas de las chicas de la clase estaban puestas en mí. Solté un resoplido de hastío. A veces era una verdadera pesadilla ser el centro de atención de tantas mujeres desesperadas.

–La cuarta pareja la compondrán Sasuke Uchiha –alcé la cabeza con atención para escuchar al profesor– y Sakura Haruno. Os encargaréis del mito griego de Psiqué y Cupido.

 _De entre todas las tontas de mi clase, me tiene que tocar con la peor_.

Mis ojos se movieron automáticamente hacia la peli-rosa que se sentaba a mi lado. Descubrí con cierta confusión que se había quedado petrificada: sus almendrados ojos verdes parecían más grandes que de costumbre, abiertos de par en par, como si acabara de oír un disparo.

Quise dejar de mirarla cuando, de pronto, antes de que Kakashi continuara con la lista, noté que se alzaba de sopetón sobre su asiento.

–¡Me niego!

La clase entera se volvió para mirarla, sorprendida. Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome ligeramente ofendido.

 _¿A esta qué coño le pasa?_

–Disculpe, Haruno-san, ¿hay algún problema? –inquirió Kakashi, enarcando una ceja.

La aludida vaciló un instante.

–Lo lamento, profesor, pero no quiero hacer el proyecto con Sasuke Uchiha.

Me percaté rápidamente de los murmullos de estupefacción de nuestros compañeros. Las chicas dispararon sus miradas asesinas hacia la pelo-chicle; por un segundo, pareció que más de una hacía ademán de abrir la boca para replicar.

La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía se sentían satisfechas con la idea de estar cerca de mí; que les asignaran un proyecto de clase conmigo era casi como un sueño para ellas. Entendía que ver a alguna rechazándolo les sabía peor que el hecho de que no les hubiera tocado.

 **Y a mí me supo peor que haberme enterado de que me tocaría con aquella bicho raro**.

¿Quién se creía que era para rehusarse a ser mi compañera de trabajo? Ya era la segunda vez que me decía que no, y aquello me enfurecía. Era una palurda puritana que pretendía llamar mi atención a base de negármela, al igual que hacía con su pelo.

Volví a mirar al profesor canoso del parche en el ojo, y percibí su mirada tediosa contemplando a la rarita de mi compañera, sin mucha inquietud.

–No se trata de si quiere o no quiere hacerlo, Haruno-san. En este proyecto no se le permite cambiar de pareja a menos que yo lo decida, y le advierto que si opta por abstenerse a hacerlo, su media académica bajará considerablemente. Prácticamente, le llevaría al suspenso de esta materia, tanto por no haber llevado a cabo su exposición como por incumplimiento de las normas.

»Y no, tampoco le dejaré realizar el proyecto sola. La idea es trabajar en equipo, y así se hará con todas las parejas.

La cara sonrosada de la chica empalideció. Tensó los labios y, por un momento, me pareció que temblaba. Durante unos largos segundos se quedó allí plantada, de pie frente a su pupitre: muda y rígida como una tabla. Sin embargo, acabó desistiendo.

Sentí que se estaba tragando la lengua mientras volvía a sentarse sobre su silla, con un movimiento lento y tirante. No pude verle la cara, pero me di cuenta.

 **Era como si su cuerpo estuviera conteniendo una oleada de huracanes por dentro**.

 _¿Qué cojones le pasa a esta tía?_ , me pregunté por enésima vez.

Recordaba perfectamente lo irritada que había parecido el primer día de clase cuando me dirigí a ella. No sabía qué podía haberle hecho para que se pusiera tan a la defensiva conmigo; sin embargo, decidí que era mejor no darle vueltas al coco por su estúpida frustración.

 **También algunas tenían derecho a odiarme por pasar de ellas**.

Dejé de mirarla, y al volver la cabeza al frente, detecté a Ino observándola. Sus ojos azul claro enfocaban a la pelo chicle con un profundo rencor. Una vez más aquella idea relampagueó en mi mente.

 _Las chicas son ridículas_.

Terminé de atarme el cinturón del _keikogi_ en el vestuario, con una sensación de pesadez recorriéndome las extremidades. Naruto me miró curioso cuando solté un bufido.

–Te noto molesto, _teme_.

–¿Por qué crees que será? –inquirí de forma sarcástica.

–Vamos, ya le ves todos los días en casa. No será tan raro encontrártelo aquí también.

–La cuestión es esa: que le veo tanto que ya le tengo aborrecido.

Mi expresión fue tan dura, que Naruto se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejar a un lado el tema de mi hermano mayor como entrenador del club.

Caminé junto al rubio idiota hacia el interior del gimnasio, unos metros alejado de la puerta del vestuario. Antes de llegar allí, se acercaron a nosotros Shikamaru y Kiba, un tipejo algo animal que Naruto conocía desde la infancia. Comenzaron inmediatamente una conversación con el último, en la que me limité a escucharles sin intervenir.

–Uzumaki, se te ha olvidado otra vez pagarme el ramen del otro día –dijo el tipo de la coleta alta.

–Y a mí me tienes que devolver ya el juego que te presté; mi hermano no para de darme la vara con que lo necesita –le siguió el de las marcas raras en las mejillas.

Naruto se rascó la nuca con apuro, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Perdonad, chicos, pero últimamente tengo la cabeza en las nubes y se me olvida todo. Sobre lo del ramen…, te pido que esperes un poco más, Shikamaru. Mis últimos ahorros los he invertido en un regalo especial para una persona especial.

El aludido arqueó una de sus cejas depiladas.

–¿Te has pillado de una chica?

–¿Y te enteras ahora? –le soltó Kiba irónicamente.

Naruto dejó escapar un atontado suspiro de emoción, y no añadió nada más. Al ver que su rostro se derretía, en una expresión propia de un gilipollas que acaba de mearse encima, puse los ojos en blanco.

 **Era tan absurdo que la sola idea de volverme como él por una tía me amargaba**.

Entramos los cuatro finalmente en el gimnasio, seguidos de los demás compañeros del club. Me había fijado en que había pocas chicas, lo cual, en cierto modo, me aliviaba. Detestaría escuchar grititos de excitación entrenando; habrían colmado mi paciencia, mi temple y mi autocontrol. En ocasiones era mejor que mis «admiradoras» se mantuvieran lo suficiente alejadas de mí como para poder hacer mi vida normal.

Y sentí un tumbo en el pecho cuando identifiqué la figura que se movía al fondo de la estancia.

Itachi había llegado antes que todos nosotros al gimnasio. Vestía un chándal un poco diferente del que había usado en la clase de Educación Física del día anterior: negro, con el logo rojo del Club de Kárate en el pecho de la sudadera. Y aunque estaba ocupado colocando unas sábanas que caían de una larga cuerda, suspendida entre dos postes, su apariencia era ya seria y decidida. La apariencia que esperas encontrar de un profesor exigente que está dedicado a su trabajo.

 **Me irritaba**.

–Oye, _teme_ , ¿cómo es tu hermano en kárate? –me preguntó Naruto.

Noté una nota de incertidumbre en su voz, y fruncí el ceño.

–No te duermas en los laureles –le advertí.

Casi pude oír que tragaba saliva.

Todo el mundo temía a los Uchiha. Además de grandes consejeros tanto en política como en economía, teníamos una merecida fama de estrictos. A veces incluso de lunáticos de la disciplina y la obediencia, y conociendo a algunos como mi abuelo Madara, en realidad no me extrañaba.

Detecté de pronto la figura de la chica peli-rosa corriendo hacia mi hermano. Llevaba la media melena recogida en una pequeña coleta austera como ayer, con el mismo chándal que vestía Itachi, y cargaba un palo largo con un guante de boxeo atado a un extremo.

Ella llegó hasta él, y entonces vi que la expresión severa de mi hermano cambiaba a una sonrisa amable.

–Muchas gracias, Sakura-san.

¿Sakura-san? ¿Ya se conocían? ¿Acaso mi compañera de pupitre llegaba tan temprano al club?

Recordé en ese momento que era una encargada; su trabajo consistía precisamente en tener preparado todo antes de que el equipo llegase. Sin embargo, había pillado a Itachi ayudándola.

Entorné los ojos, observándoles con detenimiento.

Por alguna razón, tenía la extraña impresión de que mi hermano parecía más relajado ahora que había aparecido la pelo-chicle.

 **Supuse que también él me había visto llegar**.

–Qué divertido es tener a dos de los Uchiha en tu club; algo para partirse, si lo que quieres es destacar en el equipo –murmuró una sarcástica voz conocida junto a mí.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia la derecha y localicé a Suigetsu, aquel tipejo de pelos blancos, pasando a mi lado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante. Luego, le vi acercándose a Gaara y a su hermano Kankurô, el mellizo de Temari. Entre los tres habían formado su propio grupito de imbéciles dentro del club, de la mano de Neji Hyûga y un tipo extraño de cejas anchas y un corte de pelo abombado.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

 **Últimamente todos parecían dispuestos a tocarme las pelotas**.

–Buenas tardes a todos –saludó Itachi, una vez aparecieron el resto de los alumnos del Club de Kárate–. Como imagino que el entrenador Asuma os habrá explicado, yo seré su sustituto en los días que él no pueda dar la clase. Para los que no me conozcáis aún, soy el profesor Itachi Uchiha, de Educación Física de Secundaria y segundo de Bachillerato. Será un placer para mí ser vuestro entrenador esta tarde.

Realizó una inclinación solemne, la cual me vi obligado a corresponder junto al resto de mis compañeros. Apreté la mandíbula cuando volví a erguirme. Detestaba inclinarme ante él, como si fuera alguien a quien rendía pleitesía. Sentía una profunda impotencia al saber que las normas del instituto me forzaban a tratarle con un respeto especial.

De repente, me percaté de que alguien me observaba con insistencia.

Miré en derredor y descubrí entonces a la bicho raro de Sakura Haruno desviando la mirada rápidamente, de forma sospechosa. Enarqué una ceja y me quedé mirándola en silencio. Percibí un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos verde jade enfocaban el suelo en un forzado disimulo, frunciendo el ceño. Mi mirada se deslizó a través de su figura, pasando por el pecho oculto tras su holgado chándal hasta la acusada tensión de sus brazos, que apretaban con fuerza el bloc de notas que sostenía. Sus manos temblaban levemente; tenía unos dedos un poco anchos, que parecían agitarse de vez en cuando por el nerviosismo.

 **Ella sabía que la estaba mirando**.

Y continué mirándola un rato más. Callado e inexpresivo. Para que nadie sospechara de que me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Tan bravucona que se comportaba en clase, y ahora era incapaz de sostenerme la mirada.

 _Es fácil de manejar. Solo se hace la dura, pero con lo mínimo se acojona_.

Itachi pasó a explicarnos el entrenamiento que tenía preparado para aquella sesión. Yo lo conocía bien: se trataba de una práctica en pareja, donde uno se colocaría a un lado de la sábana que había colgada al fondo de la pista, con el guante de boxeo atado al palo, y el otro en el lado opuesto, desarmado, preparado para eludir los golpes.

Era uno de los entrenamientos que más nervioso me ponía de pequeño, sobre todo, cuando lo había practicado con mi abuelo Madara. Sin embargo, ahora había alcanzado un control absoluto sobre mi percepción espacial y la propiocepción de mi cuerpo. No sería un ejercicio complicado.

Como esperaba, mi hermano me sacó para poner un ejemplo, usándome a mí como el cebo. Me coloqué tras la sábana, apartándome de la visión del resto de mis compañeros, y me puse en guardia. Imaginaba que sería Itachi el que me atacaría.

–Sakura-san –la voz de mi hermano atrajo mi atención–, necesito que estés muy atenta en esta práctica. Hay que tomar nota de cada golpe recibido y cada esquive conseguido. Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo sin problemas, pero avísame si hay algo que se te haya escapado. Estaré contando.

Miré hacia donde se encontraban ambos y vi que la peli-rosa asentía con la cabeza. En ese preciso instante, me di cuenta de algo extraño.

 **Cuando Itachi echó a andar en mi dirección, con el palo-guante en la mano, los ojos de Sakura no se despegaron un momento de él**.

 _¿Qué es eso? ¿A qué viene esa mirada?_

No lo comprendía.

No comprendía a aquella niñata extravagante.

Acababa de contemplar en ella una especie de sentimiento de devoción hacia mi hermano. Devoción. Curiosidad. Interés.

Todo aquello que parecía negarme a mí, y que todas las demás chicas me regalaban constantemente, ella se lo entregaba al gilipollas de Itachi. Aunque pudiera haber sido una fan mía en algún momento, no creía que fuera una de las que más hubiera investigado sobre mi vida privada, y estaba seguro de que sabía de la existencia de mi hermano desde ayer.

¿Y solo un día había hecho falta para mirarle así a _él_?

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad.

Mi hermano estaba al otro lado de aquella manta vieja, y no tardaría mucho en descargar el primer golpe.

–¿Estás preparado, Sasuke-san? –me preguntó.

Entrecerré los ojos al escucharle pronunciar el honorífico.

 _No hace falta que te las des de profesor conmigo. Aquí todos saben que eres mi hermano_.

Tensé las piernas y el vientre, listo para comenzar.

Y cuando recibí el primer golpe, al interponer el brazo entre mi cuerpo y el guante, mi furia comenzó a despegar.

Me irritaba la presencia de Itachi. Me irritaba que se hubiera presentado en mi vida así, de pronto. Me irritaba que me hubiera dejado solo durante tantos años. Me irritaba que pretendiera comportarse como un ejemplo ahora. Me irritaba saber que era el único que me podía alejar de vivir con el violento de mi padre. Me irritaba su seriedad. Me irritaba reconocer que era un buen profesor. Me irritaba que todos le obedecieran.

 **Y aún más, me irritaba que incluso la tonta de mi compañera de pupitre le tuviera un respeto que a mí, por alguna razón, me negaba**.


	6. IMPACTO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Hoy subo este capítulo con todo el amor del mundo, pero... con toda la tristeza que soy capaz de soportar. Creo que todos podéis entender por qué. Espero sinceramente que todos estéis bien y, sobre todo, lo siento. Desde aquí, con mi más sincero respeto, doy mi pésame a aquellas personas que, hace dos días, perdieron a seres muy queridos por las circunstancias tan horrendas que mi país acaba de vivir. Sí, mi país, donde verdaderamente no creía que fuera a suceder nada. No tengo palabras para tanto horror.

Enfocándome en este nuevo capítulo que os traigo que, ojalá, amaine ligeramente para vosotros estos momentos tan duros, os traigo algunas novedades de mi humilde fanfic. Será una parte que, como su mismo título reza, empezará a suscitar algo más de emoción. Y espero que cause el efecto deseado.

De verdad, doy las gracias por las nuevas _reviews_ que he recibido estos días. Me encantaría poder responderos a los anónimos, pero por desgracia la página web no me lo permite. Igualmente, gracias de corazón.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, disfrutad mucho de este nuevo capítulo. Espero con ilusión, como siempre, vuestros comentarios. ¡Un besazo!

* * *

 **5.** **IMPACTO**

Si hubiera podido retroceder atrás en el tiempo, pensaba, y hubiera sido un poco más paciente…

Si no me hubiera centrado solo en la parte externa de las cosas…

Si mi mente de niña caprichosa hubiera sido un poco menos superficial…

… ¿habría conocido a Itachi Uchiha antes?

Plantada frente a la taquilla de mi instituto, ya calzada con los zapatos de goma, recordé en silencio lo que había experimentado aquel instante en el Club de Kárate, cuando el entrenamiento había acabado.

 **Aquella profunda y extraña fascinación**.

Evoqué al profesor Itachi y la sonrisa tan dulce que me había dedicado tras entregarle el parte diario de las clases.

–Buen trabajo, Sakura-san. Es una verdadera maravilla trabajar contigo. Se nota que conoces bastante bien las artes marciales, y eso es impresionante.

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras.

Las primeras palabras agradables que me había dedicado un Uchiha.

Ciertamente, su aspecto físico era muy parecido al de Sasuke; incluso algunos de sus gestos se asemejaban. Pero su personalidad era completamente distinta. Aunque el profesor Itachi fuera algo serio, también albergaba una ternura especial en la mirada, como si en el fondo tuviera un corazón fácil de conmover.

No imaginaba que alguien capaz de mostrar una sonrisa tan gentil pudiera ser un familiar directo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Imposible. Eran dos polos opuestos.

Era como si alguien hubiera extraído toda la belleza y el atractivo natural de Sasuke, y retirándole todo lo amargo, hubieran espolvoreado por encima con una personalidad madura y amable.

 **Todo lo que marchitaba a Sasuke brotaba en Itachi**.

Solté un largo suspiro.

Ahora podía afirmar que no todos los Uchiha eran igual de repugnantes.

Cerré la taquilla de los zapatos y, a continuación, me encaminé hacia mi aula.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la primera clase de Educación Física que habíamos tenido con el profesor Itachi, y tres desde que sustituía al entrenador Asuma en el club. Ya era viernes, y por primera vez desde que trabajaba después de todas las actividades escolares, no me sentía cansada.

Me alegraba que la primavera me estuviera ayudando a sobrellevarlo todo bien.

Hana, al parecer, seguía tan feliz y activa como siempre. En alguna ocasión nos veíamos por el instituto, aunque la mayoría del tiempo el único punto en el que coincidíamos era la puerta principal, cuando llegábamos juntas. Sin embargo, había algo que le llevaba intrigando desde antes del inicio del curso, que a mí me estaba empezando a cabrear.

Subiendo las escaleras hacia mi clase, rememoré en la cabeza la conversación que habíamos mantenido el miércoles por la noche, cuando había vuelto a casa después de mi larga jornada instituto-club-trabajo.

–Me he enterado de que Sasuke-senpai está en la 2-1. ¿No es esa acaso tu clase, hermanita? –me había preguntado, mientras poníamos la mesa para cenar.

Se me había tensado toda la espina dorsal al escucharla. No podía imaginar que mi hermana pequeña se estuviera convirtiendo en una admiradora de Sasuke Uchiha, aún más entusiasta de lo que fui yo en su momento.

–Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta –le había contestado entonces.

Pero sabía que mis mentiras eran tan visiblemente malas, que era imposible que se tragara aquello.

–Anda ya, hermanita… Seguro que todas en la clase están murmurando cosas sobre él –me había insistido Hana, obviamente escéptica a mis palabras–. ¿Se sienta muy cerca de ti o muy lejos? ¿Es del tipo que participa mucho en las actividades de clase o que prefiere estar callado escuchando?

 _No pienso dejar que se entere de que se sienta a mi lado_.

El resto de la conversación apenas había respondido a sus continuas preguntas con monosílabos y frases como «ni idea» o «no me interesa mucho».

Rechiné los dientes y cerré las manos en puños.

Aquel puñetero Sasuke Uchiha, robando corazones incluso a alumnas de Secundaria. ¿Qué tendría tan especial que a todas parecía enloquecerlas?

 _Y te lo preguntas tú, que has estado lamiéndole el culo media vida_ …

Lo que más rabia me daba era que Hana, al igual que me había ocurrido a mí y a una inmensa mayoría de chicas en aquel instituto, era invisible a los ojos de aquel ricachón imbécil e injustamente guapo.

–¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura-chan? –una conocida voz aguda me trajo de vuelta al presente.

Me giré súbitamente para mirar a mi dulce amiga Hinata.

–Buenos días, Hinata.

–Buenos días… ¿Todo bien? Te noto como enfadada.

Compuse una expresión de apuro. Nadie, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga, podía enterarse de que Sasuke Uchiha continuaba dando la lata en mi mente.

Pensaba rápidamente en algo que inventarme cuando, de pronto, aproximándose con pasos cautelosos, advertí la figura de Naruto a espaldas de Hinata.

Sasuke caminaba a solo un par de metros detrás de él.

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo mi amiga de ojos perlados al percatarse de que no la miraba a ella.

Y antes de que se diera la vuelta, Naruto pegó un brinco y se colocó frente a nosotras con exagerada energía.

–¡ _Ohayô_ , Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan! –soltó en un canturreo alegre.

Me di cuenta de que Hinata se sonrojaba a mi lado.

– _Ella_ ya te había pillado, _dobe_.

Las inesperadas palabras de Sasuke me petrificaron. Vi que me señalaba con la cabeza y el rubio de la cara zorruna se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Se había percatado de que yo había visto venir las intenciones de Naruto? ¿Me había estado mirando?

Sentí al instante que las mejillas se me colmaban de un calor insoportable.

 **Era la primera vez que tenía consciencia de que Sasuke me había mirado**.

Él nunca me miraba. Nunca lo había hecho. De pequeña siempre había intentado captar su atención con cada cosa que hacía o decía; siempre había intentado hacer que me mirase o que se percatara de que existía. Y en alguna ocasión, muy forzosamente, lo había conseguido, pero jamás de forma deliberada por su parte.

Inspiré hondo.

Hubiera sido una situación aún más extraña y antinatural que no reparara en mi presencia, pensé. Estaba sentado a mi lado, y encima, ahora teníamos que hacer un trabajo de clase juntos.

 **¿Por qué narices me latía el corazón tan deprisa por algo tan lógico?**

Fruncí mucho el ceño y desvié la mirada, molesta. El acusado rubor de mis mejillas me incomodaba en demasía.

–Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó de nuevo Hinata.

Asentí repetidamente con la cabeza, resistiendo el impulso de mirar hacia ella; Naruto y Sasuke estaban justo detrás. Sin embargo, su frágil mano blanca me tocó las mejillas, y me obligó a mirarla a la cara. Ahogó una exclamación.

–Sakura-chan, estás ardiendo. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Parece que tengas fiebre.

 _¡Dios Santo! ¿Tanto se me ha recalentado la cara con esto?_

–Hinata…, no te preocupes más –alcancé a decir, con un notorio esfuerzo; contuve el tartamudeo, por fortuna–. Voy a entrar ya en clase. Nos vemos después.

No añadí nada más y, antes de permitirle replicar, di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia mi aula.

–Debe de estar trabajando muy duro últimamente –escuché que decía Naruto, a mis espaldas.

 _Ojalá fuera el trabajo lo que me pone tan atacada_ …

Entré en clase, ya ocupada por la mayoría de mis compañeros, y me dirigí derechita a mi pupitre. Me dejé caer en mi asiento, con la mochila sobre la mesa, y volví a inspirar hondo. Sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho, como si algo estuviera a punto de explotar. El pulso me martilleaba los oídos.

 _Tampoco te ha dicho nada para que te pongas así. No te tiene que afectar. Existes, siempre has existido. No actúes como si fuera él quien hace que te des cuenta de ello. Eres más valiosa que esto_.

Pero los ánimos de mi conciencia estaban consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

 **Reconocer que me afectaba el trato que Sasuke me concedía era concederle importancia a él en mi vida**.

 _Ni hablar_.

Levanté la mirada y, en ese preciso instante, entró el diablo en persona. El chico del pelo negro azabache caminó hacia su pupitre con sus andares sugerentes y resueltos: las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón; los párpados caídos en su arrogante expresión de indiferencia. Percibí que Ino se levantaba de su asiento, directa hacia él, y me la imaginé por un segundo meneando la colita, como un perrito que va al encuentro de su amo.

Desvié una vez más la mirada, ceñuda, y me encogí sobre la mochila que había dejado reposando en el pupitre.

 **Me había vuelto a sonrojar**.

Aquel día me sentía demasiado vulnerable para encarar al gran capullo de Uchiha. ¿De qué iba eso? ¿Desde cuándo se daba cuenta de lo que yo miraba o dejaba de mirar por ahí?

 _Es tu compañero de pupitre_ , intenté recordarme. Me aferraba a la lógica de que ya nos conocíamos y de que él era consciente de ello. La gente normal se da cuenta de lo que las personas que conocen miran o dejan de mirar.

–Pelo-chicle.

Pegué tal bote que las patas de mi silla chirriaron bruscamente.

No me moví. Me había vuelto a quedar helada.

–Eh, pelo-chicle –su voz profunda resonó cerca de mis oídos.

Alcé rápidamente la cabeza y, al girarla, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Duró un mísero instante.

A escasos centímetros de mí, su rostro no se movió ni un ápice. Tuve aquellos ojos profundos suyos: de una oscuridad insondable, mirándome muy de cerca; tanto que era la primera vez que reparaba en sus pestañas: largas, lisas, densas, casi femeninas. No hubo interés alguno en aquella mirada; apenas me contemplaba con emoción. Casi me pareció vacía, como siempre me había resultado. Y sin embargo, sentí que se clavaba en el centro de mis pupilas. Su respiración me acarició la nariz, y yo parpadeé un segundo, inhalando su aroma: un olor parecido al de la madera recién pulida y el té verde que se acaba de moler en el mortero.

Y otro segundo después, pegué un bote hacia atrás.

–¿Qué-qué coño haces? –inquirí azorada.

Notaba la cara roja, y el bochorno me atacó las manos, que comenzaron a sudar.

–¿Acaso eres un gato, pelo-chicle? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja, observando mi instantánea postura envarada.

 _¿Por qué se ha acercado? ¿No estaba con Ino?_

Mis ojos se movieron hacia la chica de la larga melena rubia platino. Detecté rápidamente que estaba irritada, mucho; su Sasuke no le estaba prestando la atención que quería. Aquel ceño fruncido suyo y los furiosos ojos celestes me atravesaron.

–Pelo-chicle, ¿puedes hacer el favor de mirarme?

Fulminé con la mirada inmediatamente al estúpido Uchiha que tenía delante.

–Me llamo Sakura, no pelo-chicle –gruñí.

–Cuando dejes de teñirte el pelo de rosa, dejaré de llamarte como tal –me soltó con pasividad.

–No es teñido; nací así –cerré los ojos y fruncí con fuerza el ceño, conteniéndome las repentinas ganas de atestarle un puñetazo.

–Bromeas, ¿no?

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y descubrí que me miraba con escepticismo.

–Piensa lo que quieras, no perderé tiempo en intentar convencerte –repuse. Hice una breve pausa, y al notarme un poco más tranquila, relajé el cuerpo, me senté correctamente en mi silla y continué–: ¿Qué te trae a interrumpirme?

Mi voz altiva había sonado tan patética, que estaba segura de que aquel engreído había captado mi nerviosismo al vuelo. Me percaté de que su boca se contraía, conteniendo probablemente las ganas de reír.

–Mira, no es nada que me importe a mí, pero Naruto me ha insistido en que te diga que saldremos a hacer algo después de las actividades del club. Tu amiga nos ha dicho que trabajas, pero él quería invitaros a las dos.

–¡¿Ella también va a venir?! –exclamó Ino a espaldas de Sasuke, visiblemente indignada.

Sin embargo, el chico del pelo negro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras; ni siquiera se giró, sino que se limitó a mirarme a mí. Resistí las ganas de tragar saliva.

¿Me estaba invitando a salir con ellos?

No, como había dicho, a él bien poco le importaba.

Era idea de terceros. Siempre de terceros.

Y aún así, sentí enseguida cómo mis mejillas empezaban a traicionarme por enésima vez.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, en un intento absurdo de calmar mi agitación. Si no le miraba directamente, no sería tan difícil.

 **Por mucho asco que me diera su personalidad, era horriblemente guapo**.

–Como ha dicho Hinata, trabajo, así que no puedo ir a ninguna parte. Le agradeceré a Naruto la invitación después; gra… –mi orgullo se empeñó en fatigarme para dedicarle aquellas palabras–… gracias también a ti.

Sasuke me miró unos segundos en silencio; sin embargo, un instante después, se encogió de hombros y el semblante apático regresó a sus facciones finas. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en su silla. A su lado, Ino me miró con una sutil sonrisa triunfante.

Decidí ignorarla.

A aquella rubia le había gustado pelearse conmigo desde que habíamos conocido a Sasuke. Antes de aquello, tenía lagunas sobre su amistad sincera, pero supongo que nos volvimos tan rivales que, incluso en aquel momento en que yo repelía al Uchiha, ella me sentía como una amenaza.

Pensé en que así era como yo también había tratado a Hinata una vez.

¿Aprendería Ino a darse por vencida de un tipo que apenas le hablaba cuando estaba cerca de él? Me parecía verdaderamente irracional que una mujer se enfrentara a otra por un hombre, y más aún si ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

Solté un suspiro, y me decidí a preparar los libros de la asignatura que tocaba.

Intentaba parecer distraída. Intentaba que no se notara que todavía tenía el vello de mis brazos en punta. Intentaba que nadie se diese cuenta de que mi corazón no había dejado de palpitar con excesiva rapidez.

Ni siquiera yo quería darme cuenta.

Pero mientras Sasuke sacaba sus propios libros con una calma asquerosa, mis ojos no dejaron de robarle miradas furtivas. En contra de mi voluntad. Y a favor de ella.

Me obligué a mirar a mi mesa y, desesperada por encontrar algo que me entretuviera, contemplé las palabras del libro que tenía frente a mis narices. Historia.

Fue entonces cuando recordé algo aún peor de lo que estaba experimentando durante toda aquella mañana. Tenía que quedar pronto con Sasuke para empezar el proyecto de Psiqué y Cupido.

 _Mierda_.

–¡Naruto, utiliza la espada con más precisión, no la dejes caer sin más! –la grave voz del profesor Itachi resonó por todo el gimnasio.

El chico del alocado pelo rubio soltó un resoplido suave. Parecía tan ansioso por concentrarse, que al final solo conseguía desquiciarse.

Entorné los ojos, y casi sentí la misma impotencia que estaba sintiendo él.

Naruto era bueno en kárate. Siempre le había visto realizar los ejercicios correctamente, y cuando en alguna ocasión le había ayudado a sostener un pao de cuero mientras le atestaba patadas, me había dado cuenta de que tenía bastante fuerza.

Sin embargo, las _katas_ con espada no parecían ser lo suyo.

El profesor Itachi le ordenó detenerse y, acto seguido, caminó hasta él. Todos observamos cómo le mostraba la posición de las manos y la tensión que tenía que infligir en brazos y piernas con cada movimiento. Se mantuvo a su lado y le mandó reiniciar las _katas_ ; no obstante, en aquella ocasión le frenó en cada paso que daba, y se agachaba y le sacudía las rodillas para recordarle que las flexionara más, y se levantaba y hacía lo mismo con sus codos y sus antebrazos.

Parpadeé seguidamente.

El entrenador Asuma solía ser mucho más pasivo con respecto a la precisión de los movimientos. Era bueno en su trabajo, pero el profesor Itachi exigía perfección en cada ejercicio, en cada desplazamiento, en cada embestida, en cada golpe, en cada patada, en cada puñetazo. Y hasta que sus alumnos no lo consiguieran, repetiría la misma práctica una y otra, y otra vez.

De momento, llevábamos dos días haciendo el mismo ejercicio, y Naruto aún no lo había logrado.

–Me parece que tendrás que largarme pronto esos mil yenes –oí que le decía Kiba a Shikamaru al oído.

El otro chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

Rodé los ojos. Los chicos siempre apostando por ver quién era más torpe entre todos. Era aquello lo que creaban las artes marciales como el kárate: un tremendo afán de competitividad, que les llevaba a mofarse del que más veces se equivocaba.

 ** _Nada que ver con el aikido_** **, habría dicho mi abuelo, de estar allí.**

Qué gran sabio era.

El entrenamiento siguió su curso, y el profesor Itachi dejó a Naruto practicando solo en una zona más alejada de la pista, mientras sacaba a Rock Lee y a otro chico a realizar las mismas _katas_. Continuaron de ese modo durante toda la tarde, saliendo en parejas en medio del tatami, y yo permanecí en silencio, cogiendo apuntes en el parte diario de lo que observaba.

En un momento determinado, mis ojos buscaron la figura de Sasuke.

Me preguntaba si ya habría salido a la pista, y me sorprendí al encontrarle sentado en una banca, bastante alejado del grupo. Permanecía muy quieto y en silencio; su semblante era gravemente serio y sus ojos oscuros se perdían en algún punto del tatami. Desde aquella distancia, me pareció estar contemplando una estatua de mármol: la piel pálida y lisa destacaba notoriamente contra el erizado cabello azabache, y el rostro de esfinge dibujaba una expresión inescrutable. Estaba ensimismado, extraviado en los rincones más recónditos de su mente, pero en su expresión detecté un atisbo de malestar, como si hubiera algo que le incomodara.

El profesor Itachi se acercó a él, y contemplé callada la escena.

El mayor de los Uchiha cargaba con dos espadas de madera; cuando llegó a la altura de su hermano, le extendió una de ellas. Sasuke tardó un rato en reaccionar; alzó sus ojos negros hacia la figura del profesor, y en su mirada se percibió un fuerte rastro de desafío. Se levantó con una calma peligrosa, como si calculara los segundos. Su mano se alzó despacio…

… **y en un parpadeo, las dos espadas de madera entrechocaron**.

Se miraron mutuamente, pero fueron los coléricos ojos de Sasuke lo que provocó un escalofrío en mi espalda.

Todos los alumnos enmudecieron, y los gritos que se despedían en las _katas_ se esfumaron al instante.

–¡Continuad con vuestros ejercicios! –ordenó el profesor Itachi.

Observé a los demás, inquieta; los alumnos se miraban entre ellos con desasosiego. Todos nos estábamos preguntando si estábamos a punto de presenciar una situación seria, o solo algo que formaba parte del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, el equipo decidió proseguir con los ejercicios, tal y como había mandado el profesor.

Mis ojos volvieron a centrarse en los dos hermanos Uchiha.

Transcurrió un único segundo más, y las espadas se separaron para volver a buscarse. Sasuke alzó su arma y el sonoro encontronazo retumbó por todo el gimnasio. Las maderas se mordieron en una sucesión de embestidas furiosas, como si se hubiera desencadenado una danza de zuecos enloquecidos. El profesor Itachi giró sobre sí mismo, en un movimiento que eludió a tiempo el ataque de su hermano. Soltando un grito impetuoso, Sasuke volvió a lanzar otra estocada. Se respondieron repitiendo las arremetidas, pero se movían con una velocidad tan vertiginosa que mis pupilas no alcanzaban distinguir cuándo despegaban las espadas de cuándo volvían a colisionar.

A su alrededor, realizando vagamente sus _katas_ , los alumnos les contemplaban a ambos, en un palpable asombro.

Miré a Sasuke con especial atención.

Me quedé sin aliento al reparar en lo buen luchador que era. Ya me había fijado en entrenamientos anteriores que tenía una gran agilidad, pero hasta ese momento no había entendido lo excelente que era su técnica. Se movía casi sin esfuerzo, de un modo continuo y fluido, como si aquella espada de madera fuera una prolongación más de su cuerpo. No había ni un solo fallo en sus desplazamientos, ni siquiera un mínimo indicio de que fuera a embestir por el lado que no era o a desequilibrarse. Era como una serpiente que se arrojaba precisa y hambrienta contra su presa, esquivando los obstáculos con ligereza, camuflándose con el viento cortante en cada choque.

La garra, la resistencia, la fuerza, la pureza de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke me embelesaron.

 **Y por un instante, creí volver a sentir la devoción que había sentido por él en el pasado**.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando recobrar mi firmeza.

Debía recordarme que era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que me había demostrado que nunca le había importado. Sabía que ni siquiera se acordaba de mí ni de cuándo nos habíamos conocido de pequeños.

No valía la pena. Tan solo era una cara bonita y un cuerpo que sabía pelear.

Como persona, era mejor olvidarse de él.

Los hermanos Uchiha continuaron enfrentándose unos minutos más, hasta que de pronto el profesor Itachi detuvo la espada de su hermano con una mano, cuando las maderas volvieron a tocarse.

–Basta. Ha sido suficiente –dijo con voz grave.

No había vacilado y tampoco parecía fatigado, pero en su mirada pude notar que _necesitaba_ parar.

Sasuke dejó su espada retemblando en la mano cerrada de su hermano, visiblemente dispuesto a volver a atacar. Su mirada era ardiente, y la severidad del fruncido ceño me preocupó.

–Sasuke, basta –repitió el profesor Itachi, y sentí súbitamente un estremecimiento.

Segundos después, la espada del aludido dejó de vibrar. Poco a poco, sus hombros empezaron a destensarse y su cuerpo se fue irguiendo, mientras adoptaba la rectitud orgullosa de su columna vertebral.

Fui consciente solo entonces de que la clase entera se había detenido, tan expectante como yo observando la escena.

Tragué saliva.

–Bien, chicos, por hoy es todo –sentenció un rato después el profesor Itachi.

El gimnasio se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral; únicamente el rumor de los _keikogi_ al caminar agitó la atmósfera de mutismo. Con cierta confusión, todos se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios, y yo permanecí quieta, todavía atenta a los Uchiha.

El profesor Itachi y Sasuke continuaron en el sitio unos segundos más; luego, el segundo decidió marcharse a los vestuarios, como el resto había hecho. Desapareció tras las puertas, y seguidamente, el mayor de los Uchiha caminó en mi dirección. Adiviné enseguida que venía buscando su macuto.

Cuando estuvo a solo un metro de mí, descubrí que su estrecha frente brillaba por el sudor; los cabellos oscuros le caían húmedos a ambos lados del rostro fino y anguloso. Y cuando bajé la mirada hacia sus manos, que deslizaban la cremallera de la mochila, me di cuenta de que la palma de la derecha le sangraba.

–¡Profesor Itachi, está herido! –exclamé involuntariamente.

El aludido se miró el rasponazo en silencio.

–No tiene importancia –y continuó con su macuto.

Le miré preocupada. Recordé enseguida el mini botiquín que solía llevarme al instituto, y pese a las palabras del profesor, me levanté de la banca y me acerqué apresuradamente a mi mochila, algunos metros más alejada. Como no tenía tiritas lo suficientemente largas para aquel raspón, cogí unos algodones, un esparadrapo, una botella pequeña de agua, un frasco pequeño de jabón y otro de antiséptico. Regresé rápidamente junto al profesor, que estaba bebiendo agua de su botella.

–Deme su mano, por favor, profesor Itachi –le pedí.

Aquel hombre de la larga coleta me miró desconcertado; sus ojos oscuros advirtieron mis manos ocupadas.

–No es necesario que…

–Insisto.

Tardó un poco en decidirse, y finalmente, se agachó junto a mí y me extendió su mano, con cierto titubeo.

–Se ve que estás familiarizada con esto –comentó, mientras me observaba echando agua y jabón sobre un algodón fino.

–Tengo una tía médica, y llevo tiempo haciendo cursillos de primeros auxilios para menores de edad –dije, limpiando la sangre del rasponazo de su mano, en primer lugar.

Su piel era un poco rugosa; la piel que tenían los hombres que acostumbraban a coger armas o a trabajar con objetos ásperos.

 **La piel que esperas encontrar en un obrero, no en un niño rico**.

El profesor Itachi intentó contener su expresión de desagrado cuando apliqué el antiséptico sobre la herida.

–¿Tienes pensado dedicarte a esto? –me preguntó.

–De hecho, el motivo principal por el que quise entrar en este instituto es la recomendación que ofrecen a la Universidad médica de Tokio. Sé que el Konohagakure tiene muy buenas relaciones con ella, y yo quiero convertirme en doctora.

Me detuve, sobresaltada. Pero ya era tarde. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo había hecho, pero acababa de confesar mi gran sueño a alguien que apenas conocía de unos días.

Solté la mano del profesor Itachi, ya atendida y vendada, y él me sonrió.

–Es una meta admirable, Sakura-chan… ¿Te puedo llamar así?

Alcé la mirada hacia él, y contemplé sus rasgados ojos amables. Entre sus palabras y la sonrisa tan gentil que me dedicó, me sonrojé inevitablemente. Asentí con la cabeza, con un profundo bochorno recorriéndome las extremidades, y noté que mis brazos y mis piernas se tensaban. Aquello me había turbado un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un profesor otorgaba el cariñoso _–chan_ a mi nombre.

Sin embargo, en cierto modo, me sentí calmada. Pensé en que no era tan horrible que aquel hombre se enterara de cuál era mi sueño.

 **Al fin y al cabo, además del hermano de Sasuke, también era profesor**.

 _Mi_ profesor.

Tras las intensas clases de aquel día, me sumergí en una ajetreada jornada de trabajo. Por alguna razón, aquella tarde-noche parecía que el número habitual de clientes en el karaoke se había multiplicado, y tuve que llevar los pedidos de una habitación a otra, sin parar. Me había tocado el turno más horrendo de todos: no podría salir de allí hasta las diez y media.

Transcurrió una hora muy agitada hasta las nueve, y mi estómago comenzó a rugir por el hambre. Por fortuna, ya había llegado mi media hora de descanso para cenar.

Me apreté el pañuelo aún más a la cabeza y, soltando un suspiro de desahogo, me encaminé hacia la cocina.

–¡Sakura-san, aquí estás! –escuché de pronto.

Me giré y encontré a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo corriendo hacia mí con desesperación. Cargaba una bandeja con dos vasos de refrescos encima, que procuraba no derramar, a pesar de las prisas.

–¿Sería mucho problema si llevas este pedido por mí? Necesito ir al servicio urgentemente.

Miré a mi compañero con un poco de sorpresa.

–Pero…

–¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-san! ¡Cuento contigo! –dijo apresuradamente, dejando la bandeja entre mis brazos.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, él dio media vuelta y echó a correr como una centella hacia el cuarto de baño, con las manos tapándose el trasero. Solté un resoplido. Entendía que un apretón era involuntario, pero yo solo tenía media hora para comer.

Decidí acabar con aquella situación lo antes posible y leí la nota que me había dejado sobre la bandeja: habitación 107. Aliviada al saber que no quedaba muy lejos de allí, me encaminé hacia mi destino. Doblé la esquina del tramo final del pasillo, a la derecha, y pasé por delante de un par de puertas donde, a pesar de no percibirse sonido alguno, sabía que detrás habría alguno o algunos cantando a lo loco _Ai wo torimodose_ o _Gatchaman_.

A mí nunca me había gustado demasiado el karaoke. No se me daba mal cantar, gracias a que mi padre me había enseñado a tocar la guitarra y a entonar de pequeña; sin embargo, aquello de reunirse con muchos amigos y hacer un espectáculo delante de todos con tu canción favorita no era lo mío. Me ponía nerviosa cantar delante de tanta gente. Tan solo podía hacerlo con los niños y los ancianos del hospital.

Volví a suspirar.

 _Qué ironía que hayas terminado trabajando aquí_ …

Llegué finalmente a la habitación a la que le había correspondido ir a mi compañero; no había estado allí en toda la noche. Apenas habían pedido un par de refrescos, por lo que imaginaba que ya estarían servidos de comida y bebida.

Entonces, me dispuse a abrir la puerta de forma normal, tal y como había estado haciendo con el resto de habitaciones. No llamé; era normal que un camarero entrara en aquellas habitaciones para dejar los pedidos. Y tampoco abrí despacio; era normal pensar que me apresurara en cumplir con mi trabajo.

 **Pero lo que encontré allí dentro no fue, en absoluto, normal.**

La televisión estaba encendida, con una canción en funcionamiento que nadie estaba interpretando; fue lo primero en lo que me fijé. En la mesa había algunos platos vacíos, con ciertos restos de pollo frito y judías verdes. La luz estaba claramente encendida; aquella luz amarillenta que otorgaba un aire extrañamente íntimo a los sofás rojos y la moqueta estampada.

Y sobre uno de dichos sofás, mis ojos captaron rápidamente dos cuerpos.

Una chica de larga melena caoba de espaldas, cuyas caderas se movían de un modo fluctuante sobre las piernas de un chico, el cual ocultaba su rostro entre los voluptuosos pechos de ella.

Eran solo dos.

Dos que practicaban sexo en una de las salas de un karaoke de Tokio.

Y cuando el muchacho movió la cabeza para mirar a la chica de la melena caoba, mientras sus manos acariciaban en incitantes círculos sus nalgas y le provocaban suaves gemidos de placer, sentí que me quedaba sin aire.

Identifiqué el rebelde cabello regaliz, la nariz recta, la boca dibujada, los ojos negros rajados en el lagrimal y las comisuras, la piel nívea como el mármol.

Era inconfundible.

–Sasuke… –se me escapó en voz alta.

Apenas fui consciente del instante en que la bandeja se me resbaló de las manos.


	7. PASATIEMPO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Aquí vuelvo otra semana más con un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia de escritora aficionada. Agradezco de corazón los mensajes que me habéis enviado por privado. No esperaba que verdaderamente fuera a gustaros tanto lo que escribo, pero espero que sigáis disfrutando como hasta ahora y mucho más.

La trama empieza a desplegarse poco a poco. Hasta este momento habéis conocido solo los pensamientos de la rutina diaria de nuestros queridos protagonistas Sasuke y Sakura, pero ahora las cosas comienzan a tomar otro color. Quizás un color de esos pegajosos que se os quedan en la ropa y ya no hay forma de que salgan, por más que lo lavéis. Ojalá tenga este efecto para vosotros, queridos lectores de _FanFiction_ , jejeje.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡a seguir disfrutando!

* * *

 **6.** **PASATIEMPO**

El estruendo de un cristal haciéndose añicos, por alguna razón, era algo que había estado esperando de un momento a otro.

–¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó Fûka, pegando un brinco y desmontándose de mis piernas.

Capté en una ojeada que se abotonaba la blusa apresuradamente.

–¿Es que no sabes llamar? –soltó molesta hacia la persona que había interrumpido nuestro genial calentón.

Giré la cabeza hacia la puerta, preguntándome quién había sido tan despistado como para no llamar antes de entrar. Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando la reconocí.

–Ah, Sakura –dije con voz neutral.

La chica que tenía como compañera de pupitre estaba allí, con un pañuelo en la cabeza que ocultaba parcialmente su llamativo pelo rosa y el uniforme color caqui característico de aquel karaoke. Tenía una expresión trastocada, y sus ojos verde jade estaban tan abiertos, que por un segundo me los imaginé cayéndose al suelo. Se había quedado petrificada.

La contemplé con inapetencia –su apariencia de monja hortera la acompañaba incluso cuando trabajaba–, y sentí inmediatamente cómo se me iba bajando la erección.

–¿La conoces, Sasuke-kun? –me preguntó Fûka, con una nota de palpable indignación en la voz.

–Sí –me limité a responder.

Miré a la chica de la melenita castaña rojiza, y descubrí que sus afilados ojos azul oscuro se entornaban bajo el fuerte ceño fruncido; su boca contraída provocó que el lunar que tenía debajo se alzara. Nunca la había visto tan cabreada.

–¡Eres una incompetente! ¿Qué haces todavía ahí mirando? ¿Acaso esperabas unirte? ¡Acabas de reventarnos un polvo! –empezó a gritar.

Entrecerré los ojos. Odiaba cuando las chicas se volvían tan chillonas.

–Pe-perdón –se disculpó Sakura con torpeza.

Volví la cabeza para mirarla. Aún conmocionada, se agachó dispuesta a recoger los trozos de cristal del suelo y a ponerlos en la bandeja; sin embargo, un instante después, se detuvo. Fruncí el ceño, extrañado; parecía como si acabara de despertar de su instantáneo trance. Se levantó y, de pronto, nos lanzó una mirada decidida.

La misma mirada que me había dedicado cuando le pedí que me cambiara el sitio en clase.

–Lo siento, pero esto no es un Hotel del Amor. Si desean satisfacer sus necesidades, pueden pagar la cuenta y marcharse –nos soltó.

Advertí la exclamación ahogada de Fûka a mi lado, y noté el ambiente repentinamente más cargado.

 _Menuda tía más problemática… ¿Cómo puede soltar las cosas tan a bocajarro?_

–Pero ¿quién te crees que eres para decirnos lo que podemos o no podemos hacer? ¡Si quiero follar aquí, follaré, pedazo de imbécil! –espetó la del pelo caoba.

Sus palabras no me agradaron del todo. Había sido demasiado ofensiva.

–Fûka-senpai –intervine, en un tono lo suficientemente evidente como para que comprendiera que tenía que calmarse.

Ella me miró con una expresión anonadada en su rostro de diamante.

–¿Por qué me llamas la atención? ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa?

–En realidad, sí. Ha sido idea tuya lo de hacerlo en un karaoke.

–No parecías contrariado mientras te frotaba el paquete…

–Si me lo ofreces sin reservas, ¿por qué debería negarme?

La chica de la melena caoba me lanzó una mirada de cólera; no obstante, no me dijo nada. Volvió a mirar a Sakura, y en el brillo fiero de sus ojos pude detectar la frustración y la furia que sentía. El triple de grande que la mía.

–¡Tú, mocosa! ¡Tú eres la culpable de esto! –casi escupió; me pareció que toda la belleza y la sensualidad por la que la conocía se esfumaban, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera tenido una bestia escondida en su interior–. ¿Cómo coño no se te ocurre que en una sala tan íntima como esta puede haber dos personas follando? ¿Tus padres no te dieron más dedos de frente? Somos tus clientes. Nunca debes molestarnos. Entendería que alguien como tú recibiera alguna subvención, porque eres tan retrasada que jamás se te ocurriría que hay gente a la que le gusta tener sexo en público, ¿verdad? Es algo nuevo para ti, ¿cierto? Imagino que algo que, en tu situación de desigualdad mental, jamás tendrás.

Esbocé una media sonrisa. Indiferente. Fría.

 **Había sido suficiente**.

–Fûka-senpai, creo que es hora de que te vayas –solté.

Mi voz había sido impasible, clara, contundente. Moví los ojos hacia ella, y examiné su expresión de absoluta incredulidad. Esperaba que no me hiciera repetírselo dos veces.

–Sasuke-kun…, ¿lo dices en serio? –susurró estupefacta.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio, sin alterar mi semblante inexpresivo. Ella me contempló boquiabierta unos segundos más; luego, se volvió hacia Sakura. Pero aquella vez guardó silencio, y se limitó a atravesarla profundamente con la mirada. Aquel gesto me aborreció aún más.

 **Era repulsivo que una chica humillara a otra más joven**.

 _Estás en la universidad, joder_. _Acabas de perder todos los papeles_.

Transcurridos unos segundos, Fûka cogió su bolso, que estaba en el extremo opuesto del sofá, se levantó, se reajustó la minifalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pasó junto a Sakura, mirándola con un profundo desdén, y se detuvo a su lado un instante.

–No me voy a olvidar de esto, mojigata –oí que le murmuraba.

No añadió nada más, y finalmente se largó.

No comprendía por qué se había tomado tan a mal la presencia de la peli-rosa. Cierto era que nos había pillado desprevenidos –no era agradable que se quedaran mirándote mientras estabas en pleno lío–, pero tampoco era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en esa situación.

Tuve la sensación de que haberle dicho que Sakura era mi compañera de clase le molestaba, como si fuera una amenaza.

 **Pero ¿qué podía haber en ella que se percibiera como una amenaza?**

Era larguirucha, una pésima fanfarrona, empollona y, encima, una friki de pelo rosa que decía que era natural. Para más inri, me había dado cuenta de que era una pesada, aunque no sabía si etiquetarla en el prototipo de «fan enloquecida que pretende hacerse la dura» o en el de una patosa innata.

Solté un sonoro y largo suspiro, y al ver que ella volvía a recoger los trozos de cristal del suelo, me levanté del sofá y caminé en su dirección.

–Después de esto, podría decirse que eres experta en interrumpir momentos interesantes de los demás –comenté, quedándome de pie a su lado. No la ayudé.

Ella no me miró, pero era evidente que me había escuchado.

–Tus _momentos interesantes_ pueden cumplirse en un sitio diferente a este. Como ya he dicho, hay hoteles donde la gente va a hacer estas cosas –respondió con cierta tirria. Hizo una breve pausa y entonces preguntó–: ¿No estabas con Naruto y Hinata?

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron ligeramente. Noté que estaba un poco alterada cuando, al poner uno de los cristales sobre la bandeja, su mano tembló.

–Como no venías, tu amiga decidió dejarlo para otro día, y el _dobe_ y el resto de los que venían con nosotros han estado aquí hasta hace solo una hora. ¿No te has encontrado con él?

Esperé unos segundos a ver si me respondía, y al comprender que no iba a suceder, la observé un poco más. Me divertía comprobar que estaba agitada por la situación que acababa de vivir.

–Tampoco deberías escandalizarte con esto –continué–. Imagino que no hemos sido los primeros que has visto.

–¿Los primeros en qué?

–En enrollarse en este karaoke, obviamente.

Sakura se ruborizó.

–¿Lo hemos sido? –inquirí, un poco indiferente. Rodé los ojos con aburrimiento–. Bueno, aún así, tu reacción ha sido exagerada. ¿Por qué te has quedado parada? Ni que fuera la primera vez que ves una pareja follando.

Un penetrante silencio absorbió el ambiente, y yo me quedé mirándola comprendiendo.

–¿Eres virgen?

El repiqueteo que producían los cristales ante el contacto con la bandeja metálica cesó de repente. Sakura permaneció agachada en el suelo durante unos segundos; luego, se movió en cuclillas hasta la mesa de té y empezó a recoger los platos sucios que había en ella.

Seguía sin mirarme.

–Vaya, la verdad es que no me sorprende.

Mis palabras surtieron el efecto que había deseado. Aquella chica de media melena rosa pastel y ojos del color de la esmeralda levantó la cabeza finalmente. Me lanzó una mirada cargada de rabia; su amplia frente parecía haberse hecho incluso más grande por el ceño apretado.

–Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, Uchiha –gruñó.

Arqueé las cejas.

 **¿Otra vez se atrevía a desafiarme?**

Observé con detenimiento su rostro, y mientras pensaba en lo verdadera e imperceptiblemente bonito que era –a pesar de la furia que lo corroía–, detecté que una de sus cejas perfiladas temblequeaba un poco en el ceño. Estaba nerviosa. Le había puesto nerviosa.

Lentamente, me agaché junto a ella.

–¿De veras crees que _ahora_ tu vida no me incumbe? Has chafado uno de los polvos más esperados de mi semana, y estoy considerando seriamente devolverte la gracia –amenacé con voz fría.

–¿De qué hablas, Uchiha? –Sakura no apartó su expresión desafiante.

Esbocé una sonrisa maquiavélica.

–Espero que entiendas la situación en la que te encuentras. A mí nadie me arrebata lo que tengo en mi poder, y quien osa hacerlo, se arriesga a compensarme. Así que, dime, _Sakura_ –enfaticé su nombre como si lo acariciara–, ¿cómo piensas pagar esta maravillosa hora de sexo que me has quitado?

Inmediatamente, las redondeadas mejillas de la peli-rosa se tiñeron de un intenso rubor. Se quedó inmóvil, mirándome con sus grandes ojos desorbitados y la boca tensa.

–Pe-pero ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo quieres que te pague…? ¿Qué?

Ladeé la cabeza, contemplándola con intensidad, tanto que ella sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada. Me di cuenta de que le había afectado, y su respuesta había sido tan ambigua que me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para jugar un poco más.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, _Sakura_ –volví a pronunciar su nombre del mismo modo que antes–. Una hora de sexo maravillosa que me has censurado y que debes recompensarme. ¿Y cómo crees que se hace eso?

Ella frunció de nuevo el ceño y su sonrojo pareció acentuarse.

 **Fue entonces cuando empecé a notar un conocido calor en mi vientre**.

Aquella expresión de mosqueo, repentinamente encantadora: con el sonrosado de su piel avivándose, las densas pestañas asemejando un abanico de plumas desplegado y la boquita llena estremeciéndose por la impotencia, hizo que me sintiera curioso.

Siempre la había visto a la defensiva cuando le hablaba.

Siempre la descubría mirándome en la distancia, y un momento después, haciendo como la que piensa en las musarañas.

Siempre se hacía la fuerte delante de mí, pero, en el fondo, era débil como todas.

Una sabihonda ordinaria y molesta que intentaba ponerme en evidencia constantemente. Había mandado incluso a la mierda a mi _senpai_ por ella. Había sido la culpable de que aquella buenorra universitaria que adoraba sacara su lado más oscuro, y me hubiera visto obligado a echarla.

Pero en aquel rostro pillado con la guardia baja lo encontré.

 **La pizca de atractivo que me hacía falta para iniciar mi revancha**.

–Lo siento, pero no voy a pagarte nada, Uchiha.

Y al oír cómo pronunciaba mi apellido, no esperé un segundo más.

Mi boca se estampó en la de Sakura, como el sello que se imprime sobre un juramento. Sentí aquellos labios muy cálidos, casi candentes: dos almohadillas convertidas en fuego al contacto con los míos. A través de mis ojos entrecerrados, pude comprobar lo impactada que estaba. Todos los músculos de su cara se tensaron, con sus ojos muy abiertos: dos platos plagados de estupor.

La estaba besando, de improviso, sin señas previas que le hubieran permitido prepararse. Mis manos sostenían su rostro, sintiendo con nitidez el fuerte ardor de sus mejillas. Me estaba haciendo con el control de su cuerpo y su respiración azorada me cosquilleó en la piel.

Su aturdimiento me excitó. La tenía a mi merced; podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Era suave y frágil, casi como un gatito que tiembla bajo la lluvia. Era dulce y ácida al mismo tiempo, como el sabor de una manzana bañada en caramelo.

Presioné un poco más mis labios contra los suyos e intenté deslizar sutilmente mi lengua hasta el interior de su boca rígida, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Quise saborearla, bebérmela hasta vaciarla. El brillo de sus ojos era más intenso que nunca, y adiviné que tenía el corazón desbocado. Por alguna razón, aquella piel blanca y pecosa, aquellos pómulos llenos, el trazo de aquella nariz respingona, la silueta redondeada de las cejas cortas y finas, el lagrimal inmaculado de sus ojos almendrados…, todo en ella comenzó a resultarme extrañamente tentador.

 **Como si detrás de aquella apariencia simplona se ocultara un mundo de placer**.

Entonces logré que mi lengua tocara la suya…

… y de pronto me vi despedido hacia atrás.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, casi tanto como estaban los de ella, y la miré estupefacto. Todo el universo de lujuria que me había invadido se desvaneció al instante.

Me había empujado.

Y vaya si lo había hecho.

Había tenido que poner ahínco en los brazos para evitar caerme de cabeza hacia atrás.

 _¿De dónde coño saca esa fuerza?_

–¡Paga o no la cuenta, pero lárgate! –me gritó.

Alcé la mirada hacia ella y lo que vi me turbó por un momento. El efecto de mi beso había calado en sus huesos, y aunque tenía un puño preparado, no fue capaz de realizar ni un solo movimiento más. Pude cerciorarme de la respiración desenfrenada en su pecho, que subía y bajaba muy deprisa. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con una mezcla de espanto y timidez, como no pudiera decidirse sobre qué sentir. Y advertí que estaban ligeramente húmedos; sus lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas.

La había asustado. Y la había emocionado. Y la había excitado. Y la había desarmado.

 **Y había estado a punto de hacerle llorar**.

Pero ella, una vez más, pese a que nunca pudo descargar aquel puñetazo sobre mí, pese a que el llanto no se desprendió de su garganta, me había rechazado.

Sus palabras lo habían demostrado, de sobra.

Me mantuve en silencio, inmóvil un rato más, hasta que decidí que era el momento de terminar con aquella situación. No pronuncié palabra, me levanté del suelo y saqué la billetera del bolsillo del pantalón. Dejé el dinero sobre la mesa de té, junto a una Sakura que continuaba mirándome conmocionada, y sin concederle más atención, di media vuelta y salí de aquella habitación. El rumor de la televisión encendida se fue apagando poco a poco a mis espaldas.

Por enésima vez desde que la conocía, no podía entenderlo.

Había estado seguro hasta entonces de que era una de mis «admiradoras», sobre todo por lo que había mencionado aquella vez Ino. No podía haber otra explicación a sus miraditas furtivas en las clases.

Y sin embargo, acababa de besarla, creyendo que me estaba apoderando de sus debilidades; creyendo que podía derrocar su férrea resistencia y su fingido desprecio hacia mi persona. Y ella me había alejado con un empujón; un empujón que me había infligido con todas sus fuerzas. Y aunque había tenido preparado aquel puño, no intentó siquiera propinármelo. Y había puesto esa desoladora cara…

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando despejar de mi mente aquellos ojos acongojados.

 _Es demasiado terca, un completo fastidio_.

 **Aquel fastidio de mujer había vuelto a enfrentarse a mí**.

Ninguna chica se había atrevido nunca a negarme el contacto físico.

 _En fin, no tiene sentido si es a la fuerza_ …

Irritado, solté un resoplido y, cuando salí del karaoke, eché a andar hacia el oeste de la ciudad. Me obligué a pensar en todo aquello como un mísero traspiés de aquel fantástico viernes, y recordé rápidamente lo que me esperaba para el resto de la noche.

 _Temari debe de estar ya abriéndose de piernas esperándome_.

Cuadré los hombros y pisé con fuerza sobre la acera. Aunque no había podido cepillarme a Fûka antes de encontrarme con la rubia de las coletas, por lo menos sabía que tenía asegurado un fin de semana cargado de placer y sexo sin descanso.

 **Y ninguna peli-rosa amargada y frígida me lo arruinaría**.

Como había predicho, aquel fin de semana de abril fue inolvidable. Me había follado a Temari día y noche sin parar, en cada rincón de la casa que compartía con sus hermanos: en su cama, en el sofá, en la ducha, en la cocina, en el balcón… Solo nos habíamos detenido para comer –terminando en otros polvos desenfrenados– y para dormir algunas horas que nos permitieran recobrar un poco de energía.

El cuerpo de Temari era un paraíso de deleite, un edén de erotismo que provocaba en mí un deseo ilimitado. A veces, era incluso mejor que hacerlo con mi _senpai_. El interior de su vulva era más suave, más caliente, más tierno, como colchones húmedos de pasión. Su boca era sabrosa, más apetitosa que cualquier plato celestial, y su lengua era el postre más exquisito que había probado hasta entonces.

Me encantaba saber que no se cansaba. Aunque mi miembro se infiltrara en cada recoveco de su figura, por estrecho que fuera, ella nunca me detenía, y siempre parecía querer más y más.

Pero lo que más me gustaba era comprender el poder que me estaba otorgando al entregarse de forma tan insaciable a mí. Era la hermana mayor del capullo más grande que podía existir en mi instituto. Y aunque la primita de Neji Hyûga no correría la misma suerte –por respeto al idiota de Naruto–, con Temari bastaba para satisfacer mis ansias de quedar por encima de todo el que me tocara las pelotas. Aquel enano pelirrojo de Gaara podría ladrarme todo lo que quisiera, pero siempre se la devolvería haciendo que su hermana se corriera de espaldas sobre la mesa del comedor.

Era una suerte para Temari que el sadomasoquismo no fuera lo mío, porque creo que ya tuvo suficiente con todas las posturas y formas en las que la penetré desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Regresé a casa aquel último día entre bostezos; el cansancio embargaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Había sido un fin de semana tan movidito que apenas podía sentir mis extremidades, y me pregunté si no había perdido un poco de sensibilidad en el pene. Había sufrido tanta fricción bajo los preservativos que casi no diferenciaba el frío del calor.

De nuevo, Itachi no estaba en casa; Izumi parecía estar llenando sus horas muertas con charlas que solo podían interesarle a él. Entré en mi habitación y tiré mi riñonera sobre el escritorio; luego, me dejé caer sobre la cama con un largo suspiro. Estaba tan fatigado que solo tenía ganas de meterme bajo las sábanas y dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel último deseo no podría cumplirse esta vez.

 **Aparte del instituto, el lunes tenía revisión de la vista muy temprano**.

Dejé la mirada perdida en la penumbra del techo, sintiendo una honda pesadez ante aquella idea. Hacía algunos años que los médicos me llevaban advirtiendo de la amenaza de un desorden en mis genes que podría dejarme sin visión, parcial o completamente. Lo llamaban retinosis pigmentaria, y se podía decir que era un conjunto de enfermedades oculares transmitidas de forma hereditaria.

Mi madre la padecía.

Los últimos años que la había visto, recordaba, la estaba padeciendo.

 **Pero llevaba tanto tiempo ignorando su paradero que nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de preguntarle nada al respecto**.

No era seguro. Era posible que a mí no me sucediera. Pero según mi predisposición genética, si alguien en la familia iba a sufrirlo, ese sería yo.

Ni siquiera Itachi.

Ni el cabrón de Itachi podría ser castigado con la misma mala suerte por una vez.

Me removí incómodo sobre el colchón y me incorporé. Haber evocado el rostro de mi madre no era algo que me agradara del todo. Menos cuando conocía de primera mano el legado que me estaba dejando. Sentía que podía ver con tanta nitidez todo, que una parte de mí esperaba que aquel privilegio no me fuera arrebatado jamás.

 **Ya serían demasiadas sorpresas desagradables las que me estaría regalando mi madre en la vida**.

Aquella noche apenas cené y me acosté muy temprano, dejando la alarma puesta para que me despertara por la mañana. Pero cuando sonó a las 7:00, creí que era una pesadilla. Me había parecido como si hubiese dormido solo cinco minutos, y tuve que obligarme de mala gana a despegarme de las sábanas y a arreglarme. Pillé un plátano y salí pitando hacia el hospital. No quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, y para mí no era un problema ir andando; me gustaban los lujos, pero prefería llegar a los sitios por mi cuenta, sin necesidad de que me llevara nadie. Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, bastaría con tener una moto con la que poder desplazarme más deprisa.

El oftalmólogo tardó una hora en hacerme todos los análisis que necesitaba para mi diagnóstico.

–¿Has tenido algún episodio donde se te emborronara la vista? –me preguntó cuando acabó con la última de las pruebas.

 _Digo yo que es normal que se te emborronen un poco los ojos cuando estás en pleno éxtasis sexual_.

–No –contesté con voz neutral.

–Bien, de momento es buena señal –contestó.

Aunque no fue un comentario demasiado detallado, sentí un alivio inmenso recorriéndome de arriba abajo. Perder aunque fuera un poco de visión me inquietaba, sobre todo, por los recuerdos que conservaba del día en que mi madre empezó a perder la suya.

Todo lo que sucedió después, como consecuencia de aquello, es ya lo último que un niño desea experimentar en su vida.

Cuando terminé con la revisión, me encaminé hacia el instituto. Iba una hora tarde, pero lo cierto es que no me preocupaba. Bostecé mientras caminaba con calma hacia mi destino. La siguiente clase era con Kurenai, la esposa del entrenador Asuma del Club de Kárate, según me había contado Naruto. Estaba seguro de que ella había influido en el hecho de que el instituto ayudara a poner un sustituto para aquel entrenador inepto; por tanto, era culpable de que ahora viera a Itachi tan a menudo. No me caía demasiado bien…

Al llegar al instituto, abrí la puerta corredera del aula y entré sin miramientos, tranquilo al saber que estaban en el cambio de clase.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –exclamó Ino nada más verme.

Saludé con un gesto de la cabeza sin molestarme en abrir la boca, y ella se pegó a mis talones como un perrito faldero mientras me dirigía a mi asiento.

Mis ojos buscaron casi al instante la figura de Sakura, solo un par de metros en el siguiente pupitre, y endurecí el rostro cuando pasé a su lado. No me miraba. Miraba absorta hacia la amplia ventana, lo que provocó un profundo sentimiento de envidia en mis entrañas. Envidia e irritación.

 _¿De verdad esta estúpida no se ha percatado de mi presencia?_

Dejé arrastrar la silla sonoramente cuando fui a sentarme.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué has faltado a la primera hora? ¿No te encontrabas bien? –me preguntó en ese momento Ino, poniendo una ridícula voz aniñada.

No me ponía nada cuando las chicas hacían eso.

–Tenía que hacerme una revisión médica, nada importante –resumí.

–¿Y todo bien? Infórmame en cuanto sepas los resultados.

Obviamente, no lo haría.

La rubia platino de la interminable coleta alta guardó silencio unos instantes, pero no tardó mucho en intentar sacarme conversación de nuevo. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Sakura, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos celestes en mí.

–Por cierto, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo llevas el trabajo de Historia? El profesor Kakashi ha dicho en la clase anterior que tenemos que darle un documento con la información que hemos recopilado hasta ahora.

 _Ya empiezan a tocarme los cojones con los trabajitos de los huevos_ …

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a mi compañera pelo-chicle. Ya no escrutaba el horizonte o lo que fuera que había llamado su atención en la ventana. Se había vuelto al frente de la mesa y sus ojos caían sobre sus manos con ambigüedad.

Mis pupilas se detuvieron un momento en los labios de Sakura. Debía reconocer que era una boca curiosa, como una golosina no muy azucarada; que no solo conservaba la forma, sino también el sabor. ¿Estarían tan cálidos como el viernes?

–Sasuke-kun, ¿me escuchas?

Miré a Ino directamente, por primera vez desde el rato que llevaba hablándome.

–No llevo el trabajo de ninguna forma, aún no he empezado nada de él –repuse ignorando su tono indignado.

La rubia me miró en silencio, de una manera extraña, como si pretendiera adivinar lo que pensaba; luego, alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia Sakura. De pronto, su entrecejo se cerró en un ceño fruncido, y giré la cabeza en la dirección que estaban enfocando.

Sakura se acercó a nosotros con cierta vacilación.

Se detuvo delante de mí, y aunque sostuvo mi mirada más segundos de los que había esperado, sus ojos se movieron hacia algún punto del aula.

–Necesito hablar contigo –dijo.

Aunque no mencionó siquiera mi apellido, como solía hacer, sabía perfectamente que se dirigía a mí.

–Sakura, él y yo estamos ocupados hablando –saltó Ino, visiblemente celosa–. ¿Podrías decírselo más tarde? No es de buena educación interrumpir a la gente.

La rubia y la peli-rosa intercambiaron miradas de hostilidad entre ellas, pero la segunda no tardó en darse por vencida. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en mí.

–Es importante –puntuó.

Procuré que mi semblante permaneciera inexpresivo, pero en mi fuero interno me resultó ligeramente satisfactorio que se dirigiera a mí. O más bien, que me _necesitara_ para hablar sobre algo. Especialmente el hecho de la _necesidad_ de hablar _conmigo_.

 _Como suponía, no va a seguir fingiendo después de ese beso_.

–Bien –dije, y acto seguido, me levanté de mi asiento.

Percibí la mirada perpleja, casi dolida, de Ino mirándonos de hito en hito. Aquello me irritó; no me gustaba nada cuando se ponía tan celosa, hasta el punto de parecer que de verdad estaba sufriendo.

–Sasuke-kun…

–No me llevará mucho –la interrumpí rápidamente.

No pasé por alto que sus ojos se encendían de emoción, probablemente porque había notado que me incomodaba su malestar. Al menos así no sentiría ni una pizca de remordimientos por mi parte.

Seguí a Sakura hasta la puerta y salimos al pasillo, sin alejarnos mucho del aula. Como le había asegurado a la rubia, supuse que no tardaríamos mucho; Kurenai solía ser puntual, y la pelo-chicle no parecía el tipo de persona que se permitiera llegar tarde.

Apoyé los codos en el marco de una ventana y, transcurridos unos segundos en silencio, miré de reojo hacia donde se había quedado Sakura: inmóvil y un poco alejada de mí.

–¿Y bien? –solté con voz apática.

Ella tardó un poco en mirarme.

–Hay que empezar a reunir información para el trabajo –espetó con firmeza.

Arqueé una ceja.

Me puse de espaldas a la ventana, y mientras me cruzaba de brazos, mis ojos escanearon la figura de Sakura de arriba abajo. Ella me miraba con su característica determinación, pero el contraste con la austeridad de su falda alargada y el cuello apretado de la camisa me chirriaba la visión.

Volví a detenerme en su boca. Tenía unos labios realmente sensuales.

 _¿Por qué coño tiene que ser tan monja y repelente?_

Esbocé una media sonrisa y mis ojos atravesaron los suyos.

–Pensaba que querías hablar conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió el viernes.

Noté inmediatamente que sus piernas se tensaban.

–No hay nada de lo que hablar sobre ese día; lo importante es el trabajo que tenemos que hacer, Uchiha.

Sostuvo mi mirada penetrante, pero percibí un ligero temblequeo en la comisura de su boca. Me acerqué a ella despacio y di un rodeo a su alrededor, examinando cada tramo de su figura, mientras me acariciaba el mentón en una burlesca actitud de juez. Ella me siguió con la mirada y frunció el ceño cuando comprobó que mis ojos frenaban un par de segundos en su trasero. Me había dado cuenta de que no estaba mal del todo; es más, ahora que la observaba con atención, no me dio la impresión de que su cuerpo fuera tan flacucho y aburrido como había creído. Tenía unas pantorrillas bien formadas y su culo parecía redondito.

–Pero ¿se puede saber qué estás mirando tanto? –protestó cabreada.

–Me he quedado con muchas ganas de saber lo que hay debajo de esa ropa tan recatada que llevas siempre, Sakura –repliqué, colocándome de nuevo frente a ella.

El rostro de la chica del pelo rosa se tiñó de un rojo escarlata.

–¿Qué estás hablando? Te-te he dicho que no te dirijas de forma tan directa a mí –balbució.

–¿Qué tal «Sakura-chan»? –sugerí en tono sarcástico.

Odiaba utilizar aquel sufijo con las chicas, pero era típico de un galán hacer esas cosas. Si quería divertirme un rato, bastaba con rebajarle aquellos aires de sabelotodo y burlarme de ella.

–Pero ¿de qué vas? ¿Quieres dejar de cambiarme de tema? –se quejó–. No pasó nada el viernes, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Quién está mencionando el viernes aquí?

Sakura pareció a punto de estallar, consumiéndose poco a poco en la cólera.

–¡Uchiha de mierda, déjame de una puñetera vez! He venido solo para hablar del trabajo de Historia, no para que me estés recordando lo de ese beso.

–Así que lo estás pensando… ¿No decías que no había pasado nada?

–¡Vete a la mierda!

–Ey, ey, cálmate, gatita, el otro día no me sacabas tan rápido las uñas.

Hizo ademán de levantar el puño, y enarqué una ceja al verla tan predispuesta a atacarme.

 _Parece que es de las violentas… ¿Le irá el rollo sado?_

Sin embargo, como aquella vez en el karaoke, el puño nunca llegó a descargarse sobre ningún punto de mi persona. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando ella bajó la mano, apretando fuertemente el ceño y los ojos cerrados. Exhaló un par de bocanadas de aire y, tras varios segundos, abrió los ojos.

–Por favor, Uchiha, necesito sacar buena nota en ese trabajo. Hablemos de él y dejemos las tonterías a un lado.

Entorné los ojos.

El verbo _necesitar(me)_ sonaba demasiado bien en su boca.

–Te escucho –le cedí finalmente, volviendo a mi voz neutral.

–El profesor Kakashi ha dicho que tenemos que entregar la poca información que hayamos encontrado de momento y, como muy tarde, tiene que ser el lunes a primera hora. Ha pasado casi una semana y tú y yo todavía no hemos empezado a buscar nada. Así que he pensado que podríamos quedar en algún sitio para hacerlo.

–¿ _Hacerlo_?

Ella entendió a la perfección el doble sentido de mis palabras.

–Sabes bien que _ni en sueños_ me referiría a eso –masculló. Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta–. ¿Estás libre el sábado por la tarde?

–Sí.

–Bien… ¿Dónde podríamos quedar?

–No sé. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Sakura me fulminó con la mirada.

–Esto no es un cachondeo, Uchiha. Puede que para ti no signifique nada, pero tener las notas que tengo me cuesta mucho y es necesario para mí.

Solté un bufido y dejé caer los párpados en una expresión aburrida.

–No es asunto mío que no puedas pagar tu plaza en este centro con tu propio dinero.

Mi comentario pareció enfurecerla aún más.

–Claro, porque no todos vivimos en la burbuja de oro en la que te has criado tú –me soltó.

 _De modo que es una pobre acomplejada porque no puede ser rica_.

Mostré una media sonrisa apática, sin sentimiento alguno, en realidad. Las burbujas de oro se pagaban caro, sobre todo, si tenías la familia que tenía yo. Pero eso era algo que alguien como ella no debía saber.

–¿En tu casa o en la mía? –repetí con voz gélida.

Casi pude sentir el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda.

–En la biblioteca –alegó.

Sostuve sus ojos verde jade, henchidos de una increpante decisión.

–No iré a la biblioteca un sábado por la tarde. En tu casa o en la mía –insistí.

–Irás, porque también necesitas esa nota. En la biblioteca.

No me gustó nada la forma en la que había empleado el verbo _necesitar(le)_ esta vez.

–No me hace falta un trabajo para ganar una buena nota. Ya lo solventaré en los exámenes, y en caso de que no fuera suficiente, tampoco me preocupa. Yo sí tengo dinero suficiente para mantener mi plaza en el Instituto Konohagakure.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron con fuerza. Tuve la sensación de que aquello último le había dolido; sin embargo, no rectifiqué. Su insolencia me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Nos mantuvimos en un tenso silencio durante unos segundos más.

–Muy bien, lo haré por mi cuenta –sentenció ella.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el aula.

¿De verdad pensaba hacerlo ella sola? Era patética. La chica más patética y tozuda que había conocido jamás.

 **Una completa molestia**.

–El profesor Kakashi se terminará enterando de que lo haces sola. Entonces, lo que conseguirás será una amonestación –me apresuré en advertir, al ver que no se detenía.

Los pies de Sakura frenaron en seco. Conté los segundos: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.

–Ven a la biblioteca del centro el sábado por la tarde, por favor –insistió, girándose para mirarme.

En sus ojos verdes advertí un sutil brillo de desesperación.

No, no pensaba hacerlo sola.

Sabía que _no podía_ hacerlo sola.

–En tu casa o en la mía –repetí por enésima vez.

Su boca permaneció cerrada, y en su mirada comenzó a manifestarse la impotencia. Adiviné que en su cerebro se estaba imaginando mi cabeza estampada contra la pared. Sin embargo, ya me había demostrado dos veces que no podía hacerme nada; era incapaz de utilizar aquel puño intermitente contra mí.

En ese preciso momento detectamos la silueta de Kurenai entrando en el aula, algunos metros más allá. La clase estaba a punto de empezar.

–Adiós, Uchiha.

La voz de Sakura había sonado tajante y dura, como el tiro de un rifle que se disipa en el viento. Dio media vuelta y siguió los pasos de la profesora. Me quedé mirándola, de espaldas a mí; aquellos cabellos rosáceos balanceándose sobre la nuca lechosa en cada paso firme.

No quería ceder ante mí. Tenía mucho orgullo, uno casi tan recio como el mío. Y a pesar de ello, cuando abrió la puerta corredera del aula, logré percibir en un instante el temblor de su mano derecha.

Los cimientos de un muro que comenzaban a tambalearse.

Era obvio.

 **Tenía poder sobre ella**.

En los sucesivos días no mencionamos nada sobre el trabajo de Historia. La peli-rosa empollona se dedicó a ignorarme, tanto como lo hacía yo. No cruzábamos mirada alguna, pese a que solo nos separaban un par de metros de distancia. Aquello relajaba a Ino, y al parecer, a las demás chicas de la clase también.

Temari me buscó en un par de ocasiones. Le daba igual hacerlo donde fuera, y a mí no me costaba corresponderle, por supuesto. Los inhóspitos pasillos de la última planta, antes de llegar a la azotea, eran siempre una buena opción si sentías la necesidad de echar un polvo rápido.

Por lo menos esta semana solo tenía a Itachi en las clases de Educación Física; Asuma ya había vuelto de aquel congreso. Mi hermano trabajaba menos horas en los edificios de Bachillerato, por lo que estaba tranquilo de que no me atraparía follando con la rubia de las coletas por ahí.

Pillé a Sakura un par de veces mirando por la ventana durante las prácticas deportivas de los de Secundaria. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde apuntaban sus ojos, pero me hacía una idea rápida cada vez que reconocía la figura de Itachi entre los sujetos que llenaban las pistas. Y a veces me descubría a mí mismo observándola y preguntándome qué se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

 **Me fastidiaba hacer eso**.

El miércoles quedé con Fûka en mi casa por la noche. Itachi la vio y la saludó, y aunque yo sabía que no le hacía demasiada gracia su presencia, no me dijo nada. Izumi había venido también aquella noche; no obstante, ellos dos se dedicaron a charlar entre risas en el balcón, mientras nosotros nos envolvíamos en una ardiente velada de sexo en mi habitación.

Había echado de menos el cuerpo lujurioso de mi universitaria preferida: los pechos tiesos y esféricos, la curva de su cintura de avispa, los prolongados cabellos caoba cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda marcada, los ojos felinos del color del zafiro. Y, sobre todo, la forma en la que su pelvis ondeaba encima de mí, en un vaivén apasionado que caldeaba por completo mi miembro. O el modo en que su boca fina y señalada jugueteaba con él.

–Pensaba que te habías enfadado conmigo, Sasuke-kun –dijo, cuando yacimos tras el primer asalto sobre mi cama.

–¿Por qué iba a enfadarme, _senpai_?

–Parecías querer defender mucho a esa chica.

Guardé silencio. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sentido el viernes anterior, cuando Fûka había empezado a gritar a Sakura de la manera en que le gritó; cuando le soltó todas aquellas acusaciones sin sentido, y mi sangre comenzó a alterarse.

Al ver que no pronunciaba palabra, ella trepó hasta mi rostro y me besó la mejilla con una tranquilidad peligrosa.

–¿Te gusta esa vulgar camarera, Sasuke-kun? –continuó con voz insinuante, como si fuera una adulta seductora.

Mis ojos bajaron hasta los suyos y la examiné con detenimiento. Podía notar sus celos y su inquietud como si fueran míos. No sabía bien la tontería que acababa de soltar por aquella boquita, pero sentí un inminente deseo de dejarla sufrir un rato con la duda. Por ello, me mantuve callado.

Fûka bajó la mirada, cortando el contacto visual conmigo. Tendida sobre mi pecho, capté una fuerte rabia en su infantil expresión de mosqueo. Su fingida madurez se esfumó.

–No me importa, de todas formas. No es como si fuera a enamorarme de un niñato como tú. No es que puedas proporcionarme mucho más que _esto_.

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

–¿Niñato?

Sin previo aviso, la tomé de las muñecas, la hice rodar a un lado y me coloqué sobre ella. La miré con intensidad y noté su sonrojo bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de lava. Ella me sonrió con cierta lascivia y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo.

–No te las des tan de guay, Sasuke-kun. Hagas lo que me hagas, seguirá siendo simple sexo –me desafió.

Enarqué una ceja, y acto seguido, junté sus muñecas en una mano; la otra empezó a dibujar un camino descendente: lento y sinuoso, hacia su pecho. Sonreí con satisfacción al sentir su débil gemido. Su piel se erizó y sus pezones se enderezaron.

–¿ _Simple_ sexo? –repetí con voz sugerente.

No me había gustado en absoluto el modo en que había empleado aquellas palabras. No me había gustado el débil deseo que se escondía detrás de ellas.

El dedo índice de mi mano describió un círculo alrededor de su ombligo, y después se deslizó poco a poco hacia su entrepierna. Toqué de una forma casi imperceptible: pausada y suave, su clítoris, y ella se estremeció, reprimiendo otro gemido.

–Fûka-senpai, ¿tengo que recordarte todo lo que te hace sentir tener _simple_ sexo con este _niñato_?

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron con deseo. Entreabrió su boquita y los dedos de mi mano exploraron paulatinamente su zona íntima: primero, en redondeles sinuosos; después, al notar su incipiente humedad, resbalaron lentamente hacia adentro. Directos al corazón de la rosa. Acaricié sus labios con los míos, deleitándome con los suspiros que se escapaban a través de ellos, y mi lengua degustó el rocío de su boca: un océano de placer que transpiraba sus mayores debilidades.

Mis dedos índice y anular mecieron las cálidas paredes de su intimidad, como si cabalgaran dentro de ella.

–Sasuke-kun –susurró Fûka, arqueando la espalda.

Aquel movimiento me permitió lamer de cerca los botones de sus pechos, y pasé los labios delicadamente por debajo de su esternón, mientras mis dedos cabalgaban más deprisa dentro de ella. Volvió a gemir de placer, y mis ojos la contemplaron, rendida enteramente a mí con aquellos simples movimientos.

Tenía que recordarle por qué quedábamos todas las semanas.

No podía permitir que se emocionara por una razón distinta a la que le proporcionaban mis manos y mi miembro.

Tenía que evitar que se confundiera y pensara que de verdad sentía la necesidad de algo más que el mero hecho de mantener una relación estrictamente sexual conmigo.

Fûka era de las inteligentes; no me sería fácil ni agradable alejarme de ella si algo así ocurriera.

 **No podía enamorarse de mí**.

Continué haciendo que se retorciera de placer hasta que sentí sus fluidos derramándose entre mis dedos. No la dejé descansar para que comenzara a cavilar de nuevo, y me apresuré en ponerla de espaldas, me puse un condón y la penetré con brío. Recuerdo que utilizó aquella forma tan típica de las japonesas en negarme que hiciera eso, mientras me agarraba las nalgas para que lo hiciera con más fuerza. Las primeras veces que me había ocurrido me había detenido, asustado, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a discernir cuándo me lo pedían en serio de cuándo lo utilizaban como intento de excitarme más.

Aunque a mí no me excitaba en absoluto; de hecho, me asqueaba un poco. Pero si a ellas les hacía felices, ¿quién era yo para impedírselo?

 **Odiaba la idea de hacer algo que pudiera hacerlas sentir forzadas**.

Las veía como meras zorras egoístas, con las que debía tener cuidado si no quería que me engañaran, pero ello no significaba que estuviera interesado en herirlas directamente. No de esa forma, desde luego. Simplemente me limitaba a disfrutar de ellas como una fuga de estrés cuando conocía su atracción por mí, y a las más tontas les concedía enamorarse porque sabía que sus sentimientos no eran auténticos. Aprenderían a olvidarse de mí en poco tiempo, pero al menos me las había tirado. Y ellas a mí, en cierto modo.

Fûka y yo terminamos algunas horas después, y cuando ya estuvimos vestidos de nuevo, pedí un taxi para que la dejara en casa. Era medianoche, y prefería no sentirme responsable si algo le pasaba. Aunque eso no era algo que solía hacer con las chicas con las que me acostaba; solo Fûka tenía tal derecho, ni siquiera Temari.

Presionó sus labios contra los míos un momento en la puerta, y se despidió de la forma coqueta en la que le gustaba comportarse.

–¿Ya habéis acabado? –preguntó Itachi, entrando en el salón con una taza de té en una mano y un libro en la otra.

Se sentó en el sofá, al tiempo que yo me giraba para mirarle.

–¿Y tú con Izumi? –contraataqué.

Me molestaba que empleara aquel tono inquisitorio conmigo.

–Izumi solo ha venido para cenar; después, se ha ido –recalcó–. ¿Has cenado tú?

–Me he ido directamente al postre.

Itachi me lanzó una mirada fulminante ante mi ácida broma, pero yo le ignoré y caminé hasta la cocina. Tomé un cuenco, lo rellené de cereales y leche y regresé a mi dormitorio. Ni siquiera miré a mi hermano cuando pasé a su lado, y tampoco él me miró a mí.

Al día siguiente me sentía fortalecido, como si me hubieran insuflado una carga extra de energía. Solía ocurrirme cuando me pasaba la noche anterior practicando sexo y descansaba lo suficiente para despertarme sin cansancio. Durante el entrenamiento en el Club de Kárate realicé los ejercicios con menor esfuerzo de lo que ya era normal. Estaba más atento a los ataques de mi contrincante, cuando el profesor nos sacó a mí y a otro chico a combatir.

Sin embargo, en los vestuarios, me di cuenta de que mi vivacidad había eclipsado por completo la autoestima del tonto de Naruto. Aquel día le había costado manejar la espada de madera, el doble que en las clases anteriores.

– _Teme_ , qué facilidad tienes para usar cualquier tipo de arma… –dejó caer apesadumbrado, mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

Me giré para mirarle, al tiempo que me ponía la camisa del uniforme.

–Estás un poco verde últimamente. ¿Qué te pasa?

–No tengo ni idea.

Sonreí de medio lado y le dediqué una mirada burlona.

–¿No será _Hinata_ lo que te pasa? –inquirí en tono irónico.

–Ojalá sea eso…

Levanté las cejas y me acerqué a él, abrochándome el cinturón.

–¿Aún no te la has follado?

Naruto alzó una mirada airada hacia mí.

–¡Cabrón! ¡Deja de juntar ese verbo y su nombre en la misma frase! Yo jamás me la follaría; yo _haría el amor_ con ella, _teme_.

Solté una carcajada.

–¡Menudo moñas te estás volviendo! –tuve que esperar unos segundos para poder recomponerme de la risa. Hice una breve pausa y me aclaré la garganta–. Bueno, pues eso: que si todavía no habéis tenido nada, pregunto.

–Es imposible…

–¿Por qué?

–No estoy seguro de que yo le guste.

–¿Vas en serio?

Naruto se levantó de la banca y se echó la mochila al hombro.

–Sí –me respondió con aires de pesimismo.

Echó a andar hacia la salida del gimnasio y yo le seguí de cerca, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Al ver que no le preguntaba nada más, el rubio idiota me miró consternado.

–¿No te interesa saber por qué lo pienso?

–En realidad, me la suda un poco –confesé.

Él soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y yo le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Su mirada azul estaba baja, como el resto de su rostro broncíneo. Era como si alguien tirara de un hilo hacia abajo todas sus facciones alocadas. Nunca le había visto tan desanimado.

–Está bien, _dobe_ –solté tras un suspiro de resignación–. ¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

–Se pone muy nerviosa cuando le hablo.

Le miré con cierta exasperación.

–¡Gilipollas, eso significa precisamente que le gustas!

–No me entiendes… Le pongo muy nerviosa; creo que en realidad le asusta que me dirija a ella.

–Lo dudo. ¿Evita hablarte?

–Claro que no. Hinata-chan no hace esas cosas con nadie.

–¿Y estás seguro de que no lo hace simplemente porque eres tú y no le asustas? Se pondrá nerviosa como toda mujer cuando ve a un hombre que le gusta.

–No lo sé.

–¡Naruto! –una voz interrumpió abruptamente nuestra plática.

Ambos nos detuvimos y miramos hacia atrás al oír unos pasos removiendo la gravilla del suelo. Identifiqué los cabellos rosados y la piel blanca y pecosa, y sentí inmediatamente una sensación de hastío embargarme.

 **Ya estaba la pesada de Sakura otra vez acercándose**.

Aquel jueves había sido bastante coñazo durante el entrenamiento. El entrenador Asuma se había ausentado unos minutos de la clase para atender una llamada urgente, y ella había estado contando las _katas_ en su lugar, con excesiva exigencia para ser solo una encargada. Su voz me irritaba en demasía.

–Espera, Naruto –dijo, y cuando llegó hasta nosotros se apoyó en las rodillas, jadeando.

 _Ni que hubiera hecho los cien metros_.

–¿Sakura-chan? –inquirió el aludido, extrañado.

Ella tardó unos segundos más en recobrarse.

–Quería decirte algo –comenzó. Pero guardó silencio en cuanto se percató de mi presencia. Me lanzó una mirada iracunda, y acto seguido, volteó hacia el rubio idiota–. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Arqueé una ceja, sintiéndome inmediatamente ofendido. ¿Acaso no podía decírselo delante de mí? Si era algo sobre su amiga Hinata, no tenía por qué tratarlo como algo confidencial. Era obvio que yo lo sabría.

–Claro –respondió el imbécil de Naruto.

 _¿En serio piensa dejarme fuera?_

–Sasuke, ¿te importa si te vas adelantando? Luego te alcanzo –me apremió.

Mis ojos se movieron automáticamente hacia Sakura, y aunque procuré mantener mi semblante lo más inexpresivo posible, no podía negar que me jodía sentirme apartado. Nunca había sido cotilla en absoluto, pero intuía que todo aquel secretismo se debía únicamente a que ella detestaba mi presencia.

La miré, y sentí aún más rabia cuando descubrí que no me miraba a mí.

Más bien fingía no mirarme.

 **Fingía que yo no existía para ella**.

Solté un resoplido irritado.

–Te veo luego, _dobe_.

–No creo que tarde –añadió Naruto.

Sin embargo, cuando me alejé de aquellos dos tuve la corazonada de que las palabras del rubio idiota no iban a cumplirse. Y minutos más tarde, a medio camino entre el instituto y mi casa, mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón: tenía un mensaje suyo.

 _Si tienes algo que hacer ahora, no me esperes más, teme. Me quedo con Sakura a hacer unas cosas importantes. Mañana hablamos._

Cerré el aparato con fuerza dentro de mi mano. ¿Qué coño tenía esa chica que con todos parecía estar siempre bien, salvo conmigo?

Apreté el paso hacia mi casa con decisión.

Me daba igual. Dijera lo que dijese, se me resistiera como se me resistiese, aquella puritana del pelo rosa caería en mi poder tarde o temprano. Igual que todas.


	8. OBSTINACIÓN

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¿Cómo estáis, mis queridos lectores?

Me adelanto una vez más con un capítulo donde el destino de nuestros protagonistas favoritos empezará a inclinarse entre ellos. ¡Gracias por los nuevos follows y favs que me habéis dado! Espero de verdad que esta conti os guste.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **7.** **OBSTINACIÓN**

Lo sentía como si acabara de ocurrir hace solo unos segundos, aunque hubiera transcurrido casi una semana.

Lo sentía como algo mil veces más cercano que un recuerdo, o incluso que la misma realidad.

Lo sentía a quemarropa, abrasándome los labios y salpicándome en el vientre.

Lo sentía como si palpitara dentro de mí.

 **Sasuke Uchiha me había besado**.

Y lo había hecho del modo más cruel y dañino que un hombre puede besarte: sin interés, sin sentimientos, sin verdad.

En el momento en que aquellos labios suaves y carnosos tocaron los míos; en el momento en que aquel aliento cálido y moderado entró en mí; en el momento en que fui consciente de que mi pecho enloquecía, mientras sus pupilas negras me miraban impasibles…

… en ese momento comprendí que aquel beso nunca fue para mí.

Era para él. Solo para él y su ego. Para su satisfacción personal y su afán de quedar por encima de todo aquel que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria.

No era tonta; estaba claro para mí.

Y lo peor era que aquel había sido el primero.

 **Mi primer beso en los labios de un amor que ni antes ni ahora me correspondía**.

Porque me había dado cuenta _en ese momento_ de que verdaderamente había deseado que me correspondiera.

Aquella situación me horrorizaba.

Ni siquiera con el fuerte empujón que le atesté me había quedado tranquila. Y la charla que habíamos tenido el lunes había sido, directamente, el último eslabón de la cadena de catástrofes que estaba engendrando aquel malnacido en mi vida.

Pero me daba igual lo que me dijera: entregaría la información de aquel trabajo por mi cuenta. Después del beso, lo peor que podía ocurrir era ir a su casa. Me imaginaba una gran mansión propia del periodo Edo, con un jardín impecable, lleno de bonsáis, fuentes _zen_ y demás elementos decorativos propios de la cultura tradicional. O bien, un apartamento de lujo en una de las últimas plantas de un rascacielos, con vistas a toda la ciudad.

Me imaginaba cualquiera de los dos sitios, y a mí dentro, con la guardia baja una vez más ante aquel frívolo pervertido.

Debía recordarme a mí misma lo que había sentido en mi pasado. No podía permitir que mi cuerpo se dejara llevar de aquella forma otra vez.

 _¡Joder, qué fácil se lo puse cuando me besó! Ni un poquito de resistencia le di, si quiera_.

Sacudí la cabeza, obligándome a volver a la realidad.

Era sábado por la mañana y estaba en el hospital Aiiku, en una sala de ocio para pacientes, junto al resto del equipo voluntario. Algunos niños del hospital se habían reunido allí, y uno de mis compañeros estaba haciendo de cuentacuentos para ellos.

Intentaba concentrarme en la historia que relataba; sin embargo, mi mente divagaba más allá. En un relato venenoso con forma de caricia en mis labios y mordisco en mi amor propio.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que lo que hiciera Sasuke Uchiha dejara de afectarme?**

¿Cuánto para dejar de pensar en él?

–Sakura-senpai –escuché que me llamaba una voz infantil.

Levanté la vista y detecté a un niño mirándome fijamente entre sus compañeros. Reconocí inmediatamente sus ojos parduscos, el pelo liso y oscuro, con reflejos morados, que le caía largo hasta el final del cuello, y el lunar que tenía entre las cejas livianas.

–Dime, Tanishi –era uno de los que más trataba últimamente; además, tenía una tonalidad de pelo casi tan rara como la mía y, de algún modo, me sentía identificada con él en ese aspecto.

–¿Estás bien? –me preguntó en voz baja.

Eché una ojeada al cuentacuentos y al resto de los niños, y al comprobar que nadie más había notado mi ensimismamiento, asentí enérgicamente hacia Tanishi. Intenté transmitir positividad con aquel gesto animoso, aunque era evidente que había algo que me angustiaba.

Y en efecto, Tanishi me miró con poca convicción; no obstante, me hizo el favor de no insistir y devolvió su atención a mi compañero.

Me quedé mirándole durante algunos segundos. Últimamente había notado que aquel niño ponía especial atención en lo que hacía, más incluso que al resto de mis compañeros. Conocía bien su historia: tenía una salud muy débil y había sufrido un fuerte ataque de neumonía crónica, que se le había complicado entre la diabetes y su insuficiencia renal. Llevaba varias semanas hospitalizado, pero sus padres trabajaban tanto que apenas venían a verle. Estaba la mayoría del tiempo solo; no parecía llevarse demasiado bien con los demás niños.

Pero conmigo, al parecer, se comportaba de una forma completamente distinta. Aun cuando no hablara mucho, parecía más por la labor de atenderme a mí que de dejar que yo le atendiera a él. Era cuidadoso y observador. Le gustaba preguntarme lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que me encontraba preparando algún juego o estudiando mientras los pacientes se entretenían, y se quedaba a mi lado, ayudándome o leyendo en silencio mis apuntes. En alguna ocasión había llegado a confesarme retazos de su vida: todos ensombrecidos por algún momento triste, donde él me dejaba entrever los problemas que le había causado su salud delicada. Mi corazón se encogía a menudo cuando le escuchaba hablar de aquella manera. Parecía un niño un poco perdido, pero tan curioso por averiguar lo que le rodeaba que me resultaba injusto que alguien como él tuviera un cuerpo tan frágil.

 _Hay demasiadas cosas injustas en la vida_.

Le miré con ternura otro rato más, y luego, finalmente conseguí concentrarme en el cuento de mi compañero.

A las dos salí del hospital. Me apresuré en comer un bocadillo; tenía un hambre increíble, pero a media mañana no había podido almorzar en condiciones. Era más importante darles de comer a los ancianos: necesitaban una hora fija; yo era más joven y podía permitirme un poco de descontrol. Había quedado con Naruto una hora después, y quería mantener mi promesa de ayudarle con las _katas_ de espada.

Aquel rubio de carita morena, de pequeños ojos azules que a menudo encogía como un chino viejito, podía considerarse amigo mío. Podía, aunque no fuera una persona con la que saliera a menudo.

Sin embargo, me inspiraba compasión. Era un pesado de narices cuando quería, pero sería una falacia hablar de él como una mala persona. Y por mucho que fuera estúpido, o uno de los peores alumnos de Bachillerato del Instituto Konohagakure (no entendía cómo había terminado en la misma clase que Hinata), en realidad era muy trabajador y persistente cuando se lo proponía. Su popularidad no solo era consecuencia de su amistad con Sasuke Uchiha, sino que también resultaba muy atractivo e interesante para muchas personas. Y supongo que haberse quedado huérfano y tener que criarse con aquel productor loco de Jiraiya, había hecho que muchos se compadecieran de él.

 **Pero a mí me conmovía su perseverancia**.

Tanto que incluso había decidido revelarle mi auténtica relación con el mundo de las artes marciales, y consecuentemente, la fuerza física que poseía. Para mi suerte, se lo había tomado bastante bien.

Habíamos quedado junto al río, en la explanada donde los niños jugaban a menudo al fútbol. Pero era lo suficiente temprano como para que estuviera libre, así que no tendría que sufrir las miradas sorprendidas de los curiosos.

Corrí por el puente al ver la figura de Naruto abajo, sentado sobre el césped de la cuesta.

–¡Naruto! –le grité.

Él alzó la cabeza y pegó un brinco, levantándose y mostrándome una de sus enormes sonrisas. El blanco de sus dientes destellaba contra su piel bronceada desde la distancia.

–Sakura-chan, no puedes imaginar lo mucho que te agradezco que me ayudes con esto –dijo cuando llegué hasta él.

–No es ningún problema para mí. Solo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, y mucho menos a Sasuke.

Se puso muy recto, sacando pecho, golpeó una pierna contra la otra y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si fuera un soldado.

–Señora, sí, señora. El _teme_ no se enterará absolutamente de nada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Está bien, comencemos –resolví, y acto seguido di una palmada en el aire–. A ver, ¿te has traído el palo que te dije?

–Aquí está, Sakura-chan –me mostró un palo de madera que había cogido de su casa.

–Vale, ¿has calentado?

–Sí.

–Bien, pues –retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás–, ahora atácame.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿Cómo?

–Que me ataques, Naruto.

–Pero ¿cómo voy a atacarte? No puedo –negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no? Hemos venido a entrenar, ¿no? –enarqué una ceja, confusa.

–Sí, pero no puedo enfrentarme a ti. ¡Eres una chica!

Crucé los brazos ante el pecho, sintiéndome ligeramente ofendida.

–¿Crees que no puedo contra ti?

–No digo que no puedas…, pero yo no puedo enfrentarme a una chica.

–Naruto, _tienes_ que enfrentarte a mí. Es parte del entrenamiento. Lo que haces en las _katas_ son ejercicios de ataque real. Vamos, atácame con ese palo, como si fuera una espada.

El rubio de facciones zorrunas arrugó la frente y me miró un poco contrariado.

–Pero…

–No te contengas –le interrumpí.

Me contempló largamente, y luego, soltó un suspiro. Separó las piernas y sus manos se enroscaron en torno al palo de madera, con cierta vacilación. Estudió mi postura, aparentemente relajada, y calentó un poco el cuello y agitó los hombros. Sabía que, de primeras, no iba a estar muy satisfecho con la idea de luchar contra mí, pero no le dejaría ninguna alternativa.

 **Si iba a sacrificar horas de estudio, al menos que fuera por una buena razón**.

Examiné la posición y la firmeza de sus pies, y después sus brazos. No tardé en detectar el error principal: sus codos estaban demasiado estirados. Debía flexionarlos un poco, de forma que no los fatigara a la hora de atacar. Además, su tronco estaba poco recto, ligeramente curvado. Aquello le quitaría fuerza y le desequilibraría.

Alcé la mirada hasta sus ojos y percibí su incertidumbre en el brillo azulado del iris.

–Cuando quieras –le alenté.

Observé que inspiraba un par de veces, intentando concentrarse. Y solo un instante después, se abalanzó sobre mí con el palo de madera en alto. Su fatídico ataque fue fácil de prever; sería cuestión de un par de segundos.

Cuando solo lo tuve a unos centímetros de mí, me desplacé hacia la derecha súbitamente; a continuación, mi mano voló hacia el hueco que había dejado entre las dos manos que sostenían el palo, y acentué el curso que había previsto describir en su embestida: hacia abajo, aprovechando la fuerza gravitatoria en mi favor. Naruto dio un traspiés, y aquel punto de inestabilidad me ayudó a manejarle. Mis manos no se soltaron del palo y tracé un círculo hacia arriba, apoderándome de su control; lo subí por encima de mi cabeza, teniéndole a él aún agarrado, y volví a bajar, como si bailara con el viento primaveral que nos acompañaba. Aquella oscilación había provocado que el cuerpo del chico rubio se girara por completo. Al rotarle el brazo, por pleno impulso se desenganchó del palo y cayó de espaldas, junto a mis pies. El impacto había sido tal que su tronco se dobló y sus piernas se elevaron en el aire. Por último, separé los pies y, con una rotación rápida, llevé el palo hacia atrás, lejos de él.

Le observé atentamente, desde arriba. Cuando logró ser consciente de lo que había sucedido, me miró impactado.

–¿Cómo leches has hecho eso? ¿Y cómo has conseguido quitarme el palo? Lo tenía bien sujeto…

–Es una técnica básica de desarme…, y ya he entendido en qué has estado fallando todo este tiempo.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y noté su respiración agitada. Parecía haberse llevado un buen susto, aunque sus ojos chispeantes relucían como si le embargara la euforia. Alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa enardecida.

–¡Sakura-chan, otra vez!

 _Me da a mí que este niño es masoca_.

Naruto y yo decidimos que entrenaríamos todos los días, un rato antes de que empezara el Club de Kárate. No era ningún problema porque el gimnasio solía estar abierto durante todo el día, y podríamos utilizar las herramientas puesto que pertenecíamos al club; además, los de voleibol ya habían vuelto a sus pistas.

El rubio de la cara de zorro también se había ofrecido a ayudarme a diario a dejarlo todo en orden para cuando llegara el resto del equipo, pero en eso preferí negarme. Era mi trabajo como encargada y me gustaba hacer las cosas por mí misma.

 **Me sentía útil de ese modo**.

Tras el entrenamiento de aquel sábado, regresé a casa hecha polvo. Aquel día, finalmente, no me había tocado trabajar. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo tantas cosas a la vez y durmiendo tan poco que, como cabía esperarse, el cansancio estaba empezando a dejar estragos en mí.

Encontré a mamá sentada en el sofá maltrecho del salón, viendo la televisión mientras se limaba las uñas; por lo que sabía, aquel día no había podido trabajar la jornada completa por culpa de su alergia al polen. Un intenso aroma a comida inundaba la casa y me dirigí a la cocina. Hana estaba cortando unas patatas cuando entré.

–Hola, hermanita, ¿qué tal el día? –me preguntó, sonriéndome dulcemente.

–Muy bien –cogí una judía verde que descansaba en un plato de la mesa, y antes de comérmela, la miré largamente, recordando algo–. ¿Sabías que en España la fruta cuesta incluso menos que el _yakisoba_ aquí? Me lo ha contado el señor Watanabe, que vivió en Andalucía un tiempo. Es un gran artista de la guitarra española.

–Andalucía… Suena muy exótico, como la canción de Masahiko Kondo: _Andalusia ni akogarete, bara wo kuwaete odotteru, chika no sakaba no Karumen to_ … –canturreó.

–Yo también pensé en ella –hice una pausa y observé la olla grande que se estaba calentando en los fuegos–. ¿Hoy haces tú la cena?

–Sí, mamá ha llegado muy cansada, y creo que no es buena idea dejarte a ti la responsabilidad de alimentarnos –respondió, al tiempo que iba cortando y dejando caer en la olla trozos de una patata pelada.

Hice un mohín, pero tenía razón. Mis habilidades culinarias estaban un poco dormidas.

Me senté en una silla y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Pensé en cenar deprisa; estaba deseando meterme en la cama y dormir.

–El otro día te vi saliendo del Club de Kárate –dijo Hana de repente.

Percibí un tono extraño en su voz aguda, pero no fui capaz de descifrarlo.

–¿Cuándo?

–El jueves. Estabas con Naruto-senpai y… Sasuke-senpai.

Sentí que mi corazón daba un tumbo.

Siempre intentaba tener cuidado al salir del club; siempre procuraba que nadie me viera acompañada de ninguno de los miembros del equipo. Mucho menos ahora que Sasuke formaba parte de él.

Y era precavida precisamente porque sabía que Hana, aunque en un grado inferior, también estaba en el mismo instituto.

–¿Ah, sí? –intenté hablar con la mayor indiferencia posible, buscando la forma de evitar el tema al que sabía que ella quería recurrir.

–No me habías dicho que Sasuke-senpai estaba en el equipo.

 _Y agárrate, porque tampoco sabes que es mi compañero en un trabajo de clase_.

–Se me olvidó por completo, aunque tampoco creo que sea algo importante, ¿no? –mi voz sonó ligeramente tirante en la última palabra.

Hana tardó en responder.

–¿Te llevas bien con Sasuke-senpai ahora, hermanita? –me preguntó.

Yo tampoco contesté enseguida. Me quedé mirándola, de espaldas a mí mientras cortaba zanahorias. Mi corazón se acompasó con los golpes secos del cuchillo contra la madera.

–No, no me llevo bien con él, Hana.

Más golpes seguidos de un mutismo momentáneo.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió.

–No es buena persona.

Los golpes cesaron. La columna de mi hermana se irguió, y los músculos de mis manos se tensaron sobre la mesa. Segundos después, se giró para mirarme.

–¿Por qué siempre dices cosas negativas de los chicos? –me recriminó.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

–Nunca digo cosas negativas de los chicos…

–Sí, sí las dices. Cada vez que me intereso por alguno me sacas pegas de él.

–Hana, _ese_ chico no es como crees.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? Dejaste de ser su amiga cuando eras más pequeña. Estoy segura de que, en realidad, no tienes ni idea de su vida.

Fui a replicar, y sin embargo, enmudecí. ¿Qué podía contestarle a eso? Admitir que había estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha durante mi niñez y mi pubertad sería vergonzoso, pero que, encima, no supiera prácticamente nada sobre su vida sería incluso peor. Y ella tenía razón; no lo sabía.

En cierto modo, había sido culpa de Sasuke: siempre tan callado, siempre tan reservado, siempre tan misterioso. Pero también había sido culpa mía.

 **El amor no debía ser tan superficial ni tan platónico**.

Mi silencio provocó que Hana se arrepintiera de su actitud.

–Perdona, hermanita, no he debido decir eso –dijo de forma apurada.

Se volvió con nerviosismo hacia los fuegos y echó los trozos de zanahoria en la olla. Removió un poco, y me percaté de que le temblaban las manos.

La miré con preocupación.

–Está bien, Hana. Olvidémoslo, ¿vale? –traté de sonreír.

No añadió más nada, y pese a que tampoco me miró de nuevo, yo sabía que se sentía mal por haber sacado el tema. Aquello me hizo incluso más daño del que había sentido al ver que me encaraba.

No era ella la culpable. Y quizás tampoco lo fuera Sasuke; no se puede pretender que las personas actúen como nosotros queremos.

La única culpable era yo.

Nunca debí tener esperanzas con alguien que no me correspondía igual.

 **¿Qué podía exigirle a él?**

–No aceptaré esta información de momento, Haruno-san.

El profesor Kakashi me miró de forma severa, incluso cuando sus ojos de párpados caídos siempre albergaban una excesiva calma. Los papeles que había imprimido con la calderilla de mis bolsillos descansaban junto a su brazo, encima de la mesa. Apenas los había leído.

Arrugué la frente. De todos modos, era la respuesta que había esperado en cuanto entré en la sala de profesores.

Soltó un largo suspiro y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho.

–No sé por qué motivo no tenéis una buena relación Uchiha-san y tú, pero debéis tomaros este trabajo en serio. Está pensado para hacerse en pareja –hizo una breve pausa y me evaluó con la mirada; después, prosiguió–: El día de mañana podrás encontrarte en la situación de trabajar con alguien que no soportes, y la solución no es romper con las normas e intentar hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, o dejarlo: tienes que aguantar y cumplir con tu deber. Alumnas como tú saben lo que es pasar hambre; hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias que se nos presentan.

Entorné los ojos. Aun cuando sabía que tenía razón, su comentario me irritó un poco. Sin embargo, comprendía que quejarme de lo inmerecidas que en ocasiones eran aquellas _circunstancias_ no serviría de nada.

El mensaje del profesor Kakashi era claro. Y real.

Inspiré hondo.

–¿Qué me aconseja hacer?

–Te aconsejo que hables con tu compañero, Haruno-san. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar y no os amonestaré. Eres una buena estudiante; de hecho, honestamente, creo que eres la mejor: sabes analizar todo lo que aprendes y lo pones en práctica de manera eficiente.

»Os uní a Uchiha-san y a ti en este trabajo porque sé que ambos sois capaces de hacer una exposición excelente. Sois los primeros estudiantes con la mejor media del Instituto Konohagakure; no me decepcionéis.

Sus palabras removieron mi pecho. Me estaba pidiendo algo que iba en contra de mi voluntad; en contra de lo que menos había estado deseando los últimos tres años. Pero, como él decía, _debía_ hacerlo.

Y en el fondo, agradecía de verdad que no me castigara. Aquel mes estábamos obteniendo pocas ganancias en casa, y la idea de que por culpa de aquel desliz peligrara mi beca me asustaba.

Asentí sin decir nada más; hice una inclinación respetuosa y me dispuse a salir de la sala de profesores. Antes de cruzar la puerta, percibí la mirada de la profesora Mei Terumî sobre mí. No supe cómo tomármela; no sabía si se estaba riendo de mí o si, en cambio, estaba molesta conmigo.

Me acordé de la chica del pelo caoba que pillé con Sasuke en el karaoke, dos semanas atrás. La profesora Mei y ella se parecían bastante físicamente; además, las malas lenguas decían que habían visto a la profesora coqueteando con el Uchiha alguna vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

 _Lo mismo es que le gustan las maduritas_.

Pero caminando por el pasillo me dije a mí misma que tenía que empezar a ocuparme de aquellos sentimientos. Se me iban de las manos, y debía recordarme que eran un problema. Tenía que permanecer con la mente fría; dejar de mezclar emociones con deberes.

Encontré a Sasuke en nuestra aula; era el cambio de clase entre Biología y Matemáticas. Como de costumbre, esperaba hallarle acompañado de Ino, ya que ella aprovechaba cada hueco que teníamos libre de clases para acercársele. Pero me sorprendió descubrir que aquella vez no fue así.

Mi examiga de la larga melena rubia platino permaneció en su sitio; en torno a ella solamente se habían sentado Chôji –que comía casi sin masticar una bolsa de galletitas de chocolate– y Shikamaru. La contemplé unos segundos; su rostro anguloso parecía triste, o quizás inquieto. No estaba segura, pero en la arruga de su frente pude cerciorarme de que algo en su relación con el Uchiha no andaba bien.

Reparé entonces en que la semana pasada la había notado menos entusiasta con él de lo que era habitual. Había sido un poco distante, e incluso algunas veces había vuelto demasiado pronto a su pupitre durante la hora del almuerzo. ¿Se estaría dando cuenta de que pelear por el Uchiha era en vano?

Fuera lo que fuere, no era asunto mío.

Tras expulsar una larga bocanada de aire, decidí encaminarme hacia Sasuke. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la ventana, mirando absorto más allá del cristal, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón en una actitud despreocupada. Él notó mi presencia antes de lo que había esperado; giró la cabeza y me miró, y yo cerré mis manos en puños, sintiéndome repentinamente impotente ante aquellas profundas pupilas negras. Mis ojos cayeron inconscientemente hasta sus labios y me esforcé por reprimir el recuerdo de su tacto sobre los míos.

 _¿Los besos siempre saben a salsa agridulce?_

Tragué saliva; de repente, sentía mucha sed.

–¿Puedes salir un momento? Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Sasuke se mantuvo unos segundos inmóvil, observándome; acto seguido, sin la más mínima emoción: ni de irritación ni de alegría, se separó de la ventana.

Me siguió en silencio hasta el pasillo.

–¿Kakashi ya nos ha suspendido el trabajo? –inquirió con ironía.

Sentí un inesperado remordimiento en algún rincón de mi cabeza; me había parecido notar un poco de molestia en sus palabras. Obviamente, a pesar del comportamiento indiferente que él había querido mantener sobre el asunto, no le hacía demasiada gracia la posibilidad de que le suspendieran un trabajo de clase.

Me giré para mirarle y examiné su expresión facial durante unos segundos. Era impenetrable, de una inexpresividad y una frialdad dignas de ser premiadas; pero me pregunté si el hecho de que no lo manifestara, no significaba que no le fastidiara que le bajaran la nota, porque su compañera se negaba a hacer el trabajo en su casa.

 _Tal vez soy yo la que estoy exagerando las cosas_.

Fruncí súbitamente el ceño y me preparé para formular las palabras que quería expresar. No le pediría perdón; no cuando él nunca me lo había pedido a mí. Pero no estaba en posición de exigir más de la cuenta.

Inspiré hondo un par de veces seguidas, desviando la mirada.

–En tu casa –solté al fin.

Alcé los ojos y observé a Sasuke otra vez. Había arqueado las cejas.

–¿Qué?

–Pues eso… que en tu casa…

–En mi casa… ¿qué?

Mi entrecejo se cerró aún más, y el rubor se manifestó de nuevo en mis mejillas. Estaba sonando muy mal.

–¡ _En tu casa_! Haremos el trabajo en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? –especifiqué exaltada.

Se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos.

–¿Cuándo?

Me sorprendió que no me hubiera saltado con ningún tipo de burla.

–¿Te importaría que fuera el sábado por la tarde? –pregunté.

–Tengo planes ese día.

 _Seguramente haciéndolo con La Madurita otra vez_ …

–Es el único hueco que tengo libre, en realidad. El resto de días estoy entre la espada y la pared con el club y el trabajo –expliqué.

–Este viernes no hay entrenamiento en el club, ¿recuerdas? Tanto Asuma como Itachi dijeron que lo consideráramos como un descanso.

Intenté recordar cuándo nos habían anunciado aquello, y de pronto sentí que había oído algo parecido en alguna parte. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que casi olvidaba las primordiales.

–Está bien. Entonces, ¿el viernes después de las clases? Cuanto antes lo acabemos mejor; al menos ya tengo buscada la información principal… –callé un instante, y evoqué en mi cabeza unos textos que había encontrado en una página web. Eran interesantes, pero no estaba segura de si serían fáciles de leer para él–. Por curiosidad, ¿cómo llevas el inglés?

–Viví algunos años de mi infancia entre Londres y Nueva York, si te basta para creer que lo llevo bien.

Le miré un poco impresionada. Mi padre era de origen irlandés (razón por la que entendía suficientemente bien el inglés), pero nunca había tenido una buena relación con mis abuelos, de modo que desconocía por completo a mi familia paterna. Y ni siquiera cuando habíamos gozado de una exquisita estabilidad económica en casa, habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de viajar tan lejos de Japón.

 **No imaginaba por qué Sasuke sí se había encontrado en aquella situación**.

–Vale, eso nos servirá –dije, adoptando una actitud más positiva.

Sasuke me miró extrañado; sin embargo, no preguntó nada al respecto. Inesperadamente, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a escribir algo en él.

–Dame tu número –dijo de pronto, aún atento a la pantalla del aparato.

Sentí en ese momento que mi corazón se aceleraba. Mis orejas se llenaron de un calor conocido, y no me di cuenta, hasta que alzó la mirada hacia mí, de que mis ojos se habían abierto exageradamente.

–¿Mi número? –inquirí en un hilo de voz.

–Tiene que haber un modo de que contactemos –me miró detenidamente, por debajo de sus largas pestañas lisas–, ¿o prefieres establecer una hora ya y que te diga la dirección de mi casa?

Creí notar que me sonrojaba todavía más.

Medité sus palabras un momento. En realidad, me interesaba que estuviéramos en contacto de una forma directa y rápida; si algo ocurría, tener su número de teléfono sería de gran ayuda. Mi móvil era bastante anticuado, pero el buzón de mensajes me funcionaba, al menos.

Y por otro lado…

 _¡Madre mía! ¡Sasuke Uchiha me está pidiendo mi número!_

Quise reprimir inmediatamente la emoción que contenía aquel pensamiento. Me estaba empezando a molestar mucho conmigo misma. El descontrol de mis hormonas era exasperante; me hacía desear cosas que hacía años que había enterrado, junto a mi antiguo mundo de caprichos, nadería y egoísmo.

 _Todo es culpa de ese puñetero beso_ …

–¿Estás bien? –la voz de Sasuke me espabiló.

–Mi número… Te doy mi número –respondí al fin.

Era inevitable.

 **Aunque le detestara, compartía un deber muy importante con Sasuke**.

Mientras apuntaba mi teléfono, le miré de la forma más disimulada que fui capaz. Me preguntaba si él sería del tipo que pedía el número a cualquier chica. No tenía demasiada pinta, pero me sorprendía que hubiera hecho falta tan poco para pedirme el mío. Igual que aún era incapaz de asimilar que hubiera hecho falta tan poco para que me diera un beso. Especifico: mi primer beso. Arrebatado.

 **¿Tan poco? ¿Tantos años de espera para _tan poco_?**

En un intento de castigarme por volver a permitir aquellas descabelladas ideas en mi mente, y de reprimir mis instintos de mirar una vez más su dibujada, afilada y carnosa boca, me pellizqué una mano. Evocar aquel beso y sentir que lo quería de nuevo me estaba atormentando.

 _Ay, cabecita, te estás pasando_ …

Sasuke dejó de teclear en la pantalla táctil de su móvil; lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón y me miró de nuevo a la cara.

–Bien, te mandaré un mensaje antes del viernes –sentenció.

No dijo nada más, y con su característica expresión de indiferencia, dio media vuelta y regresó a nuestra clase. Sin permitirme siquiera replicar.

Solo entonces fui consciente de que mis manos habían estado aferrando mi falda de franela con fuerza. Como si aquella tela canalizara el torrente confuso de emociones que se había adueñado de mis entrañas.

 **Sasuke tenía mi número**.

 **Sasuke me había robado un beso.**

 **Y en mi vientre empecé a sentir aquel famoso y frenético revoloteo**.

Al día siguiente, tras calzarme los zapatos de goma del instituto, me fui directa al cuarto de baño.

Tenía la cara rara; lo llevaba notando desde que me había despertado. En el espejo de uno de los lavabos, contemplé mi rostro una vez más. Debajo de mis ojos verdes se habían manifestado unas ojeras malvas, señal de lo poco que había dormido durante la noche; de hecho, había tenido que pedirle a Hana un poco de antiojeras y máscara de pestañas para disimularlas. Sin embargo, mis mejillas se habían teñido de un perenne rubor, que me avergonzaba enormemente. Parecía como si me hubiera pasado la noche haciendo cosas indebidas…

Pero todo era culpa del trabajo. Del trabajo y de Sasuke.

No me había enviado ni un solo mensaje. Ni siquiera uno tonto con el que pudiera guardar también yo su número. Y demostrando por enésima vez lo imbécil que era, no había pegado ojo esperándolo.

Para colmo, había tenido un sueño en el que volvía a besarme, y lo peor era que, al despertar y ser consciente de que no era real, había experimentado una profunda y abrumadora angustia.

Mi rabia se reflejó en el espejo: la cara contraída en el ceño y la nariz, con mis manos cerradas fuertemente, resaltando los nudillos. Detestaba que él no hubiera cumplido con lo que había dicho…

… y detestaba que, en realidad, no hubiera _incumplido_ lo que había dicho y yo necesitara creer que sí para justificarme. Las palabras de Sasuke habían sido: «antes del viernes», y yo había estado esperando desesperadamente: «mañana».

Estábamos solo a martes.

 _Ojalá poder recortaros en trocitos muy pequeños y tiraros gustosamente a la basura, sentimientos asquerosos_.

Inspiré hondo, y me recordé que debía controlar aquellas emociones. Intenté evocar todo el desprecio y la indiferencia con las que me había tratado Sasuke siempre; hice hincapié en el hecho de que ni siquiera parecía acordarse de que nos conocíamos desde antes del instituto. Busqué insistentemente el modo de mantener aquellos desagradables recuerdos palpitantes en mi mente, junto a la realidad que me subyugaba.

Ni aun cuando no se hubiera comportando con indiferencia; ni aun cuando hubiera sido amable conmigo, tendría futuro a su lado.

 **Era demasiado rico y yo demasiado pobre**.

Aunque las leyes permitan que asciendas de categoría socioeconómica, las personas serán las encargadas de recordarte que oro y hojalata no casan.

Sacudí la cabeza.

 _¡Ni falta que hace con ese capullo!_

Salí finalmente del baño y me encaminé hacia mi aula.

Decidí mostrar resolución en mi actitud. Tenía muchos motivos para estar en paz conmigo misma y mil cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, tenía que empezar a buscar algún trabajo complementario para el verano; nos quedaba más de la mitad de las deudas por pagar, y el último mes estaba siendo un desastre. Mamá se había puesto muy mal con su alergia al polen, y habíamos tenido que comprar medicinas y comida especial que habían consumido una parte considerable de su sueldo. Y echar horas extra en el karaoke no estaba dando los resultados que yo había esperado.

 _De estas cosas no tiene que preocuparse alguien como Uchiha, por supuesto_.

Cuando subí a la segunda planta, reconocí la figura de Hinata de espaldas en el pasillo, caminando hacia su clase.

–¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan! –la saludé alegremente.

Ella me dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas.

–Buenos días, Sakura-chan –hizo una pausa y me miró con atención–. Hoy vienes muy guapa, ¿no?

 _Sí, preciosa como una mariposa_ …

–Estoy como siempre, creo –respondí, haciéndome la sueca.

Hinata me observó unos segundos, y luego, soltó una risita que no pude entender.

–¡Sakura-chan! –una voz conocida me sobresaltó.

Giré la cabeza a la derecha y descubrí al cejotas de Rock Lee mirándome con una sonrisa muy entusiasta. Se había puesto a nuestro nivel, y como siempre, Neji estaba a su lado, con su expresión malhumorada y presuntuosa. No nos miraba, pero tampoco comprendía por qué se quedaba cerca.

–¡Qué feliz soy cuando empiezo mi día contemplando tu cara, Sakura-chan! –continuó Lee con aquel tono zalamero suyo.

–Buenos días, Lee –rodé los ojos y desvié la mirada.

–Me da tanta envidia que Neji haya caído en tu clase, y no yo. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir estar a tu altura? Eres tan perfecta, Sakura-chan; prácticamente eres la mejor estudiante del instituto… bueno, ya lo eres entre todas las chicas. No te ofendas, Hinata-chan.

La aludida compuso una expresión inocente.

–No te preocupes, Lee-kun. Yo ya sé que Sakura-chan es muy inteligente –dijo con su voz suave.

Fruncí los labios, sintiéndome un poco incómoda por aquellos intempestivos halagos.

Lee prosiguió con sus piropos y alabanzas hacia mi físico y mis cualidades. Llegó incluso a mencionarme como «la mejor encargada que un club puede tener en el Instituto Konohagakure» y me preguntó si había pensado en presentarme a delegada alguna vez. Intuí que aquel interrogante era un modo de sugerirme serlo y, así, él también se presentaría y tendría una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo conmigo si le elegían.

No es que fuera malpensada; es que Lee era muy predecible.

Caminamos los cuatro hasta el aula 2-1. Estaba comenzando a exasperarme con el cutre imitador de Bruce Lee cuando, algunos metros más allá, identifiqué la figura del profesor Itachi en el pasillo. Venía en nuestra dirección, pero no nos miraba; estaba distraído con unos cuadernillos que sostenía en los brazos.

Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa.

En el momento en que alcanzamos la puerta del aula, Chôji apareció agitado, apoyándose en el marco jadeando. Los cuatro nos detuvimos frente a él, confusos, y le miramos con atención mientras tomaba aliento. Cuando relajó un poco su exaltada respiración, sus ojos se posaron en mí.

–Sakura-chan, es… es urgente. Entra, tienes que ver esto.

Enarqué una ceja y crucé una mirada con Hinata. Ella se adelantó algunos pasos y entró en el aula; yo la seguí. Miró a la derecha y ahogó una exclamación. Sus ojos perlados mostraron un notorio espanto. Capté en una ojeada el rostro de Ino; me pareció extraño descubrir que me observaba con una arruga en la frente. ¿Preocupada?

Miré hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba mirando mi amiga Hinata…

… y fue en ese preciso instante cuando comprendí todo.

En la pizarra habían hecho un dibujo, bastante desproporcionado, de mi figura. Era yo y mi pelo coloreado con refulgente tiza rosa, y mi cara representada con la expresión propia de una persona irritante, y mi cabeza decapitada, saltando del resto de mi cuerpo de una forma grotescamente chistosa. Mi falda se extendía hasta casi tocarme los tobillos, y a un lado, había un mensaje escrito: «¡Te vas a enterar, mosquita muerta!».

No lo había hecho Chôji. No lo había hecho Hinata. Impensable era que lo hubieran hecho Lee o Neji. Y tampoco parecía haber sido Ino.

 **Lo había hecho alguien que verdaderamente me odiaba**.

Y yo supe inmediatamente el motivo.

–¿Quién coño…? –escuché el susurro de Lee a mis espaldas, visiblemente indignado.

Sentí como si mi corazón se congelara. Todos me estaban mirando –Shino y Shikamaru también estaban allí–: atentos a mi reacción, entre cuchicheos nerviosos, semejantes al caminar crujiente y siseante de un montón de insectos. Aquel sonido se tornaba terrorífico para mí. No sabía qué decir, y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

Tenía miedo; pero no miedo hacia las personas que me habían dibujado de forma degradante y amenazadora en la pizarra.

 **Lo primero que acudió a mi mente fue el rostro de Hana**.

–¿Qué es esto? –una voz grave silenció súbitamente el murmullo que se extendía a mi alrededor.

Mis ojos buscaron al responsable, y detecté en la puerta al profesor Itachi. Su mirada se había clavado en la caricatura de la pizarra.

 _Oh, no, más problemas no_.

Sin embargo, fui incapaz de moverme. Mi cuerpo había perdido la comunicación total con mis estímulos, al parecer.

Los ojos oscuros del profesor Itachi cayeron sobre mí, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Aquellas pupilas me contemplaron con un brillo indescifrable; no estaba segura de si me miraban con dureza o con compasión.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos más, y entonces apareció otra figura indeseada en la escena.

Sasuke venía acompañado de Naruto. Su mirada circuló por toda la clase mientras entraba, y se detuvo un instante en mí; luego, se dirigió allá donde todos habían centrado su atención. Esperaba verle riéndose; en cambio, no dijo ni hizo nada. Continuó inexpresivo, como siempre, mirando fijamente la pizarra.

–Sakura-chan, ¿quién te ha hecho esto? –saltó Naruto, una vez imitó a todos los que nos encontrábamos en el aula.

Quise contestarle, pero ¿qué podía decir? Tenía una ligera idea del porqué; el sujeto por el que lo habían hecho acababa de entrar, con su conocido talante arrogante. Pero ignoraba quién había sido el artífice de aquella pintoresca obra de arte; es más, no me parecía la cuestión más importante.

Que _me_ lo hubieran hecho era incluso peor; sobre todo, por las consecuencias que podría acarrear.

Pero el profesor Itachi no permitió que aquella angustiosa situación se extendiera más tiempo.

Inesperadamente, se dirigió a la pizarra; la fricción furiosa que despedían sus pantalones de chándal al caminar fue lo único que se escuchó en medio del mutismo. Se subió a la tarima, cogió el borrador y, con movimientos firmes y rápidos, se deshizo del dibujo. Después, se giró y soltó el borrador sobre el escritorio del profesor, con un sonoro golpe de la madera.

–Si ha sido alguno de vosotros, ya puede empezar a dar la cara.

Todos permanecieron en un temeroso silencio, abrasados por la penetrante mirada del profesor.

–Muy bien. Esto es un aviso: como pille a quien haya dejado esta vergüenza en la pizarra, o como a alguno se le ocurra llevar a cabo esa amenaza, ya puede ir contando sus días en este centro. Que sea la última vez que hacéis esto, ¿entendido? –no alzó la voz, pero el tono que empleó fue escalofriante.

Una amenaza contrarrestada con otra amenaza.

Una contra mí; la otra de él contra los que me lo habían hecho a mí.

Éticamente, no estaba bien que un profesor se pusiera tan a la defensiva, ¿no? O, bueno, eso debíamos pensar todos. Pero el profesor Itachi era nuevo; podían perdonárselo, más aún si había sido por una causa como aquella.

Por un momento, me sentí más culpable que antes, al ver que me defendía de aquella manera. Y sin embargo, un momento después, noté que mi corazón reaccionaba al hecho de que me había _defendido_.

A mí casi nadie me defendía; nadie que tuviera una autoridad tan alta, al menos. Era un Uchiha; el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Y era profesor; profesor en un instituto para ricos al que yo acudía gracias a una mísera beca. Mi matrícula no aportaba beneficio económico a aquel centro, y mis conocimientos eran solo para mí. ¿Por qué debían defenderme?

 **Y aún así, él lo había hecho**.

El profesor Itachi era capaz de poner en riesgo su puesto de trabajo y de saltarse todos los intereses de aquella institución, con tal de proteger mi dignidad.

Le miré detenidamente, y entonces sentí que me picaban los ojos.

¿Cómo se hace para restarle importancia a tanta amabilidad, cuando el mundo parece tan cruel? Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas de emoción. No iba a permitir que, en el caso de que el culpable se encontrara entre los presentes, me viera llorar.

Nadie dijo nada, y el profesor Itachi nos observó de hito en hito. Acto seguido, su mirada volvió a clavarse en mí. Me preparé para corresponderle si me decía algo; no obstante, permaneció callado. Debió darse cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos le suplicaba terminar con el asunto.

Su postura se relajó lentamente y, luego, bajó de la tarima. Pasó junto a Sasuke y ambos cruzaron una mirada. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había significado para ellos aquel breve intercambio, pero me hizo pensar que el profesor Itachi conocía o sospechaba la causa por la que me habían dibujado en la pizarra. Le dijo algo a su hermano menor, tan rápido y tan bajito, que fui incapaz de escucharlo. Una última vez más, me lanzó una fugaz mirada, y a continuación, se marchó.

 **Su ausencia fue como si, de repente, me hubieran despojado de mi armadura frente a un dragón**.

No quise girarme, porque temía que al hacerlo volvería a encontrar todos aquellos ojos curiosos sobre mí. Sin embargo, no podía huir como una cobarde; tenía que enfrentarme a la situación. Después de todo, nada me aseguraba que el o los culpables de aquel dibujo ofensivo estuvieran allí.

Una mano se posó delicadamente sobre mi hombro.

–¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó cautelosamente Hinata.

Cuando me aseguré de que ya no había probabilidad de lagrimear, mis ojos se alzaron hacia ella, y fui consciente de la preocupación que embargaba sus finas facciones. El resto de mis amigos también me estaban mirando del mismo modo.

Y ya era el momento de dejar de compadecerme a mí misma.

–¡Por supuesto! –haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, esbocé una ancha sonrisa–. Ha sido una chorrada. Será mejor que volváis todos pronto a clase; no todos los profesores son como Kakashi, y no quiero que os echen la bronca.

Hinata arrugó la frente, pero no dijo nada más. Intercambió una rápida mirada con el resto, y vi que Naruto asentía con la cabeza. El rubio de la cara zorruna me sonrió.

–Está bien. Luego nos vemos, Sakura-chan –dijo.

Recordé enseguida que tenía que entrenar con él antes de que empezara el club.

Naruto, Lee y Hinata se despidieron de mí sin añadir nada sobre lo que había ocurrido; no obstante, el chico del pelo cacerola no parecía muy satisfecho con la idea de dejarme en paz. Estaba serio, de un modo que nunca le había visto, pero decidí que era mejor no enredar más el rizo.

Sasuke fue el que más callado se mantuvo. Casi ni se despidió de Naruto, y acudió a su asiento antes que yo. Su actitud indiferente me seguía enfureciendo, pero aproveché aquel comportamiento suyo para repetirme a mí misma lo gilipollas que era.

No había razones para estar enamorada de él. Menos después de que sus _fans_ me hubieran amenazado de una forma tan humillante y él no hubiera hecho ni dicho nada, al contrario que su hermano.

Y a pesar de ello, mis ojos continuaron fisgoneándole durante toda la mañana, a la espera de algún indicio que me indicara que lo que había pasado no le daba igual.

 _Eres tan patética como ese dibujo, Sakura_.

Pero ahora tenía un problema mayor: esperaba con todo mi corazón que el profesor Itachi no hubiera alertado a nadie sobre aquel suceso.

 **Llamar la atención como la _acosada_ no sería bueno para la tranquilidad de mi familia**.


	9. (DES)CONTROL

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡ _Konnichiwa_ a todo el mundo!

Empezamos la semana con un capítulo largo, pero cargadito de eventos. Poco a poco nuestros protagonistas se van acercando. Vuelvo a agradeceros a todos los que seguís mi fanfic este apoyo que me estáis dedicando, me hace mucha ilusión.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **8.** **(DES)CONTROL**

Era simplemente patético.

La friki de pelo-chicle se había dedicado a reírse con sus amigos y a actuar como la enorme pardilla que era, durante los días posteriores al suceso del martes.

 _Evita el tema porque prefiere no tener bullas, como una cobarde_.

 **Me ponía de los nervios**.

Sobre todo, porque estaba seguro de que tanto ella como yo nos hacíamos una idea del perfil de persona que había hecho aquella novatada. Muchas de las chicas que andaban detrás de mí estaban demasiado obsesionadas.

Sin embargo, no pensaba actuar como mi hermano en absoluto. Ni siquiera entendía a qué había venido aquella mala leche con la que amenazó a toda la clase. ¿Era realmente ese tipo de profesor que se preocupaba tanto por sus alumnos?

Me acordaba todos los días de las palabras que me había dedicado el martes, tras haber borrado aquel estúpido garabato en la pizarra, antes de dejar mi clase.

–Te estás pasando, Sasuke.

¿Me estaba pasando? ¿En qué? ¿Acaso era culpa mía que las tías estuvieran como una puta cabra?

Se volvían locas cuando me veían, con todos aquellos grititos de pavas y sus miradas desesperadas, y se criticaban entre ellas en el momento en que alguna descubría que me había estado acostando con su amiga, la amiga de su amiga o la amiga de la amiga de su amiga. Y luego, estaba el prototipo Sakura: la que iba de preocupada por la vida con sus buenas notas, que fingía no estar interesada en tipos como yo, pero que seguro que se hacía dedos en su casa pensando en mí.

No comprendía por qué Itachi la había defendido de aquella forma, aunque algo me decía que apreciaba de verdad a la peli-rosa.

 **Y el miércoles aquellas sospechas se confirmaron**.

Salí del vestuario ya vestido con el _keikogi_ , en dirección al gimnasio. Estaba solo; Naruto llevaba toda la semana desapareciendo y adelantándose a las clases del club. No se me ocurría una razón por la que hiciera eso, pero tampoco me interesé mucho por saberla.

Cuando entré en el gimnasio, él ya estaba allí.

–¡ _Teme_! Llegas puntual –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _¿Por qué está tan contento?_

–Llego puntual a los sitios cuando no tengo a cierto _dobe_ calentándome la oreja con sus charlas –repuse fríamente.

Naruto hizo un mohín; no obstante, no pareció verdaderamente enfadado.

Miré detrás de él, más allá, y percibí casi al instante la figura de Itachi, que se estaba vendando las manos. Hoy le tocaba sustituir de nuevo a Asuma, a pesar de que anoche le atacó una extraña tendinitis en los dedos.

Y cerca de él, tal y como había esperado encontrar, estaba Sakura.

La observé detenidamente. Aun cuando desde allí solo podía verla de espaldas, adiviné que estaba haciendo recuento de los materiales del club. Llevaba aquel chándal negro con el logotipo rojo en el pecho –el mismo que mi hermano–, y tuve la impresión de que le quedaba un par de tallas más grande. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en usar ropa holgada? No había podido tocarla todavía, pero sospechaba que tenía mejor cuerpo de la simpleza que aparentaba.

 _Poco femenina, empollona, pesada y cobardica. ¿Quién da más?_

Cuando el equipo entero se reunió en el gimnasio, Itachi se levantó de la banca donde se había estado vendando las manos. Vi que estiraba y flexionaba los dedos, con una expresión de molestia en la cara, y supe que su dolor no era fingido. Pero había optado por asistir a su trabajo, en vez de ir al médico y averiguar qué le pasaba.

 **Era asunto suyo, no mío**.

Varios minutos después, se decidió a empezar con su trabajo.

–Buenas tardes, chicos –saludó, mirándonos a todos–. Hoy quiero que repitamos por última vez las _katas_ con espada que llevamos practicando desde hace dos semanas. Tengo la sensación de que no estáis entendiendo muy bien el concepto, y quizás esté siendo fallo mío por no enseñároslo bien.

Guardó silencio y sus ojos se dispararon hacia un punto más alejado del grupo, a nuestra derecha.

–Sakura-chan, ven aquí –dijo.

 _¿Sakura-chan? ¿A qué viene esa confianza?_

La aludida vaciló algunos segundos. Su mirada mostró inquietud, pero no supe muy bien si era porque le había llamado o por la _forma_ en que le había llamado. ¿Desde cuándo mi hermano usaba – _chan_ con sus alumnas?

Caminó un par de pasos hacia él, pero Itachi la detuvo enseguida.

–Deja la carpeta, y ven –ordenó.

Ella le miró extrañada. Sin embargo, retrocedió y le confió aquel bloc con los apuntes y el parte diario de las clases a Tenten, la chica de los moños de china. Después, la peli-rosa retomó su camino, y cuando llegó junto a él, Itachi colocó las manos en sus hombros.

–Quédate aquí –le indicó. Hizo una pausa y se separó de ella. Se acercó al material del club, apostado en un extremo del gimnasio, y cogió una espada de madera; luego, se colocó a unos dos metros de distancia de Sakura–. Muy bien; ahora voy a atacarte.

A mi alrededor se desencadenó un cúmulo de murmullos agitados.

Entorné los ojos y observé a la joven de la media melena rosácea. Sus grandes ojos verdes se habían abierto mucho, en una expresión de pura sorpresa; no parecía estar muy al tanto de las intenciones de mi hermano. Quise volverme hacia Itachi, curioso por descubrir qué narices estaba pensando, pero el rostro de Sakura llamó mi atención otra vez. Miró a Naruto, a mi lado, con un gesto entre exigente y angustiado.

–Te prometo que no he dicho nada –oí que susurraba el idiota rubio, con cara de preocupación.

Fruncí el ceño. Si había algún secreto entre aquellos dos, estaba claro que Naruto no mentía; yo no me había enterado y, por tanto, los demás tampoco.

–Sakura-chan –volvió a reclamar Itachi la atención de la chica–, no tienes nada que temer. Llevas mucho tiempo ocultando en vano tus magníficas habilidades; estás en un club de artes marciales, de manera que nadie te juzgará por ello. No todos los clubes gozan del honor de tener una encargada experta en aikido.

 _¿Experta en aikido? ¿La pelo-chicle?_

Mis ojos examinaron el rostro de Sakura; ya no parecía tan sorprendida, si no, más bien, resignada. El rumor de los murmullos pareció incrementarse.

–Ay, madre mía, Sakura-chan, mira que lo sabía… –dijo Kiba en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la frente.

¿Podía ser verdad? Que una chica tan poca cosa como Sakura supiera mínimamente alguna técnica de aikido. O que fuera directamente _experta_ , como había dicho Itachi. ¿Estaría exagerando con ella hasta ese punto?

 _De todas formas, el aikido es el arte marcial de los miedicas_.

–Profesor Itachi, preferiría no participar en esto; como usted ha dicho, solo sé aikido –soltó al fin la chica del pelo rosa pastel.

Más murmullos de estupefacción. Así que lo admitía.

–Precisamente por eso te necesito en este ejercicio: quiero que me quites la espada –replicó Itachi.

Ella volvió a mirarle con sorpresa. Mi hermano se limitó a sonreír levemente y no añadió nada más. Su postura permaneció aparentemente calmada, pero yo detecté de inmediato que sus músculos se empezaban a endurecer.

–No te contengas –dijo.

Todos enmudecieron súbitamente, y yo contemplé a Sakura. Parecía seguir sin asimilar lo que se le venía encima, pero no estaba seguro de si fingía o de si realmente se encontraba así de conmocionada.

 _Reacciona, pelo-chicle_. _No hagas el ridículo delante de todos_.

El combate duró solo un instante.

De repente vi a Itachi levantando en alto la espada y con un veloz movimiento dio un paso hacia adelante, decidido a descargarla contra Sakura.

Y entonces todos los músculos de ella se tensaron. Sus manos se lanzaron directas a la espada y giró hacia un lado con una asombrosa agilidad, como si se hubiera transformado en un fragmento del viento. Ella dejó una mano sobre la de Itachi, permitiendo que el movimiento de la embestida continuara su camino descendente, mientras que con la otra le estampó un fugaz puñetazo en el costado. Me sorprendió descubrir a mi hermano dando un traspiés, desequilibrándose; luego, la peli-rosa posó rápidamente la mano que le había golpeado sobre el extremo de la espada. Casi sin esfuerzo, tiró de ella agresivamente hacia adelante, en un movimiento sinuoso, alzándola un poco y provocando que los brazos de Itachi se doblaran hacia arriba. Al hacerle perder momentáneamente la fuerza, de pronto empujó hacia abajo y en un segundo se apoderó de él por completo.

Mi hermano salió rodando hacia adelante, y su mano se zafó automáticamente de la madera. La espada se quedó señalándole: recta y desafiante, como si se preparara para morderle al más mínimo movimiento.

Sakura jadeaba por la adrenalina, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

 **Pero quizás, en aquel momento, los míos lo estuvieron más**.

 _Itachi… ha perdido_.

–Vaya –susurró mi hermano; al cabo de unos segundos, se incorporó y se giró para mirar a la peli-rosa, dedicándole una sonrisa–. Debo felicitar al maestro que te ha enseñado a desarmar así; tienes un buen gancho. Creo que nos has dejado boquiabiertos a todos.

Como él decía, el equipo entero se había quedado petrificado ante la escena. Y aunque me jodía reconocerlo, yo también.

Mis ojos se clavaron en la figura de Sakura. Su respiración comenzó a acompasarse, y mientras relajaba la postura y bajaba el arma, noté que las mejillas se le sonrojaban, como siempre. Parecía más tranquila, como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera verdaderamente grave o portentoso. Sin embargo, no tardé en comprenderlo. Miré a Itachi, y luego regresé a ella.

 **Ambos habíamos entendido que mi hermano le había dejado ganar**.

Itachi se levantó del suelo, finalmente, y nos miró de hito en hito, analizando nuestras caras.

–Con esto he querido demostraros por qué es importante que corrijáis vuestros movimientos en las _katas_ –dijo con su habitual voz solemne–. Las artes marciales son casi un estilo de vida. Es muy común encontrarnos con enemigos a nuestro paso, pero tenemos que saber cómo enfrentarnos a ellos sin que descubran nuestros puntos débiles; porque _todos_ tenemos puntos débiles.

»Nunca sabréis con qué tipo de luchador vais a toparos, como tampoco con qué tipo de persona. El aikido es un arte marcial diferente del kárate, que se preocupa por analizar los movimientos del enemigo y aprender a reaccionar ante su ataque. Una persona cualquiera puede ser nuestro «contrincante de aikido»; como nosotros haremos también, intentará averiguar nuestros fallos y flaquezas para aprovecharse de ellas en su favor. Y dependerá únicamente de nosotros contrarrestar su análisis y evitar que se apodere de nuestro control.

Calló unos segundos y observó a todos en silencio; después, se acercó a Sakura. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro débil, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Aquella era la cara que solía poner cuando sentía un poco de vergüenza y no quería que nadie lo notara. Inesperadamente, dejó caer una mano sobre la cabellera de la peli-rosa; ella se sonrojó todavía más.

–Por cierto, respetad más a vuestra encargada –añadió, mientras palmeaba su cabeza en un gesto protector.

Entrecerré los ojos, siendo inmediatamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

No era que Itachi hubiera pretendido darnos una lección magistral sacando a Sakura a combatir. No era que hubiera encontrado un modo de que el equipo entendiera que tenían que tomarse en serio las _katas_. No era que hubiera querido quitar sus tontos complejos a nuestra encargada. No era que sintiera vergüenza de que sus alumnos le hubieran visto perder contra ella, cuando le tocó la cabeza.

 **Era que quería que todos la defendieran delante de los demás**.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador resonó en mis oídos como un canto divino, a pesar del chirrido incesante y el ataque al corazón que me asaltó. Había tenido uno de esos sueños que no puedes llamar sueños; de los que quieres huir en cuanto descubres que el corazón se te llena de una negrura sorda, donde nadie puede verte ni escucharte.

Había sido la pesadilla de un antiguo recuerdo; uno que deseaba fervientemente olvidar.

En general, no ocurría nada en él; era más bien el malestar que me transmitía. Eran solo los ojos oscuros de mi madre, mirándome con aquella bella sonrisa de simulada alegría, mientras colocaba en mis brazos la tarta con las cuarenta y dos velas. La tarta de cumpleaños de mi padre.

El cumpleaños. Y mi padre. Y mi madre y su sonrisa. Y mi madre y aquella mancha de su piel, que le asomaba por debajo de la rebeca. Y mi hermano en la puerta, sonriéndome igual.

Y los ojos. Y la sonrisa. Y la mancha.

Solté un largo suspiro. Sentí en ese momento el pecho pesado, y al mirar hacia abajo, descubrí a una chica durmiendo plácidamente sobre él. No me acordaba muy bien de su nombre, pero sí de que pertenecía a mi instituto. El día anterior había venido con Naruto y los demás al karaoke, después del Club de Kárate, y aunque tenía novio o algo así, había estado tonteando toda la noche conmigo hasta que consiguió excitarme lo suficiente como para traérmela a casa y follármela. Nos debíamos haber quedado dormidos después del clímax.

Me vestí con el uniforme del instituto y la desperté. Sabía que Itachi se había ido antes de que nos levantáramos, por lo que no me importó que desayunara en la cocina conmigo.

–¿Tu novio no te ha mandado ningún mensaje? –le pregunté mientras me comía mi bol de cereales.

Seguía sin recordar su nombre.

–Cientos de ellos, pero no me importa. He dormido con Sasuke-kun y me he divertido un montón –me sonrió de una forma tan falsamente dulce, como lo eran sus pestañas postizas.

Era el ojito derecho de un banquero multimillonario; uno entre tantos de esos que había en Japón, que olvidaban la historia de por qué habían luchado por su puesto de trabajo y terminaban consumidos por su ego y su ambición, poniéndole los cuernos a su mujer y escapándose de vez en cuando a fiestas eternas colmadas de prostitución de lujo y alcohol. Era lógico que su hija fuera más superficial que el flotador de plástico de una piscina de cloro.

 _Por lo menos está buena y sabe chuparla bien_.

Caminamos juntos hasta el Instituto Konohagakure, y nos despedimos en la puerta, donde ella detectó desde lejos a su grupo de amigas.

–¡Megumi-chan! –oí que la llamaban.

 _Claro, se llama Megumi_.

Se despidió de mí, y me alegré de que no me hubiera pedido un beso en público; era un rechazo y un momento incómodo que me había ahorrado. No me importaba practicar sexo en lugares públicos donde pudiera esconderme, pero no aguantaba las demostraciones románticas.

Entré en el instituto y me dirigí a mi taquilla. Me calcé los zapatos de goma y dejé los de la calle allí, poco preocupado ante la perspectiva de que alguien los robara. Ni los de goma ni aquellos mocasines oscuros me gustaban.

Y cuando me dispuse a ir a mi clase, escuché una voz familiar cerca.

–¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea! –exclamó.

Me asomé por la esquina y, al otro lado del mueble de las taquillas, de espaldas, identifiqué enseguida la media melena rosada y la falda de cuadros por las rodillas.

–¡Les voy a arrancar la cabeza a mordiscos! –gruñó Sakura visiblemente cabreada, mientras daba golpes a su taquilla.

 _Qué fina es esta chica_ _hablando_ …

La observé largamente, apoyándome en el mueble y entornando los ojos. Su cuerpo ocultaba mi visión, pero no era difícil adivinar que estaba teniendo problemas con abrir la puerta de la taquilla.

–¿Y ahora cómo cojo mis zapatos? –se preguntó retóricamente.

Se giró un poco y, sacando la lengua en un gesto de concentración, intentó introducir forzosamente una mano por una rendija de la taquilla. Aquella presión resultaba dolorosa incluso para mí. Estaba loca si pretendía coger los zapatos de esa manera.

 _¿Por qué coño no se lo dice a los profesores? Ellos le darán otro par_.

Sakura sacó la mano, frunció el ceño de nuevo, dio otro par de manotazos furiosos en la puerta de la taquilla y, luego, volvió a intentarlo. Era verdaderamente estúpida, o demasiado obstinada. A menudo me recordaba a aquellos gatos callejeros que se preocupan por mantener el tipo, pero que si intentas tocarlos o jugar con su comida, se les eriza todo el lomo y te sacan las uñas, rabiosos.

Un par de minutos después, con un esfuerzo que casi le deja sin piel, logró sacar uno a uno sus zapatos de goma. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgullosa de haber cumplido con su objetivo; sin embargo, yo contemplé horrorizado el estado en que se encontraba su muñeca y la parte externa de su mano. Parecía como si se hubiera pasado un cepillo de pinchos por encima.

–Se creían que podían conmigo, pero de eso nada monada. Un poco de chicle no va a achantarme –dijo para sí misma, mientras se ponía los zapatos y dejaba los suyos dentro de su mochila.

En ningún momento pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Escuchó que la llamaban desde el pasillo que dirigía al interior del instituto, se recolocó la mochila y echó a correr hacia allí. Mis ojos la vieron desaparecer en la distancia.

Resoplé. Con la curiosidad de descubrir lo que había impedido que Sakura abriera su taquilla, me acerqué a ella. Examiné detenidamente la cerradura y enarqué una ceja. La peli-rosa había hablado de chicle, pero en lugar de eso, alguien había usado una especie de adhesivo sólido muy pegajoso para bloquear la puerta. Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a alejarme de la zona de taquillas.

 **Sin embargo, me detuve**.

En mi memoria resonaron las puñeteras palabras de Itachi: «te estás pasando, Sasuke».

Volví a mirar hacia la taquilla de Sakura, dejando los ojos clavados en la cerradura. No era mi problema que aquella chica estuviera siendo acosada por un grupo de neuróticas, pero ¿estaba bien que el motivo fuera yo? Incluso el capullo de mi hermano estaba tomando parte en todo aquello.

 **Y lo peor era que ella parecía llevarse de puta madre con Itachi**.

Casi me la imaginaba babeando por él y no por mí, y aquel pensamiento hizo que sintiera el repentino impulso de largarme y dejar la taquilla tal y como estaba. O presionarla un poco más para que se quedara completamente cerrada. La pelo-chicle tenía que aprender a pedir ayuda a quienes tenían más poder, no callarse y esperar que imbéciles como mi hermano la cubrieran.

 **Pero, por alguna razón, no fui capaz de nada de eso**.

Me bajé la cartera del hombro y rebusqué en mi estuche para sacar unas tijeras. Recordaba que tenía un mechero en el bolsillo, de un universitario que había venido ayer con nosotros al karaoke; se lo había olvidado allí con la borrachera, y la chica con la que me había acostado anoche, Megumi, me lo había dado a mí. Ahora podía darle un buen uso, puesto que no fumaba y tampoco me iba el rollo de encender velas para un revolcón.

Quemé el acero de las tijeras durante algunos segundos y, rápidamente, introduje las cuchillas por la rendija de la taquilla. Apreté un poco el mango y, como si fuera mera mantequilla, el adhesivo se dividió; después, arranqué los restos con los dedos. No tenía las llaves de la cerradura, de modo que me limité a comprobar que no había ninguna dificultad más al abrir y cerrar, y dejé finalmente la taquilla. Nadie parecía haber visto la escena, pero me alejé de allí con un suspiro exasperado, llevándome la cartera al hombro de nuevo.

 **Pensaba hacer que la pelo-chicle me recompensara por aquello, sí o sí**.

–Así que Sakura te está ayudando a entrenar –comenté en tono desapasionado.

–Cuando tu hermano reveló que sabía aikido, temí que pensara que se lo había dicho yo. Pero creo que nos pilló entrenando ese mismo día –respondió Naruto.

Era jueves por la tarde-noche y nos encontrábamos en un pub jugando al billar y bebiendo unos refrescos. Habíamos ido allí después del entrenamiento en el Club de Kárate. Solo estábamos nosotros; Ino, Shikamaru y Chôji no se habían apuntado aquella vez.

 **Era bastante obvio que la rubia platino no tenía ganas de verme**.

Llevaba así desde la última vez que salimos, y me imaginaba que se debía a que la semana pasada me había largado temprano a mi casa para follarme a Temari, en lugar de quedarme con todos ellos en el centro comercial. Pero no tenía motivo para sentir que debía haberme reprimido; Ino y yo no teníamos nada, tan solo algo que podía llamarse amistad. Ella era libre de alejarse cuando quisiera, pero me fastidiaba que actuara como si hubiera pretendido hacerle daño adrede. Sabía lo que había; no era la primera vez que elegía el sexo por delante de una quedada rutinaria con amigos.

Shikamaru se unía a ella simplemente porque me tenía la misma simpatía que yo le tenía a él, y Chôji siempre seguía al Coletas de Cejas Depiladas.

Con Naruto era suficiente, en realidad.

–¿Y te está sirviendo de algo entrenar con la pelo-chicle? –le pregunté, tras golpear la bola blanca con el palo de billar.

Metí una verde.

–Sakura-chan es impresionante –contestó el idiota rubio. Hizo una pausa y golpeó una bola, que no llegó a entrar en el agujero. Soltó un suspiro y prosiguió–: Supongo que flipaste cuando la viste tumbando a tu hermano.

Me mantuve en silencio, sin asentir ni negar. No admitiría ante nadie que cuando vi volando a Itachi a manos de Sakura se me puso el corazón en la garganta.

–¿Sabes, _teme_? Antes de Hinata-chan, estaba muy enamorado de Sakura-chan. Una vez incluso llegué a confesarle mis sentimientos… ¡Qué locura pensar que ahora estoy pirado por su mejor amiga! –continuó.

Enarqué una ceja.

–¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sakura?

Naruto se quedó repentinamente inmóvil, mirándome con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

–¿Lo dices en serio, Sasuke?

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender bien a qué se refería.

–¿Cómo?

El rubiales de la piel morena fue a replicar, pero se detuvo cuando mi móvil sonó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué para leer el mensaje que había recibido.

 _Fûka: ¿Vienes a mi casa? Tengo vodka, hielo y un enorme calentón…_

No me gustaba el vodka; prefería el ron. Pero aquella era la ventaja de tirarse a una universitaria: aunque la ley no me permitía beber alcohol hasta los veinte, ella me conseguiría todo el que quisiera. Aún así, si me daban a elegir entre bebida y sexo, definitivamente me inclinaba por la segunda opción. El alcohol no me entusiasmaba en exceso; sabía cómo darle un mejor uso para cuerpos como el de Fûka. Derramar un poco de Smirnoff entre sus tetas, mientras la penetraba sentado, era un modo interesante de beber.

Respondí afirmativamente en unos pocos segundos a mi universitaria favorita, cerré el móvil y lo devolví a su sitio; luego, miré a Naruto. Su expresión continuaba siendo de un completo estupor.

–Oye, me tengo que ir; Fûka me está buscando.

–Y te ha encontrado… –susurró el rubio idiota.

Dejé a un lado el palo de billar y me reajusté el cuello de la camisa de cuadros.

– _Teme_ , lo que has dicho antes…

Me volví para mirar a Naruto con curiosidad; sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza.

–Es igual, ya lo hablaremos. Ahora ve y disfruta de tu encuentro con Fûka… –guardó silencio de repente, como si hubiera recordado algo–. Oye, mañana por la tarde, ¿qué harás? No tenemos entrenamiento.

Y justo en ese preciso instante, fui yo el que se acordó de algo importante.

–Te iba a decir que nada, pero me acabas de recordar que tengo que hacer el puñetero trabajo de Historia con Sakura. Aún no le he hablado desde que me dio su número el lunes.

Naruto abrió aún más los ojos que antes.

–¡Serás gilipollas! ¡Corre y llámala! Ya son casi las nueve; no puedes tenerla en ascuas toda la semana –me sermoneó.

–La verdad es que creo que ni le preocupa que no me haya puesto en contacto con ella. De todos modos, la habría visto mañana en clase; podría decírselo directamente allí.

El rubio idiota se estampó una mano contra la frente.

–Sasuke, por favor, contacta con ella.

Rodé los ojos y solté un resoplido.

–Me largo –dije secamente.

Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la salida del local. A Naruto le tocaba pagar las bebidas esta vez.

Fuera, me detuve a mitad de camino. Ya era de noche y las calles parecían haberse colmado de transeúntes que habían cumplido con su jornada laboral. La primavera se extendía entre las nubes nocturnas que se paseaban lentamente frente a la luna creciente, y los edificios creaban luces enigmáticas, raspando los límites del firmamento.

Saqué el móvil y lo contemplé largamente. No debía ignorar a Sakura ahora que había recordado que tenía que contactar con ella. Me pregunté si también lo habría olvidado, o si pretendía evitar la situación de venir a mi casa. Después de todo, tal y como había reaccionado la primera vez que se lo propuse, dudaba en el fondo de que la idea hubiera salido naturalmente de ella.

Resoplé, y con una honda irritación, busqué su número en mi agenda. Había pensado en enviarle un mensaje, al principio; pero ya que la había hecho esperar tanto tiempo, consideré justo llamarla por teléfono.

La línea descolgó en el tercer pitido.

–¿Diga? –inquirió su voz desde el otro lado.

–Vivo en la planta 50, segundo apartamento, del edificio nº 16 de Ginza. Ven mañana a las 16:00; solo tienes que llamar al porterillo de arriba –contesté.

No me había preocupado en decirle quién era, suponiendo que ella lo adivinaría sin problemas. Sin embargo, al notar que tardaba en responder, quise abrir la boca para especificarlo.

–Vale –contestó entonces ella, interrumpiendo mi propósito.

Esperé unos segundos más por si quería añadir algo, pero solo se escuchó el runrún de las líneas telefónicas.

–De acuerdo. Te espero mañana –sentencié.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada más, y finalmente colgué.

 _¿Tan solo un mísero «vale»? ¿Ni siquiera mi nombre ni una despedida con un ínfimo «hasta mañana»?_

Chasqueé la lengua, indignado. Aparte de las veces en que me enfrentaba al plasta de Naruto, o al capullo de Itachi, aquella friki sabelotodo era la única persona que conseguía exasperarme. Mi autocontrol caía por la borda cada vez que mantenía una conversación con ella, y los nervios se me alborotaban en las palmas de las manos y el entrecejo. Era tan estúpida y soberbia que me daban ganas de aplastarla como a una mosca.

 _Quizás solo esté cabreada porque he contactado con ella muy tarde_.

Me encogí de hombros, y decidí reemprender mi camino a casa de Fûka. Sin embargo, me embargó una tremenda curiosidad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura mañana, cuando estuviera dentro de mi territorio?

Durante las clases del viernes, noté lo mucho que Sakura se esforzó en no mirarme ni una sola vez. Y contra mi voluntad, me descubrí a mí mismo sintiéndome un poco inquieto.

 _¿Habrá captado que quien le llamó ayer fui yo?_

Decidí que sí, y me recordé que ella nunca pareció ilusionada con la perspectiva de venir a mi casa, ni siquiera cuando mi apartamento se encontraba en el distrito de la moda y los lujos en Tokio.

Al volver a casa, como siempre, estaba solo. El año anterior, cuando todavía Itachi estaba en la universidad, me encontraba más a menudo con él; entonces era yo el que procuraba llegar tarde a casa.

Últimamente empezaba a notar que mi hermano me estaba evitando. Era mucho más casero que yo, y sabía cuánto le gustaba nuestro apartamento: él mismo lo había diseñado a su gusto, con los muebles minimalistas de abedul, las puertas de ébano, el sofá _chaise longue_ de color gris perlado, la chimenea digital y las lámparas de diseño italiano. Era casi como una maruja –muchas veces ni siquiera me dejaba hacer la colada, ya que prescindíamos de sirvientes o criados en casa–; era obvio para mí que estaba huyendo. Sin embargo, poco me importaba verle cada vez menos; ya tenía suficiente con el instituto.

Haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara la hora acordada con Sakura, decidí darme una ducha. Había quedado para ir a Shibuya más tarde con Naruto y los demás, aunque tenía pocas ganas. Podría acabar la noche follándome a alguna tía buena, pero aquel día ni siquiera sentía un especial entusiasmo ante aquella posibilidad.

Me enjuagué tranquilamente el cuerpo y el pelo con la alcachofa, me di un cálido remojón en la bañera, y cuando terminé de secarme, caminé hacia mi habitación, desnudo. Teníamos un gran ventanal acaparando la pared frontal del salón, pero no me importaba en absoluto mostrar mis dotes al horizonte nipón. Cogí unos bóxer y unos vaqueros, y en el momento en que fui a sacar una camiseta del sifonier, llamaron a la puerta de casa. Miré por el rabillo del ojo el reloj de mi mesilla de noche.

 _Qué puntual_.

Me dirigí a la puerta, mientras me pasaba la toalla pequeña por el pelo para secarlo. Eché un fugaz vistazo a la mirilla, y confirmando mi suposición, abrí sin demorarme más.

Sakura me miró un instante a la cara, y otro instante después, sus ojos bajaron hasta mi torso. Súbitamente, se puso colorada como un tomate, cerró los ojos y se volteó.

–¡Madre mía! ¿Qué haces en pelotas? –dijo con una exaltada voz aguda.

–No te emociones tanto; solo estoy sin camiseta –repuse con neutralidad.

Ella vaciló un poco hasta devolverme la mirada al fin, tímidamente. Sus pupilas examinaron mi cuerpo, y se detuvieron unos segundos en el enorme tatuaje que me cubría medio pecho izquierdo y el hombro. Luego, se relajó, aunque continuaba ruborizada.

La evalué rápidamente con la mirada. Con lo empollona que era, esperaba encontrármela con el uniforme del instituto, pero la ropa que llevaba resultaba incluso más aburrida. La sudadera de mangas cortas y los vaqueros anchos remangados, con las zapatillas de lona, palidecían el atractivo de su cabello rosa pastel. Parecía una simple friki. No había ni un solo signo de femineidad en su aspecto, salvo, quizás, la máscara de pestañas y el antiojeras que se había puesto.

 _Últimamente los lleva mucho_.

–Pasa –resolví finalmente.

Di media vuelta para regresar al salón, pero a medio camino me detuve y me volví para asegurarme de que me seguía. Se había quedado quieta a solo unos pasos de la puerta, mirando fijamente a un punto de mi espalda. Antes de que hablara, ya me había dado cuenta de qué era lo que había captado su atención.

–¿Te has caído hace poco? –preguntó con cierto reparo.

Percibí la preocupación en su mirada, y se me escapó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–No creo que algo tan simple te deje una cicatriz tan grande –repuse.

No lo entendería; una caída también podía marcarte el cuerpo.

 **Pero nada en el mundo podía marcarte de la forma en la que a mí me había marcado aquella cicatriz**.

Sakura me miró con una expresión extraña; tal vez un reflejo de la confusión que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Sin embargo, no me hizo más preguntas al respecto, y yo lo agradecí en mis adentros.

Entró despacio, un poco vacilante, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Continué mi camino hacia el salón, seguro de que al fin me seguía, y me detuve frente al sofá. Cuando me giré para mirarla, sus ojos se habían agrandado, recorriendo de arriba abajo toda la estancia.

 _Seguramente sea la primera vez que ve un sitio así_.

–Haremos el trabajo aquí –anuncié. Ella dio un último rodeo con la mirada, tímida, como si buscara a alguien–. Itachi no está, si es lo que te preguntas.

Sakura me miró y sus ojos parecieron hundirse con cierta decepción. Me pregunté por un segundo si la razón por la que había aceptado venir a mi casa era él.

 _¿De qué vas? Solo porque te haya defendido no tienes que hacerte esas ilusiones_.

–Voy a ponerme una camiseta –proseguí, con una ligera irritación.

La dejé en el salón y me encaminé a mi dormitorio. Saqué del sifonier la camiseta grisácea que había pensado ponerme y devolví la toalla del pelo a su sitio. Cuando regresé al salón, Sakura continuaba de pie.

–¿Por qué no te has sentado?

–Ah, ¿podía hacerlo? –inquirió sorprendida.

–¿Necesitas que te dé permiso para todo? –contesté con ironía.

La miré esperando que reaccionara, y para mi sorpresa, decidió sentarse sobre la moqueta blanca, junto a la mesita de té. Confuso, me senté en el sofá, cerca de ella.

–No voy a echarte de mi casa porque uses el sofá –comenté.

–Lo sé, pero… aquí estoy más cómoda –repuso, sonriéndome forzosamente.

 _Está muy, muy nerviosa_.

–Está bien –un repentino silencio se interpuso entre nosotros, y miré la deshilachada cartera que llevaba–. ¿Vas a enseñarme la información que le presentaste a Kakashi o no?

Sakura dio un respingo, como si mis palabras la hubieran espabilado; acto seguido, sacó de la cartera un cúmulo de papeles, que colocó a lo largo de la mesita de té.

–El profesor apenas los miró, pero creo que aquí recogemos todos los puntos principales del tema –explicó; su voz me sonaba más tensa que de costumbre. Hizo una breve pausa y, con notorio esfuerzo, me miró a la cara–. ¿Sabes de qué va el mito de Psiqué y Cupido?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza. Ella soltó un suspiro difícil de interpretar.

–Es una historia de amor entre la princesa Psiqué y el dios del amor, Eros, que se conoce popularmente como Cupido, su nombre latino –se detuvo y examinó mi semblante inexpresivo, un poco en la duda de si debía continuar o no.

Me divertía que tuviera tantos reparos conmigo; normalmente se limitaba a soltarme lo que quería, poco preocupada en cómo me afectaba a mí. Era muy satisfactorio pensar que, de algún modo, estaba condicionando su comportamiento.

 **Justo lo que había estado esperando cuando la invité a mi casa**.

–¿Qué sucede en la historia? –pregunté, alentándola.

Sakura cogió uno de los papeles que había traído.

–Hice un resumen –comentó. Seguidamente, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer–: Psiqué es la princesa menor de tres hermanas, y posee una extraordinaria belleza. La diosa Afrodita siente envidia de ella, y le ordena a su hijo Cupido que la atraviese con una de sus flechas y haga que se enamore del hombre más horrible y malvado del mundo. Pero cuando la ve, es Cupido el que se enamora de ella.

»A pesar de su belleza, Psiqué no encuentra esposo, y ante esta situación, el Oráculo de Apolo vaticina su futuro. Pero no recibe buenas noticias: Psiqué terminaría casándose en la cumbre de la montaña con una serpiente alada, un monstruo.

Guardó silencio unos segundos y dejó la mirada prendida entre las líneas del papel; sus ojos reflejaron una ligera conmoción. Estuve a punto de preguntarle, pero ella se apresuró en continuar.

–Como las predicciones del Oráculo eran irrevocables en la cultura grecorromana, la familia de Psiqué acepta su destino, y la dejan en lo alto de la montaña. Pero el Céfiro (que era lo que se conocía como Viento del Oeste) se la lleva hasta un prado, y allí Psiqué descubre que el monstruo que supuestamente la desposaría resulta ser alguien amable y cariñoso, que le regala fortuna y felicidad, aunque por alguna razón le oculta su aspecto.

»Psiqué se siente feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo echa de menos a sus hermanas. Cuando se reencuentra con ellas, las dos comienzan a sentir envidia de las riquezas de Psiqué, y provocan que ella sospeche de la identidad de su marido. Le instan a matarlo por la noche, y Psiqué, envenenada por la desconfianza de las otras, mientras él está durmiendo, enciende la luz e intenta acuchillarlo. Pero al ver su cara y descubrir que se trata de Cupido, se detiene; sin embargo, un poco del aceite de la vela que ella sostenía lo despierta al herir su espalda…

Volvió a detenerse y entonces me miró. No supe muy bien qué era lo que estaba buscando en mi figura, pero me inquietó que me observara de aquella manera. Segundos después, regresó al resumen.

–Cupido se marcha, dolido al ver la desconfianza de su esposa, y Afrodita descubre entonces toda la historia y monta en cólera. Arrepentida, Psiqué le pide a la diosa que le deje ser su sirvienta para, así, poder ver a Cupido. Afrodita, anegada en su ira y sus celos, le ordena hacer trabajos imposibles, pero la humana consigue cumplirlos todos. La diosa, desesperada, exige que vaya hasta el Inframundo y que le pida a Perséfone un poco de su belleza en un cofre. Psiqué lo hace, pero cuando está a punto de salir hacia la luz, su curiosidad le lleva a abrir el cofre y cae presa de la oscuridad.

»Entonces, Cupido se recupera de sus heridas, descubre lo que está haciendo su madre Afrodita y sale en busca de Psiqué. La despierta de su sueño con un beso y, luego, le pide a Zeus que la haga inmortal para que pueda vivir con él en el Olimpo. Finalmente, Psiqué y Cupido se casan y viven juntos para siempre.

Sakura permaneció en un profundo silencio, con la mirada clavada en el papel. Me quedé mirándola largamente, preguntándome qué estaría pensando. El brillo de sus ojos era el mismo de las veces en que la descubría mirando absorta por la ventana de clase, inmersa en unos pensamientos que no podía alcanzar.

Contemplé callado el perfil de su nariz: liso y limpio, con la punta fina señalando ligeramente hacia arriba. Su boca pequeña estaba entreabierta: llena y suave, perfectamente dibujada en aquel rostro de muñeca. Por un mísero instante, sentí que era la criatura más hermosa del mundo; los cabellos rosados que enmarcaban sus facciones le otorgaban un aspecto celestial, como si hubiera emanado de un sueño.

De repente me miró, y su expresión volvió a ser la de una aburrida empollona difícil de soportar. El cosquilleo que noté en el bajo de mi vientre se disipó inminentemente.

–Bueno, esa es la historia. Un poco… retorcida, pero ya se sabe que así es como le gusta a la gente –hizo una pausa e indagó entre los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesita de té–. El otro día te pregunté por tu nivel de inglés, ¿recuerdas?

–Sí.

–Bien, pues –sacó un cúmulo de folios grapados y los colocó delante de mí–, he encontrado un artículo muy interesante de un estudiante de Humanidades de la Universidad de Oxford, en el que hace un análisis exhaustivo del mito. Podemos basarnos en él.

Solté un suspiro de pesadez.

 _Empieza el espectáculo_.

Bajé del sofá para acercarme más a la mesita de té y me senté algo más cerca de Sakura. Por el rabillo del ojo, detecté que ella se tensaba; sentada sobre sus propias piernas, al modo tradicional, noté sus brazos rígidos y las manos muy apretadas sobre los muslos. Intentaba concentrar su mirada en los folios esparcidos frente a nosotros, en vano.

Recordaba el beso que le había dado aquel viernes, un par de semanas atrás, y me preguntaba si ella estaría pensando en él en ese momento. Llevaba días haciéndose la dura conmigo otra vez, y sin embargo, ahora la tenía allí, casi temblando por la turbación de estar a mi lado. Sabía que mi presencia provocaba sudores fríos en su espalda, y quizás, algún que otro hormigueo por su barriga. Su inquietud me excitaba.

Aún así, decidí ignorarla y me dediqué a ojear algunos de los papeles que había derramado por la mesa. Al cabo de un rato, comentó que necesitaba ir al baño, agitada; no pude reprimir la sonrisa de triunfo que se me cruzó por la boca, a espaldas de ella. Sakura regresó pocos minutos después, aparentemente más calmada. Se sentó de nuevo en la moqueta blanca, al otro lado de la mesita de té, lejos de mí. La miré fugazmente a través de las pestañas; seguía frunciendo el ceño, y sus ojos caían hacia algún punto perdido debajo de la mesa. Parecía muy cabreada, como si en su interior se estuviera liberando una jauría de lobos coléricos.

 _Eres peor que un libro abierto_.

Me concentré en leer con seriedad el artículo del estudiante de Oxford que me había sugerido, y al rato, ella levantó la cabeza. Me miró con decisión, y entonces soltó un suspiro resignado.

–¿Crees que podamos usar algo de ese artículo?

Casi volví a reírme; sus intentos de parecer resolutiva eran patéticos.

–Creo que tenemos que empezar a hacerlo cuanto antes. He quedado a las seis y media –respondí con frialdad.

Sakura frunció el ceño de nuevo; sin embargo, fuera lo que fuere lo que pensaba, no lo manifestó.

–Bien, pues escribámoslo todo a mano y luego lo paso a ordenador en mi casa –dijo.

Sin decir una palabra, me levanté del sofá y me encaminé a mi dormitorio. Había notado la mirada inquisitoria de la pelo-chicle hasta que regresé al salón, con mi portátil debajo del brazo.

–¿Para qué hacerte pasarlo todo a ordenador si aquí tengo el mío? –repliqué, colocando el portátil sobre la mesita de té.

Observé de reojo que Sakura se sonrojaba, y supe inmediatamente que era una reacción entre la rabia que sentía hacia mí y el sentimiento de vergüenza al haber tenido tal consideración con ella. Seguramente, pese a su orgullo, agradecía que le facilitara el trabajo; había impedido que ella tuviera tarea doble en casa. No me costaba adivinarlo.

El tiempo pasó entre nosotros como un cuentagotas, inmersos en una tensión únicamente paliada por nuestro propósito de terminar rápido con el trabajo. Mantuvimos una conversación superflua sobre cómo estructurarlo, y lo escribimos sin mucho esfuerzo; la pelo-chicle había tenido preparado casi todo desde el principio.

Y continuamos de aquella forma hasta que llegamos al apartado de la conclusión.

–En las instrucciones dice que tenemos que dar una opinión objetiva sobre el mito, pensando en cómo afecta a la realidad –dijo Sakura.

–Piénsalo tú; tienes mayor capacidad analítica que yo –repuse.

 **Nunca habría imaginado lo que aquellas palabras provocaron en ella**.

En ese preciso momento, percibí su mirada fija en mí, e inevitablemente se la devolví. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, tras la larga hora que habíamos evitado el contacto visual. Y fue apenas un instante, un suspiro en medio de la nada, su rostro entero pareció encogerse, o expandirse, o suavizarse en un inmenso gesto de dulzura.

 **Me sonrió**.

Me sonrió como sonríe la ilusión cuando contemplas una estrella saltando en la noche. Me sonrió como una niña cuando destella en su nariz el adorno de un árbol de Navidad. Me sonrió como un bebé cuando le haces una mueca absurda. Me sonrió como parece sonreír el sol cuando las nubes le abren el paso gentilmente.

 **Y algo en mi pecho pareció removerse**.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Sakura me dedicó una sonrisa.

–Muy bien, entonces… ¿me dejas escribir a mí? –preguntó, devolviendo la mirada a la pantalla del portátil.

Parpadeé, y deslicé casi sin ser consciente el ordenador hacia ella. Aunque aún mantenía las distancias, Sakura se acomodó de una forma mucho más relajada que antes; yo, sin embargo, tuve que obligarme a reaccionar.

Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté del suelo, alejándome de ella, que se había enfrascado en la escritura como si le diera la vida en ello. Aún turbado, caminé hacia la cocina y abrí la nevera, buscando sin demasiadas ganas un refresco. Bebí algunos sorbos de una Coca-Cola, que no me supieron a nada; luego, recuerdo que me pasé una mano por la cara. Aunque no quise admitírmelo a mí mismo, sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse.

 _Qué pesadilla de chica_. _¿A qué coño ha venido ahora esa sonrisa? ¿Y por qué cojones me ha afectado tanto? Soy yo el que tiene que afectarle a ella, no al revés_. _No puede ser que la muy estúpida te rechace y, encima, tú te estés descontrolando así, solo porque se ha dignado a sonreírte de una vez_.

–¡Ya he acabado! –escuché que anunciaba de pronto Sakura.

Decidí dejar a un lado mis ridículas divagaciones, y regresé al salón. Sentándome en el sofá como al principio, moví el portátil para ponerlo delante de mí y leí rápidamente lo que había escrito, mientras ella esperaba al otro lado.

–No está mal, para ser tú –contesté.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

–Ya, ¿qué tal lo de que la belleza representa en este mito un punto negativo? –me preguntó, cambiando de tema–. No se me ocurría otro símil que la historia de la Bella y la Bestia para compararlo, por lo de que, a pesar de su hermosura, Psiqué no encuentra marido, ya que todos se casan con mujeres incluso menos agraciadas; y luego se enamora de Cupido, aunque no puede verle ni sabe que es él. Se parece al tema de «la belleza está en el interior».

–Es una buena comparación.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, esta vez con la mirada clavada en el portátil, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó con la misma agitación de antes.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto.

–Por cierto –la voz de la peli-rosa atrajo de nuevo mi atención–, el profesor Kakashi dijo que esperaba una exposición excelente de nosotros, y en clase comentó que quería que fuera original. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Miré hacia otro lado y cavilé en mis pensamientos. No era una persona especialmente creativa, pero pensando en los recursos de los que podía servirme, no me costó dar con la solución a nuestro último problema.

Me levanté del sofá y miré a Sakura.

–Acompáñame.

Ella me observó sin entender, pero obedeció casi de inmediato. Caminé hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, pero la peli-rosa adivinó el destino y se detuvo detrás de mí.

–¿Vamos a tu cuarto? –inquirió en tono receloso.

Me giré para mirarla, con semblante inexpresivo.

–Sí, ¿por qué te paras?

–Prefiero quedarme en el salón.

–Tengo algo que enseñarte. Se me ha ocurrido una idea para la exposición.

Sakura continuó mirándome con desconfianza, y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–No me interesa violarte, si es lo que temes.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enfado.

–¡Claro que no vas a violarme! ¡Ni por encima de mi cadáver lo conseguirías!

Chasqueé la lengua, exasperado.

–Qué pesada eres… Anda, cállate y sígueme.

Me volteé y retomé el camino hacia mi habitación. Sakura vaciló un poco a mis espaldas, pero finalmente sus pasos acortaron la distancia con los míos. Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y entré; sin embargo, tuve que girarme por enésima vez para comprobar que ella me imitaba. Tal y como esperaba, se había quedado paralizada delante de la puerta.

–Desde aquí está bien, ¿no? –dijo con la boca chica.

Rodé los ojos y caminé hacia el armario. Abrí la última puerta de la derecha, y me agaché para coger un baúl que había en la parte baja. Noté la mirada curiosa de Sakura cuando lo abrí.

–¿Sabes lo que es el _Piying_? –le pregunté.

–Es un teatro chino de sombras, ¿no? –replicó, aún desconcertada.

–Cuando era pequeño viajé a Hong Kong una vez, y mis padres me llevaron a ver una obra de estas sombras chinescas –guardé repentinamente silencio, al evocar aquel recuerdo de forma tan viva en mi cabeza. Resultaba incómodo, pero tenía que centrarme en el plan que había ideado para la exposición. Localicé una figura alargada con varillas pegadas al cuerpo, la saqué del baúl y entonces proseguí–: Como necesitamos explicar la historia primero, podemos diseñar títeres que representen a los del mito e introducir la exposición con ellos. Lo grabaríamos en vídeo y lo añadiríamos a la presentación de diapositivas mientras la vamos contando.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevaría hacer los títeres?

–Quizás el fin de semana… La exposición es el próximo miércoles, ¿verdad? –ella asintió y yo me llevé una mano al mentón, pensativo–. Tal vez sea mejor otro plan.

–No, a mí me encanta este.

Miré a Sakura y, una vez más, su sonrisa me deslumbró.

 _¿Qué le pasa hoy con tanta sonrisita? Lo normal es que me gruña o que refunfuñe todo el tiempo_.

–¿Sabes manejar esos títeres? –preguntó; podía percibir un claro entusiasmo en su voz.

–Me las podría apañar con ellos si me ayudas.

–Muy bien, entonces pongámonos manos a la obra…

 **Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió**.

Al fin, la pelo-chicle se atrevió a entrar en mi habitación, dispuesta a echarme una mano con las figuras. Caminó con tal emoción que, en el instante en que estuvo a solo un metro de mí, no advirtió la alfombra negra del suelo y tropezó con el borde, levantándola. Como acto reflejo me lancé directo a ella, preparado para alcanzarla. Pero la fuerza de la gravedad y su peso me traicionaron, y un segundo después caíamos los dos juntos sobre el suelo. Refrené el descenso con un codo, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el rasponazo contra la alfombra.

Tenía a la peli-rosa encima de mí.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Perdóname! Yo… ha sido sin querer –la escuché disculpándose, de los nervios.

Cuando fui consciente de lo que había pasado, miré al frente. El rostro de Sakura estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, con el sonrojo de las mejillas destacando incluso en la penumbra del dormitorio.

Me quedé inmóvil, y de pronto me embriagó su aroma: un perfume sutil a cereza, mezclado con champú. Estábamos tan cerca que creí sentir su corazón acelerándose desbocado contra mi pecho. No dijimos nada; ella había dejado de balbucear. Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos; pupilas mudas que escondían deseos reprimidos.

Inevitablemente, mi mirada descendió hasta su boca, y en mi vientre sentí un silencioso anhelo golpeándome. Noté que ella también miraba mis labios; los dos observando de hito en hito cada fibra de la carne que los formaban. Sentí su respiración a una distancia más corta, cada vez más y más corta. Mi nariz tocó su mejilla candente, y mi lengua empezó a alterarse, ansiosa por beber del manantial dulce que prometía aquella boquita de piñón. Respiré con dificultad, y aunque procuré no reflejarlo, su débil jadeo engendró un calor conocido en el bajo de mi vientre, que fue resbalando poco a poco hacia abajo. Estaba tan excitada como yo. Cuando ella cerró los ojos fue como si todos los poros de mi piel despertaran de un profundo sueño. Nuestros labios se rozaron muy lentamente…

… y el sonido de unas llaves abriendo una puerta nos sobresaltó.

–¿Sasuke? –se escuchó de repente la voz de Itachi, al fondo del pasillo.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Sakura.

Como impulsada por una descarga eléctrica, se levantó sin mirarme, y yo apreté la mandíbula y di un rápido puñetazo contra la alfombra.

 _Has estado a punto de caer, imbécil_.

El deseo de besarla permaneció latente, aun cuando me alcé del suelo y me mantuve a una prudente distancia. Una parte de mí estaba furiosa por aquellas emociones; la otra, ansiaba estrangular a mi hermano por habernos interrumpido.

Miré a Sakura y me encontré con sus ojos verdes desorbitados; tenía la misma cara que la primera vez que la había besado, aquel día en el karaoke. No dijo nada, impactada, pero yo tampoco sabía qué decir ni qué pensar.

 **Estaba perdiendo el control de mí mismo**.

La peli-rosa continuó mirándome trastornada, y se apresuró en salir del dormitorio. Sin embargo, se detuvo y sus ojos volaron hacia otro lado, dentro del pasillo.

–Profesor Itachi… –susurró.

Me enderecé e inspiré hondo; acto seguido, la imité y salí de mi habitación.

Itachi nos miraba de frente, a poca distancia de nosotros. Sus ojos se pasearon de Sakura a mí, y de mí a Sakura; luego, se clavaron solamente en mí, lanzándome una mirada dura. Detecté detrás de él otra figura, y reconocí inmediatamente a Izumi, que nos miraba con cierta incomprensión.

–Hola, Sasuke-kun –me saludó con su voz empalagosa–. ¿Hoy estás acompañado?

Me mantuve en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada fulminante de mi hermano. Me irritaba el modo en que Itachi actuaba, como si fuera un padre o alguien a quien debía obedecer. Nunca me decía nada cuando traía chicas a casa, por poco que pudiera agradarle la razón por la que me las llevaba.

 **Era exasperante que al tratarse de Sakura reaccionara de esa forma**.

–M-me tengo que ir –oí a la peli-rosa.

Ella se apresuró en abandonar el pasillo, y entonces Itachi cortó el contacto visual conmigo para buscarla. No me moví, a pesar de que mi hermano e Izumi siguieron los pasos de la pelo-chicle.

–Perdónanos, ¿hemos interrumpido algo importante? –escuché que le preguntaba nuestra prima postiza desde el salón.

Hubo un silencio largo.

–No, es que tengo que irme ya a trabajar –respondió al fin Sakura.

Percibí que recogía los papeles de la mesita de té y que los guardaba con prisa en su cartera estropeada. Sus pasos resonaron contra el mutismo de todo el apartamento, hasta que la vi aparecer delante de la puerta de casa, varios metros más allá. Entonces sus ojos me buscaron en el cristal de una de las columnas de la entrada; ambos podíamos contemplar nuestros reflejos a través de él. No obstante, ella fue incapaz de mantener mi mirada.

–Te he dejado mi e-mail sobre la mesa; envíame el trabajo después, por favor. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para la exposición –sentenció con la cabeza gacha.

No esperó un minuto más, se calzó sus zapatillas de lona, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Antes de que Itachi viniera a sermonearme por lo que pensaba que habíamos hecho, regresé a mi habitación, cogí mi chaqueta de cuero y mi riñonera, y caminé apresuradamente hacia la entrada.

–¿Tú también te vas, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Izumi a mis espaldas, con una notoria voz preocupada.

–He quedado –respondí de forma cortante, al tiempo que me ponía mis zapatillas anchas.

Sentí la mirada de Itachi traspasándome, y no hizo falta que me dijera nada para saber que me estaba dando de guantazos mentalmente. De no estar Izumi presente, me habría soltado todos los reproches habidos y por haber. _Sakura es una buena chica, ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de ella_ , estaba seguro de que me diría.

No aguanté un segundo más allí, abrí la puerta y me largué de forma apresurada.

Busqué a Sakura cuando salí de casa, pero no la encontré. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía, pero descarté la idea de mandarle ningún mensaje. De todas formas, ya era prácticamente la hora en la que debía reunirme con Naruto y los demás.

Horas más tarde, regresé a casa sin apenas haber cenado. No me llevé a ninguna chica a mi dormitorio y, cuando entré, Itachi ya debía estar acostado, o quizás no durmió en casa. No me preocupé por averiguarlo; aquel de entre todos los días fue el que menos quise verle. Me fui directo a la habitación y saqué del mismo baúl donde guardaba los títeres de _Piying_ un proyector de luz.

Aquella noche de viernes no dormí, y en lugar de eso, decidí hacer algo más importante. Había comprado cartulinas y varillas en una tienda veinticuatro horas.

Por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad de recorrer el último tramo que faltaba para terminar con el proyecto de clase.


	10. DESENGAÑO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

Os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana. Si ya en el anterior experimentasteis ese momento de tensión entre nuestros protagonistas, os adelanto que en este las cosas empezarán a exaltarse aún más. ¡Gracias una vez más por leerme! Lo cierto es que estoy más acostumbrada a la otra web, donde todas mis respuestas a los comentarios que recibo son visibles; aun así, siempre que me lo permita _FanFiction_ , os contestaré a vuestras _reviews._

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, devorad, degustad, saboread y, sobre todo, **disfrutad** de esta conti. ¡Un beso enorme!

* * *

 **9.** **DESENGAÑO**

Después de colocarme el uniforme del trabajo aquel viernes, sentía el corazón más exaltado que nunca y las puntas de mis dedos vibraban, como si un millar de cascabeles se agitaran dentro de ellas.

 _Has estado a punto de besar a Sasuke Uchiha_.

 _No solo él a ti_.

 ** _Tú_** _has estado a punto de compartir ese beso con Sasuke Uchiha_.

 _Y casi os pilla el profesor Itachi_.

Me había prometido tener más ojo, andarme con cuidado cuando llegara a su casa. Y aunque había creído mantener todo bajo control, pese a lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior y lo nerviosa que sé que me había mostrado, en el último segundo había estado al filo de caer de nuevo en las cuchillas de su hechizo.

¿Acaso su belleza era tan poderosa como para derrotarme?

El mito de Psiqué y Cupido hablaba de la traición de la belleza; de la búsqueda del interior por encima del exterior, algo en lo que yo había creído ciegamente desde que papá falleció. Me lo estaba diciendo aquel mito; me lo estaba diciendo la vida; me lo estaban diciendo mis propias vivencias.

¿Qué podía haber en el interior de Sasuke que pudiera considerarse hermoso?

Sin embargo, reparé en que no me había tratado mal en todo el día; es más, había sido atento. Aunque siempre con su frialdad, había tenido el detalle de traer su portátil, en vez de hacerme pasar todos los apuntes al mío en casa; y había valorado mi búsqueda de la información, añadiendo que tenía una buena capacidad analítica. ¿Las personas malvadas hacían y decían esas cosas?

Y después, me había hablado de las sombras chinescas; debían gustarle mucho si aún guardaba títeres en un baúl. Y aquella cicatriz… ¿Qué había sucedido para que un niño rico cargara con una cicatriz tan grande en la espalda?

Recordaba mi vida de acomodada como un exquisito paraíso, donde no había lugar para el dolor o el sufrimiento. Mis padres siempre se preocuparon por ofrecerme tanto lujos como cariño, y casi nunca me daba cuenta de los problemas que acontecían a mi alrededor.

Sasuke llevaba un tatuaje enorme, cuyos cortes no habían burlado mis ojos, que ya habían apreciado cisuras similares en otras partes de su torso. Tenía que reconocer que poseía el cuerpo atlético y desarrollado que había imaginado, con el férreo pecho, el abdomen marcado y los brazos fibrosos; sin embargo, aquellas marcas me resultaron demasiado extrañas. Eran como las de una persona acostumbrada a combatir contra armas blancas.

Se me ponía la piel de gallina con solo pensarlo. Ahora más que nunca afirmaba que Sasuke Uchiha era un chico sumamente misterioso; la sangre de sus antepasados samurái parecía revelarse en su cuerpo. Y de algún modo, evocar aquellas cicatrices hacía que sintiera una irreconocible preocupación por él.

 _Tal vez sea verdad, y no es oro todo lo que reluce_.

Cuando llegó el lunes, mis nervios estaban a punto de acabar conmigo. Solo dos días después tocaba exponer el proyecto de Historia, y yo no había sido capaz de idear nada tan creativo como lo que había propuesto Sasuke con el _Piying_.

Me había pasado todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas al coco; tanto que había sido incapaz de rendir lo suficiente en el hospital, y en el trabajo había roto un par de vasos. Pero ni siquiera Hana, que solía ser más ducha que yo en estas cosas, había sabido sugerirme algo que sirviera.

 _Maldito el momento en que me caí sobre Sasuke y casi le beso_.

Aquella mañana, mi taquilla no pareció sufrir bromas pesadas de ninguna admiradora _sasukiana_. No tenía idea todavía de cómo había desaparecido aquel chicle sólido la semana pasada de mi taquilla, pero imaginaba que no iba a tener la misma suerte siempre.

Y de hecho, cuando llegué a mi pupitre y metí las manos en el hueco que tenía debajo, donde solía dejar los libros, me acordé de una frase que mi abuelo solía repetirme de pequeña: «Nunca hay día más gris que aquel en el que sospechas de su brillante sol».

Traducido: si piensas que va a suceder, sucederá.

Compuse una profunda y expresiva mueca de asco, cuando retiré las manos de aquel hueco y contemplé aquella masa viscosa pringándome hasta la punta de los dedos. Gelatina líquida del laboratorio de Química.

 _Como las pille, van a tener que rezarle a todos los dioses del mundo para que no las mate a pellizcos_.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo varias veces seguidas, intentando contener la furia que amenazaba con quebrantar mi autocontrol. Y cuando abrí los ojos, inesperadamente, apareció ante mí una toallita húmeda para manos.

–Toma –me alentó una voz familiar.

No hizo falta que buscara al dueño de aquella voz para saber su identidad, pero necesitaba comprobar que era verdad.

Sasuke me miraba con su semblante inexpresivo, esperando con la toallita frente a mí, sin la menor señal de estar bromeando. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, incrédula, y él agitó la toallita en el aire.

–Si no la quieres, me la guardo.

Y entonces reaccioné.

–¡No, espera!

Antes de que pudiera apartarla de mí, me apresuré en cogerla. Él la dejó caer prácticamente, muy seguro de que la atraparía; dio media vuelta y regresó a su pupitre. Mientras me limpiaba las manos con cierta prisa, no dejé de observarle recelosamente. No se sentó, sino que rebuscó en su maletín hasta dar con lo que quería.

–Ya he acabado con lo que dijimos el viernes –comentó desapasionadamente.

–¿Qué dijimos el viernes?

No me respondió enseguida. Sacó una carátula con un CD dentro, se acercó de nuevo a mí y me la extendió.

–Mi parte del trabajo –repuso entonces.

Su voz parecía sonar tan gélida como siempre, pero creí percibir un brillo diferente en sus ojos negros. Miré el CD con extrañeza, y en cuanto lo cogí, él regresó a su asiento, sin volver a dirigirme la palabra.

Y mi estupor continuó durante el resto del día.

En el Club de Kárate, Sasuke no me miró, como hacía siempre. Pero mis ojos me traicionaron una y otra vez, robándole miradas que plasmaban su imagen como en fotografías. Cuando él sentía que le observaban y giraba la cabeza, me concentraba en el parte diario, con las manos delatándome en temblequeos estúpidos; luego, volvía a buscarle. Conté las horas, los minutos y los segundos que me faltaban para llegar a casa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseé no tener que ir a trabajar después del club.

 **Estaba deseando saber qué era lo que contenía aquel CD**.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento eché un último vistazo a su espalda, recordando la gigantesca cicatriz, y lo vi desaparecer por la puerta, de camino a los vestuarios junto al resto del equipo. Me volví y, de pronto, sentí la mirada del profesor Itachi encima de mí.

Me sonrojé.

–El viernes… –las palabras habían surgido sin más, por impulso, y me detuve. Sin embargo, comprendí que era necesario explicar mi presencia el viernes anterior, y segundos después, decidí continuar–: El viernes fui a su casa porque Sasuke-san y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo de Historia.

El mayor de los Uchiha me contempló con detenimiento. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que sus ojos pretendían decirme, y tampoco podía imaginar lo que estaría pensando; su expresión era seria e inescrutable. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, me sonrió.

–No te preocupes. Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras a cenar, sencillamente –respondió con voz dulce.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba.

–Tenía que ir a trabajar…, pero me hubiera encantado –admití con timidez.

–¿Qué te pareció nuestro apartamento?

–Es precioso: con algunas paredes de haya, los muebles asimétricos, la chimenea digital junto al sofá, el ventanal con las vistas a la ciudad… Era lo que esperaba encontrar en un apartamento de Ginza.

Callé súbitamente; quizás aquello último no había sonado muy bien. A pesar de ello, el profesor Itachi volvió a esbozar una sonrisa amable.

–Me alegro de que fuera de tu agrado –repuso–. Espero que Sasuke se comportara como es debido.

Aquel comentario hizo que recordara el modo en el que se habían mirado los dos hermanos, cuando Sasuke y yo salimos de la habitación. Caí en la cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que imaginaba que habíamos hecho algo indecente antes de que él llegara. Seguramente era sospechoso que su hermano llevara a una chica a su dormitorio, cuando no había nadie más en casa.

Reflexioné sobre la posibilidad de que Sasuke hiciera esas _cosas_ a menudo, y mis mejillas se recalentaron más de la cuenta. ¿El profesor Itachi pensaba que habíamos estado haciendo _eso_ en su casa?

–No es lo que cree –me apresuré en aclarar, completamente abochornada–. Sasuke-san no hizo nada que pudiera incomodarme… o al menos no creo que lo pretendiera –el profesor enarcó una ceja–. Lo que quiero decir es que solo me estaba enseñando una idea que había tenido para la exposición, con unos títeres…

–¿Títeres?

–Sí, títeres de sombras chinescas…, del tipo que se usan en el _Piying_. Sabe de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha de la larga coleta desvió la mirada, mostrando una expresión pensativa. Supuse que tal vez aquello le había hecho revivir algún recuerdo. Un rato después, me miró de nuevo.

–Eres especial, Sakura-chan –me soltó con suavidad.

Abrí mucho los ojos y mi pecho experimentó otro tumbo fortuito. Me quedé paralizada, pero él no añadió nada más.

Se marchó del gimnasio, dejándome casi de la misma forma en la que Sasuke me había dejado aquella mañana, tras entregarme el CD. Y yo me llevé una mano al corazón y oprimí con fuerza la tela de la sudadera.

 _Para de emocionarte tanto. Por una vez, Sasuke solo ha sido amable al darte la toallita, y el profesor Itachi está siendo solo agradecido, como siempre_.

 **Y realmente esperaba que solo hubiera sido eso**.

Tanto por un hermano como por el otro.

Pero ¿por qué Sasuke había sido amable? ¿Y qué había hecho yo para pensar que el profesor estaba siendo agradecido?

Los Uchiha eran hombres francamente inquietantes cuando querían.

A las diez de la noche regresé finalmente a mi casa, con unos nervios a flor de piel que llevaban dándome la lata desde la primera hora del trabajo. Hana se había internado en la cocina para prepararse el almuerzo del día siguiente. Sabía que nos había dejado la cena en el microondas a mamá y a mí, pero yo necesitaba llegar a mi habitación cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, cuando pisé uno de los peldaños de la escalera, resbalé con un estrépito. Había sentido el sonido de una madera partiéndose, y cuando miré hacia abajo descubrí el escalón dividido en dos; mi pie estaba dentro de un agujero.

Hana apareció al instante.

–Ah, lo siento, hermanita –se disculpó con una nota de alarma en la voz–. Esta mañana se rompió mientras bajaba. Lo he intentado arreglar, pero ya veo que no ha aguantado. Se ha debido desgastar con la humedad y el paso del tiempo.

 _Genial. Luego toca hacer de carpintera_.

Saqué el pie del agujero con cuidado, intentando no clavarme ninguna astilla.

–¿Te has hecho daño? –inquirió mi hermana preocupada.

–Parece que no, aunque esto es un peligro. Avisa a mamá en cuanto la escuches entrar; después lo soluciono. Voy un momento a mi cuarto.

Hana asintió y regresó a la cocina. Me levanté con cierta dificultad y cojeé un poco al subir las escaleras. No me había hincado nada, pero el dolor de la caída se empeñaba en fastidiarme el tobillo.

 _Aunque sea lo mejor que se puede tener con nuestra renta, vivimos en una ruina_.

Entré en mi dormitorio y fui directa al portátil que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Aquel ordenador había sido un regalo de Hinata, el más preciado que tenía hasta ahora; no por lo que era, sino por lo que había significado que me lo regalara. Hoy en día es necesario tener ordenadores incluso para mandar currículums, y los cibercafés no son rentables si necesitas usar uno a menudo para más de una hora. Tener un portátil no es una prioridad, pero ayuda bastante.

Cuando se encendió y se inició por completo, introduje el CD de la carátula que me había entregado Sasuke aquella mañana. La curiosidad me abrumaba de tal manera que podía sentir el pulso golpeándome los oídos. Se abrió la ventana del reproductor de vídeo y pulsé el botón de « _play_ ».

 **Creí quedarme sin respiración en los primeros segundos**.

En la grabación había una luz reflectando contra una pared lisa, y en el centro, las sombras de unas figuras misteriosas; incógnitas de un mundo etéreo. Las varillas que conectaban sus brazos y sus cabezas translucían sobre la blancura de la pared, pero los movimientos eran tan livianos, tan enigmáticos, que era imposible no atender a lo que transmitían. Eran las siluetas de algo que pertenecía a tierras milenarias, entremezclando culturas diversas para una historia que subrayaba sentimientos universales. Títeres que procedían de técnicas de la Antigua China, hablando de un mito del remoto mundo grecolatino, y transportados a la habitación de un adolescente de la actual sociedad japonesa.

Una historia relatada a la perfección. Sin música, sin sonido, y aún así impecable.

 **Lo había hecho Sasuke**.

Lo había construido solo; lo había preparado solo; lo había grabado solo.

La representación del mito de Psiqué y Cupido a través del _Piying_.

 _Mi parte del trabajo_ , había dicho, y como si de una pesada loseta se tratara, caí en la cuenta de la realidad que se presentaba ante mis narices. Todo aquel tiempo, mientras yo le rehuía y me comportaba de forma egoísta con él, pensando llevarme el mérito del trabajo, Sasuke solo había intentado actuar del modo en que le correspondía. Como un buen compañero de equipo.

Y de pronto creí que todas las piezas encajaban.

¿Y si nunca fue verdad lo que dijo sobre que le era indiferente que le suspendieran el proyecto? ¿Y si en el fondo no había querido dejarme sola en el trabajo? ¿Y si cuando me besó lo hizo porque, en realidad, no soy invisible para él?

Un torrente de emociones teñidas de dudas y conjeturas se apoderó de mí.

De niña había soñado con que Sasuke me prestara atención. Había cambiado mi aspecto físico, siempre tan descuidado, y me había vestido con los trajes más femeninos: llenos de moñas y adornos que me concedieran la dulzura de la que creía carecer. Me ataviaba el cabello con un lazo rojo, tan intenso que desviaba ligeramente la rareza de mi color de pelo. Me dejé crecer una larga melena y abandoné voluntariamente los dulces y los carbohidratos –a pesar de que mi obsesión estuvo a punto de provocarme un daño renal–, convencida de que, así, sería más atractiva para él. Pero, incluso después de haberme confesado una vez con torpeza en el colegio, no se había interesado en conocerme. Y aun cuando le había obligado a hacerlo, pendiente de él cada día, atenta a su entero bienestar, detrás de él para recoger cualquier migaja de aprecio, no había obtenido su atención.

No había sido hasta ahora, muchos años después, cuando prácticamente le detestaba, que él me había mirado. Y me había hablado de verdad. Y había trabajado conmigo. Y me había besado.

 **Y había estado a punto de besarme otra vez**.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo, en un intento de calmar el desenfreno de mi corazón. La grabación de las sombras chinescas se detuvo un segundo más tarde, con el cenit de un beso entre los títeres que representaban a Psiqué y Cupido.

 _¿Soy importante para Sasuke?_

Al día siguiente, me miré en el espejo y pareció como si hubiera reparado por primera vez en mi aspecto. La falda era demasiado larga –¡ni siquiera se me veían las rodillas!– y los botones de mi camisa estaban demasiado apretados debajo del jersey ambarino sin mangas. Decidí soltarme un par de ellos, pero fui incapaz de subirme la falda.

Me percaté de lo mucho que destacaban mis pecas contra la piel lechosa, y al sonrojarme me sentí aún más ridícula. No podía hacer nada con mi cara; quizás lo único bonito que tenía fueran mis pestañas densas y rizadas, pensaba. Me pasé la máscara de pestañas por ellas (ya había aprendido el truco para aplicármela sin mancharme los párpados) y usé antiojeras, porque la palidez de mi rostro las marcaba demasiado.

 _De todas formas, llevo días poniéndome estas mierdas_.

Sin embargo, aquel día, con suma vergüenza, también le pedí un poco de pintalabios a Hana.

–¿De verdad lo quieres? –inquirió ella, mirándome con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

–Sí –afirmé con la boca chica.

–¿Y de qué color? Tengo aquí un brillo que creo que te vendría genial para tu color de pelo, hermanita.

Contemplé fascinada la barra de labios que sacó: de un tono coral rosado. Hana no esperó a la posibilidad de que me arrepintiera, y me lo extendió por todo el grosor de mis labios.

–Te gusta alguien, ¿no? –me soltó con picardía, justo antes de terminar.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me ruboricé.

–¡Para nada! Solo… Tengo una exposición pronto –justifiqué de forma absurda.

–Ya, ya –replicó ella, no convencida; acto seguido, cambió de pintalabios y aplicó un rosa más suave en su boca–. Eres afortunada, hermanita. Ojalá pudiera estar yo en tu clase para intentar conquistar a Sasuke-senpai con algo como este pintalabios nuevo.

Desvié la mirada, incómoda.

 _Si supiera que me besó hace unas semanas, el único maquillaje que vería en ella sería el de su rímel, emborronándose por las lágrimas._

Sentí unas repentinas ganas de volver a ponerme los botones que me había soltado, lavarme la cara y reiniciar el día; sin embargo, habría sido un comportamiento demasiado sospechoso para mi hermana. Hana no podía enterarse de que Sasuke me había besado, y aún menos que los dos habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo el viernes pasado.

 **Mantendría en silencio la ilusión de saber que, ahora, podría significar algo para él**.

Más tarde, nos encaminamos juntas hacia el instituto y, como siempre, nos despedimos en la puerta.

–¡Ánimo para conquistar al chico que te gusta, hermanita! –me alentó Hana, agitando una mano en el aire y guiñándome un ojo.

Volví a sonrojarme, pero correspondí al gesto de su mano y la vi marchar a lo lejos para reunirse con su grupo de amigas. Me volví hacia la gran puerta de entrada del edificio de Bachillerato e inspiré hondo. Sabía que sería de persona educada buscar a Sasuke para agradecerle lo que me había mostrado en el CD, pero mis piernas querían retroceder cada vez que lo pensaba.

 _No te emociones, aún no sabes si de verdad te aprecia_.

Me calcé los zapatos de goma y subí las escaleras con cierto temor a llegar a mi aula. Toda la seguridad que había labrado para inmunizarme contra su presencia se iba derruyendo poco a poco, me daba cuenta. Y cuando entré por la puerta corredera de la clase, empecé a sentir esa molesta aceleración en el pecho, que se inicia intempestivamente en los momentos menos oportunos.

Sasuke estaba en su pupitre: puntual como siempre. No se encontraba solo, sin embargo; Karin, la pelirroja de las gafas, parecía haber tomado el relevo de Ino, aun cuando recibía casi la misma atención de él que la rubia. Mis ojos volaron hasta mi pupitre, en ademán de rehuirle, pero mi mente me obligó a caminar hacia él. Parecía aburrido, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma de una mano y la mirada perdida en la nada.

Cuando me situé delante de él, ignorando la presencia de Karin sobre su mesa con un pequeño portátil, fui levemente consciente de que mis hombros habían perdido resolución. Sasuke me miró con ojos inexpresivos.

–Quisiera… yo… bueno… –las palabras quedaron súbitamente estancadas en mi garganta.

Eché una rápida ojeada a su compañera pelirroja, cuyos ojos me señalaban con una mirada sombría detrás del ordenador, y luego regresé a él.

Sasuke pareció entender lo que mi boca no me permitió expresar. De repente se levantó de su asiento, con gesto tranquilo enterró las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y echó a andar.

–¿A dónde vas, Sasuke-kun? –le preguntó Karin de inmediato.

Advertí que ella me miraba fugazmente, aunque en sus ojos no detecté el usual desdén que solía dedicarme Ino.

–Ahora vuelvo –se limitó a responder Sasuke.

Él continuó su paso y me indicó con la mirada que le siguiera. Salimos fuera del aula, pero no se detuvo en el pasillo, como de costumbre; había bastante gente circulando de aquí para allá, y supongo que buscaba la misma intimidad que yo. Le seguí de cerca, un poco inquieta, pero me mantuve callada. Subió las escaleras de la tercera planta, luego la cuarta y la quinta, y finalmente ascendimos hasta el exterior. Por fortuna, aún quedaban cinco minutos para que empezaran las clases.

La azotea me recibió con un pequeño latigazo de viento en la cara y un fuerte revoloteo de mis cabellos cortos.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió Sasuke con voz neutral, de espaldas a mí.

Su figura contra el horizonte matinal era como la de una estatua de alabastro: inmóvil, elegante, serena.

–He visto el CD –logré decir.

Él se volvió para mirarme entonces, y sentí de nuevo el corazón atizándome las costillas. El recuerdo de su nariz pegada a mi piel, junto a aquel fugaz roce de sus labios sobre los míos, invadió mi mente.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mirándome, a la espera de que yo continuara.

–Me ha gustado –confesé, pese a que mis impulsos me pedían retirarle la mirada. Hice una pausa, en la que intenté relajar mi estúpida agitación, y continué–: No tenías que haberlo visto como si fuera «tu parte» del trabajo; ya te dije que lo pensaría yo… Ha tenido que ser muy difícil.

Esperaba que mi último comentario dulcificara mis palabras anteriores; tenía la sensación de que sonaba como una reprimenda. El rostro de Sasuke no se alteró lo más mínimo, pero desvió la mirada y dejó los ojos clavados más allá, en algún punto del cielo.

–Buscaste toda la información y escribiste la parte de valoración, es decir, lo que verdaderamente le interesa saber a Kakashi. Contribuir a que la exposición sea original supongo que es lo mínimo; no voy a dejar que seas tú la que se lleve toda la gloria.

En mi boca se formó una sonrisa involuntaria. A pesar de que podía haber sonado un poco rudo y frío, comprendí que había apreciado mi trabajo. Y aquello me hizo sentir una inmensa felicidad.

 **Que Sasuke Uchiha reconociera que había trabajado duro era más de lo que había esperado en mi vida.**

–Gracias –solté sin más.

 _Porque me has hecho siempre daño te odio, pero te agradezco que ahora hayas tenido consideración conmigo_.

Sus ojos rasgados volaron de vuelta hasta mí, pero no fui capaz de descifrar su mirada. Parecían ligeramente más grandes, como si mis palabras le hubieran sorprendido; sin embargo, sus pupilas continuaban con poca luz, como apagadas. De todos modos, estaba tan acostumbrada a verle inexpresivo que percibir un ligero cambio en sus facciones perfectas me cautivó.

De nuevo, se me escapó una sonrisa, pero me sonrojé tanto que tuve que dar media vuelta para ocultarlo. Como ya me había girado hacia la puerta –y ya le había dicho lo que quería decirle–, decidí marcharme para que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

–Te veo en clase –murmuré rápidamente; fue una suerte que no me hubiera temblado la voz.

Abrí la puerta y me apresuré en volver al interior del edificio. No obstante, Sasuke se quedó en la azotea unos minutos más.

Mayo comenzó el miércoles, el día de la exposición del proyecto de Historia.

La tarde anterior le había dejado al profesor Kakashi un dossier con todo lo que hablaríamos en la presentación de diapositivas.

–Ya veo que por fin habéis podido poneros de acuerdo Uchiha-san y tú –había dicho el profesor del parche en el ojo.

Me había sonrojado al revivir de golpe todas las emociones que había sentido el viernes anterior en casa de los Uchiha.

–Espero con muchas ganas vuestra exposición. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos tenéis preparada alguna sorpresa especial –había añadido el profesor Kakashi.

Luego, con mucho esfuerzo, había ahorrado el valor suficiente para contactar con Sasuke por teléfono.

 _Visto bueno del profesor Kakashi. Voy a hacerme un guion para organizarme lo que diré en la exposición. ¿Quieres que te prepare uno a ti también?_

Tras enviarle el mensaje, había tenido la sensación de sonar como la típica esposa que le pregunta a su marido qué quiere para cenar, e instintivamente había arrugado la nariz, disgustada. Me había prometido en mis adentros que no sería el tipo de mujer que se pasaría la vida planchando las corbatas y limpiando los platos de nadie.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke me había respondido casi enseguida.

 _Sasuke: No lo necesito._

 _Por cierto, encárgate tú de introducir el mito y la Conclusión; yo me centraré en todo lo demás_.

 _Todo lo demás_ suponía un setenta por ciento de la exposición, por lo que me había sentido casi apurada al comprobar que lo había dicho en serio.

 _Yo: ¡Eso es mucho! Puedo introducir el mito, exponer la Conclusión, hablar de las obras artísticas inspiradas en Psiqué y Cupido y de la novela donde se escribió por primera vez. No voy a dejar que cargues con el grueso de la exposición tú solo_.

Había esperado con cierta agitación su respuesta, creyendo que cambiaría de parecer por su propio bien.

 _Sasuke: Todo lo relativo a la información sobre el mito: obras, la novela, la influencia en la sociedad grecorromana, etc., correrá a mi cargo. Adiós_.

 **Y en mi pecho había empezado a notar un ligero sentimiento de compasión**.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando de forma tan amable? Sasuke nunca había tenido tanta consideración conmigo; siempre se había enfocado en aquello que únicamente le beneficiaba a él. Cavilé entre las múltiples razones que podían explicar su actitud; sin embargo, ninguna resultaba adquirir el fondo egoísta e interesado que le caracterizaba.

 _¿Quizás su interés sea yo?_

Pero aquel último pensamiento se me antojaba imposible. No había motivo en realidad por el que pudiera interesarse en mi bienestar, y me pregunté si había sido yo la que le había estado juzgando mal.

Fuera como fuere, cuando a la mañana siguiente llegué a clase y le vi sentado en su pupitre, parecía como si los sentimientos de furia y rencor que había alimentado contra él los últimos años se hubieran dormido en algún rincón de mi ser.

Exponíamos después del equipo de Ino y el de Karin.

–Déjame ver tu guion –me dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mientras esperábamos junto a la pizarra nuestro turno.

Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando su fresca respiración acarició mi oído, y obligué a mis ojos a no buscar sus labios de nuevo. Sin mirarle, roja hasta la coronilla, le pasé el guion y su mirada se perdió en su contenido. Me pregunté si lo leía para aprobar o rechazar lo que diría. Pero, como siempre me ocurría antes de hacer una exposición, estaba tan inquieta que no quise saber si era de su agrado o no.

–Muy bien, como no hay más preguntas sobre el mito que nos han presentado estos compañeros, pasemos a la siguiente pareja: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno –anunció de pronto el profesor Kakashi.

Sasuke me devolvió el guion y entonces me miró a los ojos; estaba tan cerca de mí que, entre mis nervios por exponer y su belleza, noté un ligero aturdimiento.

–Indícame con la cabeza cuando estés preparada, y yo te pondré el vídeo.

Cuando me hablaba bajito, a pesar de lo frío e inanimado que era el tono que empleaba, se sentía como el susurro de un ángel entre los hilos de la vigilia.

Sasuke se acercó al portátil conectado al proyector e introdujo un _pendrive_ en uno de los puertos USB. En la pantalla blanca que el profesor había colocado sobre la pizarra apareció nuestro proyecto, con una diapositiva que indicaba en letras pintorescas: «Psiqué y Cupido». El vídeo de las sombras chinescas ocuparía toda la pantalla en cuanto pulsara el botón de «siguiente».

Sasuke me miró a través de sus pestañas, a la espera de que yo le diera pie para iniciarlo. En ese preciso instante me invadió un torrente de inseguridad. Sentía como si me hubieran extraído las fuerzas de las piernas, que temblaron como flanes.

 _Te está mirando, pero has trabajado muy duro para hacer este trabajo. Pero te está mirando. Pero has trabajado muy duro… ¡Madre mía, relájate!_

Inspiré hondo con sutileza, intentando evitar que la clase entera fuera consciente de mi nerviosismo. Sabía que algunas de las admiradoras del Uchiha que me acosaban se encontraban en aquella aula, y no permitiría de ninguna manera que se aprovechasen de mis flaquezas. Recordando las palabras del profesor Itachi, me dije a mí misma que yo era la «contrincante de aikido»: si alguien tenía que utilizar las debilidades de la otra persona, esa sería yo.

Finalmente, miré a Sasuke con determinación y asentí. Los títeres de _Piying_ irrumpieron con sus sombras enigmáticas detrás de mí, y las palabras de lo que contaban se desprendieron de mis cuerdas vocales.

–¿Qué tal ha ido?

Hinata me miró expectante, con sus redondos ojos perlados observándome fijamente. Me senté a su lado en el banco del patio, junto a la techumbre que conectaba las clases de los de primero con los de segundo de Bachillerato.

–No lo sé, aún me he atrevido a abrirlo –respondí.

En mis manos descansaba el dossier del proyecto de Historia que le había entregado al profesor Kakashi. Hacía dos días que Sasuke y yo habíamos presentado la exposición, y el hombre del pelo cano nos había devuelto hoy todos los trabajos corregidos, junto a la nota final, antes de que finalizara la clase de Historia.

Nos encontrábamos en la hora del almuerzo.

–¿No será mejor que lo veas con Sasuke-kun? –inquirió Hinata.

–No parecía muy interesado en saber la nota.

Mi amiga colocó una mano sobre mi hombro. La miré y descubrí una expresión decidida bajo su flequillo recto.

–Sea lo que sea, aquí estoy yo –me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, y agitó en su muñeca la misma pulsera de cuentas que tenía yo en la mía.

Sus palabras me infundieron la confianza que necesitaba. Solté una bocanada de aire y me enfrenté al dossier; acto seguido, abrí la carpeta en la que lo había guardado. A la derecha, sobre una breve anotación donde se detallaba el porqué, había un enorme y rojo número cien. La puntuación máxima.

–«Ha sido el mejor trabajo y la mejor exposición de todas. Enhorabuena, no esperaba menos de vosotros» –leí la nota del profesor Kakashi con voz contenida.

–Sakura-chan…

Hinata me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa gigantesca inundando sus facciones de porcelana. Cuando la miré, las dos nos echamos a reír entre grititos de emoción, levantándonos del banco, abrazándonos y saltando al mismo tiempo.

–¡Lo has conseguido, Sakura-chan! ¡La mejor nota de la clase!

–¡No me lo creo todavía! –tuve que separarme de ella y volver a mirar el dossier–. También pone que la Conclusión ha sido muy interesante y que le ha parecido muy original que contáramos el mito con el _Piying_.

–¿De quién fue la idea? Estoy segura de que a Tenten le hubiera encantado veros; su tío es artista de _Piying_ –señaló mi amiga de los ojos violáceos.

–Sasuke lo diseñó solo…

Mi voz y mi sonrisa se apagaron paulatinamente.

Recordé en ese momento lo increíble que había estado el menor de los Uchiha cuando expuso toda la parte de investigación del trabajo. Lo contó como si realmente lo hubiera hecho él, con una seriedad que había salvado mis leves tartamudeos y mis tics cuando presenté la historia del mito. No creía que hubiera sido capaz de mantenerme tan resolutiva y tranquila durante tanto tiempo, como hizo él, y en el fondo agradecía que hubiera tomado el control de la situación. El esfuerzo que había hecho para narrar el mito a través de las sombras chinescas había sido el remate.

 **La exposición había salido perfecta gracias a él**.

–¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó Hinata, al ver mi semblante abstraído.

–Sasuke ha sido un buen compañero, después de todo.

Mi amiga me miró con detenimiento.

–Ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad? –adivinó de repente.

Me ruboricé al recordar inmediatamente el beso que Sasuke me había robado en el karaoke, semanas atrás, y el momento en que habíamos estado a nada de repetirlo en su casa. Desvié la mirada.

–Sakura-chan, sé que aún sientes algo por él… –insistió Hinata con voz dulce.

Tardé un poco en responder.

–No es que sienta algo por él… –refunfuñé por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño.

Solté un suspiro de resignación.

 _No es tan fácil engañarla_.

–Sasuke… me besó –confesé finalmente.

Los ojos perlados de mi amiga se abrieron de par en par.

–¡¿Sasuke-kun te ha besado?! –repitió con perplejidad.

Siseé tapándole la boca.

–No lo digas tan alto. Sus puñeteras fans tienen oídos hasta en las paredes.

–¿Cuándo fue? –continuó ella, en voz baja.

–Hace algunas semanas… cuando Naruto quiso invitarme contigo al karaoke. Resulta que vinieron al mismo donde yo trabajo.

–¿Y cómo es que te besó? –el asombro de mi amiga era comprensible; ni yo podía entenderlo.

–Lo hizo sin más..., aunque, obviamente, le empujé. ¿Qué derecho se cree que tiene para hacer eso?

–Pero ¿crees que siente algo por ti?

–Claro que no… –mi voz fue menguando, a medida que las dudas comenzaban a aflorar en mí–. No es posible, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, es Sasuke Uchiha… y creo que ni siquiera se acuerda bien de mí…

 _¿Y si en realidad sí siente algo? Tal vez solo sea malo expresándose_.

Hinata no habló durante algunos segundos, contemplándome.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes tú? –me cuestionó.

Alcé la mirada hacia ella y parpadeé, confusa. ¿Qué sentía yo? Era evidente que me afectaba todavía –demasiado– su presencia, pero ¿eran los mismos sentimientos de cuando era más pequeña? ¿Eran distintos?

Sacudí la cabeza.

–Prefiero cambiar de tema –sentencié.

Mi amiga arrugó la frente y yo inspiré hondo.

–¿Cómo te va a ti con Naruto?

Y de pronto el rostro de Hinata se tiñó de un intenso rubor.

–¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

Ladeé la cabeza y entorné los ojos.

–Diría que muy bien, ¿no? Cuéntame, ¿se te ha confesado?

–¿Q-qué dices, Sakura-chan? Naruto-kun no está interesado en mí de esa manera –murmuró con timidez, jugueteando con sus dedos.

–¡Venga ya! Se le cae la baba contigo, incluso yo me he fijado. Pero es tan tonto que seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de que a ti también te gusta. ¡Tienes que confesárselo!

–N-no puedo, Sakura-chan. ¿Y si me rechaza?

–No va a rechazarte. Ya te he dicho que está loco por ti.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

–No, pero es evidente.

–A lo mejor te equivocas…

–Lo dudo.

Hinata desvió la mirada, incómoda, y comprendí que quería dar por finalizada la conversación. Volví a suspirar.

 _Estamos apañadas las dos_.

–Oye, deberías decirle la nota del trabajo a Sasuke-kun, ¿no? –dijo mi amiga.

Devolví la mirada al dossier, abierto con el reluciente cien, sobre el banco. Nuestras fiambreras descansaban justo al lado.

–Tienes razón. Después de comer iré a buscarle, ¿me acompañarás?

Hinata asintió casi automáticamente.

Comimos nuestros _bentô_ tranquilamente, y cuando acabamos, nos internamos en el edificio. Como siempre que se trataba de Sasuke, el corazón me latía con fuerza, mientras caminaba en su busca. Aunque no había prestado mucha atención cuando el profesor Kakashi nos entregó el dossier corregido, me moría de ganas por saber qué cara pondría cuando le dijera la nota.

 _Quizás no se sorprenda demasiado. Después de todo, es Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor alumno de Bachillerato del Instituto Konohagakure_.

 **Pero nunca me replanteé la idea de que él tuviera tantos defectos**.

De repente, cuando Hinata y yo caminábamos cerca de la cafetería de la planta inferior, el ambiente se tornó muy agitado. Noté que había estudiantes a nuestro alrededor murmurando en tonos alarmados, y algunos de ellos echaron a correr escaleras arriba.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –escuché que preguntaba un chico próximo a nosotros.

–Es el tío ese del pelo rojo y el tatuaje de la ceja… se está peleando con el del pelo negro, ese que su hermano es profesor aquí… –jadeó otro delante de él.

Mis ojos se abrieron como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –susurró Hinata junto a mí.

Me acerqué rápidamente al chico que respiraba con dificultad.

–¿Estás hablando de Sasuke Uchiha? –inquirí.

Aquel estudiante recobró el aliento y me devolvió la mirada.

–Sí, ese es. Todavía no han empezado a darse de hostias, pero están a punto, diría yo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –exigí saber.

–No tengo ni idea…, creo que algo con la hermana del pelirrojo.

No aguanté un segundo más. Eché a correr como si hubiera oído un disparo, escaleras arriba, y apenas fui consciente de que Hinata me llamaba detrás. En mi mente empecé a divagar sobre la identidad del pelirrojo que habían mencionado. Solo había un chico en todo el instituto con un tatuaje sobre su ceja casi invisible; solo uno que respondiera a esa descripción y que, además, tuviera una hermana.

Cuando alcancé el segundo piso, mis suposiciones fueron confirmadas.

Estaban en el pasillo, a mitad de camino entre las escaleras donde yo me encontraba y las contiguas, que dirigían a la tercera planta. Desde mi posición, solo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke, más lejos, detrás de Gaara, que al ser más bajo revelaba casi la figura completa de su contrario. La hermana del pelirrojo –recordaba que se llamaba Temari– estaba justo detrás de él, agarrándole de un brazo en ademán de retenerle. Kankurô, el otro hermano, también estaba a su lado, en una actitud extraña; no parecía ni apoyar ni oponerse a Gaara, y estaba sospechosamente distante con respecto a la chica de pelo rubio pajizo. La gente les rodeaba entre expectantes y asustados.

–¡Eres un hijo de puta, Uchiha! ¿Quién te crees para hacer algo así? –estaba gritando el pelirrojo.

Puesto que estaba de espaldas a mí, ignoraba cuál era exactamente su expresión, pero por su forma de hablar imaginaba que era una mueca enrojecida de cólera. Sin embargo, el semblante de Sasuke permaneció impasible.

–Gaara, basta ya, déjale –intentó detener al pelirrojo su hermana.

Él se zafó de su contacto agresivamente y la miró con furia.

–¡Cállate! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Lo has hecho a sabiendas de que le odio a muerte! ¿Cómo puedes haberle dejado entrar en nuestra casa? –vociferó lleno de ira.

Hinata había llegado a mi lado casi enseguida; estaba tan atenta como yo a la escena.

–Nunca he visto a Gaara-kun así –murmuró inquieta.

Por mi parte, continuaba muda.

 _¿Por qué Sasuke entra en la casa de los Sabaku? ¿Qué ha hecho Temari para molestar así a Gaara?_

Mis ojos volaron hacia el menor de los Uchiha. Esbozó una repentina sonrisa ladeada, arrogante, mirando al pelirrojo como si fuera un mero insecto en su camino.

–No deberías culpar a tu hermana de hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Más bien, deberías culparte a ti mismo por no darte cuenta hasta casi un mes después de que haya pasado –soltó.

Fruncí el ceño, desorientada.

 _Casi un mes después… ¿el qué?_

–¡Cabrón! ¿En qué partes de la casa te la follaste, eh?

–¡Gaara, por favor!

–¡Cállate, Temari! ¡Hace tres semanas, joder! ¡Hace tres semanas, desde el viernes hasta el domingo, en _mi_ casa!

 **Fue entonces cuando creí que el corazón se me paralizaba un instante**.

A mi alrededor, casi todo el mundo ahogó exclamaciones, escandalizado, pero mis ojos enfocaron toda su atención en Sasuke. No lo negó. En su rostro no había indicios que desmintieran lo que había dicho el pelirrojo. En lugar de eso, las comisuras de sus labios continuaban ligeramente elevadas.

Estaba disfrutando. Contra Gaara.

Y mi cerebro quiso reaccionar. Contra él.

Hacía tres semanas. El fin de semana. El viernes. El karaoke. La chica del pelo caoba. Los vasos rotos. El beso.

Sobre todo, **el beso**.

Y él después con Temari…

De pronto empecé a escuchar un sutil pitido en mis oídos. Sentí mi cabeza extraña, como si alguien manoseara mi cerebro, y los ojos me picaron.

–Sakura-chan… –susurró Hinata junto a mí, mirándome fijamente.

Pero yo la ignoré.

Cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas, mientras los gritos entre Gaara y su hermana continuaban embargando la tranquilidad del pasillo. No quise ver aquel rostro de esfinge sonriendo, por sutil que fuera; no quise ver el rostro fino y simétrico de aquel chico de cabello negro azabache. El bello rostro de la mentira.

En ese momento solo quería arrancarme los labios, por sentir todavía el tacto de los suyos en ellos. Solo quería chillar y desgarrarme la garganta por haber deseado que su respiración inundara mis pulmones. Solo quería abofetearme la cara por ruborizarse cada vez que había pensado en él las últimas semanas. Solo quería odiarme a mí misma por haber caído, por enésima vez, en su abominable trampa.

Abrí los ojos y, en ese preciso instante, Gaara soltó un grito furibundo. Seguidamente, lo vi precipitarse hacia Sasuke, que pareció relajado, aunque yo sabía que había tensado todos los músculos, preparado para contraatacar.

 **Y ya no pude soportarlo más**.

Como movida por un resorte, salí disparada hacia Gaara. Capté el puño que lanzó directo hacia Sasuke y lo atrapé entre mis manos. Había trasladado toda su energía a él, de forma que me beneficié de la fuerza de la gravedad un segundo, y desvié su brazo hacia atrás con un brusco movimiento circular. Pude apoderarme del control de su cuerpo, y le hice girar empujándolo hacia abajo. Cuando su espalda tocó el suelo, no le solté; rápidamente, situándome a un lado, le hice rotar hasta ponerle bocabajo. Mantuve su brazo torcido hacia el lado contrario, en alto, dejándole completamente inmovilizado. Le presioné el hombro para acentuar su dolor, y su cara adquirió casi el mismo tono de su pelo rojo.

Si hubiera apretado más, se lo habría desencajado.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Duele mucho…, joder! –dijo dificultosamente, debatiéndose y agitando las piernas.

Cuando me aseguré de que no se le ocurriría levantarse y repetir el ataque contra el Uchiha, le solté. Acto seguido, eché a andar hacia Sasuke; detecté entonces que Naruto también estaba allí, junto a él.

–Sakura-chan, eso ha sido flipante… –empezó a decir.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar alabándome. Me situé frente a Sasuke y, súbitamente, mi mano voló hasta su mejilla. La bofetada hizo eco en el mutismo estupefacto del pasillo.

Y jadeé, tan alterada que creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

–¡Basta! –exclamé.

Sasuke volteó lentamente la cabeza para mirarme; le había dado tan fuerte que se la había girado. La señal de la palma de mi mano relucía contra su piel pálida. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, de un modo que nunca antes había visto en él. Se había quedado alucinado.

–¡Basta de jugar con las mujeres a tu antojo, pedazo de gilipollas!

No me di cuenta del nivel de mi voz en ese momento, pero no pasé por alto que se habían asomado al pasillo nuevas caras: los estudiantes menos curiosos, que habían decidido ignorar la pelea hasta ahora.

Él continuó mirándome asombrado, y yo, poco a poco, fui recuperando el ritmo normal de mi respiración. De pronto sentí que algo se deslizaba rápidamente por mis mejillas, y al notar que algo goteaba debajo de mi barbilla, fui consciente de que había roto a llorar.

 **Las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo por fin se habían liberado**.

Las había sentido cuando me había besado la primera vez, desde antes de que reuniera el valor de propinarle aquel empujón. Las había sentido el viernes de la semana pasada, en su casa, cuando caí en la cuenta de lo emocionada que me había puesto al saber que habíamos estado a punto de besarnos de nuevo. Y las volvía a sentir ahora, al comprender que todas las ilusiones que me había estado haciendo se derrumbaban una vez más bajo mis pies.

Como un castillo construido con palillos de polvo.

Y fueron las lágrimas las que, en realidad, me indicaron que era el momento de largarme de allí.

El silencio se prolongó aún más, pero decidí dar media vuelta y correr a toda mecha de vuelta al exterior.

–Sakura-chan, espera –oí que me pedía Hinata, cuando pasé veloz junto a ella.

Sin embargo, yo no pude parar. No podía estar un segundo más en presencia de aquel chico. Ni siquiera todas aquellas miradas inquisitivas fueron tan dolorosas como su misma existencia.

Y sentí un profundo bochorno estrangulándome. Se me formó un desagradable nudo en la garganta, y me sentí asfixiada con mis propias lágrimas. Corrí como si no hubiera límites, como si mis piernas no cumplieran otra función. Crucé la pista de deportes, afortunadamente desocupada en ese momento, y cuando sentí que las fuerzas me empezaban a fallar, me apresuré en llegar hasta el bosquecillo que la rodeaba.

Caí de rodillas sobre el césped, apoyándome en el tronco añejo de un árbol, exhausta. Solo entonces me percaté de mi amargo llanto.

 _Qué vergüenza. Qué rabia. Qué dolor. Qué asco_.

Me encogí sobre mí misma, tornando al recuerdo de la niña que fui una vez: débil y llorica, porque todo el mundo la señalaba con el dedo por su gran frente y su pelo rosa. Ahora me deshacía en lágrimas por el mismo chico que llevaba toda la vida ignorándome, tratándome como si no existiera, convirtiéndome en alguien invisible e insignificante.

Como una tonta, había vuelto a confiar en él; a creer que podría formar parte de un mísero hueco en su frío corazón. Pero me había tratado de la misma forma en que trataba a las demás chicas: una más, nada especial, probablemente la menos apetecible. Aquel beso no había significado nada para él, tal y como había supuesto al principio. Mientras que, para mí, lo había significado todo a la vez: deseo, rechazo, cariño, rabia, ilusión, nostalgia. Y lo más importante: mi primer beso.

Impulsivamente, me froté los labios con el reverso de la mano. Como si hacer eso hubiera podido borrar que habían sido besados por él. Lloré aún más, invadida por un profundo sentimiento de impotencia, y me detuve finalmente. Me miré la mano y vi manchas oscuras entremezcladas con motas brillantes sobre mi piel. Estaba derramando lágrimas negras por la máscara de pestañas, corrida por mis mejillas, y me había deshecho de los restos de pintalabios que habían subsistido después del almuerzo. Me sentí como desnuda, al recordar que había usado esos cosméticos inconscientemente para que él me viera algo más guapa.

–Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió de pronto una voz conocida.

Sobresaltada, alcé la mirada hacia el responsable, y en ese preciso momento sentí que perdía las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

El profesor Itachi descubrió mi rostro enrojecido, acuoso y manchado, y su expresión seria se transformó en una mueca de preocupación. Tenía una pronunciada arruga en su frente lisa y los rasgados ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó con voz alarmada.

Se agachó frente a mí y me tomó de los hombros. Creí derretirme, incapaz de eludir los sentimientos de lástima hacia mí misma, que tanto él como mi propio cuerpo me transmitían. La inquietud del profesor Itachi fue como un abrigo de piel contra el vendaval, y mi llanto volvió a brotar desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

–No soy nada… él… yo… yo… –era incapaz de articular nada coherente.

–¿De quién hablas, Sakura-chan? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

 _Tu hermano, Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento nunca salió de mi boca. En mi mente centellearon todas las miradas de rivalidad que había visto entre ambos hermanos, y comprendí que no podía contribuir aún más a su hostilidad.

 **Los hermanos jamás deben ser enemigos**.

Traté de calmarme.

–No ha pasado nada… estoy bien, no se preocupe –logré decir, algo más tranquila.

–¿Han sido esos que te acosan? ¿Quién es _él_? –insistió el profesor Itachi.

Negué con la cabeza.

–De verdad…, no es nada. No se preocupe, todo está bien… Me lavaré la cara y seguiré con las clases… Todo está bien.

Mis palabras no parecieron convencerle. Me miró largamente en silencio, observando mi rostro de hito en hito; sin embargo, decidió no rizar más el rizo.

Y de repente, me abrazó. Fuerte y firme, pero cuidadoso. Como si fuera un pedacito de cristal. Mi cabeza se quedó instantáneamente en blanco y el corazón me latió muy deprisa, abochornándome la posibilidad de que él pudiera sentirlo. No fui capaz de decir absolutamente nada, y en lugar de eso, las lágrimas volvieron a florecer de mis ojos.

–Puedes llorar cuanto quieras. Yo te cubriré, no estás sola –me susurró al oído.

Su voz entró en mí como el agua que revive el cuerpo sediento en medio del desierto. Y lloré otra vez, manchando su sudadera oscura sin darme cuenta; a él no pareció importarle en absoluto. Ahogué mi llanto contra su hombro y correspondí a su abrazo, como una niña que se aferra a los brazos de un adulto cuando tiene miedo.

Sabía que, desde fuera, nuestra estampa podía malinterpretarse. Sabía que no era políticamente correcto que un profesor se acercara de esa forma a una alumna, pese a que sus intenciones fueran inocentes. Sabía que algo así ponía en peligro el puesto de trabajo del profesor Itachi, e incluso su propia reputación.

 **Pero fui incapaz de alejarme de él**.


	11. REMINISCENCIA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Traigo buenas noticias (creo). Desafortunadamente, la otra web donde publicaba está dando bastantes problemas. Me da mucha rabia porque tengo grandes lectores en ella, a los que he cogido especial cariño, y ciertamente me motiva un montón ver que mi contador de lectores ha superado ya los 25.000, algo que nunca en mi vida hubiera imaginado que fuera posible para mí al escribir un fanfic, mucho menos siendo el primero. Pero he de reaccionar ante las circunstancias, y también aprovechar el motivo por el que empecé a subir mi fic aquí.

Por ello, a partir de hoy intentaré subir todos los días un capítulo hasta llegar al último subido en la otra web. Por desgracia, no puedo subir más de uno al día porque no tengo tanto tiempo y, ya de por sí, me va a costar sacarlo para subir un capítulo cada día. Pero me esforzaré. Es algo que muchos lleváis tiempo pidiéndome.

Para mí subir aquí es casi como empezar de cero siempre; sin embargo, me siento realmente motivada al ver que mis capítulos vuelven a causar un buen efecto. Y me parece que debo de escucharos, en especial, por una de las últimas _reviews_ que me habéis escrito. Sí, tú, Salunoon, y no, no tengo pensado publicar mi fanfic en más sitios; si lo hiciera, os avisaría previamente. **Si encontrarais este fanfic en una web que no fuese esta o _Fanfic ES_ , por favor, comunicádmelo de inmediato e ignorad esa publicación, porque no sería yo. **Y no te preocupes porque aquí no tendrás que esperar mucho hasta que actualice al último capítulo, ya que no son 30 capítulos lo que llevo en realidad en la otra web. Sale esa cantidad de capítulos porque ya el Prólogo me lo cuenta como uno, además de los que tuve que dividir en su momento. Pero, en total, llevo 25. Aun así, intentaré seguir actualizando también en la otra web por los que ya me seguíais en ella, aunque es verdad que ahora, cada vez que entro a través de Google, me dirige a la web de fanfics tipo yaoi que ya estaba ligada desde antes a la otra web. Eso hará que tarde más en actualizar allí, por una mera cuestión personal de seguridad. No sé qué estará pasando con los administradores, pero ojalá se arregle pronto.

Os he dejado, como veis, una pedazo de nota de autor para introducir este capítulo. Lamento mucho si os he aburrido con ella. Ahora sí, aquí tenéis la conti. Os adelanto que ya la cosa empieza a animarse bastante en esta historia. Y, por cierto, acabo de notar que aquí no me deja separar las escenas con dos espacios, así que a partir de ahora cada cambio de escena lo marcaré con una señal. Perdonad mi despiste.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **10.** **REMINISCENCIA**

El atardecer enfatiza las hojas rojizas del otoño, con un cielo despejado y majestuoso. Mis ojos están perdidos entre los frágiles jirones de nubes anaranjadas, más allá de la ventana, imaginando formas abstractas y difusas que se convierten en criaturas fantásticas. Itachi siempre dice que me equivoco identificándolas, pero estoy seguro de que esta vez no podrá negarme que la nube de la derecha se parece a un perro.

Suspiro. El aula adquiere un aura de melancolía durante esta hora del día.

–Sasuke-kun –me llama de pronto la voz de una niña.

Con cierta irritación, muevo la cabeza para mirar a la responsable. Odio cuando interrumpen mis ensoñaciones.

Es una niña que se sienta muchas veces a mi lado, la que tiene el pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y el pelo de un raro color rosa claro. Me mira desde abajo, delante de la primera fila, y su cara está muy colorada, como los tomates maduros que a mamá le gusta comprar en el mercado artesanal. Qué ricos están esos tomates…

–¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto.

Ella parece ponerse muy nerviosa, desviando mi mirada y frotando una mano contra la otra en su barriga.

–Verás, es que yo… –tarda un poco en continuar, hasta que de repente me devuelve una mirada decisiva, con ojos apasionados– yo estoy enamorada de ti, Sasuke-kun.

Mi corazón empieza a latir muy deprisa, y frunzo el ceño y dejo de mirarla. Su expresión ha sido muy guay; me ha parecido una guerrera. Pero me molesta. El único guerrero de la clase tengo que ser yo, o Itachi volverá a ganarme en el próximo entrenamiento. Tengo que hacer que esté orgulloso de mí.

Qué niña tan pesada.

–Y tú… ¿quién eres? –le suelto.

La miro por el rabillo del ojo y su cara deja de ser increíble. Arruga mucho la frente y sus ojos se hunden; parece estar a punto de llorar. Y antes de que pueda decirle nada, da media vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta de la clase. No sé muy bien si se ha ido triste o enfadada.

¿Qué culpa tengo yo de no saber su nombre?

Me levanto del asiento, y entonces el ambiente parece hacerse más frío. El aula cambia y los largos pupitres se deslizan hacia abajo, se dividen y se convierten en mesas individuales sobre suelo plano. La pizarra es algo más pequeña ahora, pero el diseño de la clase es más moderno, de un estilo más occidental. La visión que tengo de mis piernas se altera, y noto que ahora soy más alto; mi ropa se ha transformado en un uniforme oscuro.

Recuerdo ahora que es invierno y acaban de darnos las vacaciones de Navidad. Cuando salgo del aula, por el pasillo aún hay estudiantes, y algunas chicas suspiran en el instante en que paso a su lado. Sin embargo, las ignoro, a ellas y a todo lo demás. Las mujeres son como hienas hambrientas de dinero, igual que lo es mi madre; no les importa lo que te pase, con tal de que ellas mantengan su vida cómodamente, lejos del sufrimiento. Yo soy el que tiene que aguantar al capullo de mi padre, no _ella_. Además, Itachi ya no está.

En la entrada del instituto me está esperando Naruto.

–¡Sasuke! –me saluda desde lejos, con esa estúpida sonrisa enorme que pone siempre.

No está solo. Viene acompañado de la charlatana de Ino y los imbéciles de Shikamaru y Chôji. Me percato de la presencia de alguien más: una chica con unos ojos verdes muy llamativos y una extraña melena de color rosado que le toca la mitad de la espalda. No me acuerdo muy bien de cómo se llama, pero sé que no es de nuestro instituto. Viene a menudo con nosotros porque es amiga de esos cuatro.

–Sakura-chan nos ha propuesto la idea de ir a comer _ramen_ –comenta alegremente Naruto.

Ah, eso; se llama Sakura, como su color de pelo. Me doy cuenta de que ella e Ino cruzan una mirada de hostilidad.

–Suena a que eso es más idea tuya –respondo con neutralidad al rubio idiota.

Últimamente Naruto no se despega de mí. Se está esforzando mucho por hacerse amigo mío e invitarme a un lado y a otro, cuando a mí lo único que me apetece es llegar a mi cuarto y dormir. Odio las Navidades.

–Me piro –anuncio, antes de que me vuelvan a proponer otra idea para salir.

–Sasuke-kun… –susurra Ino.

–¡Vamos, Sasuke! –replica Naruto.

No les hago caso, les sorteo y emprendo el camino hacia mi casa. Pero antes de perderles de vista, alguien me agarra de una mano. La única razón por la que no me zafo de su contacto es porque es cálido y suave; hace mucho frío.

–Sasuke-kun, por favor, ven con nosotros –me dice una voz femenina.

Giro la cabeza y encuentro a la peli-rosa mirándome con intensidad, sujeta a mi mano. Su cara pecosa se sonroja por completo, pero no aparta mi mirada, y frunzo el ceño. Es tan adorable como empalagosa, igual que su pelo.

–Por favor, no es lo mismo si tú no estás –me insiste.

Sus ojos me miran con una profunda pasión; una determinación que, de pronto, se me antoja familiar. Creo que he visto esa mirada antes. Es una mirada que me deja paralizado, provocando un cosquilleo extraño en mi pecho. ¿Por qué estos ojos verdes hacen que sienta una gustosa tranquilidad? Ya estaba tranquilo yo solo, joder.

–Lo siento, me tengo que ir –contesto con voz fría.

Finalmente, me deshago de su contacto y entierro mi mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, al notar que vuelve a congelarse contra la brisa helada. Me doy la vuelta y sé que ella se queda mirando mis espaldas.

A mi alrededor, los árboles desnudos por el tiempo invernal empiezan a florecer detrás de cada paso que doy. Emergen las pimpinelas, los gladiolos, los perales y los naranjos. Camino bajo una senda de cerezos, cuyos pétalos se arremolinan entre las hebras del viento. Vuelvo a tener calor y me quito el abrigo, dejándolo caer detrás de mí. ¿Ya es primavera?

–¡Sasuke Uchiha! –grita de pronto una voz airada.

Me vuelvo y, al fondo del pasillo de la segunda planta del edificio de Bachillerato del Instituto Konohagakure, Gaara me mira enfurecido, con un rostro tan rojo que casi se confunde con su pelo erizado. Detecto a Temari a un lado de él, con una expresión de preocupación, y a Kankurô al otro lado. Adivino casi de inmediato la razón por la que el pelirrojo está tan furioso. Vaya, sí que ha tardado en descubrirlo.

Me grita una sarta de maldiciones e insultos, con suma indignación, y casi me parto de la risa. Ese enano es todavía más ridículo cuando se enfada.

–No deberías culpar a tu hermana de hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Más bien, deberías culparte a ti mismo por no darte cuenta hasta casi un mes después de que haya pasado –le suelto, con una sonrisa cínica.

¿Quiere intentar pegarme? ¿Acaso no sabe ya quién soy?

Temari y él siguen discutiendo.

–¡Cabrón! ¿En qué partes de la casa te la follaste, eh?

–¡Gaara, por favor!

–¡Cállate, Temari! ¡Hace tres semanas, joder! ¡Hace tres semanas, desde el viernes hasta el domingo, en _mi_ casa!

Y de repente aparece esa chica, la que he llamado hasta ahora como la «pelo-chicle friki y empollona», la que también es la encargada del Club de Kárate. Veo a Gaara abalanzándose sobre mí e, inesperadamente, ella lo detiene con una técnica de desplazamiento. ¿De dónde coño saca esa fuerza? Lo bloquea en el suelo y siento una fuerte emoción embargarme. ¿Me ha protegido? Al fin, después de todo este tiempo despreciándome y rechazándome, Sakura se ha lanzado a defenderme. ¿Es normal que me sienta feliz por ello?

Pero ella se levanta y descubro una dura expresión en su rostro.

–Sakura-chan, eso ha sido flipante… –empieza a decir Naruto, a mi lado.

Ella viene hacia mí, y en el instante en que detecto que alza una mano, lo sé. La sensación de la bofetada es fría y dolorosa, remueve la sangre de mi mejilla y deja una sensación de salpicadura bajo mi piel.

–¡Basta! –me grita.

No me lo creo. ¿Por qué?

Tardo algunos segundos hasta voltear la cara y mirarla, estupefacto.

–¡Basta de jugar con las mujeres a tu antojo, pedazo de gilipollas!

Mujeres. A mi antojo. Fûka. Temari. La tal Megumi de la otra noche. Sakura.

Ante todo, **Sakura**.

Jadea, está muy cabreada. Tiene el corazón a mil, pero no es por algo bueno que yo le haya hecho. Es por algo malo.

La he besado. A ella, entre los besos que ya había dado a Fûka y los venideros que le di a Temari. Solo fue un beso inocente; ni siquiera pude saborearla con mi lengua. Pero la he tratado como a una más.

Y ella se ha esforzado mucho por el proyecto de Historia. Y trabaja a diario, según me cuenta siempre Naruto. Y me ha sonreído.

 **Ahora vuelve a mirarme con ese odio**.

El corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo que ha roto a llorar.

Las lágrimas caen por su carita de muñeca, emborronando sus mejillas coloradas, dejando el rastro acuoso de la máscara de pestañas en su piel. Ya no me mira enamorada. Ya no me mira con esa expresión guay. Ya no me mira feliz y sonriendo. Me mira con rabia e impotencia.

Le he vencido, lo sé. Tan lista que se creía retándome y hablándome como si fuera escoria, y ahora sé que piensa obsesivamente en mí, como todas las demás.

Le he vencido, ¿y por qué no me siento bien?

Y cuando da media vuelta y se larga corriendo, tengo la absurda sensación de que una parte de mí se está marchando con ella.

Porque su melena ya no es corta y rosada, y tampoco lleva un uniforme. Tiene el pelo muy oscuro y largo, un traje gris y un pañuelo de seda verde.

* * *

Desperté de aquella pesadilla con una sensación amarga en la boca. Me costó escapar de ella; durante los primeros segundos, mi cuerpo sintió el impulso de salir corriendo tras Sakura. O la conocida mujer en la que se había transformado solo un instante más tarde. Después, recordé que era domingo y que todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño de algo que había sido real, no solo al final, sino desde el principio. Me acaricié la frente con la mano.

 _¿Desde el principio?_

Sakura había aparecido en cada parte del sueño: cuando estaba en Primaria, cuando estaba en Secundaria y ahora, en Bachillerato.

Me sentí extraño, y por un momento quise convencerme de que solo lo había imaginado. Pero recordaba aquel día de otoño de mis siete años; al volver a casa, mi madre había cocinado casualmente una ensalada de cebolla caramelizada, con los tomates que la cara ruborizada de Sakura me había sugerido: mi comida favorita. Y también recordaba aquella tarde invernal en Secundaria; por aquel entonces, solo había pasado un año desde todo lo que había acontecido en mi familia, y era un chico más solitario que ahora.

¿Sakura había estado presente en todos aquellos momentos de mi vida?

No quise quedarme con la incertidumbre, y supe inmediatamente a quién tenía que acudir para averiguarlo.

Me vestí con una camiseta, una sudadera sin mangas y unos vaqueros, pillé una manzana y salí de casa apresuradamente. Tomé el autobús hacia Roppongi y caminé hasta un parque cercano. Como había imaginado, encontré a Naruto dentro de una cancha de baloncesto, intentando encestar algunos balones.

Aquella era una zona humilde, una que muchos japoneses consideraban «peligrosa», donde casi nunca aparecían ricos. Pero estaba llena de extranjeros y al idiota rubio le transmitía nostalgia. En vida, su madre fue finlandesa –aun cuando su nombre artístico fuera japonés–, y su padre, mitad estadounidense. Por esa razón, Naruto se sentía cómodo entre las personas de otros países, aunque a mí lo único que me repelía era la condición económica y social de los que vivían por allí.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cancha y me quedé apoyado en la puerta alambrada, observándole. Falló por tercera vez un tiro libre.

–Eres malo hasta cuando lo haces por escaquearte del estudio –solté con voz burlona.

Naruto dio un respingo y se volvió para mirarme.

–¡ _Teme_! –exclamó, pintando aquella sonrisa alborozada suya, de oreja a oreja–. ¡Qué raro que vengas aquí sin que yo te llame!

–Estaba aburrido.

–Ya, claro –dijo poco convencido.

Volteó hacia la canasta y lanzó otro tiro libre; esta vez entró, y a mí se me escapó una leve sonrisa. Sabía que con mi presencia las cosas le salían mejor. El muy imbécil necesitaba un apoyo rival para que su orgullo se activara.

–¿Te hace unos tiros? –me propuso.

Solté un suspiro de resignación, y acepté. Quería hablar con él sobre lo que mi sueño me había hecho recordar, pero nunca venía mal un poco de estímulo.

Estuvimos jugando durante una hora, y como había esperado, le gané. Refunfuñó en el camino hacia el centro de Roppongi, y aún continuaba picado cuando compramos unas bebidas y nos sentamos en un banco, bajo un roble frente al estanque de Mohri Garden.

Mi mente desconectó de sus quejas en ese momento, y me incliné hacia adelante, contemplando la escultura en forma de corazón que se erguía sobre el agua. En mi memoria relampagueó aquella peli-rosa de siete años que, nerviosa y colorada hasta la coronilla, me confesaba su amor.

–Naruto, ¿desde cuándo conozco a Sakura? –solté de pronto.

El idiota rubio frenó su discurso sobre mi supuesta suerte en los deportes, y me miró fijamente, con sus chispeantes ojos azules bien abiertos.

–Creía que el otro día estabas de coña –dijo atónito.

Me acordé de nuestra conversación de la semana pasada, en el club de billar.

–La verdad es que no –reconocí con voz neutral, sin dejar de mirar el estanque.

Naruto me miró dubitativo algunos segundos, y luego, soltó un suspiro.

–Sakura-chan asistía al mismo colegio que nosotros en Primaria. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, estaba en tu clase; yo estaba en otra: de las últimas, como siempre. A mí no me conocías, pero yo a ella sí. La veía de lejos muchas veces pegada a ti, aunque tú ya eras un gilipollas subidito por aquel entonces y pasabas mucho de ella. Solo te importaba tu hermano Itachi y presumir de los famosos orígenes de tu apellido.

Guardó silencio un instante, quizás a la espera de que yo le respondiera algo; sin embargo, me mantuve en silencio. Aun cuando los últimos comentarios me habían irritado un poco, mis ojos continuaron perdidos entre las bolas que conformaban la escultura de corazón, y mi mente: ausente, intentando recolectar hilos de los tiempos que él hablaba.

 _Es verdad que Itachi era así de relevante para mí_...

–En Secundaria, Sakura-chan fue a un instituto diferente al nuestro, aunque también tenía sobrenombre –prosiguió–. Ahí fue cuando tú y yo empezamos a tener contacto, y te presenté a Ino, a Shikamaru y a Chôji, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí y bebí un trago de mi Red Bull. Recordaba bien cuándo empecé a salir con él y con los otros tres.

–¿Sakura era rica? –inquirí.

–Hasta segundo de Secundaria lo fue, claro que no tanto como tú o como yo. Su padre era dueño de una empresa consultora bastante popular aquí en Tokio, que colaboraba tanto con pequeños negocios como con grandes compañías. Pero cayó enfermo… y falleció.

Giré la cabeza para mirar al rubio idiota. Tenía una expresión apesadumbrada en el rostro bronceado, y su mirada seguía fija en mí.

–¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de eso? –me preguntó en tono lastimero.

Devolví la mirada hacia el estanque, y tardé un poco en responder.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, me acuerdo de haber oído que alguien que conocía había perdido a un familiar, pero no sé por qué ignoraba que fuera Sakura.

–Lo cierto es que apenas le prestabas atención… –comentó Naruto con recelo. Hizo una pausa y dejó escapar un resoplido pesaroso; luego, continuó–: Dejó de juntarse con nosotros después de eso. La empresa de su padre quebró y ella recuperó el apellido de su madre: Haruno. Por lo que sé, tuvo que asistir a un instituto público el último año de Secundaria, y se puso a trabajar en cuanto cumplió los quince. Por eso, me sorprendió mucho cuando me enteré de que entraría en el Instituto Konohagakure.

Permanecí callado durante un rato, asimilando todo lo que Naruto me había contado sobre la peli-rosa. Era extraño haberme olvidado de la existencia de una persona hasta ese punto, pero recordaba que por aquella época había hecho caso omiso de la mayoría de las cosas, mucho más de lo que hacía ahora. Probablemente hubiera olvidado a mucha más gente, y quizás solo Naruto, Ino y los otros dos eran los que se habían salvado, gracias a que les veía todos los días del año.

Si Sakura no había estado en Secundaria con nosotros, era lógico que hubiera desaparecido de mi mente en el momento en que se alejó del grupo. Nada ni nadie me habían importado nunca, pese a que me había terminado acostumbrando a la presencia de Naruto.

–¿Sabes? A Sakura-chan le gustabas mucho; tanto que, por eso, yo siempre quería enfrentarme a ti antes, cuando estaba colado por ella.

Miré de nuevo al idiota rubio.

–Sigues queriendo enfrentarte a mí, _dobe_ –apuntillé.

–¡Pero no es igual!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y compuso aquella estúpida expresión de chino furioso, achicando los ojos; era un gesto ridículo que delataba sus rasgos orientales. Esbocé una sonrisa ladeada y di otro trago a mi Red Bull.

–¿Qué le hiciste para que te diera esa hostia, _teme_? –me preguntó entonces.

No le miré, pero sabía que había hablado con cautela y sospecha. Sin embargo, tampoco le respondí, y él suspiró.

–Bueno, sea lo que sea, por favor, trata bien a Sakura-chan. Lo ha pasado muy mal.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños disimuladamente.

 _¿También tú?_

Me irritaba el modo en que todos parecían proteger a aquella niñata. Se había atrevido a levantarme la mano, me había avergonzado y, encima, ¿tenía que ser considerado con ella?

Había comprendido, tan pronto como lo hizo, que me había abofeteado porque se había enterado de que me había liado con Temari aquel viernes, solo unas horas después de robarle un beso a ella. Entendía que le hubiera molestado, pero esa no era razón para haberme dado una hostia delante de todo el instituto.

Sin embargo, preferí no contarle nada a Naruto. Normalmente no me importaba hablar de las tías con las que me enrollaba, acabara en sexo o no, pero aquella situación era distinta. Pensaba que por fin había conseguido dominar su desdén hacia mí; incluso me había comportado de forma justa con el proyecto de Historia. Pero ella me había dejado claro que me había confiado.

 **Y no iba a permitir que todo se me volviera a ir de las manos**.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas Sakura se dedicó a esquivarme continuamente. El espacio que había entre nuestros pupitres se hizo más grande que nunca; a veces se me antojaba como un océano, donde yo mismo me negaba a mirar hacia la otra orilla.

Kakashi fue el que me dijo que habíamos conseguido la mejor nota de la clase.

–¿No te informó Haruno-san? Pensaba que sí. Le entregué a ella el dossier corregido, pídeselo –me recomendó.

Pero yo nunca le pedí semejante cosa a la pelo-chicle. Siempre me dio igual aquella nota, aunque hubiera preferido enterarme de que había sido tan buena a través de ella, no del profesor.

Los viernes Naruto retomó nuestras quedadas en el karaoke donde Sakura trabajaba; no obstante, a ella nunca me la encontré. Me preguntaba si había dejado de trabajar en aquel sitio o si sencillamente tenía constancia de aquellas reuniones y evitaba ser nuestra camarera. Fûka me tentó varias veces para follar allí, pero al final siempre conseguía darle la vuelta a la tortilla y llevármela a mi casa. No me apetecía que una posible intromisión incómoda por parte de la peli-rosa me cortara de nuevo el rollo, y ya ni siquiera me excitaba la idea de cepillarme a nadie en ese karaoke.

Por su parte, Ino había decidido alejarse casi por completo de mí. Salía con nosotros muy de vez en cuando, pese a que incluso Shikamaru y Chôji hacían más esfuerzos.

En su lugar, Karin era la que acudía a mi pupitre casi en cada cambio de hora. Era un poco extraña; solía llevar siempre consigo su mini-portátil MAC a mi mesa, y muchas veces se limitaba a escribir en él, ignorándome aparentemente. De todos modos, parecía tan concentrada que su silencio me relajaba.

–¿Eres _hacker_? –le pregunté una vez.

Recuerdo que se tensó de arriba abajo y que sus dedos se quedaron congelados sobre el teclado.

–Más o menos –admitió con la boca chica.

No le pregunté nada más porque realmente me gustaba espiar lo que hacía. No se me daban mal los ordenadores, sus entresijos no eran ningún misterio para mí, aunque suponía que Karin era mejor que yo con ellos. No quería que me privara de observar.

Descubrí al poco tiempo que tenía el mismo apellido que Naruto porque, precisamente, era una prima lejana suya.

–Exacto, la hija de una prima de mi difunta abuela paterna. No hace mucho que me enteré; también es medio finlandesa, y su madre, que sería como una tía segunda o tercera mía, es modelo en Francia –me contó el rubio idiota.

Karin tenía más pecas que Sakura, y la cara más afilada, o eso parecía bajo el flequillo desfilado. Era casi tan alta como ella, y creo que más delgada (aunque no podía estar al cien por cien seguro porque no había forma de descubrir qué cuerpo tenía la peli-rosa). A pesar de que en clase tuviera pinta de rata de biblioteca, cuando salía y se arreglaba, reflejaba la influencia de la moda francesa en su estilo: pañuelos de seda atados al cuello, pitillos, bailarinas y a veces boinas. En alguna ocasión me tiraba la caña e intentaba ponerse muy sexy: se echaba la melena roja carmín –teñida, aunque intuía que era pelirroja natural– sobre un hombro, se quitaba las gafas y mordisqueaba el filo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Y obviamente, ante una forma tan ridícula de ligar, yo no le hacía ni puto caso.

No me seducía en absoluto. Ino era mucho más atractiva; sin embargo, no podía obligar a la rubia a juntarse conmigo. No iba a ceder a sus celos, los cuales sentía taladrándome cada vez que Karin venía a mi encuentro. Ya me había prometido a mí mismo que no intentaría nada con alguien a quien conocía desde pequeño...

… a pesar de que sabía que no había mantenido mi promesa.

Con Sakura no.

 **A Sakura la había olvidado incluso para eso**.

Había creído que me sentiría satisfecho al descubrir que podía hacerla caer a mi merced; que en su vida cobraría importancia mi nombre. Y ahora que estaba seguro de que siempre había sido así, pese a lo mucho que me divertían normalmente ese tipo de situaciones, notaba el pecho pesado, como si alguien lo estuviera oprimiendo en una mano.

Me ponía furioso y, al mismo tiempo, me angustiaba.

Mis ojos empezaron a buscarla en clase, en un debate sanguinario con mi orgullo. La miraba de reojo cuando me aseguraba de que todos atendían a la pizarra. La observaba en los pasillos, cuando se reunía con su amiga Hinata. La contemplaba en el Club de Kárate, cuando hacía recuento de los materiales o escribía en el parte diario.

Y me cabreaba conmigo mismo. Y me cabreaba con ella.

 _No me mira ni una vez. Otra vez haciéndose la dura_.

Sabía que mis «admiradoras» la estaban atacando más que nunca. Desconocía quiénes eran, pero desde que Sakura se había atrevido a levantarme la mano, habían aumentado las amenazas y las bromas pesadas contra ella. Terminaron robándole las zapatillas de goma del instituto, y tuvo que pedir unas nuevas; mancharon su uniforme con pintura durante la hora de Educación Física; echaron picapica en sus mocasines; vaciaron toda la tinta de sus bolígrafos y gastaron sus rotuladores sobre las páginas de sus apuntes, que ahora lucían de todos los colores.

Una vez, pasando por las fuentes del patio trasero, detecté una pintada en la pared, junto a uno de los grifos. Era el mismo garabato que habían hecho de Sakura aquel día de abril en la pizarra: el de la cabeza cortada y el mensaje amenazador de: «¡Te vas a enterar, mosquita muerta!». Aquella zona no era muy transitada; solo algunos conserjes y encargados de los clubes la frecuentaban. Quedaba claro por qué la habían hecho allí.

Recuerdo que, instintivamente, le había tirado agua por encima, pero habían dibujado con pintura permanente. Se necesitaba alcohol para borrarla.

No era que me molestara que incordiaran a la pelo-chicle; en realidad, por una parte me complacía que su mala leche y su soberbia se escarmentaran un poco. Sin embargo, saber que yo era la causa, en lugar del simple hecho de que les caía mal, me convertía en algo así como el culpable. Una carga que nunca había pedido acarrear. Y suponía que el motivo por el que nunca habían actuado de ese modo con ninguna otra era porque Sakura me menospreciaba en público, mientras las demás me idolatraban.

 **Tenía _fans_ muy fieles, había que reconocerlo al menos**.

Y así, concluyó mayo, y con ello la primavera. Y no fue hasta junio cuando volví a cruzar una mirada con Sakura.

Los exámenes darían comienzo a mediados de aquel mes, repartidos en distintas semanas hasta finales de julio. Descubrí a la peli-rosa mirándome de reojo desde su pupitre, mientras Kakashi apuntaba en la pizarra todos los detalles del examen de la semana siguiente.

Le devolví la mirada, sin pensármelo mucho, y ella me la sostuvo unos segundos. En sus ojos percibí un penetrante rencor, y me vino a la cabeza aquella conversación que había mantenido con Naruto a principios de curso, cuando me enteré de que ella había quedado segunda en la lista de los diez mejores alumnos del instituto.

 _Quiere ganarme_.

Aquel día, cuando sonó la campana que marcaba la pausa para el almuerzo al mediodía, la peli-rosa pasó junto a mi pupitre.

-Esta vez no será igual -me dejó caer.

No sabía si lo había dicho intencionadamente o si solo se le había escapado por la propia rabia que sentía. Y aunque no me miró directamente, a mí se me dibujó una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-Que tengas suerte -le solté.

Sus pies se detuvieron durante un instante; sin embargo, no se giró para mirarme. Entendí inmediatamente que mi comentario le había molestado -seguro que en demasía-, pese a que no quiso mostrármelo. Luego, reemprendió su camino y desapareció por la puerta del aula.

Después de aquello, los exámenes iniciaron su curso.

Se desarrollaron como de costumbre. Todo lo que preguntaban en ellos me parecía sencillo de responder; ningún problema donde tuviera que indagar más allá de la lógica o de lo que ya sabía. Atender a los profesores en clase resultaba latoso siempre, pero me era bastante fácil retener lo que decían.

La tensión se acumulaba en cada esquina del instituto, y a menudo tenía la sensación de que explotaría de un momento a otro como una burbuja de jabón. Todo el mundo parecía más cansado e irascible; decían que los exámenes del Instituto Konohagakure eran los más difíciles de todo Japón.

En contraposición, el Club de Kárate me resultó más agradable últimamente, pese a que se había alargado para que cada uno pudiera asistir a lo largo de la tarde, antes o después de estudiar. Itachi no tuvo que sustituir mucho a Asuma, por lo que solo me sentía irritado en las clases de Educación Física, y aprovechaba el tiempo que no invertía en el estudio para entrenar.

El tiempo pasaba por mi vida como una nube rutinaria que taponaba cada chispa de diversión que se atrevía a escapar. Ni siquiera el sexo con Fûka me entretenía lo suficiente, y con Temari no había vuelto a hablar desde el enfrentamiento con Gaara. Había salido con algunas chicas más para tirármelas cuando estuviera aburrido, pero apenas tenían nada interesante que aportarme.

 _Por lo menos con la pelo-chicle me reía_.

 **Y entonces llegó julio**.

* * *

Aquella tarde estival no me importó demasiado quedarme en el club un par de horas más, y al salir del vestuario, de nuevo con el uniforme puesto, me encontré con un ocaso tiñendo cada franja del instituto, en cálidas pinceladas de color azafrán. Me disponía a volver a casa, cuando reparé en que me había dejado en clase un libro importante para el examen de la semana siguiente. El último de todos.

Regresé con parsimonia al interior del instituto y subí las escaleras, un poco incordiado por los rayos cobrizos del sol que me disparaban a través de las ventanas. Cuando llegué a mi aula, me percaté de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Pero al entrar, no sé por qué, no me sorprendió demasiado lo que encontré allí dentro.

Sakura no se había ido todavía. Normalmente se marchaba rápido a trabajar después de las clases; de hecho, las últimas semanas se había largado antes de lo que debía. No obstante, había imaginado que alguien tan empollona como ella no podía faltar a la oportunidad de escaquearse para estudiar en la biblioteca.

Ella levantó la mirada y, por un instante, pareció quedarse petrificada al verme. Se encontraba frente a su mesa, e intuí que también se había olvidado algo en clase. Al pasar a su lado en dirección a mi pupitre, por el rabillo del ojo detecté en sus manos el mismo libro que yo había ido a buscar.

El silencio nos invadió solo unos segundos.

–¿No se supone que tendrías que estar trabajando ahora? –inquirí con voz neutral.

Ella tardó un poco en contestar, probablemente debatiéndose por dentro.

–No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer –resolvió bruscamente.

–Últimamente no estás cumpliendo con tu trabajo de encargada como es debido –contraataqué.

–Mi trabajo de encargada terminó hace una hora y media. Si lo pones en duda porque quieres tener un público, contrata a alguien; tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Otra vez empleando ese tono desafiante?_

La pelo-chicle sostuvo el libro ante su pecho y se encaminó hacia la puerta del aula. Fingió ignorarme, con un esfuerzo tan desesperado que casi me hizo reír, y sentí un repentino deseo de detenerla en ese mismo momento.

Quizás en otra ocasión me hubiera desentendido de aquella inmunda friki, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener el placer de burlarme de ella.

 **Demasiado tiempo sintiendo que podía estar tranquila fingiendo que yo no existía**.

Antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar la puerta, los recuerdos que habían evocado aquel sueño de mayo centellearon en mi mente.

–Es curioso que hagas como si no quisieras formar parte de ese _público_ , cuando de pequeña me confesaste con tanta efusividad que me querías –solté.

Los pasos de Sakura frenaron en seco, y la miré con detenimiento. Su cuello blanco estaba tenso y sus hombros rígidos, como si acabara de recibir un chispazo.

–¿De qué hablas...? –su voz fue apenas un susurro.

En mi boca se esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. La contemplé allí, de espaldas a mí, inmóvil como una estatua.

–Tenías el pelo corto como ahora y llevabas ese pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Eras algo más femenina, también más rellenita, y tenías la esperanza de que correspondería a tus sentimientos, ¿cierto?

Sakura se giró lentamente para mirarme. Descubrí un brillo extraño en sus ojos verde jade, y no supe muy bien si mis palabras le habían provocado dolor o alivio.

–¿Te acuerdas de ese día? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Hace no mucho lo recordé.

No articuló palabra durante unos segundos, incapaz de procesar la información.

–¿Todo este tiempo has sabido...? ¿Sabías quién era yo?

–No te voy a mentir: al principio no te recordaba, pero Naruto me ha ayudado a refrescar un poco la memoria.

Ella entornó los ojos y sus pupilas reflejaron una dura indignación.

–Como sospechaba, no tenías ni idea de quién era yo cuando me viste a principio de curso, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

–No es culpa mía que seas fácil de olvidar.

Ante aquel comentario, el rostro de Sakura enrojeció, contrayéndose en una mueca de furia; su entrecejo se cerró de tal forma que pareció a punto de arrancar la piel de su frente. El libro que sostenía entre los brazos cayó al suelo y, acto seguido, la vi precipitándose hasta mí. Mis músculos se tensaron, dispuestos a defenderme, pero cuando su puño se alzó preparado para atacar, me di cuenta de que no había usado ni la suficiente velocidad ni el suficiente empeño para cumplir con su cometido.

Su mano se aflojó y se desplomó sobre mi pecho con un choque débil. Y volvió a golpearme de aquella manera en el pecho, en un pulso continuo: una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Su mirada se había quedado clavada en aquella zona: absorta, conmocionada.

De nuevo su cólera se había desinflado como un globo en el aire.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca te fijaste en que existía? Yo era amiga de Naruto... era amiga de Ino... era amiga _tuya_. ¿Por qué no podías acordarte? Ni siquiera cuando me confesé...

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo una profunda incomodidad embargándome. Sus golpes apenas me hacían daño, pero la insistencia con la que los atestaba resultaba agobiante.

 _Qué chica tan pesada_.

–No tengo que recordar cada persona con la que me topo en mi vida –repuse fríamente.

Molesto, la agarré por la muñeca para evitar que siguiera golpeándome. Intenté no oprimirla con mucha fuerza, pero mi pulso fue lo bastante firme como para advertirle de que odiaba que me tocaran sin permiso. Sin embargo, Sakura no pareció intimidada.

–Yo solo he sido una más, ¿verdad? Me has besado, e incluso así no has sentido nada. Solo te divertías..., lo único que sabes hacer es jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Eres así de cruel, ¿a que sí?

Entorné los ojos y bajé la cabeza hasta ella. Reconocí en ese preciso momento aquella expresión apasionada en sus facciones aniñadas, con los almendrados ojos verdes clavados en mi persona, bajo un ceño seguro.

Era aquella expresión que había revivido en mi sueño: la expresión de la vez en que quise cambiarle el sitio en clase; la expresión de la chica que dijo que haría el trabajo de Historia sola; la expresión de la niña que se atrevió a confesarme su amor; la expresión _guay_ que de pequeño me había dejado sin respiración. Noté que mi corazón empezaba a agitarse, y experimenté una inmensa rabia.

 _¿De qué coño va hablándome de ese modo? ¡Solo fue un beso! En abril me odiaba a muerte, ¿y ahora tengo que mirar por sus sentimientos?_

Pero no respondí nada. Me quedé en silencio, observándola de hito en hito. Y ella no suavizó ni un poco aquella mirada de osadía, a pesar de que mi mano continuaba aferrando su muñeca.

–Se acabó –dijo de pronto–. No voy a dejarte ganar esta vez. La gente te importa una mierda, y yo no voy a permitir que me sigas menospreciando así. A partir de ahora, no quedarás por encima de mí.

Y entonces algo en mi interior comenzó a removerse. Las emociones afloraron en tropel bajo mi piel, atacando la boca de mi estómago y destellando en mis pupilas. Por un momento creí ver a una Sakura más grande, más alta, más madura. Su rostro se me antojó como el grabado de una diosa, o la estampa de una poderosa reina, que te silencia con una efímera mirada. Me pareció más hermosa de repente; los cabellos rosáceos que enmarcaban sus facciones eran como hilos de un mundo celestial. Y tuve miedo al reflexionar detenidamente en sus palabras. ¿Acaso pretendía decirme que de verdad se olvidaría de mí?

Fue un impulso. No pude resistirlo un instante más. Mis ojos cayeron hasta sus labios y, un segundo después, los besé. Mi boca los apretó, los acarició y los envolvió en un abrazo afanoso. Era como tener una golosina que nunca me cansaba de saborear; que deseaba devorar como si no hubiera otro alimento en el mundo, y que me enloquecía al saber que nunca la arrancaría de aquella carita de muñeca. No vacilé y mi lengua consiguió deslizarse al fin hacia su interior. Me inundé de su aliento y bebí de su saliva como si fuera el néctar de una rosa. Dulce y húmedo. Cálido caramelo en mi gélida piel. Noté el calor descendiendo por mi vientre a una velocidad vertiginosa y mis manos agarraron a Sakura con más ahínco, pegándola por completo a mi cuerpo. Casi gemí de placer al descubrir la curva de su cintura, más pronunciada de lo estrecha que me la había imaginado bajo sus ropas holgadas.

Sentí el arrebato de arrancarle el uniforme y desnudarla; de penetrarla contra la ventana que se había convertido en su patrimonio aquellos meses; de hacerla gritar de gozo mi nombre, mientras mi miembro se resarcía en sus recovecos; de hacerla vibrar contra mi cuerpo, agitarse hasta que su espalda se arqueara y sus fluidos se derramaran por mis testículos.

 **Pero mis perversas fantasías una vez más se suspendieron en la nada**.

Antes de que mis manos pudieran si quiera rozar sus glúteos, sentí un fuerte pinchazo en el labio. Se me escapó un gemido de dolor y me separé automáticamente de Sakura. Noté que algo se deslizaba por mi boca y me llevé unos dedos para comprobar qué era. La sangre manchó mis yemas con un color intenso; me había mordido. Miré a la peli-rosa y sentí un tumbo en el corazón.

Ella ya no me miraba con impacto. Ni con temor. Ni con arrepentimiento.

Ella me miraba con ira.

–¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme! ¡No soy un objeto del que puedas apropiarte! –me gritó.

La conmoción se apoderó de mí. Pero, como siempre, permanecí en silencio. Sakura dio media vuelta, apresuradamente recogió el libro de texto que había dejado caer antes al suelo y salió corriendo del aula. Sin embargo, no corrió por miedo como tantas otra veces. Tampoco fue porque se viera incapaz de controlarse en mi presencia.

 **En lugar de eso, era yo quien se había dado cuenta de que no tenía control sobre nada**.

* * *

Me reuní con Naruto algo más tarde. Me había vestido con ropa de calle, sin demasiados miramientos. Sin embargo, llevaba notando una sensación de incomodidad en el cuerpo desde aquella tarde, y a menudo sentía la camisa apretada o los vaqueros rotos demasiado caídos. Quise ignorarlo, pero el rostro de Sakura se me aparecía constantemente en la cabeza.

Me preguntaba hasta qué punto estaba enamorada la peli-rosa de mí. Me había percatado de que aquella vez había podido besarla durante más tiempo, por lo que sospechaba que una parte de ella lo disfrutaba también. Pensaba que lo más probable era que me hubiera alejado de aquella forma tan brusca por orgullo. Estaba claro que no le gustaba sentirse sometida, a pesar de que había podido percibir su placer cuando mi lengua había jugueteado con la suya.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y, aunque sentía un ligero dolor cuando tocaba la zona donde me había mordido, aún ardía en deseos de volver a besarla. Y detestaba sentir aquello, y me detestaba a mí mismo por conocer el motivo por el que lo detestaba. Había querido follármela de arriba abajo, solo por haber averiguado que tenía un cuerpo más femenino de lo que había imaginado. Si hubiera podido tocarla un poco más, ¿qué habría sido capaz de hacer?

No obstante, me desagradaba que sus sentimientos fueran demasiado intensos e indomables.

 _Me traerá más problemas de los que quiero_.

Sacudí la cabeza y me esforcé por regresar al presente. Fûka y algunos de sus amigos universitarios se habían apuntado a nuestra quedada en el club de billar, y me dije que no me convenía estar en la inopia por las paranoias de la pelo-chicle.

Naruto se comportó de forma extraña aquella noche, más pendiente del móvil que de costumbre, haciendo caso omiso de las chicas que nos acompañaron en aquella ocasión. Desde que se había enamorado de Hinata, no follaba mucho. El idiota rubio tenía su atractivo, aunque estuviera majareta y fuera un poco lento en la mayoría de las cosas. Su atontamiento por la hija de los Hyûga estaba sobrepasando los límites, y se sentía privado de poder acostarse tranquilamente con otras mientras con ella no tuviera nada.

Para mí, aquello era absurdo. Siempre lo había pensado.

 **Pero aquella noche sucedió algo que nunca había experimentado**.

A mitad de la velada, mientras los demás echaban una partida al billar, Fûka vino a mi encuentro con aires de seducción. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá negro y se apoyó sobre mí, con sus dedos caminando por mi pecho de forma juguetona, intentando abrirse paso entre los botones de mi camisa negra.

–Sasuke-kun, ¡qué guapo te pones cuando sales por la noche! Hoy vienes especialmente atractivo; tengo que admitir que estoy empezando a excitarme –ronroneó.

La miré con cierto aburrimiento. Cuando se acercaba de aquel modo, resultaba bastante predecible.

–Fûka-senpai, ¿de verdad tienes ganas de echar un polvo delante de tus amigos?

–No pensaba hacerlo aquí. ¿Qué tal tu casa? Mañana no tienes que ir a clase, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza. Sin embargo, la idea de llevármela a casa no me apetecía. Aquella noche tenía ganas de dormir sin ninguna mujer en mi cama.

–Vamos al baño –resolví.

No esperé a que ella replicara, me levanté y la agarré de una mano. Aun así, no pareció contrariada ante mi proposición, y supuse que le bastaba con que se la hubiera hecho yo.

Aquel era un club de Shibuya donde nos movíamos los círculos más adinerados de toda la ciudad. Por ello, tener sexo en el cuarto de baño no podía considerarse algo poco higiénico; los retretes eran de última generación, con una programación automática de lavado interno y externo. De hecho, el perfume a vainilla del ambientador y las paredes rojas y negras invitaban bastante a la decisión de hacerlo detrás de las puertas.

Fûka era más ansiosa que yo. En cuanto cerré la puerta de uno de los inodoros, me desabrochó el vaquero y me bajó inmediatamente los bóxers. Acto seguido, se arrodilló y sentí un estremecimiento cuando la profunda humedad de su boca envolvió mi miembro erecto, con un vaivén continuo y estimulante. Lo meció con su lengua y lo succionó repetidamente, arrancándome ligeros suspiros. Mi mano acarició su cabeza y oprimió su larga melena caoba durante algunos minutos, hasta que le indiqué que quería que se levantara, suficiente excitado como para tomar mi turno. Ella obedeció, y me apresuré en abrir con los dientes un preservativo que guardaba en el pantalón y ponérmelo. Seguidamente, me deshice de su tanga, alcé sus piernas y me adentré entre sus muslos, sin quitarle si quiera la falda.

La penetré con fuerza, con brío: profundo y duro hacia adentro. Ella clavó sus uñas largas en mi espalda y me provocó un ligero cosquilleo al arañar por encima de la camisa. La miré entre las pestañas; su rostro hecho jirones de placer, mordiéndose el labio entre gemidos entrecortados, entre quejidos hambrientos. Me aferré a sus glúteos para entrar aún más en ella y llené su cuello de mordiscos pequeños, que le arrancaron ciertas exclamaciones de placer.

–Sasuke-kun –susurró de pronto.

 **Y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo**.

Mis ojos contemplaron detenidamente a Fûka, mientras su cuerpo oscilaba junto al mío, sacudido por las penetrantes arremetidas. Sus cejas se cerraban y su boca se abría en signos de un hondo placer. Siempre me había sentido poderoso cuando la descubría de aquella forma al follármela. Siempre me había llenado de un inmenso orgullo tenerla de aquel modo frente a mí: rendida, dócil ante la fluctuación de mi pene dentro de ella.

Pero el rostro de Sakura relampagueó en mi mente. Y su mirada fulminándome con dolor y con furia. Y sus golpes suaves en mi pecho, al compás del corazón. Y su sonrisa cómplice de aquella mañana en la azotea del instituto. Y sus manos llenas de tiritas escribiendo en el parte diario del club. Y el dibujo de la pizarra. Y el garabato en la pared del patio trasero.

De repente, me sentí extraño.

–Más fuerte, Sasuke-kun –me alentó la universitaria de la melena caoba, entre suspiros.

Y a pesar del deleite que envolvía aquel tórrido momento, fui incapaz de sentir satisfacción. Ni siquiera comodidad.

Estaba repitiendo lo mismo que meses atrás. La misma historia que hería a una chica, a quien no había tenido la decencia de recordar hasta ahora. Una chica con la que había traicionado mi promesa de no hacer daño a quienes habían formado parte de mi infancia, cuando aún era bonita. Una chica que estaba siendo acosada en el instituto, porque era la única que tenía el valor o la insensatez de enfrentarse a mí.

 **Me di cuenta de lo sucio que era tirarme a Fûka cuando había besado antes a Sakura**.

–Sasuke-kun –volvió a susurrar mi _senpai_ , anunciándome lo que había estado esperando.

La embestí unas cuantas veces más hasta que, finalmente, noté sus fluidos expandiéndose. Su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos temblaron un poco sobre mis hombros; sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que estaría dispuesta a una segunda ronda.

Y fui yo el que decidió acabar con la fiesta.

–¿Qué haces? –inquirió ella, al ver que me alejaba y tiraba el preservativo a la basura junto al inodoro, en lugar de continuar hasta correrme.

–Por hoy está bien –respondí.

Me puse los pantalones y me recoloqué el cuello de la camisa.

–¿Ocurre algo? Nunca te vas sin terminar tú –continuó Fûka, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

–Me voy, Fûka-senpai –no quería dar explicaciones.

Aun así, cuando abrí la puerta, ella me retuvo por el brazo.

–Quiero hacerlo un rato más contigo, Sasuke-kun. Solo han sido unos minutos...

Giré la cabeza y la miré con inexpresividad.

–Naruto ha traído a otros amigos, y tú ya has venido con algunos más. Seguro que puedes cubrir con alguno de ellos el resto del tiempo que deseas –repuse con frialdad.

Fûka frunció el ceño, molesta; no obstante, no opuso resistencia cuando me deshice de su contacto. A fin de cuentas, ambos sabíamos lo que había, y yo no tenía ganas de nada más.

* * *

Regresé a casa tan pronto como el reloj de mi muñeca marcó la una de la madrugada. Era bastante temprano; normalmente, cuando no tenía clase al día siguiente, llegaba casi por la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando alcancé el salón, me sorprendió enormemente encontrar a Itachi sentado en el sofá, con la única compañía de la lámpara de pie junto a él. Ni siquiera estaba encendida la televisión, y reparé en que estaba leyendo un libro.

Decidí no dirigirle la palabra, principalmente porque no me interesaba demasiado saber si sus planes aquella noche se habían chafado o no, y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Pero en ese preciso momento sentí a mi hermano cerrando su libro y levantándose del sofá. Sus pasos me siguieron hasta la entrada de la cocina, próximo a la mesa central de aluminio.

Intenté ignorar su presencia, pero sus ojos serios estaban fijos en mí, observando mis movimientos de hito en hito. Desconcertado, le devolví finalmente la mirada.

–¿Qué quieres? –inquirí secamente.

–¿Qué pretendes hacerle a Sakura Haruno?

Aquella pregunta fue como un torpedo, que desequilibró la ínfima calma que había conseguido reunir en aquel día de mierda.

–¿A qué coño viene eso? –solté.

–Soy su profesor y he observado que últimamente está algo deprimida. Por lo que sé, es una alumna excelente, pero a menudo llega muy cansada a clase y al terminar los exámenes muchas veces la descubro dormida.

Enarqué una ceja.

–¿Qué tengo que ver yo con que se quede dormida en clase?

Me percaté un poco tarde de que había respondido a la defensiva: más irritado de lo que ya solía mostrarme con mi hermano.

Itachi guardó silencio algunos segundos, observándome detenidamente. Me costaba descifrar el brillo de sus pupilas.

–Hace tiempo la encontré llorando en el patio, cerca del gimnasio. Fue el mismo día en que Gaara y tú os enfrentasteis, y cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba, no quiso decirme nada. Sin embargo, sí comentó algo sobre un chico... En ese momento no pude sacar nada en claro, pero os he estado observando estos últimos meses a ella y a ti. Se pone muy tensa cuando andas cerca, y tú la miras más de lo que sueles hacer con otras chicas. Sé que se siente intimidada con tu presencia, y aunque no quiera pensar así de ti, parece que disfrutas con eso. ¿Estás jugando con ella?

Entorné los ojos, y experimenté un escozor en las yemas de los dedos. Aquel tono autoritario me sacaba de quicio.

–Si quieres ir de su ángel guardián, adelante, pero la relación que pueda tener o no con Sakura no es asunto tuyo –convine con voz gélida.

Itachi frunció el ceño y me miró con indignación.

–Aléjate de esa chica, Sasuke.

Chasqueé la lengua y en mi boca se formó una sonrisa cínica.

–No recuerdo que tú des órdenes en mi vida.

–Está siendo acosada en el instituto, haz el favor de dejarla en paz –insistió, y pareció aún más enfadado.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, ocultas de su visión tras la mesa central.

–Por mucho que hables, no tienes nada que hacer en ese tema. No pertenece a una familia rica y, por ello, su matrícula becada supone un gasto de dinero bastante grande para el Instituto Konohagakure. Y tú solo eres un títere de ese centro. El único que puede hacer algo por ella soy yo, así que no te metas.

Mis palabras fueron tan tajantes como verdaderas, ni más ni menos que la cruda realidad. Itachi enmudeció; en el fondo, sabía que yo tenía razón. Sakura podía ser muy buena estudiante, pero no aportaba ningún beneficio económico al instituto.

 **Y el dinero movía aquel mundo de élites y privilegios**.

Si la acosaban, ni los profesores ni el propio centro se encargarían de auxiliarla de la forma que lo harían con otro alumno de buena familia. En Japón y una inmensa mayoría de países era así, fuera el tipo de sociedad que fuere. Los únicos que podíamos echarle una mano éramos, al menos, los que nos encontrábamos en una situación parecida a la de ella; es decir, los estudiantes. Y más en concreto, yo.

Transcurrieron varios segundos, hasta que Itachi decidió abandonar la conversación. Soltó un suspiro débil, algo disimulado, y dio media vuelta, en actitud de marcharse. Sin embargo, se detuvo un instante y me miró una última vez.

–Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerla llorar –sentenció.

Apreté la mandíbula, pero no respondí. Y cuando desapareció por detrás de los muebles que separaban parcialmente la cocina de nuestro enorme salón, sentí ganas de reventar la encimera a puñetazos. Entendía que aquello había sido como una amenaza; como la vez en que amenazó a toda la clase por el garabato contra Sakura en la pizarra.

Acababa de tratarme igual que a todas aquellas zorras que intentaban hacerle la vida imposible a la pelo-chicle, y notaba mi pecho arder, colérico por toda la situación. ¿Quién cojones se creía mi hermano para hablar como su protector? Si era por su afán de quedar de profesor guay, podía bajar aquellos humos conmigo, pensaba.

 _Esa peli-rosa es una jodida molestia_.

* * *

 **Y el lunes reventó mi paciencia**.

Salía del Club de Kárate, ya atardeciendo como llevaba haciendo las semanas anteriores, cuando recordé aquella puñetera conversación con Itachi. Por impulso, mis pies me condujeron hasta el patio trasero, donde se encontraban los antiguos grifos sobre las pilas de mármol. Y mis ojos contemplaron una vez más el dibujo insultante de la cabeza cortada y el mensaje amenazador.

No lo esperé más, corrí directo hacia la tienda veinticuatro horas más cercana y compré lejía, alcohol y un cepillo grueso de cerda. Cuando regresé al instituto, ni siquiera vacilé al esparcir los productos hacia aquella zona de la pared. Recuerdo que mis manos terminaron despellejadas y ásperas después de horas al contacto con el etanol y el hidróxido sódico, y que al volver finalmente a casa, ya noche cerrada de verano, temblaban enrojecidas. De hecho, al día siguiente casi seguí sintiendo la madera del cepillo incrustada contra la palma de mis manos.

No era que me molestara que incordiaran a Sakura. Era sencillamente que nadie debía hacerlo, salvo yo.


	12. CATACLISMO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

Me adelanto a esta madrugada para subir el siguiente capítulo, puesto que mañana estaré bastante liada y me será imposible. Este ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, espero que también sea de vuestro agrado.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **11.** **CATACLISMO**

–En realidad, es un puesto genial, Sakura-chan –intentó animarme Hinata dulcemente.

Mis ojos estaban clavados en el enorme tablón del pasillo principal de Bachillerato, donde rezaban los nombres de los cincuenta mejores estudiantes del instituto. El mío se encontraba entre los diez primeros, pero mi cuerpo había experimentado una parálisis fulminante en el instante en que descubrí el número que acompañaba a mi apellido.

Segundo.

La segunda mejor estudiante del Instituto Konohagakure.

Y por encima de mí, Sasuke Uchiha.

–Apenas he dormido este último mes estudiando... –sabía que mi voz era apenas un murmullo.

Sentí la mirada preocupada de mi amiga sobre mí.

–Ha dado buenos resultados. Yo he quedado la decimosexta en estos primeros exámenes; he bajado un poco la media. Pero tú te mantienes en tu posición, lo que significa que nadie ha podido quitártela.

–O que no soy lo suficientemente buena para quitarle la suya a ese miserable –mascullé.

Hinata posó una mano delicadamente sobre mi hombro. Aunque tardé un poco, decidí apartar la mirada del tablón y la miré a ella. Sus ojos violáceos contenían un brillo cariñoso.

–Una nota no define que seas peor que él; es más, yo creo que eres la mejor estudiante de todos los cursos. Nadie trabaja ni se esfuerza tanto como tú, Sakura-chan. Debes sentirte orgullosa.

Mi rostro se derritió en una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Hinata era, sin duda, la mejor amiga que una persona podía pedir en la vida. Siempre que menospreciara mis sacrificios, ella estaría allí para recordarme que tenían un valor. Un gran valor.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirme avergonzada. No por haber quedado la segunda entre los diez mejores estudiantes, como siempre. Era mucho más frustrante saber que volvía a ese lugar, después de que la semana anterior le hubiera gritado a Sasuke que no le permitiría volver a superarme.

 **Y mis palabras habían sido revocadas de la manera más gráfica**.

Me enfurecía recordar aquella tarde en el aula. Me había puesto tan nerviosa al verle, que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que revivía la escena. No había podido evitar pensar en lo cruel que era el destino, al permitir que el chico que odiaba y que me encantaba al mismo tiempo interrumpiera mi calma, días antes del último examen.

Era injusto haber recibido finalmente un segundo beso suyo, cuando ninguno de los dos sentíamos lo mismo. Era injusto que mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de forma tan entregada, al simple contacto de sus manos sobre mi espalda. Era injusto que se me recalentara la cara al evocar la sensación de su lengua enredándose con la mía. Era injusto que sintiera unos deseos incontrolables de volver a besarle.

 _Las hormonas de esta puñetera edad me están afectando demasiado_.

Imaginé lo que habría dicho la tía Tsunade si me hubiera visto. «¿Un beso y ya estabas a punto de permitir que te toqueteara? Sakura, no te estás dando a valer como mujer», me habría reprochado. Y con toda la razón.

Porque no había sido únicamente el beso de un chico que me gustaba.

 **Había sido el beso de un chico que me gustaba y que solo se estaba riendo de mí**.

Y ahora él también sabía que aquellos habían sido siempre mis sentimientos. Cuesta mucho asimilar que alguien que no ha salido nunca de tu cabeza, no se haya acordado de ti en tanto tiempo.

Era obvio que a Sasuke le importaba más bien poco.

* * *

Aquel día era el último del primer cuatrimestre. Las clases del Club de Kárate se suspenderían durante el mes de agosto, pero aquella tarde el entrenador Asuma había dejado a cargo de todo al profesor Itachi. En noviembre tendría lugar un campeonato, en el que los más preparados del equipo participarían. A menudo las ausencias del entrenador se debían a que formaba parte del comité coordinador de aquel torneo.

Supongo que sabía que los entrenamientos del profesor Itachi y la presencia de Sasuke estaban mejorando a todo el grupo.

Aquella vez me adelanté para prepararlo todo yo sola en el gimnasio. Naruto llevaba sin entrenar conmigo desde el mes pasado y algo me decía que tampoco hoy tendría ganas de hacerlo. En el tablón de notas había quedado el quincuagésimo. Me pregunté por enésima vez cómo era posible que hubiera caído en la misma clase que Hinata.

–Me dijo que se esforzó mucho en primavera, por lo que consiguió el puesto 30 en la lista –recordé que me había comentado mi amiga.

Aun así, ¿cómo se podía ser tan tonto como para bajar veinte posiciones?

Adoraba la pareja que podrían llegar a formar mi amiga de ojos perlados y él, aunque me preocupaba la poca inteligencia o la enorme pereza que manifestaba el rubio de rasgos zorrunos. Además, la historieta que me había relatado Hinata aquella mañana me había dejado intranquila.

–Hace unos días fui en busca de pasta importada de Italia para el cumpleaños de mi madre –me había contado, recordándome que el próximo sábado nos habían invitado a mi humilde familia y a mí a una cena en casa de los Hyûga–. Fui hasta Roppongi porque conozco una tienda especializada donde venden productos extranjeros. Mientras me dirigía hacia allí, me encontré a Naruto-kun por la calle. Estaba paseando muy tranquilo solo, y en cuanto me vio, se acercó a mí tan alegre como siempre.

»Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí. Al parecer, Naruto-kun suele jugar al baloncesto por aquella zona. Dice que se siente muy bien cuando ve extranjeros por allí, imagino que porque su padre y su madre tenían mezclas con Occidente.

Había pensado en lo mucho que Naruto y yo teníamos en común; mi padre también era de fuera. Quizás Hinata se sentía atraída por las personas que eran distintas al resto, puesto que en su familia ya existía la herencia de sus particulares ojos gris violáceos. En Japón los Hyûga eran muy populares por aquella distinción, aunque yo sabía que a mi amiga le había costado algunas burlas y repudios en su infancia.

 **Era inevitable sentirme identificada tanto con Naruto como con ella**.

–Me hizo muy feliz que Naruto-kun me dijera que quería acompañarme a comprar la pasta italiana –recordé que Hinata había continuado relatando–. El problema fue que me puse tan nerviosa que le hice una faena.

»En la tienda habían colocado un ponche al estilo británico, de muestra, y él me contó que de niño su padre hizo una vez uno sin alcohol en casa. Parecía melancólico, pero de repente me miró con su gran sonrisa. Se me aceleró tanto el corazón que, en un intento de disimular, le sugerí probar aquel ponche. No esperé ni siquiera a que me respondiera, cogí el cazo y llené un poco en un vaso de plástico. Pero la mano me tembló al querer entregárselo y, sin querer, se lo derramé encima de la camiseta que llevaba. ¡Qué vergüenza pasé, Sakura-chan!

–Fue un accidente, y seguro que a él ni le molestó. Con lo puerco que es a veces... –había respondido yo.

–No lo sé... Si mi abuela me hubiera visto, habría dicho que soy un desastre como mujer –había insistido ella, y me acordé entonces de lo afanosa que era la familia Hyûga con las tradiciones japonesas, como servir bebidas elegantemente.

Hinata había hecho una breve pausa y, segundos después, una sonrisa se había cruzado por su boquita de fresa.

–Sin embargo, Naruto-kun fue encantador, y aunque le dije que le pagaría la lavandería, me sonrió y me aseguró que todo estaba bien; que a él le ocurrían esas cosas continuamente –había explicado con una risita dulce, que me había hecho sonreír a mí también. Luego, había proseguido con la historia–: Compramos la pasta y salimos tranquilamente de la tienda. Pero yo me sentía tan mal al ver su ropa empapada de aquella mancha rosa, que quise solucionarlo. Le pedí que me esperara y fui deprisa a comprarle una camiseta de repuesto. Cuando la vio, Naruto-kun me lo agradeció enormemente y me contestó que no había sido necesario.

»Fuimos hasta Mohri Garden porque la mancha de ponche le había calado más allá de la camiseta y quería limpiarse un poco con el agua del lago. ¡Me puse rojísima! ¡Naruto-kun tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso, Sakura-chan! ¿Lo sabías?

–Me hago una idea. Las artes marciales te ponen así, ya ves que yo tampoco puedo quejarme.

–Es verdad. Tú tienes un cuerpo muy atlético, Sakura-chan. Pero, en este caso, no fui capaz de mirar a Naruto-kun mucho tiempo de esa forma. Creo que pensó que me enfadé, porque se puso muy deprisa la camiseta que le había comprado y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado –se había sonrojado, y pensé en la envidiable inocencia que envolvía el contacto entre aquellos dos–. Fue aún peor después, cuando quise lavar su camiseta sucia en el lago. ¡No sé qué me pasaba, Sakura-chan! Estaba muy torpe.

»Me levanté del césped y Naruto-kun empezó a decirme que no hacía falta, otra vez. Cuando vi que se acercaba a mí, me puse nerviosa de nuevo y, no sé cómo, tropezamos el uno con el otro. Al abrir los ojos me lo encontré muy cerca... ¡Me había caído encima de él!

En aquella parte de la historia, mi mente había viajado hasta el recuerdo de aquel día en la habitación de Sasuke. También habíamos tropezado entre nosotros, tan cerca que podíamos sentir el corazón del uno y del otro.

 _Qué bonito me pareció entonces_.

–Naruto-kun quiso decirme algo en ese momento –Hinata se había mostrado pensativa, de pronto–, pero no sé qué era. Solo pronunció mi nombre y yo creí que me iba a morir de la emoción. Me gusta mucho cuando dice mi nombre; es en ese momento cuando de verdad pienso en la imagen del «sol» que significa.

 _A mí también me gustaría sentir eso cuando Sasuke pronuncia el mío_.

–¿Y bien? ¿Te besó? –le había preguntado, expectante.

–Para nada, Sakura-chan –había contestado ella con decepción–. Aunque digas que sí, yo no estoy nada segura de que le guste. Él se limitó a dejar que me quitara de encima; luego, metió la camiseta sucia en la bolsa donde había traído la nueva, se levantó y con una sonrisa despreocupada me dijo que me acompañaría de vuelta a casa. Y ahí fue donde sucedió lo peor de todo.

»Naruto-kun y yo estuvimos hablando alegremente hasta que llegamos a Shiodome. Mi casa no está muy lejos de la estación, así que me quedé tranquila ante la idea de que él pudiera regresar pronto a la suya; ya sabes que Shinjuku queda un poco lejos. Aun así, quería que él pasara a tomar un té, pero en ese momento apareció Neji por la puerta.

»Yo ya conocía la poca simpatía que le tiene mi primo a Naruto-kun, sobre todo, porque Neji espera que siga la tradición familiar y me case con un japonés puro. Pero Naruto-kun tiene raíces extranjeras, y al contrario que saludarle, mi primo le soltó: «No quiero volver a verte acompañando a mi prima, _gaijin_ ». Así lo llamó, como si fuera un vulgar inmigrante.

–Eso no tiene ningún sentido. También yo soy mitad japonesa, mitad irlandesa, y nunca he escuchado en boca de tu familia ningún insulto hacia mí o hacia mis padres, ni siquiera de Neji –había replicado, perpleja.

–Lo sé, pero tú eres mi amiga, Sakura-chan, y mis padres siempre han apreciado a los tuyos. Neji es un poco más extremista. La muerte de su padre, mi tío Hizashi, le hizo más conservador y siempre ha intentado anteponer el honor de nuestra familia a todo. Considera que todos los Hyûga tenemos que casarnos con personas de sangre completamente japonesa, porque eso es lo que dicen siempre nuestros abuelos.

–¿Y qué hizo Naruto ante esa acusación? –había querido saber, al conocer la actitud impulsiva del rubio.

–Por un momento pensé que iban a pelearse, pero Naruto-kun se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada y a despedirse de mí, ignorando a mi primo. No hubo nada más después de aquello, salvo que Neji se pasó el resto del día sin hablarme.

Me había ofendido muchísimo la actitud del primo de Hinata, a pesar de que ella me había asegurado que generalmente no tenía nada en contra de los mestizos ni de los extranjeros.

–Aunque siempre esté de mal humor, Neji os aprecia mucho a ti y a tu familia. Lo único que rechaza es la posibilidad de que yo salga con Naruto-kun; además de _gaijin_ , lo considera un idiota –me había aclarado.

El rostro de Tenten acudió a mi mente fugazmente. Hinata y yo conocíamos muy bien los sentimientos de nuestra amiga hacia Neji, como también sus orígenes. Había nacido en Japón, pero su madre era china y su padre tailandés. Aunque se llevaran bien, la posibilidad de que el primo de Hinata aceptara a Tenten como novia se me antojaba bastante remota.

 _La vida se divierte creando amores no correspondidos_.

Regresé al presente y me percaté entonces de que algunos de los miembros del Club de Kárate habían entrado en el gimnasio. Localicé al profesor Itachi en el centro, colocando barras entre soportes de madera.

–Profesor Itachi, déjeme a mí hacer eso –le dije, acercándome a él.

Me observó curioso cuando me entregó unas cuerdas para asegurar las barras.

–¿Has dormido bien esta noche, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó.

Alcé la mirada hacia él y noté la cara un poco enrojecida. Últimamente el profesor Itachi se había estado preocupando mucho por mí. Se me aceleraba el corazón cada vez que me miraba, cuando sus oscuros ojos líquidos entraban en los míos, contemplándome con una intensidad silenciosa.

Evocar aquella mañana en el bosquecillo junto al patio del instituto, con mis manos agarradas a su recia espalda en un abrazo de consuelo, me disparaba los nervios.

–En realidad, no he dormido mucho..., pero estoy bien –dije algo tímida.

El profesor Itachi me miró largamente en silencio y, de repente, esbozó una media sonrisa, tan cautivadora como su mismo porte de valeroso guerrero. Regresó a su labor con las barras, y yo me creí a punto de desfallecer.

 _No haga eso, profesor. Entre usted y su hermano vais a acabar conmigo_.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–¡Sakura-chan, enhorabuena! –exclamó una voz de pronto.

Me giré y encontré frente a mí las gruesas y pobladas cejas de Rock Lee, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja con aquellos dientes blancos destacando contra la piel bronceada. Me guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar.

–Muchas gracias, Lee. Casi me había olvidado –contesté, y aunque intenté sonar complacida, lo cierto es que mis palabras ocultaban un sentido irónico.

–Has vuelto a quedar segunda en los exámenes del cuatrimestre. Habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no? –insistió con entusiasmo.

–No es para tanto, sinceramente. Hoy tengo que trabajar, además.

–¡Ve a celebrarlo, Sakura-chan! –intervino la voz del profesor Itachi.

Me volví para mirarle. Continuaba con aquella atractiva sonrisa ladeada, pendiente de unas mantas.

–No sabía que hubieras conseguido de nuevo un puesto tan importante en la lista. Supongo que lo daba por hecho, viniendo de ti –comentó.

Me sonrojé.

–De verdad que no es para tanto. Lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.

–Y no podía haber terminado mejor –prosiguió Lee, llamando mi atención–. Tengo que esforzarme mucho más por estar a tu altura, Sakura-chan. Eres perfecta.

–No exageres...

–¡No lo hago! Incluso Neji lo reconoce, ¿verdad?

Detecté en ese preciso momento la figura del aludido, al lado del chico del peinado de cacerola. Recordé inmediatamente lo que Hinata me había contado y me sentí irritada al verle.

–Sí, bueno, ¿qué tal has quedado tú, Lee? –pregunté, contrariada ante la idea de dirigirme al Hyûga.

–Bastante mejor que la última vez –respondió el moreno.

Percibí a Naruto y a Sasuke entrando en el gimnasio en ese instante. El rubio de rasgos zorrunos me miró casi enseguida e hizo ademán de venir hasta mí. Sin embargo, se retractó al reparar en la figura de Neji. Frunció el ceño y permaneció junto al menor de los Uchiha.

Para mi sorpresa, no solo Naruto nos observaba, sino que también Sasuke.

–Vaya, Lee. Imagino que si sigues así, pronto coincidiremos en la misma clase.

Mi comentario, que había soltado un poco por agradecer sus constantes elogios, pareció llenar al chico de las cejas anchas de una profunda emoción.

–¡Claro que sí, Sakura-chan! Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, y algún día te demostraré que mis sentimientos merecen la pena. Que sepas que llevo un tiempo buscando a las niñatas que están acosándote, y no pararé hasta dar con ellas y detenerlas. Te lo prometo –espetó.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho involuntariamente. Nunca me había esperado lo que aquel chico me dijo aquel día. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y se me aceleró el corazón, siendo consciente de lo que podía significar.

Se me vino rápidamente a la cabeza mi taquilla desatascada hacía unos meses y la pared donde había desaparecido aquel garabato inmundo de los grifos, en el patio trasero. ¿Todo eso lo había hecho él?

–Lee, tú... ¿lo dices en serio?

–¿Cómo no iba a ir en serio? Aunque ahora mismo no sientas lo mismo, yo estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura-chan. Voy a esforzarme por hacerte feliz en todo lo que necesites.

Neji enarcó una ceja y le miró incrédulo.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo así tan fácilmente? –inquirió.

Rock Lee enrojeció hasta las orejas y se giró bruscamente para mirarle.

–¡Quiero a Sakura-chan con todo mi corazón, y no voy a permitir que la gente le siga haciendo daño! Puede que tú no me entiendas, pero no me importa. Deberías besarle los pies por ser la gran encargada que es en este club –le soltó.

–Lee, tranquilo. Nadie tiene que besarme nada –repuse apurada.

Y tan pronto como empleé aquellas palabras, mis ojos buscaron automáticamente la figura de Sasuke. Le encontré allá donde le había visto al principio, y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Sus pupilas contenían una grave seriedad y sus facciones una dureza inusitada. Casi parecía molesto, como si algo de lo que estábamos hablando le ofendiera.

Desvié la mirada, incómoda al evocar en mi cabeza el beso de la semana pasada.

 _Demasiados besos llevo ya de esa serpiente malhumorada_.

–Chicos, suficiente con toda esta cháchara. Poneos en fila, vamos a comenzar –ordenó de pronto el profesor Itachi.

Había notado un cariz irritado en su voz. Imaginé que para un profesor no era plato de buen gusto escuchar las conversaciones personales de sus alumnos. El profesor Itachi era tan joven que, supongo, a todos se nos olvidaba tratarle completamente como a un superior.

El entrenamiento del club dio comienzo a los pocos minutos, y yo me dediqué a tomar nota sobre lo que veía, como era habitual. Sin embargo, al cabo de una hora empecé a cabecear. Estaba agotada por toda la tensión y el insomnio acumulados durante semanas. Se me antojaba como una pesadilla la perspectiva de ir a trabajar al karaoke bajo ese estado. Por suerte, aquel día no serían más de dos horas. El resto de turnos estaban más que cubiertos y agradecí internamente por primera vez, a pesar de lo poco que convenía a mis beneficios, que en verano contrataran más empleados que nunca. Mañana pediría el doble de horas extras, pensaba.

Me sentí observada innumerables veces mientras escribía. Y en alguna ocasión localicé la mirada de Sasuke fija en mí. Tampoco estaba segura de si era por él, o por Lee, que me lanzaba guiños y sonrisas cada vez que le miraba. Pero no dejé de notar que el menor de los Uchiha estaba de malas pulgas.

 _¿Te ha mordido otra chica por fin, imbécil?_

El profesor Itachi se acercó a mí un rato después.

–Sakura-chan, te veo hecha polvo, así que te concederé irte si lo deseas. Sé que trabajas más tarde y te recomendaría que fueras a descansar a casa antes de hacerlo.

Parpadeé por el cansancio, un poco aturdida.

–No se preocupe, profesor Itachi. Puedo continuar –quise asegurarle.

Él se agachó frente a mí, igual que había hecho aquella mañana, meses atrás. Mi corazón volvió a latir muy deprisa cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi hombro. Me miró tiernamente.

–Sakura-chan, lo necesitas –insistió.

–Pero, profesor...

–Siempre has sido así: valiente y empeñada –me cortó rápidamente–. Por mucho que la gente te diga cosas en tu contra, y aunque te muestres débil a veces, te obstinas en seguir adelante. Por mucho que te rechacen o hablen mal de tu aspecto físico, ¿verdad? Pero, en ocasiones, necesitas parar.

Creí quedarme sin respiración unos segundos.

 _¿Mi aspecto físico?_

A pesar de que hacía tiempo que no recibía críticas sobre mi enorme frente o la rareza de mi pelo –sin contar con Sasuke–, el profesor Itachi había hablado como si conociera perfectamente la situación.

 **Como si me conociera desde hacía tiempo**.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré con una honda confusión. Abrí la boca dispuesta a preguntar, pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra voz.

–Profesor Itachi, tengo una duda sobre un movimiento –saltó Kiba, acercándose a nosotros.

Venía acompañado de Naruto, que me sonrió en cuanto lo miré. El profesor Itachi se levantó y sus ojos oscuros me contemplaron una última vez.

–Vete y reposa. Te deseo unas buenas vacaciones; te las mereces –me dijo.

Quise preguntar muchas cosas. Quise comprender qué había detrás de las palabras que me había dedicado; de dónde procedían aquellos conocimientos sobre mí; por qué parecía que, de repente, sabía por lo que había pasado.

Pero decidí que habían sido imaginaciones mías. Después de todo, cualquiera podía imaginarse lo que había sufrido una chica con el pelo rosa en su infancia.

 _Estás demasiado reventada, probablemente no lo hayas entendido bien_.

Le dediqué al profesor Itachi una reverencia a modo de despedida y me dispuse a alejarme de allí. Pero cuando di media vuelta, alguien me llamó.

–Sakura-chan, antes de que te vayas, quería felicitarte –Naruto se aproximó a mí con calma y una sonrisa amable.

 **No recordaba haberle visto tan cauteloso nunca antes**.

–Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto a quedar en tan buen puesto en los exámenes. Coincido con los demás en que te lo mereces. Como amigo, estoy feliz de que puedas seguir quedándote en nuestro instituto por esto –continuó.

Había hablado con tal cariño que me fue imposible no sonreír.

–Muchas gracias, Naruto. Yo también me alegro de poder quedarme aquí y tener a personas como vosotros conmigo –respondí. Me acerqué un poco más a él y dejé caer una mano sobre su hombro–. Oye, ánimo con Hinata, ¿de acuerdo?

La tez broncínea de su cara se tornó de un fuerte granate.

–¿Es tan obvio lo que siento por ella? –inquirió tímidamente.

–¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me querías, en Secundaria? –él asintió con la cabeza–. Jamás te vi mirarme a mí como la miras a ella.

Se rascó una mejilla, en un gesto nervioso.

–Pero creo que yo no le gusto, Sakura-chan, y además, su primo...

–¿De verdad vas a permitir que te impidan estar con ella? ¿A ti, que eres lo más plasta del mundo?

Se echó a reír.

–Haz el favor de esforzarte más. No te revelaré nada acerca de cómo piensa sobre ti, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo –le guiñé un ojo.

–Tienes razón, Sakura-chan –me sonrió, y pareció que su actitud chispeante regresaba a su sitio. Hizo una breve pausa y de pronto miró hacia el techo, como si hubiera recordado algo; seguidamente, volvió a mirarme con entusiasmo–. Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Esta noche iremos a jugar a los bolos y a cenar pizza en su casa. ¿Querrías venir? También pensaba invitar a Hinata-chan.

Mi corazón experimentó un tumbo agitado.

Recordé el día en el que estábamos: veintitrés de julio, y sentí un ligero mal sabor de boca.

Le había felicitado hasta hacía tres años, cuando aún pensaba que éramos amigos. En aquel entonces siempre me había gustado la idea de que fuera unos meses más mayor que él. Estúpidamente me había dicho a mí misma que era casi su _senpai_ , a sabiendas de lo atractivas que resultaban las chicas un poco mayores para algunos. Y me había devanado los sesos durante años pensando en regalos que pudieran complacerle. ¿Conservaría el peluche de Lobomon que le había dado cuando éramos pequeños?

 _Qué ironía que ahora haya dejado de estar tan pendiente como antes_.

Solté un suspiro.

–Trabajo esta noche y la verdad es que preferiría descansar. Felicítale de mi parte, aun así –contesté finalmente, con la boca chica.

–Está bien. De todos modos, tienes mi móvil, ¿no? Si cambias de idea y te animas, avísame –insistió el rubio.

Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no le llamaría.

Para terminar la conversación, asentí y finalmente me despedí de él. Tomé el camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero tan pronto como mis pies tocaron la luz exterior, me giré antes de cerrarla. Mis ojos buscaron una última vez a Sasuke en la distancia, preguntándome si aún tendría aquella expresión severa en su rostro de esfinge. Y cuando le identifiqué, entrenando con Suigetsu en una esquina, como siempre me ocurría, sentí aquel nervioso cosquilleo en mi vientre.

 _Tal vez esté enfadado porque no le he dicho nada sobre su cumpleaños_.

Pero resolví que se lo tenía merecido. Aprendería a controlar esa boca revoltosa suya antes de intentar besarme otra vez.

 **A pesar de que, en mi fuero interno, ardía en deseos por que volviera a hacerlo**.

* * *

Los días siguientes me limité a trabajar día y noche. Intentaba paliar las pérdidas que habíamos tenido en primavera con horas extras en el karaoke. Había conseguido también trabajo de azafata y me habían destinado a una cafetería _maid_ en Shibuya.

Además de pillarme tan lejos de casa que tenía que coger la bicicleta a diario, aquel era el empleo a tiempo parcial más vergonzoso que había realizado hasta entonces. Tenía que promocionar la cafetería en la calle, junto a algunas de las camareras que ya eran famosas, con la obligación de vestir igual que ellas. El problema era que las _maid_ tenían una indumentaria muy poco convencional. Sus uniformes no consistían en una casaca y unos pantalones negros, sino en un vestido de doncella inspirado en la época victoriana: pomposo, con enaguas de vuelo y un delantal ribeteado. Corto. Demasiado corto.

Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan ridícula y vulnerable como la primera vez que salí a la calle con aquel llamativo atuendo puesto: maquillada con muchos brillos y mi cabello rosa lleno de tirabuzones, que caían bajo una cofia blanca. Era, quizás, la más joven de todas aquellas _maid_ , y detestaba que los hombres que pasaban me miraran con ojos lascivos.

Era asqueroso que se les cayera la baba, cuando era obvio que estaban contemplando a una menor. Intentaba enfocar mis ánimos en que aquello implicaba mayor número de clientes y, por tanto, más dinero con el que pagarme. Sin embargo, resultaba tremendamente frustrante saber que todos aquellos pervertidos tenían el poder para decidir si hoy comería o no con su dinero. Aunque solo miraran, debía disponer mi cuerpo con una apariencia frágil, servil y manipulable. Éramos cuerpos de chicas jóvenes que no teníamos rostro ni historia para ellos: tan solo unas piernas enfundadas en medias de colegiala y un pecho que destacaba sugerentemente bajo el lazo atado al cuello. Maniquíes humanos que procurábamos las fantasías más repugnantes para los que fingían decoro.

Y cuando la sociedad aceptaba aquella imagen, me daba cuenta. «Es lo que has querido tú», me habrían dicho, si se me hubiera ocurrido quejarme en voz alta, cuando aquellos extraños se chupeteaban los labios al mirarme. Porque nadie se atreve a imaginar que, cuando se es pobre y mujer, el mundo no te deja demasiadas opciones. Porque nadie se atreve a pensar que no somos las mujeres las que elegimos exhibirnos para trabajar, sino que cuando te dicen: «esta es la condición» en casi todos los trabajos que solicitas, priorizas que haya leche en tu nevera por delante de tu dignidad. Y eso es algo que muchas personas no conocen.

Los hombres tienen suerte de que la sociedad no aprecie la forma de sus cuerpos de manera sistemática. Comer de tu cerebro es mucho más saludable que hacerlo por los centímetros de piel que te exijan enseñar.

Pasaron los días y el viernes por la tarde quedé con Shino y Kiba –que se trajo a su inseparable perro Akamaru– antes de ir a trabajar. Fuimos en busca de un regalo para la madre de Hinata; ellos también habían sido invitados a la cena, aunque sus padres no asistirían.

Me propusieron ir el quince de agosto a la playa de Isshiki con ellos y algunos chavales del club, entre otros Tenten y una chica con media melena castaña que se llamaba Matsuri. Sería una semana, y aunque me parecía una idea genial, les dije que no podía costeármelo.

–Te invitamos nosotros –intervino Shino, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Claro que sí, ¡será por dinero! No tendrás que pagar nada si estás con nosotros –convino Kiba alegremente.

Pero, aun sabiendo que lo decían en serio, no me gustaba que los demás gastaran dinero en mí.

–Me lo pensaré –les contesté.

Decidimos comprar entre los tres un difusor grande de aromas a té verde, incienso y almizcle, aunque ellos pagaron un poco más que yo. No me sentí muy satisfecha con ello, así que decidí que me adelantaría el sábado para hacerle un peinado bonito a la señora Hyûga. Era lo mínimo para tranquilizar mi conciencia por la parte no pagada.

La mañana de aquel sábado estuve en el hospital ejerciendo mi voluntariado. Me enteré de que Tanishi, el niño del cabello color berenjena y el lunar en el entrecejo despejado, había vuelto a ingresar por complicaciones en sus diálisis. Estaba tan preocupada que, durante la hora de juegos en la sala de entretenimiento, me apegué a él como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro, pese a que parecía bastante resuelto sujetándose a su porta-sueros al caminar.

–Tanishi-chan, si estás cansado, puedes decírmelo –intenté ser lo más dulce que pude con él.

–No te preocupes, Sakura-senpai. Solo estoy un poco más flojo que de costumbre –me aseguró con calma.

Un rato después, algunos compañeros me recomendaron ir a visitar a la nueva paciente del grupo de ancianos que regía el hospital. Me habían comentado que necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral, especialmente porque tenía un carácter difícil.

Tanishi quiso acompañarme para verla, y aunque temía que en su estado pudiera ocurrir algo, insistió tanto que me fue imposible rechazarle. Me llevé unos aceites y toallas con idea de ofrecerle un masaje a la anciana. Sin embargo, cuando aparecí delante de ella, su cara me indicó que no le agradaba la idea.

–Espero que no estés de voluntaria solo para ganar renombre como masajista o presumir de benévola por atreverte a quitar nudos de las carnes rancias de una vieja como yo –me soltó antes de que pudiera hablar.

 _Sí que tiene un carácter curioso, sí_.

–En realidad, señora...

–Chiyo me llaman; Chiyo Akasuna, señorita –me ayudó.

–Quería decirle, señora Akasuna, que a mí me gusta ofrecer masajes para el bienestar de los pacientes, pero si desea que no lo haga, intentaré que se sienta cómoda de otra forma –continué.

–Llámame solo Chiyo. Mi apellido no me gusta –protestó.

Me senté a su lado en una silla, y Tanishi me imitó.

–¿Por qué no le gusta su apellido? Significa «arena roja», ¿no es cierto? Mi abuelo dice que la arena roja es la más peculiar del mundo y, por ello, uno de los tesoros más especiales que podemos encontrar –comenté.

Ella encogió un poco la boca en un gesto gruñón, pero no replicó.

–Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno –me presenté, intentando buscar un modo de obtener su confianza. Acto seguido, señalé al niño que estaba sentado junto a mí–. Él es Tanishi-chan. Hemos oído que usted será nuestra nueva compañera por un tiempo, así que esperamos ser de su agrado, señora Chiyo.

–Tu nombre va acorde con tu color de pelo, ¿verdad, jovencita? El tinte que usas debe ser muy bueno, apenas te sale la raíz oscura –observó.

Dejé que creyera que era teñido; sería muy difícil de explicar a una anciana que parecía obsesionada con ponerse el pelo violeta, por encima de las canas.

El resto del tiempo nos enzarzamos en una larga conversación sobre la vida de aquella mujer mayor, de cara redonda y rugosa, y grandes pecas: una en la frente y otra en la mejilla. Debía rondar los setenta años. Descubrí que no era la cascarrabias que me habían pintado mis compañeros. En realidad, era más bien una guasona enmascarada, que simplemente estaba molesta por haber ingresado en el hospital y haberse olvidado sus marionetas en casa.

–Mi nieto también ha seguido la tradición familiar del arte de las marionetas. ¿Os gusta ese mundo? Es apasionante. No hay nada como hacer una marioneta nueva y utilizarla en algún teatrillo. Los niños son el mejor público que puede existir –nos contó a Tanishi y a mí; seguidamente, hizo una pausa y de pronto me dijo–: Por cierto, Sakura-chan, si no tienes novio, deberías conocer a mi nieto. Es un poco mayor que tú, pero estoy segura de que sería un buen esposo.

El tema de las marionetas me había hecho pensar en Sasuke y las sombras chinescas, y cuando la señora Chiyo mencionó la palabra «esposo», la fugaz imagen del Uchiha caminando hacia el altar me ruborizó.

–No estoy interesada en ningún tipo de relación ahora mismo, señora Chiyo, pero agradezco sus palabras –me apresuré en responder.

No pasé por alto la amplia sonrisa de Tanishi.

–De todas formas, algún día ese holgazán tendrá que pasarse por el hospital, y como será probablemente en fin de semana, me aseguraré de que lo conozcas –insistió ella.

 _No me hacen falta bodas concertadas ahora mismo_.

En cuanto terminé en el hospital, fui a trabajar al karaoke, y después, corrí hasta casa en la bicicleta.

Me di prisa en arreglarme con un vestido que mamá me había prestado. Habíamos vendido la mayoría de las pertenencias de nuestros tiempos como familia adinerada, así como los coches, pero ella aún guardaba algunas prendas bonitas y ciertas joyas: las menos lujosas, pero más valiosas. El anillo que le había regalado papá por su compromiso no se lo quitaba nunca.

La cena en casa de los Hyûga era a las seis en punto, pero Hana se preocupó por maquillarme antes de que saliera con la cara lavada.

–Me adelanto contigo a la cena porque no me gusta quedarme aquí sola; a mamá van a ir a recogerla a su trabajo. Además, quiero ver cómo peinas a la señora Hyûga –me dijo, una vez terminó de echarme máscara en las pestañas.

Hana también llevaba un peinado hecho por mis manos. Le había recogido sus mechones bermejos en un moño alto y desenfadado. Su pelo estaba lleno de ondas naturales, de forma que aquellos peinados le quedaban bien sin demasiada parafernalia. Por el contrario, yo solo me puse una cinta azul eléctrico en el pelo, del mismo tono del vestido que me había dejado mamá.

Nos recogió un coche enviado, y cuando llegamos hasta la enorme puerta de madera de la casa Hyûga, fue como si retrocediera muchos años atrás, a la época en la que mi familia y yo no teníamos que preocuparnos por deudas ni facturas impagadas. Era consciente del privilegio del que gozábamos al tener amigos como Hinata y sus padres; no todos los pobres podían relacionarse con ricos.

Los Hyûga vivían en una gran mansión al más puro estilo japonés, donde podías perderte en un jardín repleto de flores silvestres, los tradicionales montes Shumi y Hôrai formados por rocas, un mar de piedras claras rodeándolos, arces, pinos, bambú, y un lago donde cruzaba un pequeño puente. Por otro lado, dentro, la decoración se había modernizado, y aun cuando todavía se conservaran algunas puertas de papel de arroz y un antiguo tatami en una de las salas de estar, la mayoría de las habitaciones fusionaban lo occidental con lo minimalista. Todo estaba construido con las maderas más valoradas del país, y el comedor en el que tendría lugar la cena era la zona más folclórica de la casa, protagonizado por una grandiosa mesa rectangular acompañada de sillas acolchadas sin patas, a ras de suelo.

Apenas acabé con el peinado de la señora Hyûga, los invitados comenzaron a aparecer. Mi madre llegó tan guapa y deslumbrante, que me recordó a la mujer que había conocido de pequeña: sin uñas rotas por usar paños con lejía ni bolsas hinchadas bajo los ojos por no dormir.

Kiba y Shino se presentaron después. Los tres juntos entregamos nuestro regalo a la madre de Hinata, que nos lo agradeció infinidad de veces seguidas, diciendo modestamente que no teníamos que habernos molestado. Luego, asistieron un par de amigos más de los Hyûga, entre los que estaban Rock Lee.

Por lo que sabía, el chico del peinado de cacerola era huérfano y había sido adoptado de pequeño por Might Guy (o Maito Gai, como decían en Japón), un famoso presentador de televisión muy carismático del que había heredado su estilo estrafalario. Pero aquella noche le tocaba trabajar, y por lo que había oído, el señor Hiashi no lo tragaba demasiado. A pesar de ello, Lee se preocupó por traerle su propio regalo a la señora Hyûga: un surtido de hierbas aromáticas y sales minerales para el baño. Ella se lo agradeció como si fuera su hijo, y comprendí entonces de dónde venía la amistad de Neji con el cejotas.

 **Me di cuenta de que la vida de Rock Lee se parecía bastante a la de Naruto**.

–Sakura-chan, me has dejado sin palabras. No sabía que tú también estarías hoy aquí, mucho menos tan elegante –me dijo el moreno, mirándome impresionado de arriba abajo.

–Gracias, Lee. Mi familia y yo somos amigos íntimos de los Hyûga. El señor Hiashi trabajó varias veces con mi padre cuando vivía –le expliqué.

–Tu padre debió ser un hombre extraordinario. Me hubiera encantado conocerle.

Le sonreí, complacida de verdad. Lee era peor que un grano en el culo la mayoría de las veces, pero me gustaba que me dijera cosas agradables. A fin de cuentas, era obvio que le salían del corazón.

* * *

Durante la cena, me senté junto a Hinata. Se había puesto un vestido vaporoso inspirado en el corte de los kimonos: cruzado, floral y con mangas anchas. Y también se había maquillado un poco, lo suficiente como para resaltar su belleza de muñequita _kokeshi_ , y se había recogido la mitad de su larga melena negra con un broche de cristales coloridos.

–Sakura-chan, te sienta muy bien ese vestido –me alabó.

–Creo que no tengo ni punto de comparación hoy contigo. Me encantan tus pendientes, por cierto –respondí, señalando las tiras brillantes que caían de sus lóbulos.

Ella se llevó las manos a las orejas en un gesto distraído y tuve la sensación de que su mente divagaba sobre algún asunto importante.

–Kiba-kun y Shino-kun te dijeron lo de la playa, ¿no? –dijo de repente.

Me llevé un trozo de atún fresco a la boca y la miré con curiosidad.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–¿Qué has respondido?

Solté un suspiro.

–Todavía no lo sé, Hinata-chan. ¿Tú también vas a ir?

–Bueno, depende de la gente que se apunte. Es posible que Naruto-kun vaya...

Le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa.

–Así que, en el fondo, estás deseando ir, ¿eh? Si está Naruto, será suficiente. Admítelo, Hinata.

Me siseó suavemente y dio un rodeo con la mirada; sin embargo, todos estaban distraídos con sus propias conversaciones.

–No digas su nombre en voz alta, Sakura-chan. Temo que mi primo se entere; él también está invitado al viaje –me dijo cautelosa.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuántos van a ir allí?

–De momento solo sé que nuestros amigos, Neji y, quizás, Naruto-kun.

Enarqué una ceja, recelosa.

–¿Crees que irá Sasuke? Si va ese, me niego a aparecer. Paso de que me amargue las vacaciones –refunfuñé.

–No te puedo asegurar nada, Sakura-chan, pero por lo que he oído a Sasuke-kun no le gusta mucho tomar el sol.

–Espero que eso baste para que ni se le ocurra presentarse.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome esperanzada.

–¿Quieres decir que vendrás? –inquirió con una nota de ilusión en la voz.

Compuse una expresión de apuro. Era difícil decir que no cuando ponía aquella carita adorable.

–No puedo decirte nada con seguridad, Hinata-chan. No tengo dinero para ir y, aunque Kiba y Shino me dijeron que me invitarían, no me gusta la idea de que mis amigos pongan dinero por mí...

–La casita donde vamos pertenece a la familia de Kiba, por lo que no supone ningún gasto. Y eres nuestra amiga, no nos importará invitarte a comer o a lo que necesites.

–La comida podría pagármela yo, supongo –comenté pensativa; no obstante, volví a resoplar–. ¡Uf! Aun así, me sentiría muy culpable si me voy de vacaciones por mi cuenta y dejo a Hana. Normalmente vamos a casa de la tía Tsunade con mamá para descansar algunos días, pero sería un poco feo tener un plan un poco más divertido con mis amigos y que mi hermana no pudiera disfrutar de lo mismo.

–Trae a Hana-chan. Puede estar con nosotras y dudo mucho que sea un problema para Kiba-kun, mira...

Intenté detener a Hinata cuando se volvió para buscar al chico de ojos salvajes, pero sus manos fueron más rápidas alcanzando su hombro.

–¿Sakura-chan podría traerse a Hana-chan a la playa? –le preguntó.

Mi hermana también la escuchó.

–¿Vamos a ir a la playa, hermanita? –sus ojos relucieron de entusiasmo.

 _Ahora sí que no puedo negarme_.

Suspiré largamente.

–Solo si Kiba nos da permiso –repuse.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Por supuesto que puede venirse Hana-chan! –sus ojos echaron una rápida ojeada a mi hermana, y me pareció que se iluminaban de pronto–. Para mí será un placer acogeros en mi casa de Isshiki. Es lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a cincuenta personas.

–¿Tantos vamos a ser? –inquirí repentinamente asustada.

–Espero que no –murmuró Shino inexpresivo, reajustándose las gafas a la nariz.

–¿Sakura-chan y su hermana vienen a la playa? ¡Ahora sí que me apunto, Neji! –saltó Lee, atestando un codazo al aludido, que emitió un gruñido bajo.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba el moreno poniendo la oreja.

–¡Qué plan tan divertido! –intervino en ese preciso momento la voz de mi madre.

La miré y descubrí que me miraba con cariño. Sus ojos castaños se habían encogido un poco en una sonrisa de emoción contenida.

–No dudéis en ir, chicas. Os lo pasaréis en grande. Yo me quedaré con la tía Tsunade y los abuelos de mientras, así que ya sabéis que estaré perfectamente –nos aseguró con dulzura.

Me acaricié una sien y decidí darme por vencida. Ahora tenía la aprobación-orden de mamá para ir. Encima, ya me había quedado claro que para Hana era una idea emocionante.

Sin embargo, había un problema aún mayor: ¿dónde estaba mi bañador?

* * *

Contrariada ante la perspectiva de que nos invitaran a todo tipo de cosas en la playa, me esforcé como una posesa en mis dos trabajos. Quería ahorrar el dinero suficiente como para cubrir las necesidades de mi hermana y las mías. Sobre todo, las de ella. Poco me preocupaba limitarme a pedir ensalada en algún chiringuito de playa o negarme a comprar mis antojos, con tal de que Hana disfrutara al cien por cien. Intuía que muy pocos de los sitios que visitaríamos serían económicos.

 **Pero nadie me dijo que odiaría tanto la cafetería _maid_**.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando decretaron el Día de los Animalitos _Moe Moe_. Era trece de agosto, un par de días antes de irme a la playa con mis amigos, y hacía un calor insoportable. Cuando había tanta humedad, el nivel de clientes de la cafetería bajaba, de manera que mi jefa había pensado en establecer una forma de atraerles. No se le ocurrió mejor método que el de sus camareras usando trajes de doncella y maquillajes inspirados en animales domésticos y adorables.

Y por supuesto, las azafatas teníamos que llevarlos también.

Mi vestido tenía la misma forma que el normal, pero era de color grisáceo, y de la parte de atrás sobresalía una larga cola, con el curioso detalle de la punta doblada grácilmente hacia adentro. La cofia que siempre llevaba en la cabeza ahora tenía unas orejas de gato y habían añadido tres bigotes al maquillaje refulgente de mi cara.

 _Ya me miraban con una falda de vuelos que casi enseña mi chichi, hoy no me dejarán en paz entre las puñeteras orejas y la cola que me sale del culo_.

Aun así, procuré cumplir con mi trabajo. Tenía que hablar con voz de niña, como siempre, pero ahora debía añadir « _nya_ » a cada frase y mover las manos cerradas de arriba abajo, con los brazos encogidos frente al pecho. Se suponía que, de ese modo, evocaba el comportamiento de un gato. Un gato porno muy atontado.

Y lo peor era que aquel día me tocaba estar sola de azafata.

–¿Se supone que te han cogido para el _live-action_ de _Kaichô wa maid-sama_ o eres ese tipo de friki a la que le mola hacer _cosplay_? –inquirió de pronto la voz ronca que menos quería haber escuchado aquella tarde.

No, estaba claro que trabajar sola en la calle con ese traje no era lo peor.

 **Que Sasuke Uchiha me viera de esa guisa era lo peor de lo peor que podía pasarme**.

–¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! –casi ladré, tan roja que hasta sentí un leve mareo.

El chico del erizado cabello azabache me evaluó con la mirada lentamente, de arriba abajo. Sus ojos negros eran inexpresivos; por sus párpados caídos, casi parecía aburrido. Pero cuando volvió a clavar sus pupilas en mi rostro, reconocí un ligero pliegue en la comisura de sus labios. Le divertía.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo, que te encuentro de este modo tan _peculiar_ en pleno centro de Shibuya –replicó.

–¡Estoy trabajando, no me molestes! –le exigí.

–¿Ya te han echado del karaoke por dejarles sin vasos que servir? –contraatacó, recordándome el incidente a principios de curso, cuando le descubrí allí practicando sexo con la chica del pelo caoba.

–Los pobres podemos mantener más de un trabajo a la vez, algo que seguro no entenderá un niño rico.

–Hmmm –dejó escapar de manera sugerente–. Así que decías que no volvería a quedar por encima de ti, pero no solo has quedado segunda en la lista de mejores estudiantes, sino que ahora también vas vestida de sirvienta con orejitas de gato. Tu forma de derrotarme es bastante curiosa; quizás te contrate como criada.

Chasqueé la lengua, mirándole con una profunda rabia. Mis puños se crisparon, dispuestos a descargarse sobre su cara bonita, pero inspiré hondo y me recordé dónde estaba. Airada, desvié la mirada y le di la espalda, intentando ignorarle y cumplir con mi trabajo. Sin embargo, percibí que se acercaba a mí. Segundos después, sus manos alzaron mi falda.

–¡¿Qué coño haces, guarro?! –rugí, girándome automáticamente para darle un rápido manotazo y cubrirme las voluminosas enaguas.

–Quiero saber si también llevas braguitas con dibujos de gatos –respondió despreocupadamente, volviendo a esconder las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–¡¿Eso qué leches te importa?! ¡Haz el favor de dejarme en paz!

–¿Así tratas a tus posibles clientes? Uy, ya estoy viendo cómo te despiden pronto...

–¿Acaso te van estas frikadas? –sonreí con sarcasmo.

–Bueno, podría apetecerme. Al fin y al cabo, ahora mismo no tengo nada más que hacer. Puedo estar tranquilo porque he vuelto a ser el primero en la lista de mejores estudiantes –se recochineó de nuevo.

Fruncí tanto el ceño que creí que me iba a explotar la cabeza, pero me esforcé por no responderle de la manera que quería responder allí en medio. Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, orgulloso de mi impotencia.

–Vamos, convénceme, Sakura- _chan_ –pronunció aquel sufijo con burla–. Quizás hoy me sienta generoso y entre en tu cafetería.

–Yo no sirvo, por si te apetece verme de camarera en las mesas. Solo soy azafata –mascullé.

–Con más razón: atráeme como cliente.

Mis mejillas se coloraron de nuevo al escuchar sus palabras. Estaba allí, con su collar de placas militares y el _piercing_ de su oreja, vestido con un polo oscuro de mangas cortas y cuellos alzados, unas descoloridas bermudas vaqueras y unas deportivas gruesas. Parecía un modelo; uno sacado de un catálogo de ropa urbana. Y yo estaba allí, con un provocativo traje de doncella, que incluía una cofia con orejas felinas y una cola estúpida que me abultaba aún más el culo. Ni siquiera mis tirabuzones me hacían menos vulgar.

Sasuke sabía siempre cómo aprovecharse de su poder, pero en ese momento no podía llevarle la contraria a lo que me pedía. Tan abochornada que me quería morir, levanté lentamente las manos, cerradas hacia adelante como antes. Las coloqué frente a mí y, dudosa, moví una de ellas como hacían aquellos gatos dorados de la fortuna.

– _Nya_ , mi amo, mis compañeras y yo estamos esperando que vengas a visitarnos a nuestra cafetería _maid_. Hoy es el Día de Animalitos _Moe Moe_ , _nya_. Tenemos _omelette_ preparado con mucho amor, tarta de fresas a la que hemos añadido ternura e infusiones de cariño, _nya_. Amo, por favor, venga a visitarnos, queremos jugar con usted, _nya_.

Fui consciente de que había hablado con voz temblorosa y casi sin mirar a Sasuke. Mis movimientos tampoco habían llevado el toque de gracia que solía otorgarles, pero mi corazón latía tan deprisa que solo podía pensar en lo ruborizada que estaba mi cara.

Me atreví a mirar finalmente al Uchiha, y tan pronto lo hice, me arrepentí. Su semblante permaneció impasible; no supe si estaba aburrido u horrorizado.

–Apesta –espetó de repente.

Su comentario fue como un balazo en el pecho. Pero, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, se le escapó un carraspeo; seguidamente, apartó la cabeza y se agachó un poco para echarse a reír por lo bajo. Aunque apenas podía escuchar su carcajada ahogada, parecía estar muriéndose de la risa.

Su actitud me enfureció todavía más.

–Si ya estás satisfecho y no piensas entrar en la cafetería, ¿podrías dejarme tranquila trabajar? –refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos.

–No, espera –me pidió entre risas, intentando recobrar la compostura.

Mis ojos detectaron los retazos de sonrisa que se le habían escapado. Por un momento, creí que me había quedado sin aire. Parecía verdaderamente animado y, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, nunca antes había visto sonreír a Sasuke. Nunca de una forma que no fuera falsa o sarcástica.

 _Pedazo de cabrón, no sonrías así o me olvidaré de por qué estoy enfadada_.

–¿De verdad es eso lo que te obligan a decir para promocionar esa cafetería? –inquirió, cuando estuvo más calmado.

Aún podía ver su sonrisa dibujada en la boca, y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para centrarme.

–Así es. ¿Vas a entrar o no? –exigí saber, molesta.

Me observó largamente, y de pronto fue como si todo lo que había a mi alrededor se detuviera. Su rostro se mantuvo relajado durante unos segundos, de una manera que no conocía en él. Sus facciones afiladas se habían descongelado, y la belleza que las caracterizaba se me antojó aún más irresistible que antes. En el fondo, tenía la mirada de un niño; un niño al que le habían enterrado la inocencia.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había parecido mayor de la edad que tenía. No solo se debía a que tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado o a que fuera algo más alto que el resto. Su rostro solía ser tan serio, y su mirada tan sagaz, que daba la sensación de que había visto demasiadas cosas para ser tan joven.

 **Pero en ese preciso instante descubrí algo más en sus ojos rasgados**.

Creí ver un deseo callado en él, como la estela de un cometa guardada bajo llave. Me pregunté qué podía estar interfiriendo en su vida para que casi nunca mostrara aquella mirada sosegada, y la posibilidad de que hubiera respuesta para aquella pregunta me inquietó.

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándole tan fijamente, hasta que las comisuras abiertas de su boca se cerraron. Su expresión volvió a ser súbitamente la misma de siempre: inescrutable, ligeramente arrogante.

–No voy a entrar. Solo quería comprobar si te ponías aún más ridícula de lo que ya estás con ese uniforme –me lanzó fríamente.

En otra ocasión le hubiera mandado a la mierda por aquel comentario, pero aún me sentía impactada por la sonrisa que me había mostrado instantes antes. Ni siquiera su voz me había sonado tan dura como otras veces.

Al ver que no respondía, enderezó los hombros y echó a andar.

–Adiós –se despidió cuando pasó junto a mí, en ademán de marcharse.

Me giré para buscarle, pero perdí la visión de Sasuke entre el gentío que me envolvía.

En ese preciso momento apareció frente a mí un hombre.

–Hola, señorita –me saludó.

 _Es inútil. Olvida a Sasuke. Tienes que trabajar_.

Suspiré y me dispuse a recuperar mi absurdo teatro de doncella gato.

– _Nya_ , mi amo, mis compañeras y yo estamos esperando que venga a visitarnos...

–No hace falta que me sueltes toda la charla, preciosa –me interrumpió el hombre.

Guardé silencio y le observé con atención. Al principio, me pareció un ejecutivo más entre todos los que transitaban por aquella zona. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta, corbata roja y el cabello negro engominado hacia atrás. Se cubría los ojos con unas gafas oscuras, de aspecto lujoso, y un denso bigote le tapaba el labio superior. Tenía las paletas separadas.

–Dígame, señor –respondí.

–Verás, llevo días observándote. Trabajo muy cerca de la estación y paso por aquí a diario. Me he fijado en ti porque tienes un color de pelo muy particular y he visto que tus ojos son preciosos. ¿Eres extranjera?

–Estoy un poco mezclada.

–Qué exótico... –susurró, dedicándome una sonrisa extraña.

Arqueé una ceja, intentando averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

–Te explico –continuó, adelantándose a mi pregunta–. Trabajo en una agencia y estamos buscando a chicas jóvenes y guapas para un evento. ¿Conoces la revista Seventeen?

–Sí, señor.

–Los patrocinadores asistirán a este evento, y estoy seguro de que una chica tan dulce y glamurosa como tú estaría ilusionada con aparecer en una de sus portadas, ¿cierto?

 _En realidad, no tiene ni idea de lo poco que me ilusiona_.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que yo no creo que...

–Estamos buscando a alguien como tú, te lo aseguro. No todos los días podemos encontrar a chicas con el pelo rosa y los ojos de tu color que se puedan llamar japonesas. Podrías provocar una gran revolución –insistió aquel hombre, sacando una tarjeta.

Me la mostró y la leí. Tenía un título en francés: «Nuit Rouge».

–Ya, pero es que... –quise objetar.

Pero mis palabras quedaron suspendidas, cuando mis ojos identificaron la figura que se acercó. Sasuke apareció detrás del hombre enchaquetado. Antes de que él fuera consciente de su presencia, alargó la mano y le arrebató la tarjeta que me estaba enseñando. La leyó rápidamente.

–Si no me equivoco, Nuit Rouge es el nombre de una agencia _escort_ , es decir, una agencia de prostitución de lujo –desveló con voz neutral.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. El hombre enchaquetado no tuvo tiempo de responder, Sasuke le arrojó la tarjeta en la cara como si fuera un pedazo de basura.

–¿Quién eres tú? –le interpeló el tipo de bigote y pelo engominado, visiblemente indignado.

–Lárguese y tendremos la fiesta en paz –le amenazó Sasuke, colocándose frente a mí.

Su cuerpo pareció querer ocultarme.

–¿Acaso eres su novio?

–Lo que yo sea no le incumbe. Márchese si no quiere problemas. ¿O prefiere que le rompa esos dientes tan alineados que tiene?

Aquel extraño hizo ademán de abrir la boca para replicar, pero a través de la luz que esclarecía sus gafas percibí que sus ojos me lanzaban una mirada fugaz. Luego, regresó a Sasuke.

–Esto no va a quedar así, chico –gruñó.

Resopló y se reajustó los pantalones con un gesto furioso; sin embargo, no hizo nada. La mirada de Sasuke estuvo señalándole con una calma sospechosa hasta que dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud que caminaba a nuestro alrededor.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de tensión, en los que solo pude escuchar mi pulso acelerado. Había sentido pavor ante la idea de que aquel hombre y Sasuke llegaran a las manos.

–Sasuke –le llamé.

Él no me miró, pese a que se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, dándome la espalda.

–Sasuke –repetí.

–Eres un incordio. Aprende a quitarte los moscardones de encima, antes de que tenga que hacerlo yo –me reprochó.

Fruncí el ceño, ofendida.

–¡No te he pedido que vengas!

Continuó sin mirarme y, de repente, echó a caminar con idea de marcharse otra vez.

–¡Oye, espera! –él no se volvió–. ¡Sasuke-kun!

Y solo entonces sus pies se detuvieron. Giró un poco la cabeza y me miró a través de la comisura del ojo. No sabía si a esa distancia podría oírme, pero ya había sido suficientemente bochornoso atreverme a llamarle de aquella manera. Hacía años que no usaba – _kun_ para dirigirme a él.

–¿Qué quieres? –inquirió.

Me acordé repentinamente de algo importante.

–El último día que tuvimos clase... fue tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Él no me respondió, aunque yo sabía que se había enterado.

–Por si no te lo dijo Naruto, felicidades. Atrasadas –le expresé con la boca chica. Me debatí un poco con mi orgullo hasta que finalmente mascullé–: Y gracias por lo de ahora.

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros, únicamente interrumpido por los pitidos lejanos de los coches, la alarma de los semáforos y las conversaciones animadas de los transeúntes.

–Ese uniforme no te queda bien –me soltó de repente.

Fue una sentencia, en la que comprendí inmediatamente que nuestro tiempo aquel día había concluido. Él volvió a mirar al frente y siguió por su camino, mientras yo le contemplaba en la distancia, luchando contra mis deseos de salir corriendo tras sus pasos.

No había entendido aquel comentario, pero tuve la impresión de que escondía algo bueno.

* * *

Y a pesar de que dos días atrás había sentido aquellos impulsos, el quince de agosto, cuando Hinata, mi hermana y yo llegamos a Isshiki, quería enterrarme bajo tierra.

–¡Sakura-chan, tú también has venido al final! –exclamó Naruto en el momento en que nos encontramos frente a la casita rural de Kiba.

Mis ojos recorrieron a los circundantes. Además de los que ya había tenido en cuenta, reconocí a Shikamaru, Chôji –no me sentiría tan culpable sabiendo que no era la única que no pagaría–, Gaara –muy pegado a Neji y Rock Lee, aunque me sorprendió mucho su presencia– e Ino. Pero la que me puso los pelos de punta no fue Ino.

 **Tal y como había temido, Sasuke también estaba allí**.

–¡Es Sasuke-senpai, hermanita! –me susurró Hana al oído.

La miré y casi podía verla saltando de la alegría. Fulminé súbitamente a Hinata con la mirada.

–Naruto-kun no me dijo nada –se excusó con timidez.

Puse los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

–¿Es tu hermana, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó el rubio de ojos azules.

–Me llamo Hana Haruno –se presentó ella, antes de que yo abriera la boca–. Es un placer conocerte, Naruto-senpai. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

–Sakura-chan, ¿le hablas a tu hermana de Naruto? –inquirió exaltado Lee.

Ni siquiera le importaba que le vieran tan celoso.

–Oh, no. Yo también estoy en vuestro instituto, aunque todavía soy estudiante de Secundaria –explicó rápidamente Hana.

–¡Ah! Entonces sabes quiénes somos todos, ¿no? –dijo el chico de las cejas anchas con ilusión.

–Bueno, todos, todos no... Discúlpame, _senpai_ , pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? –respondió apurada mi hermana.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír, mientras Lee componía una dramática expresión de tristeza. No obstante, yo permanecí seria. Y Sasuke también.

Miré a Hana una vez más y, seguidamente, me volví hacia el Uchiha. Él parecía tan indiferente y distante como siempre, pero no era aquello lo que me incomodaba.

Me sentí angustiada por el hecho de tener a Hana allí conmigo cuando, en lugar de rechazo, había experimentado una honda emoción al comprender que Sasuke pasaría aquellas vacaciones con nosotras.


	13. VACACIONES

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Como prometí, continuaré subiendo los capítulos hasta igualarlos con los de la otra web donde también publico. Aquí en concreto os traigo uno que, quizás, os va a gustar mucho (y eso espero). Es uno de mis favoritos y suceden unas cuantas cosas que marcan puntos de inflexión en la actitud de los personajes.

Ojalá tenga buenos resultados, espero impaciente vuestras _reviews_ , y gracias a los que ya me habéis comentado.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **12.** **VACACIONES**

Sakura me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Estábamos solos en el comedor, desayunando en un silencio tan incómodo que me costaba tragar. Los demás no se habían despertado aún.

Me había levantado temprano aquella mañana para salir a correr y entrenar un rato en la playa. Aunque el sol ardiendo no me agradaba demasiado, a las siete la temperatura era fresca y me gustaba escuchar el rumor de las olas chocando contra las rocas y deshaciéndose en la arena. Luego había vuelto a la casa para picar algo, cansado del ejercicio, pero no había esperado que los inquilinos se levantarían tan pronto. Mucho menos Sakura.

Intenté ignorar su presencia mientras me comía mi tostada y ojeaba las noticias en el móvil. El día anterior había sido pacífico, con una continua actitud indiferente entre nosotros. No había esperado su asistencia ayer, y tampoco me lo había imaginado cuando Naruto me propuso la idea de venir, a pesar de que sabía que Hinata también se había apuntado. Aquella era una casa de ricos a punta de playa, en la zona más bonita de toda la costa. ¿Cómo podía esperar que una chica pobre también podría permitírselo?

Sin embargo, recordaba que no solo la hija de los Hyûga era amiga de la peli-rosa. Kiba debía apreciarla de verdad si no le importaba que ella no pagara nada.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –saludó de pronto la voz de Naruto.

Le miré y me encontré con aquella estúpida sonrisa ancha ocupando la mitad de su rostro. Tenía una energía tan exultante incluso recién levantado.

–Buenos días, Naruto –le correspondió Sakura.

Me limité a emitir un sonido con la garganta a modo de saludo.

–En cuanto desayune me adelantaré para coger buen sitio para todos en la playa –comentó, mientras abría los armarios de la cocina y cogía un triturador para hacerse un zumo de naranja.

–Yo no sé si iré hoy tampoco... –dijo Sakura con la boca chica.

–¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! Ayer también hiciste lo mismo. Estas también son tus vacaciones, así que anímate y ven con nosotros.

En ese preciso momento apareció otro de los invitados en el comedor. Giré la cabeza y encontré a la hermana pequeña de la peli-rosa: ya vestida, con shorts y una camiseta veraniega. Llevaba el bikini debajo.

–Hola, chicos –dijo con voz dulce.

Todos le correspondimos de forma automática.

Noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco al mirarme. No era el mismo rubor intenso que solía atacar a su hermana mayor, y debía reconocer que tenía encanto. Se sentó al lado de Sakura, pero en la misma fila que la mía. Se acomodó en la silla de forma recatada, con la espalda muy recta.

–¿Puedo robarte una de esas tortitas, hermanita? –preguntó tímidamente.

–De hecho, he dejado estas de la derecha para ti: cómetelas –respondió Sakura.

Se levantó y la observé disimuladamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café. Naruto activó el triturador para hacerse su zumo, y la peli-rosa aprovechó para calentar una taza de leche con cacao en polvo.

–Hoy tenemos un desayuno muy americano, ¿no? –observó sonriente su hermana.

–Ayudé a Kiba a hacer la compra antes de ayer y se me ocurrió que podríamos volver a desayunar como hace tiempo.

–Ah, Sakura-chan, he cogido estas galletas, ¿son tuyas? –preguntó Naruto inquieto.

–Todo lo que hay aquí es para todos, no te preocupes.

Contemplé unos segundos mi taza de café. Había utilizado mi marca favorita, y no era precisamente una barata. ¿De verdad la pelo-chicle se había gastado dinero en algo así? El idiota rubio podría haberme dicho que se necesitaba contribuir.

–Sasuke-senpai –me llamó de pronto la hermana de Sakura.

No recordaba bien su nombre, de modo que solté un murmullo con la garganta en señal de atención.

–¿Sabes hacer surf? –me interpeló.

–Sí.

–Hana, ¿en qué estás pensando? –inquirió Sakura con recelo.

 _Es cierto, su nombre significaba «flor», parecido al de su hermana_.

–Quisiera aprender surf este verano. ¿Podrías enseñarme, Sasuke-senpai? –ella volvió a mirarme, ignorando a la peli-rosa.

Observé detenidamente sus ojos celestes y su sonrisa tierna. Tenía el tipo de facciones adorables que esperas encontrar en el rostro de una niña extranjera. A pesar de que Sakura también conservara una gran mayoría de rasgos occidentales, Hana se asemejaba directamente a esas criaturas que describen los cuentos de la cultura celta, como un hada o un duendecillo. Sus cejas oblicuas eran tan claras que casi desaparecían contra su piel albina. Dependiendo de cómo incidiera la luz en él, su pelo adquiría una tonalidad rubia cobriza o caramelo claro. Era más delgada que su hermana mayor y, aunque se parecía a ella, me di cuenta de que Hana tenía más pecas y la nariz aún más respingona.

–Puedo enseñarte, si quieres, pero habrá que conseguir una tabla –le respondí.

–Creo que Kiba tiene algunas en el garaje de atrás –intervino Naruto, sentándose frente a nosotros.

–Hana, ¿y si te caes? –saltó Sakura.

Reparé en que utilizaba un tono sobreprotector, como el de una madre.

–Ya estaría en el agua. Además, Sasuke-senpai me ayudará, ¿verdad? –resolvió Hana, mirándome de nuevo con aquella ilusión titilante.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sakura-chan. El _teme_ es un gran profesor si se lo propone. Yo mismo le he dicho muchas veces que debería ser monitor de surf –dijo el idiota rubio.

–No me hace falta dar clases si ya soy rico, _dobe_ –contesté con neutralidad.

–Bueno, pues da clases gratis.

Suspiré con resignación y me terminé la taza de café.

Un rato después, cuando empezaron a aparecer todos los invitados de Kiba, me dirigí a la cocina para lavar mi plato y mi vaso en el fregadero. Sentí en ese momento una presencia cerca de mí. Al mover los ojos y detectar aquel pelo rosa pastel, ni siquiera me hizo falta girarme.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada perverso a mi hermana, ¿me oyes, Uchiha?

Se me dibujó una inevitable sonrisa burlona en la boca. Acabé de secar el plato y la taza, y me volví para mirar a Sakura. Su cabeza estaba a la altura de mi garganta, e incliné el cuello para aproximarme un poco más y encararla. Noté que intentaba retroceder.

–¿Ahora me llamas Uchiha cuando el otro día me saliste tan emocionada con «Sasuke-kun»? Creía que ya habías roto esas barreras, querida sirvienta –le susurré con sorna.

Me siseó, alarmada.

–¡No digas eso tan alto! –protestó en voz baja.

–Así que nadie más sabe lo de tus orejitas de gato –esbocé una media sonrisa–. Muy interesante.

–¡De interesante nada! Te juro que como te atrevas a decir algo...

–¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Me acerqué a ella aún más y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la arrinconé contra la pared. Vacilé unos segundos, hasta que comprobé que continuaba con la guardia baja. Osé aproximar mi rostro al suyo y rocé levemente su nariz con la mía, sintiendo su respiración agitada contra mis labios. Experimenté una profunda satisfacción, acompañada de un irremediable calor en la zona más baja de mi vientre.

–¿Volverás a morderme si te beso, Sakura? –inquirí con voz aterciopelada.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en ese preciso instante. El verdor de su iris centelleó en mi pupila, como el musgo que ilumina las raíces de la oscuridad. Mi mirada bajó hasta sus labios y algo dentro de mí se agitó, anhelante.

–Hazle esto a mi hermana y despídete de tus huevos –masculló ella de repente.

Y sentí que toda mi excitación abandonaba súbitamente mis extremidades.

 _Tan cortante como siempre_.

Lentamente, solté un resoplido y me separé de Sakura.

–No podrás protegerla eternamente. Tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca con su vida. Si quiere estar con un chico, no lo podrás evitar.

La peli-rosa me miró como si acabara de escupir la barbaridad más horrenda que había escuchado nunca.

–¿Tú no tienes escrúpulos o qué? ¡Solo tiene catorce años! –me espetó.

–Para tener esa edad sabe bien cómo ingeniárselas para pedirle una cita a un chico, por lo que veo –dije con frialdad.

–Eres... tú... ¡Ag!

Cuando dio media vuelta y se marchó como una bala de la cocina, comprendí su impotencia y su furia. Sabía que había hablado como un completo cabrón, pero me tocaba los cojones la forma tan fácil que tenía de rechazarme.

 **Me jodía que pareciera tener las cosas más bajo control que yo**.

* * *

Un rato más tarde acompañé a Naruto a buscar sitio en la playa. Estábamos en plena temporada vacacional y, aunque nos habíamos alejado de la zona más poblada, Isshiki estaba a rebosar de gente. Aun así, encontramos hueco cerca de un chiringuito, junto a la zona de surf. Era una suerte que aquella parte estuviera rodeada de individuos tan forrados como nosotros, si no, hubiera sido una locura que cualquier desgraciado reconociera tantos rostros de millonarios compartiendo su mismo aire.

El idiota rubio y yo estuvimos la mayoría del tiempo con Kiba y el glotón de Chôji, que se comió un total de cuatro helados aquella mañana. Ino y los demás se mantuvieron un poco más alejados, apiñados entre sus monótonos cuchicheos. Hinata, Sakura y su hermana aún no habían llegado.

Estaba irritado, en el fondo. El imbécil de Naruto no solo me había ocultado la grata sorpresa de que el primo insoportable de la Hyûga vendría, sino también el enano pelirrojo de Gaara. Estaba allí, entre el rarito de las gafas de sol que adoraba hablar de bichos y el capullo de Shikamaru, mirándome con un odio tan profundo que incluso me molestaba.

–Recuérdame por qué has invitado a ese enano –le pregunté a Kiba.

–Es parte del equipo y se lleva bastante bien con Matsuri, Neji y Rock Lee –noté que el de las cejas anchas me fulminaba repentinamente con la mirada, y por un momento creí que nos había escuchado–. Además, ya es hora de que hagáis las paces, ¿no? Solo echaste unos polvos con su hermana, como siempre. Tampoco ha sido nada grave.

–Pero el _teme_ le ha herido en el orgullo porque esta vez fue en su casa –intervino Naruto.

–De todas formas, Gaara es un cascarrabias. Se cabrea por cualquier tontería –mencionó Chôji, que daba en ese momento lametazos a su tercer helado, pese a tener la boca llena.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré sorprendido.

 _¿Pretende el gordito que le pague algo por ponerse de mi parte?_

Procuré ignorar la mirada de Gaara taladrándome, indiferente ante la idea de seguirle el rollo. Además de irritarme, me aburría.

Pocos minutos después, Naruto agitó un brazo en el aire, captando mi atención. Su rostro zorruno había compuesto una expresión de alborozo que yo conocía muy bien. No me miraba a mí.

–¡Estamos aquí, Hinata-chan! –voceó.

Me volví para seguir la dirección de sus ojos y localicé a la Hyûga, acompañada de las hermanas Haruno. Me detuve unos segundos en evaluar el aspecto que traían aquellas tres.

Siempre me había percatado de los enormes pechos de Hinata (como para no hacerlo), y aquel día llevaba un bikini que los resaltaba especialmente, aunque era sobrio, poco detallado, de un tono mate que destacaba su piel nívea. Pese a que sería estúpido no reconocer que tenía un cuerpo apetecible, a mí poco me interesaba. Pero estaba seguro de que, a mi lado, Naruto estaba a punto de morir de una hemorragia nasal.

Hana me sorprendió un poco. No me gustaban demasiado las canijas, pero había que admitir que su cuerpecillo era interesante. Se había puesto un bikini de volantes que enfatizaba su apariencia vivaracha, tan pequeña, en realidad, que la curva de sus ingles resultaba sugerente. Sus pechos destacaban: redondos y firmes, entre los pliegues del sujetador, y el blancor de su piel relucía terso y exquisito en sus frágiles caderas.

 **Mi gran decepción fue, por supuesto, Sakura**.

Incluso con treinta y cinco grados, prefería asarse bajo una sudadera varias tallas más grandes de lo que le correspondía y unos shorts anchos. Tuve mis dudas sobre si llevaba puesto el traje de baño bajo todas aquellas capas.

 _Lo que se espera encontrar en una friki de pelo rosa_.

–¡Sasuke-senpai, has traído la tabla de surf! –exclamó de pronto Hana, adelantándose hacia nosotros con una exagerada ilusión.

Eché un rápido vistazo hacia la tabla de la que hablaba.

–No es mía, sino de Kiba –contesté señalando al aludido con la cabeza.

Me di cuenta de que el loco de marcas en la cara enderezaba la espalda.

–B-bueno…, podéis usarla si queréis –repuso con la boca chica.

Le miré extrañado.

 _¿Qué le pasa a este tío?_

–Muchas gracias, Kiba-senpai.

Hana esbozó una sonrisa tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar y realizó una cortés inclinación. Pensé en que estaba siendo demasiado educada, pero Kiba desvió la mirada y se levantó como si algo le hubiera molestado. Le chasqueó los dedos a su enorme perro blanco y echó a andar hacia el chiringuito.

–¿Queréis algo de beber? Voy a por un refresco –preguntó lánguidamente.

–No, gracias, Kiba-senpai. ¡Quiero probar la tabla cuanto antes! –respondió Hana con mucha emoción.

Reparé inmediatamente en el rubor que recorrió las mejillas del chico con pinta de indio mohicano, y cuando se giró con brusquedad para retomar su camino, supe qué era lo que sucedía.

 _Tienes futuro como asaltacunas, Kiba_.

Aunque me pregunté internamente por qué había aceptado enseñarle a hacer surf, no esperé mucho más, agarré la tabla y me encaminé junto a Hana hacia el agua.

–Hana, por favor…, con cuidado –le advirtió Sakura, temerosa.

Su hermana le sacó la lengua para restarle importancia.

En realidad, la actitud de la peli-rosa me parecía natural. Pero me fastidiaba. No era un novato con la tabla y tampoco era la primera persona a la que enseñaba. Me había follado a muchas chicas con esa excusa… Claro que era eso precisamente lo que ella temía.

Me adentré lo suficientemente profundo en el agua como para que la aleta de la tabla no tocara la arena, y Hana me siguió muy de cerca. Me miraba fijamente, atenta a cada mínima tontería que hacía. Parecía realmente interesada en aprender.

–Sasuke-senpai, me gusta mucho tu tatuaje. Pero la cicatriz de tu espalda… ¿cómo te la hiciste? –me preguntó de repente.

Tardé unos segundos en contestar, mientras estabilizaba la tabla entre las pequeñas olas para que ella pudiera montar.

–Me atacó un tiburón mientras surfeaba –mentí apáticamente.

Hana se echó a reír de forma un poco escandalosa.

–¡No me digas eso, Sasuke-senpai! Quiero aprender de verdad –me replicó con voz infantil, divertida.

Esbocé una media sonrisa y fui consciente de que le había aturdido un poco.

Casi instintivamente, miré hacia atrás y busqué a Sakura. La descubrí junto a Hinata y los demás, escrutándome como un águila al acecho de su presa. Nuestras pupilas se encontraron, y ella me fulminó con la mirada, y yo rodé los ojos.

 _Qué tía más pesada. Ni que fuera a violar a esta pequeñaja_.

Con cierta dificultad por los balanceos de las olas, Hana consiguió montarse en la tabla. Le expliqué que el truco consistía en nadar mar adentro con las manos, tumbándose boca abajo como si la tabla fuera una parte más de ella; luego, cuando vislumbrara el principio de una gran ola, debía sumergirse en el agua y bucear hasta ella sin soltarse. Surfearía la ola si lograba levantarse y mantenerse sobre la tabla una vez emergiera del agua.

Era complicado, por supuesto. El surf se centraba fundamentalmente en el equilibrio, algo que no se ganaba en dos días. Sin embargo, Hana puso empeño en intentarlo. Como una chica obediente, acató todas las indicaciones que le había dado. Nadó con la tabla algo más adentro, y yo me mantuve cerca de ella. Cuando estuvimos a varios pies de distancia del suelo firme, se detuvo y esperó a que apareciera algún indicio de una gran ola. No tardó en llegar una y, rápidamente, Hana se sumergió en el agua y buceó hasta ella. Pero tan pronto emergió e intentó levantarse, resbaló y cayó hacia a un lado, como un pato mareado. No me reí siquiera. Era de esperarse.

–No lo has hecho tan mal, pero obsérvame a mí y localiza los fallos –le dije, haciéndome con la tabla.

Le indiqué lo que había hecho mal con cada uno de mis movimientos, y me aventuré a cazar una ola para mostrarle la forma correcta en que debía hacerse. Monté en la tabla, nadé y me sumergí en cuanto percibí una no muy lejos. La sensación del aire replegado cuando emergí, bajo una cápsula gigantesca de agua, me inundó de recuerdos. Mi mano se hundió en aquella cortina líquida, al tiempo que mi nariz se perdía en el intenso aroma a salitre que rezumaba a mi alrededor. Todo se ensombreció y en mi piel se dibujaron ondas plateadas que navegaban como si siempre hubieran formado parte de ella. El sol centelleaba sobre mi cabeza, a través del mar, oscilando cual bandera orgullosa frente a su patria.

Me recorrió la misma emoción que sentía cuando era pequeño y, por un instante, el rostro de Itachi relampagueó en mi memoria. Él me había enseñado a surfear. Yo, igual que Hana ahora, le había suplicado deseoso que lo hiciera. Y me había caído y magullado cientos de veces hasta que, al fin, lo logré. Venir a la playa a surfear con él era uno de esos quehaceres rutinarios del verano que inundaban mis recuerdos. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando había decidido dejar de hacerlo.

Hana pasó la siguiente media hora intentando cazar olas con lo que le había enseñado. De vez en cuando le tenía que corregir la posición, pero poco a poco fue mejorando.

A veces, cuando Hana se entretenía buscando olas, yo miraba a Sakura.

Ignoraba su postura envarada escudriñándome desde la distancia y me preguntaba por qué no se había deshecho de toda aquella ropa todavía. Recuerdo que ese día hacía un calor insoportable.

 _Seguro que lleva puesto el bañador de preescolar_.

 **No quería reconocérmelo a mí mismo, pero me intrigaba descubrir qué habría debajo de aquella sudadera**.

Fue entonces cuando apareció un vendedor ambulante cargado de refrescos y comida: en el centro del carrito que portaba, había una gran jarra de té verde helado. Caminaba muy cerca del grupo, a escasos metros de Sakura. Lo vi avanzar con cierta inestabilidad por el suelo irregular hasta que, de pronto, una de las ruedas topó con un hundimiento de arena. El carrito se inclinó y el té helado salió volando. Un instante después, la peli-rosa se levantaba de un respingo del suelo, empapada de arriba abajo.

–¡Disculpe, señorita! Ha sido sin querer. No he visto el bache –alcancé a oír al vendedor en la distancia. Gritaba mucho, como todos los pueblerinos de aquella zona.

Se me escapó un bufido de risa. Empezaba a pensar que la pelo-chicle era un poco gafe. Intentó parecer impasible, pero por la forma en que se curvaba su boca pude percatarme de su fastidio. El vendedor se inclinó varias veces, disculpándose, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y con las manos, apurada. Una vez se alejó el hombre, Hinata se acercó a ella y le dijo algo con expresión preocupada. Sakura suspiró con resignación.

Estuve a punto de apartar finalmente la mirada cuando, de repente, capté a la peli-rosa quitándose la sudadera. Fue extraño, pero en el pecho experimenté un calor punzante, como si el corazón si me hubiera agrandado un instante. Sakura se deslizó los shorts por las piernas y yo observé su cuerpo. Lejos del bañador de colegiala que había imaginado, encontré un bikini verde, similar al color de sus ojos, cubriendo parcialmente una figura esbelta y contorneada. Su piel blanca rosada destellaba contra la calidez de la arena. Tenía el vientre un poco redondeado, pero unos muslos muy definidos y unos hombros marcados, bastante atractivos. Al igual que su hermana, carecía de un gran pecho; sin embargo, su forma gozaba de una redondez exquisita y, al menos, rellenaba el sujetador. Era algo menos delgada que Hana, y me sorprendió descubrir la curva tan bien delineada de sus caderas.

No esperó más y se lanzó al agua para lavarse.

 **Sacudí la cabeza y solo entonces fui consciente de que me había quedado embobado mirándola**.

–Sasuke-senpai, ¿tienes novia? –oí que me preguntaban de pronto.

Giré la cabeza y encontré los ojos celestes de Hana mirándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba distraído con la pelo-chicle?

–No estoy demasiado interesado –repuse secamente.

Percibí que ella componía una mueca de desilusión.

–¿Es por algo en particular o simplemente porque no ha llegado la indicada? –continuó preguntándome.

–¿Quién sabe? –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

 _Las mujeres reclamáis demasiadas atenciones_.

Hana se quedó en silencio, pensativa, durante unos segundos.

–Me gusta estar contigo, Sasuke-senpai –me soltó inesperadamente.–. Eres muy tranquilo y eso me calma. Mi hermana es demasiado inquieta a veces.

La miré largamente.

–¿Por qué?

Me devolvió una mirada de curiosidad; seguidamente, recostó la cabeza en la tabla, soportando el balanceo sosegado de las olas.

–¿Que por qué es inquieta, preguntas? Supongo que hace tantas cosas a la vez a lo largo del día que, al final, no es capaz de desconectar. Y a mí me pone muy nerviosa; siempre necesito distraerme cuando llega a casa. La quiero mucho, pero en ocasiones cansa….

Dio un respingo, levantando la cabeza, y en ese momento pareció ser consciente de lo que había dicho. Me lanzó una mirada de apuro.

–No estoy diciendo que sea insoportable… –intentó corregirse–. En realidad, no sé qué digo…, perdona, Sasuke-senpai. Olvida todo esto.

La contemplé con detenimiento durante un rato.

–Deberías entenderla un poco más. Gracias a lo pesada que es, hoy tú puedes estar aquí y comer tranquila –espeté.

Hana me miró con cierta aprensión.

–Sí, es verdad –susurró, visiblemente afectada–. He dicho algo horrible… Quizás sea una mala persona o no esté a la altura de alguien como ella….

Desvió la mirada y comprobé que estaba profundamente abochornada.

–Voy a intentar surfear de nuevo…, ahora vengo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Hana dio media vuelta con la tabla y braceó con cierta desesperación para entrar más profundo en el agua. Me había dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos; estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

El viento se agitó repentinamente. Me había parecido muy extraño que el mar estuviera tan en calma. Conocía bien lo que ocurría por aquellas zonas de la costa cuando todo parecía tranquilo. Las olas comenzaron a removerse de un modo violento, y entorné los ojos. Oteé en la distancia el inicio de lo que parecía una ola gigantesca. Solo a unos metros delante de ella, estaba Hana.

 _¿Por qué coño no se da la vuelta?_

La hermana de Sakura se sumergió de pronto en el agua, dispuesta a surfear aquella ola colosal. Emergió de forma abrupta y, cuando intentó alzarse sobre la tabla, el oleaje la desequilibró. La gran ola se elevó sobre ella y la engulló, al tiempo que ahogaba su fortuito grito.

–¡Hana! –oí chillar a Sakura en ese preciso instante desde la orilla.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

La imagen de la peli-rosa echando a correr de nuevo directa hacia el agua y el cejotas de Lee detrás deteniéndola, se me quedó grabada en la retina. Volví la cabeza buscando a Hana y me inquieté al no encontrarla entre el oleaje.

 _¡Joder!_

Como movido por un resorte, eché a nadar hacia el interior del mar.

–¡ _Teme_! –resonó la voz de Naruto a lo lejos.

–¡Sasuke! –identifiqué el grito de Ino seguidamente.

No me detuve. Nadé furiosamente hacia el lugar donde había visto a Hana desaparecer. Pareció como si el oleaje se tornara más agresivo conforme avanzaba. Me desesperé hasta que, como un rayo de sol en medio del cielo encapotado, atisbé los cabellos bermejos de Hana flotando en el agua. Su mano se hundía justo al lado. Me apresuré en alcanzarla. La agarré con fuerza y saqué su rostro. Al ver que respiraba aún, débilmente, me la eché a la espalda y aproveché la corriente para nadar hasta la orilla.

Salí del agua y tumbé a Hana sobre la arena mojada. A Sakura le faltaron segundos para llegar a nosotros.

–¡Hana! ¡Respóndeme, Hana! –gritó, tirándose desesperada a su lado y tomándole el pulso en la muñeca.

Hana no respondía.

–¿Respira? ¡Dime que está respirando, por favor! –escuché la voz del imbécil rubio muy cerca.

Apenas fui consciente de que todo el grupo se había reunido a nuestro alrededor, asustado. Sin esperar un segundo más, le practiqué a Hana la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Le presioné el pecho y le hice el boca-boca varias veces. Por el rabillo del ojo, capté a Sakura con los ojos desorbitados por la tensión.

–Vamos, vamos –oí que murmuraba en voz baja, sin soltar la muñeca de su hermana.

Y Hana comenzó a toser. El agua que le había llenado los pulmones brotó de su boca como una fuente y sus ojillos celestes, enrojecidos por el salitre, se abrieron. Estaba desorientada. Cuando la miró, Sakura rompió a llorar.

–Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío –repitió infinidad de veces mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

–Hermanita, duele… –se quejó Hana.

Percibí que el siguiente en soltar un largo suspiro fue Kiba.

–Perdona, Kiba-senpai –se disculpó de pronto la hermana de Sakura–, he perdido tu tabla.

–¡Que le den a esa mierda! ¡Estás viva! –exclamó él.

Exhausto, solté un profundo suspiro de alivio y me dejé caer a un lado. Todos se replegaron en Hana, queriendo comprobar que se encontraba bien, y lo agradecí internamente. El ambiente comenzó a suavizarse.

 _Las Haruno son lo más problemático del mundo_.

* * *

Por la tarde, horas después de que almorzáramos, Chôji se intercambió por el rarito de Shino en nuestro grupito de cuatro. Aunque Kiba seguía trayéndose a su enorme perro consigo. Estábamos sentados en una pequeña duna de la playa, tomándonos unos refrescos. Más abajo, el gordito y Shikamaru jugaban distraídamente a las raquetas. Hacía rato que Sakura y su hermana se habían marchado a la casa de Kiba con Hinata y Tenten.

Frente a nosotros, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de la luz crepuscular.

–Menudo susto nos hemos llevado antes –suspiró Naruto de repente.

–Ha sido frustrante no haber hecho nada –susurró por lo bajo Kiba.

–El _teme_ se ha encargado de salvar a Hana-chan, por fortuna.

–Kiba se refiere a que es él quien querría haberla salvado –intervino Shino con voz neutral.

–¿Qué hablas, imbécil? –replicó el aludido, fulminándole con la mirada.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad Naruto, realmente perdido.

 _En serio,_ dobe _, eres gilipollas_.

Advertí en ese momento a Ino y Rock Lee acercándose a nosotros. Habían dejado a los capullos de Neji y Gaara y a aquella chica tan callada, Matsuri, abajo, continuando con su paseo por la orilla.

El cejotas se aproximó a Naruto y, por su parte, Ino se sentó a mi lado. Mientras bebía tranquilamente un sorbo de mi Red Bull, la observé por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba algo encogida, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, y su entrecejo se fruncía ligeramente.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso –supe inmediatamente que su murmullo iba dirigido a mí.

Su rostro reflejaba una acusada señal de inquietud.

Sin decir nada, me levanté y eché a andar cuesta abajo. Cuando tiré mi lata en la papelera que había al final de la duna, percibí que Ino se había levantado también. Caminé hacia la orilla y noté sus pasos detrás de mí; sin embargo, se mantenía a una prudente distancia. Transcurrieron largos minutos en los que deambulamos por la playa, pringándonos los pies de arena mojada. Nos habíamos alejado tanto del grupo que, si mirábamos atrás, solo veíamos puntos indefinidos en la distancia.

El sol caía de un rojo intenso en el horizonte. Me detuve a contemplarlo.

–Pensaba que tú y yo no nos hablábamos ya –comenté con voz fría.

Ino permaneció a mis espaldas.

–Nunca he dicho que no quiera hablar contigo –repuso. Hizo una pausa, probablemente a la espera de que yo le respondiera algo. Al ver que no lo hacía, continuó–: ¿Por qué has arriesgado así tu vida?

–No seas exagerada. No era imposible nadar en esa corriente –repliqué apáticamente.

–Aun así, nunca antes habías movido un dedo por ayudar a ninguna persona.

–No me gusta tener cargos de conciencia.

–Pero conmigo te da igual, ¿verdad?

Su voz había sonado tan lastimera que me molestó. Irritado, giré la cabeza y la miré al fin. Su mirada contenía una profunda rabia, que se entremezclaba con un dolor incomprensible para mí.

–Si hubieras sido tú la que se ahogaba, tampoco habría dudado en salvarte –admití.

La rubia platino de la larga coleta se sonrojó de arriba abajo y desvió la mirada, un poco incómoda.

–¿A qué viene eso? Ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te hablo. ¿Para qué ibas a salvarme?

–Piensa lo que quieras –me encogí de hombros.

–¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Acaso no merezco más explicaciones? He permanecido durante años a tu lado, preocupándome por ti, velando por tu bienestar, queriendo siempre que seas el chico más feliz del mundo.

–Y te lo agradezco, pero yo no te lo pedí.

Ino entrecerró los ojos, dolida.

–¿No significo nada para ti? Ni siquiera me consideras una amiga, ¿verdad?

Solté un resoplido de exasperación.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te diga que estoy enamorado de ti? Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no siento ese tipo de cosas. Tienes a Naruto y a Kiba, e incluso a ese idiota cejotas, para poder explayarte con esas historias. De mí no esperes lo mismo.

Ella frunció mucho el ceño, con la mirada agachada. Me percaté de que apretaba los puños.

–No les quiero a ellos; te quiero _a ti_ –masculló.

–Te permito mi compañía; sinceramente, la tuya no me molesta en absoluto. Pero si lo que necesitas es satisfacer tus caprichosas emociones, debo aclararte que no soy un objeto que puedes comprar.

Tan pronto como pronuncié aquellas palabras, apareció en mi mente el rostro furioso de Sakura, tras haberme mordido el labio la segunda vez que la besé.

 _Ya empiezo a sonar igual que esa pelo-chicle. Tengo que sopesar las cosas mejor antes de decirlas_.

Miré a Ino con atención y estudié su sospechoso silencio. Los nudillos se le marcaban mucho en los puños y, por un instante, la creí capaz de golpearme. Pero las cosas sucedieron de un modo que no había esperado.

Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre mí. Ambos caímos sobre la arena seca.

–¿Qué coño…? –se me escapó por la sorpresa.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella, que estaba sobre mí, me silenció con un beso. Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar.

–¡Ino! –le grité cabreado, apartándola.

Ni siquiera me dejó respirar un segundo, y volvió a besarme. Intenté quitármela de encima, aunque con cierto temor a hacerle daño si era demasiado brusco. Pero al comprobar que ella se resistía, decidí emplear la fuerza y la hice girar a un lado, colocándome yo encima de ella.

Los ojos azules de Ino me miraron muy abiertos, entre sorprendida y asustada. La tenía atrapada por las muñecas y mis piernas acorralaban las suyas. Le arrojé una mirada penetrante y severa.

–¿De verdad estás dispuesta a entregarte de esta forma a mí? ¿Estás _segura_ de lo que quieres hacer? –inquirí con voz sombría.

Vaciló un poco antes de hablar.

–Sí, Sasuke- _kun_ –intentó sonar cautivadora, pero yo notaba su temblor en la garganta–. Sí, estoy segura… Quiero ser tuya ahora mismo. Por favor.

–¿Entiendes siquiera lo que implica que seas mía?

Ino tragó saliva, pero me miró con decisión.

–No serías el primero. Ya ha habido otros. Muchos. Y con todos ellos esperaba conseguir estar lo suficiente preparada como para hacer esto. Toda mi vida he querido estar a la altura de lo que esperas, Sasuke-kun. Siempre he deseado ser lo bastante buena para ti –confesó.

Enarqué una ceja y tardé unos segundos en responder.

–Muy bien –dije finalmente.

Ella temblaba, como un cervatillo que acaba de nacer. Cuando me aproximé a su cuello, capté que cerraba los ojos; ni siquiera me hacía falta acercarme a su pecho para escuchar su corazón desbocado. Mis labios presionaron delicadamente la piel debajo de su oreja y, acto seguido, mi lengua le rozó el lóbulo. Acerqué mi boca a su oído.

–De modo que has estado acostándote con todos esos chicos para que yo apruebe lo que puedes ofrecerme, ¿eh?

Ino asintió repetidamente, inquieta, muy colorada.

–Es todo para ti, Sasuke –me respondió.

Pausadamente, bajé la cremallera de su sudadera. Hice ademán de acercarme a su pecho, semidesnudo por el bikini. La piel de Ino no era tan blanca como la de Sakura, y parecía ligeramente más áspera. No obstante, poseía unos pechos casi tan voluminosos como los de Hinata y, en esos instantes de tensión, se me antojaban casi comestibles. En una ojeada detecté que ella seguía sin mirarme, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Mi respiración le erizó la piel de los senos…

… y me separé de ella.

Me levanté y le di la espalda, y no tuve que volverme siquiera para saber que ya había abierto los ojos.

–Pues resérvatelo para ti misma. Lo necesitas más que yo –le solté.

Noté que se incorporaba y que se me quedaba mirando mientras me alejaba.

 _Eres tú, Ino, la que no tiene que volver a hacer eso_.

* * *

Era madrugada cuando mis ojos decidieron abrirse por su cuenta. Notaba el corazón latiendo como loco y, tras varios segundos intentando recordar dónde estaba, fui consciente de los sudores fríos que me recorrían la frente y la nuca. Había vuelto a soñar con aquella maleta, y la puerta abriéndose, y la falda deslizándose por la madera, y el perfume a loto y lirios extendiéndose hacia mí mientras ella se alejaba…

 **Era la tercera vez aquella semana que soñaba con mi madre**.

Sabía que cuando mi memoria removía aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza, pocas esperanzas había ya de que lograra volver a dormir. Por ello, a pesar de que aún fueran las cinco de la madrugada, decidí levantarme. Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras hasta el _genkan_ y me calcé las chanclas.

La noche era profunda y el cielo parecía un océano invertido. Las estrellas relucían en él de un modo que pocas veces había podido contemplar: aglutinadas como manchas de purpurina, libres como ninfas de la nocturnidad. Era luna nueva, por lo que todas las constelaciones habían salido para lucirse en todo su esplendor. Ninguna lámpara ni vela habría podido iluminar el cielo como lo iluminaron las estrellas aquella noche.

Me senté sobre la hierba de una pequeña loma que se extendía frente a la casa de Kiba. El mar resoplaba delante de mí, a lo lejos, pero su oleaje podía oírse tan cercano como si estuviera a solo un par de metros. Mi vida estaba tan llena de agujeros y parches que los sonidos del mundo, para mí, eran lo que más se acercaba a la palabra «paz».

Nadie podía dañarte dentro de esa música natural, porque lo que representaba era tan poderoso que solo podías aceptar ser insignificante frente a ella.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –oí inesperadamente una voz detrás de mí.

En realidad, no me habría hecho falta volverme para saber de quién era, pero necesitaba cerciorarme. Y cuando mis ojos toparon con los jades de Sakura, no supe muy bien qué sentir.

 _Otra vez llamándome así_ …

–¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –me preguntó.

A la luz del firmamento estrellado, sus cabellos parecían celestiales, como hilos rosáceos traídos de otro universo. Era gracias a su camiseta deshilachada y a sus pantalones anchos que podía recordar que era humana, al igual que yo.

Me volví de nuevo hacia el mar, sin responderle. Aunque, en realidad, no entendía por qué había reaccionado así.

 **Mirarla me hacía sentir extraño en ese momento**.

Ella suspiró y, seguidamente, se sentó a mi lado.

–Creo que te debo una disculpa –dijo.

Se me escapó una sonrisa torcida.

–¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo por lo de esta mañana?

Giré la cabeza hacia ella, esperando encontrarla abochornada. Pero por un segundo me quedé sin aliento. Sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente, con una expresión diferente. Parecía haber madurado muchos años de pronto.

–Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que te dije esta mañana: Hana es todo lo que tengo y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Por eso mismo, agradezco que la salvaras cuando yo no pude. Lamento haberte acusado tan deprisa de intentar lo contrario.

Sus palabras provocaron hormigueos en las puntas de mis dedos. Sí, me estaba pidiendo disculpas, y también me estaba dando las gracias, pero en sus pupilas no había asomado ni un ápice de timidez. Me daba cuenta de lo mucho que Sakura había cambiado en todos aquellos años, quizás incluso en aquellos meses.

Y algo se removió dentro de mí cuando lo pensé; algo que no entendía si me terminaba de gustar o, en cambio, me hacía recelar. Seguía despertando en mí una inusitada rabia. Ella parecía mantener todo bajo control. Otra vez.

Aun así, procuré que ninguna de aquellas emociones se reflejara en mi rostro, y devolví la mirada al mar nocturno y centelleante.

–No sabía que sufrieras de insomnio –salté secamente, cambiando de tema.

–Es la cama… –alegó ella, receptiva–. Aunque es más cómoda que la mía…, bueno, supongo que nada es nunca como estar en casa.

–Depende de lo que llames «casa» –repuse.

Noté que se me quedaba mirando, pensativa.

–Mi padre decía que eso solo lo pueden sustituir algunas personas –comentó con voz suave–. Es decir, en ocasiones la vida nos permite encontrarnos con ciertas personas que, aunque estemos lejos del lugar donde hemos crecido, tienen la capacidad de hacernos sentir como en él. Personas que se convierten en un «hogar» para nosotros.

En medio de aquella semioscuridad, entorné los ojos. Por aquel entonces no terminaba de comprender a lo que se refería, y una parte de mí pensó que estaba desvariando. Sin embargo, no sabía bien si por la manera en la que lo dijo, no quise llevarle la contraria.

 **Ni siquiera entendía del todo lo que era el _hogar_.**

–Tu padre era un romántico, ¿eh? –decidí contestar.

–Sí, yo también pienso que eso de las «personas-hogar» es un poco tontería –soltó una leve risa.

Ahí había intentado hacerse la fuerte. Ridículamente.

Volví a mirarla, y descubrí que ella ya no me miraba a mí. Se había perdido en algún punto del cielo estrellado; en algún astro con el que poder extraviar aquella cabeza suya, que aparentaba tanta seriedad, y en el fondo estaba llena de fantasías. Nadie cambia nunca al cien por cien, y la Sakura que yo había conocido años atrás se pasaba las horas imaginando historias y hablando tantas chorradas como aquella misma que me acababa de soltar sobre el «hogar».

Hogar.

¿Dónde estaba el mío?

–¡Una estrella fugaz! –exclamó de repente.

Seguí automáticamente la dirección de su mirada y alcancé a ver la estela de un cometa que caía en algún lugar impreciso del firmamento. Su fulgor me deslumbró un instante.

–¿La has visto? –la voz de Sakura contenía una exaltada nota de emoción.

–Sí, la he visto.

–¿Has pedido un deseo?

–¿Un deseo? ¿Es que acaso tienes cinco años?

–¡Pídelo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

–Ya ha pasado.

–Da igual, date prisa, todavía puedes.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Por el rabillo del ojo, la observé. Seguía sin mirarme a mí; había cerrado los ojos.

 _Mírame. Soy yo el que está aquí, la estrella ya se ha ido._

No lo entendía, pero en ese momento experimenté una honda sensación de soledad. Era como si me hubieran quitado la única manta con la que podía abrigarme. La tenía ahí, justo a mi lado, y estaba tranquila y cordial. Pero en mi mente relampagueaban todas las miradas de decepción y de furia que me había dedicado aquellos meses: la bofetada que me había atestado, las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, el beso que me había rechazado. Sabía que aquella noche me hablaba con complicidad, pero, al día siguiente, ya no se acercaría de la misma forma.

Aquella era la Sakura que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo. La Sakura que todavía me admiraba. La Sakura que quería mostrarme su ternura.

Pero también era la Sakura que se había enfrentado a mí. La Sakura que siempre me decía lo que pensaba. La Sakura que, horas después, desaparecería.

 **Ese fue mi deseo**.

Que ambos nos quedáramos congelados en aquel instante, entre la noche y el día, entre las estrellas y el mar, entre la nada y el todo.

 **Que se quedara un poco más conmigo, antes de que me volviera a odiar**.

Pero ella no abrió más los ojos.

–¿Sakura? –la llamé.

No me respondió. Toqué su hombro con un dedo, y entonces advertí su respiración acompasada y la relajación de sus brazos. Se había quedado dormida.

 _Los deseos no están hechos para mí_.

Fruncí el ceño, pero me sentía demasiado cansado como para pelearme con mis propias emociones. De alguna forma, el aroma a salitre y el rumor de las olas estaban surtiendo efecto, y empezaba a notar los músculos lacios.

–Sakura, despierta, vámonos a casa de Kiba a descansar –le dije, acercándome más a ella.

Pero, en lugar de despertarla, lo único que conseguí fue que se dejara caer hacia un lado. Antes de que pudiera golpearse contra algo, la agarré por los hombros y su cabeza se desplomó sobre mi pecho. Su olor azotó mi nariz: aquel intenso perfume a cereza y champú. Tuve que resistir la tentación de besarla de nuevo, recordándome a mí mismo el mordisco que había sufrido la última vez.

 _Me repele tanto que, incluso dormida, me volvería a morder_.

No esperé más y, con cuidado, la sujeté por debajo de las piernas y la alcé. Al principio, di un ligero traspiés, un poco sorprendido por su peso, pero no me costó llevarla el resto del tiempo. Cargué con ella de vuelta a la casa de Kiba y subí las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando abrí la puerta, detecté una figura mirándonos desde la habitación contigua. El rostro blanco de Hinata reflejó una expresión cautelosa. Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron durante unos segundos, pero yo fui el primero en cortar el contacto visual. La ignoré y, a pesar de que percibí sus pasos a mis espaldas, entré en la habitación de Sakura.

La Hyûga no pronunció palabra hasta que dejé a la peli-rosa tendida sobre su cama.

–Sasuke-kun, por favor, no juegues así.

Las palabras de Hinata no me sorprendieron, y tampoco la miré. Contemplé a Sakura, durmiendo como un bebé, completamente ajena a nuestras presencias en ese momento.

–No te incumbe lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, Hinata –respondí con voz gélida.

–Sakura-chan ha sufrido mucho intentando olvidarte. Déjala ir, no se merece seguir con la esperanza de algo que no puede suceder –insistió la chica de ojos perlados.

Esbocé una media sonrisa, cargada de cinismo.

–¿Desde cuándo tienes el poder de predecir el futuro? –contraataqué.

Noté que Hinata vacilaba un instante.

–Te conozco, Sasuke-kun. Sé lo que has hecho con otras chicas y sé que no confías en ninguna por lo que ocurrió con tu madre…

Chasqueé la lengua.

–¿Qué sabrás tú de eso? –le interrumpí con gravedad.

–Sé lo suficiente como para entender que, aunque en realidad seas buena persona, mi amiga sería muy infeliz a tu lado. Le harás daño.

Levanté la cabeza y le dediqué a Hinata una profunda mirada de resentimiento.

–Tú no puedes decidir por ella.

–Por favor, Sasuke-kun, sabes que tengo razón….

Observé la mirada gris violácea de la morena. Su expresión era de una alarma inminente, suplicante. Sabía de lo que hablaba, por supuesto. Y, en el fondo, comprendía su miedo.

Me encontraba frente a una de esas personas que, aunque ella misma lo desconocía, era el _hogar_ de Sakura. Todo lo que me decía era únicamente por protegerla.

 **Yo era lo externo. Era la amenaza**.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que por fin decidí terminar con aquella inquisición. Dejé de mirarla directamente, pero al pasar a su lado, me detuve un momento.

–Aunque tus sentimientos por ella sean sinceros, será Sakura la que elija si quiere que yo forme parte de su vida o no, y tú no podrás impedir nada –sentencié.

Y un segundo antes de que mis pies tocaran la salida, Hinata reaccionó.

–Cuídala, por favor.

No hubo más palabras. Fue suficiente. No era una aprobación por su parte, y mucho menos una bendición. Pero supe que aceptaba que yo no me alejaría de Sakura tan fácilmente.

Regresé a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama, dispuesto a volver a dormir. Mañana ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarme a mí mismo y a aquellas emociones que me descontrolaban.


	14. ILUMINACIÓN

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡ _Konnichiwa minna-de_!

Me he dado cuenta de que el capítulo anterior os ha dado buenas vibraciones, así que estoy bastante contenta. En esta conti que os traigo aquí os debo de advertir que habrá una escena un poco... _picante_. Dejémoslo ahí. No os adelanto nada más porque también me encantó escribir este capítulo.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Como digo siempre, devoradlo, degustadlo, saboreadlo y, sobre todo, **disfrutadlo**.

* * *

 **13.** **ILUMINACIÓN**

Tendría que haberme enfadado. Tendría que haberme enfadado mucho.

Pero quizás era más débil de lo que quería reconocerme a mí misma.

Era por culpa de él que Hana había sufrido aquel accidente.

Pero cuando le tuve frente a mí, bajo aquel cielo repleto de estrellas eternas, con aquellas luces reflejándose en sus cabellos negros como el alquitrán, sereno delante de un mar que susurraba en la lejanía…

 **Solo había sido capaz de ver que había salvado a mi hermana**.

Aunque el alborozo de Hana había sido insoportable durante todo aquel día. Presumía de que la reanimación cardiopulmonar que él le había practicado había sido un beso; sin embargo, no había querido rebatirle mucho porque, por un lado, no me gustaba quitarle las ilusiones y, por otro, temía que aquella conversación pudiera desvelar temas que ella no debía conocer. Temas que nunca debían haber ocurrido.

Y a pesar de ello, despierta, inmóvil aún sobre mi cama, recordaba el rostro de Sasuke aquella madrugada, con los ónices de sus ojos iluminados como una obra divina, y lo último que deseaba era no haber experimentado jamás sus besos.

 _¿Cómo enfadarme contigo si me miras así?_

Giré la cabeza en la almohada y observé la cama que había al otro lado del dormitorio. Hana parecía seguir dormida. Me pregunté entonces en qué momento de la noche me había quedado dormida yo. Lo que más me inquietaba era saber cómo habría llegado hasta la habitación. No me imaginaba a Sasuke transportándome.

Sacudí la cabeza y me incorporé finalmente.

 _Es Sasuke Uchiha. El mismo que se enrolló con varias chicas a la vez después de besarte a ti; el mismo que te ha tratado a su antojo_.

Anoche solo había sido un sueño. Uno en el que había caído una estrella fugaz y, como una imbécil, había deseado que él pensara en mí al pedir su deseo. Pero era parte del ayer, y aquel día sería algo nuevo.

Sin más miramientos, salí del dormitorio y dejé a Hana a mis espaldas. Aquel día todos se habían levantado antes que yo. Incluso Sasuke. Hinata nos había dejado preparado a Hana y a mí un desayuno al más puro estilo japonés: sopa de miso, arroz blanco y pescado a la parrilla. Mi hermana bajaba las escaleras cuando yo había empezado a picotear un poco de mi arroz.

–Buenos días –la saludé.

Ella me sonrió, pero no pronunció palabra. Aunque parecía afable, noté algo extraño en su mirada.

Iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, cuando alguien nos interrumpió. Tenten apareció por la puerta. Había cambiado los moños por un par de trenzas y llevaba un vestido veraniego, por encima del bikini rosa que se le entreveía en el cuello. Sin embargo, no fue su aspecto lo que llamó mi atención.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara de pena? –le pregunté, mientras bebía un sorbo de mi sopa de miso.

–Es Neji… no sé qué más hacer –confesó derrotada.

–¿Qué más hacer? ¿A qué te refieres?

No me respondió enseguida, y se dejó caer en una silla frente a mí. Ocultó el rostro entre los brazos y creí que se iba a echar a llorar.

–Intento parecer más japonesa…, más femenina…, o lo que sé que él considera femenina. Pero no me mira. No de la forma que quiero que me mire –se limitó a hablar en susurros. Suspiró un momento, y prosiguió–: Encima está esa _kôhai_ … Matsuri.

–¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Creo que encaja perfectamente en el ideal de Neji... Para colmo, parece llevarse mejor con él que yo.

Busqué en una ojeada a Hana y la localicé cerca de mí, recalentándose la sopa en el microondas. Aparentaba tranquilidad, pero yo la seguía notando rara.

–No sé, no creo que Matsuri sea el prototipo de Neji. No deberías preocuparte por ella; además, es más joven y Neji es estricto con la edad –respondí, continuando con la conversación de mi amiga–. ¿Has intentado quedarte a solas con él?

–¡Cientos de veces! Pero ese Gaara…, es como si fueran siameses: no se despegan el uno del otro ni sin querer.

Enarqué una ceja. La actitud del primo de Hinata resultaba inusual incluso para mí. Sabía que tenía una mente conservadora con respecto a las personas con raíces extranjeras, pero Tenten llevaba un tiempo vistiéndose y arreglándose de un modo encantador. A veces ni siquiera yo podía ignorar lo guapa que estaba.

–¿Y estás segura de que Neji no es…?

–¡Por supuesto que no! A Neji le gustan las mujeres –me negó rotundamente, adivinando mis insinuaciones sobre su orientación sexual–. Solo es un chico callado y respetuoso. Y sé que está muy implicado con la reputación de su familia, pero… ojalá pudiera robar para mí un poco de esa atención que pone a todo lo que le importa… u ojalá yo fuera una de esas cosas que le importan.

–Creo que, en realidad, a Neji le importas, Tenten –repuse.

Conocía el carácter del Hyûga y sus principios, pero también había observado cómo se había comportado siempre con Tenten. No podía asegurar que fuera amor, porque Neji era complicado de entender en sí; sin embargo, mi amiga podía estar tranquila con que, a ella, pese a los orígenes de sus padres, la apreciaba. Nunca la había tratado de forma ruda y, al menos, le dirigía la palabra. Aquello era ya mucho a tener en cuenta de él.

–Y tampoco pienso que debas cambiar tu forma de ser ni de vestir por gustarle –añadí–. Sea quien sea el chico al que quieras, debe de aceptarte tal y como eres.

Detecté en ese momento que Hana se quedaba mirándome, atenta a mis palabras. Le devolví la mirada y le sonreí con cariño. A pesar de que ella me correspondió, todavía percibía aquel cariz indescifrable en su semblante.

–Tienes razón –la voz de Tenten atrajo mi atención. La miré y me alegré al ver que recomponía la postura–. Aunque sea Neji a quien quiero, tengo que seguir siendo yo misma.

–¿Por qué no le confiesas tus sentimientos? –intervino de pronto Hana.

Ambas la miramos un poco sorprendidas.

–¿Te refieres a declararme? ¿Y si me rechaza? –contestó Tenten con incertidumbre. Noté que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido ligeramente.

–Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas, ¿no?

Miré a mi hermana con extrañeza. Había un brillo de decisión muy poco usual en su mirada y no supe bien si la veía más mayor, o si me transmitía otro tipo de sensación. Estaba distinta aquella mañana.

–No lo sé…, creo que no podría… ¿qué opinas tú, Sakura-chan? –Tenten me miró a la inquisitiva.

Mis ojos saltaron de ella a mi hermana, y de mi hermana a ella, un par de veces. Hana continuaba mirándome con aquel matiz incomprensible: seria y expectante. ¿Qué sería lo correcto responder delante de ella? Tenía la impresión de que, dependiendo de lo que dijera, lo aplicaría a sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Quizás se estuviera sintiendo identificada con Tenten.

Fui a responder, dispuesta a romper aquel extraño momento de tensión, cuando, de repente, Kiba y Rock Lee entraron en la sala.

En el fondo, me sentí aliviada.

–¿Todavía no habéis bajado a la playa, chicas? –preguntó el chico de aspecto perruno. Akamaru venía justo detrás de él, con la lengua afuera.

–Sakura y Hana se acaban de despertar; yo simplemente he venido a ver cómo estaban –mintió Tenten.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo; seguidamente, se dirigió a los muebles de la despensa. Cogió una bolsa grande de patatas fritas y, luego, sacó un par de refrescos de la nevera. Rock Lee le seguía de cerca, aunque sus intentos de disimular que me miraba no le sirvieron.

–¡Vaya, se ha acabado el tonel! –exclamó entonces el chico de las marcas en las mejillas, examinando el dispensador de agua–. Hay que ir a comprar otro.

–Iba a salir ahora a por él –comenté. Me volví hacia Hana y le dije–: Adelántate tú, si quieres, con Tenten a la playa. Os buscaré cuando acabe.

–Esos toneles pesan mucho, Sakura-chan… –saltó Rock Lee con voz vacilante–. Te acompañaré.

Miré al chico del peinado de cacerola con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él cuando salió la lista de las mejores notas del instituto, y me sentí abrumada.

Aquel chaval me estimaba en demasía, y lo peor era que no tenía ningún reparo en mostrarlo.

* * *

Fuera de la playa, Isshiki era el típico pueblo japonés de costa: con sus casas de techo bajo, sus cuestas y caminos rectos. Las colinas destacaban por su espléndido verdor en el paisaje que abrían las callejuelas, entre edificios quejumbrosos, roídos por la sal marina que los había salpicado durante años. No era la playa más bonita de Japón, ni tampoco la más concurrida, pero algunas celebridades y personajes de sobrenombre se escapaban allí, precisamente, porque sabían que era un sitio perfecto para el anonimato.

Por eso, cuando Lee entró en la tienda de comestibles conmigo, nadie se percató de que era el hijo adoptivo del famoso presentador Might Guy. Creo que, si lo miraban, era simplemente por su llamativo aspecto físico.

–Sakura-chan –me llamó el chico de anchas cejas mientras esperábamos en la cola de la tienda; no había pasado por alto su titubeo antes de hablar.

–Dime, Lee.

–Siento mucho lo que pasó ayer con Hana-chan… Debería haber sido más hombre y haberme lanzado a salvarla.

Le miré detenidamente.

–No creo que sea algo exclusivo de los hombres salvar a una persona –repliqué.

–¡Claro que no! No me malinterpretes, Sakura-chan… Lo que quería decir es que me gustaría haber podido hacer algo más –dijo en tono abatido.

–Lee, estabas tan lejos como yo de ella. El único que podía hacer algo era Sasuke –contesté, en un intento de calmar sus repentinos remordimientos.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, torció el gesto.

–Sí, a él le sale bien eso de dárselas de héroe… –murmuró a regañadientes.

No quise echar más leña al fuego, principalmente porque yo misma me sentía en un mar de contradicciones con respecto a ese tema. Guardé silencio hasta que pagamos el tonel de agua y salimos de la tienda. Caminamos sosteniendo aquel tanque de plástico entre los dos. Pesaba tanto que, en realidad, agradecía que Rock Lee se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarme, sobre todo, porque el camino de vuelta a la casa de Kiba tenía dos cuestas empinadas.

Aquel día era especialmente húmedo. La temporada de lluvias iba a estallar de un momento a otro, y ya el cielo mostraba jirones de nubes que escondían el sol minuto sí, minuto no.

–Kiba debería pagarte por estar haciendo esto, Sakura-chan –saltó de repente Lee entre jadeos.

Acabábamos de cruzar una de las vallas que rodeaban la playa.

–¿Por qué? –inquirí, con la respiración entrecortada también–. En ese caso, debería hacer lo mismo contigo, ¿no?

–¡A mí no me hace falta! Además, no he ayudado ni la mitad de lo que has hecho tú hasta ahora. Eres tan buena persona que muchos de los que estamos aquí no somos dignos de tu amabilidad.

Solté un resoplido y, gracias a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, no se notó que lo había hecho por las cansinas alabanzas de Lee.

El viento procedente del mar nos acogió como una bienvenida, al tiempo que nuestros pies se hundían en la arena suave. Ambos nos sentimos algo más revitalizados. Lejos de los callejones estrechos del pueblo, a campo abierto, la humedad era menos pesada.

Me entristeció, eso sí, que el cielo se estuviera nublando.

–Hoy no hace tan buen tiempo para estar todo el rato dentro del agua –observó Lee, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Avanzamos por la playa con más torpeza que antes por el suelo irregular. A mitad de camino, decidimos detenernos para hacer un descanso. Lee extrajo de una bolsita de plástico un _dango_ industrial, un pincho de masa dulce envuelta en azúcar que se hacía con una harina de arroz. Lo había comprado en la tienda de comestibles.

–¿Quieres uno, Sakura-chan? –me ofreció.

–No, gracias –le sonreí amablemente.

–Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los demás, ahora que el tiempo se ha puesto así.

Sopesé las palabras de Lee en mi cabeza, y observé el oleaje durante unos segundos. El mar parecía más revuelto incluso que ayer.

 _¿Habrá intentado Hana hacer surf otra vez?_

Y tan pronto como la pregunta se formulaba en mi mente, atisbé en la distancia unas figuras familiares. Reconocí el pelo rubio platino de Ino y las gafas redondas de Shino, así como todas las particularidades del resto del grupo. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamó mi atención fue el objeto que identifiqué volando sobre sus cabezas.

Había esperado encontrar una tabla de surf perdiéndose entre las olas grisáceas y, en lugar de eso, hallé una cometa roja. Y a Sasuke debajo, orientándola. Y a Hana, a su lado, mirándole.

Ambos se encontraban un poco más alejados del resto, en una pequeña elevación de arena. La cometa era gigantesca, del tipo que se usa para practicar ese deporte acuático que estaba tan de moda: _kitesurf_. De hecho, a los pies de Sasuke había una tabla más pequeña que la de ayer. Me di cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que la cometa iba ligada a unas fibras, las cuales se enganchaban a la cintura del chico de rebeldes cabellos oscuros: llevaba puesto un arnés y, debajo, lo que parecían unas mayas negras.

Solo entonces fui consciente de que no era una cometa parecida a las de _kitesurf_ , sino que, de hecho, Sasuke se estaba preparando para **hacer** _kitesurf_.

–¿Hana-chan piensa aprender eso también? –inquirió Lee, acercándose a mí.

Fue instintivo, salí corriendo hacia mi hermana y el menor de los Uchiha. El viento era favorable aquel día, pero también peligroso. Solo de pensar que Hana tenía la intención de ponerse aquellos artilugios y montar sobre la tabla, igual que pensaba hacer Sasuke, me puso el corazón en la garganta. El surf ya era lo suficiente arriesgado, no quería imaginar lo que sería llevar una cometa como aquella con aquel temporal.

El sol pareció abrirse un poco cuando mi desesperación aumentó aún más.

–¡Hana! –grité a pleno pulmón.

Tanto ella como Sasuke me miraron desde la distancia.

–¡Hana! ¿Qué haces? –seguí gritando.

Ninguno me respondió, a pesar de que sabía que me habían escuchado. Empezaba a cabrearme. ¿Es que no habían tenido suficiente con ayer?

Sasuke enterró los pies en los soportes de la tabla que descansaba en el suelo y volvió la vista hacia la cometa. Mi hermana le miró de nuevo.

–¡Hana! –chillé otra vez, apremiando el ritmo de mis piernas.

Fui a abrir la boca para gritarle una vez más y que me mirara a mí, pero en ese momento Sasuke pegó un brinco. La tabla resbaló por la pequeña colina de arena y, antes de que tocara la última parte, volvió a saltar. La cometa tiró de él hacia adelante; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había entrado en el agua.

Realizó un salto que provocó que me detuviera en seco, y le observé sobrecogida. El viento se había intensificado y el oleaje se alzaba furioso desde lejos. Sasuke surfeó una ola y se elevó en el aire de nuevo, con una agilidad que hacía que pareciera lo más fácil del mundo. Volví la mirada hacia Hana y la vi allí: absorta, observando al chico de piel blanca y cabello azabache.

 **Conocía aquella mirada porque era la misma que yo ponía de pequeña cuando miraba a Sasuke**.

Quería estar con él, y su forma de hacerlo era fingir que le gustaba cualquier tipo de actividad que implicara su compañía. Estaba segura, porque Hana era propensa a sufrir ataques de pánico con los deportes de riesgo. Me sorprendía lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por ocultarlo, con tal de estar cerca del menor de los Uchiha.

–Pues parece que Hana-chan no se ha atrevido a hacerlo esta vez –la voz jadeante de Lee me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Lo miré y me di cuenta entonces de que llevaba el tonel de agua cargando en la espalda.

–Suéltalo, yo lo llevaré contigo –me apresuré en ayudarle a dejarlo en el suelo–. Perdona, me he asustado.

–Lo entiendo, Sakura-chan. Es normal que te preocupes por tu hermanita –Lee esbozó una sonrisa amable.

–¡Sasuke-senpai, eres increíble! –oí inesperadamente el grito de Hana, asombrada.

La miré a ella y, un segundo después, volteé a Sasuke. Contemplé con estupor la forma en la que sorteaba las olas que rechazaba, y cómo galopaba aquellas que quería, para coger impulso y brincar en el aire. Desde allí arriba, ahora que el sol se había abierto en su plenitud, parecía un fénix desplegando sus alas a contraluz. Dejaba un rastro de agua tras de él en cada salto, que brillaba como si fuesen llamas de cristal. Su cuerpo se contraía y se estiraba para controlar las distancias, y los músculos de sus brazos descollaban incluso desde donde yo me encontraba. Había belleza en todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba, aun cuando no fuera intencionada. Era ligero, sutil, como si llevara toda una vida entre las nubes y las olas.

 **Y, por un momento, creía que estaba viendo una alucinación**.

–¿Qué sientes por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura-chan?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Miré a Rock Lee y caí en la cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirando embobada a Sasuke. Me pregunté inquieta si de verdad mi cara me había delatado, y observé el semblante serio del moreno de cejas anchas.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–No sé de qué hablas, Lee –intenté hacerme la tonta.

–No tienes que fingir conmigo, Sakura-chan.

Entorné los ojos.

–Si tus sentimientos por Sasuke Uchiha son tan profundos, supongo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlos –continuó. Hizo una breve pausa y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos–. Sin embargo, si tienes dudas… Sakura-chan, conozco a Sasuke Uchiha y sé que es un tipo presuntuoso y despiadado, al que no le importa dañar el corazón de cualquier mujer con tal de satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Me lanzó una mirada de fiera determinación.

–Sakura-chan, si tienes dudas, pienso luchar por ti. Si tengo que enfrentarme a él, a pesar de que para ello deba ignorar tus sentimientos, lo siento, pero lo haré.

Sentí mis latidos golpeándome los oídos.

–Lee…, por favor…, olvida lo que has podido pensar ahora mismo al verme…, no siento nada por Sasuke –ni yo misma me tragaba mis palabras.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos, sopesando mi respuesta.

–No soy tonto, Sakura-chan. Si lo que temes es que lo vaya pregonando por ahí, puedes estar tranquila: no le diré nada a nadie. Pero, con lo que me has dicho, deduzco que, afortunadamente, sí tienes dudas, por lo que aún tengo esperanzas de que puedas mirarme como hombre a mí, y no a él.

Le miré preocupada.

–No estoy enamorada de él…

–Sakura-chan, por favor, no me ofendas.

Entendí inmediatamente su indignación. Rock Lee era inteligente, y lo que había visto en mí ya no había forma de borrarlo de su memoria.

Suspiré con resignación.

–No tendrás que enfrentarte a él; esto no es una guerra por conseguirme. Él no tiene ningún interés auténtico en mí, y yo misma pretendo mantenerme alejada.

–¿Puedo tomarme eso como que _me_ aceptas?

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

–Lee…, de verdad, no quiero hacerte daño…, pero no te veo de esa forma…

Temí que mis palabras pudieran deprimirle; sin embargo, él conservó su semblante decidido.

–Entonces aún tengo trabajo por hacer –antes de que pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, asió el tonel de agua y volvió a echárselo a la espalda, con una fuerza de la que antes había parecido carecer–. Descuida, Sakura-chan. Conseguiré que te enamores de mí, porque voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Y ningún Uchiha ni ningún donjuán engreído va a derrotarme.

No fui capaz de pronunciar palabra. De alguna forma, su determinación me había dejado atónita.

 **Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Naruto cuando éramos niños, me había hablado con tanto afán por conseguir mi amor**.

Rock Lee no me permitió que volviera a cargar con el tanque de agua; es más, dio un sprint para que no le alcanzara. Estaba tan ansioso por demostrarme su valía que no parecía importarle partirse la espalda, con tal de que me fijara en él. Y su coraje me conmovía.

Pero volví la mirada al mar y, de nuevo, mis ojos se perdieron en la figura que saltaba hacia el cielo con la cometa roja.

 _No estoy enamorada de él… No te lo crees ni tú, Sakura_.

En mi fuero interno, a pesar de que dolía como un aguijonazo admitirlo, sabía que no había otro, nadie más que ocupara ese lugar en mi corazón, salvo Sasuke Uchiha.

Aun cuando sabía que Hana, solo a unos metros de distancia de mí, le observaba casi de la misma forma…

Aun cuando a ella la quisiera por encima de todo y de todos en el mundo, y que jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño, mucho menos yo…

… **las veces en que él parecía mirar a tierra, internamente, me daba el doloroso capricho de imaginar que a quien miraba era a mí**.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron del mismo modo pacífico y sosegado que el primero. No hubo más sustos de accidentes ni ahogamientos. Hana se había limitado a meterse en el agua únicamente para bañarse, aunque a menudo la pillaba observando a Sasuke surfear o acercándose a él para pedirle consejos sobre cualquier tontería.

Me alivió, a pesar de ello, que se estuviera integrando bien en el grupo. Todos éramos más mayores que ella, pero especialmente Kiba ponía empeño en que se sintiera cómoda y yo se lo agradecía. Mi hermana le había cogido un enorme cariño a Akamaru, tanto que a veces parecía que el perro fuera más suyo que del chico de facciones salvajes. Y aunque Kiba siempre había sido muy celoso con él, al parecer, con Hana era permisivo.

Con Naruto también se llevaba muy bien. Tenía la sensación de que el rubio de rasgos zorrunos estaba más animado que nunca. Pese a la presencia de Neji, su gigantesca sonrisa se había hecho perenne y, estaba segura, Hinata tenía mucho que ver.

Sin embargo, un par de días antes de que aquellas paradisíacas vacaciones concluyeran, noté una tensión especial entre el primo de mi amiga y él.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –le pregunté a Hinata, en cuanto encontré un momento en el que estar a solas con ella en la playa.

Habíamos decidido almorzar todos juntos ese día en la casa, y tanto Naruto como Neji se habían mantenido en un sepulcral y tirante silencio. Había sido demasiado obvio que ambos evitaban el contacto visual. Al recoger los platos, cuando uno había rozado sin querer la mano del otro, habíamos estado a punto de presenciar una pelea. Por fortuna, nada más que se habían desencadenado un par de gruñidos entre ambos.

Hinata encogió las piernas, haciéndose un ovillo con los brazos. Tras varios segundos de silencio, soltó un suspiro.

–Tenía la esperanza de que mi primo había empezado a aceptar a Naruto-kun. Ya se me hacía raro que no se hubieran peleado en todos estos días, pero supongo que el hecho de que estuvieran sus mejores amigos aquí les ha contenido –hizo una breve pausa y dejó la mirada tendida en el horizonte un momento, reflexionando–. Neji nos vio anoche.

–¿Anoche? ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? –inquirí curiosa.

–Naruto-kun me llevó al bosque. Me dijo que conocía un lugar desde donde podía verse mucho más bonito el cielo. Y así fue, Sakura-chan. El sitio al que me llevó era precioso, nunca he visto nada igual. Era como un claro y había un lago en medio, donde se reflejaban la luz de la luna y la de las estrellas. Parecía como si hubiera luciérnagas en el agua, o como si flotaran millares de dientes de león en el aire.

»Naruto-kun me contó que era un lugar secreto donde había ido de pequeño, cuando todavía sus padres seguían en vida. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que conserva de ellos. Dijo que me lo quería enseñar porque… porque soy especial para él –las albas mejillas de mi amiga de ojos perlados se coloraron con intensidad. Se las tapó con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, muerta de la vergüenza–. ¡Sakura-chan, no sabes cómo de rápido me latía el corazón! Pensaba que se me iba a salir del pecho y, por momentos, me costaba respirar adecuadamente. ¡Me sentía como una niña, te lo prometo!

Se me escapó una sonrisa.

–Sí, sé a lo que te refieres –reconocí, recordando cómo había creído que me moriría de la emoción al encontrar a Sasuke sentado bajo las estrellas, varias noches atrás.

Era una sensación estúpida, que te hacía sentir continuamente desprotegida. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se tornaba dulce y extraña, como si todas tus corazas se te cayeran de repente, sin poder evitar ser tú, con tus defectos y virtudes, y tus miedos y tus deseos. Como si no pudieras contener el flujo de emociones y sobresaltos que recorrían todas y cada una de tus extremidades y, a la vez, te diera igual no contenerlo.

Arqueé una ceja y le lancé una mirada pícara a mi amiga de cabellos negros.

–Bueno, y entonces… ¿hubo tema o no hubo tema?

Hinata me devolvió una mirada de absoluto bochorno y su sonrojo se pronunció.

–S-Sakura-chan…, pero ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso con Na…? ¡No!

Sacudió la cabeza, y me eché a reír.

–¡Vamos, Hinata-chan! Solo estoy hablando de besos. Nadie ha mencionado lo _otro_.

–Ni siquiera podría imaginarme… lo _otro_ … –calló unos segundos, mirando fijamente hacia el mar; luego, volvió a negar con la cabeza–. ¡No me hagas pensar en cosas indecentes, Sakura-chan!

Volví a reírme.

–¿Entonces no hubo beso siquiera? –insistí divertida.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, de forma que yo no pudiera ver su expresión. Se mantuvo un rato así, en silencio; después, lentamente, me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

–Solo uno…

Se me escapó una exclamación.

–¿En serio? ¿Naruto y tú os habéis besado? –la noticia me emocionó casi como si fuera mía.

Hinata me siseó para que bajara el volumen.

–No lo digas en voz alta, Sakura-chan… –suspiró–. Fue un accidente, en realidad.

–¿Un accidente?

–Sí… Como sabes, soy un poco torpe. Me pasó algo parecido a aquella vez en la tienda de productos extranjeros, cuando le tiré el ponche encima.

»En esta ocasión, fue bajando por el camino empinado del bosque. El suelo estaba repleto de piedras resbaladizas por la humedad del ambiente y, entonces, antes de poder reaccionar a tiempo, pisé en falso y caí hacia adelante. Naruto-kun intentó evitar que tocara el suelo, pero terminé tropezando con él y haciéndole caer también. Me sujetó con fuerza, mientras se arañaba la espalda en el descenso –se quedó unos segundos en silencio, recreando la escena en su mente; instintivamente, sus manos acariciaron sus hombros y su mirada se dulcificó–. Cuando consiguió frenar, quise comprobar que estaba bien y entonces… entonces ocurrió.

–¿El qué? –la intriga me tenía en ascuas.

A Hinata le costó un poco soltarlo.

–Él me miró, me sonrió y en ese momento sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un aguijonazo en el pecho. Quizás era un sentimiento muy egoísta, Sakura-chan, pero yo no quería que dejara de mirarme. No quería… y cuando me di cuenta, ya me había acercado a él y le estaba besando –volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas, y apretujó los ojos como si acabara de ver la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo–. ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer algo así? Ahora me odiará….

–Estarás de coña, ¿no? ¿Cómo te va a odiar? –casi me reí.

–No lo sé, Sakura-chan.… Cuando dejé de besarle, me miró muy sorprendido y no fue capaz de articular palabra…

–Pero ¡eso es porque le gustas!

–De verdad, no lo sé.… Solo sé que yo me moría de la vergüenza y, por impulso, me separé de él y me levanté de un salto. Estábamos ya en la linde del bosque, así que eché a correr hacia la casa de Kiba. Él vino detrás de mí, corriendo también, llamándome. No sé cómo parecía desde fuera, pero debía de interpretarse de un modo muy distinto a como era en realidad, porque justo cuando llegué a la playa, me encontré de frente con mi primo….

–¿Y qué pasó? –la irrupción de Neji en escena se me antojaba casi premeditada.

–Creo que debió de pensar que yo estaba huyendo de Naruto-kun –la frente de porcelana de mi amiga se arrugó en un gesto de intranquilidad–. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a explicar nada, él me agarró y me colocó a sus espaldas, en una actitud defensiva frente a Naruto-kun. «¿Qué le has hecho, desgraciado? ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de ella!», le gritó, como si fuera un criminal.

 _Este Neji y sus pajas mentales. No puede existir persona más fiable en este mundo que Naruto para estar cerca de Hinata_.

–Intenté explicarle a mi primo que él no me había hecho nada, pero no me escuchó –continuó ella–. Naruto-kun le miró muy ceñudo, y le soltó: «¡Métete en tus asuntos de una puñetera vez, amargado! No le ha ocurrido nada malo…, yo _jamás_ permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo, mucho menos en mi presencia». Pero mi primo se cabreó aún más. «¡No eres digno de acercarte ni un solo milímetro a la hija de Hiashi Hyûga, ni siquiera para presumir de protegerla! Solo eres una alimaña sin futuro ni pasado», le recriminó.

Entorné los ojos. Neji podía ser muy dañino cuando quería.

–Pobre Naruto-kun, yo no quería que pasara eso… –se lamentó Hinata. Por un momento pensé que se echaría a llorar. Me miró y, aunque no se le cayeron las lágrimas, noté sus ojos húmedos–. Él se mordió la lengua y no respondió a las provocaciones de mi primo. Yo me encaré con Neji, pero no fui capaz de replicarle nada más cuando me soltó: «¿Qué pensaría tu padre si te viera tonteando con alguien como este idiota? ¿Es este el futuro que piensas dejar para la familia Hyûga?» –se mordió los labios y su barbilla retembló un instante; estaba luchando mucho por contener el llanto–. De verdad, Sakura-chan, querría haberle respondido, pero sentí tantas emociones a la vez que me quedé paralizada.

–No ha sido culpa tuya, Hinata –me apresuré en asegurarle con suavidad–. Y de Naruto tampoco. Es tu primo, Neji, que parece que le han metido un palo por el culo y no hay forma de sacárselo para que se quede a gusto.

Mi amiga agachó la cabeza con sumo pesar.

–Ojalá fuera tan valiente como tú, Sakura-chan –me soltó de pronto.

–¡No digas más tonterías! Tú ya eres valiente… ¡Coño, si lo eres! Te has lanzado a besar al chico que te gusta. Créeme, eso no lo hacen las personas cobardes.

–¿Y para qué me sirve atreverme a hacer esas cosas si, luego, me quedo callada ante las que de verdad importan?

–Un beso es importante, sobre todo, _ese_ beso. Tenía importancia porque, para ti, Naruto la tiene –recalqué.

–Pero no pude defenderle como habría querido ante mi primo…

–Creo que él ni siquiera te habría dejado que hicieras más de lo que hiciste –objeté. Callé unos segundos y examiné su rostro; sin embargo, mis palabras no terminaron de convencerla–. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Naruto le dijo algo?

–No, se limitó a despedirse de mí, fulminó a mi primo con la mirada y, finalmente, se marchó de vuelta a la casa de Kiba. Neji tampoco dijo nada más sobre el tema, pero me obligó a esperar un rato para que Naruto-kun entrara antes y, así, no tener que encontrarse con él otra vez. Desde entonces, no se hablan entre ellos y… bueno… Naruto-kun tampoco ha querido hablar más conmigo.

La miré largamente.

–No creo que esté enfadado contigo, si es lo que te preocupa. Probablemente prefiera no caldear más el ambiente; te buscará cuando esté seguro de que Neji no anda cerca –supuse.

Hinata devolvió la vista al horizonte y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. El atardecer comenzaba a despuntar a través de las olas.

–Ojalá tengas razón –susurró.

Me acerqué a ella un poco más y, sin poder evitarlo, la abracé. Torpemente. Los abrazos no eran lo mío; de hecho, el contacto físico en general era uno de mis puntos flacos. Pero encontrar a Hinata de aquella manera tan desanimada, tan triste, tan abatida, me ponía la piel de gallina y me enfurecía al mismo tiempo. Sentí unas ganas locas de levantarme y de buscar a Neji para soltarle cuatro palabritas bien dichas, o para ponerle a hacer doscientas flexiones, o para darle un buen hostión en la nuca. ¿Con qué derecho se metía en la relación entre Naruto y Hinata…?

Y, de repente, la imagen de Hana sonriendo a Sasuke acudió a mi memoria.

Sacudí la cabeza.

No, no era lo mismo. En absoluto.

Hana era solo una niña y Sasuke…

 **Sasuke era…**

 **No era para _ella_**.

–Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan –la dulce voz de Hinata me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

–Nunca me agradezcas por esto –le contesté y, automáticamente, la abracé un poco más fuerte.

Ella me correspondió y, segundos después, nos echamos a reír. Como cuando éramos niñas. Como cuando jugábamos a pegar saltos sobre los charcos que había dejado la lluvia y nos manchábamos de pies a cabeza.

No era un sentimiento justo, quizás solo fuera egoísmo, y sabía que me odiaría a mí misma más tarde por tenerlo, pero en aquel momento de mi vida con Hinata podía sentirme más tranquila. Más _segura_ que con Hana.

 **Mi amiga de los ojos perlados era la única mujer conocida que no se había enamorado ni se enamoraría jamás de Sasuke Uchiha**.

* * *

Tengo que llegar al templo; ha empezado a llover.

Es lo malo de las zonas de costa en verano: caen lluvias torrenciales cuando menos te lo esperas. Ni siquiera llevo paraguas y la casa de Kiba está muy lejos desde donde me encuentro ahora. Sigo sin entender por qué la tienda de comestibles del otro día no está abierta. Por culpa de eso, he tenido que venir hasta la otra punta del pueblo para buscar una donde comprar un tanque de agua nuevo.

Espero que Hana se haya resguardado a tiempo.

Subo las escaleras empinadas hacia el templo. Al final, no he encontrado ninguna tienda más, así que voy a refugiarme un rato bajo un techo; cuando amaine, seguiré buscando el tonel.

La lluvia casi provoca que me desuelle las rodillas en las escabrosas escaleras de piedra, pero consigo llegar a la cima ilesa. Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor. Se trata de un templo pequeño, rodeado por un gigantesco bosque, y por un momento creo que está deshabitado. Sin embargo, detecto la presencia de una mujer, una sacerdotisa anciana que está barriendo en la entrada.

¿Por qué barre bajo la lluvia?

No espero más y acudo a ella.

–Disculpe –en realidad, no sé qué decirle; no es como si estuviera prohibido refugiarse de la lluvia en un templo–: Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una tienda de comestibles cerca?

La anciana se gira y me mira; ha dejado de barrer. Su pelo gris, recogido en una coleta baja, enmarca un rostro poco agraciado: muy redondo, ajado y lleno de pecas por la vejez. Tiene un gran lunar, un tanto desagradable, en el centro de la frente; casi parece un tercer ojo. Sus rasgos, en general, son abruptos y vastos. Lo único que me asegura que se trata de una mujer es su vestimenta de _miko_ : el pantalón rojo, la camisa blanca y los _tabi_ , esos tradicionales calcetines abiertos, que siempre he detestado.

–¿Qué necesitas exactamente, joven? –a pesar de su rudo aspecto físico, su voz es bastante amable.

–Estoy buscando una tienda donde pueda comprar un tanque de agua para un dispensador –paro un segundo, no muy segura de que me esté entendiendo–. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero, señora?

–Claro que sí; de hecho, tenemos un tonel de sobra ahí atrás. Si quieres, te lo regalo.

Abro los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

–¡Oh, no, señora! No se preocupe. No quiero dejarles sin agua….

–Insisto. No es ningún problema. Llévatelo tú –hace una pausa y esboza una sonrisa que no termino de entender–. Pero, antes, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí un rato? Resguárdate de esta lluvia. Es peligroso cargar con objetos pesados bajo el temporal.

Le sonrío complacida.

–Muchas gracias, señora –me inclino cortésmente.

–Eso sí, ¿podrías hacerme un favor ahora?

–Lo que necesite.

–Ve a la parte de atrás del templo.

–¿Necesita que le traiga algo de allí?

–Acércate a la caseta de abluciones y, si encuentras a un chico allí, dile que no hace falta que se purifique otra vez. Tú ya has llegado.

Sus palabras me dejan un poco confusa. Pero no le replico y decido obedecerla. Me vuelvo, dispuesta a encaminarme hacia el lugar que me ha indicado; sin embargo, recuerdo algo que quiero decirle antes.

–Por cierto, señora, no se preocupe por el tonel. Yo misma puedo… –me quedo muda.

Al girarme, ya no hay nadie allí. Tan solo se ha quedado la escoba, apoyada sobre uno de los escalones que dan acceso al pabellón central del templo.

Desconcertada, retomo mi camino a la caseta de la que me ha hablado. No me cuesta encontrarla y, en un estúpido intento por no mojarme más de lo que ya estoy, voy corriendo hasta ella. Jadeo por la agitación y, no es hasta que estoy bajo el techo de aquella caseta, que reparo en la presencia de alguien más. Al otro lado de la gran fuente de piedra que la protagoniza, reconozco una figura esbelta y oscura.

–Sasuke… –susurro su nombre.

Él me mira y mi corazón da un vuelco.

–Ah, eres tú –responde con su voz fría.

Trago saliva. ¿Es él a quién se refería la anciana?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto.

Espero a que me suelte una de esas frases típicas suyas, como «no es de tu incumbencia»; sin embargo, no lo hace. Se gira un poco más para observarme al completo, y se queda en silencio. Sus ojos recorren de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, de un modo que me incomoda.

 **Por un segundo, siento como si me estuviera desnudando**.

–¿Qué miras tanto? –le suelto, desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

No habla, pero se mueve, y yo le observo por el rabillo del ojo. Agarra uno de los cazos de madera que descansan sobre la fuente y, aún sin pronunciar palabra, vierte un poco de agua sobre su mano izquierda.

–¿Para qué te purificas?

El sonido del agua derramándose sobre la fuente, por alguna razón, me pone los pelos de punta. Noto la garganta seca de repente, pero sé que no es por miedo. Es por… expectación.

–Tengo el alma podrida de pecados –me contesta con voz sombría.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Aquí, bañándose los brazos y la boca del agua impoluta del manantial, me parece estar viendo a un Sasuke que no conocía: uno indefenso, asustado de algo que no alcanzo a entender.

Se detiene y deja la mirada perdida en el agua. La lluvia continúa cayendo a nuestro alrededor; a veces, parece como si quisiera partir el grueso techo que nos protege.

El rostro de Sasuke, pese a que pretende ser inexpresivo, representa un abatimiento desconocido para mí. Me acerco a él un poco más y, sin atreverme a decir nada, mis brazos le abrazan desde atrás.

Debo de estar soñando, porque jamás en la vida se me ocurriría hacer algo como esto con él.

Su espalda se tensa.

–No hace falta que te purifiques más. Tu alma no está podrida –le digo, recordando el mensaje de la anciana.

Tarda en responder.

–No sabes nada de mí, Sakura. Todo lo que he hecho…, todo lo que sigo haciendo es puro tóxico. No puedes entenderme. No soy como tú o los demás, no puedo hacer como si mi pasado no hubiera sucedido.

Habla de un modo lúgubre y noto un cierto matiz de pesar. Siempre he sabido que algo en la vida de Sasuke le atormenta, como si estuviera soportando una pesada carga sobre los hombros.

Odio la forma que tiene de despreciar a todos los que no están a su altura, pero, en el fondo, creo que me duele mucho más verle de esta manera.

–Sea lo que sea, no es culpa tuya. No puede serla –aseguro, enterrando el rostro en sus anchas espaldas.

Entonces él se gira e, inesperadamente, se quita la camiseta. No soy capaz de quejarme siquiera: las marcas de su torso, como cicatrices de cuchillazos, incluso de espadas, impactan en mi retina como la primera vez. A pesar de que durante todos esos días en la playa las he estado viendo, no termino de acostumbrarme.

Desvío la mirada, incómoda.

–Mírame, Sakura –me reclama Sasuke–. Tienes un monstruo ante ti, ¿no puedes verlo?

Mis ojos vuelven a buscarle y contemplan, sobrecogidos, que el tatuaje de su trapecio se está agrandando. Esas llamas negras se expanden hacia su cuello y suben hasta su rostro. Él cierra los ojos y, cuando la tinta alcanza el izquierdo, lo abre. En lugar de ese color ónice de su iris, su pupila se ha enrojecido y lo blanco se ha vuelto de un tono ámbar asolador. El tatuaje se extiende hasta su otro ojo, integrándolo en esa mirada diabólica; después, asciende y se filtra entre sus cabellos azabaches. De los laterales de su cabeza se despliegan súbitamente dos bultos, como los cuernos de un toro, y su piel adquiere una tonalidad violácea.

Lo miro horrorizada. Es como un demonio.

–¿Lo ves ahora? –su voz ha cambiado: suena como dos voces entrecruzadas, mucho más grave, mucho más siniestra.

Entorno los ojos y le examino detenidamente.

Sí, esto tiene que ser un sueño.

Los demonios no existen y, si es así, ninguno se manifestaría de un modo tan explícito.

Avanzo despacio hacia él; a través de la lluvia, un repentino trueno parece partir el cielo y el relámpago acentúa los rasgos demoníacos de Sasuke. Sin embargo, sus pupilas se iluminan y puedo comprobar que no es maldad lo que queda bajo esa apariencia monstruosa.

–No, esto es solo lo que tú te crees. Solo estás escondiéndote detrás de esta máscara porque, en realidad, tienes miedo.

Él suelta una sonora carcajada y su rostro se retuerce en una sádica mueca de escepticismo.

–¿Miedo? ¿Acaso no quieres ver la verdad? ¡Soy yo el que provoca el miedo, no al revés! –ruge.

Niego tranquilamente con la cabeza. Estoy tan cerca de él que casi puedo sentir su respiración.

–Deja de ocultarte así. Este no es Sasuke Uchiha.

–¡Uchiha! ¡Eso es! ¡Ese apellido! Mi gran condena.

–Entonces sé solo Sasuke.

Es algo instintivo, algo que a lo que no puedo dar una explicación, mis manos buscan su rostro. Sé que no se lo esperaba, pero sus labios encajan en los míos, como si fueran la pieza que faltaba de un puzle. Ya nos hemos besado antes, pero en esta ocasión puedo sentirme más segura. Se lo he dado yo.

Es un beso breve y, cuando nos separamos un poco para mirarnos, confirmo satisfecha el efecto que sabía que tendría. El tatuaje ha vuelto a su lugar de origen: no más ojos amarillos, ni cuernos, ni rasgos demoníacos.

–Sé solo tú mismo, Sasuke-kun –susurro.

La lluvia sigue golpeando estruendosa por encima de nosotros, pero tengo la sensación de que si alzo un poco más la voz todo se quebrará.

Él me mira fijamente, en silencio, con esos ojos suyos: negros como el regaliz, que no parecen decir nada y, al mismo tiempo, lo expresan todo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que tiene las pestañas largas y finas, casi como las de una mujer. Y, en conjunto, ahora que me detengo a contemplarle tan de cerca, sus facciones son tan finas como las de un niño.

Su boca vuelve a imprimirse contra la mía, y noto las mejillas ardiendo, la garganta deshidratada. Sus labios acarician los míos de una forma demandante y su lengua se abre paso al interior de mi boca. Se enreda con la mía y siento que todo fluye de un modo natural entre ellas: una humedad colmada de ternura, combinada con deseo. El corazón me golpea fuerte las costillas. Estoy segura de que él también lo nota contra su torso desnudo.

Sus manos descienden por mi cuello y trazan un camino desde mi espalda hasta mi cintura. Sus caricias me dejan sin aliento un segundo.

–Sasuke… –se me escapa entre sus labios.

Pero él no me suelta. En lugar de eso, sus manos continúan recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras me sigue besando. Ascienden y, de pronto, se colocan entorno a mis pechos. Seguidamente, sus dedos rozan mis aureolas por encima de la ropa mojada. Juguetean con ellas, acariciándolas en círculos, hasta que noto que mis pezones se endurecen.

–Sasuke-kun –repito, azorada, y él se separa de mi boca.

Se me eriza la piel, mientras sus labios buscan mi cuello y dejan un reguero de besos sobre él. Mis piernas tiemblan inquietas, y percibo un humedecimiento extendiéndose entre ellas. Es una sensación extraña. No sé si me gusta o me aterra, pero mis ojos se entrecierran solos, ansiando explorarla un poco más.

Algo dentro de mí se remueve: un impulso que pretende abandonar mi razón y ceder completamente ante las caricias y los besos que Sasuke me ofrece. Y cuando siento sus manos deslizándose hacia el interior de mis muslos, me ataca una especie de fuego, que se expande desde mi pecho hasta más abajo.

Él abre los ojos y su mirada penetra en mis pupilas. Me siento muy pequeñita de repente, como si frente a mí estuviera contemplando el rostro de un dios.

–Sé mía, Sakura –su voz es aterciopelada, ronca, cautivadora.

Un nuevo estremecimiento atraviesa mi espina dorsal.

Sin decir nada más, baja hasta mi vientre. Sus labios se posan en él delicadamente, y lo presionan. Cuando desciende un poco más, me creo cayendo hacia atrás. Tengo que apoyarme en la fuente que hay a mis espaldas. Sus manos desabotonan mis pantalones cortos y bajan suavemente la cremallera. Él estampa un nuevo beso ahí, en la zona más baja de mi abdomen, y se me escapa un gemido. Sigue descendiendo.

–Sasuke-kun…, nos van a ver –digo entrecortadamente.

Pero él hace caso omiso a mi advertencia. Acaricia la piel de mis caderas y, cuando menos lo espero, comienza a bajar lentamente mis bragas. Sus labios impregnan mis piernas de besos, que se propagan como descargas eléctricas por cada centímetro de mi piel.

Una parte de mí me exige obligarle a parar. Sé que no puedo dejar que continúe; sé que tendría que haberle detenido hace tiempo.

Pero otra parte de mí, una que se ha hecho más fuerte en los últimos minutos, desea fervientemente que prosiga. De hecho, provoca que mi cuerpo le reclame mucho más.

Cuando deja mis bragas y mis pantalones a la altura de mis rodillas, siento unas incontrolables ganas de sentirle; su contacto es como un imán que me atrae y me alivia. Fuera, hace frío, pero mi piel está como incandescente.

En ese momento se aproxima ahí, donde ningún otro hombre me ha visto jamás, y noto que su boca me roza ligeramente, con un beso inofensivo. Su lengua lame y me sonrojo al comprender el rocío que se ha apoderado de mí. Pero a él poco parece importarle. Recorre cada rincón de mí y siento sus dedos introduciéndose lentamente hacia adentro. El tacto es fresco y me hace dar un leve respingo, pero pronto siento otra vez ese fuego embargarme.

Me quemaré. Seguramente me quemaré.

Pero ya nada importa.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo y dejo que mi cuerpo se destense.

Quizás sea solo lujuria por su parte y, por tanto, otro pecado más con el que martirizarse.

Quizás solo sea debilidad por la mía y, por tanto, otro error más por el que lamentarme.

 **Pero él está aquí y no quiere que me vaya. Ni yo tampoco quiero que se vaya él**.

–Sakura, por favor, no sigas odiándome –me dice, y estampa otro beso en mi muslo.

* * *

Desperté con el corazón en un puño y los ojos tan abiertos que, solo unos segundos después, comenzaron a doler.

Tal y como me había dicho a mí misma, solo se trataba de un sueño. Pero, inevitablemente, experimenté una honda sensación de frustración al comprenderlo. Miré a mi alrededor por inercia, asimilando poco a poco que estaba en la habitación de la casita de Kiba, tendida sobre mi cama, y no en aquel templo misterioso del pueblo de Isshiki.

 **A pesar de que las últimas palabras de Sasuke habían sonado tan reales**.

Me volví y me puse bocarriba. Dejé la mirada perdida en algún punto de la penumbra que inundaba el techo; la luz de las estrellas, que asomaba por la ventana, era lo único que me permitía reconocer las formas de todo cuanto me rodeaba.

 _¿Qué hora es?_

Giré la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche que descansaba a mi izquierda; sin embargo, en lugar de fijarme en el reloj, miré instintivamente más allá. Hana seguía plácidamente dormida en la otra cama.

Esperaba no haber hecho ningún ruido mientras soñaba con aquellas cosas tan…

Me sonrojé inmediatamente al recordar la escena. Era algo inverosímil, pero podía sentir todavía los besos de Sasuke en mi cuerpo. Me llevé unos dedos a la boca. Allí también.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dije a mí misma que tenía que dejar de imaginar locuras. Había sido solo un sueño, que ni siquiera entendía qué podía haberlo provocado. Sin embargo, en mi mente me repetía aquellas últimas palabras como si, de verdad, mis oídos las hubieran escuchado.

Sentí una repentina brisa fría erizarme la piel de los hombros y, automáticamente, me volví. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Y juraría que la había cerrado antes de irme a dormir.

Me levanté y la volví a cerrar. No comprendía cómo se podía haber abierto, pero el sueño comenzaba a atacarme de nuevo y preferí dejarlo estar por esa noche. Regresé a mi cama y me tumbé mirando hacia Hana. Su rostro angelical, profundamente inconsciente, no se había alterado ni un poco.

Deseé internamente que no se enterara nunca de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Aun cuando una parte de mí era egoísta y me hacía sentir los estúpidos impulsos de retenerlo para mí, me importaba mucho más que ella fuera feliz. Odiaba la idea de que él se implicara con ella, aparte de por mis propias emociones, porque sabía cómo era. No soportaría ver a mi hermana sufrir por su culpa.

–Buenas noches, Hana. Te quiero –susurré, aun sabiendo que ella no podía escucharme.

Cerré los ojos e intenté volver a dormir.

 **Pero, en el fondo, ansiaba regresar a aquel templo, a la caseta de abluciones, bajo la lluvia, y sentir una última vez a Sasuke conmigo**.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando debíamos volver a Tokio, empezó a llover.

El padre de Kiba y el de Hinata vinieron a recogernos en dos monovolúmenes de nueve plazas cada uno.

–Sakura-chan, ¿te molestaría si Ino-chan viniera con nosotras?

Hinata y yo montaríamos en el monovolumen de su padre, y la idea era que Hana, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Rock Lee y Matsuri también. Ya ocupábamos todas las plazas.

–A mí me da igual, pero alguien tendrá que cambiarse con ella para que pueda entrar –repuse.

 _¿En el otro coche no va ya Sasuke?_

Dirigí una breve mirada a la aludida. Sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento que no lograba entender: parecía molesta y, al mismo tiempo, triste.

–¡Yo me cambiaré por Ino-senpai! –exclamó Hana, que había estado escuchando la conversación.

La miré y descubrí un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos celestes.

–Tú tienes que venir conmigo, Hana. Si vas en el coche de Kiba, tendrás que obligarles a que sigan el mismo recorrido que nosotros para que te dejen en casa –repliqué contrariada.

–No importa, hermanita. Puedo coger el metro desde la casa de cualquiera de ellos; todavía me quedan viajes en el bono –resolvió ella.

Me volví hacia Hinata.

–¿Qué le pasa a Ino? –interpelé.

Mi amiga me miró con un matiz de súplica en sus ojos gris violáceos.

–No te lo puedo explicar, Sakura-chan, pero ella me ha pedido por favor volver a casa en un coche donde no vaya Sasuke-kun –me dijo en voz baja.

Lancé otra rápida ojeada a la rubia y, en ese preciso momento, la pillé mirando de reojo a Sasuke. Detecté un inusitado resentimiento en su mirada. Ella nunca miraba así al menor de los Uchiha.

Suspiré.

Fuera lo que fuere, algo me decía que podía entenderla.

Miré a mi hermana y me embargaron sentimientos contradictorios. No quería dejar que ella fuera en un coche donde no iría yo, y tampoco quería que en ese coche estuviera Sasuke. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no había opción mejor: si era yo la que se cambiaba con Ino, ella me haría mil preguntas hasta que, finalmente, discutiríamos.

–Está bien, ve tú con ellos, Hana –respondí finalmente.

Ella pegó un brinco de alegría, me abrazó para agradecérmelo y fue directa a decírselo a Ino. La rubia platino me miró desde lejos, y en su rostro no noté aquella antipatía que solía dedicarme. En lugar de eso, sus facciones se relajaron y acudió hasta donde nos encontrábamos Hinata y yo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, cargamos los monovolúmenes con nuestras maletas, entre paraguas y refunfuños de algunos por la imperecedera lluvia. Hinata se sentó junto a su padre, en el sitio del copiloto, y yo iba justo detrás, con Ino a mi izquierda, y el resto a nuestras espaldas.

Miré el coche de Kiba e hice acopio de fuerzas para reprimir los celos que se acrecentaban en mis adentros. Empezaba a tener asco de mí misma por sentir aquellas cosas hacia mi propia hermana y, a la vez, tuve asco de Sasuke, por el hecho de que su sola presencia me hiciera sentir así.

No tenía motivos para envidiar a Hana.

No tenía motivos para querer estar en su lugar.

No tenía motivos para querer estar con Sasuke.

Y entonces recordé el sueño que había tenido aquella noche, y los besos que había creído sentir afloraron en mi piel como si, realmente, me los hubiera dado.

 _Olvídalo. Debes pensar en cosas más importantes_.

–¿Sabéis que en esta playa se dice que el dios Aizen aparece en los días de lluvia? –oí de pronto la voz del señor Hiashi.

Miré al padre de Hinata con curiosidad desde detrás.

–El dios Aizen es el dios del amor, ¿no, papá? –inquirió Hinata.

–Y de la lujuria –apuntilló él–. Se supone que representa la pasión y el amor con la idea de la iluminación y la máxima misericordia. Hay un templo cerca de la colina donde, se dice, se le ha visto a veces con forma humana.

Hinata soltó una risa dulce.

–Debe de llamar mucho la atención, en ese caso. Un dios budista, con un tercer ojo en la frente, no es algo que se vea todos los días –comentó.

Entorné los ojos.

De repente, desde mi ventana, una luz me cegó. Sorprendida, me giré para buscar la causa y, creyendo que un poco de sol se había abierto entre las nubes, allí, en la distancia, vislumbré una figura. No podía asegurarlo, sobre todo, porque mi ventanilla estaba borrosa por la tormenta. Pero creo que, entre un cúmulo de árboles arremolinados en torno a una empinada escalera, reconocí aquellos anchos pantalones rojos y la camisa blanca.

 **La anciana del templo de mis sueños me saludaba desde lejos**.

–Ojalá se me hubiera aparecido a mí –escuché que decía Rock Lee con la boca chica, detrás de mí.

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza.

 _Todo ha sido un sueño. Imaginaciones tuyas. Nadie te besó anoche, nadie te tocó anoche, nadie te acarició anoche. Mucho menos Sasuke Uchiha_.


	15. RECELO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Me adelanto una vez más a subir dos contis en un mismo día porque mañana me será imposible hacerlo. Espero que la anterior os haya gustado mucho, los pocos a los que os ha dado tiempo a leerla.

La cosa empieza a ponerse tensa (juas, juas, juas)

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡a disfrutarlo!

* * *

 **14.** **RECELO**

–Sasuke-kun, te noto muy activo esta noche –observó Fûka entre suspiros.

No me apetecía responderle, y me limité a besar y mordisquear su cuerpo. Descendí hasta su ombligo e inicié un fino camino de soplidos hasta llegar más abajo. Vi su piel erizándose y su espalda se curvó.

–Hazlo, por favor –me suplicó débilmente.

Mi lengua contorneó su clítoris y la oí gemir. Acto seguido, me deslicé hacia su centro, ya enrojecido y dilatado por todas las veces que la había penetrado antes. Quería comprobar una vez más algo que no terminaba de tranquilizarme. Me sumergí en sus adentros, dando círculos lentos durante un rato, y succionando a través de chupetones durante otro rato.

–Sasuke-kun…, se siente demasiado… bien –suspiró mi _senpai_.

Pero por más que la saboreaba, por más que cabalgaba con mis dedos dentro de ella, la sensación no era lo que había esperado. No me estaba excitando igual que siempre.

 **El sexo y la lucha eran las únicas cosas que ponían un poco de emoción a mi vida. No comprendía por qué me estaba empezando a aburrir**.

Miré hacia abajo; a pesar de todo, mi miembro estaba eréctil. No quise esperar mucho más, y me apresuré en penetrar a Fûka con brío. A los pocos minutos, la cambié de posición, logrando girarla sin necesidad de salirme de ella, y la invadí desde atrás. Hice que se arrodillara, con el cuerpo extendido hacia adelante, y agarré sus glúteos y la cacheteé, sin dejar de embestirla.

Nada.

Probé sentándola sobre mí.

Nada.

–Sasu… más fuerte, por favor –me imploró.

Obedecí únicamente porque quería acabar cuanto antes. Mi pene seguía duro, pero mis ganas me abandonaban por momentos. Quizás estuviera cansado. Aunque yo nunca me había cansado de aquello, menos si se trataba de Fûka.

La sentí derramarse sobre mi miembro a los pocos minutos y, haciendo algo más de esfuerzo de lo normal, la seguí yo.

 **Pero no fue tan satisfactorio como cabía esperarse**.

–¿Te pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? Estás muy serio –me dijo la chica de la melena caoba, mirándome fijamente.

Me separé de ella y le di la espalda, buscando mis bóxers.

–¿Te vas ya? –inquirió, a pesar de que no le había contestado siquiera a la primera pregunta.

Al ver que permanecía en silencio, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Se encendió uno y, tras un par de caladas, la sentí aproximándose a mí por detrás. Me coloqué los pantalones, aún sentado, y giré la cabeza hacia ella cuando percibí que se echaba sobre mi espalda. Dio otra calada, mientras me miraba de cerca con una estudiada sensualidad.

–¿Me ayudas a terminarlo? –me sugirió, soltando el humo en mi cara.

El olor a tabaco inundó mis fosas nasales. Ella no esperó a que le respondiera y colocó el cigarrillo en mi boca. Di una sola calada y dejé escapar el humo entre mis labios.

–¿A que es divertido, Sasuke-kun? –dijo con voz infantil, sonriéndome.

 _No hay nada de divertido aquí_.

Me separé de ella sin mucho esfuerzo y me levanté en busca de mi camiseta. El tabaco no me seducía, ni ningún tipo de vicio en general. A excepción de lo que la sociedad consideraba «drogas de verdad», ya había probado todo con Fûka, simplemente porque a ella le entretenía y yo lo único que había querido siempre era follármela tranquilo. Nunca me había importado ceder en ese aspecto, pero aquel día, por alguna razón, no me encontraba de humor para algo así.

Ella no dijo nada mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas, pero cuando abrí la puerta para marcharme, sentí sus ojos taladrándome desde la distancia. Llegué a oír el rumor de otra calada desdeñando desde su garganta, y me marché.

 _Esa pedazo de coñazo pelo-chicle…_.

Desde que había tenido aquel sueño en Isshiki, no encontraba la forma de comportarme como quería.

 **¿Por qué había soñado con Sakura el día antes de volver a Tokio?**

Aunque no de su hermana, había conseguido mantenerme alejado de ella desde la noche en que había discutido con Hinata. No podía ni quería reconocerme a mí mismo por qué había actuado de esa manera. En cierto modo, ahora estaba haciendo lo que la Hyûga me había suplicado aquella noche.

Pero no.

En el fondo, no.

No estaba siendo sincero conmigo mismo cuando me negaba que, en aquel sueño, el sabor de Sakura era mucho más dulce, mucho más tierno, mucho más delicioso que el de Fûka. O cuando me negaba que ansiaba volver a tener esa boca llena entre mis labios. O cuando me negaba que quería que repitiera mi nombre, con y sin el _–kun_ , y me dijera que yo no era tóxico, ni veneno, ni demonio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deteniéndome en mitad del camino. No me había dado cuenta de que ya era noche cerrada; el sonido de las cigarras tañendo se me antojó por un instante turbador. Transcurrieron algunos minutos, hasta que opté por ir a un lugar que hacía tiempo no pisaba. Donde había conocido a Fûka.

Quedaba cerca de Shinjuku, en una plazoleta detrás de un centro comercial. La gente que iba por allí tenía el cuerpo plagado de _piercings_ y, en cada centímetro de piel, tatuajes. Al final, yo solo había acabado sucumbiendo a uno y a uno, pero era suficiente para recordarme que no pertenecía del todo ni a ellos ni a lo que cargaba conmigo a rastras. Además, como ya he explicado otras veces, ni el alcohol ni los estupefacientes ni la hierba me interesaban, así que supongo que no me podía considerar parte de ellos ni en un cincuenta por ciento.

Sencillamente, me entretenían de vez en cuando.

–¡Pero si es Sasuke _-kun_! –reconocí entre la multitud una voz burlona que me aludía.

Identifiqué, no muy lejos, el cabello gris plateado y la figura fibrosa de Suigetsu. Me sonreía con aquellos dientes picudos y afilados suyos, de un modo satírico. Sus ojos saltones, de grandes párpados, me examinaron de pies a cabeza mientras me acercaba.

–¿Cómo tú por aquí? –me preguntó.

Observé detenidamente quiénes acompañaban a aquel tocapelotas. A su izquierda había un tipo muy alto y fornido, con un destacado pelo rebelde de color naranja zanahoria. A su derecha, para mi sorpresa, reconocí otra figura: Karin.

–¿Desde cuándo te juntas con esta plebe? –me dirigí directamente a ella, ignorando la pregunta de Suigetsu.

El capullo del pelo plata soltó un gruñido bajo.

–¡Oye, Uchiha, te estoy hablando! –protestó.

Pero yo observaba únicamente a Karin. Ella agachó un poco más la cabeza y el brillo de sus gafas ocultó su expresión. Estaba avergonzada de que yo le hubiera pillado allí.

–¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha? –inquirió otra voz.

Aparté la mirada de la pelirroja y miré al chico sentado al otro lado de Suigetsu. Debía de tener unos cuantos años más que nosotros.

–He oído hablar cosas sobre ti –continuó, pese a que yo no le había confirmado mi identidad–. Tu padre es concejal del Ministerio de Defensa, pero antes ha pertenecido al cuerpo de inteligencia militar del Estado, ¿cierto? Tu apellido tiene un linaje ancestral de guerreros que luchaban al servicio del _shogun_ , pero con su caída debieron resignarse a la vergüenza de abandonar sus armas y adaptarse a las normas del nuevo emperador. Lástima que, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se os fuera un poco de las manos… Tu abuelo debe de ser un hombre persistente.

Esbocé una media sonrisa colmada de frialdad.

–Vaya, conoces la vida de mi familia mejor que yo –espeté con ironía.

–Sí, pero también conozco cosas exclusivamente tuyas… Y me preguntó qué piensa la familia Uchiha, al ver que el menor de sus herederos ha adquirido la misma sangre de renegado que su madre.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, mis manos volaron al cuello de su camiseta. Aunque era vigoroso y pesado, los músculos de mis brazos fueron capaces de elevarlo de donde estaba sentado. Apreté instintivamente la ropa alrededor de su garganta, sin ningún temor a que dejara de respirar de un momento a otro.

–¡Sasuke, para! Le vas a asfixiar –me suplicó Suigetsu.

Tanto él como Karin se habían levantado y me miraban desde una prudente distancia, sin atreverse a dar un paso más. La preocupación hacia su amigo era casi tan alta como el miedo que me tenían.

–Jûgo, tío, déjalo estar, te va a matar –le advirtió el de la cara de tiburón al musculitos, con una nota de alarma en la voz.

Pero el gilipollas de los pelos naranjas se echó a reír: entrecortadamente por la opresión que mis manos ejercían contra su cuello. Su rostro se había enrojecido, repleto de venas hinchadas.

–Adelante…, deja otra mancha más en tu familia… deshónrala… que vean que eres capaz de esto y más… –logró decir forzosamente.

Entorné los ojos.

Deseé en mis adentros acabar con él y silenciar aquella boca asquerosa, que solo soltaba mierda. Aunque poco me importaba lo que decía, me tocaba demasiado los huevos que siguiera desafiándome. No le conocía en absoluto, pero ya venía con los cables cruzados de antes y sus palabras habían sido la guinda que había desbordado mi paciencia.

Sin embargo, di un rápido rodeo con la mirada y vi que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Quizás fue mi pereza ante la idea de continuar formando un escándalo, decidí soltarle finalmente. Suigetsu lo agarró de forma automática, mientras el tipo de pelo naranja intentaba recuperar la respiración entre jadeos y toses.

Suspiré, intentando calmar la intempestiva ira que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

–Sasuke, te has pasado –me recriminó el capullo de la melenita plateada.

No le contesté.

Les di la espalda y me dispuse a alejarme de allí. La muchedumbre me miraba absorta: entre horrorizada y fascinada. Sabía perfectamente que, para aquellos frikis, lo que acababan de presenciar incrementaba sus gustos por lo sadomasoquista. Eran yonquis del terror, y todo lo que estimulara un poco de adrenalina en sus cuerpos, aunque les inquietara, les volvía locos. Sería la comidilla de la plaza durante una semana, por lo menos.

 **Era mejor no aparecerme por allí en un tiempo**.

Cuando conseguí dejar aquella plazoleta atrás, me detuve en seco. Había notado aquellos pasos siguiéndome desde el principio, pero había querido que estuviéramos lo suficiente alejados como para charlar tranquilamente.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, Karin?

La pelirroja dio un respingo cuando me volví para encararla. Vaciló algunos segundos.

–Yo… bueno… Suigetsu me dijo que ibas allí a veces –susurró.

La miré largamente.

–No deberías rondar sitios como esos.

–¡Pero quería verte!

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

–Hace tiempo que no voy por allí. Ha sido solo hoy, por casualidad. No tenía nada que hacer –confesé.

Karin me volvió a mirar. De nuevo, dudó antes de hablar, aunque ya intuía qué era lo que iba a proponerme.

–Podemos… podemos ir a tomar una tontería, si quieres. Tal vez en un karaoke….

Una idea resplandeció inmediatamente en mi cabeza.

–Ya tengo algo en mente –le dije a Karin.

No esperé su respuesta, y eché a andar hacia mi destino.

Karin me acompañó en silencio por las calles de Shinjuku. Eran las diez de la noche y, para acortar un poco el recorrido, cogimos el metro para llegar hasta Shibuya. En realidad, no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera a encontrar lo que quería, pero si tenía en cuenta lo que habíamos gastado todos durante los días de vacaciones en la playa de Kiba, las probabilidades aumentaban.

Bajamos en Yoyogi y nos encaminamos hacia el centro del distrito, atravesando el parque. Aquella noche de verano, las calles estaban a rebosar de gente y las luces de los locales parecían brillar más que nunca.

 _Seguramente esté allí_.

Nos detuvimos finalmente frente a un edificio con puertas automáticas de cristal y un letrero de luces rojas que rezaba: «Karaoke».

–¿Al final querías hacer esto, Sasuke-kun? –me preguntó Karin, contemplando detenidamente el local–. Aunque podríamos habernos quedado en Shinjuku; allí ya hay muchos karaokes. ¿Por qué has querido venir hasta aquí?

 **Y entonces la encontré**.

La mesa de recepción podía verse desde fuera, así como todas las personas que se acercaban a ella. Y detrás de la imagen de una parejita que acababa de entrar, estaba _ella_.

Llevaba una bandeja vacía bajo el brazo y parecía hablar con el recepcionista sobre unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Iba vestida con el uniforme color caqui y el pañuelo en la cabeza, ocultando torpemente su vistosa media melena rosácea.

–¿Esa es Sakura Haruno? ¿Trabaja aquí? –me preguntó Karin. Hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Al ver que no llegaba, continuó–: ¿Necesitas decirle algo, Sasuke-kun?

Parpadeé, despertando de mi distracción. Sopesé la última pregunta de la pelirroja.

¿Necesitaba decirle algo a Sakura?

En realidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

No podía verla ni debía: en primer lugar, porque trabajaba; en segundo lugar, porque no tenía motivos para haber ido a buscarla. No entendía por qué mis pies me habían llevado hasta allí, ni tampoco qué hacía dando vueltas sin rumbo por la calle a esas horas.

 **De nuevo, empezaba a perder el control sobre mí mismo**.

–Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o…? –Karin prosiguió preguntando, al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

Reflexioné un par de segundos más y, finalmente, di media vuelta.

–Entra tú, si quieres. Yo me largo a casa –repuse fríamente.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y me miró estupefacta.

–Pero, Sasuke-kun….

Solté un resoplido y, en el momento en que me giraba para repetirle lo mismo, me detuve en una figura que pasaba a mi lado. Observé la barriga prominente y el espeso bigote destacando en medio de su cara rechoncha. Él no me miró, pero estaba seguro de haberle visto antes, en alguna parte.

Le seguí con la mirada, y vi que se volvía un instante hacia Karin y que la saludaba tocándose el sombrero, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara otra vez.

 _¿Quién lleva sombrero por la noche?_

Me quedé mirándole fijamente, pero aquel tipo se perdió de mi campo de visión, una vez entró en el karaoke donde trabajaba Sakura.

–¿Lo conoces, Sasuke-kun?

Bajé la mirada hacia Karin.

–Haces demasiadas preguntas –me limité a contestar.

No alegué nada más, a pesar de sus refunfuños, y retomé mi camino de vuelta a casa, con ella pisándome los talones.

 _¿De qué me suena ese tío?_

Y una hora más tarde, cuando ya me había deshecho de la pelirroja y tocaba la puerta de mi casa, la respuesta acudió a mi mente como un destello.

 **Aquel era el tipo de la agencia _escort_ ; el que había intentado engañar a Sakura para llevársela y prostituirla, varias semanas atrás**.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron algunos días más tarde.

Las clases dieron comienzo con un trivial ambiente de alumnos que charlaban sobre los costosos viajes que habían hecho en las últimas semanas. Y yo llegué a mi aula con el mismo sentimiento de aburrimiento de siempre; sin embargo, di un rodeo con la mirada.

Sakura no había llegado todavía.

–¡ _Teme_! –irrumpió la voz de Naruto en la calma de la estancia.

Me giré y lo vi precipitándose sobre mí con entusiasmo.

–¿Qué haces aquí, _dobe_? Esta no es tu clase –le gruñí.

Me sonrió muy cerca de mi cara, enseñándome todos sus dientes a la perfección.

–En serio, no sé cómo puede haber chicas detrás de ti… –me zafé de su contacto con cierta brusquedad.

–¡Déjate de refunfuños, que pareces un viejo, idiota!

Me propinó un manotazo en la espalda y me volví automáticamente, dispuesto a devolvérsela. Pero me abstuve de ser el nuevo cotilleo de Segundo.

–¿Dónde estuviste ayer? –prosiguió el imbécil, al comprobar que me detenía–. Estuve llamándote todo el día, me he enterado de que viene alguien nuevo al instituto.

–¿Y a mí qué coño me importa eso?

Le di la espalda y me encaminé a mi asiento, pero él me siguió de cerca.

–Dicen que entrenaba en el _dôjo_ de tu abuelo y que su familia tiene antepasados ninja, como la tuya –continuó con aquella estúpida nota de emoción en la voz–. ¿Puede ser que le conozcas?

–Ni idea. Probablemente no. Yo no hablaba con el resto de los alumnos de mi abuelo; es más, rara vez entrenaba con ellos.

–Lo mismo se apunta al Club de Kárate con nosotros. ¿Y si es una chica? –los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron, recreándose por un momento en a saber qué imágenes guarras de su cabeza.

–Capullo, ¿a ti no te gustaba Hinata?

Guardó silencio y me miró con una repentina sorpresa.

–Te noto raro, _teme_.

–¿Raro por qué? –levanté una ceja.

–Nunca me haces ese tipo de planteamientos.

–¿De qué planteamientos hablas?

–No sé, es como si quisieras decirme que le debo ser fiel a Hinata-chan. Quiero decir, estoy de acuerdo con que a quien le debo lealtad y fidelidad es a ella, puesto que la quiero, pero es muy extraño que tú me lo recuerdes.

Callé unos segundos y comencé a colocar mis cosas sobre la mesa.

–Ah, sí, es raro –afirmé secamente.

El imbécil rubio fue a preguntarme algo más, pero no tuvo tiempo.

–¡Naruto-kun! –le llamó de repente una voz.

Ambos levantamos la mirada y encontramos a Hinata apostada en la puerta, con una expresión tímida.

–Menos mal que el gilipollas de Neji aún no está aquí –musitó Naruto–. ¡Ya voy, Hinata-chan!

–¿Qué te pasa con Neji? –pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

–Nos tenemos un asco mutuo, pero ya te contaré después. Me piro, _teme_.

Pegó un brinco y acudió hasta la Hyûga como un perrito faldero.

Sakura entró justo después, cuando aquellos dos tortolitos se marcharon. La observé largamente. El leve bronceado que había adquirido durante las vacaciones, de un tono melocotón, prácticamente se le había quitado. Volvía a llevar el uniforme del instituto como nadie lo llevaba: igual que una puritana. Su amiga Hinata debería haberle dicho que la falda ya no se llevaba a la altura de la rodilla.

Recordé entonces el cuerpo que le había descubierto en la playa, con aquel inolvidable bikini verde esmeralda, y el sueño que había tenido con ella solo unos días después, en un templo de Isshiki que ni siquiera sabía si existía…. Mis ojos bajaron automáticamente hasta donde se suponía que estaba su entrepierna. Tuve que obligarme a no mirar más. Las temperaturas habían descendido en general en el ambiente, pero a mí me embargaba un calor que no me convenía sentir en ese momento.

Al pasar a mi lado, fingió no verme, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que me había mirado por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba haciendo la dura, como siempre. Llevábamos sin vernos desde el viaje a Isshiki y, suponía, las semanas siguientes se habría acostumbrado a estar lejos de mi presencia. Pero…

 **¿Alguna vez habría tenido ella un sueño como el que yo tuve en Isshiki?**

Volví a mirarla. El reflejo del sol impactando contra la ventana hacía resplandecer su pelo rosado. La observé colocando todas sus cosas sobre el pupitre, de forma un poco más desordenada que yo. Un lápiz fue a parar al suelo y, en el momento en que lo recogió, me devolvió la mirada.

–¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, por favor? –masculló.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No me mires –me gruñó.

–No sabía que tuviera prohibido mirar la ventana, solo porque estás tú en medio.

Mi comentario provocó que me lanzara una mirada cargada de desdén. Pero de poco me importaba. Su rabia me divertía demasiado.

Se volvió hacia el frente en su mesa e intentó distraerse hablando con el rarito de las gafas, Shino. Aun así, no dejé de mirarla. Sabía que podía sentir mis ojos sobre ella. Aunque era normal que la molestara, no comprendía por qué aquella vez le costaba tanto ignorarme. Sus orejas estaban coloradas.

 _Eres tan pequeña_...

Al poco rato, Kakashi entró en el aula. El silencio se hizo de forma inminente entre los presentes y, cuando me aventuré a mirar al frente, entendí qué los había acallado. La presencia del profesor no era algo que intimidara a la mayoría; de hecho, nadie estaba intimidado. Era otra cosa lo que había atraído una honda curiosidad a la clase.

Junto a Kakashi, había un chico alto y delgado. Tenía el pelo muy oscuro, pero, a diferencia del mío, el suyo era más corto y lacio. Su piel era de una blancura que daba miedo, a pesar de que yo siempre me había considerado de tez pálida, y la expresión de su rostro era casi tan mustia como su pelo. Gozaba de rasgos finos y, en realidad, se podía encontrar un cierto atractivo en la curva de sus labios y la forma de sus pómulos; sin embargo, se mantenía tan serio, tan flemático, que más parecía una estatua de mármol a un estudiante de Bachillerato.

Bueno, podía entenderle. No había razón por la que echarse a reír ahora.

–¡Buenos días a todos! Como veis, la entrada de este segundo cuatrimestre nos ha traído a un compañero nuevo. Chicos, os presento a Sai Shimura –anunció Kakashi.

En murmullos, algunas chicas a mi alrededor expresaron sentimientos contradictorios hacia el chico nuevo.

–Os pido que cuidéis bien de él y que, en la medida de lo posible, todos le ayudemos a integrarse en nuestro instituto –continuó el profesor del parche en el ojo. Hizo una pausa y dio una mirada en derredor–. Vaya, hoy Minamoto-san no ha venido, así que… ¡Ah, lo había olvidado! –cuadró los hombros y se aclaró la garganta–. Kobayashi-san sufrió un accidente la semana pasada. Está bien, pero se ha hecho un esguince, de modo que no podrá asistir a clases estos días –clavó la mirada en mi fila–. Sai-san necesitaría a alguien que le guíe y le enseñe el instituto estos días. Si no le supone un problema, dado a que sé lo responsable que es y el buen trato que ofrece siempre a sus compañeros, ¿le importaría ser usted quien lo hiciera, Haruno-san?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

–C-claro –respondió un poco azorada.

La rojez de sus mejillas se había intensificado. Enarqué una ceja.

 _¿Qué leches te pasa?_

–¿Le parece bien, Sai-san? –le preguntó Kakashi.

–Como usted me diga, profesor Kakashi –asintió el aludido.

Alcancé a escuchar nuevos comentarios de las chicas que me rodeaban.

 _¡Qué voz tan bonita tiene!_

 _Sí, pero es como si su cara no tuviera ninguna emoción… ¡Me da miedo!_

 _Es muy guapo, pero también un poco escalofriante_.

Y volví a mirar a Sakura. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Le había tocado sustituir al delegado y a la subdelegada en la tarea de hacer de lazarillo para aquel Casper. Eso significaba que pasaría tiempo con él. Tiempo a solas.

 **Si yo hubiera sido aquel chico, ¿ella habría aceptado tan fácilmente ser mi guía?**

Sacudí la cabeza, recordándome que estaba pensando de más en una chica, y no una cualquiera, sino en una friki antipática y frígida. No entendía por qué me inquietaba. No había razón para inquietarse.

 **Mejor no tener nada que ver con ella**.

Kakashi le indicó al nuevo que su asiento quedaba dos por delante del mío. Contemplé el cuello de aquel chico extraño; era verdaderamente blanco. Recordé de pronto lo que Naruto me había comentado solo unos minutos antes. ¿Sería ese el chico que había entrenado con mi abuelo, en el mismo _dôjo_ , bajo las mismas técnicas que las mías? Entorné los ojos.

No me sonaba en absoluto, así que contemplé la posibilidad de que perteneciera a los ANBU, un grupo especial que preparaba a jóvenes para el espionaje. No eran directamente el alumnado de mi abuelo Madara, pero entrenaban en su _dôjo_ a petición del Gobierno, el cual les hacía firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad que nadie se atrevía a quebrantar. Muchos de los que se formaban en los ANBU eran huérfanos, aunque Itachi había sido parte de ellos durante la adolescencia.

 **Quizás conociera a aquel chico**.

Aun así, me resultaba extraño. Salvo mi hermano, que había contado siempre con cierto privilegio por su apellido, los ANBU recibían clases particulares; no podían asistir a la escuela, ni pública ni privada. Y también era raro si el caso se trataba de que aquel chico había abandonado los ANBU; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerse eso, salvo, como ya he dicho, con el asunto de Itachi.

Decidí descartar, por el momento, la idea de que fuera un futuro espía y opté por que se tratara solo de un alumno más de mi abuelo que no conocía o no recordaba. Últimamente tenía mala memoria para recordar a la gente.

Cuando acabó la clase de Kakashi, Sakura se acercó a hablar con él.

–Sai-san, ¿hoy traes comida? –le preguntó con voz dulce.

Sería impensable que se hubiera dirigido a mí de esa forma.

–Haruno-san, ¿verdad? No, pensaba ir a comprarla durante el descanso –respondió aquel leucocito con su tono apático.

–¡Perfecto! Entonces te llevaré a la cafetería y, de paso, te enseñaré el patio –sonrió la peli-rosa. Fue a regresar a su asiento, pero se detuvo y volvió a mirar al chico–. Por cierto, llámame solo Sakura. No necesitas usar tampoco – _san_ conmigo.

Recordé inmediatamente lo que me dijo la primera vez que me había encontrado con ella en aquella aula: «Preferiría que me llamaras por mi apellido: Haruno. No te he concedido ni el permiso ni la confianza para que te dirijas a mí por mi nombre».

 _¿Por qué a él si le has dejado que te llame así y a mí me lo negaste?_

A pesar de que los últimos meses me había comportado como un cabrón con ella, seguía sin entender por qué ya me profesaba un odio tan profundo antes de aquello, cuando ni siquiera la recordaba.

–De acuerdo, Sakura –respondió Sai, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Me obligué a mí mismo a dejar de mirar la escena. Igual que aquella noche en Isshiki, cuando había encarado a Hinata, no comprendía ni quería comprender qué impulsos me llevaban a observar tanto lo que Sakura hacía.

 _Estás perdiendo facultades. No te reconozco, capullo_.

* * *

Durante la hora del almuerzo, fui a buscar comida a la cafetería. El Konohagakure era una edificación moderna en pleno centro de Tokio, rodeada de los rascacielos de las mayores empresas del país. Contaba con la mejor tecnología y las mejores instalaciones de todos los centros educativos de la ciudad, y su arquitectura vanguardista, con un inmenso tragaluz en lo más alto del edificio principal iluminando todos los pasillos centrales, había sido aclamada por ingenieros de fama internacional.

Pero la comida que servían en la cafetería…

Si algo fallaba, eran los cocineros de la cafetería. Por eso, detestaba tener que ir a comprar algo que comer allí. Para mi desgracia, aquel día me había levantado más tarde de lo normal y no había tenido tiempo de prepararme nada. Itachi tampoco había estado muy por la labor de dejarme ni la arrocera hecha.

Salí con cierta desgana de la cafetería, una vez pillé una Coca-Cola y un par de chuletas empanadas y troceadas (lo único apetecible en aquella área de comida precocinada). Karin venía pegada a mis espaldas, con su ordenador portátil entre los brazos como si fuera un bloc de notas. Me mantenía en silencio, aunque a ella no parecía molestarle. Pensé en que tal vez le bastaba con estar cerca de mí; últimamente era muy normal tenerla pisándome los talones.

Cuando alcanzamos la techumbre que conectaba el edificio de la cafetería con el de las aulas, me detuve en seco. Identifiqué al vuelo la figura de Sakura, fuera, sentada sobre un banco. Y, al lado de ella, el paliducho de Sai.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Karin, acercándose un poco más a mí.

No contesté a la pelirroja y les observé a ellos en silencio. Desde donde nos encontrábamos, dudaba que aquellos dos pudieran vernos.

 _Es verdad. Dijeron que comerían juntos_.

–¿Qué te has comprado al final, Sai? – _¿La pelo-chicle ya le llama solo por su nombre?_

Casper sacó de su cartera un bocadillo de _yakisoba_.

–¿Te gustan los fideos en pan? Tengo un amigo que adora los fideos, sobre todo, si se hacen con _ramen_ –continuó Sakura.

Como si con sus palabras le hubiera invocado, Naruto apareció por el otro lado. Venía acompañado, a su vez, del cejotas de Lee y, un poco más alejada, Ino. Contemplé a esta última con detenimiento. Desde lo que había ocurrido en la playa, no habíamos vuelto a hablar; es más, estaba más distante que nunca conmigo. Ya apenas la pillaba mirándome de soslayo y, si lo hacía, lo único que encontraba en sus ojos celestes era un profundo resentimiento hacia mí.

 **Pero prefería que fuera de ese modo a lo que ella había esperado aquel día en la playa**.

–¡Hola, chicos! ¿Habéis venido a comer con nosotros? –les saludó Sakura.

–Sí, aunque… estaba buscando a Hinata-chan –repuso Naruto, dando un rodeo con la mirada.

–Vendrá un poco más tarde. Me ha dicho que quería hablar con Kiba sobre una tarea de clase.

–Ah, ya, esa tarea… –el imbécil rubio hizo un mohín sutil.

 _Qué ridículo eres, dobe… Contén un poco esos celos o los descubrirá todo el mundo_.

–Por cierto, os presento a Sai. Acaba de llegar al instituto –dijo Sakura, desviando el tema.

–¡Ah, tú eres el chico nuevo! He oído hablar de ti. Entrenas en el _dôjo_ del abuelo del _teme_ , ¿a que sí? Debes de ser tan bueno como él luchando –exclamó Naruto, cambiando súbitamente de humor.

Fruncí el ceño. Ni que entrenar en el _dôjo_ de mi abuelo significara igualarse a mí.

–¿Quién es el _teme_? –inquirió Sai con su voz inanimada.

–Sasuke Uchiha –intervino Rock Lee, y me pareció como si escupiera mi nombre–. Pero, vaya, creo que es más la fama que tiene que lo que es capaz de hacer en realidad. Su hermano es el profesor de Educación Física y sustituye a veces al entrenador Asuma en el Club de Kárate, así que le hace protagonizar muchos de los ejercicios que nos enseña.

Chasqueé la lengua. ¿Es que acaso se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para tocarme las pelotas?

–Me han hablado de él –comentó quedamente Sai; sin embargo, no añadió nada más y tampoco respondió a las presuposiciones de Naruto.

Entorné los ojos. Quizás fuera verdad que había entrenado con mi abuelo.

El grupito se presentó uno por uno, y luego intercambiaron algunas palabras más que carecían de importancia para mí. Me fijé en que las mejillas de Ino adquirían un ligero rubor cuando miraba a Sai, pero esperaba que no lo estuviera comparando internamente conmigo.

Estaba dispuesto a reemprender mi camino cuando, sin pensarlo mucho, eché un vistazo a Sakura. La vi abriendo su mochila, en ademán de buscar su almuerzo, y de pronto su rostro compuso una expresión de horror, como si acabara de pasarle una cucaracha por la mano.

–No puede ser… –murmuró.

–¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

–Mi… mi… –la conmoción no le permitía articular palabra.

Introdujo una mano en la mochila y lentamente sacó una fiambrera. Estaba completamente cubierta de _nattô_ , una soja fermentada muy pegajosa; parecía que alguien había tirado un kilo entero de aquella masa viscosa dentro de su mochila. Por lo que había escuchado durante las vacaciones en Isshiki, Sakura odiaba el _nattô_. Y yo también.

–¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –saltó el imbécil rubio, alarmado.

–¡Han sido esas cabronas otra vez, seguro! Te juro que voy a encontrarlas, les haré pagar por esto, Sakura-chan –dijo el cejotas moreno, con una exagerada expresión de cólera.

Al parecer, las acosadoras de mis _fans_ seguían dando la lata.

Sai abrió su cartera y extrajo un paquete de toallitas.

–Toma, Sakura.

–Ah, muchas gracias, Sai. Espero que con esto salga bien esta… asquerosidad… inmunda… maloliente.

Observé detenidamente a Sakura limpiando furiosa su _bentô_ y el interior de su mochila, componiendo muecas de asco cada vez que sus manos rozaban el _nattô_. Sai la miraba en silencio, ayudándola a mantener la mochila abierta para que pudiera retirar los restos de la masa con facilidad.

 **También él le había llamado tranquilamente por su nombre**.

–Me pregunto si son algunas chicas en concreto las que están causándole todos estos problemas a Sakura, o si son todas en general –la voz de Karin atrajo inmediatamente mi atención.

La miré durante unos segundos, pero ella no fue capaz de mantener el contacto visual y se sonrojó. Solté un resoplido.

–Qué más da. No es asunto mío.

No quise dar más explicaciones; ni siquiera me apetecía continuar con aquel asunto. Sintiéndome repentinamente estúpido por haber escuchado a aquellos idiotas a hurtadillas, decidí continuar con mi camino hacia el edificio principal. Fue entonces cuando todos se percataron de mi presencia.

–¡Ah, _teme_ , estás ahí! ¡Ven! ¡Aquí está el chico nuevo del que te hablé esta mañana! –me llamó el capullo de Naruto desde la distancia.

Sin embargo, hice caso omiso a su invitación. Mis ojos intentaron eludir la figura de Sakura, que ya la buscaban de forma casi instintiva. En lugar de eso, toparon con el rostro inexpresivo de Sai.

Sus ojos eran tan negros como los míos. En cierto modo, éramos del mismo estilo: serios, reservados, aunque quizás él fuera algo más simpático. A mí de poco me interesaba; tenía otros fines en mi vida. No obstante, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, noté un ligero matiz de molestia en sus pupilas. Y estaba seguro de que no era, ni mucho menos, por la peli-rosa que tenía a su lado.

–Sasuke-kun –los labios de Sakura trazaron las letras de mi nombre en un susurro.

 **Aunque fue muy sutil, Sai entrecerró los ojos**.

Pero opté por no responder a nada. Corté el contacto visual y me interné en el edificio, dejando a aquel grupito de bobos atrás. Le pedí a Karin que se fuera con Suigetsu; por alguna razón, sentía unas ganas urgentes de quedarme solo. Ella no rechistó, a pesar de que su mirada me decía lo contrario, y cuando se largó subí las escaleras hasta la última planta. Allí arriba, había una pista de baloncesto que nadie usaba durante la hora del descanso. Era un sitio donde me gustaba estar: las vistas a los rascacielos, que se apreciaban nítidamente a través de la red metálica, eran preciosas.

Necesitaba calmarme y comer relajado si quería evitar partir alguna pared del instituto. No podía entenderlo, pero me sentía furioso. Y cada día era más consciente de ello. Aquella pelo-chicle presuntuosa me estaba debilitando.

 **Era más vulnerable, porque se trataba de ella.**

 **Solamente ella.**

* * *

Uno de los presentimientos que todos habíamos tenido con la llegada del paliducho de Sai, afortunadamente, falló. No se apuntó al Club de Kárate, pese a que Naruto estuvo convencido desde el principio.

–¡El Club de Arte! ¿Te lo puedes creer? –me repitió continuamente, cuando vino en mi busca al vestuario, después del entrenamiento.

–¿Hoy no te ha esperado la Ojitos Perla? –me burlé, cambiándole de tema.

–Calla..., su puñetero primo se me ha adelantado –su expresión malhumorada se acentuó.

–Creía que yo era el único que no soportaba a ese cabronazo.

Me adelanté a la salida, echándome la cartera al hombro, y el imbécil rubio siguió mis pasos.

–Verás..., Neji no me caía mal antes. Siempre me había parecido un poco subidito, pero estoy acostumbrado a ti, así que no le daba importancia –fruncí el ceño ante aquel ataque gratuito. Hizo una breve pausa y vaciló un poco antes de continuar–: Puede ser... remotamente... que a Hinata-chan le guste yo.

Rodé los ojos.

–¿Remotamente?

–Bueno, no quiero adelantarme a nada, pero en Isshiki... ¿cómo decirlo?... nos besamos.

Arqueé las cejas, mirándole sorprendido.

–Es más, fue... ella –sus mejillas señaladas se ruborizaron y compuso una expresión de atontado, como si fuera un niño al que acaban de acariciar la cabeza.

–¿ _Ella_ te besó? –me parecía increíble que la Hyûga hubiera sido capaz de dar un paso así por su cuenta.

–Sí, fue de repente... y me puse tan nervioso que no supe bien cómo reaccionar –explicó el _dobe_ –. Luego nos encontramos con el gilipollas de su primo y todo se arruinó. Me humilló delante de ella y pensé que Hinata-chan no querría volver a acercarse más a mí. Fue gracias a que me equivoqué y ella insistió en seguir viéndonos, la razón por la que no le partí los piños a ese miserable.

–Yo se los hubiera partido igualmente –dejé escapar un suspiro de pesadez–. Imagino que no os habéis vuelto a besar.

Su cara se tornó de un rojo granate y me miró como si acabara de escupir fuego por la boca.

–¡Pero lo haremos! –me replicó, haciéndose el gallito.

–Pues no sé a qué estás esperando. Deberías haberle metido la lengua hasta la campanilla al momento de volver a verla después de esa vez. Es más, deberías haberla retenido y habértela follado _esa_ vez.

–Joder, _teme_..., ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Hinata-chan no es una chica a la que me quiera _follar_?

–Sí, sí, ya... _hacer el amor_. Llámalo como prefieras: es sexo.

–¡Con ella sería más que sexo! ¡La quiero muchísimo, _teme_!

–¿Entonces? –me detuve y le miré fijamente–. ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo ahora y no haciendo frente al cabrón de Neji para recuperarla? Si te basta con caminar a su lado, incluso cuando no os besáis, no te lo pienses dos veces. Ni siquiera tú harías algo así por otra chica.

Los chispeantes ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que me veían.

–Tú estás muy raro, en serio... –me soltó anonadado–, pero, de algún modo, me gusta más que seas así.

Me sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya de idiota: exhibiendo todos los dientes, con los ojos cerrados como un anciano. Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

–Creo que seguiré tu consejo –añadió.

–Venga, ¿a qué esperas?

Se giró y, antes de marcharse, me miró.

–¡Gracias, _teme_! Ya te contaré mañana –dijo, y echó a correr.

–No me interesa –repuse.

–¡Anda que no! ¡Con pelos y señales! –gritó el muy capullo desde la distancia, al tiempo que agitaba una mano en el aire.

Aquella segunda vez que nos separamos ese día fue un poco menos incómoda. Al menos había un buen motivo –y no andar con un zombi y una friki como eran ese Sai y Sakura– y, en aquella ocasión, me era imposible no comprenderle. Detestaba a Neji por lo altivo que era y porque, en el pasado, había sido uno de tantos necios que habían querido desafiarme. Ahora, su amigo Gaara suplía sus deseos y, al parecer, había adoptado la postura de dejar que fuera él quien me encarara.

 _Por lo menos, el gnomo pelirrojo tiene más huevos que tú_.

 **No comprendía cómo alguien como Neji Hyûga podía llevarse bien con Sakura**.

Fruncí el ceño. Al recordarla, sentí una tremenda curiosidad por saber si aquella tarde también se vería con el nuevo. En el entrenamiento del club apenas había podido fijarme en ella; Asuma se había puesto muy exigente porque se acercaba el campeonato de noviembre.

Por un momento, me planteé la cuestión de si ambos se entendían porque, al parecer, al Casper le gustaba pintar y ella ya llevaba el pelo de un color extravagante. Parecían tan distintos que me costaba encajar la imagen que había contemplado aquella mañana durante el descanso. Cuando Kakashi dijo que Sakura hiciera de su lazarillo por el instituto, nunca hubiera imaginado que ambos pudieran formar un ambiente tan natural y agradable con tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

 **Conmigo parecía imposible, desde luego**.

Me volví hacia el lado opuesto por donde se había largado Naruto. Sentí de nuevo unos impulsos extraños de caminar en aquella dirección; Shibuya quedaba a solo un cuarto de hora andando. Dudé durante unos minutos, mirando a mi alrededor. Hacía rato que los estudiantes habían dejado el Konohagakure, y los clubes habían terminado ya sus prácticas, por lo que nadie había tenido motivos para quedarse por allí a esas horas.

 _¡Bah, al diablo con todo!_

No me lo pensé más veces, mis pies echaron a andar en dirección a Shibuya. Pero, cuando alcancé el distrito y me dirigí hasta aquel establecimiento del intenso letrero en rojo, no supe muy bien qué hacer. Pensé que sería estúpido esperarla como un acosador, pero hubiera sido muy bochornoso para mí entrar y preguntar por ella.

Decidí inclinarme por la primera opción.

Me senté en el banco más cercano, sin comprender del todo con qué me quedaría conforme. ¿Me bastaría solo con verla pasar? ¿O necesitaría hablar con ella? En realidad, ¿qué coño quería?

 _Mírate, estás aquí: sentado en un banco frente a las puertas automáticas de un karaoke, sin saber siquiera si esa chica trabaja hoy o no; sin saber qué es lo que verdaderamente harás o dirás si la ves. ¿Qué estás haciendo, pedazo de gilipollas?_

Esperé un rato, no sé cuánto. Quizás estuve allí cinco minutos o media hora, ni siquiera me atrevía a controlar el tiempo. Me avergonzaba la perspectiva de poder sentirme más patético de lo que ya me sentía.

 **Pero aquella vez, a través de las puertas automáticas, Sakura no se dejó ver en ningún momento**.

Resistí unos minutos más y, finalmente, decidí que aquella situación era ya demasiado triste como para seguir insistiendo.

Me levanté del banco. Alcé la vista hacia el cielo y, tras comprobar que estaba atardeciendo, reemprendí mi camino de vuelta a casa. Tenía que ir a la estación de metro más cercana, ya que mi casa quedaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Atravesé las concurridas calles de Shibuya intentando reprimir el sentimiento de desilusión que se había apoderado de mí.

 _Tal vez hoy ha decidido librar en el trabajo... Aunque no debería, porque es una pobretona_.

Me reconcomía por dentro por haber repetido la tontería de ir a buscarla hasta donde trabajaba, igual que el otro día con Karin, y que, encima, no hubiera salido bien. Nunca antes se me había ocurrido hacer eso, mucho menos tratándose de una chica tan vulgar como Sakura. Tenía que poner remedio a aquel sinsentido.

Y anduve un poco más lamentándome en mis adentros hasta que, de pronto, algo llamó mi atención. Había sido una luz extraña, de una tonalidad que me resultaba familiar, y cuando giré la cabeza hacia el ventanal que había a solo un metro de mí, sentí una sacudida en el pecho.

Sakura llevaba su cabello rosa pastel recogido en una coleta corta; le había crecido un poco el pelo desde primavera. No vestía aquel uniforme caqui que más parecía un saco de patatas, sino un delantal marrón encima de una falda de tubo negra (que enseñaba, menos mal, un poco más de lo que mostraba con la del instituto) y una camisa de rayas verticales en tonos azules y parduscos. Tenía un bolígrafo y un cuadernillo sujetos a la cintura, y estaba recolocando unas sillas y sonriendo a un niño sentado con sus padres en la mesa más cercana.

Aparté un momento la mirada de ella y observé el sitio. Era una cafetería-restaurante de aspecto rústico: con plintos, paredes, sillas y mesas de madera, algunos sofás, el suelo de tarimas flotantes, lámparas poco ornamentadas y plantas de interior. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y, desde allí, podía entrever una puerta al otro lado, que conectaba con lo que parecía una terraza.

Supongo que vi absurdo negarme a entrar si acababa de dar con mi objetivo, a pesar de que admitirlo era una tortura para mi orgullo. De todos modos, me apetecía un café.

–Buenas tardes, seño... –la sonrisa de bienvenida de Sakura se quedó paralizada en su rostro al reconocerme.

–Ah, buenas tardes –contesté con desgana.

No esperé a que ella me indicara mi mesa, me dirigí directamente a aquella terraza que había localizado desde afuera. Estaba cubierta por unos listones de madera y la rodeaba una pared rocosa, con focos de luz reducida, y plantas colgantes, algunas de ellas envueltas en una enredadera de bombillas. Aquel ambiente _vintage_ (como lo llamaban los más resabidos) me recordaba al de las cafeterías que había visitado en Nueva York de niño.

Sakura dejó caer frente a mí con un estruendo la carta del menú, devolviéndome súbitamente al presente.

–¿Se puede saber qué narices buscas aquí? –inquirió entre dientes, intentando disimular la furia que la corroía.

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

–La tuya no, desde luego; es demasiado pequeña y afilada para mi gusto.

–Tu nariz es mucho más afila... –se detuvo al darse cuenta de que solo me estaba burlando de ella–. ¡Ag! Respóndeme: ¿por qué estás aquí?

–Estaba de paso y me han entrado ganas de tomar algo. No esperaba encontrarte aquí; pensaba que trabajabas en el karaoke.

–Trabajaba allí hasta hace unos días...

Guardó silencio y su rostro se contrajo ligeramente en una expresión extraña. La arruga que se formó en su frente me indicó que le había pasado algo. Pero ella se aclaró la garganta y cuadró los hombros antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada.

–Bueno, me toca ser tu camarera; te has sentado en el área que me corresponde atender. Aquí tienes el menú. Míralo y dime qué quieres, aunque es un poco tarde para que meriendes, ¿no te parece? Hay un restaurante muy bueno un par de locales más abajo...

–Si pretendes convencerme para que me vaya, olvídalo. Aquí se está bastante bien, aunque espero que no me traigas la comida toqueteada por esas manos tan descuidadas que me traes –señalé rápidamente con la mirada los padrastros levantados de sus uñas cortas y mordisqueadas.

La peli-rosa se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Ocultó inmediatamente sus manos detrás del delantal y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres? –masculló.

–¿Por qué me tuteas? Deberías hablarme de usted: soy un cliente.

Me pareció oír que rechinaba los dientes.

–Muy bien. ¿Qué desea tomar, _señor_?

Casi me reí.

–Veo que trabajar como azafata de _maid_ te ha dejado secuelas –continué mofándome, contemplando con gusto cómo torcía el gesto ante mi comentario–. Un capuchino estaría bien, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta con un cabreo que podía sentir hasta en los poros de mi piel, pero yo me quedé mirándole el culo mientras se marchaba. Con aquella falda tan estrecha era imposible no admirarlo. ¿Por qué puñetas no se vestía así más a menudo?

Mi móvil vibró en ese preciso momento. Lo encendí y descubrí que tenía varios mensajes pendientes.

 _Fûka: ¿Nos vemos hoy? Tengo ganas de jugar un ratito y estoy aquí en mi casa, muy solita..._

 _Temari: Voy a cenar en el Hard Rock Café con algunos amigos, ¿vienes? Hay un hotel cerca, por si te apetece que se alargue la noche._

 _Megumi: Mi novio se acaba de ir con sus primos para hacer el Camino de Shikoku. Quiero verte, Sasuke-kun_.

Cualquiera de aquellas invitaciones se me antojaban siempre interesantes, y normalmente solía inclinarme por la de Fûka, en primer lugar, y quizás Temari, después. Sin embargo, aquel día fueron lo que menos me apetecía leer en mi móvil.

Apagué el aparato y lo devolví a mi bolsillo, sin contestar ni un solo mensaje y quitándole la vibración. Levanté la mirada, por si acaso encontraba a Sakura revoloteando de aquí para allá con bandejas.

–Aquí tiene, _señor_ –la irritación de su voz, cuando dejó repentinamente la taza de café delante de mí, me dio ganas de echarme a reír.

Me mantuve en silencio y toqué con un dedo la taza.

–Hmph, podría estar más caliente.

Mis palabras la enfurecieron aún más, y tuve que contenerme de nuevo para no desternillarme en su cara.

–Yo no hago el café aquí, lo siento –farfulló.

Hizo ademán de largarse, pero la detuve.

–Perdona, te has olvidado del azúcar.

Ella me miró un poco confusa.

–No, Sasuke, lo tienes ahí en la mesa –me contradijo.

–Es azúcar _moreno_ lo que yo quiero, no blanco.

Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, pero me obedeció sin rechistar. Me quedé embobado otra vez con su culo balanceándose al ritmo de sus pasos, antes de que entrara en el interior de la cafetería. Creo que la picaba tanto porque era la forma más fácil de mirárselo sin que se diera cuenta. Estar sentado me daba un mejor ángulo de visión.

Regresó a los pocos minutos con un azucarero entre las manos.

–Ya está. ¿Contento?

Fue a largarse, pero la retuve una vez más.

–¿A dónde vas? Tienes que echarme el azúcar en el capuchino.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Hazlo tú!

Un camarero se acercó a nosotros al escuchar la exclamación de Sakura.

–¿Sucede algo, Haruno-san?

Ella le miró con apuro.

–N-nada, encargado. Solo estaba... estaba...

–Bien –el hombre la cortó con severidad, y luego me miró a mí, sonriéndome con una forzada amabilidad–. Si hay algún problema, hágamelo saber y le atenderá otro camarero, ¿de acuerdo, señor?

–No se preocupe, está todo bien por ahora –respondí con otra sonrisa fingida.

El encargado asintió, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó, no sin antes dar una advertencia con la mirada a Sakura.

–Vaya, te han regañado –dije desapasionadamente. Alcé la mirada hacia ella de nuevo y observé que mantenía la cabeza agachada por el bochorno–. ¿Qué? ¿Me pones el azúcar?

Vaciló antes de hablar. Sus manos se contrajeron sutilmente en puños.

–Sí –dijo finalmente, con voz sombría.

No quiso mirarme mientras abría el azucarero.

–¿Cuántos? –preguntó de forma seca.

–Uno.

Abrió mucho los ojos y me miró por fin.

–¿Me has hecho traerte el azúcar para una única cucharada? –musitó atónita.

–Es solo una, pero una muy preciada. No me gustan las cosas dulces.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero echó solo una cucharada de azúcar moreno en mi capuchino, tal y como le pedí.

–¿Desea algo más, _señor_? –volvió a hablarme con ironía.

Le sonreí de medio lado con cinismo.

–De momento, espera a que me termine el café.

–Pues ojalá se te vaya para el otro lado –alcancé a oírle decir en un murmullo.

Dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la cafetería.

Mientras me tomaba el capuchino, mis ojos la buscaron continuamente. No tenía ganas de reprimirme. Tenía derecho a mirar lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, y yo quería mirarla a ella. Todo el rato.

 **Era entretenido observar a Sakura**.

Siempre la había tenido por una chica torpe, pero allí, en su trabajo, de cara a los clientes parecía que lo tenía todo resuelto. Se movía incluso con gracia, con elegancia, al servir el té, el café, una copa de vino o una mísera soda. Sus brazos y sus manos eran capaces de llevar cuatro platos al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera se le resbalaba un solo tenedor. Bastaba únicamente con que un cliente levantara la cabeza un poco para que ella acudiera a su mesa y tomara nota de qué sería lo siguiente que consumiría. Y siempre sonreía. A pesar de que sus pies no pararan de moverse, siempre estaba sonriendo.

Pero hubo un momento en que las cosas se salieron un poco de su control.

Un chico joven, con el pelo castaño y flequillo lacio, se levantó de una mesa cerca de donde yo estaba sentado. Se dirigía al interior de la cafetería, dispuesto a pagar la cuenta, cuando Sakura apareció con una bandeja que llevaba una jarra de limonada y algunos vasos. Ambos chocaron el uno contra el otro y la jarra se tambaleó peligrosamente; sin embargo, no sé cómo, la peli-rosa consiguió evitar que se cayera.

–¡Lo siento muchísimo! –se disculpó y se apresuró en dejar la bandeja cerca, en una mesa vacía. Rápidamente le dedicó al chico una inclinación, algo agitada–. Perdóneme por no haberle visto, señor.

Pero él le sonrió con amabilidad.

–No se preocupe, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de que venía hacia aquí. Ha sido también culpa mía –dijo con voz suave. Hizo una pausa y miró a Sakura de un modo que me molestó, como si fuera la cosa más bella que había visto nunca–. Además, tengo que agradecer el buen servicio que me ha ofrecido. No todos los días me atiende tan bien una camarera tan... _linda_ como usted.

Arqueé una ceja.

 _Pero ¿este es gilipollas? ¿Por qué le hablas con tanta cortesía? Es imposible que tengas más de veinte años, pagafantas_.

Como esperaba, Sakura se ruborizó como una idiota.

–¡Qué va! Solo hago mi trabajo, señor. Muchísimas gracias –dijo tímidamente.

Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

–Volveré por aquí solo para que me atienda otra vez. Gracias por todo –respondió mientras agitaba una mano y se marchaba.

Creo que aquella conversación hizo que la comida me sentara como el puto culo, porque al poco de terminarme el sándwich ya no tuve más ganas de probar nada. Ni siquiera de mirar a Sakura.

Me levanté sin decir nada y me acerqué al mostrador para pagar la cuenta.

–¿Ya te vas? –me preguntó la peli-rosa al encontrarme allí.

–Sí, la comida dejaba mucho que desear –contesté sin miramientos.

Detecté que la camarera que me estaba recogiendo el dinero se ponía un poco rígida, ofendida por mis palabras.

–Bien, me alegro de que _no_ te haya gustado –Sakura me dedicó una estúpida sonrisa de victoria.

–No te emociones. No he probado los postres todavía –repuse mientras recogía la vuelta.

La sonrisa se congeló en su boca y, esta vez, quien sonrió fui yo. Me eché la cartera al hombro y salí de allí, dejando a Sakura reconcomida de ira. Iba a ser la primera vez en bastante tiempo que regresaría a casa sonriendo satisfecho.

Ahora sabía dónde trabajaba, y dudaba mucho que el rumor se extendiera enseguida en el instituto, por lo que podría ir allí durante algún tiempo. Aquel lugar me había transmitido una calma que no sentía desde hacía mucho, y tener la posibilidad de chinchar a Sakura cada vez que quisiera, sabiendo que no podría replicarme de vuelta, me llenaba de un placer casi mejor que el sexo que había tenido las últimas semanas.

No llamé a Fûka. Ni a Temari. Y, por supuesto, tampoco a Megumi.

Aquel día no me hizo falta. Mi nivel de diversión había alcanzado su límite y solamente tenía ganas de irme a descansar.

Sin embargo, una vez regresé a la calle, ya un cúmulo de luces artificiales y esquinas ensombrecidas por la noche, detecté algo que me desconcertó. Un poco más alejado, cruzando el paso de peatones, había un coche oscuro delante de aquella cafetería. Al principio, no le concedí ninguna importancia, pensando que era otro vehículo más de muchos aparcados por aquella zona. Pero cuando pasé al lado de él, percibí una sombra en su interior. Mis ojos buscaron automáticamente de lo que se trataba.

El chico de la melenita lacia y la sonrisa empalagosa aguardaba dentro del coche, con la mirada clavada en la cafetería que hacía un buen rato, se suponía, había dejado atrás.

¿Quién era ese tío?


	16. ALARMA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas, mis queridos lectores!

Perdonad por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, he estado más liada de lo que pensaba. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todos esos comentarios que me habéis dejado, sobre todo, por ese de que debería tener 1000 _reviews_. Me ha hecho muy feliz que os hayáis tomado ese tiempo para mostrarme cuánto os está gustando mi fic. Y tengo buenas noticias: las cosas se ponen mucho más interesantes a partir de ahora.

Estaré esperando ilusionada las nuevas impresiones que me escribáis de este capítulo.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, dejo de poneros los dientes largos, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **15.** **ALARMA**

–Sakura, despierta.

Identifiqué una voz familiar muy cerca de mi oído y di un respingo. Levanté la cabeza y descubrí a Shino mirándome fijamente, a través de sus redondas gafas negras.

–¿Me he quedado dormida? –inquirí, repentinamente asustada.

–Sí, pero la profesora todavía no ha llegado –me aseguró él con tranquilidad–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, es solo que últimamente me cuesta dormir.

Solté un largo suspiro y apoyé la cabeza entre mis brazos. Sin embargo, me arrepentí enseguida de haberlo hecho.

Sasuke estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicas de otra clase, aunque él permanecía con una actitud indiferente y sosegada, sentado en su pupitre. Al parecer, una de ellas le estaba pidiendo que se reuniera con él, durante la hora del almuerzo, en la parte de atrás del instituto; su amiga se le iba a confesar.

–Por favor, Sasuke-kun, Rukia-chan se está esforzando mucho. Dale una oportunidad –le decía, con las mejillas encendidas.

Incluso cuando ella fuera solo la mensajera, resultaba evidente su atracción hacia Sasuke.

–Está bien, iré –respondió el chico de cabellos azabaches con apatía.

Aquel grupito pareció darse por satisfecho. Pero, antes de que salieran de la clase, todas me lanzaron una mirada de desprecio; se habían percatado de mi presencia desde el principio. Me pregunté entonces qué habrían pensado si supieran que él había estado conmigo la noche anterior. Claro que no del modo que me hubiera gustado.

 **Desde que me había descubierto allí la semana pasada, Sasuke Uchiha había venido todos los días a la cafetería.**

Me ponía de los nervios saber que lo hacía solo para incomodarme. Era obvio. Aun cuando luchaba siempre por que no se notara, creo que él se daba cuenta de que su presencia me alteraba.

Lo peor era que todas mis compañeras de trabajo se revolucionaban cada vez que él cruzaba la puerta.

–Me parece que ese chico tan guapo está interesado en alguien de aquí –había supuesto Michiko, la más coqueta de la cafetería: con su larga melena rubia llena de ondas y la cara siempre muy maquillada.

En mi opinión, esperaba que todas le dijéramos que era por ella.

–¿Tú lo conoces, Sakura-chan? –me había preguntado Aika, una chica muy fantasiosa que llevaba el pelo oscuro casi tan corto como el mío; era una de las compañeras con la que mejor me llevaba.

–Por desgracia, sí –había reconocido yo, hastiada.

Ella me había dedicado una mirada de picardía.

–Te mira mucho, quizás vaya detrás de ti –había sugerido.

–¡Qué va! Ese pedazo de mujeriego engreído solo intenta hacerme la puñeta. Simplemente necesita tenerlas a todas loquitas para quedarse a gusto; no me ve de esa manera. De hecho, no creo que pueda ver a nadie _de esa manera_. Es un... cínico.

Ante mi respuesta, Aika se había echado a reír.

–Veo que te gusta un montón, Sakura-chan.

–Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Por qué piensas eso, Aika-senpai?

–Te brillan los ojos cuando le miras –había señalado ella con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, antes de marcharse a atender las mesas.

Aquella vez me había parecido que las deducciones de Aika habían ofendido a Michiko, por lo que había decidido guardar silencio y sentenciar la conversación. Pero, desde ese día, no había dejado de meditar sus palabras.

 _¿De verdad me brillan los ojos cuando le miro?_

–Sakura, ¿qué es _Bunkasai_? 

Arqueé las cejas y volví la cabeza, regresando súbitamente al presente. Sai me miraba con aquel semblante inexpresivo suyo, a pesar de que su pregunta había indicado una profunda curiosidad.

–¿No sabes lo que es el _Bunkasai_? –inquirí perpleja.

Era prácticamente imposible que un joven japonés no supiera lo que era eso. Pero Sai negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

–Pues, ya sabes, es un evento cultural con actividades de todo tipo... Se hace en los institutos, y también en las guarderías y creo que en la universidad, aunque no sé si ahí es obligatorio –expliqué–. ¿Acaso no se hacía en el instituto de donde vienes? ¿O lo llamabais de otra manera?

–No se hacía.

Abrí mucho los ojos, estupefacta.

–Qué raro...

–He oído que en algunas escuelas de Osaka no se celebra, no es tan raro últimamente –intervino Shino, que había tenido la oreja pegada a la conversación desde el principio.

–Pero ¿ni siquiera habías oído hablar de ello, Sai? –pregunté, todavía incrédula.

Él volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

–Estaba en un instituto masculino bastante... aburrido –me pareció como si le resultara difícil dar con aquel término.

Lo miré largamente.

–De todas formas –saltó de nuevo mi amigo de las gafas negras y el pelo a lo afro–, este año vas a vivir el _Bunkasai_ de una manera poco habitual. Me he enterado de que la directora quiere unirlo con la fiesta de Halloween.

–¿Halloween? Pero eso no es una festividad japonesa –dije.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Halloween me recordaba demasiado a mi padre. Era una de las fechas que más le habían divertido: siempre había celebrado fiestas por la noche con los amigos más cercanos de la familia, incluso nos había comprado disfraces a mamá, a Hana y a mí. Cada año. Como si fuéramos la familia Addams.

Pese a que había abandonado casi todas sus raíces irlandesas, Halloween era una de las pocas celebraciones que había conservado de su cultura. Y había sido solo unos días después de Halloween, tres años atrás, cuando le había visto cerrar los ojos por última vez.

 **Odiaba Halloween precisamente por eso**.

–Nos divertiremos igualmente, porque nos lo merecemos. Sobre todo, tú, Sakura –las palabras de Shino hicieron que me temblara la barbilla un instante.

Respiré hondo, suavemente, e hice acopio de fuerzas para calmarme. No quería que la gente notara mis repentinas ganas de llorar.

–El delegado me ha dicho que quiere que prepare algunos decorados para la clase, por el _Bunkasai_ y Halloween..., pero tampoco sé qué es Halloween.

Miré a Sai otra vez; toda mi tristeza se había disipado ante la perplejidad. ¿Hablaba en serio?

–¿No sabes qué es la fiesta anglosajona de los muertos? ¿Disfrazarte de zombi o de bruja? ¿Ir por las casas diciendo: «truco o trato»? –solté anonadada.

–Mi instituto también era bastante... anticuado –de nuevo fue como si le costara encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlo.

Crucé una mirada con Shino, y creo que los dos nos estábamos preguntando lo mismo.

 _¿De dónde ha salido Sai?_

–Pero es muy pronto para que te pida hacer un decorado, ¿no? –objeté.

Sai no dijo nada. Rebuscó en un bolsillo de su pantalón y me mostró un papel. En él había varios bocetos de seres mitológicos: vampiros, hombres-lobo, fantasmas, etc.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagas con todo esto? –pregunté curiosa.

–Pintar un muro. Ha visto mis dibujos y dice que quiere que cree algo nuevo pensando en esos dos eventos y en estas cosas.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Yo no tenía ni idea sobre ese tema; mi habilidad para el dibujo estaba al nivel de un niño de parvulitos. No podía imaginar cómo había personas a las que se les ocurrían cosas extraordinarias de la nada. Y no había podido ver aún los dibujos de Sai, pero, por lo que les había oído decir a los compañeros de clase esa semana, debían ser muy buenos.

El chico moreno de tez pálida guardó silencio unos segundos. De repente, sus ojos apagados me miraron con una intensidad inusitada. Sentí que mis mejillas se llenaban de un fuerte calor. Su rostro continuaba inalterable, pero en sus pupilas pude detectar un brillo especial.

–Necesito inspiración –dijo, y pareció como si su voz acariciara las palabras.

–¿Inspiración?

Sai no apartó la mirada de mí. No sabía por qué no dejó de hacerlo y, aunque la situación empezaba a incomodarme, por alguna razón, me sentí atrapada en aquellos ojos suyos: sin luz, sin emoción, y a la vez cargados de enigma. Como los ojos de un halcón que otean desde la oscuridad.

 **Algo en mí me dijo que sus palabras escondían otro sentido**.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, mirándonos de hito en hito durante un rato, hasta que de pronto alguien chocó contra el hombro de Sai. Él cortó el contacto visual conmigo y giró la cabeza para descubrir de quién se trataba.

–Oh, perdón –dijo Sasuke con un tono ligeramente irónico.

Parpadeé y miré al menor de los Uchiha con cierto aturdimiento. ¿Cuándo se había marchado de clase? Capté que ambos cruzaban una mirada, y no supe bien si se dedicaban indiferencia o antipatía. Los dos eran casi igual de inexpresivos.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera se hizo repentinamente pesada y noté una tensión que me puso los pelos de puntas. No se dijeron nada y, aunque un segundo después Sasuke desvió la mirada y continuó con su camino a su asiento, me pareció haber estado en medio de dos tigres que se enseñaban los dientes.

–No rompas tantos corazones, Sakura –me susurró de pronto Shino.

Di un respingo y le miré sorprendida. Pero no me dio tiempo a decirle nada.

La profesora Kurenai entró en el aula, y Sai regresó a su sitio. Me quedé mirando fijamente la nuca de mi amigo de las gafas negras, debatiéndome en mis adentros por lo que acababa de soltarme. Por el rabillo del ojo, muy disimuladamente, me atreví a mirar a Sasuke.

 _¿Romper corazones? ¿El de Sasuke? Imposible_.

 **Sin embargo, intenté ocultar la emoción que se había apoderado de mí**.

Habían sido las palabras de un amigo, simplemente. Habían pronunciado algo inverosímil, que ni ahora ni en un millón de años se cumpliría. Pero fantasear con que podía existir una vida en la que Sasuke me mirara de la misma forma en que le miraba yo, provocaba que el corazón se me acelerase hasta dolerme.

No quería admitírmelo a mí misma. A pesar de que sus visitas a mi trabajo me pusieran nerviosa, en el fondo, agradecía el instante en que había pasado por esa calle aquella tarde. Sobre todo, porque me sentía mucho más segura sabiendo que él andaba cerca.

 **Llevaba algo más de un mes volviendo a casa con las llaves apretadas en la mano, temerosa de aquel tipo que siempre me seguía**.

* * *

Mi horario en la cafetería-restaurante era algo más estricto que el del karaoke. Trabajaba todos los días, salvo los domingos, y terminaba más o menos a la misma hora, aunque normalmente buscaba la forma de librarme del cierre. Las últimas semanas había temido regresar a casa tan tarde.

Pero aquel jueves por la noche no tuve otra alternativa que ser una de las últimas en irme.

–¿Te quedas tú con las llaves, Shuji-kun? –le pregunté al otro compañero que se había quedado a cerrar la cafetería conmigo, un muchacho de mi edad: delgado y de apariencia adorable.

–De acuerdo, Sakura-san. _Otsukaresama_ –me dijo, despidiéndose de mí y deseándome un buen descanso por lo mucho que había trabajado ese día.

– _Otsukaresama deshita_ –correspondí con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente, aunque mi apariencia física se asemejara más a la de una extranjera, las costumbres japonesas me resultaban mucho más naturales que las occidentales.

Al salir del local, me recibió una brisa helada, que me contrajo los hombros. Llevaba una sudadera de mangas cortas y unos vaqueros largos, pero las temperaturas parecían haber descendido aún más que la semana pasada. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta ante la penumbra de la noche y la soledad que se cernía en la calle, con el único cobijo de las farolas y de los mosquitos que iban a quemarse dentro de ellas. No había ni un alma paseando por allí.

Inspiré hondo y, tras varios segundos de vacilación, emprendí la marcha a casa. Me aferré a mi enorme bolso con fuerza, como si con ello toda mi inquietud fuera a disiparse. Mi casa quedaba en Setagaya, así que tenía que apresurarme en llegar a la Estación de Shibuya. Había olvidado por completo la bicicleta en casa, confiándome porque ya no trabajaba en la zona más alejada del distrito, como cuando ejercía de azafata de la cafetería _maid_.

Error. Gran error.

Mis ojos miraron ansiosos a mi alrededor. Todo cuanto podía ver eran paredes y muros, luces artificiales que titilaban de vez en cuando, sombras que formaban figuras extrañas y grotescas. Escuché inesperadamente el ruido de algo metálico cayéndose y, asustada, me giré. Casi se me cayó el alma al suelo, cuando comprobé que había sido solo un gato callejero tirando un cubo de basura.

 _Cálmate, Sakura. No va a pasarte nada_.

Quise retomar mi camino, pero en ese preciso instante detecté algo en la distancia. Entorné los ojos y vislumbré una sombra inmóvil proyectándose en el suelo. Al principio, quise pensar que se trataba de un contenedor; sin embargo, era demasiado redondo y corpulento. Esperé unos segundos, intentando identificar con desasosiego qué podía ser, hasta que percibí que se movía un poco.

Supe entonces que era la sombra de un hombre. Y, a juzgar por lo quieta que permanecía, estaba esperando algo.

 **Estaba esperándome a mí**.

 _¡Es él!_

No resistí un segundo más, eché a correr calle abajo.

Lo recordaba bien. El Día de los Animalitos _Moe Moe_ , cuando me había encontrado con Sasuke por primera vez vestida con aquel uniforme tan llamativo, había aparecido un tipo pidiéndome hacer de modelo adolescente, que, en realidad, había resultado ser un proxeneta.

Sabía que podía enfrentarme a aquel hombre, pero siempre dudaba de que estuviera solo. Ese tipo de personas nunca andaban solas. Y tampoco desarmadas. Agitada, eché una ojeada hacia atrás, intentando calcular cuánto margen de distancia tenía para despistarle. Se me puso el corazón en la garganta. No estaba allí.

 _¿Dónde puñetas se ha metido?_

El trabajo de aquel día me había dejado hecha polvo. Cuando noté que empezaban a fallarme las fuerzas, giré en una esquina y me interné en un callejón. Jadeé exhausta, deseando con toda mi alma haber sido lo suficientemente rápida como para que me perdiera la pista. El cansancio y el hedor de los contenedores que tenía a mi lado me provocaron unas repentinas ganas de vomitar.

De pronto, un ruido ensordecedor.

Volteé la cabeza y observé, con el corazón en un puño, el fondo del callejón. No podía ver nada más que una abrumadora oscuridad; las pocas farolas que había apenas iluminaban aquella zona. Habría jurado que era como la tapa de un contenedor cerrándose y, segundos después, el chirriar de un hierro volvió a estremecerme.

Rápidamente, tensé los músculos y separé las piernas, preparada para atacar ante el más mínimo movimiento. Oí unos pasos. Lentos. Seguros. Sobrecogedores. Y apreté los puños.

Levanté la mirada y, en el instante en que detecté una figura en las sombras, mis manos buscaron velozmente las suyas. Las localicé al segundo, las separé y me agaché decidida a desplazarlo y tirarlo al suelo; sin embargo, adivinó mis intenciones. Su cuerpo se tensó y opuso resistencia. Un instante después, me vi girando detrás de él, directa al suelo. Pero fui más rápida y deslicé una pierna entre las suyas, evitando la caída. Apenas doblé la mitad de la espalda. Como bloqueó mi empuje, me lancé desesperadamente a su cuello. Volvimos a girar el uno con el otro, como una danza mortífera. Sus ágiles movimientos me indicaron algo que me aterrorizaba: **sabía luchar**.

Y entonces flaqueé. De repente, me vi acorralada y no fui capaz de pensar lo bastante deprisa; la fatiga me había asaltado en el momento decisivo. Intenté sortearle, pero fue inútil. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sus brazos me habían envuelto, atrapándome. Me inmovilizó justo enfrente de él.

¿Cómo pudo haberme esquivado de esa manera?

–¡Suéltame, joder! ¡Suéltame! –me debatí desesperada, sin querer mirar aquel rostro libidinoso, con el espeso bigote señalándome como si fuera su presa.

–¡Para ya de una vez, Sakura! ¡Soy yo!

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me detuve. Reconocí las cejas angulosas y despobladas, la nariz recta y firme, los ángulos de sus pómulos altos, la boca dibujada, la piel nívea.

Sasuke me miró de un modo que nunca había hecho: alarmado, casi asustado. Las rebeldes hebras de su cabello azabache se confundían ligeramente con las sombras que había detrás de él. Por un segundo creí que se trataba de una ilusión.

–Tú... –se me escapó en un susurro.

No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero verle fue como si hubiera encontrado unas alas con las que echar a volar.

Ante la conmoción, las piernas me fallaron y mi cuerpo tiró de mí hacia abajo. Mis párpados se dejaron caer con pesadez, pero Sasuke siguió mi descenso y se agachó conmigo en el suelo. Aunque aflojó su fuerza, no dejó de sujetarme. Y lo agradecí.

 **Quizás, si no lo hubiera hecho, habría terminado partiéndome en pedazos**.

–¿A qué coño ha venido eso? –exigió saber.

Estaba alterado. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, volví a mirarle, pero las palabras se me quedaban atascadas en las cuerdas vocales. Me frotó los hombros y solo entonces fui consciente de que estaba temblando.

–Estás muerta de miedo –afirmó en voz baja. Hizo una breve pausa, puede que a la espera de que el ritmo de mi respiración se regularizara; luego, continuó con un tono mucho más serio–: ¿Quién creías que era yo?

Respiré hondo, y mis pulsaciones comenzaron a normalizarse.

–Ese hombre... me está siguiendo, y yo... Bueno, no importa.

– _Sí_ importa –su voz ronca se hizo más profunda.

Sentí un sudor frío en la nuca.

–Es... –pero no tuve tiempo de decirlo.

En medio de aquel silencio, mi oído captó unos pasos en la distancia; venían por el lado opuesto de donde había aparecido Sasuke. Incluso desde las sombras, fui capaz de identificar la silueta del proxeneta.

–Viene hacia aquí –susurré angustiada.

El terror volvió a oprimirme las entrañas.

Me quedé paralizada y todo sucedió muy deprisa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke me levantó por los hombros, pegándome a la pared del callejón, me cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de mi sudadera...

... y me besó.

El corazón se me disparó como en una lluvia de meteoritos.

La calidez de sus labios avivó mi sangre; todo el frío que me había acompañado hasta entonces se evaporó. Sus manos abrazaron mi cuello y sus brazos me rodearon como si quisieran ocultarme por completo. El pánico se entremezcló con el placer dentro de mí, causando un torbellino de emociones desenfrenadas.

Mantuve los ojos entrecerrados y observé, a través de las pestañas, cómo aquel tipo bigotudo con sombrero se paseaba a escasos metros de nosotros. Pensé que evitaría mirarnos, sencillamente por una cuestión de pudor, pero olvidaba que se trataba de un hombre que trabajaba con prostitutas. Hubo un instante en que su mirada se posó en mí, y me pregunté en mis adentros si había visto algo en nuestra pequeña actuación que resultara sospechoso. Me temblaron las manos, pero sentí inmediatamente las de Sasuke cubriéndolas, y me estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos.

Finalmente, el tipo del bigote nos ignoró. Experimenté una honda sensación de alivio al escuchar sus pasos alejándose del callejón.

 **Y aun cuando desapareció, Sasuke no dejó de besarme**.

Poco a poco, casi como algo involuntario, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios. Hizo un movimiento circular y acabó enredándose con la mía, como dos imanes que se buscan por instinto. Percibí sus dedos acariciando delicadamente mi nuca, al tiempo que, con otra mano, describía un camino de lentas ondas por mi espalda. Se apretó aún más a mí, envolviéndome de pies a cabeza. Me pareció, de repente, mucho más grande y robusto.

Allí, arropada entre sus brazos y su boca, me sentí indefensa. Era una sensación turbadora y, a la vez, irresistible. Cuando noté una de sus manos descendiendo hasta mis piernas, moviéndose despacio por mis muslos, una parte de mí sabía que era el momento de detenerle. Sabía que había sido el momento hacía unos cuantos segundos. Pero no podía. O no quería, en realidad.

Y entonces recordé el sueño que había tenido con él en Isshiki.

La lluvia. La fuente. El tatuaje. Los cuernos. Los besos. La humedad.

Aquella mano resbaló hasta mi entrepierna. Fue un roce breve, conciso, suave, el trazo de un círculo que me pulsaba con anhelo; e, inevitablemente, las piernas me temblaron como flanes. Volvía a notar aquella incipiente humedad.

–Sasu... –se me escapó en un gemido.

Pero él no me dejó decir nada más. Sus labios se imprimieron de nuevo en los míos, y su lengua volvió a inundarme. Bebió de mí, como si mi boca fueran gotas de rocío en medio de un páramo. Sus caricias esparcieron descargas eléctricas por cada tramo de mi cuerpo y, sin poder controlarlo, me arrancaron suspiros de placer. Mis manos se aferraron a su pecho, agarrándose con fuerza a la ropa, y advertí aquel pectoral duro, vigoroso, demasiado formado para un estudiante normal y corriente.

Me sentí muy extraña. Era como si no tuviera dominio sobre mi propio cuerpo; como si aquellas manos estuvieran despertando en mí sensaciones que nunca había experimentado; como si quisiera entregarme a todas ellas, sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar después. Igual que en aquel sueño.

 **Salvo que aquello no era un sueño**.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Abrí los ojos y, súbitamente, aparté a Sasuke de mis labios.

–Ya está..., por favor..., paremos –no podía mirarle directamente a la cara.

Fui consciente en ese preciso momento de lo que acababa de suceder.

Meses atrás, le había gritado que no volviera a tocarme; que no era un objeto del que podía adueñarse. Le había mordido y me había alejado de él, sintiendo un profundo odio hacia su persona.

Sin embargo, aquella vez había vuelto a besarme. Y me había tocado. Me había tocado de verdad, no en un sueño. Me había desvelado una emoción completamente desconocida, que me asustaba y me hipnotizaba, a la vez.

 **Y todo ello lo había permitido yo**.

Sabía que no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Para mí, era algo totalmente nuevo, pero para él...

¿Con cuántas chicas habría hecho ya eso?

De pronto, sentí como si mi mundo se derrumbara por las esquinas.

 **Había sido débil**.

–Por favor..., no hagamos más esto... –mi voz sonó estrangulada.

Él continuó en silencio, y me pregunté con intranquilidad qué cara había puesto. Reuní el valor para mirarle, finalmente, y contemplé su rostro. La cercanía a la que estaba me aturdió unos segundos. Sus rasgados ojos oscuros me contemplaron con detenimiento, centelleando bajo la tenue luz de la farola. ¿Por qué tenía unos ojos tan bonitos?

Hizo algo que removió el deseo en mis entrañas, y lo odié por eso. Lentamente, su dedo pulgar recorrió mis labios, observándolos con una intensidad que me erizó los vellos de los brazos. Y yo me sentí al borde de la locura.

–Está bien –el sonido de su voz se me antojó tan grave y tan rudo, que toda mi euforia se apagó de sopetón. Por suerte.

Pensé que iba a separarse; pero, para mi sorpresa, apoyó las manos en la pared, acorralándome, y se inclinó hacia un lado.

–Emm... ¿Sasuke?

–Calla, ahora me quito. Deja que me relaje un momento –me cortó rotundamente.

Giré un poco la cabeza y descubrí que tenía los ojos cerrados; intentaba respirar con normalidad. Noté entonces un vacío y, por curiosidad, mis ojos se movieron hacia abajo.

Sasuke no se había separado de mí, pero sí había echado para atrás la cintura. Entorné los ojos. Allí, en el centro de sus pantalones, asomando de una forma que era imposible eludir, había un gran bulto.

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza.

–¿Estás...?

–¡Cállate! –me ordenó irritado.

Miré su cara y, a pesar de que todo estaba muy oscuro, me pareció entrever un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo, se me pintó una sonrisa en los labios.

 _Qué mono es, en verdad_.

Se mantuvo de aquel modo durante unos segundos más y, finalmente, se apartó. Alcancé a ver de reojo que aquel bulto había desaparecido, tal y como me había confiado, antes de que se diera la vuelta y me diera la espalda.

Sentí el impulso de decir algo, pero lo que acababa de pasar me había impactado tanto que era incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Qué podía decir, de todas formas? Me había dejado llevar como todas las demás. ¿A dónde habría ido a parar mi dignidad?

–Aquel era el viejo de la agencia _escort_ , ¿no es así? –inquirió Sasuke de repente.

Me sorprendió un poco que lo recordara.

–Sí... –callé unos segundos, dudando de si debía contárselo o no–. Lleva rondándome un tiempo. No sé qué es lo que busca realmente, cuando ya le dije que no quería unirme a su agencia, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.

–No, no lo es.

La frigidez de las palabras de Sasuke cayó sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría. Enmudecí, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Él soltó un suspiro.

–¿Es esta la razón por la que ya no trabajas en el karaoke?

–Así es. De algún modo, averiguó dónde trabajaba, incluso cuando dejé de hacer de azafata para la cafetería _maid_.

–Lástima, me apetecía de verdad hacerte mi sirvienta...

La áspera broma del chico de pelo azabache me sentó como una patada en el estómago. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi situación?

Me recordé entonces con quién estaba hablando; las cosas que me había hecho y lo poco que le había importado siempre. ¿Por qué ahora parecía como si le interesara saber de mí? No entendía sus visitas diarias a la cafetería, ni por qué en clase no dejaba de mirarme, ni siquiera el motivo por el que me había ayudado a que aquel viejo verde no me encontrara. Pensé que quizás estuviera aburrido, o que las chicas habían empezado a ignorarle (aunque esto no me pareció lo más realista).

Torcí el gesto, pero no le respondí al chiste.

 **Fuera por la razón que fuere, me había salvado la vida aquella noche**.

–Será mejor que vuelva ya a casa. No quiero encontrarme otra vez con ese degenerado por el camino –alegué, separándome de la pared.

Sasuke me miró de reojo. La luz de la farola marcó su silueta, y por un momento adoptó un aspecto enigmático, como el de un ángel de la noche.

–Te acompañaré a casa –decidió.

Me quedé sin aliento un instante, y el corazón reemprendió su pálpito acelerado. Acababa de mofarse de mí y, de nuevo, me ofrecía su ayuda.

 _¿Qué eres? ¿Bipolar?_

–No tienes que molestarte, en serio –negué rápidamente–. Solo tengo que llegar hasta la estación.

–En ese caso, cogeré el mismo tren que tú –insistió él.

Se volvió completamente para mirarme, y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

–Vives en Ginza, eso queda por el otro lado. Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa –objeté.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

–Qué pesada eres...

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada, sintiendo que el rubor empezaba a atacar mis mejillas.

 _Eres tú el pesado que quiere acompañarme_.

–No me acompañes hasta _mi_ casa; vete tú a la tuya, por favor.

Probablemente, había sonado borde, pero había intentado ser lo más tajante posible. Tardé un poco en levantar la mirada y, cuando lo hice, hallé el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke observándome.

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre nosotros durante algunos segundos.

–Como quieras –dijo finalmente.

Sentí súbitamente todas mis fuerzas abandonándome. Por un momento, quise dar marcha atrás y pedirle que viniera conmigo. Su presencia era lo más seguro que podía sentir frente a todo cuanto me rodeaba, y me sentí estúpida por haberle hablado de una forma tan desagradable.

Pero me obligué a mí misma a ser más fuerte.

El único camino que compartimos esa noche fue el que llevaba a la Estación de Shibuya, bajo un mutismo que me retorció la garganta hasta que nos separamos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en clase me fue casi imposible concentrarme. Luché casi con obsesión por no mirar a Sasuke, aunque no fue suficiente. Temía que toda aquella agitación afectara gravemente a mis notas, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invadían cada dos por tres.

Nos habíamos vuelto a besar. Y aquella vez de un modo diferente: mucho más apasionado, mucho más receptivo por parte de los dos. Debía haber alguna razón por la que mi cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado con rechazo como otras veces; una razón por la que me había sentido tan sola, una vez él había cruzado las puertas del metro, en la dirección opuesta a la que iba yo.

Era absurdo seguir negándome a mí misma que me gustaba, pero ¿acaso tenía tanto poder sobre mí? ¿Acaso me importaba tanto?

Reprimí un estremecimiento, mientras la voz del profesor Aoba explicaba una fórmula matemática en la pizarra. Me asusté. Volver a concederle una importancia tan grande en mi vida a aquel Uchiha suponía un riesgo.

 **Aunque llegara a significar algo para él, estaba segura de que nunca me vería como la mujer de su vida**.

No era posible. A sus ojos, debía de haber tantas otras ahí fuera, mucho más guapas e interesantes que yo. Y había, en general, tantas cosas que seguramente le preocupaban mucho más.

Sasuke era sumamente discreto con sus relaciones; de hecho, nunca me había percatado de que las tuviera, a excepción de la serie de fortuitas casualidades por las que había descubierto a algunas de sus amantes aquellos últimos meses. Sin embargo, conocía su apabullante popularidad y podía imaginar que, en su vida, habrían habido muchos más nombres, muchas más caras, muchos más cuerpos enredados entre sus sábanas.

Aun así, siempre me había parecido como si hubiera asuntos que priorizara mil veces a lo que hacía con todas esas chicas. Tenía éxito entre las mujeres, pero supongo que solo éramos un entretenimiento esporádico para él. Su mente estaba ocupada de temas más importantes que, quizás, ataran otros sobre su vida, completamente desconocidos para mí.

 **De haberme mirado como mujer, probablemente solo representaría otro entretenimiento más, pensaba.**

–Toma.

Pegué un respingo en mi asiento, regresando bruscamente al presente. Alcé la cabeza, y me quedé helada al encontrar a Sasuke mirándome fijamente, de pie, a mi lado. Arqueó las cejas y me indicó con la mirada un objeto que había colocado delante de mí. Me volví hacia la mesa y descubrí un aparato pequeño y rectangular, con varios botones y una pantallita oscura.

–¿Qué es esto? –inquirí confusa.

–Es un localizador, parecido a un busca, pero tiene incorporado GPS –me explicó con neutralidad.

Le dirigí una mirada de incomprensión.

–¿Para qué es?

–Tenlo, por si acaso. Puede serte de ayuda cuando te toque cerrar en tu trabajo.

Entrecerré los ojos. Iba a decirle que no me hacía falta, pero creo que él leyó mis pensamientos. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, dio media vuelta y salió del aula. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que la clase de Matemáticas había terminado hacía rato.

Fruncí el ceño y observé aquel dispositivo extraño. Me desconcertaba el hecho de no haber encontrado ni un atisbo de indignación en los ojos de Sasuke, a pesar de cómo había acabado todo la noche anterior.

* * *

Cuando finalizaron todas las clases, ocurrió algo que nunca hubiera esperado que pasara ese día.

Estaba recogiendo mis libros con un poco de prisa. Se me había echado el tiempo encima y tenía que prepararme para ir al Club de Kárate. Me había quedado prácticamente sola en el aula; tan solo había algunos compañeros conversando sobre ir a contemplar el _momiji_ en octubre, y otras actividades que hacer durante el otoño. Miré un segundo por la ventana, pero el enrojecimiento de los árboles todavía no había empezado a manifestarse.

–Sakura –me llamó de pronto una voz familiar.

Giré la cabeza y descubrí el rostro de Ino mirándome con una expresión de seriedad. No obstante, parecía más cautelosa que enfadada.

–¿Quieres algo? –le pregunté curiosa.

Desde el viaje a Isshiki, le había notado algo menos irascible conmigo. La mayoría del tiempo fingía ignorarme, pero había empezado a juntarse con mi grupo e, inevitablemente, nos veíamos bastante a menudo.

Hacía mucho que no se acercaba a Sasuke. Al parecer, por lo poco que me había contado Hinata, se sentía muy incómoda con su presencia.

Antes de adivinar lo que quería, Ino estiró los brazos y me mostró un pañuelo. Instintivamente, lo observé con detenimiento, y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Era un pañuelo rojo, sencillo, demasiado pequeño ya para el tamaño de mi cabeza.

–¿Por qué me das esto? –mis ojos la examinaron con cierto recelo.

Percibí que le retemblaba un poco la barbilla.

–Lo usabas de pequeña, ¿te acuerdas? Te lo regalé cuando teníamos siete años. Me dijiste que habías decidido echarte el flequillo hacia atrás, para no ocultar más tu frente... No me acuerdo quién fue que te dijo eso de que enseñar nuestros defectos te hace más fuerte, pero creo... creo que tiene razón. Deberías ponértelo. Ten.

Sus palabras habían sido titubeantes, casi como las de una niña temerosa de que le griten por haber hecho las cosas mal. Acepté el pañuelo y lo miré otra vez. No recordaba que fuera tan pequeño, ahora que lo tenía entre mis manos.

Se me escapó una risa melancólica.

–Pero, Ino..., esto no me queda ya.

–Póntelo –insistió ella, y se acercó un poco más a mí.

Lo agarró y, sin atreverme a detenerla, lo enroscó en una de mis muñecas. Justo al lado de la pulsera que Hinata me había regalado por mi cumpleaños, meses atrás.

–Póntelo y no te lo quites, a menos que te lo exijan en el trabajo, ¿me oyes? –su voz sonó un poco agitada.

No me miraba, sino que tenía los ojos fijos en el pañuelo. Guardó silencio un momento y, justo cuando quise hablar, ella se me adelantó.

–Yo te lo robé, Sakura. Fui yo la que te quitó el pañuelo cuando estábamos en sexto –sus ojos celestes se humedecieron. Hizo una pausa y, cuando se aventuró a mirarme, dos lágrimas brillantes rodaron por sus mejillas; sin embargo, su mirada era decidida–. Te tenía envidia. Mucha envidia. Estabas tan guapa con este pañuelo rojo carmín, destacando con tu pelo rosa pastel, que me corroía por dentro no parecerme más a ti.

Abrí mucho los ojos, impactada por su confesión.

–Pero ¿qué dices? Si todo el mundo se reía de mí...

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas.

–Pero tú siempre estabas sonriendo. Siempre te reías de ti misma y de tus propios defectos. No dejaste que nadie cambiara tu personalidad, y odiaba no poder hacerlo igual que tú.

Arrugué la frente, sintiéndome repentinamente mezquina.

 _No es verdad. Sí cambié mi personalidad por alguien, y mi cuerpo, y mi pelo, y mi forma de vestir y de hablar_.

No podía reconocerle eso; era demasiado vergonzoso hasta para mí misma. Sin embargo, se me dibujó una sonrisa en la boca.

–Creo que tú siempre fuiste más guay que yo, Ino –dije con suavidad. Vi que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y proseguí–: Siempre me ha gustado tu pelo rubio, y el color cristalino de tus ojos. Además, caminas como si tuvieras el mundo a tus pies y, aunque a veces me irrita que seas tan arrogante, creo que es admirable que mantengas ese espíritu.

–Te equivocas. Nunca he tenido el mundo a mis pies... Nunca he tenido lo que verdaderamente quería –replicó ella, con un profundo pesar.

Nunca la había visto tan abatida como en aquel momento.

–¿De qué hablas?

Inspiró hondo y me lanzó una súbita mirada de determinación.

–Sasuke me rechazó –aquellas palabras me dejaron un instante sin respiración–. Sí, exacto, Sasuke me rechazó –volvió a repetir, al observar mi reacción–, y supongo que tengo que darme por vencida.

»Oh, no es el fin, por supuesto. Tengo a muchos chicos que harían lo que yo quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos, y no me puedo quejar en cuanto a lo que sexo se refiere.

–Ya, bueno, tampoco hace falta que entres en detalles...

–¡Y no lo estoy haciendo, frentona! –me fulminó con la mirada y ya pareció que recuperaba un poco de su vitalidad. Se aclaró la garganta, y continuó–: No, no me disgusta mi físico, ni mi vida, ni mi forma de ser, pero he de admitir que he estado demasiado tiempo conservando esperanzas hacia una persona que nunca fue mía. Y también he estado demasiado tiempo odiándote a ti.

Nunca lo hubiera dicho de Ino antes, pero sus palabras removieron algo dentro de mí. Podía entenderla perfectamente; también yo había compartido aquel sentimiento de decepción al saber que Sasuke no me veía como le veía yo. Sin embargo, nunca había llegado a odiar a Ino. Me parecía desagradable, escandalosa, posesiva y demasiado susceptible, pero no la odiaba. Nunca la había odiado.

 **Incluso cuando siempre había sabido que quien me había robado el pañuelo rojo había sido ella**.

Aunque eso era algo que prefería ocultar; también yo tenía derecho a disfrutar un poco de su disculpa.

La chica de larga melena rubia platino soltó un suspiro.

–Así pues, me rindo. Renuncio a Sasuke y a mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Después de todo, no puedo ser su amiga de verdad; soy demasiada mujer para él –sentenció orgullosa. Enmudeció unos segundos y me miró con una intensidad que me inquietó–. Ahora te toca a ti; lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Enarqué una ceja y, cuando comprendí lo que quería decir, me puse roja como un tomate.

–¿Qué hablas, Ino? No pienses lo que no es. Yo tampoco quiero tener nada que ver con ese... _imbécil_.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo, con una cara que dejaba claro lo poco que se tragaba mis palabras.

–¿Imbécil? Sakura, no intentes disimular delante de mí, ni te engañes a ti misma; son ya muchos años conociéndonos –entornó los ojos y me lanzó una mirada autoritaria–. Escucha, no me hagas arrepentirme por dejarte abierta la veda. A mí no me ha salido bien, pero a ti no te puede ir peor, ¿te enteras? Como no consigas a Sasuke, vas a saber lo que vale un peine.

–Bueno, no es como si estuviéramos hablando de un premio...

–¡Sí, exacto! Es precisamente de eso de lo que estamos hablando. Así que –sus ojos estudiaron rápidamente mi figura– tenemos que empezar por hacer algo con ese estilo. Tú nunca has sido tan hortera ni mojigata, idiota.

Puse los ojos en blanco, preguntándome por qué a la gente le afectaba tanto mi manera de vestir.

–No sé si sabes que estoy en una situación económica bastante chunga y no me puedo permitir lujos. Además, ahora tengo que ir al Club de Kárate y... –eché una ojeada al reloj de la clase–. ¡Ay, madre mía! Voy tardísimo.

–Está bien –Ino se acarició el mentón, observándome mientras terminaba de recoger deprisa las últimas cosas que me faltaban–. Vete al club ahora; luego, te llamaré para que vengas a mi casa.

–Pero trabajo...

–Entonces iré yo a la tuya.

Se me puso la carne de gallina solo de pensar que la snob de Ino pisaría mi vieja y cochambrosa casa. Pero sabía que no pararía de insistirme hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

–Mejor voy yo a la tuya –zanjé.

Antes de marcharme, Ino me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, de esas que hacía mucho tiempo no me dedicaba. Me recordó un poco a las que Naruto solía poner cuando estaba muy contento, y quizás por eso había terminado haciéndome muy amiga de él.

De pequeña, siempre me había gustado que Ino me sonriera de esa forma.

 **Era la manera que había tenido de decirme que éramos amigas de verdad.**


	17. GUARDIÁN

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Regreso un día más para subir otra conti y no asustaros de faltar a mi palabra. ¿La verdad? No sabía que aquí gustaran los capítulos largos, pero me alegro de que sea así. Este en concreto no es uno de los más extensos, pero sí que es bastante intenso. Os recomiendo que os preparéis para experimentar muchas sensaciones y seguir el hilo de la trama al pie de la letra. Las cosas puede que se pongan un poco feas.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

No pienso dejaros con la miel en los labios (DE MOMENTO), así que no me enrollo más... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **16.** **GUARDIÁN**

Itachi estaba acompañado. Podía asegurarlo por el par de bailarinas que encontré apostadas en la entrada, junto a sus zapatos. Chasqueé la lengua. Si había alguien más, quizás no quisiera responder a mis preguntas.

Pero, cuando entré en el apartamento y reconocí la larga melena castaña y lisa de Izumi, supe que no tendría motivos para postergar mis dudas.

Estaba sentada junto al ventanal que exhibía toda Ginza, en la mesa alta del salón, la cual aguardaba con el mantel burdeos y la vajilla de acero inoxidable, perfectamente preparada. Desde la cocina, un aroma intenso y delicioso inundaba la estancia.

–Llegas antes de lo que esperaba –comentó Itachi de repente, apareciendo con un par de platos humeantes en la manos.

Eché una ojeada a su contenido y aprecié una suculenta ternera de Kobe.

–Te dije que estaría aquí para la hora de la cena –resumí con voz neutral.

Itachi dejó los platos en la mesa. No fue hasta que colocó el suyo delante, que Izumi levantó la cabeza del móvil y se percató de mi presencia.

–¡Ah, Sasuke-kun! Perdona, no te he oído entrar –dijo con su voz empalagosa y una forzada sonrisa de apuro.

Me quedé mirándola largamente, pero no respondí.

 _Joder, ¿vas a comer todos los días aquí?_

Sin embargo, de entre todas las personas que había podido invitar mi hermano esa noche, Izumi era la que menos me preocupaba que escuchara nuestra conversación.

Me senté a su derecha, de frente a donde sabía que se pondría Itachi. Izumi me miró con detenimiento, abriendo tanto los ojos que su lunar pareció casi difuminarse. A su lado, mi hermano se limitó a observarme en silencio.

–¿Qué te pasa? –quise saber, al tiempo que dejaba la cartera sobre la silla vacía más cercana.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No es nada. Solo me sorprende verte aquí, con nosotros... Creo que nunca hemos comido juntos los tres –repuso.

La miré de nuevo sin decir nada. Se estaba haciendo unas ilusiones excesivas. Cenar con ellos –especialmente con Itachi–, para mí, era lo mismo que asistir a un banquete de cucarachas. Por lo general, esperaba a que él comiera antes, me llevaba la comida al dormitorio o me la cocinaba yo, simplemente. Pero aquella ocasión era especial. Necesitaba comunicarme con Itachi.

 **Y creo que él lo entendió**.

No pronunció palabra, pero regresó a la cocina y reapareció con un plato y un vaso para mí. Mientras él se sentaba, me ofrecí a llenar de vino tinto sus copas de cristal; yo me bastaba con un poco de agua.

Observé a Itachi y a Izumi durante unos segundos. Había más silencio del que era normal entre ellos dos y sentí que el ambiente se encontraba un poco tenso; sin embargo, no quise demorarme demasiado. Poco me importaba lo que les pasara.

–Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Aunque no le miré directamente, Itachi supo de inmediato que me dirigía a él.

–¿De qué se trata?

No pasé por alto la fugaz mirada que le lanzó a Izumi. Tenía la sensación de que habían discutido o algo parecido antes de que yo llegara.

–¿Te suena de algo Sai Shimura?

Noté que nuestra prima postiza erguía la espalda, como si hubiera reprimido un escalofrío.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Itachi me miró con su habitual calma–. Sé que así se llama el chico nuevo de tu clase.

–¿Chico nuevo...? –inquirió Izumi de pronto, en un susurro.

La miré unos segundos, pero volví a centrarme en mi hermano enseguida.

–He oído que entrenaba con Madara –dejé caer.

–Puede ser –Itachi se encogió de hombros.

Partió con el cuchillo un jugoso trozo de ternera y se lo llevó a la boca. Pese a que parecía mantener todo bajo control, percibí que tenía los dedos un poco rígidos. Entorné los ojos.

–¿Ese nombre no te dice nada? –insistí.

Itachi tragó su trozo de ternera y, acto seguido, bebió un poco de vino. En silencio.

–Yo conozco un Shimura –intervino entonces Izumi.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé la reacción de Itachi. No me habría extrañado que la hubiera mirado de un modo reprobatorio, dada la atmósfera tan tirante que nos rodeaba; no obstante, él la observó con expresión pensativa.

Izumi no esperó a que ninguno de los dos contestáramos.

–Cuando estabas en los ANBU, debiste de conocerlo –intentó recordarle a mi hermano.

Aquella era la razón por la que sabía que podía hablar sobre ese tema, estando Izumi presente. Junto a mi hermano y, como muchos otros miembros de la familia Uchiha, nuestra prima había ingresado en los ANBU siendo adolescente. Aunque no fuera una prima de sangre, al parecer, gozaba de gran habilidad con el manejo de armas: tenía puntería y precisión. Además, era muy inteligente; se le daban especialmente bien las matemáticas, o todo lo que se relacionara con la lógica y el razonamiento. Por eso, ahora trabajaba en la oficina de inteligencia antiterrorista de Tokio.

–¿Te refieres a Danzô Shimura? –la voz de Itachi atrajo de nuevo mi atención.

–¿Quién es ese? –inquirí.

Lo único que sabía de los ANBU era lo básico; afortunadamente, había evitado entrar en aquel grupo de lunáticos. Y, a pesar de que la profesión de nuestra prima podía sonar más interesante, Itachi agradecía mucho más haberse convertido en profesor.

–Danzô fue uno de los fundadores de los ANBU. Por lo que sé, también trabajó de mediador entre el Gobierno y las fuerzas militares en los años setenta –continuó Izumi. Guardó silencio unos segundos y arrugó la frente, componiendo una repentina expresión de inquietud–. Pero, desde que se eligió el _dôjo_ de vuestro abuelo para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, Danzô mostró una clara disconformidad. Lo ha estado aguantando a regañadientes. Por lo visto, no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de entrenamiento que se estaban utilizando los últimos años. Y, encima de todo, por alguna razón, siente cierto resentimiento hacia nuestra familia.

»Por ello, hace un par de años decidió dividir los ANBU. Creó otro departamento de entrenamiento, no oficial, al que ha llamado «Raíz». Según he oído, adoptó a algunos de los reclutas más jóvenes de los ANBU como a sus hijos y, ahora, los mantiene entrenando en un _dôjo_ que ha pertenecido a la familia Shimura durante generaciones.

»En realidad, no se sabe lo que Danzô pretende hacer con ellos. De momento, puede que los haga participar en campeonatos; quiere rivalizar con vuestro abuelo, probablemente para demostrar que su _dôjo_ es mejor. Quizás solo quiera quitarle protagonismo a la familia Uchiha, pero, como no estamos seguros, la oficina de inteligencia antiterrorista lleva unos meses pendiente de sus movimientos.

Arqueé una ceja. Hasta donde sabía, Sai era un experto del dibujo, no un luchador innato. No había querido apuntarse siquiera al Club de Kárate. Aunque eso no significaba nada, en realidad. Tal vez tenía incluso sentido, sabiendo que dos miembros de la familia Uchiha participábamos en él.

 **Aquello me sonaba más a una película de serie B que a algo real**.

–Ya entiendo –susurró Itachi.

Comprendí entonces que no había sido el único en sospechar de ese chico.

–¿Por qué le han admitido en el Konohagakure? –le pregunté–. No sabía que hubieran abierto el plazo de matrícula también en septiembre.

–Y no lo han abierto, pero con él han hecho una excepción –repuso Itachi, sin mirarme.

–¿Los otros profesores o la directora han mencionado algo sobre él? ¿Se sabe de qué familia viene?

–Eso es confidencial.

Itachi volvió a cortar otro pedazo de carne y lo masticó tranquilamente. Me tomé mi tiempo para digerir toda la información que Izumi había proporcionado, a la vez que degustaba también mi plato.

–Últimamente Sakura anda mucho con él, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, aunque no fuera algo que solía hacer, había esperado que Itachi añadiera – _chan_ al nombre de la pelo-chicle.

–Al parecer, se han hecho amigos –respondí con neutralidad.

Itachi no añadió nada más, y ni siquiera se sintió que Izumi estuviera con nosotros. El sonido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla chirrió en medio del mutismo que embargó la mesa.

Oprimí el cuchillo y el tenedor con más fuerza que antes.

 _¿Por qué tiene que preguntar por ella?_

Contemplé el agua de mi vaso, donde titilaban las luces de la lámpara central del salón. Recordé en ese preciso momento todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, en Shibuya, después de haber dejado la cafetería donde trabajaba Sakura. Habérmela encontrado allí, poco después, en un callejón en el que había entrado por casualidad para tirar los restos de mi Red Bull, me había resultado casi deliberado.

Desde que la había descubierto trabajando en aquella cafetería, todo me había parecido extraño. ¿Por qué cambiar de trabajo de la noche a la mañana? Ser camarera en una cafetería era más sacrificado que en un karaoke, y dudaba de que el salario se diferenciara mucho. Pero, claro, tenía sentido ahora que sabía que había estado siendo perseguida.

Además, estaba ese tipo... No solo el gordo de las paletas separadas y el sombrero, sino el otro también: el chaval del pelo castaño.

 **¿Tendrían alguna relación Sai Shimura y ese chico?**

* * *

El lunes resolví finalmente el modo para llegar hasta donde quería.

Había recordado que tenía de mi parte a una persona que me podía ayudar a hacer algunos malabares para recabar más información. Al menos, la que pudiera rescatarse mínimamente de Internet.

–¿Quieres que hackee la página web de un puticlub? –la voz de Karin se elevó algunos decibelios.

–Es una agencia _escort_ de la que ya había oído hablar antes; en la plazoleta donde nos encontramos en Shinjuku, conozco a algunos que han sido clientes.

–¿Y no es más fácil preguntarle a ellos?

Miré a la pelirroja con seriedad, lo que provocó que desviara la mirada y se sonrojara.

–No busco cómo contactar con esa agencia, sino averiguar quién la dirige y, sobre todo, qué hay detrás. Tengo el presentimiento de que no es solo prostitución de lujo de lo que estamos hablando –me limité a explicar.

El sábado anterior había ido a la cafetería de Sakura, a la misma hora de siempre. Había estudiado bien el horario del chico de la melenita lacia y había procurado entrar cuando sabía que él estaría allí. Me había hecho a la idea de seguirle, una vez se hubiera ido, pero pensé en que habría sido demasiado caótico. Primero, debía entender a qué podía estar enfrentándome, sin levantar posibles sospechas.

–A ti... –Karin vaciló antes de hablar–. ¿A ti te gustan esas cosas, Sasuke-kun?

Enarqué una ceja y se ruborizó. Me había preguntado una tontería tan grande que ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle. Solté un resoplido y me centré en el tema que me atañía.

–La agencia se llama Nuit Rouge, pero no puedo proporcionarte más nombres, por ahora.

No hizo demasiada falta darle más detalles, Karin abrió su portátil y se puso manos a la obra. Estábamos en la pista de baloncesto de la última planta, la que daba al exterior. Como nos encontrábamos en la hora del almuerzo, estaba seguro de que nadie nos interrumpiría en ese momento. Y, por lo que había observado otras veces, la pelirroja trabajaba bastante rápido si se lo proponía.

Su rostro afilado se volvió muy serio, con los ojos absortos en la pantalla luminosa del aparato, que se proyectaba en sus gafas ovaladas.

–Tienen un sistema de vigilancia muy potente –observó.

–¿Puedes burlarlo? –inquirí.

Examiné por encima el procedimiento que había seguido para rastrear la base de datos de la web de la agencia, pero reconozco que me perdí a la mitad. Karin era bastante buena; quizás fuera incluso mejor hacker que muchos de los que trabajaban para el Ministerio de Defensa o algunos cuerpos militares.

–Creo que puedo inventarme algo para despistarles, pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo aguantaré –respondió.

–Recopila lo que puedas.

Tecleó como si sus dedos fueran centellas moviéndose por las letras del ordenador. Sobre una pantalla negra, sin gráficos ni imágenes, escribió una retahíla de códigos y palabras que, pese a mi elevado nivel de inglés, desconocía. Era un lenguaje específico que no había visto en mi vida. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hackear de esa forma? Me resultaba casi inverosímil que esa chica tuviera un mínimo de correlación sanguínea con el mongolo de Naruto.

–Acabo de encontrar algo –dijo, tras varios minutos de silencio.

–¿Qué es?

Ella señaló con un dedo la pantalla y me incliné un poco para leerla, ignorando su agitación. Logré identificar una palabra: _Anfitriones_.

–¿Dónde has entrado?

–He localizado el servidor desde el que han construido su página web y, como sospechaba, no estaba en manos de una empresa de informática –explicó la pelirroja–. Por lo que puedo ver aquí, tienen a alguien trabajando exclusivamente para su difusión en Internet. Y, además, es también quien sustenta algunos de sus datos, como las cuentas que llevan al día, el número de clientes o, como parece indicar este archivo, quiénes están al mando.

Karin enmudeció y entornó los ojos, como si hubiera algo que no le cuadrara.

–Has descubierto algo más, ¿cierto? –adiviné.

–Es que... Me has dicho que es una agencia _escort_ , que se supone que no tiene un local fijo, pero el área donde me lleva esto es un _hostess_ , y uno bastante conocido. Parece como si todo estuviera encubierto, como si quisieran impedir que cualquiera de estos archivos cayese en manos de la Policía.

Sopesé detenidamente las palabras de la pelirroja. No era que, en Japón, la prostitución de lujo se viera con muy buenos ojos, pero, mientras no se practicara en un local fijo o en la calle, tal y como indicaba la ley, no estaban saltándose ninguna norma. Sin embargo, si ya hablábamos de un _hostess_ , uno de esos clubes donde había chicas emperifolladas que te servían bebidas y te daban conversación, la cosa podía cambiar.

Los _hostess_ eran lugares que casi nadie quería admitir que frecuentaba. Había muchos bulos con respecto a ellos, pero, por lo que tenía entendido, no se permitía tocar a las mujeres de allí dentro. No obstante, si la agencia Nuit Rouge tenía algo que ver con él...

–Una tapadera –comprendí.

Karin me miró y, aunque mantuvo su semblante grave, atisbé un matiz temeroso en sus ojos. Supe sin verlo que había sentido un escalofrío.

 **Aún no sabíamos qué era exactamente, pero quedaba claro que aquello con lo que estábamos tratando era algo peligroso**.

–Eso parece –asintió ella con la cabeza y, seguidamente, regresó al portátil–. Voy a descargarme todos estos archivos antes de que el software detecte mi actividad.

Se abrió en ese preciso instante una barra en medio de la pantalla, con un porcentaje numérico que marcaba el tiempo restante de descarga.

–¿Cómo has podido rastrear todo esto en solo un cuarto de hora?

Mi pregunta pareció conmocionar a la pelirroja. Se me quedó mirando anonadada y, luego, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–De pequeña solía entretenerme con los ordenadores. Se metían conmigo por llevar gafas, así que decidí hacer de la informática mi vía de escape para no pensar tanto en las burlas y en las críticas.

Mi mirada le puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. No podía entender por qué a las personas parecía afectarles tanto los comentarios de la gente, por desagradables que fueran. ¿Eran peor que recibir un latigazo de tu padre? ¿O que encontrarle partiendo todo cuanto le rodeaba, porque tenía mal beber?

 **Llevaba tanto tiempo insensibilizado ante las palabras de los demás, que me costaba creer que algo así pudiera hundirte**.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que, de repente, Karin chasqueó la lengua.

–El servidor ha descubierto la trampa –farfulló.

Los archivos terminaron de descargarse en ese preciso instante, y sus dedos saltaron por el teclado como gacelas huyendo del ataque del león. Todas las ventanas que había abierto empezaron a cerrarse, una detrás de otra.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Te han detectado? –exigí saber.

–Todavía no.

Karin se mordió los labios; la tensión hacía saltar chispas en su interior. Observé sus manos y, por un momento, pensé que el portátil iba a echar humo. La pantalla se cubrió de negro por completo y aparecieron letras, códigos y símbolos que no podía descifrar.

Pero, en menos de sesenta segundos, lo solucionó.

Soltó un largo suspiro, apoyándose con las manos hacia atrás.

–Por los pelos –susurró, y me di cuenta de que hablaba, más bien, para sí misma.

Dejé que se tranquilizara un rato, pero se recuperó a los pocos segundos y volvió al ordenador.

–Aquí están todos los archivos –abrió una carpeta con infinidad de ficheros y documentos desperdigados sin orden ni concierto.

Entrecerré los ojos.

–Abre la de _Anfitriones_ –le indiqué.

Ante nosotros se desplegó un documento en PDF con las fotografías y los datos personales de todos los que, suponía, estaban al frente de la Nuit Rouge.

–¿Te interesa algo de esto? –me preguntó Karin.

Como había esperado, en la tercera posición, reconocí a la perfección el rostro rechoncho del tipo con sombrero, pelo engominado y paletas separadas que había estado acosando a Sakura.

–Salte de ahí y déjame ver el resto de carpetas –le ordené a la pelirroja.

A pesar de no haber respondido a su pregunta anterior, ella me obedeció. Movió el cursor hacia abajo, enseñándome el resto de archivos hasta que, en una esquina, localicé uno que me resultaba sospechoso. _Subordinados_.

–Abre ese –señalé.

Y, en cuanto se abrió aquella ventana, en la primera posición, con un semblante serio que apenas mostraba en la cafetería, encontré al chaval del pelo lacio y castaño.

En mi boca se dibujó una media sonrisa.

 **Ahí estaba. La prueba que necesitaba**.

–¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? –quiso saber Karin, al observar mi expresión.

Estoy seguro de que pudo ver en mi cara todo el regocijo que se había expandido dentro de mí. Incliné la cabeza y la miré, con una intensidad que le puso la piel de gallina.

–No elimines nada –me apresuré en sacar de mi maletín un _pendrive_ – y mételos todos aquí.

–Claro –la pelirroja se quedó mirando el aparato detenidamente, dubitativa; luego, volvió a centrarse en mí–. Sasuke-kun, este sitio... esta agencia... sé que no me dirás por qué te interesa tanto, pero, por favor, ten cuidado.

Aunque sus palabras sonaron tímidas, sabía que sus sentimientos eran de verdad. La miré largamente, y recordé de pronto a Ino.

Me había acostumbrado a que fuera la rubia de larga melena la única en mostrar atención y preocupación hacia mí; sin embargo, los últimos meses apenas había tratado con ella y, desde el incidente en la playa, la sentía más lejos que nunca. Además, tenía la sensación de que, pese a que Ino siempre había parecido muy pendiente de mí, nunca había hecho realmente nada parecido a lo que estaba haciendo Karin en ese momento. A pesar de que ahora era consciente de lo que sentía por mí, la rubia nunca se habría arriesgado de esa forma por algo que le hubiera pedido. Y, quitando los absurdos arrebatos en los que intentaba conquistarme, debía reconocer que la pelirroja era menos cargante y ruidosa que ella.

 **Conocía de mucho menos tiempo a Karin, pero tenía la impresión de que me ayudaba y me protegía mucho más que Ino**.

Karin introdujo el _pen_ en su portátil y, conforme copiaba los archivos allí, noté que mis facciones se relajaban.

–Gracias.

Bastó esa palabra para que aquellos ojos suyos, de un tono caramelo, se iluminaran. Si pensaba que ya pasaba el tiempo suficiente detrás de mí, entendí que, después de eso, ahora no habría forma de que se me despegara.

Ni siquiera me hizo más preguntas; haberle agradecido su trabajo era más de lo que podía esperar.

* * *

Sakura estaba distinta.

Cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo, había entrado en clase con una apariencia muy diferente a aquella que había mostrado durante la mañana. Se había puesto la raya de su media melena a un lado, recogiéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja, donde se descubrían unos pequeños pendientes que nunca le había visto. Llevaba la falda (¡por fin!) más corta, a la altura de los muslos, lo cual me hipnotizaba cada vez que la miraba, y el cuello de la camisa estaba algo menos apretado. En una ocasión, aprecié que sus uñas cortas estaban limadas, alineadas, con una base transparente de esmalte que las embellecía. Además, se había maquillado un poco: volvía a llevar la máscara de pestañas y aquel brillante color melocotón en los labios.

Creo que no hubo ni una sola persona en la clase que no apreciara su drástico cambio de imagen. Los cuchicheos de las chicas y los ojos iluminados de los chicos se expandían por cada rincón del aula. Pero, una vez se colocó en su asiento, reconocí aquella expresión suya: en la que entornaba los ojos y fruncía la boca, desvelándome lo tremendamente incómoda que se sentía.

 **Sakura odiaba ser el centro de atención.**

Solo unos segundos después, Ino apareció con una acusada energía. Al ver que se aproximaba hacia la última fila, pensé por un momento que venía a decirme algo. Pero, en lugar de eso, ignoró mi presencia y caminó apresuradamente hasta Sakura.

–Ya sabes: péinate a partir de ahora con la raya a un lado, a menos que me dejes cortarte el flequillo, y adórnate el pelo con diademas y cintas, si quieres. Pero, de ninguna manera, vuelvas a dejarte la raya en medio o destacarás esa pedazo de frente que tienes. ¡Ah, y no te bajes más la falda! –oí que le soltaba.

Arqueé una ceja y observé que Sakura hacía un mohín. Ciertamente, coincidía con la rubia platino en que debía dejarse la falda corta; resultaba imposible no fijarse en las piernas torneadas de la peli-rosa. Era peor que un insulto ocultarme algo así.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me llamó tanto la atención. ¿Desde cuándo Ino se había hecho tan íntima de Sakura? Tuve la impresión –y me parece que había acertado– de que había sido la Yamanaka quien había ayudado a la pelo-chicle a mejorar su aspecto. Aunque no concebía el motivo.

Instintivamente, volví la mirada al frente. Como había esperado encontrar, Sai tenía medio cuerpo girado y observaba fijamente a las dos chicas que conversaban a mi lado, con aquel semblante inexpresivo, que camuflaba todos sus pensamientos a la perfección.

Era evidente que a él también le había sorprendido el cambio de Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Qué coño quieres de ella?_

Recordé los archivos que Karin me había pasado de la Nuit Rouge. Aquella misma tarde comprobaría en mi ordenador si todas y cada una de mis sospechas habían dado en el clavo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, me di por vencido.

 **No había encontrado ni un solo rastro que relacionara a Sai con la agencia _escort_**.

Hacía rato que había dejado el ordenador atrás, junto al apartamento de Itachi. No sé muy bien qué había esperado encontrar saliendo a aquellas horas de la noche; había indagado en aquellos documentos de cabo a rabo, sin parar, y había sido suficiente para dejarme claro que aquel paliducho medio muerto no tenía nada que ver con la Nuit Rouge. Y quizás había creído dar con algo fuera que me diese la razón, o quizás solo había necesitado despejarme.

Lejos de aquella casa. Lejos de aquellos pensamientos. Lejos de tantos recuerdos. Lejos de tantos nombres. Lejos de todos.

Mientras sorbía otro trago de mi soda, allí, sentado bajo un árbol frente al estanque del Shinjuku Gyoen, me picaban los nudillos. Por dentro, me consumía una rabia aplastante.

¿Quién era Sai Shimura? ¿De verdad estaba relacionado con el tal Danzô Shimura del que había hablado Izumi y no con la Nuit Rouge? ¿Por qué, diera el paso que diera en esta puta ciudad, parecía como si todo tuviera un vínculo con mi pasado?

 _Algún día me largaré de aquí_.

Aun cuando sabía que me convenía quedarme, sobre todo, por la posibilidad de que desarrollara aquella puñetera enfermedad de la vista, en el fondo, estaba deseando pirarme de Japón. Aquel país solo me llenaba de mierda, aunque temía que, fuera a donde fuese, encontraría lo mismo.

Solté un resoplido.

Serían ya las once y media y, por lo que sabía, la cafetería donde trabajaba Sakura ya estaba cerrada. No había podido acercarme ese día, sencillamente porque me había pasado la tarde entera examinando todos los documentos que Karin había conseguido sustraer de la agencia. No era difícil de entender que la Nuit Rouge se dedicaba a la trata. A la Trata de blancas.

Había decidido informar de todo aquello al Ministerio de Defensa; sin embargo, me había negado en redonda a dirigirme personalmente a mi padre. Había extraído todos los documentos personales que tenía en mi _pen_ , dejando solo los de la Nuit Rouge. Luego, lo había puesto en un sobre y se lo había metido a mi padre en el buzón de su casa, sin que se enterase de que había pasado por allí. Esperaba que no fuera terco y lo abriera cuanto antes, aunque me había cuidado de escribir mi nombre.

 **No quería que pensara que ahora me dedicaba a las investigaciones policíacas**.

–Menuda sorpresa encontrarte aquí –una voz me arrancó bruscamente de mis cavilaciones.

Me giré y descubrí a un tipo alto y fornido, con un llamativo pelo naranja zanahoria, muy erizado. Lo identifiqué inmediatamente: era el amigo de Suigetsu, con el que había estado a punto de liarme a hostias la última vez, en la plazoleta de Shinjuku.

–Vaya, lo mismo digo –repuse con voz neutral.

Por su expresión desafiante y la forma en que apretaba las rodillas, comprendí que se había puesto en guardia. No venía solo: había un par de tipos más a su lado, con las mismas pintas que caracterizaban a la gente que frecuentaba la Plazoleta.

Me levanté con tranquilidad, y noté enseguida su agitación.

 **Nunca tuve previsto que aquella noche terminara en una pelea**.

–Veo que eres un lobo solitario, Sasuke Uchiha –observó el musculitos del pelo naranja.

Esbocé una sonrisa ladeada, cargada de un profundo cinismo.

–Interesante comparación –comenté–. ¿Me refrescas la memoria? No recuerdo tu nombre y me gusta conocer los nombres de quienes me tocan las pelotas.

–Vaya, ¿y eso por qué?

–Por si un día tengo que borrarte del mapa.

Pese a lo robusto y lo grandioso que parecía por su físico, me percaté de que aquel idiota del pelo naranja había reprimido un escalofrío.

–Muy bien. Me llamo Jûgo Tenpin –respondió. Hizo una breve pausa y estudió con detenimiento mi aparente postura sosegada–. Así que quieres enfrentarte a mí.

–No te confundas. No tengo ningún interés en gastar energías contigo aquí ahora mismo.

–¿Y qué me dices de la Jaula?

Entorné los ojos. Sabía de lo que me estaba hablando; no era la primera vez que me lo proponían. Y tampoco era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

 **Más bien, al contrario**.

Pero me había prometido a mí mismo que lo dejaría. Además, tendría al imbécil de Naruto dándome la morga si se me ocurría volver a pisar aquel sitio.

Fui a replicar cuando, en ese preciso instante, sonó mi móvil.

–Al parecer, te reclaman –dijo Jûgo. Hizo ademán de irse, pero se detuvo y me miró por encima del hombro–. Avisa a Suigetsu cuando estés preparado para luchar contra mí.

Chasqueé la lengua ante la soberbia de su comentario; sin embargo, aquella vez preferí contenerme. Cogí el móvil sin ni siquiera preocuparme por ver quién era; mis ojos se clavaron en las espaldas de aquel camorrista, mientras se perdía en la distancia.

–¡Sasuke, menos mal que lo has cogido! –la voz de Naruto sonó alarmada desde la otra línea.

–¿Qué quieres? –inquirí un poco áspero.

–Es Sakura-chan... ¡ _Teme_ , está en peligro!

Experimenté un súbito tumbo contra las costillas.

–¿De qué coño hablas? –me alteraba la perspectiva de que el _dobe_ estuviera exagerando con algo así.

–¡Que sí! No ha vuelto a su casa, me lo acaba de decir Hinata-chan, que se lo ha dicho Hana-chan. Hace horas que no responde ni a los mensajes ni a las llamadas. Tendría que haber vuelto hace tiempo. Por lo visto, hoy hacía el cierre...

Y, conforme pronunciaba las últimas palabras, el móvil vibró en mi oreja. No era otra llamada, por lo que me apresuré en mirar la pantalla. Se había abierto una ventana con un punto rojo parpadeante.

 **La alarma del busca que le había dado a Sakura**.

–Te dejo –me limité a despedirme de Naruto.

–¡Pero, _teme_...!

Corté rápidamente la llamada y abrí la notificación del busca. Aquel dispositivo estaba conectado directamente con mi móvil y, gracias al GPS que tenía incorporado, me permitía localizar con facilidad a todo aquel que lo usara.

Fruncí el ceño.

 **Sakura estaba a solo unos minutos de donde me encontraba yo**.

* * *

Cerca del Jardín Nacional Shinjuku Gyoen había un barrio llamado Kabukichô. Aquel lugar se lo conocía como el «barrio rojo» por excelencia de Japón y, debido a todo lo que solía transitar en él, la gente normal solía mantenerse alejada de aquella zona. Al sur, la mayoría de los locales procuraba un ambiente comercial y arquetípico, pero el problema era al norte.

 **Y era precisamente al norte donde me indicaba el dispositivo que se encontraba Sakura**.

Corrí siguiendo la dirección que me marcaba el GPS. Al poco de alcanzar el último tramo del barrio, giré hacia una calle que me llevó a una gran avenida, repleta de coches aparcados a los laterales. Me interné en un parking solitario, flanqueado por dos edificios que parecían vacíos y varios camiones estáticos en fila.

Tan pronto como llegué hasta el destino que me señalaba el punto rojo del mapa, escuché unas risas macabras. Intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible, seguí el sonido de unos pasos removiendo la gravilla del suelo y me escondí detrás de una furgoneta. Me agaché y, cuando asomé un poco la cabeza, reconocí el cabello rosáceo y los ojos verdes jade, destacando bajo la luz de la farola a la que se apegó.

 **Sakura estaba acorralada contra la verja que marcaba el límite del parking, frente a un círculo de hombres que la miraban como hienas hambrientas**.

–Has venido justo hasta donde habíamos planeado. ¡Qué despistada! –estaba diciendo una voz masculina.

Moví los ojos e vi la figura de un hombre que vestía muy oscuro y estrafalario, acercándose a Sakura unos pasos por delante de los demás. En su cuello identifiqué la cabeza dibujada de un dragón. Quitando algunos casos como el mío, que procuraba esconderlo casi siempre, en Japón los tatuajes eran prácticamente un tabú –razón por la que había tenido ciertos problemas con algunas chicas–. Se vinculaban automáticamente con la _yakuza_ y los criminales, y sabía que aquel tipo no era precisamente una excepción.

Detrás de él, conté ocho más.

Comprendí súbitamente la estrategia que habían seguido para atrapar a Sakura. Habían jugado al ratón y el gato, apareciendo probablemente en el metro en el que había subido ella y consiguiendo, uno por uno, que se desviara hasta aquella trampa.

La miré a ella y, al ver que mantenía una postura envarada y desafiante, me alivió entender que se había dado cuenta de todo. Pero, seguramente, no había podido hacer nada mejor que usar el busca.

 **Estaba claro que aquellos gilipollas eran de la Nuit Rouge**.

–¿Por qué nos tienes tanto miedo? Solo queremos negociar –continuó hablando aquel tipejo.

Mis puños se crisparon. Su voz asquerosa me estaba inflando los huevos.

Localicé al más cercano de todos ellos: un tipo corpulento y bajito, que llevaba el mismo chándal negro que el primero. En una mano, sostenía una barra metálica, que estaba dispuesto a utilizar contra Sakura.

 **Pero yo sería más rápido que él**.

No medité un segundo más. Al comprobar que todos estaban pendientes de la peli-rosa, salí de mi escondite y me lancé a por el gordo. Le hice una llave corta y precisa, con la que le quité la barra y le dejé inmóvil en el suelo.

Como había supuesto, mi presencia alertó a todo el grupo.

–Pero ¿qué coño...? –acallé al siguiente con un golpe en la cabeza.

Tranquilamente, me deshice del tercero, clavándole la barra en el estómago, y del cuarto, con una patada circular en la sien. El quinto lanzó un grito desesperado, que se cortó a la mitad, cuando dejé caer con fuerza la barra metálica en medio de su cráneo. Acto seguido, otro intentó arrojarse sobre mí con su propia barra, pero fui más raudo: con un movimiento serpenteante, la atrapé, se la robé y le hice caer de bruces barriéndole con las dos a la vez.

Hubo uno que consiguió asirme desde atrás. Quise alcanzarle con las barras, pero esquivó todos los ataques. Detecté, de pronto, a otro más abalanzándose sobre mí y pensé deprisa. Cuando lo tuve a solo un metro de distancia, pegué un brinco, trepé con los pies por su cuerpo, atestándole una última patada en la frente, y giré sobre el que me tenía apresado. Aquel movimiento inesperado provocó que me soltara, y me apresuré en golpearle el estómago en seco y barrerle los pies. Al caer de espaldas, pude descubrir su rostro. Me quedé petrificado unos segundos.

 **Era el chaval del pelo lacio y castaño que había estado visitando la cafetería**.

Los dos nos miramos detenidamente. Deduje, por el brillo de sus ojos, que me había reconocido.

–¡Serás perra! –detecté de repente la voz de otro tipo.

Levanté la cabeza y encontré a Sakura defendiéndose de los últimos maleantes que quedaban, varios metros por delante de mí. Realizó una finta y, siguiendo la dirección del puño que uno había intentado propinarle, le burló, le atrapó y le hizo rodar en el suelo. Repitió una llave parecida con el siguiente y, a otro, le atestó un puñetazo que lo dejó tieso contra la verja.

Pero comprendí que eran demasiados, en una distancia muy corta. Uno consiguió cortarle un esquive. La agarró del brazo y la tiró al suelo. Seguidamente, sin ni siquiera permitirle respirar, se montó encima de ella y sus manos rodearon su cuello con saña. El rostro de aquel hombre era una máscara retorcida de odio.

–¡Muérete, zorra! –rugió.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir, y todo ocurrió en un parpadeo.

Salí disparado hacia aquel pedazo de cabrón, e le hinqué la rodilla en la oreja. El golpe consiguió que liberara a Sakura, y ambos rodamos por el suelo, lejos de ella. Me levanté por instinto. Aferrando con fuerza la barra metálica que había caído más cerca, me monté sobre él y presioné la nuez de su cuello, como si se tratara de un clavo que debía hundir en la madera.

–Muérete tú, hijo de la gran puta –mascullé.

No sabía qué aspecto debía tener mi rostro, pero, por la forma en que me miró, parecía estar contemplando la viva imagen del Diablo.

–Sí, eso es, cabrón. Témeme. Teme esta cara, porque es lo último que vas a ver en esta vida –le dije, en una voz tan profunda que solo podía entenderlo él.

Su cara redondeada se enrojeció y se llenó de venas: asfixiado por la presión que ejercía la barra en su tráquea. Sabía que si seguía oprimiéndole de esa manera, lo mataría.

 **Tal y como él había intentado hacer con Sakura**.

–¡Sasuke, para! –escuché lejanamente la voz de la peli-rosa–. ¡Para, por favor!

No quise prestarle atención, aunque, una parte de mí, me decía que debía hacerle caso. Estaba haciendo lo incorrecto. Sin embargo, no podía detenerme. Cuando los ojos de aquel hombre se cerraron y perdió el conocimiento, experimenté una extraña ola de satisfacción, como un reflujo que avivaba mi sangre de una energía desconocida. No estaba muerto todavía, pero sentía que solo necesitaba un poco más.

 **Un poco más y me desharía de aquella cucaracha inmunda**.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó entonces Sakura.

El temor inusitado en su voz me despertó de mi ensimismamiento.

La miré súbitamente y descubrí, encendiendo aún más mi furia, que el chico de la melenita lacia la retenía desde atrás, como había hecho conmigo. En aquella ocasión, había sacado una navaja, que había colocado frente al cuello de Sakura.

–¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más o me la cargo! –me soltó.

Por pleno impulso, dejé de presionar con la barra la garganta del tipo que tenía debajo y me levanté. Observé con detenimiento la imagen que se presentaba ante mis narices, y mis manos comenzaron a temblar de ira. Di un paso adelante y, tal y como me había advertido, aquel niñato clavó un poco la navaja en la piel de Sakura. Por su cuello blanco corrió un fino hilo de sangre.

Me picó la nariz y la parte superior del labio.

–Vamos a hacerlo así: yo la suelto y tú me dejas marchar, ¿eh? ¿Hacemos ese trato? –su voz reflejó una desesperación casi palpable.

Me tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Y yo sonreí con placer.

–Y una mierda con ese trato –gruñí.

Noté que las manos del chico temblequeaban sobre el cuello de Sakura. Pero, cuando di el siguiente paso, él presionó un poco más y la peli-rosa compuso una mueca de dolor. Mi ceño se apretó tanto que casi me dolió.

–Por favor, Sasuke... –jadeó Sakura.

–Te lo está suplicando, ¿no lo ves? ¿Acaso quieres que la degüelle? Estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas –el muy gilipollas soltó una carcajada propia de un lunático.

Entorné los ojos y entendí que, aunque me temiera, sería capaz de cortarle el cuello a Sakura sin vacilar. Rechiné los dientes, con una quemazón abrasándome brazos y piernas. Quería abalanzarme ahora mismo sobre él, quitarle la navaja y rebanarle los sesos. Sentía que podía partirle el pescuezo infinidad de veces seguidas sin cansarme. Veía la fina sangre que se derramaba de la carne de la peli-rosa y solo deseaba la más tortuosa de las muertes para aquel tremendo hijo de perra.

Noté de pronto que se iba separando, lentamente, de Sakura. La navaja no dejó de morder su cuello, hasta que se hizo con suficiente rango de huida. No dejó de mirarme, acojonado, y yo no dejé de mirarle a él, preparado de un momento a otro para saltarle encima. El silencio se entrecortaba únicamente por la respiración nerviosa de la peli-rosa. Y cuando se cercioró de que lo había conseguido, echó a correr despavorido.

Fui a correr detrás de él, tan furioso que creía por momentos que saldría ardiendo de verdad. Pero, apenas avancé un par de metros, alguien me retuvo fuertemente por el brazo.

–¡No, Sasuke! ¡Déjalo, por favor! –me imploró una voz.

Estaba ciego de rabia; era incapaz de ver cuanto me rodeaba. Seguí con la mirada el cuerpo lánguido de aquel pedazo de cagueta, corriendo como un cervatillo asustado. Me había desafiado, creyéndose importante cuando solo era una masa insignificante de huesos, una garrapata cobarde, un parásito infecto.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

Y al girarme bruscamente para deshacerme de aquel insistente contacto, fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura me contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, sobrecogida.

–Soy yo –susurró.

Sus pupilas miraron un instante por encima de mi cabeza, y solo entonces caí en la cuenta de que tenía un brazo levantado. Había estado a punto de golpearla. Inspiré hondo y me percaté de que tenía la respiración agitada. Cuando acompasé el ritmo de mis pulmones, volví a mirarla fijamente.

Estaba temblando. Por mi culpa.

–Has venido –dijo.

 **Y entonces comprendí que no temblaba por que me tuviera miedo**.

Fue algo instintivo, que no había hecho nunca con nadie. Pero examiné el corte de su cuello y, aunque sabía que era superficial, un instante después me vi abrazándola. Sakura no era una chica muy bajita, quizás incluso sobrepasara con creces la media de las mujeres niponas; sin embargo, seguía siendo más pequeña que yo. Y allí, estrecha entre mis brazos, parecía la criatura más diminuta que había tocado jamás. Su aroma, a pesar del sudor, me invadió. Cerré los ojos y, por un momento, sentí que todo estaba bien.

 **Sakura estaba a salvo.**

–¿Sasuke-kun? –su voz, tan cerca de mi oído, me sobresaltó.

Me separé rápidamente de ella y me aclaré la garganta. Por el rabillo del ojo, descubrí sus mejillas muy coloradas y sus ojos verdes tan abiertos y tan brillantes que parecía haber vuelto a encontrar la estrella fugaz que vimos pasar en Isshiki.

Chasqueé la lengua.

 _Eres una molestia_.

No esperé más, abrí el móvil y pulsé el último nombre de la lista de llamadas recibidas.

El sonido de la línea comunicando se cortó en el segundo pulso.

–¡ _Teme_! ¿Has encontrado a Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto desde el otro lado.

–Sí, manda de inmediato un coche en la dirección que te voy a enviar. Tienes que llevarla al hospital.

–¿Qué? ¿Sakura-chan está herida? ¿Está bien?

–Está bien, pero tiene un pequeño corte que hay que sanar.

–De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy para allá con alguien.

Di un rápido rodeo con la mirada, observando el panorama: la mayoría de los tipos que había noqueado continuaban yacientes en el suelo.

–Ah, y tráete también a la Policía, si no te importa –añadí.

–¿La Policía? ¡Joder, Sasuke! ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

–No tengo tiempo, ya te lo explicaré.

–Vale, pero... ten cuidado.

No dije nada más, colgué y me apresuré en mandarle al idiota rubio la ubicación de donde nos encontrábamos Sakura y yo. Me giré para mirar a la peli-rosa.

–Toma –extraje de mi billetera una tarjeta, donde aparecía mi nombre y una firma a manos de mi padre, y se la entregué–. Cuando llegue la Policía, dales esto. Lo entenderán en cuanto lo vean.

Ella examinó detenidamente la tarjeta y, luego, me miró a mí.

–¿A dónde vas? Puede que tú también estés herido –inquirió preocupada.

No me atreví a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sentía que, si lo hacía, cambiaría automáticamente de parecer.

–Tengo asuntos que atender –me limité a contestar.

Y, tan pronto lo dije, me arrepentí.

 **Había revelado que tenía un propósito y yo nunca revelaba nada, ni siquiera eso**.

Me volví y le di la espalda, queriendo evitar darle más información de la necesaria. Fue entonces cuando percibí, a lo lejos, las sirenas de los coches de la Policía.

–Adiós.

–Sasuke-kun –ella volvió a retenerme por el brazo.

Aquella vez no me giré, ni tampoco hice ademán de mirarla. Pero tampoco quise deshacerme tan fácilmente de su contacto; su mano era cálida incluso ante la frialdad de la noche.

–Por favor, no hagas locuras.

Y no la miré, ni me giré, ni la busqué. Y, sin embargo, sentí como si dentro de mí se abriera algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido.

Algo dulce.

Algo frágil.

Algo débil.

Finalmente, me zafé de su contacto; apenas tuve que hacer esfuerzos, comprendiendo que me dejaba marchar. Me alejé de allí entre las sombras, aliviado al comprobar que la Policía ya había parado frente a la entrada del parking. Corrí calle abajo y, una vez me aseguré de que estaba completamente solo, saqué el móvil.

Karin descolgó al tercer pitido.

–¿Estás despierta? –pregunté.

–Sí, pero me sorprende que me llames a estas horas.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Se escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Qué es ahora?

–Rastréame la ubicación de la sede de Nuit Rouge.

* * *

La dirección que me envió Karin, tal y como ella había adivinado la primera vez, me llevó hasta un _hostess_. Entré sobornando a los seguratas que custodiaban la puerta de entrada y me filtré entre la multitud. Había memorizado el nombre del viejo gordo del sombrero y las paletas separadas: el señor Hideki, y me hice pasar por un interesado que le estaba buscando. Me llevaron por un pasillo, que conectaba con la parte trasera de una nave industrial, y me dejaron allí dentro, despreocupadamente, mientras los guardias se fumaban unos cigarrillos entre risas, afuera.

En cuanto me vio llegar, los ojos de aquel gordo apestoso se abrieron tanto, que pareció un sapo gigante a punto de reventar. El chaval de la melenita castaña estaba frente a él, arrodillado. Cuando se giró y me vio, fue como si ante él se hubiera presentado su peor pesadilla.

Ni siquiera le permití el lujo de que comenzara a gritar, me abalancé sobre él, le corté la voz con un golpe fuerte y preciso en la garganta y le agarré los brazos por detrás.

–Querías degollarla, ¿verdad? Estás acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas, ¿no es así como me lo dijiste? Tranquilo, porque has caído en manos de alguien que está acostumbrado a hacer _esto_.

Con una pierna presioné su espalda, tiré de sus brazos hacia atrás y, solo un segundo después, se escuchó un fuerte crujido. El señor Hideki contempló horrorizado cómo los brazos de su súbdito caían descolgados junto a su cuerpo, desplomado en el suelo.

 **Mis ojos le señalaron, y supo que aquella había sido su sentencia**.


	18. HILOS

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Me encantáis. Es lo primero que tengo que decir. La verdad es que creo que he tenido suerte de que me leáis personas tan entusiastas y apasionadas, tanto en esta web como en la otra donde publico. Me hace muy feliz saber que mi fanfic está causando tantas sensaciones para vosotros.

Aquí os traigo la continuación, un día más. Esta es algo más larga que la anterior y creo que muy profunda porque suceden muchas cosas en la vida de nuestros personajes y también en los pensamientos de Sakura, la narradora en esta ocasión.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, espero que os guste... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **17.** **HILOS**

Me miro en el ventanal del salón y lo que veo, como siempre, no me gusta. Por más que me ponga el pelo del flequillo encima, se sigue notando que tengo una gran frente. ¿Por qué tengo la frente tan ancha?

Me paro a pensar un rato.

En realidad, no sabía que tener la frente ancha provocaba tanta risa. Me he dado cuenta ahora, viendo la tele, porque los programas de televisión dicen que las chicas son más guapas cuando tienen la frente pequeña; además, los niños se burlan de mí. También he oído que es muy importante ser delgada, o nunca se enamorarán de nosotras. Pero yo estoy gordita. ¿También tengo que ser tan canija como esas chicas que salen en las revistas? Solo tengo cinco años, pero a veces pienso que ellas parecen más pequeñas que yo. O, al menos, más delicadas. Como si de un momento a otro fueran a romperse.

–¡Sakurichi! ¿Puedes ir a comprar tomates a la tienda? Me hacen falta para la comida de hoy –grita papá desde la cocina.

–¡Voy! –respondo sonriente.

Me levanto del sofá y me acerco hasta donde está él.

–Toma –extiende una billetera pequeña llena de monedas–. Te he dejado un poco más de dinero, por si te apetece comprar _dumplings_ de _anko_.

Resoplo y se me mueven algunos mechones del flequillo, que me apresuro en volver a colocar en su sitio.

Me encanta caminar, pero el problema es que papá me tienta a comprar cosas de esas que los niños dicen que te ponen más gorda. Pero es que los _dumplings_ de _anko_ , esas bolitas de harina de arroz dulce, rellenas de pasta de judías rojas... tan esponjosas, suaves y tiernas... ¿Quién puede resistirse a ellas?

Me encojo de hombros. Papá dice que puedo, así que me compraré algunas.

Salgo de casa y me encamino tranquilamente hasta la tienda, tarareando la última canción que nos ha enseñado la maestra en Música. Papá sabe tocarla con la guitarra. Algún día, tocaré y cantaré como él.

El señor de la tienda es muy amable. Me ha regalado más _dumplings_ de _anko_ de lo que esperaba, y me ha dicho que las niñas como yo tenemos que crecer fuertes y sanas; que no me preocupe nunca de lo que digan los demás. Aun así, mientras me voy comiendo este dulce, me siento un poco culpable. ¿De verdad que nadie se enamorará de mí, si no me convierto en una de esas chicas?

Me detengo y, de pronto, por delante de mí pasa un chico. Tiene un palillo en la boca y me fijo en que sostiene en las manos un cartón con algunos _takoyaki_. El aroma de esas bolitas fritas de pulpo entra en mi nariz, atrayéndome; sin embargo, sacudo la cabeza y me contengo. Mamá dice que antes del almuerzo no se puede comer mucho, y yo ya tengo mis _dumplings_.

El chico se detiene y sus ojos me enfocan. Por un momento, he sentido como si se me escapara el aire. ¿Qué es esto? Me late muy fuerte el corazón. La cara de este chico es mucho más bonita que la de todos mis amigos. Creo que tiene mi edad. Está muy serio y parece un poco chulito, pero su pelo negro como el regaliz, que contrasta completamente con su piel blanca, es muy guay: revoltoso y erizado, con mechones largos cayéndole sobre la frente. Tiene unos ojos muy oscuros, tan negros como el fondo de un pozo, aunque brillan un poco, y me acuerdo de los túneles que he visitado este verano en Okinawa: daban mucho miedo, pero, al final, siempre te está esperando una intensa luz. Nunca he visto unos ojos así.

Sus pupilas bajan hasta las dos bolsas que tengo entre las manos.

–Oh, qué tomates –comenta embelesado.

Miro rápidamente esos frutos rojos y redondos, que destacan a través del plástico de la bolsa. Levanto la vista, pero el chico sigue atento a mis tomates. Ladeo la cabeza y, sin pensarlo mucho, saco uno.

–¿Lo quieres? –le ofrezco.

Él abre mucho los ojos. Parece como si se hubiera encendido una lamparita en sus pupilas.

–¿De verdad? –me pregunta con ilusión.

–Claro, hay muchos –le sonrío yo–. Pero sabes que esto se come con ensalada, ¿no?

Agarra el tomate tan rápido que casi ni me doy cuenta, y le da un gran mordisco.

–Yo me los como así también –sonríe triunfante.

Me quedo mirándole embobada. Este chico se está comiendo unos _takoyaki_ , pero su estómago también tiene espacio para mis tomates. Mis ojos le examinan de arriba abajo; es más delgado que yo, pero parece que a los dos nos gusta comer.

Tímidamente, le muestro los _dumplings_ de _anko_ que tengo en la otra bolsa. Sé que me he puesto muy colorada. Me arden las mejillas.

–¿Quieres esto también?

Él asoma el morro y observa el contenido, pero niega con la cabeza.

–No me gustan las cosas dulces –responde.

Antes de que yo pueda decirle nada, algo impacta contra mi bolsa de plástico. No soy capaz de hacer nada, los tomates caen desperdigados por el suelo: espachurrados. Y, en medio de ellos, detecto una piedra.

–¡Deja ya de comer tanto, Bubú! –grita de repente una voz.

Me giro y descubro a esos niños estúpidos de mi guardería, riendo victoriosos. Han sido ellos los que han tirado la piedra contra mis tomates.

–¡Vuélvete con Goku y Vegeta, o acabarás zampándonos a nosotros también! –me siguen gritando.

Me encojo un poco y dejo de mirarles; solo quiero echarme a llorar. ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila de una vez? Ahora papá me castigará por no poder llevarle lo que necesita.

–Habéis tirado todos esos maravillosos tomates –la voz del chico moreno de piel blanca suena enfadada.

Levanto la mirada y veo que ha agachado la cabeza. No puedo ver su hermosa cara, pero sus manos están temblando, cerradas en puños. Si fuera un volcán, estaría a punto de echar lava.

–Oye, ¿eres Sasuke Uchiha? –uno de los niños habla con cierto miedo.

–¿Por qué estás tan cabreado? –salta otro, temeroso también.

Curiosa, les miro y compruebo que los tres niños que han aparecido para molestarme están retrocediendo, como los gatos escuálidos de la calle cuando ven perros grandes.

–¿Esos tomates eran tuyos? –pregunta el más alto de todos.

Este chico, que he descubierto que se llama Sasuke, tarda bastante en contestar. Finalmente, alza la cabeza y les lanza una mirada fulminante.

–¡Os vais a enterar!

Me agazapo en el suelo, amedrentada; no me gustan las peleas. Sin embargo, por un huequito que se abre entre mis brazos, logro ver lo que sucede ahí fuera.

El cuerpo de Sasuke ahora es más alto y estilizado. Viste el uniforme negro de Secundaria y lleva una bufanda atada al cuello. Hace mucho frío, mucho más que antes. ¿En qué momento hemos llegado al invierno de nuestros doce años?

Se interpone delante de mí y, aunque hunde las manos en los bolsillos, sé que sus músculos están preparándose para luchar.

–¿De qué coño vas, chaval? Ha sido ella la que ha meneado su falda por delante de nosotros –la voz del niñato que tiene delante es áspera y desagradable, marcando mucho las erres, como los típicos macarras tokiotas.

–¡Cierra la puta boca, cabrón! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a tocar a nuestra amiga! –exclama inesperadamente la voz chillona de Naruto.

No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora de que él también está aquí, al lado de Sasuke. Ambos están de espaldas a mí y no puedo verles las caras, pero sé que el amor de mi vida está mostrando una de esas sonrisas ladeadas suyas.

–Qué decepción más grande sois para el sexo masculino –suelta con frialdad.

Siento como si algo fuera a explotar dentro de mí por la emoción. ¡Sasuke-kun me está defendiendo! Sé que Naruto también está con él, pero es mucho más raro que él se esté arriesgando de esa manera por protegerme. El abuelo Kosuke me diría ahora mismo que me levantara y saliera a defenderme a mí misma, pero es que no puedo hacerlo...

Hoy no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para patearles el culo a esos guarros, como he hecho otras veces. Acabo de saber que mi padre padece de cáncer y, por lo que cuentan los médicos, la enfermedad está muy avanzada. Con suerte, vivirá un año más. ¿Qué más da si hoy quieren meterme mano unos capullos?

Además, si Sasuke-kun descubre que tengo una fuerza impresionante, pensará que soy una machorra y, todo el esfuerzo que he hecho por que me preste un poco de atención, se irá al traste.

Ahora mismo, todo mi mundo se va a pique.

Pero sé que tengo que levantarme. Tengo que hacerlo.

No puedo dejar que Sasuke-kun salga herido.

Y, en cuanto veo que se precipita sobre esos tipos, decido deshacerme de mi orgullo. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que soy capaz, me pongo en pie. El viento se hace algo más cálido, pero no lo suficiente como para que me quite la sudadera.

Ya no es invierno.

Mis ojos buscan desesperadamente al chico de rebeldes cabellos negros, bajo la escasa luz que nos ilumina. A mi alrededor, descansa una masa de hombres aturdidos en el suelo. Estoy en Kabukichô, Shinjuku, y tengo dieciséis años otra vez.

Localizo a Sasuke a solo unos metros por delante de mí. Y a ese hombre que retiene debajo de él. Y esa barra metálica presionándole la garganta. Y esa sonrisa sádica, siniestra, maquiavélica en la boca de quien ha sido mi amor platónico desde pequeña.

Su expresión es casi demoníaca.

–Sí, eso es, cabrón. Témeme. Teme esta cara, porque es lo último que vas a ver en esta vida –amenaza con una voz mucho más profunda al maleante.

Se me pone la carne de gallina al oírle. Lo va a matar.

–¡Sasuke, para! ¡Para, por favor! –le grito.

Y es en ese momento cuando aparece otra figura. El chico de cabellos castaños de la cafetería, que creía tan amable, se abalanza sobre él, con una navaja en alto.

–¡No! –vocifero.

Pero, por más que intento correr hacia él para detenerlo, mis piernas no se mueven. Miro hacia abajo y descubro, para mi horror, que tengo los pies pegados al suelo. A través de la tela de mi pantalón, como si fuera el ojo de una bestia, está parpadeando el punto rojo del busca. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía.

Levanto la cabeza, angustiada, y justo entonces lo presencio.

El muchacho del pelo castaño clava el cuchillo en la espalda de Sasuke.

* * *

–¡Sasuke-kun!

Escuché el eco de un grito y tardé algunos segundos en darme cuenta de que lo había lanzado yo. Me detuve de golpe, y me quedé mirando como una tonta mis manos, hasta que fui consciente de que estaba tocando unas sábanas blancas.

 **Las sábanas blancas de una cama de hospital**.

Recordé entonces qué hacía allí y mis nervios se dispararon. Como si algo me hubiera llamado, giré la cabeza.

Por un segundo, creí que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

Sasuke me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, tumbado sobre la cama, a solo unos centímetros de mí.

–Sasuke, estás... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Instintivamente, me lancé sobre él y le abracé con fuerza.

–Sakura... me duele... –se quejó forzosamente.

Me separé un poco para mirarle a la cara, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De un brinco, me alejé de él y regresé al asiento donde me había quedado dormida.

–Lo siento –me disculpé, sonrojándome hasta la coronilla.

Sin embargo, me embargó una emoción tan intensa que apenas fui capaz de estarme quieta. Tenía ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Sin poder controlarme, noté las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

–Estás bien, estás vivo –susurré, más para mí misma que para él.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, incrédulo ante mi reacción.

Pero recordé de pronto la razón por la que estábamos allí, en el hospital; la razón por la que él permanecía entubado con sueros y la última bolsa de transfusión de sangre que le habían traído. Los pitidos del monitor cardíaco chirriaron en mis oídos.

Fruncí el ceño, y toda la alegría que me había inundado se transformó en exaltación.

–¡Tú eres gilipollas! –espeté. Observé que el rostro de Sasuke no se alteraba ni un poco; esa era la reacción que había estado esperando desde el principio–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tú solo hasta ese falso _hostess_?

Sus labios no se separaron para hablar todavía, y mis lágrimas aumentaron.

–¡Has estado a punto de morir, so imbécil! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Esos locos ya se habían ido!

–No es asunto tuyo, Sakura –replicó.

Escuchar su voz débil me puso peor.

Me mordí la lengua, intentando contener todo el sofoco que se estaba apoderando de mí. Mis ojos volaron hacia el vendaje que cubría su hombro izquierdo y, automáticamente, él miró en aquella dirección. Intentó mover el brazo, pero sus finas facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor.

Nadie había querido explicarme nada de lo que había sucedido. Tan solo sabía que la agencia _escort_ que había mandado a todos aquellos tipos a secuestrarme era, en realidad, una tapadera de traficantes de mujeres, escondida tras un famoso _hostess_ al norte de Kabukichô. Había bastado con entregarle aquella tarjeta con el nombre de Sasuke a la Policía para que se pusieran en contacto con su padre, el concejal del Ministerio de Defensa, y averiguaran todo.

Y me había alegrado gratamente de que hubieran atrapado a aquellos cabrones, pero me había llevado un susto de muerte al enterarme de que habían encontrado al menor de los Uchiha allí. Inconsciente. Y herido.

Habían disparado a Sasuke en el hombro con una pistola de calibre 22, por lo que la bala no había hecho una perforación muy grande. Además, había sido un milagro que tuvieran mala puntería y no hubieran rozado ni un solo órgano vital. Apenas le habían atravesado el deltoides, sin llegar a ninguna articulación.

Pero había perdido mucha sangre debido a que la bala le había abierto la arteria humeral, y el plomo le había infectado la herida, contaminándole un poco la sangre. Por ello, había tenido que recibir asistencia inmediata y un sinfín de transfusiones.

 **Hasta ahora, había temido que entrara en coma**.

Volver a pensar en la situación que tenía frente a mí me causaba un profundo malestar. Me levanté y le di la espalda a Sasuke; el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta estaba a punto de estrangularme. Me enjugué las lágrimas y aspiré, recordándome a mí misma que me estaba exponiendo más de la cuenta ante él. No debía ser tan débil.

–No esperaba una bienvenida de tu parte –dijo el Uchiha de repente, entre suspiros.

Me volví y descubrí que intentaba incorporarse; sin embargo, se rindió al ver que solo tenía fuerzas para apoyarse sobre un codo.

–Creía que te alegrarías de verme tieso y acabado –continuó.

Su broma me ofendió. Le miré largamente, pero él no sonrió y ni siquiera me miró. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Acaso quería alejarme aún más de él? Lo sopesé detenidamente. Tenía sentido que quisiera verme lejos, en realidad.

Saqué el busca que me había dado la semana anterior y lo contemplé en silencio.

–Ha sido culpa mía –murmuré.

Advertí que movía la cabeza en mi dirección, pero esta vez fui yo la que se negó a mirarle. De nuevo, sentí que se me humedecían los ojos.

 _Deja ya de llorar, idiota. Estás incomodándole_.

¿Cómo podía seguir viendo a Sasuke como al chico sin corazón del que me había estado quejando, después de que me hubiera salvado la vida? Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera postrado ante mí un muro con todas las verdades que había estado evitando hasta ahora.

 **Él nunca había sido culpable de nada, sino yo**.

Todos aquellos meses le había despreciado, centrándome en frustraciones que pertenecían al pasado; creyendo que se había aprovechado de mí por besarme.

 **Pero, si nunca hubiera querido que lo hiciera, habría apartado la cara antes**.

Era yo, supongo, la que había terminado aprovechándome de él. De verdad. Y casi había provocado su muerte.

Debía haber sido más inteligente y nunca haberme desviado hasta Kabukichô. El temor a que el primero de aquellos asesinos me siguiera hasta Setagaya, si lo pensaba bien, había sido absurdo; estaba claro que todos sus compañeros le habían estado esperando en Shinjuku. Había sido un plan muy simple y, para cuando me había dado cuenta, ya había sido tan tarde que solo se me había ocurrido utilizar ese maldito busca.

 **Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que Sasuke atendería realmente a mi llamada.**

–No te atribuyas el mérito de guiar mis decisiones. Fui allí porque quise. Nada más que eso –sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos negros traspasándome. Me contempló callado, durante algunos segundos, en los que me reconcomí en mis adentros por pensar como una niña egocéntrica.

Al cabo de un rato, él cortó el contacto visual conmigo y se desperezó, con un poco de dolor.

–Pensaba que te habías decidido finalmente a hacer de sirvienta para mí, así que cuando vi que me llamabas con el busca, me dije: «¿por qué no?». Pero me encontré con la sorpresa de todos aquellos tipos intimidándote, y no me gusta tener cargos de conciencia, por lo que decidí echarte una mano –explicó con cierta soberbia; hablaba cada vez con más energía, menos fatigado–. Además, ¿con qué iba a entretenerme después de los entrenamientos del club, si te hacían algo? Debo admitir que disfruto observando lo ridícula que eres.

Oprimí el borde de mi blusa blanca de crespón entre las manos, invadida por una inminente rabia. Ahí estaba el Sasuke que me ponía de los nervios; el capullo de todos los días que se creía mejor que nadie.

En ese momento, me sentí idiota por haberme puesto algo de la ropa que Ino me había regalado. ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar que él me viera guapa? Era ingenua si creía que me había ofrecido su ayuda sin intereses. Y, si de verdad lo había hecho de ese modo, ¿por qué puñetas tenía que ser tan orgulloso y soltarme esas perlitas?

En mi mente reviví el comentario que había hecho Rock Lee en Isshiki: «Sí, a él se le da bien eso de dárselas de héroe».

–¡Podía defenderme yo solita! –le solté cabreada.

–Sabes que no; eran demasiados para ti sola. Por eso, pulsaste ese botón –me contradijo él.

Esbozó esa puñetera media sonrisa cínica, y yo le respondí con un mohín. Lo que más me jodía de todo era que tenía razón.

–Pues, por culpa de excederte en ayudarme y hacer lo que te vino en gana, ahora estás así –gruñí, cruzándome de brazos.

Esperé a que él contestara, pero no dijo nada; de hecho, había dejado de mirarme. Sus ojos se habían clavado en la pantalla del televisor, que permanecía apagado. Apreté el entrecejo, cabreada ante su poco interés por escucharme.

–Los médicos dicen que tienes que quedarte aquí para recuperar tu nivel de hierro; temen que te entre anemia, porque has estado a punto –continué explicándole. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por la habitación, atenta por si despegaba los labios o, si acaso, pillaba alguna mirada de soslayo–. Has tenido mucha suerte porque solo te pondrán vendajes, pero tendrás que llevar un cabestrillo para sujetarte el brazo durante un mes..., si tus heridas sanan bien, claro.

Intentaba no mirarle mucho, pero me inquietaba que ni siquiera parpadease. Un poco frustrada, mientras trataba de recordar más cosas que había oído de los médicos, me senté de manera impulsiva en el borde de su cama. Aunque me cuidé de que nuestros cuerpos se tocasen.

Era la única forma de no hostigar su rostro continuamente.

–No debes hacer esfuerzos excesivos, o se te abrirá la herida, por lo que podrás descansar en la Enfermería o entretenerte con otras cosas durante las clases de Educación Física... y este mes no podrás continuar con los entrenamientos del Club de Kárate... –enmudecí un momento, reflexionando–. El profesor Itachi debe de estar muy preocupado.

Aquellas palabras parecieron despertar a Sasuke de su estado de momificación.

–Ah, claro, Itachi... –susurró. No me giré, pero agudicé el oído, pendiente de lo que fuera a comentar sobre su hermano mayor. Pero, para mi descontento, cambió de tema–: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

La pregunta me pilló un poco desprevenida.

–Vine al poco de que te trajeran al hospital –reprimí un repentino bostezo; recordar las horas que llevaba allí, sin dormir, me provocaba un sueño tremendo. Aun así, ignoré mi cansancio y me apresuré en comentarle algo que consideraba importante–: El profesor Itachi ya estaba aquí cuando llegué. Ha salido a comer algo ahora mismo...

Y caí de pronto en la cuenta de que había olvidado hacer algo primordial.

–¡Mierda! Tengo que avisar a todos de que estás despierto...

Pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de levantarme.

Apenas hice el gesto, sentí un brazo rodeándome; tan solo un instante después, me vi tumbada en la cama, junto a Sasuke. Le tenía detrás de mí, y su cuerpo rozó toda mi espina dorsal, transmitiéndome un calor que, por el contrario, me erizó de arriba abajo.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –inquirí con la voz ahogada por la sorpresa.

Me ardieron las mejillas y las orejas. Tímidamente, moví la cabeza e intenté buscarle, pero él no me lo permitió.

–No me mires –dijo, obligándome rápido con una mano a volverme hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba.

El corazón me latía tan deprisa que parecía un reloj enloquecido. Su brazo bueno me agarraba con resolución, pegándome a él como si fuera una almohada. No me soltó en ningún momento, y me invadió ese aroma que le caracterizaba: té verde mezclado con madera de pino. Por dentro, sentí un millón de chispazos asaltándome a la vez.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? Te vas a hacer daño si te quedas en esa posición –me tembló la voz, entre los nervios de estar recostada a su lado y la preocupación de que aplastara mucho tiempo su brazo herido.

–Cállate de una vez, y duérmete –me ordenó con un siseo.

Su voz ronca y grave, que había sonado tan cerca de mi oído, provocó una agitación en mi vientre. ¿De verdad yo hablaba tanto?

Le tenía ahí, casi piel con piel si no fuera por la ropa que llevábamos encima, en la misma cama, con su musculoso brazo aferrándome. Y el fuego amenazó con explotar desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Habría sido políticamente correcto separarme de él. Habría sido más responsable levantarme e ir en busca de los médicos y del profesor Itachi. Habría sido más digno volver a rechazarle y recordarle que, aunque me hubiera salvado la vida, no significaba que ahora podía hacerme esas cosas cuando le apeteciera.

Pero comprendí que era yo la que no quería moverse.

Como cuando me había abrazado en aquel parking, algo que solo en mis sueños más secretos había imaginado posible, me quedé quieta.

 **Tener a Sasuke tan cerca me hacía volver a sentir a la niña que había dentro de mí**.

* * *

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, ni cuánto tiempo estuve así aquella noche, pero cuando desperté ya había amanecido y el sol despuntaba débil a través de las finas aberturas de las cortinas. Me moría de la vergüenza solo de imaginar que el profesor Itachi o cualquiera de los enfermeros que atendían a Sasuke pudo habernos encontrado de aquella guisa: los dos durmiendo juntos, abrazados en la cama del hospital.

Sin embargo, no parecía haber signos de que alguien hubiera entrado; la última transfusión de sangre que le habían inyectado aún no se había vaciado. Aun así, aprovechando que Sasuke se había quedado bocarriba y me había soltado –probablemente ante el dolor que le provocaba ladearse–, me levanté con cautela y recogí mis cosas. Pero, solo unos segundos antes de salir de allí, me detuve y mis ojos le buscaron: su semblante relajado era el de un desconocido. Era extraño encontrar paz y sosiego en aquellas facciones que él solía ensombrecer y petrificar cuando estaba despierto. Y, al mismo tiempo, tan hermoso que pensé que nunca me cansaría de mirarle.

Fuera, no encontré al profesor Itachi, aunque estoy segura de que no dejó el hospital en ningún momento. De todas formas, informé al primer enfermero que encontré de que el chico al que habían disparado ya estaba consciente y, viendo que mi labor allí había concluido, me marché.

Cuando crucé la puerta de mi casa, mi madre y Hana solo me hicieron un par de preguntas sobre el estado de Sasuke, al principio; luego, me dejaron dormir todo lo que quise, a pesar de que sabía que mi hermana había estado ansiosa por enterarse de mucho más. Odié haber faltado a clase y al Club de Kárate, pero, por mucho que intenté hacer esfuerzos, el cansancio me venció.

 **Aquella semana Sasuke no vino ni un solo día a clase**.

Ardía en deseos por saber cómo se encontraba, pero me negaba a pisar aquel hospital otra vez. Quise preguntarle al profesor Itachi muchas veces, pero, en el fondo, siempre tenía miedo de descubrir si de verdad nos había visto durmiendo juntos. Por lógica y por probabilidad, debía ser así, aunque en el momento de estar allí no hubiera hallado ningún indicio. Y si era cierto, ¿cómo es que todavía no me había mencionado nada al respecto?

Por si las moscas, preferí tragarme las preguntas y limitarme a poner la oreja cada vez que alguna de las chifladas admiradoras de Sasuke preguntaban por él. Y, por lo que me enteré, la recuperación progresaba adecuadamente. Si continuaba de esa forma, le darían el alta el sábado.

 **Las bromas pesadas parecieron detenerse un tiempo**.

En realidad, lo que la gente había oído sobre aquella historia estaba lleno de enormes lagunas y muchos chismes. Nadie había aclarado nada, porque la directora lo consideró un tema privado, exento de la opinión pública; en cambio, surgieron muchos rumores. Algunos decían que Sasuke se había dislocado un brazo entrenando; otros que yo le había ayudado a huir de un lunático y, en medio de la agitación, se había caído brutalmente –quizás, por ese último, sus _fans_ habían optado un poco por dejarme tranquilas–. Pero nadie escuchó absolutamente nada sobre la bala que le había atravesado, ni relacionó jamás con él el sonado caso del _hostess_ que se usaba de tapadera para la Nuit Rouge.

Intuí que el padre de Sasuke había movido hilos para que, igual que yo no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido, el mundo no vinculara nunca a su hijo con aquel suceso.

Y, aunque era algo ciertamente oscuro e ilegal, podía entenderlo.

Me descubrí a mí misma pensando en Sasuke más de lo que debía. Era casi obsesivo. Los días se me hacían más largos, difíciles de llevar. Había empezado a quedarme en el trabajo hasta el cierre, todo el tiempo con la esperanza de verle aparecer por el escaparate. Ya no temía volver a casa tarde, sino que fuera él quien nunca más volviera a entrar en mi cafetería. Y, pese a que me decía a mí misma que no traería nada bueno atesorar aquellos sentimientos, no podía evitar que se me acelerase el corazón cada vez que detectaba un cabello azul azabache revoloteando entre la multitud.

Me angustiaba el hecho de estar descentrándome de mi rutina. Temía que llegaran los exámenes y no hubiera estudiado lo suficiente para mantener mi media. ¿Cómo iba a superarle algún día, si últimamente él ocupaba más espacio en mi mente que mi meta de convertirme en doctora?

Pero necesitaba volver a verle. Volver a contemplar aquel rostro dormido y tierno que había encontrado en el hospital. Volver a sentir el calor de sus brazos abrazándome. Volver a creer que aún había esperanza y, tal vez, pudiera hallar a la buena persona que era en realidad.

 **Porque, pese a su arrogancia y su desvergüenza, había comprendido que Sasuke Uchiha era buena persona**.

* * *

–Sakura, no te hagas la tonta. Sé perfectamente que le haces peinados increíbles a tu hermana, ¿cómo no ibas a saber hacer uno para ti?

–Te digo que, cuando se trata de mi pelo, no me salen igual. Además, me dijiste que también me quedaría bien llevar diademas, así que me he decantado por ponerme una hoy.

Ino rodó los ojos y, por un segundo, pareció sufrir ese trance que se ve en las películas de terror antes de convertirte en zombi.

–Está bien. Supongo que, aunque estés simple, tampoco estás fea –soltó un suspiro, y me repitió–: Pero como vuelvas a bajarte la falda, te vas a enterar.

Sus amenazas no me daban ningún miedo, pero era peor cuando sabías lo tremendamente irritante que podía llegar a ser la rubia platino con aquellas cosas.

Eché un último vistazo a mi falda y, aunque me incomodaba demasiado que estuviera a solo unos centímetros de exponer medio culo al aire, decidí dejarlo pasar. Al fin y al cabo, era mitad de semana y llevaba unos días estresada por todas las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente. No tenía fuerzas para rebatir más a Ino y, en el fondo, apreciaba que hiciera todo aquello para compensar nuestros años perdidos de amistad. Al menos, se esforzaba por mí.

–Bueno, voy un momento al servicio –dije, queriendo cambiar de tema.

–Te lo advierto, Sakura Haruno. Esa falda, haz el favor –pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder ni por un segundo.

–Que sí –puse los ojos en blanco.

Me alejé de allí y, como había dicho, fui al cuarto de baño. Pero, al caminar, sentí que todo el mundo podía ver mis nalgas, y una vez en el servicio, me bajé ligeramente la falda. Esperaba que no, pero, por si acaso, preparé una cadena de posibles respuestas para lo que pudiera soltarme Ino, si se daba cuenta.

Regresé con cierta vacilación a clase y mis ojos buscaron con inquietud a la rubia de la larga coleta. Para mi satisfacción, no estaba mirando en mi dirección, sino que se había perdido en algún lugar más allá de la ventana.

No podía ver su expresión, pero observé el decaimiento de sus hombros y su postura lánguida sobre el pupitre. Parecía melancólica, alicaída. Me pregunté si en su cabeza, a pesar de que ella lo negaba continuamente, estaría evocando a Sasuke.

Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y, ante aquellas situaciones, aunque me alegraba de que Ino y yo fuéramos amigas otra vez, echaba de menos a Hinata. Sabía que la rubia se había dado por vencida y, ni en broma, volvería a intentar algo con él. Pero, si algo teníamos en común, era nuestro gusto por los hombres.

Por supuesto, Ino tampoco sabía qué había ocurrido exactamente el lunes por la noche. Me aseguré de que no se enterara de que Sasuke había arriesgado su vida por mí; que me había abrazado y, para colmo, habíamos dormido algunas horas juntos en la cama del hospital.

Recordar todo aquello me ponía el corazón a mil.

 **Al igual que a mi hermana, no quería hacer daño a Ino por culpa de lo que sentía por Sasuke**.

 _Estar enamorada de él es muy problemático_.

Decidí regresar a mi asiento, sin querer apartarla de su ensimismamiento; soñar es gratis, dicen. Pero, cuando crucé el aula por la penúltima fila, me percaté de algo que cambió todas mis perspectivas.

Vi a Sai ligeramente ladeado en su mesa, concentrado en un cuaderno grueso con las páginas lisas en blanco. Al pasar a su lado, reparé en que estaba dibujando algo y, curiosa porque todavía no había podido apreciar ninguna de sus obras, me acerqué para echar un vistazo. No tardé en reconocer la figura esbelta, la larga melena lisa recogida, y los dedos largos y finos, impolutos, perfectamente plasmados en los trazos suaves de aquel dibujo.

–¿Ino? –se me escapó en un hilo de voz.

Sai me escuchó. Giró la cabeza y me miró con su semblante inexpresivo.

–Ah, Sakura, eres tú –dijo con voz neutra.

Me sentí un poco inquieta por haberle interrumpido, pero me sorprendía encontrar a mi amiga cascarrabias representada en aquel cuaderno blanco. Era ella, exactamente igual a como estaba en ese momento: mirando absorta por la ventana, con la cabeza reposando sobre una mano y los hombros un poco encogidos, reclamando una caricia.

–Esa es Ino, ¿verdad? –quise asegurarme.

En silencio, Sai volvió a su cuaderno. Tomó un cúmulo de páginas entre los dedos y las dejó caer una detrás de otra. Por un momento, creí que iba a enseñarme dibujos de todos los que estábamos en aquella clase, pero no fue así.

 **Todos y cada uno de aquellos dibujos reflejaban a Ino**.

Ino con el chándal de Educación Física. Ino ayudando a los delegados con algunas cajas. Ino mirando su _bentô_ plagado de verduras para seguir sus obsesivas dietas. Ino retocándose el pintalabios. Ino y su ceño fruncido. Ino y su sonrisa (que rara vez la mostraba).

–Sai, esto...

–Es mi musa –dijo, mirándome de nuevo.

Examiné detenidamente su rostro. Aunque su expresión parecía seguir sin mostrar emociones, noté un brillo especial en sus profundos ojos oscuros. Había creído que Sai era casi inhumano, como un extraterrestre disfrazado que no podía sentir ni padecer nada. ¿Qué persona normal podía mantenerse con la misma cara de muermo todo el santo día? Sin embargo, comprendí que le había juzgado mal.

Siempre había tenido la sensación de que no era muy feliz con su vida, pero en aquellos ojos de apariencia vacía pude identificar un sentimiento.

 **Sai Shimura sentía algo por Ino Yamanaka**.

–Oh, ¿estás dibujando algo nuevo, Sai?

Ambos nos volvimos casi a la vez, y descubrimos a Chôji acercándose, con una bolsa de patatas fritas en las manos. Mis ojos buscaron a Sai y, aunque mantuvo aquel semblante ecuánime, supuse que temía que alguien más, además de yo, supiera lo de sus dibujos.

Antes de que el chico regordete llegara hasta nosotros, le arrebaté el cuaderno a Sai de la manos y lo cerré rápidamente.

–No es nada. Solo le estaba enseñando una cosa a Sai –mentí, ocultando disimuladamente el cuaderno detrás de mí.

Chôji me miró enarcando una ceja, y sus ojos pequeños parecieron agrandarse un poco.

–¿Qué tienes en el cuello? –inquirió de pronto.

Me llevé una mano a la zona que me señalaba con la mirada. Casi había olvidado que todavía llevaba el esparadrapo con el antiséptico, cubriéndome el corte que me habían hecho la noche del parking en Kabukichô.

–Me lo hice el otro día... en el jardín... de mi abuelo... Fui a visitarle –tenía pocas esperanzas de que se tragara una mentira tan obvia.

–¿Tu abuelo Kosuke? ¡Hace mucho que no le veo! –para mi alivio, se la tragó–. ¿Por qué no me avisaste para acompañarte? Me encanta el pollo frito que hace tu abuela –y casi se le cayó la baba imaginándolo.

Fui a replicar, pero el profesor de Biología entró en ese preciso momento. Chôji se apresuró en regresar a su asiento, y yo solté un suspiro. Le entregué deprisa el cuaderno a Sai. Él se quedó mirándolo largamente. Cuando ya daba media vuelta para volver a mi asiento, oí su voz.

–Gracias, Sakura.

Me giré un momento para mirarle. Sus facciones seguían en el mismo sitio, pero sus ojos me enfocaban atentamente a mí, y aquel brillo titilante también. Le dediqué una ancha sonrisa, le guiñé un ojo y, finalmente, regresé a mi pupitre.

 **Por él. Por Ino. Guardaría ese secreto.**

* * *

Y entonces llegó el sábado, y el corazón se me revolucionó.

Ya eran las seis, por lo que estaba trabajando en la cafetería-restaurante. Recuerdo bien que llevaba un par de tés y unas porciones de tarta de fresas y nata en una bandeja. Aquella tarta era mi preferida de todas las que hacían allí: era especialmente cremosa y siempre estaba fresca.

El aroma de las fresas inundó mis fosas nasales, cuando abrí la puerta de la terraza y una suave brisa me acogió. Estaba concentrada en que mis manos mantuvieran el equilibrio de la bandeja y mis ojos apuntaban al destino donde iría aquel pedido. Pero, de pronto, justo antes de llegar hasta aquella mesa, experimenté algo extraño. Como un pálpito. Un impulso que mi cerebro no había ordenado. Y giré un instante la cabeza. La fragancia de las fresas se intensificó y creí que me había perdido instantáneamente en un sueño.

Sasuke estaba allí. A pesar del cabestrillo que le rodeaba el cuello y mantenía flexionado su brazo izquierdo, estaba allí. Y su porte continuaba orgulloso. Y sus hombros en una actitud despreocupada. Y su mirada indiferente, que, por supuesto, no me enfocaba a mí.

–Señorita, tenga cuidado –una voz me arrancó súbitamente de mi distracción.

Me volví al frente y, de milagro, evité que los tés se derramasen sobre la pareja de ancianos que tenía delante. Me apresuré en dejarles sobre la mesa todo el pedido.

–Disculpen, no volverá a ocurrir –me incliné repetidas veces.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, y decidí dejarle tranquilo comiendo con su mujer. Me volví deprisa, deseando en mis adentros que lo que acababa de ver no fuera un espejismo.

Era real: Sasuke continuaba allí sentado.

Con la emoción disparándome el pecho, hice ademán de llegar hasta él. Pero, cuando solo estaba a un par de metros de alcanzarle, apareció Michiko.

–Vaya, señorito, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí –la rubia de grandes ondas miró a Sasuke con cierta coquetería, y su voz pareció casi un ronroneo–. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ese brazo no tiene muy buen aspecto.

Sasuke alzó la mirada.

–Me caí montando a caballo –mintió.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos llenos de potingues.

–¿Montas a caballo? ¡Vaya! Eres como un príncipe encantador –canturreó.

Pese a que Sasuke mantuvo una apariencia flemática, imaginé que le agradaba bastante la vista que tenía delante. Michiko tenía veintidós años, y recordaba que a él le gustaban las maduritas. Y, joder, el cuerpo de Michiko era mucho más que el de una simple _madurita_ , aun cuando era evidente que sus pechos eran operados.

Apreté la mandíbula.

 _¡Imbécil! Sé que has venido hasta aquí por verme a mí. Llámame, o búscame, o haz algo para que me acerque, pero no te pongas a tontear con ella_.

Como mandando mis pensamientos a la mierda, aquellos dos continuaron charlando un poco más. Sentí unas ganas tremendas de regañar a Michiko por coquetear, en lugar de hacer su trabajo de camarera; sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo a tiempo. Sasuke le pidió una hamburguesa con arroz y verduras, y la rubia por fin se marchó.

Fue entonces cuando él me miró, por el rabillo del ojo, con esa actitud chulesca que le caracterizaba. Se había percatado de mi presencia desde el principio.

–¿No vas a saludar siquiera, Sakura? –inquirió.

Oírle pronunciar mi nombre me puso la piel de gallina. Vacilé un poco, pero me dije a mí misma que no debía achantarme. ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan nerviosa sin que apenas hiciera nada?

–Sí, esto... Hola – _Estúpida, ¿qué mierda es eso?_ –. Bueno, quería decir... Me alegra verte.

Él ladeó la cabeza y me miró a través de sus pestañas densas y finas.

–¿Te _alegra_? –repitió.

Caí en la cuenta de que aquella palabra había sido demasiado expresiva.

–A ver, me refiero a que todo el mundo estaba preocupado... Ahora Naruto volverá a darte más la lata a ti que a mí –intenté justificarme.

Sasuke me observó en silencio, con una intensidad que hizo estallar los latidos en mis oídos.

–Pensaba que tenías ganas de acostarte conmigo otra vez.

Fue como si sus palabras me acribillaran el estómago con una metralleta.

–¿Q-qué dices? –quise sonar cabreada, frunciendo el ceño, pero mi vergüenza lo superaba.

Estaba segura de que él podía ver el efecto del ardor en mis mejillas.

–Hmph, no lo niegas. Así que tienes ganas de verdad, ¿eh? –insistió con socarronería.

Rechiné los dientes, colérica. Me contuve solo porque era consciente de que estaba trabajando, pero el deseo de molerle a puñetazos me enloquecía. Inspiré hondo, intentando calmarme.

–No digas que nos _acostamos_ porque se puede malinterpretar. Solo me quedé dormida. Llevaba toda la noche allí, velando por ti... ¡Joder, es normal que estuviera cansada!

–Lo sé.

Enmudecí, sorprendida de que lo afirmara. No supe muy bien cómo seguir quejándome.

Sus ojos me miraron de un modo que me erizó el vello de la nuca. Había algo de burla en las comisuras de sus labios, pero la negrura de sus pupilas albergaba una luz suave, bajo un sentimiento que no lograba entender. Un sentimiento agradable.

Sasuke estaba allí, realmente, después de días sin saber absolutamente nada de él. No había ido a verle al hospital en todo ese tiempo, y había procurado que el profesor Itachi no le dijera que había preguntado por él. Y, a pesar de todo eso, estaba allí y me miraba... ¿con ternura?

Confusa, desvié la mirada. ¿Qué era eso? Si Sasuke pretendía volver a esos jueguecitos de seducción que tan bien se le daban, no quería seguirle el rollo. No quería volver a ilusionarme como una idiota. Me asustaba la perspectiva de confundir las cosas.

 **Me asustaba que él empezase a tratarme con amabilidad y yo acabara comportándome como la tonta pesada que había sido en el pasado.**

–Tengo que seguir atendiendo las mesas –murmuré.

Sasuke no respondió y, aunque al principio esperé a que lo hiciera, decidí retirarme. Por alguna razón, me dijera lo que me dijese, siempre le saltaba con una actitud defensiva, y entendía que no es agradable que la persona a la que has salvado la vida te conteste con la escopeta cargada. Pero él me hacía sentir de esa manera: desprotegida. Y me ponía furiosa.

Al poco rato, Michiko pasó a mi lado, sorteándome, como si fuera una mera piedra en su camino. Aprecié que cargaba una bandeja con un plato de comida, y le seguí disimuladamente con la mirada. Dejó el pedido de Sasuke sobre su mesa y retomó la conversación que habían mantenido minutos antes.

Ahí estaba: otra razón más por la que estaba furiosa. La rubia de pelo ondulado podría convertirse en su nueva conquista. Aunque fuera un poco superficial, la belleza de Michiko era notoria a los ojos de todos; Sasuke no sería menos.

 **Pero él no tenía esos ojos para mí**.

Muchas me dirían que debía contentarme con que, ahora, me tuviera estima. Era suficiente con saber que había arriesgado su vida por mí, ¿no?

Y, de verdad, ansiaba contentarme. ¡Claro que era suficiente! Y más que eso.

Pero no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma. Había podido evitar aquellos sentimientos durante los últimos años; sin embargo, ya me era imposible. Lo peor era entender que ni antes ni ahora eran correspondidos de igual manera. Me lo había demostrado demasiadas veces. Ni siquiera se había acordado de quién era yo, al reencontrarnos a principios de curso. Que hubiera arriesgado su vida no significaba nada, en realidad: ya lo había hecho con Hana en Isshiki.

 **Sasuke Uchiha me tenía cierta estima, pero no me quería**.

* * *

Regresar al hospital Aiiku urgía desde hacía semanas en mi conciencia.

Con toda la historia del acoso que había sufrido aquel último mes, había evitado salir a menudo a la calle sola y aquello había incluido, pese al dolor que me había supuesto, alejarme un tiempo del voluntariado en el hospital.

–¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto, Sakura-san! –me saludó muy contento uno de mis compañeros coordinadores.

Les había dicho a todos que adaptarme al horario del trabajo nuevo me había costado y que, por ello, no había podido venir las últimas semanas. Mi mentira había sido convincente. Aunque me sentía mal por haberla dicho, comprendí que era lo mejor. Nadie tenía por qué saber que había sido el blanco de la Nuit Rouge todo ese tiempo.

Me enteré de que habían dado de alta a Tanishi, el niño de la melenita con reflejos morados y lunar en el entrecejo, varios días atrás. Me entristecía que ya no fuera a verle tan a menudo, pero era una gran noticia saber que sus riñones estaban un poco mejor.

Por lo que me dijeron, Tanishi había continuado sin relacionarse demasiado con el resto de los niños. En cambio, escuché de una enfermera que había hecho tan buenas migas con la anciana Chiyo que vendría con frecuencia a visitarle, aparte de su diálisis semanal.

En un momento en que me quedé libre de mis actividades como coordinadora, decidí hacer una pequeña visita a la señora Chiyo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y, al parecer, su salud había mejorado un poco. Me había acordado de ella y le había traído una tela de terciopelo rojo, para el pequeño escenario de títeres que tenía en casa, del cual me había contado que tenía un telón raído y estropeado por los años. No podía ni imaginar la cara que pondría cuando lo viera.

Pero, al cruzar la puerta de su habitación, me detuve en seco.

Dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero no estaba sola. Delante de ella, contemplando su rostro ausente y sosegado, había un chico. Notó mi presencia casi de inmediato, y se volvió.

Era un chico verdaderamente atractivo. Tenía el pelo de un rojo intenso, casi artificial, de una textura lisa, aunque muy revuelto y desordenado. Era lo que más me llamó la atención de él. Su cuerpo era estilizado, y podía apreciar la forma de sus músculos, no demasiado definidos, bajo las mangas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Su rostro estaba lleno de facciones finas y su mirada era interesante, casi felina: de párpados grandes, largas pestañas y ojos del color del café. Hasta entonces había creído que nadie podía igualar en belleza los ojos de Sasuke.

–Oh, lo siento. Venía a ver a la señora Chiyo... Soy una voluntaria del hospital –me apresuré en aclarar.

–¿Eres Sakura-san?

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

–Sí, soy yo... Perdona, ¿has sido paciente de aquí antes?

–No, pero mi abuela me ha hablado mucho de ti –confesó.

Entorné los ojos, y me pareció entenderlo todo en un instante.

–¿Eres su nieto? ¿Sasori-kun?

El chico del pelo rojo asintió con la cabeza.

–Veo que mi abuela sigue siendo tan maruja como siempre.

Aunque fue un poco incómodo de oír, no me sorprendió su comentario. Tenía entendido que el nieto de la señora Chiyo llevaba un tiempo evitándola. Pero me resultaba extraño que supiera de mi existencia.

Él dejó de mirarme y sus ojos volvieron a enfocar a su abuela. Me aclaré la garganta.

–Será mejor que os deje solos –comenté.

–No, yo ya me iba –dijo rápidamente.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche que descansaba junto a la cabeza de la anciana y, del interior de la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, sacó una marioneta. Era de madera, pero estaba tan bien hecha que parecía increíble que se tratara de un simple muñeco.

–Ah, la señora Chiyo me dijo que tú también te dedicabas a hacer títeres –recordé, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Y algún día la superaré –repuso tranquilamente.

Dejó la marioneta apoyada en la lámpara y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Como no quería despertar a la anciana, opté por salir de allí también. Él no se marchó; me había estado esperando.

–No hace falta que le digas que he venido –me dijo de repente–. Con la marioneta, lo entenderá.

Asentí y fruncí los labios, rememorando todas las cosas que la señora Chiyo me había contado sobre su familia. En realidad, me sentía un poco violenta. Por cómo me lo había descrito siempre, había imaginado a su famoso nieto como el típico nerd que se encerraba en su habitación todo el día, repudiando la idea de relacionarse con el mundo exterior. Pero su apariencia reflejaba a un chico universitario normal y corriente.

Bueno, quizás más guapo que un chico normal y corriente.

Aunque, a mi parecer, siempre bajo el juicio de las anécdotas de la anciana, él se estaba alejando demasiado.

–La señora Chiyo te quiere mucho. Se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que has venido a verla –le aseguré.

–Sí, pero es mejor no despertarla ahora mismo –volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la habitación, y compuso una expresión pensativa–. Aunque sea una vieja irritante, quiero que se recupere y que sus pulmones no den tanto la lata. Eso le pasa por usar tanto acrílico.

A pesar de que sus palabras eran un poco rudas, detecté preocupación en su voz. El carácter de la señora Chiyo era fuerte y altanero, y entendía que su familia, en general, pudiera ser un poco así. Aquel chico, Sasori, hablaba de esa forma solo por orgullo.

–Yo también quiero que se recupere. Es una mujer increíble –reconocí con una sonrisa.

Él apartó la mirada de la habitación y se centró en mí. Me contempló con un silencio y un detenimiento que me puso nerviosa. De verdad que tenía unos ojos preciosos.

–¿También te ha dicho que deberías conocerme?

No me esperaba esa pregunta.

–Eh..., bueno..., eso no tiene importancia. Todas las abuelas quieren presumir de sus nietos –intenté salvar la situación.

Sasori ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, que me aturdió un segundo. Percibí un matiz de dulzura en sus ojos castaños.

–No te preocupes, se lo dice a todas las chicas que conoce... Aunque tú eres mucho más joven que yo, ¿no?

No lo expresé en voz alta, pero me había molestado un poco eso de que se lo dijera «a todas las chicas».

–Estoy en segundo de Bachillerato. Si mal no recuerdo, tú estás en el penúltimo curso de Bellas Artes, ¿verdad?

–Exacto. Como suponía, eres mi _kôhai_.

Me miró con tanta intensidad que no pude evitar mover los ojos hacia otro lado, turbada. Al cabo de un rato, oí que soltaba un suspiro.

–No sé si mi abuela te lo habrá contado, pero en mi familia hay una creencia ancestral en el _Musubi_. Tradicionalmente se ha pensado que el mundo está enlazado, conectado a través de unos hilos que no podemos ver, o, más bien, no podemos percibir. He ahí todos esos rituales japoneses sobre cómo nos atamos el kimono, o juntamos los granos de arroz. Esto también se aplica a las relaciones entre las personas –hizo una breve pausa, y sentí que volvía a atravesarme con aquella mirada suya: poseedora de un sosiego envidiable, y una profundidad asoladora–. Yo nunca he terminado de creerme todas esas historias, pero ¿quién sabe? Supongo que no siempre será malo que mi abuela intente emparejarme. Tal vez nuestros hilos nos han llevado a que nos encontremos tú y yo por algo. Y, la verdad, no me desagrada.

Aquel sugerente comentario provocó un vuelco dentro de mi pecho. Levanté la vista y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al descubrir que me dedicaba otra amplia sonrisa. No fui capaz de decir nada más.

–Espero verte otra vez, Sakura-san –su voz sonó aterciopelada y arrolladora.

Dejándome de aquella forma: muda y petrificada, aquel chico llamativo dio media vuelta y se perdió en la lejanía del pasillo.

 _¿Hilos? ¿Entre él y yo?_

 **Y, como algo que ya era inevitable, mi mente evocó el rostro de Sasuke**.


	19. TEMPESTAD

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Aprovecho este huequecito que tengo para actualizar ahora; si lo hubiese dejado para más tarde, me habría sido imposible subir capítulo.

Hoy quería anunciar que me he llevado una grata sorpresa porque dos webs en Facebook, llamadas _Mundo Sasusaku_ y _Sasusaku *Eternal Love*_ , han recomendado mi historia. Lo he descubierto gracias a laucx10. He escrito en ambas agradeciendo este gesto con mi Facebook personal, en el que tengo otro seudónimo más: Kaira Gs. Lo cierto es que, como podéis comprobar, soy la tonta de los seudónimos, pero quien haya visto esos mensajes supongo que ya conocerá mi cara. Debería preocuparme, quizás... Aunque espero que seáis buenos y no os burléis demasiado de mi careto. Puede que me haya equivocado al comentar allí. Sinceramente, yo no entiendo mucho de _normas-no-oficiales_ en estas cosas y no sé hasta qué punto no se ve con buenos ojos o sí que un autor de fanfic haga eso. Pero creí conveniente escribiros porque, para mí, todo esto es algo importante, a lo que dedico mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Considero que era una de las formas que tengo para agradeceros el valor que le estáis dando a mi trabajo. De verdad, me hacéis muy feliz, sobre todo, en estos momentos de mi vida un poco complicados.

Por todo esto y los comentarios recibidos en el capítulo anterior, ¡GRACIAS!

Por cierto, escribiré una nota muy parecida a esta cuando al fin actualice en mi otra web. Los que me leéis desde allí, no os preocupéis. Subiré la conti muy, muy pronto.

Centrándome en el capítulo de hoy, os aviso de que este es otro de mis favoritos. Preparaos porque el drama comienza a desplegarse en serio.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, me disculpo por haberos dejado semejante Biblia escrita y... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **18.** **TEMPESTAD**

Compuse una mueca de dolor al intentar levantar un poco el hombro. Sabía que habían pasado solo un par de semanas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado lo desesperante que es andar con un cabestrillo todos los días, de la noche a la mañana. Por momentos, tenía la sensación de que, aun cuando me lo quitaran, me quedaría con el brazo encogido para siempre.

 _En qué líos me metes, puñetera peli-rosa_.

Aunque sabía que, en aquella ocasión, no podía culparla a ella. Haber ido a buscar a aquellos miserables había sido únicamente idea mía. Y, quitando el pequeño contratiempo del balazo, no me arrepentía en absoluto.

Había disfrutado de lo lindo desencajándole los brazos al melenitas de la cafetería, y partiéndole las muñecas al gordo de las paletas separadas. Lo único que me fastidiaba era que no me hubieran dejado un poco más de tiempo para retorcerle el pescuezo. Pese a que había sido rápido y me había apartado, esa puñetera bala me había mordido el hombro. A partir de ahí, supongo que debía dar las gracias por que la Policía hubiera intervenido, aplacando a los secuaces armados y deteniendo a los dirigentes de la Nuit Rouge.

Luego, habían encontrado al Melenas y al Sombreritos abatidos en el suelo, muy cerca de mí, y habían estado a punto de llevarme también, pero me había desmayado antes de lo previsto.

Itachi me había dicho que mi padre había exigido terminantemente que se ocultara mi identidad a toda la prensa nacional e internacional en aquel suceso, y que en los archivos de la Policía figurara bajo secreto de sumario. Me había librado de someterme a un juicio muy problemático.

Chasqueé la lengua al recordarlo.

Genial.

 **Ahora le debía una al cabrón de Fugaku Uchiha**.

Intenté no pensarlo demasiado, con la ingenua esperanza de que lo olvidaría. Odiaba la idea de tener que rendirle cuentas a mi padre.

Solté un suspiro y, regresando al presente, eché un vistazo al reloj de mi habitación. Era sábado por la tarde. Supuse que Sakura todavía no había entrado a trabajar. Con la tontería de ir a su cafetería a diario, me había aprendido de memoria todos los turnos de la peli-rosa, así que me limitaba a ir solo cuando sabía que ella estaría allí. Los deberes que habían mandado para ese fin de semana los había hecho por la mañana. No tenía nada interesante que hacer.

Decidí finalmente salir un rato a pasear; estar entre cuatro paredes me ponía de los nervios. Me vestí con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de mangas largas –ya empezaba a hacer frío–, me recoloqué el cabestrillo y salí del dormitorio. Cuando pasé por el salón, vi a Itachi acompañado de un par de chicos.

–¡Vaya! Con que este es el famoso hermanito pequeño de Itachi –exclamó uno de ellos, antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

–Sasuke –me llamó mi hermano, y me maldije internamente por no haber llegado más deprisa al pomo.

Qué remedio. Me giré para encarar a los circundantes, y examiné a aquellos chicos rápidamente.

Uno tenía una larga melena rubia, medio recogida, peinada con la raya a un lado y muchos mechones que le ocultaban un ojo. Un poco extravagante. Su mirada era inquietante, con pupilas pequeñas, casi como las de Kiba; su iris azulado apenas se apreciaba. Sus rasgos faciales, en general, eran chispeantes: los de un chiflado. Por alguna razón, me recordó a Ino.

El otro chico llevaba el pelo corto y alborotado, de un fuerte color rojo, como una llamarada. Tenía la piel pálida y unas facciones muy finas; casi parecían las de una mujer, y era de complexión delgada, pero fibrosa. Me miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento, por lo que entendí que no había sido él quien había hablado antes.

No los había visto en mi vida.

–Quiero presentarte a Deidara y a Sasori –dijo Itachi–. El año pasado fueron mis compañeros en el Club de Kendo de la universidad. Son mis _kôhai_ , aunque ellos estudian Bellas Artes.

–Hola –me limité a responder, secamente.

–Creo que nunca había traído a gente del club a casa... Ah, sí, a Konan y a Nagato.

–¿En serio le presentaste a tu hermano a esa gótica de las papiroflexias y al flipado de Pain, antes que a nosotros? –inquirió el rubio con exagerada indignación. Me di cuenta de que era un idiota.

–Bueno, a ellos dos los conocía de más tiempo; además, eran los mejores del club, debéis reconocerlo. Tenían que pisar mi casa los primeros –bromeó mi hermano.

–Más que buenos, eran «La Pareja» del club. Por eso, no había quien los venciera –intervino el del pelo rojo fuego.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré con atención.

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –salté contrariado–. Ser pareja de alguien no te hace mejor luchador. El que es bueno, es bueno.

Itachi y el rubito, ese tal Deidara, me miraron sorprendidos por mi intervención. En cambio, los ojos de Sasori, el pelirrojo, me mostraron su irritante desgana.

–Ser pareja de alguien no te hace mejor luchador, pero ayuda a que tu grupo sea un poco más flexible contigo. Exhibir lo feliz que eres junto a alguien que, encima, comparte tus aficiones y está en el mismo club que tú, te proporciona cierta inmunidad. La gente no quiere ser la causante de una ruptura, ni mucho menos del sufrimiento de alguien a quien aprecia y a quien ve todos los días alegre, aunque sea un simple entrenamiento –replicó, con un tono de voz tan desapasionado y presuntuoso a la vez, que me alteré.

–Exageras. Una derrota no es motivo para el sufrimiento de nadie.

–Quizás puedas acostumbrarte, pero hay personas que no saben perder. Si no ganan, se hunden.

–Entonces no saben ganar tampoco. Ni qué decir tiene, que sus compañeros les hacen un flaco favor permitiendo que ganen siempre. Es absurdo pensar que, a raíz de ahí, su relación de pareja se irá a la mierda; si se rompe es porque no funcionaban juntos. Y, ante el jurado de un campeonato nacional o ante un enemigo de verdad, nadie va a mirar con quién te acuestas o te dejas de acostar. Sencillamente, nadie mirará por tus sentimientos.

–Por ello, he especificado que es el _grupo_ quien se comporta de esa manera contigo, cuando te emparejas con alguien del mismo sitio.

–Y en ese caso, repito, ese _grupo_ es inepto.

–Sasuke, ya está –me cortó inmediatamente Itachi.

Su voz había sonado severa y autoritaria, más grave de lo normal. No me había intimidado en absoluto. Itachi nunca me intimidaba; sin embargo, comprendí que aquella conversación no llevaría a ninguna parte.

Mantuve un silencio tenso con Sasori, en el que nos miramos mutuamente, sin decirnos nada o, tal vez, diciéndonos de todo. Pero nada bonito.

 **Era la primera vez que lo veía, y ya supe que aquel cara-afeminada no iba a caerme bien**.

–En fin, confirmo que la cabezonería es cortesía de la Casa Uchiha –comentó Deidara, intentando cortar aquella tensión que había envuelto el ambiente.

Ignorando su broma sin gracia, me decidí a continuar con mi camino. Di media vuelta y volví a la puerta de entrada.

–¿A dónde vas? –quiso saber Itachi, una vez la abrí.

–Por ahí. No me esperes para cenar.

No contesté nada más y, aunque oí el murmullo de Deidara comentando lo antipático que era respondiendo, me largué. A medio camino, me salió del alma poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Itachi no podía conocer a gente que no me tocara siempre los huevos?

* * *

Deambulé por Ginza sin un rumbo fijo. Hacía un frío de cojones y soplaba un viento muy desagradable; lo único que me apetecía era buscar el calor de los edificios. Entré en la tienda de Apple y ojeé sin mucho interés los nuevos productos que ofrecían, y lo mismo hice con Sony, donde, además, eché algunas partidas en Tekken con el nuevo modelo de PlayStation que habían lanzado. Después, me paseé por el edificio Wako para echar un vistazo a algunos relojes y pulseras, pero salí de allí a los pocos minutos. En realidad, no me apetecía ver tiendas ni comprar nada.

Ginza es, por excelencia, el distrito más caro de Tokio, a pesar de que últimamente Shibuya y Shinjuku se están ganando también ese protagonismo. Allí, puedes encontrar las últimas tendencias en moda, tecnología, joyería, estética, gastronomía... Todo lo que lleve la palabra «tendencia» va directo a Ginza, sea de la índole que sea.

Sin embargo, aunque siempre lo había considerado un lugar tranquilo para vivir, a mí poco me interesaban las marcas, los ornamentos o el último grito en peluquería. No quiero que se me malinterprete, me encantaban los lujos y mi dinero, pero no veía por qué tenía que destacarlos sobre mi cuerpo. Los prefería exclusivamente para mí y mi intimidad. Detestaba que la gente me señalara con el dedo, creyéndose que sabía quién era yo, solo porque conocían mi nombre y mi renta familiar.

Al cabo de una media hora de mucho entrar y salir por aquellas tiendas, di con algo que llamó verdaderamente mi atención. Fue delante de Versace. Alguien miraba con extrema atención, casi pegando la nariz al escaparate, un vestido de seda de un tono esmeralda oscuro, con una raja a un lado para mostrar la pierna y un pronunciado escote que se disimulaba de forma elegante por el corte. Pero no fue ese vestido lo que me interesó.

Reconocí enseguida el cabello rubio bermejo, cayendo en suaves ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda; la piel pecosa como un revoltijo de granos de café sobre leche; los ojos celestes, grácilmente rasgados en el lagrimal, rastro del exotismo que corría por sus venas.

Ella advirtió mi presencia, como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos nombrándola.

–¿Sasuke-senpai? –Hana me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, anonadada.

Cuando llegué hasta ella, casi pude palpar su agitación. Se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza.

–N... no es lo que piensas. Solo estaba mirando... Te preguntarás qué hago tan lejos de mi casa, ¿verdad?

Ladeé la cabeza y entorné los ojos. Comprendí inmediatamente que acababa de pillarla tramando algo. Por el rabillo del ojo, eché un vistazo al vestido que había estado mirando tan afanosa. 65.000 yenes.

–Quieres ese vestido –no fue una pregunta.

Hana dudó en responderme.

–Bueno, he cogido prestado un poco de dinero...

Su tono de voz me indicó que me estaba mintiendo.

–¿Prestado? ¿Seguro?

La miré directamente a los ojos, escrutándola. Se mordió el labio inferior; no pudo sostener mi mirada.

–Es que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un vestido nuevo... y los de mi hermana me quedan un poco grandes porque ella es algo más ancha que yo...

–Es decir, has robado dinero de casa para venir a Ginza y comprarte ese vestido caro de Versace, que alcanza la mitad del sueldo que ganan tu hermana y tu madre.

Hana pegó un respingo, pasmada; mi sospecha había dado en el clavo. Me miró boquiabierta y, durante unos largos segundos, se quedó muda. Se debatió en sus adentros, desesperada por justificarse.

–¡Pensaba devolverlo! –soltó.

–¿Cuándo?

–No lo sé, mi hermana no me deja trabajar todavía. Dice que antes tengo que estudiar..., pero de verdad que iba a devolverlo.

–A mí no tienes que convencerme, sino a ti misma.

Volvió a enmudecer, sin saber cómo continuar. Después de un buen rato en silencio, solté un suspiro de pesadez.

–Honestamente, ¿cómo pensabas ocultar este vestido en casa? Me trae sin cuidado la razón por la que quieras comprártelo, pero nunca me ha gustado que los mentirosos se salgan con la suya.

Entrecerró los ojos. Aquello le había dolido.

–¿Crees que soy una mentirosa, Sasuke-senpai? –inquirió, con un abatimiento que se reflejó en cada centímetro de su rostro–. Solo quería estar más guapa para que, en la fiesta de Halloween...

Dejó suspendidas las palabras, pero no me hizo falta saber el resto. Aquella puñetera fiesta, que se celebraría la noche del _Bunkasai_ , estaba obsesionando a todo el instituto.

Observé con detenimiento el rostro de la menor de las Haruno y todo lo que encontré fue un profundo arrepentimiento. Su aspecto era tan frágil como sus propias mentirijillas. Era tan solo una niña jugando a ser mayor. Mayor, como su hermana Sakura.

Rodé los ojos. Si la hacía llorar, estaba seguro de que tendría a la pelo-chicle dándome la coba toda una eternidad.

–Te invito a merendar –sentencié.

Hana levantó rápido la cabeza, mirándome estupefacta. Sus ojos claros relucieron de un modo que me recordó a los de su hermana mayor. No esperé a que aceptara, di media vuelta y eché a andar calle abajo. Oí sus pasos detrás de mí, casi al momento.

* * *

La cafetería donde llevé a la pequeña de las Haruno tenía los mejores pasteles de la ciudad. Aunque la de Sakura poseía un aire encantador, no tenía nada que hacer contra aquella de Ginza, ni en calidad ni en ambiente. Pero ya era un hecho, más que admitido por mi parte, que yo no iba hasta Shibuya por la comida de su cafetería-restaurante.

Hana estaba tímida. Se había pedido solo un par de trozos de _yôkan_ , una gelatina espesa cortada en pequeños bloques, que se hace con _anko_ y azúcar, y también un té de frutos rojos. En aquella cafetería, que traía tantos productos importados, se podía probar chocolate suizo, tarta Sacher o pastel de limón con merengue, pero ella había optado por lo más insignificante. Yo tenía excusa: no me gustan los dulces, y me decanté solo por un capuchino. Pero sabía que ella lo hacía para evitar que pensara que era una glotona.

 **Como cualquier japonesa joven que estuviera sentada en una mesa con un chico**.

Pasaron los minutos, en un incómodo silencio. Al cabo de un rato, levantó la mirada de su ínfimo plato.

–Sasuke-senpai, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar en la fiesta de Halloween? –me preguntó con vacilación.

–¿Hay que disfrazarse de algo?

–Bueno, sí, es Halloween... No tiene por qué ser un traje muy elaborado. Incluso puedes ponerte uno normal de chaqueta, añadiendo una máscara. Lo importante es que se vea que estás disfrazado.

Dejé escapar un resoplido. Qué coñazo que no pudiera librarme de esos eventos raros del Instituto Konohagakure.

–No lo he pensado –me limité a contestar.

–Claro... –Hana hizo una pausa, en la que aproveché para beber un poco de mi capuchino. Cuando solté la taza, ella continuó–: Creo que podrías vestirte de fantasma pirata o de conde vampiro.

–Hilas fino en eso de las cosas originales.

Ella se tomó mi comentario como un cumplido, y se sonrojó con una sonrisa sutil.

–Yo voy a vestirme de princesa fantasma –confesó. Se detuvo un momento y me miró a través de las pestañas, con cierta vergüenza–. Si no sabes qué ponerte, podrías ser otro fantasma como yo, Sasuke-senpai, y así no me sentiría sola con mi disfraz.

–No creo que seas la única que se disfrazará de fantasma en esa fiesta.

–Sí, es verdad –creo que ahí le había cortado todo el rollo.

Pensativa, dio unos sorbos cortos a su té de frutos rojos y, luego, con suma timidez, se metió un _yôkan_ en la boca. Pareció dudar, mientras se comía su dulce, entre si hablarme o no.

–¿Sacarás a bailar a mi hermana, Sasuke-senpai?

Confieso que aquello me pilló con la guardia baja. La miré largamente, apreciando cómo sus pecosas mejillas se volvían de un rojo granate. No me miraba a mí, sino a su taza de té.

Tardé un poco en responder.

–No creo que tu hermana sea de las que bailan.

Hana esbozó un amago de sonrisa, que se marchitó al instante.

–Mi hermana tiene muy buen ritmo, aunque no lo parezca. Sabe tocar algunos instrumentos, cantar y, puede que lo haga menos, pero también baila. De niña, estuvo en ballet.

Entorné los ojos, receloso. Su dulce voz albergaba un matiz taciturno. Desde fuera, podía parecer que intentaba convencerme de que Sakura era un buen partido; sin embargo, yo sabía que estaba escondiendo algo detrás.

–En ese caso, podría sacarla a bailar –me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

Quise provocar a Hana para saber cuál sería su reacción. Di otro sorbo tranquilamente a mi capuchino, sin dejar de mirarla.

–¿Y sacarás a bailar a otras chicas, después de ella? –la pequeña Haruno levantó su taza y bebió también.

–No lo sé. Quizás me baste con Sakura.

El golpe que produjo su taza de té, al caer bruscamente sobre la mesa, me alarmó un poco. Afortunadamente, no se partió.

–Os escuché en Isshiki, la noche en que dejaste a mi hermana en su cama.

Por alguna razón, había estado esperando aquella confesión de un momento a otro. No hablé, ni siquiera produje ningún sonido con la garganta. Noté que su respiración estaba algo agitada; el corazón le latía muy deprisa. Seguía sin mirarme.

–Escuché lo que te dijo Hinata-chan esa noche, y también lo que tú le respondiste –al fin, se atrevió a alzar la cabeza y encararme–. Sasuke-senpai, te gusta mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Me mantuve en silencio, inexpresivo.

–Por eso fuiste a rescatarla ese día, ¿a que sí? No fue como cuando me salvaste a mí en la playa; sabías que para ti no habría riesgo con esas olas –calló unos segundos, pero viendo que no abría la boca, prosiguió–: No sé qué es lo que pasó esa noche; mi hermana no ha querido entrar en detalles. Pero estoy segurísima de que esta vez has arriesgado de verdad tu vida por ella, Sasuke-senpai.

Sus ojos se lanzaron un momento a mi hombro vendado, con el cabestrillo rodeándome el cuello; acto seguido, volvió a mirarme a la cara.

–Te gusta mi hermana Sakura, ¿cierto? –me repitió.

No respondí. Ella inspiró hondo.

–Aunque no quieras decírmelo, sé que así son tus sentimientos por ella –se detuvo para estudiar mi semblante impenetrable, y frunció el ceño, con una repentina mirada de decisión–. Pero a mí no me importa, Sasuke-senpai. Yo estoy enamorada de ti, y me da igual lo que sientas por mi hermana. Sé que no me miras a mí igual que lo haces con ella, pero te prometo que voy a luchar por conseguirlo. Solo necesito que aceptes mis sentimientos. Aun cuando no los correspondas, no me importa. Por favor, acéptalos.

–No.

Aquel monosílabo salió tajante, firme, rotundo de mi boca. Hana se quedó de piedra, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos tan abiertos que titilaban como si fueran a caerse.

Y ahí estaba mi gran dilema: la hermana de la pesada de Sakura confesándoseme con toda su pasión, y yo y mi falta de tacto ante ese tipo de situaciones.

 _Joder, lo que me faltaba_.

–No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, si dices que a ti te dan igual los míos –intenté explicarme. Hice una pausa, en la que esperé a ver cómo reaccionaba. Cuando comprobé que sus facciones se suavizaban un poco, reanudé mi discurso–: Dices que yo no te miro igual que a ella, así que supongo que entiendes eso porque es así como tú me miras a mí, ¿no?

Hana asintió despacio.

–Entonces estás siendo injusta y cruel. No solo conmigo o con Sakura, sino también contigo misma –resolví–. No se puede obligar a nadie a sentirse atraído por ti, y nadie se merece gustar por obligación. Si quieres forzarme a quererte, puesto que no ha sido de forma natural, solo provocarás que lo haga a medias.

–¿Eso es lo que sientes por mi hermana? ¿La _quieres_?

Me irritó un poco ese modo tan descarado de darle la vuelta al tema e intentar sonsacarme información.

–Lo que sienta o no por tu hermana Sakura, es solo cosa mía.

Hana arrugó la frente, y pareció como si acabara de clavarle un dardo en el corazón. Lentamente, desvió la mirada y soltó su té. Casi podía ver sus huellas selladas en la porcelana de la taza, a la que se había agarrado con un ahínco doloroso.

En silencio, giró sobre su silla y metió las manos en su bolso.

–Ya está pagado todo –le aclaré, comprendiendo que buscaba su billetera.

Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, con el cuerpo ladeado hacia el bolso, pensando qué debía hacer. Su bochorno y su dolor rezumaban por todo su cuerpo, desde cada tramo de su ropa: en sus mangas, en las puntas tiesas del cuello abotonado, en el satén de su blusa color maquillaje, e incluso debajo, desde la piel.

Finalmente, con la cabeza agachada y oculta bajo el flequillo para que no pudiera ver su expresión, se levantó y agarró el bolso.

–Disculpa, tengo que irme, Sasuke-senpai –susurró en un hilo de voz.

La vi cruzar la puerta de la cafetería y, luego, perderse más allá del semáforo que se visualizaba en el exterior. Y me asaltó un agudo escozor en la palma de las manos.

 _Estupendo. Ahora también te odia la hermana_.

* * *

Cuando empezó a anochecer, regresé a casa porque había recibido un mensaje de Fûka. Quería verme y, aunque sabía perfectamente con qué intenciones iba, no me negué. Llevaba todo el santo día sin hacer una mierda, por culpa de ese maldito brazo. Tenía ganas de entrenar y de dar algunos puñetazos al saco, o incluso de ir a echar unas canastas con Naruto, pero en mi estado era imposible. La herida no se había cerrado todavía y, si hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo, todo el tiempo que llevaba de recuperación se iría a tomar por culo.

Para colmo, no había dejado de darle vueltas a la confesión de Hana y a lo afligida que se había mostrado ante mi rechazo. Esperaba una llamada furiosa de Sakura de un momento a otro.

 _Vaya mierda de día_.

Estaba solo en el apartamento; Itachi debía haberse marchado con aquellos dos deficientes mentales a alguna parte. Fûka no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando abrí la puerta para dejarla pasar, miró mi cabestrillo con los ojos como platos.

–Admito que no te creí cuando me lo dijiste –dijo sorprendida.

–Yo no soy mentiroso.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella, preguntándome si no debería dejarla abierta. Quizás quisiera marcharse, ahora que había comprobado cómo estaba. Sin embargo, ella se internó en el salón y se sentó en el sofá, dejando su chaqueta de cuero sobre el respaldo. La seguí y me quedé de pie mirándola.

–¿Te apetece tomar algo? –le ofrecí.

–Cualquier cosa que nos ponga a tono a ti y a mí.

–Tengo sake.

–Perfecto entonces.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina, directo al armario donde reposaban las bebidas.

No sé por qué me extrañaba que quisiera hacer algo conmigo, a pesar de cómo estaba. A Fûka le habían molado siempre los tipos con pinta de peligrosos. Puede que yo me viera a mí mismo muy ridículo con el brazo inmovilizado, pero a ella parecía calentarle como una perra. Era una de las pocas que nunca se había asustado la primera vez que vio las cicatrices de mi cuerpo. El resto de las chicas, incluso las que parecían más desesperadas por tener algo conmigo, siempre habían reaccionado algo desconfiadas, aunque hubiera acabado cepillándomelas.

Serví sake en dos vasos y volví al salón. Al levantar la cabeza para coger el vaso que le ofrecía, los ojos azul oscuro de Fûka me recorrieron con un intenso brillo de lascivia.

–Te he echado de menos estas semanas, Sasuke-kun –ronroneó.

Tan pronto como me senté a su lado en el sofá, se agarró a mi espalda con jugueteo. Sus labios finos rozaron mi oreja, y apretó muy suavemente con los dientes mi lóbulo.

–¿Dónde has estado para terminar tan malherido? No deberías jugar tanto a las peleas con los demás niños.

Entendí enseguida por qué me insinuaba eso. Hacía tiempo que lo había dejado, pero Fûka conocía bien aquella faceta mía. Y le ponía tanto que sabía que estaba a la espera de que la retomara.

Giré la cabeza para mirarla y ella estampó un beso pausado en mis labios. No se detuvo, y poco a poco su lengua entró en mi boca. Me inundó aquella humedad ardiente, recorriendo todos mis recovecos y enlazándose con mi gusto.

 **Pero en ningún momento me excité**.

Impaciente, chasqueé la lengua, separándome de su boca. Un poco a la desesperada, mi mano libre la tomó de la nuca y reclamé de nuevo sus labios. La besé con tanta demanda que sus manos se revolucionaron, moviéndose con histeria por mi espalda y por mi pelo, indecisa por no saber dónde dejarlas. Sus dedos bajaron hasta mi cinturón, lo desabrochó y empezó a desabotonarme los vaqueros. Comprobó que mi pene todavía estaba lánguido y, ansiosa, lo sacó de mis bóxers y empezó a magrearlo. Para mi satisfacción, la fricción de sus manos lo estimuló.

–Quiero que te corras en mi boca hoy, Sasuke-kun –dijo y, antes de que pudiera prepararme, succionó mi miembro afanosamente.

Logró arrancarme algunos gemidos de placer. Con los ojos entrecerrados, observé su cabeza subiendo y bajando; estaba arrodillada a mi lado, con la espalda arqueada como una gata en celo. Era una visión tan erótica, que apenas podía resistir el voltaje de energía que inflamaba mis venas.

Sentía mi pene palpitando dentro de su boca húmeda y cálida, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gozando de un placer que no había sentido desde hacía semanas. Su lengua dio círculos alrededor de mi pene, meciéndolo, degustándolo como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que había saboreado nunca. Con la mano que el cabestrillo no paralizaba, enredé los dedos entre sus cabellos, obligándola a que aumentara el ritmo.

No pude evitarlo, dentro de mis ojos cerrados se proyectó la imagen de una media melena rosácea, sacudiéndose con el vaivén de los lametazos, llenándome de todo el rocío de esa boquita de piñón que me enloquecía. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite. Sí, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Solo necesitaba ver aquellos ojos verdes, como el jade recién pulido, una vez más. Lentamente, bajé la cabeza y abrí los ojos para buscar los suyos...

... pero experimenté una súbita sensación de malestar.

Aquella melena que cubría la visión de mi felación era larga, de un color caoba muy llamativo. La verdad me golpeó como un mazo de acero cuando caí en la cuenta de que, mentalmente, acababa de sustituir a Fûka por Sakura.

Sacudí la cabeza y, pese a las succiones que mi _senpai_ continuaba brindándome, noté que mi sangre empezaba a congelarse.

–Fûka-senpai, para –le ordené.

Ella obedeció, y su boca soltó mi miembro. Todavía desde esa posición, agazapada sobre mi regazo, me dedicó una mirada desconcertada.

–¿Te he hecho daño, Sasuke-kun?

No respondí a su pregunta. Con cierto cuidado, me separé de ella y me levanté, dándole la espalda. Me subí los pantalones, pero no me molesté en abrochármelos. Era demasiado lento con una sola mano.

–Sasuke-kun, acabamos de empezar... ¿Te pasa algo?

Solté un resoplido y me volví para encararla.

–No me apetece seguir –me limité a decir.

Ella enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

–¿Por qué?

–Me he cansado. Además, tengo el brazo inmovilizado.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí, entre cautelosa y juguetona. En las comisuras de su boca entreví que se elevaba una sonrisa divertida, y el pequeño lunar que tenía a un lado del labio inferior me pareció más grande y oscuro que nunca.

–Vamos, Sasuke-kun, podemos seguir divirtiéndonos. Hacerlo con tu brazo así solo le dará más morbo a esto –intentó disuadirme.

Mantuve una expresión inalterable. De nuevo, me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y sus manos buscaron mi miembro por encima de la ropa, acariciándolo para que volviera a erguirse.

–Sabes que conmigo siempre lo pasarás bien –susurró en mi oído, con voz tentadora.

Sin embargo, no me inmuté en absoluto.

–Hoy prefiero que vuelvas a casa.

Mis palabras provocaron que se detuviera. Se separó un poco para mirarme a la cara, sin soltarme los hombros, y sus ojos me dedicaron una mirada incrédula.

–Hemos estado sin follar semanas, ¿y ahora me vienes con estas? ¿Qué coño te pasa? –exigió saber indignada.

–No tengo ganas de follar contigo, tan claro como eso –espeté.

Su expresión mostró una desesperación que me molestó.

–Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo y lo haremos. No me importa experimentar lo que quieras, Sasuke-kun. Sé que yo siempre te pido cosas y que normalmente las aceptas sin problemas, pero hoy podemos invertir los papeles y que seas tú quien lo elija, ¿eh?

–No quiero ser quien _elija_ ; sencillamente, no me apetece echar ningún polvo.

–¡Oh, vamos! –bufó. Se separó de mí y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el salón. Al rato, se detuvo y me miró desafiante–. ¿Es porque has encontrado a otra guarra que te la chupa mejor?

–Siempre ha habido otras, y muchas de ellas la chupaban mejor.

Su rostro se encogió en una mueca de ira.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde? ¿De tu instituto? ¿Disfrutas más con esas niñas que conmigo? –esperó a que le contestara, pero conservé mi silencio–. Sé que siempre ha habido otras, igual que para mí ha habido otros, pero nunca me habías rechazado tanto como lo estás haciendo últimamente. Si no querías follar, ¿por qué me has dejado venir?

No fui capaz de responder a eso. Por fuera, supe mantenerme impasible, pero en mi fuero interno se había desencadenado un torbellino de dudas que no podía resolver.

Había tenido claro en todo momento que había querido que Fûka viniera para echar un polvo con ella, como siempre; no obstante, me estaba costando más que nunca disfrutarlo. Y la gota que había colmado el vaso había caído en ese momento de ensoñación, cuando, cerrando los ojos, había creído que era Sakura la que me hacía las cosas que, en realidad, estaba estimulando mi _senpai_.

No, no había sido Fûka la que lo había estimulado.

Lo que había conseguido que empezara a deleitarme había sido pensar que se trataba de Sakura.

 **Igual que en aquel sueño durante las vacaciones en Isshiki**.

 **Igual que en aquel callejón, cuando la besé para burlar al cabrón de la Nuit Rouge**.

–Vete –solté sin miramientos.

Fûka se quedó muda. Me miró largamente, y su boca hizo varias veces ademán de volver a abrirse; sin embargo, fue incapaz de articular palabra. Estaba a punto de repetirle que se fuera cuando, de pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Fûka y yo nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral un par de segundos y, finalmente, me encaminé hacia la entrada.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir quién aguardaba fuera.

–Esto... Hola, Sasuke –saludó con cierta vacilación Sakura.

 _Ya está. Ha venido a matarme por lo de su hermana_.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –no podía camuflar mi sorpresa.

–He terminado antes de lo previsto en el trabajo... y he venido a traerle una cosa al profesor Itachi.

Endurecí el gesto al escuchar la última parte de su explicación.

–Itachi no está –mi voz fue, quizás, demasiado áspera.

–Entiendo –desvió la mirada y sus ojos se movieron en actitud pensativa–. Entonces, ¿podría dejárselo aquí? El entrenador Asuma quiere que le eche un vistazo antes del campeonato. Me lo dio ayer en el club, pero no tuve tiempo de entregárselo a él.

Sentí que mis músculos se destensaban un poco. Debía haber imaginado que venía para algo relacionado con el instituto.

–Entra –le abrí más la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

Con cierta timidez, Sakura cruzó el umbral de la entrada. Pero sus ojos miraron más allá del rellano, atravesando el salón, y se quedó petrificada al identificar la figura de Fûka.

–Vaya, será mejor que... –dejó las palabras tendidas y se movió con nerviosismo.

Sus ojos se lanzaron a mi mano libre, y depositó una carpeta sobre ella. Enarqué una ceja, mirándola confuso.

–Toma, dáselo tú al profesor Itachi. No quiero interrumpir –alegó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Intentó abrir la puerta para marcharse, pero yo la cerré rápidamente.

–No interrumpes nada –me apresuré en aclararle, antes de que empezara a protestar–. Fûka-senpai ya se iba, ¿verdad?

Miré hacia el interior del salón y, como esperaba, la chica de pelo caoba estaba de pie, observándonos con atención. Aunque parecía indiferente, sabía que la rabia estaba quemándole las papilas gustativas.

–No, de verdad, es mejor que me vaya ya. Se hace tarde y me están esperando en casa –insistió Sakura, apurada.

No dejé de mirar a Fûka. Ante las palabras de la peli-rosa, entrecerró los ojos. En su boca fina, difuminada por los restos de pintalabios que habían quedado tras nuestros besos, se extendió una sonrisa agria.

–Oh, pero si yo te conozco a ti: la chica torpe del karaoke. ¿Ya has podido solicitar alguna subvención para tu retraso? –se echó a reír con mordacidad–. Anda, quédate, ricura. Sasuke-kun te lo ha dicho: no interrumpes nada.

Aferró su chaqueta de cuero del sofá y avanzó hasta la entrada, con andares sinuosos y chulescos, que revelaban la típica actitud pasota de los que se movían por los círculos más sombríos de la ciudad. Cuando llegó hasta nuestra altura, se removió la larga melena, que golpeó el final de su cintura con majestuosidad, y lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sakura. Volvió a sonreír con cinismo.

–Pásalo muy bien mientras puedas, monina. Durará poco –le guiñó un ojo con burla.

Se puso sin sentarse los botines de tacón, abrió la puerta y caminó sonoramente, de nuevo moviendo las caderas con chulería y los brazos flojos. Antes de largarse, detecté que me miraba de soslayo; después, se perdió tras el toque de la cerradura.

Me volví hacia Sakura. No estaba furiosa ni molesta, y me sentí aliviado. Parecía ser que todavía no había hablado con su hermana. Sus ojos no me sostuvieron la mirada, probablemente afectada por lo que Fûka acababa de soltarle. Pero, al bajarlos, descubrió que seguía con el cinturón desabrochado y los botones del pantalón sin cerrar. Mi vaquero estaba un poco caído, exhibiendo mis bóxers y, por lo que imaginaba, el bulto que formaba mi miembro debajo.

Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Como si estuviera enfadada, me arrebató la carpeta que me había dado minutos antes, se quitó los zapatos empujándolos con los pies y entró apresuradamente en el interior del apartamento.

Rodé los ojos y me puse a abrocharme dificultosamente los pantalones con la mano.

 _Es tan molesta_.

Cuando lo conseguí, la seguí hasta la cocina y vi que dejaba la carpeta sobre la encimera. Seguidamente, rebuscó en los armarios hasta encontrar un vaso y abrió el grifo. Se bebió el agua de un tirón, y sonreí con guasa, ante su exagerada reacción.

–¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para traer esa carpeta? Ginza está como a media hora de Shibuya, y a unos cuarenta minutos de Setagaya. ¿Por qué no has esperado al lunes para dársela en el instituto? –le pregunté, apoyándome en el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

Ella enderezó la espalda, resistiendo un estremecimiento. Dudó en formular una excusa convincente.

–Temía... que se me olvidara –estaba seguro de que mentía.

Enterré mi mano libre en el bolsillo del vaquero y la miré de arriba abajo, reiterando mi sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, mis ojos se dilataron un poco al reparar por primera vez en su aspecto.

Traía una blazer gris ceniza que todavía no se había quitado, y una blusa abotonada de color negro debajo, de una textura sedosa, con estampados finos de espirales grisáceas que apenas destacaban sobre el otro tono. Dejando ver su cinturón, de forma garbosa, se había metido la parte delantera de la blusa dentro de sus vaqueros anchos y desgastados, estilo _boyfriend_ de talle bajo, que se enrollaba a la altura de los tobillos. Dentro de mi casa, tal y como exigía la tradición japonesa, estaba descalza, pero en la entrada había dejado sus deportivas blancas y limpias. Llevaba un par de colgantes finos en el cuello, que hacían juego con la colorida pulsera de cuentas y el pañuelo rojo que había empezado a ponerse en la muñeca derecha. De los lóbulos de su oreja pendían un par de grandes pendientes: largos, turquesas, con forma de rombo cortado a la mitad. Su media melena rosada, peinada con la raya a un lado, parecía algo menos estirada. ¿Cuándo se había cortado a capas?

Había conservado su estilo sencillo y desenfadado, pero claramente con un toque muy distinto. Se lo agradecí internamente a Ino; que Sakura anduviera de aquella guisa las últimas semanas, solo podía deberse a ella.

Entrecerré los ojos y observé que miraba a su alrededor, aún agitada, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de dónde estaba.

–Bien, ahora que ya he traído eso, me voy –dijo, tras un suspiro.

Arqueé las cejas.

–¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por mi sugerencia.

–Yo... bueno... no creo que deba.

–¿Por qué?

–Me están esperando en casa para eso.

–¿Ya has avisado a tu familia de que has salido antes del trabajo? ¿Saben que estás aquí?

Tragó saliva. No, no lo sabían.

–Es igual, es mejor que me vaya –insistió.

–Dame un motivo.

Me sorprendí tanto como ella ante mi exigencia, aunque procuré no manifestarlo. Vaciló antes de hablar, desviando la mirada.

–No veo bien quedarme si estás con otra chica –murmuró.

–Esa chica ya no está aquí.

–Pero estaba.

Levantó la cabeza y nos miramos mutuamente. En silencio. Descifré a la perfección el brillo de sus ojos, y me irritó la situación. Suspiré con pesadez. ¿Qué esperaba? No era difícil suponer que se estaba sintiendo como el plato de las migajas. Encima, esa misma tarde había hecho sufrir a su hermana, a pesar de que ella aún no lo supiera.

Lo único que me extrañaba era que aquella vez pareció tolerarme más que otras veces. Estaba seguro de que, en otra ocasión, me habría insultado, o me habría tirado la carpeta a la cara, o no me habría dirigido en ningún momento la palabra, al ver que había estado con otra chica, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas semanas.

Y, aunque sabía que era mejor no sufrir ninguna de esas reacciones, me exasperé. ¿Qué significaba tanta transigencia?

–Haz lo que quieras –concluí.

Salí de la cocina y caminé hasta el salón. Me dejé caer en el sofá, justo en el mismo sitio donde Fûka me había estado haciendo la mamada, y encendí el televisor. Puse las noticias.

–Sasuke –la voz de Sakura fue titubeante.

Antes de que dijera nada, me incliné hacia adelante y recogí mi móvil de la mesita de té.

–Llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve de vuelta a casa. No te preocupes, corre a cuenta mía –fui seco y contundente.

Ella enmudeció. El eco del televisor hormigueó en medio de nuestro mutismo.

Alcé el brazo bueno para poner el móvil frente a mí, y di un respingo, soltando por acto reflejo el aparato.

–Joder... –me quejé dolorido.

Había hecho algún movimiento o algo que había provocado un pinchazo en mi hombro izquierdo, justo detrás de la zona donde había entrado la bala.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Sakura acudió de inmediato a mi lado.

El reflejo del dolor persistió, haciéndose casi insoportable, como si me estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en el omóplato. Temí mover el hombro más de lo debido, pero sentí la mano de la peli-rosa y me sobresalté.

–¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que te has cambiado las vendas? –me preguntó con un tono de voz serio, mientras palpaba el vendaje.

–Esta mañana, después de ducharme –respondí forzosamente.

–¡Sasuke, te las has puesto mal! –observó alarmada.

Lógico, pensé. Con una sola mano, podía darse el caso de que me vendara de forma incorrecta. Aunque ni de coña me permitiría depender de Itachi para hacerlo.

Sakura examinó mi hombro dolorido.

–¿Dónde tienes las vendas?

–En mi habitación.

Su expresión me indicó que estaba dudando, otra vez.

–Muy bien. Te las cambiaré.

–No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo.

Me lanzó una mirada tan autoritaria que sentí un leve escalofrío en la nuca.

–Tú solo no puedes con esto. Lo haré _yo_.

No me atreví a llevarle la contraria. Tenía razón.

Me levanté del sofá y ella se pegó a mis talones. Hice otra mueca de molestia, que preocupó a Sakura. Caminando esa mierda dolía incluso más.

Entramos en la habitación, muy callados. Recordaba, como si fuera ayer, la última vez que había estado con ella en mi dormitorio. Me embargaron unos deseos exasperantes de retomar lo que se había quedado allí pendiente, y sacudí la cabeza. No debía tentar a la suerte.

 **Esa noche estaba yendo todo demasiado bien entre nosotros**.

Me agaché y extraje de debajo de mi cama una caja de plástico, con todas las cosas que había tenido que comprar para continuar la recuperación de mi herida.

–¿Para qué me vas a cambiar las vendas? ¿No puedes simplemente recolocar las que llevo puestas ahora? –inquirí, mientras le extendía a Sakura un rollo grueso de gasas.

Ella lo tomó entre las manos, y rebuscó en la caja el antiséptico. Me senté en el suelo, y se sentó junto a mí.

–Esas ya no valen –empezó a desenrollar las vendas que envolvían mi hombro y parte del brazo. Me mostró una parte impregnada de un líquido casi imperceptible, un poco amarillento–. ¿Ves? Ya están manchadas y necesitas unas limpias, o toda la suciedad que ha recogido el antiséptico volverá a tu herida.

La observé en silencio. Se había quitado la blazer y pude ver que llevaba mangas cortas, bastante abiertas. Mis ojos descendieron hasta su discreto escote y me percaté de que los botones de la blusa estaban un poco separados, permitiendo vislumbrar retazos de su piel y apenas una línea del sujetador que llevaba debajo. Aunque no se veía nada realmente, me sorprendió. Sakura era tan puritana que nunca la hubiera imaginado poniéndose algo así.

 **Y yo tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a no curiosear más esa zona**.

Levanté la mirada hasta su rostro y comprobé que no estaba atenta a lo que mis ojos exploraban traviesamente. En lugar de eso, estaba completamente concentrada en lo que hacía.

Con sumo cuidado, retiró el último tramo del vendaje que llevaba encima. Examinó mi herida: un agujero oscuro, cuyos pliegues se unían a través de un cúmulo de puntos. No esperó más, dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de antiséptico sobre la tela fina de las vendas nuevas, y colocó aquel trozo sobre la herida, rodeando mi hombro; luego, repitió el mismo proceso algunas veces más.

–¿Cómo sabías lo que tenías que hacer? –le pregunté.

Ella no apartó la mirada de mi hombro, abstraída en el vendaje. Contemplé con atención sus pestañas: espesas, largas, y tan oscuras que no parecían suyas, contrastando completamente con su piel albina.

 **Aquella imagen provocó que algo en el interior de mi vientre se agitara**.

–Hago voluntariado en el Hospital Aiiku. No puedo curar enfermos, pero estoy en contacto con ellos y los médicos casi siempre, aparte de hacer actividades con niños y animar a ancianos. Además, he asistido a cursos de primeros auxilios en verano...

Dejó de hablar bruscamente. Noté que sus manos se detenían un instante y que erguía la espalda, como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto. Pero no tardó en reanudar su tarea.

–Hmmm –emití desde mi garganta, en tono pensativo–, no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas.

–Bueno, hay gente para todo –comentó, sin concederle demasiada importancia.

Comprendí que no era un tema del que quisiera hablar conmigo, y no insistí. Tampoco es que fuera a morirme por no saberlo.

Poco rato después, terminó de colocarme el vendaje.

–Espera un momento, no te muevas –me ordenó.

Se levantó y salió del dormitorio. De lejos, pude oír que abría los cajones del refrigerador, hasta que dio con lo que quería. Regresó un poco acelerada, con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en un trapo.

–Toma, presiona con esto tu omóplato durante un rato. Te aliviará el dolor de la contractura que te había hecho el vendaje –me indicó.

Le hice caso. El frío fue tan inesperado al contacto con mi cuerpo, que se me erizó toda la piel.

Me miró a la cara y volvió a vacilar.

–Ahora sí, te agradecería que llamaras a ese taxi –me pidió, con un poco de vergüenza.

La idea no me agradaba, en absoluto, pero no podía negarme. Después de todo, me había ayudado con el vendaje. Me levanté y regresé al salón. Solté la bolsa de hielo para recoger mi móvil del sofá y empecé a marcar un número.

–Oh, mierda –oí que susurraba Sakura.

La miré y descubrí que sus ojos se habían perdido en algún punto detrás de mí. Curioso, seguí aquella dirección hasta el enorme ventanal del salón. Ya era de noche. Fuera, como si de un tifón se tratara, estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial, con finas gotas de agua que impactaban furiosas contra el cristal.

–Mierda, no pensaba que fuera a llover hoy. No me he traído el paraguas –se angustió la peli-rosa.

Ignorándola, pulsé el botón de llamada. En ese preciso momento, la voz del meteorólogo que ocupaba el primer plano de la televisión atrajo mi atención.

– _Están llegando a Tokio unas fuertes precipitaciones, procedentes del norte de Corea, que han ocasionado huracanes en la zonas costeras de Hokkaidô e inundaciones en el centro del país. Se espera que para mañana las lluvias sean menos intensas, pero esta noche rogamos tengan cuidado al salir a la calle. El viento ha alcanzado entre los 42 y los 47 nudos en la Escala de Beaufort._

El pitido de la llamada dejó de sonar, sin que contestara ninguna voz.

–No me lo cogen –comenté extrañado.

–¿Y eso? –Sakura se estaba empezando a inquietar.

–Voy a intentarlo otra vez –pero la línea de ese teléfono apareció cortada–. Buscaré otro número.

Dejé a Sakura en el salón y me adentré en la cocina. Rebusqué en los cajones un folleto donde sabía que estaban los números de todas las empresas de taxis de la ciudad. La luz de la lámpara parpadeó un instante, de manera siniestra.

 _Verás tú..._

Y justo cuando abrí el cajón que estaba buscando, todo se sumió en una profunda oscuridad. Al momento, un grito desgarrador retumbó por toda la casa.

Alarmado, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y salí corriendo hacia el salón. Iluminé toda la estancia con la luz del aparato, hasta que encontré a Sakura, encogida en el suelo. Estaba temblando.

–¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –disparé preguntas sin ton ni son.

Ella sollozó y, lentamente, alzó la cabeza.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué no hay luz? –su voz sonó aterrada.

Rodé los ojos y solté un suspiro, sintiendo que toda la tensión abandonaba mis extremidades.

–No me jodas, te da miedo la oscuridad.

En un parpadeo, un rayo alumbró el salón a través del ventanal; solo un instante después, resonó el trueno.

–¡Cállate, que me pongo peor! –me chilló Sakura, como una niña pequeña.

Torcí la boca y la miré con vergüenza ajena.

 _Todo lo guay que te has puesto vendándome el brazo, y ahora te acojonas por un simple apagón y un trueno de mierda_.

De repente, sonó mi móvil.

–¿Sasuke? –era Itachi–. ¿Estás en casa?

–Sí.

–¿Has visto las noticias? Ha caído un rayo en uno de los postes eléctricos de Ginza. No ha sido grave, pero tardarán en arreglarlo. Ha provocado un apagón general en la zona.

–Ya, me he dado cuenta –aclaré con obviedad.

–¿Estás solo?

–No, estoy con Sakura.

Se hizo un silencio extraño.

–Bien –dijo mi hermano, con un tono que no terminaba de ubicar–. Escucha, no puedo volver a casa esta noche. Salí fuera de la ciudad por la tarde, y ahora tienen la carretera cortada por la tempestad. Me quedaré en casa de Deidara. Creo que en la nevera hay _onigiri_ y algo de _sushi_ y _sashimi_ que sobró anoche.

–Vale. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana... Oye –su voz volvió a detenerme–, no te sobrepases con Sakura.

Fruncí mucho el ceño, y colgué de sopetón. De verdad que me ponía enfermo cuando me daba órdenes relacionadas con ella.

–¿Era el profesor Itachi? –inquirió de repente Sakura.

La miré y comprobé que estaba un poco más calmada.

–Sí –hice una pausa y me levanté del suelo–. Iré a por unas velas.

–¡Espera!

Me giré para enfocar a la peli-rosa con la luz del móvil. Sus pupilas me mostraron un profundo miedo.

–Voy... voy contigo –soltó.

Enarqué una ceja, incrédulo ante el efecto que aquel apagón estaba provocando en ella. La vi avanzar hasta mí y, antes de volverme hacia el pasillo, le extendí el brazo bueno.

–¿Necesitas agarrarte a mí?

Me lanzó una mirada orgullosa y levantó la barbilla.

–No, gracias –dijo con soberbia.

Casi me eché a reír. Era tan infantil.

Sakura me acompañó hasta la habitación, de nuevo. Había velas y un mechero en el cajón del escritorio. Le di un par de ellas y se las encendí. Pareció más tranquila cuando, a nuestro alrededor, se expandió un poco más de luz. Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hasta el salón, despacio para que las velas no se apagaran, y encendí las últimas que quedaban. Las colocamos por toda la estancia, y también en la cocina.

–Me temo que vas a tener que esperar a que recuperemos la electricidad para volver a casa. Además, no creo que haya muchos taxis circulando por ahí con este temporal. No sé si habrás oído las noticias –apostillé, regresando a la cocina por enésima vez.

Sakura me siguió detrás, pisándome los talones.

–¿Y qué hay del profesor Itachi? ¿Cuándo vendrá? –preguntó inquieta.

Abrí la nevera y saqué los _onigiri_ , el _sushi_ y el _sashimi_ que había mencionado mi hermano. Me apresuré en cerrar la puerta para que el frío que se había acumulado no se escapara, mientras no arrancase el sistema de refrigeración.

–No vendrá. Hoy duermo solo.

Me detuve, invadido por una repentina idea que provocó un conocido calor en el bajo de mi vientre. Me volví y, con ayuda de la frágil llama de una vela cercana, recorrí con los ojos la figura de Sakura. Se me dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en los labios. La situación me divertía en demasía.

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo, _Sakura_? –arrullé su nombre con lentitud.

Con satisfacción, observé que se ponía rígida como una tabla.

–Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Haz el favor de llamar a ese taxi! Tengo que volver a casa –me exigió.

Sin previo aviso, le lancé mi móvil. Ella lo atrapó torpemente entre sus manos, a tiempo de que cayera al suelo.

–Llama tú, verás que nadie te contesta –le acerqué el folleto con los números de los taxis.

Terca como ella sola, empezó a marcar los números, mientras yo me limitaba a preparar la cena. Pillé un par de platos. Sabía qué iba a pasar.

Y, en efecto, al cabo de unos minutos de mucha insistencia, Sakura dejó caer el móvil en la mesa.

–¡Es increíble! –exclamó irritada–. No responde ninguno.

–Te he dicho que, por culpa de este temporal, no están trabajando. Te guste o no, vas a tener que quedarte aquí esta noche –dije, colocando un plato con un par de _onigiri_ y bastante cantidad de _sushi_ y _sashimi_ delante de ella.

Casi pude sentir el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, como si fuese mío. Dentro de mí, se mezclaron sentimientos contradictorios. Me seducía tanto la oportunidad que se estaba presentando ante mí, que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Y era precisamente eso lo que me agobiaba.

Me senté en un taburete junto a la alta mesa central de la cocina, coloqué soja en un recipiente pequeño y comencé a comer de mi plato. Tras un buen rato de debates internos, en los que yo mismo me vi enzarzado en mis adentros, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de lamento.

–No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad –susurró.

Se dejó caer en un taburete al lado de mí, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Inspiró hondo y, con derrota, extrajo su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

–Voy a hacer una llamada –dijo, y sonó como si fuera una sentencia de muerte.

Mientras ella marcaba un número, me concentré en tragar mi comida. En vano.

Allí, a la tenue luz de las velas, con aquella blusa fina de botones ligeramente separados, me pareció contemplar la mujer más exquisita que se había puesto nunca ante mis ojos. Mis pupilas callejearon por cada centímetro de su figura atlética, deteniéndose en sus labios llenos cuando se los mordió, a la espera de que contestaran a su llamada.

 _Joder, ¿puedo violarte ya?_

–Hola, mamá. Te llamo porque tengo que comentarte algo... Hoy no podré dormir en casa.

Y aquellas palabras se me antojaron la melodía más placentera del universo.

 **Sakura Haruno se quedaba a dormir en mi casa**.


	20. NOCTURNO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

De verdad, me apena muchísimo no poder responderos ni siquiera por privado a todos los que me escribís _reviews_ anónimas, así que quería agradeceros especialmente vuestros comentarios. Me animáis muchísimo cuando me los escribís.

Hoy os dejo con un capítulo que creo que os transmitirá muchas sensaciones. Al menos eso pretendí al escribirlo. Ojalá os guste mucho.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, siendo más escueta en esta nota, pero bastante extensa en la conti... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **19.** **NOCTURNO**

Esto me pasaba por capulla.

¿Quién me mandaba a mí venir a casa de los hermanos Uchiha un sábado por la noche, después de trabajar? Como había dicho Sasuke, esa puñetera carpeta podía haberse quedado en casa hasta el lunes. No era tan urgente.

Sí, esto era por capulla.

Había creído que, como todos los días hacía, Sasuke vendría a la cafetería, pero no encontrarle aquella vez había causado una inminente sensación de vacío en mis extremidades, quitándome hasta las ganas de seguir trabajando. Luego, tras un largo debate conmigo misma, se me había ocurrido la excusa perfecta para ir a verle: la carpeta. Suerte que ayer no la había sacado de la mochila, me había dicho en mi fuero interno.

No podía evitar inquietarme.

 **¿Has qué punto me había vuelto tan dependiente de mis sentimientos por él?**

Lo peor había sido al encontrar en su salón a aquella hermosa universitaria de interminable melena caoba, la misma con la que le había pillado teniendo sexo meses atrás en el karaoke. Pude sentir que el corazón se me había resquebrajado un poquito.

Mis sentimientos no eran iguales a los suyos.

 **Sasuke seguía viéndose con otras chicas**.

Pero había comprendido que, a pesar de que me hirviera la sangre ante cosas así, no tenía motivos para exigirle nada. Le miraba y recordaba enseguida en qué estado se encontraba por haber acudido aquella noche a rescatarme. ¿Cómo podía enfadarme porque continuara su vida? Era un chico soltero, y entre nosotros no había absolutamente nada. Quizás, muy lejanamente, una cierta amistad. O algo parecido.

 _Los amigos se quedan a dormir en las casas de otros, ¿verdad?_

Suspiré. Me encontraba en el cuarto de baño, frente al espejo, con la mísera luz de una vela aislándome de la oscuridad. Seguíamos sin una pizca de electricidad en todo aquel barrio de Ginza, bajo el espectáculo de una tormenta desatada que no parecía darnos tregua. Sasuke estaba ya en la habitación, preparando el futón sobre el que me había asegurado que dormiría él; a mí me había dejado su cama. Y su ropa también.

Sentía mis pulsaciones tan fuertes en las sienes que me dolía la cabeza.

¿Por qué mamá era siempre tan flexible? Debería haber sido más severa conmigo y haberme dicho que, ni en broma, me quedaría a dormir en casa de ninguna _amiga_. Habría sido la excusa perfecta para huir de allí, pero es que ni siquiera me había preguntado qué amiga era.

Sin duda, confiaba demasiado en mí.

Apreté la mandíbula, mirando una vez más la ropa que descansaba a mi lado, sobre la superficie de madera junto al lavabo de pladur. Casi temerosa, miré por enésima vez la camiseta azul marino y los pantalones de rayas que Sasuke me había prestado para dormir. Madre mía, ese embriagador olor a té verde se percibía incluso sin que me hubiera puesto nada todavía.

 _Vale, o te lo pones ya, o vas a provocar que entre y se dé cuenta de tus tonterías_.

Tragando saliva por los nervios, desabotoné mi blusa negra de seda y me quité el sujetador. El algodón de su camiseta era tan fino y suave que me recorrió una onda eléctrica por toda la piel del torso. Me miré de nuevo en el espejo y comprobé, alarmada, que mis pezones se habían erguido; se veían perfectamente bajo la tela. Me apresuré en cambiarme los vaqueros por los pantalones del pijama y, automáticamente, me cubrí los pechos con las manos. Si Sasuke descubría que con solo ponerme su ropa mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, se me caería la cara de vergüenza.

Inspiré hondo varias veces y, con el corazón golpeándome los oídos, me aventuré a salir del baño. A medida que avanzaba por aquel pasillo anegado en una turbadora oscuridad, mis latidos se sentían cada vez más violentos. Casi no podía oír nada. El pecho me iba a explotar.

Encontré a Sasuke tumbado sobre el futón del que había hablado. En aquella habitación no habíamos puesto velas. Su cara estaba nítidamente iluminada, gracias a la luz que despedía la pantalla de su móvil, y cruzaba las piernas en alto, en una actitud despreocupada y distraída. Al entrar, se percató casi inmediatamente de mi presencia y giró la cabeza para mirarme.

Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

–Bueno, eres tan enclenque que te entra mi ropa sin problemas –observó con voz indiferente.

Sentí unas inminentes ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en toda su cara bonita. Yo no es que fuera enclenque, ni canija; solo un poco delgada. Me cago en su vida...

Evitando caer en su juego de piques, guardé silencio y soplé la vela para apagarla. La dejé junto a mi ropa doblada sobre el mueble más cercano, y caminé hacia la cama, encogida, ante la posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera ver mis pezones empinados.

En cuanto me metí debajo de las sábanas, le di la espalda.

–Buenas noches –dudé un poco en decirlo.

Sasuke no me contestó, pero la pantalla de su móvil se apagó.

Aun cuando tenía la oreja pegada a la mullida almohada, sentía el cuerpo engarrotado por los nervios. Intenté acomodarme varias veces, rodando de un lado a otro, pero siempre terminaba volviéndome para no mirar su figura. Era suficiente con estar impregnada de su puñetero aroma.

Pasó un buen rato, ni idea de cuánto tiempo. Solo se oía el crepitar de la lluvia contra las ventanas del apartamento. En un momento dado, un rayo cayó una vez más, iluminando terroríficamente la habitación; las gruesas paredes del apartamento mitigaron el estruendo del trueno. Pegué un botecito bajo la colcha, pero disimulé para que no se notara, removiéndome como dormida. Me había sacado de mis casillas que Sasuke me hubiera mirado con esa burlona decepción, al descubrir mi miedo a las noches de tormenta.

Hoy había descubierto demasiadas cosas sobre mí.

 **Menos mal que no había llegado a confesar que tenía el sueño de convertirme en doctora**.

Sasuke se reiría de algo así. Seguro.

Cuando creí que estaba rindiéndome a los brazos de Morfeo, de pronto, sentí que algo pesado caía sobre la cama. Se me disparó el pulso. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás y examiné entre las sombras la figura que se había tumbado a mi lado.

–¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! –exclamé sobresaltada.

Ante el volumen de mi voz, Sasuke frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. A escasos centímetros de mí, permaneció con los ojos cerrados como si intentara dormir.

–Joe, no grites, pesada. Creía que estabas dormida.

–Bueno, pues, ya ves que no.

Esperé a que bajase de la cama, pero él se limitó a resoplar, sin moverse.

–¡Vuelve a tu futón, Sasuke! –le ordené.

–Esta es _mi_ cama –replicó él.

Rechiné los dientes. Maldita sea, tenía razón.

–Pero dijiste que yo dormiría aquí y tú en el futón –repuse.

–Hace mucho frío ahí abajo.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó a mí mucho más, tanto que apenas quedó espacio entre nosotros. Me quedé paralizada, con los ojos clavados en el techo. Sentí su brazo bueno estrechándome, aferrándose a mí de una forma casi posesiva. Sus labios rozaron el borde de mi oreja, y su respiración dejó una sensación de cosquillas en el interior de mi oído.

–Hmmm –soltó desde lo más profundo de su garganta–, qué bien hueles y qué calentita eres.

Abrí tanto los ojos que casi se me salieron de las órbitas. Qué estúpida. Debí imaginar que tendría esto planeado desde el principio.

–¡Está bien! ¡Yo dormiré en el futón!

Cuando estuve a punto de bajar de la cama, sorteando su cuerpo como si me quemara, me agarró un brazo y tiró de mí hacia atrás. Se me puso encima, y su mano buena me levantó ese brazo sobre la cabeza, acorralándolo contra el colchón. Sus ojos negros me atravesaron con un brillo tan intenso que me abrumó.

–¡Sasuke, suéltame! –empujé su agarre con mi mano libre, intentando zafarme de su contacto. Pero, incluso cuando solo podía mover un brazo, Sasuke tenía mucha fuerza–. No voy a permitir que te aproveches de mí, como siempre haces.

Me debatí un poco más, agobiada. Sus actos me hicieron pensar que, a pesar de que me lo había negado, querría que le recompensara por haberle privado de una buena noche con su querida universitaria. La tía Tsunade lo decía mucho. Los hombres son como animales en cuestiones de sexo.

Me imaginaba ya sintiendo su lengua paseándose por mi cuello, impidiéndome escapar; sin embargo, la mano de Sasuke aflojó mi muñeca. Se dejó caer sobre mí y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Su cuerpo era muy pesado, aunque me di cuenta de que estaba intentando tener cuidado para no aplastarme.

–Te late muy rápido el corazón.

Enrojecí desde la punta del pie hasta el último hilo de mi pelo.

–¡Quítate, golfo!

Le empujé con todas mis ganas hacia un lado, y al fin logré bajarme de la cama. Hice ademán de salir de la habitación, pero me detuve en seco. Quizás me había pasado de violenta.

–Eso ha dolido –se quejó.

Me giré despacio. A través de lo poco que mis ojos pudieron identificar en la oscuridad, observé que se había sentado sobre la cama, mirándome fijamente. Se tocaba con una mano el hombro izquierdo. A pesar de la situación, me preocupó haberle hecho daño de verdad.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, regresé furiosa sobre mis pasos y me situé frente a él.

–¡Es culpa tuya! No te quitas, me abrazas y, encima, dices que...

–¿Estás nerviosa?

–¡Ag, no! ¡Déjame! Tendrías que estar durmiendo. Eres tú quien está malherido, no yo –apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano libre, mirándome con una expresión de aburrimiento–. No sé ya si estás de broma o vas en serio. ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo comportarme contigo! _Yo_ dormiré en el futón, no te preocupes, pero deja ya de ponerme...

–¿Te _pongo_?

–¿Qué hablas? ¡Digo que me estás volviendo loca!

–Hmmm, ¿de verdad te vuelvo así?

Me desquicié por cómo le estaba dando la vuelta a todo lo que decía. Se lo estaba pasando pipa con mi cabreo.

–¡No hagas más eso! Siempre te estás burlando de mí, pedazo de... Ojalá te atragantes con tu propia saliva si me contestas así otra vez. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? ¿No puedes estarte quietecito ni un momento? Igual que esa vez en el hospital. ¡Podría habernos visto cualquiera! Un enfermero... o un médico... o el profesor Ita...

Mi voz quedó ahogada por completo. Un instante, había visto su brazo alzándose hacia mí y, al siguiente segundo, estaba arrodillada ante él, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. No me salieron las palabras.

Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar mi pelo.

–¿Ya estás más tranquila? Joder, rajas por los codos y te enfadas demasiado. Pareces un gato rabioso.

 **Su voz era tan bajita, tan suave... Nunca antes me había hablado así**.

No podía creerlo. ¿Sasuke me estaba abrazando de verdad? Recé por que, desde esa posición, no pudiera sentir mi corazón. Ahora sí que me latía deprisa.

Transcurrieron segundos, minutos, horas... Yo que sé cuánto fue, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Y no me soltaba. Ni yo era capaz de alejarme de él.

Al cabo de un rato, su mano me dio unas palmaditas en la coronilla. Seguidamente, sentí su cuerpo separándose de mí.

–Me voy a mi futón –sonó agrio, pero no frío.

 **Como si, por primera vez, quisiera mostrarme que tenía sentimientos**.

Le seguí con la mirada y comprobé que se tumbaba en aquella colchoneta desplegable, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Me dio la espalda y percibí que estaba... ¿molesto? Sasuke nunca exponía ningún tipo de emoción frente a mí, a pesar de que siempre me había hablado con pedantería.

Sacudí la cabeza y, sin demorarme un segundo más, regresé a la cama.

¿Qué quería? Me había salvado la vida, sí, y también me había alojado en su casa ante aquella intempestiva tormenta. Vale. Pero no podía hacer por él otra cosa más que intentar ser pacífica y resistir las ganas de golpearle cuando se ponía tan tocapelotas conmigo.

 **Yo no era para él más que una persona a la que, tal vez, pese a sus bromas pesadas, respetara**.

* * *

Pasó un mes, y ni Sasuke ni yo mencionamos palabra sobre aquella noche. Ni siquiera me gustaba recordar lo violento que había sido el despertar al día siguiente. Había salido pitando de su casa, sin desayunar.

Octubre fue frío y estresante. Los exámenes comenzaron a revolotear por los pupitres de toda la clase. Se me hizo más difícil que nunca organizar mi vida para estudiar y, de nuevo, tuve que sacrificar el voluntariado de los domingos en el hospital por invertir tiempo entre los libros.

Sasuke empezó a frecuentar menos la cafetería.

No tenía idea de dónde andaba, pero al menos le veía en el club a diario, aunque no participase. Naruto me comentó que a él le gustaba memorizar los movimientos, las _katas_ y las técnicas de lucha que se enseñaban durante el entrenamiento. No parecía preocuparle en absoluto que faltara cada vez menos para el Campeonato Nacional y que Sasuke aún no hubiera podido quitarse ni el vendaje. Y al entrenador Asuma tampoco.

Con todo, en los primeros resultados de la evaluación pude estar tranquila de que mi media no había bajado. El menor de los Uchiha seguía encabezando la lista de los mejores estudiantes, pero de momento a mí me bastaba con no desviarme demasiado. Me costaba la vida concentrarme en lo que los profesores decían en las clases. Tenía a Sasuke las veinticuatro horas metido en la cabeza.

Me aferré a la esperanza de que solo parecía distante porque él tampoco paraba de estudiar, pese a que no terminaba de visualizar esa imagen. ¿Cuándo había necesitado estudiar para los exámenes? Suerte que Sasuke no era un chico de redes sociales –solo tenía Line y ni siquiera se ponía foto de perfil–, porque habría estado hostigando su vida de la noche a la mañana.

Cada vez que no se pasaba por la cafetería, me preguntaba de manera enfermiza si ese día habría salido con alguna chica, o si habría quedado otra vez con la universitaria del pelo caoba, o si habría conocido a alguien más. Alguna que pudiera significar algo más para él, no solo sexo.

 **Eso era lo que realmente me asustaba**.

Ahora que había vislumbrado una pizca de sus emociones, le veía más humano. Más real. Comprendía que, igual que para todo el mundo, existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke encontrara a alguien por quien sentir algo especial.

 **Alguien de quien se enamorase y que, como siempre, no sería yo**.

Hana estaba susceptible últimamente. No lo manifestaba, sino que se mantenía a menudo en silencio, pero yo sabía que ese mutismo ocultaba algo. Se encerraba en su habitación casi todo el día, o evitaba charlar conmigo y se iba deprisa para salir con sus amigas. No quiso decirme nada cuando le pregunté.

–Solo estoy liada con el disfraz de la fiesta. No te preocupes –me decía continuamente.

Ah, sí. Esa fiesta. La fiesta que vendría después del _Bunkasai_.

La directora había hecho un gran esfuerzo por que toda la junta aceptara que aquel festival tradicional japonés coincidiera con Halloween. Decía que quería modernizar (o, más bien, occidentalizar) un poco el instituto. Y creo que la idea había encajado de maravilla por las circunstancias en sí. El _Bunkasai_ solía celebrarse el 3 de noviembre, pero siempre tenía que ser un fin de semana, y ese año caía en martes. Halloween era el sábado.

Hinata insistió en prestarme uno de sus antiguos disfraces para la fiesta. Sinceramente, me molestaba que todo el mundo pareciera más pendiente de ese tema que del _Bunkasai_ y todo el ajetreo que había que preparar. Por favor, éramos japoneses, ¿no? Sin embargo, agradecía enormemente aquel gesto de mi amiga de ojos perlados.

Ella era en quien verdaderamente confiaba. Era la única a la que le había contado lo de la noche en que Sasuke me había salvado la vida. Y que había dormido dos veces en su compañía, una más _cerca_ que la otra.

Pero ese último asuntillo había intranquilizado a mi amiga de cabellos negros.

El 31 de octubre por la mañana, mientras colocábamos carteles sobre el _Bunkasai_ y la fiesta de Halloween por los pasillos, Hinata no dejó de mirarme con una arruga en la frente.

–¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunté, al tiempo que situaba un cartel en la pared.

Ella pegó un respingo y se agitó un poco, indecisa.

–Sé que no debería meterme, pero es que... no entiendo la actitud de Sasuke-kun... –murmuró.

Me pasó unos trozos de adhesivo y los pegué en los cuatro lados del cartel.

–Ya, yo tampoco. Después de esa noche en su casa, apenas hemos cruzado palabra –confesé.

Hinata mantuvo una expresión pensativa durante un buen rato. Emprendimos nuestro camino a la siguiente planta, en un silencio que me turbaba. Por las escaleras, ella empezó a abrir mucho los ojos, como si de repente hubiera descifrado una incógnita.

–¿Qué? –inquirí.

Me miró y en sus ojos grises violáceos identifiqué un brillo de ilusión.

–No es nada –me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Antes de que pudiera replicar, me arrebató de las manos el resto de carteles y dio unas zancadas enérgicas hacia el interior del pasillo–. Me toca colgar a mí; tú corta los adhesivos, Sakura-chan.

Enarqué una ceja, pero no hice ningún comentario. A saber qué era lo que a veces rondaba por la cabecita de Hinata.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Sasuke se presentó en la clase vestido con un frac negro, un chaleco oscuro cruzado debajo y zapatos acordonados de piel. Llevaba también unos guantes blancos. En ambas manos. Sin vendas. Ni cabestrillo.

Después de un mes muy largo, su herida de bala se había cerrado.

–¡Sasuke-san, al fin te has quitado ese cabestrillo! ¡Estás guapísimo! –exclamó la profesora Mei Terumî, que había venido a echarnos una mano para finiquitarlo todo.

Aquella imagen tan renovada de Sasuke impactó en mi retina. Verle allí, al fin curado, recuperando en todo su esplendor aquel porte de guerrero samurái, con una vestimenta que le otorgaba la elegancia propia de un aristócrata inglés, me dejó sin aliento.

Todas las chicas a mi alrededor sintieron lo mismo. Estaba claro: los murmullos y grititos bajos fueron un tormento. En aquella aula había tantas mujeres interesadas en Sasuke, que solo tuve ganas de enterrar mis estúpidos sentimientos bajo tierra. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme del chico más popular? Sabía, y lo había experimentado demasiadas veces, que aquello solo traía desgracias.

Pero, en cierta ocasión, mis ojos chocaron con los de Sasuke, y descubrí que hacía rato que me miraba. En aquellas pupilas negras, como el firmamento en una noche de luna llena, encontré un centelleo que me hipnotizó. Fue como si me mirara con gozo; como si de verdad le agradara verme. Yo iba vestida con un simple traje de criada, mucho más discreto que lo que me habían hecho llevar trabajando de azafata para la cafetería _maid_. No había riesgo de que se me viera el culo, y ni siquiera podía apreciarse la forma de mis pechos.

 **Aun así, Sasuke no me quitó ojo de encima**.

El _Bunkasai_ se desarrolló como cabía esperarse.

Sai acudió a mí varias veces para preguntar dónde iban algunos pedidos; era un poco torpe memorizando esas cosas. Pillé a Ino lanzándonos miradas de reojo. Me llamó la atención que estuviera tan atenta cuando él se me acercaba, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar con ella sobre el asunto.

Por enésima vez en mi vida, Sasuke me dejó boquiabierta. Tal y como indicaba su traje, le había tocado ejercer de camarero como a mí; sin embargo, en ningún momento tuve que intervenir para echarle una mano. Parecía desenvolverse tan bien, que cualquiera hubiera dicho que llevaba años trabajando de eso. Sentí cierta rabia. Puede que fuera incluso más bueno que yo, y detestaba esa idea. Servir mesas era mi terreno.

Hubo un momento en que ambos coincidimos en la mesa donde se recogían los pedidos. Pese a las sensaciones que me había transmitido antes, desde la distancia, la atmósfera entre nosotros se hizo densa cuando estuvimos cerca. Al principio, con orgullo, Sasuke se hizo el loco y actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Pero estaba segura de que me había visto y puse los ojos en blanco, sin entender por qué de repente se comportaba como si no nos conociéramos de nada.

Me aclaré la garganta y le encaré.

–Oye, ¿se puede saber por qué parece como si me estuvieras evitando?

No me miró.

–No sé de qué hablas –se limitó a decir con voz indiferente.

–Ya, claro... –ironicé. Hice una pausa y le observé fijamente, pero sus pupilas no me buscaron–. Oye, si necesitas ayuda, solo dilo. Ser camarero es complicado a veces.

Colocaron frente a él una bandeja metálica con platos de tortilla y hamburguesa, y algunos refrescos.

–Al contrario. He descubierto que es algo sumamente fácil. Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, no entiendo por qué tú pareces tan cansada.

Y, dejándome muda con aquel comentario tan mordaz, tomó la bandeja entre las manos y regresó a las mesas.

 **Como había dicho Hinata, el comportamiento de Sasuke era ininteligible**.

Justo cuando parecía que empezábamos a entendernos, volvía a mostrarme aquella máscara de hielo. Y no sabía decir si era peor cuando me ignoraba completamente al inicio del curso, o cuando hacía eso.

 _Lo que yo diga: bipolar hasta la médula_.

* * *

Aquella noche llegó tan rápido que apenas fui consciente de cuándo el sol había desaparecido y el cielo se había cubierto de sombras. La fiesta de Halloween daría comienzo en un par de horas, que era el tiempo que teníamos para retirar todo el decorado del aula y devolverla a su estado original, así como para arreglarnos como correspondía en la Noche de los Muertos.

Mi disfraz aguardaba en los vestuarios del gimnasio. Era tan voluminoso que había tenido que dejarlo colgado fuera de la taquilla, con un cartel que recitaba: «Propiedad de Sakura Haruno». Hinata e Ino vinieron conmigo.

Cuando entramos en el vestuario femenino, había varias chicas arreglándose. Mis amigas sacaron un disfraz de bruja (Hinata) y otro de animadora zombi (Ino). Por cómo movía siempre los ojos cuando se exasperaba, pensé que a la rubia platino le venía al pelo algo así.

La miré con detenimiento mientras se ajustaba la falda plisada y vertía sangre artificial sobre su cuerpo. Recordé las veces en que la había pescado escudriñándonos a Sai y a mí durante el _Bunkasai_ , y me pregunté en mis adentros qué estaría pensando. Conocía el sentimiento secreto que aquel chico inexpresivo albergaba hacia ella, pero dudaba de que Ino nos hubiera mirado tanto porque lo sospechase. Probablemente, ni se lo imaginaba.

Fui a abrir la boca para aclarar mis dudas, pero Hinata me interrumpió.

–Yo ya estoy lista –giró sobre sí misma, moviendo su falda tricolor de tul: abombada y larga hasta los tobillos, unida a un corsé que acentuaba sus grandes pechos. La punta de su sombrero de pico permaneció tiesa, a pesar del balanceo.

–Madre mía, cuando Naruto te vea con eso le va a dar un infarto –comentó Ino. También ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía el Uzumaki hacia ella.

Hinata se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero prefirió no alegar nada.

–Te esperamos fuera, Sakura-chan. Aquí dentro hay demasiada gente –me dijo mi amiga de ojos perlados.

Asentí conforme.

Las dos salieron del vestuario, y yo recogí mi estuche de maquillajes de la taquilla. El disfraz que me había dejado Hinata consistía en un vestido de la época victoriana, con ribetes y bajos de color negro que destacaban sobre el tono vino de la tela. No era tan pomposo como otros trajes de la época, pero tenía corsé, como el de mi amiga, y un pronunciado escote que me asustaba un poco. Lo que me gustaba realmente de él eran los dos lazos que tenía en los costados y las rosas de tela que circundaban el borde del escote.

Se suponía que iba a disfrazarme de vampiresa con ese traje, así que me esmeré por ensombrecer mis ojos para parecer siniestra. Como si fuera un hilo de sangre, dibujé una línea cayendo de la comisura de mi boca, pintada en un tono burdeos, y di el toque final con unos colmillos postizos. Tras un suspiro, me desnudé y agarré mi vestido. Pero tan pronto lo quité de la percha, reparé en algo que trastocaría todos mis planes.

–Pero ¿qué...?

Enmudecí, cuando alcé el traje por las mangas. Una de ellas cayó lánguida hacia atrás. Estaba desgarrada por la mitad.

Supe inmediatamente que aquello había sido otra jugarreta de las admiradoras piradas, obsesivas y resentidas de Sasuke. Joder, ¿acaso no me habían dejado ya en paz?

Di un rodeo con la mirada y comprobé que todavía había unas cuantas chicas en el vestuario. Esperé un rato hasta que se marcharan y, cuando lo hicieron, Hinata entró detrás.

–Sakura-chan, ¿aún no has acabado? La fiesta está a punto de empezar.

Levanté la cabeza, y debí mirarla con una angustia que le heló hasta la sangre, porque vino hasta a mí muy deprisa, arrodillándose para que la viera. Su tersa frente se arrugó.

–¿Qué te ha pasado?

Cuando le mostré la prenda rota, empezaron a escocerme los ojos. Era suya, me la había prestado sabiendo que yo no tenía el dinero suficiente como para permitirme comprar un disfraz nuevo. Y en cuanto había caído en mis manos, había terminado mancillada e inutilizable.

De repente, el recuerdo de las palabras frías y arrogantes de Sasuke aquella mañana golpeó cada esquina de mi mente. Un segundo después, las lágrimas se desbordaron inevitablemente de mis ojos.

–Estoy harta. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? ¿Por qué parece como si la Tierra entera estuviera en mi contra? ¿Tan mala soy? No les he hecho nada, yo no he hecho nada para merecerme esto... –gimoteé, y me sentí la persona más patética del mundo.

Hinata me siseó suavemente. Con un pañuelo, limpió mis lágrimas pulsando la piel debajo de mis ojos, con cuidado de no estropear el maquillaje.

–Sakura-chan, tú no eres mala en absoluto. No es culpa tuya que otros sí lo sean.

Me abrazó y, en ese preciso instante, Ino apareció por la puerta.

–¿Qué es esto? –quiso saber, al vernos en aquel estado a las dos.

–Alguien ha estropeado el disfraz de Sakura-chan –resumió Hinata.

La rubia recogió el traje que descansaba junto a mí, encogido en el suelo. Lo alzó y lo examinó con detenimiento.

–Tranquilas, esto tiene arreglo –nos miró con una sonrisa enérgica en la boca.

Viendo el estado en que mis acosadoras habían dejado aquella manga voluptuosa, la única solución que encontramos fue arrancarla del todo y hacer lo mismo con la otra. Así, el que fuera un vestido con escote enmarcado, se transformó en un palabra de honor. Parecía incluso que los diseñadores habían pensado en el adorno de las rosas para situaciones de ese tipo.

Lo único que me molestó fue la altura a la que se habían quedado mis tetas. Solo tenía una copa B de pecho, pero con aquel escote me sentía como si hubiera aumentado hasta una D. Resultaba un poco agobiante pensar que sería el blanco de todas las miradas; luego, observaba el traje de mi amiga de ojos perlados y me aliviaba entender que, al menos, ella acapararía todo el protagonismo. Por primera vez deseé no tener sus tetas.

* * *

La fiesta de Halloween se estableció en el Salón de Actos, en la séptima planta del edificio principal. Habían retirado muchas sillas y mesas, y habían abierto todos los ventanales, permitiendo la entrada al sosegado panorama nocturno que el cielo nos ofrecía. Toda la sala estaba repleta de telarañas falsas, tumbas de cartón, murciélagos de plástico revoloteando por doquier y algunas calabazas gigantes hechas de poliuretano. No era nada terrorífico, pero el ambiente resultaba divertido.

Al fondo, sobre el escenario donde se daban discursos, habían colocado el muro de materiales reciclados sobre el que Sai había hecho su dibujo. Se trataba del rostro de una mujer enfocado a la izquierda, que miraba hacia abajo con melancolía, con largos cabellos que se extendían, se fragmentaban y se transformaban en criaturas de la noche. Sonreí para mí misma, al reconocer las facciones de Ino en aquel retrato. Puede que yo fuera la única en darse cuenta; casi nadie había visto a la rubia platino con esa expresión.

Naruto apareció al momento de que llegáramos a la fiesta. Se había disfrazado de pirata, imitando a ese personaje estadounidense llamado Jack Sparrow. No había añadido ni una mota de sangre o tripas asquerosas a su traje, pero creo que, de por sí, las rastas negras quedaban bastante espeluznantes junto a sus pintas alocadas.

–¡Sakura-chan! –me llamó entre la multitud.

Vino corriendo hasta mí, alborozado.

–¡Guau! Te sienta genial ese vestido –me admiró de arriba abajo con sus chispeantes ojos azules.

Miró hacia mi lado, donde se encontraba Hinata con su traje de bruja. El rubio de rasgos zorrunos se quedó sin aliento unos segundos.

–Vaya, Hinata-chan, estás... –ni siquiera pudo encontrar un adjetivo para describirla, maravillado.

Las mejillas de porcelana de mi amiga se coloraron de forma encantadora.

–Me gusta mucho tu disfraz, Naruto-kun... El moreno te queda bien –comentó ella tímidamente.

Ino y yo cruzamos una mirada. Ella rodó los ojos sonriendo, y decidió adelantarse hacia la zona donde aguardaban los aperitivos y las bebidas. Una melodía de música _electro house_ se expandió por toda la sala.

–Voy a ir a picar algo, tengo mucha hambre –le comenté a Hinata.

Me dedicó una mirada de nerviosismo, pero su expresión me reveló que me lo agradecía. Emprendí la marcha hacia el lugar que había mencionado y, al pasar por al lado de Naruto, me incliné un poco.

–Haz el favor, y sácala a bailar _ahora_. Antes me ha dicho que lo está deseando. No pierdas la oportunidad –le susurré al oído.

El rubio de ojos azules enderezó la espalda, impactado por mis palabras. Avancé unos pasos más y, cuando estuve segura de que no me verían, eché una mirada atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé que Naruto se aproximaba a Hinata. Se sonrieron con mucha timidez y, luego, se echaron a reír. Empezaron a balancearse al son de la música y, al poco tiempo, ya bailaban agarrados.

Suspiré con alivio.

Cuando alcancé finalmente la mesa donde reposaba la comida, Ino se movió antes de que pudiera decirle nada. Se internó entre el gentío, que bailaba animado en medio de la sala, iluminado por focos de muchos colores. Con un poco de dificultad, seguí su melena rubia platino con la mirada. No muy lejos de ella, mis ojos advirtieron la presencia de Sai, que la observaba fijamente.

 _¡Vamos, lánzate tú también!_

Pareció como si la cantidad de gente en la sala aumentara y, solo un momento después, perdí de vista a aquellos dos entre los cuerpos apiñados de los circundantes.

Una repentina sensación de soledad me invadió las extremidades.

Mis ojos buscaron, ya por costumbre, la figura de Sasuke entre el tumulto de personas que me rodeaba. Reconocí a algunos alumnos –a Karin y a Suigetsu, sentados cerca el uno del otro en unas sillas: ella en silencio con su inseparable portátil; él charlando animadamente con otros dos chicos– y a algunos profesores –Kurenai se había abrazado al pecho del entrenador Asuma, con un gesto de la mano que hizo relucir su anillo de casada, mientras conversaban con el profesor Kakashi–.

Pero no pude encontrar a Sasuke.

–Hermanita –la voz de Hana atrajo inmediatamente mi atención.

Me volví y la examiné un momento. Se había puesto el disfraz de princesa fantasma del que había hablado en casa: un vestido pomposo, de un color rosa salmón tornasolado, que tanto le había costado coser. Levanté la mirada para admirar su maquillaje, y ahogué una exclamación.

–Hana, ¿te encuentras bien? –inquirí alarmada.

Su rostro estaba completamente pálido y, bajo sus ojos, habían crecido unas profundas ojeras malvas. No era un efecto del maquillaje. Me percaté solo entonces de que venía acompañada de un par de amigas de su clase.

–Hana-chan acaba de vomitar en el baño. Creemos que tiene la gripe –me dijo una de ellas, preocupada.

La tenían agarrada por el brazo para evitar que se desplomara. Inquieta, le toqué la frente con la mano.

–¡Dios, Hana! ¡Estás ardiendo!

–No, estoy bien, de verdad... Solo es la comida, que me ha sentado un poco mal –quiso asegurarme, con una voz tan débil que derruyó al instante sus afirmaciones.

–No, Hana, estás muy mal. Tienes fiebre y tus amigas dicen que acabas de vomitar. No deberías estar aquí.

Ella arrugó la frente.

–No, por favor, deja que me quede, hermanita –me suplicó.

Saqué mi móvil del bolso de mano que había traído.

–Créeme que me encantaría, Hana, pero tu salud es mil veces más importante que una fiesta. Si te quedas aquí, te pondrás peor.

Por encima de los pulsos de la línea del móvil comunicando, percibí un sollozo. Miré de nuevo a Hana y vi que de sus ojos se derramaban unas lágrimas gruesas, arruinando todo su maquillaje.

–Yo quería quedarme... –hipó–. Quería que Sasuke-senpai apreciara todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para que me viera guapa.

Aquellas palabras me encogieron el corazón.

Mi hermana Hana se había pasado horas, días y semanas haciendo ese traje. Hasta entonces había creído que había sido porque quería empeñarse en hacerlo bien, e incluso había llegado a pensar que le gustaba confeccionar ropa.

 **Pero saber que la razón había sido Sasuke me puso los pelos de punta**.

Chasqueé la lengua.

 _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre él?_

–Sakura, hija, ¿qué pasa? –la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea me sobresaltó. Llevaba un rato llamándome.

–Mamá, tienes que venir a recoger a Hana. Se ha puesto enferma –no aparté los ojos de mi hermana, que continuaba llorando entre sus amigas.

–Está bien, llegaré en unos minutos. Llévala a la entrada del instituto –me indicó.

Colgó, y se me formó súbitamente un nudo en la boca del estómago. Las amigas de Hana la acercaron a mí y, con cuidado, la agarré por el brazo.

–Vámonos de aquí, cielo –intenté sonar lo más dulce posible para mi hermana.

Pero entonces sucedió lo peor.

Al encaminarnos hacia la salida, de pronto, una jauría de gritos eufóricos se elevó por encima de la música que inundaba la sala. Hana y yo giramos la cabeza al unísono y, en ese momento, dentro de un grupo de chicas histéricas, reconocimos la figura de Sasuke.

Se me puso el corazón en la boca.

Había sustituido el frac de mayordomo por una larga capa negra, dejándose puesto el chaleco oscuro. Desde la distancia, percibí que se había puesto colmillos postizos.

–Al final, ha elegido al conde –susurró Hana a mi lado. Hizo una pausa, y sus ojos me escanearon de la cabeza a los pies–. Vaya, tú también eres un vampiro.

No sabía muy bien si era por lo débil que se encontraba, pero me pareció escuchar su voz demasiado desapasionada, casi amarga. Aquellas palabras me provocaron un ligero estremecimiento; sin embargo, no respondí nada. Tal y como me había dicho mamá, retomé el camino hacia la salida con Hana. Y un silencio que levantó un muro invisible entre nosotras.

* * *

De vuelta al Salón de Actos, los pulmones apenas me dejaron respirar. Pensé que era por el corsé, pero comprendí muy pronto que no se trataba de algo físico. Por cada paso que daba, las palabras de mi hermana me golpeaban desde todos los rincones de la cabeza.

 _Quería que Sasuke-senpai apreciara todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para que me viera guapa_.

Mientras subía las escaleras del edificio principal, tuve la sensación de estar jugando sucio. Hana había enfermado, con la consecuencia de tener que regresar a casa; por el contrario, yo seguía en la fiesta. Una fiesta que había rechazado desde el momento en que supe que se celebraría.

Y en la que me quedaba solo porque Sasuke estaba allí.

 **No pude evitar sentirme como la hermana más horrible que habitaba sobre la faz de la Tierra**.

Cuando entré en el Salón de Actos, me agobié. Entre el penetrante volumen de la música, las luces parpadeantes, la atmósfera bulliciosa y el ciclón de remordimientos que me envolvieron al mismo tiempo, experimenté un mareo horrendo. Decidí salir afuera, donde aguardaba una terraza muy amplia. De soslayo, detecté a Rock Lee, disfrazado de Elvis Presley –no sé qué había de terrorífico en eso–. Al verme, dio un salto en mi dirección, pero me apresuré en indicarle con una mano que no se acercara. A pesar de su visible mueca de desilusión, respetó mi petición.

La noche me acogió fresca y serena cuando alcancé la terraza. Inspiré hondo, cerrando los ojos. Quería calmarme. Llevaba todo el día asaltada por emociones demasiado intensas para lo que podía soportar. Necesitaba que aquella fiesta terminara de una puñetera vez y llegase mañana para regresar al hospital.

Pero, al abrir los ojos y mirar al frente, solo deseé hacerme invisible.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el antepecho de hormigón que cerraba el límite de la terraza, de espaldas a mí. Su silueta era elegante, portentosa, bajo la capa negra y larga, como alas que acentuaban su disfraz de vampiro.

Creí que se había abstraído contemplando el paisaje nocturno, pero cuando di media vuelta para marcharme, su voz profunda me detuvo.

–¿Por qué te vas?

Di un respingo y me volví para mirarle. Me escudriñaba por encima del hombro, sin girarse, con su ojo izquierdo resplandeciendo de un modo inquietante.

–No iba a irme... –fui ridícula.

–Mentirosa –y él me hizo sentir más ridícula todavía.

Sasuke devolvió la mirada al horizonte, ignorándome, y yo solté un suspiro de resignación.

Vacilante, avancé hasta llegar a su lado. Procuré mantenerme a una prudente distancia de él, pero el pulso me latía igual de fuerte que si me hubiera acercado un poco más. El silencio nos aisló durante los primeros minutos.

Queriendo distraerme, contemplé la panorámica que se presentaba ante mí. Mis ojos deambularon entre los rascacielos iluminados, las luces multicolor de los locales, los vehículos convertidos en hormigas, el rastro tenue de las estrellas en el firmamento. Siempre había subido allí de día, pero no podía compararlo con todo lo que vi aquella noche.

–Qué bello –se me escapó en un susurro.

Sentí de inmediato la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí. Se la devolví con cierto reparo, y me topé con la expresión impenetrable de sus facciones afiladas. Sus ojos negros me transmitieron una emoción que no logré interpretar y, aun cuando dejé de mirarle, sus pupilas continuaron atravesándome. No pronunció palabra, pero, un rato después, me imitó y se volvió hacia el paisaje.

Fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Qué es eso? Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo._

Aquel mutismo empezó a irritarme.

–Esta mañana, ¿por qué...? –pero lo pensé mejor e imaginé que no obtendría nada sacando el tema de su actitud distante.

Mis manos se cerraron fuertemente en torno al borde del murete de hormigón. Sentía unas ganas horribles por saber cómo estaba, o qué había estado haciendo todas las veces en que no había venido a la cafetería. Y, aunque comprendí que algo así jamás me lo revelaría, no pude controlar mis ganas de hablar con él.

Me aclaré la garganta y, tras echarle una rápida ojeada a su aspecto, opté por probar con algo distinto a lo de antes.

–Veo que te has dejado el cabestrillo en casa.

–Me lo quitaron anoche.

Bien. Estaba receptivo, no frío.

–¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Notas algún dolor?

–De vez en cuando al levantar el hombro, pero es muy leve.

–Entiendo.

Me mordí el labio inferior. A través del rabillo del ojo, volví a recorrer por enésima vez su figura. Incluso con unos colmillos postizos, juraba que era el chico más guapo que había conocido nunca.

–Oye –se me aceleró el corazón cuando se dirigió a mí.

Pero se detuvo. Estaba... **¿dudando?**

–Dime –le alenté para que continuara.

–¿Por qué haces voluntariado en el hospital?

Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿De verdad le interesaba saber eso?

–Pues... – _Se va a reír de ti. Ni se te ocurra decir nada, imbécil_ – tengo un sueño – _No, tú no eres imbécil. Eres mongola_.

–¿Qué clase de sueño?

 _Esta no. Con esta no vayas a seguirle el juego. Se va a mear encima_.

–Quiero... –tragué fuertemente saliva y, tras unos segundos de indecisión, me aventuré a mirarle–. Quiero ser doctora.

 _Venga, ahora prepárate para verle tirándose al suelo y pataleando de la risa_...

... **Pero Sasuke jamás se rio de eso**.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado, se me quedó mirando. Con una seriedad y una atención que me dejaron helada.

–Cuéntame por qué –continuó reclamándome.

Me apoyé otra vez en el antepecho para concederme un momento. Los nervios me chispeaban las puntas de los dedos.

–Ya hay una doctora en la familia, una muy exitosa, por cierto: mi tía Tsunade. Trabaja en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio, aunque no es que me haya planteado la idea de seguir sus pasos. De niña no había muchas cosas que me apasionaran –enmudecí, recordando que, por aquella época, lo único que podía considerarse mi «pasión» era el chico que estaba justo a mi lado–. Cuando me enteré de que mi padre estaba enfermo de cáncer, no supe cómo sentirme. Empecé a leer artículos y libros de medicina, desesperada por entender lo que estaba pasando. Supongo que quería dar con una forma de frenar su enfermedad; sin embargo, en la fase en la que se encontraba, ya no había nada que hacer.

Guardé silencio un instante. Pronunciar aquellas palabras había sido menos doloroso de lo que había esperado. Fue una sensación extraña. El recuerdo de mi padre quemaba cada vez menos.

–Después de que falleciera, le pedí a mi tía Tsunade que me dejara acompañarla para ver las cosas que hacía en el hospital. Como tenía trece años, el director solo me permitió entrar en el área de Pediatría. Pensé que no me gustaría, pero estar allí me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas.

»Algunos bebés habían nacido sanos: gorditos y fuertes; otros eran más delgados y debiluchos; y a unos pocos, por desgracia, apenas le quedaban unas horas de vida. Creo que eso fue lo más duro de ver. La vida es tan frágil, tan imprevista, tan voluble, que nadie debería olvidarse de lo que tiene durante el tiempo tan fugaz que se nos concede.

»Pero creo que todos estamos aquí por algo.

Eché un vistazo a Sasuke, y vi que sus pupilas se habían perdido en algún punto del suelo que aguardaba más allá, en las agitadas calles de Tokio. Sabía que, aun así, me estaba escuchando.

 _Ya está. Suéltalo. Total, de perdidos al río._

–Para mí, ser doctora es mucho más que tener en mis manos el poder de salvar a alguien. Quiero encontrar la cura contra el cáncer, o contribuir a conseguirla. Quiero que alguien a quien se le diagnostique que lo está padeciendo pueda respirar tranquilo, porque sabe que al menos tiene una oportunidad. Él y su familia.

Sasuke se mostró pensativo.

–Eso será difícil –dijo pausadamente–, pero imagino que, en algún momento, tendrá que suceder.

Por unos segundos, sentí como si el corazón ya no me cupiera en el pecho.

 _¿Me está diciendo que cree en mí?_

Me froté los brazos. Hacía frío, aunque eso no fue lo que en realidad me erizó la piel. Acababa de revelarle a Sasuke una de las cosas que más me importaban en la vida. Era como si una parte de mí hubiera quedado expuesta: íntegramente desprotegida y desnuda.

 **Una parte que él no había despreciado**.

–Gírate –me ordenó de pronto, separándose un poco del murete.

Le miré con confusión.

–Gírate –volvió a repetirme, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Desconcertada, le obedecí. Él se desanudó la capa del cuello y, a continuación, la colocó sobre mis hombros.

–¿Qué ha...? –pero las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

La prenda cayó hasta rozarme los talones. Me quedaba un poco grande.

–Ten cuidado, o le sacarás un ojo a alguien –me dijo Sasuke, mientras hacía un lazo en mi cuello.

Capté que me miraba los pechos con una rápida ojeada. Entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería, y me invadió un torbellino de furia y vergüenza.

–¡No es culpa mía que se haya quedado así! Tenía mangas, pero alguien las ha estropeado –me quejé.

–Ese escote no se arregla poniéndole mangas –me sonrió de lado, con socarronería.

Rechiné los dientes, conteniendo las ansias de atestarle un puñetazo; sin embargo, no tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para cumplir con mis pensamientos. Sasuke volvió a apoyarse en el antepecho, y yo me encogí un poco dentro de aquella capa. Olía a él.

Le miré con detenimiento: ahora solo llevaba el chaleco, la camisa blanca debajo y aquellos pantalones oscuros con los zapatos acordonados.

–Sasuke, no me des esto. Te vas a helar –le dije preocupada.

Sin dejar de otear el horizonte, sus ojos manifestaron un brillo de excitación.

–Yo no tengo frío.

No le insistí más. Aunque supe que lo correcto era devolvérsela, no quería hacerlo. Sasuke nunca había tenido un gesto así conmigo, y se sentía demasiado bien.

Suspiré.

–Bueno, dime, ¿tú no tienes ningún sueño? –le pregunté con curiosidad.

–Lo tengo.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarme. Su boca trazó una leve sonrisa: dulce, casi cariñosa, y pareció como si sus ojos sonrieran con ella. Fue tan impactante que estuve a punto de olvidar lo que estábamos hablando.

–¿Y cuál es...? –sentía la garganta seca.

–Eso no te interesa –me dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos.

–¡Oye! –protesté, arrugando la nariz.

Él me miró con diversión. Se separó nuevamente del murete y, sin venir a cuento, se inclinó ante mí hacia adelante. Con gesto solemne, casi principesco –aunque bastante guasón–, se puso una mano en el pecho.

–¿Bailas conmigo, Sakura? –me preguntó, dedicándome una mirada traviesa a través de sus largas pestañas y exhibiendo de forma sugerente sus colmillos postizos.

Desde el interior del Salón de Actos, se escuchó la lenta melodía de una canción romanticona. Me ardieron las mejillas. ¿Por qué ahora Sasuke parecía estar de buen humor?

–Y-Yo no sé bailar –tartamudeé.

Él se enderezó, y empezó a aproximarse a mí.

–Sakura, Sakura, qué mal se te da mentir –deliberadamente, cogió mis brazos y los guio alrededor de su cuello; acto seguido, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda con lentitud, hasta abrirse y detenerse en mis caderas–. Tu hermana me dijo que hiciste ballet de pequeña.

Sus palabras me sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. Hana. De habernos visto en ese momento juntos: de la forma tan insinuante en que estábamos, se habría sentido completamente traicionada.

 **Yo estaba jugando con ventaja.**

Chasqueé la lengua, y solo tuve ganas de morirme.

–Baila conmigo, Sakura –su voz fue tan suave.

–Qué va, te pisaré –y la mía tan amarga.

Mis ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, y fue como si ya nada tuviera sentido. Solo quería que siguiera mirándome. A mí, y a nadie más.

 _¿Por qué la vida me pone la zancadilla, haciendo que a mi hermana le guste el mismo hombre del que yo estoy enamorada_?

De repente, él bajó la mirada...

... y fue entonces cuando estalló en carcajadas.

Sin soltarme, su cuerpo se sacudió entero, y yo le contemplé embobada. Su risa fue como la melodía olvidada de un sueño. Salvo cuando se le escapó un amago aquel día en que me pilló de _maid_ gato, aquella fue la primera vez que se rio con todas sus ganas frente a mí. Sin burlas. Ni cinismo. Ni amargura.

 **Casi como un niño en la mañana de Navidad**.

Antes, ni siquiera me había fijado en los diminutos hoyuelos que le salían en las mejillas. Estando tan serio no se le notaban.

–¿Bromeas? –me soltó entre risas, despertándome de mi embeleso–. ¡Sakura, llevas Converses! ¿Dónde te has dejado los tacones?

Enrojecí mirándole ceñuda. ¿Qué había de malo en ponerme cómoda para un disfraz? ¡Vamos, esa fiesta no era una gala!

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sasuke dejó de reírse. Me miró con la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto nunca, permitiéndome apreciar un ángulo perfecto entre la curva de su nuez y aquellos minúsculos hoyuelos adornándola. En sus pupilas había una luz especial.

No le reconocía. Y me pareció aún más hermoso que antes. ¿Los hombres fríos siempre sonríen así?

Ahí estaba de nuevo: mostrándome emociones, con sus manos agarrándome firmemente de la cintura, como si quisiera impedirme escapar. Y, de nuevo, comprendí que era yo la única que me impedía hacerlo de verdad.

–Quítate los zapatos –me dijo.

–Pero ¿qué hablas?

–Dices que me pisarás. Quítatelos, y ponte sobre mis pies.

Su ocurrencia me hizo reír.

–¿Qué eres: mi padre?

–Por desgracia, no es así.

Me miró con una seriedad repentina, y me quedé muda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para que Sasuke tuviera tal consideración conmigo?

 **Fue como si me estuviera diciendo por primera vez que lo sentía. Que sentía que yo hubiera perdido a mi padre**.

Simplemente me emocioné. Y, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no llorar frente a él, decidí hacerle caso. Me quité los zapatos, empujándolos con la punta de los pies, y él me acercó un poco más. Con suavidad, me alzó sobre sus mocasines de charol, y me sentí la mujer más afortunada del universo.

–Te voy a aplastar los dedos –dije avergonzada.

Me siseó para que me callara.

Muy despacio, en un vaivén sosegado, sus pies siguieron el balanceo de la música. Sentí como si aquellas notas me transportaron a un lugar donde no existía nada. Solo Sasuke y yo.

Sentí su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en las mejillas, que palpitaban de manera atosigante bajo mi piel. Nuestras caras se acercaron lentamente, hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. Como si mis párpados pesaran un quintal, cerré los ojos, preparada para todo lo que tuviera que suceder.

Deseé que me besara. Deseé que volviera a sobrepasarse; que se saltara todas las normas; que no le importara que la gente nos mirase desde la sala. Deseé que lo hiciera, sin tapujos, y que me entregara esa parte de él que echaba de menos.

 **Sabía que estaba mal sentir todo aquello, pero no sentirle a él me abrumaba mucho más**.

Y fue apenas un roce: ligero y suave, en el que la piel de sus labios tocó los míos. Se me escapó un jadeo y, como si hubiera recibido un calambre, su boca se alejó.

Él también jadeó.

–Tranquila, no voy a besarte. Pero quédate así, por favor. No te alejes... no te vayas..., al menos, hasta que termine la canción –su voz sonó ronca, bajita, apenas unos susurros.

No me atreví a decir nada. Experimenté frustración, desilusión, rabia al saber que aquel beso que había anhelado, esa noche, no llegaría.

Pero era lo mejor.

Me quedé tal y como él me pidió: balanceándome suavemente, bailando sobre sus pies, tan cerca que pude sentir su calor como si fuese mío. Aun cuando estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos eran muy distintos.

No me importó. En aquella ocasión, prefería estar allí.

 **Allí, donde ahora el mundo parecía un poquito menos cruel.**

* * *

Cuando terminó la canción, tal y como nos habíamos prometido, nos separamos. Me sentí un poco inquieta al regresar al Salón de Actos, ante la perspectiva de que alguien pudiera haber visto lo que había ocurrido fuera.

Pero se me escapó una risita tonta.

En realidad, ¿qué más daba si alguien nos había visto? Yo lo había disfrutado como una enana.

Me acerqué por segunda vez a la mesa donde descansaban los aperitivos, buscando algo que poder picotear. Aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Sentía el estómago como invadido por un millar de mariposas enloquecidas.

–Sakura-chan.

Había esperado que la voz que me llamaba fuera la de Kiba, o la de Naruto, o incluso la de Rock Lee, a quien recordaba haber dejado colgado antes. Pero cuando levanté la vista y encontré los profundos ojos del profesor Itachi mirándome, me quedé paralizada.

–Profesor Itachi..., buenas noches –balbuceé.

¿Hacía cuánto que no cruzábamos palabra? Llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo descubrir si nos había visto a Sasuke y a mí durmiendo juntos aquella vez en el hospital, que, sin darme cuenta, le había estado evitando. ¿Sospecharía que aquella noche de tormenta también me había quedado en su casa? ¿Me habría visto con Sasuke ahora? ¿Querría decirme algo sobre eso?

Sus pupilas examinaron mi disfraz, y se detuvieron un momento en la capa que caía sobre mis hombros.

–Te sienta bien ese disfraz.

Me sonrojé. No era la reacción que había esperado.

–Gracias, profesor Itachi. Últimamente estoy intentando mejorar mi imagen – _¿Por qué le dices eso?_

–Espero que haya un buen motivo y, sobre todo, que estés siendo feliz con ello –el tono de su voz sonó un poco extraño.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

–He visto que Sasuke ya no lleva el cabestrillo –no sabía por qué, pero con él siempre terminaba hablando sobre su hermano.

El profesor Itachi me miró largamente, en silencio.

–Sí, ayer era el último día de su rehabilitación.

–¿Cómo le ve?

No respondió enseguida.

–Lo ha pasado un poco mal, sobre todo, porque no podía entrenar. Habéis estado hablando antes, ¿no?

Perdí la respiración unos segundos. Mierda. Nos había visto.

Tardé en responder.

–Sí, nos hemos encontrado en la terraza. Parece... parece estar mejor –intenté insistir con el tema de su estado de salud.

El profesor Itachi me contempló en silencio. Luego, dirigió una mirada hacia un punto en la sala, y yo seguí aquella dirección. Entre la multitud, vislumbré la figura de Sasuke, ahora sin la capa. Mi corazón volvió a reaccionar ante su imagen, pero no tardé en experimentar una profunda desilusión. A su alrededor, como si verdaderamente fuera el vampiro que las iba a transformar a todas, había un círculo de chicas que le idolatraban.

La realidad fue como un puñado de agujas clavándose en mi nuca.

–Sí, ahora está mejor –reafirmé en un susurro.

De nuevo, sentí la mirada del profesor Itachi sobre mí. No se la devolví. Me giré hacia la mesa e intenté buscar desesperadamente algún alimento con el que entretenerme; había perdido el poco apetito que me quedaba. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar después de haber presenciado aquella escena.

 _Boba, ¿de verdad piensas que las cosas cambiarán? Al menos te ha hecho el favor de no besarte esta vez; te ha ahorrado más ilusiones de las que ya tienes._

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando la mano del mayor de los Uchiha cayó sobre mi cabeza.

–Eres alguien muy especial, Sakura. No lo olvides.

No usó el – _chan_ , ni tampoco un tono acaramelado. Y, sin embargo, aquellas fueron palabras dulces. Unas que había necesitado escuchar desde hacía tiempo.

Le miré y el profesor Itachi me sonrió, de una forma melancólica. Sus ojos me miraron con una intensidad que no comprendí. Fue como si quisiera haberme dicho algo más.

 **Pero no lo dijo**.

Apartó la mano de mi pelo y, sin permitirme tiempo para responderle, se alejó de mí.


	21. TORNEO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Mañana empiezo a trabajar muy temprano, así que actualizo ya este capítulo por si las moscas. Aun así, no os preocupéis porque continuaré subiéndolos esta semana hasta llegar al que será realmente nuevo entre esta web y la otra donde también publico.

Mil gracias de nuevo por vuestro entusiasmo y vuestras palabras. Os traigo una conti muy _movidita_ , y ojalá os guste porque sé que en la otra página no fue una de las que causó más sensación... Igualmente es necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡a hartarse de leer y DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **20.** **TORNEO**

–Joder, _teme_ , relájate de una puñetera vez.

Naruto me miró con su jeta de idiota inquieto: sus cejas rubias se cerraban sobre sus ojos azules de una forma que no mostraba enfado, sino confusión.

–Podrías haberle hablado a esa mujer con un poco de respeto, ¿no? –continuó sermoneándome.

Rodé los ojos y corté el contacto visual, sorbiendo un poco de la soda que me había comprado. Sabía que le molestaba que le retirara la palabra, pero a mí me tocaba mucho las pelotas que se las diera siempre de tío correcto conmigo. Joder, solo le había dicho a la camarera de la puta cafetería del instituto que me calentara el jodido _ramen_. Los fideos parecían témpanos.

Nos mantuvimos en un tenso silencio, que agradecía muchísimo, hasta que pusieron ante mí la bandeja con el _ramen_ recién calentado. Cuando toqué el bol para comprobar la temperatura, el imbécil de Naruto volvió a mirarme con cara de incredulidad.

–Tío, en serio, ¿qué coño te pasa? –inquirió.

Solté un resoplido y me dirigí a la primera mesa que pillé. Con comida caliente no me gustaba salir del comedor.

–No me pasa nada, solo me toca la polla que las cosas no estén como las quiero –repliqué.

Naruto se sentó delante de mí. Aunque me miró con aquella expresión de desconcierto, no añadió más nada. Uf, menos mal. Qué coñazo.

Porque sí, así estaban las cosas. Nada estaba como yo quería.

Desde aquella vez cuando cayó la tormenta, me había dado cuenta.

 **Ya no le gustaba a Sakura. No de la misma forma que antes**.

Y me irritaba la simple idea de querer _gustarle_. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería, en realidad? Esa peli-rosa me tenía hasta los mismísimos. Diera el paso que diese, intentara relajarme con lo que fuese, saliendo y entrando cuantas veces quisiera a mil lados distintos, daba igual. Lo único que me apetecía era verla... ¿Y hacer qué?

 **Cuanto más intenso se volvía ese pensamiento, más me obligaba a alejarme de ella. En vano**.

Me acordaba de la fiesta de Halloween, hacía una semana, y solo quería darme cabezazos contra la pared. La había tenido ahí, ante mis narices, a solo un segundo de besarla como estaba seguro que nunca en la vida la habrían besado, y se me había ocurrido retractarme en el último instante. Sabía que se habría dejado besar, como todas las veces que lo había hecho ya. Habría tenido esos labios agridulces, como el sabor de una manzana bañada en caramelo, para mí y solo para mí.

Pero recordaba la noche de la tormenta y su rostro alterado, sus múltiples protestas y su indignación, y comprendía que de nada servía seguir besándola contra su voluntad. Me frustraba que se cabreara, en lugar de dármelos voluntariamente. Y me cabreaba que me frustrase.

Había creído que le latía el corazón así de deprisa porque sentía algo..., pero enseguida había entendido que el único sentimiento que lo motivaba era el de sus rebotes. Se había puesto nerviosa, sí, pero no por la razón que a mí me hubiera gustado. Se había puesto nerviosa, igual que una anciana a la que le acaban de robar los avíos para el almuerzo del día.

 **¿Y qué coño me importaba?**

Lo que ya me hacía estallar por dentro era ese puto Sai Shimura. Durante el _Bunkasai_ , no había parado de acercarse a Sakura. Incluso a mí me había irritado que lo hiciera tantas veces seguidas. Pero el paliducho, además de medio muerto, estaba empanadísimo. O puede que eso fuera lo que quería aparentar.

De cualquier forma, Sakura le respondía a todo lo que él le pedía. Y estaba seguro de que era por algo. Tenía que haber algo entre aquellos dos, que explicase por qué Sai se acercaba tanto a ella, cuando parecía ignorar al resto de la gente, y por qué ella no estaba conmigo...

 _Y no te hace falta que lo esté. No te hace falta ninguna mujer_.

Pero tenía que averiguar la razón. No me quedaría tranquilo hasta que la supiera. Si las especulaciones de Izumi estaban en lo cierto, Sai no era trigo limpio y, por tanto, Sakura corría el riesgo de salir perjudicada. El mundo con el que podría estar relacionado aquel chico era muy peligroso.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, en el Club de Kárate, dejé de andarme por las ramas.

Me adelanté cuando sabía que podría pillarla sin nadie más presente. El Campeonato Nacional sería en unas semanas, y tenía que darme prisa si quería resolver aquel asunto y entrenar lo suficiente. Había perdido demasiado tiempo de entrenamiento por lo del hombro. A pesar de que había mantenido el rendimiento, sabía bien que para la victoria se necesitaba más que eso.

Cuando entré en el gimnasio, comprobé satisfecho que estaba vacío. Itachi no vendría a entrenarnos hoy, sino Asuma, y ese hombre se tomaba su tiempo para llegar. Aunque otras veces soltaba pestes sobre eso, pensé que aquel día era algo que me beneficiaría.

Imaginé que Sakura estaría en el almacén, por lo que crucé toda la pista y avancé hasta la puerta. Como pensaba, estaba abierta. Ella estaba dentro, haciendo un último recuento de todos los materiales que necesitaríamos para el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Honestamente, me sorprendía lo rápida que era. Aun cuando apenas había salido de clase unos minutos detrás de ella, ya tenía casi todo listo.

Al oírme deslizar la puerta, se giró sobresaltada.

–Ah, eres tú –suspiró con alivio.

Mis ojos examinaron su figura un instante. Verla allí, con su cabello rosa pastel capeado, recogido en esa coletilla que descubría todo su cuello blanco, y aquella camiseta de mangas cortas que dejaba entrever su sujetador oscuro –y que antes siempre permanecía escondido bajo la sudadera–, me resecó la garganta.

–¿Tienes algo con Sai Shimura? –disparé sin miramientos.

Sus almendrados ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.

–¿Qué dices, Sasuke...? –estaba perpleja.

Entorné los ojos.

–¿Tienes algo con él: sí o no?

Sus pupilas titilaron un segundo.

–Sasuke, en serio, no sé qué mosca te ha picado ahora, pero no tiene sentido que me preguntes esto. Tendrías que estar concentrado en el torneo, y en nada más.

Auch. Eso me jodió un huevo.

–Estás desviando mi pregunta –contraataqué.

–¡Por favor, Sasuke! –ella levantó las manos a los lados, estupefacta–. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Es más, ¿por qué lo piensas?

–No tengo que explicarte por qué, solo respóndeme.

–Muy bien –cruzó los brazos ante el pecho–, pues no te responderé hasta que tú no me respondas a mí.

 _Está bien. Tú lo has querido_.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la atrapé por las muñecas. Debido a la sorpresa, trastabilló y, por inercia, me vi precipitándome junto a ella. Causando un fuerte estruendo, caímos entre un cúmulo de cajas, que amortiguaron el impacto. Por fortuna, Sakura no se golpeó contra nada. Se quedó debajo de mí, con una sacudida enérgica de sus pechos que me desconcentró los primeros segundos. Joder, qué buena estaba en verdad.

–Pero ¿se puede saber qué quieres de mí, Sasuke?

 _Follarte hasta que ya no puedas más_.

De acuerdo, eso solo fue un pensamiento esporádico.

No alteré ni un ápice de mi rostro.

–Ya te lo he dicho: ¿tienes algo con Sai Shimura? Respóndeme –fue una repetición tajante y seca.

Sakura me miró con el ceño tan fruncido que casi ni se le veían los ojos.

–¡Ya me tienes harta!

Pillándome por sorpresa, sus piernas rodearon con fuerza mi cintura. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sexo que el mínimo contacto con su cuerpo me revolucionaba. Pero, cuando me empujó hacia un lado para apartarme, fui más rápido: rodé sobre mí mismo sin soltarla, tensé las piernas, le bajé los brazos y me incorporé. Sakura quedó sentada sobre mi regazo, con las manos atrás.

–¡Ag, déjame ya en paz! –siguió protestando, frustrada al ver que la había vencido.

–Es muy sencillo, Sakura. Te lo preguntaré una última vez: ¿tienes algo con Sai Shimura? Responde sí o no.

Se debatió, desesperada por que la soltase, pero mis manos apretaron un poco más sus muñecas.

–¡Joder, Sasuke, me haces daño!

–Entonces responde.

–¡No!

Enarqué una ceja.

–No... ¿qué?

–¡Que no! ¡Que no tengo nada con Sai!

Me quedé mirándola largamente, mientras ella continuaba haciendo intentos por que sus manos se zafaran de mi agarre. Sin embargo, fui lo bastante cuidadoso como para no herirla de verdad. Por alguna razón, toda la fuerza que tenía se le estaba yendo por la boca.

–¿Y sientes algo por él?

Esa última pregunta provocó que se detuviera en seco. Me miró con detenimiento, escudriñándome, y sus ojos verdes brillaron de una forma que me turbó. Tenía una cara _demasiado_ bonita.

–¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –me exigió.

–No es de fiar.

Ella me miró como si acabara de decir la mayor tontería del mundo.

–¡Oh, venga ya! ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Sasuke?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Te pregunto para que me des una respuesta, no otra pregunta. ¿Sientes algo por Sai Shimura? –apostillé.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

 _Como vuelvas a hacer eso, no respondo_.

Se puso arrogante y giró la cabeza, negándome el contacto visual.

–No contestaré a eso.

Sentí de pronto como si algo hirviera dentro de mí.

Sin previo aviso, pasé sus muñecas a solo una de mis manos –eran tan finas en comparación con mis palmas, que no me costaba sujetarlas así– y aferré uno de sus muslos. Aproveché su momento de sorpresa para tirar de ella y tumbarla de nuevo en el suelo. Amarré sus piernas con las mías, como si fueran cuerdas reduciéndolas. Me quedé así, encima de ella otra vez, apoyándome sobre el codo que tenía libre.

Sakura volvió a debatirse, y sus pechos se agitaron de nuevo, a menos centímetros de los que había calculado. Estaba demasiado cerca. Noté un calor descendiendo por mi vientre y supliqué en mis adentros por no empinarme en ese momento. Últimamente no podía controlar ni siquiera eso.

–¿A qué estás jugando, Sasuke?

–No juego a nada.

–¡Sí lo haces! ¿Qué te mueve a hacerme este interrogatorio tan... _abusivo_? ¿De repente te importa lo que pueda o no sentir por alguien?

Entrecerré los ojos. Observé en silencio los ángulos finos de sus facciones exóticas: entremezcladas entre dos culturas tan distintas como el agua y el aceite. Me miraba con esa cara de muñeca enfadada, y me derretía por dentro. Su piel lechosa se veía tan limpia y suave como un pedacito de luna, y sus labios llenos tan cálidos, tan sensuales que no fui capaz de resistirlo más.

–¡Vamos, suéltalo de una vez! ¿Por qué te importa...? –pero su boca nunca llegó a formular esa pregunta.

En lugar de eso, se enredó con la mía, y mi lengua se adentró en ella con una facilidad que me volvió loco. Sentí el interior de su boca más húmedo que nunca, cargado de un placer que me abrigó y me avivó la sangre. Sabía tan bien que solo quería perderme en aquellos besos desquiciados. Lamí cada rincón, con la prisa de saber que de un momento a otro tendría que acabarse. Esperaba un empujón de su parte, o un puñetazo, pero nada de eso se produjo y me sentí momentáneamente confuso.

 **No importaba. Aquel instante la quería entera para mí**.

Sin poder evitarlo, con la mano que no la tenía agarrada, descendí de nuevo hasta su muslo. Afiancé su carne y me moví por su glúteo, sintiendo el brote que afloraba en mi entrepierna sin que ya me molestara. Ella dio un respingo al contacto de mi miembro con su centro, por encima de la ropa, y se le escapó un gemido que disparó todas mis fantasías.

Quise empotrarla, contra la pared o contra el mismo suelo. Quise hacerle el amor como si mañana no existiera; como si solo tuviéramos ese presente, en el que desconocía cuándo habría una próxima vez. Solo quería poseerla entera, fundirme en su piel, llenarme de ella, devorarla como si llevara toda una vida sin comer.

Me inundé de su aroma, que transpiraba desde cada esquina de su cuerpo, y deseé que nuestros besos no tuvieran un final. Qué bien se sentía estar dentro de esa boca, joder...

... pero mi placer, aun cuando ya lo había sabido desde el primer momento, tenía un límite de tiempo.

–Sasuke..., basta –me susurró Sakura de pronto, empujando débilmente mi cuerpo con sus manos. Hacía rato que había liberado sus muñecas.

Jadeó y me quedé mirándola. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados por todos mis besos. No me miraba; sus ojos brillantes se esforzaban por enfocar un punto lejos de mi rostro. Le temblaban ligeramente los hombros.

Había sido demasiado impulsivo. Más que eso. Aquella vez se me había ido la olla de verdad, mucho más que cuando la besé en el callejón. Miré un segundo mi mano y me percaté de lo cerca que estaba de su entrepierna. Estaba convencido de que Sakura era virgen y que no tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos. Mis actos debieron aterrarla.

Sí, había sido un completo bruto.

 _Ibas tan bien conteniéndote todas esas veces..., y ahora vas y la cagas. En vez de conseguir que vuelvas a gustarle, lo que lograrás es que te odie con todas sus ganas_.

Agaché la cabeza, dejando de mirarla, y carraspeé incómodo.

–Bien –ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso.

Me separé por completo de ella y me levanté. Sakura me siguió detrás. No tardó en lanzarme una mirada fulminante.

–¿Bien? ¿Me haces esto, después de un interrogatorio sobre si me gusta Sai, y te parece _bien_? –casi escupió.

No respondí enseguida. Madre mía, la había cagado pero de verdad.

–No era lo que había planeado –me limité a decir.

Tan pronto lo solté, supe que acababa de exponer un pedazo de mí que nunca me permitía revelar. Pero ya daba igual; estaba dicho.

Ella se quedó en silencio, petrificada; sin embargo, su mirada no dejó de seguirme. Di media vuelta y, sin molestarme en decir nada más, me marché.

* * *

El día del Campeonato Nacional, 20 de noviembre, llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me había pasado las semanas, los días, las horas y los minutos entrenando sin apenas descanso. Había tenido que interrumpir algo de tiempo para hojearme los temas de los nuevos exámenes que cayeron ese mes, pero, aparte de eso, no hacía nada más. Ni siquiera había vuelto a llamar a Fûka y, aunque Temari me buscó mil veces por los pasillos, me abstuve de encontrarla.

En el fondo, mi propia actitud me exasperaba. Era como si, de pronto, me hubiesen arrancado las ganas de follar. Y me ponía malo saber que la última vez que me había excitado había sido con la pelo-chicle.

 **¿Qué coño me pasaba?**

Lo peor era que me estaba acostumbrando. No echaba de menos el sexo como antes, pero añoraba añorar esa necesidad. Era extraño. Desde que perdiera la virginidad a los catorce con una criada de la casa de mi padre, no había experimentado nunca la inapetencia sexual. No obstante, presentía que no se trataba de una inapetencia.

 **Más bien, lo único que me _apetecía_ era Sakura Haruno**.

Evitaba rememorar la escena en el almacén del gimnasio. Todos los días. Porque todos los días, a todas horas, mi mente jugaba con aquel recuerdo. Y resistía hasta que terminaban las clases y me enfocaba solamente en mi entrenamiento; luego, se hacía de noche, regresaba a casa y, pese a que las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente, me duchaba con agua fría. A veces ni siquiera cenaba. Entrenar era lo único que apartaba a aquella chica molesta de mi cabeza.

Por ello, con el paso de los días, ni siquiera me había acordado de lo que me había tenido preocupado desde el principio del cuatrimestre. Y cuando el Club de Kárate del Instituto Konohagakure y yo entramos en el pabellón donde tendría lugar el torneo, la realidad me golpeó de frente.

Al otro lado del imperioso tatami, reconocí la figura pálida y lánguida de Sai, acompañado de otro grupo, algo más pequeño que el nuestro. Y, cerca de él, un hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos años, con la mitad de la cara cubierta por un pañuelo y una cicatriz en forma de «X» en el mentón, visible incluso desde aquella distancia.

Todos vestían con _keikogi_.

–Pero ¿qué coño...? –Naruto estaba tan perplejo como el resto.

–¿Ese no es Sai? –inquirió Kiba.

–¡Eh, entrenador! ¿Qué sabe sobre esto? –exigió saber Shikamaru.

Asuma nos miró a todos con sorpresa.

–¿No sabíais que ese chico es uno de los hijos adoptivos de Danzô Shimura? Pertenece a Raíz desde el principio –respondió, como si fuera algo obvio–. Se están haciendo muy famosos últimamente por sus victorias. Os aconsejo que estéis atentos; no respetan muy bien a sus rivales.

Todo el grupo le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad. De pronto, sentí que alguien se inclinaba hacia mi oído.

–Vaya, pero si el artista nos ha salido rana. Qué pena tener que patearle el culo, ¿no te parece, Sasuke- _kun_? –la voz venenosa de Suigetsu pronunció el sufijo con retintín.

Sai nos miraba fijamente, con aquel rostro inexpresivo tan característico suyo. Entorné los ojos. No, no _nos_ miraba. Con un pálpito hinchándome los nudillos, seguí la dirección que sus pupilas señalaban.

Sakura estaba detrás de mí, algo más alejada de todos nosotros. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía como si se le hubieran agrandado varios centímetros. Se le había formado una pronunciada arruga en la frente, y la conmoción rezumaba desde cada poro de su piel.

 _Te lo dije, pero tú no quisiste hacerme caso_.

Parpadeó, y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia las gradas. Entre las caras que pude identificar en aquella zona, Ino destacó con un semblante tan alarmado como el de la peli-rosa. Se había soltado su larga melena rubia platino, que le caía hasta la cintura, con la raya al lado, y se había arreglado con una blusa de color morado, una falda abombada de cuadros y unos botines de tacón. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan mona para un torneo de artes marciales? ¿Y por qué cruzaba aquella mirada de desilusión con Sakura?

Por alguna razón, no me sorprendió ver que se levantaba y subía las escaleras hacia la salida. Fui consciente de la presencia de Hinata solo en ese momento, cuando también se levantó y siguió automáticamente el camino de la rubia.

Volví a mirar a Sakura y la descubrí acercándose con premura a Asuma.

–Discúlpeme, entrenador. Necesito ir al baño un momento –mintió, pero con tal convicción que casi me pareció verdad.

–Claro, descuida. Empezamos en veinte minutos, aprovecha –le respondió el tutor de la barba incipiente y las pintas de canalla.

Sakura le dejó su bloc y salió disparada hacia las gradas, en pos de Ino y de Hinata. Cuando regresé a la figura de Sai, descubrí, extrañado, que su mirada se había quedado colgada allá donde las tres chicas habían desaparecido.

 _¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?_

–No me puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo de verdad –susurró entonces Naruto, a mi lado.

Le miré largamente.

–Era de esperarse. Tarde o temprano, todos los secretos se revelan –alegué.

El idiota rubio me dedicó una mirada de asombro.

– _Teme_ , ¿tú lo sabías? –me interpeló.

–Algo había oído.

–¿Y por qué leches no me dijiste nada?

–Porque no estaba seguro al cien por cien. Tampoco se me permitía decir nada.

Naruto enmudeció, pero en sus avispados ojos azules pude detectar un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia. No hacia mí, sino hacia el hecho de haber tenido el problema frente a sus narices y ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Era el tipo de persona que no soportaba sentirse traicionada.

Sin embargo, yo sonreí para mí mismo.

 **Bien, ahora todo el mundo sabría lo que era esa alimaña de Sai Shimura**.

Como si me hubiera llamado, me volví una vez más hacia las gradas. En la zona central, con los ojos apuntando la figura del paliducho desde la distancia, contemplé a Itachi. No venía con el chándal; hoy solo sería espectador, junto a algunos profesores más que se habían animado a acompañarle –entre ellos, Kakashi y Kurenai–. A su lado, casi como escondida, me percaté de que nuestra prima postiza Izumi también estaba allí.

Aquel torneo se celebraba a las afueras de Tokio, y duraría dos jornadas: mañana y tarde. Quien hubiera entrado una vez, tenía la obligación de permanecer allí todo el día, tal y como indicaban los pases, salvo situación de accidente. Imaginé que la presencia de Izumi era una orden de la oficina de inteligencia antiterrorista.

Volví a la imagen del grupo que componía Raíz, y miré con atención al hombre que los encabezaba. Mi abuelo Madara no participaría ese año en el torneo; desde que yo abandonara su _dôjo_ , se había negado en redonda a llevar a sus alumnos al Campeonato Nacional. Había oído que quería presentarse directamente al internacional. ¿Acaso quería seguir el juego de Danzô? No era propio de mi abuelo responder a aquellas provocaciones.

El tipo de la cicatriz en el mentón se giró y se detuvo unos segundos en nuestro grupo. Sabía queme estaba mirando a mí, especialmente. Y cuando una sonrisa aviesa cruzó por su boca de oreja a oreja, comprendí cuáles había sido sus intenciones. El recinto estaba repleto de cámaras que televisarían cada parte del torneo en el canal de deportes. Mi abuelo Madara adoraba ese canal.

 **Y yo, al igual que Raíz, estaba allí**.

Danzô se acercó a Sai. Tapándose la boca, sin dejar de mirarme, le susurró algo al oído. Casper se quedó inmóvil. Pese a sus facciones inescrutables, fui capaz de ver la determinación en su mirada.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y supe que, aquel día, nos habíamos convertido definitivamente en rivales.

* * *

Las cosas avanzaron peor de lo que se había previsto.

En primer lugar, habían sido las _katas_ individuales para los que éramos rangos superiores de Cinturón Negro. Sin armas. Asuma nos había elegido a Naruto, a Tenten, a Neji, a Rock Lee y a mí. Después, para las de pareja, habían intervenido Chôji, Shikamaru y Kiba. Hasta ahí bien.

Pero las cosas se habían empezado a complicar en la segunda modalidad. En esta ocasión, participaban luchadores de rangos inferiores. Suigetsu y Gaara también eran Cinturón Negro, pero estaban en un grado por debajo del mío: Séptimo Dan, por lo que Asuma los había puesto a realizar _katas_ de _kobudô_ , o lo que es lo mismo, _katas_ con armas. El problema, en realidad, no habían sido ellos dos, sino las parejas con las que debían llevar a cabo las _katas_. En total, éramos veinte en el equipo y, como cabía esperar, los _junior_ (principiantes) habían sido los que se habían puesto más nerviosos.

Pero el gnomo pelirrojo tenía menos paciencia que un chihuahua en sidecar, y en cuanto su compañero se había equivocado en una parte con la tonfa, a él no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ponerse a gritarle delante de los jueces. Le habían dado aviso de descalificarle si su actitud se volvía a repetir (menos mal que Asuma era miembro del comité coordinador). Matsuri, la chica callada que nos había acompañado en Isshiki, me había parecido muy afectada con aquello. Le había tocado con Suigetsu, pero no había mucha química entre ellos, y ella había terminado completamente descoordinada a la hora de ejecutar las últimas _katas_ de nunchaku.

Más tarde, había ocurrido otro error más. Esta vez, le había tocado a Naruto, aunque no lo había provocado él. Me había sorprendido lo bien que se había estado desenvolviendo con la espada de madera; los entrenamientos que había tenido a principios de curso con Sakura le habían servido de verdad. Su compañero había sido Rock Lee, y era a él a quien había que atribuirle el fallo. No obstante, no fue algo deliberado. Cuando había blandido la espada, me había fijado en que estaba un poco torcida. Al realizar un movimiento que requería de más potencia, se había desequilibrado y se había caído, llevándose a Naruto por delante.

Me extrañó enormemente que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta antes de la situación, pero los jueces habían sido contundentes: si la espada estaba en dichas condiciones era solo responsabilidad nuestra. Habíamos perdido muchos puntos por culpa de aquel desliz.

Sakura se había disculpado hasta la saciedad por eso.

–De verdad, lo lamento tanto, Lee. Estaba segura de haber revisado todo el material correctamente antes de que lo usarais –había repetido como mil veces.

Lejos de enfadarse, el cejotas moreno le había acariciado la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Un fallo puede tenerlo cualquiera. También yo debería estar preparado para situaciones de este tipo; puede que no siempre vaya a blandir una espada alineada –le había respondido con amabilidad.

Pero a mí nunca me pareció que Sakura hubiera pasado por alto aquella espada torcida. Desde que la había visto, tuve la sensación de que alguien la había doblado en el último momento, a propósito. Y me hacía una ligera idea de quién o quiénes podían haberlo hecho.

Miraba a Danzô Shimura y comprendía por qué la oficina de inteligencia antiterrorista de Tokio desconfiaba de él. Raíz era tan irrespetuoso y sádico como Asuma nos había descrito, y todo gracias a él. Sus métodos, sus técnicas, sus movimientos eran muy agresivos, casi escalofriantes, sobre todo, cuando los ejecutaba un tipo que se parecía un poco a Suigetsu, pero sin dientes afilados ni esa mirada de tiburón. Me enteré de que se llamaba Shin, y era el que mejor parecía llevarse con Sai.

 **Nos llevaban ventaja**.

A pesar de nuestros fallos, el Club de Kárate Konohagakure iba en cabeza frente al resto de los equipos; sin embargo, Sai y los suyos nos adelantaban con más puntos de diferencia de los que querría haber visto en el marcador.

Me ponía enfermo. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable por salir allí, y ejecutar todas y cada una de las _katas_ como sabía que los jueces querrían. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Mi abuelo Madara se lo había pasado de lo lindo llevándome a cuarenta mil campeonatos distintos. Aunque cada uno se ordenara de una manera diferente, al final siempre era lo mismo.

Pero Asuma me tenía reservado para lo más gordo. Quería que reuniera toda la fuerza y resistencia posibles para la jornada de la tarde. Jornada en la que tendrían lugar los _kumite_. Los combates.

 **Para aquella modalidad, habíamos quedado tres equipos: el Konohagakure, un grupo de un _dôjo_ al norte de la ciudad, cuyo nombre no recuerdo... y Raíz**.

Después del almuerzo, donde me había topado con el mutismo continuo de mis compañeros, comenzaron los combates por equipos. Gaara volvió a participar, y en aquella ocasión de mejor forma. Derrotó a su contrincante, que pertenecía al grupo del _dôjo_ norteño. Seguidamente, Matsuri y otro más de menor rango hicieron lo mismo. Me alegró que nuestras puntuaciones estuvieran hundiendo las del grupo del nombre olvidado, pero la tranquilidad no me poseyó ni un segundo.

Como había estado temiendo durante lo que llevábamos de campeonato, Raíz terminó de usurpar el lugar del otro equipo. Solo quedábamos ellos y nosotros.

Y, tal y como había presentido, me había tocado luchar contra Sai.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando ya había empezado a atardecer, Naruto y yo nos reunimos en el vestuario. Nos estábamos dando un respiro antes de los dos últimos combates que quedaban. Raíz continuaba ganándonos por unos puntos.

–¿Por qué nos lo ha ocultado? No entiendo nada –estaba diciendo el idiota rubio, sentado frente a mí en una de las bancas.

Lo miré en silencio, y me sentí molesto. No comprendía por qué no asimilaba de una vez que Sai era un gilipollas.

–Tiene que haber algo que le haya obligado hacerlo –continuó murmurando, apesadumbrado, con la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas.

–O puede que nunca le interesara vuestras vidas como para no hacerlo –rebatí de forma un poco agria.

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

–No, no ha podido ser eso. Porque Ino... –y guardó silencio.

Arqueé una ceja.

–Ino... ¿qué?

Tragó saliva y dudó un poco.

–Hinata-chan me va a matar –susurró. Carraspeó y, finalmente, se aventuró a contármelo–: A Ino le gusta Sai, o eso parece al menos. Y es posible que a Sai también le guste Ino, pero creo que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

Asimilé la información que acababa de soltarme. Bueno, al menos podía estar tranquilo con que Ino hubiera dejado de mirarme de forma errónea.

–Si no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos, quizás sea porque no alberga ninguno hacia ella –objeté.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

–Que no, _teme_. Sai sí siente algo por Ino, estoy seguro –me contradijo–. Hinata-chan me ha contado que Sakura-chan averiguó que se pasa el tiempo dibujándola. En el fondo, es un romántico..., pero ¿tú has visto ese grupo al que pertenece? Están todos como una puta cabra. Son unos bestias, y ese entrenador que tienen me parece un soberano cabrón; alguien sin corazón alguno.

Entorné los ojos. En eso último llevaba razón.

–Pues ándate con ojo, _dobe_. Me da la sensación de que no están muy por la labor de respetar reglas, si necesitan conseguir lo que quieren.

–Lo sé.

Naruto calló unos segundos, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensativo. Me miró de reojo y noté que quería decirme algo.

–¿Qué pasa? –exigí saber.

–Oye, tú... –vaciló de nuevo; sus ojos alternaron entre mi figura y sus manos–. ¿Tú cómo estás con Sakura-chan?

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertado.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Ya sabes, os vi en la fiesta de Halloween... en la terraza... parecías muy a gusto con ella –hizo una breve pausa y me examinó con atención. De repente, sus pupilas se iluminaron de un modo que me inquietó–. _Teme_ , ¿a ti te gusta Sakura-chan?

Aquella pregunta fue como si me hubiera dado un martillazo en el pecho. No era la primera vez que me la formulaban; la hermana de la aludida ya se había atrevido a soltármela en su momento. Sin embargo, con Naruto era distinto. Nos conocíamos desde hacía tantos años que, a pesar de que no solía revelarle mi forma de pensar, él tenía una habilidad asombrosa para ver a través de mí.

 **Pero ¿por qué me preguntaba eso?**

–No sé de qué coño me hablas, _dobe_ –refuté.

Acto seguido, me levanté y me dirigí al lavamanos. Necesitaba refrescarme.

–¡Te gusta! –afirmó el idiota rubio, y su tono de voz exaltado me puso de los nervios.

Abrí el grifo y me llevé agua a la nuca. Sentí que Naruto se acercaba a mí.

–¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Te gusta Sakura-chan de verdad, ¿a que sí?

Chasqueé la lengua.

–Me estás tocando los cojones con este tema, _dobe_.

–¡Vamos, _teme_! Admítelo.

–No hay nada que admitir; sencillamente, no sé a qué viene esto.

Naruto levantó las manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

–Está bien, no insistiré hasta que te lo reconozcas a ti mismo. Pero a ti te gusta Sakura-chan, lo tengo clarísimo. Es más, me atrevería a decir que es mucho más que atracción lo que sientes por ella.

Rechiné los dientes, agarrándome fuertemente al mármol del lavamanos.

¿Sentir algo más que atracción por Sakura? ¿Sentir algo más que atracción por alguien, siquiera? Solo de pensarlo me daba arcadas. Aquel imbécil de Uzumaki no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba lanzando por esa puñetera bocaza suya.

–Naruto, ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar ya en el tatami calentando? Tu combate es en un cuarto de hora –le urgí.

Él soltó una risotada.

–Vale, vale, ya me voy –dijo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta; no obstante, se detuvo y volvió a mirarme–. _Teme_ , patéale el culo a ese gallina de Sai.

Me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado. Seguidamente, salió del vestuario.

Inspiré hondo.

Sentía como si la sangre me chispeara en las puntas de los dedos. Era una sensación extraña; tenía el corazón acelerado. Me dije a mí mismo que era por la adrenalina. Saber que estaba a punto de enfrentarme a un tío como Sai me llenaba de una satisfacción incontrolable.

 **Aunque no era satisfacción lo que sentía, en realidad**.

No sentía nada hacia él, ahora mismo. No tardé en comprender que habían sido las palabras de Naruto lo que me había alterado realmente. Ese rubio mamón siempre me inflaba los huevos, sacando conclusiones precipitadas sin sentido alguno, cuando se suponía que debía dejarme tranquilo para concentrarme en el combate.

Exhalé una nueva bocanada de aire.

–Sasuke-kun... –aquella voz casi me atragantó.

Me giré y, sin aliento, descubrí a Sakura mirándome con expresión tímida. Debí abrir tanto los ojos que ni siquiera pudo sostener mi mirada, vacilante. Se mordió el labio inferior, y un cosquilleo insoportable me recorrió la zona baja del abdomen.

–P-perdón por entrar así –balbució. Esperó un poco a que le respondiera algo, pero, al ver que no lo hacía, decidió continuar–: ¿Tienes un momento? No quiero interrumpirte, pero necesito... hablar contigo.

Relajé los hombros y me separé del lavamanos. Tras estudiarla con la mirada, regresé a una banca.

–Dispara –le solté, apoyando los codos en las piernas.

Ella vaciló otra vez, y percibí que se acercaba un poco más a mí. Finalmente, reunió valor para sentarse a mi lado, y una vez más experimenté esa sensación de escozor en los dedos.

 _¿Vienes a incordiarme tú también? Entre todos vais a conseguir que me retire_.

–Quiero pedirte disculpas –empezó, y mis ojos se achicaron–. Aquella vez en el almacén... lo que querías era advertirme esto, ¿verdad?

Me obligué a no mirarla. Si lo hacía, recordaría de inmediato aquella escena y no tenía muy claro si lograría controlarme. Putos instintos sexuales, ¿por qué aparecíais ahora?

Permanecí en silencio.

–¿La verdad? –prosiguió–. Pensé que solo querías aprovecharte de mí por enésima vez..., bueno, de algún modo, fue así.

Su afirmación me sentó como una patada en el estómago.

–Si piensas eso, ¿para qué me pides disculpas? –inquirí, con toda la frialdad que fui capaz de arrojar.

Sentí su mirada taladrándome.

–Debo disculparme porque, otra vez, aunque sé que no lo admitirás, te has preocupado por mí. Creo que tú sabías lo de Sai y solo intentabas decírmelo... –hizo una breve pausa y recapacitó–. No le odio, sin embargo. También creo que todo esto no es culpa suya. Él venía de otro instituto, según nos dijo, y quizás estaba obligado a callarse. Ese entrenador suyo... no me fío ni un pelo. Parece un lunático.

Me jodía reconocerlo, pero Sakura tenía razón. Aun cuando estaba seguro que de que Sai no había venido de otro instituto, sino que Danzô se habría ocupado personalmente de su educación y de la del resto de Raíz, el Zombi no tenía la culpa. Por lo que habían averiguado los de la oficina antiterrorista, Shimura se había llevado a un grupo de los ANBU para su adoctrinamiento personal. Probablemente toda esa cuadrilla, que él había adoptado como a sus hijos, eran meros títeres de sus planes.

 **Sai no era una excepción**.

Sakura guardó silencio un momento y supe enseguida que quería decirme algo más.

–No estoy enfadada por lo del beso.

Sorprendido, la miré con atención, pero procuré no exhibir ninguna emoción en mi rostro. Mi pecho se había agitado.

–No lo estoy –reafirmó–. Simplemente lo tomaré como que estabas tenso por el torneo. Entiendo perfectamente la presión que has soportado estos últimos meses. No me malinterpretes..., sigo pensando que eres un guarro de cuidado, aunque te las des de indiferente y de guay delante de todo el mundo. Pero nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que me hayas salvado la vida.

Entonces esbozó aquella sonrisa suya: tan resplandeciente como una luz en medio de las tinieblas. Y creí que estallaría por dentro.

Me lo agradecía. Me agradecía que la hubiera ayudado cuando estaba en peligro; se lamentaba de que hubiera recibido un balazo en el hombro por deshacerme definitivamente de sus acosadores.

 **Pero era solo eso: agradecimiento**.

Pensé que sus ojos ya no me mostraban aquel sentimiento que había distinguido a principios de curso. Había admiración, sí, pero era una mezcla extraña entre contrariedad y aceptación. No creía que fuera algo más; quizás solo una ligera atracción física.

Me molestó. Me irritó. Y me dolió.

Sin pensarlo, queriendo volver a besarla, me aproximé a ella; sin embargo, antes de que mi boca se abalanzara una vez más sobre la suya, busqué su cuello. El contacto de mis labios contra su piel fue pausado y suave, intentando soltar en ese pequeño gesto todas las emociones que me estaban invadiendo; todo el deseo que me subyugaba por ella y que, sabía, no debía sentir.

No tenía derecho a robarle más besos; el de hacía unas semanas debía haber sido el último.

Pero quería sentir de nuevo su calor.

Quería sentir que de verdad estaba allí, conmigo, diciéndome todas aquellas palabras cargadas de empatía.

Me había dicho que me entendía; que dejaría pasar aquel desliz de semanas atrás, solo porque comprendía toda la tensión que suponía un campeonato. Un poco más torpe que Naruto, había osado mirar a través de mí, poniéndose en mi lugar, intentado calzar mis zapatos, demasiado grandes todavía para ella.

Aun así, me sentí un poco... **feliz**.

Cuando noté bajo mis labios que se le ponían los vellos de punta, pese a lo mucho que odiaba ya hacerlo, supe que era el momento de dejarla en paz. Ella se llevó automáticamente una mano al cuello, cubriéndose la zona donde simplemente le había dado un beso, y compuso una expresión de perplejidad. Me hizo gracia.

 _Me da igual. Tenía que hacer eso, por lo menos_.

Le dediqué una leve sonrisa. Como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, ella se levantó de un respingo.

–B-bueno, será mejor que te deje prepararte tranquilo. P-perdón otra vez por la intromisión.

De forma acelerada, se encaminó hacia la salida. Pero, cuando pensé que se marcharía, se detuvo, igual que había hecho Naruto minutos antes.

–Sasuke-kun –me recorrió un estremecimiento al oír que me llamaba con esa ternura–, gana el combate.

Y sin retractarse en suavizar ni un poco aquellas palabras, que casi parecieron una orden, me sonrió una vez más. Un instante después, su cabello rosáceo se agitó en el aire, con ella desapareciendo tras la puerta.

* * *

Y todo sucedió tan deprisa que apenas pude asimilarlo.

Cuando regresé al tatami, Naruto estaba en los últimos segundos de su combate contra Shin, el chico de melenita grisácea y semblante severo, clon de Suigetsu. Por lo que comprendí, iban empatados, pero el idiota rubio se veía exhausto. Fue entonces cuando aquel miembro de Raíz se precipitó sobre su pierna y empezó a golpearla con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, poseído por el ansia de herirlo.

Y lo consiguió.

Naruto cayó sobre el tatami agarrándose la pierna con dolor, y el árbitro intervino para separarles. Descalificó inmediatamente a Shin, pero la puntuación que el rubio había ganado durante el combate no se reflejó en la pantalla. Fue como si esa pelea no hubiese tenido lugar nunca, y el Konohagakure permaneció con aquellos puntos de menos frente a Raíz.

–¡Es injusto! ¡Ese cabrón se ha lanzado a lesionar intencionadamente a nuestro compañero! –señaló Kiba, indignado.

Tomé a Naruto por los hombros, y Hinata bajó a toda prisa de las gradas directa a nosotros, con Ino y Sakura pisándole los talones.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó asustada.

Kakashi también vino hasta nosotros. Entre él y Asuma, cargamos con Naruto hasta la enfermería, donde lo tumbamos sobre una camilla. El médico a cargo examinó su pierna; tenía un enorme hematoma en el muslo.

–El fémur no ha llegado a fracturarse, pero los músculos presentan muchas contusiones. No podrá seguir peleando en el torneo –diagnosticó.

–Me cago en la leche... –susurró Naruto furioso, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad.

Todo el grupo experimentó una honda conmoción ante su situación, incluido Neji Hyûga. Hinata miró a Naruto preocupada, y Sakura entornó los ojos.

 **A mí me consumió una profunda cólera.**

Una vez más, volví a pisar el tatami, sintiendo un fuego que se extendió desde mi pecho hasta mis puños. Observé desde la distancia al grupo de Raíz. Shin le murmuró algo a Sai y, por su sutil expresión, pude entender que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, Danzô sonreía. Y solo tuve ganas de reventarle la cabeza.

Cuando el árbitro citó nuestros nombres mientras Sai y yo avanzábamos hacia el centro del tatami, mis ojos le dedicaron una honda mirada de odio.

No era amigo mío, ni jamás había estado interesado en que lo fuera, pero sabía que tanto Naruto como los demás le habían mostrado siempre comprensión. Le habían permitido entrar en su grupo, sin medir sus orígenes o su posible posición social. Le habían aceptado como a uno más y, pese a que normalmente esas cuestiones me importaban más bien poco, en aquella ocasión no pude dejarlo pasar.

El árbitro anunció con un pitido el comienzo del combate, que se desarrolló en dos tiempos.

En el primero, Sai estuvo más cauteloso. De vez en cuando, se atrevía a lanzarme un puñetazo o intentaba alcanzarme con una patada. Me esquivaba rápido si yo hacía lo mismo, pero no me respondía de vuelta, sino que tardaba un poco.

Luego, en el segundo tiempo, empezó a exasperarse y su rostro reflejó una inusual impaciencia al atacarme. Era bastante bueno, debía reconocer, pero me di cuenta de que estaba flaqueando. Al contrario de lo que llevaba haciendo durante todo el campeonato.

Supe inmediatamente que tenía remordimientos.

Los que estaban allí, haciendo de sus rivales, eran amigos suyos, aun cuando suponía que a él no se le tenían permitidas esas cosas. Sentía repulsión hacia Sai. Me enfurecía el hecho de que no tuviera valor suficiente como para enfrentar la situación.

En un momento dado, soltándome un alarido, me arrojó una patada, pero fui más rápido y atrapé su pie. Sus facciones se contrajeron en una exaltada mueca de rabia. Nunca se había mostrado tan expresivo.

–Eres un cobarde –le espeté, sin poder contenerme.

–¡Cállate! –replicó, y de un giro se zafó de mi agarre.

En ese preciso instante, liberó una cadena de golpes y puñetazos enloquecidos. Los bloqueé todos, y en cada contacto percibí la frustración, la impotencia y la aversión que estaba experimentando tanto hacia mí como hacia sí mismo.

–No te atreves a luchar contra tu verdadero enemigo, y permites que te manipule. No tienes cojones –continué escupiéndole, mientras detenía todos sus ataques.

Esbocé una media sonrisa cuando intentó atacarme por la izquierda; aquella era una zona que mi padre se había encargado personalmente de reforzar. Detuve su patada y así su tobillo. Pegó un bote e intentó darme en la cara con el otro pie, pero también bloqueé ese ataque. Dada la potencia con la que había disparado aquella patada, se volteó y tropezó, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Bocabajo como se encontraba, doblé su pierna hasta sus glúteos; sin embargo, él se resistió a rendirse.

–Te mereces que te rompa la pierna: a ti y a tu entrenador de mierda. Sé muy bien lo que sois, pero debería caérsete la cara de vergüenza por haber hecho tan buenas migas con tus rivales. Sobre todo, cuando has ilusionado en vano a una chica importante.

Hablaba de Ino. Aun cuando las cosas hubieran terminado como lo habían hecho entre nosotros, ella seguía perteneciendo a aquella parte de mi vida que quería atesorar.

Pero Sai entendió que me refería a otra cosa.

–No me hagas reír –rezongó con mordacidad–. Sakura ni siquiera te importa. Solo es un alimento más para tu ego. El único que la ha ilusionado en vano aquí eres tú, Uchiha. Eres tan despreciable como toda tu familia; lo llevas en la sangre.

Rechiné los dientes y, de pronto, las fuerzas me fallaron. Sin darme cuenta, había aflojado su tobillo, y él aprovechó para zafarse, girar sobre sí mismo y estamparme una patada en el pecho. El golpe me pilló desprevenido e, irremediablemente, caí hacia atrás.

Pero me recuperé a tiempo.

De un salto, me levanté y comprobé que Sai se había alzado al mismo tiempo que yo. Nos miramos en silencio un par de segundos. Sus ojos oscuros me desvelaron un brillo de resentimiento; sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, pese a que él hubiera interpretado mal la última parte. Daba igual. Solo había querido debilitarme.

Entorné los ojos.

Me dije en mi fuero interno que Sakura no podía seguir en mi mente. Al menos no en aquel combate. Me hacía vulnerable. Y Sai sabía cómo aprovecharse de ello.

Me odié a mí mismo por ser tan débil. Era peor que ese paliducho insoportable. Nunca en mi vida me había dejado llevar por mis emociones de aquella manera. Ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido salir en defensa de nadie, por muy amigo mío que fuera. Si habían vencido a Naruto, no debía tomarlo como algo personal; el problema era suyo, no mío. A mí solo me acarrearía problemas.

Pero miraba a aquel tipo de piel blanca como la nieve, oscuro cabello lacio y mirada vacía, y solo ardía en deseos de venganza. En aquel momento, me invadieron cientos de recuerdos a la vez.

Recuerdos de cuando era niño e Itachi me desafiaba a luchar contra él. Recuerdos de mi madre sonriéndome por la noche, y a la mañana siguiente ver cómo salía por la puerta de casa, para no regresar nunca más. Recuerdos de mi abuelo Madara obligándome a pisar un camino de brasas, mientras ejecutaba _katas_. Recuerdos de mi padre, atándome a un poste del jardín y llenándome la espalda de latigazos con su cinturón.

Y, de repente, en medio de todos ellos, emergió una sonrisa suave. Una sonrisa enmarcada por cabellos rosados y unos expresivos ojos verdes jade.

–¡SASUKE, MUEVE EL CULO Y GANA DE UNA VEZ!

Y su voz resonó en medio de todo el pabellón. Mis ojos la buscaron instintivamente. La vi allí, agarrada a la barandilla que separaba las gradas, intentando recuperar el aliento después de haber emitido aquel chillido. Nuestras pupilas se encontraron y fue en ese preciso momento cuando experimenté un ardor intenso en el pecho. Uno mucho más intenso que antes.

 **Como una eclosión que reavivó todo el coraje que estaba perdiendo**.

–¡Sasuke, cuidado! –la voz de Naruto (que, a pesar de su estado, había insistido en volver al recinto) fue lo último que escuché.

Me volví al frente. Sai se precipitaba sobre mí con una patada. Veloz como el rayo, se la desvié con un puntapié y lo agarré por un brazo. Sin miramientos, descargué dos patadas firmes: la primera, le dobló la espalda hacia adelante; la segunda, con toda la potencia que pude reunir, le atizó la cabeza, tirándolo brutalmente hacia atrás.

Sai se desplomó en el tatami. Completamente derrotado.

Solo un segundo más tarde, el pabellón entero estalló en aplausos y vitoreas. Respiré con un alivio y un placer que llenó mi cuerpo como un cálido manantial. Había sido contra todo pronóstico. El que seguramente habría vaticinado mi abuelo Madara desde su casa, viendo la televisión.

 **Yo había ganado**.

–Joder, eso ha dolido de verdad –dijo Sai forzosamente.

Pues sí que tenía poca sensibilidad el paliducho. Lo miré y le vi incorporándose. Me acerqué a él. Sintiendo que la furia empezaba a abandonar mis extremidades, le ofrecí mi mano. Él la agarró y se levantó.

Nos miramos mutuamente en silencio.

–Tienes razón, Uchiha. Soy un cobarde –su semblante fue de una inexpresividad fingida.

Esbocé una sonrisa torcida.

–Bueno, eso puede cambiarse –repuse.

El árbitro llegó hasta nosotros en ese momento. Se colocó en medio y entonces me levantó un brazo, anunciándome como el ganador. Las ovaciones aumentaron.

–Sin embargo –objetó, a través del micrófono que llevaba en la mano–, Uchiha-san solo ha ganado el combate. En realidad, según el marcador, el ganador definitivo del Campeonato Nacional de este año es: Raíz.

En el pabellón se entremezclaron abucheos y aclamaciones.

–¡Me cago en la mar, por solo dos puntos de ventaja! –oí la voz chillona de Rock Lee protestando.

En mi caso, permanecí en silencio. Había hecho todo lo que había estado en mi mano por la victoria.

Danzô Shimura se acercó con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, a la vez que unos auxiliares traían el trofeo al centro del tatami. Todo el grupo de Raíz lo siguió detrás; no obstante, me pareció ver que ninguno estaba tan contento como su entrenador. No era porque fueran todos tan inexpresivos como Sai, sino que verdaderamente no se sentían orgullosos de las barbaridades que habían hecho.

Cuando Danzô tomó el premio entre sus manos calludas, en lugar de continuar su alabanza, el grupo entero formó una fila. Nos miraron a todos los que componíamos el Club de Kárate Konohagakure y, acto seguido, nos hicieron una reverencia. Shimura los miró estupefacto, pero supongo que no quiso quedar como un desconsiderado frente a las cámaras. Entendí que la base principal de sus actos consistía en la fama, por lo que él se inclinó también hacia nosotros, de una manera horriblemente hipócrita.

Al día siguiente, en los periódicos todo el mundo habló bien de Raíz por ese gesto, a pesar de que los únicos que lo habían hecho con sinceridad habían sido los hijos adoptivos de Danzô.

* * *

Un rato después, me reuní de vuelta con mis compañeros. Naruto tenía el muslo derecho vendado y se sostenía sobre unas muletas. Le habían dicho que tardaría un par de semanas en recuperarse, pero cuando me vio actuó con la misma energía de siempre. O incluso más.

–¡Sabía que podrías contra Sai, _teme_! –expresó alborozado, dándome un manotazo en la espalda que me dejó sin aliento.

– _Dobe_ , se supone que no deberías moverte así –me quejé adolorido. Juro que se me había desplazado un pulmón con ese golpe.

–La mierda es que no hemos ganado, a pesar de todo lo que nos hemos esforzado –intervino Shikamaru, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de irritación.

–Eso no importa, hemos quedado en el segundo lugar al menos. Lo habéis hecho genial, chicos –saltó Sakura.

Me volví y la miré largamente, con el sentimiento de que tenía que darle las gracias. Ni siquiera me molestaba saber que no habíamos ganado el primer puesto.

–¿Y tú? –le soltó Kiba–. Pedazo de grito has pegado antes, chavala. Un poco más y me partes los tímpanos.

La peli-rosa mostró una sonrisa incómoda.

–Pero sin el apoyo de nuestra magnífica encargada, está claro que nadie habría podido ganar ni una sola de las categorías de este campeonato –rebatió Lee, en tono empalagoso.

–Es verdad. Me pregunto de dónde sacas tanta energía para apoyarnos, Sakura-chan –Naruto me miró de reojo con una estúpida expresión de picardía.

–Sakura-chan es increíble. Si también se permitiera utilizar técnicas de aikido en este torneo y hubieras podido luchar con nosotros, habríamos tenido la victoria asegurada –comentó Tenten.

–Bueno, sois mi equipo y estoy muy orgullosa de cuánto habéis luchado hoy –replicó Sakura con una sonrisa exultante–. Puede que no hayamos ganado esta vez, pero estoy segura de que el país entero reconocerá nuestra valía.

–¡SÍ! –corearon todos al unísono, como niños revolucionados.

En ese preciso momento detecté un movimiento. Cuando miré detrás de Sakura, identifiqué la figura de Itachi. Venía acompañado de Izumi, y también de aquellos tipos de su Club de Kendo de la universidad en la que había estado: el rubio flipado y el pelirrojo de la cara afeminada. ¿Qué hacían aquí esos dos?

–Enhorabuena, grupo. Habéis luchado con valor frente a vuestros adversarios –nos felicitó mi hermano.

Todos se giraron para mirarle. Y en el instante en que Sakura lo hizo, noté que su espalda se enderezaba.

–¿Sasori-kun? –inquirió en un hilo de voz.

–¡Sakura-san, qué sorpresa! –respondió el pelirrojo con voz suave.

Fruncí mucho el ceño.

 _¿Qué coño...?_

–Vaya, ¿os conocéis? –quiso saber Itachi, tan confuso como yo.

–Sakura-san cuida de mi abuela en el hospital –el pelirrojo hizo una pausa, volviendo a mirarla a ella, y añadió con parsimonia–: Los domingos por la mañana.

Mis ojos se lanzaron hacia Sakura. Observé que se mordía el labio, de una forma que me molestó. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

–¡Qué casualidad! –comentó Itachi–. Entonces, no os importará quedaros a cenar con el grupo, ¿no? Al menos tú ya conoces a alguien, Sasori.

–¡Por supuesto que no nos importa! –intervino ese rubio demente, el tal Deidara. Se apoyó sobre el hombro de su amigo pelirrojo y recorrió a Sakura de arriba abajo con la mirada–. Nos encantará quedarnos a cenar teniendo a bellezas tan exóticas en la mesa.

 _Baboso_.

Sasori le dio un golpecito en la nariz, que provocó que diera un respingo y le soltara.

–Con Sakura-san me sentaré yo –repuso, y luego la miró a ella–: ¿Te importa que te llame Sakura-chan?

–No, para nada –contestó ella.

Entorné los ojos, y sentí que me hormigueaban los nudillos. Sakura se había puesto tan tímida, tan dulce, tan dócil frente a aquel tío andrógino que me dio ganas de molerlo a puñetazos. ¿Por qué coño le miraba así? ¿Y por qué él hacía lo mismo? ¡Joder, era demasiado mayor! Aquel tipo tendría unos veintidós, ¿qué querría hacer con una chica de dieciséis años?

 **Y Sakura... ¿acaso le gustaba?**

–Bueno, ¿y a qué estamos esperando? ¡La cena nos espera, tropa! –exclamó Asuma de pronto.

Y cuando Sasori pasó por delante de mí, no me contuve. Solo pude mirarle, pero esperaba que verdaderamente recibiera la oleada de desprecio que le tocaría soportar por mi parte, a partir de ahora.


	22. BARAHÚNDA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Me vais a tener que perdonar, pero estoy un poco impaciente por llegar a actualizar correctamente en mis dos páginas webs y, por esta razón, he conseguido encontrar un huequito hoy para actualizar, pese a que ayer me adelanté por si las moscas... Me alegro muchísimo de que en esta web el capítulo "TORNEO" haya causado buenas sensaciones. Sinceramente, soy una fanática de las artes marciales (creo que ha quedado claro) y me costó mucho escribir de forma que os llegara a todos. Estoy bastante satisfecha con saber que os ha gustado tanto. Por cierto, Minina5 no vas desencaminada en absoluto, pero, como siempre, os tengo preparadas muchas más razones que esa (jus, jus, jus).

Os pongo en sobreaviso: los siguientes capítulos están cargados de tensión y momentos conflictivos, así que os recomiendo que os apretéis los cinturones.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, aquí os dejo con la conti. Y, de nuevo, devoradla, saboreadla, degustadla y (¡cómo no!) disfrutadla.

* * *

 **21.** **BARAHÚNDA**

Caos.

Era todo cuanto podía sentir.

Un irrefrenable, paulatino y lacerante caos adhiriéndose cada día con más fuerza a las paredes de mi corazón.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo gestionar aquellas emociones.

Le deseaba, pero tenía la certeza de que no era para mí. Le quería, pero estaba segura de que era solo una ilusión. Le detestaba, pero me atraía demasiado. Le aborrecía, pero solo era una manera absurda de intentar protegerme.

Y luego me lanzaba aquellas puñaladas de escarcha por palabras, manteniendo una distancia que me atravesaba y que provocaba que deseara no volver a verle nunca más. Y un segundo después, me miraba con esa sonrisa torcida, marcando los hoyuelos que últimamente me dejaba contemplar; hablándome en esos susurros, que prometían sin pronunciarlo un sentimiento armonioso con los míos.

Y otra vez vuelta a empezar.

 **Eso era lo que me hacía sentir Sasuke.**

La noche del Campeonato Nacional durante la cena se había mostrado muy áspero, cada vez que el nieto de la señora Chiyo me dirigía la palabra. Había sido obvio para mí que Sasori solo me trataba con amabilidad; sin embargo, Sasuke parecía haber imaginado otra cosa. Se había comportado casi de la misma forma que cuando me había acorralado en el almacén del gimnasio.

Confieso que aquella vez me había resistido un poco a negarlo todo con respecto a Sai; había querido comprobar si Sasuke se ponía _celoso_. Absurdamente. Había querido averiguar si podía llegar a sentir algo así por mí, puesto que, de por sí, sus preguntas me habían resultado muy extrañas. Y todas sus sospechas habían terminado justificadas, pero... **¿por qué ese beso?**

En la fiesta de Halloween se había contenido, como si realmente hubiera sentido esa necesidad de besarme, tan urgente como la mía. Solo una semana más tarde, había cumplido con dicha urgencia. Y, después, en el vestuario me había dado ese otro beso en el cuello. Inocente. Ingenuo. Delicado. Casi anhelante.

 **¿Anhelante de qué?**

Comprendía que lo había pasado fatal durante el último mes. Me había hecho a la idea de que solo se había comportado así por los nervios del torneo; que había tenido que ponerse muy rápido al día por culpa de haber estado tanto tiempo con el cabestrillo. Pero ¿cómo podía explicarme aquellas miradas de odio contra otro hombre que simplemente se acercaba a mí?

Creo que ni siquiera era consciente de todo el daño que me hacía cuando se mostraba de esa forma. Tan voluble. Tan contradictorio. Porque provocaba que mis propios sentimientos se volvieran así.

 **¿Por qué era siempre tan complicado?**

Y, por si fuera poco, todo pareció complicarse aún más al día siguiente del Campeonato Nacional de Kárate.

Como había cambiado las horas que me habría correspondido hacer el sábado en el trabajo, el domingo regresé a casa sobre las siete de la tarde-noche. El invierno anunciaba lejanamente su llegada desde el tono ocre de las hojas marchitas y el oscurecimiento de los árboles desnudos, pero cada día parecía anochecer un poquito antes. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa, todas las luces estaban ya encendidas y un intenso aroma a estofado rezumaba en el ambiente. Dejé mis zapatos en el _genkan_ y entré en la cocina.

–Hmmm, ¿qué estás haciendo, Hana? –sonreí, sintiendo mi estómago removiéndose hambriento.

– _Nikujaga_.

–Estás usando la carne que sobró del otro día, ¿verdad? Buena idea, Hana. Hoy hace bastante frío.

Aunque me expresé muy animada, mi hermana no se giró ni me mostró siquiera un amago de sonrisa. Todo lo contrario. Se mantuvo en silencio, bajo el sonido del cuchillo impactando contra la madera al cortar las verduras. Aquella escena me produjo un extraño _déjà vu_.

Últimamente todo era así con ella. Silencioso. Desapasionado. Incómodo.

 **Detestaba esa situación. Tenía que cambiarla, fuera como fuese**.

Colgué mi mochila en el respaldo de una silla y me senté. Inspiré hondo.

–Hana, ¿qué pasa? Estás tan callada que ni siquiera te reconozco –empecé.

–No sé por qué dices eso, hermanita –replicó ella, en el mismo tono neutral de las últimas semanas.

El cuchillo repiqueteó contra la madera un poco más. Entorné los ojos.

–Hana, por favor, dime qué pasa.

El cuchillo se detuvo en seco. Escuché a mi hermana exhalando una bocanada de aire y, mientras la expulsaba como con pesadez, se giró para mirarme. Soltó el cuchillo en la tabla de madera, detrás de ella.

–¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? –su semblante fue frío, algo que nunca había visto en sus rasgos alegres.

–Solo quiero saber qué te preocupa, o qué te inquieta, o qué te duele, si es que hay algo que te esté doliendo. Soy tu hermana mayor y tus problemas son también los míos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, lanzándome una mirada de incredulidad.

–¿En serio? –casi escupió.

Dejó de mirarme y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, cargada de una expresión tan cínica que me puso los pelos de punta. Se recreó unos segundos observando el techo y me pareció como si estuviera a punto de suplicar algo, o a punto de echarse a llorar, o a punto de estallar. Luego, volvió a encararme.

–¿Mis problemas son también los tuyos, hermanita? –repitió con ese tremendo matiz de ironía en su dulce voz–. ¿Eso es lo que piensas realmente? Porque yo creo que, en este caso, estás muy confundida. Mi _problema_ es una _solución_ para ti.

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Hana? –no podía imaginar ni un poco a lo que se refería.

Ella se llevó las manos a los ojos un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras reía sin reír entre dientes.

–¿Cómo puedes hacerte la tonta con tanto descaro? –inquirió indignada. Me miró y en el intenso brillo de sus ojos celestes detecté una mezcla de angustia y furia–. ¡Eres tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú! Siempre eres la responsable, la maravillosa, la que puede hacer mil cosas a la vez sin que los demás tengamos que mover un solo dedo, ¿verdad? Tan genial que mereces que se te perdone todo porque tú nunca harías daño a nadie. Pero en esto ya te has delatado.

Tragué saliva.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¡Oh, venga ya! Deja de una vez ese rollo de chica madura que no quiere hacer daño a nadie. Tienes solo dieciséis años, hermanita, y pareces una señora de cuarenta disfrazada. Deja ya de preocuparte por mis problemas. Deja ya de intentar ser la hermana perfecta. Con esto no puedes seguir engañándome, y tampoco te puedes engañar a ti misma. Admítelo: la única razón por la que no querías que me acercara a Sasuke-senpai era porque _tú_ lo querías para ti.

Sentí por un momento como si todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se hubiesen congelado. Seguidamente, me estremecí, con un súbito sentimiento de traición inflamándome las vértebras. Apestaba. Todo aquello apestaba. O quizás solo fuera yo, y mis pensamientos, y mis impulsos, y mis emociones, y mis sentimientos.

 **Yo entera**.

–¿Qué...? –fue todo cuanto pude articular.

–Te sientas a su lado... El otro día quise ir a tu clase para darte el _bentô_ que se te había olvidado en casa, y os vi. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si de verdad no sintieras nada por él, no habrías tenido ningún motivo por el que no decírmelo. ¡Y te vi en la tele! Gritaste en medio de todo el pabellón cuando su rival estaba a punto de atacarle. Querías salvarle, incluso cuando Naruto-senpai habría necesitado algo así mucho más que él. Y también en Isshiki... –hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación; seguidamente, volvió a retomar su discurso–: Sabes cuánto me gusta... Sabes lo mucho que le admiro... Sabes cuánto me esfuerzo siempre por intentar que él me mire... ¿Por qué tienes siempre que aparecer tú y chafármelo todo?

Me lamí los labios, sintiendo la boca seca. Se había fijado en tantas cosas que la idea de que descubriera que, además de todo eso, Sasuke me había besado –y no una, sino varias veces–, me oprimió el pecho.

–Hana, yo... nunca he tenido esa intención, te lo prometo.

–¡¿Y qué intención tienes entonces?!

Abrí mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que me gritaba.

–Yo... quería protegerte –susurré.

–¿Protegerme? –reiteró ella, un poco más suave–. ¿Protegerme de quién? ¿De él... o de ti?

Volví a quedarme muda, desesperándome en mi fuero interno por encontrar algo con lo que rebatirle. Pero no lo encontré. Ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro.

Hana me sonrió con amargura de nuevo.

–Vamos..., sé que le quieres para ti, hermanita –insistió.

–Hana, Sasuke... no es un trofeo – _Gilipollas. ¿Por qué le sueltas eso?_

Mi hermana enmudeció de golpe, y se me quedó mirando con un destello de horror en sus pupilas. Eso le había dolido.

Se mantuvo de ese modo durante algunos segundos, como si su mente estuviera intentando reordenar la vorágine de pensamientos que habían explotado dentro de ella como un huracán. El silencio fue como si me estuvieran abriendo una herida, con una lentitud tortuosa contra la que no podía luchar.

Finalmente, Hana rompió el contacto visual conmigo y agachó la cabeza.

–Déjalo ya, por favor –dijo en un hilo de voz.

 _Deja de intentar ser perfecta. Deja de ser una mentirosa_.

Hana se giró hacia la tabla de madera donde descansaban las verduras a medio cortar, haciendo ademán de continuar con ellas. Dudó. Tras unos segundos de trance, abrió la boca otra vez.

–No puedo seguir cocinando.

Se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina y echó a correr directa a las escaleras. Quise ir detrás de ella. Quise detenerla, impedir que se encerrara de nuevo en su habitación. Quise retroceder en el tiempo; hablar de lo que acababa de soltarme y asegurarle que nada de lo que pensaba era cierto.

 **Pero comprendí que, tal y como había dicho ella, no podía seguir mintiendo**.

A pesar de haber visto las lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos, fui incapaz de moverme un solo milímetro. Me había quedado petrificada, invadida por un interminable sentimiento de desprecio hacia mí misma. Un desprecio que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo; que se enmarañó por sí solo en mi garganta, formando un gigantesco nudo, y que ascendió y se enquistó en mis ojos, salpicándolos.

Sentí que no tenía derecho a llorar. Sentí que no tenía derecho a quejarme. Sentí que no tenía derecho a nada.

Acababa de suceder justo lo que había temido desde siempre. Lo que había intentado evitar desde el momento en que supe que mis sentimientos por Sasuke seguían intactos.

 **Había hecho daño a Hana**.

* * *

Al inicio de la semana, mi hermana continuó sin hablarme. En casa me ignoraba, aun cuando yo intentaba comportarme con ella como siempre. Sin embargo, poco a poco, me vi en la tesitura de tener que guardar silencio como ella, muy a mi pesar.

 **Nunca en la vida nos habíamos mostrado de una forma tan... gélida**.

–Se le pasará, Sakura. Solo está en una mala edad –decía mi madre a menudo.

Qué ironía. Teóricamente yo estaba en una edad peor. Aunque, claro, ninguna de las dos le revelamos que el problema radicaba en nuestros sentimientos por el mismo chico. Creo que incluso mamá, por muy pacifista y comprensiva que fuera, nos habría aniquilado a ambas por algo así.

Pero en mi interior estaba empezando a entender que seguir escondiendo lo que sentía me acarreaba muchos más problemas que sentirlo. Resultaba algo muy inmaduro por mi parte y, lo que era peor, tormentoso.

De mi etapa de pubertad, siempre tuve claro que no habría servido de nada, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Confesarle a Sasuke lo que sentía por él podría cambiar en algo las cosas? ¿Me ayudaría a estar tranquila conmigo misma, al menos?

–Sakura-chan, ¿querrías venir conmigo al festival de Nochevieja? –me estaba preguntando Rock Lee el miércoles.

Naruto, Hinata y los demás conversaban distraídamente. Era la hora del almuerzo y nos encontrábamos en el patio. Neji no estaba. El moreno con el peinado de cacerola había dejado de necesitarle como excusa para acercarse a mí, aun cuando ellos dos seguían siendo amigos. El primo de Hinata continuaba un poco a la defensiva con Naruto; a pesar de ello, parecía que las cosas se habían suavizado.

Oír hablar a Lee de las vacaciones de invierno me hizo despertar bruscamente de mis cavilaciones.

–¿Qué has dicho? –inquirí, pese a que había escuchado perfectamente su pregunta.

–Que si quieres venir conmigo al festival...

–¿Contigo? –no sé muy bien qué estaría pensando al repetirle casi cada palabra de lo que decía.

Pero era como si una parte de mí me estuviera indicando que las cosas no encajaban. Que me faltaba una pieza para completar esa pregunta. O, más bien, que el protagonista fuera distinto. Que si respondía tan deprisa a aquella proposición estaría manchando lo que verdaderamente quería.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría dispuesta a quedarme con las ganas?**

–Sí, Sakura-chan... ¿Estás bien? –Lee me miró confuso.

Sacudí la cabeza y, tras un segundo de vacilación, me levanté del banco.

–Necesito ir a un sitio... Ahora vuelvo –dije difusamente.

Noté que Ino alzaba la mirada hacia mí.

–Sakura, no tienes buena cara... –observó.

Intenté sonreírle, pero estoy segura de que apenas pudo ver una línea en mis labios. La atención de todos mis amigos se centró en mí y, antes de que pudieran bombardearme a preguntas, me alejé.

Me interné apresuradamente en el edificio principal, en busca de Sasuke. Sentía el corazón en los oídos. Aunque una parte de mí me gritaba que retrocediera, mis piernas no dejaron de avanzar por los pasillos. Más y más rápido. Con la prisa de que, si no lo hacía ahora, él desaparecería. O quizás con la prisa de que, si no lo hacía ahora, sería mi determinación la que desaparecería.

 **Tenía un mal presentimiento**.

Pero, a medio camino, sufrí un contratiempo.

–Sakura –dijo Sai con su voz apática.

Tan pronto le vi, intenté dar media vuelta y huir de él, pero me retuvo por el brazo.

–Sai, haz el favor de dejarme en paz. Tengo prisa –protesté.

–Tengo que hablar contigo –insistió.

Me escabullí de su agarre con cierta brusquedad y le encaré.

–Si pretendes venir a justificarte por lo del torneo, a mí no me interesa.

Enmudeció unos segundos. Le había pillado.

Quise reanudar mi camino, pero él volvió a detenerme, esta vez, por la mano. Su contacto fue ligeramente más débil.

–¿Cómo está Ino?

Me quedé quieta al oír su pregunta y le miré largamente.

–¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

Creo que fui bastante borde, pero tenía mis motivos. A pesar de que podía llegar a entender que Sai no era culpable de pertenecer a otro equipo, me molestaba ver a Ino dolida. El sentimiento de deslealtad también influía.

Sai bajó un poco la cabeza. Pese a que sus rasgos faciales no lo reflejaron, me pareció arrepentido.

–No sé cómo hacerlo –confesó.

–No sabes cómo hacer... ¿qué? ¿Disculparte?

Me miró a través de sus pestañas lisas, y asintió una sola vez, sin hablar. Arqueé una ceja.

–Pero ¿qué dices?

–Nadie me ha enseñado cómo hacerlo.

–No es algo que se enseña o se aprende..., se hace sin más.

Él levantó la cabeza y sus ojos oscuros me atravesaron.

–Te equivocas, Sakura.

Le contemplé en silencio, y comprendí inmediatamente que tenía razón. Pedir perdón es algo que se aprende. Es una expresión humana universal, pero también una de las más difíciles.

En el perdón hay mucho poder. Atreverse a reclamarlo conlleva reducirte a tus debilidades, exponerte completamente a la posibilidad de recibir un dardo que te recuerde por qué lo haces y, consecuentemente, luchar contra tu instinto animal de alzarte sobre el otro. Y para eso tienes que estar muy seguro de ti mismo. Reclamar perdón es elegir la paz –algo que muchos creen una utopía– por encima de la guerra. Una capacidad que requiere el sacrificio de nuestros impulsos primarios; impulsos cobardes.

Alguien como Sai, por lo que había podido observar durante el torneo de kárate, era lógico que nunca hubiera adquirido tal capacidad.

Le observé atentamente, callada durante un rato.

–¿Eso no te lo ha enseñado ese entrenador tuyo? ¿El que he oído que es también tu padre adoptivo? –su silencio me indicó que estaba en lo cierto–. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de entrenar con él? Dile que quieres unirte al Club de Kárate de tu instituto. Aunque no puedas deshacerte de él en casa, venir con nosotros te ayudará a sacar esas emociones.

–No puedo.

–¿No puedes o no quieres?

–No puedo... Ni siquiera sé lo que es querer algo. Las emociones te hacen débil.

–¿Qué? –eso último me trastocó.

Sai se me quedó mirando con aquel semblante indescifrable que le caracterizaba. Bajo toda esa capa de hielo, en sus ojos creí ver un brillo distinto, como si en el fondo dudara de sus propias afirmaciones.

Reflexioné detenidamente sus palabras.

–¿Tú crees que lo que sientes por Ino te hace débil?

Sus pupilas se dilataron un instante. Sonreí. Ahí estaba. Ni siquiera Sai era tan inhumano.

–Sentir duele mucho. Si no nos tomamos un tiempo para intentar comprender el porqué de nuestras emociones, nos pueden destruir por completo –afirmé. Hice una breve pausa para estudiar su expresión, y continué–: No tengo ni idea de por qué dices que no puedes dejar tu equipo, pero puedo entender que haya algo o alguien que te retiene, pese a que no percibí en vosotros un sentimiento de fraternidad. Más bien, parecíais un ejército de robots, no te ofendas.

»Lo que estás experimentando ahora mismo, la razón que te tiene aquí preguntándome por Ino, se llama «remordimientos». Son el fruto que producen tus sentimientos por ella. Y, sinceramente, no te he visto tan fuerte como hasta ahora, cuando te has atrevido a mostrarme que los tienes; que de verdad te preocupa cómo ha podido influir esta situación en tu relación con ella. Eso es _querer_ algo.

Sai desvió la mirada, pensativo.

–Prueba a disculparte –insistí, antes de que abriera la boca–. No tiene mayor misterio que acercarte y decirle que lo sientes. Si no quieres seguir experimentando estos remordimientos, aunque te cueste, pídele disculpas. Quizás no te perdone enseguida; Ino es bastante terca. Pero sigue intentándolo. No pares hasta que ella acepte tu perdón, porque no habrás mostrado tanta fortaleza hasta el momento en que lo hagas y te quedes en paz contigo mismo. Especialmente, porque ella te importa, y no puedes hacer nada contra ese hecho...

Me quedé repentinamente muda ante mis propias palabras. Fue como si acabara de exponer mi misma realidad en aquel cúmulo de oraciones.

 **No podía hacer nada contra el hecho de que Sasuke me importaba**.

–Tienes razón –la voz de Sai me arrancó súbitamente de mi ensimismamiento.

Su semblante no parecía haberse alterado, pero había un color diferente en su iris: menos oscuro, menos vacío.

–Hablaré con Ino –sentenció.

–Me parece correcto.

Pensé que toda nuestra conversación acababa ahí, pero, antes de separarnos, volví a oír a Sai.

–Si buscas a Uchiha, sube a la cancha de baloncesto de la última planta.

Creí percibir un matiz extraño filtrándose en su voz; no obstante, decidí no concederle importancia. Sin despedirme siquiera, salí disparada hacia el lugar que me había señalado.

* * *

Para mí, no hubo mayor arrepentimiento ese día que el de haber subido hasta allí. Había resultado como proclamar el dolor masoquista de una avispa hundiéndome su aguijón, de forma pausada y continua.

Como había deseado, había encontrado a Sasuke allí, con la espalda apostada en la cristalera que cercaba la cancha de baloncesto. Pero no había estado solo. La hermana mayor de Gaara, esa rubia que siempre se medio recogía el pelo en dos coletas altas, le había hecho compañía. A una distancia tan cercana que, al principio, casi los había confundido con el mismo cuerpo.

–Sasuke-kun, qué fuerte te mostraste en el Campeonato Nacional al pelear contra ese mindundi de tu clase. Admito que me excitaste un montón –había oído que le decía ella.

Con una curiosidad nociva, me había escondido detrás de la puerta, sin mirarles, queriendo escuchar su conversación.

–En serio, ese tono infantil no te va, Temari –la voz de Sasuke había sonado fría, flemática como siempre–. Si tu hermano Gaara nos viese ahora, ¿qué harías? Ya sabes que al pequeñajo no le agrada verte de esta manera conmigo.

–¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que Gaara piense? Incluso Kankurô ha decidido dejar en paz este asunto –ella había expuesto una voz más dura, más madura.

–Quizás te lo tolere por ser tu mellizo.

–¡Vamos, Sasuke! No busques más excusas. Estoy segura de que me has estado evitando por entrenar más horas para el torneo, pero hoy ya te tengo atrapado. Hazme el favor y divirtámonos un rato.

Entonces me había girado y había visto a Temari juntado sus labios con los de Sasuke. Él no la había rechazado; de hecho, su boca había continuado moviéndose con la de ella. Y al distinguir un atisbo de su lengua introduciéndose en la cavidad bucal de la rubia, había sido suficiente. El momento para marcharme.

 **Mi corazón no había podido aguantar ni un solo aguijonazo más**.

 _¿Qué esperabas? Quieres expresar tus sentimientos, pero nadie te ha asegurado que vaya a corresponderte. En serio, ¿qué esperabas?_

Y era esa puñetera pregunta la que me martilleaba la cabeza a cada segundo. Ya llevaba tiempo sabiéndolo.

 **No había nada que esperar**.

Desde aquella mañana, la debilidad había hecho presa de mí. Al volver a ver a Sasuke en clase, me había negado rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra. Una vez más. No había logrado esconder mi rabia, que se había manifestado abiertamente cuando me había pedido que le dejara un momento la goma y yo le había contestado de forma brusca: «¡Ni de coña!».

Lo peor había sido en la cafetería, donde me había vuelto a recordar lo estúpida que era. ¿Quién me entendía? Encontrarle siempre rodeado de otras mujeres, me dolía como si constantemente me clavara puñaladas en la espalda; aun así, deseaba con todo mi ser que él viniera a verme mientras trabajaba.

 **Pero aquella tarde no vino, y fue como si se me hubiera abierto una nueva grieta en el corazón**.

Sí, ¿quién me entendía?

Al acabar mi turno, atardecía. Me dirigí a las taquillas para cambiarme, y solo entonces pude leer un mensaje que Ino me había mandado a través de Line, hacía una hora.

 _Ino: Sai me ha pedido perdón sin descanso, hasta que he terminado aceptándolo. También me ha pedido salir con él el sábado, en plan cita; dice que tiene que darte las gracias por todo. No sé qué le habrás dicho o hecho, pero parece un poco cambiado. Supongo que a mí también me toca darte las gracias, frentona, pero que conste que paso de invitarte a comer pasteles. Te vas a poner como una foca, ya estás echando demasiado culo._

 _Por cierto, no le he dicho nada a Hinata por temor a que se entere Naruto. Sai me ha dicho que tiene que hablar con él todavía. Por favor, guárdanos el secreto, de momento_.

Aquel mensaje fue una de las pocas satisfacciones que pude obtener ese miércoles de finales de otoño. Al menos, de algo me había servido encontrarme con Sai por el pasillo. Es más, pensaba, quizás tendría que haber alargado el tiempo y conversar un poco más con él, hasta que se hubiese acabado el descanso.

Suspiré y opté por escribir una respuesta rápida.

 _Yo: Me alegro de que todo se haya resuelto, Ino. No te preocupes, no diré nada. Eso es algo que tenéis que revelar vosotros, no yo_.

A los pocos minutos, tal y como había esperado, me llegó un mensaje de vuelta.

 _Ino: ¿Qué te pasa, frentona? Tú eres más efusiva que esa mierda de respuesta. No me hagas ponerme a mandarte ánimos, ¿quieres?_

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era exasperante saber que para la rubia platino resultaba tan fácil adivinar mi estado de ánimo. Bastaban solo unas palabras escritas sin emoticonos de corazones rosas y estrellitas. Por las redes sociales, me daba cuenta de lo empalagosas que podíamos llegar a ser las japonesas.

Segundos después, me llegó otro mensaje más.

 _Ino: ¿Es por Sasuke?_

Y a la vez otro más, con distinto remitente.

 _Mamá: Hana me ha dicho que hoy cenará en casa de una amiga. Yo saldré bastante tarde del trabajo; creo que también cenaré aquí. ¿Puedes prepararte algo? Hay huevos y arroz cocido en la nevera_.

Era como si la vida se estuviera riendo de mí. Aquellos dos mensajes contenían exactamente las dos cuestiones de mi gran dilema.

Con un largo suspiro, le respondí primero a mi madre...

 _Yo: No te preocupes. Algo me haré_.

... y después a Ino.

 _Yo: Ya hablaremos. Hasta mañana_.

Y un último mensaje. De la rubia, ¡cómo no!

 _Ino: Uy, tú estás muuuy rara... Me lo vas a contar de pe a pa, frentona, así que prepárate. Hasta mañana_.

Y volví a suspirar. No quería ni imaginarme la clase de pesadilla que me esperaría al día siguiente con el interrogatorio de Ino. Solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, ducharme y dormir. Ni siquiera me apetecía cenar.

Dejé el móvil y, sin más demora, me vestí de nuevo con el uniforme del instituto. Estaba tan desganada que ni me preocupé por soltarme el pelo. ¿Para qué ponerme guapa si ese día todo me parecía una soberana mierda? Me despedí de mis compañeros y salí por la puerta trasera. El viento me atravesó las piernas desnudas, y me arrepentí por no haberme traído los calcetines largos. Solo la chaqueta ya no era suficiente para la clase de frío que empezaba a exhalar el ambiente. Arrastré los pies camino de la estación, mientras las farolas empezaban a encenderse entre la tenue luz rojiza que despedían los últimos rayos de sol.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, mi mente se empezó a llenar de imágenes de Sasuke. Sasuke y sus ojos negros, profundos como un océano bajo el cielo nocturno. Sasuke y su porte de guerrero orgulloso. Sasuke y su media sonrisa acompañada de hoyuelos. Sasuke y sus manos fuertes de largos dedos. Sasuke y sus besos. Sasuke y todas esas chicas.

Me pregunté cuántas mujeres estarían en su vida. ¿Realmente formaban parte de ella, o solo las querría para el sexo? ¿Habría alguna en concreto que le importara de verdad? Quizás la universitaria del pelo caoba. Sí, esa chica parecía estar casi siempre con él. No sería extraño descubrir que tenían una relación un poco más seria. Ella era tan despampanante, tan guapa, tan segura de sí misma, tan... adulta.

Sacudí la cabeza.

 _¡Espabila, imbécil! Pareces una niñata acomplejada_.

–¿Sakura-chan? –una voz familiar me sacó inesperadamente de mis pensamientos.

Miré al frente y me quedé boquiabierta. Bajo el sombrero que llevaba puesto, me costó un poco reconocer el alborotado cabello rojizo, pero su delicado rostro de alabastro era inconfundible.

–¿Sasori-kun? –inquirí sorprendida.

–Oh, vaya, qué coincidencia –aunque el tono de su voz sonó tan sosegado como de costumbre, supe inmediatamente que se alegraba de verme.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y me sentí agitada. Me pareció tan guapo que casi no podía mirarle directamente a la cara. Las veces anteriores en que lo había visto no me había fijado en lo bohemio que vestía: con un chaleco de algodón encima de una camisa suelta, remangada hasta los codos, y un pañuelo desenfadado rodeando su cuello. Tenía sentido. Era artista.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes de algún sitio? –me preguntó.

–Trabajo en una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina. En Saint Junior's.

–Nombre inglés. ¿Algo de comida extranjera?

Me reí por su observación.

–Lo parece por fuera, pero no. Dentro puedes comer lo mismo que en cualquier otra cafetería-restaurante japonesa.

–Hmmm, entiendo.

Le miré largamente. A la luz del débil crepúsculo que persistía por los recovecos de la ciudad, sus ojos cafés se volvían de un tono melado, casi dorado.

–Pareces deprimida –comentó.

Di un respingo. ¿También él podía notarlo?

–No es importante. Solo... –dudé un poco en decirlo, sin ser capaz de sostener su mirada–. Solo es algo que necesito resolver.

Noté que me escrutaba con atención.

–¿Sabes? No soy una persona muy susceptible, pero últimamente mi abuela me irrita. No ha parado de llamarme durante meses, hablándome de mil temas distintos que, con sinceridad, me interesan más bien poco. Pero debo reconocer que cada vez que te mencionaba a ti... Bueno, me sentía curioso. Y ahora que ya he cruzado algunas palabras contigo, esa curiosidad se ha hecho un poco más grande. Eres una chica interesante.

Aun cuando siempre me había molestado lo despectivo que sonaba al hablar de la señora Chiyo, aquella vez mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Por lo que poco que había podido conocer de él hasta entonces, Sasori no parecía alguien que se preocupara por contentar a los demás; de hecho, mostraba una actitud más bien pasota e independiente, del tipo que no malgastaba saliva en exponer sus pensamientos frente a quienes le daban igual. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras se habían salido completamente del cuadro.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle.

–Lo entiendo. No todos los días se conoce a una chica con el pelo rosa –intenté bromear.

–Ya, eso también. ¿Qué marca de tinte usas? Casi parece natural.

Me eché a reír.

–¿Ves? Por eso soy rara. Es _mi_ color natural.

–Ah, vaya –me sorprendió descubrir que se inmutara tan poco.

–¿Me crees de verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, el mundo es muy grande. No es como si fuera acertado decir «esto» o «aquello» no existe, y no creo que seas de las que mienten.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber bien cómo responderle. Por sus labios se extendió una sonrisa tranquila, en la que se revelaron unas encantadoras líneas de expresión por las comisuras. Sus grandes ojos de párpados prominentes contenían un brillo diferente. Como _tierno_.

–Oye, ¿te apetece venir a cenar conmigo, o tienes a alguien esperándote en casa? –me propuso de repente.

Sentí un tumbo contra las costillas.

–En realidad..., nadie me está esperando en casa –razoné de primeras. Tragué saliva y me apresuré en añadir–: Pero tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

Sasori compuso una expresión pensativa.

–Conozco un sitio donde hacen unas hamburguesas tan pequeñas que ni siquiera las sentirás llenarte la barriga. Cuestan un ojo de la cara, pero hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

Negué inmediatamente con las manos, azorada.

–Tampoco es que haga falta ir a un sitio así. Además, no quiero que me invites. Puedo pagar mi parte, Sasori-kun.

Se inclinó un poco para hablarme más de cerca. Su respiración rozó sutilmente mi nariz. Olía a una mezcla entre talco y caramelo.

–¿Entonces estás diciendo que aceptas cenar conmigo, _Sakura_? –enarcó una ceja de forma sugerente, al tiempo que deletreaba mi nombre como una melodía–. Permíteme que te quite de vez en cuando el _–chan_. Me cansa mucho ese sufijo, y no quiero ser uno más de tantos hombres que te llaman así.

Fue como si el corazón se me hubiera subido a la garganta.

–B-bueno..., si no hay nada mejor que hacer, entonces s-sí. Cenaré contigo, Sasori... ¿ _kun_? –tartamudeé como una tonta.

Sasori soltó una carcajada: el sonido más agradable que había oído en todo el día. Cuando se calmó un poco, enterró las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros desteñidos y me miró divertido.

–A mí no me importa si usas – _kun_ conmigo. Suena bastante bien con tu voz – _¿Por qué suena bien con mi voz?_ –. De acuerdo. Cena conseguida. Aunque, lo siento, no pienso dejarte pagar.

–De verdad que no es necesario –insistí.

Ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió de un modo distinto al anterior. Pícaro.

–Sakura-chan, mientras seas mi _kôhai_ , pagaré yo. Ya me lo recompensarás cuando crezcas, así que solo date prisa y hazte mayor.

Me puse roja hasta las orejas, y él rompió a reír otra vez. No lo había dicho borde. Ni arisco. Ni ofensivo. Y en aquel momento podía hacerme una ligera idea de a qué se refería, pero supongo que su carcajada me hizo pensar que solo bromeaba.

No dijo nada más, y me frotó el pelo con una mano, de un modo tan cariñoso que me dejó desorientada algunos segundos. Acto seguido, echó a andar calle abajo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Me quedé mirándole, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se expandiera por todo mi rostro. Era un chico algo raro, que a veces conseguía picarme un poco y, otras veces, provocaba que se me acelerase el corazón. Quizás todos los universitarios eran así.

Independientemente de lo mucho que me incomodaba lo brusco que fuera con su abuela, **aquella fue la segunda satisfacción que obtuve ese miércoles de finales de otoño**.

Algo más animada, me disponía a seguirle cuando, de pronto, experimenté una sensación extraña. Me giré y escudriñé la calle durante unos segundos.

–¿Sucede algo? –la voz de Sasori sonó muy cerca de mi oído.

Me sobresalté y me volví rápidamente hacia él.

–No es nada. No te preocupes.

Volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa serena y reanudó su camino, aunque yo tardé un poco más.

 **Tenía la impresión de que alguien me estaba observando**.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas de noviembre pasaron de un modo angustioso para mí. Hubo más exámenes, y en algunos de ellos sabía que había patinado. Para compensarlo, me había ofrecido a hacer trabajos extras e, incluso, a ayudar a profesores y a delegados. En el Instituto Konohagakure cualquier labor voluntaria podía hacerme ganar puntos para mi media académica; era lo único que me aliviaba.

 **Pero mi mente no descansaba tranquila con la presencia de Sasuke**.

Definitivamente, había dejado de venir a la cafetería. Y también de hablarme. Le veía a diario aparecer por la puerta, sin ni siquiera levantar los ojos por encima del hombro para mirarme. De repente, parecía como si hubiéramos vuelto al principio, cuando ambos nos ignorábamos mutuamente, pese a estar a solo un par de metros de distancia.

Y era doloroso. Lo más doloroso.

Tampoco se juntaba con Naruto, o esa era mi impresión. El rubio de rasgos zorrunos se había acostumbrado a tener campo abierto con Hinata y, a menudo, se reunía con ella, con los demás y conmigo en los descansos, dejando a Neji y a Sasuke al margen.

Sai había hablado con Naruto. Poco a poco, parecía haber aceptado que el moreno de piel pálida no formaría nunca parte de nuestro equipo y que, en los combates de kárate, siempre serían rivales; no obstante, en la vida real habían empezado a desarrollar una sincera amistad. Tal vez Ino estuviera influyendo bastante en ese aspecto, si bien su relación con Sai no había ido más allá de la cita del sábado –a pesar de que se sentía a leguas que los dos se gustaban demasiado–.

Pero yo sabía que a Naruto le faltaba Sasuke, igual que Sasuke me faltaba a mí.

Con todo, en ningún momento me había atrevido a preguntar a nadie. Tenía la sensación de que nunca obtendría una respuesta. Me sentí más vulnerable que nunca, entre los remolinos de incertidumbre que se arrinconaban en mis entrañas y las punzadas de dolor que recibía en casa, cada vez que Hana me negaba una mirada. Pero pensé que la frialdad de Sasuke me convenía.

 **Era más saludable no acercarme a él. Evitaba seguir dañando a mi hermana**.

Aun así, en mi fuero interno sabía que no podría contener mis sentimientos mucho más tiempo. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ellos. Era como si estuviese a punto de explotar de un momento a otro. Estaba muerta de miedo.

No quería ni pensarlo, pero me desesperaba la idea de perder a Sasuke y a Hana. A medida que transcurrían los días, veía que ambos se iban alejando un poco más. Y yo estaba ahí, paralizada, incapaz de decidir qué hacer, qué decir o, siquiera, qué pensar. ¿Cómo cambiar las tornas? ¿Cómo transmitir mis sentimientos, sin que nadie saliera perjudicado? ¿Cómo elegir lo correcto, cuando mi camino se bifurcaba en dos opciones tan nubladas, que era imposible averiguar cuál de ellas no me llevaría directa al precipicio?

Supongo que todo lo que sucede en esta vida nos termina dirigiendo tarde o temprano al único destino que nos aguarda. Por mucho que queramos ir a contracorriente de lo que sentimos.

La tarde del sábado del último fin de semana de noviembre alguien llamó a la puerta de mi casa. Había creído que sería mi madre, puesto que estaba anocheciendo. Hana, como era ya costumbre, había dejado la comida preparada antes de que yo llegara del trabajo.

Al asomarme por la mirilla para comprobar de quién se trataba, comprobé que estaba equivocada. Por un momento sentí un inminente pánico ante la posibilidad de que hubiese ocurrido algo malo, y me apresuré en abrir la puerta.

–Buenas noches, Sakura-chan –me saludó tímidamente Naruto.

Tenía un gorro de lana entre las manos, que retorcía por el nerviosismo.

–Buenas noches, Naruto –correspondí. Le miré en silencio, pero él no terminaba de arrancar–. ¿Querías algo?

Noté que daba un ligero respingo; seguidamente, sus ojos azules se alzaron, dando un rodeo por la fachada.

–Bueno..., necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema. Es importante.

Me inquieté, y pensé inmediatamente en Hinata. Y, luego, en Sasuke.

–Claro, adelante –me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Naruto recorrió con la mirada la entrada de mi casa de arriba abajo, mudo durante los primeros segundos. Dejó sus deportivas cuidadosamente en el _genkan_.

–Así que es aquí dónde vives, Sakura-chan... Vaya, es mejor de lo que esperaba –comentó en tono fascinado.

Solté una breve risa sin ganas. Estaba admirando una casa que rezumaba humedades, con cimientos tan endebles que la madera crujía como en una película de terror, rodapiés que se caían solos, escalones cubiertos de tablones mal clavados por cada agujero que se abría al pisarlos y puertas de papel de arroz amarillentas y medio despegadas por todas las décadas que arrastraban encima. Naruto era verdaderamente benévolo cuando quería.

–Ven por aquí –le indiqué la cocina.

Entró detrás de mí. Me dirigí directamente a la nevera y saqué una cazuela tapada con un film transparente. Antes de ofrecer nada, miré el contenido, mientras Naruto se sentaba en la mesa.

–¿Has cenado? –le pregunté.

–La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre antes de venir aquí –y en cuanto acabó esa oración, su estómago rugió estruendoso. Soltó una risita nerviosa y me miró con vergüenza–. ¡Ups!

Torcí la boca, mirándole con ironía. A continuación, abrí la alacena para sacar un par de cuencos.

–Parece que tienes un sexto sentido para aparecer cuando se comen fideos en mi casa –comenté, dándole la espalda.

–¿Es _ramen_? –imaginé sus ojos destellando estrellitas de ilusión.

– _Udon_ con huevo duro y verduras. No podemos comprar carne ni pescado hasta dentro de algunas semanas, lo siento.

–Bueno...

Serví aquellos fideos gruesos sobre los dos cuencos. Hana había hecho más de la cuenta aquella vez; en realidad, Naruto nos haría un favor. Abrí el microondas e introduje uno de los platos, protegiendo la vajilla con una cubierta de plástico.

–¿Dónde está Hana-chan? –quiso saber el rubio de rasgos zorrunos, justo cuando pulsé el botón de « _Power_ ».

–Ya ha cenado, últimamente se adelanta un poco para eso... Imagino que estará en su habitación estudiando –respondí vagamente. Intentando apartar el malestar de mí, me giré para mirarle y cambiar de tema–. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo.

–En verdad, no estoy seguro de que deba contártelo. Lo último que quiero es que pase algo malo por hacerlo –comenzó.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo malo?

–Es sobre Sasuke.

Me estremecí.

En ese preciso instante sonó el timbre del microondas, indicándome que ese plato ya estaba listo. Me volví de nuevo para sacarlo y metí el segundo cuenco en el aparato. Llevé el primero a la mesa para que Naruto comenzara a comer.

Él me miró atentamente, ignorando el plato humeante que tenía delante. Le ofrecí un par de palillos y regresé al microondas.

–Sé que os habéis dejado de hablar..., así, de repente –continuó.

Inspiré hondo.

–Tú tampoco pareces hablarte mucho con él ahora –repliqué, con los ojos clavados en el plato de _udon_ que giraba dentro del aparato.

–Sí, pero hay una explicación –repuso el rubio.

Noté que guardaba silencio, dudoso, y escuché cómo sorbía algunos fideos. Por un momento creí que dejaría estar el tema; sin embargo, cuando menos me lo esperé, volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.

–¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la Jaula, Sakura-chan?

El segundo plato terminó de calentarse. Lo saqué del microondas y, con cuidado de no volcarlo, caminé hasta la mesa con él. Me situé en la silla más cercana a donde Naruto se había sentado.

–No sé qué es eso –dije finalmente.

Él aspiró algunos fideos más.

–La Jaula es un área secreta de la ciudad, a la que se accede a través de lo que parece un típico pub de noche.

Entorné los ojos, mientras soplaba algunos fideos que atrapé con los palillos. No entendía qué relación podía haber entre eso y la mención a Sasuke que había hecho antes.

–¿Qué tiene de especial ese sitio? –inquirí.

–Es ilegal. De hecho, no todos los clientes que entran en ese pub saben lo que se esconde más adentro. Hay una puerta que te dirige a una especie de patio interior rodeado por una alambrada. En medio de todo, todas las noches, colocan una plataforma: un cuadrilátero, también vallado. Hasta arriba. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que se hace allí dentro, Sakura-chan?

Tragué con dificultad los fideos, y me aventuré a mirar a Naruto directamente a la cara. Sus ojos azules resplandecían de un modo turbador.

Un patio interior. Como un lugar oculto. Y, en medio, un ring encerrado dentro de una red. Una jaula. _La_ Jaula.

–Peleas callejeras –comprendí de pronto.

Naruto asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y, entonces, todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

Se celebraba cada noche, escondido en las sombras, lejos del conocimiento de las autoridades, pero seguramente frecuentado por un sector bastante grande de la ciudad. Y Sasuke había dejado de hacer sus visitas diarias a mi cafetería.

Me acordé súbitamente de que llevaba semanas presentando un aspecto mucho más descuidado de lo normal. Había visto que, de vez en cuando, traía sutiles cortes en el labio, junto a los nudillos despellejados. Una vez incluso me había parecido notar que su mejilla estaba un poco amoratada.

Ser consciente de todo aquello fue una sensación parecida a lo que debe ser un baño de brasas cayéndote sobre la cabeza.

–Sasuke... ¿pelea allí? –susurré.

Naruto exhaló una larga bocanada de aire, dejándose caer pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla.

–Lo había dejado el año pasado –se mostró un poco avergonzado durante unos segundos y, arrastrando las palabras, confesó–: Yo también peleaba allí hace tiempo.

Me quedé muda, incapaz de articular palabra.

–El caso es que siempre supe que no era un buen lugar. Yo combatía mucho menos de lo que hacía el _teme_ , eso sí.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo la garganta reseca.

–¿Cuándo empezó eso, Naruto?

–Poco después de que tú dejaras de juntarte con nosotros. Lo conocíamos de oídas, y empezamos a ir después de que encontráramos una plazoleta en Shinjuku, donde se reúne gente más mayor. La curiosidad nos llevó hasta la Jaula un día y..., bueno, al final quisimos probar –se detuvo un momento, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos; segundos después, reanudó su discurso–: Sasuke se convirtió en el luchador más joven de la Jaula con más combates ganados. Era una máquina, aun cuando yo no me quedaba atrás tampoco... Pero él era mucho más _despiadado_ que yo.

»Peleaba con sus contrincantes hasta casi reventarlos. No temía partirles los huesos o desencajarles las extremidades, sirviéndose tanto de su propio cuerpo como de cualquier objeto que le dieran para hacerlo. Una vez mandó a la UCI a un tipo que le doblaba la edad; después de eso, creo que ambos entendimos que la Jaula tenía que acabarse para nosotros. O eso era lo que yo pensaba que _ambos_ entendimos.

»Cada vez que peleaba, Sasuke se volvía más y más violento. Era más arisco, y también se recluía más en sí mismo. Ni siquiera salía a conocer a gente nueva y pasaba días encerrado, únicamente entrenando, para después vencer a todos sus rivales. Y yo sabía que todo aquello le estaba consumiendo. No podía ser que alguien de nuestra edad estuviera tan obsesionado con luchar, vencer..., _aniquilar_.

Por mi cabeza se sucedieron, una detrás de otra, las imágenes del parking donde había sido atacada por miembros de aquella banda de traficantes de mujeres, la Nuit Rouge. Como si acabara de ocurrir, recordaba el rostro de Sasuke: desfigurado en una máscara de odio y deseos de venganza. Recordaba el momento en que había apretado con la barra metálica la garganta de aquel hombre en el suelo; el instante en que había estado convencida de que, realmente, lo asfixiaría.

Sentí un horrendo escalofrío serpenteando por mi espina dorsal.

–Un día me dije que tenía que detenerlo –siguió contándome Naruto–. Le encaré en la puerta de su casa, que entonces vivía con su padre, y terminamos gritándonos, pegándonos, haciéndonos sangre y llenándonos de moratones. El _teme_ es un tremendo necio cuando se lo propone.

»Sin embargo, acabó dándose cuenta de todo el mal que estaba trayendo ese lugar a su vida. Yo me marché de su casa y él estuvo unos cuantos días sin aparecer por el instituto. A la semana siguiente, me enteré de que su hermano Itachi había vuelto de . y que se lo llevaría a vivir con él. Y parece que eso fue lo que, finalmente, le cambió.

»Tras todo aquello, no volvimos a pisar ese sitio. También dejamos de ir tan a menudo a la Plazoleta, aunque sí nos quedamos en contacto con alguna gente de allí: los más jóvenes, universitarios en su mayoría.

Torcí el gesto al pensar en la chica del pelo caoba. Honestamente, no me la imaginaba en un lugar diferente.

El rubio de rasgos zorrunos volvió a resoplar.

–El problema es que ahora, por alguna razón, el _teme_ ha vuelto a pasearse por allí. Y, por lo que sé, también se está subiendo a la Jaula. Por ello, el otro día discutí con él... ¡Ag! Es tan gilipollas que no hay forma de que me haga caso.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando digerir toda la información que Naruto había disparado en mis oídos.

Tuve miedo de realizar la siguiente pregunta.

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí?

Él me miró, y percibí que en sus ojos titilaba la indecisión.

–Sakura-chan, necesito que hables con él.

Solté un largo suspiro.

–Naruto, eso no funcionará...

–Yo _sé_ que sí –insistió él, tensando la mandíbula con determinación–. Tenemos que detenerlo, Sakura-chan. A mí no me escucha.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que conmigo sí lo hará?

–Pues... –se quedó callado, como si no supiera qué responderme, o como si estuviera mordiéndose la lengua. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, soltó–: Tú eres la única, aparte de mí, que se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a él.

Esbocé una sonrisa amarga.

–Fue por cosas diferentes –contesté–. En serio, Naruto, esto es algo muy grave... y a mí se me queda grande. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es llamar a la Policía, o informar al profesor Itachi...

–¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada de eso! –me cortó súbitamente, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Se dio cuenta de cuánto había elevado el volumen de su voz, y su expresión se suavizó un poco–. Sakura-chan, Sasuke nos necesita a _nosotros_. Si se lo dijeras a su hermano, sería el fin para él.

–No exageres...

–¡Te lo digo de verdad! No tienes ni idea de lo que el _teme_ lleva soportando toda su vida. No tienes ni idea de los problemas que tiene con su familia...

Enmudeció de sopetón, como si se hubiese arrepentido de sus palabras. Le miré confusa.

–¿Qué clase de problemas? –quise saber. No podía ni imaginar que en la maravillosa vida del increíble Sasuke Uchiha pudiera existir algo mínimamente similar a un _problema_.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

–No me corresponde a mí hablarte de eso –dijo con gravedad.

–Entonces no será tan horrible como para inmiscuirme en sus peleítas de gallos –repuse, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me volví hacia mi cuenco de _udon_. Fui a sorber de nuevo unos fideos, cuando la mano del rubio se posó inesperadamente sobre la mía.

–Por favor, Sakura-chan, tienes que ayudarle –los chispeantes ojos de Naruto, azules como el zafiro a contraluz, me atravesaron con desesperación.

El rostro decepcionado de Hana, sus palabras de desprecio semanas atrás, la frialdad de Sasuke, el beso a Temari..., todo acudió a mi memoria como un cúmulo de recordatorios que evitaban que la compasión me dominase.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, aparté la mirada.

–Lo siento, Naruto... No puedo –dije en un hilo de voz.

Escuché que él volvía a dejar escapar un suspiro.

–Está bien –arrastró la silla y lo sentí de pie junto a mí. De repente, dejó caer un trozo de papel delante de mis ojos–. No pierdas eso. Si cambias de opinión, esa es la dirección de la Plazoleta. Seguro que podrías encontrar a Sasuke fácilmente por allí.

Examiné un momento aquel trozo de papel, al tiempo que oía los pasos de Naruto caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

–Gracias por la cena, Sakura-chan, pero últimamente se me cierra el apetito muy rápido. Nos vemos en clase.

Y, a continuación, se acercó a la entrada, se recolocó sus zapatos y se marchó, cerrando con un chasquido suave la puerta de mi casa.

Resoplé, sintiendo un conocido escozor extendiéndose por mis ojos. Estuve mucho tiempo contemplando en silencio el papel que Naruto me había dejado allí, frente a mis narices. No me atrevía a tocarlo siquiera; tenía la impresión de que, si lo hacía, saldría disparada hacia ese lugar.

¿Por qué Sasuke estaba haciendo todo eso? ¿Qué le había impulsado a volver a un sitio tan horrible? Si ya entendía poco su comportamiento, ahora mucho menos.

O quizás, en realidad, sí lo entendía.

Siempre me había dado cuenta de que entre él y el profesor Itachi había demasiadas diferencias; una relación bastante distante, aun cuando eran hermanos y vivían juntos. Naruto había dicho que tenía problemas con su familia. ¿Hasta qué punto podían ser problemas tan graves, como para que lo único que se convirtiera en su vía de escape fuera liarse a guantazos con desconocidos? ¿De qué servía la victoria en un sitio así? Hacer daño, no solo a personas que se ofrecen para ello, sino a ti mismo, nunca te convierte en ganador. Más bien, te ahoga por dentro.

 **¿Acaso Sasuke pretendía eso? ¿Ahogarse?**

Me invadió un revoltijo de emociones discordantes, que se atascaban en tropel dentro de cada una de mis venas. Miré un momento mi plato de _udon_ : ya frío y agrio; luego, a través de la puerta de la cocina, eché un vistazo hacia las escaleras. Las lágrimas empañaron mi visión.

Salvar a Sasuke.

Impedir que Hana siguiera sufriendo.

 **¿Cuál sería la opción correcta?**


	23. VOCES

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Lo primero de todo, pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde. Ya es teóricamente "el día siguiente", pero es que ha sido una jornada inesperadamente ajetreada. Sé que suena a que estoy poniendo demasiadas excusas, lo siento, me ha costado mucho encontrar un momento para actualizar esta vez. Mañana será otro día duro de trabajo, pero espero tener un poco más de tiempo libre. Sobre todo, porque me queda poquísimo para igualar mis dos páginas webs con estos capítulos.

Os traigo uno que, estoy segura, no dejará indiferente a nadie. Como ya os comenté en el anterior, estas próximas actualizaciones están cargadas de una intensidad mucho mayor que toda la que habéis leído antes. Por esta razón, os recomiendo que tengáis preparado el cuerpo (y el corazón) para soportar las emociones que (espero) os suscitará esta conti.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

No os digo más... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **22.** **VOCES**

 _Suigetsu: Jûgo ha avisado a la Organización de que el combate sea el sábado por la noche. A las 21:00. Y cita: «No vayas a cagarte por las patas bajas y faltes, Uchiha»._

Estaba sentenciado. Aquel sería el día en que por fin le partiría todos los piños al Musculitos Zanahorio. Los piños y, si me apuraba, alguna que otra parte de su cráneo. ¿Por qué no?

A pesar de su amenaza de maricona, llevaba ya las suficientes victorias en la Jaula como para tenerlo acojonado. Sabía que, en realidad, no era rival para mí, pero me apetecía callarle esa boca apestosa de una puñetera vez.

Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo había sido el momento en que mis pies me habían devuelto a aquel pub de Shinjuku. Únicamente recuerdo que había llegado hasta allí, había cruzado el interior del local en silencio hasta la puerta y, entonces, ya no había habido marcha atrás.

Me sentía invencible. Todos aquellos días de noviembre en que me había subido a la Jaula, me habían devuelto todo el poder que había creído oxidado. Un poder adictivo.

 **El único capaz de acallar todas las voces que brotaban a cada instante en mi cabeza**.

Era como si nunca se acabaran; cada día aparecían más y más. Luchar era la mejor forma de dejar de sentirlas.

Todas ellas habían empezado aquel puñetero miércoles, después del fin de semana del torneo. Ya las había percibido, cuando Temari se me había acercado sigilosa en la pista de baloncesto de la última planta. Me había besado y, al principio, la había correspondido. Sin embargo, como una mosca cojonera, el rostro de Sakura había aparecido en mi mente, por lo que había terminado rechazando a Temari. Qué capullo, había pensado de mí mismo después. Podría haberme dado un buen festín teniendo a la Sabaku así de cachonda. En lugar de eso, había estado deseando que llegara la tarde para ver a la pelo-chicle en su trabajo.

La mierda había sido que Itachi me había obligado a limpiar toda la casa. Últimamente estaba más maruja que nunca, y ni de coña me permitía salir a menos que hubiera terminado con lo que me ordenaba. Supongo que le hacía caso porque incluso yo detestaba que la casa estuviera hecha una pocilga.

Creyendo que todavía tendría tiempo de tomarme algo en la cafetería de Sakura, al terminar de limpiar había salido corriendo hasta Shibuya. Entonces me había encontrado con aquella sorpresa: la molesta peli-rosa charlando y riendo con el puto amigo pelirrojo de mi hermano. Sasori. Hasta su nombre me repugnaba. Les había visto coqueteando: él acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza, y ella sonrojándose como una monjita. Y les había visto a ambos marchándose juntos, a lo que parecía ser una cena romántica... ¿Romántica? ¿Quién coño lo sabía?

 **El caso era que, desde aquel día, esas jodidas voces no me dejaban en paz**.

Eran voces histéricas. Voces que removían emociones incomprensibles dentro de mí. Sentía rabia. Furia. Ira. Todo el tiempo. Y todas ellas me repetían constantemente lo gilipollas que era. Lo estúpido que resultaba. Lo débil que me mostraba. La mierda en la que me había convertido.

Pero no iba a permitir que ninguna de ellas me doblegase. Así como tampoco permitiría que Sakura fuera la que las controlara.

Estaba hasta los huevos.

Por supuesto, me había reunido con Fûka después de aquello. Y ella lo había aceptado con sumo _gusto_ , sobre todo, desde que sabía que había vuelto a pelear. Al fin, después de dos putos meses sin poder mojar en condiciones, me la había tirado. De una forma salvaje y desbocada, sin descanso.

Pero seguía costándome si pensaba que era con ella con la que me acostaba. No me atrevía a reconocérmelo en voz alta, pero aquella era la única norma que me permitía saltar. Con la que, además, de vez en cuando aplacaba superficialmente todas esas voces.

 **Pensar en Sakura mientras me follaba como un loco a Fûka.**

Mi número de mujeres se había reducido a la chica del pelo caoba. No me sentía con el interés suficiente como para probar cuarenta mil chochos distintos. De momento no. Ya no.

Lo único que me interesaba de verdad era la Jaula y, cada cuanto, saciar mis necesidades fisiológicas con Fûka.

 **Pero Naruto solo sabía darme por culo con ese asunto**.

Me encontraba en mi dormitorio, recogiendo una toalla del armario para ir directo a la ducha. Ya era sábado. El combate contra Jûgo sería en unas horas. Y, por alguna razón, como si hubiera sido cuestión de un día, no paraba de evocar en mi cabeza la discusión que había tenido con el imbécil rubio, semanas atrás.

* * *

–He oído un rumor –había empezado a decir Naruto.

Llevaba rato notando que estaba más torpe que nunca jugando al billar. Tras soltar aquellas palabras, volvió a fallar el tiro.

–¿Qué rumor? –quise saber, al tiempo que me inclinaba sobre la mesa y apuntaba con el palo hacia una bola azul.

–«El Legendario Uchiha ha vuelto a las andadas». ¿Qué crees que significa? –me interpeló el rubio idiota.

–Dímelo tú.

Disparé y la bola entró en la esquina derecha.

– _Teme_ , ¿qué coño haces volviendo a ese sitio?

–Entretenerme –me limité a decir.

–Ya, ¿y no te basta el Club de Kárate para eso?

Esbocé una media sonrisa sarcástica.

–Verás, pelearme un ratito por la noche me ayuda a conciliar mejor el sueño.

–Estás de coña, ¿no, _teme_?

–No.

Él se me quedó mirando con esa patética cara de incrédulo.

–Sasuke, allí están todos locos. ¿Acaso quieres volverte como ellos?

–En absoluto. Yo sé dónde está el límite entre la cordura y la demencia.

–¿En serio? Porque empiezo a pensar que estás más pillado de la cabeza de lo que presumes.

Me encogí de hombros y le miré directamente a la cara.

–Tu turno, _dobe_ –le incité.

–No, no me llames _dobe_ –rezongó, mientras se inclinaba para intentar meter otra bola. Solo consiguió desviar la negra hacia uno de los agujeros. Pero ya no le afectaban sus fallos–. Solo puedes llamarme _dobe_ cuando te comportas como un tío de verdad.

Se me escapó una breve risa, cargada de cinismo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te jode que yo me atreva a subir de nuevo allí y tú no, _dobe_? –sí, me importó una mierda su comentario.

Casi pude oír cómo rechinaba los dientes, después de que yo disparara la siguiente bola. Otra que conseguía meter.

–Más bien me jode que seas tan débil –esta vez, él también logró insertar una.

Me coloqué de espaldas encima del tablero y pasé el palo por delante de mis lumbares, con idea de hacer un movimiento que, en teoría, metería dos a la vez.

–Y sé que todo esto es por Sakura-chan, igual que tú también lo sabes, Sasuke.

No logré introducir ninguna bola en ningún agujero.

–¿Qué mierdas hablas, capullo? –escupí.

–Ah, vaya, veo que empezamos a subir el grado de los insultos –observó Naruto. No hizo ningún amago de proseguir con la partida–. Creo que he dado en el clavo, ¿eh? Vamos, admítelo.

–No tengo nada que admitir –le lancé una mirada gélida, con la misma frase que le había dicho en el pasado.

–Sí, sí tienes. No a mí, necesariamente, pero sí a ti mismo. Todo esto es consecuencia de no haberle confesado a Sakura-chan lo que sientes por ella.

Entorné los ojos.

–Yo no siento _nada_ por ella.

–Eres un cobarde.

Tan pronto me arrojó aquel comentario, solté el palo y le agarré por el cuello de la camiseta. Simultáneamente, sus manos también se aferraron a la mía. Su espalda se estampó contra la pared, con un golpe seco.

–Bien, Sasuke, me alegra saber que tienes ganas de pelea conmigo, porque ya estaba fantaseando con partirte el hombro otra vez –me sonrió forzosamente, con un brillo de pasión en sus ojos azules.

Percibí algunos murmullos de la gente a nuestro alrededor, pero la furia se apoderó de mí, sin permitirme atender a nada más que al rubio idiota que tenía ante mí.

Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida.

–No pensaba que tu propósito para esta noche fuera recompensar la genial velada que habría tenido hoy en la Jaula, de no ser porque había quedado contigo –señalé irónicamente.

–¿Genial velada? ¡Vamos! ¿Ahora también te la chupan por cada combate que ganas? ¡Joder!, me estoy perdiendo una diversión de la hostia.

–Tiene gracia que lo digas tú, que ya has olvidado lo que es una buena mamada por culpa de la Ojitos Perla..., ¿o es que ya te la has cepillado?

Sentí que su mano se cerraba un poco más en el cuello de mi camiseta.

–Por lo menos yo tengo los cojones que hacen falta para confesar mis sentimientos a quien me da la gana. Pero ¿y tú? Eres un puto esclavo de tus inseguridades. Cualquiera puede vencerte en este estado.

Fue como si con cada palabra, cada sílaba y cada letra que me lanzó, hubiese abierto boquetes en mí, desde donde exhalaba toda la cólera que me abrasaba por dentro.

En ese preciso instante, unas manos me agarraron por debajo de los hombros, y el rubio idiota quedó lejos de mi alcance.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? –inquirió Kiba desde detrás de mí.

Casi me había olvidado por completo de que el indio mohicano, el Cejas Depiladas de Shikamaru y el Barril de Chôji habían venido con nosotros a ese club. Habían estado entretenidos con el futbolín.

Naruto se zafó del agarre de Shikamaru con un movimiento de hombros. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, no se abalanzó sobre mí. Se me quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión de alarma colándose por su frente arrugada.

–No quiero pelear contra ti, _teme_. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? –el tono de su voz ya no contenía rabia, sino, más bien, tristeza–. ¿No ves lo que esa mierda te hace? Si te doy la morga con que lo dejes, es por ti. Por tu bien.

–Sasuke, ¿te drogas? –nos interrumpió en ese momento Chôji, mirándome con expresión anonadada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

 _Menudas gilipolleces entiende siempre el gordo_.

– _Teme_ , por favor, no merece la pena –me volvió a suplicar Naruto.

Solté un resoplido lleno de exasperación; sin embargo, no le contesté. En el fondo, tuve ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero en mi mente estaban todas desordenadas. No había forma de encontrar cohesión en aquel cúmulo de pensamientos que desbarató mis entrañas.

 **Y esas voces volvieron a la carga**.

Igual que había hecho él, me deshice del contacto de Kiba, bruscamente. Fulminé al idiota rubio unos segundos con la mirada, ignorando a los demás, y finalmente decidí que era mejor largarme de allí.

Sentí la mirada de Naruto enquistada en mi espalda hasta el final.

* * *

El agua cayó por mis hombros como disipando las últimas huellas de ese recuerdo. Después de aquella discusión, Naruto y yo no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra. Honestamente, ignoraba cuánto tiempo continuaríamos así.

 **Ignoraba siquiera cuántas veces más continuaría subiéndome a la Jaula**.

Mientras cerraba el grifo y me dirigía al taburete frente al espejo para enjabonarme, recordé otra cosa de la que ansiaba poder olvidarme algún día. Poco después de aquella disputa en el club de ocio, había llegado una carta al apartamento con un mensaje para mí.

 _Si esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecer ahora, mejor abandónalo._

 _Madara Uchiha_

Tanto envoltorio para una sola oración. Pero no había hecho falta nada más. Para mí, había quedado más que claro a qué se refería. Y me jodía comprenderlo. Muy a mi pesar, a mí también me daba rabia ese hecho.

 **Me estaba humillando porque el Club de Kárate Konohagakure no había ganado el Campeonato Nacional**.

Y yo formaba parte de ese club. De ese equipo. De esa derrota. Aun cuando hubiera vencido a Sai en la categoría de _kumite_.

Mi abuelo era experto en hacerme sentir de esa manera. Mientras me frotaba el cuerpo con la esponja, me hice una ligera idea de lo que me habría hecho si hubiese perdido en su presencia. Probablemente, me habría llenado de latigazos, igual que mi padre cada vez que regresaba a casa borracho tras cualquier tipo de evento.

Aunque me frustraba haber perdido, creo que prefería quedarme con ese equipo. Al menos no sufría más castigo que el de mi propia flagelación mental.

Terminé de llenarme de gel de baño y champú, y me metí de nuevo en la ducha. Volví a colmarme del rocío revitalizante que despedía ese grifo, conteniendo un dolor sordo cuando el agua resbaló por mi espalda. Hacía unos días, un cabrón contra el que me había enfrentado había añadido una señal a la larga lista de cicatrices que se desparramaba por todo mi cuerpo. A veces parecía como si el tatuaje de mi trapecio fuera un mero hematoma más.

Antes siempre me había preocupado, sobre todo, por cómo me verían las chicas que no estaban acostumbradas a los «chicos malos», o a lo que parecía que eran esos chicos por su aspecto físico. Después, había aprendido a seleccionar a las más intrépidas para acostarme con ellas y a las más prudentes para limitarlas a unos besos. Lo del tatuaje tampoco me costaba ocultarlo mucho, por suerte, aunque era una de las razones por las que no pisaba la playa muy a menudo. Me sorprendía que alguien como la hermana de Sakura, o la misma Sakura, no se hubiese asustado al verlo.

Sacudí la cabeza y rápidamente dejé que el agua me empapara la cara.

 _Otra vez pensando en esa friki pelo-chicle_.

 **¿Qué diría Sakura si supiera que yo luchaba en un lugar como la Jaula?**

Aquella pregunta rondó por mi mente, incluso cuando concluí mi ducha y salí del cuarto de baño.

Me obligué a dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería que esas voces empezaran a bombardearme. Estaba muy seguro de lo que haría esa noche, y no quería que nada ajeno me distrajera. Me vestí con una camiseta y una sudadera normales, unos pantalones deportivos y unos calentadores en los antebrazos, que cubrían las cintas oscuras que me había enrollado en las manos. Así, evitaba rasponazos. Luego, en la entrada, me calcé las zapatillas, sin olvidarme de coger mi chaquetón antes de salir.

Era la primera semana de diciembre, y hacía un frío que te cagas.

Desde cada esquina, el viento soplaba de una forma continua y profunda. Todavía no había nevado, pero era algo que seguramente ocurriría en las próximas semanas. En invierno, Tokio se convertía en un santuario de blancura, atestado de las luces rojas típicas de la ambientación navideña. Ni siquiera quería imaginarme otra vez esos abetos artificiales saturando las tiendas.

 **La Navidad me daba arcadas**.

Cogí el metro hasta Shinjuku y me dirigí más allá del Jardín Nacional Gyoen. Al llegar a la Plazoleta, confirmé que Suigetsu y Karin se habían adelantado.

–¿Qué? ¿Listo para el combate, _querido_ _Sasuke-kun_? –el saludo del tipejo de pelo plata fue tan agradable como siempre.

–Me sorprende que andes por aquí, esperándome, y no chupándole el culo al Zanahorio –repliqué secamente.

–¡Yo no le chupo el culo a nadie, y tampoco te estaba esperando! Estoy aquí porque me da la gana –protestó.

Le ignoré y me volví hacia Karin. Sus ojos caramelo delataban un profundo sentimiento de inquietud.

–¿Por qué has venido tú? –exigí saber.

Ella dio un respingo y me miró dubitativa.

–No quiero ver que te pasa nada –reconoció con timidez.

Rodé los ojos.

Iba a responderle que podía estar tranquila cuando, de pronto, alguien se tiró sobre mi espalda. Por los dos bultos blandos que noté detrás, me imaginé quién podía ser antes de que se me ocurriera soltar un puñetazo.

–Sasuke-kun –Fûka arrulló mi nombre con jugueteo–, ¿preparado para el combate de esta noche? Si sales ganador, habrá premio, ya lo sabes.

Arqueé una ceja y la miré por el rabillo del ojo.

–¿De verdad me subestimas? –inquirí.

Aquello pareció calentarla como a una coneja en celo. Sin moverse de mi espalda, giró un poco más mi cabeza y me dio un beso desenfrenado. Su lengua se movió dentro de mi boca como un cascabel, con tanto deseo que casi no pude seguirla. Sabía por qué lo hacía. Karin estaba allí y era obvio que yo le gustaba. Fûka era muy territorial.

–Está bien, maravillosos amantes del sexo en público sin que os importe una mierda quien esté delante –Suigetsu casi se quedó sin saliva–, ¿podemos irnos ya? El combate empieza en media hora y lo suyo es que estemos por allí antes..., por si acaso, ya sabéis. Con suerte la pasma no nos interrumpirá esta noche.

–Esperemos que no –respondió la chica del pelo caoba, siempre con su tono divertido y cantarín.

Nadie pronunció más palabra, decidimos finalmente hacer lo que Suigetsu había propuesto.

* * *

El pub donde se escondía la Jaula no quedaba muy lejos de la Plazoleta. Entrar era sencillo; cualquier persona podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, llegar hasta el recinto donde tenían lugar los combates exigía una contraseña al barman. _Taurus_ , o lo que es lo mismo, toro en latín. En nuestro caso, nosotros éramos ya conocidos usuarios de aquellos lares, por lo que nos dejaban entrar sin necesidad de dar ninguna contraseña.

Cuando crucé la puerta del pub, noté que varios asistentes, incluido el camarero, tenían sus ojos puestos en mí. Todos ansiaban ver ese combate. Me abstuve de sonreír, aunque por dentro me sentía triunfador.

 **Tenía la certeza de que ese día destrozaría a mi adversario**.

La Jaula se situaba en medio de un amplio espacio: sucio y escabroso, rodeado por el edificio donde se encontraba el local y un bloque de pisos abandonado. Lo cerraba una enorme alambrada, con altos muros de lado a lado que lo aislaban de la visión y de los oídos de los transeúntes. El techo estaba cubierto por un cristal grueso, manchado de motas antiguas de lluvia y el moho que se acumulaba entre los hierros (al menos se podía ver un poco el cielo). Lo que se conocía como la Jaula en sí era un cuadrilátero completamente enrejado. No tenía salida por arriba y se accedía a él por dos puertas, que se cerraban durante el combate. Entre la infinita red que cubría el ring, los focos de una aciaga luz amarillenta colocados en las esquinas del recinto y el cúmulo de gente enardecida que acudía a avivar el enfrentamiento, aquel sitio adquiría un efecto claustrofóbico que, de vez en cuando, traumatizaba a los luchadores.

De ahí a que, como decía Naruto, estuvieran todos como una puta cabra.

Jûgo ya estaba allí cuando llegamos. Se había colocado al otro lado y, a través de la visión de la verja, comprobé que se estaba enrollando unas cintas en las manos, similares a las mías. Su postura era altanera y confiada, como la de un gallo frente a sus gallinas.

Los espectadores empezaron a entrar poco a poco en el recinto.

–Bueno, chicos, quiero que sepáis que yo soy neutral en esto. Gane el que gane, me iré a comer una buena parrillada con él –comentó Suigetsu, llevándose las manos a la nuca con despreocupación.

 _¿Neutral? Chaquetero diría yo_.

No le respondí en voz alta. Me la sudaba bastante lo que dijera ese capullo con cara de tiburón. Pese a sus palabras, él seguía en mi lado, no en el del Musculitos Zanahorio.

Me quité la sudadera y los zapatos, y Karin se apresuró en recoger sendas cosas. Fûka le dedicó una mirada envenenada. Seguidamente, echó las manos en torno a mi cuello y me besó con demanda de nuevo.

–Gana por mí, Sasuke-kun. Demuéstrame que sigues siendo ese chico que me pone a cien sobre el ring –susurró en mis labios.

Mis ojos la contemplaron unos segundos y, luego, buscaron a Karin. Ella desvió la mirada. Bajo la lúgubre luz que nos envolvía, detecté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Un rubor de frustración.

En realidad, si me detenía a pensarlo, cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquellas dos eran familia. Tenían un color de pelo parecido, quizás más oscuro en el caso de Fûka. Las mayores diferencias que encontraba entre ellas eran que una llevaba gafas, mientras que a la otra le encantaba andar con esas lentillas azul oscuro, y, por supuesto, las personalidades tan dispares de cada una. Aun así, parecían la hermana mayor dominatrix y la pequeña cohibida de la informática. Bueno, cohibida... delante de Fûka. Cuando estaba solo Suigetsu, nadie negaría que tenía carácter.

Minutos después, detrás de una plataforma protegida por un cristal que había cerca de la Jaula, aparecieron los miembros de lo que se conocía como la Organización. Es decir, los responsables de que aquel lugar existiera. Todos ellos ocultaban sus ojos detrás de unas gafas oscuras y gran parte de su cuerpo con ropa holgada.

–¡Muy buenas noches a todos los presentes! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien, porque lo que vais a ver esta noche será un espectáculo sin precedentes –empezó a anunciar uno de ellos por un micrófono.

El público estalló en aplausos y gritos de exaltación. Un colaborador llegó hasta mí y me indicó con la mano que subiera por las escaleras del cuadrilátero. Cuando nos abrieron las puertas, me enfoqué imperecederamente en Jûgo.

–Bien, bien, veo que estáis animados. ¡Y no es para menos! Hoy están aquí, con más de veinte victorias obtenidas en el último año, el magnífico, portentoso, colosal... ¡Jûgo Tenpin! –los asistentes aumentaron sus vitoreas y el choque de sus palmas eufóricas–. Y tras su retiro de un año, llevando a sus espaldas cincuenta victorias consecutivas, a las que se suman seis más de las últimas semanas, ¡el Legendario Sasuke Uchiha!

Todo el mundo coreó mi nombre, de un modo que me infló el pecho de un inminente orgullo. Lo mejor de todo fue que las voces en mi cabeza comenzaron a sonar más débiles, como si todos aquellos gritos y clamores las ahogaran lentamente.

Los ojos de Jûgo ardieron con vehemencia.

–Al fin ha llegado este momento, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Preparado para que te aplaste como a una hormiga? –su voz fue penetrante, ansiosa por suscitar un poco de miedo dentro de mí.

En contraposición, no se me movió ni un sola fibra.

–Me pregunto si no serás muy ladrador y poco mordedor –solté, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica.

Jûgo torció el gesto. Incapaz de esperar más, tensó los músculos y se preparó para el combate. Con más disimulo, yo hice lo mismo.

No había árbitros. Ni pitidos. Solo la Voz de la Organización.

–¡Y... comienza el combate!

Al contrario de lo que había creído, el musculitos de pelo anaranjado no intentó alcanzarme en el primer segundo. Su técnica tenía bastante de _kickboxing_ , por lo que empleaba esencialmente los puños como en boxeo y, cada cierto tiempo, piernas. Analicé sigilosamente su expresión corporal: la posición de sus pies, la tensión de sus codos y la energía que ponía en cada ataque. Era fuerte, de eso nunca me había cabido duda. Aunque menos desesperado de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Durante los primeros minutos me tanteaba con las piernas, lo cual me sorprendía. A medida que avanzaba la pelea, me fui dando cuenta de que le había subestimado antes de tiempo. Sus movimientos eran como los de un profesional. En las peleas callejeras de la Jaula pocas veces se encontraban auténticos luchadores de artes marciales. La mayoría era gente a la que solo le apetecía perder el tiempo abriéndose los nudillos y alardeando de lo valientes –o estúpidos– que eran por haber conseguido un ojo morado. Por mi parte, siempre había procurado enfrentarme a los que tenían un mínimo de conocimiento en algo. Jûgo tenía más que eso.

Ambos trotábamos sobre el viejo tatami del cuadrilátero, descalzos. Me picaban las plantas como si el suelo quemara. El impacto de nuestros pies sobre aquella textura rugosa era peor que llevar puestos los zapatos; nada que ver con el suelo liso del pabellón en el Campeonato Nacional. Nos mantuvimos de esa manera: probándonos, evaluándonos, resistiendo los ataques del otro sin rematar, más minutos de los que eran normales resistir en un combate. Hasta que, poco a poco, empecé a flaquear, pestañeando mucho cuando el sudor me caía sobre los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza para espabilarme. A pesar de que nunca me había afectado, supe enseguida que era por haber comido poco.

 **Últimamente estaba perdiendo el apetito**.

–¿Qué te pasa? –empezó a reírse Jûgo, mientras daba brincos de un lado a otro por la Jaula. Me acechaba como un tigre, impaciente por hincarme los dientes–. Te noto cansado, Uchiha, ¿o solo me lo parece a mí?

Saqué a relucir una sonrisa torcida, pero mantuve un puño bajo y el otro cerca de mi pómulo. No quería que me pillase con la guardia baja.

–Habla por ti –le contesté.

De repente, me lanzó una patada, soltando un alarido con el que solo pretendía intimidarme. La bloqueé con un movimiento firme de mi mano y, seguidamente, él me arrojó una metralla de puñetazos. Los esquivé todos. Sonreí en mis adentros al comprobar que empezaba a desesperarse. Tal y como había estado esperando.

Rodó sobre sí mismo y proyectó otra patada hacia mi cara. Aproveché entonces para atraparle el pie. Eso le descolocó. Antes de que reaccionase, ensarté mi pie en su cadera y le pisoteé el riñón derecho con todas mis ganas, obligándole a caer.

No le dejé descansar. Lo primero que hice fue incorporarle, agarrarle la cabeza y repetir el mismo movimiento que hice con Sai en el torneo: una patada hacia adelante y otra hacia atrás. Cuando su coronilla tocó el suelo, me senté sobre él y comencé a repartir puñetazos por todo su cráneo. Me llené los puños con la sangre de las heridas que conseguí abrirle, deseando llevarle a su límite. Su rostro entero se enrojeció.

 **Aun así, no fue suficiente**.

Sin previo aviso, sus gruesas manos le protegieron y, de pronto, uno de sus codos se lanzó hacia mi boca. Me levanté de un bote por la impresión y perdí el control de mis fuerzas. Seguidamente, él descargó un puñetazo en el centro de mi estómago. Me vi catapultado hacia atrás y mi espalda se estampó contra la red que cercaba la Jaula. Respiré con dificultad, demasiado débil en ese momento como para contraatacar enseguida.

Él no continuó. Me dejó descansar un poco, lo cual me jodió. Estaba pavoneándose frente al público, alargando mi agonía.

Mientras intentaba retomar el aliento, miré fijamente a ese cabrón. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por mi labio inferior. Antes de verla sobre mi piel, sentí la sangre resbalando por mi ceja derecha.

 _¿Cuándo coño me ha hecho esto?_

–Vaya, vaya, el Legendario Uchiha está sangrando –la risa burlona de Jûgo explotó en medio de aquel momento de confusión–. Si la sangre de tu familia es tan valiosa, supongo que no puedo resistirme en probar un poco.

Se pasó un dedo por la sangre que le manchaba el codo. _Mi_ sangre. De manera horripilante, su lengua recorrió la yema de ese dedo.

 _Puto lunático de mierda_.

Fue un visto y no visto, dio un brinco y remontó contra mí. Descargó un puñetazo, que pude esquivar a tiempo. No obstante, fui incapaz de devolverle el ataque. Por más que me esforzaba en endurecerlos, tenía los músculos flojos. Aquel golpe en el estómago me había dolido de verdad.

–¡Solo eres un enano jugando a cosas de mayores! –me gritó–. Ni siquiera tu sangre es especial, ni tu familia, ni tu apellido, ni tu nombre.

Giró y volvió a lanzarme un puñetazo. Esta vez, al eludirlo, di un ligero traspiés.

 _¡Gilipollas! ¡No te caigas ahora!_

–¡Vamos! –aulló, y me arrojó una patada circular.

Aunque la detuve, su espinilla se hincó en mi codo, insistiendo en ceder, como si fuese una lapa. Todas sus facciones estaban contraídas en una mueca de histeria.

Soltó una carcajada henchida de placer.

–En serio, si esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecer ahora, mejor abandónalo.

Y quise disparar inmediatamente un ataque. Directo a su boca. Y meter la mano dentro y arrancarle la lengua. Y hundir mi rodilla en su entrepierna. Y oír todos sus huesos y extremidades crujir.

 **Pero aquellas palabras me dejaron sin aire.**

Fue como si, de repente, mi abuelo Madara se hubiera personificado ante mí, señalándome con un dedo, bajo aquel gesto descendente de sus labios. Mirándome como si fuese la escoria más horrenda que había pisado este mundo. Como si solo pudiera sentir vergüenza. Como si no fuera de su misma sangre.

No pude reaccionar. Se me ablandaron los brazos, y la pierna de Jûgo me lanzó de vuelta al enrejado. Caí al suelo del modo más humillante, degradante y bochornoso que había caído jamás.

–¿Qué te pasa, Uchiha? –la saliva del Musculitos Zanahorio me salpicó la mejilla. Se había arrodillado a mi lado–. ¡Vamos, muévete de una puta vez!

Su voz sonó furiosa, contraria a la sensación de gozo que me había transmitido segundos antes. Sabía que le estaba defraudando. Yo a mí mismo también.

–¿Qué coño te ocurre? ¡Tú das más que esto, joder! –siguió regañándome.

Qué gracioso, ¿no? El que era mi rival estaba allí, casi encima de mí, tratando de alentarme para que me alzara y continuara peleando.

–¡Me cago en la hostia, Uchiha!

No me sorprendió que Jûgo me agarrara del cuello de la camiseta para incorporarme. Más bien, lo que me sorprendió fue el guantazo que me propinó en la mejilla, volteándome la cara. Escupí unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Por suerte, no me había roto ningún diente.

–¡Venga! ¿Esta es la mierda que eres en realidad? ¡Lucha!

Me lo estaba diciendo él. Me lo estaba diciendo el coro de personas que clamaban a nuestro alrededor. Me lo estaba diciendo yo mismo.

 **Pero, de nuevo, esas voces**.

Se habían exaltado más que nunca. Me estaban chillando desgarradoras que dejase aquel combate; que me marchase de allí. Se entremezclaban con el mensaje de aquella carta, y con las palabras acusadoras de mi abuelo, y con las protestas de mi padre. Era como si aquellas voces pudieran revivir los momentos de mi pasado que más odiaba, de una forma mucho más tangible a lo que había experimentado en el Campeonato Nacional.

Y comprendí súbitamente por qué.

 **Esta vez estaba solo**.

 **Completamente solo**.

Mis ojos dieron un rápido rodeo por todo el recinto. Ninguna de las personas que estaban allí eran importantes. Ninguna eran mis amigos. Ninguna era Naruto. Ninguna era...

–¡Tú lo has querido, cabronazo! –Jûgo preparó un nuevo puñetazo contra mí.

Miré hacia adelante...

... y fue como si el tiempo avanzara a cámara lenta.

–¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú? –oí la Voz de la Organización.

Fugazmente, alcancé a ver una media melena de un tono rosa pastel. Acto seguido, una mano entrelazó el puño que Jûgo estaba dispuesto a descargar sobre mí. Un segundo después, él me soltó, con el brazo flexionado hacia atrás. Lo vi doblarse y salir volando, directo al suelo. Todo el tatami tembló por el impacto que provocó su pesado cuerpo al caer.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Madre mía, estás hecho un Cristo! –Sakura corrió hasta mí, dejando a Jûgo en el suelo, y todo su aroma a cerezas espantó la pestilencia a sudor con la que el otro me había invadido.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

–Tú... Tú estás _aquí_ –no pude articular nada más coherente.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada, bajo una expresión que me hizo gracia. ¿Cómo podía transmitirme alegría en medio de un ring atestado de sangre y vitoreas tóxicas?

–¡Yo te mato, Sasuke! ¿Te enteras? ¡Te _ma-to_! –me apuntó con un dedo amenazante.

Ni siquiera pude quejarme en mis adentros de lo pesada que era. Ahí estaba, una vez más, con aquella expresión increíble. La misma que me había mostrado aquella vez cuando, de pequeña, me confesó que me quería. La misma que removía emociones desconocidas dentro de mí. La misma que provocaba que no dejara de mirarla. Solamente a ella.

 **Su expresión guay. Como una heroína**.

A continuación, todo se desarrolló más deprisa.

Percibí a Jûgo levantándose detrás de Sakura, con el rostro transfigurado en una máscara de cólera. Por acto reflejo, cuando fue a precipitarse sobre ella, la empujé con todas mis fuerzas a un lado. Me sentí revitalizado por un instante y rodé esquivando el ataque del Musculitos. Sabía que iba detrás de mí, e intenté levantarme del suelo; sin embargo, el dolor de mi estómago solo me permitió trastabillar hasta la otra esquina.

Entonces Jûgo me atrapó un pie y tironeó de mí hacia atrás. Me volví para encararle, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Sakura se interpuso entre los dos.

–¡Basta ya! –la oí exclamar.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, su puño se hundió con brutalidad en la mejilla del Zanahorio. Él salió rodando hacia atrás.

Todo el recinto se sumió en un absoluto silencio. Conmocionado.

Me quedé alucinado. Tanto como el propio Jûgo, que apenas se atrevió a incorporarse un poco. Ambos miramos atónitos a la peli-rosa que jadeaba en medio de los dos, con el brazo flexionado, aún cerrando el puño.

Inspiró hondo, y se giró para mirarme.

–¡No se puede intervenir en el combate, chica! ¡Bájate de ahí! –continuó protestando la Voz de la Organización.

Sakura hizo caso omiso. Se agachó junto a mí y, pasando mis brazos por sus hombros, me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando su mano derecha sujetó mi cintura, noté que temblaba. Aun cuando tenía un gancho impresionante, para ella aquel puñetazo debió de haberle dejado un dolor de mil demonios.

–¡Jûgo, para! ¡Sakura no es tu contrincante! –Suigetsu apareció por la puerta abierta de la Jaula, con las manos en alto.

Oí el gruñido del aludido y, al girar la cabeza, descubrí que ya se había levantado.

–¡Esto no quedará así, Sasuke Uchiha! –rugió, enseñándome todos los dientes.

–Sí, sí quedará así –Sakura expuso una voz decidida y rotunda. Miró a Jûgo con tanto ardor en la mirada, que incluso a mí se me pusieron los pelos de punta–. Ya no habrá más peleas.

Él no dijo nada. Tampoco se movió. Se quedó paralizado en medio del cuadrilátero, con la cara bañada en sangre por todos los golpes que había recibido. Y, pese a todo, deslumbrado.

–¡Oye, oye! ¡Chica del pelo rosa! ¿A dónde vas con Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Todavía no ha acabado la pelea! ¡Vamos! ¡Te permitiremos luchar a ti también! Hacemos excepciones, pero no te lo lleves –la Voz de la Organización prosiguió en su afán de frenarnos, pero nadie más se atrevió a abrir la boca en todo el recinto.

Sakura se detuvo un momento cuando pasamos junto a Suigetsu.

–Muchas gracias por esto.

El chico de las melenas plateadas chasqueó la lengua.

–No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino a Karin. A mí me has aguado la fiesta –rezongó con desagrado.

 _¿Karin? ¿Acaso tenían esto planeado o algo?_

Miré a la peli-rosa inquisitivamente, pero ella, aparte de sujetarme, no mostró signos de querer atenderme. Sorteamos la figura de Suigetsu y bajamos por las escaleras. De reojo, detecté la figura de Fûka, inmóvil entre las sombras. Sus ojos escrutaban a Sakura con una honda rabia. Ante su aparición, comprendió que nuestra noche tórrida se había cancelado. Yo no haría nada por evitarlo.

 **Aunque hubiera sido lo mejor para mi orgullo, no sentía fuerzas para enfrentarme a mis propias emociones. Las voces se habían callado.**

Cruzamos el pub en silencio, con la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes. Intenté mantener la compostura lo mejor que pude, sin quejarme. Hubo murmullos, pero había poca gente y no parecía como si alguno desconociese lo que se escondía detrás de la puerta por donde veníamos.

Karin nos esperaba en la entrada.

–Lo siento, Sasuke-kun... No podía seguir viéndote así, y Sakura se presentó con tanta determinación que me fue imposible detenerla –confesó avergonzada.

Volví a mirar a la aludida; sin embargo, al intentar preguntar, sentí una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

–Gracias también a ti por todo, Karin –dijo la peli-rosa–, pero tengo que llevar a Sasuke al hospital.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

–Ni se te ocurra llevarme a ningún hospital... –rechacé con dificultad.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

–Hay una farmacia a dos manzanas de aquí –comentó Karin–. Si quieres, puedo acompañaros hasta allí. Así será más fácil, ya que Sasuke...

–No te preocupes –le cortó inmediatamente la peli-rosa–. Podré cargar con él sin problemas. Solo necesito algunas cosas para curarle las heridas... y esperemos que no tenga ningún órgano del vientre dañado.

La pelirroja vaciló un poco.

–Está bien, pero si necesitas lo que sea llámame –contestó a regañadientes.

Sakura asintió.

Karin me ayudó a ponerme los zapatos y la sudadera; después, nos dejó paso para salir. Sin mediar más palabra, la pelo-chicle me sacó de aquel pub.

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la noche, y el ambiente calaba casi como si hubiese nevado. En realidad, estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Siempre he pensado que la nieve es interesante.

Sakura compró tiritas, vendas, algodones, antiséptico, pomada antiinflamatoria y una compresa de hielo en la farmacia. Después, cargó conmigo hasta el Gyoen, pese a que yo notaba que le seguía temblando de vez en cuando la mano derecha. Intenté caminar por mí mismo en un par de ocasiones, pero cada vez que lo hacía el dolor en el estómago me traicionaba. Aunque, por fortuna, cada vez era menos intenso.

Para evitar miradas pendientes de nosotros, nos detuvimos debajo de un enorme árbol. Había la suficiente oscuridad como para pasar desapercibidos.

Sakura se acercó a mí en cuanto me senté. Inesperadamente, me alzó la sudadera y la camiseta. Sentí un escalofrío cuando sus manos frías palparon mi abdomen.

–¿Ahora piensas violarme? –intenté sonar divertido, pero la situación me tenía hecho un lío por dentro.

Ella no se lo tomó a chiste.

–No soy como tú. Quería comprobar si te habías roto algo, pero solo es una contusión –replicó secamente, dejando caer de nuevo la ropa sobre mi barriga.

La miré con detenimiento. Su expresión era grave. No recordaba haberla visto tan seria desde aquella época que estuvimos meses sin hablarnos, antes del verano.

Se volvió hacia la bolsa que había adquirido en la farmacia y se puso a echar unas gotas de antiséptico sobre un algodón. Cuando quiso llevarlo a mi cara, de repente, compuso una mueca de dolor. Dejó el algodón sobre su regazo y volvió a la bolsa. Se bañó la mano en pomada; luego, desenrolló un tramo de las vendas, que cortó con los dientes. Solo ella podía ser tan bruta como para hacer algo así y tan torpe como para no haber pensado en comprar también unas tijeras.

Apreté la mandíbula.

Una parte de mí estaba tremendamente furiosa por su aparición en la Jaula. Jûgo tendría que estar machacado ahora mismo, y yo jactándome de mi victoria, ya fuera follando como una bestia con Fûka o zampándome la parrillada que me había prometido Suigetsu.

La otra parte de mí se debatía ansiosa, ante la conmoción de lo que había acontecido al final del combate. Que alguien tan inocente como Sakura se hubiera expuesto deliberadamente a tanto peligro al pisar ese lugar, me ponía de los nervios. ¿Acaso estaba loca?

–¿Por qué has intervenido? –decidí disparar al fin.

Ella soltó un suspiro, y no supe muy bien si fue con exasperación o con resignación.

–No eres tú quien debería empezar las preguntas, Sasuke –masculló, concentrada en su vendaje.

Cuando acabó con su mano, permaneció callada y regresó al algodón con antiséptico. Fruncía el ceño más que antes.

–¿Qué quieres preguntar? Al parecer, ya lo sabes todo –repuse, mientras ella se aproximaba con el algodón.

Chasqueé la lengua, sintiendo un fuerte escozor cuando el antiséptico tocó la herida de mi ceja.

–No, no lo sé todo, Sasuke. Y mucho menos sobre esto –su barbilla retembló un instante.

La miré directamente a la cara y descubrí que sus ojos verdes se estaban humedeciendo. Eso me reventó por dentro. Agarré súbitamente su mano, impidiendo que siguiera curando mi ceja partida.

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?

Ella guardó silencio. Hizo el amago de retomar la curación de mi herida, y volví a detenerla.

–Habla de una vez –le exigí con frialdad.

No me miraba a los ojos, aunque en los suyos yo pude ver toda la oleada de emociones que la estaba invadiendo. Era como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

–No importa cómo lo supe; lo que importa es que llegué a tiempo –me soltó como con rabia, como con irritación.

 **Todo lo que, se suponía, solo debía sentir yo**.

–¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? –continué interpelándola.

Sus dedos presionaron mi herida con un poco de fuerza, y reprimí un gemido de dolor.

–Encontré a Karin en la entrada. Estaba bastante nerviosa y, cuando me vio, se quedó muda. Ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que tenía que sacarte de allí. Le pedí que me llevase hasta ti y, gracias a su presencia, nadie tuvo objeción en dejarme pasar –me resumió.

Enarqué la ceja sana.

–Fuiste a la Plazoleta primero, ¿cierto?

Dudó un poco en contestar.

–Sí, unos chicos me dijeron la dirección de la Jaula.

–¿Unos chicos? ¿Quiénes?

–Unos que encontré por allí. No los conozco.

–¿Y quién te habló de la Plazoleta? ¿Suigetsu? ¿Karin? –entorné los ojos y, como si estuviera presenciando la escena, lo tuve claro–: Naruto.

Me percaté de que se estremecía. Eso me bastó para confirmarlo. Esbocé una sonrisa torcida, llena de cinismo y mordacidad.

–¿Quién os ha mandado a conspirar contra mí? –escupí.

Sakura se detuvo como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica, y solo entonces se atrevió a mirarme. Sus ojos reflejaron tanto horror que casi no pude sostenerle la mirada.

–Eres... Eres... –nunca completó esa frase.

Sin verlo venir, su mano abierta se alzó. El impacto de aquella bofetada removió mucho más que la sangre de mi mejilla. Me quedé pasmado, incapaz de pensar con claridad. No había sido el golpe que más daño me había hecho en toda la noche; el puñetazo de Jûgo había sido más fuerte.

 **Pero creo que sí fue el que más me dolió desde hacía tiempo**.

Mucho peor que cuando me lo había dado frente a todo el instituto, el día en que Gaara intentó enfrentarse a mí.

Giré la cabeza y la busqué. Ella se había levantado y me daba la espalda, de pie frente a mí. Se sostenía la mano vendada, la misma con la que me había soltado el guantazo. Lentamente, conteniendo el dolor que me pinchaba el estómago, me levanté. Suerte que tenía el tronco del árbol para ayudarme.

–Sakura –la llamé.

Pero no me permitió hablar. Se volvió con brusquedad, y en ese preciso momento unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

–¿Es esto lo que quieres, Sasuke? –su voz reveló una desgarradora mezcla entre furia y tristeza–. ¿Quieres que te odiemos? ¿Quieres quedarte solo para siempre?

Se me encogió el corazón. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que me dolían.

–Conspirar contra ti... ¿Tienes idea de lo fuerte que es que me digas eso? –el volumen de su voz se elevó–. ¡Ese tío te estaba reventando, y ni siquiera quieres verlo! Solo quieres sentirte ganador... Dime, ¿qué puñetas estás ganando con esto?

Tragué saliva disimuladamente, intentando controlar mi ritmo respiratorio. No podía permitir que esa friki volviera a alterarme. Parpadeé con lentitud y mis ojos le lanzaron una mirada de indiferencia.

–No te concierne –espeté con dureza.

–¿El qué no me concierne?

–Lo que me mueve a entrar en esas peleas; la razón por la que deseo ganar. Tú no puedes entenderlo.

–¿Ah, no? –su tono irónico me molestó. Guardó silencio unos segundos, y sus ojos esmeralda se movieron por toda mi figura–. Prueba a ver.

–No es algo que tenga que probar. No es asunto tuyo, y _punto_ –pronuncié la última palabra lo más tajante posible.

Ella soltó una risa floja, cargada de amargura.

–Eres un cobarde.

Igual que todas las veces anteriores en que había escuchado esa palabra, algo explotó dentro de mí. Automáticamente, mis manos volaron a sus hombros y la hice girar hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, incluso bajo aquella oscuridad, el brillo de sus ojos centelleó con fuerza. No me miraba con miedo.

–¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Soltarás todo tu odio y tu impotencia sobre mí? ¿Hasta este punto hemos llegado? –aunque sollozó, su mirada desafiante no se debilitó ni un poco.

Mis manos se cerraron aún más en sus hombros, temblando de rabia.

 **En el fondo, muy a mi pesar, la admiraba**.

El tesón que estaba demostrando ante mí me dejaba estupefacto. Un tesón que reducía el mío a cenizas. Y sentí furia. Y experimenté la desesperación, notando que mis propias manos perdían la decisión al contacto con ella.

No podía permitir que me viera débil otra vez. No podía dejarme llevar por aquellas emociones irracionales.

 **No frente a Sakura**.

Afirmé con aplomo sus hombros y me acerqué más a ella, intentando ignorar las dolorosas lágrimas que se le desbordaban de los ojos. Quise intimidarla, y mi nariz casi tocó la suya. Nuestras pupilas se entremezclaron con intensidad.

–Déjame en paz, Sakura –procuré que el tono de mi voz sonara firme, grave, contundente, ahí, a solo un par de centímetros de su boca.

Sus ojos verdes titilaron. Cuando estuve seguro de que toda su determinación se debilitaba, me separé lentamente de ella. Rompí el contacto con sus hombros y le di la espalda. Me esforcé por mantener la espalda recta, aun cuando seguía con un cierto dolor en la barriga. Daba igual. Lo mejor era largarme.

–No puedo...

La voz de Sakura sonó floja, susurrante..., pero me detuvo. La miré de reojo.

–Eres tan molesta –le lancé.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y vaciló. Pero, segundos después, volvió a arrojarme una mirada de osadía.

–No me importa lo que digas de mí, Sasuke. No puedo dejarte. No puedo permitir que sigas yendo a ese sitio horrible. No puedo permitir que sigas con las peleas callejeras.

Me giré del todo para encararla. Chasqueé la lengua.

–Pero ¿en qué coño te afecta lo que yo haga? ¿Qué te importa si quiero subir allí hasta matarme?

Sentí su escalofrío como si fuese mío.

–Me importa –replicó tenaz.

–No hay ningún motivo en ello.

–¡Sí lo hay!

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

–Estoy enamorada de ti.

Y entonces fue como si el mundo entero, cada célula, cada molécula, cada soplo de aire, cada esquina, cada hierba del césped que pisábamos, hubiera dejado de existir. Como si mi corazón latiera tan deprisa que ni siquiera podía sentirlo. Como si mis oídos ya no tuvieran capacidad para escuchar.

 **Lo único que podía ver y oír era ella**.

Sus ojos verdes jade me atravesaron pausadamente.

–Siempre he estado enamorada de ti –reafirmó–. Siempre, pero no quería admitírmelo. Te quería cuando te vi la primera vez, con mi bolsa de tomates, y tú te enfrentaste a esos niños que se estaban metiendo conmigo. Te quería cuando te veía sentado mirando por la ventana de clase, absorto en el paisaje. Te quería cuando caminabas junto a nosotros en la calle, perdido en tus propios pensamientos. Te quería cuando todo parecía darte igual, incluso yo. Te quería hasta cuando perdí al hombre que más amaba en este mundo, y tú ni siquiera te acordaste de mí en ese momento.

»Te quería... y te odiaba. Y te he odiado todo lo que he podido. Con todas mis fuerzas. Te he odiado hasta creer por error que, de verdad, me había olvidado de ti. Porque me has hecho daño. Porque he hecho daño a personas importantes para mí, por culpa de lo que siento por ti.

»Pero, por más cruel que seas, por más frío que te muestres siempre, por arrogante que sea tu comportamiento, por mucho que finjas valorar poco a tus amigos, por muchas mujeres que puedan ir por delante de mí en esto..., sigo enamorada de ti. Profunda y sinceramente. Te odiaba..., pero ¡joder, te quiero más!

No encontré palabras. No sabía bien qué decir. No sabía cómo responder. Había vivido aquella situación tantas veces, con tantas chicas distintas, ante tantos rostros diferentes...

 **Y, sin embargo, aquella fue la primera vez que me resultó imposible reaccionar**.

Sakura estaba confesándome algo que había sospechado a principio de curso. Algo que, después, había creído que se había esfumado. Algo que, hasta ahora, no había esperado que sucediera.

Pero yo estaba allí, inmóvil, mirándola con una expresión que, estaba seguro, delataba el huracán de emociones que me recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Ella lo había conseguido. Estaba alterado. Y más que eso. Estaba emocionado. Y furioso. Y pletórico. Y exasperado. Y animado. Y afligido. Y embelesado. Y decepcionado. Y eufórico. Y receloso. Y feliz.

 **Pero ¿cómo encarar el vendaval, si ni siquiera sabía que eso se pudiera hacer?**

Al ver que, pese a que transcurrieran los minutos, mi boca no se abría, Sakura relajó los hombros. Rápidamente, se enjugó las lágrimas con las mangas y volvió a mirarme. Por su boquita de piñón se extendió una sonrisa triste.

–Nada cambiará, ¿verdad? A pesar de los besos, a pesar de los abrazos, a pesar de todas esas veces que me salvaste..., nada va a cambiar entre tú y yo –su voz fue como una cuchilla rasgándome las paredes del corazón. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y ella desvió la mirada, parpadeando repetidas veces para contenerse–. Tranquilo. La culpa de aceptar todas esas cosas solo ha sido mía. Lo sé muy bien, no hace falta que me lo repitas. Pero supongo que no podía hacer lo contrario... o, más bien, no quería.

Sorbió por la nariz y me miró de nuevo.

–Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Nunca quise hacerte creer que conspiraba contra ti, o que quería llevarme la gloria de tu combate, o que quería estropearte la noche. Imagino que habrás pensado en todas esas cosas, además de lo _molesta_ que soy... Tiene gracia, incluso ahora me da rabia que me digas eso.

»De verdad, no quería molestarte. Te prometo que no lo haré más. Solamente, aunque sé que ha debido ser incómodo para ti, necesitaba expulsar lo que tenía dentro. Y ya lo he hecho. Ahora sé que lo que temía era verdad. No te preocupes, lo asimilaré, solo necesito algo de tiempo. Voy a desenamorarme de ti, Sasuke-kun –me sonrió una vez más con esa amargura que me oprimía el pecho.

Aquel fue el toque que remató todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Naruto tenía razón. _Ella_ tenía razón.

 **Yo era un cobarde**.

Sakura infló los mofletes y unos mechones de su pelo rosa se zarandearon con el suspiro. Seguía luchando contra sus lágrimas.

–Discúlpame, pero no puedo seguir limpiando tus heridas. Te dejaré la bolsa aquí. Si necesitaras ayuda, por favor, vuelve a la farmacia; estoy convencida de que te atenderán. Aunque me frustre decirte esto, hoy no puedo ser yo quien te cure. A mí... me duele demasiado hacerlo, teniéndote delante.

Continué inmóvil. Como un gilipollas. Y ella cumplió con lo que acababa de decir.

Había traído una mochila pequeña y fue lo único que se detuvo a recoger un momento. Dio media vuelta y la vi echar a correr. Lejos de mí. Lejos de todo aquello que sentía y que quería abandonar allí, conmigo, para siempre.

 **Y las voces regresaron**.


	24. PUENTES

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

En serio, regresar de un día tan largo y duro de trabajo, donde he acabado con los pies llenos de ampollas y los músculos hechos polvo, y encontrarme con _reviews_ tan increíbles como las vuestras..., me mata de la emoción. El capítulo anterior fue uno de los que más me costó escribir, junto a este que os traigo hoy. Todo es tan intenso en ambos (y, además, coincidió con aquellos trágicos días de Barcelona, lo cual me afectó mucho emocionalmente) que casi me terminó doliendo horrores la cabeza. Pero, eso sí, los escribí con un amor inmenso hacia este hobby tan importante para mí y hacia las personas que me leéis. De veras, jamás imaginé que pudiera tener tanta cantidad de personas leyéndome, ni mucho menos con esta pasión. Y me apena enormemente, repito, no poder responderos a todos los que me escribís de forma anónima. Por favor, no olvidéis que os estoy agradecida a un nivel incalculable.

Como autora, tengo que decirlo... ¡os quiero _tela marinera_! (palabras de mi primito pequeño).

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

No quiero haceros esperar más, pero preparaos bien... ¡Y A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **23.** **PUENTES**

 _SAKURA_

Aún no había empezado a nevar. A pesar de que ya estábamos a 23 de diciembre, todavía no había caído ni un solo copo de nieve. Era un poco frustrante. No parecía como si el cielo quisiera darme una excusa para salir de la cama. Hoy tampoco.

¿Cuántos motivos tenía para abandonar mi habitación?

Ah, sí, el trabajo.

Pero no tenía que ir hasta la tarde-noche. Qué pocas ganas.

¿Aparte de eso?

Bueno, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Ino y de Hinata. Debía responderles en algún momento.

Y hacer de voluntaria en el hospital... no era recomendable en ese estado.

Creo que las últimas semanas, especialmente tras la ceremonia de clausura del segundo cuatrimestre, había adquirido algún tipo de actitud ermitaña con respecto al mundo y, por eso, me negaba a moverme de allí.

Pensé que tal vez me estaba volviendo antisocial. Una misántropa. Como Nicolas Claux. Uf, esperaba no llegar hasta ese extremo. Pero podía estar tranquila. No eran instintos asesinos lo que estaba despertando dentro de mí.

 **Más bien, era hastío. Apatía. Desgana**.

La palabra correcta para definirme era «koala». Un koala pegado a su cama.

Como queriendo destruir el proceso de mi metamorfosis, inesperadamente mi móvil vibró sobre la mesita de noche, haciendo retumbar la madera. Me maldije en mis adentros por haber olvidado quitarle también la vibración, tapándome con fuerza los oídos.

 _Para de llamar, para de llamar, para de llamar_...

Pero aquel instrumento del demonio no dejó de moverse. De haber sido un mensaje, me hubiera sentido más calmada. Lo peor eran las llamadas. Escuchar voces era más torturador que leer palabras al tuntún.

Chasqueé la lengua. Tras varios segundos de vacilación, alargué el brazo. Ni siquiera me hizo falta pararme a mirar el nombre que me señalaba la pantalla.

–¡Sakura, me cago en la leche! ¿Por qué mierda no has contestado a ninguno de mis mensajes? ¿Sabes lo caro que me está saliendo llamarte tantas veces? –la voz de Ino sonó tan airada como había imaginado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Eso último tiene solución: deja de llamarme –repuse con aspereza.

–¿De verdad piensas pasarte el resto de tu vida ahí: apalancada en tu cama cual pobre anciana senil?

–Qué poética eres cuando quieres...

–¡Hablo en serio!

Resoplé y, con cierto esfuerzo, me incorporé.

–¿Por qué me buscas tanto, Ino?

–¡Yo no te busco! Pero Hinata me ha llamado mil veces pidiéndome que te insista. Está preocupada por ti – _Ya, claro. Si fuera solo por Hinata, no te habrías pasado la factura del teléfono por el forro de los..._ –. ¡Reacciona de una vez y deja de hacerte la princesa deprimida, frentona!

Fruncí el ceño.

–No estoy deprimida –mascullé.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo hormiguear mi oído a través del móvil.

–Mira, entiendo perfectamente lo que estás experimentando ahora –suavizó su tono de voz–, pero no puedes pasarte la vida así. Hiciste lo que debías; si él no supo valorarlo, no es culpa tuya. Me da rabia tener que ser yo la que te diga esto, pero tal vez no estaba preparado todavía para todo lo que le soltaste. En el fondo, pienso que Sasuke –se me erizó la nuca al oír su nombre– te valora más de lo que crees.

Negué con la cabeza, aun cuando sabía que ella no podía verme.

–No dijo nada, Ino. Se quedó ahí, parado..., y tendrías que haber visto su cara. Nunca había puesto una expresión tan... aterrada. Las dos sabemos cómo es. Cuando quiere algo, lo dice sin más. Y esa vez no dijo absolutamente nada...

–Pero eso no prueba que no sienta nada por ti.

–De verdad, no hay de dónde rascar en esto. No hay forma de atravesar ese muro de hielo que se pone siempre, ante todo el mundo. Y si ni siquiera yo lo he conseguido, es porque nunca será para mí.

Ino bufó.

–Chica, en serio, deberías meterte a actriz de _dorama_ –volvió a su actitud tocapelotas–. Relájate un poco, ¿vale? Sal de esa cama y estira las piernas. Come algo, que hasta a mí me da grima que te vayas a quedar en los huesos.

–¿No decías que me estaba creciendo mucho el culo?

–¡Eso era antes! A ver, tampoco te atiborres de tarta de Navidad, de dulces o de esa cosa europea tan _tomatosa_ , inflada de bechamel y carbohidratos que a tu madre le gusta cocinar...

–¿Lasaña?

–¡Eso! No te hartes de lasaña, haz el favor. Pero come y, sobre todo..., ¡responde a los putos mensajes! –y colgó.

Arrugué la nariz. Joder, sí que le salía voz de basilisco cuando quería. ¿Sai conocería ya esa parte de ella?

Automáticamente, dejé el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y volví a tirarme en plancha sobre la cama. Enterré el rostro en la almohada.

Tenía dos opciones.

Quedarme eternamente así, en estado de koala semi vegetal sobre el colchón, demasiado inapetente incluso como para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades básicas.

O levantarme, lavarme la cara y empezar a golpear de una vez por todas la lacra de negatividad que se me había engomado en todas y cada una de mis extremidades.

Suspiré largamente.

¡Qué leñe! Solo había una opción: la segunda. Mis amigas ni siquiera me dejarían escoger la primera en paz. A pesar de que estaba íntegramente dominada por la vergüenza y el patetismo, tras el silencio de Sasuke ante mi confesión y el perenne rechazo de Hana a hablarme algún día..., bueno, siempre podía ser peor, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, Ino siempre podía aparecer en mi casa y devorarme una pierna. Con la mala leche que tenía, sinceramente, la veía muy capaz.

 _Vamos, levanta, muchachita. Hoy todavía no se nos han derretido las manos bajo el sol_.

Finalmente, volviendo a tomar el móvil entre las manos, me aventuré a abrir mis mensajes.

 _Rock Lee: ¡Hola, Sakura-chan! Estoy organizando una salida con todo el grupo para ir a la Tokyo Dome City mañana. ¿Te apuntas?_

Me debatí en mi fuero interno entre si debía rechazar su mensaje o ignorarlo...

 **Y una vocecilla dijo «no»**.

No más rechazos. No más mensajes ignorados. No más llamadas perdidas. No más reclusión. No más depresión. No más negatividad. No más cama. No más koala. No más no.

 **No más pensar en Sasuke**.

Antes de que me arrepintiera, me puse a escribir.

 _Yo: ¡Claro! Dime a qué hora y allí estaré._

* * *

Y así fue cómo, en la víspera de Navidad, opté por salir definitivamente de la cueva en la que se había convertido mi habitación las últimas semanas.

Ino había dicho desde el primer momento que no vendría –y Sai le siguió–, pero se empeñó en darme consejos sobre cómo vestirme. La vez en que me había obligado a cambiar de aspecto, había obtenido gran cantidad de la ropa que ella había dejado de usar. Su madre era una famosa diseñadora tokiota de moda, que se inspiraba casi siempre en el estilo urbano de la juventud francesa. Razón de más por la que la rubia tenía prendas, zapatos y accesorios para dar y regalar. Estaba segura de que mucha de esa ropa no se la había puesto ni una sola vez.

La Tokyo Dome City era un enorme parque de atracciones en pleno centro de la ciudad. Quedaba a una hora en tren desde mi casa, pero la entrada era completamente gratuita. Podría gastar un poco de la paga extra que llevaba conseguida aquel mes; es más, mamá me lo había exigido.

–Como no despilfarres ni un mísero yen en esas atracciones, juro que te pondré de patitas en la calle –me había amenazado.

Normalmente las madres se alarman de que sus hijos derrochen el dinero; la mía sencillamente me _imponía_ derrocharlo. Como siempre, mi familia estaba a menos dos en la escala de la lógica universal.

 **Pero le agradecía ese empujón**.

Decidí que, de vez en cuando, estaba bien permitirme caprichos así. Al menos, si eso me ayudaba a salir de una vez por todas de mi etapa de absurdo abatimiento.

Cuando llegué allí, Rock Lee ya estaba esperando en la zona de la noria.

–¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –me saludó enérgicamente.

–Hola, Lee –le correspondí. Me detuve frente a él, y di un rodeo con la mirada–. ¿Dónde están los demás?

El moreno de cejas anchas cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

–Verás, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chôji habían olvidado que tenían un partido de fútbol, por lo que no podrán venir. Y conseguí que Neji y Tenten se apuntaran también, pero parece ser que han pillado el mismo catarro que Shino –se rascó la nuca con apuro.

En ese preciso instante, noté una vibración en mi espalda. Me descolgué la mochila y saqué el móvil.

 _Hinata: No puedo ir, Sakura-chan. Mi abuela me acaba de adelantar a ahora mis clases de_ shamisen _porque mañana tiene que viajar a Osaka. Siento mucho avisaros tan tarde. Pasáoslo muy bien_.

Y, seguidamente, el moreno recibió una llamada.

–¿Sí? –hizo una pausa, en la que su entrecejo empezó a cerrarse–. Claro, Naruto, lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Otra vez será.

Colgó y sus mejillas se inflaron soltando un suspiro.

–Ag, vaya mierda... –gruñó.

–¿Qué te ha dicho?

–No puede venir porque Jiraiya le ha dado la sorpresa de visitar un _onsen_ en las montañas. Tenía todo pagado ya, así que no ha podido negarse.

–Hinata también me ha avisado de que no puede venir porque tiene clases de _shamisen_ con su abuela. Dice que lo siente mucho –puntué.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

–Hay que ver, todo en el último momento. Como siempre.

Se rascó de nuevo la nuca y dejó su mirada de consternación clavada en algún punto del parque. Su expresión mostraba tanta desilusión que me conmovió.

–Bueno, no pasa nada, Lee. Podemos disfrutar de esto nosotros. Después de todo, ya estamos aquí, ¿no?

Giró súbitamente la cabeza para mirarme perplejo.

–¿En serio? ¿Quieres pasar el día con... _conmigo_? –la última palabra me dio un poco de repelús.

Pero me encogí de hombros. Qué remedio.

–Mi madre no me dejará volver a casa, a menos que haya gastado dinero mínimamente en dos atracciones –confesé.

Sus ojos redondos resplandecieron, como si de ellos hubiesen brotado estrellas.

–¡Sí! ¡Voy a pasar toda la tarde a solas con Sakura-chan! –flexionó un brazo con emoción.

Zarandeé la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo.

 **No importaba que yo estuviese delante, Rock Lee nunca tendría reparos en mostrar lo mucho que quería estar conmigo**.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que, al principio, quedarme a solas con Lee me había hecho sentir incómoda. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, había descubierto una faceta desconocida de él. Aunque de vez en cuando se excedía de empalagoso, su amabilidad me había ayudado a animarme. Además, era muy gracioso. Me había reído. Y mucho. Por primera vez en semanas.

Me buscó en algunas ocasiones más. Honestamente, no quise negarme a aceptarlo. Aquellas veces ya no había sido a solas: Hinata y Naruto nos habían acompañado, e incluso un día también vino Tenten.

Por otro lado, pese a que para la Tokyo Dome City parecía haber aceptado, Neji rechazó venirse con nosotros al resto de salidas, firme a su animadversión hacia el rubio de rasgos zorrunos. Empezaba a plantearme si Neji y Sasuke no guardaban algún tipo de correspondencia sanguínea.

 **Tenten y yo parecíamos movernos por la misma cuerda inestable**.

Me desesperaba. Pasaba el tiempo y, por más que hacía para alejar todo el dolor de mí, las últimas de sus garras siempre se quedaban clavadas en mi pecho. Sentía decepción. Hacia Sasuke. Hacia mí misma. Especialmente hacia mí misma. Una vez había confirmado que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, tendría que ser más fácil desenamorarme. Tendría que serlo, ¿no?

 _Tal vez solo sea una cuestión de tiempo_.

* * *

El 31 de diciembre por la mañana Rock Lee me envió un nuevo mensaje.

 _Rock Lee: Hinata-chan me ha dicho que todavía te estás pensando lo de venir al festival. A mí me encantaría que lo hicieras, ya lo sabes. Sin embargo, querría pasar un momento a solas contigo esta tarde. ¿Te importaría? Solo quiero darte una cosa. En Navidad no me dejaste_.

No tenía nada de ganas de ir al festival de Nochevieja, pero no me atrevía a dar un «no» rotundo. Simplemente por el bien de mi positividad.

 **Pero ¿por qué rechazar lo de Rock Lee?**

Lo acepté sin muchos miramientos y quedamos a las cinco. Él pasaría a recogerme a casa.

Recuerdo bien lo que me puse esa tarde. De toda la ropa de invierno que Ino me había regalado, elegí un holgado jersey gris de punto grueso. Me lo coloqué encima de una camiseta blanca más fina y estrecha, con bordes en crochet, y lo combiné con unos vaqueros negros resquebrajados, tipo pitillo. Estaba empezando a pillarle el truco a eso de vestir mejor, por lo que preparé una bufanda moteada de color azul, un gorro del mismo tono y textura, y unas botas estilo australianas para cuando saliese de casa.

Estoy segura de que Ino habría enloquecido de haberme visto de esa guisa, incrédula al ver que yo también sabía cómo conjuntar la ropa sin su ayuda.

Estaba colocándome unos pendientes largos de plata con forma de luna, sentada sobre la cama, cuando alguien llamó a mi habitación.

–Pasa –le permití.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando vi el rostro angelical de mi hermana al abrirse la puerta.

–Hana... –susurré.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que entraba en mi dormitorio.

–¿Estás muy ocupada, hermanita?

–No, para nada, estoy a punto de terminar. Entra, por favor.

No cabía en mí de la sorpresa, al ver que se mostraba tímida y vacilante conmigo. En Navidad, cuando nos comimos la tarta de nata y fresas que se hacía por tradición, apenas habíamos cruzado palabra en la mesa. Pensé que seguía odiándome.

Hana se acercó a mí cautelosa.

–¿Puedo... puedo cepillarte el pelo? –me preguntó.

Creo que fue la vez en que más tiempo de mi vida estuve con la boca abierta. Apenas pude articular palabra por la impresión, y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

El cepillo descansaba a mi lado, y Hana se sentó detrás de mí, tomándolo entre sus manos. Las púas traspasaron de arriba abajo mi media melena rosácea, en un vaivén tranquilo y suave. Nos envolvió el silencio durante algunos minutos. Un silencio muy distinto a todos los que se habían interpuesto entre nosotras anteriormente.

 **Un silencio pacífico**.

Cerré los ojos un momento, y por mi mente se desplegó una retahíla de recuerdos lejanos de mi vida. Recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando peinaba con mis dedos las suaves pelusas pelirrojas que brotaban de la cabeza de Hana, recién nacida; cuando mamá me trenzaba el pelo antes de ir a la escuela; cuando papá me acariciaba la cabellera y me besaba la frente antes de dormir.

Un débil sollozo me arrancó súbitamente de mi ensimismamiento. Me volví rápidamente, y descubrí a mi hermana con el rostro enrojecido. Tenía los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

–Perdóname, hermanita –empezó con voz estrangulada–. Perdóname de verdad por todo este tiempo... Perdóname por todo lo que te dije aquella vez.

Siseé suavemente, acercándome más a ella y secándole las lágrimas con las manos.

–Hana, cariño, no pasa nada...

–Sí pasa, hermanita. Me he portado fatal contigo, y ni siquiera puedo decir que te lo merecieras –sorbió por la nariz. Al sentir mis manos en sus hombros, se aventuró a mirarme, y prosiguió–: Es solo que... te tenía envidia. Estaba frustrada y celosa... Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esas cosas alguna vez, mucho menos hacia ti. Pero te veía ahí, al pie del cañón con todo, haciendo mil cosas distintas a la perfección, con amigos increíbles y guais, trabajando y estudiando a la vez sin que parecieras cansada, y... y... ¡Quiero ser como tú!

Soltó un llanto desgarrador. Sin poder aguantarlo más, la estreché entre mis brazos, acariciándole y besándole la cabeza. Ella correspondió a mi abrazo con fuerza, llorando en mi pecho. Ni me importó que lo manchara.

–Hana, no digas eso –le dije con suavidad–. Cada uno somos lo que somos, y tú eres increíble. Tan buena, tan dulce, tan simpática..., atraes a la gente como un imán. Siempre estás enseñándoles a todos una sonrisa.

Volvió a sorber, y se separó para mirarme a la cara, limpiándose un poco las lágrimas.

–Ya, hermanita, pero tú eres muy fuerte. Siempre nos proteges a mí y a mamá; siempre estás protegiendo a las personas que te importan. Incluso en aquella época, cuando dices que te comportabas como una niña caprichosa.

Se me escapó una risa floja.

–Sí, bueno, en esa época créeme que era mucho peor que tú.

–Me he comportado fatal –repitió ella con pesar–. Y todo porque siempre veía a Sasuke-senpai cerca de ti.

Su confesión causó en mí un efecto parecido al de un abanico, avivando todas las emociones negativas que me atormentaban desde semanas.

Hana desvió la mirada, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

–Sasuke-senpai me rechazó –disparó de pronto, en un murmullo.

La miré largamente, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

–Sasuke-senpai me encontró en Ginza un día, en octubre –continuó ella, antes de que pudiera decirle nada–. Había ido hasta allí porque... porque os había quitado un poco de dinero a mamá y a ti. Quería comprarme un vestido para la fiesta de Halloween, que fuera mejor que el que estaba cosiendo. Quería impresionar a Sasuke-senpai.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sin saber muy bien qué sentir en ese momento. Hana no me dejó decir nada todavía.

–Él me detuvo, recordándome lo mucho que lucháis mamá y tú a diario por traer dinero a casa para que podamos comer. Después, me invitó a merendar a una cafetería muy bonita. Y entonces, aproveché para preguntarle si sentía algo por ti.

Entorné los ojos.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –inquirí.

–¿No es obvio? Sasuke-senpai está enamorado de ti.

Sentí un tumbo contra las costillas.

–No, Hana, te equivocas...

–¡Claro que no! Por eso necesitaba tenerle delante para saberlo. Por eso, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, él rápidamente me rechazó: porque está enamorado de _ti_.

–¿Te lo dijo él así, o lo supones tú?

–¡Lo _sé_! –los ojos celestes de Hana resplandecieron con pasión a través de la capa acuosa que los cubría–. Es la razón por la que he sentido tanta rabia todo este tiempo.

–Esa rabia ha sido estúpida –apostillé.

–Sí, lo sé, sé que ha sido estúpida, propia de una cría caprichosa, egoísta y rencorosa..., pero esa razón es real –insistió ella. Me evaluó en silencio con la mirada, a la espera de mi respuesta, pero me limité a zarandear la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo–. Escucha, hermanita, por más que me esforzara en gustarle, en hacer que me mirara, al igual que hace el resto de las chicas, la única para la que Sasuke-senpai tiene ojos eres tú.

 _No conoce a esa universitaria del pelo caoba, si no, cambiaría de parecer_.

–No...

–¡Que sí! Y tú solo tienes ojos para él, lo sé perfectamente. Por eso cuando Naruto-senpai te dijo lo de las peleas callejeras, apenas dudaste en ir a salvarle pocos días después.

La miré de forma reprobatoria.

–¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

Bajó un poco la cabeza, avergonzada.

–Sí, de casualidad... –pero su mirada volvió a ser ardiente–. Por todo ello, he comprendido que ni yo ni nadie puede interponerse en lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Y estoy segura de que si hablaras con él y te atrevieras a confesarle lo que sientes...

–Hana, yo ya me he confesado –escupí al fin.

Ella enmudeció, pasmada. Inspiré hondo.

 _Ya no hay marcha atrás_.

–Temía decírtelo. Siempre temí que supieras de mis sentimientos por Sasuke Uchiha, sobre todo, cuando me enteré de que tú también sentías algo por él. He pasado mucho tiempo luchando contra ellos... Sasuke nunca me ha prestado mucha atención, así que había decidido dejar de quererle. Y te prometo que me obligué desesperadamente a desprenderme de todos mis sentimientos por él, sabiendo, además, lo mucho que a ti te afectaban. Pero lo lamento, Hana. He fallado catastróficamente en eso.

La miré y comprobé que en su mirada ya no había ni un atisbo de recelo, ni de rabia, ni de dolor. Nada de lo que había imaginado que podría sentir al escuchar lo que le había contado.

Me coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, en un gesto nervioso.

–Técnicamente, ya van dos veces que me confieso..., aunque, bueno, la primera no cuenta porque estaba en Primaria –continué–. Pero la segunda ha sido hace poco, a principios de este mes. Y, Hana, no... no sucedió nada. Sasuke no respondió absolutamente nada.

»He llegado a pensar que me tiene algo de aprecio..., o quizás lástima, ¿qué sé yo? Pero el caso es que si no dijo nada fue simple y llanamente porque lo que tú dices es solo una imaginación tuya. Una imaginación a la que yo también me he aferrado con todas mis ganas. En vano.

»Pero no. Sasuke Uchiha no está enamorado de mí.

Fue verdaderamente difícil soltar esas palabras, a pesar de que en mi mente se repetían de forma continua. Era como quitarse una espina, de esas que te han atravesado la piel muy profundo; aun cuando la había arrancado, el reflejo del dolor persistía.

Hana se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos celestes me contemplaron un instante, con un sentimiento que no pude identificar; luego, descendieron con abatimiento hasta perderse en algún punto de la colcha. Supuse que estaba confusa o, tal vez, tan cansada como yo de toda esa historia.

Buscando el modo de cortar la atmósfera de tensión que nos rodeaba, me puse frente a sus narices, obligándole a que me mirara, y le sonreí ampliamente.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayamos hecho las paces, petarda. Ahora tendrás que volver a aguantar mis quejas sobre el trabajo, mientras haces la cena.

Hana puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, al mismo tiempo. Al menos ya no lloraba.

En ese preciso momento, sonó el timbre de casa desde abajo.

–¡Sakura, aquí hay un amigo tuyo que dice que viene a recogerte! –gritó mamá desde la entrada.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y corrí hacia el armario para sacar el estuche de maquillajes.

–¡Vale, dile que espere cinco minutos! ¡Estoy a punto de acabar! –le grité de vuelta a mi madre.

Rápidamente me eché el antiojeras, y empecé a cubrirme las pestañas con rímel.

–¿Quién ha venido a por ti? –preguntó Hana.

–Lee.

–¿Rock Lee-senpai?

–Sí, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta antes del festival. No tengo todavía muy claro si voy a ir...

–¿Y por qué quedas con él? –el tono de voz de mi hermana parecía molesto.

Me pinté los labios con el _gloss_ color melocotón.

–¿Por qué no? Es mi amigo.

–Ya, pero...

Aun cuando se quedó callada, preferí no preguntarle por nada de lo que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza. En el fondo, la mía también pensaba lo mismo.

 **Pero era mejor así. Había que dar una oportunidad de vez en cuando**.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Hana me retuvo por el brazo. Sus ojos titilaban de una manera intensa. De repente pareció como si hubiese madurado muchos años.

–Hermanita, no pierdas las esperanzas con Sasuke-senpai. Por favor. Nunca las pierdas, y mucho menos por mí.

Era como si, con cada palabra, la espinita hubiera ganado impulso para reencontrarse con mi herida.

Suspiré e intenté mostrar cariño en mi rostro.

–Te quiero, Hana.

–Y yo a ti, hermanita.

Y, sin nada más que decir, rompimos el contacto visual y bajé las escaleras.

* * *

 _SASUKE_

Odiaba la Navidad. Creo que ya lo he dicho antes. Sobre todo, cuando no caía ni una sola brizna de nieve.

Odiaba esos villancicos que no se habían originado, ni mucho menos, en mi país y que versionaban las letras de algo que sonaba totalmente horrendo.

Odiaba ver tantos árboles gigantes invadiendo la decoración de cada local, como un patrón inspirado en un utópico mundo empalagosamente dulce y repetitivo.

Odiaba el absurdo de hacerse una foto bajo el gran abeto de luces, para colgarla en Internet con el mismo leitmotiv que medio mundo seguía, y la mentira de que un hombre occidental, con barba blanca y gran barriga, traería regalos a los niños japoneses (y eso que nosotros teníamos a Hotei-osho antes).

Pero el 25 de diciembre ya había pasado y, aunque el ambiente navideño persistía, sabía que de nada servía enfadarse con el mundo.

 **En unas horas sería Nochevieja y, con ello, el fin de otro puñetero año más**.

Empezaba a ser consciente de que mis emociones hacía tiempo que eran completamente irracionales. O, bueno, sabía que tenían una razón oculta, pero, como todo últimamente en mi vida, me costaba demasiado indagar en ella.

Sin embargo, me dije que en algún momento tendría que afrontarla. Tanto esa como el resto de razones que buceaban en mis más recónditos adentros. Razones entremezcladas con mis amiguitas: las jodidas voces de mi conciencia.

Ni yo mismo podía soportar estar de malas tanto tiempo, y supongo que esa fue la motivación que condujo mis pies hasta Roppongi. Creo que por aquel entonces ya había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido, o de radar interno que me permitía encontrar a Naruto sin tener que meditar mucho hacia dónde dirigirme. Tal y como había imaginado, el rubio idiota estaba en la cancha de baloncesto de aquel parque medio abandonado.

Aquella tarde estaba mucho más desierto que en un día normal. El cielo encapotado y el penetrante frío que flotaba en la atmósfera no acompañaban demasiado. Al menos me había acordado de traer el paraguas, por si acaso.

Me senté en unas gradas que rodeaban la pista por afuera. Naruto metió un balón en la canasta y, casi automáticamente, se giró para mirarme.

–¿Ya has superado esta etapa o te ignoro deliberadamente mientras juego?

Rodé los ojos. Cuando se ponía serio, resultaba mucho más tocapelotas que siendo chistoso.

–Haz lo que te dé la gana –repuse.

Me miró con detenimiento. Tras varios segundos de vacilación, suspiró, dejando escapar un cúmulo de vaho helado. Se acercó a mí justo después de encestar el balón por segunda vez.

–Pensaba que esperarías a Año Nuevo para decírmelo, así que se lo sonsaqué a Suigetsu –reconoció, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Puso el balón entre sus manos, haciéndolo rodar de vez en cuando–. Menos mal que has abandonado por fin la Jaula, pero... ¿la verdad?, te mereces que no vuelva a hablarte nunca más.

Su seriedad se había transformado en un berrinche tan infantil, que empezaba a arrepentirme de haber ido hasta allí. Resoplé, materializando también mi respiración en ese vaho invernal.

–Eso debería de decirlo yo, por haber provocado que la Jigglypuff apareciera sin avisar.

Naruto frunció el ceño y me miró confuso.

–¿A qué re refieres?

–Ah, ¿no lo sabías? Se metió en el ring cuando yo estaba con ese flipado de Jûgo..., no sé si has oído hablar alguna vez de él.

El rubio idiota parpadeó repetidas veces.

–Espera, espera... ¿Estás diciendo que Sakura-chan se atrevió a subir a la Jaula? –asentí con la cabeza–. ¡Joder, no lo sabía! De hecho, pensaba que me había ignorado cuando le hablé de todo esto...

Fulminé súbitamente a Naruto con la mirada. Se encogió un poco, amedrentado.

–Perdona... Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, _teme_..., pero ¡es que tú no me escuchabas!

–¿Y por eso la implicas a ella? ¿De verdad esperabas que, hablándole de ese sitio, no se le pasaría por esa cabecita suya venir a buscarme? La subestimas.

Chasqueé la lengua y devolví la vista hacia la cancha de baloncesto. Sentí la mirada de Naruto encima de mí, con una molesta intensidad, y solo entonces caí en la cuenta de las palabras que acababa de soltar.

 _Sí, seguid revolucionándome, emociones hijas de puta. De todas formas, no creo que tarde mucho en explotar_.

–Suigetsu no me mencionó nada, y no fue lo que oí de Hinata-chan. Quizás ella tampoco sabe lo de que Sakura-chan fue a rescatarte. O a lo mejor es que prefirió centrarse en lo que pasó después...

Reprimí un escalofrío, y entorné los ojos. Naruto notó mis ansias de permanecer en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, inesperadamente, el imbécil rubio se levantó. Bajó un escalón y me miró de frente, con el balón en alto.

–Ya te habrás fijado en que he mejorado, así que... ¿qué tal un uno contra uno?

Lo miré y esbocé una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

 _SAKURA_

Rock Lee me llevó a dar un paseo hasta un parque cercano. Me compró _mochi_ en un puesto ambulante y continuamos caminando por allí un buen rato. Sin apenas darnos cuenta, sumidos en conversaciones absurdas sobre las artes marciales y programas de televisión que las satirizaban, salimos a varias calles que desconocía. Al cabo de una hora, alcanzamos Shibuya. Lee me hizo cruzar parte del Parque Yoyogi hasta que desembocamos en un barrio de la zona, henchido de _izakaya_ , es decir, bares típicamente japoneses.

El moreno de cejas anchas me indicó que entráramos en uno de los más pequeños, con una gran barra de madera en el centro y apenas unos taburetes alrededor. Rondaban las siete y media de la noche, y hacía rato que las lámparas de papel de arroz de afuera estaban encendidas.

–¡Uf, qué frío! –me froté los brazos cuando tomé asiento, cerca de la pequeña estufa que habían colocado en una esquina.

Ni los guantes ni el abrigo de paño y solapas grandes que me puse sobre el jersey gris, me habían servido lo suficiente ahí fuera. Lee asomó la cabeza por debajo de las cortinas cortas que colgaban en la entrada.

–En el telediario dicen que no nevará hasta mañana. Esperemos que el tiempo no quiera adelantarse a esta noche –comentó, sentándose a mi lado.

Mis ojos recorrieron el interior del local de arriba abajo. Era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor: todo de madera de pino lacada, con una decoración rústica al estilo nipón, muy distinta de las calles navideñas con pinceladas inglesas que aguardaban a solo unos metros. Había bastantes personas charlando sobre sus asuntos y una música suave de _shamisen_. Olía muy bien.

–¿A qué hora empieza el festival?

Rock Lee no me quitó los ojos de encima.

–A las nueve. ¿Al final vendrás, Sakura-chan?

Sentí que empezaba a entrar en calor, y decidí quitarme el abrigo para dejarlo en mi regazo. Metí los guantes en mi mochilita de cuero.

–Todavía no lo sé –suspiré–. La verdad es que hoy querría pasar la Nochevieja con mi familia, así que depende de lo que mi hermana y mi madre hagan.

–Entiendo.

El chico del peinado de cacerola pidió para los dos unos platos de _soba_ , fideos finos que se sirven fríos y se mojan en un caldo caliente justo antes de comerlos. Y creo que fueron los más ricos que había probado en años. O quizás tenía mucha hambre de verdad.

 **Últimamente comía poco**.

–Hoy estás muy guapa, Sakura-chan –Lee me miró con embeleso, de repente.

Recuerdo que fue justo después de que habláramos sobre lo absurdo que nos parecía que la gente disfrazara a sus mascotas. Ya era nuestra segunda ronda de _soba_ , y llevábamos bastante rato charlando sobre tonterías. Tal vez una hora.

Miré al moreno de cejas anchas con sorpresa. No entendía ese giro en nuestra conversación.

–Gracias, Lee.

–Pero creo que estarías mejor sin el gorro... No quiero decir que no me guste, pero es que te esconde un poco la cara y aquí dentro no hace tanta falta –señaló.

Sonreí y removí distraídamente con los palillos algunos fideos.

–¿Crees que es mejor que enseñe mi enorme frente?

Me miró como si no comprendiera de qué estaba hablando. Me eché a reír.

–¡Vamos! Soy la frentona del instituto, ¿lo recuerdas? Hasta Ino me lo dice –reí divertida.

–Yo no pienso que eso sea verdad. Tienes una frente muy bonita, Sakura-chan.

Me detuve en seco. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, mirando a Rock Lee con estupefacción. Pocas veces me han dicho eso sobre mi frente. Al cabo de unos segundos, solté un suspiro, y me quité el gorro.

En ese preciso instante, mi memoria revivió un recuerdo inesperado.

–Cuando era pequeña, solía llevar el flequillo tan largo que me tapaba hasta los ojos. Los niños se reían a menudo de mi frente, de mi pelo y de mis ojos. Decían que era como un alienígena y que, además, venía a comérmelos a todos, porque estaba un poco rellenita –noté que Lee arrugaba la nariz–. Me dejaba influenciar por todos aquellos comentarios hasta que, un día, al salir corriendo por escuchar a unos adultos hablar mal de mí, apareció alguien –en mi boca se dibujó una leve sonrisa–. No tengo ni idea de quién era. Ni siquiera recuerdo su cara, o si era hombre o mujer. En mi desesperación, le hablé de todo lo que la gente decía sobre mi aspecto físico. Y entonces, levantándome con mucho cuidado el flequillo, me soltó: «¡Pero si tu frente es preciosa! ¿No te das cuenta? Estás escondiendo toda tu belleza con ese flequillo. Deberías de enseñarla al mundo. Cada vez que haya algo que no te guste de ti, enséñalo, porque ese _algo_ no lo tiene nadie más que tú. Y solo por eso, es lo más bonito del mundo».

Hice una pausa y miré a Rock Lee con determinación.

–Desde entonces, no he vuelto a cortarme el flequillo. No quiero ocultar mi frente, por grande que sea. Así como tampoco quiero ocultar lo que soy. No me avergüenzo de mis raíces. Me siento afortunada de ser mitad japonesa, mitad irlandesa –reconocí.

El moreno de cejas anchas me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Eres increíble, Sakura-chan –respondió con voz tierna. Guardó silencio un momento y desvió la mirada, como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos–. ¿Sabes? La prensa rosa siempre me ha retratado como uno de los hijos menos agraciados de los famosos. Por aquí no gusta mucho mi piel bronceada ni mis encantadores rasgos marcados.

Contuve una risa ante la desvergonzada descripción de sus rasgos como «encantadores». Me sentía mal por pensarlo, pero era cierto que Rock Lee no me parecía un chico muy atractivo. Los últimos días había podido apreciar cierta gracia en el contorno de su cuello largo o en la firmeza de sus brazos fibrosos; sin embargo, no era suficiente para gustarme físicamente.

Dubitativo, volvió a mirarme a la cara.

–¿Puedo confiarte un secreto, si me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie? La prensa no debe enterarse.

Me inquieté.

–Tranquilo, Lee. Puedes confiar en mí.

Tamborileó un rato con los dedos, antes de abrir la boca.

–No fue en un orfanato de Sapporo donde me crie, como todo el mundo piensa. En realidad, nací en Camboya.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

–¿En serio?

Asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

–Mis padres murieron en una inundación, de la que yo, por fortuna, salí airoso. Tenía siete años, así que..., bueno, de algo me acuerdo –me estremecí. Nunca habría imaginado que él hubiese vivido algo así–. Might Guy viajó hasta allí porque quería hacer una contribución benéfica. Ya sabes cómo es. Siempre le ha gustado meterse en los mayores fregados del mundo... A mí me encontró al entrar en el hospital, cuando quiso ayudar a algunos enfermos.

Me quedé en silencio algunos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Neji lo sabe?

–¡Para nada! Si se enterase, estoy seguro de que me dejaría de hablar al instante.

Torcí el gesto.

–No entiendo por qué Neji se comporta así con la gente que es de otro país. Yo también tengo raíces de aquí.

–Quizás por eso te tolera –observó Lee, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Pobre Tenten... –y tan pronto lo dije, me arrepentí.

Miré a mi amigo sobresaltada, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano para que me tranquilizase.

–Llevo mucho tiempo conociendo los sentimientos de Tenten por Neji, aunque ella nunca me haya hablado de ello directamente –me explicó.

–Sí, son un poco evidentes... –comenté.

Lee exhaló un suspiro.

–También pienso que Neji siente lo mismo, lo que pasa es que su orgullo y su mente cerrada le impiden verlo. No es mala persona, en serio, pero tiene un problema muy gordo con los extranjeros –se detuvo a recapacitar un segundo–. Bueno, quizás más de la mitad del mundo lo tiene, por desgracia.

Le miré anonadada. Me quedé callada, meditando sus palabras, al tiempo que introducía algunos fideos finos en la cálida salsa oscura que reposaba en un cuenco y me los tragaba. Él hizo lo mismo. A los pocos minutos, hubo una pregunta que tintineó en mi cabeza.

–Lee –me aclaré la garganta–, ¿tú crees que hay muchas personas por ahí ocultando lo que sienten por otras, por... no sé... miedo a que las cosas salgan mal?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y, por alguna razón, adiviné lo que mi amigo estaba pensando. Igual que no le había costado ver los sentimientos de Tenten, los míos por Sasuke nunca habían pasado desapercibidos para él.

Sorbió algunos fideos.

–No lo creo –creo que mintió en esa frase. Se detuvo y lo vi vacilar, antes de que volviera a establecer contacto visual conmigo–. Yo, desde luego, no soy así. Y jamás lo seré, Sakura-chan.

Con efusividad, soltó los palillos y se giró en el taburete para mirarme de frente. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las rodillas.

–Siempre he sabido que tu corazón no me pertenece en absoluto; que decidiste hace mucho dárselo a ese sinvergüenza de Sasuke Uchiha..., pero tienes que saber que nunca me importará eso. Creo firmemente que, algún día, te darás cuenta de que en mis manos estará realmente a salvo.

Se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos. Dejé de comer y le miré fijamente, invadida por muchos sentimientos a la vez. Asombro. Compasión. Angustia. Ternura.

Inspiró hondo y, de pronto, tomó mis manos. Al contacto con las suyas, ahora que me había quitado los guantes, di un ligero respingo. Estaban un poco frías, pero podía percibir a la perfección el torbellino ardiente de emociones que recorría sus entrañas.

–Sakura-chan, sé que ya te lo he dicho otras veces, pero quiero que me escuches con mucha atención ahora –se lamió los labios resecos y me miró con una intensidad apabullante–. No puedo aguantarlo más, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. Me gusta todo de ti: tu frente, tu pelo, tus ojos, tus pecas, tu nariz, tu sonrisa... Pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. Y estoy dispuesto a darte absolutamente todo en esta vida, si me aceptas a tu lado.

Él dejó mis manos, y sacó algo oscuro y aterciopelado de su riñonera. Cuando identifiqué lo que era, perdí el aliento.

–Trabajaré muy duro por los dos –prosiguió–. Me esforzaré cada segundo de mi vida por sacarte una sonrisa de verdad, aunque eso me cueste sudor y lágrimas. Ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, incluso si es mantener a tu familia. De verdad, te aseguro que nada de lo que te estoy prometiendo se quedará en simple palabrería.

»Tampoco espero que me ames de la misma manera. Sé que para ti nunca seré tan guapo como ese Uchiha, ni que te gustará mi voz como la suya, ni que provocaré las mismas emociones que él te provoca. Pero afrontaré lo que haga falta, con tal de que estés conmigo. Creo que puedes entender que mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte que todo eso; que te amaré siempre sin reservas, sin excusas, sin _miedo_. Por favor, Sakura-chan, acepta mis sentimientos... –abrió aquella cajita y, de su interior, resplandeció con fuerza un pequeño objeto dorado–. Por favor, cásate conmigo. Aunque no pueda ser hasta que cumplamos dieciocho años, por favor, acepta ser mi esposa.

No fui capaz de sentir ni un solo músculo de mi rostro. Ni siquiera podía sentir mi propia respiración. Ni mi corazón. Ni mi cerebro.

 **Rock Lee me había dejado totalmente paralizada**.

* * *

 _SASUKE_

Cuando ya no quedó ni un solo retazo del crepúsculo detrás de los árboles, Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo con pesadez. Sus jadeos se vaporizaron en el aire gélido.

– _Teme_ , no puedes negarlo... Esto ha sido un empate –dijo sofocado.

Boté el balón contra el suelo de hormigón blanco. Aunque no respondí nada, se me escapó una sonrisa burlona. Llevábamos jugando horas, casi sin descanso. El idiota rubio se había picado como un crío cuando le dije que, por mucho que hubiera mejorado, a mí no podría ganarme. Sinceramente, era muy fácil ponerle las pilas a base de desafiarle.

En realidad, cuando había decidido venir aquí, no había tenido muy claro que fuera a echar unas canastas con él. Por esa razón, me había limitado a unos vaqueros y una chaqueta un poco más deportiva, debajo del abrigo tipo parka. Aun así, estuve tan ágil como Naruto con su chándal. Y puede que incluso más.

–Oye –el idiota rubio se incorporó y apoyó un brazo en su rodilla–, vamos a tener que dejarlo aquí. El festival ya habrá empezado, y tengo que volver a casa a arreglarme un poco.

Seguí botando el balón, alternándolo de una mano a otra.

–¿Dónde es el festival?

–En Shibuya. Los fuegos artificiales serán a medianoche, como siempre.

–¿Te espera alguien?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona.

–¿Tú qué crees?

Sabía que mi pregunta, tal y como me demostró su respuesta, había sido bastante estúpida. No era eso lo que había querido preguntar realmente.

Tras un largo suspiro, Naruto se levantó del suelo. Se acercó a la red metálica que rodeaba la cancha y se inclinó para agarrar su mochila. Sacó el móvil.

–Hinata-chan me comentó que todos irían a partir de las once. Son las diez menos cuarto, ¿crees que me dará tiempo a llegar a casa, ducharme y estar allí a esa hora?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Nunca me ha dado por averiguar si eres de los que se pasa mucho tiempo bajo la ducha –repuse.

–¡Buah! Canto hasta canciones.

–Me niego a escucharte –corté rápidamente.

Él se carcajeó. Hizo una pausa y miró su móvil, mientras yo seguía botando el balón.

–Oh, mierda... –su susurro me detuvo.

Arqueé una ceja. El idiota rubio tenía el ceño muy fruncido y sus dedos se balanceaban por la pantalla del teléfono, como si estuviera leyendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, sin creérselo.

 **Tuve un presentimiento**.

–¿Vas a decirlo ya, o tengo que preguntarte como los niños pequeños? –inquirí.

Él apartó la mirada del aparato, lentamente. Sus ojos azules me mostraron un sentimiento que no supe muy bien interpretar. Parecía ansiedad. O preocupación. O lástima.

–Es un mensaje de Hinata-chan...

Entorné los ojos.

–¿Se han cancelado los planes de ir al festival? –en realidad, no creía que fuera eso.

Noté que Naruto tragaba saliva. Sus dedos estaban blancos, fuertemente ceñidos en torno al móvil. Tardó un poco en continuar.

–Hace unos días, antes de Navidad, me enteré de que Rock Lee estuvo a solas en la Tokyo Dome City con Sakura-chan. Se suponía que yo también iba a ir, pero el Sabio Pervertido –se refería a su padre adoptivo, Jiraiya– me dio la sorpresa de visitar un _onsen_ y, por lo visto, el resto de los que íbamos tampoco pudo asistir. Poco después, volvimos a vernos, en otras salidas que organizamos. En una, concretamente, tuve una charla con el Cejotas. Siempre he sabido que andaba detrás de Sakura-chan; no es algo que se esfuerce mucho en ocultar, como te habrás dado cuenta tú también.

Apreté un poco la mandíbula, pero no comenté nada. Sus palabras estaban acelerándome el pulso.

–El caso es que ese día me dijo algo que no he podido olvidar –resopló y algunos mechones de su flequillo rubio se removieron–. Creo que ya te conté lo de que a mí también me gustó Sakura-chan un tiempo, ¿verdad? Lo de que llegué a confesarme –asentí en silencio–. Bien, pues Lee ha planeado todo este tiempo dar un paso más. Cuando me lo comentó, no terminaba de creérmelo... De hecho, hasta ahora pensaba que en el último momento se echaría para atrás. Pero al final lo ha hecho.

Se detuvo, y me picaron los nudillos. No por el frío. Sentí chispas en la garganta. Al ver que no seguía hablando, me desesperé.

–¿Qué es lo que ha _hecho_?

Naruto se mordió el labio, angustiado.

–Sakura-chan ha salido hoy a solas con Lee. Por lo que sé, ahora mismo están cerca del festival, y ella le ha enviado rápidamente un mensaje a Hinata-chan, contándoselo –el azul de sus iris brilló de una manera extraña–. Sasuke, Rock Lee le ha pedido a Sakura-chan que se case con él.

No me hicieron falta más explicaciones. Ni siquiera me preocupé por mirar la hora, o por ser consciente de dónde me encontraba. El balón cayó de entre mis manos, dejando tras de sí unos golpes siniestros, y ya solo recuerdo que mis piernas empezaron a correr.

* * *

 _SAKURA_

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Del tipo que te cala muy adentro; que por más ropa o mantas que te eches encima, no desaparece. Pero no era solo un frío ambiental. No era solo la sensación de que mis dedos: desnudos en los guantes medio abiertos que llevaba, se estuvieran convirtiendo en témpanos de hielo poco a poco. Por mucha lana con la que los hubieran tejido, ¿a quién se le había ocurrido hacer unos guantes así: sin que cubriesen los dedos? ¿O cómo se me había ocurrido a mí ponérmelos? No servían para nada...

Aunque tenía la certeza de que el problema no eran los guantes. Ni el frío exterior. Ni el frío en sí.

El problema era yo.

 **No sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta**.

Avancé por las calles en un silencio que me estremecía, segundo sí, segundo también. A mi alrededor, la gente sonreía reluciente, ataviada en kimonos de todos los colores y formas, como en un arrecife colmado de peces policromáticos. Cuando empecé a ver los primeros paraguas en la lejanía, sentí algo fresco derritiéndose en mis mejillas.

Alcé la cabeza hacia el cielo. Nevaba. Al fin nevaba.

Entorné los ojos, y algunos copos se deshicieron en mis pestañas. Sin darme cuenta, mis pies me habían traído de vuelta al Parque Yoyogi.

En ese preciso instante sentí mi móvil vibrando en mis espaldas.

–Hola, cielo, ¿sigues con tu amigo? –la voz de mamá sonaba cariñosa a través de la línea.

–Ya no estoy con él.

–Bien, Hana y yo hemos decidido ir al festival. ¿Vienes con nosotras?

–Mamá, no sé si quiero ir... ¿No preferís que nos quedemos mejor en casa? –sentía como si mi lucha por mantener el ánimo se debilitara por segundos.

–Cariño, es Nochevieja. Deberíamos salir y divertirnos. ¿Tú dónde estás?

Di un rodeo con la mirada. No muy lejos, identifiqué un conocido puente de madera.

–Cerca del lago del Parque Yoyogi.

–Bueno, ¿y entonces qué harás?

Vacilé.

–No lo sé todavía.

Ella soltó un resoplido, que hizo temblar mi oído a través del teléfono.

–Está bien. Si vienes, ya sabes que no nos moveremos de enfrente de esa tienda de dulces que te gustaba de pequeña. Por favor, no tardes en decidirte. No me gusta que andes sola por la calle a estas horas y, además, queda poco para los fuegos artificiales.

Aparté el móvil de mi oreja un segundo y miré la pantalla. Las once y media.

–Vale, no te preocupes. Te mandaré un mensaje con lo que sea.

Nos despedimos y, finalmente, colgó. Dejé el móvil, avancé unos pasos al frente...

... y me quedé paralizada. Era luna creciente y la noche estaba muy despejada; ni un mísero jirón de nubes opacaba las pocas estrellas que los efectos de la ciudad permitían apreciar. Había luz suficiente y, en medio del puente de madera que atravesaba el gran lago, reconocí una figura.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Sasuke se me quedó mirando detenidamente, en silencio. El paraguas que sostenía en las manos, me recordó que seguía nevando. Mi rostro ardió debajo de las gotas frías en las que se convirtieron los copos de nieve. Por un segundo, me alivié de llevar puesto el gorro.

Avancé cautelosa hacia el puente, y sentí un escalofrío cuando la madera crujió ligeramente bajo mis botas. Me detuve a un par de metros de distancia con respecto a él. No quise dar ni un paso más.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –solté.

Sasuke tardó en responder. No supe interpretar el brillo de sus ojos.

–Te buscaba.

Sentí un hormigueo en mi vientre. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así con tanta naturalidad?

–¿Por qué? –farfullé, crispando los puños.

–Veo que te ha hecho falta poco tiempo para cumplir con lo que me dijiste. Honestamente, pensaba que no te sería tan fácil –aunque su semblante continuó impasible, el timbre de su voz mostró fastidio.

No necesité que me especificara más. Comprendí inmediatamente la razón por la que había aparecido, y maldije en mis adentros a Hinata.

Una oleada de rabia me inflamó las venas.

–No tienes el más mínimo derecho a decirme esto –contraataqué entre dientes.

Su expresión se endureció.

–En el momento en que me soltaste todo lo que sentías, ese derecho me pertenece.

–¡No te pertenece nada de mí! –elevé la voz.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

–¿Tan segura estás?

Me ardieron los nudillos.

Quise decirle que le odiaba con toda mi alma. Quise llenarme de ese odio y aplastarle con mis palabras. Quise gritarle el ciclón de furia, impotencia y frustración que llevaba soportando desde que le había conocido. Quise hacerle desaparecer. Quise hacerme desaparecer a mí.

 **Pero no pude**.

De repente, toda la rabia que me había invadido se transformó en abatimiento. Parpadeé, sintiendo un ligero escozor en los ojos.

–¿Es que no te cansas? –se me enronqueció la voz–. ¿Por qué apareces ahora? ¿Por qué quieres llevarte también la pequeña felicidad que he labrado para mí misma? ¿Acaso no es suficiente todo lo que tienes ya?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero se quedó en silencio. Por enésima vez.

–¡Habla! –le exigí desesperada.

–¿Qué motivos tienes para aceptar casarte con Rock Lee?

Una parte de mí había creído que no osaría mencionar ese asunto.

–¿Se trata de eso? ¿Yo no puedo elegir a otro ahora?

Tan pronto lo dije, dio dos zancadas y se situó tan cerca de mí, que su respiración envolvió mi rostro. Sus ojos estaban más negros de lo habitual.

–Respóndeme, Sakura –su aliento fresco me invadió, dejando un ligero aroma a menta en mis fosas nasales.

Ya había sufrido ese interrogatorio antes. Tragué saliva.

–Puede hacerme muy feliz.

–¿Por qué?

–Es amable, bueno, agradable...

–¿Y solo por eso lo tienes tan claro?

–Lo que importa es que me quiere.

–¿Y tú le quieres a él?

Mi barbilla tembló. Y mis dedos. Y mis rodillas. Y mis pupilas. Abrí la boca una vez... y callé. Abrí la boca una segunda vez... y volví a callar.

 _No sabes mentir_.

Pensé desesperadamente en algo que pudiera servirme.

–Me basta con que sepa demostrármelo.

Sasuke apretó tanto la mandíbula que me dolió hasta a mí. Sus ojos titilaron de un modo furibundo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura?

Aquella pregunta me dejó sin palabras.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –repitió, alzando la voz–. ¿Quieres que me arrodille? ¿Quieres que me incline completamente ante ti? ¿Quieres que te bese los pies? ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¡¿Qué coño quieres?!

Me estremecí.

–No quiero nada... –musité.

–¡Mentira!

Soltó el paraguas y sus manos asieron con fuerza mis brazos. Los copos de nieve se adhirieron a nuestras ropas como trozos de algodón.

–¡Dime qué quieres y lo haré!

–¡Déjame, Sasuke!

Se me escapó un sollozo, y entonces fui consciente de que estaba llorando. Los ojos de Sasuke recuperaron su brillo. Un brillo de tristeza.

–¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que te deje? –su voz descendió hasta casi el susurro.

El terror me oprimió el estómago.

–No...

–¿Entonces qué? –exigió él.

–¡Vete con esas chicas! –le grité desgarrándome la garganta.

–¿Esas chicas?

–¡Sí, esas chicas! No te hagas el loco. ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte con la hermana de Gaara, o con alguna de tus fans histéricas, o con esa universitaria despampanante?

–No puedo...

–¿Por qué? ¡Hazlo! ¡Rápido!

–No lo entiendes...

–¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Vete ahora mismo con ellas!

–¡Ninguna de ellas eres _tú_!

Me quedé petrificada. No sentí las piernas. Ni los pies. Ni las manos. Ni las yemas de los dedos. Cada parte de mí se detuvo, en la milésima de un instante que se desmembraba sobre el sonido sordo, acelerado, vehemente de mi pulso.

Estaba soñando. Definitivamente eso no podía ser real.

–¿Qué...? –un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

No pude preverlo, Sasuke me envolvió en sus brazos.

–Eres un puto coñazo, Sakura –su voz ronca retumbó en mis oídos–. Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido en mi vida; capaz de forzar su propia mano por la rendijilla de una taquilla para coger sus zapatos, en lugar de pedir ayuda.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mirando sin mirar su pecho agitado frente a mi rostro. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

–Eres tonta hasta lo inimaginable, por no contarle a nadie lo del garabato de los grifos en el patio trasero. Eres tan problemática, por haber provocado que me despellejara las manos limpiándolo – _No puede ser. ¿Lo hizo él?_ –. Eres una puñeterísima cotorra, y tan torpe que hasta un pingüino atinaría mejor a hacer todo lo que haces. Eres una bruta por cortar vendas con tus propios dientes, y una neurótica por intentar superarme siempre en los exámenes. Y eres tan... –le costó un poco describirlo– _empalagosa_ por sonreír de esa manera; por causar que mi corazón lata a un ritmo que no le corresponde; por provocar que los pulmones se me descontrolen; por joderme siempre con todos estos putos sentimientos que no puedo entender ni dominar. Eres lo más molesto de este universo. Porque contigo siempre pierdo el control.

»Y, por todo eso, haz el favor... no vuelvas a separarte de mí.

Me sentí a punto de desfallecer. El reflejo del corazón me golpeó las sienes.

–Por favor –continuó él–, no me digas que has elegido a otro hombre. No me digas que has elegido a Rock Lee.

 **Y ya no pude más**.

–No le he elegido –noté que la espalda de Sasuke se enderezaba–. No voy a casarme con él. No acepté su proposición. Puedo imaginarme cómo te habrás enterado de esto... Naruto quizás no te haya dicho que le rechacé, a pesar de que fue esa una de las cosas que le escribí a Hinata.

Casi escuché sus dientes rechinar, y adiviné que estaba maldiciendo al rubio en sus adentros. Igual que yo había hecho antes con Hinata.

 **Pero, en el fondo, se lo debíamos a los dos**.

Lentamente, me separé un poco para mirar a Sasuke. Su rostro níveo estaba empapado de gotas de agua; los mechones de pelo azabache que caían sobre sus ojos estaban cubiertos de copos de nieve. Cuando me devolvió la mirada, todo su enfado se esfumó. Así como cualquiera de sus pensamientos. Así como los míos.

Ahí estaba. Aquello que solo había formado parte de mi imaginación desde la primera vez que le vi. El fragmento más grande de todas mis utopías. El deseo de una vulgar niña mestiza que había creído eternamente imposible.

 **Si era un sueño, rogaba al mundo que no pudiera despertarme nunca más**.

Las puntas de nuestras narices se rozaron, pero Sasuke dudó. Y comprendí por qué. Tenía tanto miedo como yo a repetir los mismos errores del pasado.

De pronto, estallaron en el cielo los fuegos artificiales. La noche se llenó de luces infinitas; rayos de sueños que se abrían por todas partes, inundando el firmamento, expandiéndose por delante de las estrellas, desvaneciéndose en el confín del universo.

No pude soportarlo más, y en el instante en que sentí el picor de mis labios, mi boca se grabó en la suya. Percibí su sorpresa un segundo y, rápidamente, me correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. Aquel beso fue mi permiso, y mi rendición, y mi decisión. La ruptura de todos mis reparos.

 **Y también la suya**.

Sasuke perdió sus manos entre las hebras de mi pelo, tras la piel erizada de mi cuello. Todo mi cuerpo se agitó, y el suyo al mismo tiempo, ante aquel ínfimo contacto de nuestras bocas. No hacían falta palabras. Ni siquiera nos importó el frío de la atmósfera o el calor abrumador de nuestras mejillas tras cada beso. Sonreímos en los labios del otro, sin querer despegarnos, sin querer dividirnos, sin querer alejarnos nunca más. Allí, rodeados de nieve y de luces, sobre un puente que cruzaba el lago del Parque Yoyogi.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Sasuke Uchiha lo supe.

 **Nuestros sentimientos estaban conectados**.


	25. SECRETO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

La semana que viene será una completa locura, así que hoy me daré prisa y terminaré de subir todos los capítulos que quedan para igualarme con mi otra página web. Esta noche subiré el 25 también, aun cuando aquí se marcará como 26, y para mañana pretendo subir el nuevo nuevísimo para ambas webs. Os adelanto que, a partir de entonces, me será más difícil actualizar a menudo, pero siempre intentaré que sea al menos una vez por semana, como he hecho siempre. Mi tiempo para escribirlos no da para más, y en todas estas semanas me ha resultado muy difícil ponerme al día. No quería adelantar demasiado para no verme en la tentación de actualizar de verdad en mi otra página y en esta aún no.

El capítulo que os dejo ahora empieza de una forma muy satisfactoria para las mentes más _pervertidas_ , pero no sé qué os parecerá el final. No quiero revelar nada, pero a partir de ahora aparecerán más conflictos en la historia, obviamente importantes para comprenderla bien y que se desarrolle adecuadamente.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **24.** **SECRETO**

No sé cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí. Sinceramente, no sé qué es en lo que está pensando mi descabellada cabeza. Ya es de noche. Demasiado de noche para pisar el instituto.

Cuando abro la puerta corredera, me siento inquieto. Mi pulso se está acelerando por culpa de esa luz que veo al fondo del gimnasio, por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta del almacén. Mis pies avanzan hacia ella, pero no tengo la sensación de que esta orden la esté dando yo. Más bien, es como si caminaran solos. Por instinto. Por impulso. Por convicción. Como si intuyeran qué es lo que me espera al otro lado.

Inspiro hondo y, cuando tengo la puerta delante, la abro de un tirón. Aquí dentro, entre torres de cajas, pesas enganchadas a palos de hierro salpicados por el suelo, colchonetas apiladas, tonfas, muñecos de madera..., está ella. De repente tengo la certeza de que todo esto, de algún modo, es lo que tiene que pasar.

Sakura me mira sobresaltada un instante, y suspira aliviada al reconocerme.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo ha dicho con esa voz suya: que no llega a sonar aguda; que no llega a sonar grave. La voz de una sensual inocencia.

Sonrío de medio lado. Al ver la forma en la que muerde su labio, sé que ya no lo puedo resistir más.

–Ni te lo puedes imaginar –susurro, respondiendo a su pregunta.

En un par de zancadas la agarro por la cintura y, automáticamente, mis labios se funden en los suyos. Consigo introducir mi lengua como por inercia, resbalando hacia la senda de placer que me procura su boca. Me enredo con ella, me expando, me acuno aquí dentro, al tiempo que mis manos no pueden evitar bailar en su cuerpo. Siento su cuerpo: candente y tentador, bajo mis palmas, a través de la fastidiosa ropa. Oprimo con fuerza sus glúteos: firmes y llenos como los he imaginado siempre, y ella exhala un suspiro entre mis labios.

Dios o Dioses o quién sea que esté ahí arriba, lo siento, pero ya no puedo parar.

Noto mi miembro duro, cuando el deseo ya ha apresado todos los rincones de mi boca, de mi garganta y de mi estómago. Voy a devorar a Sakura aquí y ahora, y nada ni nadie podrán impedírmelo.

Afirmo bien su culo y la levanto con ansias.

–Sasuke... –vuelve a suspirar en mis labios.

Enreda rápidamente las piernas en mi cintura y percibo sobre el bajo de mi vientre esa ligera sensación de humedad, manando directamente de su centro. Abro los ojos un segundo y observo su rostro. Tiene las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados y los ojos tan brillantes que no puedo pedirle más.

Nada más. Salvo que me deje hacerle el amor ahora mismo.

Sin soltarla, camino hasta las colchonetas apiladas y la tumbo sobre la primera. Oigo su jadeo; su respiración agitada golpea mi rostro. Y la vuelvo a besar. Una y otra vez. Hasta que esos labios hinchados graben los míos para la eternidad. Ella me los muerde, delicadamente, y gimo sin poder evitarlo. Siento como si mi entrepierna pesara horrores.

Le bajo la cremallera, y al abrir su sudadera descubro, por los pezones que se levantan en su camiseta de algodón, que no lleva sujetador.

–¿Me esperabas? –quiero saber, incitándola con voz sugerente.

–Siempre –jadea ella.

Mis dedos se pasean por su rostro, descienden hacia una de sus orejas, se enrollan en uno de sus mechones rosáceos. Me detengo y me inclino a oler su pelo unos segundos. Es el aroma más exquisito que he podido respirar nunca. Y es mío. Todo para mí.

Vuelvo a besarla, y mis manos se mueven curiosas hasta sus pechos. Los atrapo, los acaricio, los mezo, arrancando eso que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar. Sus suaves gemidos.

Mi lengua callejea de nuevo por su cavidad bucal, por sus labios y hasta por sus dientes. Deseo derretirme en ella, traspasarla, mezclarme con todo su cuerpo y su ser. Lo físico a veces me parece tan poco para tanto que querría hacerle.

Desciendo aún más, por debajo de sus pantalones. Que no sean vaqueros me es de gran ayuda, cuando empiezo a deambular por su pedacito de carne, palpitante bajo la ropa. Doy vueltas, redondeles invisibles, que suben y bajan desde ahí hasta la entrada a su máximo interior. Ella tiembla debajo de mi cuerpo, disparando exhalaciones de desenfreno contra mis labios. Aprisiono con mi boca su cuello y comienzo a succionar, mientras uno de mis dedos se desliza por debajo de sus braguitas y se abre paso hasta su centro. Y luego un segundo. Y un tercero. Estoy fascinado con la cantidad de rocío que Sakura es capaz de generar para mí.

Salgo y entro. La siento vibrar. Arquea la espalda. Se muerde los labios.

–Sasuke-kun... –y de nuevo esa música.

Sigo saliendo y entrando. Creo que está a punto de estallar. Y lo hace. Detona en mis dedos, y sonrío por lo ardiente que es. Nada de la chica frígida que he malinterpretado al principio.

Levanto mis dedos mojados hasta mi boca y, sin dejar de mirarla, los degusto. Si alguna vez he dicho antes haber probado algo increíble, es porque no conocía ese sabor. Ella me mira con unos ojos colmados de deseo; sus pezones erizados trazan un ángulo perfecto con su mentón suave. Muerdo su barbilla, a la vez que alzo su camiseta. Mis dedos dibujan, juguetean, retozan con los botones de sus senos: cálidos y desnudos. ¿Qué importa el tamaño o el color que tengan? Ya son mis favoritos. Tengo ganas de saborearlos y mi lengua los busca con impaciencia. Los chupo y los mordisqueo suavemente.

En este momento las caderas de Sakura han empezado a balancearse. Alzo la mirada por debajo de mis pestañas. Su rostro me dedica una expresión suplicante; toda su piel está hirviendo. Hierve por mí. Me quiere dentro. ¿Y para qué esperar más?

La giro un poco en la colchoneta, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en el borde. Sus piernas se abren sin rechistar cuando me sitúo en medio, y me inclino una vez más para besarla. Ella se incorpora un poco. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, se deshace de su camiseta, de su sudadera y de sus pantalones. Con una agilidad asombrosa. Seguidamente, sus manos me quitan mi camiseta. Las yemas de sus dedos recorren todo mi torso, acariciando sin miedo las cicatrices, con un gesto atestado de cariño.

 **Creo que hoy me la comeré enterita**.

No espero más, me despojo de mis pantalones y de mis calzoncillos, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Sus dientes vuelven a dejar un mordisco incitante en sus propios labios, y me imagino que es mi pene el que acaba de sufrir ese pequeño pellizco. Ella lo está mirando, devorándolo con sus ojos verdes. Su entrada está ante mí: abierta, demandante, latiendo por que me adentre.

 **Sí, ni los huesos le dejaré**.

Ella se reclina y yo la sigo, sellando de nuevo mi boca en la suya, poseído por sus besos fervientes de erotismo. Casi me desespera saber que nunca podré arrancar del todo esa golosina. Lamo sus labios de nuevo, imprimo los míos encima, mil y una veces. Mi miembro roza sus puertas, y es en este instante cuando me lanzo directo hasta su interior.

Sakura se arquea entera. Sus piernas me envuelven una vez más. Tal y como he clamado antes al cielo, ya no puedo parar. La lleno de estocadas, embisto su femineidad con el anhelo de fusionarme con todos sus recovecos. Escucho la sacudida de nuestros cuerpos contra la colchoneta, el choque empapado de nuestros sexos, los jadeos, los suspiros, los gemidos. Cada tramo de mi piel se ha bañado de sudor, y puedo ver que la suya también. El hueco entre su cuello y su garganta brilla provocador, por encima del zarandeo de sus pechos enrojecidos. Su cara está contraída bajo el reflejo de todas las emociones que nos embargan. Estoy seguro de que la mía está igual.

Me inclino hacia ella, sin dejar de entrar y salir apasionadamente, y mi boca vuelve a impregnarse de la suya. Mis manos se embrollan entre las hebras de su cabello, acariciando con los pulgares la piel suave de sus sienes.

 **Sakura es tan suave que hasta la seda me parece rugosa a su lado**.

Es mía. Mía entera. Su cuerpo, en este mísero soplo del infinito, es completamente mío. Me basta con que lo sea ahora. Y lo que late dentro de su pecho, tan eufórico como el mío, también. Me basta con saber que lo es a cada momento.

Ella lanza un gemido profundo y en mis labios se dibuja una ancha sonrisa de gozo. Sus oleadas de placer se han convertido en mi canción favorita. La siento derramarse, inundar mi miembro del jugo de sus entrañas, y ya no puedo contenerme un minuto más.

Sin dejar de besar su boca, el fuego desciende hasta mi miembro. La penetro con una velocidad y un afán codicioso, tan abarrotado, que no tengo fuerzas para reprimirme. Sakura vibra por completo cuando estallo: con un dolor fugaz y sordo, en su interior. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, en el último suspiro que permito consumir, tras el bálsamo de delicia que está refrescando todas mis venas.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que noté fue esa inflada y latente molestia en la entrepierna. En la oscuridad no podía verlo bien, pero percibí un bulto prominente. Introduje un par de dedos debajo del calzoncillo y toqué ese liquidillo que emerge antes de llegar al culmen.

Chasqueé la lengua. El frío me atizó cuando me aparté la colcha de encima y salí de la habitación. Creo que hubiera sido mejor haberme hecho una paja, pero lo cierto es que el agua helada bajó mi erección al segundo de entrar en la ducha. Luego, al regresar al dormitorio, comprobé la hora. Las siete. Bueno, Itachi nunca se preguntaría por qué me había duchado tan temprano.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que estaba a punto de correrme por un sueño erótico?**

Ni siquiera el de Isshiki había sido tan intenso.

 _Es normal. Llevas un puto mes sin follar_.

Habían pasado varios días desde Nochevieja. Ya era 8 de enero, y la última vez que había visto a Sakura había sido en Año Nuevo, después de que ella hubiera ido a rezar al templo junto a su madre y su hermana. Por mi parte, yo había ido con Naruto y su padre adoptivo Jiraiya –Itachi no solía acudir allí y, de todos modos, había ido a visitar a los padres de Izumi, a las afueras de la ciudad–. No creía mucho en esas cosas, pero aquella vez me había dado por comprar con el idiota rubio un _omikuji_ , uno de esos papelitos que predicen tu futuro y tu fortuna para el año. Me había salido _hankichi_ (media suerte) y, la verdad, no sabía cómo tomármelo.

En sí, me sentía algo extraño. Era como encontrarme pendiendo de una cuerda donde, en un extremo, estaba todo mi entusiasmo y, en otro, todo mi bochorno. Haberme confesado a Sakura, aún más del modo en que lo hice, era un tema que prefería no revivir demasiado.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que me sentía satisfecho. O tal vez más que eso. Después de tanto tiempo, tenía la sensación de que las cosas estaban un poco más en orden. Ya no oía esas condenadas vocecillas en mi cabeza. Ya no tenía la conciencia revuelta.

 **Aunque seguía revolucionándome, sobre todo, durante los momentos en que no estaba con Sakura**.

Eran impulsos raros. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de ver a alguien tanto como la sentía con ella. Y comprendía que no había forma de luchar contra eso. Es más, prefería no tener que luchar otra vez. No le veía el sentido. Si tenerla cerca no solo removía emociones molestas, sino que también otras que me agradaban el doble, entonces me quedaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta a su lado.

Para colmo, había descubierto que verla contenta me gustaba. Y ser yo la causa avivaba un orgullo en mí que, aunque pudiera resultar patético, me enloquecía.

 _Sí, de perdidos al río se ha dicho_.

Por todo ello, esa mañana me sentía impaciente. Me dije que quizás ese fuera el motivo (aparte de mis carencias sexuales) por el que había soñado con ella. Aquel día era el primero de la última etapa del curso: el tercer trimestre. En solo unas horas las clases darían comienzo una vez más.

 **Volvería a tener a Sakura en el pupitre de al lado**.

Me puse el uniforme. El día había amanecido con ciertas capas de nieve en los tejados y en los muros de las casas, las azoteas y las fachadas de los edificios. Hacía un par de días que no nevaba, pero los rastros de lo que había caído en los anteriores persistía en las bulliciosas calles de Tokio.

Cuando entré en el salón, vi a Itachi a través de la ventana de interior que se abría en la pared de la cocina. Él ya había hecho café y, aunque me resultaba desagradable desayunar con él, me sentía tan animado que ni siquiera me importó hacer eso.

Eran las siete y media cuando salí de casa, así que me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a la estación de metro. En realidad, estaba de los nervios. Mis manos temblequearon ligeramente en una de las barras metálicas del tren. Tuve que repetirme en mis adentros, una y otra vez, que era estúpido estar así. Por un segundo, me sentí tan desorientado que solo quise echar a correr y regresar a mi dormitorio. ¿Por qué coño me descontrolaba tanto?

 **Pero supongo que mis ganas de ver a Sakura resultaban mucho más poderosas**.

 _Esta es la última vez que ceno_ sukiyaki _. A la próxima, le diré al puñetero_ dobe _que nada de comida afrodisíaca antes de dormir_.

En cuanto llegué a las taquillas del instituto, empecé a relajarme. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente haciéndome a la idea de lo que me encontraría, y ya solo me corroían las ansias de que sucediera.

Me sobraron segundos para percibir su media melena rosácea entrando por la puerta. Cerré mi taquilla, ya con los zapatos de goma calzados, y me encaminé al otro lado del mueble. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, con ella dándome la espalda hacia su taquilla. Mis ojos recorrieron el largo de sus piernas. Madre mía, lo que me habría gustado hacer con ellas en ese momento... Creo que, desde esa misma mañana, podía colgarme el cartel de golfo cada vez que la observaba.

 **Sin duda, tenerla al fin delante me hizo sentir infinitamente más aliviado**.

Sakura cerró la puerta de su taquilla y se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio.

–¿Vas a seguir ignorándome sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de saludar?

Como movida por un resorte, se giró al oír mi voz.

–Sasuke-kun – _¡Uf! Cómo me pones cuando me llamas así_ –, perdona, no te había visto. ¡Buenos días!

Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y me acerqué a ella.

–Buenos días –correspondí.

Me incliné dispuesto a besarla en la boca. En ese preciso instante, ella movió la cabeza y mis labios terminaron estampándose en su mejilla.

 **No entendí muy bien si lo había hecho aposta o sin querer**.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–B-bueno, vámonos a clase, ¿no? –tartamudeó.

Fruncí un poco el ceño. Me había molestado que no me reclamase inmediatamente un beso mejor, pero no protesté.

Durante el camino hacia nuestra aula, pude percatarme a la perfección de lo nerviosa que estaba. Cada vez que hacía el mínimo amago de acercarme un poco más a ella o de tocarla, Sakura se alejaba disimuladamente. Sabía bien que a la mayoría de las mujeres, en especial las japonesas, no les gustaba demasiado el contacto físico en público. Lo comprendía, porque yo mismo me había rehusado siempre a promoverlo; no obstante, con ella sentía la urgencia de iniciarlo. Y más después de tantos días sin verla. Y más después de ese sueño.

 _Echa el freno, ella tiene razón. No te revoluciones_.

Cuando entramos en la clase, algunas miradas curiosas se posaron sobre nosotros. Muchas de ellas fue por hábito; otras se quedaron observándonos largamente. Vi a Ino por el rabillo del ojo alzando la cabeza desde el pupitre de Shikamaru, donde también se había reunido Chôji. Pero no me miró a mí.

Sakura pasó junto a ella y la rubia la retuvo por el brazo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estarían cuchicheando, pero duró bastante poco. La peli-rosa me lanzó una mirada fugaz y, seguidamente, regresó a Ino para decirle algo. Por mi parte, me limité a avanzar tranquilamente hasta mi sitio.

Finalmente, Sakura se separó de la rubia de larga melena y se encaminó a su pupitre. Desde la distancia, Ino me hizo un gesto amenazante con los dedos, apuntando un instante a sus ojos con ellos y luego disparándolos hacia mí.

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Tan amigas se habían vuelto aquellas dos?

–No le eches cuenta –Sakura también la había visto–. Aunque se haga a menudo la dura conmigo, solo se preocupa.

–Hmph, no es como si aquí hubiera algo de lo que preocuparse.

La peli-rosa me miró en silencio, pero no comprendí del todo la expresión de su rostro. Parecía turbada.

Suspiré y pensé en algo que pudiera cambiarla.

–Oye, ¿qué harás para la hora del almuerzo?

Sus ojos centellearon de un modo que me complació.

–¿Quieres venir conmigo y los demás, Sasuke-kun?

Sinceramente, lo de «conmigo _y los demás_ » no me entusiasmó lo más mínimo, pero terminé encogiéndome de hombros. Sabía que ella lo interpretaría como una afirmación. Aunque no era ni de lejos lo que prefería, decidí que resultaba justo. Además, hacía tiempo que no comía con Naruto tampoco. El único que me irritaría más ver era Sai, pero últimamente parecía bastante distraído con Ino.

Sintiéndome repentinamente observado, miré un segundo al frente. Había esperado encontrarme con la mirada acechante de la rubia, una vez más, sobre mí; sin embargo, fue otra la que llamó mi atención. Karin apartó la mirada en el instante en que mis ojos toparon con los suyos. **Resignada**.

* * *

Las clases finalizaron con una rapidez que me alivió. El tedio de todas esas asignaturas, tan predecibles como siempre, era algo que ni siquiera mi nueva situación podía aplacar. Aunque, al menos, ya no me sentía furioso todo el tiempo.

Sakura y yo fuimos los últimos en recoger. Hacía algunos minutos que llevaba puesta la bufanda y los guantes, pero quise esperar a que la peli-rosa terminara con su mochila.

–¿Nos vamos? –inquirí, cuando ella guardó el último libro.

Se estampó una mano en la frente.

–¡Ah, mierda! Se me había olvidado decírtelo –dijo apurada–. Hoy tengo que hacer horas extras en la cafetería. Los gastos de las Navidades han salido más caros de lo que esperábamos en casa.

Sentí una inminente desilusión, pero me esforcé por que no se notara mucho. No quería hacerla sentir peor con eso.

–¿Y el Club de Kárate? ¿Has hablado con Asuma?

–Sí, y me ha dado el día libre sin problemas. De todas formas, me he preocupado por dejarlo todo listo antes de que lleguéis.

La miré sorprendido.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso?

–En los descansos. Ha sido un poco complicado, pero lo he conseguido.

 _Con razón ha desaparecido cada vez que sonaba el timbre_.

–Das un poco de miedo...

–Lo sé, pero me gusta dejar mi trabajo bien hecho –ella sonrió ampliamente.

Un conocido calor se removió en la zona baja de mi vientre.

Un par de estudiantes salieron por la puerta charlando animadamente, dejándonos solos por completo. Fue entonces cuando decidí que había llegado mi momento.

Me situé frente a ella y me incliné una vez más, en busca de sus labios. Pero, quizás incluso más descarada que antes, Sakura me esquivó. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, anonadado.

 _¿En serio me ha vuelto a rechazar?_

–Bueno –soltó un suspiro que me reveló toda su agitación–, lo siento, me tengo que ir pitando.

Rápidamente se colgó la mochila a la espalda, recolocó su silla y se alejó.

–¡Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-kun! –dijo, justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta agitando una mano.

Me quedé petrificado, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Al terminar el entrenamiento en el Club de Kárate, el cual me ocupé de que se alargara más de la cuenta, tuve claro lo que debía hacer. Shibuya no quedaba muy lejos del Instituto Konohagakure. Si me daba prisa, estaba seguro de que lograría pillar a Sakura justo saliendo del trabajo.

 **De ninguna manera, permitiría que pasara un día más sin haberme llevado un solo beso suyo**.

Llegué incluso un poco antes de lo previsto. Calculé que faltaría una media hora para que saliera de su turno. Desde lo que había pasado meses atrás con aquella agencia _escort_ encubierta, Sakura había exigido que no le pusieran más en el último turno hasta el cierre. Y si había entrado desde la hora en que le correspondía estar en el club, imaginaba que ya habría cumplido con el cupo de horas extras disponibles.

Enterré media cara en mi bufanda y me encogí en la parka. Tenía congeladas hasta las pelotas, y maldije internamente a la peli-rosa por hacerme pasar esa penuria. No había querido entrar porque, en el fondo, todo aquello debía ser una especie de sorpresa. Además, dudaba mucho de que pudiera cumplir con mi objetivo allí dentro.

Un rato después, al fin, Sakura salió de la cafetería.

–Sasuke-kun... –su rostro mostró una sorpresa exorbitante al verme allí, sentado en el borde de una jardinera de piedra–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella pregunta me recordó demasiado a mi sueño erótico de esa mañana. Contuve mi imaginación de no jugarme una mala pasada, y me levanté.

–Ya ha acabado el entrenamiento.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron aún más.

–¿Y no has preferido irte a casa? Estarás muy cansado.

–Estaba aburrido, y tampoco me urge ducharme de inmediato. No he sudado mucho, que digamos. Hoy ha sido algo tranquilo.

Parpadeó agitada. No refrené mi mirada penetrante, pese a que sé que le puso mucho más nerviosa.

 **Había algo que no me cuadraba**.

–¿Por qué me rehúyes cuando intento besarte? –solté sin miramientos.

Ella se mordió el labio y, de nuevo, tuve que reprimir mis fantasías.

 _Es muy difícil controlarse si haces eso_.

–Bueno, es que... no creo que esté bien.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

Sakura desvió la mirada. Tardaba tanto en hablar que me impacienté.

–¿Es por Rock Lee? –exigí saber.

Sabía perfectamente que, desde que rechazara su proposición de matrimonio, su amigo el Cejotas no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Ella me miró contrariada.

–¡Claro que no!

–¿Entonces?

–Es por la gente...

–Cuando he querido besarte por segunda vez, no había absolutamente nadie.

–Ya, bueno..., pero es que...

–¿Es que qué? –me tocaba los huevos que no arrancara de una vez.

– _Esto_ no está bien.

Guardé silencio. En ese momento creí entender a lo que se refería. Me inquieté.

–¿Te estás arrepintiendo de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome alarmada.

–Pero ¿qué dices? No podría arrepentirme jamás de algo así. Llevo toda mi vida esperándolo.

–En ese caso, no te entiendo. ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?

–Porque... –vaciló, y sus ojos titilaron alterados–. Porque me gustas tanto que me frustra saber que, en realidad, no somos nada.

Arqueé las cejas, alucinando.

–¿Qué?

–Pues... ya sabes... Sí, está claro que los dos sentimos algo el uno por el otro; que nos gustamos, y nos atraemos. Encima, ya hemos compartido algunos besos. Pero, aparte de eso, no tengo ni idea de lo que somos.

Me quedé helado. Justo cuando creía conocer perfectamente el terreno sobre el que me movía con Sakura, venía ella y me descuadraba todos los esquemas. **Por enésima vez**.

–¿Que no tienes idea de lo que _somos_? –repetí perplejo.

Se ruborizó y frunció mucho el ceño, como mosqueada.

–¡Vamos, Sasuke! Estoy segura de que sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú mismo lo has dicho esta mañana, cuando Ino te ha mirado como una exagerada al ver que estábamos juntos: «No es como si aquí hubiera algo de lo que preocuparse».

Sacudí la cabeza. Me había malinterpretado por completo.

–Joder, en serio... –se me escapó una sonrisa incrédula.

Hice una pausa al observar, de reojo, que ella se estaba empezando a cabrear. Tenía tantos malos humos que prefería darme prisa para que no se sulfurara.

– _Somos_ –reiteré una vez más. Di unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, y noté su leve desconfianza cuando levanté una mano. Le coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja–. ¿A ti te parece que _esto_ no es _ser_?

Antes de que adivinara mi propósito, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé. Fue apenas una caricia, en comparación con tantas otras veces en que mis labios habían contactado con los suyos. Pero me costó la misma vida separarme de ellos para mirarla otra vez. Joder, al fin la besaba después de tantos días.

–Eres _mi_ novia, Sakura. Y yo soy _tu_ novio. _Somos_ una pareja. ¿Te ha quedado claro así?

Asintió con debilidad. Se había quedado petrificada. Sus ojos se habían agrandado tanto que se me antojó la imagen de un ser fabuloso, como las ninfas que se describían en los cuentos extranjeros.

No pude aguantarme, y volví a besarla. Con más fervor. Aquella vez mi lengua atravesó la barrera de su vergüenza, entrelazándome con la suya tras un fugaz titubeo. A los pocos segundos, sentí sus hombros relajarse, y sus manos rodearon mi cintura. Las noté tan frías que abrí mi abrigo y la atraje aún más hacia mí. Aun cuando Sakura no fuera tan bajita, no me costó envolverla allí dentro conmigo.

Noté su sonrisa contra mis labios, y como por instinto las comisuras de los míos se levantaron, sonriendo también. Por alguna razón, cuando hacía eso, me contagiaba de una forma que no podía impedir, alterando el flujo de mis venas a una velocidad vertiginosa, azuzándome el corazón como si fuera un motor indestructible.

–Me ha hecho muy feliz que vengas a verme así, sin avisar, Sasuke-kun –adoré hasta la saciedad cómo sonaba mi nombre de ese modo, cuando lo decía ella.

–Entonces tendré que repetirlo más veces.

Sakura volvió a sonreírme, mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo. Aquella manía me hacía perder el juicio, y reclamé su boca una vez más. Al cabo de un rato, el cielo se oscureció, y ni mi abrigo, ni el mismo calor que generaban nuestros besos bastaron para protegernos del frío.

Sus dedos acariciaron el _piercing_ oscuro de mi oreja, en un gesto tan tierno, tan delicado que me estremeció. Ninguna mujer me había tocado nunca con la naturalidad con la que lo hacía ella.

 **Como si lo mío fuera meramente suyo**.

–Tenemos que separarnos, ¿no? –susurró, con la nariz pegada a la mía.

Torcí un poco el gesto.

–¿Por qué? Te acompañaré a tu casa.

Dio un ligero respingo y me miró apurada.

–No, Sasuke-kun. Tú vives por el otro lado, mucho más lejos.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Vamos andando, y así no tendrás que preocuparte por que coja el metro. Aunque no sé si recuerdas que soy rico y me da bastante igual.

–Pero hace frío.

–Pues quédate cerca y ya verás cómo nos calentamos los dos.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad. Se me escapó una risa floja.

 _Es pudorosa hasta con una simple palabra_.

Lentamente me separé de ella, y la sensación de alejarme de su calor me resultó desagradable. Le extendí mi mano.

–¿Vamos? –le incité.

Ella se quedó mirándola. Me di cuenta de que le había impactado ese gesto tan sencillo. Aun así, no se negó, y agarró mi mano, con unas ganas que provocó que entrelazara mis dedos con los suyos. Sin más dilación, avanzamos en dirección a su casa.

* * *

Unos días después, continué dándole vueltas a la expresión que me había puesto, antes de dejarla en su casa aquella noche. Por cómo me había descrito su situación económica, no había esperado encontrar en absoluto un chalet minimalista, ni un bloque de pisos moderno, así que no me había sorprendido comprobar que, desde fuera, su casa resultaba vieja y ruinosa. A pesar de ello, intuía que era acogedora. Al menos, por las personas que la habitaban.

Sakura se había mostrado más animada. Reconozco que verla así me encantaba. Sin embargo, tras darle un último beso en los labios y despedirme, había notado que me miraba de nuevo apesadumbrada. Quise convencerme de que era porque no le gustaba que le dijera adiós, pero mi instinto me decía que se trataba de algo más que eso.

Me había llamado, dispuesta a decirme algo –creo que había mencionado su casa–, pero se había callado al percibir que estaba ya un poco impaciente por irme. Hacía un frío de cojones..., aunque me habría parado a escucharla si me lo hubiese pedido. No había dicho nada y entonces me había mirado de esa forma.

 **De una forma que me molestaba demasiado**.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron en calma. Sakura había tenido que faltar un par de veces más a los entrenamientos por hacer aquellas horas extras en el trabajo, aunque aquellas veces ya no había podido ir a recogerla. A cambio, me había apresurado en terminar antes con los entrenamientos de los días sucesivos y había regresado a su cafetería como cliente. Me había aficionado a los capuchinos y a los _onigiri_ que hacían allí, de manera que siempre tenía una excusa para visitarla.

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, incluso ahora que estábamos juntos, lo cierto es que no me cansaba de observar a Sakura. No creo que fuese un simple embeleso, porque esas cosas son siempre temporales y efímeras. Lo mío era algo más; algo que aún ahora no logro explicarme a mí mismo.

Era mucho más que el hecho de que me gustara cómo brillaba su cabello rosa pastel a la luz de los apliques del local, o cómo su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando entregaba los pedidos, o cómo centelleaban sus ojos de satisfacción cuando un cliente le agradecía sus servicios, o incluso cómo destacaba su trasero con aquella falda de tubo –que, por cierto, no paraba de decirme a mí mismo que ya iba siendo hora de tantearlo–.

 **Sí, era mucho más que todo eso**.

Pero creo que la vida es un poco celosa por naturaleza. No te permite estar todo el tiempo bien, sin tener que atravesar situaciones complicadas, y yo ya llevaba demasiado flotando sobre una nube.

Tal vez no lo he mencionado antes, pero durante ese mes tuve que volver al hospital para realizar otro test ocular. Normalmente me daban el diagnóstico en el mismo día, y aquella vez, como siempre, me habían dicho que todo estaba en orden.

 **Pero, a principios de febrero, encontré una carta del hospital en el buzón**.

Itachi no estaba en casa y no había revisado el correo todavía, por lo que fui yo el que llevó todas las cartas al apartamento. No obstante, abrí la mía en cuanto crucé la puerta.

 _Estimado Sr. Sasuke Uchiha:_

 _Le escribo para rogarle su regreso urgente al hospital. Repasando las pruebas del último examen ocular que le aplicamos hace unas semanas, hemos encontrado algo que requiere de su inmediata atención._

 _Disculpe por habernos percatado de este fallo tan tarde, pero solicitamos su revisión de manera inminente._

 _Por favor, vuelva lo más pronto posible._

 _Doctor Hôshô Koizumi_

Al principio no supe muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Pensé en quemar la carta y en obligarme a actuar como si nunca en la vida hubiese entrado en mi casa. Luego, pensé en llamar al hospital y exigir que se me informara inmediatamente de cuál había sido el error que habían detectado en los últimos análisis.

No hice ninguna de esas cosas. Simplemente me quedé paralizado.

En mi cabeza empezaron a brotar miles de recuerdos, que creía haber enterrado en los pozos más oscuros de mi memoria. Como casi todo lo que tenía que ver con mi pasado, no se trataban de recuerdos agradables, ni mucho menos dulces.

Recordaba a mi madre el día en que llegó una carta parecida a casa. Yo estaba en el salón, entretenido con mis juguetes, cuando oí un estruendo en la cocina. A mi madre se le habían caído varios platos y unos cuantos tenedores, pero nada pareció más importante que el papel que sostenía entre las manos, el cual miraba con los ojos desorbitados, leyendo una y otra vez lo que ponía sin creérselo.

A partir de ahí, empezó a adelgazar.

Siempre he sabido que la razón por la que no me convencen las mujeres muy delgadas es esta. De hecho, al ver a Sakura algo más fina aquel invierno, le dejé rápidamente claro que odiaba la idea de que no comiera lo suficiente. Ya me parecía lo bastante flacucha como para que enmagreciera aún más.

 **No quería ni imaginar a una Sakura tan delgada como se quedó mi madre**.

Tras diagnosticarle la retinosis pigmentaria, enloqueció. O al menos era eso lo que había pensado siempre por su comportamiento. Al haber recibido esa carta del hospital ahora, me aterraba la idea de convertirme en lo mismo en lo que acabó convirtiéndose ella. ¿Tan terrorífico era perder la vista? En realidad, temía incluso figurármelo.

Quizás lo único que había aliviado a mi madre había sido abandonarnos. Quizás nos había hecho un favor. No lo sabía. No tenía ni puta idea de qué era lo que la había llevado a actuar de esa forma.

 **Pero me negaba a seguir sintiéndome culpable por sus paranoias**.

Ahora, poco a poco, empezaba a darme cuenta de que no todo el mundo era así. Me estaba permitiendo albergar algo de esperanzas en las mujeres. En las personas en general. Estaba convencido de que Sakura no era ni sería nunca de ese modo.

Y decidí dejar esa carta. Temporalmente. Aun cuando me exigían que actuase con urgencia, la guardé en mi dormitorio, lejos del conocimiento de Itachi. Me dije a mí mismo que no era el momento para algo así. Aunque no podía estar seguro de que aquel asunto se tratase de esa misma enfermedad, tampoco quería arriesgarme a saberlo. Fuera lo que fuese, aún no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

 **Quería disfrutar un poco más de mi vida y de Sakura**.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto no vino al instituto. Me comentó que había pillado una gripe de esas que duraban veinticuatro horas. Fue el motivo por el que me adelanté al Club de Kárate.

En el vestuario estuve absolutamente solo. Normalmente se dejaba una hora de espacio entre el término de las clases ordinarias y el inicio de las extraescolares. La gente aprovechaba ese tiempo para merendar algo o para hacer deberes, y yo sabía que ese día solo dos personas habíamos pensado en venir al gimnasio durante ese descanso. Me adentré en él y, como si lo hubiera organizado por mi cuenta, detecté la puerta del almacén entreabierta.

 **Aquella situación me resultaba tremenda y placenteramente familiar**.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Sakura ya estaba en sobre aviso. Imagino que escuchó mis pasos acercándose.

–¿Quieres que te eche una mano? –le pregunté, al verla levantar una de las colchonetas.

Intenté alejar de mi mente la fantasía de aquel sueño erótico sobre ellas.

–Normalmente te diría que no, pero... creo que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? –me sonrió avergonzada, mientras bajaba la colchoneta para mirarme.

Me acerqué a aquella pila y agarré otra colchoneta, poniéndola sobre mi cabeza. Me asombró la facilidad con la que Sakura llevó la suya. Cualquier otra chica se habría detenido y habría bufado mil veces al cargarla.

 **Aunque ya conocía de sobra su fuerza física**.

–Oye, ¿quién te enseñó a luchar? –quise saber, cuando dejamos las primeras colchonetas en el suelo.

–Mi abuelo.

Regresamos al almacén y atrapamos otras dos.

–¿Y cuándo fue eso?

–Hmmm –Sakura compuso una expresión pensativa–, creo que tenía nueve años cuando empecé.

–Veías películas de Jackie Chan y te entraron ganas de pegar guantazos, ¿o qué?

–En verdad..., me parece que fue porque estaba cansada de que los niños se metieran conmigo. No sé si te acordarás, pero yo estaba bastante rellenita.

–No te recuerdo así. Bueno, no tanto como para que fueras objeto de burla.

–Quizás es que tú tenías una mente más benévola –rio ella.

Entorné los ojos. ¿Una mente benévola? A lo mejor de pequeño sí, pero ahora mismo estaba conteniendo mis ansias de arrancarle la ropa y empotrarla contra la pared como un puto animal. Eso no podía ser muy de persona benévola. Creo. Aunque dependía de la perspectiva.

–¿Y por qué aikido? –continuar con aquel tema me servía para no llenarme la cabeza de sexo en su presencia.

–Es un arte marcial que mi familia ha practicado desde que apareció. Mi madre me contó que, gracias a él, mi abuelo pudo librarse de muchas situaciones peligrosas en la guerra.

–¿En la Segunda Guerra Mundial, dices? Pero si allí se basaba casi todo en armas de destrucción masiva.

–Lo sé, pero le ayudó a no enloquecer ante tantos horrores –especificó, con una pasión que se reflejaba nítidamente en sus pupilas–. Mi abuelo piensa en el enemigo como alguien que hay que esquivar, a quien no puedes permitirle que penetre la fortaleza de tu mente. Contempla las artes marciales, y la vida en sí, como una cuestión de paz. Nunca en buscar el daño físico del otro. Hay que perfeccionar el espíritu y vencer desde una posición mental, que nos lleve a todos a la armonía global, lejos del orgullo y del ego.

–Es una utopía.

–Es una forma más de pensar. Y a mí me gusta.

Zarandeé la cabeza. De niño me habían enseñado que los luchadores de aikido eran todos unos fantasiosos, poco pragmáticos, poco realistas. Pero no sabía qué pensar de Sakura. Siempre la había visto como una chica seria y sensata. Me sorprendía que, en el fondo, viera las cosas así.

 **Aunque ella siempre era como una caja de sorpresas**.

Cuando terminamos con la colchoneta, la contemplé detenidamente, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta del almacén. Estaba de espaldas a mí, haciendo recuento de los materiales como ya la había pillado tantas otras veces; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión su imagen se me hizo irresistible.

No se había recogido el pelo, y desde que se lo había cortado a capas, su nuca se mostraba mucho más deliciosa, como un pedacito de algodón que me llamaba para tocarla. Tenía la sudadera atada a la cintura, donde se marcaba muy sugerentemente la curva de sus caderas, y sus hombros firmes se veían perfectos bajo la camiseta deportiva y remangada. ¿Cómo podía parecerme maravillosa la silueta de su espalda, cuando ni siquiera podía verle la piel?

Todavía me parece fascinante la capacidad que posee el deseo para atraerte hacia una persona. La _persona_ que te gusta. Resulta más fuerte que con la comida. El deseo puede convertir a alguien en tu plato preferido, incluso aunque no hayas probado ni solo bocado.

 **Y el deseo que yo sentía hacia Sakura sobrepasaba los límites más insospechados**.

Se me resecó la garganta. Mis pupilas se dilataron. El pulso se disparó en mis oídos. Apenas fui consciente del momento en que había llegado hasta ella, como si mi cerebro se hubiera trasladado a un lugar aparte y mis ojos vieran todo a través de una pantalla. Mis dedos trazaron un camino ascendente por los brazos de Sakura. Al sentir su aroma filtrándose por mis fosas nasales, fue como despertar de aquella ensoñación y, de pronto, la vi allí: exquisita para mí.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –su respiración sonó irregular.

Enterré mi rostro en su pelo rosado y aspiré su olor. Sentí sus hombros temblar ligeramente bajo mis manos. Su agitación me excitó aún más. Aparté su media melena a un lado y mordí suavemente su oreja. Ella se estremeció y, seguidamente, dejé un camino de besos hasta la curvatura de su cuello. Me detuve. Lamí su piel. Estaba muy caliente.

–Sasuke-kun, espera... –pero no la dejé hablar.

Mis manos aferraron con delicadeza el pelo de su coronilla y, cuidadosamente, giré su cabeza hacia mí. Mis labios acariciaron los suyos un instante, y casi en el mismo segundo fundí toda mi boca en la de ella. Pude sentirlo. Un sutil gemido vibrando desde sus cuerdas vocales, en el instante en que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron.

 **Y ya no pude más**.

La volteé por completo y la atraje hasta mí, besándola de nuevo, con un ansia casi demente. Estaba enfermo por ella entera, lo sabía, pero no podía remediarlo. Al fin, cumpliendo con la ambición que había estado reteniendo aquel último mes, mis manos rodearon, apretaron y subieron sus glúteos. Ella dio un respingo y se le escapó una risita contra mis labios. Pero no me apartó.

No me apartaba y yo lo único que quería era seguir. Y seguir, y seguir.

Nuestras bocas continuaron buscándose, juntándose, jugueteando, cargándonos de la saliva del otro. No nos importaba. Era la guarrada más placentera del mundo. La fusión menos asquerosa que se podía experimentar.

Caminamos sin despegarnos hasta una pared. La espalda de Sakura chocó con un golpe sordo, pero ella se echó a reír, y yo me reí con ella. Mis manos se movieron por todo su cuerpo. Y entonces bajaron a su entrepierna.

–Sasuke-kun... –oí su voz, y volví a acallarla con otro beso.

Sin pudor, introduje una mano por dentro de su pantalón. Primero, acaricié la piel de sus muslos, de sus piernas y de sus nalgas, que volví a pellizcar con ganas. Su culo era aún mejor que en mis fantasías.

–Sasuke-kun, en serio, nos van a... –y otro beso más.

Con una mano aferré sus dos muñecas, tal y como ya había hecho una vez, y las levanté por encima de su cabeza. La otra continuó coqueteando dentro de su pantalón. Oí que volvía a llamarme contra mis labios, pero, sinceramente, no podía detenerme. Estaba poseído por el deseo. Completamente.

Todo lo que hacía o decía me parecían solo elementos con los que buscaba encenderme mucho más.

Su espalda se contrajo y creí en ese momento que quería que la aupara. Sin embargo, proseguí con las caricias de sus muslos. Mis dedos resbalaron entonces hasta su entrepierna y, con el de en medio, tanteé. En cuanto localicé su clítoris, sin pensarlo, comencé a delinearlo. Muy despacio. El cuerpo de Sakura se sacudió entero. Tembló. Jadeó.

Me aparté de su boca y descendí con más besos de vuelta a su cuello.

–Sasuke-kun... –mi dedo presionó su pedacito de carne–. Sasuke-kun, por favor... –mi dedo se movió de arriba abajo, sin dejar de presionar–. Sasuke... –el índice se agregó al recorrido, pulsando junto al otro su centro un instante, por encima de la braguita, totalmente mojada–. Sasuke, para... –todos mis dedos se movieron hacia el borde de su ropa, directos a su desnudez–. ¡No me toques, Sasuke!

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando, inesperadamente, me vi despedido hacia atrás.

Sakura jadeó. Pero ya no era de placer. Ni de gozo. Ni de deseo.

Sus almendrados ojos verdes estaban como platos, delatando un sentimiento muy diferente a todo lo que yo había creído hasta entonces.

Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos como un eco tortuoso e interminable.

 _¡No me toques, Sasuke!_

Sentí de pronto como si toda la sangre que corría por mis venas se congelase. Sakura me había empujado con todas sus fuerzas, logrando incluso zafarse de la mano con la que había amarrado las suyas. Asqueada de mi contacto.

Cuando asimilé lo que acababa de suceder, experimenté un profundo rechazo. Hacia mí mismo. Sacudí la cabeza y, al volver a mirar a Sakura, comprobé que ella seguía allí, con esa expresión.

 **La expresión del miedo**.

¿Cómo había podido perder el control hasta ese punto?

Ya no era que me asaltaran emociones a las que no terminaba de acostumbrarme, sino que aquella vez me había dejado ir hasta un extremo que nunca debí haber permitido. Había cruzado la línea por completo.

Apreté la mandíbula, y de forma imprevisible me atacó otro sentimiento más. Furia. De nuevo hacia mí mismo. Y también hacia Sakura. No podía ser verdad que yo hubiera sido el único que había estado disfrutando de aquello. La había oído reírse; yo mismo me había reído con ella.

 **La gente no se reía cuando estaba sufriendo.**

 **¿Verdad?**

Solté un suspiro airado por la nariz. No comprendía mi falta de vista en aquel asunto. No comprendía las reacciones tan contradictorias de Sakura. Un segundo estábamos pasándolo en grande y, al momento siguiente, me empujaba como si mi cuerpo quemase.

 **Si me tenía tanto asco, podría haberse ahorrado los besos de vuelta**.

Frustrado, rabioso, avergonzado, decidí que mi presencia allí sobraba. Rompí el contacto visual con Sakura y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

–Sasuke-kun, espera, yo...

–No te acerques –la corté súbitamente.

Si hubiera vuelto a sentir su tacto, a pesar del torbellino de negatividad que me había invadido, sé que no habría podido resistirme. Otra vez.

 **Me incliné por el factor del espacio**.

Necesitaba espacio para reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Y ella también. Aunque me jodiera lo más grande, tenía claro que mantenerme alejado era lo mejor. De momento.

Sentí su mirada atravesándome, pero me negué en redonda a girarme. No habría aguantado esa expresión de terror una vez más.


	26. CHOCOLATE

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el último capítulo subido hasta ahora en ambas webs. Espero que os guste mucho.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más... ¡A SEGUIR DISFRUTANDO!

* * *

 **25.** **CHOCOLATE**

Cagada. De la grande. En todos los sentidos.

Mi reacción esa tarde había sido una cagada. Y la causa había sido estar cagada. Y seguía cagada, al volver a enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke en casa, tras regresar del trabajo.

 _Yo: Por favor, Sasuke-kun, respóndeme. Quiero hablar contigo_.

Más cagada aún. Él no daba señales de vida.

Sé que estas palabras no son nada agradables, pero creo que no existe mejor descripción de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Haber empujado a Sasuke de esa manera: tan brusca, tan violenta, era algo que no se merecía. Me había dolido incluso a mí ver su rostro consternado, con sus ojos negros muy abiertos en señal de pánico.

Cierto era que se había propasado aquella vez. Me había aterrado la idea todo el tiempo de que alguien hubiese podido pillarnos. No sabía qué mosca le había picado para volverse tan _ardiente_ de pronto. Ya iban dos veces que me hacía eso en el almacén. Y lo que no había podido soportar había sido esa mano suya, moviéndose por mi entrepierna y tocando mi... Me moría de la vergüenza solo de pensarlo.

Lo peor era que me había gustado. Muchísimo. Y al mismo tiempo me había asustado. Demasiado.

 **Tuve miedo de arrepentirme**.

Aun cuando él había sido mi amor platónico desde niña, sentía que había cosas que tenían que llegar antes que eso. Necesitaba conocerle un poco más y comprender si, verdaderamente, entregarle algo como mi virginidad sería una decisión que recordaría como buena y bonita, no como mala y desesperada.

 **Mi primera vez no podía ser en el almacén de un gimnasio de instituto**.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, me sentía gilipollas. Estaba segura de que otras habrían aprovechado la oportunidad. Que Sasuke Uchiha te tocara era parecido a un regalo del cielo para muchas mujeres. Y para mí también. Pero tenía que ser objetiva.

Además, aunque él dijese que éramos una pareja... ¿quién narices sabía que estábamos saliendo? Incluso parecía haberme rehuido el día en que me había acompañado hasta casa, cuando había estado a punto de preguntarle si quería pasar. Se lo había pasado por alto porque entendía que conocer ahora a mi familia resultaría un poco precipitado, pero las chicas se le seguirían tirando al cuello tan tranquilas, al creer que continuaba soltero. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Me tocaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, conformándome con besarnos por las esquinas, en secreto?

No me gustaba llamar la atención y consideraba inapropiado exponer continuamente un contacto físico muy explícito en público, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando estuviese bien saltarnos esas normas. Quizás fuera yo y mi sangre occidental la que me empujaba a ello, pero entendía que no era la única si él se me había abalanzado de esa forma en el almacén.

Si podía hacer esas cosas, digo yo que dejar claro a la gente que estábamos juntos también, ¿no?

 **Tenía que hablar con él**.

Y al ver que esa noche había optado por el silencio, al día siguiente me apresuré en llegar pronto al instituto para atraparle en las taquillas.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos hablar ya?

Él me daba la espalda, al tiempo que sacaba sus zapatos de goma y se quitaba los mocasines oscuros. Resopló.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? –odié el tono tan frío con el que se dirigió a mí, como si volviéramos una vez más al principio.

Cerró la taquilla. Vacilé.

–Mira, este tema me molesta mucho –empecé.

Por fin, él se giró para mirarme. Enarcó una ceja.

–No te sigo con lo del _tema_. ¿Cuál tema?

Enmudecí unos segundos. Mierda. Las palabras florecían sin orden ni concierto por mi cabeza.

–Que no es oficial – _Vale, esto no iba primero_.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, todavía más confuso.

–¿El qué no es oficial?

 _Joder, debería empezar disculpándome por el empujón, no con esto_.

–Lo nuestro.

Arrugó un poco la nariz.

–No logro entender por dónde quieres ir.

 _Sí, primero debería haber ido la disculpa_.

–¡Nadie tiene ni idea de que tú y yo estamos saliendo! –alcé los brazos a los lados, con exaltación.

Me miró largamente.

–¿En serio ayer me hiciste eso porque no he pregonado a los cuatro vientos lo nuestro?

Rechiné los dientes.

–No, no es por eso... ¡Pero tiene que ver, y mucho!

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–¡Venga ya, Sakura! ¿Estás de coña? ¿Cómo puede molestarte algo así?

–¡Claro que me molesta! Mientras no lo digamos, cualquier mujer se te tirará encima.

–Tienes un serio problema con eso de que las mujeres coqueteen conmigo...

–¡Si no hubieras ido de gigoló toda tu vida, no tendría este problema!

Me mordí la lengua. Los ojos de Sasuke me taladraron, y comprendí inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando. Me maldije a mí misma por ser tan estúpida. Tan celosa.

Tras varios segundos de silencio absoluto, él volvió a abrir la boca.

–Para tu información, nunca he visto necesidad alguna en exponer mi vida privada. Ya es suficiente con que Naruto se haya enterado de este tema, o que los demás se lo imaginen siquiera. Es una soberana gilipollez que te preocupe que el resto de la gente no sepa que estamos saliendo juntos. Y si lo que buscas es proclamar que ahora tu novio es Sasuke Uchiha, tal y como buscan las demás chicas, no te voy a seguir el juego.

Sus palabras me atravesaron una por una. No pude responderle. Aunque continué mirándole ceñuda, en el fondo, me avergonzaba de mis sentimientos. Sasuke tenía razón. La gente me debía dar igual.

Sin embargo, mi rabia me impidió mostrarle esos pensamientos. Y cuando se marchó, fue como si todos mis errores me oprimiesen el estómago.

* * *

–Sigo sin entender dónde está el problema –Ino dio un gran bocado a su sándwich vegetal.

Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé los palillos, abatida.

Estábamos almorzando bajo un árbol de la floresta que rodeaba el Instituto Konohagakure. Las horas anteriores, Sasuke y yo habíamos pasado por silencios tan incómodos que había necesitado desahogarme con mis dos amigas. El menor de los Uchiha ni siquiera había querido que comiéramos juntos hoy.

–Yo sí entiendo lo que Sakura-chan siente. Es la primera relación que tiene con un chico y no sabe muy bien cómo llevarla –intervino Hinata en tono conciliador.

–Sí, ya, todo es nuevo y diferente a lo que ha podido vivir anteriormente y bla, bla, bla. Ya me he enterado de esa parte –repuso la rubia en tono irritado. Hizo una pausa, en la que volvió a engullir otro pedazo del sándwich, y remontó–: Lo que no comprendo es por qué tienes tantos reparos. Sasuke siempre ha sido discreto en sus relaciones con las chicas; ni siquiera yo puedo imaginarme cuántas habrá tenido sin que me percatase.

–Lo sé, pero es que... quiero que esto sea distinto –convine–. Precisamente porque sé eso, deseo que, en mi caso, sea de otra manera. No quiero sentirme como que yo soy una más en su lista de amantes.

Ino zarandeó la cabeza, ceñuda.

–Es muy injusto.

Arqueé una ceja.

–¿Por qué es injusto?

Ella me lanzó una mirada impetuosa.

–Porque yo me he pasado años a la espera de que Sasuke intentara hacerme al menos la mitad de lo que te hizo a ti en ese almacén. Y vas tú, que tienes la oportunidad, y lo desaprovechas, Sakura.

Rodé los ojos. Como ya he dicho, ese asunto me lo criticaría cualquier mujer que se sintiese o se hubiese sentido atraída por Sasuke.

–Lo siento, pero no me sale actuar de otra forma. Yo soy... –Me sonrojé ligeramente, pero alcé la barbilla con orgullo–. Bueno, ya te lo puedes imaginar.

–¿Y qué? ¡Piérdela de una vez! ¿Acaso quieres esperar al matrimonio también?

Fruncí el ceño y solté los palillos bruscamente sobre mi _bentô_.

–¡No quiero esperar al matrimonio, pero tampoco quiero refregarme con lo primero que encuentre!

Ino dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

–¿Sasuke es para ti lo primero que encuentras? Porque si intentabas atacarme con ese comentario, te ha salido el tiro por la culata.

Crispé los puños. No supe cómo rebatirle, pero no podía darle la razón en ese asunto. Acababa de soltar una chorrada; Sasuke era realmente importante para mí. Sin embargo, me frenaba todavía la idea de entregarme por completo.

–Sakura-chan, tranquila –Hinata posó una mano en mi regazo, atrayendo mi atención–. Yo entiendo lo que Ino-chan intenta decirte, y también entiendo tu postura. No quieres arrepentirte de hacer algo para lo que aún no sientes que sea el momento. Necesitas disfrutar primero de otras cosas, conocer a Sasuke-kun de otra manera y, por supuesto, quieres que la primera vez sea especial.

»Lo que Ino-chan quiere que veas es que, por culpa de esto, no debes comportarte ahora con Sasuke-kun como si fuese tu enemigo. No merece la pena que te enfades tanto con él porque sea un poco más reservado. Eso también es parte del proceso de amaros: os debéis aceptar tal y como sois, con las cosas buenas y con las cosas malas. ¿A que sí, Ino-chan?

La rubia platino rezongó cruzándose de brazos, en actitud altiva.

–Bueno, no son esas palabras las que he elegido..., pero supongo que también se puede decir así –admitió.

Relajé los hombros. Ino siempre me sacaba de quicio, pero comprendía que no me deseaba lo peor, precisamente. Solté un suspiro de resignación.

–No sé qué hacer. Creo que esto de ser novia se me da como el culo –reconocí.

Hinata se echó a reír dulcemente.

–Sakura-chan, no tienes de qué preocuparte con eso. Todos somos novatos cuando empezamos una relación. Aunque ya haya tenido alguna experiencia antes, yo también me siento muy nerviosa y torpe cuando Naruto-kun está conmigo.

–Me pasa igual con Sai –murmuró la rubia entre dientes.

–Un momento –las detuve y alterné entre ellas–, sabía que tú, Ino, habías tenido relaciones y líos antes de Sai, pero tú, Hinata... ¿Con quién has estado antes que con Naruto?

Mi amiga de ojos perlados se encogió un poco, avergonzada. Dudó antes de abrir la boca.

–Bueno, no fue nada importante –se aclaró la garganta, agitada–. Hace un par de veranos conocí a un chico en la casa de las montañas de mi abuela. Era el hijo de uno de sus sirvientes y estaba trabajando durante las vacaciones para ir a estudiar a Kioto. Por aquella época, ya estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun, como sabes, pero supongo que Daiki-kun (que así se llamaba) me recordaba a él. Supo cómo hacerme sentir especial en aquel periodo de mi vida tan... estresante.

»Estaba muy agobiada con las exigencias de mi abuela: tenía que bailar, cantar y tocar el _shamisen_ tantas veces al día que, en ocasiones, ni siquiera podía moverme. Pero Daiki-kun siempre me mostraba amabilidad y me apartaba de toda la frustración que experimentaba cada vez que algo me salía mal –se detuvo un segundo y evaluó nuestros rostros. Al ver que no decíamos nada, continuó–: Una noche le descubrí tocando el _koto_ , ese instrumento de cuerda alargado que me es tan difícil de tocar. Estaba escondido tras un árbol del jardín, pero la música me llevó directa a él. Cuando nos miramos, me sentí como si acabara de cruzar una barrera hacia otro mundo.

»Daiki-kun fue tan dulce y tierno conmigo que, sin darme cuenta, terminamos yaciendo en aquella zona del jardín. Fue breve y, en realidad, me dolió mucho. Ahora me arrepiento de que mi primera vez haya sido así, puesto que no sentía nada verdaderamente por él: había sido un arrebato. A pesar de ello, no puedo decir que no me tratara bien. Me apenó mucho cuando partió a Kioto a la mañana siguiente. Después de aquel verano, no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Me quedé perpleja. Imaginarme a Hinata en aquella situación me parecía un chiste, algo totalmente inverosímil en la chica que yo conocía. Pero no tenía derecho a juzgarla. A veces es muy difícil ignorar los impulsos del corazón, aunque ello nos lleve a cometer errores.

 **En mi fuero interno medité la idea de que, tal vez, era necesario cometerlos**.

–¿Naruto lo sabe? –le preguntó Ino, curiosa.

Hinata desvió la mirada, ruborizándose.

–Sí, lo hablamos hace poco.

–¿Y bien?

–Me dijo que eso no cambia nada de lo que siente por mí –se mostró bastante aliviada–. Ni siquiera me termino de creer que, de verdad, me confesara en noviembre que estaba enamorado de mí. Salir con él es como un sueño, aunque... no hemos conseguido hacerlo todavía. No tan _avanzados_. De hecho, me da mucha vergüenza. Después de Daiki-kun, no he vuelto a hacerlo con nadie –me miró fijamente, y dijo–: Por eso te entiendo cuando dices que no fuiste capaz de hacerlo en el almacén con Sasuke-kun.

–Yo entiendo más a Sasuke en esto –saltó Ino–. Bueno, a ver, no necesariamente en lo del sexo, sino en lo de fallar a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Me volví hacia ella, mirándola sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

–Sasuke ha tardado mucho en confesar todo lo que siente por ti porque nunca se ha enamorado antes. Y lo mismo me pasa a mí –confesó–. Sinceramente, ahora que he conocido a Sai, me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Sasuke eran solo una obsesión. En realidad, creo que me movía más el afán de ganarlo para mí antes que tú que el hecho de _amarle_. Eso está mal. Tratar a las personas como si fuesen un trofeo está mal. Luego llega alguien que realmente te fascina y, como dice Hinata, te conviertes en la persona más torpe del planeta. Sientes que todo lo que has hecho antes no ha servido de nada, como si todas las experiencias que hayas tenido en el pasado nunca hubiesen ocurrido.

»No os adelantéis, no estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de mis líos o de los magníficos polvos de una noche que he podido disfrutar hasta ahora. Simplemente digo que, ahora que he encontrado a alguien que me gusta en serio, todas las armas que utilizaba antes han dejado de darme confianza. Es como empezar desde cero. Y créeme que estoy peor que tú, Sakura. Sai y yo ni siquiera nos hemos besado todavía. Yo tampoco soy buena en lo de canalizar mis sentimientos, y me parece que es eso lo que le pasa a Sasuke.

La sinceridad con la que me había expuesto aquellas palabras, las cuales sabía que habían sido sumamente difíciles de expresar para ella, me conmovió. Si antes sentí ganas de estrangularla, después de eso lo único que me salió fue dedicarle una sonrisa.

–Gracias, chicas. Me alegra de verdad que me contéis estas cosas. Al menos no me siento sola en esto –manifesté. Me detuve un momento a reflexionar, y acabé suspirando de nuevo–. Ag, pero sigo sin saber qué hacer para solucionar esta situación. No me gusta estar tanto tiempo de malas con Sasuke, y creo que si solo le digo «lo siento» no bastará.

Ambas me miraron pensativas. Al cabo de los segundos, pareció como si en sus ojos se hubiese encendido la misma lamparita. Ino cruzó una mirada de astucia con Hinata.

–¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –inquirió la rubia.

–Me parece que sí –contestó la morena.

Ino fue la primera en dirigirse a mí.

–Si no crees que ese «lo siento» funcione con palabras, ¿por qué no pruebas a metérselo por la boca?

Su pregunta me trastocó. Inesperadamente, mi mente evocó el sueño de Isshiki, como un relámpago en el que aparecía Sasuke, arrodillado ante mí, haciendo cosas indecorosas en mi entrepierna. Con su boca.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

–¡Serás guarra!

Ino y Hinata cruzaron una nueva mirada y rompieron a reír.

–No sé qué habrás imaginado, Sakura, pero no iba por ahí –replicó la rubia platino, sosteniéndose la barriga por las risas.

–No, te has equivocado, Sakura-chan –la de los ojos violáceos me habló más calmada–. Lo que queremos decir es que el jueves es San Valentín y, como marca la tradición, las chicas tienen la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sienten regalándole chocolate al chico que quieren. ¿Por qué no le haces uno a Sasuke-kun?

Recordé instantáneamente las palabras que él me había soltado tantas veces: «No me gustan los dulces».

–No creo que sea buena idea. Se me da fatal cocinar –repuse.

–Pues con más razón –Ino dejó caer una mano sobre mi hombro–. Este es el momento de demostrar que tu amor por él vale hasta los esfuerzos más tormentosos para ti. Te toca meterte entre fogones, chata.

–¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! Estoy segura de que conseguirás que ese chocolate te salga fantástico. Te mandaré después un _link_ por Line, donde viene una receta muy sencilla. Además, teniendo a Hana-chan contigo, no habrá problemas.

Suspiré y los mechones de pelo que se cruzaban en diagonal por mi frente se menearon.

 _Esto va a salir de puñeterísima pena_.

* * *

Definitivamente la cocina no era lo mío.

Tal y como Hinata había dicho, en cuanto había vuelto del trabajo, a Hana le habían sobrado segundos para echarme una mano en mi propósito de cocinar trufas de chocolate para Sasuke. Para evitar que fuera demasiado dulce, le habíamos añadido café. La mezcla quedó un poco amarga, pero con el toque de dulce perfecto: conciso, suave, nada empalagoso.

 **Igual que Sasuke**.

Me había pasado el resto de la noche sacando chocolate de la olla con una cuchara, cortándolo en pequeñas porciones y formando bolitas con mis manos. Por desgracia, no me habían quedado muy bien: estaban llenas de bultos y de imperfecciones, algunas ni siquiera terminaron redondas. Y cuando al fin había acabado con las trufas y me había ido a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir, me habían embargado un millón de dudas.

¿Conseguirían aquellas insignificantes y anómalas trufas de chocolate demostrarle a Sasuke lo mucho que lo sentía? Aparte de que se tratasen de un dulce, el rollo San Valentín no parecía algo que fuera mucho con su personalidad.

 **Temía que las rechazara**.

Por otro lado, Rock Lee seguía sin hablarme. Las cosas no habían acabado nada bien la pasada Nochevieja. Se había enfadado muchísimo cuando le había dicho que no podía aceptar su proposición. Podía entenderlo. Incluso se había gastado mucho dinero en el anillo que había pretendido darme.

Sin embargo, no concebía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, tan seguro de que yo le diría que sí. En el fondo, me ofendía que hubiese dado por sentado que mi amor por Sasuke era algo tan débil como para desecharlo ante la primera propuesta de matrimonio de otro hombre. Pero imagino que ni siquiera él había querido perder las esperanzas.

 **Me inquietaba descubrir su reacción si supiese que, al final, había empezado a salir con Sasuke**.

Empecé a pensar que quizás no fuera tan malo lo de no ir pregonando por todas partes mi relación con él. Ser discretos podía tener sus ventajas, ¿no? Evitaríamos el cachondeo de nuestros compañeros en el Club de Kárate, por ejemplo. O el odio continuo de Lee hacia nosotros.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente, mi entusiasmo flaqueó al ver que Sasuke insistía en mostrarse frío conmigo. Detestaba al máximo que me tratase como si yo no existiera. Toda la admiración que sentía hacia él terminaba rápidamente sustituida por una profunda rabia, que activaba dentro de mí el impulso de tirar las trufas a la basura. Y me dolió horrores el momento en que lo encontré rodeado de algunas chicas, quienes le dieron sus propios chocolates por San Valentín. ¿Habrían invertido todas ellas el mismo tiempo que yo preparando el mío?

 **Me alivió ver que Sasuke los tiraba a la papelera nada más entrar en clase**.

Pensé en esperar a la hora del almuerzo para entregarle mis trufas. Durante la clase de la profesora Kurenai, me removí nerviosa. Espié a Sasuke infinidad de veces por el rabillo del ojo, quedándome embobada continuamente. En una ocasión casi me pilló, y tuve que aguantarme un buen rato hasta que apartó la mirada de mí; entonces, volví a escudriñarle. No podía evitarlo. Me preguntaba en mis adentros si él estaría a la espera de algún regalo por San Valentín; si le agradaría la posibilidad de que le diese uno, aun cuando odiara los dulces; o si, en cambio, no sospechaba absolutamente nada. Llevábamos tantos días enfadados y tensos el uno con el otro que me angustiaba la idea de que las cosas no saliesen como había planeado.

Y, como una broma del destino, en la hora antes del descanso fue cuando mi propósito empezó a torcerse.

Regresé del cuarto de baño al aula. Todo el mundo parloteaba y estiraba las piernas aquí y allá, aguardando a la siguiente clase. Algunos habían salido. Cuando me senté en mi pupitre, tuve una extraña corazonada. Me dio por mirar en mi mochila, en ademán de revisar la cajita roja donde había metido las trufas...

... **pero no estaba**.

Se me aceleró el pulso. Saqué todas mis cosas, incluido el móvil, que siempre procuraba tener apagado y bien escondido. Nada. Miré en el hueco debajo de la mesa. Nada. Con el corazón en la garganta, salí corriendo del aula, ignorando las miradas curiosas que me siguieron. Volví a mi taquilla, aun cuando estaba casi segura de que no había dejado las trufas allí. La abrí... y nada.

Me sudaron las manos. ¿Dónde narices las había dejado?

Desesperada, eché a correr escaleras arriba. Pero no regresé a mi aula.

–¡Hinata! –elevé descuidadamente la voz al verla en su pupitre.

La chica de larga melena azabache me miró muy sorprendida. En el fondo, no sabía qué hacía allí. Solo estaba histérica por encontrar mis trufas. Ni Naruto ni Lee andaban cerca por lo menos; estarían en el servicio.

–¿Sakura-chan? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mi amiga, inquieta.

–Las trufas... no están –no fui capaz de expresar nada más preciso.

Abrió sus ojos perlados de par en par.

–¿Las has perdido?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

–Quizás se las haya llevado alguien por error. ¿Las has dejado en alguna parte donde se pudieran confundir con las de otra persona?

–No, no..., estaban dentro de mi mochila. No las he sacado en ningún momento. Es imposible que alguien se haya equivocado –me desesperé.

–Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Cuando acabe esta clase, iremos a buscarlas, y así podrás entregárselas a Sasuke-kun –me aseguró Hinata.

Solté un suspiro. Llevaba con una mala sensación en el cuerpo desde la segunda clase y, como siempre que experimentaba ese tipo de cosas, finalmente había ocurrido lo peor.

Consciente de que no podría resolver nada hasta la hora del almuerzo, decidí regresar a mi clase. El profesor Kakashi todavía no había llegado, por lo que mis compañeros seguían desperdigados fuera de sus pupitres. Sasuke tampoco había vuelto de a-saber-dónde. Con la esperanza de haberme equivocado antes, volví a buscar las trufas en mi mochila. Sentía como mazazos en el pecho, al tiempo que mis manos se movían por todas y cada una de mis pertenencias, sin éxito.

Y tuve que detenerme al sentir que alguien se había acercado a mi pupitre.

–Sakura –me costó un poco reconocer su voz femenina.

Levanté la cabeza de mi mochila y descubrí a Karin Uzumaki frente a mí.

–En realidad, no tengo ni idea de por qué te cuento esto... No me incumbe ni quiero que me incumba, pero... supongo que me das lástima –empezó. Suspiró y, tras un momento de indecisión, continuó–: Te he observado antes y he visto que te ibas muy nerviosa. Puede que me equivoque con esto, pero después de que salieras de clase he ido al cuarto de baño y he oído algo que quizás te interese. Algunas chicas del Club de Tenis se estaban riendo y comentando entre ellas que le habían quitado su regalo de San Valentín a una chica.

Apreté la mandíbula. Claro, debía habérmelo imaginado antes.

–No quiero que me metas en tus rollos de chica acosada, ¿vale? Pero paso de sentirme culpable por no contarte esto... Y, además –bajó un poco la voz–, aunque me moleste un poco admitirlo, gracias a ti Sasuke-kun no terminó en el hospital la noche de su pelea contra Jûgo. Así nos quedamos en paz.

 _¿Quedarnos en paz? Ni que eso lo hubiera hecho por ti... Sasuke no es algo tuyo_.

Pero reprimí el impulso de rebatirle ese comentario. No era el momento de comportarme como una novia celosa y posesiva; es más, me negaba a volverme así. A fin de cuentas, Karin me estaba ayudando, independientemente de la razón o las razones que la movieran a ello.

–Muchas gracias por contármelo. Y puedes estar tranquila: no te meteré en estos _rollos_ –concluí, algo ofendida por que hubiese usado esa palabra para referirse a mi situación.

Por supuesto. Karin también era mestiza, pero, al contrario que yo, ella tenía dinero. Era mucho más de lo que podía pedirle a la sociedad que alguien tan acaudalada como ella, pese a que compartía una condición étnica parecida a la mía, me echara un cable con el _bullying_ que sufría en el instituto.

Cuando dio media vuelta para regresar a su pupitre, Sasuke reapareció. Se quedó mirando a la pelirroja un segundo y, acto seguido, sus ojos negros se posaron sobre mí. Sin embargo, tal y como llevaba haciendo hasta entonces, no dijo nada.

* * *

Generalmente soy una mujer bastante paciente. Puedo estar horas trabajando y soportando que me duelan los pies como si caminase sobre pinchos, o aguantando una cola soporífera e interminable para entrar donde sea. En cambio, cuando algo desborda esa paciencia mía, no solo no puedo resistir un segundo más, sino que todo mi temple y mi pacifismo pasan a un segundo plano. O a un tercero. O a un cuarto.

Más o menos, eso fue lo que ocurrió apenas sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo.

Sabía perfectamente dónde podría encontrar al grupito del que me había hablado Karin. Las chicas del Club de Tenis eran muy populares por su agraciada apariencia física y la distinción que suscitaban por pertenecer a ese deporte tan elegante. Y todo el mundo sabía que almorzaban siempre en el mismo sitio: la fuente del gran patio del instituto.

Una de ellas, con el pelo largo y castaño que adoraba llevar lentillas verdes, me vio venir desde lejos. Recordaba que se llamaba Saya, y parecía una especie de líder entre el resto de las tenistas. Eran cinco.

–¿Qué quieres, flamenco? –saltó despectivamente.

Lo del flamenco era nuevo, aunque mis piernas no eran tan flacas como para parecerme a uno. Supongo que me llamaban así por el pelo.

–Devolvedme mis trufas de chocolate –solté sin miramientos.

Saya cruzó una mirada con sus compañeras, y se echaron a reír entre todas.

–¿De qué vas? Nosotras no tenemos tus trufas –intervino otra, una rubia con lunares en las mejillas.

–Exacto. Baja esos humos, flamenquito –continuó la primera.

Rechiné los dientes.

–¡Sé que tenéis mis trufas! ¡Devolvédmelas _ya_!

No era consciente todavía, pero a nuestro alrededor se habían empezado a detener algunos estudiantes curiosos.

La castaña volvió a reírse.

–Anda, por favor –dio unos pasos hacia mí–, ten la fiesta en paz y ocúpate de tu patética vida, _gaijin_.

El término _gaijin_ tiene una doble cara. Por un lado, hace referencia a las personas extranjeras, los turistas que vienen de fuera del país. Por otro lado, y este es el que siempre me ha afectado más a mí, alude a todo aquel que no posea sangre única y exclusivamente nipona. Y eso es un gran problema para la sociedad japonesa. Para los más extremistas, incluso un japonés que ha vivido una temporada fuera se convierte automáticamente en un _gaijin_. Ello te exime del derecho a considerarte un auténtico ciudadano de Japón, aun cuando en tu documento de identidad se señale que tu única nacionalidad es japonesa. A veces, ni siquiera se te permite votar.

A lo largo de mi vida, este término es algo que muchas personas han utilizado para atacarme. Es como una forma de imponerse sobre mi persona, sobre mis orígenes, sobre mi propia existencia. Y aunque siempre me digo que lo tengo superado, en ocasiones me resulta imposible no hacer nada contra ese golpe bajo.

 **Aquella fue una de esas ocasiones**.

Tan pronto vi cómo esa chica intentaba posar una mano sobre mi hombro, me invadió un hondo rechazo a su contacto físico: burlón y presuntuoso. Y para evitarlo, mi brazo voló y se enredó con el suyo. Acto seguido, la hice girar con un movimiento súbito. Saya perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo en el suelo. La solté casi al momento, asegurándome de que no le había hecho ningún daño. Aunque estuviese colérica, debía ser peor el susto que el dolor.

–Pero ¿qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Saya-chan? –vociferó otra de ellas, una morena.

–¡Estás loca! ¿No te enteras de que nosotras no tenemos tu chocolate? –la siguió la rubia de los lunares.

–¡Sí, ni siquiera sabemos cómo es la caja donde están!

 **Y ese último comentario me lo reveló absolutamente todo**.

–¡Ag, ya está bien! –oí de pronto la voz de Saya.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Se levantó de un salto, me dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas y, de pronto, me vi cayendo hacia atrás. Creo no tendría que haberme sorprendido de que lo siguiente me ocurriese. _A mí_. Precisamente en ese momento. Como si lo hubieran puesto ahí a propósito, impacté de lleno en un charco. No era profundo, pero la suciedad que contenía me salpicó parte de los brazos y de las piernas, manchándome ropa y piel como si acabara de caer sobre una laguna de fango. Lo peor fue el culo...

No, en realidad eso no fue lo peor.

 **Lo peor fue la tremenda vergüenza que experimenté**.

Fue entonces cuando di un rodeo con la mirada, y toda la furia que me había envalentonado se esfumó. En esa zona del patio, se habían reunido muchas personas a nuestro alrededor. Personas que contemplaban la escena como meros espectadores, cuchicheando sobre ella y riéndose disimuladamente al verme allí en el suelo: mojada, pringada y, sobre todo, humillada.

¿Cómo se podía haber descontrolado tanto la situación? Simplemente había querido darle a Sasuke su regalo de San Valentín, igual que habían hecho todas esas chicas: las tenistas y las que se limitaban a chismorrear en torno a mí. También yo tenía ese derecho, ¿no? Yo tenía más derecho que todas ellas a darle mi regalo. Él era _mi_ novio.

–¡Sakura-chan! –aquella voz fue como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto.

Alcé la mirada con timidez y descubrí a Hinata corriendo en mi dirección. Ino la seguía justo detrás, y también Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino... y Sasuke. Me quedé sin aliento un instante.

Mi amiga de los ojos perlados llegó hasta mí y me agarró de los brazos para levantarme. No era que hubiese necesitado ayuda para hacerlo, pero sí había necesitado sentir ese apoyo. Mis ojos buscaron instintivamente a Sasuke. Estaba muy serio. Temí que estuviera decepcionado conmigo.

–¿De qué coño vais? –le gritó Ino a las tenistas repentinamente.

–A mí no me mires, díselo a ella. Me ha atacado primero –se defendió Saya.

–¡Sakura-chan no ataca a la gente sin motivos! ¿Qué le habéis hecho? –saltó Naruto cabreado.

–¿Nosotras? Nada –mintió la misma–. Ha venido aquí con el cuento de que le hemos robado no-sé-qué.

Ino me miró con los ojos entornados un segundo.

–Habéis sido vosotras las que le habéis robado sus trufas de chocolate –adivinó, y agradecí internamente a Hinata por haberle informado del tema.

–¿Trufas de chocolate? –la voz de Sasuke me llevó de vuelta a mirarle.

Nuestras pupilas se cruzaron, pero todo cuanto pude leer en las suyas fue confusión.

–Sí, Sasuke-kun –le afirmó Hinata, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada–. Sakura-chan ha estado preparando toda la noche esas trufas para ti. Ella también quería hacerte un regalo por San Valentín. Pero, por lo visto, antes desaparecieron de su mochila.

–¿Y nos acusa a nosotras de ello? –la líder de las tenistas se hizo la ofendida.

Crispé los puños. No podía permitir que todos mis amigos siguiesen defendiéndome sin que yo misma me manifestara. Me zafé del contacto de Hinata.

–¡Sois unas jodidas mentirosas! –avancé unos pasos hacia las tenistas–. Habéis dicho: «ni siquiera sabemos cómo es la caja donde están». Si no sois vosotras, ¿cómo leches sabéis que esas trufas están en una caja?

El labio de la aludida retembló un segundo; todas las demás permanecieron en un silencio nervioso. Se escucharon algunos murmullos entre el público que nos rodeaba.

–Yuji-chan lo ha dicho por decir..., además es algo lógico, ¿no? ¿Dónde ibas a meter las trufas, sino?

–En cualquier parte –intervino secamente Sai.

–Sí, la comida puede ir donde te dé la gana; lo importante es comértela –reafirmó Chôji.

Saya chasqueó la lengua. Lanzó una mirada envenenada contra mis dos amigos, y luego regresó a mí. Fue a abrir la boca...

... y nadie se esperó lo que sucedió en ese preciso instante. Inesperadamente, Sasuke se interpuso entre Saya y yo. Sus ojos negros taladraron a la líder de las tenistas. Si las miradas mataran, estaba segura de que ella habría muerto _in situ_.

–No quiero oírte ni una palabra más –masculló él con gravedad, e incluso a mí se me puso la carne de gallina.

A continuación, dio media vuelta y recorrió rápidamente con la mirada a todos los presentes. Tuve la impresión de que hacía eso porque estaba vacilando. Cuando vi que se subía encima de un banco, creí entender el torrente de pensamientos contradictorios que se habían arremolinado en su cabeza.

 **Sasuke Uchiha nunca en la vida hacía esas cosas**.

–Puesto que todos sois tan buenos espectadores, quiero comunicaros algo. Escuchadme con atención porque solo lo diré una vez –su voz se elevó a unos decibelios que era imposible no atenderle. Hizo una ligera pausa y le creí dudar de nuevo; tenía la sensación de que estaba luchando contra el impulso de mirarme a mí–. Estoy saliendo con Sakura Haruno desde hace un mes. Ella es _mi_ novia, de manera que no quiero ver nunca más que intentáis molestarla. Quien lo haga, se las verá conmigo –sus ojos fulminaron a Saya y al resto de las tenistas, y añadió con un tono escalofriante–: Se las verá conmigo _seriamente_.

Cuando terminó de hablar, me di cuenta de que mis manos me tapaban la boca. Había sido algo tan asombroso descubrir a Sasuke haciendo eso, que mi cuerpo había expresado lo que mi voz fue incapaz. Los ojos del menor de los Uchiha regresaron al público de estudiantes, tan impactado como yo ante sus palabras; ni siquiera las chicas del Club de Tenis habían podido decir nada.

–Hay que joderse... –oí que murmuraba Shikamaru, estupefacto.

–Joder... –susurró Kiba alucinado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras sonreía.

–Lo que me imaginaba –Shino se ajustó las gafas a la nariz.

– _Teme_..., ¿en serio acabas de hacer...? –Naruto alternó la mirada entre él y yo, y acabó esbozando una sonrisa de emoción contenida.

Volví a mirar a Sasuke, pero él seguía sin mirarme a mí. Me percaté de que sus pupilas se mantenían fijas en un punto más allá, detrás de todos nosotros. Curiosa, seguí aquella dirección... y viví uno de esos momentos en los que dos realidades catastróficas convergen a la vez en un mismo sitio.

Estoy segura de que era el profesor Itachi, que permanecía algo más lejos del círculo principal de curiosos, con quien Sasuke estaba cruzando una mirada tan intensa. No comprendía lo que ambos hermanos se estarían diciendo en ella, pero no me dio la sensación de que fuesen emociones muy alegres. Un par de segundos después, el mayor de los Uchiha fue consciente de que lo observaba, y sus ojos oscuros se movieron hasta mí. Sentí una sacudida en el pecho. No supe bien si aquella mirada pretendía transmitirme decepción o resignación. Como un destello premeditado, evoqué en mi memoria aquel día en que me había encontrado llorando por Sasuke; sus palabras de apoyo; el abrazo.

Rompí el contacto visual, incapaz de seguir mirándole. Pero hacer eso me llevó a algo peor.

 **He ahí el punto de convergencia de las dos realidades catastróficas**.

Rock Lee me miró con un profundo resentimiento; sus ojos redondos se achicaron tanto cuando le devolví la mirada, que pareció instantáneamente otra persona. Se encontraba con Neji, Tenten, Gaara y Matsuri, que observaban la escena tan atónitos como el resto. Cabreado, mi amigo de las cejas anchas no pudo sostenerme la mirada y se apresuró en marcharse de allí. La chica de los moños chinos fue automáticamente detrás de él, supongo que para calmarle.

Sentí el impulso de seguirle yo también. Quería explicarle todo lo que había pasado, después de que me hubiera pedido el matrimonio. Sabía que él no se merecía ese silencio de mi parte.

Pero apenas di un paso al frente, alguien me agarró la mano.

–Vámonos –Sasuke parecía enfadado.

Me hizo cierto daño, aunque sabía que no era intencionado. Su mano se cerraba muy fuerte en torno a mi muñeca, y no me miró mientras avanzaba conmigo por el patio, alejándonos de todos los circundantes. Podía sentir su exaltación rezumando ferviente desde aquel contacto. No tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llevarme. Tampoco me atreví a preguntar.

 **Lo que había hecho por mí aquel día era más que suficiente para confiar en él**.

–Sakura-san –saltó una voz inesperadamente.

Una de las tenistas corrió hasta nosotros, con algo entre las manos. La reconocí enseguida: era la misma que había delatado por error a todo el grupo con lo de la caja. «Yuji» creo que había oído que se llamaba. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero recordé que también estaba en nuestra clase.

Sasuke y yo nos detuvimos en seco.

–Toma –me dijo ella, e inclinándose con sumo respeto, extendió sus manos hacia mí.

Entre ellas había una trufa de chocolate. Una de mis trufas.

–Lo siento. Nunca pensé que Saya-senpai querría que llegásemos tan lejos. Me dijo que te quitara tu regalo de San Valentín, si acaso se te había ocurrido hacerle uno a Sasuke-kun. Y en cuanto encontré tu cajita, entre todas decidimos tirar tus trufas..., pero yo me sentía tan culpable que reservé una –me miró a través de las pestañas avergonzada, y repitió–: Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san.

Arrugué la frente. Estaba enfadada con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que podía entenderla. La miraba y me veía a mí misma, unos años atrás, cuando me desvivía por un Sasuke que ni siquiera se percataba de que existía. Me resultaba casi una ironía que ahora, por fin, hubiera sucedido lo que deseaba. Y más que eso.

 **¿La antigua Sakura habría hecho lo mismo que esas chicas? ¿O incluso algo peor?**

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé a Sasuke. Él no mostró ni un ápice de compasión hacia esa chica; más bien, fue un hondo desdén. Para no alargar más la agonía, cogí la trufa de chocolate que Yuji me estaba devolviendo.

–Gracias –musité.

Y en cuanto lo dije, Sasuke volvió a tirar de mí y me alejó de ella en silencio.

* * *

Perdimos de vista a todos los estudiantes y profesores, en cuanto cruzamos el invernadero que conectaba con el patio trasero del instituto. Nos paramos en el momento en que tuvimos los grifos delante, y comprendí de inmediato por qué Sasuke me había llevado hasta allí.

Él me soltó al fin, y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a uno de los grifos, apoyándose en la pared con abatimiento. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Me asusté. Por un segundo, pensé que rompería a llorar o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, exhaló un suspiro y deduje que le había invadido la vergüenza. Hice el amago de abrir la boca para hablar, pero no me atreví a interrumpir su momento de desahogo.

Nos envolvió un silencio cargado de tensión. Me dirigí a uno de los grifos para limpiarme los restos de mugre. El agua helada me erizó la piel bajo la atmósfera invernal. Mientras me lavaba, miré a Sasuke de reojo. Ya no se ocultaba el rostro con las manos; su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano a mí.

Suspiré. Casi por instinto, alcé la vista hacia la zona de la pared donde, meses atrás, habían hecho un garabato amorfo de mí.

–¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó limpiar esa caricatura? –le pregunté de repente.

Tardó un poco en responder, y me pregunté si me habría oído.

–Hasta la noche –contestó secamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Me enfadaba la forma tan voluble con la que se había comportado: el hecho de que, hasta que no me había peleado con otras chicas por él, no había reaccionado. Si hubiésemos anunciado antes nuestra relación, todo aquello no habría sucedido, me decía en mis adentros. Y tampoco tendría que haberme tragado cómo otras chicas le entregaban sus chocolates.

 **Quizás eso había sido lo que más me había molestado de todo**.

No obstante, me sentía mal conmigo misma. A Sasuke no le gustaba malgastar saliva por nadie, y que lo hubiese hecho por mí me demostraba mucho sobre el aprecio que me tenía. Me resultaba vergonzoso de mi parte haberle empujado a que pasara ese mal trago. Había sido estúpido e infantil decirle que era importante que todo el mundo supiera lo nuestro. Como me había dicho, le había tratado como si lo único que me importara fuese presumir de que estaba con él.

 _Lo único que importa es que le quiero_.

Noté un repentino pinchazo en la garganta. Oh, no. Ya empezaba ese nudo horrible. Parpadeé al notar el escozor en mis ojos.

–Soy imbécil –se me estranguló la voz.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando sentí a Sasuke cerca, muy cerca. Reabrió el grifo y con delicadeza tomó una de mis manos. Tal y como llevaba intentado hacer yo un rato, él empezó a sacar el barro de mis uñas. Se me encogió el corazón al comprobar la tranquilidad con la que realizaba ese gesto, soportando el agua fría que caía sobre nuestra piel.

 **Como si mi mano fuera una parte más de él que tenía que cuidar**.

Me quedé callada, incapaz de moverme, y Sasuke tomó mi otra mano. La acarició al tiempo que la limpiaba con ternura. Me estremecí de arriba abajo, pero no por la frialdad del agua. Le miré embobada, observando las largas pestañas lisas que asomaban sobre sus ojos negros.

Cuando ya no quedó un solo rastro de suciedad en mis manos, Sasuke las acercó a su jersey del uniforme. Retrocedí un poco al adivinar sus intenciones, pero él hizo caso omiso y me secó con su ropa. Luego, sin previo aviso, alargó su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de mi falda y extrajo la trufa de chocolate que le había hecho por San Valentín.

–No hace falta que te la comas –me apresuré en decirle. Me sonrojé–. Además, sé que no te gustan los dulces..., aunque le he añadido café...

Sasuke se me quedó mirando unos segundos, y se llevó la trufa a la boca. Le miré expectante... y puso cara de decepción.

–Está malísima.

Fue como si acabara de lanzarme un rayo sobre la cabeza. Súbitamente todo mi embeleso desapareció. Fruncí el ceño, zafándome de su contacto.

–Lo siento, no se me da bien cocinar. Encima eran unas cuantas más, pero esas chicas te han ahorrado la tortura.

–No me las hubiera comido –replicó con sinceridad.

Chasqueé la lengua, pero me resigné. En un intento por desfogar mi furia, me puse a limpiar las manchas que tenía en la ropa. Sasuke no se movió de mi lado, observándome. Su mirada me ametrallaba con una intensidad abrumadora.

Recordé repentinamente lo que había sucedido en el almacén del gimnasio, días atrás. En aquel momento le había tratado como si hubiese sido una alimaña conmigo; como si me hubiera dado asco que sus manos me tocasen. Pero no era cierto. Nunca lo había sido. Sabía que él nunca había querido hacerme daño; yo era la que lo había malinterpretado todo.

 **Sasuke estaba en su pleno derecho a odiar mi chocolate. O a odiarme a mí entera**.

De nuevo experimenté aquella quemazón conocida en la garganta. Me detuve.

–Gracias –sentí su mirada de desconcierto. Las puñeteras de mis lágrimas salieron sin avisar, pero no tuve fuerzas ni para detenerlas ni para mirarle a él. Inspiré hondo, y continué–: Gracias por haber anunciado lo nuestro a toda esa gente. Creo que no me merezco que hayas hecho eso por mí. Te traté tan mal en el almacén... Lo siento, Sasuke-kun... Lo siento muchísimo por haberte empujado y haberte gritado algo tan cruel. ¡Soy la peor novia del mundo!

No pude contenerme, se me escapó un llanto desgarrador. Sasuke siseó para que me calmara, y sus manos retiraron las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Me odié a mí misma por ser tan llorica. No era él quien tendría que hacer eso ahora mismo.

Sorbiendo por la nariz, me separé un poco de Sasuke y le lancé una mirada de decisión. Dudé una milésima de segundo, preguntándome en mis adentros si sería correcto decirlo.

–A mí me encanta que me toques –observé un centelleo en sus ojos–. Me encanta que me toques, y que me beses, y que me acaricies... Soy muy feliz cuando haces todo eso, Sasuke. No quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que tu contacto me repugna. Sé que ese día no intentaste humillarme ni aprovecharte de mí. Sé que eso no es verdad, pero... no sé cómo manejar todo esto. Me gusta tanto lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas que me da miedo.

Él arqueó una ceja, un poco perdido. Volví a morderme el labio y me enjugué las lágrimas, mientas me concentraba en lo que quería expresar.

–Creo que ya te lo habrás imaginado, pero yo soy... virgen –me costó una barbaridad pronunciar esa palabra–. Nunca he tenido ningún tipo de experiencia con nadie, ni en ese terreno... ni en ningún otro. Tú estás siendo mi primera vez en todo. Nunca antes había tenido una relación...

–Yo tampoco había tenido una relación antes.

Abrí mucho los ojos y le miré sorprendida.

–Con ninguna de las mujeres que he estado antes he querido ir más allá de lo físico. Tú también eres la primera para mí, Sakura.

Se me aceleró el corazón.

–Yo pensaba... pensaba que te avergonzabas de mí –confesé.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Por qué iba a avergonzarme de ti?

–Bueno, ya sabes... Yo no soy _del todo_ japonesa; esas chicas me lo han recordado una vez más llamándome _gaijin_ –me reí con melancolía–. Mi padre solo era un hombre irlandés que vino a Japón por un programa de intercambios de su carrera como economista, y mi madre una japonesa, hija de un jardinero, que se enamoró perdidamente de él. No tengo nada. Ni dinero ni una posición social beneficiosa..., ni siquiera un apellido. Todas las riquezas que pude tener alguna vez fueron gracias a los esfuerzos de mis padres, pero ninguno de ellos es hijo o familiar de alguien importante.

»Cuando me acompañaste el mes pasado a mi casa esa noche, después del trabajo, quise pedirte que entraras. Pero parecías tan apurado que pensé inmediatamente que nunca querrías cruzar la puerta de una casa de pobres –vi que Sasuke tensaba la mandíbula, ofendido, y me di prisa en aclararle–: Ahora entiendo que tú no eres de los que piensa así. Al menos, no conmigo. Tal vez solo te hubiese detenido el hecho de que acabamos de empezar con todo esto. No quiero ni imaginar lo mal que lo pasarías si, a las pocas semanas de empezar conmigo, te presento a mi familia...

–¿Quieres que conozca a tu familia? –me interrumpió.

Me percaté de la seriedad de su tono de voz. Por la pasión que me mostraron sus ojos negros, tuve la impresión de que, si le hubiera dicho que sí, Sasuke se habría presentado ese mismo día en la puerta de mi casa.

Negué con la cabeza.

–No, aún no es el momento –resolví.

Recapacité con detenimiento todo lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Sasuke había hecho una clara excepción con lo de no hablar sobre su vida privada, pese a que sabía que no le había agradado. ¿Acaso no era el momento de que yo le devolviera el gesto?

El pulso me atizó detrás de los oídos.

–Si quieres que lo hagamos _hoy_ , Sasuke-kun, bueno, yo... yo... creo que...

Se me trabó la lengua. Me insistí a mí misma que tenía que decirlo, pero algo me estaba reteniendo. Desesperadamente. Entré en pánico al imaginarme en aquella situación. Me dolió la cabeza. Me mordí los labios.

En ese preciso instante, un dedo de Sasuke acarició mi mejilla. Le miré y, de pronto, le vi muy cerca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Fue un beso breve, quieto, silencioso, que, sin embargo, significó muchas cosas. Mi piel vibró como si por mis venas se hubiera desatado una cadena de chisporroteos, y me preparé para todo lo que pudiese venir a continuación.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se despegó de mi boca.

–Llevabas tanto rato mordiéndote los labios que ya no podía más –su fresco aliento se materializó en el aire frío.

Suspiró, y yo suspiré detrás de él.

–Sakura, no tiene sentido si te sientes forzada –me miró con seriedad–. _Eso_ es algo que tienes que entregarme solo cuando así lo desees. Yo esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites que espere.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, impactada por sus palabras.

–¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta?

Dejó escapar una risa, y aquellos pequeños hoyuelos se hundieron en sus mejillas.

–Bueno..., visualiza la imagen en tu cabeza de ese momento en que tienes la barriga tan hinchada, que solo quieres pinchártela y que se te desinfle. Así es cómo tengo ahora mismo mis pelotas..., pero estaré bien.

Hice un mohín.

–Eres demasiado gráfico –me quejé.

–Y tú hablas demasiado –se quejó él.

Le miré con indignación un mísero segundo; un instante después, rompí a reír. Sasuke zarandeó la cabeza, pero su pecho se agitó y sus labios no apartaron la sonrisa.

De repente, se acarició el mentón y me miró con socarronería.

–¿Podrías darte la vuelta un momento, Sakura? Creo que antes te manchaste también el culete...

Me sonrojé, y me reí, y negué con la cabeza. Y cuando le vi abalanzarse sobre mí, corrí. Y él corrió detrás de mí. Y abrí un grifo y le salpiqué. Y él abrió otro grifo y me hizo lo mismo. Y uno se averió y el agua salió disparada por todas partes. Y nos mojamos de la cabeza a los pies. Y Sasuke tiró de mi brazo hasta él. Y me pellizcó el trasero. Y le di un manotazo en el pecho, riéndome sin parar. Y él me mostró esa media sonrisa... y ya no importó nada más.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mis orejas, levantando un fuego en mí que me hizo olvidar todo. Nuestros labios se acariciaron, nuestras lenguas se enredaron, nuestras bocas se impregnaron la una de la otra. Cada vez más y más rápido. Más y más codiciosos. Más y más felices. Bajo el deseo de un momento que no queríamos que nadie nos arrebatara.

Éramos tan jóvenes que resultaba inevitable tropezar con el miedo a perdernos el uno al otro. No teníamos ni idea de lo que nos depararía el futuro. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo nos dejaría la vida estar juntos. Pero nos daba igual.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke y yo llegamos resfriados al instituto. Y ninguno de los dos nos arrepentimos de nada de lo que hicimos en aquel San Valentín.


	27. LLAMA(DA)

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Gracias a todos por todas vuestras _reviews_! Creo que puedo decir que he hecho bien en poner al día las dos páginas. Ahora mismo estoy actualizando sendas webs con este nuevo capítulo y ojalá todo vaya sobre ruedas, de forma que todos mis lectores podáis leerlo.

Como ya he anunciado, empiezan a aparecer nuevos conflictos en la historia. De momento, ya hay cosas medianamente resueltas, con lo cual estoy orgullosa de haber llegado por fin hasta aquí. Pero hay novedades, muuuchas novedades. Espero que estéis preparados para pillarlas con fuerza y ganas. Os adelanto que este capítulo tiene algunas partes bastante _picantes_. Por otro lado, es un capítulo largo y ocurren bastantes cosas. Estad atentos.

Os responderé poco a poco a todos los que me habéis escrito hasta ahora.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Dejo de poneros los dientes largos, y finalmente... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **26.** **LLAMA(DA)**

Salía de la ducha, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar desde mi habitación.

–¿Sí?

–¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! ¿Te pillo ocupado? –la voz de Sakura me reveló un poco de nerviosismo.

–Acabo de ducharme.

–¿Y pensabas hacer algo ahora?

Enarqué una ceja.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, he terminado de trabajar... y tengo ganas de verte...

Se me dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y dejé de secarme con la toalla. Me encaminé al salón completamente desnudo, sin ni siquiera haberme preocupado por vestirme.

–No sabía que pensaras tanto en mí, _Sakura_.

Pude sentir su agitación a través de la línea. Me resultaba fascinante lo mucho que se alteraba cuando pronunciaba despacio su nombre. Resopló, y la imaginé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 ** _Strike_** **para mí**.

–Anda, dime, ¿tienes planes? –insistió.

Entré en la cocina y saqué un tetrabrik.

–No, ¿y tú? –vertí zumo en un vaso, y volví sobre mis pasos.

–Tampoco, por eso te preguntaba. ¿Tú quieres verme, Sasuke-kun?

Me detuve frente al gran ventanal del salón y eché una ojeada hacia abajo. Mi pene había vuelto a reaccionar ante la forma en que había dicho mi nombre.

 ** _Strike_** **para ella**.

–Hmmm –afirmé pausadamente con la garganta, mientras le daba un trago al zumo.

–¿Y qué se te ocurre?

Entorné los ojos y estiré un poco el cuello hacia adelante. Desde la cristalera detecté un cielo encapotado de nubes. La noche se avecinaba lluviosa.

–¿Estás todavía en Shibuya, Sakura?

–Sí.

–Bien, pues coge el metro hasta Ginza.

–¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? –pareció inquieta.

–¿Te supone un problema?

La sentí dudar.

–No, claro que no –respondió finalmente–. Ya estoy cerca del metro. Estaré allí en una media hora.

–Vale –antes de que colgara, volví a detenerla–: Por cierto, Sakura, ¿traes paraguas?

–No, ¿por qué?

–En un rato te veo.

Colgué sin dar más explicaciones. Sakura era eficiente en el trabajo y en los estudios, pero en el asunto de ser precavida dejaba mucho que desear.

* * *

Mientras la esperaba en la boca del metro, a la intemperie, bostecé de cansancio. Estaba molido. Aquella tarde había echado una partida de fútbol con Naruto, Kiba y los otros. Ese deporte no era mi entretenimiento favorito, aunque se me había dado siempre bien. Afortunadamente, no nos habíamos extendido mucho. Naruto me había comentado algo sobre una cita con Hinata, y los demás habían mostrado su rotundo rechazo a salir con el mal temporal.

Si no me hubiese llamado Sakura, quizás hubiera acabado presentándome en su casa. Conocer a su familia no debía ser tan horrible frente al aburrimiento de quedarme en mi apartamento, sin ni siquiera haberla visto ese día.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, justo en el momento en que vi asomar su cabello rosa por las escaleras. Abrí el paraguas y ella se detuvo en seco, mirándome muy sorprendida. Se cubría la cabeza entre el gorro de lana gruesa y su mochila de cuero marrón chocolate. Al menos llevaba puesta la bufanda.

–Deberías revisar el Tiempo más a menudo –le dije, acercándome a ella con el paraguas.

Sakura me observó anonadada unos segundos más.

–Perdona, salí corriendo de casa y ni siquiera me acordé de que hoy llovía –se excusó tímidamente.

Le recoloqué la bufanda. Automáticamente, sus manos se aferraron a ella, como si el que yo la hubiera tocado fuese algo especial. Me apresuré en girar la cabeza.

 _Mierda. Es tan molestamente mona_.

La lluvia empezó a apretar y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio; comprendí que estábamos inquietos por igual. La última vez que Sakura había pisado mi apartamento había sido aquella noche de octubre, cuando yo aún llevaba el cabestrillo.

 **Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde entonces**.

Entramos en el piso con un mutismo que me arañaba las entrañas.

–¿El profesor Itachi no está aquí? –preguntó repentinamente Sakura.

Mis nudillos se tensaron al cerrar la puerta de entrada.

 _¿Por qué coño tiene que preguntar siempre por Itachi?_

–Está en una reunión de antiguos alumnos –resumí tajante.

Para mi alivio, Sakura no hizo más preguntas.

Se desanudó su gran abrigo de paño y me lo dio para que lo colgara en la percha, junto a su bufanda y su gorro. Dejé que ella pasara primero y cerré la puerta corredera del salón para evitar que se escapara el calor de la estancia. Avanzó hacia el interior del salón y se quedó mirando la chimenea digital, que había dejado encendida desde antes.

Las llamas se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes jade.

–Nunca la había visto puesta –comentó.

–Solo la usamos en invierno –me limité a responder, secamente.

Mis pupilas examinaron cautelosamente su figura. Ahora que no llevaba nada encima, pude ver el jersey de pelos sintéticos que se había puesto: holgado, de un tono azul grisáceo, con las mangas tapándole parte de las manos y un cuello de barco amplio, muy abierto. Inevitablemente me detuve en la desnudez de su hombro derecho: liso, impoluto, suave frente a la rugosidad de su ropa.

 **Tuve que obligarme a dejar de mirarla para que mi cuerpo no me traicionase**.

Intentando despejarme, me encaminé a la cocina y eché un vistazo en la nevera. Ya eran las siete de la noche: la hora de la cena.

–¿Qué te gusta de comida? –alcé la voz para que Sakura me oyera desde allí.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse.

–Cualquier cosa... ¿Vas a cocinar tú, Sasuke-kun? –inquirió curiosa, asomándose por la puerta.

–Por supuesto. Después de aquella trufa de chocolate, creo que es mejor que de nosotros dos sea yo el que cocine –repuse burlón.

De reojo, pillé a Sakura sacándome la lengua. Esbocé una sonrisa ladeada.

Decidí que cenaríamos _okonomiyaki_ , una especie de tortilla a la que podía ponerle todo lo que quisiera. Empecé a colocar los ingredientes sobre la mesa. Aquel plato no necesitaba demasiada elaboración, sino, más bien, que tuviera preparadas con antelación todas las cosas que le agregaría. En aquella ocasión, lo hice con ternera y gambas.

Tras haber troceado y salteado los ingredientes principales, Sakura regresó al salón. A través de la ventana que se abría en la pared de la cocina, la observé con disimulo. Estuvo un rato mirando el sofá como si dudara de qué hacer con él. Rodé los ojos.

–No muerde. Puedes sentarte y ver la tele ahí –me mofé, mientras batía en un bol harina con huevo y agua para hacer la masa del _okonomiyaki_.

Ella dio un ligero respingo, pero no me miró. Como si hubiese pulsado un botón para activarla, hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Zapeó en los canales hasta dar con un programa de entretenimiento que, al parecer, le gustaba mucho.

Cuando empecé a verter la masa y los ingredientes en la sartén, ambos continuábamos sin intercambiar palabras. Los dedos me chispeaban más que el aceite que había puesto en la sartén. Giré un poco la cabeza y volví a espiar a Sakura. No se había movido, pero sabía que su agitación era tan pesada como la mía. Estábamos en uno de esos momentos a solas que, se suponía, debía encantarnos.

 **Pero que a mí me hacía flaquear**.

Al terminar con la cena y llevar los platos al salón, la peli-rosa se levantó de un salto, consciente de que ni siquiera había colocado los manteles. Lo hizo todo deprisa, bajo mis indicaciones. Después, al cortar el primer trozo de su _okonomiyaki_ con el cuchillo, noté que le temblaban un poco las manos. Dudaba de que fuera la primera vez que usaba uno.

 **También ella estaba flaqueando**.

Vimos la televisión mientras cenábamos sentados en el suelo, sobre la mesita de té. A pesar de que teníamos puesto un programa de comedia, no nos reímos en ningún momento. Me obligué continuamente a no mirar a Sakura, aunque en algunos instantes fallé. ¿Por qué siempre venía tan jodidamente guapa a mi casa?

No era todo eso lo que había esperado experimentar al invitar a Sakura a mi casa, pero cada día me costaba más contenerme en su presencia. Había empezado a marcar ciertas distancias. Besarla todo el tiempo era como un tira y afloja constante entre mi afán por respetarla y mis ansias de hacerle el amor hasta el próximo invierno. Estar sin sexo, y más aún: estar sin sexo con Sakura cerca, resultaba la peor tortura que estaba atravesando en años. De vez en cuando, conseguía que no me afectase, y en esos momentos me sentía el puto amo. Pero, luego, aparecía ella de esa forma ante mí: enseñándome su cuello blanco y largo, con sus hombros fuertes y redondeados, y solo tenía ganas de tirarme a la lluvia fría que estaba impactando contra la cristalera.

Cuando ambos terminamos de comer, ya no hubo forma de soportar esa situación.

Tomé mi plato y el de ella entre las manos, los llevé hasta el hueco de la pared de la cocina y los dejé en el trozo de encimera que había debajo. Y en ese preciso momento, Sakura me abrazó por la espalda.

–Esto no me gusta así –sentí la preocupación en su voz–. Sé que es muy egoísta y caprichoso que te lo diga, sobre todo, porque noto el esfuerzo que estás haciendo conmigo. Pero creo que es peor si me sigo callando lo que siento. Odio que estemos así: tan distantes. Sasuke-kun, aún no puedo hacer _eso_..., pero necesito más que _esto_.

Reprimí un escalofrío.

Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Estuve de acuerdo en que era mejor que me expresase sus sentimientos. No era un hombre pegajoso; las manifestaciones afectivas eran un tema que solo me llamaba de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, con Sakura me molestaba estar en la misma habitación y que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos mirarnos ni hablarnos tranquilamente.

 **Todo por culpa de esa _tensión_**.

Al mismo tiempo, temía descontrolarme. Aunque una parte de mí se sentía molesta por lo que me estaba pidiendo, la otra parte sabía que se trataba de una reacción natural. Yo también deseaba lo mismo.

Sin darle más vueltas, me giré para mirarla.

–Pídemelo –me miró un poco asombrada; sabía a lo que me refería. Volví a repetírselo–: Es caprichoso y egoísta, y yo quiero que seas ambas cosas en esto. Pídemelo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Joder, si no me lo pedía ya, no podría aguantar más.

–Bésame, Sasuke –y esa fue la gran sentencia.

La atraje por la cintura y la besé. El corazón me latió a una velocidad incalculable. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se alborotó al volver a sentir su calidez. La humedad de su boca. Sus labios moviéndose al compás con los míos.

Instintivamente mis manos descendieron por su espalda hasta la linde de sus lumbares. Pero cuando rozaron el primer tramo de sus glúteos, me detuve. Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Temeroso, separé nuestras bocas para estudiar su rostro. Estaba muy colorada y su entrecejo le había formado una leve arruga en la frente.

 **Sin embargo, actuó de una forma muy distinta a la que conocía de ella**.

No fui capaz de decirle nada cuando, con sus propias manos, llevó las mías hasta su trasero. Me sentí eufórico. No pude resistirme. Al comprobar que estaba segura de lo que hacía, mis manos se cerraron en torno a sus glúteos, oprimiéndolos con deseo. Mis labios volvieron a estrellarse contra los suyos, sin dejar de agarrarla. Me alegré aún más cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello. **Correspondiéndome**.

Por pleno impulso, deslicé las manos debajo de sus muslos y de un salto la aupé. Paré, dejándola colgada allí; sus piernas rodearon mi cintura con vacilación. Nuestros ojos se buscaban un instante, y otro instante enfocaban nuestras bocas. Nuestras respiraciones alteradas se abrazaron anhelantes entre el minúsculo espacio que nos separaba.

No dudé más y me fundí en sus labios de nuevo.

Con cautela, cargué con ella hasta el sofá, sin dejar de besarla. La tumbé despacio entre los almohadones. En ese momento, sus ojos titilaron de una forma diferente. Brillaban mucho por la excitación, pero no me costó entender que seguía habiendo desasosiego. Volví a besarla, y sentí de repente sus labios tensos. Nos embargaba una atmósfera de frenesí tan absorbente, que no podía combatir contra la necesidad de entregarle algo más que mis besos. Aun así, me negaba en redonda a forzarla.

Intenté alejar su miedo acariciando con mucho cuidado sus labios con los míos: lento y suave. Cuando sentí que se relajaba un poco, la miré con atención.

–¿Quieres que pare? –inquirí.

Noté la duda en sus ojos; sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. Suspiré largamente, indeciso con lo que debía hacer. Deseaba con todas mis ganas seguir adelante, pero temía que Sakura volviese a mirarme como aquella vez en el almacén. Aterrada.

De pronto tuve una idea.

Me separé un poco de ella y me quité el jersey.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿q-qué haces? Vas a coger frío –reaccionó azorada.

Ignoré su comentario. Despacio, volví a inclinarme sobre ella y acaricié el ángulo de su pómulo con el dorso de mi mano; sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. A la luz de las llamas de la chimenea, sus redondos pendientes nacarados centellearon de un modo incitante. Me acerqué a su oído.

–Nada de lo que estamos haciendo ahora es malo, Sakura. Te aseguro que mantendré mi promesa de esperar todo lo que necesites.

Bajo mi piel, sentí los vellos de su hombro desnudo erizándose. Ella permaneció en silencio. Durante los primeros segundos tras mis palabras, se quedó inmóvil. Después, noté que movía la cabeza.

Al mirarla, descubrí sus ojos recorriendo lentamente mi torso. Se detuvieron en partes que nunca me agradaba que mirasen demasiado. Sus pupilas enfocaron las cicatrices de mi abdomen, y fueron subiendo hasta las pequeñas cruzadas de mi pectoral. Tenía muchas más en el lado izquierdo, y Sakura examinó mi brazo. Casi instintivamente, sus dedos comenzaron a ascender por él, acariciando con las yemas el relieve de aquellas heridas antiguas. Muy suavemente. Con timidez. Experimenté un estremecimiento inevitable cuando alcanzó los primeros trazos de mi tatuaje.

 **Me sentí entre desprotegido... y embelesado**.

–¿Cómo pudiste hacerte este tatuaje? Aún eres menor de edad –me preguntó.

–Conocí a un tipo en la Plazoleta, que estaba preparándose para ser tatuador profesional. Me gustaban mucho sus diseños, así que decidí probar un día.

–Pero es ilegal, ¿no? ¿O tus padres te dieron permiso?

Tardé un poco en responder. Consideré que no era el momento de entrar en detalles sobre mis padres.

–Lo hice a escondidas. Por eso, procuro no ir a la playa muy a menudo, aunque me encante surfear. Paso de que un _paparazzi_ o algo así me fotografíe. Aun cuando no sea el hijo de ninguna celebridad, sé que hay gente que se divierte tocando las pelotas.

–¿Por qué te lo hiciste entonces?

–No me gustan las cicatrices que tengo en esa zona: están muy amontonadas y son más profundas que las demás. Necesitaba algo para cubrirlas –me encogí de hombros.

Me di cuenta de que Sakura tensaba la mandíbula. Parpadeó, un poco impactada.

–¿Y cómo te has hecho todas estas cicatrices, Sasuke?

No había empleado el – _kun_ , por lo que supe que se estaba tomando aquel asunto muy en serio. Dudé. Pensé que quizás no fuera buena idea contarle cosas de mi pasado que pudiesen perturbarla; a pesar de ello, algo dentro de mí se removía por dejarlas salir. Ya había obviado lo del asunto de mis padres, y detestaba las mentiras. ¿Acaso era justo ocultarle tanto a Sakura?

–La mayoría son de los entrenamientos con mi abuelo –confesé finalmente.

Sus ojos subieron súbitamente hasta mi rostro. Los abrió tanto que casi se le formaron ojeras.

–¿Qué...? –esa cara tan alterada era, tal vez, lo que había querido evitar.

Un poco incómodo, desvié la mirada hasta las puntas de su pelo rosáceo. Distraídamente, mis dedos juguetearon con un mechón.

–Está obsesionado con meterme en la Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia y Seguridad de Japón, y seguramente quiera que reemplace a mi padre el día de mañana en el Ministerio de Defensa. Es con lo que justifica haberme entrenado siempre con tanta dureza. Pero no le des importancia. Me quité a ese carca de encima a principios de curso –respondí, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

–¿Por eso entraste este año en el Club de Kárate?

Volví a mirarla. El brillo de sus pupilas me reveló entonces más interés que alarma. Aliviado, asentí con la cabeza.

–Y mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados desde entonces.

Por alguna razón, mi comentario pareció afectarle. Antes de que pudiese adivinar su intención, incorporó la cabeza y me besó.

 **Fue como si me hubiera arrancado toda la respiración de un soplo**.

Sakura no solía ser la primera en besarme; era demasiado vergonzosa para hacer esas cosas. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía, me trastocaba tanto que instantáneamente dejaba de ser consciente de todo lo demás. Y, luego, sentía ese ardor en el pecho, que se expandía por mis venas como un flujo fuera de mi control.

Dejó de besarme un momento. De repente, se quitó el jersey. De un modo irrefrenable, mis ojos contemplaron con estupor su torso semidesnudo. Recuerdo bien que llevaba un sujetador sin tiras, con algunos motivos de encaje adornándolo. Sus pechos me resultaron más bonitos de lo que me habían parecido con el bikini en la playa, y su piel destacó: blanca y delicada como el algodón, ante el centelleo de la lumbre.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero sus brazos se apresuraron en rodearme, privándome de la visión de su cuerpo. Enterró su cara en mi hombro.

–Esto no es malo, ¿verdad? Es lo que has dicho tú, Sasuke-kun... ¡Por favor, no me mires así, me da mucha vergüenza!

No pude controlarme la risa.

–Tonta. Me encanta que estés así. Creo que es como más bella te he visto nunca.

Jadeó, sorprendida por mis palabras. Vaciló un poco, pero acabó reafirmando su abrazo. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el calor de su cuerpo. El contacto de nuestras pieles me llenaba de una calma enardecida.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando reparé en que estaba algo más tranquila, los dedos de Sakura acariciaron muy sutilmente el inicio de la enorme cicatriz de mi espalda. Imaginé que estaba pensando en la crueldad de mi abuelo, pero preferí no explicarle que esa en concreto me la había hecho mi padre. Como tantas otras que tenía en el cuerpo: **las más imperfectas y desgarradoras**.

No dijimos nada durante algunos minutos. Sakura se quedó abrazándome con fuerza, como si yo fuera algo que se evaporaría de un momento a otro.

 **Como si temiera dejarme marchar**.

Y deseé que entendiera que, en ese momento, no tenía la más mínima intención de irme a ninguna parte. Me había atrevido a desvelarle lo de los entrenamientos de mi abuelo. Algo que nunca en mi vida le había contado a ninguna mujer. Ni a ninguna persona. Solo Naruto sabía algo de ello.

 **Había sido casi como sellar un pacto de sangre con Sakura**.

Me separé un poco para mirarla directamente. Descubrí de nuevo aquella arruga en su frente, y no quise que siguiera preocupándose. Mi boca volvió a estamparse una vez más en la suya. Para mi satisfacción, sus labios ya no estaban tensos. Percibí su excitación, casi al mismo nivel que la mía. La estreché entre mis brazos, al igual que ella me sostenía a mí, y continuamos besándonos con ahínco.

Sentía el deseo chispeándome desde la zona más baja del vientre. Pasé delicadamente la lengua por sus labios hinchados. Quise mordérselos. Morderla a ella entera. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de sus ángulos y hasta sus pestañas. No podía seguir soportando la necesidad de ir un poco más allá.

La miré, y creo que ella entendió en mis ojos toda la súplica que dilataba mis vasos sanguíneos.

–Llegaré solo hasta donde tú quieras –mi voz fue apenas un susurro, penetrante en el tranquilo silencio que nos envolvía, únicamente interrumpido por el suave crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea y el murmullo del televisor.

Sakura frunció los labios, pero asintió con determinación.

Sus ojos verdes parecieron hacerse aún más grandes, mientras mi mano derecha recorría con lentitud su garganta, el final de su cuello, su clavícula. Rocé con suma cautela la curva de sus pechos, y la sentí estremecerse. A pesar de la gruesa tela del sujetador, percibí sus pezones erguidos.

Apreté la mandíbula, luchando por no devorarla en ese mismo instante. La miré fijamente a los ojos, mientras mi mano desabrochaba el botón de sus vaqueros. No me detuvo, pese a la respiración entrecortada que exhaló a través de sus fosas nasales. Mi mano resbaló hacia el interior de sus pantalones, encontrándose de lleno con sus braguitas.

Paré un segundo. Ella asintió de nuevo.

Bajé la mirada, y mis dedos avanzaron suavemente. Observé mi mano subiendo y bajando en su entrepierna, con un balanceo sosegado. La boca de Sakura se abrió un poco, despidiendo suspiros sordos en mi oído. La sentí tremendamente húmeda bajo la tela, y la sangre se amontonó en mi propia entrepierna. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando regular el ferviente deseo que me atacaba. Me concentré en los sonidos.

Una inspiración. Una exhalación. Una inspiración. Una exhalación. Un leve jadeo. Aumenté un poco el ritmo. De pronto como un chapoteo.

Sakura se arqueó levemente, pero sin llegar a gemir.

 **Esa fue la señal que esperaba**.

Mi mano se introdujo bajo sus braguitas. Mis dedos se extendieron hasta detectar su pedacito de carne. No me sorprendió ni me desagradó que lo rodease una ligera capa de vellos finos. Empecé a contornearlo. Miré a Sakura y la descubrí mordiéndose el labio. Sonreí. Estaba disfrutando de verdad.

Mi boca se adentró una vez más en la suya, mientras mis dedos dibujaban círculos. Presioné. Círculos. Presioné. Círculos. Y descendí un poco más. Mi lengua y su lengua se enredaron, al tiempo que hundía uno de mis dedos en su centro. Estaba tan húmeda, que con solo entrar y salir un par de veces bastó para que pudiese meter otro dedo más.

Inicié un vaivén que ella, sin ser consciente, siguió con el suave movimiento de sus caderas. Sonreí contra sus labios y la miré entre las pestañas. Madre mía, su rostro colmado de placer era la imagen más erótica que había presenciado jamás.

Seguí con el vaivén, a veces trazando redondeles cuando entraba. En un momento dado, froté la zona alta de sus paredes y ella dio un respingo, separándose de mi boca.

–Sasuke, ¿qué has...? –jadeó extasiada.

Le robé otro beso; acto seguido, lamí su cuello. Me eché un poco más sobre ella, acelerando el ritmo de mi mano derecha. El creciente rocío de su femineidad me avisó: le bajé los pantalones y las braguitas hasta las rodillas, y me apresuré en introducirle un tercer dedo. Entré y salí cada vez más deprisa. Sabía que de un momento a otro no podría más. La miré por debajo de las cejas, ansiando oír su gemido; ansiando verla explotar.

Pero inesperadamente posó una mano sobre la mía, deteniéndome.

–Sasuke-kun –abrió los ojos con dificultad y tragó saliva–, yo también quiero... quiero hacerte lo mismo.

Me quedé de piedra.

–¿Cómo...? –jadeé.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron un poco más, relucientes de pasión.

–Quiero que tú también... disfrutes.

Parpadeé atónito. Nunca la hubiera creído capaz de tomar una decisión así. No todavía.

 **Como siempre, Sakura me descuadraba todos los esquemas**.

–¿Puedo, Sasuke-kun?

No fui capaz de articular palabra cuando asentí, a pesar de que se me había quedado la boca abierta. Ni siquiera esperó a que sacara mis dedos de ella, sus manos se movieron hacia los botones de mis vaqueros. Temblaron un poco mientras me los desabrochaba. La miré en silencio y comprobé que en su rostro no había ni un ápice de arrepentimiento. Solo timidez.

–¿Estás segura? –logré decir en ese momento.

Sakura me miró y un atisbo de sonrisa elevó sus labios un instante. Estaba nerviosa, pero tuve claro que _quería_ hacerlo. Tampoco le hizo falta mi ayuda. A pesar de su inquietud, no dudó en bajar mis pantalones. Frunció un poco el ceño, mentalizándose, y bajó también los calzoncillos.

Una vez mi pene emergió duro e hinchado al exterior, arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

–¿Es la primera vez que ves uno? –pregunté, aun cuando sabía la respuesta.

–Sí... Vaya. ¿ _Eso_ es _así_ de grande? –arrugó la nariz–. ¿Me dolerá mucho?

Casi me reí, pero me contuve. No quería ofenderla.

–¿Te duele esto? –moví un poco mis dedos en sus adentros. Ella dio un leve respingo, mordiéndose los labios para acallar un suspiro. Sonreí otra vez–. Entonces todo fluirá solo.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a mirar mi miembro. Con cierto temor, una de sus manos lo agarró despacio. Cerré los ojos un segundo, embriagado, pero me apresuré en mirarla de nuevo. Deseé con todas mis ganas poder leer sus pensamientos. Quería saber si realmente no temía explorarme de esa forma.

–¿Así? –inquirió dudosa.

Mientras asentía, se me formó una nueva sonrisa en los labios.

 **Que quisiera regalarme algo así, pese a lo inexperta que era, me llenó de un cariño indescriptible hacia ella**.

Sakura vaciló otro segundo más, y entonces emprendió un balanceo parecido al que yo le había estado haciendo. Subió y bajó, teniendo mucho cuidado. Sus movimientos eran inocentes y trémulos, un poco torpes, pero me gustaron igual. No sé cuántas veces cerré y abrí los ojos, dejándome llevar por un profundo placer; invadido por corrientes eléctricas que se propagaban desde mi miembro hasta cada rincón de mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad Sakura me estaba tocando?

Apreté la mandíbula, y ella se detuvo un momento, mirándome preocupada.

–Los dos a la vez –la incité jadeante.

Sakura asintió, y mis dedos retomaron su propósito en cuanto su mano volvió a mecerme.

Sentí el pulso en los oídos mientras su respiración inundaba mi rostro, zarandeando los mechones de pelo que caían sobre mis ojos. En el fragor de nuestro deleite, la miraba y sus ojos chocaban de vez en cuando con los míos: fulgurantes, hechizados por la pasión y el deseo que nos subyugaban. Tenía el corazón tan encendido, las mejillas flameándome, que sentía que podría derretirme sobre ella. Sus manos disparaban cosquilleos continuos con aquella fricción sin pudor, haciéndome palpitar a un nivel desmedido. Volví a besarla; volví a fusionarme con sus labios; volví a los recovecos de su boca, a la caricia de su lengua, colmándome de su saliva como si fuese un elixir. Mis dedos plasmaron todo lo que mi miembro habría querido hacer con sus adentros, sintiendo conjuntamente en sus manos lo que ella sería capaz de ofrecerme en un futuro. Me resultó increíble que, con algo tan simple como eso, mi cuerpo reaccionara como lo estaba haciendo ante ella.

 **Nunca antes me había pasado**.

Y la oí gemir contra mis labios. Y yo gemí con ella. Y gruñó. Y gruñí a la vez. Estábamos a punto. Estábamos en la clave que daría con la tecla a todo nuestro delirio. Un minúsculo paso hasta pisar la cima...

... y de pronto se oyeron unas llaves abriendo una cerradura.

Como si acabaran de tirarnos un enjambre de abejas, Sakura y yo nos separamos de un salto. A toda velocidad, nos abrochamos los vaqueros, nos pusimos los jerséis y nos peinamos, mientras se oían unas carcajadas estruendosas en la entrada. Al notar mi insistente erección, me senté en el sofá, abriendo mucho las piernas. Me estaba limpiando los dedos en el jersey, en el preciso instante en que la puerta corredera del salón se abrió.

–¿Sakura-chan? –odié la voz de Itachi desde cada esquina de mi ser.

Sus ojos oscuros pasaron de ella hasta mí, y luego alternaron entre la mesita de té –donde aún estaban los manteles y nuestros vasos de agua– y el televisor encendido, con el volumen al mínimo.

 **Por supuesto, la erección se me bajó al segundo**.

Detrás de él, detecté un par de figuras.

–Buenas noches, profesor Itachi... –la voz de Sakura se ahogó, al advertir quiénes habían venido con él.

Como si todo aquello se tratara del típico _sketch_ americano con risas programadas, ese insoportable rubio estrafalario de Deidara apareció junto a su inseparable amigo pelirrojo.

–¿Sasori-kun? –inquirió Sakura, conmocionada. Me desagradó que pronunciase el – _kun_ junto a su nombre.

 _Si ella nunca llama de esa forma a ningún chico que no sea yo, ¿por qué lo hace con él?_

–Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí –respondió el pelirrojo con su voz de aburrido. Me miró un momento, y luego regresó a Sakura–. ¿Sois muy amigos?

–Somos pareja –me apresuré en aclararle.

Los ojos cafés de aquel imbécil se encontraron con los míos. No dudé ni un instante en taladrarle con la mirada.

 **Odiaba cómo se le iluminaban las pupilas cada vez que miraba a Sakura**.

Oí un carraspeo.

–¡Hala, no tenía ni idea de que tuvieras novio, Sakura-chan! –saltó Deidara, intentando cortar la tensión. Miró a Itachi de reojo, y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros–. Ya veo que tu hermanito pequeño también se lleva a las mejores, Itachi- _senpai_.

Mi hermano frunció mucho el ceño. Con un movimiento algo brusco, se sacudió de encima el brazo de Deidara.

–Voy a por eso y nos vamos –dijo secamente, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Sasori rompió el contacto visual conmigo para mirar en su dirección. Solté el aire lentamente por la nariz, sin apartar la mirada de él.

De repente, el móvil de Sakura vibró sobre la mesita de té.

–¿Sí? –sus cejas se cerraron con fuerza–. Cálmate, Hinata, no entiendo lo que dices... –se detuvo unos segundos, y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse desmesuradamente–. ¿Dónde estáis?

Se escucharon unos cuchicheos más desde su móvil, y entonces colgó. Seguidamente, Sakura me miró con una acusada expresión de alarma.

–Tenemos que irnos –me apremió.

Enarqué una ceja.

–¿A dónde?

–A Minato.

Eché un vistazo por el ventanal. No había dejado de llover.

–¿Para qué?

–Naruto y Hinata _nos_ necesitan –su voz me indicó una urgencia que no quería desvelar en voz alta.

Resoplé, imaginando que el idiota rubio ya había hecho una de las suyas. Sin pedir más explicaciones, cogí las llaves de casa que descansaban sobre la mesita de té y me levanté. Sakura vino detrás de mí.

–¡Itachi, tu hermano se va! –le avisó Deidara desde allí. Nos miró y nos preguntó–: ¿Queréis que os lleve en mi coche? Nosotros vamos a Odaiba.

Itachi apareció justo en ese momento.

–No hace falta –respondimos él y yo al unísono.

Cruzamos una mirada tensa. Un segundo después, sus pupilas se centraron en Sakura. ¿Por qué coño la miraba siempre con esa expresión de gravedad en mi presencia? Era como si continuamente le dijese que había cometido un error al salir conmigo.

Apreté la mandíbula. Miré a Sakura y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera. Avanzamos hasta la entrada y cogimos nuestras cosas de la percha. Pillé dos paraguas. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta, alguien retuvo a la peli-rosa por el brazo.

–Sakura –me repugnó sobremanera que ese jodido Sasori la llamara sin ningún tipo de honorífico–, ¿te veré la semana que viene?

Crispé los puños en torno al pomo.

–Mañana tampoco podré ir al hospital, pero mi abuela me ha insistido en que al menos haga un esfuerzo la semana que viene –explicó el pelirrojo.

Sakura tardó en responder.

–Sí, claro, imagino que la semana que viene también estaré por allí –afirmó.

–Bien, entonces nos veremos... ¿el domingo?

Entorné los ojos.

–Es probable –repuso Sakura. Hizo una pausa y miró a los tres–. Buenas noches a todos.

–Buenas noches, Sakura-chan –Deidara fue el único en contestar.

Los ojos cafés de Sasori se posaron sobre mí. **Desafiantes**. Me quedó muy claro que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba la presencia del otro. Decidí ignorar deliberadamente a Itachi. Sin aguantar un segundo más a aquellos capullos, agarré a Sakura por la mano, abrí la puerta y me la llevé de allí.

* * *

La mejor opción para llegar a Minato deprisa bajo aquel temporal era coger un taxi. Naruto la había vuelto a liar parda. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera sido solo culpa suya. Tal y como me había comentado aquella tarde, había salido con Hinata a cenar. Y, al parecer, se habían encontrado con Neji. Me había extrañado mucho que la impulsividad del rubio idiota no hubiera saltado en todo ese tiempo, así como la propia soberbia del primito de la Hyûga.

 **Sin embargo, desde el Campeonato Nacional les había creído con el hacha de guerra enterrada**.

Le pedí al taxista que nos dejara a la altura del centro comercial. Sakura y yo salimos corriendo del vehículo, abriendo los paraguas, en el preciso momento en que la lluvia apretó un poco más. A las puertas del edificio, se habían detenido algunas personas, al tiempo que otras corrían despavoridas. Nos acercamos apresuradamente a la zona.

Y entonces lo vimos.

Bajo la intensa lluvia, como dos gallos rabiosos empapados hasta los huesos, Naruto y Neji se disparaban patadas y puñetazos sin ton ni son. Ni siquiera se preocupaban por afirmar bien sus movimientos; la histeria les hacía abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro como animales, llenándose de sangre y moretones, replegados sobre sus muecas cargadas de ira. Sinceramente, nunca los había visto luchar de una forma tan patética, mucho menos al rubio.

 **Mucho menos todavía a Neji**.

Sakura corrió hacia Hinata, que se mantenía de pie cerca de ellos. Se tapaba la boca con las manos, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Horrorizada. Detecté solo entonces un par de figuras más: Tenten y Rock Lee llevaban un buen rato gritando e intentando interponerse entre aquellos dos mongolos neuróticos. No me había esperado que ellos también estuviesen aquí.

 _Joder, el puto espectáculo que estáis montando, pedazo de imbéciles_.

No lo pensé un segundo más, avancé veloz hacia la escena.

–Atrápalo, Sakura –lancé mi paraguas a la peli-rosa.

Sentí tanto su mirada como la de Hinata encima de mí, cuando eché a correr hacia aquellos dos camorristas. Visualicé el puño de Naruto en alto, y me empeñé en ser lo más rápido posible. Atrapando su brazo, tiré de él bruscamente. Neji ya había descargado una patada. Mientras el rubio rodaba detrás de mí, bloqueé la pierna del Hyûga y disparé la mía directa a su pecho. Él también cayó rodando hacia atrás.

Cuando Tenten corrió a auxiliar al chico de los ojos perlados, con Lee pisándole los talones, me volví y regresé con Naruto, la Hyûga y Sakura. Hinata se había abrazado con fuerza a las espaldas del idiota rubio, pero el muy imbécil se debatía, ciego de furia. Ni siquiera parecía consciente de que ella se estuviese mojando con tal de retenerle.

–¡Voy a reventarte la cabeza de una puta vez, hijo de perra! –gritaba el rubio contra Neji, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

 **Pocas veces le había visto tan colérico**.

–¡Para, Naruto-kun, por favor! –gimoteó Hinata.

Fui a hacer algo, pero Sakura se me adelantó.

Avanzó hasta acuclillarse frente a Naruto, y vi su mano firmemente abierta. La bofetada resonó incluso por encima de la lluvia, arrancando algunas exclamaciones entre los pocos espectadores que nos rodeaban.

El idiota rubio se detuvo al instante y miró a Sakura con los ojos desorbitados, aplastado por la conmoción. Le había dolido tanto el guantazo que no podía apartar la mano de su mejilla.

Se oyó una carcajada maliciosa a nuestras espaldas.

–¡Eres una nenaza! –vociferó Neji con voz histérica. Algo desconocido en él–. ¡Solo sabes hablar, gilipollas! ¿Dónde está tu dignidad? ¡Ah, claro, no tienes! ¡Eres un puto _gaijin_!

 **Parecía una persona completamente distinta**.

Reparé demasiado tarde en que Sakura se encaminaba hacia el primo de Hinata. No pude verle la cara, pero adiviné enseguida su propósito. Hice ademán de frenarla, pero ya se había situado delante de Neji.

 **Él había pronunciado la palabra mágica**.

–Lo siento, Tenten –soltó la peli-rosa.

No añadió nada más, su puño se hincó en la mejilla del Hyûga. El cuerpo del chico se desplomó como una pluma hacia atrás. Todos nos quedamos en un silencio sobrecogido. Incluido el Cejotas, que no dejó de mirar a la peli-rosa con cara de alucinado. Parecía imposible, pero sus ojos saltones estaban desorbitados.

–¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –saltó de repente una voz grave.

Un par de policías aparecieron observando perplejos la escena. Uno de ellos, con un pelo de apariencia canosa extendiéndose bajo la gorra, miró a Sakura y a Neji de hito en hito. Luego, sus ojos dispararon a Naruto.

–¿Cómo coño se os ocurre causar este alboroto en medio del distrito? –nos gritó con un tono que penetró el temporal.

Intuí que era quien estaba al mando, aun cuando su voz reflejase a un hombre joven. Se volvió un momento hacia los transeúntes.

–Vuelvan tranquilamente a sus asuntos. No hay nada más que ver aquí –les ordenó.

La gente obedeció enseguida, amedrentada. Percibí nítidamente el desasosiego en todos mis compañeros; sin embargo, a mí no me intimidó lo más mínimo. De hecho, lo que verdaderamente me inquietó fue otra cosa.

Al advertir los paraguas de los agentes, mis ojos regresaron automáticamente a Sakura. La lluvia la había calado entera. Continuaba de espaldas a mí, inmóvil frente a Neji, que se agarraba dolorido la mandíbula en el suelo, mientras Tenten le protegía con un paraguas. Rock Lee no apartó la mirada de ella, y creo que sus ojos no se achicaron ni un ápice en todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió acercarle su paraguas para cubrirla.

 _Menudo pretendiente estás hecho, gilipollas_.

Resoplé, y me volví para recoger el mío.

 **Sentí la mirada del policía canoso clavada sobre mí**.

–¿Qué haces, chico? –me espetó con gravedad.

Todos me miraron alarmados.

–Se está empapando –señalé a Sakura con la cabeza.

Hice caso omiso de todos los presentes y cumplí con mi cometido. Sakura había sido la única que no me había mirado. Cuando me acerqué a ella, noté que jadeaba. La mano con la que había atestado ese puñetazo debía de dolerle horrores. Le cubrí con mi paraguas, pegándome detrás de ella para protegernos a los dos.

Miré de nuevo al policía.

–Nosotros solo estábamos de paso –mentí, resistiendo las ganas de delatar la imprudencia de Naruto. Estaba muy seguro de que todo había empezado por responder a las provocaciones de Neji.

–No hace falta que cubras a nadie. Ya sabemos lo que ha pasado –adivinó el policía. Soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia su compañero–. Llévate a ese de ahí, como te he dicho.

Su compañero asintió y se apresuró en llegar hasta Neji. El Hyûga no se movió, mientras el policía colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, agarrándole. De repente, parecía completamente derrotado. ¿Tan fuerte había sido el puñetazo de Sakura?

–¿Solo van a arrestarle a él? –inquirió de pronto Naruto.

 _Serás capullo. ¡Cierra la boca!_

–Date un canto en los dientes, chico. Por hoy te vas a librar, pero como vuelva a verte en una situación parecida, te enteras –le advirtió el agente del pelo cano.

Guardó silencio un momento, y observó a su compañero arrastrando a Neji, que apenas levantaba la cabeza, hacia su coche de patrulla. Tenten les siguió de cerca, y se dio prisa en cubrirle la cabeza con la capucha. Hasta debajo de aquella insistente lluvia podría estar merodeando un periodista curioso. Que un miembro de la familia Hyûga se peleara abiertamente en la calle resultaría una gran exclusiva.

–Este chico ya montó un escándalo parecido el otro día en un local de Akihabara –explicó el policía superior–. Iba con otro chaval: pelirrojo, con un tatuaje sobre la ceja. Por sus pintas identificamos al segundo, al que ya hemos pillado antes colándose en clubs de alterne y discotecas. Normalmente va colocado, y no nos extrañaría que este de aquí también. La última vez no pudimos atraparlo, pero ahora le haremos las pruebas adecuadas en comisaría.

La exclamación ahogada de Hinata resonó casi tanto como si hubiese lanzado el mismo grito.

 _¿Colocado? ¿Gaara ahora juega con drogas? ¿Y Neji también?_

Fruncí el ceño. Observé detenidamente al Hyûga. Antes de que se perdiera dentro del coche de policía, vislumbré sus ojos perlados, del mismo color que los de su prima. Estaban idos, carcasas vacías de un cerebro que se había desactivado.

–No puede ser... –Naruto habló con estupefacción. Sus ojos alternaron entre Rock Lee y Tenten, que se había reunido con el moreno–. ¿Sabíais esto?

Me percaté en ese momento de que Sakura había alzado la cabeza, atenta a la respuesta del Cejotas. Entorné los ojos. Tenten cambió la posición de las manos que agarraban su paraguas, inquieta, mientras Rock Lee mantenía una mirada sombría.

–Nosotros no sabemos nada –supe inmediatamente que el Cejotas estaba mintiendo.

Naruto había superado el nivel de idiota si de verdad creía que Rock Lee le revelaría algo. Sobre todo, delante de la policía. Quizás no conociera exactamente lo que hacían, pero era evidente que ambos estaban enterados de las juergas alocadas del gnomo pelirrojo y el Hyûga.

–Tú, señorita –la voz del agente canoso me llamó súbitamente la atención; se estaba dirigiendo a Sakura–, tienes un buen gancho, pero espero no verte soltándolo a diestro y siniestro por ahí, ¿me oyes?

La peli-rosa asintió con la cabeza. Fruncía el ceño, y su cara reflejaba una confusa mezcla entre conmoción y rabia. Con disimulo, me incliné un poco hacia su oído.

–Tranquila, no van a arrestarte –le susurré.

–No me preocupa eso –respondió casi enseguida.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la imagen de Naruto y Hinata. El idiota rubio se había levantado, y había tenido por fin la consideración de cubrir a su novia con el paraguas. Hinata era la que se mostraba visiblemente más afectada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el coche de policía y sus manos oprimían fuertemente su abrigo por la zona del pecho, como si se estuviese sosteniendo el corazón.

La lluvia pareció aminorarse un poco.

–Disculpe, oficial, ¿necesita hacer algo más? –la voz del otro policía se oyó desde el coche.

Curioso, me volví hacia el superior del pelo cano. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que llevaba un rato enfocado en mí.

–Sé quién eres –empezó despacio. Hizo una pausa, y cuando estuvo seguro, soltó–: Sasuke Uchiha.

Normalmente pasaba desapercibido, pero que un hombre como él me reconociera no me resultó demasiado extraño. Mi cara había salido en los periódicos alguna que otra vez.

Creí ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la boca de aquel policía.

–Conozco a tu hermano Itachi.

 **Eso fue lo que, en realidad, me extrañó**.

Evalué detenidamente a ese hombre. Aun cuando su pelo engañara: prematuramente cano, largo hasta la nuca y engominado hacia atrás como los altos cargos de los cuerpos de seguridad, me di cuenta de que no debía rebasar los veinticinco años. Igual que Itachi. Tenía unos rasgos muy finos y definidos, lo suficientemente atractivos como para convertirlo en un donjuán. Sin embargo, su semblante era recio, autoritario, marcado bajo la piel atezada.

 **No le había visto en mi vida**.

–Lo siento, no sé quién es usted, señor agente –me encogí de hombros.

Él soltó una risa baja

–Claro, lo imaginaba –se volvió un momento hacia su compañero–. Ahora voy, Tadao-kun. El chico está medio inconsciente, puede esperar un rato. Dudo que le dé un ataque de sobredosis o algo por el estilo.

Tensé la mandíbula al percatarme de que Sakura enderezaba la espalda. Aquel policía era demasiado áspero para una situación como aquella; no tenía siquiera en consideración que estaba frente a unos adolescentes.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia mí, detecté que sonreía. Se llevó la mano libre al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Me sorprendió. No estaba pisando una zona de fumadores.

–Es una lástima, pero nunca nos han presentado –dijo, mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca y se lo encendía con el mechero–. Me llamo Hidan. Tu hermano y yo fuimos compañeros en el instituto.

–Creo que nunca le mencionó –repuse.

Aquel policía llamado Hidan se echó a reír. El humo del tabaco se le escapó de entre los labios. Di un rápido rodeo con la mirada. Hinata era la excepción, pero Naruto, Rock Lee y Tenten estaban atentos a nosotros. Aun así, yo sabía que, desde esa posición, solo Sakura y yo podíamos escuchar al policía. Me parece que ni siquiera podían ver el humo del cigarrillo, tras el refugio de su enorme paraguas negro.

Probablemente la peli-rosa y yo fuimos los únicos testigos de esa infracción.

–Normal que nunca me mencionase, el muy cabrón –Hidan reanudó la conversación–. Cuando nos juntábamos, tu hermano y yo éramos dos buenos prendas..., aunque tal vez no debería sorprenderme de encontrarte a ti aquí. Itachi también tenía un don para toparse con estas situaciones, incluso sin querer.

Arqueé una ceja.

–¿A qué se refiere? –inquirí.

–No sé si te lo habrá contado alguna vez, pero supongo que ya es absurdo seguir guardándole el secreto después de todos estos años –aspiró otra calada y el humo emergió a través de sus fosas nasales–. Antes de que se marchara a Estados Unidos, a tu hermano le gustaba frecuentar las peleas callejeras.

Se me paralizó la sangre un instante.

–¿Cómo dice? –no creía haberle oído bien.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron de un modo inquietante.

–A tu edad, Itachi solía repartir leña cuando se enfadaba. Lo llamaban algo así como «el Legendario Uchiha» –dijo con un tono burlón de solemnidad–. Estuvo metido en peleas tantas veces que la prensa terminó dedicándole algunos titulares. Eso le llevó a varias discusiones fuertes con tu padre. El viejo Fugaku no fue capaz de ocultar nada esas veces; ocurría tan a menudo, y en tantos sitios distintos, que no había forma de frenarlo. Luego, con diecisiete años, se piró...

–Dieciséis –le corregí automáticamente.

Me resultó imposible ignorar la mirada penetrante de Sakura. No la miré, pero deseé en vano que la lluvia amortiguara la mayoría de la conversación. Ella no debía estar escuchando nada de eso.

 **No estaba preparada para conocer ese lado de mi familia**.

–¿Volvió de Estados Unidos? –Hidan entrecerró un poco el ceño y alzó el mentón, en una actitud chulesca.

Entre su pasotismo a saltarse las normas fumando donde no debía y su agrio vocabulario, imaginé que sabía tanto sobre el tema porque él mismo había estado metido en esas peleas. No me costaba visualizarle en un lugar como la Jaula.

 **Pero a Itachi sí**.

Mis nudillos se tensaron.

El «Legendario Uchiha».

No había obtenido ni siquiera tres victorias cuando ya habían empezado a llamarme así a mis catorce años. Había sido inminente. Sin embargo, nadie había querido explicarme el motivo las veces en que había preguntado. Había oído rumores de que algunos no me reconocían como el _auténtico_ Legendario Uchiha. Entonces me había resultado extraño. ¿Cómo no iban a reconocerme como tal, si yo había sido el primer Uchiha en pisar aquel sitio? O eso había creído siempre.

 **Ahora todo tenía sentido**.

Habría querido mandar a la mierda a Hidan y largarme inmediatamente de allí. Notaba la mirada inquisitiva de Sakura sobre mí, y solo quería cerrarle los ojos y cargar con ella muy lejos. Unir a Sakura en el mismo recuerdo donde se estaban desvelando partes de mi vida pasada me ponía enfermo. Ella no debía saber nada. No debía escuchar nada.

 **Quizás volviera a aterrorizarse**.

Pero tuve que mantenerme allí: quieto y receptivo con el joven policía canoso. Estaba obligado a mostrar absoluto respeto a la autoridad. Y más, siendo hijo de un concejal del Ministerio de Defensa.

–Sí, Itachi volvió de Estados Unidos hace casi dos años –respondí tras una larga pausa.

Hidan esbozó una sonrisa extraña. Las cenizas de su cigarrillo resplandecieron como una fugaz llamarada.

–En ese caso, espero que no se le ocurra huir más de vuestro linaje. Siempre he pensado que debe ser una pesada carga, pero es lo que os ha tocado. Hay cosas peores.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. Por la comisura del ojo, observé que Sakura miraba ahora fijamente al policía. Sus ojos verdes titilaron con impacto, bajo un brillo de confusión.

Hidan expulsó otra bocanada de humo. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y, finalmente, lo tiró al suelo. La colilla quedó enterrada entre la suela de sus botas y el sirimiri molesto en el que se había transformado la lluvia.

–Bien, es hora de volver al trabajo –me miró con una mordaz simpatía–. Ha sido un placer conocerte al fin, Sasuke-kun. Aunque, por tu cara, imagino que no es un sentimiento mutuo.

»Por cierto, no hace falta que le digas nada de mí a tu hermano; es más, te agradecería que no lo hicieras. Ninguno de los dos estuvimos interesados en mantener la amistad cuando decidió pirarse. Aunque espero que le esté yendo bien. Bueno, y que se esté ocupando mínimamente de ti. Ese padre que tenéis es duro de cojones.

Crispé los puños.

 _Joder. ¿Por qué coño has tenido que mencionar eso?_

Hidan no esperó a que le respondiera. Dio media vuelta y regresó tranquilamente al coche de policía, con sus pasos altaneros.

Sakura me atravesó con la mirada.

–Sasuke...

–Vámonos ya –la corté súbitamente.

Dentro de mí, se había alzado una llama de ira que estaba calcinando todo mi temple. Era mejor marcharse, o terminaría explotándosela a alguien en la cara.

 **Y la que menos quería que la sufriese era Sakura**.

* * *

Todo había terminado de golpe, después de que los policías se hubieran alejado en el coche con Neji. Hinata y Naruto –el rubio seguramente impulsado por la Ojitos Perla– habían dicho que irían inmediatamente a comisaría, junto a Tenten y Rock Lee. Aquellos dos se habían negado a soltar prenda sobre el tema de Gaara, Neji y las drogas, pero tampoco habían querido quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Sakura también había querido acompañarles; sin embargo, yo se lo había impedido. Odiaba impedirle cosas, en realidad. Aun cuando me gustaba mantener el control sobre mi vida, nunca había visto la necesidad de hacer lo mismo con la de los demás. Pero ella me importaba demasiado, y quería evitar la situación de que se reencontrase con aquel cabrón de Hidan.

La conocía demasiado bien.

 **Ni de coña permitiría que aquel policía medio corrupto le contara nada más sobre mi pasado o sobre mi familia**.

Aun así, comprendía que el problema ya había salido a flote. Si Sakura quería averiguar algo más, no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Esa persistencia suya, a pesar de que muchas veces me fascinaba, en aquella ocasión se me hizo una molestia enorme.

 **Todavía no era el momento. Ni siquiera yo estaba preparado**.

Había llamado a Isao, el criado más noble que había servido durante generaciones a mi familia. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que lo había visto. Aunque trabajara esencialmente para mi padre, siempre había sabido que podía contar con él para lo que fuese. En aquella ocasión, la razón aparente había sido llevar a casa a Sakura, sin necesidad de pagar otro taxi; no obstante, había una razón de peso mayor por la que lo había hecho.

Al dejar a la peli-rosa en su casa, por el camino le había interrogado a Isao sobre todo lo que había observado antes de que Itachi se marchara a Estados Unidos. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber si lo que me había contado Hidan era cierto.

–Es extraño que usted me pregunte por esto, Sasuke-sama –me había dicho Isao–. Me temo que no puedo proporcionarle una respuesta segura, pero alguna vez oí algo sobre que Itachi-sama iba a menudo a una plazoleta de Shinjuku donde se reunían tipos poco... honrados. No le concedí mayor importancia porque todos tenemos épocas rebeldes en la adolescencia.

 _Qué bueno eres suavizando la gravedad de las cosas, Isao_.

No me había hecho falta nada más. Al volver a casa había querido encontrarme con Itachi. Había muchas preguntas que se habían disparado en mi mente. Muchos interrogantes que siempre había preferido evitar. Dudas que me hinchaban las sienes de pura cólera.

Pero Itachi no estuvo allí. No se presentó en toda la noche. Aquel día dormí solo en casa.

 **Una parte de mí anheló continuamente que Sakura se hubiese quedado conmigo**.

Después, recordaba por qué me había separado de ella tan bruscamente aquella noche, y me decía a mí mismo que había hecho lo correcto. Su cabeza estaría tan llena de preguntas como la mía. O puede que la suya incluso más.

Sí, había hecho lo correcto...

... pero algo en mi fuero interno ardía de furia por todo lo que había desatado aquella conversación con Hidan.

Sakura no se daría por vencida. Mañana vendría a la carga. Y mi paciencia ya no podría seguir soportando todas esas llamas.

¿Cómo había terminado Itachi en la Plazoleta? ¿Cómo había terminado luchando en la Jaula? Mi hermano había sido el hijo modelo de mi familia toda su vida. Había sacado las mejores notas, había ingresado en los ANBU, había obedecido en todo a mi padre, había contentado imperecederamente a mi abuelo..., incluso había terminado el número uno en su carrera de Magisterio, aun cuando ese hubiese sido el único movimiento de «rebelión» hacia mi linaje que le había visto hacer. Elegir el mundo de la educación frente al de la seguridad.

 **No podía imaginarle peleándose en la calle**.

Itachi siempre había sido más digno, más inteligente, más astuto que todo eso. No podía ser el Legendario Uchiha... y, a pesar de ello, no cuadraba ninguna otra respuesta más. La Jaula llevaba existiendo desde hacía unos diez años, como máximo. Ningún otro miembro de mi familia podía haberse subido allí antes.

Tenía que ser él.

Pero ¿cómo podía haber sido él?

Entré en mi habitación en silencio, bajo la oscuridad. Cavilando. Cuanto más lo pensaba, mejor encajaban las piezas.

¿A eso se había referido Jûgo? ¿Por esa razón se había comportado como si me conociera? El Zanahorio Musculitos debía de rondar la edad de mi hermano. Quizás hubiesen luchado juntos. Aunque dudaba de que me hubiera confundido con él.

No. Lo que había esperado Jûgo de mí era que yo le proporcionase la revancha que Itachi nunca le había dado.

Fue inevitable. Tan pronto lo razoné, mi puño voló instantáneamente hacia mi armario. Mi mano se abrió paso en la madera, astillando mi carne, rasgando mi piel. La saqué del agujero que había formado y observé la sangre salpicando mis nudillos.

 **Itachi era un mentiroso**.

Lo había sido siempre y lo seguía siendo.

Pero ¿qué importaba ya? Todo aquello solo debía afectarle a él.

 **A mí hacía mucho tiempo que me había echado de su vida**.

Parpadeé, y fue en ese preciso instante cuando ocurrió algo que me desconcertó. Enfoqué con atención la vista en mi mano otra vez, pero detecté algo extraño en una esquina. Una pequeña mancha. Intenté borrarla con el dedo. No desaparecía. Insistí. En vano. No tardé en comprender entonces lo que pasaba.

 **La mancha no estaba en mi mano, sino en mi ojo**.

 _Genial. Lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora me voy a quedar ciego también?_

Resoplé largamente. Y ya, no pudiendo más, me dejé caer en el suelo. La mano me palpitaba de dolor por las astillas que se me habían clavado. Me dio igual; luego me las quitaría. En ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa.

La que rebajó el fuego que me quemaba por dentro a una ínfima llama.

La única cosa que alejó de mí esa sensación de que el mundo entero se me estaba viniendo encima.

 **Sakura**.


	28. INCÓGNITA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Antes de nada, quiero transmitir todos mis ánimos y mi fuerza para un país desde donde me leen muchas personas, que ahora mismo está atravesando una situación muy dolorosa: México. Mi más sentido pésame para aquellos que hayan podido perder a sus seres queridos en esta catástrofe. A veces la naturaleza es la más cruel de todas, y creo que cosas como esta solo nos advierte de que nunca podremos dominarla. En momentos así, lo más importante es permanecer unidos y, si ya lo debo estar a vosotros, mexicanos, como persona, aún más lo estoy por compartir la misma lengua. ¡Ánimo!

Ahora, enfocándome en este nuevo capítulo, tengo que haceros algunas advertencias. Si estáis tocados un poco del corazón en cuestiones de amor, quizás tengáis que poneros al lado del ordenador o del móvil algunos pañuelitos. Espero no haceros llorar demasiado, pero no será una conti muy animosa, en realidad. Y, por si acaso, siempre viene bien algo así. De todas formas, os pido que no os desesperéis. Vuestros comentarios me han hecho ver lo preocupados que estáis por la salud de Sasuke, pero tranquilos. Todo irá ocurriendo como tenga que ocurrir. No os puedo revelar más de momento.

Y, por supuesto, mil gracias una vez más por haberme comentado y por leerme con seguir leyéndome con esta pasión. Para quien esté interesado en saberlo, normalmente consigo actualizar los miércoles o los jueves, pero evidentemente depende mucho de cómo haya tenido la semana. Si alguna vez me retraso, tened por seguro que no es por placer o por fastidiaros con dejaros con las ganas. Siempre actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, aquí os dejo con este nuevo capítulo cargadito de emociones y novedades. Como digo siempre, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

 **P.D.: Os he dejado una breve nota al final sobre qué significa una palabra, cuya explicación no me pegaba mucho darla en el momento en que aparece en la lectura. Espero que se visualice ahora cuando le dé a "subir".**

* * *

 **27.** **INCÓGNITA**

–Debería haber hecho algo la primera vez que lo vi así –me había confesado Tenten, angustiada.

–No estaba en tu mano hacer nada. Eso depende solo de él y de la idiotez que ha hecho –le había respondido yo.

–No lo sé, Sakura-chan. Empiezo a pensar que las cosas no son tan sencillas como nos gustaría que fuesen. Creo que Neji nunca superó la muerte de su padre.

Y entonces no había sabido qué más decirle.

La pérdida conlleva un dolor indescriptible. Por muchas palabras que escriba entre estas líneas, creo que nunca daré con un modo exacto de expresar todo lo que se siente en ella. Es casi como si te borran las notas altas de una canción que te gusta. Puedes intentar volver a tocarla tanteando las notas que iban ahí; sin embargo, por mucho que se parezca, la melodía siempre será distinta y, cada vez que la escuches, se quedará una nostalgia continua, la sensación de que falta algo ahí que nunca más estará.

Siempre he creído que podría entender a todas las personas que compartiesen ese sentimiento. Y, en el fondo, supongo que también entendía a Neji, aun cuando una gran parte de mí insistiera en que no podía justificar sus actos. Había faltado a la confianza de su familia; había hecho daño a Hinata.

Y lo que era peor.

 **Había caído presa de un laberinto, del que, quizás, nunca encontrara la salida**.

A partir de esa conversación con Tenten, empecé a analizar la situación. Mi amiga no se estaba rindiendo; probablemente, todo aquello motivara que le costase mucho más alejarse de Neji. Eso me asustaba. No quería pensar así, pero ya había conocido demasiados casos –sobre todo, en aquel mundillo de ricos– en los que quienes empezaban a juguetear con esas cosas desde tan temprano, con el tiempo terminaban arrastrando todo cuanto les rodeaba. Pensar en que la alegre Tenten pudiera acabar atrapada en alguien así, fuera sucumbiendo a la misma historia, fuese llenándola de apuros económicos por obtener su _medicina_ , me ponía los pelos de punta.

No se podía negar lo evidente. Las pruebas habían hablado.

 **Neji consumía drogas**.

En concreto, habían encontrado niveles de éxtasis en su sangre, aunque la Policía barajaba la hipótesis de que también hubiese hecho uso anteriormente de cannabis y, tal vez, cocaína. Mencionar esos nombres todavía me estremece cada vez que los relaciono con Neji.

Comprendía el dolor de la pérdida, sí, pero ni en broma podría ligarlo nunca a ese otro tema. Por ello, cavilé sobre la posibilidad de que el primo de Hinata guardase un odio secreto hacia sí mismo, razón por la que siempre era tan susceptible con los demás.

 **Cuando te odias a ti mismo, difícilmente aprecias al resto**.

Por fortuna –si es que se podía decir así–, Neji debía de haber empezado a drogarse desde hacía relativamente poco. Y por lo que señalaron los resultados de aquellos análisis, de forma salteada. El problema es que el consumo de narcóticos permanece en la sangre durante semanas. Para colmo, aquella noche de lluvia precisamente el chico de ojos perlados se había tomado una pastilla de éxtasis.

Al parecer, la había consumido en un club de ocio. Lo había hecho por influencia de Gaara. Habían pretendido colarse ilegalmente en un pub adulto justo después. Sin embargo, Tenten y Rock Lee, que habían estado con ellos dos, habían sacado a Neji de allí al haber visto su estado. Por el contrario, no habían podido hacer lo mismo con Gaara. Tal vez él sí hubiera cumplido con su propósito. Luego, se habían topado con Naruto y con Hinata, y tras algunas provocaciones por parte del primo de mi amiga, las cosas habían terminado como yo me las había encontrado.

Empezaba a entender la tirria que le tenía Sasuke a nuestro _kôhai_ pelirrojo.

 **Todo era culpa de Gaara**.

Pero ¿cuál era su motivación? Ni siquiera concebía cómo dos personas aparentemente distintas se habían visto envueltas en la misma situación. ¿Qué había en sus vidas que les hubiese guiado hasta aquel mundo colmado de oscuridad?

Gaara era adoptado: el último hijo del señor Sabaku, un hombre que dirigía una empresa multinacional asociada a varias discografías. Los Sabaku estaban tan forrados de dinero que incluso les habían dejado un apartamento gigantesco a sus hijos, con criados y servicio de limpieza incluido, bajo la vigilancia de un guardaespaldas mientras no estaban.

Bueno, prácticamente no estaban nunca. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Sin embargo, me planteé que quizás me estaba enfocando solo en lo que relucía en la superficie. Había escuchado que la señora Sabaku era ama de casa. Si era así, ¿por qué no vivía ella con sus hijos? El señor Sabaku todavía tenía la excusa del trabajo –aunque, para mí, tampoco eso lo justificaba–, pero... ¿y ella? ¿Sería el tipo de madre que se pasaba más tiempo perdida en spas de lujo que al cuidado de sus hijos? Sé que no tenía derecho a juzgarla, pero ¿qué clase de familia debía ser aquella, cuando el más pequeño se drogaba y los mellizos mayores parecían pasar de todo?

Daba igual que no compartieran la misma sangre. Temari y Kankurô podrían haber hecho mucho más por Gaara.

Incluso ahora me mantengo firme a esa opinión.

Aunque tal vez éramos, de nuevo, demasiado jóvenes. ¿Qué podían hacer unos adolescentes, cuando siempre se les ha dicho que se tapen los ojos y muestren el lado bonito de sus vidas? ¿Dónde quedaba el límite entre lo bueno y lo malo para ellos, si nadie se preocupaba por enseñárselo?

A lo mejor Temari no era una hermana tan negligente como parecía.

Los hermanos cargamos con responsabilidades que, a veces, hasta los padres olvidan haber puesto sobre nuestros hombros.

 **¿Quién era realmente el culpable? Creo que, desde luego, ellos no**.

Fruncí el ceño. Me había quedado a solas bajo un árbol del jardín del instituto; Tenten se había ido hacía unos cuantos minutos con Rock Lee –quien, a pesar de todo, seguía sin hablarme–. Estábamos a viernes. No había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había acontecido el fin de semana anterior. Y no había sido hasta ese día que había podido hablar tranquilamente con mi amiga de los moños sobre ello. Ahora que lo había hecho, me sentía más confusa que antes.

Neji. Gaara. Temari. Hinata.

Demasiados nombres y muy pocas respuestas.

Volví a encender la pantalla de mi móvil. Ni un solo mensaje de mi amiga de los ojos perlados. Ni Neji ni Hinata vinieron en toda esa semana.

No me había atrevido a llamar a mi amiga todavía. Los profesores habían comentado que tanto él como su primo habían pillado la gripe. Aquel año se extendió por toda la ciudad de forma masiva.

 **Igualmente, estaba inquieta**.

Por su parte, Ino me había escrito el lunes avisándome de que se había marchado a París con su madre y que no regresaría hasta la semana siguiente. Aun así, se mantenía alerta por si nuestra amiga de larga melena azabache daba señales de vida. También la rubia se había enterado de la historia.

Aunque pensaba que debía dejar espacio a Hinata, me moría por saber cómo estaba. Las veces en que había visto a Naruto esa semana, se había negado en redonda a aclararme nada.

No resistí un minuto más y opté por escribirle un mensaje.

 _Yo: Hinata-chan, por favor, dime que sigues viva o que no te has caído por el retrete... Intento sacarte una sonrisa, aunque ya sabes lo mal que se me da eso de hacer reír aposta. Quiero hablar contigo pronto, pero te dejaré tu tiempo. Solo te pido que me hagas saber cómo te encuentras._

Una vez lo envié, pensé que me había extendido mucho, pero había necesitado expresarle, así, todo lo que sentía. Se me daba como el culo eso de ocultar mis sentimientos. La experiencia me estaba dando conocimiento de oro en ese ámbito.

Suspiré, y di un bocado a la tortilla dulce que Hana me había preparado en el _bentô_ de aquella mañana. La noche del sábado, a mi regreso a casa, mi hermana había notado enseguida que algo no andaba bien. Inevitablemente, había acabado contándole por encima la pelea de Neji y Naruto, aun cuando había omitido lo de que el primo de Hinata se había vuelto drogadicto y que se lo habían llevado a comisaría. Ella se lo había tomado todo como algo que formaba parte de una historia de amor prohibido. De alguna forma, me había animado que lo viera así. El efecto de las drogas había sacado todo el resentimiento que sentía Neji hacia el rubio y, en realidad, sí era verdad que la relación entre Hinata y Naruto estuviese ciertamente _prohibida_.

Mi amiga no había contado en casa que estaba saliendo con el Uzumaki. Casi era bonito imaginar que era eso lo que giraba en torno a toda aquella historia, aunque había demasiadas cosas que la oscurecían.

 **El asunto del profesor Itachi y las peleas callejeras me tenía igual o más inquieta**.

Aquel policía había dejado caer tantas cosas a la vez esa noche, que apenas había podido seguir bien la conversación. Hubo demasiadas palabras incomprensibles para mí en aquel entonces. Pero lo que sí había entendido era que algo muy grave sucedía en la familia de Sasuke.

Aquella oración resonaba constantemente en mi cabeza.

 _Ese padre que tenéis es duro de cojones_.

Solo había visto al señor Fugaku Uchiha en un par de ocasiones por la tele. Lo cierto era que siempre me había parecido el tipo de hombre con el que no se debía bromear: muy serio y soberbio. Daba miedo. Sasuke también era poco expresivo y de mirada sobria, pero su semblante albergaba algo más de luz al menos. De hecho, últimamente estaba más iluminado que nunca.

Recordé la conversación que había tenido aquella noche con Sasuke, antes de toda la historia de la pelea y el arresto de Neji. Intenté no revivir en mi mente lo que había osado hacer en el sofá de su casa con él –me resultaba tremendamente vergonzoso– y me centré en la imagen de sus cicatrices.

Una y otra vez, por más que las viera, me costaba acostumbrarme a ellas. No era porque me repugnasen o algo así. Era porque tenía la sensación de que, pese a que ya estaban todas cerradas, seguían sangrando desde dentro. Como si los momentos en que se habían marcado ahí aún palpitasen en el interior de su piel. Como si quisieran gritar.

Saber que había sido su propio abuelo quien se las había hecho era simplemente desgarrador. Antes nunca hubiese imaginado que Sasuke pudiera haber pasado por ese tormento. Mucho menos con la excusa de convertirlo en alguien importante.

 **¿Su padre también le habría hecho algo?**

Un concejal del Ministerio de Defensa se supone que tiene que ser una persona que mira siempre por la paz; de ahí a que forme parte de la mayor institución de seguridad del Estado. Por severa que fuera su apariencia, me resultaba imposible imaginarme a un hombre así maltratando a sus hijos. Hasta el punto de que ambos, como forma de sublevación, habían frecuentado lugares protagonizados por peleas callejeras.

Algo no encajaba. Para mí ya era más que evidente que la relación entre Itachi y Sasuke no era buena, nada buena. Solo tenía que recordar cómo se habían mirado aquel sábado por la noche.

 **Pero ¿por qué?**

Decidí que no podía seguir quedándome al margen. Tenía que hablar con Sasuke de una vez por todas sobre ello, fuera como fuese.

Y no tardaría en realizar mi objetivo.

Apenas era el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Sasuke apareció a los pocos minutos de haberme despedido de Tenten.

–¿Por qué no nos hemos reunido en la cancha de baloncesto? –me preguntó, mientras se sentaba a mi lado bajo el árbol y colocaba su almuerzo frente a él.

Rechiné un poco los dientes. Tenía muy mal recuerdo de ese sitio. La cara de Temari se reavivó en mi memoria, pero ya no por el tema sobre el que conjeturaba antes.

–Me gusta más aquí. Las zonas altas me dan respeto –intenté desviar el asunto.

–Me doy cuenta de que a ti te dan respeto muchas _cosas_ , Sakura –me miró con socarronería, al tiempo que se metía un trozo de cerdo empanado en la boca.

Hice un mohín.

–¡Déjame! No a todos nos gustan los deportes de riesgo –rezongué.

Sasuke me sonrió de un modo extraño. Pícaro.

–Si subir a esa azotea lo consideras un deporte de riesgo, ¿también lo que hicimos en mi casa el otro día lo es? Porque me gustaría repetirlo pronto.

Fue inevitable, me sonrojé hasta la punta de la coronilla. Las orejas me ardieron de un modo atosigante, y desvié la mirada, incapaz de responder a su provocación. Lo que había hecho aquella vez había sido, en parte, mi elección, pero ni yo misma comprendía de dónde había salido tal atrevimiento.

Ante mi reacción, Sasuke se rio tanto que por poco no se atragantó con la comida. Eso me lo puso difícil. Aun cuando fuera por algo a mi costa, desde aquel sábado apenas se había mostrado alegre. Recuerdo que aquella semana solo le había visto sonreír un par de veces.

Olvidé al momento por qué me sentía tan avergonzada. Suspiré y volví a encararle, esperando a que dejara de reírse.

 **A pesar de todo, tenía que descubrir la verdad**.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –empecé.

Él se comió una gamba rebozada de su fiambrera. Volvía a estar serio de repente.

–Deberías quitarte esa manía de preguntarme si puedes preguntar algo. Es redundante y hace que me sienta un poco distante cuando lo haces. Tampoco me gusta que te disculpes continuamente conmigo. A menos que me hayas pisado un pie o que me hayas metido uno de esos tortazos tuyos, no tiene sentido.

Sus palabras provocaron que se me acelerara el corazón. Comprendí enseguida que quería echar abajo los pequeños muros que persistían entre nosotros. Deshacerse de las _distancias_ conmigo. Dejar el frío solo para el hielo del invierno.

 **Sí, eso me lo hizo aún más difícil**.

Tragué saliva. Sasuke siguió picoteando en el surtido de alimentos que llevaba su _bentô_ , el cual intuí que se había preparado él mismo.

–Bueno, es que quería saber... ¿qué es lo que ocurre entre el profesor Itachi y tú? ¿Por qué siempre parece como si os llevarais tan mal? ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros?

Su mano se detuvo dejando los palillos congelados, sujetando el puñado de arroz blanco que había pretendido comerse. Tardó en contestar.

–Eso no es _algo_. Son tres preguntas seguidas.

Entorné los ojos, confusa por su respuesta.

–Lo sé, pero... todas tienen que ver con lo mismo –apunté. Esperé a que él dijese algo más, pero se mantuvo callado. Me desesperé–. Llevo toda la semana dándole vueltas a eso. Lo que dijo aquel policía... ¿es todo cierto? ¿El profesor Itachi también se peleaba en la calle de joven? Si es así, no le juzgaré, te lo prometo. Pero vi lo serio que te pusiste... y al escuchar esa insinuación sobre lo duro que es vuestro padre, me inquieté. ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Sasuke? ¿Acaso...?

–Nada de esto te incumbe –me cortó de pronto.

Mis manos temblaron ligeramente sobre mi regazo. Sabía que se negaría. Estaba claro; era Sasuke. Sin embargo, me dije a mí misma que debía insistir.

–Por favor, explícamelo.

–Déjalo, Sakura –su tono sombrío de voz me erizó la nuca.

–¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo? Tal vez contándomelo te pueda ayudar.

–¿Ayudar en qué?

–En mejorar tu relación con tu hermano – _¡Mierda! ¿Para qué le sueltas eso, mongola?_

Sasuke me fulminó con la mirada. Toda brizna de júbilo que hubiera dominado sus facciones afiladas es esfumó como el humo. Me lo había esperado. Acababa de cagarla hasta el fondo. Esas cosas no se podían decir así, sin más. Mucho menos con alguien como él.

Pero me molestaba esa forma tan cambiante con la que actuaba. ¿Acaso no había insinuado que quería dejar de poner tantas barreras entre nosotros?

–Mi relación con Itachi no cambiará. Punto –sentenció tajantemente.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, mirándome con severidad. Sabía que me estaba diciendo: «ni se te ocurra meter las narices en asuntos ajenos». Y también sabía que tenía todo el derecho a sentirse así. En cierto modo, mi actitud era la de una persona cotilla; alguien que quería cruzar un terreno que no le correspondía.

 **Aun así, me era imposible seguir actuando como si nada.**

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke rompió el contacto visual conmigo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su fiambrera y mantuvo la mirada fija en su comida a medio terminar.

–No tengo más hambre. Me vuelvo a clase –se limitó a decir, mientras cerraba el _bentô_ y se levantaba.

Arrugué la frente.

 _No, otra vez no. ¿Vas a dejar de hablarme de nuevo?_

–Lo siento –me apresuré en contestar. Con la boca chica.

Una parte de mí me estaba regañando por haber provocado esa situación, sobre todo, cuando él al fin parecía haber estado de buen humor.

 **La otra parte estaba aún más ansiosa por averiguar cuán grave era lo que escondía, si cada vez que le preguntaba, él se comportaba de esa forma tan arisca**.

Sasuke solo se detuvo unos segundos. Y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se despidió. Visiblemente cabreado, me dio la espalda y se largó de allí.

Ni Ino. Ni Hinata. Ni Tenten. Ni Sasuke.

Me sentí horriblemente sola.

* * *

Aquel día se suspendió el entrenamiento del Club de Kárate porque el entrenador Asuma había caído enfermo –de verdad que aquel año la epidemia de gripe fue implacable–. El profesor Itachi no pudo sustituirle; dijo que tenía muchos exámenes que corregir. Y Sasuke, tal y como había esperado, había seguido enfurruñado conmigo. Aunque me había dirigido la palabra, no como la última vez.

–Hoy me voy antes. No iré a tu cafetería, estaré entrenando –me había resumido.

Fue un alivio. Me habría gustado que lo hubiera dicho sin estar tan de malas, pero al menos había significado algo. Me había dado una explicación, y él nunca daba explicaciones a nadie. Ni siquiera a Naruto.

 **Todo ello propició el momento perfecto**.

No me daría por vencida. Ya que Sasuke se negaba rotundamente a hablar, se me ocurrió investigar por mi cuenta. Algunos dicen: «si quieres que algo te salga bien, no se lo digas a nadie». Aquel día no pude estar más de acuerdo.

La primera opción que me vino a la mente fue la de interrogar a aquel hombre que nos había recogido el sábado, de quien me había comentado Sasuke era un sirviente muy apreciado en su familia: el señor Isao. Sin embargo, lo descarté enseguida. No tenía forma de contactar con él, y quizás tampoco hubiera conseguido verle, aun cuando hubiese habido algún modo de hacerlo.

La segunda opción fue visitar la Biblioteca Nacional de la Dieta, la biblioteca nacional por excelencia de todo Japón. Y me decanté por esa. Había deducido rápidamente que allí podría dar con algunas de mis respuestas; que encontraría algo que explicase las cosas que había mencionado aquel policía llamado Hidan.

Había pronunciado la palabra **«linaje»**.

Siempre había oído hablar de la familia Uchiha como un antiguo clan de guerreros fuertes, valerosos, temidos, expertos en las artes de la lucha y enteramente leales al Gobierno. En su mayoría samuráis, que en ocasiones habían hecho servicios de espionaje y se habían convertido en ninjas.

Aquel sector –aun cuando yo había estado vinculada a las artes marciales por mis habilidades en aikido– no era algo a lo que antes hubiera concedido mucha importancia. Me consideraba a mí misma una persona bastante japonesa, a pesar de que mi aspecto físico se inclinaba más por el rollo occidental. Pero era cierto que las tradiciones no habían sido nunca el pan de mi casa, ignorando excepciones como Halloween o la visita a los templos en Año Nuevo.

Mi mundo se asemejaba más al de un cóctel polémico de sociedades contemporáneas, bastante opuesto al esquema monogenista, regio y ancestral que representaba el de la familia de Sasuke.

Imponía. Saber que tantas generaciones habían custodiado aquel apellido me resultaba hasta escalofriante.

No comprendía en absoluto la clase de territorio que estaba pisando, cuando entré en esa biblioteca aquella tarde y busqué «Uchiha» en la sección de Política. Tampoco me extrañó encontrarlo allí, aunque ahora creo que debería haberme percatado de muchas más cosas.

 **¿Por qué habían colocado Uchiha en esa sección y no en la de Historia?**

 **Si se trataba solo de un apellido milenario, ¿por qué relacionarlo directamente con ese ámbito?**

Entonces solo había dado por descontado que la respuesta era Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke e Itachi. Pero estuve años preguntándome qué fallaba en mis suposiciones. Porque, desde ese mismo momento en que las hice, _supe_ que fallaba algo.

Todo lo que encontré allí fueron, principalmente, documentos y archivos que recogían las hazañas de miembros de la familia Uchiha durante la guerra. A lo largo de los siglos. Estuve un buen rato explorando por todos los libros de texto que hallé, algunos de autores que habían escrito novelas épicas con ese apellido.

Una de ellas hablaba sobre un poderoso General enamorado de la Luna. Me detuve a leerla especialmente por el nombre del protagonista: Sasuke. Sentí un escalofrío al dar con aquella coincidencia.

La historia contaba que, como la Luna se podía ver desde cualquier parte del mundo, cuando se marchaba a la salida del sol, el General sufría, sintiéndose continuamente traicionado por ella: henchido de celos por que otros pudieran mirarla, en los momentos en que para él era imposible. Al final, triste y frustrado al comprender que nunca podría tenerla consigo para siempre, se suicidó. Por haber abandonado a todos sus hombres, se le condenó en Yomi, el inframundo, a vagar sin ojos, ni voz, ni oídos. Pero tenía una única posibilidad de saldar su castigo: la Luna vendría a recogerle si, a través del único sentido que le quedaba: el tacto, demostraba que podía dar amor al menos a un alma errante que anidara en esa dimensión.

 **El final de esa historia nunca se había cerrado**.

Cuando llegué a las últimas palabras del manuscrito, me di cuenta de que casi se había hecho de noche. Miré el reloj en mi móvil. Las seis y media. Aquel día entraba a trabajar a las siete y cuarto, y la Biblioteca Nacional quedaba a unos veinte minutos largos de Shibuya en tren.

Eché un vistazo a todos los documentos que había sacado sobre la familia Uchiha. Chasqueé la lengua. La historia del General y la Luna me había atrapado tanto que no había podido mirar ni la mitad de ellos.

 _¡Joder! Has malgastado toda la tarde en leer un cuento para niños_.

Con la resignación de tener que aplazar mi investigación para otro día, me levanté de la silla. Apresuradamente, apilé todos los documentos que había desparramado por la mesa donde me había sentado a leerlos. Los agarré entre los brazos y, en el preciso instante en que me giré, choqué contra alguien. El estruendo de los pesados libros al caer dejó eco en la sala.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –dije atropelladamente, agachándome y lanzándome a reordenarlo todo.

–Vaya, menuda casualidad –aquella voz hizo que me detuviera en seco.

Alcé la mirada y descubrí ante mí, mirándome con su perfilada ceja arqueada, el rostro de la chica del pelo caoba. La que había sido amante de Sasuke, meses atrás.

–Oh, ahora que lo pienso, después de todas estas veces todavía no sé cómo te llamas. Yo soy Fûka –dijo con un timbre burlón.

La miré recelosa mientras me alzaba.

–Sakura –me limité a contestar.

Sus ojos examinaron los libros que sostenía entre mis brazos. Reparé por primera vez en sus lentillas azul oscuro, y en mis adentros recalqué la idea de que aquella chica parecía una completa _gyaru_ [1]. Era casi como una cantante de pop. ¿Por qué siempre había afirmado que era universitaria?

–¿Estás espiando a Sasuke? –inquirió con mordacidad.

Fruncí el ceño; sin embargo, fui incapaz de rebatirle. No me había parado a mirarlo de ese modo, pero esa tal Fûka tenía razón.

 **Le estaba espiando**.

–Te obsesionas un poco, ¿eh? Nada de esto servirá para que te haga caso, monina –señaló con retintín.

Rechiné los dientes.

–No necesito que me haga más caso, cuando ya estoy saliendo con él.

Su rostro en forma de diamante pareció contraerse un instante, con sus pupilas titilando.

–¿Cómo? –su voz reflejó un matiz de indignación.

Casi sonreí.

–Sasuke y yo llevamos un tiempo juntos, así que no tengo necesidad alguna en que me preste más atención de la que ya me da.

Fûka me miró muy seria durante los primeros segundos; luego, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Casi tan cínica como las que me había mostrado Sasuke antaño.

–Ya veo. De modo que ahora mi querido _kôhai_ se está acaramelando contigo... Entonces ya te habrá hecho las mismas cosas que a mí en la cama, ¿no?

Aquello último me sentó como si me tirase un cubo de hielo por la espalda. Mi súbito silencio confirmó las sospechas de aquella astuta muchacha.

–Ah, vaya, perdona. No sé por qué me sorprende que aún seas virgen. Sasuke no está acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas como tú, ¿verdad? ¡Qué lastima! Debe de ser muy duro para él tocar a alguien con una deficiencia mental como la tuya.

Mis dedos se cerraron un poco más en torno a los libros que sostenía. Era evidente que yo no padecía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral. Para mí, que alguien jugara a insultar con aquel tema estaba fuera de lugar.

–Con el debido respeto, Fûka-senpai, si has venido aquí a estudiar para tu carrera de...

–Economía –concretó ella en tono agrio.

–¿Economía? –me sorprendió bastante que alguien así estudiase un campo tan logístico. Aun así, me aclaré la garganta y continué–: Bien, pues si has venido aquí a estudiar para tu carrera de Economía, creo que deberías centrarte solo en ese cometido. Estoy segura de que la universidad es muy complicada; no veo en qué puede beneficiarte discutir con una estudiante de Bachillerato como yo. Mucho menos por un chico más joven que tú.

Entornó los ojos. Acababa de darle justo donde más le dolía. No dijo nada durante un momento, pero recuperó casi enseguida sus aires de chulería.

–De acuerdo. Te dejaré tranquila, aunque te daré un consejo –se acercó tanto a mí que pude ver hasta los poros limpios de su piel; su sutil aroma a almizcle me inundó las fosas nasales–: yo que tú perdería la virginidad pronto, o Sasuke no tardará en buscarme de nuevo. Aunque, en realidad, ni siquiera te mereces que sea tan buena diciéndote esto. Me has hablado en un tono muy repelente, así que debería dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso. Después de todo, Sasuke- _kun_ –marcó el sufijo de forma significativa– y yo no podemos vivir sin el cuerpo del otro.

Apreté mucho la mandíbula. Lo más vergonzoso fue que me ruboricé. Aquellas palabras habían evocado en mi cabeza la escena en el sofá de la casa de Sasuke.

Me había atrevido, con todo el esfuerzo del que había sido capaz, dar un pasito más con él hacia ese mundo tan íntimo, tan indómito, tan desconocido para mí. Al principio, me había sentido insegura y asustada, pero poco a poco había sido como ir perdiendo el control... y que ya nada me importase. Aun cuando sabía que había sido la más torpe del mundo en hacerlo, había osado tocarle, en un intento por transmitirle todo lo que sus manos me habían hecho sentir a mí.

 **Rememorarlo, ahora que estaba en frío, me avergonzó**.

Pensé que me había expuesto al más absoluto de los ridículos; que me había denigrado a mí misma. Y al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras de Sasuke, diciéndome que nada de aquello era malo, y me sentía estúpida por razonar de aquella manera. ¿Por qué tenía que verlo humillante si solo había actuado así con él?

Pero tenía a Fûka delante, y acababa de estamparme una vez más de frente con la realidad.

 **Yo no era, ni mucho menos, la primera experiencia de Sasuke**.

Aquello solo había sido nuevo para mí. Y, si lo analizaba con detenimiento, quizás lo que hice aquella vez había sido una tremenda chorrada, en comparación con todas las cosas que esa chica había hecho con él en el pasado.

 _Sasuke-kun y yo no podemos vivir sin el cuerpo del otro_.

 **Acababa de decirlo y ya sabía que sería el nuevo eslogan de mis pesadillas**.

Desvié la mirada.

–Disculpa, Fûka-senpai, pero tengo prisa –concluí finalmente.

Intenté sortearla, pero su mirada taladrándome me hizo estar alerta.

–Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte, monina. Tal vez le vea pronto –me amenazó.

Juro que fue la primera vez en mi vida que de verdad sentí ansias de reventar a puñetazos una cabeza.

* * *

Tal y como me había advertido Sasuke, ese día no le volví a ver. Al salir del trabajo seguía experimentando angustia con todo lo acontecido aquel día. Pero, al menos, recibí una buena noticia.

 _Hinata: No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Estoy mejor ahora. El ambiente en casa ha estado muy tenso. Mi padre ha estado tan enfadado que no ha parado de decir que enviará a mi primo a un reformatorio, pero mi madre ha conseguido calmarle. Neji no ha abierto la boca ni una sola vez. Creo que se está arrepintiendo de lo que ha hecho..., o eso espero._

 _Casi se me ha pasado la gripe. Volveré a clase el lunes, seguramente._

 _Te estoy echando de menos._

Con el tiempo, la amistad que había forjado con la chica de ojos perlados se había hecho tan sólida, que con solo leer aquellas líneas mi cuerpo se llenó de pura adrenalina. En ese momento, prácticamente, me olvidé de la discusión con Sasuke, y las palabras de Fûka sonaron como un zumbido débil en mi memoria.

Me apresuré en responder a Hinata.

 _Yo: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me cuentes esto. ¡Yo también te estoy echando de menos! Perdona mi efusividad, pero he tenido un día de perros y haber recibido tu mensaje es lo único que lo salva. Esfuérzate por ponerte buena para que, así, cumplas con tu palabra._

 _¡Te veré el lunes!_

Después de aquello, casi de forma automática, eché un vistazo en mis conversaciones de Line. Sasuke llevaba sin escribirme desde ayer. No le debía conceder demasiada importancia; realmente era un negado para las redes sociales. Pero supongo que, si aquella vez hubiese recibido aunque fuera un mensaje de buenas noches, me habría ayudado a mantener el ánimo.

 _¿Le habrá escrito esa chica? ¿Le habrá respondido él?_

Mis miedos provocaron que, por desgracia, toda la adrenalina que las palabras de Hinata me habían insuflado descendiera a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aquella noche, como había esperado, tuve muchas pesadillas.

Gracias a que me mantuve bastante ocupada en el trabajo, el sábado pasó deprisa. La primavera se acercaba y la temporada de turistas estaba desbordando Tokio. Ello me permitió hacer turnos extras que me alejaron de imaginar cosas que no debía.

Pero de vuelta a casa, al ojear al fin las notificaciones de mi móvil, volví a llevarme un chasco. Tenía un móvil viejo, totalmente pasado de moda, y apenas poseía espacio de almacenamiento para meter aplicaciones, por lo que yo tampoco era muy _virtualmente sociable_ , que digamos. Aun así, me preocupaba casi siempre por contactar con mis seres queridos.

Sasuke no. Para nada. Seguía sin recibir un solo mensaje suyo.

 _¿Seguirá molesto por esa conversación? Tal vez debería llamarle_.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Tras varios segundos de cavilación, finalmente me aventuré a hacerlo. Y esperé...

 _El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible en este momento. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde_.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sasuke era un absoluto desastre en ese mundillo, aun cuando sabía que las nuevas tecnologías no escapaban a sus habilidades. Cuando presentamos el mito de Psiqué y Cupido al principio de curso, me había parecido bastante resuelto con el ordenador.

Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de aquel proyecto de clase me hizo sonreír.

Parecía como si hubiéramos cruzado una línea interdimensional desde aquel día. Antes de ello, durante años, Sasuke apenas me había mirado; casi ni se hubiera percatado de mi existencia, de no ser por lo borde que le había hablado entonces. Nunca tengo claro si había actuado de forma correcta en esa época; quizás me había pasado de borde más de una vez. Sin embargo, pese a su frialdad y su arrogancia, cuando le había necesitado, él había estado ahí. Incluso a regañadientes.

Había borrado en secreto las huellas más graves de mi _bullying_ en el instituto.

Y me había salvado de aquellos traficantes de mujeres.

Y había anunciado frente a todo el mundo nuestra relación, en especial, para que las locas de sus admiradoras me dejaran en paz.

 **¿Cómo no iba a ser yo la que le ayudase ahora a él?**

No me interesaba su vida por cotilleo, o saber sobre su familia para especular. Lo único que me interesaba era comprender qué era lo que había vivido. Quería encontrar el modo de aliviar por completo ese dolor que, en el fondo, siempre había intuido que sufría, pero que había pasado por alto durante demasiado tiempo.

No solo yo tenía problemas en mi vida. Sasuke también cargaba con muchas penas en silencio. Por ello, decidí que el domingo, después de hacer el voluntariado en el hospital, volvería a la Biblioteca Nacional y retomaría mis indagaciones.

Eran los conflictos de su vida los que tenían su mente tan ocupada.

Debía confiar en Sasuke.

Él nunca me haría lo que Fûka había insinuado.

Convencerme de todo ello me llevó a ignorar el móvil esa noche. Al día siguiente, directamente lo dejé en casa. Aposta. Ni siquiera lo abrí antes de salir hacia el hospital. No quería estar pendiente de ese aparato del demonio. Debía desintoxicarme de él porque solo me traía pensamientos negativos.

 _Sasuke es un chico serio que pasa completamente del mundillo banal de las redes sociales._

Y con esa idea en la cabeza, me motivé para cumplir con mi tarea de voluntaria en el hospital.

Aquella mañana, además, me reencontré con Tanishi. Había venido a hacerse una de sus diálisis rutinarias. Su piel estaba menos amarillenta, con un aspecto más saludable; estaba mejorando. Sin embargo, le noté ligeramente distinto. Su pelo ya no tenía ese reflejo berenjena con el que le había conocido. Más bien, era de un negro alquitrán, sutilmente azulado, como el de Sasuke.

–Lo siento, Sakura-senpai. En realidad, me lo teñía así porque me gustaba mucho –confesó avergonzado–. El morado es mi color favorito, pero todo el mundo se mete conmigo por mis gustos. Así que empecé a mentir y a decir que se me había puesto el pelo de ese tono porque, de pequeño, me había bañado muchas veces en el mar. Sé que es ridículo...

»Pero a ti te dejé que pensaras que era una anomalía como la tuya. Cuando vi tu color de pelo, me pareció tan guay que deseé que el mío fuera igual. Y no quería desilusionarte. Ahora me arrepiento mucho de lo que he hecho.

Aunque me molestó que me hubiese mentido, no pude evitar emocionarme al escuchar su opinión sobre mi pelo. Casi todo el mundo pensaba ya que era artificial, aun cuando todavía escuchaba comentarios desagradables por la calle. Pero prefería que esos comentarios reflejaran críticas sobre gustos personales hacia la imagen extravagante que tenía por culpa de este color rosáceo, y no un temor rotundo al saber que, en realidad, era algo natural.

 **La gente como yo nunca terminamos de encajar del todo en la sociedad.**

Da igual que un país diga ser moderno y abierto, o conservador y cerrado. Casi nadie logra ponerse al cien por cien en la piel de lo que no entiende. Y, o bien te tratan como un espécimen extraño del que hay que alejarse, o bien como algo exótico de lo que todos quieren hacerse amigos: la moda de que presuman por el _qué_ eres, y no por _quién_ eres o lo que _haces_.

Y yo tenía doble problema en eso: era mestiza y, además, con el pelo rosa.

Terminé sintiéndome conmovida por Tanishi. Aunque todavía fuera un niño, era la primera persona que, sin tener ninguno de mis _defectos_ , se sentía casi igual que yo. Pero me extrañaba que sus padres no hubieran detenido su afán por llevar ese pelo teñido.

–Es que no se habían enterado –me explicó–. Hasta ahora, había ocultado el tinte en casa cubriéndome el pelo con gorras, sombreros, boinas, etc. Como sabes, mis padres no venían mucho a visitarme cuando estaba ingresado en el hospital, así que aquí podía llevarlo más veces suelto.

»Pero el otro día se me cayó el gorro que llevaba puesto y mi madre me vio el pelo. Creo que se pensaban que me lo cubría a menudo porque tenía algún tipo de obsesión con que se me cayese por la diálisis, cosa que sé que no pasará; aun así, dejé que se imaginaran lo que quisiesen. Y me parece que esa fue la razón principal por la que les sentó tan mal. Me llevé un buen bofetón de mi madre, y al final tuve que volver a mi color natural.

Torcí la boca, mirándole con cara de resignación.

–No debiste hacer eso, Tanishi-chan. Pero, bueno, ya se ha terminado y espero que hayas sacado en claro de esto que la mentira tiene las patas muy cortas. Además, el pelo así de negro también te queda muy bien –le respondí.

Sus blancas mejillas se llenaron de un rubor intenso, y fue incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. Tanishi era un niño poco hablador, bastante serio, pero me aliviaba que al menos conmigo se abriera un poco más. Ignoraba el motivo, aunque por aquel entonces era incapaz de relacionarlo con el amor. Solo tenía once años.

 **El amor no surgía en edades tan tempranas, ¿no?**

Después de aquella conversación, estuve horas yendo de un lado para otro por el hospital, con Tanishi pisándome los talones. En un par de ocasiones, los más pequeños nos pidieron jugar con ellos. Algunos ancianos nos propusieron lo mismo con el _karuta_ , un juego de cartas tradicional que consiste en adivinar, antes que tu oponente, cuál es la carta indicada mientras una voz te va leyendo sus palabras. Reconozco que soy bastante mala en ese juego, y recuerdo que me equivoqué infinidad de veces seguidas.

Luego, perdí de vista al niño del lunar en el entrecejo. No sé cómo ni cuándo había desaparecido, pero me apenó la idea de que ya se hubiera marchado. Aunque deduje rápidamente que habría ido a hacerse la diálisis.

Por ello, acabé deteniéndome. Volvía a estar sola. La planta donde me encontraba tenía un área central muy amplia, conectada a las escaleras. Un poco cansada, me incliné sobre la barandilla. Me picaban las manos; sentía la irremediable tentación de tener entre ellas mi móvil. Es increíble el vicio que nos crean estos aparatos, como si el no llevarlos encima nos arrancase un pedacito de nosotros. Algo casi tan horrendo como las drogas que Neji consumía.

–Y en el último momento te encontré.

Aquella voz hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

Me giré súbitamente, y le identifiqué al segundo. El intenso cabello rojo sobresalía ondulado y alborotado por debajo de su boina, a juego con el color del pañuelo que llevaba amarrado al cuello.

Entonces me acordé. Sasori me había dicho el fin de semana anterior que ese domingo vendría a ver a su abuela.

–¿Por qué me pones esa cara de susto? –esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–Perdona. Pensaba ir a visitar a la señora Chiyo ahora –me excusé.

–No te molestes, está sobada. Esa vieja duerme más que un lirón.

Entorné los ojos. Casi había olvidado lo brusco que era Sasori hablando de su abuela.

–¿Me acompañas a la salida? Tengo que irme ya para seguir con un proyecto, pero querría charlar un poco contigo –me sugirió–. Como no te has dignado a aparecer por la habitación de mi abuela antes, no he podido verte todo lo que me hubiera gustado. Compénsame al menos con esto, por favor.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa. El rostro de Sasuke acudió inmediatamente a mi cabeza. No estaba ciega, me había fijado bien en la tensión que se formaba cada vez que él y Sasori cruzaban una mirada.

–Es que no sé... Quizás me llamen para ayudar a alguien...

–¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! Ya hay muchos médicos y voluntarios en esta planta que pueden encargarse de eso. Solo quiero hablar un ratito contigo. El otro día tu novio no me dejó.

Rememoré el momento al que se refería. Cierto era que habíamos tenido prisa esa noche, pero Sasuke se había comportado de un modo muy descortés delante de su hermano y de sus amigos. Especialmente, y reincidiendo en mi anterior pensamiento, con el pelirrojo.

Suspiré.

* * *

Sasori y yo nos quedamos delante de la puerta del hospital, sentados en una esquina de las escaleras. Desde aquel ángulo no estorbábamos la entrada a nadie. Él había dicho que tenía algo de prisa; sin embargo, me había asegurado que no le importaba perder unos minutos en mi compañía.

–¿Sobre qué es ese proyecto? –le pregunté.

No me miró directamente, pero en su boca se formó una sonrisa significativa.

–Sobre mi sueño.

Su respuesta me dejó bastante sorprendida. Sasori tenía la apariencia de un chico que vivía la vida por vivirla, como esos filósofos nómadas de la Antigua Grecia que apostaban por un mundo hedónico. Se veía que se preocupaba por su aspecto físico –debía de teñirse el pelo a menudo porque casi nunca se le notaban las raíces– y que le gustaba la moda –su estilo bohemio destacaba sobre el resto de los chavales que circulaban por la ciudad–. Pero no me habría planteado antes que él albergara algo tan comprometedor como un sueño.

–¿Puedo preguntar cuál es? –inquirí curiosa.

Entonces me miró, y sus ojos cafés brillaron de un modo especial. El brillo de alguien que, de verdad, tiene un sueño.

–Convertirme en director de cine.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, anonadada.

–¿En serio? Yo pensaba que querrías ser pintor o escultor.

Sasori negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

–Me encanta dibujar, pero lo de limitarme a hacer cuadros no es lo mío; y los teatrillos con marionetas, más para mi abuela. Me gustaban los títeres de pequeño porque era la forma más fácil que tenía de proyectar una historia. A esa edad, me resultaba complicado encontrar a gente que quisiese representar aquello que se me ocurría, así que me ayudaba de las marionetas para hacerlo.

»Mi abuela tenía un pequeño teatro en Kioto, donde hacía espectáculos con ellas. Supongo que ya te lo habrá contado. Por aquel entonces, yo también vivía en esa ciudad. Mis padres trabajaban mucho y me dejaban en ese teatro todas las tardes, después del colegio. La vieja me enseñó a hacer títeres y a utilizarlos muy deprisa; a veces le echaba una mano con sus obras.

»Las marionetas siempre se me han dado bien; sin embargo, nunca han sido mi meta. Y supongo que es eso lo que ha decepcionado a mi abuela. Ya casi nadie apuesta por ese mundo.

Soltó un suspiro, y acomodó los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Sus manos se entrelazaron, con los pulgares formando círculos entre ellos.

–Entré en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música solo para calmarla un poco. Y empezaba a estar harto hasta que, por fin, el otro día los cielos parecieron escucharme –poco a poco su sonrisa tranquila comenzó a elevarse en las comisuras de su boca–. Un profesor anunció en clase que la Universidad de Waseda está ofreciendo la oportunidad de becar a nuevos estudiantes en su programa de Dirección de Cine, si les gusta el proyecto que le mandemos. No sé si habrás oído hablar de ella, pero es una de las más prestigiosas de todo Japón y también de las más difíciles de entrar.

»De manera que me he puesto las pilas. He puesto toda la carne en el asador con el cortometraje que estoy dirigiendo. Se trata de un _thriller_ , algo bastante arriesgado para muchos. Si sale mal, la habré cagado de por vida. Pero no voy a detenerme. Estoy dispuesto a impresionarles.

Le miré fascinada. No, en absoluto había esperado que Sasori fuera una persona tan comprometida con algo. Era incluso más apasionado que yo con mi sueño.

Guardó silencio un rato, pero durante ese tiempo no supe muy bien qué decir. Me había dejado tan asombrada que ya no podía sentir otra cosa más que admiración por él. Podía incluso entender por qué era rudo al hablar de su abuela. Sentía mucho cariño hacia la señora Chiyo, pero era normal que Sasori estuviera cansado de corresponder unos deseos que no eran los suyos. Encima, había elegido entrar en Bellas Artes solo por ella.

–Mis padres no están de acuerdo con esto –de pronto, interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Le miré de nuevo. Su cara exhibía una expresión extraña, entre melancólica y molesta–. Ellos quieren que estudie Derecho y que en el futuro herede el bufete de abogados de mi padre. Admito que es un plan suculento. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no quiere hacerse rico?

»Pero eso no es para mí. Ya cuando dije que entraría en Bellas Artes, la reacción fue echarme de casa. Fue el motivo por el que me mudé a Tokio. La vieja fue la que se ofreció a pagar mensualmente mi mitad del apartamento que comparto con Deidara, a cambio de que siguiera estudiando arte.

»No sé cómo se lo tomará cuando le diga que voy a optar a la Universidad de Waseda. Bueno, no es como si tuviera la plaza asegurada, pero ya cuando le mencioné que lo que de verdad quería en mi vida era dirigir una película, le faltó tiempo para venir en mi busca. Y del sofocón sus pulmones fallaron y terminó así: como está ahora en este hospital.

Arrugué la frente.

–Pero la señora Chiyo ya está mucho mejor, Sasori-kun. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Sasori me miró de un modo que me puso nerviosa. Con ternura. Con cariño.

–¿Te gustaría ser actriz, Sakura?

Esa pregunta me descolocó un poco.

–No, yo..., en realidad, yo ya tengo un sueño –confesé, y fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

Él me miró con sumo interés.

–Ahora te toca a ti contarme cuál es.

Me sonrojé.

–No hay mucho que contar. Es solo... convertirme en doctora.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y un rayo de sol los iluminó arrancándole un destello miel.

–¡Eso es alucinante, Sakura-chan! En verdad, te pega y todo –hizo una pausa, y se agarró el mentón componiendo una cómica expresión pensativa–. Aunque me hubiera gustado que dijeras que sí a lo de actriz. Creo que tú eres mucho más guapa que la que va a interpretar a la protagonista de mi historia hoy, y pensaba darte el papel...

–¡¿Hoy?! ¡Sasori-kun, tienes que darte prisa! ¡Llevamos hablando más de diez minutos!

Él arqueó una ceja y su cara reflejó una absoluta perplejidad.

–¿En serio es eso lo único con lo que te has quedado de entre todo lo que te acabo de decir?

–¡Sí, es muy importante! ¡Tienes que cumplir tu sueño! –me levanté de la escalera y le cogí de los brazos–. ¡Vamos, Sasori-kun, tienes que irte ya! ¡Tus actores te deben de estar esperando!

Soltó una risotada, pero al menos se levantó.

–Está bien, tranquila, Sakura. Ellos suelen llegar incluso más tarde que yo.

–¡Da igual! Tú tienes que demostrar que te lo tomas muy en serio o no te respetarán como director.

Sin darme cuenta, ambos nos habíamos empezado a reír. Y sin darme cuenta, mis manos tuvieron agarrados sus brazos un poco más. Y sin darme cuenta, la escena parecía la de una joven pareja divirtiéndose, ajena al resto del mundo.

Y entonces me giré... y me quedé petrificada

 **Sin darme cuenta, Sasuke llevaba un rato observándonos**.

Su rostro estaba muy serio, granítico. Noté su mandíbula tensa, marcada sobre la piel, y las aletas de su nariz recta más anchas de lo normal. Su mirada rezumaba un hondo sentimiento de rabia, incomodidad, decepción. Todo a la vez.

–Sasuke..., ¿qué haces aquí? –fue todo lo que pude articular en un susurro.

Sus ojos se entornaron, mirándome de un modo que me inquietó. Estaba... **¿dolido?**

–Bueno, Sakura, yo me voy –Sasori habló con notoria cautela–. Como decías, me están esperando. Me alegra haberte visto.

Apenas me atreví a girar la cabeza para mirarle; mis ojos volaron a su rostro solo un segundo. Sentía que si perdía a Sasuke de vista, ya no le encontraría.

–Vale, que tengas suerte –solté aquello sin pensar.

Al notar la tensión transpirando en el ambiente, Sasori no esperó más. Como había anunciado, se alejó y desapareció. No se despidió de Sasuke.

El estómago se me encogió con angustia. El menor de los Uchiha me escudriñaba en silencio, con una intensidad lacerante. No había ni un atisbo de brillo en sus pupilas. Sus ojos estaban tan negros que me estremecí.

–¿Qué ocurre? –quise saber asustada.

Aunque sabía que, por alguna razón, no se llevaba bien con Sasori, no entendía qué era lo que había hecho para que me mirase de una manera tan furibunda.

–¿Por qué no has respondido ni a una sola de mis llamadas ni a ninguno de mis mensajes? –espetó finalmente.

Me quedé sin aliento un instante.

 _Así que es eso..._

–Perdona, Sasuke-kun –volvió a entornar los ojos cuando pronuncié el sufijo–. Dejé el móvil en casa y no he visto nada.

–Llevo intentando contactar contigo desde anoche.

Entré en pánico. Que la noche anterior me hubiese negado a mirar el móvil y que aquella mañana no me lo hubiera llevado eran dos actos relacionados con el mismo hecho. Mis celos. Mis miedos. El temor a descubrir que Sasuke seguía sin reclamarme.

Había estado tremendamente equivocada.

¿Cómo podría explicárselo sin defraudarle por pensar así? Ya me lo había dicho una vez. Tenía demasiados problemas con que le gustara a otras chicas. Revelarle aquello sería parecido a decirle que no confiaba en él. Injustamente.

Pasaron los segundos. Quise abrir la boca para tranquilizarle, pero no se me ocurría nada que no fuera mentirle.

De repente, su móvil vibró. Dejó de mirarme para abrirlo. Automáticamente, mis ojos bajaron hasta la pantalla...

... y ya no fui capaz de mirar nada más. Fue esa única palabra. Esas letras apiladas en negro, llenas de trazos saltarines.

 **Fûka**.

Me bastó solo eso. Ese nombre fue suficiente. No quise leer nada más. Los nervios me explotaron en el pecho, en las puntas de los dedos y en las de los pies. Justo lo único que, en el fondo, no quería saber y que sospechaba que sucedía. Lo tenía delante. Aquellas palabras relampaguearon en mi mente, como si las estuviera oyendo desde mis propios oídos.

 _Sasuke-kun y yo no podemos vivir sin el cuerpo del otro_.

 **Sasuke seguía hablando con Fûka**.

Quizás tuviera sentido. Él me había prometido que me esperaría, es decir, que no me forzaría a hacer nada que yo no quisiera hasta que se lo pidiese. Sin embargo, nunca había hablado de fidelidad. Que me hubiese prometido aquello no significaba que él tuviera que privarse de ese placer. Para muchas personas, ser leal no es lo mismo que ser fiel.

Alzó la mirada, y creo que entonces se dio cuenta de que yo ya había visto la pantalla de su móvil. Frunció mucho el ceño. Su nariz se arrugó un poco. Pero no dijo nada. Absolutamente nada.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

[1] Tribu urbana de mujeres entre quince y veinte años, obsesionadas con la moda occidental y las redes sociales. El término es una transliteración de la palabra anglosajona _gal_ : «chica», en lenguaje coloquial.


	29. LIBERTAD

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Primero de todo, os aviso: tened preparada esta canción en Youtube (ya que no me deja copiarla y pegarla aquí) _Tegami_ de Angela Aki. Os adelanto que este capítulo tiene una parte musical, y creo que es necesario que escuchéis la pieza para meteros en ambiente.

Lo siguiente que tengo que hacer es agradeceros enooormemente vuestros comentarios. En esta web han sido más de los que esperaba; además, me habéis dejado muchos muy buenos y enriquecedores para mí. Ya sabéis que adoro que os extendáis y me ofrezcáis vuestros propios análisis y puntos de vista sobre lo que os transmiten los capítulos o la historia en general. No dejaré de repetir que todos los que me leéis sois geniales. Por cierto, Minina5, te tengo que dedicar al menos estas breves palabras porque, de veras, agradezco tus comentarios largos y te aseguro que este capítulo (o por lo menos lo espero) no te dejará indiferente en cuanto a la actitud de Sasuke.

Y lo último que me queda por soltar es... preparaos. Os he traído uno de esos capítulos intensos (aunque sé que el anterior tampoco se quedó corto). Quiero escuchar de pe a pa vuestras reacciones, así que yo también me iré preparando la chaqueta por si me caigo para atrás de la emoción al leeros.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, me dispongo a responderos poco a poco, y os dejo con una conti más. ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **28** **.** **LIBERTAD**

Ira. No hay término más exacto para describir el profundo sentimiento que me dominó aquella mañana.

Ira porque Sakura no había respondido a mis mensajes la noche anterior.

Ira porque, al despertar, me había pasado un buen rato llamándola sin respuesta.

Ira porque a la decimoquinta llamada me lo había cogido su hermana, indicándome que estaba de voluntaria en el hospital y que se había dejado el móvil en casa.

Ira porque había ido hasta allí y la había encontrado acompañada de ese puto pelirrojo perroflauta.

Ira porque los había visto riéndose.

Ira porque ella le había agarrado los brazos de esa forma tan... tierna.

Ira porque, al verme y pronunciar mi nombre, había omitido el – _kun_.

Ira porque yo había parecido ser el último mono de aquella escena.

No tenía ni idea de cuál había sido su tema de conversación, pero de pronto había sido como interrumpir un momento único para ambos. Y eso me puso enfermo.

Debí haberlo imaginado. Después de todo, ese puñetero amigo de mi hermano había dicho que vendría al hospital ese domingo. Aun cuando Sakura no hiciera el voluntariado por verle, al observar la complicidad con la que se trataban, inevitablemente había sentido la falsa sospecha de que sí. Como si aquel hospital hubiese sido siempre un punto de encuentro para los dos. A fin de cuentas, ella ya conocía a Sasori desde antes.

 **Pero, quizás, lo que de verdad me cabreó de aquella situación fue mi propia reacción**.

No era tampoco como si detestara que otro hombre hablase con Sakura; sin embargo, me exasperaba que fuera Sasori quien lo hiciera. Y que ella le correspondiese de una forma tan cariñosa y dulce; que le llamara incluso de la manera en que solo me llamaba a mí, me causaba una molesta opresión en el pecho. ¿Acaso había algún derecho que aprobara mi comportamiento? No podía reclamar a Sakura como algo mío. No debía hacer algo así. Jamás. Y sin embargo...

 **Pensar que podría preferir a otro me devoraba por dentro**.

Todo ese cúmulo de emociones disparatadas eran como para cagarse por las patas bajas. Emociones que nublaban mi juicio y echaban por tierra todo orden que se quisiese imponer; todo equilibrio entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto; todo repudio contra el afán de quererla solo para mí.

Aunque, si lo pienso, tal vez esas emociones no fueran lo más acojonante que me sucedió aquella mañana. Tal vez lo más acojonante fue recibir aquel mensaje.

 _Fûka: He decidido irme al cielo junto al niño que está esperando dentro de mi vientre. Tu hijo. Ojalá te hubiera visto una última vez más_...

Antes de centrarme en la propia noticia, lo primero que me paralizó fue tener a Sakura delante. A ella y a sus ojos verdes apuntando hacia la pantalla de mi móvil. Había estado segurísimo entonces de que lo había leído. Todo.

Lo segundo fue lo que, de por sí, ponía ahí.

Yo conocía demasiado bien a Fûka..., pero Sakura no. Si había leído eso, ¿con qué cara podía mirarla, justo cuando me había mostrado tan iracundo por su cercanía con Sasori?

Decidí entonces ir por partes. Aunque creo que ella pudo ver toda la angustia en mi rostro, me alejé y fui en busca de Fûka. Tenía que resolver aquel asunto si no quería que fuese a peor.

Siempre había sabido que Fûka era de las inteligentes. Pero me había relajado tanto con ella, que no había previsto la posibilidad de que terminara anunciando algo así. Ni mucho menos que, en ese preciso instante, Sakura estuviera presente.

No me llevó mucho tiempo imaginar dónde encontraría a Fûka. Para llegar antes, cogí un taxi. Su piso quedaba cerca de Shinjuku, razón por la que frecuentaba a menudo la Plazoleta. De momento vivía sola. Cuando la conocí, recuerdo que me dijo que se había mudado allí con su exnovio. Por lo que sabía, le había echado; el piso era de sus padres. Aun así, seguía teniendo encuentros casuales con él. Por ello, su repentino afán por retenerme a toda costa carecía de sentido. Pero ella se negaba a verlo.

Al llegar a su bloque de pisos, saqué mi llavero. Hacía tiempo que Fûka me había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa. A la fuerza. Básicamente, una de las veces en que habíamos quedado allí, las había metido en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sin que me hubiese dado cuenta. No había entendido el motivo, de modo que nunca las había usado. Salvo en aquella ocasión.

Cuando abrí la puerta, los ojos de Fûka se abrieron tanto que por poco no se le salieron las lentillas. Incluso para estar tranquilamente en casa las llevaba.

–No puede ser –susurró estupefacta.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Fûka se incorporó de la cama. Era un apartamento tan pequeño que apenas había distancia entre el área que componía su habitación y la entrada.

–Sasuke-kun, has venido. Hacía _tanto_ tiempo que no te veía –ronroneó de forma sugerente, abriendo lentamente los brazos en ademán de darme la bienvenida.

Pero no tenía ni la más remota intención de corresponderla.

–¿A qué ha venido ese mensaje, Fûka-senpai?

En su rostro adiamantado se extendió una sonrisa ladina. Se levantó de la cama y, con pasos sinuosos, se acercó a mí. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi bufanda y acariciaron mi nuca, pero yo no saqué las mías de mis bolsillos.

–Ya lo has leído –arrulló las palabras como si fueran una melodía–. Voy a dejar este mundo junto a mi bebé... o, mejor dicho, _nuestro_ bebé.

Entorné los ojos.

–Estás jugando con fuego.

Fûka mostró una exagerada expresión de sorpresa, formando con la boca una «O» perfecta.

–¿Por qué me hablas así, Sasuke-kun? ¿Es que acaso no te alegra que vaya a tener un hijo tuyo?

–No vas a tener ningún hijo mío.

–¿Cómo? ¿Pretendes que aborte?

Mis manos agarraron sus muñecas con firmeza, bajando sus brazos de mi cuello. Se acabó mi paciencia.

–Deja ya esa mierda de mentira de una puta vez –aunque no elevé mi tono de voz, percibí cómo ella se estremecía, impactada de verdad.

No se alejó demasiado cuando la solté. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos titilaron por la cólera que la carcomió. Al menos estaba abandonando la farsa.

–¿Por qué me hablas así? Tú nunca me tratas de esta forma –masculló. Sus ojos felinos se achicaron de una forma siniestra, escrutándome como si intentara ver a través de mí–. Es esa chica. Esa _Sakura_...

–¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –exigí saber, cortándola.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Con un profundo veneno.

–El viernes me la encontré por casualidad en la biblioteca. ¿Sabes que te investiga a escondidas? Ni siquiera conoces al tipo de chica con la que has decidido tener tu primera relación seria, Sasuke.

Apreté la mandíbula.

Cierto, ese día Sakura y yo habíamos discutido. Ingenuo de mí, cuando el lunes en clase no me había preguntado nada sobre lo que Hidan había contado de Itachi, había creído de verdad que lo había olvidado. Pero al sacar el tema el viernes, todos mis temores se habían despertado. Debí imaginar que, si no se lo explicaba yo, se pondría a indagar por su cuenta.

 _Madre mía, es la persona más terca del mundo_...

–La conozco bastante bien –respondí finalmente–, y los asuntos que pueda haber entre Sakura y yo no te interesan lo más mínimo, Fûka-senpai. Tampoco alcanzo a entender por qué te molestas con mi vida privada. Ambos sabíamos lo que había, y creo que yo no pude ser más claro contigo en ese aspecto. Nuestra relación era mero sexo. Nada más.

Se le ensombreció la cara y su pequeña nariz retembló.

–¿Y por qué dejas entonces esta relación de «solo sexo» a un lado? Ella ni siquiera te da el placer que yo sí puedo proporcionarte.

Eso me sorprendió. Deduje que mi _senpai_ había tanteando si era virgen, y la cara de la Sakura –un jodido libro abierto– había terminado confirmándolo.

Suspiré.

–Con ella no solo busco ese placer –admití.

Fûka arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

–¿Entonces qué es? ¿Amor? –casi escupió–. ¿Desde cuándo crees tú en esas patrañas?

La miré largamente, sin inmutarme.

–Resulta irónico que seas tú la que lo llame así, Fûka-senpai. Sé muy bien que no quedas con tu ex solo para matar el tiempo.

Tan pronto lo dije, lo vi venir. La mano de Fûka me cruzó la cara de un guantazo. Aunque no fue ni mucho menos doloroso como los de Sakura, había reunido todas sus fuerzas para dármelo. Algo que nunca en la vida había hecho.

No me cabreó. Giré tranquilamente la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo, y descubrí su cara contraída de horror. Se cubrió la boca con las manos un instante y, seguidamente, me abrazó. Enterró la cabeza en mi pecho. Sabía que ni siquiera se había atrevido a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan alterada por mis palabras como por lo que ella misma acababa de hacer.

En realidad, toda aquella situación, de algún modo, me la había esperado. Conocía bien aquella historia. Una historia colmada de toxicidad. Una relación que nunca había tenido definido su presente, y que nunca tendría un futuro feliz. Lo había visto muchas veces: **marcado en su piel**.

Pero yo no podía hacer nada. Nunca pude hacerlo. Aunque me compadecía de ella; aunque en miles de ocasiones la llamé para alejarla de momentos _violentos_ ; aunque comprendiera perfectamente lo que sentía porque yo mismo había sufrido algo parecido, no estaba en mi mano sacarla de aquello.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué esa chica es más afortunada que yo? –sus palabras, amortiguadas contra mi pecho, sonaron quebradas.

–Tienes muchas cosas por las que considerarte afortunada, Fûka-senpai, pero eres tú la que quiere quedarse con las que le traen mala suerte –repuse.

Oí un sollozo, y me sentí extraño. Fûka nunca había llorado en mi presencia.

–Te equivocas –dijo entre leves gimoteos; intentaba contenerse, pero no lo consiguió–. No te tengo a ti.

–¿Y para qué quieres tenerme? No es a mí a quien quieres en realidad; tampoco soy lo que necesitas. Sabes que esto no es amor. Nunca lo ha sido. Tal vez puedas llamarlo cariño, pero eso no es suficiente. Ahora mismo es tu desesperación la que habla ante la idea de enfrentarte al mundo sola. Por esta misma razón, te atas a alguien que te está destrozando.

No correspondí en ningún momento a su abrazo, pero tampoco la aparté. Ya no había peligro en ella; ya no era su envidia la que la dominaba. Ahora solo era su debilidad. Aunque no quería, Fûka empezaba a entender que tenía que dejarme ir.

 **Que mis pies ya habían emprendido otro camino**.

Y fue esa amarga realidad la que provocó que ella insistiera en aferrarse a mí. La que provocó que, entre lágrimas, alzara la cabeza, se pusiera de puntillas y sus labios tocaran un instante los míos. Un solo instante. El último de todos. El último beso. El cual yo nunca le di de vuelta.

Cuando se despegó de ellos, a pesar de mi impasibilidad, todavía su cuerpo se negaba a separarse. Su cara se apretó a la mía, y oí que aspiraba mi piel.

–No es amor. Nunca lo ha sido –repitió en susurros–. Para mí no lo ha sido, pero ojalá para ella tampoco... Ojalá experimentes esto, Sasuke. Ojalá entiendas lo que se siente cuando no te aman igual que tú lo haces. Ojalá te enamores tanto de ella que duela, sabiendo que de los dos eres tú el único que nunca podrá olvidarla, por mucho daño que te haga. Siempre hay uno que ama más que el otro.

Solté un resoplido lento. Había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Saqué de mi bolsillo el llavero. Fûka no me soltó ni siquiera cuando notó mis manos ocupadas, pero sentí sus ojos apretarse ante el tintineo de las llaves. Extraje las suyas. Busqué una de las manos que rodeaban mi cuello, se la bajé y coloqué el objeto dentro de su palma. En el instante en que cerré su mano con las llaves dentro, su pecho se agitó reprimiendo un sollozo.

–Si estás tan segura de que yo la amaré más que ella a mí, entonces no veo cuál es el problema, Fûka-senpai. El problema sería, de hecho, quedarme con alguien que no es sincera consigo misma. Alguien que solo me necesita para construirse una burbuja ficticia, dentro de la jaula en la que otro la ha encerrado y de la que se niega a salir –hice una pausa, y mis ojos buscaron su rostro. Tenía la nariz enrojecida, los labios hinchados y una capa de lágrimas en ambas mejillas, pero no me detuve–: Nunca, _jamás_ , vuelvas a molestar a Sakura. De lo contrario, lo siento, pero no responderé de mí mismo. No me quedaré en esta jaula contigo, y tampoco permitiré que estos barrotes la ataquen a ella.

Guardó silencio, y me miró con asombro, con dolor, con furia, con tristeza y con desesperanza. Todo a la vez. Pero ya no quedó nada más que decir. Nada más pendiente entre nosotros. Me quité su otra mano del cuello, me separé de ella y di media vuelta.

Paré solo un momento, al abrir la puerta.

–Sé feliz, Fûka-senpai.

Y nunca me contestó. Ni nos miramos. Ni ninguno intentó detener al otro.

 **Aquella fue la última vez que vi a Fûka**.

* * *

Supuse que Sakura seguiría en el hospital porque apenas era mediodía. El hecho de que se hubiese dejado el móvil en casa era una lata para asegurarse, pero decidí regresar allí, por si acaso.

 **Tal vez lo que me animó a hacerlo fue saber que mi vista, por el momento, no había empeorado**.

Me había pasado toda la semana preocupado. La mancha oscura no había desaparecido ni un poco de mi visión. Se mantenía ahí, en una esquina superior de mi ojo izquierdo, como una mosca aplastada en el parabrisas de un coche.

Sin embargo, no se había hecho más grande, aun cuando la vista se me emborronara en momentos en los que estaba más cansado. De hecho, había creído que se agravaría durante mi tensa conversación con Fûka. Para mi alivio, aquel día la mancha continuó siendo pequeña y nada se difuminó en mi camino.

Aun así, estaba inquieto. No me quería ni imaginar la de cosas que habían podido pasar por la cabeza de Sakura durante la última hora y media. Ese puto mensaje de Fûka había aparecido en un momento tan poco oportuno, que casi había parecido una broma del destino. Pero al llegar al hospital, me dije a mí mismo que tenía que enfrentar de una vez por todas aquella situación. Tener que dar explicaciones era irritante, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

Aunque el Aiiku fuera inmenso, la ventaja de buscar a alguien como Sakura era su peculiar cabello rosa. Estaba seguro de que todo el mundo en el hospital la conocía por ello, y cuando pregunté un par de veces, encontrarla resultó tan fácil que casi me hizo reír.

Me vio venir desde lejos; sus ojos verdes se agrandaron un instante. Estaba sola en medio del pasillo de la tercera planta. Me detuve frente a ella, y el silencio se hizo entre nosotros los primeros segundos. Notaba su agitación por el modo en que apretaba sutilmente el libro de cuentos que tenía entre las manos. Una agitación tan fuerte como la mía, a pesar de que yo supe disimularla.

–Sakura, lo de antes...

–Está bien –ella me interrumpió como si ya supiese lo que iba decirle–. Has vuelto, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa. Confío en ti, Sasuke-kun.

Me sonrió. Aunque no me sentí lo suficiente aliviado.

Había pronunciado ese – _kun_ y me sonreía, pero no ignoré la tenue incertidumbre que destelló en sus pupilas. Abrí la boca, dispuesto a insistir; sin embargo, miré en derredor y entonces fui verdaderamente consciente de dónde me encontraba. No era adecuado discutir esas cosas en un hospital.

–¿Vas a quedarte? –quiso saber. Percibí un matiz de ruego en su voz–. Todo el que quiera puede ejercer de voluntario, aunque sea un día. Si te apetece, podrías probar aquí... conmigo.

Adiviné inmediatamente lo que escondía su inocente propuesta. Me había dicho que confiaba en mí, pero estaba claro que una gran parte de ella temía dejarme marchar otra vez. Lo entendí.

 **Una gran parte de mí mismo sentía lo mismo**.

No había hecho voluntariado en mi vida, mucho menos en un hospital, pero terminé aceptando. Tampoco fue difícil que aprobaran mi admisión. Bastó que Sakura afirmara que se fiaba de mí y que mi documento de identidad revelase que era hijo del concejal Fugaku Uchiha.

–¡Por supuesto! Es un tremendo honor que Uchiha-san quiera participar en nuestro programa de voluntariado –había dicho el responsable, con los ojos desorbitados y la voz trémula por la sorpresa de tenerme delante de él.

Ese tipo de situaciones me incomodaban bastante; por eso, prefería mantener mi anonimato la mayoría del tiempo. Por otro lado, no me gustaban los hospitales. En mi infancia había tenido que visitarlos innumerables veces por culpa de la enfermedad de mi madre. Al tratarse de algo que daba lugar a múltiples enfermedades oculares, diagnosticarle la retinosis pigmentaria había llevado bastante tiempo. Y había sido yo quien la había acompañado continuamente a sus consultas con el oftalmólogo.

Desconocía la razón por la que mi madre había querido ocultar aquellas visitas en casa. Mi padre y mi hermano habían sido los últimos en enterarse. Pero, a partir de aquella jodida carta que le había confirmado todo, solo la había acompañado un par de veces más al hospital. Cuando empezó a adelgazar de forma alarmante, mi madre decidió que era mejor dejarme en casa.

Sí, los hospitales siempre me hacían recordar aquel capítulo de mi vida. Algo que, a su vez, me hacía imposible ignorar esa perenne manchita negra en mi campo de visión.

 **Pero supongo que aquel día habría hecho lo que fuera por pasar tiempo con Sakura**.

Ciertamente, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que tenía que hacer allí. Cuando me coloqué la bata blanca –la misma que Sakura llevaba y que tan bien le quedaba–, me sentí fuera de lugar. Para nada me veía en la tesitura de ejercer de médico en el futuro, por lo que la peli-rosa me tranquilizó bastante al explicar que iríamos a una sala a jugar con algunos niños, no a abrir a personas en canal.

Los niños no eran mi fuerte, pero reconozco que al entrar allí todo lo que pude sentir fue compasión. Algunos estaban en silla de ruedas; otros en muletas. Algunos iban unidos a porta-sueros; otros llevaban tubos bajo la nariz. Y unos, directamente, carecían de pelo o tenían algo que era imposible no ver.

Sakura se acercó a uno de estos últimos.

Se trataba de una niña que caminaba abrazada a un osito de peluche. En un principio me pareció normal. Cuando la peli-rosa se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, estaba de espaldas a mí, así que no podía verle la cara. Sakura le sonrió y le dijo que le había traído algo muy especial: una pulsera de flores, que ella misma había hecho en algún momento. Escuché la risa de la niña y su voz suave dándole las gracias. Tenía una voz realmente bonita, angelical, del tipo que enternece hasta al ser más frío del universo. A mí me enterneció.

Entonces Sakura quiso presentármela y, cuando me acerqué para mirarla de frente, comprendí el motivo por el que estaba ingresada en ese hospital. Aquella niña, la cual recuerdo que se llamaba Sayuri, tenía la mitad de la cara y parte del inicio del cuero cabelludo completamente quemados. No había sangre ni restos de carne carbonizada sobre ella, pero su piel era como un papel arrugado en aquella zona, y tenía el ojo tapado con un esparadrapo. Al mirarla, Sayuri se encogió un poco. Fui consciente de que temía que mi reacción fuese de absoluto rechazo.

 **Pero a mí, pese a su quemadura, me pareció una niña hermosa**.

Aquella sala no albergaba la típica imagen que puedes encontrar en un colegio o en un parque. Conocía la insensibilidad de las personas; sabía que muchos la habrían tachado de tétrica. Aun así, todos esos niños sonreían de un modo más sincero que muchos de los que frecuentaban los otros lugares.

 **Y Sakura era la que les sacaba la mayoría de esas sonrisas**.

Dejé que continuara llevándome por el resto del hospital. Me dijo que siempre procuraba no quedarse quieta demasiado tiempo. Sakura no solo se encontraba con los pacientes en las salas comunes, sino que a menudo visitaba sus habitaciones. Y fue eso exactamente lo que hicimos.

La acompañé a jugar a las cartas con algunos; cuando perdió, simplemente se echó a reír por su propia torpeza. La contemplé de reojo alimentando a una anciana, mientras yo permanecía a su lado, leyendo en voz alta el capítulo de un libro que aquella señora me pidió. La ayudé a inventar un cuento para un grupo de niños –he de decir que eso fue incómodo y difícil para mí– que se habían reunido en la habitación de su amigo enfermo. La admiré cuando echó una mano a un enfermero y curó la rodilla con antiséptico a un chico que se había resbalado con su porta-sueros.

La sensación de extrañeza se fue esfumando poco a poco de mi cuerpo. Sakura hacía de aquel sitio algo que yo jamás había sentido en un hospital: un lugar seguro y feliz, lejos de la tristeza que envolvía las vidas de las personas que estaban allí. Ella saludaba y hablaba con todo tipo de enfermos, tuvieran lo que tuviesen. No hacía distinciones ni se inmutaba ante sus dolencias y defectos. Al revés. Sus ojos se llenaban de una luz especial al verles.

 **Y mi pecho se inflaba de euforia al descubrir esa luz**.

Cuando me había revelado que su meta era convertirse en doctora, lo había encontrado simplemente interesante. Había creído entonces que ese objetivo solo era por el dolor de haber perdido a su padre prematuramente. Pero al observarla en aquel hospital me di cuenta de que era por mucho más que eso. Mucho más de lo que ella misma sabía.

No tenía muy claro si eso se podía llamar así, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo más poderoso que una habilidad. Sakura tenía el don de salvar a las personas, aun cuando por aquel entonces no usara jeringuillas ni medicinas.

 **Igual que, poco a poco, me estaba salvando a mí**.

* * *

Antes de irnos, hicimos una última parada en la primera sala donde nos habíamos detenido. Apenas entramos allí, Sakura avanzó apresuradamente hasta un niño, dejándome a mí atrás.

–Tanishi-chan, ¿ya has terminado con tu diálisis? –oí que le preguntaba.

Él asintió en silencio.

–Ah, Sasuke-kun, ven, quiero presentaros –Sakura me lanzó una mirada de ilusión–. Este es Tanishi, un gran amigo mío en este hospital, ¿a que sí? –le guiñó un ojo al niño–. Tanishi-chan, este es Sasuke.

El chico me miró de una forma apática, haciendo una leve inclinación de cortesía. Por un momento, me recordó a mí mismo. No tardé en darme cuenta de que los dos manteníamos una expresión corporal similar: los hombros relajados, las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y una cara inexpresiva. Tenía la sensación de que entre él y Sakura existía una relación casi fraternal, y me pregunté si era porque ambos resultábamos igual de tranquilos. Ciertamente, con Sai había sucedido algo así también. Sakura parecía propensa a relacionarse con chicos poco conversadores.

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle, cuando sus pupilas enfocaron algo que no había estado antes en aquella sala.

–¿Eso es un piano? –su voz reflejó un entusiasmo repentino.

Como movida por un resorte, se encaminó a aquel gigantesco instrumento oscuro. Tanishi y yo la seguimos detrás.

–He visto que unos hombres lo traían. Lo han puesto aquí para que los pacientes se diviertan –dijo el niño.

Observé a Sakura. Me pareció ver que algo en su cabeza divagaba, como si se estuviese debatiendo entre hacer algo o no. Inesperadamente, sus dedos se posaron sobre las teclas del piano, acariciándolas. No se atrevía a pulsarlas.

–¿Sabes tocarlo? –le pregunté.

Ella dio un ligero respingo.

–Bueno, mi padre tocaba en una orquesta. Algo me enseñó...

–Pensaba que tenía una empresa consultora.

Sakura me miró sorprendida.

–Me lo dijo Naruto –me apresuré en aclararle.

Sus ojos verdes se desviaron, perdidos en una expresión melancólica. Sus labios se elevaron un poco, como si estuviese evocando un recuerdo dulce en su mente.

–Dejó la música antes de venir a Japón. Al parecer, mis abuelos no querían que se dedicase a ello. Pero nunca ocultó su talento en casa.

Sayuri apareció en ese momento. Se acercó a nosotros algo cautelosa, y tras mirarnos a Tanishi y a mí con timidez, se concentró en Sakura.

–Quiero que Sakura-sama toque una canción. La preferida de Sakura-sama –pidió con su voz candorosa.

La peli-rosa se ruborizó, y sus ojos volaron automáticamente hasta mí. Arqueé una ceja.

–¿Vas a contenerte solo porque estoy delante? –inquirí.

También yo me moría de la curiosidad por ver a Sakura tocar. No imaginaba que pudiera tener esa habilidad.

Vaciló algunos segundos, pero las cosas fluyeron de un modo irreprimible. Lentamente, se sentó en el taburete que habían colocado delante del piano, al tiempo que Tanishi, Sayuri y yo retrocedíamos. Algunos niños detuvieron sus actividades, curiosos al detectar a Sakura al frente de aquel imperioso instrumento.

Su pecho se alzó al inhalar una bocanada de aire, y casi pude ver su corazón palpitando desbocado dentro de él; luego, exhaló. Sus dedos temblaron un poco al posicionarse sobre las primeras teclas. Y cuando la creí a punto de arrepentirse y echar a correr, empezó a tocar.

Reconocí la canción al instante. Tenía algunos años, aunque tampoco los suficientes como para llamarla antigua. Tras los primeros acordes, caí en la cuenta de algo que casi parecía predestinado. La cantante que había compuesto aquella canción era medio japonesa, medio italoamericana. Mestiza, igual que Sakura. Y aun así, admirada por muchas personas en Japón. Angela Aki. Intuía que había sido el señor Haruno quien le había enseñado a tocar esa canción a su hija. Probablemente antes de morir.

Sabía que Sakura había sido siempre un bicho raro para la mayoría de la gente; principalmente por su color de pelo, y para más inri, por su mestizaje. Antes de haberme encontrado con ella en Bachillerato, si me paraba a hacer memoria, siempre se había comportado como la típica niña mimada de buena cuna. Tal vez sus padres la habían preferido así, en vez de dejarla a merced del tormento de la discriminación. Podía encontrarle el sentido.

Interpretó las siguientes notas y, de pronto, me quedé sin aliento.

Había esperado que Sakura solo tocara el piano. Ya me había asombrado al oír lo que sus dedos habían activado en aquel instrumento. Pero fue inevitable sentir mi cuerpo erizarse de arriba abajo, en el momento en que que abrió la boca. Desde algún rincón de ella emanó una voz madura, melódica, suavemente perfilada entre las notas danzarinas de la música. _Tegami_ era el nombre de la canción. Carta. Una carta que Sakura cantó como si de verdad la hubiese escrito ella.

 _Haikei kono tegami yonde iru anata wa_

 _doko de nani wo shite iru no darou_

Juugo no boku ni wa dare ni mo hanasenai

nayami no tane ga aru no desu

 **(Querida persona que está leyendo esta carta,**

 **¿Dónde estás ahora? y ¿qué estás haciendo?**

 **En este momento tengo quince años, y hay cosas que no puedo decirle a nadie**

 **Sobre las causas de mis miedos y de mis preocupaciones)**

 _Mirai no jibun ni atete kaku tegami nara_

 _kitto sunao ni uchiakerareru darou_

 _ima makesou de nakisou de_

 _kiete shimaisou na boku wa_

 _dare no kotoba wo shinji arukeba ii no?_

 _hitotsu shikanai kono mune ga_

 _nando mo barabara ni warete_

 _kurushii naka de ima wo ikite iru_

 _Ima wo ikite iru_

 **(Si escribiera una carta dirigida a mi yo del futuro**

 **Seguramente podría hablar con la verdad de mi corazón.**

 **Parece que estoy a punto de renunciar, a punto de llorar, a punto de desaparecer….**

 **¿Qué palabras puedo escuchar?**

 **Más de una vez, demasiadas veces**

 **Este corazón ha terminado roto.**

 **La vida es difícil, la vida es difícil)**

 _Haikei arigatou juugo no anata ni_

 _tsutaetai koto ga aru no desu_

 _jibun to wa nani de doko e mukau beki ka_

 _toi tsuzukereba miete kuru_

 **(Querido yo de 15 años,**

 **Gracias por tu carta**

 **Tengo algo que decirte:**

 **Si sigues preguntándote qué hacer y a dónde ir**

 **Tú misma serás capaz de ver las respuestas)**

 _Areta seishun no umi wa kibishii keredo_

 _asu no kishibe e to_

 _yume no fune yo susume_

 **(Los mares tempestuosos de la juventud pueden ser difíciles,**

 **pero hay que remar tu barco de los sueños hacia las orillas del mañana)**

 _Ima makenai de nakanai de_

 _kiete shimaisou na toki wa_

 _jibun no koe wo shinji arukeba ii no_

 _otona no boku mo kizutsuite_

 _nemurenai yoru wa aru kedo_

 _nigakute amai ima wo ikite iru_

 **(Cuando te sientas mal**

 **Solo hay que creer en tu voz interior**

 **Tu yo adulto también ha sufrido**

 **Hay noches sin dormir**

 **Pero continúo viviendo una vida agridulce)**

 _Jinsei no subete ni imi ga aru kara_

 _osorezu ni anata no yume wo sodatete_

 **(Hay un significado para todo en la vida**

 **A pesar del miedo, haz que tus sueños se conviertan en realidad)**

 _La, la, la_

 _Keep on believing, keep on believing, keep on believing._

 **(La, la, la, sigue creyendo, sigue creyendo, sigue creyendo)**

Mientras cantaba, varios pacientes salieron de sus habitaciones y entraron en la sala a escuchar. Algunos médicos que estaban en su tiempo de descanso también lo hicieron. Todo el mundo se quedó atónito. La voz, las palabras, las notas que Sakura nos estaba regalando labraron un momento único y mágico en aquella sala del Hospital Aiiku.

–Sasuke-senpai, ¿verdad? –pero la voz de Tanishi me sacó unos segundos de aquel embeleso.

No giré la cabeza; sin embargo, él supo que le estaba escuchando.

–Sé que eres el novio de Sakura-senpai –continuó–, así que es importante que te diga esto. Es probable que esta parte no sea de tu interés, pero igualmente te la diré. Estoy en el último curso de Primaria y llevo desde los seis años siendo el hazmerreír de mis compañeros. Mis gustos son particulares, si los comparo con el resto de la gente. Y cuando hablo de gustos no me refiero a colores o a si prefiero el fútbol al baloncesto.

Entorné los ojos. Lo cierto era que había tenido razón: la parte de su acoso escolar no me interesó en absoluto. Aun así, le dejé seguir hablando. Intuía que quería llegar a un punto más allá de sus _preferencias_.

–A mí nunca me han gustado las chicas. Jamás me he sentido atraído por ninguna. Pero si hablamos de Sakura-senpai, la cosa cambia bastante. Aun cuando voy en un camino distinto a la tuyo, Sasuke-senpai, debes saber que ella sería la única mujer con la que estaría en esta vida –confesó sin pelos en la lengua–. Te cuento esto porque, aunque no te conozca, me imagino la clase de hombre que eres. Tu atractivo físico no pasa desapercibido para nadie. Por tanto, deduzco que no has sido tonto y te has aprovechado bien de ello. Y aquí es donde quería llegar. No soy imbécil; Sakura-senpai nunca mira a ningún hombre como te mira a ti.

 _¿Tampoco a Sasori?_

Parpadeé repetidamente, sin entender de dónde había venido ese pensamiento estúpido.

–Veo lo tremendamente enamorada que está de ti, y eso me inquieta. No porque ella me guste, sino porque tú no me transmites confianza –Tanishi prosiguió con su discurso–. Sé que ahora soy débil e insignificante con respecto a ti, sobre todo, por culpa de mis riñones y de mi puñetera diabetes..., aparte de mis once años. Pero ten por seguro que, si algún día traicionas a Sakura-senpai, no habrá lugar en este mundo donde puedas esconderte: te mataré.

Aunque el tono de su voz fue de una seriedad impensable en un niño de su edad, sus palabras no me estremecieron, ni siquiera me intimidaron. Aunque me dieron qué pensar. Acababa de reconocerme que, pese a todo, la quería; que tenía claro, incluso ante su debilidad, que la protegería siempre; que sería la única excepción a su homosexualidad. Y eso me molestó y me gustó al mismo tiempo.

 **Si alguna vez llegara a pasarme algo, al menos sabía que Sakura no estaría sola**.

Tanishi no pronunció más palabra, y me enfoqué en escuchar el último tramo de la canción. La música y la voz de Sakura me envolvieron con una facilidad arrolladora.

 _Makesou de nakisou de_

 _kiete shimaisou na boku wa_

 _dare no kotoba wo shinji arukeba ii no?_

 **(Parece que estoy a punto de renunciar, a punto de llorar, a punto de desaparecer….**

 **¿Qué palabras puedo escuchar?)**

 _Aa makenai de nakanai de_

 _kiete shimaisou na toki wa_

 _jibun no koe wo shinji arukeba ii no_

 _itsu no jidai mo kanashimi wo_

 _sakete wa toorenai keredo_

 _egao wo misete ima wo ikite yukou_

 _ima wo ikite yukou_

 **(Ah, no te sientas derrotada, no llores**

 **Cuando te deprimas**

 **Escucha tu voz interior**

 **Sea cual sea nuestra edad, la tristeza no se puede evitar**

 **Sonríe y continúa viviendo,**

 **Continúa viviendo)**

 _Haikei kono tegami yonde iru anata ga_

 _shiawase na koto wo negaimasu_

 **(Querida persona que está leyendo esta carta,**

 **La única cosa que deseo es tu felicidad)**

* * *

Cuando terminó la canción, todo el mundo aplaudió y a Sakura se le saltaron algunas lágrimas. Después de aquello, nos despedimos de todos, devolvimos las batas blancas y salimos del hospital. Comimos en un restaurante de comida rápida; después, empezamos a pasear.

En ese momento lo pensé. Sakura y yo llevábamos saliendo tres meses, pero en todo ese tiempo apenas habíamos tenido una cita en condiciones. Las veces en que lo había hecho antes con otras chicas había sido solo para llevármelas a la cama; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión mis pretensiones cambiaban bastante.

 **Simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con Sakura**.

Caminando topamos con una gran plaza donde habían montado una feria de entretenimiento, con varios puestos de comida y juegos. Reté a Sakura con la escopetilla de juguete a ver quién tiraba más patitos de goma de la cinta. Me sorprendió descubrir que apuntaba bastante bien; aun así, le gané. Luego, compramos _takoyaki_. Mientras me comía los míos, ella se quedó mirando un punto fijo con cara de nostalgia. En el último tramo de la feria habían colocado una noria enorme.

–¿Quieres subir? –le sugerí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, despertando de su ensimismamiento. Se mordió el labio.

–¿Te da miedo? –inquirí.

–¡Qué va! –negó ella rápidamente–. Es que hace mucho que no subo a una. Son un poco caras...

La miré con resignación, al tiempo que me comía mi último _takoyaki_. Tiré el recipiente de cartón en la papelera más cercana y agarré a Sakura de la mano.

–Vamos –tiré de ella hacia la noria.

–Espera, Sasuke-kun, aún no me he terminado mis _takoyaki_..., además, no quiero que te gastes tanto dinero.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–¿En serio tengo que recordarte que soy rico y que me la suda pagar por estas mierdas?

–No deberías, si no es por una buena causa.

Nos detuvimos frente a la taquilla de tickets.

–¿Querer que mi novia monte en una noria, después de que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde su última vez, no es acaso una buena causa?

Sakura enmudeció y desvió la mirada, ruborizada. No dijo nada más mientras yo compraba nuestros tickets y subíamos las escaleras hacia la atracción. Nos sentamos el uno frente al otro. Aún le quedaban un par de _takoyaki_ por comerse.

–Sasuke-kun –al fin se decidió a hablar–, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? Te estabas comiendo unos _takoyaki_ como estos y yo cargaba con una bolsa de tomates.

Enarqué una ceja.

–Creo que me has mencionado algo así antes, pero, sinceramente, no me acuerdo.

Su rostro exhibió una notoria desilusión, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y se comía aquellas últimas bolitas fritas de pulpo. Dejó el recipiente de cartón a un lado, callada. Fruncí los labios.

–Hoy me has sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de que tocaras el piano y cantaras –comenté, buscando algún tema que pudiera animarla.

–Gracias. También sé tocar la guitarra –pero no habló con el entusiasmo que esperaba. Normalmente, contarme anécdotas era algo que siempre había hecho con naturalidad.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, comprendí enseguida el motivo. Nos sumimos de nuevo en el silencio. La noria no arrancaba. Estaba bloqueada, y casi me pareció un chiste.

 **Estaba bloqueada como la confianza entre Sakura y yo en ese momento**.

Aun cuando consideré que podía ser mentira, Fûka me había dicho que la había pillado haciendo investigaciones sobre mí en la biblioteca. Eso no me había gustado, pero podía justificar su comportamiento.

Durante el tiempo que habíamos pasado en el hospital, Sakura me había tratado con la misma gentileza que a los pacientes. Sin embargo, sabía que ella no había dejado de pensar en nuestra discusión del viernes. Podía ver que se sentía un poco apartada; que creía que no me fiaba de ella. Y aun cuando esa no fuera la cuestión, caí en la cuenta de que mi silencio amenazaba con crearle dudas sobre mí.

Había muchas cosas de mi pasado que no recordaba. Pero lo más doloroso, lo más difícil de sobrellevar seguía en mi mente. Mis anécdotas no eran algo que a la gente le gustara escuchar. Casi no recordaba ninguna graciosa; más bien, solían dejar con un mal sabor de boca. Ni siquiera a mí me satisfacía contarlas. De modo que había aprendido a atenerme al silencio porque nadie las entendía. Eran partes de mí que de nada servía que salieran a la luz, salvo para que me compadeciesen. Y yo odiaba esa compasión.

 **Pero comprendí que Sakura mercería saberlas.**

Suspiré. Ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué el arrojo de soltar lo que solté entonces.

–Mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía nueve años.

Fue como pronunciar una contraseña, la noria arrancó en ese preciso instante.

Los ojos de Sakura se quedaron fijos en sus manos, tan abiertos que por un segundo parecieron a punto de caerse.

–De buenas a primeras, mi madre empezó a quedarse ciega. Siempre he creído que se volvió loca, y puede que esa sea la razón de su marcha, aunque nunca lo he sabido con seguridad. Desde entonces, mi vida se ha complicado bastante –hice una breve pausa, dudoso, pero al final me atreví a decirlo–: Poco después, Itachi hizo lo mismo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarme a la cara. A medida que ascendíamos en la noria, el crepúsculo nos iba iluminando desde el estrecho horizonte que se abría entre los rascacielos. Los rayos rojos del sol se marcaron en su cabello rosáceo, arrancándole destellos de un extraño tono anaranjado.

A pesar de su estupor, ella no se atrevió a interrumpirme.

–Itachi se marchó a Estados Unidos –continué–. Aunque nunca pregunté, en un principio supuse que fue por orden de mi padre. Pensé que lo mandarían a alguna base militar japonesa que pudiera encontrarse por allí; por el contrario, me enteré de que había entrado en un instituto normal para terminar su Bachillerato.

»Más tarde, empezó a estudiar Magisterio. Eso no me lo esperaba. Digámosle que Itachi siempre estuvo preparándose para algo más acorde con la tradición de mi familia. Tal vez no le gustara, y por eso decidió seguir otro camino. Antes creía que meterse a profesor había sido lo más rebelde que había hecho nunca..., pero ese tal Hidan me ha rallado de verdad con eso de sus peleas callejeras. Estaba convencido de que el único en haber hecho algo así era yo, sobre todo, porque en la época en la que se remonta ese policía, mi hermano estaba metido en algo de suma importancia para la seguridad del país...

Guardé silencio, siendo repentinamente consciente de que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso. Confiaba en Sakura, pero las paredes tenían oídos. No era recomendable hablar en la calle sobre los AMBU o los servicios secretos del Gobierno.

Me incliné un poco hacia Sakura. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática, inclinándose a su vez hacia mí. Nuestros rostros se aproximaron.

–Sakura, hay cosas que lamentablemente no puedo contarte. Cosas que te pondrían en peligro si las supieras. Pero el quid de la cuestión es que siempre creí que todo lo que Itachi hizo, de algún modo, era consentido; ahora, empiezo a dudar de ello. Y lo irónico de esto es que su conducta, en realidad, me parece lógica.

»Lo que tú me cuentas que tu familia hace de forma natural; la _amabilidad_ , por llamarlo de alguna manera, con la que te has criado es inconcebible en la mía. Mi padre siempre ha sido _estricto_ –se me tensó un poco la mandíbula al calificarlo de ese modo; sabía que me estaba quedando corto–. Yo no sé lo que es que un padre te hable sobre sueños, ni mucho menos que te enseñe a tocar instrumentos. Nunca he compartido nada de eso con él. Nunca he compartido nada con él, directamente. Así que en mi mundo lo natural es que nadie se interese por lo que pienso o por lo que deseo. Esas cosas me las guardo para mí mismo.

»Tampoco puedo culpar a mi padre de las cosas malas que hayan podido pasarme. Sencillamente, me ha tocado la familia que me ha tocado, y lo que ocurra en el resto de mi vida solo me concierne a mí. Suena muy bien eso de tener padres que te den las buenas noches o que te abracen cuando estés triste, pero yo he aprendido a vivir sin eso. Es más, no lo echo en falta porque nunca lo he tenido.

Sentí que Sakura contenía el aliento; sin embargo, no me callé.

–A su regreso de Estados Unidos, Itachi consiguió mi custodia sin apenas esfuerzos; mi padre se la regaló prácticamente. No tengo ni idea de si es porque estaba harto de tener una boca más que alimentar en su casa, o si simplemente nunca albergó sentimientos hacia mí. A pesar de ello, en mi cuenta bancaria todavía recibo de su parte una paga mensual cuantiosa y me sigue costeando el instituto. Eso es lo único que me ha _unido_ siempre a él: el dinero. No hay ni habrá nunca nada más.

»Y con respecto a Itachi..., bueno, aunque le llame «hermano», a menudo me cuesta verle como tal. Después de que se marchara en el peor momento, supongo que me niego rotundamente a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Tal vez sea cierto que, al final, me dejo llevar por mis emociones más veces de lo que me gustaría. Pero en este tema no actuaré de otro modo. No espero que me entiendas.

Creo que esa fue la vez que más hablé en toda mi vida; sencillamente no había podido parar. Aquellas eran palabras que nunca había formulado en voz alta y, al liberarlas, había olvidado ponerles la palanca de freno. La atención silenciosa de Sakura había ayudado bastante.

Examiné su rostro, tan cerca del mío que casi podía besarla; sin embargo, retrocedí, apoyándome en el respaldo del asiento. No creí que fuera el momento para un beso, aun cuando me moría de ganas.

Perdí la vista en el horizonte. La noria era lenta; ahora estábamos dejando su cima atrás. El sol era apenas una cabecita carmesí hundiéndose en la lejanía, tiñendo las escasas nubes de color pomelo.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Lo cierto era que una parte de mí se mantenía a la espera de que Sakura exigiera bajarse inmediatamente de esa noria; que se mostrara escandalizada por cómo había hablado sobre el profesor Itachi y el concejal Fugaku Uchiha. Había omitido sus maltratos y su alcoholismo, quizás porque no podía comparar el daño físico o sus adicciones con lo que había mencionado ya. Creo que el puñetazo de una persona ebria, por fuerte que sea, duele mucho menos que todo eso. Aun así, ¿cómo no iba a exaltarse ella con todo lo que acababa de soltarle?

 **Pero, una vez más, Sakura rompió el esquema de mis suposiciones**.

–Te entiendo –sus palabras me movieron a mirarla otra vez, perplejo–. No puedo sentir rencor hacia el profesor Itachi; él me ha ayudado y me ha protegido muchas veces. Sinceramente, creo que tuvo sus motivos para marcharse, aunque se equivocara con ello. Pero entiendo que tú sí le guardes ese rencor. Ni siquiera me veo en posición de aconsejarte que lo reconsideres, solo porque él al final volvió y te reclamó. Es algo tan duro que solo tú tienes derecho a juzgarlo por ti mismo.

Guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza, como si de repente estuviese reflexionando sobre algo. Por mi parte, solté un largo suspiro, y todos mis músculos empezaron a aflojarse. Aunque lo que dijo sobre Itachi me irritó un poco, su reacción fue como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

–Sé que no es en absoluto lo mismo –Sakura remontó su discurso–, pero puedo asimilar el que no me hayas hablado antes de todo esto, si lo comparo con mis propios reparos. No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que ha tenido que ser para ti esta situación. Callarte durante tanto tiempo un pasado donde te has sentido siempre abandonado... Ahora comprendo que haya cosas que no puedas contarme, o de las que simplemente no te apetezca hablar. Y está bien así. Es suficiente para mí, si son esas todas las cosas que puedo saber de ti.

Parpadeó, y me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban muy húmedos.

–Te contaré todas las demás –respondí, y ella volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarme–. Pero necesito mi tiempo.

Sus pupilas resplandecieron de un modo esperanzador. Sin embargo, de pronto sus rasgos de muñeca se estrecharon un poco, en una expresión cautelosa.

–Sasuke-kun, sé que debo confiar en ti..., sobre todo, ahora que sé que has hecho este esfuerzo por dejarme conocerte un poco más. Pero... –vaciló, y pude imaginar que se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta–. Pero por nada del mundo podría perdonar una infidelidad.

No sé si me flipó más ver que había digerido mi pasado mejor de lo que esperaba o que había cambiado con suma rapidez a un tema que no tenía nada que ver.

–Durante las últimas horas, he intentado mentalizarme –prosiguió–. De verdad que lo he intentado. Sé que hay mucha gente que sigue ese estilo de vida excesivamente _liberal_..., pero, tal como pensaba, no puedo aceptarlo. Soy incapaz de compartirte con otra mujer.

Fûka acudió a mi mente como un relámpago. Casi lo había olvidado.

–Sakura, ese mensaje que viste...

–Tranquilo, no leí la conversación –se apresuró en aclarar–. Ni siquiera tenía intención de mirar, pero mis ojos bajaron hasta tu pantalla por sí solos. Me fijé únicamente en quién te lo enviaba, y ya no quise ver más.

»Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que dejes de hablar con ella, pero es que... me molesta tanto que... duele.

Si no había leído lo que contenía aquel mensaje, decidí que era mejor ahorrarle el mal trago de las mentiras de Fûka. Igualmente, me molestó un poco que hubiera pensado lo demás.

–Cuando dije que te esperaría, no me refería simplemente a no forzarte a ir rápido. Así que es absurdo que insinúes que la fidelidad, para mí, es algo independiente de nuestra relación –apostillé–. Una cosa son las relaciones que tuve en el pasado con otras chicas, y otra muy distinta es la relación que tengo contigo en el presente.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, impactada por mis palabras. Sin aguardar a su respuesta, me cambié a su asiento y me coloqué junto a ella. Saqué el móvil de mis vaqueros.

–Entre Fûka-senpai y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Muchísimo menos en este momento. Nunca he tenido la intención de que mi relación con ella fuera más allá del sexo –noté que Sakura arrugaba un poco la nariz ante ese último comentario–. Dejé de verla antes de que tú y yo empezáramos a salir. Si hoy me fui de esa manera brusca, fue porque a ella no parecía haberle quedado claro el tema y tenía que resolver eso cuanto antes. De modo que no tienes que pensar que me estás _compartiendo_. Me da grima que lo digas así. Y para que lo compruebes, mira aquí.

Puse el móvil entre Sakura y yo. Busqué el nombre de Fûka en mi lista de contactos y lo abrí. Primero, pulsé la opción de «Bloquear contacto». Acto seguido, lo eliminé.

La peli-rosa me miró estupefacta. Fue a abrir la boca, pero me adelanté.

–Tendrás que recompensármelo con un beso.

Sus mejillas pecosas se coloraron de un intenso rubor. Bajó la cabeza casi de forma automática, tensando la espalda. Inevitablemente, rompí a reír.

–Vamos, Sakura, deberías ser más abierta con eso, ¿no? Estamos en una noria, lo que se supone que es romántico. Además, tienes sangre irlandesa. Las chicas occidentales son más enrolladas con estas cosas.

Enmudecí al ver su cara compungida, y fui consciente de que le había hecho daño. Había pasado por alto algo que a ella le afectaba más de lo que aparentaba.

Chasqueé la lengua, y regresé al asiento de enfrente. Me sentí un poco irritado. No por ella, sino porque tenía la sensación de que ese día estaba metiendo la pata cada dos por tres. Dejé la mirada perdida en la ventana. Me sería más fácil hablar si no la miraba directamente.

–Eso era solo una broma –repliqué–. A mí me gusta mucho que seas mestiza. Creo que lo prefiero a que seas solo japonesa.

Solté un resoplido.

 _¡Qué coño! Suéltaselo ya todo_.

–También prefiero que dejes de preocuparte por esas obsesivas dietas que hacéis las mujeres. Tú ya comes saludable, no te hace falta nada de eso. Si engordaras, te seguiría besando con las mismas ganas que ahora. Así que come lo que te dé la gana, joder. El día que me la presentes, me veo venir a tu madre echándome la bronca por quedarte más delgada de lo que eres. Y paso de que mi suegra me odie toda la vida.

Entonces lo oí. Un sollozo. Uno muy distinto al que había presenciado aquella mañana, al despedirme de Fûka. Uno que me alarmaba infinitamente más.

–Oh, vamos, no llores ahora –le palmeé la cabeza de la forma más delicada que pude–. Es que no pensaba que te fuera a sentar tan mal esa broma.

Y fue entonces cuando, mientras sus manos intentaban enjugar las continuas lágrimas que se le escapaban de entre los dedos, con su rostro contraído y enrojecido por el llanto, **lo dijo**.

–Te quiero mucho, Sasuke.

No había añadido – _kun_ , ni había sonreído ampliamente, ni su voz había sonado dulce, sino quebradiza. Pero para mí fue perfecto. _Te quiero mucho_ eran tres palabras sencillas que la gente repetía continuamente. Sin embargo, aquellas eran diferentes. Representaban algo mucho más poderoso que el estúpido anhelo de que Sakura fuese mía.

 **Mi libertad**.

No pude controlarme, la abracé. Con fuerza. Sus sollozos se oyeron ahogados contra mi hombro; sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas empapando mi ropa. Segundos después, busqué su rostro y la contemplé con detenimiento. Sus facciones estaba nítidamente iluminadas por los últimos rayos del atardecer; volvíamos a estar en la cima de la noria, y el ocaso estaba a punto de terminar. Tenía rojeces en la piel por el llanto; una ligera hinchazón en sus ojos esmeralda; los labios muy encendidos, algo mojados. Y recuerdo que pensé que por nada del mundo me habría separado de ella.

Como si se tratara de una necesidad indómita, la besé. Mis dedos se perdieron dentro de su pelo rosáceo, y sus labios presionaron aún más los míos. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron de forma instintiva; luego, la sentí sonreír, y algo húmedo cayó entre nuestras mejillas. Su boca me supo a sal.

Me sentía alborozado. No podía creer que ella no hubiera querido bajarse rápidamente de esa noria al conocer mi pasado. ¿Cómo no iba a eliminar a Fûka de mi móvil, si sabía que era lo que le haría feliz? ¿Cómo no iba a rectificar si me equivocaba con mis palabras? ¿Cómo no iba a abrazarla? ¿Cómo no besarla? ¿Cómo no contárselo todo?

No había mentido cuando le había dicho que adoraba que fuera mestiza. Y tampoco había mentido con todo lo que había insinuado al final. No podía imaginar otra cosa. Simplemente lo daba por hecho. Tan natural como respirar.

 **De verdad deseaba estar con Sakura toda mi vida**.

Pero, por desgracia, por más que lo deseé, ninguno de los dos pudo predecir nuestro futuro. Ninguno supo qué iba a ocurrir. Y todavía me pregunto si no hubo algo en que nos equivocáramos; si todo sucedió tal y como realmente debía suceder.


	30. REGALO

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Y al fin puedo anunciarlo... **¡LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO!**

Y os preguntaréis: ¿de qué momento está hablando la loca esta? Pues sí, de _El_ _Momento_. No quiero adelantaros nada más porque quiero que os llevéis la sorpresa, aunque estoy segura de que, a medida que vayáis leyendo, sabréis de qué estoy hablando.

Hoy os escribo muy brevemente, ya que ardo en deseos de saber qué os parecerá este capítulo y no quiero aburridos demasiado con mis notas iniciales. Lo único: menciono a Minina5, Caro (porque también me has escrito muchas veces, aunque seas breve en la mayoría), AuroraAG y a Lacie (disculpa por haber olvidado citarte en su momento; me conmovió mucho ese comentario que me escribiste en el capítulo 22), especialmente, y a todos los demás que me comentan como anónimos. Una vez más, os agradezco el gesto de dedicarme vuestras opiniones y pensamientos.

Sé que el anterior capítulo os dejó bastante melancólicos, lo siento, pero ya os digo que no tengo pensado acabar la historia dentro de poco. Así que tendréis camino de sobra para divagar en vuestras mentes sobre el final.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, espero que os guste mucho porque ha sido, en serio, uno de los capis más difíciles de escribir. Como digo siempre, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **29.** **REGALO**

 _De acuerdo. Tú intenta mantener esta expresión, que no se diga que ya no sabes poner esa sonrisa de modelo que ponías con once años. Sí, así. No levantes ni un milímetro más el labio._

–¡Muy bien, chicos! ¿Preparados?

 _Sí, Hinata. ¡Haz la puñetera foto de una vez!_

–Pongo el temporizador –la morena de ojos perlados pulsó un botón de la cámara. Seguidamente, echó a correr hacia nosotros y se colocó al lado de Naruto–. ¡Uno, dos, tres...!

Hubo un fulgor: cegador incluso en la luz diurna que nos envolvía, luego un chasquido, y nuestra imagen quedó inmortalizada para siempre.

Es la misma que sostengo ahora entre mis manos.

No es perfecta, está ligeramente desenfocada; Hinata aún no se había acostumbrado a utilizar esa cámara. No salen Neji –a pesar de lo ocurrido, seguía juntándose con Gaara– ni Rock Lee –nunca me respondió al mensaje de Line que le escribí invitándole–. Y aunque todavía tiene esa mancha de sol en una esquina, me atrevo a decir que es una de las fotos más bonitas que me han hecho. Que _nos_ han hecho.

 **Aquel cumpleaños Sasuke no se separó en ningún momento de mi lado**.

Diecisiete años, en un picnic casero, sentada sobre un enorme paño a la sombra de los cerezos que acababan de florecer, rodeada de casi todas las personas que amaba. Hana también estaba allí; solo faltaban mamá, los abuelos y la tía Tsunade. No sé cuántas veces habré soñado con poder reunir a todos mis seres queridos y congelar el tiempo ahí, junto a ellos. Pero supongo que eso sería como romper algún tipo de equilibrio natural y que, por eso, la vida no me lo permitirá nunca.

En momentos como aquellos me daba cuenta de lo increíblemente afortunada que era.

Aquel año en casa las cosas habían empezado a ir mejor. El mes anterior, a mediados de marzo, sufrimos un pequeño susto. Uno que ya habíamos tenido dos años antes. Aunque afortunadamente habíamos podido solventarlo esta vez, por un momento nuestros gastos y las deudas, que parecían eternas, nos habían dejado en números rojos. Rojísimos.

La vez anterior no alcanzábamos a estabilizarnos, ni siquiera a quedarnos con un yen en la cuenta bancaria, así que tuvimos que vender muchas de nuestras cosas. Había sido una pesadilla. Recuerdo que Hana se puso a llorar una de esas noches, desconsolada. Entonces tenía trece años, y yo mis quince recién cumplidos. Ambas teníamos mucho miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si no lográbamos recuperarnos, y nos preocupaba la salud de mamá por culpa de todos aquellos sobresaltos. Pero me obligué a ser la que se mantuviera firme, cuando ninguna de ellas dos viera la esperanza, y me pasé toda aquella noche tranquilizando a mi hermana hasta que se quedó dormida. Más o menos a partir de ahí fue cuando decidí buscar mi primer trabajo.

No pude comentárselo a nadie, y el año de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños tampoco, aun cuando ya lo habíamos resuelto. Comprendí hace tiempo que, por desgracia, quien tiene dinero, aunque sea solo un poco más que tú, nunca te entenderá si no lo tienes. Todo el mundo da por hecho que no se puede estar tan mal, ya que tampoco ellos son ricos y, pese a ello, comen. La gente está a la espera siempre de que te quedes sin ordenador, sin móvil, sin coche, sin una sola gota de comida en la nevera..., sin nada para asumir que, entonces, sí eres pobre. Y ni aun así, terminan de entenderte; siempre van a creer que pudiste hacer más, aun cuando desconozcan por completo tus circunstancias. No se _quiere_ entender que hay veces en las que la vida no te deja reponerte más deprisa, a pesar de que te dejes las uñas en ello. Tampoco ayuda que muchos a tu alrededor se devanen los sesos por impedírtelo, con tal de que te saquen hasta las tripas para sus propios beneficios. Queridos bancos, ojalá pudiera ser bruja a veces para echaros un mal de ojo.

Nunca me he quejado por quejarme. Realmente es algo muy duro, que sé que poca gente quiere escuchar, y se suele zanjar con «todos tenemos problemas». Y por supuesto que sí; mi intención nunca fue cargar a nadie con los míos. Pero es doloroso comprender que esa situación sea ininteligible para aquel que nunca ha tenido que pasar hambre. Habría estado bien si solo los demás no la hubieran hecho continuamente más complicada con comentarios ignorantes del tipo: «¡Anda ya! Tan mal no estarás si todavía no vas en cueros».

 **Y es muy frustrante saber que una vez yo también fui una de esos ignorantes**.

Por esa razón, agradecía tener a las personas que tenía a mi lado, a pesar de que yo nunca les hablaba directamente de lo que sucedía en mi casa.

Miraba en ese momento a Ino, a mi lado, sosteniendo la cámara de Hinata entre las manos y riéndose por lo mal que mi amiga morena sacaba fotos. Y me paraba a pensar. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que mucho que había hecho por mí al darme toda aquella ropa. Hacía exactamente tres años, desde la muerte de papá, que no tenía nada nuevo en mi armario.

Hinata, que componía en ese mismo instante cara de decepción por su poca habilidad como fotógrafa, también había sido siempre otro de esos grandes regalos de mi vida. Sin ella, quizás nunca habría encontrado la fuerza para querer seguir mi sueño. Cuando todo en mi mundo se había asemejado a un callejón sin salida, ella me había animado tanto que nunca había perdido la esperanza ante nada.

Y cuando me volví hacia Sasuke...

Sabía que estaba mal, y por eso tendía a protestar por ello, pero en el fondo me emocionaba cuando me pagaba o me invitaba a algo. No era por el objeto o por lo que obtendría en sí, sino por tratarse del gesto dulce de alguien que siempre había parecido un ser frío y calculador.

 **Pese al dolor que él mismo, secretamente, había soportado en su vida**.

Aquella vez en la noria, cuando me había hablado de su pasado, el comportamiento distante e indiferente con el que le había conocido, había cobrado sentido para mí. Antes no hubiera creído que, siendo tan rico y popular como era, pudiera haber experimentado desde tan pequeño y tan de cerca cosas como el abandono o la soledad. Si no había llorado ese día escuchándole, fue porque no me había sentido con ese derecho, dado a que él había sido el primero en no hacerlo.

 **Desde entonces comprendí que tener dinero no es ni nunca será la clave de la felicidad**.

–¿Te pasa algo? –me preguntó Sasuke de pronto.

Desperté de mi ensimismamiento un momento para responderle.

–Nada, solo estoy pensando en mis cosas.

Arqueó una ceja. A pesar de su confusión, ese brillo especial no desapareció de sus ojos negros. Un brillo que llevaba emergiendo desde hacía un tiempo. Un brillo que le revelaba más humano que nunca.

–Oye, sobre tu regalo... –inesperadamente se mostró un poco vacilante–. Te lo daré esta noche, ¿vale? Quiero que sea cuando se vayan todos.

Le sonreí de forma divertida.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te da vergüenza que los demás se burlen?

Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. Aunque su semblante no fue tan expresivo para asegurármelo, sabía que se había puesto un poco nervioso.

–No es eso. Solo creo que es mejor a solas –se limitó a contestar, un poco hosco.

No insistí, pero me eché a reír.

Sasuke estaba diferente. Y ese ligero cambio me gustaba más de lo esperado. Todo resultaba más tranquilo, más _natural_ entre nosotros. Ya solo me daba vergüenza que me besara en espacios concurridos. Prefería dejar eso para la intimidad, pero cuando llegaba ese momento me contenía mucho menos que antes.

El cumpleaños se alargó hasta la noche. Hana se había ido la primera de todos (mi madre y ella habían planeado secretamente recibirme con una tarta de queso cuando llegara a casa). Más tarde, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chôji y Shino se habían despedido de Sasuke y de mí.

Entonces él había aprovechado para darme su regalo, tal como me había prometido. Se había tratado de dos pases para ir el domingo al Museo Nacional de Ciencias e Innovación, con un plus para asistir a la conferencia de uno de los expertos en oncología que yo más admiraba en aquel entonces. Fue un regalo que me llenó de emoción; desde pequeña había querido ir a ese museo. Pero para él no había resultado satisfactorio.

–Es algo que te oí mencionar que querías, así que, en realidad, no es que me lo haya currado como hubiese querido –había dicho con cierta frustración.

Me había gustado tanto la razón de esa intranquilidad suya, que me había sentido malvada. Era inevitable. Resultaba tierno que Sasuke creyera que algo así no merecía mis halagos. Supuse que nunca había hecho un regalo antes, y luego me pregunté, con pesar, si acaso él tampoco había recibido uno nunca.

* * *

Tercero de Bachillerato llegó el lunes, de forma inminente. Fue justo el día después de la visita al museo, de la cual había salido maravillada, con muchas más ganas de convertirme en doctora. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo me atrapó, al ser consciente de que ese sería mi último año en el Instituto Konohagakure. Debía haberme sentido impaciente; estaba a apenas un paso de hacer realidad mi sueño. Pero el lunes dio comienzo con una mala noticia.

 **Sasuke y yo ya no seríamos compañeros de clase**.

Mi media se mantuvo, por debajo de la suya, como era ya habitual, pero en ese curso ya no nos organizábamos por orden de nota académica. La directora había creído conveniente dejar de ordenarnos en base a eso, como método para que los alumnos menos estudiosos se dejaran llevar por el ritmo de trabajo de los que sí lo eran. Un gran reto, sin duda.

En lugar de Sasuke, ahora tenía como compañero de pupitre a Naruto.

– _Osewa ni narimasu_ [1] –el rubio me dedicó una inclinación de cachondeo.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Imbécil, ya nos conocemos tú y yo! ¡No te burles más de esto! –gruñí.

Naruto rompió a reír mientras se acariciaba la coronilla.

–Perdona, Sakura-chan, pero es que no he podido resistirlo –replicó divertido–. Ahora tengo que sustituir el sitio del _teme_.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió de pronto Sasuke.

Apareció detrás de él en ese preciso instante. Naruto, Hinata y yo habíamos sido de los primeros en llegar al tablón del listado de notas y de aulas de Bachillerato.

–¿Por qué ibas a sustituir a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó mi amiga de ojos perlados.

Naruto hinchó el pecho con una exagera postura de solemnidad.

–Porque ahora soy yo quien tiene que protegerla, a cambio de que el _teme_ te proteja a ti en mi ausencia, mi princesa Hinata.

Mi amiga se puso colorada, pero Sasuke le atestó una colleja al rubio.

–Eso no será necesario, capullo. Aunque no estemos en la misma clase, nuestras aulas están al lado. Si a Sakura le pasara algo, me enteraría, y probablemente antes que tú –miró a Hinata–. De hecho, creo que sí que tendré que protegerte a ti también. El _dobe_ tiene mucho cerumen en los oídos.

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Y una mierda! Tú protege a Sakura-chan, que Hinata-chan está solo bajo mi cuidado.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, cargada de burla; luego, volvió a dirigirse a Hinata.

–En serio, ¿cómo le aguantas?

Ella soltó una risa dulce, y miró a Naruto con infinito cariño.

–No tienes que esforzarte siempre por protegerme, Naruto-kun. Para mí ya es más que suficiente con que estés a mi lado. No te preocupes. Estaremos en clases diferentes, pero seguiremos juntos todos los días –la dulzura con la que habló me conmovió incluso a mí.

Naruto estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción. Sasuke le miró con algo de grima.

–Vale, vale, os dejo solitos por aquí –dijo separándose de su amigo.

Se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, alejándome de ellos dos. Me ruboricé. Él casi nunca se mostraba tan abiertamente _cercano_ en público, por lo que nos ganamos algunos cuchicheos envidiosos.

–Así que no te tendré conmigo este año... ¡Bien! Al fin habrá alguna chica que me deje el sitio de la ventana –me sonrió con socarronería.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Eso es. Pídeselo a otra porque yo nunca te lo daré –me crucé de brazos, evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

Escuché su risa tranquila. Había un cariz de ternura en ella.

–También estoy viendo aquí que he vuelto a quedar el primero –de forma inesperada, me atrapó el mentón y me hizo girar la cabeza para mirarle. Me sacó la lengua–. Sigues siendo una segundona.

Inflé mucho los mofletes y solté un resoplido exasperado, dejando escapar mi rabia poco a poco. Notaba algo diferente en la mirada de Sasuke. Ciertamente, se estaba mofando de mí por no haberle superado, una vez más; sin embargo, ya no percibía la misma malicia que cuando lo había hecho durante el curso anterior.

 **Ahora, en sus pupilas solo había... cariño**.

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado embobada mirándole, hasta que se acercó muchísimo. Sus ojos, del color del ónice, me atravesaron. Me estremecí, invadida por su olor a té verde.

–¿Estás preocupada? –quiso saber.

Me hablaba en voz bajita, por lo que supe que quería reservar esa conversación para nosotros dos. Arrugué un poco la frente, y él me entendió.

–No tienes que estarlo. No va a cambiar nada entre nosotros por esto.

–Lo sé, pero me gustaba tenerte en el pupitre de al lado...

Sonrió y echó una rápida ojeada hacia atrás. A Naruto y a Hinata se les habían unido Kiba y Shikamaru, que habían llegado sin que me percatase.

–Sé que el _dobe_ es un puto coñazo, pero piensa que es mejor que tener a alguien aburrido –repuso Sasuke, volviendo a mirarme.

Me reí un poco.

–Pensaba que no le soportabas –señalé.

–Y no le soporto, pero son ya muchos años acostumbrado a él. Te aseguro que será un buen compañero de pupitre.

–Sí, y te creo, pero eso no quita que eche de menos que lo seas tú también.

No sé por qué no lo vi venir. De repente, colocó una mano frente a nuestras bocas... y me besó. Un instante, apenas un segundo. Seguramente para evitar levantar más comentarios de los que estábamos levantando, al mostrarnos así de íntimos. Aun así, el corazón me latió tan deprisa que lo sentí de verdad a punto de salírseme del pecho.

Cuando me soltó, antes de alejarse despreocupadamente, detecté una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Le encantaba dejarme así: alucinada, y puede que a mí, pese a la vergüenza que me embargaba cuando lo hacía, también me gustara. Más de lo que me atrevía a reconocerme a mí misma. Igualmente, esa vez no protesté.

 **Aquella había sido su forma de decirme que siempre estaría conmigo**.

* * *

Abril pasó, y mayo también. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, notaba que mi cercanía con Sasuke se iba haciendo cada vez más estrecha. Fueron meses llenos de trabajo y de exámenes, pero siempre encontrábamos momentos para estar juntos. Incluso empezó a responder a mis mensajes de texto con asiduidad.

A pesar de ello, aquella cercanía no terminaba de parecerme completa. En el Club de Kárate nos limitábamos a ejecutar nuestras funciones: yo como encargada, él como karateka. Sasuke no había vuelto a asaltarme en el almacén desde febrero... y, sin comprender por qué, empezaba a arrepentirme sobre cómo había acabado ese asunto.

Cada día sus besos me enloquecían más y más. No entendía mis propias reacciones: de repente, era mi lengua la que se lanzaba a su boca, o mis manos las que buscaban acariciar todo su cuerpo. No habíamos vuelto a tener nada como aquel sábado lluvioso de marzo, en el sofá de su casa, y algo dentro de mí muchas veces anhelaba repetirlo.

Me sentía avergonzada de mis propios pensamientos. Para mí era indecente desear todas esas cosas. Y después me preguntaba si, quizás, estaba siendo irracional también conmigo misma. Siempre había creído que con tener a Sasuke a mi lado bastaba, pero poco a poco me daba cuenta de que una parte de mí, que a diario se agrandaba, reclamaba más. Mucho más.

Me asustaba esa codicia, llegué a plantearme si acaso era egoísta. Temía dar ese paso y que, en el momento de la verdad, sintiera la necesidad de echarme para atrás. Temía herir a Sasuke como aquella vez en el almacén.

 **Pero entonces ocurrió algo que me abrió los ojos**.

Fûka hacía tiempo que había dejado de rondar mi cabeza. En el instituto, desde que mis amigos y yo descubriéramos algunos de los oscuros secretos de Gaara, Temari me había parecido más aislada de los demás; por tanto, hacía mucho que no se acercaba a Sasuke. Sin embargo, que aquellas dos no lo hicieran, no eliminaba nunca la posibilidad de que otras lo intentaran.

Recuerdo una vez, durante el cambio de hora de una clase a otra, que salí de mi aula para ir al servicio. Al subir las escaleras antes de llegar a la planta donde se encontraban los lavabos, tuve que detenerme en seco. En el rellano, detecté a Sasuke contra la ventana. Había una chica muy pegada a él, rodeándole el cuello.

–Sasuke-kun, por favor, esta noche –le estaba diciendo ella, con una voz aniñada que fingía inocencia–. Yo también tengo novio, pero echo mucho de menos hacerlo contigo. Ya sabes que nunca me ha importado hacer esto si es con Sasuke-kun.

Al principio, me quedé atónita. Me resultó sobrecogedor descubrir que Sasuke se había acostado con una chica emparejada. Aunque no tardara en razonar que, de los dos, la verdadera culpable era ella –ya que tenía novio–, no pude evitar turbarme.

Cuando vi que Sasuke le agarraba de los brazos y la alejaba, me calmé un poco.

–Lo siento, Megumi –respondió con frialdad–. Lo que le hagas a tu novio, o lo que él consienta que le hagas, puesto que dudo mucho que no se huela ya algo, no me interesa. Follamos un par de veces, sí, pero acostúmbrate a que eso se ha acabado.

–Pero ¿por qué, Sasuke-kun?

Se separó de ella y avanzó hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la misma planta a la que yo quería ir. No se giró para mirar a esa chica.

–Simplemente no actúo como tú.

Y aunque se largó –y yo me vi obligada a bajar para evitar que ella me descubriera–; aunque su conducta era justo lo que había esperado, experimenté una extraña sensación. La sensación de que no estaba siendo justa frente a su lealtad; de que nos estábamos quedando a niveles diferentes.

 **La sensación de que ya no quedaba nada que justificase mi miedo a dar un paso más**.

* * *

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. El sábado seis de junio al anochecer, después de trabajar, fui directa a la casa de los hermanos Uchiha. En la cafetería apenas me había podido concentrar en lo que debía. No había sido una decisión fácil de tomar, pero comprendí que no podía alargarlo más tiempo.

Cuando alcancé la puerta, me temblaron las manos. Agitada, me miré un momento de arriba abajo. Llevaba una falda vaquera: corta, con algunos rotos y un cinturón; entremetida por delante, una blusa vaporosa de hombros descubiertos. A pesar de no enseñar más que las piernas, resultaba un estilo ligeramente insinuante. Esperaba que sirviera de algo.

Suspiré. Antes de llegar allí, había estado segura de que ese era el momento; por el contrario, ahora mi cerebro estaba colmado de dudas.

 _Déjate de rollos. No te quedan más excusas_.

Inspirando hondo, toqué el timbre. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y entonces me abrieron la puerta. Me quedé paralizada. No sé por qué, estaba convencida de que me abriría Sasuke. Había olvidado por completo al profesor Itachi.

–¿Sakura-chan?

–B-buenas noches, profesor Itachi.

 _Oh, joder, joder, joder_ _..._ _¡Retrocede! ¡No puedes hacerlo con él estando en casa!_

Vacilé, pero reparé en su aspecto. Estaba muy arreglado.

–¿Buscas a Sasuke?

Sus ojos me escanearon de arriba abajo. Me sonrojé.

–S-sí... ¿Está en casa? –no podía estar más nerviosa.

El profesor Itachi tardó un poco en contestar.

–No, pensaba que te había avisado. Me comentó algo de jugar al baloncesto con Naruto –hizo una pausa al ver mi expresión decepcionada–. ¿Quieres entrar? Puedes esperar a Sasuke dentro. Yo estoy a punto de salir.

No tenía ninguna certeza de que Sasuke fuera a regresar pronto, pero saber que estaríamos solos fue lo que terminó de convencerme. Asentí con la cabeza. El profesor Itachi se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, mientras entraba con una vergüenza asfixiante. Dejé mi mochilita de cuero en la percha y los Converses oscuros en el _genkan_.

En el momento en que el profesor Itachi se movió, percibí que se había puesto perfume. Olía a algo fuerte, como ámbar, pero tenía un ligero toque a miel.

–¿Quieres algo, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–Agua, por favor –respondí con timidez.

A través del hueco abierto de la pared, observé al profesor Itachi abriendo la nevera. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy guapo. Mucho más que en el instituto, donde siempre vestía el chándal reglamentario. Llevaba una camisa oscura, remangada hasta los codos, y unos pantalones color tierra. El oscuro cabello largo le colgaba en su habitual coleta baja, cayéndole sobre un hombro, aunque estaba más cuidado y peinado que otras veces. En una de sus muñecas lucía un Rolex.

Me sentí rara en su presencia. ¿Los profesores se ponían siempre tan guapos para salir? Sin embargo, olvidaba por enésima vez que el profesor Itachi no llegaba a los veinticinco años. Aún era válido que se vistiera de un modo tan coqueto.

Miré un momento a mi alrededor, y fue como si por primera vez me diese cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquella era la casa de dos chicos jóvenes. Dos hermanos demasiado atractivos como para que muchas chicas se les resistiesen.

 **Nunca me había parado a pensarlo**.

De repente, sonó un móvil.

–Perdona, ¿ya estás allí? –la voz con la que el profesor Itachi habló fue tan suave, que me quedé embobada escuchándole–. Sí, no te preocupes, todavía no he salido. Tarda todo lo que necesites. Te esperaré en la fuente.

 _¿Está hablando con una mujer?_

Emitió un par de murmullos en tono afirmativo; después, se despidió y colgó. A continuación, salió de la cocina y me entregó mi vaso de agua.

–¿Has probado a llamar a Sasuke? –quiso saber.

–En realidad, quiero darle una sorpresa –repuse.

Él se rio un poco.

–¿Le has traído algo especial?

 _Sí, mi virginidad_.

Bueno, no podía decirle eso.

–Más o menos –contesté de forma ambigua, dejando el vaso de agua sobre la mesa más cercana. Rezaba por que no me pidiese entrar en detalles.

–¿Sasuke te trata bien?

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

–Sí, me trata muy bien. Sasuke-kun ahora es algo más cariñoso que antes.

Noté que su ceño se fruncía un poco al describirlo de esa forma.

Enmudecí, y recordé de pronto todas las cosas que Sasuke me había contado sobre su familia. Había dicho la verdad al afirmar que no podía guardarle rencor al profesor Itachi, principalmente porque lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado no me concernía. Pese a ello, me resultaba inevitable sentir cierta desilusión, ahora que conocía esa parte de él. Aunque no le culpaba del todo, yo no podría haber abandonado nunca a Hana de la forma en que él hizo con Sasuke.

 **¿Qué motivos tenía para actuar tan áspero con su hermano pequeño?**

–Sasuke-kun es una buena persona. A veces puede comportarse un poco rudo y frío, pero sabe enmendar sus errores. Eso es lo que importa –destaqué de forma significativa.

Quise buscar con ello un modo de que suavizara aquel incómodo semblante de gravedad, pero no lo hizo.

–Me alegro de que así sea –su voz fue firme y seca.

Me planteé si, tal vez, el problema era yo.

 **Quizás el profesor Itachi me veía indigna de pertenecer a la familia Uchiha**.

Por un instante, me sentí ahogada ante esa posibilidad. ¿Qué podía hacer para demostrar lo contrario? Yo no era hija de samuráis; de hecho, dudaba mucho de que mis antepasados japoneses hubiesen hecho algo distinto a labrar la tierra o dedicarse a la floristería. Y dudaba mucho más de que mis antepasados irlandeses hubiesen sido valerosos guerreros. Como máximo, vikingos o leprechauns (con esto podría haber sido hasta útil, por si en algún momento aparecía un caldero lleno de oro en mi casa).

 **¿Cómo de importantes eran los lazos de sangre para los Uchiha?**

No me atreví a continuarle la conversación al profesor Itachi. Cuando la tensión se me estaba haciendo tan insoportable que casi arañaba, irrumpió el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse. Ambos nos volvimos hacia la entrada.

Sasuke se nos quedó mirando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos largos segundos, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos. El profesor Itachi le dedicó la misma mirada de seriedad.

–Hola, Sasuke-kun –decidí romper aquel mutismo incómodo.

–Hola –su voz era recelosa, pero me di cuenta de que no hacia mí.

Sonó un tintineo y el profesor Itachi echó un vistazo a su móvil. Seguidamente, cogió sus llaves y su billetera de un mueble, y se encaminó a la entrada mientras se lo guardaba todo en los bolsillos. Empezó a colocarse los zapatos.

–Si vuelvo, será tarde. Échale la llave a la puerta por si acaso –su tono de voz fue extraño, aunque no sabría decir si más que su actitud.

No añadió más, ni siquiera se volvió para mirarnos. Abrió la puerta y se largó.

–Siento haber venido tan inesperadamente –dije un poco avergonzada.

Atribuí la brusca marcha del profesor Itachi a mi fortuita visita. Casi nunca se iba sin despedirse.

Sasuke percibió mi incertidumbre.

–No te ralles por Itachi. Tendría prisa.

Titubeé.

–¿Es porque tenía una...?

–¿Una cita? –enterró las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, de forma despreocupada. Parecía que toda la tensión se hubiese esfumado con su hermano–. ¿No te imaginabas al gran profesor Itachi teniendo una cita?

Un poco arrepentida por haber preguntado, desvié la mirada.

–Pues sí, las tiene, y a veces también en casa. No te creas que soy el único que ha traído chicas por aquí –Sasuke insistió con ese tema–. Aunque me da a mí que esta tía con la que ha quedado no es que le entusiasme demasiado. No iba tan arreglado como otras veces. Quizás se vaya a casa de sus amigos cuando termine con ella.

No supe muy bien cómo digerir lo que acababa de decirme. De pronto, todo parecía indicar la misma palabra, el mismo camino, el mismo objetivo. Sabía que el mundo no giraba en torno a _eso_ , pero inesperadamente ese apartamento, rebosante de la presencia de aquellos dos hermanos: tan masculinos, tan impecables, tan fascinantes, lo hizo ineludible. Especialmente, teniendo a Sasuke delante.

 **Y sabiendo con qué fin había venido en su busca**.

–Bien, ¿a qué debo tu visita? –quiso saber, quitándose por fin las deportivas.

 _¿Se lo digo ya? ¿Del tirón?_

Me mordí el labio inferior.

–Sakura, ¿me estás oyendo?

Sin darme cuenta, llevaba un rato callada. Quise hablar, pero fue como si mi lengua hubiese sufrido una especie de parálisis repentina.

–Está bien –Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa sosegada; estaba de un humor sorprendente–. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. Pensaba llamarte ahora para quedar, así que me has ahorrado un poco de tiempo. ¿Te apetece que salgamos a cenar algo?

 _¿Cenar fuera? ¡No, dile que no!_

–No... –susurré patéticamente.

–¿No... qué? –Sasuke entró en la sala de estar y se acercó a mí.

–No... quiero cenar fuera. Mejor aquí –logré articular.

Arqueó una ceja, confuso.

–Vale, pues pediremos algo y veremos una peli, si te apetece. Voy a ducharme.

 _¡Que no se duche todavía, o tendrás tiempo suficiente para arrepentirte!_

–¡No, espera! –hablé un poco más alto de lo que pretendía.

Sasuke se volvió, mirándome otra vez sin entender.

–Necesito ir al baño –me apresuré en decir.

–De acuerdo, entra. Me ducharé cuando salgas.

Intenté dedicarle una sonrisa rápida, pero creo que más bien me salió una mueca tétrica. Me encaminé apresuradamente al baño y cerré la puerta, dejándome caer en el suelo contra ella. Sentía como una cadena de chispazos por todas mis venas.

Me levanté y busqué el espejo para mirarme. Recordaba esa escena. Era muy parecida a la de aquella noche de tormenta, en la que toda Ginza se había quedado sin luz. Entonces la lámpara no encendía y, en su lugar, había tenido que usar una vela; sin embargo, las sensaciones que me inundaban ahora eran muy parecidas a las de aquella vez. O puede que peor.

 **Estaba a punto de hacer algo que, ni en broma, habría hecho aquella noche**.

Abrí el grifo y me empapé la nuca de agua. Mi cuerpo ardía de un modo incomprensible, como si acabara de salir del horno. Cerré los ojos. Se suponía que en ese momento me sentía... ¿excitada? ¿O es que acaso debía sentirme así? ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Entré de repente en pánico. ¡Ni siquiera me había documentado! No me había preocupado por leer antes algún manual o ver alguna película relacionada con ese tema –aunque esto último creo que no hubiese sido lo más acertado, ya que el porno podría haberme traumatizado en aquel entonces–.

Resoplé.

 _Estás con Sasuke. Sabes que quieres hacerlo con él más que nada en el mundo_.

Era cierto. Quería hacerlo con él. _Deseaba_ hacerlo. Y al verle entrar por la puerta, lo había tenido más claro que nunca. Solo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Me miré una última vez más en el espejo, y fue como despedirme de una parte de mí que debía haber dejado atrás hacía tiempo. Inspiré hondo, y abrí la puerta.

Sasuke estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación.

–¿Ya has terminado? –su voz, su expresión, su mirada... todo en él me resultó más agradable de lo habitual.

Me acerqué cautelosa, intentando ahuyentar la inquietud de mi fuero interno. ¿Cómo debía empezar con eso? Sin pensarlo mucho –y seguramente por eso fallé–, me lancé a besarle. Mi nariz chocó con la suya.

–¡Lo siento muchísimo! Ha sido sin querer –dije rápidamente, azorada.

Pero Sasuke rompió a reír.

–Si querías besarme, inclina primero la cabeza –dijo divertido.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Él se percató de mi nerviosismo.

–¿Te pasa algo, Sakura? Hoy te noto un poco rara.

Dudé. No podía actuar de una manera que no fuera la mía, y eso requería hablar.

–Pon atención, ¿vale? Necesito que me escuches sin que me interrumpas, por favor –le pedí.

Sasuke compuso una expresión seria. Atenta.

–Nunca en mi vida me imaginé diciéndote esto de verdad, porque ni siquiera es un tema que me haya dado por pensar mucho. Aunque admito que alguna vez he tenido ciertos _sueños_... –recordar lo de Isshiki fue involuntario.

Sasuke entornó los ojos. Detecté un ligero brillo de excitación en sus pupilas.

–¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

Su pregunta y el tono de voz tan inesperadamente sugerente con el que la formuló, me pusieron los vellos de punta. Sentí que detrás de ella, detrás de esa seguridad, detrás de esa sensualidad discreta, me esperaba algo para lo que ni siquiera me alcanzaba la imaginación.

–Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron más que nunca. Mi corazón dio un salto contra el pecho, y experimenté un calor que me subió hasta las orejas.

 _Ya lo has dicho, así que ahora apechuga_.

–Estoy preparada..., aunque también cagada de miedo –solté–. No sé cómo será, ni siquiera sé si sabré hacerlo, o qué tendré que hacer, o qué no debería hacer... No tengo ni idea de nada, pero nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan temerosamente decidida sobre algo. Y pienso que tenerle miedo es precisamente la causa de que ahora mismo sepa que _quiero_ hacerlo. Quiero entregarte esto. Estoy segura de que jamás me arrepentiré de haberte dado a ti mi primera vez.

Al terminar mis últimas palabras, Sasuke me miró con una intensidad paralizadora. Pareció vacilar un poco hasta que, finalmente, se decidió. No le hicieron falta más explicaciones.

En silencio, con una lentitud hechizante, sus manos se deslizaron bajo mis orejas. Vi su cara tan cerca que ni siquiera tuve que adivinar lo que haría. Nuestros labios se rozaron un segundo; noté la cautela en los suyos, su respiración entrecortándose sutilmente. Pero no tardaron en unirse a los míos, y capté entonces todo el deseo que había estado reteniendo hasta ahora. Su lengua entró en mi boca de un modo más pausado que otras veces; la sentí algo más dura, y mil veces más húmeda. Se emblandeció al contacto con la mía, y la sensación fue tan reconfortante que, desde lo más hondo de mi garganta, brotó un sonido. Fue como si hubiesen destapado algo dentro de mí que no sabía que había tenido cerrado. Como un gorjeo.

–Has gemido –susurró Sasuke contra mis labios.

Sentí que sonreía. Su satisfacción provocó un cosquilleo en el vientre. Notaba esa emoción familiar dentro de mí; esa que solo había sentido aquella vez en su sofá. Un fuego que amenazaba con devorar todo mi pudor y mi decoro.

Las manos de Sasuke fueron avariciosas. Una se movió hacia mi nuca, y luego ascendió hasta la coronilla, cerrándose un poco en mi pelo; la otra descendió por mi espalda, despacio, hasta detenerse en mi cintura y atraerme aún más a él. Sin dejar de besarme, sentí esa misma mano sobre uno de mis glúteos, marcándolo con sosiego en una espiral hasta oprimirlo fuertemente. Aquel movimiento me arrancó un suspiro, vibrante entre sus labios. A través de la fina abertura de mis ojos entrecerrados, detecté que él volvía a sonreír.

Siguió besándome, al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia un lado. Su mano se deslizó entre mis glúteos, levantándome la falda. Se me puso la carne de gallina cuando tocó mi entrepierna. Di un respingo al sentir uno de sus dedos ahí abajo. Hasta yo era consciente de mi humedad.

Jadeé cuando él presionó un poco hacia adentro, abriendo los ojos por la impresión. Al mirarle, me encontré con una expresión distinta a todas las que le había visto. Como un callado enardecimiento. Podía ver un ligero rubor en sus pómulos altos, y su rostro me resultó adorablemente... erótico.

De repente dejó de tocarme. Me tomó de una mano y me guio al interior de su dormitorio. Había una única luz, un poco hipnotizante: la de una lámpara de lava.

 _Vale, este es el momento_.

Me deshice de su contacto y me encaminé a la puerta de nuevo.

–¿Dónde vas? –inquirió Sasuke desconcertado.

–Es que en la mochila tengo... –me detuve, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra por la vergüenza que me producía.

Sasuke adivinó mis pensamientos, una vez más.

Inesperadamente, vi sus manos volando hasta mis muñecas y, un segundo después, estaba tendida sobre su cama. Se quedó quieto encima de mí y su collar de placas militares emergió del interior de su camiseta, deteniéndose a medio camino entre él y yo.

–No necesitas coger condones de tu mochila –dijo, y noté mis mejillas ardiendo al oírle pronunciar _esa_ palabra–. Aquí tenemos todos los que necesitamos.

Estiró el brazo y abrió el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche. Al girar la cabeza, me quedé boquiabierta. Allí dentro había una infinidad, una multitud, un sinfín de preservativos amontonados uno encima de otro.

–¿V-vamos a usar todos esos?

Él soltó una breve risa.

–A ver, podemos intentarlo. Pero en una sola noche puede ser un poco abusivo, ¿no crees? Depende de lo que aguantes.

Eso último me turbó un poco. Sin embargo, cuando me miró de nuevo, la serenidad de sus pupilas me contagió.

–Lo siento, Sakura –repuso muy serio–. He intentado mentalizarme durante estos cinco meses que llevamos saliendo y casi me había acostumbrado a soportar esta sed. Pero ahora que me has dicho con tanta convicción que quieres hacerlo, no aguanto ni un segundo más. Ni siquiera me queda voluntad para dejarte ir hasta tu mochila. Necesito hacerte el amor aquí y ahora.

Sus palabras contenían una sinceridad que, lejos de escandalizarme, me conmovió. Después de todo, había cumplido su promesa.

 **Me había esperado**.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun –le sonreí con todo el cariño que fui capaz de arrojarle.

Él no sonrió, pero entendió perfectamente mi agradecimiento. Su rostro reflejó una expresión de complicidad: el ceño suave; los ojos pacíficos. Solo un instante después, me volvió a besar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sus manos empezaron levantando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, y descendieron por ellos en una caricia revolucionaria, que elevó cosquilleos, chisporroteos, hormigueos fluctuantes por cada centímetro de mi piel. Sus labios no dejaron de moverse sobre los míos, llenándome de su aliento, derritiendo nuestras bocas: la una con la otra. Continuó bajando hasta alcanzar el borde de mi blusa. Tranquilamente, la alzó. Con cierta vacilación, me incorporé para ayudarle a sacarla.

Me quedé sentada, con todo el cuerpo erizado al no sentir la ropa sobre él. Por acto reflejo, me tapé los pechos, arropados aún en mi sujetador. Sasuke intentó apartar mis manos de ahí. Me resistí.

–Sakura... –su voz fue suave, a pesar de que mi actitud resultaba irritante.

Arrugué la frente.

–Es que son... no son grandes... –creía que dándole la vuelta a la frase sonaría mejor, pero no fue así.

Callado, Sasuke se aproximó aún más y sus brazos me rodearon. Sus labios carnosos besaron delicadamente la curvatura de mi cuello, y me estremecí. Sin dejarme tiempo de reacción, sentí el enganche de mi sujetador abrirse.

–Sasu... –me silenció con un beso.

Sus manos me bajaron las tirantas del sujetador con lentitud. Cuando me estiró un poco el brazo para sacar la primera, comprendí que era absurdo seguir negándome. Dejé que me quitara el sujetador, con un abrumador sentimiento de indefensión. Mis pechos quedaron expuestos por completo. Aunque sentí el impulso de esconderlos otra vez, me contuve al ver cómo brillaban los ojos de Sasuke contemplándolos.

Volvió a tumbarme y su boca fue directa a mi aureola derecha. Di un respingo al sentir un leve pinchazo; había atrapado el pezón entre sus dientes. Le observé. La imagen que descubrí allí me resultó extraña y, al mismo tiempo, fascinante. Desató una lucha en mi fuero interno, en la que no sabía si posicionarme sobre mi vergüenza o sobre mi embeleso. La lengua de Sasuke recorrió mi pecho: lamiendo la punta de mi botón, contorneando mi aureola, succionando el resto de mi mama. Su mano izquierda acunaba mi otro pecho, redondeándolo, comprimiéndolo, meciéndolo como si se tratase de un pedacito de nube.

–Me encantan tus pechos, Sakura –le oí susurrar.

Eso fue lo que provocó que todo mi cuerpo se relajara. Suspiré otra vez. Mis ojos se cerraron deliberadamente, y le sentí iniciando por mi vientre una cadena de besos, entremezclados con suaves mordiscos. Pero, cuando noté sus dedos desabrochando mi falda, le detuve.

–Espera, esto no vale. Soy yo la única que se está desnudando –no reconocí mi voz; estaba tirante por la amalgama de emociones que me invadía.

Sasuke paró y, seguidamente, se quitó la camiseta. Su torso quedó completamente desnudo, junto a sus cicatrices. Pero aquella vez fue como si no pudiera verlas. Mis ojos solo enfocaban el abdomen marcado, el pecho recio, los hombros fuertes, los brazos fibrosos. Su collar relució a la suave luz de la lámpara.

Sin yo indicarle nada, se bajó de la cama y se deshizo también de su pantalón. Sentí la garganta seca al detectar aquel gran bulto pronunciándose en sus bóxers. Regresó a la cama, colocándose nuevamente encima de mí. Sus labios se imprimieron sobre los míos y, casi por instinto, mis manos emprendieron un camino ascendente hasta sus hombros. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello azabache. Sasuke se apretó aún más a mí.

Al separar las piernas para dejarle en medio, mi falda se replegó hacia atrás. Noté inmediatamente ese bulto en contacto con mis partes, únicamente protegidas por mis braguitas. Volví a gemir. Me sorprendí a mí misma buscando ese roce otra vez. Al encontrarme con él de nuevo, mi pelvis se movió por sí sola. Algo ahí abajo vibró, como una bomba que contaba los últimos segundos antes de explotar. Sasuke me mordió la oreja. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Verle de esa forma: con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño medio fruncido y ese rubor en las mejillas, me hipnotizó.

Sin previo aviso, me desabrochó la falda y volvió a bajar. Las descargas eléctricas se propagaron por mi piel mientras me quitaba el último trozo de ropa. Resistí el impulso de volver a taparme. Me avergonzaba separar las piernas. Con suma delicadeza, Sasuke agarró mis rodillas y empezó a abrirlas.

Entonces se inclinó hacia allí, hacia mi centro, y aquella escena ficticia en Isshiki, bajo la caseta de ablaciones, acudió a mi mente como un relámpago. Me inquieté, a la vez que me dominaba una tremenda curiosidad. No dejó de mirarme con cautela hasta que tuvo mi femineidad frente a él. Sus ojos bajaron.

Con lentitud, bordeó con su lengua ese pedacito blando y frágil de mí; luego, lo lamió, presionándolo. Experimenté una sacudida que me abanicó de la cabeza a los pies. Mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas de la cama. Me besó ahí, y me mordí los labios, incapaz de rehuir a esa ráfaga de sensaciones nuevas que me dominaba. Intenté reprimir el loco impulso de gritar que me raspaba la garganta.

–Joder, sabes tan bien –dijo en un tono extasiado.

Sus dedos entraron súbitamente, como aquella vez en el sofá. Marcaron círculos dentro de mí, y luego cabalgaron, y bucearon, y entraron y salieron. Miles de veces. Su lengua continuó lamiendo, y sus labios succionando y besando, y lamiendo de nuevo. Una de mis manos se agarró a sus cabellos, desesperada por descargar la electricidad que me traspasaba. Pero él lo hizo más difícil, hizo que fuera insoportable y que mi cuerpo se volviese aún más ambicioso.

De pronto paró. Sus profundos ojos negros no se apartaron de mí, al tiempo que se retiraba el bóxer. Automáticamente, mis pupilas observaron lo que había debajo.

 _¡Oh, madre mía!_

No pude alejar la vista de aquel miembro alargado y grande, que apuntaba hacia mí de una manera apremiante; ni siquiera mientras Sasuke se inclinaba de nuevo hacia su mesita de noche y cogía un preservativo. Abrió el plástico e hizo ademán de ponérselo, pero yo sentí un repentino impulso.

–¿P-puedo hacerlo yo? –no sé de dónde puñetas saqué tal valor.

Él me miró perplejo unos segundos; luego, esbozó una media sonrisa y me lo ofreció. Me incorporé para cogerlo. Fue una sensación extraña cuando me puse frente a él, totalmente desnuda, bajo su mirada voraz. Fue una sensación extraña cuando me recliné hacia su pene. Fue una sensación extraña cuando le coloqué el preservativo y comencé a extendérselo. Fue una sensación extraña cuando noté el calor que emanaba de esa parte dura y suave de su cuerpo.

Sasuke respiró entrecortadamente, y esa vez fue imposible no oírlo. Me quedé mirando fijamente su miembro, incluso cuando ya habían pasado segundos desde que le había colocado el preservativo. Por alguna razón, sentía algo muy confuso hacia él: una combinación contradictoria, que me movía a retirar la mirada y, a la vez, a abrir mi boca para hacerle justo lo que él me había hecho en la entrepierna. Me asusté. ¿Acaso estaba bien sentir eso?

De repente, Sasuke me levantó la barbilla para mirarle. Una vez más me tumbó, y mi cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo cuando se colocó encima, muy cerca. El contacto de su piel con la mía me aceleró aún más el corazón. Podía sentir todo lo que él sentía cada vez que me encontraba con su calor. Nos besamos y noté sus labios tibios, tan tiernos que de verdad los creí fundirse con los míos. Su collar cayó sobre mi esternón; estaba frío.

El pulso me atizó detrás de los oídos cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas. Al principio, fue solo un roce de su punta, pero bastó para que cada fibra de mi ser tomara conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Cerré con fuerza los ojos. Sentí como una voz de alarma dentro de mi cabeza.

 _¡Dios mío! No es justo. Yo soy la única virgen aquí. La única para quien todo esto es completamente nuevo_.

–Sakura, estás segura, ¿verdad? –aquel titubeo de Sasuke me devolvió a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos, y descubrí su ceño entrecerrado y una pronunciada arruga en su frente. Zarandeó la cabeza.

–Joder, ¿qué coño...? Es que hacía tanto tiempo... y, encima, es tan diferente de otras veces que... no sé qué me pasa.

 **Y fue entonces cuando comprendí muchas cosas**.

No era injusto. No era cierto que yo fuera la única para quien aquello resultaba completamente nuevo. Para Sasuke también era dar un paso ciego hacia lo desconocido.

Al comprender lo asustado que estaba él también, le abracé.

–Estoy contigo. Estamos juntos. Y ahora más que nunca, Sasuke.

 **Y finalmente solté el último fragmento de todos mis miedos**.

Sasuke no esperó más, sentí algo compacto en la entrada de mi centro. Había llegado el momento.

No mentiré, fue muy doloroso. Con la primera estocada, me aferré a su espalda y estrujé los ojos, invadida por un dolor que me abarrotó de escalofríos. Era como si me hundieran constantemente un cuchillo en una herida que no paraba de sangrar. Fue tan intenso que sentí ganas de pedirle que parara; sin embargo, me obligué a mí misma a aguantar. Mordí su hombro, reprimiendo la angustia, mientras él entraba y salía sin cesar. Después, poco a poco fue un poco distinto. El dolor no remitió, pero experimenté una sensación parecida a la de entrar lentamente en el agua fría del mar, cuando el sol abrasa. Una sensación que se tornó cada vez más agradable y que provocó que mi humedad se incrementara.

Tener a Sasuke dentro de mí, colmándome de sus suspiros, de sus expresiones placenteras, de sus mejillas coloradas, de sus besos, de su calidez...

 **Tenerle así fue lo que verdaderamente me hizo ver lo mucho que lo amaba**.

Cuando logré sentir el dolor como una leve molestia, mi cuerpo se movió con el vaivén del suyo. Mi corazón se acompasó al ritmo desenfrenado del que latía dentro de su pecho. Mi intimidad palpitó del mismo modo que palpitó su miembro. Y se oyeron chapoteos. Y el adictivo descontrol de nuestras respiraciones. Y nuestros ojos se reflejaron en los del otro. Y nuestro sudor se entremezcló, rezumando aromas dulces y agrios entre nosotros.

Mío. Suya. Nuestros.

Y entonces no pude más. Me derramé sobre él, como la lluvia cuando resbala entre las copas de los árboles, y él se derramó después, embistiéndome con un ansia desorbitada. Escuché su gruñido desde mi cuello, perdiéndose en el eco de mis gemidos.

Ya no me importó el dolor, ni la molestia, ni la incomodidad. Acababa de entregarle a Sasuke lo más íntimo de mí. Algo que ya nunca podría entregarle a ninguna a otra persona.

 **Algo que sé que no habría podido darle a otro jamás**.

* * *

Un rato después, me tendí sobre su pecho. Uno de sus brazos me rodeó, uniéndome a su cuerpo.

–Lo siento. He sido un poco brusco. No he podido controlarme lo suficiente, tenía muchas ganas... –dijo, mientras sus dedos hacían dibujos invisibles sobre mi hombro.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle. La luz oscilante de la lámpara de lava señaló sus finas facciones de alabastro.

–Está bien. El dolor que he sentido significa que esto solo podía regalártelo a ti –le sonreí.

Sasuke me miró con una calidez inusual, y pareció que todo el frío hubiera abandonado hasta el último pedazo de su ser.

 **Por un instante fue como si en su mirada ya no se proyectaran sus tormentos pasados**.

De repente, me acordé de algo.

–¿Crees que el profesor Itachi volverá pronto? –inquirí nerviosa.

–Dudo mucho que pise esta casa hasta, por lo menos, mañana por la tarde –contestó él tranquilamente–. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tengo que llevarte ya a la tuya?

–En realidad, avisé de que quizás hoy me quedaba a dormir fuera...

Sasuke esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y sus pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron mucho. Se incorporó un poco y me besó apasionadamente. Sus dedos juguetearon con mi pezón; luego, su lengua fue directa a mi pecho, mientras lo masajeaba con su mano. Se me escapó un suspiro y sentí un fuerte calor en mi vientre. Pero cuando noté su miembro erguirse de nuevo, acercándose a mi intimidad, le detuve.

–Por favor, esta vez un poco más lento... Es que me duele mucho ahí –le rogué.

Sasuke me miró largamente.

–Es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.

Abrí mucho los ojos, asustada. ¿Se había enfadado?

–Solo tengo que acostumbrarme..., hagámoslo si es lo que deseas –me apresuré en decir.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa sosegada, acariciándome el pómulo con su pulgar.

–Tenemos mucho tiempo, tranquila. Por hoy ha sido perfecto.

Suspiré. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuello, donde destacaba su nuez. Acaricié distraídamente el hueco entre la garganta y la clavícula. Su colgante de placas militares centelleó bajo mis manos.

–¿Cuándo te compraste este collar? –le pregunté curiosa.

–No me lo compré. Me lo regalaron.

–¿Y quién fue?

Sasuke pareció perderse en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

–Un militar que conocí en Hawái.

Le miré sorprendida.

–¿Has estado en Hawái?

–Iba todos los veranos cuando era pequeño. Mis padres se conocieron allí.

Parpadeé, cada vez más asombrada.

–¿Tú también eres mestizo?

Sasuke se rio.

–No, mis padres son japoneses los dos, pero mi madre vivía allí. No me sé exactamente la historia, pero me contaron que mi padre fue una vez a esa isla por trabajo y ella, al parecer, era su intérprete. No recuerdo unas vacaciones estivales que no incluyeran Hawái, al menos un par de semanas. Teníamos una casa a punta de playa. Fue donde aprendí a hacer surf, junto a Itachi –hizo una pausa, y sus rasgos descendieron en una expresión más seria–. Cuando cumplí ocho años dejamos de ir... y ya no volvimos nunca. No sé qué fue de la casa.

Me quedé en silencio, observando su rostro. Me sentí impotente al ver que el frío poco a poco volvía a engancharse a su frente, a las comisuras de sus ojos, al ángulo dibujado de su mandíbula.

 **Ojalá hubiera tenido un poder para borrar toda la tristeza de su vida**.

Pestañeó, y dirigió sus ojos hasta su colgante de placas militares. Para mi satisfacción, detecté un tenue brillo de dulzura en sus pupilas.

–Hubo un verano en que un escuadrón militar de Estados Unidos se instaló cerca de nuestra casa –empezó a relatar–. Les veía a menudo entrenando por la playa, haciendo ejercicios que pocas veces había visto. Me fascinaban. Todos ellos me parecían increíbles, como superhéroes.

»Así que memoricé las horas en las que salían a entrenar y empecé a seguirles. Desde la distancia imitaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos..., con torpeza, obviamente –me reí, y él se rio conmigo. Imaginar a un mini Sasuke repitiendo el entrenamiento de un grupo de militares estadounidenses no me resultó difícil–. Uno de ellos me pilló un día. Me preguntó por qué no me acercaba a entrenar con ellos. Por esa época, mi abuelo Madara ya había comenzado a entrenarme, aunque no de la forma tan ruda en que fue desvariando con los años. Igualmente, yo tenía mucho sentido del decoro, por lo que le dije a ese militar que mantendría «mi posición». Se suponía que un guerrero no debía interrumpir nunca el entrenamiento de sus superiores, y yo estaba convencido de que me convertiría en un guerrero de verdad.

Inesperadamente, me vino a la mente la conversación que habíamos tenido Sasuke y yo la noche de la fiesta de Halloween.

–¿Ese es tu sueño? ¿Ser un guerrero? –quise saber, interrumpiéndole.

Él me miró, y de nuevo percibí esa liviana luz de ternura en su mirada. Me frotó el pelo, haciéndome sentir dulcemente avergonzada. Casi como una niña.

–Esa era la fantasía de un niño de seis años. Mi sueño... –guardó silencio, y un amago de sonrisa tironeó de un lado de su boca–. Algún día lo descubrirás.

Hice un mohín, un poco contrariada a su silencio. Pero entendía que le estaba pidiendo más de lo que él acostumbraba.

–Bueno, ¿y cómo reaccionó aquel militar, cuando le dijiste que querías ser un guerrero? –le insté a que reanudara la historia.

–Se echó a reír, pero mi respuesta le encantó –me agradó que Sasuke contestara enseguida–. Dijo: «Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en un guerrero auténtico, de los que ya no quedan. Cambiarás el mundo». Y, para recalcarlo, me dio este colgante –balanceó una de las placas entre sus dedos–. Con él, sentí inmediatamente que me estaba entregando una parte de su fuerza y que, algún día, haría honor a su nombre.

Me conmoví.

–¿Qué fue de ese militar? ¿Sabes algo?

Continuó contoneando la placa, abstraído.

–Murió en Afganistán.

Un estremecimiento cruzó toda mi espina dorsal. Sasuke lo notó y me miró con detenimiento. Acto seguido, retiró el brazo de debajo de mi cuello y se sentó sobre la cama. Se quitó el colgante.

–Pruébatelo –lo dejó pendiendo de su mano frente a mí.

–¿Cómo? –no entendía por qué me pedía eso.

–Quiero vértelo puesto.

Un poco dudosa, me incorporé y alargué el cuello para que me lo pusiera. Las dos placas plateadas chocaron al caer entre mis pechos.

–Ahora es tuyo.

Alcé la mirada hacia Sasuke, anonadada.

–Pero cuídamelo bien, ¿eh? –pese al tono guasón, habló en serio–. Creo que ahora sí he superado el regalo que te hice por tu cumpleaños.

–¿Qué? Pero... esto es un buen recuerdo para ti, ¿no?

–Precisamente por eso quiero que te lo quedes –Sasuke mantuvo una mirada serena, seguro de lo que hacía–. Si ese buen recuerdo está sobre ti, me quedaré más tranquilo. Significa que estará siempre a salvo.

No supe cómo responderle, ni siquiera tuve claro cómo correspondería a aquel gesto. Solo sabía que estaba a punto de morirme de la felicidad. Casi como si me estuviese declarando la única a la que podía confiarle algo. Aquello de lo que mi padre me había hablado de pequeña. Aquello que solo puedes encontrar en algunas personas.

 **Su hogar**.

* * *

[1] Expresión japonesa que literalmente quiere decir: «Estoy a tu cargo». Se suele emplear al presentarse, cuando alguien va a formar parte de algo nuevo, como una empresa o un club escolar, o cuando va a hospedarse en una casa ajena. Es una muestra de agradecimiento al prójimo, que refleja un vínculo que se espera se establezca entre ambos durante un tiempo determinado.


	31. CUMBRE

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, obviamente tengo que permitiros todas las veces que me habréis matado mental o virtualmente después de esta larguísima espera. De verdad, LO SIENTO DE CORAZÓN.

Este último mes me han ocurrido tantas cosas en mi vida que no tenía tiempo ni para escribir, así como tampoco me venía la inspiración, aun cuando sabía cómo quería continuar el capítulo.

Como recompensa (y espero de verdad que me perdonéis), os he dejado un capítulo largo, aunque algo _soft_ porque no van a acontecer tantos "dramatismos" como estáis acostumbrados. Y creo que me agradeceréis para que os preparéis mentalmente para lo que toca después de esto.

Ojalá lo disfrutéis muchísimo y de nuevo pido perdón por haberme atrasado tanto. No prometo que pueda subir tan seguido como en verano, más que nada por lo liada que estoy en mi vida, pero intentaré ser siempre rápida. No os voy a olvidar, creedme.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Sin más, ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **30.** **CUMBRE**

 _SASUKE_

Me he hecho la misma pregunta muchas veces. Quizás las cosas podrían haber salido diferentes si yo hubiese actuado de otra forma. Quizás habría sido un poco más fácil si lo peor que podía pasar hubiese sido lo más predecible, aun cuando entonces me hubiera parecido una pesadilla. Ahora lo pienso con detenimiento...

 **¿Habría terminado todo igual si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas?**

Hago esta reflexión porque recuerdo junio de aquel año como el punto de inflexión entre el inicio de mi felicidad y el preludio de mi desastre. Supongo que no es un pensamiento alentador. Bueno, pocas cosas lo eran para mí. Tal vez me equivoqué más veces de las que puedo contar con una mano. Sinceramente, no sé hasta qué punto hay un destino, un sino, una fatalidad, o como quiera llamarse, pero todavía tengo la sensación de que hay muchas cosas que de verdad podemos cambiar. Yo debí haber cambiado las mías a tiempo...

Aunque me toca empezar por el principio.

Aquel último fin de semana de junio el instituto organizó para todo el Bachillerato una excursión a Hakone, un pueblo casi en las faldas del Monte Fuji. Nos quedaríamos a dormir en el Santuario de Hakone-jinja la noche del viernes y el resto del fin de semana en un _ryokan_ [1]. Era algo así como un viaje anticipado de fin de curso, donde se nos regalaba un poco de paz antes de la gran tortura que nos esperaba aquel último año. Todos estaban de los nervios por los exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

 **Incluida Sakura**.

–¿Te escaparás con Sakura-chan esta noche? Si quieres, yo puedo cubriros, _teme_ –recuerdo que me preguntó Naruto en el autobús de camino a Hakone.

–¿Escaparnos? ¿Para qué?

–Bueno, ya sabes, para tener un poco de _intimidad_... Te pediré que me cubras a mí el sábado. Darme un baño de aguas termales por la noche con Hinata-chan tiene que ser una gozada.

Su cara de pervertido gilipollas solo me había hecho más repugnante aquella sugerencia.

–Olvídalo –sentencié tajante–. Si quieres mojar el churro con tu novia, búscate a otro que te cubra, y deja de ser tan interesado jugando a la cadena de favores.

Chasqueó la lengua, ofendido.

–¡No estoy siendo interesado, _teme_! Lo digo también por ti. Sé que vas a querer pasar al menos una noche memorable con Sakura-chan en este viaje. ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

No quise darle una respuesta, ansiando que se diese por vencido con aquel tema. Naruto no tenía por qué conocer cada detalle de mi relación con Sakura; de hecho, prefería que no se enterara de lo que había ocurrido a principios de mes.

No habíamos vuelto a acostarnos desde que lo hiciéramos por primera vez en mi casa. De primeras, llegué a plantearme si aquella noche había asustado a Sakura; sin embargo, descarté enseguida esa opción. La peli-rosa era lenta para decidirse sobre ciertas cosas, pero una vez se decantaba por algo ya no había quien la cambiara de opinión. La verdadera razón era que aquel mes había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo. Más de una vez había hecho turnos extra, incluidos cierres, aun cuando todavía le incomodaran desde lo que había pasado el anterior octubre. Además, estaba un poco atacada con los estudios.

Igualmente, respetaba que priorizara otras cosas. No podía pedirle más. Las japonesas nunca han sido demasiado entregadas en ese aspecto, al menos no a esas edades. Y aunque Sakura tuviera raíces occidentales, la realidad era que se había criado en la misma sociedad que yo.

Creo que mi dilema era otro, simplemente. Aparte de estar que arañaba las paredes por hacerlo con Sakura, había otro asunto que me inquietaba.

 **En mi visión habían emergido más manchas**.

No entendía por qué estaba yendo tan deprisa. Si era lo que sospechaba, resultaba extraño. Quedarse ciego por retinosis pigmentaria conlleva un proceso lento, o al menos era eso lo que recordaba que le había sucedido a mi madre. Había albergado la esperanza de que incluso, al tener aún dieciséis años, la enfermedad se refrenara.

Aquella alarma eclipsaba casi por completo mi necesidad de sexo con Sakura. Sin embargo, cuando alcé la mirada y busqué su cabellera rosácea entre los asientos delanteros, me costó resistir el deseo de levantarme y arrebatarle un beso en medio de todo el autobús escolar. Me habría dado igual. En realidad, no lo hice porque sabía que se escandalizaría y que me llevaría una buena leche.

Decidí esperar a que llegáramos a Hakone para hablar con ella. Mientras nos adentrábamos en el pueblo, me deslicé entre el grupo buscando a Sakura. Una vez la localicé, aguardé hasta que finalizó su conversación con Hinata y entonces la agarré de la muñeca, ralentizando nuestros pasos para quedarnos más atrás.

–¿Te escapas conmigo esta noche?

No tuve muchos miramientos para soltárselo, por lo que ella me miró muy sorprendida.

–¿Escaparnos? –repitió como si se tratara de una pregunta trampa–. Esta noche dormimos en el santuario, ¿no?

–Sí, y desde allí podemos llegar fácilmente al bosque. Es perfecto para pasar una noche inolvidable –arqueé una ceja de forma insinuante.

Su rostro pecoso se tiñó de color granate.

–Sasuke... –se mordió el labio inferior y noté como si respirara forzosamente, tensa–, mejor no hagamos estupideces, ¿vale? Estaremos en un santuario; escaparnos sería irrespetuoso y grosero. Además, quiero aprovechar para estudiar. Por culpa del trabajo, estoy yendo un poco atrasada con las asignaturas.

Recalco que Sakura era una de esos estudiantes agobiados.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Cálmate, todavía faltan dos semanas para que empiecen los exámenes.

Me miró ceñuda.

–Claro, para ti es fácil: ya eres el primero de los mejores estudiantes.

–Tú eres la segunda, ¿y qué?

Entornó los ojos como si creyera que había querido atacarla con mi inocente comentario.

–Mira, Sasuke –no utilizó el – _kun_ porque estaba realmente molesta–, yo tengo un objetivo muy claro y tengo que enfocarme en él. Estamos en el último curso, si cometo siquiera un error, ese objetivo se irá al traste. Por favor, no me obstaculices.

Le solté la muñeca de inmediato, como si su piel de pronto quemara. Me jodieron bastante –más de lo que quiero admitir– esas últimas palabras: «no me obstaculices».

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mucho, como si de pronto fuera consciente de lo que había dicho, pero yo me adelanté.

–Está bien. No te molestaré en todo el viaje. Hasta luego.

No la miré, aun cuando percibí que hacía ademán de detenerme, y regresé con el resto del grupo. Supongo que, en realidad, sabía que tenía razón. No podía negársela; Sakura podía permitirse el lujo de estudiar en el Konohagakure gracias a su media académica. Tenía un sueño...

... **pero a veces yo veía demasiado lejos el mío**.

* * *

El día transcurrió entretenido, como se esperaba que fuese. Visitamos el Parque Imperial, seguido de la Villa Imperial. Después de comer, subimos a un teleférico para llegar a Owakudani, una zona famosa por una erupción que tuvo lugar hace unos tres mil años y que goza de varios fenómenos volcánicos. Uno de ellos son los vapores sulfurosos que emanan del suelo.

Nos habían dejado solos durante una media hora para explorar la zona y probar los famosos huevos negros de Hakone, que se cocinan en las aguas termales de aquella parte de la montaña. Owakudani me pareció fría, y no solo porque tuvimos que subir hasta allí con el chaquetón. Su vegetación era mustia, seca, con árboles pequeños y parduscos, y retazos de nieve que persistían incluso al inicio de ese verano. Aun así, había una gran belleza en ella.

Ascendí por uno de sus senderos vallados, con el suelo de roca volcánica y las aguas termales rezumando vapor, calidez, tranquilidad a ambos lados. Miré hacia atrás y en ese momento me convertí en testigo de la imagen de una Japón inimaginable. Una Japón que en ocasiones olvidábamos que existía; el rastro de un imperio que siempre armonizó con la naturaleza. Por más máquinas o invenciones que pusiera el hombre en medio, esa naturaleza siempre se alzaría por encima de nosotros. No podía evitar sentir orgullo de mi cultura, al comprobar que nuestras huellas no intentaron pisotear nunca la tierra.

Aquella imagen, medio interrumpida por las manchas oscuras de mi visión, hizo que deseara tener a Sakura a mi lado. A pesar de lo entretenido que estaba siendo el día, lo cierto es que no lo disfruté como me habría gustado. Ella y yo no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra.

La busqué entre los grupos de estudiantes que había cerca de mí, pero hacía rato que la había perdido de vista. El humo que me rodeaba ocultaba parte del camino que había dejado atrás.

Sin embargo, entre aquellos jirones vaporosos, detecté unos ojos que me miraban con atención. Sus lentillas verdes no brillaron hasta que su rostro se despejó por completo, enmarcado en aquella melena castaña clara. Aquella tipa me hacía recordar siempre el uniforme embarrado de Sakura en febrero. Al ver cómo se acercaba a mí, le di inmediatamente la espalda.

–Sasuke-kun, espera –dijo, reteniéndome por el hombro–. Quería disculparme.

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Saya. Arqueé una ceja.

–Tus disculpas deberían ser para Sakura, no para mí.

–Lo sé, pero ella no quiere aceptarlas.

–Te jodes –intenté volverme otra vez, pero ella tironeó de mi brazo–. ¿Qué quieres? Conmigo no va el tema.

–Es que... –compuso una expresión de timidez– hoy hace un año que... Bueno, no sé si te acuerdas.

No me acordaba. Supuse que me la había tirado en algún momento, pero ni lagunas tenía de ese recuerdo. Igualmente, no me preocupaba mucho corroborarlo.

–¿Qué pasa con eso? –inquirí, sin entender a dónde quería ir.

–Bueno, sé que estás con tu novia y que no quieres saber nada de mí desde que lo que pasó en San Valentín, pero querría invitarte a una pequeña escapada que vamos a hacer esta noche. Kyoji se trajo el otro día una botella de ginebra de Inglaterra. Iremos al bosque. Vienen Gaara y Neji también, del Club de Kárate.

Entorné los ojos.

No era muy agradable escuchar esos dos nombres juntos en la misma situación, mucho menos desde lo que habíamos descubierto meses atrás.

Sakura me había contado que Hiashi Hyûga había querido llevar a su sobrino a un internado, aunque habían acabado dándole otra oportunidad y ayudándole con un psicólogo. No debía ser muy buen especialista, cuando Neji seguía juntándose con Gaara.

–¿A qué hora haréis eso?

Las ojos de Saya centellearon por debajo de las lentillas.

–Nos reuniremos en la linde del bosque sobre las doce –me explicó.

–Bueno, ya veré si voy.

Decidí no dar ni una sola explicación más, y me alejé finalmente. Debía evitar a toda costa que Sakura se enterara de aquella escapada, más aún sabiendo quiénes estarían allí. Hinata tampoco debía saberlo.

* * *

 _SAKURA_

Me había pasado con él por enésima vez. Decirle a tu pareja que es un obstáculo para alcanzar tus metas debe ser motivo de destierro o incluso de abandono. Pero últimamente nada me salía bien, o eso era lo que sentía por aquella época.

 **Por más que hacía, la vida parecía estar poniéndose en mi contra**.

La semana después de que Sasuke y yo hiciéramos el amor por primera vez, había experimentado un dolor agudo en la entrepierna. Me había inquietado mucho, aunque sabía que no se había tratado de una infección; más bien, habían sido como agujetas. Claramente, las ganas de sexo habían quedado relevadas por esa molestia a la semana siguiente.

Al poco, había echado un vistazo a mis ahorros y me había dado cuenta de que los últimos meses me había dormido un poco en los laureles. Para entrar en la Universidad médica de Tokio no solo necesitaba una carta de recomendación, sino que también dinero. De modo que había pedido hacer turnos extra en la cafetería para aumentar mis ingresos. Pero, al llegar a casa, aun cuando había intentado una y mil veces ponerme con mis deberes y el estudio, a menudo me había quedado dormida en el escritorio.

Así, prácticamente todos los días. En las últimas semanas Sasuke y yo nos habíamos visto a intervalos, y apenas habíamos intercambiado mensajes de texto.

Por ello, cuando nos anunciaron la excursión a Hakone sentí inmediatamente que era nuestro momento para estar juntos. Sin embargo, los exámenes, ya a la vuelta de la esquina, me desesperaban tanto que solo podía pensar en el verano; en lo libre que me quedaría durante ese tiempo para disfrutar con Sasuke.

Supongo que el agobio y ese ansia por algo que aún quedaba en el futuro provocaron que, al proponerme escaparnos, algo en mí estallara y soltara la primera tontería que se me había venido a la cabeza. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alcanzar mi sueño, y también deseaba conservar a Sasuke a mi lado.

 **En ocasiones parecían cosas incompatibles**.

Pero cuando cayó aquella noche del viernes, me obligué a alejar ese pensamiento de mí.

Al llegar el Santuario de Hakone-jinja, estaba completamente reventada. Nos duchamos en baños compartidos y nos vestimos con unos kimonos de algodón que nos habían prestado. Luego, realizamos algunas plegarias junto a los monjes del templo en una ceremonia religiosa especial, aunque fue corta. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, teníamos que levantarnos para rezar una vez más antes de partir, por lo que no tardamos en irnos a dormir.

Nunca recuerdo en qué momento de la noche ni a qué hora caí rendida entre los brazos de Morfeo, pero tuve una pesadilla y me desperté de pronto. Tampoco recuerdo la pesadilla, pero sí la sensación sofocante de que algo malo estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Era una noche muy fría, casi no parecía verano.

Me incorporé y di un rodeo con la mirada. De entre todas las chicas que había en la habitación donde me asignaron solo reconocí a Karin. No era alguien que hubiera elegido como compañera de dormitorio, pero era mejor que tener a alguna de las tenistas mentirosas cerca.

Todo el mundo dormitaba en aquel cuarto, salvo ella. Permanecía sentada contra la pared de la ventana, envuelta en las sábanas de su futón. La luz de su portátil le iluminaba la cara, pronunciando sus rasgos afilados; se oía el repiqueteo de sus dedos tabaleando por el teclado.

A los pocos segundos, alzó la mirada hacia mí, interrumpiendo toda su concentración.

–¿Estás hiperventilando?

Su pregunta hizo que me percatara por primera vez de mi ritmo respiratorio. Inspiré hondo, y una gota de sudor recorrió el ángulo de mi cara.

–He tenido una pesadilla –respondí forzosamente.

Aunque yo ya había desviado la mirada, noté los ojos de Karin sobre mí.

–Pensaba que ibas a salir con Sasuke –dijo de repente.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Encontré entonces el sentido a la mala noche que estaba pasando. Solo tenía pesadillas por dos motivos: cenar demasiado o tener algún asunto sin resolver.

Al volverme de nuevo hacia Karin, creo que mis ojos reflejaron toda mi incertidumbre.

–No me mires así –repuso incómoda–. Si te estás arrepintiendo de no haberte ido con él, vas tarde. Hace como una hora que debe haberse ido.

–¿Irse a dónde? –no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

–Ya sabes, con el grupo ese. Creo que van algunas chicas del Club de Tenis; por eso pensaba que tú también te unirías. No me imaginaba que fueras a dejarle tan a sus anchas con esas.

Abrí tanto los ojos que casi se me secaron. Fue inevitable recordar lo que había visto aquella mañana en Owakudani, desde la distancia. Abriéndose entre vapores sulfurosos, en lo alto de la cuesta, la imagen de Sasuke charlando con la líder del Club de Tenis rebotó en mi mente.

Sabía que tenía que confiar en él. Sabía que no debía suponer que se llevaba bien con una persona que me había hecho daño. Sabía que no debía pensar mal de ello, sobre todo, cuando él había terminado dándole la espalda a esa chica. Probablemente, había sido ella la que se le había acercado.

Y me había odiado a mí misma por haberme inquietado. Me había odiado a mí misma por replantearme la venenosa idea de que me estuviera engañando. Me había odiado a mí misma por verle como alguien desleal.

Sin embargo, ahora que escuchaba a la pelirroja, una intensa sensación de alarma me oprimió el estómago.

–Yo no sé nada de eso –solté.

Karin me miró anonadada. Se quedó muda unos segundos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que había contado algo que no debía. Me asusté.

–¿Dónde están? –exigí saber.

Ella vaciló.

–En realidad, no sé dónde..., pero no creo que hayan hecho gran cosa. Oí algo sobre una botella de ginebra y el bosque... Tal vez Sasuke no ha salido –noté que intentaba cubrirle.

Sin mediar más palabra, salí de mi futón y me encaminé a la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas, Sakura? ¡Los profesores están vigilando ahí fuera! Si te pillan, te mandarán de vuelta a casa y te abrirán el expediente.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, mis piernas se paralizaron. Tenía la mano agarrada a la hendidura de la puerta para abrirla: quieta y temerosa. Abrirme el expediente podía asemejarse a la sensación que me había dejado aquella pesadilla. Quizás era la razón por la que la había soñado.

Pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. No podía anteponer siempre mis sueños o mi media académica a mi relación con Sasuke. Había estado enamorada de él desde pequeña, y ahora que al fin le tenía a mi lado, como una tonta, parecía como si me gustara provocar la posibilidad de que se alejara de mí.

 **Todavía era muy joven**.

–Solo voy a echar un vistazo en su habitación. Si entra algún profesor y pregunta por mí, por favor... –odiaba tener que pedirle eso a Karin–, te recompensaré si no me descubres.

No dijo nada, y me pregunté si me habría escuchado. No sentí que hiciera ningún movimiento tampoco, pero no esperé más.

Abrí la puerta y silenciosamente me adentré en la oscuridad del pasillo. Durante todo el camino a la habitación de Sasuke, procuré ser lo menos ruidosa posible. De vez en cuando mis pasos activaban crujidos en la madera añeja del suelo, o escuchaba murmullos de voces que me parecían familiares.

Tuve que recorrerme varios pasillos y ocultarme entre las sombras para que ni los monjes que deambulaban aún despiertos ni los profesores me detectaran. No comprendía quién había tenido la descabellada idea de salir esa noche, cuando claramente la situación era complicada, por lo que me apoyé en la esperanza de que no hubieran tenido éxito.

Tenía que confiar en Sasuke. Tenía que pensar que él nunca me haría daño. Tenía que creer que él jamás se divertiría con otra estando conmigo. Tenía que recordar que él me había esperado todo ese tiempo; que el sexo no sería algo que le nublaría la mente hasta ese punto; que no elegiría a una mujer que me había dañado en el pasado; que él no era esa clase de persona.

Aquella noche alcancé la habitación de Sasuke sin ser descubierta. Y de haberlo querido, si hubiese abierto su puerta en aquel momento, habría comprobado que él no estaba allí dentro. Y si me hubiese dado media vuelta rápidamente, es probable que no hubiera descubierto nunca la verdad. Y si no me hubiese escondido en la esquina que cortaba el pasillo, no le habría visto llegar.

Y si no le hubiese visto llegar...

* * *

 _SASUKE_

Lo había supuesto.

Aquella escapada tenía como finalidad una fiesta improvisada para emborracharse, hacer el capullo y meterse alguna que otra mierda en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué no? Éramos ricos, hijos de grandes magnates del panorama nacional. ¿Quién podía negarnos el derecho a hacer lo que nos diera la gana?

Creo que todo eso era lo que pensaba aquel cúmulo de gilipollas en ese momento. Obviamente, mi intención nunca fue quedarme.

En realidad, al principio no había tenido muy claro por qué había asistido. Neji me la debía sudar y bien sudada, pero creo que haber hablado con Naruto me había afectado.

–Hinata-chan está bastante mal por culpa de su primo. Si se sigue metiendo esas cosas, tarde o temprano ocurrirá algo irreparable. Odio verla así por las gilipolleces de ese tío –me había revelado el imbécil rubio, antes de que llegáramos al santuario.

Si hubiese escuchado aquella historia en otra época, no me habría importado una mierda. Para nada.

 **Pero desde que conocía a Sakura, como siempre, todo era diferente**.

Hinata había sido la primera en descubrir mis sentimientos por la peli-rosa, incluso cuando ni yo mismo los había entendido. Y había guardado silencio y no la había alejado de mí, aun cuando quizás eso hubiera sido lo más lógico. De alguna manera, la Hyûga había confiado en mí; había puesto ciegamente la mano en el fuego por mi relación con Sakura. Sentía que se lo debía, incluso cuando eso significaba sacar de problemas al capullo de su primo.

De modo que, en el instante en que detecté a Neji fumando una especie de cigarrillo muy oscuro que Gaara le había ofrecido, comprendí que había hecho lo correcto viniendo.

–Sasuke-kun, en serio, ¿por qué no dejas a esa novia tuya? –Saya se me había echado encima, tal como había imaginado–. Es rara. No está a tu altura.

Aquella chica me repugnó a un nivel incalculable; debía haber sido hasta una mierda en la cama, si ni siquiera recordaba habérmela follado. Pero me repugnaba aún más la imagen que estaba contemplando a solo unos metros de mí.

Gaara de protagonista, en el centro de un coro de chavales que le miraban ávidos de fumar aquellos porros. Pasó uno a varios después de Neji, y empezó a liar otro, colocando unas hierbas oscuras en el centro. Al menos me alegraba de que esa chica tan callada que siempre los había acompañado, Matsuri, no estuviera allí.

Aunque fuera un hijo de puta, nunca habría imaginado que el gnomo pelirrojo se convertiría en una especie de camello para los niños de buena cuna.

–Oye, Sasuke-kun, escúchame –Saya protestó como una niña, desprendiendo un fuerte olor a alcohol sobre mí. Se había colgado de mi cuello.

Vi en ese preciso instante a Neji dando otra larga calada, meneando la cabeza de una forma extraña y cayéndose de culo al suelo, como aturdido. Decidí que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Solté las insistentes manos de Saya de mi nuca y me encaminé hacia aquel grupito de mongolos.

Neji se mantenía alelado, sentado contra un árbol. Me agaché frente a él y un fuerte tufo, similar al de un perro mojado, me atizó la nariz. Le alcé el mentón para comprobar cómo reaccionaría, pero su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía de su cerebro. Mezclar ginebra con porros no es muy recomendable si quieres permanecer cuerdo.

Le pasé un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

–¡Eh, capullo! ¿Qué haces? –me había esperado que Gaara me hablara con esa indignación.

Aunque reconozco que sentí ansias de aplastarle la cabeza, no le respondí y me limité a avanzar con Neji en dirección al templo.

–¡Te estoy hablando, so mierda! ¿A dónde coño te llevas a Neji? –la voz del gnomo pelirrojo sonó desgarrada.

Le volví a ignorar, por lo que me cortó el paso y me dio un empujón. Por fortuna, me lo había visto venir, así que no me movió; igualmente, me infló las aletas de la nariz. Estaba empezando a tocarme la polla.

–¿Qué quieres: volver al templo? Vuélvete tu, pero a Neji lo dejas aquí –insistió.

Arqueé una ceja. Hice el gesto de que el Hyûga me susurraba algo al oído, y volví a mirar a Gaara con desafío.

–Al parecer, se quiere volver él también. Está hasta los cojones de aguantarte a ti y a tus droguitas –repliqué.

El rostro del enano tatuado se puso colorado de rabia, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Si las drogas hacían que Neji se adormeciera, a Gaara le encendían aún más la ira que tenía por dentro.

Sus manos se lanzaron hacia el cuerpo del Hyûga, intentando alejarlo de mí.

–¡No! ¡A Neji no te lo llevas! ¡Neji es mío, joder! ¡Tú ya lo tienes todo! ¡Vuélvete con la puta de tu novia!

En aquellas frases comprendí súbitamente muchas cosas. Eran las palabras de un anhelo que nunca me habría esperado del gnomo pelirrojo. La confesión de algo que inmediatamente me hizo recordar al chico del hospital donde Sakura ejercía de voluntaria; aquel muchacho del lunar en la frente que me había hablado abiertamente de su homosexualidad, pese a la amenaza que me había hecho si le hacía daño a ella.

 _Neji es mío_.

De pronto todas las piezas encajaban. Pero supongo que no me replanteé la importancia de esa frase hasta después.

 _¡Vuélvete con la puta de tu novia!_

Sí, esa fue la que recalqué en mi cerebro, desbordando mi paciencia.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Solté a Neji y agarré automáticamente el brazo de Gaara, empujándole el codo hacia abajo. Ante el dolor de la luxación, se inclinó un poco y aproveché entonces para darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Fue un golpe que le atesté gustosamente, con todas mis fuerzas. Se quedó sin aliento y escupió un poco de sangre; luego, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Si le había roto algún vaso, lo cierto es que no me preocupaba en absoluto. Esperaba que algo así le abstuviera la próxima vez de utilizar «puta» en referencia a Sakura.

Por supuesto, todo el grupo se escandalizó. Mientras acudían a ayudar a Gaara, me puse a levantar a Neji del suelo. Estaba tan ido que ni siquiera había sido consciente de la pelea entre su amigo y yo. Me pregunté si era marihuana lo único que había consumido aquella noche.

Cuando quise reemprender el camino de vuelta al santuario, surgió otro pequeño impedimento.

–No me imaginaba que fueras una bestia, Sasuke –Saya sostuvo un nítido tono de decepción, a pesar de que estaba bastante borracha–. ¿Cómo puedes haber golpeado a tu _kôhai_?

–Eso mismo deberías haberte preguntado tú cuando no dejabas a Sakura en paz –contraataqué.

Saya chasqueó la lengua.

–No entiendo nada... ¡Tú y yo nos conocimos antes! Aunque sea tu novia, ¿por qué puñetas te tomas lo que se le haga a ella como si te lo hicieran a ti?

Me volví para mirarla con seriedad.

–Porque ella es mi hogar.

No me salió decir nada mejor, aun cuando supe que había sonado estúpido. Ya no me importaba. Años atrás, habría sido un inmenso problema para mi ego, pero en aquel momento me preocupaba poco la imagen que pudieran crearse de mí al soltar palabras así.

 **Por Sakura me daba igual**.

Contraria a la reacción que había esperado, Saya no replicó. Se limitó a mirarme como si acabara de clavarle una aguja en el corazón.

–¿Hogar? –escuché de pronto la voz de Neji.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía haber estado atento a la conversación que había mantenido con la tenista. También había esperado que, ante su repentino momento de lucidez, intentara deshacerse de mi contacto; sin embargo, permaneció colgado de mis hombros, con los ojos entreabiertos como si reflexionara profundamente sobre el significado de la palabra «hogar».

 _No te das cuenta de que tú le estás dando la espalda al tuyo_.

Cansado de aquel día, decidí retomar de una vez por todas mi propósito de regresar al templo con Neji. Perdí de vista a aquel grupo de _prófugos_ entre la sombra de los árboles, preguntándome si su intención era quedarse allí toda la noche. Cuanto más tiempo pasaran lejos de sus dormitorios, más riesgo habría de que fueran descubiertos.

Pero no era mi problema.

La ventaja de haberme llevado a Neji conmigo fue que ambos teníamos asignada la misma habitación. Con él colgando de mí, me fue un poco complicado eludir a los profesores que se paseaban de un lado para otro por los pasillos, pero al final lo logré. No fue hasta que abrí la puerta del dormitorio, cuando experimenté una extraña sensación, como si me estuvieran observando.

Al principio, creí que se trataba de un profesor, por lo que observé con ansias la penumbra que se cernía al doblar la esquina. Aquella noche había luna llena y su luz permitía vislumbrar todas y cada una de las sombras que imperaban en el pasillo. Reconocí una de ellas moviéndose y entonces detecté un color. Incluso en la oscuridad, aquellos cabellos centelleaban como las turmalinas rosas incrustadas en las minas.

Solté a Neji, que cayó de bruces al suelo, y salí corriendo hacia aquella esquina. Al doblarla no encontré a nadie. Busqué desesperadamente en la distancia, pero la negrura que embargaba el templo era tan profunda que no pude identificar nada.

Dándome por vencido, regresé a mi dormitorio y arrastré a Neji hasta su futón. Tenía la esperanza de que lo que acababa de ver formara parte de mi imaginación. Me inquietaba la idea de que Sakura hubiera salido esa noche de su habitación para buscarme. Me inquietaba que se hubiese enterado de mi escapada junto a la gente con la que la había hecho. Y más que nunca me inquietaba no habérmela encontrado ni siquiera esa vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me enteré de que habían expulsado de la excursión a todos los que se habían escapado por la noche. Salvo Karin –que me había pillado saliendo del dormitorio–, nadie sabía que yo había estado allí también durante las primeras horas; nuestros compañeros de cuarto tampoco se habían percatado de la ausencia de Neji. Por ello, aun cuando las tenistas y los otros nos acusaron a voces, nadie les creyó. Karin claramente no me delataría. Y Gaara ni siquiera lo intentó, seguramente por su rechazo a mencionar la paliza que le había dado.

Después de rezar con los monjes y desayunar en el templo, retomamos los planes de la excursión. Nuestros auténticos equipajes llevaban desde la noche anterior en el _ryokan_ donde descansaríamos más tarde, por lo que apenas llevaba una muda de ropa, dinero y mi documentación en la mochila. No fueron caminos pesados..., a excepción de mi deseo de hablar con Sakura sobre la noche anterior.

Me pasé toda la mañana intentando acercarme a ella, pero parecía bastante entretenida con Ino, Hinata y Tenten, además de que había demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor como para sacar el tema. Montados en el barco pirata que navegaba por el lago Ashi, fue aún más difícil. Luego, cuando los profesores nos dejaron tiempo libre para ir a comer, Kiba, Naruto y los otros tiraron de mí, de forma que volví a perder otra oportunidad.

Sin embargo, por la tarde, de camino a la antigua ruta Tokaido la situación cambió. Iba acompañado del idiota rubio, detrás de casi todos los alumnos, cuando vimos corriendo hacia nosotros a Ino y a Hinata. La rubia se apoyó en sus rodillas, acelerada como si acabara de huir de un incendio.

–Por favor..., decidnos que habéis visto... a Sakura –dijo entrecortadamente.

Entrecerré los ojos.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Los ojos perlados de Hinata parecieron encogerse en una expresión de angustia.

–Dijo que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño, así que la esperamos fuera de un _izakaya_. No la vimos salir en ningún momento, y pensamos que se habría adelantado al grupo. Pero no la encontramos –explicó rápidamente la Hyûga.

Se me puso el corazón en la garganta. Automáticamente, eché a correr hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Tenía que comprobar que lo que decían era cierto, por lo que anduve un buen rato moviéndome entre todos los estudiantes y asomándome a algunas tiendas de la zona.

Tuve un repentino pálpito al reconocer la melena rojiza de Karin.

–¿Has visto a Sakura?

El ímpetu con el que se lo pregunté la sobresaltó.

–No la he visto desde el desayuno.

–¿Le has oído decir algo sobre marcharse? –insistí.

Karin reflexionó.

–Aunque no dijo nada, antes del desayuno la vi metiendo muchas cosas en su mochila. Me extrañó que no dejara todo eso en la maleta que ha mandado al _ryokan_.

–¿Qué clase de cosas eran?

–Bueno, llevaba una toalla, vendas, medicinas... ¿Suele llevarse todo eso por ahí?

Entré en pánico. Inmediatamente pensé en los cabellos rosáceos que había vislumbrado aquella noche, en la esquina que doblaba el pasillo donde había estado mi habitación. ¿Acaso pretendía abandonar?

Me acerqué tanto a Karin que percibí su piel erizándose. Casi pude sentir su nerviosismo al agarrarla por los brazos y detenerla.

–¿Le contaste algo? –procuré hablar en voz baja para que nadie nos escuchara–. Dime, ¿se enteró de que salí?

Los ojos caramelo de Karin titilaron a través de sus gafas. Guardó silencio, pero a mí no me hizo falta nada más para entenderlo. Resoplé pesadamente.

–Perdóname, debí ser más cuidadosa –tan pronto la solté, empezó a arrepentirse.

–Es igual, no es problema tuyo –me limité a contestarle.

Me alejé de ella, a pesar de su mirada abatida, y regresé sobre mis pasos. Naruto, Ino y Hinata me alcanzaron enseguida.

–¿Y bien? ¿La has encontrado? –quiso saber el idiota rubio.

Me abstuve de explicar que Karin sabía que yo había sido uno de los que se habían escapado la noche anterior. Confesar que lo había hecho derivaría en delatar también a Neji, y Hinata estaba presente. Era ella la que no debía enterarse de lo que había estado haciendo su primo aquella noche.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante mi silencio, y miró a las chicas.

–¿Habéis intentado llamar a Sakura-chan?

Y de pronto fue como si en mi cerebro se iluminara una bombilla. ¡Claro, llamarla! ¿Cómo coño no se me había ocurrido desde el principio?

Fue entonces cuando, al encender la pantalla del móvil, encontré un mensaje.

 _Sakura: Llega hasta el primer_ torii[2] _del Daitengusan de Sukumogawa y adéntrate en el bosque siguiendo el camino de farolillos rojos, hasta que escuches el riachuelo. No se lo digas a los profesores y pídele a Naruto y a Hinata que nos cubran. Nos vemos allí_.

* * *

 _SAKURA_

El corazón me latía tan deprisa, que sentía que me pondría enferma del calor que me recorría cada tramo del cuerpo. Me carcomía por dentro la incertidumbre de no saber si habría visto aquel mensaje; si se habría percatado de mi ausencia; si tendría ganas siquiera de venir en mi busca, o si, por el contrario, no me haría caso y mandaría a un profesor.

 **Si todo salía bien, Sasuke y yo compensaríamos la frialdad de todas aquellas semanas**.

Me sentía estúpida. Todo aquel tiempo había antepuesto mis estudios y mi trabajo a mi relación con él, sin pensar en que aquello ni siquiera me hacía feliz. Más bien, me amargaba sentirle tan lejos, marcar una distancia que no nos correspondía, centrarme aún en miedos que me había prometido disipar. ¿Qué razón tenía para no creer en él? Desde lo que había visto aquella noche, me había quedado claro.

 **Siempre habría una razón por la que Sasuke se comportaba de la manera en que se comportaba**.

El único comportamiento que no tenía sentido era el mío. Nadie tiene la obligación de quedarse a tu lado ni de concederte tiempo de su vida, y Sasuke siempre lo hacía por mí. Estaba bien ser responsable con mi vida laboral y académica, pero también debía serlo con mi relación. No podía seguir luchando contra mis propios deseos. En este mundo a las mujeres siempre nos dicen que no debemos mostrar nuestros impulsos más _salvajes_ ; que es indecente que una chica piense en la _carne_ como lo hace un chico.

 **Pero yo sentía que no era malo desear a Sasuke de esa forma, así como todas las demás posibles**.

Anduve en aquella zona del bosque, junto al riachuelo, durante algunos minutos. En realidad, había deducido que no me encontraría por lo menos hasta dos horas después, pero con él nunca se me daba bien calcular el tiempo.

Sasuke apareció veinte minutos antes de lo previsto, con el inicio del ocaso asomando tenuemente entre algunas copas de los árboles.

Al verme, soltó un largo suspiro.

–Joder..., ¿estás loca? –jadeó.

Le examiné detenidamente de arriba abajo. Estaba hecho un desastre, con el pelo enmarañado cubierto de hojas y una capa de sudor en la frente y el cuello, producto del esfuerzo y de la propia humedad del bosque. Lo que me preocupó fueron las heridas que detecté en sus mejillas y sus manos. Abrí mi mochila para sacar medicinas.

–Sabes que nos puede caer una buena si nos descubren, ¿no? Estaría en peligro tu oportunidad de seguir en el instituto –recalcó.

Me mordí el labio inferior, consciente de que decía la verdad. Sin embargo, me recordé a mí misma que ese día no pensaría en mis estudios.

 **Ese día era para nosotros dos**.

Extraje antiséptico y tiritas, y me acerqué a él. Noté que su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente cuando le tomé la mano. Le dirigí hasta una roca que había junto al riachuelo, mojé un trozo de algodón en el agua y se lo pasé por las heridas de la cara.

–Ayer no te hablé nada bien –admití–. No tengo una excusa, en realidad. Solo puedo decirte que estoy un poco nerviosa por el instituto en general –vertí antiséptico en otro algodón y repasé las heridas. Sasuke arrugó un poco la nariz por el escozor, pero continuó en silencio escuchándome–. Estoy más cerca que nunca de conseguir entrar en la Universidad médica de Tokio, pero creo que me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Cuando ayer insinué que me obstaculizabas, no iba nada en serio, de veras. Solté una tontería..., supongo que porque me sentí saturada.

»Estas últimas semanas me he alejado por culpa de no gestionarme bien el tiempo. En casa... bueno...

Callé porque no sabía si mencionar mis apuros económicos encajaría en aquella situación. En el fondo, seguía sonando a una excusa barata.

Mientras le colocaba las tiritas, me devané los sesos por darle más explicaciones. Pero no encontré más que la de mis inseguridades espontáneas, y eso era volver a excusarme absurdamente.

–Está bien, puedo entenderlo todo –repuso Sasuke de repente.

Sus ojos negros como el ónice me contemplaron largamente. Era como si pudiera leer dentro de mí.

–Quiero que entres en esa universidad –continuó, y mi corazón se aceleró–. No me importa si no siempre podemos pasar tiempo juntos. Ya te esfuerzas mucho a diario. Tampoco es que ese comentario de «obstaculizarte» me ofendiera; en realidad, me divierte cuando me sueltas chorradas así. Voy a tener que enseñarte a insultar como se debe.

Fruncí el ceño, pero tuve que desviar la mirada porque me estaba poniendo colorada. Aunque no le vi, me imaginaba que había esbozado esa sonrisa burlona suya.

–Anoche –su tono de voz se volvió sombrío, de pronto– me viste, ¿verdad?

Sentí un ligero escalofrío, y volví a mirarle. Quise responderle con palabras, pero el bochorno provocó que solo pudiera asentir con la cabeza.

Él resopló.

–¿Estás enfadada?

Noté que su frente se arrugaba sutilmente, como si estuviera preocupado.

–En Owakudani te vi hablando con Saya. Aunque me molestó descubrir que le dirigías la palabra, decidí que no era coherente cabrearme contigo por eso y quise confiar en ti. Pero por la noche a Karin se le escapó que habías salido con un grupo donde estaban algunas tenistas, así que me alarmé y fui a buscarte a tu habitación –empujé una uña contra la otra por el nerviosismo–. Sé que eso estuvo mal, Sasuke-kun. Perdóname. Sé que debo confiar en ti ciegamente. Me odio a mí misma cuando no lo hago.

–¡Tonta! –eso me sorprendió; estaba muy serio–. Es lógico que te preocuparas y quisieras averiguar qué había pasado. En una situación así, incluso yo me habría sentido molesto.

–Pero te escapaste por Neji, ¿a que sí? Te vi llevándole de vuelta a la habitación; parecía estar muy mal.

Enmudeció de golpe, y comprendí que había dado justo en el clavo. Llevó la mirada al riachuelo que correteaba junto a nosotros, como si estuviera distraído, aunque yo sabía que lo hacía por orgullo.

–Sí –musitó.

No me hizo falta saber más. Había entendido que aquella era la única razón por la que se había escapado aquella noche.

Le observé detenidamente. Sus largas pestañas finas ocultaban casi por completo sus pupilas, y el ángulo de su rostro de alabastro relucía ligeramente por el reflejo del agua a nuestros pies. Me resultó una imagen de él tan hermosa que casi no parecía real.

Inesperadamente, alzó la vista para mirarme.

–Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora? Dentro de poco será de noche y aquí no hay cobertura, así que no podemos saber si nos habrán descubierto ya o no.

Di un respingo, inquieta ante la posibilidad de que me hubiera pillado mirándole fijamente; aun así, intenté centrarme en su pregunta.

–Quiero llevarte a un sitio. Ven conmigo –dije, y automáticamente agarré su mano.

Al tocar de nuevo aquella piel ligeramente rugosa, experimenté una intensa sensación de anhelo. Una que sabía que había estado reprimiendo durante todas aquellas semanas. Una sensación que me apartaría del decoro y del pudor en cuanto sucumbiera a ella. Más fuerte que nunca. Más urgente que otras veces.

Por alguna razón, acudió a mi memoria una frase que mamá me había dicho a menudo en mi infancia: «Si alguien va a mandar sobre ti, que seas tú misma o, al menos, tu corazón».

* * *

 _SASUKE_

Empezó a llover. No era algo que me hubiera esperado que pasara porque, sinceramente, durante todo el rato que estuve con Sakura, el cielo fue en lo que menos me fijé. Era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación como esa con ella: perdidos entre los helechos, los pinos, los abetos y las colinas colmadas de musgo de un bosque. No obstante, ella parecía muy resulta sobre el terreno que pisábamos.

Fue la lluvia lo único que nos sorprendió a medio camino, mientras subíamos una empinada y escarbada cuesta que a ratos se me antojaba un abismo. Justo al lado, teníamos una cascada, cuyo crepitar se confundía con la tormenta. Hacía rato que había anochecido.

–Entremos aquí –me indicó Sakura, señalando lo que parecía una cueva en la cima de aquella pendiente.

En cuanto nos adentramos en aquella cavidad nos sobresaltó un trueno, seguido del estrépito de un rayo que cayó a una distancia más cercana de lo que me hubiera gustado ver. Partió un árbol pequeño que se desplomó instantáneamente, soltando un quejido espeluznante hasta que tocó algún punto del suelo. La lluvia era torrencial.

Dejé escapar un resoplido.

–Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿a ti no? –comenté con cierta ironía, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Por dentro me estaba preguntando para qué coño habíamos subido hasta allí.

Miré a Sakura; al contrario de lo que esperaba, la encontré decidida. Abrió su mochila y por primera vez observé todo lo que había guardado ahí dentro. Sacó una linterna e iluminó el fondo de la cueva; no era profundo, lo justo para que cupiéramos un par de personas. Luego, amontonó unas ramas en el centro, extrajo un par de piedras afiladas y golpeó la una contra la otra. Saltaron chispas que llegaron a las ramas y poco a poco comenzó a flamear una minúscula llama. Sakura la sopló delicadamente y el fuego se fue alzando hasta adoptar un tamaño apropiado para calentarnos sin quemarnos.

–¿Cómo leches sabes hacer eso? –inquirí asombrado.

–En los cursos de primeros auxilios también nos enseñaban estas cosas. Además, he ido muchas veces de acampada con mi abuelo. Tiene una floristería que su familia ha cuidado durante generaciones, y la hermana de mi abuela, es decir, mi tía-abuela es sacerdotisa en un pueblecito cerca de aquí. Desde niña me han enseñado a orientarme y a sobrevivir en estos bosques. A mi padre le encantaba la idea porque, al ser irlandés, también estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la naturaleza... –calló un segundo, y me miró apurada–. Perdona, creo que hoy no puedo parar de hablar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Te he dicho como mil veces que no me pidas perdón por estas cosas. Si quisiera que te callaras, te lo diría –repliqué.

Sakura se sentó sobre sus talones, un poco tensa. No comprendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, aunque tenía que reconocer que siempre me gustaba que se sonrojara sin motivo aparente. Y supongo que por esa misma razón no pude esperar más.

 **Casi tres semanas era demasiado tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado**.

Me acerqué a ella y, sin esperar a que previera mis intenciones, la besé. En el fondo, había temido que me rechazara como acto reflejo; que intentara empujarme o incluso que compusiera una expresión de contrariedad. Siempre me pasaba de brusco, pero tenía en cuenta que apartarme sería normal en una chica con tan poca experiencia como la que tenía Sakura en ese terreno, así que tampoco tenía derecho a enfadarme si lo hacía.

 **Pero me equivoqué por completo**.

Ella correspondió a mis besos con un deseo tan urgente como el mío. Permitió que mi lengua se adentrara en su boca con facilidad, y sentí la suya buscando enredarse con la mía, como si no hacerlo fuera imposible. Sus manos oprimieron mi camiseta de algodón, bajo el reflejo de unas ganas que me extasiaron. Ya no solo era yo quien llevaba el control, sino que también ella. Ambos. Fundiéndonos con ahínco en los labios del otro, embriagándonos de nuestros alientos.

De repente, Sakura se detuvo. Me alejó un poco para que la mirara de frente, y la visión que me regaló hizo que cada célula de mi ser se alterara. Llevaba puesta una fina camisa vaquera, que se desabotonó lentamente ella sola, sin dejar de mirarme. Se la quitó y dejó expuesto su torso semidesnudo. Todavía recuerdo aquel sujetador azul marino con el cierre delantero, contrastando con la blancura de su piel. Mi colgante de placas militares resplandeció entre sus pechos firmes. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, armonizando con el tono rosa de sus cabellos, y los ojos le brillaban como si de verdad fueran dos esmeraldas extraídas de las profundidades de una montaña.

–¿Tienes ganas? La última vez dijiste que te había dolido mucho –le recordé, algo temeroso.

Mis palabras luchaban completamente contra mis impulsos de comérmela. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

–Tengo _muchas_ ganas.

Lo dijo avergonzada, dulce, casi pueril. Y nunca en mi vida me sentí tan rendido a la inocencia hasta ese momento.

Mis manos le abrieron el sujetador sin más miramientos, y mi boca se inundó de la adicción que me procuraban sus pezones. Hundió sus dedos en mis cabellos, acariciándome, mientras mis manos creaban dibujos por todo su cuerpo. Le quité el pantalón sin dificultad, casi al mismo tiempo que me desnudaba a mí mismo. Me deshice de mis bóxers y, agarrándola por los glúteos, la senté sobre mí. El roce de nuestros sexos me arrancó el mismo suspiro que a ella.

Rápidamente alargué la mano hasta mi mochila y extraje un preservativo. Pero cuando me lo coloqué, Sakura me paró.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirí, preguntándome si se estaba arrepintiendo.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Sin pronunciar siquiera un sonido, la vi inclinarse hacia mi pene. Una de sus manos lo rodeó, provocándome un suspiro de placer, pero cuando predije sus intenciones me inquieté.

–¿Estás se...? –nunca llegué a terminar la pregunta.

Aquella cálida humedad, sumergiéndome en un delirio incontrolable, fue más fuerte que cualquier intento de raciocinio. Observé las puntas de su media melena deslizándose hacia abajo, arrastradas por la exquisita oscilación de su cabeza. Un mimo que nunca habría esperado de su boca, como si mi intimidad fuera el único néctar del que podía beber. Acaricié su espalda desnuda. Al contacto con las yemas de mis dedos, se erizó y se replegó como un gato. Tantas veces había imaginado algo así, y parecía imposible que la realidad hubiera superado mis expectativas. Aun cuando me sorprendió, me sentí alborozado al comprender que ni siquiera a esa parte de mí le hacía ascos.

Dejé que me explorara del modo que deseara, y cuando añoré sus labios, le levanté la cabeza. Volví a besarla desenfrenadamente, al tiempo que la recolocaba sobre mis piernas.

–¿Lo he hecho... bien? –preguntó abochornada.

Le agarré de la barbilla con cuidado, volviéndole la cara para que me mirara.

–Todo lo que me hagas, para mí, estará más que bien.

Se mordió el labio inferior y una de sus comisuras tironeó hacia arriba. Ella ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que aquella sonrisa ocasionaría dentro de mí.

Me sentía incandescente, como si en el fondo de mi vientre palpitara algo más ardiente que aquel pequeño fuego que nos iluminaba. La lluvia de afuera se hubiera vuelto vapor de haber caído sobre nosotros en ese momento. Y cuando introduje mi miembro en los adentros de Sakura, estoy seguro de que habríamos quemado el bosque entero si no fuera porque permanecimos en aquella cueva.

Escuché su gemido y sentí sus uñas clavándose en mis hombros, pero ya no pude parar. Buceé en el interior de aquella flor que se empapaba entera con cada una de mis estocadas. Sus paredes se contraían y se dilataban aferrándose a mí, activando aquel chapoteo hechizante que competía con el sonido de la tormenta. La oí suspirar de nuevo y, de pronto, se arqueó hacia atrás dejando el esplendor de su cuello frente a mí. Lo llené de besos mientras seguía embistiendo, haciéndola vibrar con el temblor de mi propio cuerpo.

Inesperadamente, sus piernas se cerraron un poco más en torno a mi cintura y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas. Se balanceó en mi miembro con una naturalidad que me dejó fascinado. No había creído que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, como tampoco había creído que fuera capaz de hacer lo que me hizo antes.

Experimenté el ansia de devorarla, y la tumbé. Para que la rugosidad del suelo no la molestara, saqué de su mochila una toalla que había detectado anteriormente y se la coloqué debajo. Acto seguido, sin resistirlo, bebí de su sexo. Mi lengua lamió aquellos labios blandos y se sació de sus recovecos enrojecidos, candentes, tiernos, como si mi boca no pudiera alimentarse de ningún otro alimento. Su sabor era agridulce y cautivador, y la suave capa de vellos me hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Sí, definitivamente eran rosáceos, un poco más oscuros que su pelo. Inevitablemente, me había vuelto adicto a ellos. Y a ese sabor. Y a esos recovecos. Y a esos labios. Y a esos gemidos y suspiros que se escapan de su boca.

–Sasuke-kun... –la oí pronunciar mi nombre, y por un segundo me creí en medio de un sueño.

Aquella vez no se tensaba, ni tampoco le costaba responder con tranquilidad a mis estímulos. Introduje algunos dedos en su intimidad, y todo cuanto hizo fue curvarse entera mientras los movía adentro y afuera. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. Era la perspectiva más bella que había podido contemplar jamás en una mujer. Casi me hizo olvidar las manchas oscuras que empañaban mi visión.

Ascendí por su vientre estampándole un reguero de besos. De forma instintiva, su cuerpo giró, poniéndose bocabajo, mientras yo mordisqueaba delicadamente su oreja. Respiré en su cuello cuando, desde atrás, volví a penetrar en ella. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron ante el nuevo encuentro de nuestros sexos. Desde adentro nuestros cuerpos se llamaban incesantemente; se conectaban sin que tuviéramos que pensar en nada, ligados a través de un afán de nosotros que ninguno podía apagar.

Cuando la sentí explotar, tan mojada que podía fundirme completamente en ella, no quise que el momento acabara nunca. Estar en su interior no solo me llenaba de un inmenso placer, sino que provocaba en mí un irrefrenable sentimiento de seguir viendo más; seguir experimentando más; seguir viviendo más.

 **Porque Sakura siempre fue la pieza con la que encontraba a mí mismo**.

Sí, creo que hay muchas cosas en esta vida que podemos cambiar. Es más, quizás existan porque está en nuestra mano cambiarlas. Y sí, sigo pensando que pude cambiar las mías a tiempo.

* * *

 _SAKURA_

No dolió. Aquella segunda vez en que hice el amor con Sasuke no dolió ni un solo segundo. Podría pensar en que quizás fue molesto el primer toque, pero no fue así. Al revés, me hizo sentir un placer tan grande que casi no cupo dentro de mí; después, todo fluyó por sí solo.

Comprendí entonces por qué había gente que hablaba con tanta pasión sobre el sexo. Tenía claro que aquello no podría entregárselo fácilmente a cualquier otro hombre; sin embargo, Sasuke era aquel con el que mandaba a tomar viento todo aquel pudor. Aunque no habíamos comido nada en toda la noche, el único apetito que sentí fue el de seguir haciéndolo con él. Apenas fuimos consciente de cuándo había empezado a amanecer.

Los primeros rayos del alba asomaron a través de algunas gotas del rocío que quedó tras la tormenta, en el preciso instante en que Sasuke se arqueaba derramándose, después de que yo lo hubiera hecho. Cuando cayó a mi lado, ebrio de todas las veces que nos habíamos bebido el uno al otro aquella noche, ambos jadeamos con los labios hinchados de nuestros besos y los ojos brillantes del cansancio.

–Buenos días –le dije, casi sin voz.

Él soltó una risa floja, sonriéndome.

–Buenos días –correspondió.

–Creo que es hora de dormir un poco, al menos antes de volver con el grupo, o sospecharán –comenté divertida.

Sasuke ya había cerrado los ojos.

–Dudo mucho que el _dobe_ haya logrado cubrirnos hasta ahora. Me inventaré una excusa. No puedo decir que me secuestraste para satisfacer tu adicción sexual por mí.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro, roja hasta las orejas.

–Tampoco tú puedes negar ser adicto. Dos no paran de hacerlo si uno no quiere –rezongué.

–Hmmm, has sido aguda planteando la frase así, aunque te lo reconozco: me he vuelto un adicto a ti.

Hablaba en susurros, con los ojos cerrados, y una tenue luz diurna remarcando sus rasgos de esfinge. Su olor a té verde estaba entremezclado con el mío, algo gastado por el sudor y la humedad que habían rezumado nuestros cuerpos. Aquel aroma y aquel rostro son inolvidables para mí.

Antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos, no sé por qué, mis ojos se enfocaron en la pared que teníamos a un lado. Y de pronto se me ocurrió algo. Aparté el brazo de Sasuke que me tenía rodeada y rebusqué en mi mochila hasta encontrar una pequeña navaja.

–¿Qué haces? –quiso saber él, mirándome desconcertado.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, empecé a tallar unas letras en la pared. Sasuke se incorporó para verlas de cerca.

– _SasuSaku I_ –leyó, y estalló en risas–. Suena como a una peli sobre la _yakuza_ , ¿no?

Me volví con entusiasmo para mirarle.

–¡Será una promesa!

–¿Una promesa? –arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

–Vendremos aquí todos los años, en esta fecha, que es...

–Veintiséis de junio.

–¡Pues eso! Todos los veintiséis de junio subiremos hasta aquí y escribiremos nuestros nombres unidos junto a las veces que lo pisamos. Esta es la primera, así que he puesto «I», en número romano.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, mirándome con cara de incredulidad.

–¿En serio hay que subir hasta aquí todos los años?

Se me escapó una risita. En ese preciso momento noté que la luz del sol se ampliaba un poco. Miré hacia el horizonte... y entonces lo vi.

–Hay que subir hasta aquí por esto –le indiqué a Sasuke que mirara en la misma dirección que yo.

Parecía como si lo tuviéramos justo delante, a pesar de que estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. El monte Fuji se mostró al fin en toda su plenitud, con su cima nevada como si hubieran vertido sobre él un cubo de leche, cuya mancha nunca desaparecería. Algunos jirones de nubes violáceas lo circundaban, mientras un pálido sol emergía lentamente detrás de él.

–Era lo que había querido enseñarte anoche, pero con la tormenta no se veía –puntualicé.

Sentí el estupor de Sasuke como si estuviera en mi propio corazón.

–De acuerdo. El veintiséis de junio de todos los años.

Casi no me creía que lo hubiera dicho en serio, hasta que le miré y vi aquel destello en sus pupilas.

 **Nunca había visto sus ojos tan vivos como aquella mañana**.

Después de nuestra promesa, dormimos un rato, y luego bajamos a una pequeña laguna para bañarnos. Los profesores pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando aparecimos, pero afortunadamente no nos abrieron el expediente a ninguno de los dos. Parecieron tragarse la mentirijilla de que nos habíamos perdido con la lluvia, aunque nos castigaron bajándonos la nota en Biología. Tuve que aumentarla redactando un trabajo voluntario.

 **Pero aquella escapada fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida**.

* * *

[1] Alojamiento japonés que hospeda visitantes normalmente a corto plazo, cuyas habitaciones mantienen el tradicional estilo de suelos de tatami, baños termales colectivos, jardines y cocina de platos típicos.

[2] Arco que se encuentra en la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas.


	32. CONTRALUZ

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos, mis queridos lectores!

Vamos por orden.

Esta vez he conseguido atrasarme un pelín menos que la última, aunque me hubiera gustado ser más rápida. He estado trabajando como una loca estas semanas, así que me ha sido imposible acelerarme, y encima los capítulos que esperan a continuación se tornan algo más oscuros. Ya con esto último os he adelantado bastante.

Os recomiendo que a partir de ahora os sujetéis un poco el corazón, si podéis (obviamente, en sentido figurado). Las cosas que van a suceder quizás no os gustarán mucho; igualmente, esta conti que os traigo hoy es todavía agridulce y contiene una escena bastante _fogosa_. Ojalá la disfrutéis porque creo que es ligeramente más fuerte que las que he escrito hasta ahora.

Y aunque no sea en esta página web, lo segundo que quería comentaros es una recomendación. Hace poco una autora conocida mía ha abierto en _Fanfic ES_ su historia original "Un sueño real". Se llama Blue Petal y os pido que le deis una oportunidad, porque es realmente una escritora increíble y su historia merece mucho la pena.

Esta obra está registrada en: **© Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22.

Dicho todo lo que quería, os dejo al fin con el siguiente capítulo de este humilde SasuSaku (y, please, no olvidéis echarle un vistazo a "Un sueño real").

¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **31.** **CONTRALUZ**

 _Se trata de un inicio de desprendimiento de retina, como sospechábamos. Hay que operar de inmediato_.

Nunca me había planteado todo lo que unas palabras así significarían para mí. ¿Cómo lo piensas siquiera? ¿Acaso es fácil imaginar que alguna vez podrías perder la vista? Supongo que tiene sentido que aquel día, cuando mi oftalmólogo me dio aquella noticia, no supiera cómo sentirme, cómo comportarme o cómo sentarme correctamente en la silla, sin que la espalda siguiera como tirándome hacia atrás.

Me sometería a una operación, pero por una causa distinta a la que había dado por sentado durante todos aquellos meses.

 **No tenía retinosis pigmentaria**.

 **No me quedaría ciego**.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué todo me había parecido ir demasiado deprisa. Las manchas oscuras de mi visión se debían a unas miodesopsias (vulgarmente conocidas como «moscas volantes»), consecuencia de un desgarro en la retina que un líquido llamado humor vítreo había agravado. Aun cuando tuviera que operarme, al menos había una solución. Para la retinosis pigmentaria no.

Al final, se lo había tenido que contar a Itachi.

–¿Por qué coño no me hablaste de esa carta? ¡Soy tu tutor legal, tenías la obligación de avisarme! –obviamente, había montado en cólera.

–Bueno, lo has sabido justo cuando debías saberlo. Tampoco es que haga falta que vengas a la operación. Basta que firmes el consentimiento –le había respondido secamente.

Pero Itachi no solo vino a la operación, sino que incluso canceló su viaje con amigos a las islas de Okinawa. No supe muy bien qué pensar sobre ello. Al verle entrar en la habitación el día en que me ingresaron en el hospital –pese a no haberle especificado que me intervendrían a las seis–, experimenté una cadena de sentimientos contradictorios: una especie de consuelo entremezclado con irritación. Igualmente, todo cuanto pude llamarle fue «plasta».

 **Al menos me alivió el hecho de que Sakura no se enteraría de nada**.

 _Sakura: ¡Hoy he visto una tribu de ainu_ [1] _! ¡Son increíbles! Mi abuelo dice que quizás mañana nos acercaremos a una de sus aldeas. Por lo visto, uno de sus mejores amigos de la guerra vive cerca_.

Era ya la primera semana de agosto, y desde el veintinueve de julio Sakura no había parado enviarme mensajes de ese estilo. Por esa razón, tenía la certeza de que se mantendría ajena a toda aquella historia.

Su tía Tsunade había alquilado una casita de campo en Hokkaidô para toda la familia. Teniendo en cuenta que el año anterior ya había veraneado a la casa de Kiba en Isshiki, aquella vez le había sido imposible librarse de aquel viaje familiar. Y aun cuando me había jodido al principio, al final había resultado una ventaja que no pasáramos aquellas vacaciones juntos. O eso quise pensar.

Suspiré.

Me encontraba en la cama del hospital, a solo una media hora para entrar en la sala de operaciones. Itachi había salido a tomar un café, por lo que me sentía tranquilo de escribir lo que me diera la gana en el móvil.

Sakura acababa de enviarme una foto de un grupo de ainu recogiendo leña.

 _Yo: Envíame una foto de ti ahora._

 _Sakura: ¡No! ¡Me da vergüenza! No soy nada fotogénica. Además, tú no me estás mandando ni una sola tuya. Hazte una._

Siempre me pedía lo mismo, pero evidentemente no lo hacía. Mucho menos lo haría en ese momento, o en los próximos días del postoperatorio.

 _Sakura: ¿Estás usando las gafas que te regalé? Quisiera verte con ellas puestas._

Aquel mensaje también era continuo.

Odiaba celebrarlo, pero Sakura me había montado una inesperada fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, dos días antes de su viaje a Hokkaidô. Tenía que admitir que me había divertido, aunque Naruto, Kiba, Chôji y Sai (sorprendentemente, él también había participado) me hubieran regalado un millar de tonterías relacionadas con cosas que, más bien, les gustaban a ellos.

Por otro lado, Sakura se había decantado por unas gafas para la vista. En realidad, eso no había sido estúpido. Aparte del desprendimiento de retina en mi ojo izquierdo, me habían detectado un poco de vista cansada. Era lo único que le había revelado cuando finalmente supe qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en mi visión. Sin embargo, no había atinado en el número de dioptrías que debían llevar los cristales. Me recordaba una y mil veces que debía pedir que me las bajaran.

En general, veía bastante bien, salvo por aquel puñetero contratiempo del desprendimiento.

 _Yo: Ya me las verás puestas cuando vuelvas, aunque no creo que me las lleve a clase. Solo me han dicho que las use cuando tenga que estar mucho rato leyendo_.

 _Sakura: Bueno, está bien... Pero ¿y la pulsera? ¿La llevas puesta?_

Levanté mi brazo izquierdo frente a mí. En mi muñeca relucía ahora una pluma plateada, incrustada entre unas tiras trenzadas de cuero. Sakura tenía una igual, solo que su pluma estaba al revés.

 **Aquel había sido el segundo regalo que me había hecho**.

–¿Por qué te la pones en la izquierda? –recordé que le había preguntado en mi cumpleaños.

Ella nunca se quitaba la pulsera de cuentas y el pañuelito rojo de su muñeca derecha.

–Porque en la parte izquierda del cuerpo es donde va el corazón.

Inevitablemente, me había echado a reír.

–¿Qué dices, tonta? Está en el centro.

–A ver, técnicamente sí, pero hay una parte que sobresale hacia el lado izquierdo. Cuando era pequeña siempre decía que ahí estaba el hueco para el amor de mi vida.

–¡Vaya! ¿Tan pronto me llamas «amor de tu vida»?

Sakura me había mirado de esa forma apurada: con las mejillas coloradas y los almendrados ojos agrandándose.

–B-bueno..., me has preguntado y yo solo... cuando era pequeña... es que...

Y había sido en ese preciso momento, acallando súbitamente sus tartamudeos con un beso, cuando me había dado cuenta de que **mi sueño y Sakura se habían convertido en lo mismo**.

–¿Por qué...? –ella ni siquiera había podido articular bien las palabras, al ver que yo también me ponía la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda.

–Se me ha antojado tomate, espero que los demás no se hayan zampado ya todo –y no le había explicado nada, antes de regresar a la habitación del karaoke en el que habíamos celebrado mi cumpleaños.

 _Yo: La llevo puesta, pero no voy a fotografiarme la muñeca para que te lo creas._

 _Sakura: Está bien, te creo._

No recibí ningún mensaje más durante casi un minuto.

 _Sakura: ¿Me echas de menos?_

Rodé los ojos.

Mis dedos se movieron dispuestos a responder un «no» irónico junto a algún comentario burlón; sin embargo, se detuvieron antes de pulsar _Enviar_. La realidad era que, ante todo en aquellos minutos antes de entrar en quirófano, **me moría por tenerla a mi lado**.

En términos generales, no temía que algo malo fuera a sucederme durante la operación. Todo se limitaría a un láser que me aplicarían durante una hora; aquellos médicos estaban acostumbrados a realizar esa cirugía a diario. Pero, irremediablemente, me invadía un profundo desamparo, como si me urgiera recuperar algo muy importante.

Me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sakura, no como algo que simplemente estaba ahí –como había sentido con Ino, por ejemplo–, sino como algo que _necesitaba_ ahí. Siempre.

 **No fui capaz de responder a ese mensaje**.

 _Sakura: Yo sí te estoy echando de menos, Sasuke-kun. Siento otra vez que este verano no podamos pasarlo juntos..._

 _Yo: No pienso repetirte otra vez lo de las disculpas conmigo._

 _Sakura: ¡Déjame disculparme por una vez, joe! De los dos, soy yo la que parece más japonesa._

 _Yo: Está claro. Si yo pareciera japonesa, deberías replantearte tu sexualidad._

 _Sakura: ¿Sabes qué? Voy a dejar de hablarte. ¡Estoy harta de que te metas con mi forma de expresarme! ¡Imbécil!_

 _Yo: Vaya, imagino que ahora no me echarás tanto de menos._

Y una última vez más el silencio.

 _Sakura: Por desgracia, ni aun así puedo echarte poco de menos..._

Lo pensé. Dos palabras que se repitieron incesantemente en mi cabeza.

 _Yo tampoco_.

 **Y, sin embargo, nunca fui capaz de escribirlas**.

 _Sakura: Oye, tengo que dejarte ahora. La tía Tsunade acaba de llegar con un salmón gigante. Se le da bien la pesca... y ya sabes que tenemos casi la misma fuerza física. ¡Hablamos luego!_

Al despedirme, me invadió una sensación extraña, como si un pedazo de mí se escapara entre las líneas de aquellos mensajes. Estaba a punto de operarme para evitar quedarme ciego, no había posibilidad de que Sakura se preocupara por ello –incluso le había hecho jurar a Itachi que no dijese nada– y, a la vuelta de las vacaciones, todo volvería a la normalidad: sin manchas en la vista y sin sofocones. Todo estaba yendo perfectamente.

 **Y, aun así, siempre sentí como si no habérselo contado a Sakura significara hacer trampa**.

* * *

Tardé todo el mes de agosto en recuperarme. No había esperado que mi estado de convalecencia fuera tan largo y soporífero; prácticamente no había experimentado ningún dolor, salvo el tormento de permanecer una gran parte del tiempo entre cuatro paredes. Fue peor que la vez en que me inmovilizaron el brazo con el cabestrillo.

La primera semana fue la más angustiosa de todas. Tenía que quedarme todo el día tumbado en la cama sin moverme, mirando hacia el techo o, en su defecto, a la pantalla de mi móvil. Por descontado, Sakura no disminuyó la cuantía de sus tropecientos mensajes ni un solo día.

 _Ni a más de mil kilómetros de distancia es capaz de dejarme tranquilo_.

Pero mis quejas no reflejaban realmente lo que sentía. No sé bien cómo explicarlo. Me inspiraba una molestia agradable, que me hacía replantearme si acaso estaba desarrollando algún tipo de faceta masoquista. Podía justificarme a mí mismo el día de la operación, o cuando sentía un tremendo dolor de huevos cada vez que me venía a la memoria la última vez que lo habíamos hecho, pero nunca habría imaginado experimentar algo así.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había forjado amistad con la soledad, pero de pronto me parecía algo pesado y abrumador. Pese a los esporádicos momentos de irritación –producto, en realidad, del tedio que resultaba estar siempre sin hacer nada–, agradecía que Sakura se comunicara conmigo. Era la principal razón por la que procuraba responderle pronto casi siempre, a menos que estuviera dormido. Así, la sensación de añoranza era más llevadera, y supongo que también resultaba lo más estimulante que tenía, aparte de los cinco minutos que se me había permitido levantarme de la cama cada hora.

La frecuencia de las visitas del oftalmólogo a mi habitación habían ido acortándose cada vez más; sin embargo, Itachi había venido al hospital todos los días. A veces se había quedado hasta muy tarde, y en alguna ocasión hasta el día siguiente. Había sido un poco extraño. Su compañía no había motivado más conversaciones entre nosotros que antes, a pesar de que no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con él desde que éramos críos. Vivir juntos había sido siempre como independizarme, a excepción de ocasiones puntuales.

 **Para mí, nunca hubo una razón inteligible por la que Itachi no quisiera dejarme solo en aquel hospital**.

Al darme el alta, el verano no fue más entretenido. Pude ver la televisión o pasear de vez en cuando, pero me impidieron hacer deporte durante un tiempo. Eso último no lo llevé tan bien. Como no tenía a Sakura cerca, sentía un ardiente deseo de descargar toda la adrenalina acumulada, y eso solo sabía compensarlo entrenando. Entre el colirio, los antiinflamatorios y los antibióticos me sentía un puto viejo, y me empecé a agobiar. Tenía que volver todas las semanas al hospital para que el oftalmólogo me revisara la vista. Aquellos exámenes eran más latosos que todos los que había hecho antes de que se me desgarrara la retina.

Cuando Naruto se enteró de mi operación, tuve que tragarme otro sermón. Había sido inevitable contárselo; gran parte de ese mes me había visto con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Y habría sido mucho peor si se hubiese puesto a investigar.

–¿Sakura-chan lo sabe? –inquirió ceñudo.

Di un gran bocado a mi hamburguesa. Llevaba pensando en Sakura desde antes de que entráramos en aquella hamburguesería de Roppongi Hills.

–No, y no lo sabrá –puntualicé con sequedad.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

– _Teme_ , debes decírselo.

–¿Para qué alarmarla? Ya está resuelto.

–¡Pero tiene que saberlo! Es justo que ella se entere de estas cosas. Es tu vida, tu salud... ¡Joder! La estás engañando.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

–No me toques más los huevos, Naruto. No se lo diré y punto, y como me entere de que se lo dices tú, ya puedes empezar a correr.

–Pero ¿por qué cojones no quieres que sepa que has estado a punto de quedarte ciego?

No quise responderle. Di otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa, y Naruto me imitó con la suya; sin embargo, a los pocos minutos volvió a la carga.

–Imagínate que Sakura-chan te ocultara algo así, ¿cómo te sentirías?

Resoplé exasperado. Cavilé entre levantarme y marcharme sin decir nada o callarle la boca de un puñetazo. Pero ambas opciones me provocaban pereza.

 _Te estás volviendo un puto blando_.

–Naruto, por mucho que insistas, sabes ya que no voy a cambiar de parecer. Si no te gusta, puedes despotricar contra mí con quien te plazca, pero respeta mi decisión de no contárselo a Sakura.

Por un segundo, su pecho se infló como si quisiera seguir protestando, pero terminó soltando un largo suspiro.

–Bah, como quieras, estúpido. Pero que sepas que la mentira tiene las patas muy cortas –me soltó.

Y no repliqué. En el fondo, sabía que así era. No podía enfadarme realmente con él porque nada de lo que decía resultaba incoherente.

 **En realidad, aquello era muy parecido a una mentira**.

Después de aquel día, intenté no darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto. A la semana siguiente, empezarían las clases otra vez. Y al fin volvería a ver a Sakura.

Tiene gracia. Entonces no era consciente de lo rastrero que puede llegar a ser el tiempo. El verano anterior en Isshiki había estado con ella, pero me había dedicado a ignorarla, en lugar de aprovechar el verano a su lado. Y al año siguiente, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido en aquella época, me había consumido anhelando estar con ella.

Supongo que los humanos somos simplemente capullos cuando nos comportamos así. Supongo que fui muy capullo. Nunca hay dos días exactamente iguales. La oportunidad que tuve aquel verano no se repetiría más..., aunque, claro, aquel agosto todavía no podía saberlo.

* * *

La mañana en que las vacaciones terminaron me levanté con un ansia loca de llegar al instituto. Nunca me había sentido así. La retina de mi ojo izquierdo estaba cicatrizada, aunque todavía debía evitar ciertos excesos y seguir reposando de vez en cuando. Igualmente, sabía que mi presión arterial se alzaría en cuanto viera a Sakura.

 **Pero no tenía ni idea de las sorpresas que me esperarían ese día**.

Cuando quise ir directo a la cocina, tuve que detenerme a medio camino. Identifiqué al segundo la figura que asomaba por el hueco de la pared. No había esperado encontrar a Itachi aún en casa; normalmente se adelantaba para poner en orden todas sus historias en el instituto.

Me di cuenta casi inmediatamente de que no estaba solo.

–Vaya, así que es como se rumoreaba: los dos hijos del señor Uchiha viven juntos, lejos de la residencia de su padre.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella voz: una voz como susurrante y rasposa al mismo tiempo, que al principio costaba distinguir si era de hombre o de mujer. Tenía un aspecto andrógino: delgado y frágil, con la melena negra como un tizón, tan larga como la de Itachi. Su piel contrastaba completamente: blanca y translúcida, con las venas marcadas casi en cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Desde mi posición descubrí que me miraba..., o, más bien, me _escudriñaba_ de un modo que no me gustó. Sus ojos eran como los de una víbora acechando desde las sombras. En general, cada ángulo de su rostro alargado me recordaba a una serpiente.

 **Como si estuviera a punto de hincarme sus colmillos**.

Itachi se giró y nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Luego, salió de la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con aquel ambiguo individuo pisándole los talones. Entorné los ojos. Me mantuve a la espera de que mi hermano nos presentara, pero la culebra hermafrodita se adelantó.

–Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. Es un placer conocerte al fin. Soy Orochimaru, productor ejecutivo de Ryûchidô. Imagino que habrás visto alguno de nuestros programas, ¿cierto?

Asentí una sola vez con la cabeza, y no despegué los labios.

Ryûchidô era una de las cadenas privadas de televisión más famosas y poderosas del país. Contaba con su propia emisora de radio y con una revista semanal. En mi opinión, su estilo tenía bastante de sensacionalista, aunque era tanto adorada como criticada por toda la población. Tenía entendido que su noticiario era el más popular de todos los canales. Era de conocimiento público que la productora promovía la lucha contra las injusticias humanas. Por lo que sabía, destinaba a causas benéficas los bienes obtenidos por su audiencia.

 **No imaginaba que aquella productora tuviera a semejante líder**.

El tal Orochimaru no solo era extraño por su aspecto físico. A pesar de entender que habría sido un gesto muy americano, en lugar de extenderme la mano como cualquier hombre de negocios, realizó una inclinación sumamente estudiada; tan cortés que me hizo sentir incómodo.

Demasiado tradicional.

Me quedé mirándole largamente mientras se incorporaba.

 **¿Qué coño hacía en mi casa?**

–Mi hermano y yo debemos irnos, señor Orochimaru –tuve la sensación de que Itachi estaba inquieto.

–Ah, por supuesto, no se preocupe, Itachi-san. Solo le pido que piense en lo que le he enseñado. Esperaré pacientemente su respuesta –el tono que empleó el aludido me resultó algo siniestro.

–Con el debido respeto, creo haber sido claro en mi negativa.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla, percibí la tensión resaltando en los nudillos de Itachi mientras agarraba el pomo. Se hizo a un lado, en un ademán ligeramente descarado de _invitar_ al tipo andrógino a que se largara.

–Replantéeselo, le concederé unos meses. Es un tema peliagudo, por lo que seré comprensivo permitiéndole más tiempo –insistió Orochimaru.

–Me temo que seguiré negándome. Le ruego me disculpe –repuso mi hermano.

Se limitaron a una leve inclinación de cabeza y, sin mediar más palabra, Orochimaru se fue.

* * *

– _Teme_ , ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy callado.

Solté un resoplido, pero guardé silencio.

–Me refiero a que estás más callado de la cuenta –insistió Naruto. Hizo una pausa, y de repente sonrió con picardía–. ¿Acaso estás nervioso porque te vas a reencontrar con Sakura-chan? Ha pasado ya un mes desde la última vez, ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿De qué hablas, capullo? –inquirí.

–Ya sabes: sexo.

–¿Y qué te importa eso?

–¡Así que lo admites! ¡Has tenido sexo con Sakura-chan!

Automáticamente, le agarré con fuerza del cuello de la camisa. Estuve a punto de descargarle un puñetazo, pero preferí curarme de escándalos.

–¡Pedazo de gilipollas, haz el favor de bajar la voz! El instituto no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi novia –gruñí–. Estoy así por una cosa que ha pasado esta mañana en mi casa.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

–No, no tiene nada que ver con Sakura –le solté antes de que preguntara y retomé la marcha hacia el instituto. Sabía que el imbécil rubio no se quedaría conforme con tan poca información, por lo que decidí explicárselo–: Hoy hemos recibido una visita del productor ejecutivo de Ryûchidô.

–¿Orochimaru ha estado en tu casa?

–¿Lo conoces?

–El Sabio Pervertido y él trabajaron juntos una vez, aunque no se llevan muy bien.

–Eso es extraño en Jiraiya. Tu viejo congenia hasta con las abejas.

–Lo sé –Naruto entornó los ojos–. ¿Para qué ha ido a veros Orochimaru?

–Ni idea. Me lo encontré hablando con Itachi en la cocina. El tío me reconoció enseguida y se presentó, pero Itachi no parecía muy cómodo con su presencia. Prácticamente lo echó de casa. Orochimaru dijo que le concedería tiempo para pensar sobre algo, pero no sé a qué se refería.

Naruto guardó silencio algunos segundos, pensativo.

– _Teme_ , andaos con ojo. Sé que casi todo el mundo tiene a ese tío y a su canal como una ONG, pero no me fío. Quizás deberías hablar con el Sabio Pervertido.

–Quizás.

Lo había pensado, en realidad. Probablemente fuera la razón por la que no me opuse demasiado a comentarle ese asunto a Naruto. A pesar de su fama de viejo verde, Jiraiya era inteligente y un hombre de principios. Cuando se trataba de gente poderosa, procuraba mantener lazos únicamente con aquellos que jugaban limpio.

Unos minutos más tarde, en las taquillas me reencontré con Sakura. Vino hasta mí de un salto, tirándoseme encima con una energía elevada. Recordaba vagamente que alguna vez había hecho eso cuando éramos más pequeños, aunque ahora solía reprimirse esos impulsos. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión estaba tan eufórica que pasó por alto la agitación que generó en nuestro público chismoso.

Igualmente, su abrazo duró menos de lo que me hubiera gustado.

–Me alegro mucho de verte, Sasuke-kun –dijo con timidez.

Se le había subido el rubor a las mejillas y sus manos se retorcían con nerviosismo en sus espaldas. Me resultaba fascinante que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, al vernos después de un mes separados se comportara con la emoción contenida de una niña.

Había que reconocer que las vacaciones en Hokkaidô le habían sentado de maravilla. Su piel había adquirido ese tono melocotón por el sol, camuflando un poco las pecas de su nariz, y el cabello le lucía más brillante que en julio. Separarme de ella para ir a mi clase fue más difícil que otras veces, aunque procuré no evidenciarlo demasiado. Creo que me despedí un poco hosco, y me incomodó la arruga que se le formó en la frente al dejarla en la puerta de su aula.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tan mierda como siempre, sin novedades más que la exaltación de mis compañeros por todos los deberes que nos empezaron a mandar, ya desde de la vuelta a clase.

 **En mi mente, sin embargo, revoloteó varias veces el rostro de Orochimaru**.

Las palabras de Naruto me habían agitado más de lo que había querido. Debía hablar con Itachi sobre aquella visita, aunque algo me decía que no estaría muy por la labor de revelarme nada. Su comportamiento aquella mañana había sido bastante extraño.

 **Como si se hubiese dado prisa en evitar mi curiosidad por ese tipo**.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, fui directo al aula de Sakura. No estaba seguro de si se habría adelantado al gimnasio para preparar las cosas, como solía hacer, pero igualmente me pasé por allí. Para mi satisfacción, la encontré aún sentada en su pupitre.

–¿Los ainu te han contagiado su tranquilo estilo de vida? Te veo un poco lenta hoy –dije con burla.

Ella torció el gesto. Se levantó y colocó la mochila encima de la mesa, mientras terminaba de recoger. Noté que vacilaba un par de veces antes de coger el estuche. Su mirada alternaba de la mochila a la puerta una y otra vez.

–¿Por qué estás tan inquieta? –quise saber.

Se mordió el labio inferior y me miró con la cabeza un poco gacha.

–Es que... bueno... –sus ojos verdes me escanearon de arriba abajo.

Enarqué una ceja.

–¿Buscas algo? –inquirí.

Sakura resopló, como si estuviera impaciente, y terminó de meter el último libro en su mochila. Me mantuve unos segundos a la espera de que me explicara qué le sucedía, pero continuó sin mencionar nada. Me encogí de hombros y di media vuelta para adelantarme a la salida.

A solo unos pasos de alcanzar la puerta, sus brazos me envolvieron desde atrás.

–Sé que no debería darlo por hecho, pero... –la sentí inspirar hondo–. Una vez me dijiste que fuera codiciosa y que te pidiera lo que necesitara cuando quisiese. Y yo necesito saber que me has echado de menos.

No tengo ni idea de si fueron los susurros de su voz difuminándose en el expectante silencio, o el tacto de sus frágiles manos aferrándose a mi pecho, o el aroma a cerezo y champú que rezumaba toda ella, o el hecho de que hacía algo más de un mes que no la tenía delante...

No tengo ni idea de qué fue, pero no pude controlarme un segundo más.

 **Al final Naruto tuvo razón**.

En cuanto me volví, de forma automática, mis manos se deslizaron bajo sus orejas, mientras mis labios se estampaban en los suyos. Era como si hubiera encontrado un oasis en sus besos, tras una eternidad atrapado en el desierto.

No me lo pensé demasiado. Me separé de ella un momento y me apresuré en cerrar las dos puertas del aula. Les eché el pestillo.

Observé a Sakura en la distancia. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente, marcando las curvas de su cuello, las líneas de su garganta, el hueco entre sus clavículas. El segundo botón de su camisa estaba suelto; la cadena de mi colgante plateado destellaba contra su piel melocotón, por debajo del lazo verde. Tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Avancé hacia ella, sintiendo la garganta seca una vez más. Mis labios volvieron a presionar los suyos. A través de mis ojos entrecerrados contemplé su rostro. Había echado en falta aquella imagen desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 **Sin una sola mancha empañándola**.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación de su lengua recorriendo la mía. La tibieza de sus labios generó un fuerte calor dentro de mí, que chispeó desde mi vientre hasta todas y cada una de las extremidades de mi cuerpo.

–¿Nos pillarán? –jadeó, separándose inesperadamente de mi boca.

Siseé y la acallé con otro beso. Sonreí gozoso cuando sus dedos se extendieron por mi cabeza, enredándose entre mis cabellos ante lo inevitable. Era evidente lo que íbamos a hacer, y comprendía que ella estuviera intranquila. Pero me daba exactamente igual quién pudiera vernos.

 **No permitiría que nadie nos arrebatase aquel momento**.

Me deslicé por su cuello, alimentándome de él. Mis besos ensordecieron la quietud del aula. Cuando le desabotoné la camisa, noté un ligero temblor en sus hombros. Su piel se erizó al contacto con mis manos. Desnudé sus suaves pechos y me metí uno de sus rosados pezones en la boca, una delicia que mi lengua degustó con avidez. Experimenté un profundo placer cuando lo noté endurecerse entre mis dientes.

Difundí un camino de besos por sus costillas, su abdomen, los alrededores de su ombligo, la curvita baja de su vientre... y me arrodillé. Mis manos se adentraron bajo su falda.

–Sasuke-kun, no sé si podré... aguantar mucho –recuerdo que dijo azorada.

Sonreí con satisfacción. Sakura no tenía ni idea de todo lo que esas palabras desataban en mí.

No respondí, y le bajé las bragas hasta los tobillos. Se escuchó el chirrido del pupitre moviéndose, en el momento en que mi boca reclamó su intimidad. Sakura soltó un suspiro profundo y su espalda se arqueó, al tiempo que sus piernas se abrían dejándome paso por completo. Percibí todo el éxtasis que la inundaba al comer de aquellos labios tiernos y finos, al lamer su pedacito de carne y su centro palpitante, al hundir mis dedos en ella, al sentir sus paredes contrayéndose entre mi lengua.

Era tan adictiva que me agarré a sus muslos y la devoré sin descanso. Las patas del pupitre chirriaron aún más contra el suelo. Entreví que sus manos se aferraban a las esquinas, y que se mordía los labios ante el asalto de aquellas oleadas de placer. No me detuve hasta que vi sus brazos aflojarse, mientras que sus fluidos resbalaban bajo mi boca.

Se le escapó un fuerte gemido, y se tapó rápidamente la boca. La lamí una última vez más; acto seguido, me levanté, aparté sus manos y besé impetuosamente sus labios.

–No te contengas –susurré.

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

La volteé y la incliné sobre el pupitre. Le levanté la falda y acaricié sus glúteos; seguidamente, saqué un preservativo de mi cartera. Me desabroché el pantalón y me coloqué el condón. Volví a separarle las piernas.

Aquella visión de ella, completamente entregada a mí, provocó que mi pene se inflara mucho más. Introduje un par de dedos en su centro; su humedad y el leve quejido que exhaló me colmó de un placer indescriptible. Volví a acariciarla, me agaché de nuevo, lamí otra vez, la abrí más y más.

–Sasuke-kun... –suspiró.

Sonreí, y mis dedos cabalgaron dentro de ella. Su humedad se acrecentó. Luego, como por instinto, le di un pequeño azote en el trasero. Gimió.

–¿Te ha dolido? –le pregunté.

Tardó en contestar, como si se lo estuviera pensando. Aún inclinada, giró la cabeza y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se mordió la uña del pulgar.

–¿Puedes... puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Su voz sonó tímida.

Tímida hasta lo irresistible.

Como me pidió, volví a darle un cachete. Su espalda se ondeó de arriba abajo, dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de excitación. Repitió ese movimiento cuando rocé mi miembro con su entrada, y resultó tan hipnótico para mí que decidí juguetear un poco.

Froté suavemente mi pene con su carnosa vulva, y luego me alejé. Su cuerpo se movió como un imán, buscándome. Sonreí, fascinado por su reacción. Volví a hacerle lo mismo varias veces seguidas. Estaba tan mojada que ni yo mismo podía aguantarlo.

–Por favor, Sasuke-kun... –sus gimoteos me hacían enloquecer.

–Pídemelo, Sakura. Da igual cómo suene, pídemelo.

Una de sus manos serpenteó por la mesa, intentando soportar las corrientes eléctricas que la salpicaban de la cabeza a los pies, mientras mi miembro besaba con una lentitud tortuosa su clítoris hinchado. Se agarró a un extremo del pupitre.

–Sasuke-kun..., fóllame.

Me hizo reír, pero fue todo cuanto había necesitado.

Como si acabara de desactivar una clave secreta, mi miembro se internó de un tirón en su centro. Lo sumergí hasta lo más profundo y ya no hubo forma de pararme. Cuando entraba lento, sus caderas se ondulaban, y cuando apremiaba el ritmo, sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza en torno al pupitre. Aún con la camisa puesta, tan solo podía ver un tramo de su espalda enrojeciéndose con cada choque de nuestros cuerpos. El sonido de aquel chapoteo era tan jugoso, que por impulso mis manos oprimieron sus glúteos con afán. Rebotando con mis estocadas, volví a azotarlos.

Me incliné sobre ella y respiré en su cuello.

–¿Te gusta esto, Sakura?

–Sí –jadeó ella.

–¿Quieres más? –mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, sin dejar de penetrarla.

–Sí... –suspiró ella, mientras le masajeaba un pecho.

–Pídemelo bien –apreté su pezón con los dedos.

–Más, Sasuke..., más rápido..., más fuerte.

Eufórico ante sus súplicas, obedecí y aumenté el ritmo. El pupitre se sacudió estruendosamente, mientras mis manos se aferraban cerca de donde se cerraban las suyas. Vibramos a la vez, a través de nuestros gemidos susurrantes, a través de nuestros jadeos anhelantes; del ansia de fundirnos el uno en el otro; del deseo de suplir la añoranza cada vez que nuestras pieles se alejaban.

Sakura buscó mis labios. Mientras nos besábamos, se giró entera. La agarré por debajo de los muslos. Sin despegar nuestras bocas, cargué con ella hasta que su espalda tocó algo sólido: la ventana. Mi mano se entrelazó con la suya y la envolví entera, con ahínco, como si quisiera impedir que el mundo me privara de tocarla.

La sentí crisparse, replegarse, expandirse, dilatarse.

–Córrete para mí, Sakura. Déjame disfrutarte entera.

Sus piernas se estrecharon aún más en mi cintura. La vi echar la cabeza hacia atrás y, solo un instante después, su rocío se escurrió entre mis testículos. Gruñí contra su hombro embistiéndola, al notar aquel intenso calor aflorar en el bajo de mi vientre. Más deprisa. Más y más deprisa. Una descarga que se propagó por todo el largo de mi miembro, dominado por el abrigo de su intimidad tierna y húmeda.

El mundo entero se nubló cuando exploté desde dentro de ella.

Después, mi cuerpo temblequeó. Rendido, sin soltarla, bajé hasta el suelo y la senté sobre mí.

–Te quiero –susurró Sakura en mi oído.

Y algo dentro de mí repitió las mismas palabras. El eco de una voz que se consumía en mi voluntad, todavía débil para materializarse en mi boca. Era como si aquella voz desafiara la calma de las espinas que tenía clavadas; como si pronunciar ese par de palabras me dejara indefenso ante ellas. Tenía la impresión de que soltarlas sería exponerme a todos los peligros que había eludido durante años.

 **Al final, como siempre, guardé silencio**.

Sakura no me reclamó nada. Delicadamente, sus labios besaron un instante mis ojos... y sentí un escalofrío.

 **Juro que estuve a punto de contarle todo acerca de la operación**.

¿Habría sido lo correcto? Me pregunto cómo habría reaccionado si le hubiese hablado del alivio que había sentido, al descubrir que solo había sufrido un inicio de desprendimiento de retina; del miedo que había vivido todos aquellos meses creyendo que me estaba quedando ciego; del pánico a perder de vista mi camino, igual que lo había perdido mi madre.

 **Sin embargo, me contuve**.

Me invadió una sensación de angustia ante aquel silencio, pero me recordé en mi fuero interno que era lo mejor.

 _Hay cosas que solo te conciernen a ti mismo_.

Instintivamente, envolví a Sakura entre mis brazos.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿qué pasa? –rio con suavidad.

Enterré el rostro en su hombro, pero no contesté. Quería olvidarme de la soledad enemiga que me había acompañado todo aquel verano.

 **Ahora tenía a Sakura conmigo**.

Nos mantuvimos callados, abrazados el uno al otro durante un rato. Mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mis cabellos, en mi mente evoqué todas las palabras que nos habíamos dicho en los últimos minutos. Recordé una que me había gustado especialmente, y alcé la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

–Así que querías que te _follara_ –enfaticé mucho aquella palabra–. No esperaba que te fuera el rollo duro.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–¡D-dijiste que te lo pidiera sin importar cómo sonara! Me salió así, sin más. No es que me guste el «rollo duro» –rezongó abochornada.

Me eché a reír y la acerqué aún más a mí. Aspiré el aroma de su pelo rosáceo.

–¿Ah, no? –ronroneé–. Pues para mí ha sonado a rollo duro lo de pedirme que te _follase_.

Me dio un manotazo en el pecho.

–¡No digas más esa palabra!

La agarré de las muñecas y le inmovilicé las manos en la espalda para evitar que siguiera pegándome. Conocía demasiado bien sus reacciones.

–¿Por qué te avergüenzas ahora, si la has dicho tú primero? –inquirí.

–Es que no debería haber dicho eso nunca...

Arqueé una ceja.

–¿Qué hay de malo en que hayas dicho eso?

Sakura desvió la mirada. No me costó demasiado comprender cuál era el problema. Puse los ojos en blanco. Decidí soltarla de las muñecas, y la tomé del mentón obligándola a que me mirara a la cara.

–No creas que voy a pensar mal de ti por haberme soltado eso –le aseguré.

–Pero... es poco femenino, ¿no?

–¿Por qué iba a serlo? ¿Acaso no tenías tantas ganas como yo? Cualquier cosa que hagamos entre nosotros se puede ver como vergonzosa desde fuera, pero esa opinión no tiene ninguna relevancia aquí. ¿Te sientes mal por lo que acabamos de hacer?

Sakura negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Entonces no te sientas nunca mal por pedirme que te haga el amor, que te haga mía o simplemente que te folle. Eso ya no es cuestión de masculino o femenino, y ten por seguro que a mí me gusta cuando reúnes el valor de decirme esas cosas.

 _Tienes más valor que yo, Sakura_.

Sí, fue eso lo que me faltó añadir. Ella era más valiente que yo. Siempre lo había sido. Igual que la primera vez que se atrevió a enfrentarse a mí; igual que la primera vez que se atrevió a confesarme sus sentimientos.

 **Sakura iba siempre dos pasos por delante de mí**.

No necesité que respondiera a mis palabras, sellé sus labios con los míos. Pocas veces la besé con tanto apego como el que le demostré aquella tarde. Tal vez fue una forma de devolverle mi «te quiero».

Aunque fueron tantos los besos que nos dimos en aquella aula y tantos otros los que llegaron más tarde, en realidad, nunca habría sabido decir cuál expresaba mejor lo que sentía por ella. A veces tenía la impresión de que ninguno se acercaba lo suficiente.

En el Club de Kárate, antes de que alguien entrara, volvimos a hacer el amor en el almacén, entre estallidos de risas y siseos por la agitación de ser descubiertos; luego, fingimos indiferencia frente a nuestros compañeros. Y aun así, ya no me vi capaz de apartar la mirada de Sakura durante el resto del día.

 **En el fondo, creo que yo siempre fui el más débil de los dos**.

* * *

El sábado Itachi no estaba en casa. Aquella semana se había mantenido más ausente que de costumbre, y había vuelto a altas horas de la noche. Además, por alguna razón que ignoraba, mi hermano había contratado a una asistenta para que nos limpiara el apartamento.

Todo ello había propiciado que olvidara casi por completo la visita del lunes, especialmente porque me había llevado a Sakura a casa muchas veces para estudiar..., aun cuando lo que menos habíamos hecho era eso.

Tuve que resistir en más de una ocasión la tentación de dejarla dormir conmigo; sin embargo, sabía que por mucho que Itachi se retrasara, al final siempre volvería.

–¿Tu madre sabe que pasas todas estas tardes libres en mi casa? –le había preguntado una mañana, mientras almorzábamos a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín del instituto.

–Creo que se lo intuye.

–¿Se enfadaría si se lo dijeras?

Sakura se había pensado un poco la respuesta.

–En realidad, me gustaría decirte que sí porque sería lo normal, sobre todo, ante el hecho de que no estoy aprovechando mis tardes libres de trabajo como debería. Pero mi madre no tiene reacciones que se consideren normales.

–¿Me culpas de que ya no trabajes a diario?

–Sasuke-kun, a pesar de que mi jefe me ha liberado de muchos días de trabajo cobrando lo mismo, sigo teniendo poco tiempo para estudiar por tu culpa.

–Entonces tendré que pedirle disculpas a tu madre.

–Exacto, pídele disculpas por pervertirme –Sakura había puesto una cómica expresión de enfado, antes de zamparse un puñado de arroz.

Aquel sábado habíamos quedado para ir al planetario cuando saliera de trabajar y, después, echaríamos una partida de bolos con los demás. Tenía pensado acompañarla a su casa al terminar y, entonces, conocer a su madre en persona.

 **Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer eso**.

Me arreglé tan pronto que terminé antes de lo esperado. No tenía ganas de ver la televisión, de modo que me dediqué a matar el tiempo dando vueltas por el apartamento, a la espera de encontrar alguna esquina sucia que la asistenta hubiera olvidado repasar. Pero la cabrona era una de las mejores limpiadoras que había conocido en años.

Al cabo de un rato, encontré las gafas de leer de Itachi tiradas de cualquier forma sobre la mesita de té. Me extrañaba mucho que últimamente pareciera tan distraído; mi hermano siempre había sido un maniático del orden. Por hacer algo, decidí llevarlas de vuelta a su habitación.

No era como si aquella zona de la casa estuviese vetada para mí, pero siempre me había rehusado a entrar. Por ello, me sentí algo raro al franquear aquel límite mental que me había impuesto y adentrarme en su dormitorio.

 **Y tal vez nunca debí hacerlo**.

Cuando me acerqué a su mesita de noche para dejarle las gafas, advertí una carpeta. Aparentemente no tenía nada de especial, pero de nuevo me sorprendió encontrar un objeto fuera de su sitio en nuestro apartamento. Aquella debía haber estado dentro del archivador.

Inevitablemente, las letras de la pegatina que tenía en el centro llamaron mi atención.

 _Para los hermanos Uchiha_

Entorné los ojos. La carpeta era de papel, algo más grande que un folio, y la cuerda que la cerraba estaba floja. Itachi ya la había abierto. Sin replanteármelo dos veces, desenrollé la cuerda y extraje lo que contenía.

Por unos segundos me olvidé de respirar.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi mente, al tiempo que iba a desplegando una por una fotografías denigrantes de mi padre frente a mí. Fotografías en las que aparecía borracho, furioso, completamente ido en situaciones similares a todas las que había vivido con él en casa. Fotografías de él entre bastidores; en la parte trasera de edificios donde habían tenido lugar eventos políticos; en los lavabos de galas honoríficas de compañeros; en fiestas de personas que apenas conocía, pero a las que su posición social le exigía asistir. Un cúmulo de hombres uniformados de negro aparecían en todas ellas sujetándole, llevándole hasta su coche blindado o intentando ocultarle de la mirada del resto del mundo.

 **Pero no habían podido huir de la cámara que había hecho aquellas fotografías**.

Estuve un rato sin comprender bien qué era lo que estaba viendo exactamente. Sabía que se trataba de imágenes de mi padre en las peores condiciones en las que se le podía encontrar; sin embargo, no era capaz de asimilar que existieran realmente, ni mucho menos que las tuviera con tanta facilidad entre mis manos.

Aquellas fotografías debían de haber saltado ya a los informativos de todas las cadenas; debían de haber provocado un escándalo inaudito en todo el país; debían de haber impulsado la dimisión (e incluso la deportación) de mi padre. Pero estaban ahí: en la habitación de Itachi, con una pegatina que rezaba: «para los hermanos Uchiha».

 **El rostro de aquel tipo andrógino, Orochimaru, me atizó de pronto la memoria**.

Abrí rápidamente la lista de contactos de mi móvil y busqué el nombre de mi hermano. En el preciso momento en que fui a pulsar su número, Sakura emergió en la pantalla llamándome.

–Dime –descolgué de forma seca.

Noté que ella vacilaba un poco.

–Ya he terminado de trabajar, Sasuke-kun. Ahora me cambiaré e iré al planetario. ¿Te espero allí?

Fruncí el ceño, repentinamente indeciso. La urgencia de pedirle explicaciones a Itachi me asaltaba desde cada rincón de mi cuerpo; no obstante, sabía que no me respondería enseguida. Tampoco podía cancelar los planes con Sakura, así, sin más.

–Llegaré un poco tarde, pero sí, espérame allí –repliqué.

–Está bien –Sakura dudó–. ¿Pasa algo?

 _Ojalá pudiera decirte que no sin que fuera mentira_.

–Nos vemos en media hora –repuse, y me apresuré en colgar.

No me detuve a analizar mis respuestas a Sakura. Quise escribir de inmediato a Itachi para que no se le ocurriera escaquearse en casa de nadie aquella noche.

 _Yo: No volveré tarde. Espero que estés en casa para entonces. Tengo que hablar contigo_.

* * *

Ni siquiera cuando gané jugando a los bolos me divertí. Sencillamente, no había tenido el cuerpo para diversión alguna. La gravedad de la situación que acababa de presentarse ante mis narices me arañaba cada esquina de la conciencia.

Una de las cosas que más había temido el día que dejé la casa de mi padre, había sido encontrar su rostro macilento y ebrio en las noticias. No me podía creer que algo así pudiera suceder realmente; que el control que Fugaku Uchiha había ejercido siempre sobre todo y todos fuera a derrumbarse, de un momento a otro.

 **Y al contrario de lo que había esperado sentir, por alguna razón me alarmaba aquella perspectiva**.

Dejé a Sakura en su casa como cualquier otro día. Aquella noche mis planes habían cambiado drásticamente. Me urgía mucho más hablar con Itachi que conocer a su madre.

–¿Todo está bien, Sasuke-kun? –quiso saber ella, volviéndose justo cuando creía que iba a entrar en casa.

El ceño se me cerró un poco, aunque procuré permanecer impasible.

–Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte –intenté seleccionar las palabras de forma que se correspondieran con la realidad–. Espero que te hayas divertido.

–Sí, pero... creo que no me equivoco si digo que tú no. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Chasqueé la lengua. Su cabezonería era tanto su fuerte como su peor defecto.

–No hay nada que quiera contarte, Sakura –repuse con frialdad.

Ella achicó los ojos. Pareció más dolida que molesta. Guardó silencio unos segundos; luego, alternó la mirada de la puerta de su casa a mí.

–¿Quieres pasar? –me propuso.

Una parte de mí gritó desesperadamente que sí; que quería entrar y conocer al fin a su madre; que deseaba ver cómo era su familia; que anhelaba averiguar si la calidez de Sakura sería la misma que encontraría en su hogar.

 **Esa parte de mí gritaba por conocer al fin lo que era un _hogar_** _._

Pero la otra parte me frenó inmediatamente. Comprendí que no era el momento; que había algo que debía resolver antes, si es que existía alguna forma de resolverlo; que lo que aguardara detrás de aquella puerta, quizás nunca sería para mí.

 **Probablemente esa fue la verdadera decisión que cambió el rumbo de mi vida**.

–Tengo que irme, Sakura –sentencié finalmente.

No añadí nada más, pero ella tampoco me pidió explicaciones. Igualmente, sus ojos parecieron desplomarse.

–De acuerdo. ¿Te veré mañana? –me preguntó esperanzada.

–No creo que pueda mañana. Mejor el lunes.

Asintió, aunque sé que no le había gustado mi respuesta.

–Entonces estudiaré. Nos vemos el lunes, Sasuke-kun –me sonrió con resolución.

–Hasta el lunes –pero yo no fui capaz de sonreírle de vuelta.

Al despedirnos, en mi pecho se removió un sentimiento que no comprendí. Fue como un pálpito. Como si algo me rogara que diese la vuelta y retrocediera, o ya no habría forma de recuperar aquel momento jamás. Qué ironía, pensaba.

 **¿Quién puede recuperar el tiempo que ya ha pasado?**

Finalmente, regresé a casa, y las venas se me inflamaron al descubrir que Itachi no estaba allí todavía. Se presentó una hora más tarde, pero ni siquiera habiéndome duchado me sentí más tranquilo.

–¿Esas fotos las ha hecho ese tal Orochimaru? –espeté sin miramientos.

Mi hermano cerró los ojos un instante, con la mandíbula tensa. Terminó de quitarse los zapatos en el _genkan_ y entró en el apartamento.

Se detuvo frente a mí, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Pensaba que tú no entrabas nunca en mi habitación –señaló.

–¿Ha sido él: sí o no? –no quería que me cambiara de tema.

Soltó un suspiro, vacilando.

–¿Qué quieres saber en realidad, Sasuke? Esas imágenes no muestran nada nuevo para ti, ¿o sí?

Entrecerré los ojos.

–¿Qué quiere Orochimaru? Si las tiene, ¿por qué no mostrarlas al mundo?

Los ojos de Itachi me observaron fijamente. De pronto me pareció como si hubiera muchas cosas que me quisiera contar.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo, sin embargo.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Lo es –reafirmé.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque dañarán tu reputación en el instituto, o por nuestro apellido?

–He sido yo quien ha vivido esa faceta de nuestro padre, recuerda que tú te largaste –casi escupí.

Itachi me miró como si acabara de soltarle un puñetazo. Las aletas de su nariz se agitaron repetidamente; aun así, no hizo nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

–Sasuke, déjalo estar. Al menos por esta vez. Olvida esas fotos, seré yo quien se ocupe de todo esto.

De repente, lo entendí todo.

–¿Te ha chantajeado? –Itachi abrió mucho los ojos apenas un segundo, pero me bastó para confirmarlo–. ¿Qué busca Orochimaru?

Sacudió la cabeza y me dio la espalda. Su cuerpo pareció encogerse levemente. Por un momento su imagen se me asemejó a la de un hombre atormentado.

–¡Itachi! ¿Qué coño busca Orochimaru? –exigí saber.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo! Déjalo estar, es lo mejor...

–¡Me importa una mierda lo que sea mejor! ¡Dímelo!

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca había visto sus pupilas tan oscuras como aquella noche.

–Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que olvidarte de Sakura.

Todas las células de mi ser se congelaron por un instante.

Respuesta.

Todo habría dependido de una mísera respuesta.

Y la felicidad que había construido durante todos aquellos meses caería en el vacío. Para siempre.

Olvidar...

 **¿Cómo podría olvidarme de Sakura?**

–¿De qué puñetas hablas...? –tan pronto solté aquellas palabras, comprendí que nada de lo que sucediera a partir de entonces cambiaría aquella realidad.

Itachi tardó en contestar. Dejó de mirarme.

–Tienes tiempo para elegir, Sasuke. Orochimaru nos ha dado unos cuantos meses. Replantéate hasta qué punto te interesa esta historia y los riesgos que estarías aceptando al conocerla. Nadie más debe verse involucrado en ella, mucho menos Sakura. Lo sabes.

Apreté la mandíbula.

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que sucedía, pero, fuera lo que fuese, Itachi tenía razón. Lo sabía.

 **Sakura debía quedarse fuera de aquella situación**.

Por otro lado, yo no planeaba mantenerme al margen. Si mi hermano no me lo contaba, haría mis propias investigaciones. Debía de haber algo que hubiera promovido en un productor ejecutivo tan poderoso la necesidad de chantajearnos. Algo que, quizás, estuviera oculto. Algo que solo una persona con una cualidad especial podía descubrir.

De repente, tuve la extraña sensación de que me estaban observando.

–Me voy a mi habitación –puntualicé.

No esperé una respuesta de Itachi, di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Intenté actuar con la mayor calma que fui capaz, pero resistí el impulso de utilizar la opción de llamada en el móvil. Abrí el buzón de mensajes.

 _Yo: Karin, mañana te veo en el centro comercial a las 12:00. Te invito a comer_.

* * *

[1] Tribu indígena que habita en Hokkaidô y en el norte de Honshû.


	33. TEMBLOR

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Tengo que decir que me he sentido ansiosa por que llegara este momento. Tanto que ahora mismo me tiemblan los dedos ante el miedo de que mi viejo portátil haga alguna cosa rara y me frene —lleva meses con la tecla «A» bailando peligrosamente—. Sé que debería de empezar con una disculpa más grande que una casa, pero supongo que las cosas han sucedido de esta manera y, en realidad, no he podido evitarlo.

Durante todos estos meses, he experimentado algunas de las peores circunstancias de mi vida, hasta ahora. No diré que han sido retos personales..., han sido mucho más que eso. Tal es la gravedad de lo que he atravesado, que a menudo había llegado a perder las fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Y aunque parezca una tontería enorme, supongo que el continuo apoyo de mis verdaderas amistades, el cariño de las personas que realmente me quieren y un grupo de K-POP/ROCK (género por el que nunca antes me he sentido atraída) que ha debutado hace poco (tengo que mencionarles, aunque ellos no me lean y, por supuesto, signifique hacerles indirectamente promoción: Stray Kids) me han salvado.

No esperaba que en mi vida se resquebrajasen tantas cosas juntas y que todo se volviese tan inmensamente oscuro... Bueno, creo que nadie se espera eso, cuando finalmente sucede. A menudo creemos que es imposible que nos vaya a pasar algo, que desajuste por completo el mundo tal como lo conocíamos, o que nunca vamos a caer en la debilidad de una depresión. Y sin embargo, sucede.

Pero he aprendido algo muy importante, que creía que ya sabía, y, sin embargo, me equivocaba en creerlo: al final, todo vuelve a su cauce. Al menos, si pones todo tu empeño en que suceda, es cierto. Tarde o temprano, vuelve a su cauce.

Con ello, he hecho cambios pequeños en mi vida, como cortarme mucho el pelo. Puede sonar a chorrada, pero ese gesto estúpido me ha servido para recuperarme un poco más. Ahora analizo todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo, y de repente lo veo como una broma; como un susto de la vida para apreciar mejor lo que tengo. Supongo que continuamente se nos presentan todas estas situaciones inesperadas para recordarnos que todo sigue, aunque te tires días sin moverte de la cama. La realidad es que no te queda otra que seguir también, y no imagináis cuánto me alegro de que esa realidad exista.

Eso sí, por fin he encontrado la paz que necesitaba para inspirarme.

El hilo de esta historia continúa tal como lo dejé y lo tenía planteado, por esa parte podéis estar tranquilos. Igualmente, hay una cosa más que debo deciros, antes de entrar en esos detalles: sabed que, a lo largo de estos meses, os he leído a todos. Absolutamente a todos, incluidos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme en privado.

Y de verdad, no sé cómo agradecéroslo, porque verdaderamente habéis mantenido en mí un sentimiento de valor, en tiempos en los que me he sentido abandonada con frecuencia. Por esa razón, no podía dejar esta historia a medias y tampoco dar un giro tan radical donde reflejara solo cosas de mi vida personal. No, esta historia sigue y seguirá como debe ser. Vosotros os lo merecéis por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo, un infinito honor para mí.

Dicho esto, os traigo un capítulo tan cargado de acontecimientos y emociones como, creo, os he tenido acostumbrados hasta mi esporádico bloqueo de escritora aficionada. A pesar de que sea triste (como ya os esperabais la mayoría), espero no defraudaros. Y como he dicho siempre, de corazón, sin reprimiros ni un segundo... ¡A DISFRUTARLO!

[Esta obra está registrada en: © **Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22]

* * *

 **33\. TEMBLOR**

Sasuke tampoco había venido hoy. Y cuando salí del trabajo, tal como llevaba sucediendo desde hacía tiempo, él no estaba allí esperándome. En realidad, no recordaba bien desde cuándo llevaba sucediendo eso, pero me parecía que la noche de septiembre en que le había propuesto entrar en mi casa lo había desencadenado todo.

 **Por supuesto, no había vuelto a proponerle nada semejante**.

Aquella noche de principios de invierno, al comprobar que de nuevo no iba a llevarme una grata sorpresa de su parte, se me ocurrió abrir el móvil y averiguar cuándo fue la última vez que nos escribimos en Line. El 23 de noviembre. Es decir, hacía cinco días.

Cierto era que en el instituto nos veíamos, pero cada día era como si intercambiásemos menos palabras, menos momentos juntos, menos recuerdos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que nos habíamos besado, y si ya mencionamos la última vez que me había tocado...

Recuerdo que esa noche, tras leer el simple «vale» del 23 de noviembre, me invadió una profunda incertidumbre. ¿Sasuke estaba bien? ¿Acaso había sucedido algo como para que se estuviera comportando así?

 **¿O empezaba a cansarse de mí?**

Sentía tal terror a descubrir cuál de aquellas era la pregunta más acertada, que no quería formulársela a nadie. A mi regreso a casa me encerré rápidamente en la habitación, y renuncié a cenar. Al poco rato, Hana abrió la puerta.

—¿Hermanita, ha pasado algo?

No me apetecía hablar, así que me limité a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Hana respetó mi silencio; sin embargo, me dije a mí misma que no podía estar eternamente así. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Sasuke.

Al día siguiente, procuré adelantarme para pillarle cuanto antes en el instituto. Tuve suerte al encontrarle justo cuando se estaba cambiando los zapatos en las taquillas. No había muchos estudiantes a nuestro alrededor.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

Me quedé petrificada cuando levantó la mirada. Dos profundas sombras de color malva surcaban debajo de sus ojos, como si llevara noches sin dormir.

—Buenos días —me contestó con sequedad.

—No tienes buen aspecto... ¿Has dormido mal esta noche? —inquirí.

Guardó silencio, y me sentí un poco molesta. Seguidamente, me dio la espalda en ademán de marcharse, pero me apresuré.

—Por favor, necesito que hablemos —se volvió y me miró enarcando una ceja—. Tengo la sensación de que últimamente estás frío conmigo.

Su rostro de alabastro permaneció inmutable.

—No sé de qué hablas, Sakura —replicó con voz neutral.

Se me tensó un poco la mandíbula. Sabía que me estaba exigiendo ejemplos, pero decirle cosas como que no me tocaba, no me besaba o no me hablaba por Line sonaba demasiado infantil y estúpido. Se suponía que Sasuke nunca había sido cariñoso.

Sin embargo, recordé la vez en que me dijo que pidiera aquello que quisiera; que fuera más egoísta y caprichosa. Había sido él quien había tenido aquella idea.

Sentí que la cara se me llenaba de calor.

—Quiero que me beses —me di cuenta enseguida de que apenas me había salido voz.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se inclinó para escucharme.

El corazón se me aceleró al ver la proximidad de su cara. Realmente, hacía tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca.

—Quiero... que me beses —titubeé, pero pude hablar un poco más alto.

Por un momento, Sasuke vaciló. Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia, calculando las miradas que nos hostigaban. De forma automática, le imité y localicé no muy lejos algunas de las chicas que me habían acosado durante el curso anterior. Al ver nuestra cercanía, sus caras mostraron una expresión rabiosa.

De repente, Sasuke me besó la mejilla, pero fue tan rápido que apenas pude sentir sus labios en mi piel.

—Suficiente —murmuró, y acto seguido se alejó de mí.

Me quedé helada. No era ese el beso que había reclamado.

 **Y estaba segura de que Sasuke lo sabía**.

* * *

En la hora antes del almuerzo, durante el cambio de clases, el corazón se me había rebotado al recibir un mensaje de Sasuke. Pero solo duró hasta que abrí el chat.

 _Sasuke: Lo siento, hoy no puedo comer contigo. Nos vemos luego_.

Entrecerré los ojos. Ni siquiera me había dado una explicación.

Cuando llegó el descanso, lancé mi silla al pupitre de Naruto.

—¿Quieres comer conmigo y con Hinata-chan hoy? —quiso saber, mientras observaba cómo sacaba mi _bentô_ de la mochila—. ¿Y el _teme_?

—Ni puñetera idea —tanto mi tono hosco de voz, como el golpe que se escuchó cuando solté la comida sobre la mesa, provocaron que Naruto diera un respingo.

Hinata apareció en ese preciso momento.

—Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no estás con Sasuke-kun?

Noté que Naruto hacía gestos con las manos como pidiéndole que no sacara el tema.

—Sasuke dice que no puede comer conmigo —me metí un puñado bastante grande de arroz en la boca.

 _Al menos la comida todavía me quiere_.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? —saltó Naruto.

—Hmmm —al oír el murmullo de Hinata, alcé la cabeza para mirarla—. A decir verdad, hoy me parecía un poco distraído... ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarle, Sakura-chan?

Vacilé. Sabía que no debía ser pesada, pero ansiaba comprender qué era tan importante como para que Sasuke no almorzara conmigo.

—Hinata-chan, quizás el _teme_ está...

—¡Vamos! —interrumpí inmediatamente a Naruto.

Mi amiga y el rubio de rasgos zorrunos cruzaron una mirada significativa; sin embargo, me acompañaron sin rechistar. En el fondo, estaba segura de que en cuanto me viera Sasuke se cabrearía, pero la intranquilidad me resultaba peor.

Cuando llegamos a la clase de Hinata y Sasuke, comprobamos que él no estaba allí. Y lo que más me jodió fue descubrir que Karin tampoco. Eso último me puso especialmente nerviosa.

 **¿Sasuke se había ido a comer con ella, en lugar de conmigo? ¿Por qué?**

—Creo que sé dónde pueden estar —saltó Hinata.

No dudé ni un segundo en seguirla, a pesar de advertir el nerviosismo de Naruto. No era como si estuviera nervioso, en realidad, sino como si a él tampoco le estuviera pareciendo bien aquel asunto. No se atrevió a detenernos en ningún momento; al contrario, parecía tan dispuesto a encontrar a Sasuke como nosotras.

Hinata nos llevó directos al laboratorio de ciencias. Ella fue la primera en adelantarse y mirar por el cristal de la puerta, de modo que cuando se alejó de él y no hizo ningún gesto negativo, supe que había dado en el clavo.

Apresuré el paso y alargué el cuello para mirar por ese cristal. Allí dentro, en el laboratorio, reconocí inmediatamente la ancha espalda de Sasuke, su cabello negro azabache y un tazón de plástico con restos de _yakisoba_ a su derecha. Karin estaba a su lado, y aunque ambos parecían absortos en la pantalla de un portátil, algo dentro de mí prendió fuego a mi inestable tranquilidad.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero de pronto me invadió una emoción diferente, una que anuló de inmediato mi impulso de abrir esa puerta y provocó un instante de indefensión dentro de mí, como si me hubiesen despojado de todo mi valor.

—¡Ah! —exclamó de repente Hinata—. Ya sé por qué Sasuke-kun no podía comer contigo, Sakura-chan. Tiene que hacer el trabajo de Física con Karin-san; les toca exponer mañana, por eso están en el laboratorio ahora.

Las palabras de mi amiga deberían de haberme calmado, pero supongo que, en el fondo, no resolvían la principal duda por la que acababa de sentir que me quedaba sin fuerzas.

 **Que Sasuke tuviera que hacer un trabajo de clase con Karin seguía sin explicar por qué, cada día, lo sentía más lejos de mí.**

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente sucedió un pequeño cambio inesperado. Cuando entré en el gimnasio, me sorprendió encontrarme con Neji, ya vestido con el _keikogi_ para empezar el entrenamiento de kárate. Apenas alzó su mirada violácea, detecté las profundas ojeras que ensombrecían su rostro, más delgado de lo que le había visto nunca. Me asaltó un escalofrío.

—¿Por qué has venido tan temprano? Todavía falta media hora para que empiece la clase —le pregunté.

Neji no me respondió, pero continuó mirándome fijamente, en silencio. Me sentí inquieta; por un momento pensé en todos aquellos rumores que circulaban sobre él y su coqueteo con las drogas. Inmediatamente, acudió a mi memoria las conversaciones con Hinata sobre el estado en que últimamente se encontraba su primo; la noche en que le habíamos descubierto peleándose con Naruto; la madrugada en que pillé a Sasuke cargando con él a su habitación.

Como si con ello le hubiese invocado, a mis espaldas sentí una presencia y, al girarme, hallé el rostro de esfinge de Sasuke mirándome casi con el mismo escrutinio de Neji. Seguidamente, sus ojos apuntaron hacia el Hyûga, y me pareció que su mirada se volvía pétrea.

Alterné entre uno y otro, de hito en hito. Yo había dejado de ser el centro de atención, y de pronto me sentí como en medio de dos titanes que se miraban desafiantes, a punto de saltar el uno encima del otro.

—¿Vas a dejarla? —saltó de repente Neji.

Aquella pregunta me dejó congelada unos instantes. Primero, no comprendí a qué se refería; después, sopesé al objeto de esa cuestión, y fue entonces cuando asimilé el mensaje que conllevaba. Una inminente sensación de angustia se apoderó de mí, como una garra que se agarraba ansiosa a mi pecho.

—No hay nada que te incumba en esto, Hyûga —casi escupió Sasuke.

Lo miré horrorizada, pero él se mantuvo impasible, ignorándome. No podía digerir lo que hablaban; quería pensar que no se referían a mí. ¿Sería Karin? Esa idea no alejó mi zozobra. Sasuke había sonado protector, y si se trataba de Karin, me molestaba de una manera indescriptible.

Neji entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué no le dices nada? Merece saberlo antes de que la mandes a freír monas.

Casi pude oír los dientes de Sasuke rechinando.

—Te lo diré de otro modo: no te metas o, de lo contrario, te partiré en dos.

—¡Sasuke! —protesté inmediatamente ante su amenaza.

Él me miró y me pareció como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia hasta ese momento. Entorné los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —solté anonadada.

Sus profundos ojos negros me contemplaron de una forma que no pude descifrar; no supe precisar si mostraban enfado, dudas o melancolía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Los segundos avanzaban sin pausa, y aunque rebusqué en mi mente centenares de posibles respuestas, fui incapaz de encontrar una explicación convincente a su mirada silenciosa.

Quise preguntar algo más, pero unos repentinos pasos me interrumpieron. Los rebeldes cabellos rubios de Naruto relucieron bajo la luz que se proyectaba en la entrada.

—¡Aquí estáis! Al ver a Sakura-chan recogiendo tan pronto, estuve seguro de que no sabía que hoy la clase del club se ha cancelado... —su voz alegre se apagó en cuanto reconoció a Neji, al otro lado del gimnasio.

Apreté la mandíbula.

 _Genial. Más conflictos_.

—¿A qué te refieres con que la clase se ha cancelado? ¿Y el profesor Itachi, hoy no puede sustituir al entrenador Asuma? —inquirí, intentando calmar el ambiente.

—Estaba muy ocupado por unos exámenes. Ayer Asuma envió un mensaje colectivo por el correo del instituto explicándolo todo —el tono sombrío del rubio Uzumaki me dejó claro que no había conseguido mi propósito.

Se me tensó la espalda. Deseé que la caldeada atmósfera se enfriara cuanto antes, y temí más que nunca que fuera a estallar. Parecía ser que ya no era Naruto el único que se enfrentaría al primo de Hinata, sino que también, por alguna razón, Sasuke se mostraba predispuesto a ello.

Para mi alivio, Neji decidió frenar aquella situación caótica. Sin decir palabra, se encaminó a la salida, y pese a lanzar una sutil mirada de advertencia a Sasuke, ignoró a Naruto. A mí se me quedó mirando momentáneamente, y me pareció captar un matiz de decepción en sus ojos violáceos. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio y se marchó.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

—En fin, me piro a echar unas canastas. De repente tengo ganas de matar a alguien —refunfuñó.

Cuando dio la vuelta para largarse, sentí el impulso repentino de pedirle que se quedara. No entendía el motivo, pero algo dentro de mí se removió ante la inquietud de que Sasuke y yo nos quedásemos solos.

 **Quedarme a solas con él me haría reclamarle una explicación, pero, en el fondo, me aterrorizaba escucharla.**

Al final traicioné ese impulso y dejé que Naruto se fuera. Y, como bien sabía de mí misma, no tardé ni un minuto en volverme hacia Sasuke, llena de preguntas. Aun así, vacilé.

Lo observé detenidamente de arriba abajo, aún vestido con el uniforme del instituto y el maletín echado sobre el hombro. Me percaté de que tenía un aspecto ligeramente desaliñado: su camisa estaba un poco arrugada y sus cabellos negros más revueltos que otras veces.

 **Volvía a sentirle lejano. Como si en realidad no estuviera allí conmigo**.

Crispé los puños.

—¿Qué ha querido decir Neji con eso de que vas a dejar... a alguien? —en realidad, temía acertar con el objeto de esa cuestión.

Sasuke me miró largamente, como si de nuevo acabara de recordar que yo seguía allí. Tardó en responder.

—Olvídalo —dejó de mirarme.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sasuke, dímelo —le exigí.

Él mantuvo la mirada perdida en la nada. Un sinfín de interrogantes se abrieron en mi cabeza, remolinos de dudas que se apilaban uno detrás de otro, entre chispas de miedo y centelleos de pánico. Creí entenderlo.

—Vas a dejarme —había sido una afirmación, en apenas un hilo de voz.

Como si le hubiese picado una medusa, Sasuke volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos oscuros rezumaron un sentimiento que no comprendí bien; uno que me recordaba a un padre enfurecido porque su hijo se ha puesto en peligro.

—¡Te he dicho que olvides de una puta vez el comentario de ese gilipollas! —gritó.

Su exaltación me sorprendió; sin embargo, no me achanté.

—¡No voy a olvidarme de nada si no me respondes como es debido! ¿A qué se refería Neji?

—¡Joder, que no lo sé!

—¡Mentiroso!

Fue todo un visto y no visto. De pronto, detecté la mano de Sasuke volando hacia mi muñeca, sentí un mísero instante la textura recia de su piel, y ya no fui consciente de las ojeras púrpuras bajo sus ojos, ni de las puntas arrugadas del cuello de su camisa, ni del momento en que su maletín cayó al suelo. Se me habían cerrado los ojos un instante por la sorpresa, pero cuando los abrí solo pude ver los poros cerrados de su piel, y fue entonces cuando sentí la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca con una sed ávida, que acarició, envolvió y bebió de la mía. Me quedé atontada. Casi no recordaba lo bien que se sentía cuando hacía eso.

—Olvídalo, olvida lo que ha pasado, no vuelvas a pensarlo, no pienses en nada de esto, por favor —dijo Sasuke contra mis labios.

 **Suplicaba. Sasuke nunca me había suplicado nada**.

Su voz albergaba una desesperación desconocida en él; un temor que no podía entender. Si quería que me olvidara de aquella conversación, si Neji se había equivocado, ¿por qué Sasuke estaba tan nervioso?

No fui capaz de –o, más bien, no quise– seguir pensando en lo que había pasado. Los besos de Sasuke me brindaron sensaciones que llevaba anhelando desde hacía mucho, y en ese momento el deseo de recuperarlas venció a todos los interrogantes que me habían surgido en los últimos minutos.

Me vi arropada por su aroma, abrigada por su calor ante la frialdad de la atmósfera de noviembre, y mi corazón latió enardecido cuando nos dirigimos al almacén. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y me tumbó sin miramientos sobre las colchonetas apiladas. Podía parecer extraño, pero cuando sus manos desnudaron mi entrepierna y vi su rostro inclinándose allí abajo, me sentí en calma. Había reconocido en sus pupilas aquel brillo fulgurante, reflejo de los sentimientos que albergaba por mí, y mis miedos se habían convertido en un eco sordo de mi cabeza.

Inevitablemente, exhalé un gran suspiro. Sasuke besó mis muslos y, acto seguido, su boca se fundió en mi intimidad. Percibí sus labios succionándola, entre la humedad de sus lamidos y los círculos sobre mi trocito de carne. Inundó mi cuerpo de embriagadoras descargas eléctricas y tuve que agarrarme a su pelo para resistir los espasmos, los dedos de mis pies replegándose dentro de los zapatos, mi piel erizándose, mis piernas abriéndose por completo.

Gemí, y fue como desatar una parte de mí que llevaba dormida mucho tiempo. De repente, ya no era Sasuke quien tenía el control, sino que fui yo la que se hizo con él. Me dominó tal deseo que me incorporé y, buscando sus labios, mis manos desabotonaron sus pantalones. Me apresuré en hacerle girar para sentarle sobre las colchonetas y le despojé rápidamente de su ropa interior. No me lo pensé dos veces, agarré su miembro con la mano y me alimenté de él. Casi no sentí el rasgueo de mis rodillas contra el suelo cuando todo su ser estuvo en mi boca, llenándome de aquella magnitud que se acrecentaba y dejaba un ligero sabor agridulce en mis papilas. Nunca imaginé que pudiera sentir algo así, pero me resultaba adictivo: aquella textura compacta, pero suave y esponjosa a la vez. Me atacaba el ansia prohibida de devorarlo, cada vez más irresistible a medida que observaba fascinada lo que provocaba en él. Suspiros, mejillas acaloradas, la boca entreabierta, el ceño frunciéndose.

Aquella visión resultaba tan erótica a mis ojos que no esperé más y extraje del bolsillo de su pantalón uno de los preservativos que solía llevar encima. Estaba tan empapado de mi boca que aproveché la oportunidad. Me subí encima de él y, sin vacilación, le introduje en mí. No quería soltarle ni un segundo, cabalgué sobre Sasuke una y otra vez. Sus manos se aferraron a mis glúteos, mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban, entre jadeos, suspiros y gemidos. Las colchonetas bajo nosotros se sacudieron violentamente, al tiempo que nuestros cuerpos vibraban el uno con el otro.

Sasuke desabotonó mi camisa, extrajo mis pechos del sujetador y bebió de ellos con codicia. Los suaves mordisqueos en mis pezones me arrancaron gimoteos, y mi hambre por él se incrementó. Sentí mi sexo acalorado, inflado de lujuria, cuando mis caderas aceleraron el ritmo, bajando y subiendo cada vez más deprisa. Cada vez más sedienta, más extasiada. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de mí: duro, cargado de un fuego que me enloquecía; que me desesperaba por no poder llevarlo a mis entrañas. Vislumbré los ojos de Sasuke entrecerrándose, en una expresión profundamente placentera. Irremediablemente, se me escapó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gemí, y comprendí que me habría dado completamente igual que nos encontraran en ese momento; yo no habría parado.

Sasuke me agarró por la espalda, me volteó y se colocó de nuevo encima de mí. Su pene no salió ni un mísero instante; al contrario, se sumergió hasta el fondo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Me mordí la mano para contener otro gemido, pero Sasuke me la apartó y sujetó mis muñecas contra la colchoneta.

—No pares, Sasuke..., por favor, no pares —suspiré.

Él obedeció, y me penetró: férreo y desenfrenado. Oí los chapoteos aumentando conforme se le escapaban gruñidos tenues. Su respiración me golpeaba la cara; era más intensa y desacompasada que otras veces. Entreabrí los ojos y observé que él había cerrado los suyos con fuerza; sin embargo, detecté algo en su expresión que me inquietó.

 **Por un momento me pareció que iba a echarse a llorar.**

¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Por qué habían pasado prácticamente dos meses sin que me tocara, me besara y me hiciera el amor? ¿De verdad el comentario de Neji no tenía importancia?

De repente experimenté una vez más aquella sensación de incertidumbre, de angustia, y me agarré a sus espaldas con fuerza. Deseaba fervientemente comprender qué había dentro de él. Sasuke acarreaba tantos fantasmas del pasado que, a veces, era imposible precisar cuál de ellos le estaba atacando.

Cerré los ojos e intenté alejar toda aquella retahíla de preguntas que me habían asaltado de nuevo. Me concentré en sentirle aquellos últimos instantes; sentir aquellas emociones que sabía que quería transmitirme haciéndome el amor. Al cabo de unos segundos, mientras besaba su cuello, percibí un cosquilleo familiar en el bajo de mi vientre...

... y de pronto todas las preguntas en mi cabeza se entremezclaron con centenares de formas difusas que alteraron mis sentidos. Los dedos de mis manos se contrajeron sobre su columna, mis uñas se clavaron en su camisa, mi vientre se encogió, se me nubló la vista, el pulso me martilleó desde todos los rincones del cuerpo. Y cuando noté que me derramaba, escuché el gemido sordo de Sasuke en mi oído, sentí el hormigueo de su respiración en mi oreja ardiente y un leve aroma a sudor acaramelado por el olor de su champú.

Cuando todo en mí se destensó, me temblaron los labios y una sensación de indefensión me embargó. Miles de voces estallaron en mi mente, pero Sasuke las acalló con un beso: cremoso y frágil. Automáticamente todas ellas se fueron apagando poco a poco.

Dejé que transcurrieran algunos minutos hasta que el ambiente perdió cierta fogosidad y empezaron a instalarse los ritmos acompasados del corazón, el mutismo de la estancia y la calma de nuestros músculos. Sasuke no salía todavía de mí, a pesar de que podía notar su sexo ablandándose y sus grandes hombros derrotados. Lo miré y descubrí que había cerrado los ojos.

—¿Estás dormido? —por alguna razón, no me atrevía a hablar en voz alta.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás cansado?

Ahora asintió.

—Parece como si no hubieras dormido desde hace días.

—El trabajo de Física me ha quemado.

Recordé de inmediato las palabras de Hinata el día anterior, cuando le habíamos pillado junto a Karin en el laboratorio durante la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, acordarme de ella me hizo sentir una punzada de desagrado.

—Cierto, Hinata me comentó algo —carraspeé para disimular el ligero mal sabor de boca—. Era hoy la exposición, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo ha salido?

Sasuke alzó una mano y dibujó un círculo con los dedos, en señal de un resultado óptimo. Contemplé su rostro en silencio, y detecté que le había crecido bastante el flequillo; le aparté algunos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos. Luego, mi mirada descendió hasta sus labios carnosos. No pude resistir el impulso de volver a besarlos.

—Sakura...

Sasuke había hablado de nuevo contra mis labios, de modo que me separé un poco para mirarle otra vez. Sus ojos negros como el ónice estaban abiertos y me observaban con un brillo que, de nuevo, no supe interpretar.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

Y creo que esa pregunta desencadenó algo dentro de él. Por un momento, sus manos se deslizaron bajo mis orejas y se acercó como en ademán de besarme en la boca; sin embargo, se detuvo. Noté que vacilaba, y entonces me besó en la frente. Acto seguido, salió de mí, se deshizo del preservativo y se abotonó los pantalones. Cuando abrió la puerta del almacén, no se volvió para mirarme.

—Vamos, te acompaño a casa —dijo con voz neutral.

No quise rechistar; una distancia invisible había vuelto a interponerse entre nosotros.

Inevitablemente, todos los interrogantes volvieron a dispararse en mi fuero interno. Mientras recuperaba mis braguitas y me abotonaba la camisa, recordé lo que había sucedido antes de que Sasuke y yo hubiéramos terminado en aquel almacén. Esa vez reparé en algo que no me había llamado la atención hasta ese momento.

Más allá de haber cometido la misma equivocación que yo por no leer el correo del instituto, no entendía la aparición de Neji aquella tarde. Llevaba tiempo sin asistir a los entrenamientos del Club de Kárate, por lo que me había extrañado que hubiera venido. Además, tenía la sensación de que él sabía algo que yo ignoraba; algo relacionado con el comportamiento de Sasuke. Pero lo que de verdad no me cabía en la cabeza era otra cuestión.

 **¿Por qué a Neji parecía importarle?**

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron cargadas de recuerdos que se combinaban con mi profunda desazón. Resultaba casi milagroso pensar que hacía un año desde que Sasuke y yo habíamos empezado a salir juntos. Y al mismo tiempo, me inquietaba observar que nuestra relación no era tan íntima como me había parecido los primeros meses.

Después de aquella apasionada tarde en el almacén del gimnasio, nuestros encuentros íntimos no volvieron a repetirse muy a menudo. Quizás Sasuke me besaba más veces que en los meses anteriores a aquel día, pero todavía eran pocos si los comparaba con todos los que hubo en primavera, verano y antes de octubre.

A menudo me preguntaba si debía seguir preocupándome o si, por el contrario, aquello era lo normal. Después de todo, las parejas no se besaban siempre y tampoco mantenían relaciones sexuales todos los días. Como todos los jóvenes japoneses, pensaba que eso solamente ocurría en las películas o en algunos países occidentales. Pero aquello era la vida real, y Sasuke el prototipo de chico japonés: silencioso y desentendido, nada pegajoso.

Aun así, añoraba cómo había sido nuestra relación al principio. Añoraba no tener ni un atisbo de duda sobre si me veía atractiva o no. Añoraba contemplar el contorno desnudo de sus músculos, la espalda marcada, la piel fina de su torso, las venas de sus manos grandes. Añoraba los besos desprevenidos que me recordaban lo mucho que su felicidad se parecía a la mía.

Ahora todo era como un muro grueso que se alzaba para impedirme adivinar qué pensaba o qué sentía. Ya no sabía cuándo se estaba divirtiendo o cuándo se aburría; si había algo que le ofendiese o si todo le era indiferente. Y supongo que eso era, incluso por delante del sexo o los besos, lo que de verdad añoraba entre nosotros.

 **Por ello, a veces tenía pesadillas.**

La noche antes de Nochebuena solamente había conseguido lidiar el sueño durante algunas horas, y me obligué a tomar café –el cual no me entusiasmaba demasiado– un par de veces a lo largo del día.

—¿Hoy por fin conoceré a tu novio? —me preguntó mamá inesperadamente.

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Hemos quedado en una pastelería lejos de aquí, así que no sé si le apetecerá —carraspeé incómoda.

Mamá había decidido que aquella Navidad no cenaríamos nada de KFC1 y, en lugar de ello, se había animado a cocinar _kare age_ 2\. Creía que no iba a tener el placer de comerlo –mi madre hacía el mejor _kare age_ de Japón, estoy segura–, pero Sasuke me había dicho que aquella noche cenaría en casa de unos parientes (creo que eran los padres de su prima Izumi). En realidad, aquella noticia me había entristecido, y por un momento temí que tampoco quisiera que quedáramos en Nochebuena. Sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando me propuso salir a tomar tarta de Navidad. Sasuke odiaba el dulce.

—Pues me gustaría conocerle pronto. ¿Es muy tímido? —mamá se mostraba tan interesada que me sentía avergonzada.

—No..., bueno, un poco. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque lleváis saliendo un año y tú has estado enamorada de él toda la vida.

Mi rubor ascendió tanto que, por un segundo, me mareé.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Solo lo estaba en el colegio —protesté.

Mamá tapó la sartén donde se estaba friendo el pollo, y se giró para mirarme.

—Sakura, soy tu madre. Te conozco desde que estabas en mi barriga, y sé perfectamente lo que has sentido siempre por ese chico. No soy tu hermana ni ninguna de tus amigas, a mí no puedes engañarme.

Hice un mohín, pero finalmente me di por vencida.

—Ya lo conocerás —dije, y de repente sentí cierta incertidumbre.

 **¿De verdad ocurriría eso algún día?**

Aquella noche no quise darle vueltas al asunto. Cené con mi madre y mi hermana, me vestí y salí a buscar la pastelería donde Sasuke y yo habíamos quedado. Verle allí, esperando en la puerta, me hizo sentir aliviada. El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, como en una cita normal entre nosotros. No recibí ningún regalo, pero no me importó. En el fondo, lo único que había esperado era que Sasuke quisiera entrar en mi casa y conocer a mi familia.

 **Pero aquella noche tampoco sucedió**.

En Nochevieja quedamos con nuestros amigos en Shibuya. Hana también se unió; al parecer, ninguna de sus amigas se había quedado en Tokio. No pasé por alto que Kiba estaba más pendiente de ella de lo que lo había estado nunca con nadie, pero no le concedí demasiada importancia. Lo cierto era que, durante toda aquella noche, experimenté una especie de tensión, como si una voz dentro de mí estuviera advirtiéndome de que algo no andaba bien.

Aun cuando técnicamente debió ser una noche divertida, por alguna razón, eché de menos todo el tiempo la Nochevieja del año anterior. Cuando a medianoche los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, miré a Sasuke y, con disimulo, busqué su mano.

 **Solamente la sostuvo unos segundos, y luego la soltó.**

Al finalizar los fuegos, dijo que estaba cansado y regresó a casa sin dar más explicaciones. Aquella seca despedida me hizo recordar a Rock Lee un instante, pero enseguida me sentí una persona horrible por pensar en él como un motivo para que Sasuke se pusiera celoso y volviera. Probablemente, ni siquiera con Lee habría bastado entonces.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba fallando? ¿Eran los fuegos artificiales? ¿Era el ambiente? ¿Era yo?

Fuera lo que fuese, necesitaba saberlo.

* * *

—¿De verdad que no le notas raro?

Al volver de las vacaciones de invierno, acorralé a Naruto en una esquina del pasillo, antes de que se marchara pitando a ver a Hinata en la hora del almuerzo. Una vez más, Sasuke me había dicho por mensaje que no podía comer conmigo.

—Bueno, estará liado, Sakura-chan. Pronto serán los exámenes de Selectividad.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que Sasuke nunca estudia. Tiene una memoria fotográfica extraordinaria y uno de los mayores coeficientes intelectuales de Japón —repuse.

—Pues estará liado con otra cosa, no tengo ni idea.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta. Pero en cuanto lo vi a punto de marcharse, de forma instintiva mis dedos tiraron de su camisa. Fue un gesto delicado, nada brusco. A pesar de que imaginaba que no me mentía, era tan grande mi deseo de obtener respuestas que actuaba por impulso. Estaba desesperada por hallar una voz que me escuchara y me explicase qué estaba sucediendo.

El rubio de rasgos zorrunos se giró y me miró confuso; sin embargo, no tardé en notar que su mirada se suavizaba. Se le formó una arruga en la frente.

—Sakura-chan...

No fue hasta que pasó un dedo por mi mejilla cuando noté que se me habían caído algunas lágrimas.

 _No, no llores ahora. Estás en el instituto_.

Naruto miró a nuestro alrededor. Al detectar algunas miradas cotillas, me rodeó con el brazo y me llevó pasillo abajo. Nunca se había mostrado tan atento conmigo, pero aquel lado suyo: tan protector y cálido, hizo que me sintiera ligeramente calmada.

Salimos al patio y nos sentamos en una zona poco transitada. Naruto me ofreció una de las servilletas que utilizaba para su almuerzo, y aunque negué con la cabeza, él insistió.

—¡Ay, qué imbécil soy! —empecé a secarme las lágrimas, aun cuando las sentía desbordadas—. Es que... no entiendo nada. Lleva meses así, y... no sé qué pasa... no sé a quién más acudir... Neji no está viniendo al instituto y...

—Ese capullo no sabe nada, solo ha oído rumores.

Miré a Naruto desconcertada.

—¿Qué rumores? —quise saber.

El rubio de ojos celestes vaciló. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, como debatiéndose entre si debía o no abrir la boca. Esperé pacientemente; no quería presionarle. Al cabo de un rato, suspiró.

—Sakura-chan, no te miento cuando te digo que no sé exactamente lo que está pasando, ¿vale? El _teme_ no ha querido contarme nada más, aparte de que hace un tiempo recibió una visita inesperada en casa.

—¿Una visita inesperada? ¿De su padre o algo así?

Naruto me miró con detenimiento, guardando silencio durante unos segundos. Pude entender que se le había sorprendido el que yo estuviera enterada de la tormentosa relación de Sasuke con su padre. Luego, entrecerró los ojos.

—Fue de un tipo que lleva una cadena de televisión..., pero el caso es que... bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —de repente, me pareció que había cambiado de opinión.

—No, dímelo. Si me lo has contado es por algo —me apresuré en insistirle.

—Sakura-chan —Naruto me miró con una desconocida seriedad—, no puedo contarte más sobre eso, porque tampoco lo sé. Son cosas del _teme_ y el único que debería decírtelo es él, no yo. Lo siento. Igualmente, no creo que sea tan importante ni que explique cómo está llevando su relación contigo...

—¿Y los rumores? ¿Qué hay sobre eso? —le interrumpí desesperada.

—Eso tiene menos importancia todavía. Son solo rumores.

—¿Qué dicen esos rumores? —no iba a ceder.

Naruto soltó un resoplido y me miró afectado.

—Es una chorrada. A Sasuke le ha tocado hacer trabajos grupales con Karin todo el trimestre pasado...

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué se dice sobre eso?

Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada.

—Dicen que planea dejarte —el rubio Uzumaki se angustió al verme agachar la cabeza—. ¡Oh, vamos, Sakura-chan! Sabes que eso no va a pasar. El _teme_ es gilipollas, pero es imposible que le guste la tonta de mi prima, y mucho menos que te deje por ella. ¡Te quiere una barbaridad! Son esas imbéciles de sus _fans_ -acosadoras-locas-del-coño las que van inventando esas bobadas.

—No lo sé —quería haber hablado más alto, pero apenas me salió la voz.

Sentí la mirada de Naruto sobre mí durante todo el tiempo que sollocé en silencio. A veces pasaba su mano por mis hombros y, aunque sabía que no era capaz de encontrar palabras con las que animarme, agradecí que se mantuviera a mi lado. Un rato después, abrió su móvil y lo vi teclear algo. Por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a leer el nombre de Hinata en la pantalla, y entonces comprendí que me estaba aprovechando demasiado.

Sorbí por la nariz, y me levanté.

—Será mejor que vaya a repasar para los exámenes. Al contrario que Sasuke, yo necesito estudiar —me sequé las lágrimas e intenté sonar enérgica—. Tú deberías irte ya a comer. Hinata te debe de estar esperando.

Naruto tardó un poco en levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, me miró una última vez más con preocupación; sin embargo, suspiró resignado.

—Ánimo, Sakura-chan. No creo que pueda ayudarte mucho con el estudio, puesto que eso se te da mejor a ti..., pero estoy aquí —me sonrió con dulzura.

Sus palabras provocaron que el corazón me diera un vuelco repentino. Mi propósito de hablar con Naruto aquel día había sido únicamente hablar sobre Sasuke y encontrar respuestas. Y en lugar de eso, había comprendido que tenía un amigo que me protegía mucho más de lo que había pensado. Uno que, aunque quería respetar las decisiones de su mejor amigo, haría lo que fuera con tal de que yo estuviera bien.

 **Un amigo de verdad**.

* * *

El domingo de aquella semana me enteré de que habían dado el alta a la señora Chiyo, y aunque me alegré al saber que estaba bien, también me entristecí ligeramente. Las mañanas de voluntariado en el hospital se me habían hecho mucho más amenas desde que la había conocido y, en realidad, me habría gustado hablarle sobre mis miedos, en busca nuevamente de una respuesta.

Luego, me sentí mal conmigo misma. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba volviendo una egoísta por pensar en mis seres queridos para mi beneficio personal. Era cruel preocuparles deliberadamente con mis tonterías.

Sin embargo, cuando salí del hospital me encontré con alguien que no había esperado, precisamente porque la señora Chiyo ya no estaba ingresada.

—Vaya, venía buscando un poco de suerte y, mira por dónde, ha aparecido.

Sasori me sonrió de oreja a oreja, acariciándose distraídamente la boina que llevaba en la cabeza. Sus cabellos rojizos sobresalían por debajo: saltarines, como lenguas de fuego.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que me salió decir, aunque me percaté enseguida de que quizás había sido muy directa.

Sasori se detuvo delante de mí, y se inclinó un poco para mirarme a la cara. Casi no recordaba lo alto que era.

—Hace un par de días recibí una carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Waseda.

Aquella noticia me alegró más de lo esperado.

—¡Sasori-kun, eso es fantástico! —exclamé, realmente contenta.

—Quería contártelo, y como no tengo tu número ni sé dónde vives, pensé que tal vez te encontraría hoy por aquí.

Aquello me sorprendió, pero supuse que él también se sentía identificado conmigo: ambos teníamos un sueño en la vida. No obstante, recordé inmediatamente un detalle.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado la señora Chiyo?

Sasori se acarició la nuca y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios tengo la beca para la matrícula. Ella me ha cortado el grifo. Me lo veía venir, así que en Navidades me puse a buscar trabajo. Al menos he encontrado uno que me permite pagar el alquiler y comprar algo de comida. Supongo que, algún día, la vieja terminará aceptándolo... o no.

Arrugué la frente, preocupada. Para mí, era admirable que Sasori siguiera luchando a toda costa por su sueño de convertirse en director de cine, a pesar de no recibir ningún tipo de apoyo por parte de su familia. En mi caso, había sido siempre muy distinto. No solo la tía Tsunade se había sentido orgullosa al saber que quería ser doctora, sino que mis abuelos me decían a menudo que querían contribuir a pagarme la carrera.

Pero, claro, el mundo del cine no estaba tan bien considerado como el de la medicina.

Sasori soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Cómo estás tú? Pronto te gradúas, ¿cierto?

Desvié la mirada. Cómo estaba yo no era una pregunta que me gustara responder últimamente.

—Sí, en abril —musité, y mi incomodidad fue demasiado evidente.

 _Por favor, deja de comportarte como una víctima. Todo está bien, vas a preocupar innecesariamente a todo el mundo_.

Inesperadamente, sentí el rostro de Sasori tan cerca que me sobresalté.

—Sakura, ¿eres feliz?

Le miré fijamente, y ya no me importó su excesiva cercanía. Sus ojos cafés me escrutaron con intensidad, al tiempo que aquellas palabras se expandían hacia cada esquina de mi mente. Nunca me habían hecho esa pregunta; supongo que era algo que se daba por sentado.

 **Sin embargo, por primera vez, reflexioné sobre ello**.

En realidad, no era como si de pronto sintiera que no era feliz o como si me hubiese dado cuenta de que mi felicidad había sido una mentira hasta ese momento. No, no era nada de eso. Aquella pregunta, más bien, me había hecho pensar sobre algo en lo que no había caído antes.

De repente, le encontré sentido a la sensación de malestar que había experimentado en Nochevieja o todas las veces en que aquellos últimos meses, se suponía, debía haberme sentido bien y no lo había estado. Por supuesto.

 **Aquella pregunta no debía de habérmela hecho Sasori, sino que tendría que haber sido yo la que se la hubiera hecho a Sasuke**.

Tal vez no era una paranoica por pensar que pasaba algo. _Sabía_ que algo malo estaba pasando. Y quizás mi error había sido centrarme más en mis inseguridades, en lugar de averiguar el auténtico problema. Un problema que Sasuke estaba sufriendo solo.

 **Y no podía dejar que continuara así.**

—Sasori-kun, me alegro de que hayas conseguido dar este gran paso hacia tu sueño, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo a hablar. Debo dejarte ahora, lo siento —hice una inclinación a modo de despedida.

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarme, Sasori me retuvo por el brazo.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —señaló.

 _¡Cierto! Casi se me olvida_.

Fui a abrir la boca para decir que sí, pero él se me adelantó.

—Siempre que te veo, Sakura, noto tu melancolía. No intentes hacerte la fuerte.

Enarqué una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Él no te hace feliz, ¿cierto?

—No es eso. Sasuke-kun siempre me ha hecho feliz, es solo que...

—¿Y por qué dudas?

Fruncí el ceño. Sasori no me soltaba el brazo.

—No dudo, es que... no es buen momento.

—¿Y cuándo lo es?

Sus ojos brillaron con suma expectación, pero ignoró por completo mis sutiles intentos de zafarme. ¿Por qué seguía agarrándome?

—Sasori-kun, por favor...

Y en lugar de soltarme ante mi leve súplica, me vi lanzada hacia su pecho. Me quedé tan estupefacta, que ni siquiera supe qué hacer cuando sus manos acariciaron mi espalda. No comprendía nada. No encontraba la lógica a su comportamiento; Sasori no estaba actuando como era habitual. Y aun así, por alguna razón, yo no era capaz de reaccionar.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura —susurró en mi oído—. Lo he estado desde el momento en que te vi, y créeme que nunca pensé que fuera a sucederme algo así.

El corazón me latió con tanta fuerza que me sentí avergonzada. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba palabras tan tiernas. Palabras de amor. Debería de haberle empujado al instante, pero sentía un gran respeto hacia Sasori. No quería hacerle daño si estaba sincerándose.

Aun cuando no le correspondía, era un sentimiento muy dulce, que se entremezclaba con una profunda animadversión hacia mí misma. En el fondo, sabía que no debía permitir que me abrazara de esa forma. No estaba bien permitirle que se tomara semejante confianza, a pesar de que despertaba una sensación agradable en mí.

 _¿Desde cuándo eres tan asquerosamente débil y egoísta?_

—No quería decirte nada porque sé que tu corazón pertenece a otro, pero supongo que ya no podía callármelo más tiempo —me sentí aún más horrible al escuchar aquellas palabras—. Ojalá todo fuera diferente. Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes que él, o hubiese sido más rápido..., pero imagino que todavía soy solo un _senpai_ para ti.

 _Sí, es exactamente eso. Algo más que amistad entre nosotros no es posible porque siempre he amado a Sasuke, y tenemos edades muy distintas_.

—Aun así —continuó Sasori, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos—, voy a esperarte. Y cuando te des cuenta de que él no te merece, estaré ahí; no volveré a cometer el error de dejarte escapar.

Sentí que el corazón se me encogía. No me gustó que insinuara que, en algún momento, Sasuke y yo romperíamos. Me puso nerviosa, especialmente en aquel momento que había recapacitado sobre mis descuidos. Sabía que había sido estúpida, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de querer a Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando el agrado que había experimentado ante su confesión desapareció.

—Sasori-kun —lentamente, mis manos fueron empujándole hasta que rompí el contacto físico entre nosotros—, lo siento, pero debo pedirte que no me esperes. Acepto tus sentimientos; sin embargo, los míos son diferentes.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. Su expresión era sosegada y respetuosa. Esperé una respuesta inmediata, pero se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato. Después, los rayos del sol le arrancaron otorgaron a sus ojos un tono acaramelado, y entonces detecté su contrariedad.

—No eres tú la única que debe luchar por esa relación, Sakura.

Entorné los ojos.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Haré lo que sea por mi relación con Sasuke.

—¿Porque le quieres?

—Exacto.

—Eso no es amor, Sakura; es posesión.

Aquel comentario fue como si acabara de pegarme un tiro en el corazón. Le miré anonadada; no me podía creer que me hubiera dicho eso. Sentí el impulso repentino de golpearle, pero apreté los puños contra mis vaqueros. No encajaba una explicación para lo entrometido que estaba siendo. Por mucho que le gustara, yo no sentía lo mismo. ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba sin más?

Inspiré hondo.

—Creo que no tengo razones para seguir hablando contigo ahora mismo, Sasori-kun. Lamento si he dañado tus expectativas, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. Discúlpame.

Cuando me incliné a modo de despedida, tuve la impresión de que mi rechazo no serviría de nada. Había sido muy permisiva. Si de verdad estaba enamorado de mí, aquello no era como para rendirse. Al menos, yo no lo habría hecho.

Sin embargo, no quise ser más fría con él. Sasori ya tenía demasiado repudio encima, y no me costaba imaginar lo difícil que debía ser su vida aquellos días, como para que una adolescente como yo se la complicara más. En el fondo, no me atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

 **Tal vez era cierto que me había acostumbrado a ver a Sasuke como algo** _ **mío**_ **.**

* * *

Decidí que no me presentaría en casa de Sasuke hasta después de comer, pero tenía claro que de ese no día no pasaría. En realidad, no estaba segura de si le encontraría allí o si, en cambio, habría ido a otro lugar. Igualmente, prefería confiar en que, si no me había comentado nada diferente, era porque no había salido.

Por ello, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a teñir el cielo de un tono anaranjado, llamé a su puerta. No había tenido problemas en llegar hasta allí, puesto que el portero de su lujoso bloque de pisos ya me reconocía. Pero en el momento en que Sasuke me abrió, una parte de mí se preguntó si habría sido mejor que hubieran intentado detenerme.

No querría haber visto lo que vi aquella noche. No esperaba en absoluto encontrar a la persona que encontré allí dentro. Y aunque sabía que debía haber una razón..., que _siempre_ debía haber una razón..., no pude evitar sentir que el mundo se derrumbaba.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de Sasuke contenía una mezcla de incredulidad e irritación.

Le ignoré los primeros segundos. Mis ojos no dejaron de observar a los visitantes de aquella casa. Además del profesor Itachi, identifiqué a un hombre de larga melena oscura, con una palidez acusada y un rostro mordaz, de facciones siniestras.

 **Y al lado de aquel desconocido, estaba Karin**.

Supe inmediatamente que Sasuke había notado lo mucho que se habían abierto mis ojos, y quizás incluso los tumbos que mi corazón me estaba atizando contra las costillas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se interpuso entre la imagen que aguardaba en el interior de su casa y yo. Solo entonces le miré a él.

Su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido y sus ojos transpiraban un profundo sentimiento de desaprobación. Pareció a punto de echarme la bronca; sin embargo, tan solo unos segundos después, su semblante se endureció de un modo que me estremeció más que antes.

De pronto, en sus pupilas solo hallé **frío**.

—Estoy ocupado, ahora no puedo atender a tus caprichos. Lárgate.

Aquellas fueron, quizás, las palabras más duras que Sasuke me había dedicado hasta entonces; las que más me dolieron; las que más me impactaron de entre todas las veces que me había hablado mal.

 **En mis pesadillas, a veces todavía puedo oírlas**.

Resultaron tan hirientes que, al principio, no me creí que fueran en serio. Ni siquiera cuando peor nos habíamos llevado en el pasado, Sasuke me había ordenado que me marchara. Pero estudié su expresión pétrea, y todo cuanto encontré fue un lacerante invierno, más álgido que aquel que asomaba en el exterior. De repente, era como si se hubiese convertido en otra persona; como si realmente su rechazo hacia mí hubiera alcanzado un punto en el que le había hecho transformarse.

Caprichos.

Claro.

Todo lo que le había demostrado aquellos meses habían sido caprichos.

Cuando le pedía aquellos besos, cuando me abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo, cuando esperaba que me mandara más mensajes de móvil, cuando deseaba que apareciese en la cafetería de mi trabajo, cuando me presentaba en su casa sin avisar como en aquel momento... ¿Y él? ¿Qué había querido él? Nunca me había preocupado en preguntárselo.

 **¿Cómo podía siquiera cabrearme por la forma en que me había hablado?**

Una vez más en mi vida, había vuelto a comportarme como una niña mimada.

—Entiendo —murmuré, agachando la cabeza.

Sasuke no alteró ni un instante aquella mirada gélida. No dijo nada más, sencillamente se mantuvo a la espera de que me marchase. Y yo tampoco me atreví a rechistar nada.

Karin estaba allí dentro. Había sido elección de Sasuke que ella entrara en su casa. Que ella entrara en su casa y yo no. Y aunque había detectado la mirada inocente de la prima de Naruto, no había podido evitar arder de celos. Y me sentí peor persona por ello.

Probablemente, no había sucedido nada, pero yo seguía tratando a Sasuke con desconfianza cuando se trataba de otra mujer. Seguía actuando como si me perteneciese. Como si debiera esperar que todo lo que hacía me contentase.

 _Eso no es amor, Sakura; es posesión_.

Sí, estaba segura de que Sasori no se había equivocado conmigo.

Ciertamente, no tenía nada que protestarle a Sasuke. Al final resultaba que el problema, verdaderamente, lo tenía yo.

—Nos vemos mañana —di media vuelta sin esperar que me detuviese.

Y en efecto, nadie me detuvo.

Me dirigí al ascensor, pero Sasuke continuó sin cerrar la puerta. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante. Y ni siquiera cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse, le vi venir en mi busca.

* * *

[1] Actualmente en Japón se ha instalado la tendencia por Navidad de encargar comida o cenar en los restaurantes del KFC, la famosa cadena estadounidense de pollo frito.

[2] Pollo frito al estilo tradicional japonés.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Procuraré responder a vuestras _reviews_ lo antes posible.


	34. UTOPÍA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Imagino que muchos no habréis visto mi regreso todavía, después de los ocho meses (es increíble que haya sido tanto tiempo) de mi bloqueo de escritora, pero intento ponerme al día como entonces y traeros los capítulos en el plazo de tiempo más breve que puedo. Por ello, os agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me habéis enviado en vuestras _reviews._ Como siempre os digo, espero sinceramente ser capaz de seguir trayéndoos capítulos que os emocionen, y lamento que estos que me está tocando escribir sean tan dolorosos. Aun así, no dejéis de leerlos. Como ya sabéis de mí, me gusta daros sorpresitas (*jus jus jus*).

Por cierto, no si en esta web está sucediendo también, pero en la otra donde también subo los capítulos _Fanfic ES_ creo que han fallado algunos de los comentarios que me habéis escrito. He recibido las notificaciones en mi e-mail, pero lamentablemente no he podido visualizarlos. Igualmente, os agradezco que al menos hayáis hecho el intento de comentarme; es algo que siempre me hace feliz.

[Esta obra está registrada en: © **Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22]

Sin más, recuperando con mucho gusto mi antigua frase... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **34.** **UTOPÍA**

 _¿Quién era esa? Me ha parecido que te conoce muy bien._

Me desperté con el corazón desbocado, y aquellas palabras resonando desde algún rincón perdido de mi memoria. La voz siseante de Orochimaru sonaba nítida incluso cuando solo era un recuerdo. Y aun cuando hubiera pasado una semana desde que la había escuchado, el pánico me atacaba como si hubiese sido hacía solo unos segundos.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, de repente me había visto atrapado en aquella historia. Y quizá, en parte, fuera mi culpa. No había tenido huevos de pedirle en serio a Itachi que me explicara el chantaje de Orochimaru. Tampoco había encontrado aún nada de ese capullo andrógino –un pasado oscuro o algún asunto de fraude económico– con que poder chantajearle a mi vez, por mucho que Karin y yo nos pasáramos las horas frente al ordenador. Y lo peor de todo: había hecho daño a Sakura.

Estaba sufriendo, podía verlo. Aquellos meses había procurado alejar cualquier atisbo de preocupación de ella, pero sabía que fracasaba una y otra vez. Catastróficamente. Mi cabeza estaba tan repleta de la inquietud por lo que podía suceder, que ni siquiera sentía el impulso de besarla o de tocarla. En el fondo, sentía que no me lo merecía, porque una de las decisiones que podía verme obligado a tomar era...

 _Tendrás que olvidarte de Sakura_.

Itachi lo había dicho claro. Y yo no quería ni imaginarlo. Todavía no quería creérmelo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué Orochimaru nos chantajeaba? Si ya tenía la exclusiva de mi padre alcohólico, ¿qué esperaba que le diéramos nosotros? ¿Era tan horrible como para que afectara a Sakura? **¿Como para que estar conmigo la pusiera en peligro?**

Era sábado, y no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba un par de horas en la cama, sin moverme ni un milímetro. Mirando al techo blanco de mi habitación, de pronto evoqué en mi mente el encuentro que había tenido con Neji antes de Navidad.

—¿En qué coño estás metido, Uchiha?

El primito tocapelotas de la Ojitos Perla me había pillado discutiendo con mi hermano, un día que nos habíamos topado cerca de su casa. No había tardado en dar la cara ante mí, tras haber zanjado mi conversación con Itachi.

—Mis asuntos no te importan una mierda —le había replicado de mala hostia.

—Me importan si incumben a Haruno.

Seguramente había escuchado el nombre de Sakura en nuestra conversación. Y me había tocado la polla de sobremanera descubrir que, en realidad, había atendido a lo que decíamos solo por esa razón. No había habido ninguna otra para que lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso? —le había exigido saber.

Neji se había tomado su tiempo para contestar.

—Nada del otro mundo, pero ella es una de las personas que _más_ respeto. Le debo la protección que le ha brindado a mi prima, las veces en que yo no he estado capacitado para ello.

—¡No me jodas, anda! —me había echado a reír irónicamente—. No tienes que deberle nada, mucho menos un intercambio de protección. Me tiene a mí, tú solamente la llevarías a la misma mierda de mundo en el que te has metido.

Por un momento, los asquerosos ojos claros del Hyûga me habían parecido más grandes, bajo un ceño tan fruncido que casi había dolido mirarlo. Instintivamente, me había preparado para verle abalanzándose sobre mí; sin embargo, aquello nunca había llegado a suceder.

En lugar de haberme contestado con brusquedad, en actitud chulesca aquel Melenas se había limitado a enterrar las manos en los bolsillos y a sortearme. Solamente había osado retarme días después en el gimnasio, justo antes de que Sakura y yo hubiéramos hecho el amor en el almacén.

 **Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado casi tres meses desde aquella última vez...**

No negaba que me atacara el ansia de volver a hacerlo. Todos los días. Al ver a Sakura, con frecuencia era como ser un drogadicto en proceso de desintoxicación, al que le ponen por delante una raya de cocaína. Entraba en conflicto conmigo mismo, y entonces me obligaba a apartar la mirada, la mano o cualquier minúscula cercanía entre nosotros. La presencia de Orochimaru se había implantado en mi vida de la misma forma que una sanguijuela se aferra a la carne, trayéndome cada día el temor de desconocer qué pasaría si Sakura se viera involucrada en todo aquello.

Me inquietaba. Me desesperaba. Me enfurecía.

No saber. No comprender. No prever.

Recordaba el momento en que había llevado a Karin a casa el domingo anterior. Sorpresivamente, esa puñetera serpiente humana había venido de visita, y no había dudado en preguntar si ella era mi novia. Ninguno de los dos habíamos respondido nada –aun cuando Karin se hubiera sonrojado–, pero no había pasado por alto la mirada ladina de Orochimaru ante nuestro silencio.

En aquel momento había experimentado un ligero alivio al creer que consideraría a Karin como debía considerar a Sakura, pero entonces la peli-rosa en cuestión había llamado inoportunamente a mi puerta.

Había sido brusco y cruel, lo sabía. Aun así, por nada del mundo quería que esa víbora andrógina conociera nuestra relación; me repugnaba la sola idea de que hubiera pensado en ella para... para lo que fuera.

Y creía que podría ocultar la verdad a la perfección. Creía que haber hablado con frivolidad arruinaría cualquier retorcido plan que Orochimaru tuviera en mente.

—Es solo una compañera muy pesada —había respondido, ante su pregunta de quién era ella.

 **Y aunque lo hubiera dicho para desviar su atención, me había sentido un mierda.**

Sabía que nunca había hablado a Sakura de la forma en que le hablé aquella noche. Y sabía que ella sabía que yo nunca llevaba a chicas a mi casa, salvo que quisiera sexo. O al menos había sido así hasta que me había enamorado de ella.

La presencia de Karin allí. La imprevisible amenaza de Orochimaru. Las fotos de mi padre borracho y agresivo. Mis continuas meteduras de pata. Mi frialdad.

Comprendía perfectamente que Sakura estuviera sufriendo, si a mí se me estaba yendo todo de las manos. No quería que pensara que Karin había entrado en mi casa con una intención errónea; sin embargo, no podía contarle la razón por la que estaba pegado a ella todo el día. Las habilidades de _hacker_ de Karin eran tan valiosas como ilegales, y si algo pasaba, Sakura tenía que estar fuera del asunto.

 **Igualmente, no había contado con que ella se percatara de nuestra cercanía**.

Por ello, me sentía furioso cuando notaba que quería indagar más. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no se daría por vencida, solo porque el domingo anterior le hubiese hablado de la forma más cruel que había hecho nunca. Y aunque lleváramos una semana sin habernos dirigido apenas la palabra, en algún momento aquella situación explotaría.

Volví al presente y me incorporé. Inmediatamente sentí la urgencia de actuar. Estaba cansado de vivir en una incertidumbre que me obligaba a decir mentiras continuamente. Mentiras como cuando Naruto me había preguntado qué sabía Neji de mí que él desconociera y yo le había dicho que solo había oído rumores. Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras. Nunca antes las había dicho; siempre las había visto innecesarias, mucho más con Naruto. Y, además, te dejaban ese mal sabor de boca tan irritable, que luego costaba horrores olvidar.

 **Un mal sabor de boca que llevaba meses experimentando**.

No me lo pensé demasiado, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, me tomé rápidamente un zumo y salí de casa. Creo que Itachi había estado todo ese tiempo en su habitación corrigiendo exámenes; sin embargo, no llegué a recibir siquiera un mensaje preguntándome a dónde iba. Y lo agradecí.

* * *

La sede de Ryûchidô se encontraba en Minato, a menos de un cuarto de hora de mi casa, por lo que no me molesté en subir a ningún medio de transporte. Era el típico rascacielos de estética vanguardista y apariencia portentosa de las empresas televisivas del país, pero inmediatamente me sentí inquieto. No fueron las gigantescas ventanas que lo componían, o la atmósfera simuladora de película francesa que percibí cuando entré en la recepción. Más bien, fue cuando pedí ver a Orochimaru, y comprendí que estaba próximo a algo que, sabía, no iba a permitir que las cosas fueran como antes.

—¡Vaya, qué grata sorpresa que vengas a visitarme, Sasuke-kun! —odiaba infinitamente cuando Orochimaru utilizaba ese sufijo conmigo.

Se levantó de su gran silla negra de cuero y se colocó con solemnidad el botón central de su chaqueta de líneas suaves. Mientras avanzaba parsimoniosamente hacia mí, tuve la impresión de que me había estado esperando.

—¿Te apetece un té o eres del tipo de adolescente que ya bebe café? —chasqueó los dedos para que dos chicas entraran.

Caminaron apresuradamente, y colocaron ante mí dos bandejas de plata, cubiertas por un paño blanco: en una había una tetera con una taza; en la otra, una cafetera con otra taza.

 **Definitivamente Orochimaru lo había planeado todo**.

Me dije a mí mismo que no debía seguir inquieto. Ya estaba allí dentro; no podía retroceder. Tras un suspiro, miré a una de las chicas, la que llevaba el café. A pesar de que debía de tener unos veintitantos años, noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Antes de manifestar mi decisión, percibí los ojos de Orochimaru mirándome fijamente detrás de ella. Su brillo era taimado, rezumando un hipnotismo envolvente; una sensación turbadora e ineludible. Instintivamente, volví a enfocarme en la chica, cuyos ojos castaños me observaban de un modo penetrante. Con curiosidad. Con interés. Con deseo.

—Oh, el café es una gran elección, especialmente cuando aquí tenemos una de las marcas más sofisticadas y preciadas de Italia: Lavazza —Orochimaru se adelantó y vertió el café sobre la taza vacía que había delante.

La chica no dijo nada, pero su mirada continuó curioseándome a través del vapor del café que se derramaba. Un instante detecté que se mordía el labio y, al instante siguiente, la sutil humedad sobre él. Automáticamente, mis ojos buscaron a la otra chica; encontré exactamente lo mismo. Seguidamente, les eché una rápida ojeada de arriba abajo a ambas, y fui consciente hasta ese preciso momento de que eran bastante atractivas, como las modelos de los coches de carrera o de los mundiales de MotoGP.

Entonces lo entendí. De alguna manera, fui capaz de sentirlo. Aquello que tantos sentían cuando hablaban de Ryûchidô. Un ambiente frugal, plácido, fascinante. Una atmósfera tan agradable que los músculos se aflojaban, los pensamientos se disparaban sin ningún pudor y todo parecía inofensivo, a la vez que seductor. Un aura de calma y placer donde era imposible ver toda la oscuridad que la sustentaba.

 **El poder.**

Orochimaru le indicó con la mirada a la chica que me entregara la taza de café. Comprendí enseguida cuál era su propósito, pero yo tomé aquella taza sin ningún interés en la mujer que me la ofrecía. Lejos de sentirme atraído, la situación empezaba a asquearme.

—Toma asiento, Sasuke-kun.

La serpiente andrógina pareció decepcionada cuando avancé hasta la silla, sin girar la cabeza en ningún momento hacia sus chicas. Con estudiada tranquilidad, bebí de mi taza de café.

—Bien, puesto que te noto tan callado como siempre, te lo preguntaré directamente: ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Orochimaru se sentó de nuevo detrás de su enorme escritorio, apoyó la mejilla en sus nudillos y me miró con su habitual intensidad. Era como si estuviera calculando cuándo se lanzaría a clavarme los colmillos.

Bebí tranquilamente otro sorbo del café.

—¿Qué pides a cambio? —no dudé en devolverle una mirada directa.

Por un segundo, sus ojos afilados se abrieron mucho, mirándome con un asombro desorbitado; sin embargo, su boca permaneció cerrada. Luego, sus agudas facciones se suavizaron y de nuevo apareció aquella mirada perspicaz. Me irritó ser incapaz de descifrar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Inesperadamente, abrió una carpeta situada justo delante de él. Uno por uno, comenzó a sacar diferentes archivos que contenían nombres de organizaciones e instituciones públicas. Cuando terminó de colocarlos frente a mí, se aclaró la garganta y relajó la postura, cruzando las piernas con despreocupación.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, Sasuke-kun?

No esperó demasiado a que mi silencio se convirtiera en respuesta.

—Ryûchidô ha trabajado durante más de dos décadas con todas estas asociaciones benéficas del país —me explicó—. En caso de que tu curiosidad te haya llevado a indagar, sabrás que contamos con el apoyo de dichas asociaciones para que, de forma caritativa, participemos en la difusión y financiación de entidades solidarias que se mueven por todo el mundo. Son lo que popularmente se conocen como organizaciones no gubernamentales, u ONG.

»Así pues, comprenderás que existen una serie de requisitos, normas, principios..., como te parezca llamarlos, que deben cumplirse. Ryûchidô es una empresa privada, que, sin embargo, ha conseguido el reconocimiento de algunos ministerios del Gobierno, entre ellos el de Defensa. Aquí nos dedicamos exclusivamente a la información: nacional e internacional, y al periodismo puro, nada de prensa rosa, telenovelas o cotilleos de _realities show_. Nuestro prestigio es de vital importancia para el mantenimiento de nuestras relaciones con las entidades con las que trabajamos, especialmente las altruistas. Además, el siguiente paso que queremos dar es la creación de una ONG propia que explore diversos campos humanitarios: desde la subvención de enfermedades hasta la defensa de jóvenes maltratados.

Entrecerré los ojos, sin tener muy claro de qué le servía soltarme toda esa verborrea.

—Lo que quiero que consideres es que estas imágenes —sacó un fichero de su cajón y extendió las fotografías de mi padre borracho sin miramientos—, a nivel internacional, son perjudiciales para el país. No obstante, si mi cadena decidiera mostrarlas al mundo, supondría obtener una gran reputación. Con ello, cumpliríamos con los ideales del auténtico periodismo, nos ganaríamos el respeto tanto de las entidades benéficas como de organismos oficiales tales como la ONU, y el futuro de nuestra ONG estaría asegurado.

En ese momento, creí entenderlo. Dejé la taza de café sobre el escritorio. Vacía.

—Así que se trata únicamente de obtener prestigio.

Orochimaru me miró como si acabara de decir la mayor blasfemia del universo. Y aun así, una parte de mí no terminó de creérselo.

—No, querido Sasuke-kun, nada de prestigio —su voz silbante me sonó sutilmente falsa—. En esta cadena nos movemos por la ética y la moral; perseguimos todo aquello que contamine los valores de nuestra cultura.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para publicar esas fotos? ¿A qué esperas para humillar y traicionar a mi padre?

 **Y en aquella última pregunta sentencié todo mi futuro.**

Los ojos de Orochimaru se entornaron, como si de pronto acabara de encontrar la solución a un gran problema.

—Tú no deseas eso, Sasuke Uchiha.

La forma en que pronunció mi apellido provocó repentinamente un leve escalofrío en mi espalda. Me sorprendió. Mi cuerpo solamente había reaccionado así en mi niñez, ante mi abuelo... o mi padre.

Apreté la mandíbula. Orochimaru esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—He oído que pasaste una infancia turbulenta, ¿no es así?

Intenté mantenerme impasible, pero sabía que la tensión de mis músculos me delataba.

—Tu apellido es muy importante en esta sociedad, Sasuke-kun —prosiguió la serpiente andrógina—. Hablar sobre la rigurosidad de los entrenamientos o los modales en la familia Uchiha, probablemente, no sea algo sorprendente para los japoneses. Contrariamente, exponer el maltrato físico y mental al que han sometido a uno de los principales herederos desde pequeño, resultaría una exclusiva quizás más codiciosa que la de un ministro alcohólico.

Me sentí a punto de estallar. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho nunca, sopesé la perspectiva de estrangularlo antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda. Aquella violencia no solía dominarme; ni siquiera en mi época de luchador callejero había querido llegar a ese límite. Pero, por un momento, realmente _quise_ llegar a él. Porque la cuestión era que, fuera como fuese, **no tenía escapatoria.**

Estaba tan atónito que ni siquiera me pregunté de dónde había sacado toda esa información. Orochimaru tenía la habilidad de remover cosas de mi vida: recuerdos, secretos, todo aquello que ansiaba olvidar, que unido a aquellos meses de ansiedad, me llevaba a una desesperación desconocida en mí. No obstante, el escaso juicio que me quedaba logró contenerme.

Inhalé profundo y solté aire, como el humo de un fuego que me quemaba las entrañas.

—Lo repetiré una sola vez más: ¿qué pides a cambio? —mi voz fue tan sombría que ni yo mismo la reconocí.

Orochimaru volvió a sonreír, con amabilidad, pero a mí me pareció la sonrisa más maquiavélica que había visto nunca. Y a pesar de ello, lo supe.

No importaba lo que dijera en su contra; todos creían fielmente en la buena labor que hacía con respecto al país y al mundo entero. Él mismo me lo había mostrado: El Congo, Ghana, Argelia, Camboya, Yemen, Singapur..., todos aquellos países contaban con ONG que recibían grandes sumas de dinero directas de Ryûchidô y las asociaciones que trabajaban con él. No tenía forma de probar lo contrario. Ni siquiera podía creer que fuera mentira.

—Lamento enormemente que te encuentres en esta situación, Sasuke-kun, pero te aseguro que mi intención no es hacerte daño; al contrario, me encantaría tener el honor de explotar tu potencial. Por lo tanto, me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión —dijo, y en ese preciso instante lo confirmé.

 **Nunca había tenido ninguna posibilidad de volver atrás.**

* * *

En persona, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había visto a mi padre. La imagen no había sido la mejor: en los tribunales de Chiyoda, el día en que autorizó a Itachi mi tutoría legal, antes de marcharse sin una mísera despedida. Si bien no podía renunciar a la patria potestad, saber que me había entregado sin ninguna duda a otra persona, incluso si se trataba de mi hermano, me había resultado un poco decepcionante. No era como si hubiese estado en desacuerdo, pero siempre había esperado de él que mostrara un ínfimo signo de... reclamo.

Pero, claro, ¿qué podía esperar de Fugaku Uchiha?

Era esa pregunta la que rondó por mi mente, cuando me detuve unos segundos frente al gran portón de la que una vez había sido mi casa. Había esperado sentirme nervioso o irritado al pensar en que, tal vez, no sería bienvenido; sin embargo, me dije a mí mismo que no tenía motivos para alterarme.

 **Era obvio que no sería bienvenido.**

No me anduve con rodeos, me acerqué y toqué el timbre.

—¡Oh, señorito Sasuke, es usted! Pase, pase, le abriré la puerta —por el telefonillo reconocí la voz de Jun, la criada más antigua de la mansión. No esperaba que aún estuviera trabajando.

El portón se abrió de forma automática, y me mostró el amplio jardín tradicional que custodiaba la zona delantera de la residencia. En cuanto empecé a caminar por el sendero de piedra caliza, millares de recuerdos afloraron sin orden ni concierto en mi cabeza. Por unos segundos, evoqué la última vez que había atravesado aquel jardín, acompañado de una única maleta donde solamente había metido mi PlayStation.

 **En el fondo, nunca había creído que de verdad abandonaría aquella casa.**

Apenas pisé el suelo de madera que cercaba la entrada de la casa, Jun me abrió la puerta. Estaba incluso más pequeñita de lo que recordaba, su rostro redondo parecía haber adquirido más arrugas y su cabello, recogido en un moño ajustado a la perfección, era completamente gris.

—¡Qué alegría volver a verlo, señorito Sasuke! —Jun me dedicó una reverencia cargada de sincera emoción.

 _Quizás me he equivocado con lo de no ser bienvenido_.

—Pero lamento informarle de que el señor Uchiha ha salido por un asunto de Estado, y no regresará hasta dentro de unos días.

 _No, claro que no_.

—En ese caso, será mejor que vuelva otro día —dije, soltando un suspiro.

—¿No quiere quedarse un rato? Estoy preparando algunos _onigiri_ con virutas de atún ahumado y salsa de soja. Creo recordar que son sus preferidos.

Miré a Jun largamente, debatiéndome en mi fuero interno entre si continuar con la marcha o hacerle caso. Pero había pocas cosas en el mundo que me gustaran más que aquellos _onigiri_ , especialmente cuando los hacía ella, y en realidad tampoco me apetecía demasiado regresar a casa.

Cuando entré finalmente en la residencia de mi padre, experimenté de inmediato una sensación de nostalgia. Aquella casa seguía siendo muy fría, pese a que la calefacción estuviera encendida y las paredes hechas de una madera que dejaba un liviano olor a acre en el ambiente.

—Tardaré solo unos minutos, pero si quiere puede acomodarse en el salón. El señor Uchiha ha comprado unos peces de colores preciosos.

No eché mucha cuenta a las palabras de Jun, y cuando advertí el silencio, supe que se había percatado de mi mirada fija en las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta.

—Nadie, salvo yo para limpiarla, ha vuelto a entrar en su habitación. Está justo como la dejó —señaló, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Le devolví la mirada a ella y esbocé una leve sonrisa. Al ver que sus pequeños ojos se suavizaban, estuve tranquilo de que hubiera entendido mi agradecimiento.

Esa vez, sí vacilé. Hacer una visita inesperada a mi padre resultaba poco abrumador, en comparación con volver a ver cosas que había dejado atrás. En realidad, pensaba, no había pasado tanto tiempo. Dos años no eran suficientes para que viera todo aquello tan lejano.

 **Y aun así, todos los capítulos de aquella parte de mi vida se me antojaban una eternidad**.

Tras un breve momento de indecisión, me aventuré a subir aquellas escaleras. El pasillo estaba tan oscuro como había sido siempre en aquella zona de la casa; igualmente, me sorprendió descubrir que mis pies todavía se orientaban por allí sin riesgo de tropezar con los objetos que lo decoraban. Alcancé la puerta de mi habitación, y sentí repentinamente un ligero martilleo tras mis oídos. Cuando la abrí, me vi a mí mismo penetrando en un umbral que había dado por perdido.

Sí, era como ella había dicho.

El armario negro y blanco seguía empotrado en una esquina del dormitorio, con los pósteres de _Ong Bak_ y Nirvana. A su lado, el escritorio continuaba claro e impoluto, con una pila de discos de rap, hip-hop y rock junto al lugar donde solía poner el portátil. Los trofeos de todos los campeonatos a los que había asistido y que había ganado, entre naves espaciales de juguete, una bola del mundo y una figura de Goku, descansaban en la estantería que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared frontal. Debajo de ella, la cama seguía con esa puñetera colcha de color verdoso; la que odiaba desde que había visto el vómito de Stan sobre Wendy en _South Park_. Y cerca de ella un telescopio, que apuntaba al cielo que se observaba desde el gran ventanal de la derecha. Fue inevitable recordar mis infantiles fantasías de ser astronauta.

Al avanzar un poco por el suelo de tatami, camuflado por la moqueta grisácea, detecté enseguida mis viejos cascos de música: estaban tirados de cualquier forma sobre un puf. Los recogí y los llevé directos al escritorio. Pero, al abrir el cajón, me detuve un instante.

No recordaba cómo lo había conseguido o quién me lo había dado, pero sí me acordaba de haberlo llevado puesto durante mucho tiempo. Al sacarlo del cajón, aquel anillo plateado resplandeció ante la luz que se colaba por el ventanal. Por alguna razón, suscitaba en mí una sensación de calma. Era frustrante ser incapaz de ubicar el recuerdo que lo envolvía, pero fuera lo que fuese me resultaba familiar.

 **Familiar y pacífico.**

Sentí el impulso de colocármelo en el dedo, y recordé que cuando era niño me lo ponía en el pulgar por su gran tamaño. Por el contrario, ahora era tan pequeño que el único que me permitió llevarlo fue el meñique. Lo miré desde una perspectiva más amplia y reparé en que hacía juego con la pluma incrustada en la pulsera de cuero que me había regalado Sakura.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, mi móvil vibró.

 _Sakura: Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estás?_

El corazón se me aceleró unos segundos. No esperaba que me escribiera, puesto que se había pasado la semana esquivándome y sin hablarme. No me dio tiempo a contestar nada, cuando inmediatamente recibí otro de sus mensajes.

 _Sakura: Sé que esta semana ha sido... fea. Pero no quiero seguir de malas contigo. Me gustaría que habláramos... ¡Esta noche Naruto, Hinata y los demás quieren que salgamos de karaoke! ¡Por favor, ven con nosotros!_

Puse los ojos en blanco.

 _Idiota. No podremos hablar si estamos rodeados de cuarenta cotillas_.

Fui a responderle precisamente esas palabras. Fui a responderle con la misma intención conciliadora que ella. Fui a responderle con el fin de recuperar los buenos momentos que habíamos perdido con aquella semana de distancia...

... y entonces recordé dónde estaba, por qué y qué me había llevado hasta allí. No había pasado ni una hora desde que hubiera zanjado mi conversación con Orochimaru. No había pasado ni una hora desde que se hubiera decidido que mi vida experimentaría en breve un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Con un nudo en la garganta, tecleé rápidamente. No me permití un segundo de duda al pulsar el botón «Enviar».

 _Yo: No saldré este fin de semana, pero te espero el lunes en la azotea del instituto, donde las canchas de baloncesto_.

No negaré que estuve a punto más de una vez de volver a abrir aquella conversación y disculparme; decir que saldría con ella y los demás al karaoke, y asegurarle que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Que era un capullo, pero que siempre me quedaría a su lado. Que quería comérmela a besos y hacerle el amor hasta el mes siguiente.

 **Pero la realidad empezaba a bloquear todas aquellas promesas.**

Todavía tenía dudas. Quería aferrarme a la esperanza de que existían más alternativas que las que Orochimaru me había dado aquella mañana en su despacho. Aún ansiaba creer que podía hacer algo más, antes de dar cualquier paso definitivo.

Miré a mi alrededor, y de pronto fui consciente de que otra vez estaba allí: atrapado en las mismas paredes que solo sabían proyectar angustia en mi vida. Cada vez que pisaba aquella habitación, ocurría algo que desgarraba un poco más la frágil capa de seguridad que lograba coserme. Y cada vez que pisaba aquella habitación, sentía que mis manos se estaban quedando sin fuerzas para volver a hacerlo.

No aguanté un segundo más allí dentro, salí y bajé a toda prisa las escaleras.

—Señorito Sasuke, ¿se va? Los _onigiri_ ya están listos —Jun apareció desde la cocina con cara de preocupación.

—Lo siento, no puedo quedarme —fue todo cuanto respondí.

Abrí la puerta y me marché de la mansión de mi padre. Y entonces, aun cuando acabara de enviarle aquel mensaje; aun cuando sabía la intempestiva situación en la que me encontraba, lo único en lo que pensé fue en que **no quería dejar ir a Sakura**.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Itachi abrió mi puerta con tal violencia que sonó casi como un trueno.

—¿Qué puñetas es eso de que vas a aceptar el trato de Orochimaru?

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y el muy cabrón acababa de cortarme las flexiones por el susto. Apenas había pegado ojo, pero desde que me había desvelado a las seis, solo había sentido ganas de entrenar.

Solté un resoplido.

—No empieces a tocarme los cojones, Itachi.

Fui a sortearle para ir directo al baño, pero inesperadamente me agarró y me bloqueó con un brazo contra la pared.

Me quedé flipado. Nunca lo había visto ponerse tan agresivo.

—Escúchame, Sasuke, esto no es ningún juego —los ojos de Itachi mostraban una vehemencia totalmente irreconocible para mí—. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que ese tío te habrá contado, pero haz el favor de razonar. Eres inteligente, el chico más inteligente de este puñetero país...

—Exacto, y he ahí la solución, ¿no? ¿Qué más te da? Ni siquiera puedes pagarme algo así.

Mi hermano frunció tanto el ceño que, por un segundo, pareció que le ardía la frente. Me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y, en un nuevo ataque de furia, me estampó contra la otra pared, sin soltarme.

—¡Sasuke, no me jodas! ¿Esto es por dinero? ¡Papá te manda millones de yenes a tu puta cuenta bancaria!

Rechiné los dientes, irritado por el fuerte agarre de sus manos.

—¡No es suficiente! —grité.

Automáticamente, me vi arrojado al suelo; sin embargo, tuve los reflejos necesarios para rodar sin hacerme daño. Cuando me estabilicé, me levanté de un salto y busqué rápidamente a mi hermano. Yo ya estaba en el salón, pero él todavía permanecía en el pasillo. Jadeaba de un modo inconcebible, como si fuera un toro a punto de lanzarse a por mí.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Itachi? Vas de superhéroe que puede resolverlo todo, pero la única verdad es que no has resuelto nada.

En el momento en que vi venir su puño hacia mi cara, estaba tan enfurecido que, instintivamente, lo esquivé y se lo devolví. No le alcancé, como había esperado, pero detecté su patada a tiempo y la bloqueé.

En contraposición para lo que me había preparado, Itachi no intentó un tercer ataque, sino que tomó distancia para calmarse. Respiró dificultosamente, y en su mirada, más allá de la furia, percibí un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Él nunca antes había intentado golpearme en serio.

—¡Eres un puñetero crío, Sasuke! —vociferó—. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo! ¡Aceptar ese trato significará tu esclavitud!

Estuve a punto de aprovechar su ofuscación para atacar, pero algo dentro de mí fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener aquel impulso vanidoso. En el fondo, no podía achacarle nada. En aquella ocasión, aunque me jodiera en demasía, sabía que no podía ir en su contra.

 **Itachi tenía demasiada razón.**

Inspiré hondo y cerré los ojos unos segundos, tratando de relajar mis músculos.

—Es lo que hay —solté.

Casi pude percibir la incredulidad de mi hermano, como si fuese algo tangible.

—¡No, no es lo que hay! —se opuso—. Para conseguirlo, tendrá que quitarme tu tutela legal, y para ello deberá conseguir la aprobación de nuestro padre y la mía.

Sentí una punzada tan dolorosa en el pecho que, de pronto, lo vi todo de un tono gris. Sonreí con amargura.

—¿Crees que nuestro padre no se la dará?

Supe inmediatamente que aquella pregunta había dejado a Itachi frío. Tardó un poco en responder.

—Las cosas no son tan pesimistas como crees, Sasuke. Orochimaru no me obligará a que dé mi consentimiento —pero no había contestado a lo de mi padre.

Miré a Itachi, y en ese preciso momento el tiempo pareció detenerse.

—No va a obligarte a nada..., te lo pido yo —resolví.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron desmesuradamente, y me parecieron el reflejo de lo que yo mismo estaba sintiendo por dentro. Asombro. Desconcierto. Pánico. Contrariedad. Desesperación.

—¿Qué leches estás diciendo, Sasuke?

—Lo hago por voluntad propia, Itachi. Por una puñetera vez, haz el favor de respetar mis deseos.

—Pero ¿qué te mueve a esto? ¿Qué pasa con tu vida actual? ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a hacer esta locura? —zarandeó la cabeza sin comprender hasta que, inesperadamente, me miró como si acabara de recordar algo importante—. ¿Y qué pasa con Sakura?

Me quedé paralizado. Por supuesto, tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con ella. Y odiaba siquiera pensarlo. Porque no quería. No lo haría.

 **Por nada del mundo quería hacerlo**.

—Si vas a tomar esta decisión en serio, ni se te ocurra implicarla en esto, Sasuke —insistió Itachi, en un tono más severo—. ¿Le has contado algo?

Entorné los ojos. Las aletas de la nariz de Itachi se agitaron.

—¡Sasuke, no la metas en esto!

—¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? ¡Es _mi_ novia! ¡Mía! ¿Me oyes?

En aquella voz profunda y afilada, no me reconocí. Ninguna de aquellas palabras sonaron como algo que yo diría. Ninguno de aquellos posesivos eran algo con lo que me identificaba. Y, sin embargo, los había usado.

Pero no podía soportarlo. No era capaz de aguantar la idea de perderla. Y de repente ver a mi hermano tan protector con ella, me hizo querer retenerla conmigo; llevármela a donde fuera, donde ni él ni nadie pudiera tocarla.

 **Aquel sentimiento me asustó.**

Itachi me lanzó una mirada cargada de desaprobación.

—No te la mereces en absoluto —dijo, y me pareció aún más furioso que cuando había intentado pegarme.

No quise rebatirle; en realidad, me sentía avergonzado por mi reacción. Sencillamente, permanecimos en silencio. Un silencio que se iba llenando de pensamientos, conjeturas, posibilidades de un sabor agrio, como un cuentagotas que vaticina la llegada de una avalancha.

Cuando aquel espontáneo paréntesis finalizó, Itachi soltó un resoplido.

—Te daré mi aprobación, si la alejas a ella de todo esto.

 **Aquella fue la respuesta más dolorosa que Itachi me había dado jamás**.

De repente se mezcló dentro de mí un cúmulo de emociones dispares, que me hicieron dudar de si mi hermano estaba aceptando mi decisión; si, en el fondo, no era tan importante para él frente a alguien como Sakura; si Sakura le importaba hasta el punto de dejar que yo me estrellara; si decía aquello únicamente para que cambiara de parecer porque, de verdad, le importaba lo que me pasara.

Todas aquellas dudas, por diferentes que fueran, me resultaban ciertas. Cuando creía encontrar una que parecía más acertada, automáticamente pensaba en las demás y me daba cuenta de que todas ellas podían encajar. Y al final, no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué era lo que estaba pensando Itachi. Ni su motivación, ni su propósito.

Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era el modo en que su mirada había cambiado, en cuanto Sakura había entrado en la conversación. ¿Qué cojones le importaba lo que hiciera con ella? Una vez más, no podía precisar si Itachi estaba adoptando una postura de profesor, o si se trataba de otra cosa... inconcebible para mí. Aquella ambigüedad empezaba a tocarme las pelotas.

Cuadré los hombros.

—Voy a desayunar —me limité a replicar.

No quise contestar «sí», y tampoco «no». Por aquella mañana había sido suficiente. Sabía que lo que Orochimaru me había dicho se trataba de algo irreversible, pero todavía necesitaba tomar una decisión al respecto. De hecho, legalmente nadie podía impedir que me opusiera a todo; las cosas de mi padre solo le concernían a él y, quizás, incluso yo saldría ganando como víctima en aquella historia.

 **Pero me conocía a mí mismo demasiado bien.**

Itachi tampoco quiso continuar la conversación. Y al tiempo que yo me giraba para ir a la cocina, él lo hacía para regresar a su habitación.

* * *

El resto del día, Itachi no se quedó en casa. Imaginaba que se habría ido con Izumi o con los imbéciles de sus amigos. Lo preferí así; de ese modo, no me comería el coco. Ya tenía bastante con el cacao mental que llevaba jodiéndome desde el día anterior.

 **Igualmente, la vida se encargaría solita de ponerme las cosas más difíciles**.

Al caer la tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Supe enseguida que no podía tratarse de Itachi, puesto que él solía abrir con sus llaves, independientemente de si yo estaba en casa o no. Descarté también a Karin, puesto que le había pedido que ese fin de semana dejara estar el tema de buscar información sobre Orochimaru. Pero, a medida que me acercaba al recibidor, el rostro de Sakura relampagueó en mi cabeza como si se tratara de una alerta inmediata.

 _No puede ser. Los domingos por la tarde se los pasa estudiando_.

Curioso, eché un vistazo por la mirilla. Al principio me costó reconocerlo, pero supongo que aquel estrambótico pelo rojo y los grandes ojos descolgados por el hastío de la vida eran inconfundibles.

Abrí la puerta con cierto fastidio.

—Ah, tú... ¿por qué tú? —Sasori arqueó una ceja.

 _Este tío es gilipollas, en serio_.

—Vivo aquí —espeté secamente.

—Ah, ya.

Guardó silencio y miró distraídamente en derredor, rascándose la nuca. Irritado, crucé los brazos ante el pecho, y entonces él me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar o...? —sus ojos mostraron confusión.

—Me quedo con la segunda opción.

Me dedicó una mirada consternada.

—Ya veo que no está tu hermano.

—¿No estaba con vosotros?

—Llevo todo el día intentando localizarle, pero no da señales de vida.

Entorné los ojos. Deduje que habría quedado con Izumi; aun así, me sorprendía. Itachi nunca había acudido a ella, sino que, más bien, había sido siempre Izumi la que se había pegado a sus talones. A menos que hubiera cambiado de opinión y se la estuviera tirando, no comprendía por qué de repente se había unido tanto a ella.

—He venido a buscar unas películas que le presté hace un tiempo —la voz de Sasori me arrancó súbitamente de mis cavilaciones.

Vacilé durante unos segundos, mirando al estúpido amigo pelirrojo de mi hermano con contrariedad. Realmente no me apetecía nada seguir viéndole el careto.

—Es urgente —insistió.

Solté un resoplido de irritación.

—¿Sabes dónde las tiene guardadas? —quise saber.

—No acostumbro a poner cámaras de espía en casas ajenas, ¿sabes tú? —contestó con ironía.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Al ver que no había más remedio, le dejé entrar. Sasori caminó detrás de mí hasta el salón.

—Busca donde te dé la gana, me da igual —dije sin interés.

Le di la espalda y regresé a la mesa junto al ventanal, donde había dejado mi café a medio terminar y un libro. Al cabo de un rato, bebiendo de la taza volví a sentir la presencia de Sasori cerca de mí.

—¿Derecho Internacional? Tu hermano me dijo que querías dedicarte a la Astronomía —su voz me exasperó en demasía.

Aparté la vista de mi libro y le fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Te importa que eche un vistazo en esos cajones de debajo de la televisión? Las películas no estaban en la habitación de Itachi —me miró con fingida inocencia.

—Ya te lo he dicho: me la suda dónde busques tus jodidas películas.

Y mientras se volvía hacia los muebles que circundaban el televisor, detecté fugazmente un atisbo de sonrisa. Me estaba inflando los huevos a propósito.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé cómo se acuclillaba y rebuscaba entre los objetos desperdigados de los cajones. Al parecer, no se había equivocado; tres películas que no había visto en mi vida aparecieron de pronto en el tercer cajón.

—En menudo lugar las dejas, Itachi —oí que murmuraba Sasori para sí mismo.

Por las portadas que vislumbré en la distancia, supuse que eran películas de ciencia ficción y algún que otro _thriller_.

 _Puto friki_.

Continué observando a Sasori con disimulo. El silencio embargó la estancia, durante unos instantes en que su rostro se había quedado con una expresión extraña. Sus ojos se movían por el suelo al azar, sin verlo; parecía como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.

 _¿Se le habrán fundido todas las neuronas, de repente?_

—Por cierto —no me permitió devolver la atención en mi libro—, la semana pasada me encontré con Sakura...

Dejó las palabras tendidas en el aire un momento, y acto seguido me miró directamente. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo intenso; por una vez, su jeta no me pareció ridícula. Y, por supuesto, yo también le miré de la misma forma.

—No me gustó lo que vi —soltó sin miramientos—. Es tu novia, ¿verdad?

Mi taza de café produjo un sonido compacto, cuando la solté en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te mola? —fui directo al grano.

 **Ahora sí que me había inflado los huevos.**

Sasori se levantó del suelo, sin alterar el semblante.

—No me mola. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Noté cómo se me agitaban las aletas de la nariz.

—Y ella lo sabe, se lo confesé ese mismo día —recalcó.

Se me escapó una breve risa sarcástica.

—¿Y qué? Te ha dado calabazas y te has llevado una decepción, ¿no?

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Lo que me decepcionó fue ver su cara de tristeza. Sabía que me daría calabazas, pero no deberías actuar como si siempre fueras a tenerla asegurada, mucho menos cuando no haces nada por quitarle esa expresión de desconsuelo —contraatacó—. Para ser sincero, creo que ella se merece a alguien mejor que tú, por mucho que tengas el apellido que tienes.

Otro resoplido cargado de sarcasmo.

—¿Pretendes ponerte a mi altura? —le reté.

—Tengo muy claro que conmigo no se sentiría tan alicaída como la he visto últimamente —enterró las manos en los bolsillos y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Como a todos los niños ricos de tu edad, para ti lo único que cuenta es el sexo y el dinero.

No sé en qué momento fue que abandoné la mesa del comedor, pero de pronto me vi agarrando a aquel cabrón por el cuello de la camisa y aprisionándole contra la pared, del mismo modo que había hecho Itachi conmigo por la mañana. Pero a mí me dominó una furia mayor, y el hormigueo de mis nudillos me provocó unas espantosas ansias de hundirle la cabeza de un golpe.

Antes de que pudiera descargar mi puño sobre él, Sasori me mostró una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Ves? Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer: liarte a hostias si alguien dice algo que no te gusta, en lugar de desvivirte por que Sakura sepa que la amas. No eres un hombre..., ella nunca podrá ser feliz a tu lado.

Era inevitable. Aquel pelirrojo de bote con pintas de marginado social **había dado en el puñeterísimo clavo**.

No había sido el único que había manifestado sus sentimientos por Sakura. El cejotas de Rock Lee, Naruto durante la infancia, e incluso Neji –a su manera– ya me los habían hecho saber antes que él. Sin embargo, aquella vez no sentí esa situación como una competencia...

... **sino como una derrota.**

Tal como había dicho, Sakura no había correspondido a Sasori. Y a pesar de ello, él tenía los cojones de enfrentarse a mí. Aun cuando parecía tener todas las de perder, él no se había dado por vencido.

Y allí estaba yo, como un paleto que solo sabe repartir galletas; abalanzándome sobre él por haber pronunciado aquello que llevaba tiempo esquivando. Sakura no era feliz. Estar conmigo solo le había traído problemas: desde acosadoras particulares que le habían hecho la vida imposible en el instituto, hasta tías celosas con las que me había enrollado por cargar con un vacío en el pecho, que solo Sakura había logrado llenar. Y ahora sucedía lo que, tal vez, debería haber previsto que iba a suceder.

A veces me pregunto qué valor tiene un apellido, si con él arrastras una maraña de desastres que solo perjudican a tus seres queridos. ¿Qué valor tenía el dinero, si no podía darle a Sakura lo que necesitaba?

Lo había comprendido tarde.

No se trataba de si mi situación podría ponerla en peligro o no, sino de que el destino de Sakura **nunca había estado ligado al mío.**

Siempre habíamos sido de mundos diferentes. Incluso cuando ella había tenido una vida de lujos, habíamos sido opuestos. Su mundo nunca había tenido nada que ver con el mío, y probablemente por eso, al final, no era capaz de hacerla lo suficientemente feliz.

 **Y Sakura no se merecía lo _suficiente_. **

_Egoísta, solamente eres un egoísta_.

Apreté la mandíbula y, tragándome con gran esfuerzo el orgullo, solté a Sasori.

—Lárgate de aquí —mis ojos lo taladraron con severidad.

Por un momento, creí percibir que su frente se arrugaba, como si hubiese sentido fugazmente lástima. No obstante, sus facciones se endurecieron y cualquier atisbo de empatía que hubiese existido, se esfumó.

Pasado un rato, Sasori decidió romper el contacto visual. Recogió las películas del suelo –las cuales se habían caído ante mi fortuito ataque–, y seguidamente, se encaminó a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos. No hubo más palabras entre nosotros, antes de que abriera la puerta y se marchara finalmente.

* * *

Aquel lunes era uno de febrero, y las últimas hojas mustias y acartonadas del invierno caían de las melancólicas ramas de los árboles. Hacía frío. Tanto que parecía que fuera a nevar.

Estaba observando el vaho helado que emanaba de mi boca, cuando detecté aquellos cabellos rosáceos aproximarse.

—Pensaba que habíamos quedado en la azotea. Ahora mismo iba para allá —dijo Sakura, con la misma ingenuidad de una niña valiente.

Una parte de mí me suplicó no mirarla, pero el deseo de hacerlo venció a todas mis prohibiciones calladas. No sé muy bien qué vio en mi rostro; a pesar de que procuré mantenerme inescrutable, sus cejas finas descendieron como si hubiesen perdido tesón. Y aunque no abrió la boca, percibí al instante su inquietud.

No me permití un segundo más de titubeo, me levanté del banco donde me había sentado a esperarla.

—Vayamos juntos —le respondí.

Aquel día, al subir por aquellas escaleras hacia la azotea experimenté una sensación parecida a lo que debe sentir un preso al caminar por el corredor de la muerte. Sabía que habría un final, pero era como en un sueño; como si mis pasos nunca fueran a acabar; como si fuera a quedarme allí para siempre: subiendo y subiendo. Era dirigirme a un destino que extinguiría, por completo, todo aquello por lo que la vida que conocía había cobrado un sentido.

 **Desde entonces, no he vuelto a pisar aquel lugar**.


	35. ESTELA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Sé que me he atrasado bastante, pero esta vez tengo excusa: he estado de vacaciones. Muchos de los que seguís este fanfic vivís al otro lado del hemisferio, pero en España es verano, y al menos en el sur hace un calor que quita las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa.

Igualmente, he procurado no dejar de escribir, aunque, eso sí, tengo que admitir que ha sido un capítulo muy difícil. También es bastante largo, por lo que tened paciencia. Creo que está justificado.

Será un capítulo donde ocurran muchas novedades que, quizás, os trastoquen un poco. De momento. Así que preparaos para evitar caeros de espaldas (juas juas juas).

[Esta obra está registrada en: © **Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22]

Sin más... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **35.** **ESTELA**

 _SAKURA_

Tiene las uñas de un liviano lila y los nudillos apretados de un blanco roto, como si, por alguna razón, se hubiesen desgastado. Su piel marmoleada rezuma ese frío intrínseco; a veces pienso que, si la toco, encontraré hielo en lugar de carne. Y luego esos ojos malvas, unas ojeras que cargan un agotamiento insondable, contemplándome sin ver nada; como si frente a él solo existiese una pared opaca.

 **Vacío**.

—Se acabó.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus pupilas no se inmutan.

—Lo siento, me he equivocado al dejar que te acostumbraras tanto tiempo.

Sigo sin entender.

—¿Acostumbrarme a qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Él parpadea un par de segundos y, entonces, su expresión se vuelve hastiada, como si llevara toda una vida lidiando con mis problemas de comprensión. Se mantiene a una prudente distancia de mí.

—No podemos seguir con esta tontería, Sakura. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Al principio estaba bien, me entretenía, pero poco a poco se ha vuelto muy pesado: siempre con tantos problemas, tantas discusiones, tantos imprevistos...

Las manos se me tensan.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —creo que no le entiendo..., o creo que no quiero entenderle.

—Lo que escuchas, Sakura —me mira con un semblante inanimado, como una estatua de expresión esotérica—. Estoy cansado de ser el novio de alguien que no está hecha a mi medida.

Creo que acabo de sentir un mazo golpeándome el pecho. Quiero hablar, pero soy incapaz de decir nada.

—¿No lo has pensado? —su voz continúa con una neutralidad escalofriante—. Venimos de mundos distintos... ¿Te imaginas a mi padre entrando en tu casa ruinosa para visitar a tu familia?

Claro, ahí está. Por eso, nunca ha dado el paso de conocer a mi madre. Para él, mi casa es _ruinosa_ , mi familia es _ruinosa_ , mi vida es _ruinosa_.

—Yo nunca he sido como el resto de chicos que has podido conocer; no puedo tener una vida normal como tú. Sostengo un apellido al que, lo quiera o no, debo honrar, y ello me obliga a afrontar determinados problemas —de repente, sus ojos despiden un brillo inescrutable—. ¿Qué diría la prensa si se enterara de que el hijo del Viceministro de Defensa tiene una novia medio extranjera y pobre? Tal como indica la respuesta, tú eres uno de _esos_ problemas.

—¿Qué...?

Era eso. A fin de cuentas siempre ha sido eso. Por mucho que a él no le haya importado o me haya creído que no le importaba en el pasado.

 **Yo soy pobre. Y nunca he sido completamente japonesa.**

—Por supuesto, no puedo culparte —entierra las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Reconozco que yo he sido el responsable de haber permitido esto. Tendría que haberlo frenado a tiempo, o simplemente no haberlo iniciado nunca.

—¿Estás diciendo que nuestra relación ha sido un capricho tuyo?

Sin poder contener más la voz, mi pregunta es directa, destripada; no permite ningún margen de dudas a su significado. Él se me queda mirando largamente, pero sigo sin entender el destello de sus pupilas.

—Sí —lo pronuncia conciso y decidido.

Me pican los ojos. Horriblemente.

—¿Por eso nunca me has dicho «te quiero»?

De pronto, sus ojos negros se abren mucho. Creo que no se esperaba esa pregunta; aunque pasan los segundos, no responde. Noto entonces las primeras lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

—Tiene sentido —sonrío con amargura.

No quiero preguntarlo. En el fondo, me aterra hacerlo. Pero necesito otra razón. Una razón que me haga pensar que mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mis recuerdos..., todo lo que he entregado y he vivido con él no ha estado siempre descompensado.

Una razón que me permita aceptar la realidad, porque ahora mismo no le termino de creer.

 **Una razón que anule rápidamente cualquier futuro impulso de luchar por él.**

Inspiro hondo.

—¿Hay otra? —vagamente, lo pregunto.

Él entorna los ojos. Hace rato que he dado por perdida la capacidad de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—No la hay, pero _quiero_ que la haya —noto que inesperadamente vacila, como si se estuviese replanteado lo que me va a soltar—. Posiblemente, Karin sea la más indicada.

Es inevitable que lo piense. Es justo la respuesta que he esperado. Y por primera vez, detesto esta cualidad mía de predecir las cosas. No me planteo siquiera el motivo por el que me ha parecido que ha recalcado ese _quiero_. Es una cuestión simple..., pero supongo que sigue descuadrándome.

De entre todas las candidatas, **¿por qué ella?**

Ya la tuvo comiendo de su mano una vez. Probablemente, la ha tenido siempre. Pero estoy segura de que no llegó a pasar nada entre ellos, porque tengo la sensación de que él nunca la ha mirado con cariño.

 **Aunque ahora mismo empiezo a dudar de si él alguna vez me ha mirado así.**

¿Quién sabe lo que piensa, siente o padece? Él se ha criado en el silencio.

—Entonces... ¿ya está? ¿Así se termina? De la noche a la mañana, ¿no?

Me da la impresión de que está apretando la mandíbula; quizás le estoy irritando. Siento que se me arruga la frente.

—¿Me odias? —lo he dicho sin pensar.

—Me voy, Sakura.

Empieza a girarse, y algo en mí me dice que si dejo que me dé la espalda, será la última vez que me mire.

—¡Espera! —le agarro por el brazo, tironeando para que se vuelva—. ¡Todavía no, por favor! No puedo... No estoy preparada...

—No soy algo tuyo, Sakura. Tu vida no depende de mí, no tienes que estar preparada para esto. Simplemente haz lo que querías hacer antes de empezar esta tontería y a mí déjame en paz. Me estorbas.

Su gélida voz, esas palabras salpicadas de escarcha y espinos, me dejan irremediablemente petrificada. Por alguna razón, mi mirada se ha quedado clavada en mis manos. Los dedos siguen creando arrugas en la manga de su uniforme, apretados como tornillos ensañados. Parecen las garras de un depredador reteniendo la carne de su presa.

Y entonces siento miedo de mí misma. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan... posesiva? Sasori me lo dijo. Puede ser que tenga razón. Tal vez no deba culpar a Karin de esta situación.

 **Es lógico que Sasuke me vea como un estorbo**.

Supongo que es inevitable observar cómo esas garras mías recobran la forma de manos. Unas manos que ya no aprietan ni ciñen como clavos, sino que dejan de arrugar esa manga y se abren por completo. Veo su brazo alejarse y, cuando levanto la mirada, compruebo que su rostro no se ha girado.

 **Que sus ojos ya no volverán a buscarme**.

—Tu vida no depende de él —una voz inesperada se ha escuchado detrás de mí.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, caigo en la cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, sentada sobre mi cama, y de repente mis mejillas se sienten empapadas.

Tengo la sensación de que llevo horas llorando.

—Vamos, Sakura —vuelvo a escuchar esa voz, ahora mucho más cerca—. Tú estás hecha de otra pasta; una para ser fuerte y valiente. Así somos las mujeres de esta familia, lo sabes.

Reconozco enseguida el hilo que conduce esas palabras; he escuchado algo parecido antes. Al sentir unas manos caer sobre mis hombros, no me sorprendo. La tía Tsunade me mira con una ternura que pocas veces he visto en sus facciones duras.

—No dejes tu fuerza en manos de nadie, que no seas tú —con un dedo, aparta una lágrima que se me resbala por el pómulo—. Ahora, levántate.

Como si en mi cama algo me hubiese impulsado, me levanto de un tirón. Parpadeo, y las paredes, el escritorio, el armario, las estanterías..., todo lo que hay en mi habitación adopta otra forma, otras dimensiones, otros colores.

Sin confusión, observo que estoy en una zona conocida del instituto; de hecho, mis dedos están temblequeando, expectantes. Experimento un sudor frío por la nuca, y me doy cuenta de que tengo el cuerpo cansado, como apaleado.

Tengo la impresión de que llevo tiempo sin dormir bien.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo has quedado?

Hinata aparece de pronto, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia mí. Naruto viene a su lado.

—¿Eh? —no la entiendo.

—Date la vuelta, date la vuelta —Naruto señala insistentemente con la mano a un punto detrás de mí.

Me giro, y lo que veo me da un vuelco al corazón. De repente, recuerdo por qué me siento agitada. En el gigantesco tablero de la pared, entre un centenar de nombres enumerados de mayor a menor por columnas, ahí estoy. Encabezando la lista. La primera.

 **Por fin, la primera.**

—¡Sakura-chan, lo has conseguido! —la voz de Hinata contiene una inmensa emoción.

—¿Has visto? ¿Has visto? —le sigue Naruto, casi hiperactivo.

No puedo creérmelo. Una y otra vez, mis ojos corretean de mi nombre al segundo que destaca debajo de él. Sasuke es el segundo. He superado a Sasuke.

 **En los exámenes finales de Bachillerato, finalmente, he superado a Sasuke Uchiha.**

No es posible. Por muy duro que haya estudiado para recuperar todo el retraso académico de este curso y mantener mi beca hasta el final, no puede ser que haya quedado un puesto por encima de uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de Japón. No, claro que no puede ser.

 **Él me ha dejado ganar.**

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué te pasa? —Hinata arruga la frente.

No le respondo y, sin pensarlo un segundo, echo a correr. Abro una puerta y una fuerte luz me ilumina. Sigo corriendo; cruzo la linde de un parque y voy directa a la parada del metro. Parece como si los minutos pasaran como segundos, cuando llego a mi destino y me pregunto si no estoy buscando algo en vano.

Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces Sasuke todavía piensa en mí. Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces Sasuke todavía me aprecia. Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces Sasuke todavía... ¿está enamorado de mí?

Subo por el ascensor, como siempre, sin ninguna objeción por parte del portero. En cuanto se abre, detecto la figura del profesor Itachi con ropa deportiva y un macuto al hombro. Está saliendo de su apartamento, y parece que se dirige al gimnasio.

—Sakura —no utiliza ningún sufijo conmigo; a pesar de la sorpresa, mantiene su tono suave.

Me apoyo en las rodillas intentando buscar aire.

—Tengo... que ver a Sasuke —jadeo—. ¿Está aquí o ha salido?

Él no me responde enseguida. Inspiro hondo, y me incorporo. Cuando le miro directamente a la cara, encuentro inmediatamente una expresión grave en sus rasgos finos. No puedo decidir exactamente qué sentimientos está experimentando: si preocupación o si irritación.

—Lo siento, no vas a poder verle. Anoche, Sasuke cogió un vuelo a Estados Unidos.

Entorno los ojos.

—¿Un vuelo? ¿Se refiere a que se ha ido de vacaciones?

El profesor Itachi pestañea solo una vez.

—No, Sakura. Me refiero a que se ha ido a vivir allí. No volverá a Japón.

El rostro del mayor de los Uchiha permanece con esa expresión fuerte, incluso cuando mis pies comienzan a retroceder. Escucho un eco expandirse a mi alrededor, mientras una recia opresión se apodera de mi pecho. Algo que me agarra. Se me clava. Desgarra.

¿Por qué?

—¿Te has enterado de que Karin se ha mudado? Dicen que se ha ido a vivir a Nueva York con su madre —Ino me mira con expresión cautelosa, mientras yo mantengo la mirada en mi bocadillo de fideos _yakisoba_ —. Sakura, no dejes que esto afecte a tu futuro.

¿Por qué?

—Hermanita, he visto en la tele que Sasuke-senpai ha entrado sin problemas en la Universidad de Harvard —Hana tiene la misma cara que esa vez en que me encerré en mi dormitorio durante semanas, tras la muerte de papá—. Por favor, no abandones tu sueño de ser doctora.

¿Por qué?

—¡Sakura, abre! —mamá aporrea mi puerta con un entusiasmo inusitado—. ¡Ha llegado una carta de la Universidad médica de Tokio! ¡Veamos todos juntos lo que dice!

¿Por qué?

—Él nunca te quiso, o al menos no lo hizo como debió hacerlo. Quédate siempre con las personas que sí lo hagan —Sasori me abraza con fuerza, del modo en que sabes que su perfume se apoderará de tu ropa para el resto del día—. Voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que necesites, Sakura.

¿Por qué?

—No he vuelto a recibir noticias de Sasuke. Se fue con un pariente lejano que trabaja con algunas ONG, y supongo que estará ocupado con la universidad. Lo siento mucho, Sakura —el profesor Itachi, aunque ya no sea mi profesor, sigue mirándome con esa dulzura especial—. Aun así, nunca olvides que en esta casa siempre vas a tener un hogar. Para lo que quieras, yo estoy aquí.

 **¿Por qué?**

 _Sakura._

Me doy la vuelta, y le encuentro a él. Sé que es él. Su alborotado pelo negro azabache, su imperiosa espalda, el blancor de su nuca, sus hombros anchos tan visibles en las líneas marcadas del uniforme de nuestro instituto.

 _No soy algo tuyo, Sakura_.

Sigue sin girarse, pero corro hacia él. No puedo permitir que vuelva a alejarse.

 _Tu vida no depende de mí, no tienes que estar preparada para esto_.

Sasuke. Es Sasuke. No puede irse otra vez.

 _Simplemente haz lo que querías hacer..._

Sasuke...

 _No puedo tener una vida normal como tú._

 **... vuelve**.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, me detuve un buen rato a reordenar mi mente y recordar qué había pasado, qué hora era y dónde estaba. Sobre todo, dónde estaba. Lentamente, asimilé que todavía había oscuridad porque apenas empezaba a amanecer, y que me encontraba despatarrada en la cama de matrimonio del dormitorio. Luego, me pregunté qué clase de imagen, historia o situación habría visto el día anterior para haber soñado todo aquello.

Pensándolo con detenimiento, hacía mucho que no revivía aquellos momentos de mi vida. Casi había olvidado que habían sido así. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con esa recapitulación de acontecimientos imprevistos, con esas anécdotas que ya creía enterradas, con todas esas cosas que habían pasado.

 **Recuerdos de seis años atrás.**

Al cabo de un rato, los tenues rayos de sol despuntaron a través de mi ventana. El techo se empezó a distinguir del resto de los elementos que componían la habitación, y entonces comprendí que ya no tenía sentido intentar dormir de nuevo.

Me desperecé tranquilamente, y luego salí del dormitorio. El cuarto de baño era de estilo occidental, por lo que dejé mi pijama y mi ropa interior tirados por el suelo y me metí directa en la ducha. Cuando terminé y me miré en el espejo, volvió a hacérseme raro ver el color de mi pelo.

A pesar de haber conseguido una de las mejores notas del NBME[1], mis rasgos mestizos tan pronunciados y el color natural de mi cabello me habían supuesto muchas trabas. El director del hospital en el que comenzaría las prácticas remuneradas, a partir de abril, me había exigido solucionar la visibilidad de mi anomalía capilar. Entendía que sería insólito para los pacientes tener a una doctora con el pelo rosa, y no me perdonaría insultar el gran esfuerzo que había hecho la tía Tsunade para que me aceptaran allí.

Me había resultado paradójico tener que teñirme el pelo, cuando ya de por sí parecía teñido; sin embargo, al hacerlo descubrí un fenómeno que desconocía. Pese a que me había aplicado un tono cobrizo, no tardó en volverse mucho más claro y pasteloso, y aunque se advertía la coloración anaranjada, seguía teniendo reflejos rosáceos en la raíz. Había probado con baños de color en tonos más fuertes, pero el resultado había sido el mismo.

Así que me había quedado con una especie de pelirrojo rosado, un poco más creíble que mi tono verdadero. Esperaba que el director lo diera por bueno, puesto que quería evitar la alternativa de cortármelo como un hombre. Me había costado mucho dejarlo crecer hasta la clavícula.

Mientras dejaba el café haciéndose, me puse a arreglar la cama. No había mirado la hora, pero sabía que era temprano. Me extrañó cuando advertí la vibración de mi móvil, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

 _Sasori: Intentaré llegar lo antes posible. Hoy habrá mucho lío en el bufete._

Tardé un poco en recordar que aquel día tenía algo especial.

 **Mi graduación**.

 _Sakura: No te preocupes. No me enfadaré si no puedes._

Era perfectamente consciente de que Sasori estaba ocupado. A sus veintinueve años, era uno de los miembros que encabezaban el bufete de abogados Akasuna. Por tanto, no era extraño que se quedara hasta la noche trabajando.

Aun así, a veces me sorprendía. Había creído que Sasori se frustraría, después de haber fracasado en su sueño de convertirse en director de cine. La Universidad de Waseda no había sido suficiente para que el público valorara su obra, de manera que se había visto obligado a elegir otro camino.

Sin embargo, había desarrollado un destacado recelo hacia el mundillo de las marionetas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con escenarios, y finalmente se había decantado por la opción más alejada de su vocación artística: el Derecho. Tal como habían querido sus padres.

 **Supongo que hay sueños donde se necesita algo más que una buena formación académica para ser cumplidos.**

No recibí más mensajes de parte de Sasori, y deduje de inmediato que él había esperado que fuera más codiciosa. Siempre quería que fuera más codiciosa, pero yo me negaba en redonda. Si no podía venir, no era culpa de nadie. No había más vueltas que darle.

Por otro lado, me sentí aliviada por haberme despertado tan temprano. Mamá llegaría de un momento a otro con el _hakama_ [2] de graduación, así que tenía tiempo para desayunar con calma. De mi preparación estética se encargaría ella, que había pedido que le redujeran las horas de ese día en el trabajo, ante la imposibilidad de Hana para venir por la mañana. «Me han puesto un puñetero examen parcial a primera hora», se había quejado mi hermana, un hábito desde que había entrado en Lengua y Literatura Inglesa.

Era un verdadero consuelo que, a esas alturas, mamá pudiera permitirse hacer aquel tipo de _pellas_. Desde que la habían ascendido a gerente del servicio del limpieza del hotel, gozaba de vacaciones pagadas y, si se tomaba un descanso voluntario como ese día, bastaba únicamente con recuperarlo cualquier domingo. Además, al haber saldado casi todas las deudas arrastradas durante años, de vez en cuando mamá se permitía sus caprichos y compraba buenos productos de cosmética y ropa.

Igualmente, el _hakama_ había sido un regalo de los abuelos. Estaban acostumbrados a encontrar los mejores tejidos para esa prenda, que en aikido se utilizaba como un pantalón.

Cuando mamá llamó a la puerta, yo ya me había arreglado el pelo.

—¡Vaya, Sakura! Me encanta cómo te sienta ese color con los tirabuzones —observó mamá en cuanto me vio.

Me había hecho un semirecogido simple, pero adecuado para aquel evento. Tras un buen rato maquillándome y colocándome el traje, mamá añadió un adorno floral en mi moño lateral, como una cascada de pétalos rosados que combinaban con los reflejos de mi cabello.

—Estás preciosa, cariño —se me quedó mirando con un brillo tierno en sus ojos castaños—. Papá estará muy orgulloso de ti, esté donde esté.

Sonreí brevemente. Estaba feliz, pero cuando me giré y me miré en el espejo, una parte de mí se sintió ligeramente desconcertada. No acostumbraba a vestir trajes tan ceremoniosos, y fue inevitable pensar en qué diría mi yo de hacía algunos años.

 **Porque, de repente, fui consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado en aquellos años.**

* * *

A mi graduación asistieron Hinata e Ino, las primeras junto a mi madre; luego, apareció Naruto con prisas, aunque acicalado y trajeado. Hana salió de la universidad y llegó un poco más tarde, pero antes de que entráramos en la gran sala de la ceremonia. No vino sola; Kiba le acompañaba. Y aun cuando ya había pasado un año desde que lo anunciaran, una vez más se me hizo raro saber que ese chico ya no era solo mi amigo, sino que también mi cuñado.

La tía Tsunade no pudo asistir por lo atareada que se encontraba, y se había juntado que la abuela tenía pánico al tren con que el viejo coche del abuelo estaba en el taller por problemas con el embrague. Así pues, mamá me infló a fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles de mi persona. Prácticamente, habría sido innecesario que el resto de la familia hubiese asistido.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó oficialmente, sentí la ausencia de otras personas que había querido que estuvieran allí.

Eché en falta a Rock Lee, que desde que había abierto su propio restaurante apenas se dejaba ver.

Eché en falta a Tenten, que había decidido tomarse un año sabático por Europa, desde que Neji había ingresado en un centro de desintoxicación.

Eché en falta a Shikamaru, que había ido a una boda con Temari, al igual que Chôji, del cual me pregunté qué comería que no rompiera demasiado la dieta que había seguido, desde que se convirtiera en monitor de gimnasio.

Y eché en falta al profesor Itachi, pero el instituto seguía abierto hasta finales de ese mes.

También me acordé fugazmente de Gaara, supongo que por el discurso de uno de los profesores más intolerantes y homofóbicos de la universidad, que irónicamente había hablado sobre aceptarnos a nosotros mismos. Desde que se conocieran la orientación sexual del pequeño de los Sabaku y el rumor de sus trapicheos con drogas, nadie le había vuelto a ver. Nunca se supo con certeza por qué desapareció o a dónde se fue, pero aquello dejó de por vida una profunda huella en el corazón de su hermana.

En el caso de Sai, los motivos habían sido circunstanciales. Siempre había creído que terminaría con Ino, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido nunca a dar aquel paso. Después de que nos graduáramos en el instituto Konohagakure, me enteré de que se había independizado y separado completamente de su familia adoptiva, y que luego se había ido a vivir a Kioto. La última vez que le había visto había sido un verano, en la distancia; se había montado en un autobús que conducía al aeropuerto.

Cuando un compañero de la carrera subió a la tarima para dar su discurso, rememoré anécdotas de la universidad; no obstante, me di cuenta enseguida de que eran muy pocas, en comparación con las que había vivido en el instituto. Pensé que era normal. Ya no era una niña. Aquella etapa había sido para enfocarme únicamente en mi formación profesional, sin hacer amigos potencialmente sentimentales. Más bien, colegas de copas y apuntes.

Nadie podía sustituir lo que había construido en mis años de Bachillerato...

... **y por eso, creo, recordé a Sasuke.**

Como un mosquito hambriento en la flama estival, su rostro se balanceó intermitentemente por mi cabeza durante toda la ceremonia. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había soñado con él, que desde aquella mañana tuve que soportar un continuo mal sabor de boca. ¿Qué habría sido de él todos aquellos años? ¿Aún viviría en Estados Unidos? ¿Qué habría pensado si me hubiese visto allí, vestida con un _hakama_ en la graduación de la carrera que toda mi vida había soñado hacer?

Reprimí un escalofrío.

—¿Has visto a Sasori? —le pregunté a Hana, cuando la entrega de diplomas se aproximaba a su fin.

—Parece que todavía no ha llegado —mi hermana dio un rodeo con la mirada por los asistentes.

En realidad, no entendí a qué había venido lo de preguntar por Sasori. Tenía asumido que no vendría, y no le culpaba de nada. Había sido un impulso estúpido, como si al evocar mentalmente mi pasado le necesitara.

 **Pero a quien verdaderamente sentí que necesitaba fue mi padre**.

Estaba más decidida que nunca a hacer honor a su memoria, y durante la mayor parte de la ceremonia creí verle allí, sonriéndome, con los ojos brillantes de un inmenso orgullo.

En el momento en que me llamaron a recoger mi diploma, experimenté esa conocida sensación de atoramiento en la garganta, como un nudo que se acrecentaba, provocando que me escocieran los ojos y me picara la nariz. Conteniéndome las lágrimas, agarré aquel pergamino enlazado, y me prometí a mí misma que no me rendiría. Por muchas veces que me equivocara en el proceso, que me cayera o me llenara de heridas, no abandonaría mi propósito.

 **Me convertiría en una gran doctora, costara lo que costase. Por él.**

* * *

—¿De verdad estás bien con no salir a tomar algo con tus compañeros de la universidad? —aunque debía sonar preocupada, Hinata me pareció conmovida.

—¡Claro que sí! Hace mil que no quedo con vosotras —insistí.

—¿Y Sasori? ¿Te ha dicho algo? —quiso saber Ino.

—Sí, ya me había avisado de que tenía mucha tarea en el bufete. No contaba con que viniese.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que mi graduación hubiera concluido en el polideportivo, con una fiesta donde todos los asistentes habíamos tomado aperitivos y presenciado alguna que otra actuación. Después de aquello, la mayoría de mis compañeros habían regresado a sus casas para cambiarse con ropa menos protocolaria y habían continuado festejando en alguna sala preparada para eventos especiales.

Yo también había regresado a casa para cambiarme, pero había elegido cenar en un restaurante con suelo de tatami y la compañía de mis mejores amigas.

—Bueno, aunque te moleste, Hinata, me alegro de que Naruto haya tenido que marcharse a trabajar con el sobón de Jiraiya —saltó Ino, zampándose un par de trozos de sashimi—. Hacía mucho que no pasábamos tiempo juntas; estás todo el día pegada a tu maromo o en el invernadero.

Hinata hizo un mohín.

—Ino-chan, tú también estás muy ausente con eso de ayudar a tu madre en la tienda de Ginza —replicó.

Lo cierto era que, desde el instituto, Naruto y Hinata no se habían separado muy a menudo. No habían experimentado crisis, fases extrañas o cualquier problema que pudiera distanciar a cualquier pareja. Para mí, tenían el prototipo de relación ideal, en la que se entendían perfectamente y resolvían enseguida cualquier disputa privada, sin que sus personalidades tan distintas les afectase.

Y no parecía que las cosas fueran a cambiar. Hinata había conseguido un puesto de técnica de laboratorio en un invernadero a las afueras de la ciudad y Naruto un gran apego a la productora del viejo verde de Jiraiya; sin embargo, se habían adaptado de maravilla.

—Hinata, yo propongo continuamente planes para que salgamos todas, pero tú siempre te rajas, y desde que Sakura empezó a salir con su novio, lo mismo. Echo de menos a Tenten —Ino soltó un resoplido.

En su caso, ella seguía como siempre. La eterna Soltera de Oro, con su cuerpo escultural, la melena rubia platino más larga que nunca, y una ensalada de moda y hombres pendiendo de sus finos tacones.

Sin embargo, Hinata tenía razón cuando decía que Ino también estaba liada. Hacía solo unos meses desde que se había convertido en la encargada de la nueva tienda en Ginza de la firma de ropa de su madre. Además, estaba terminando la carrera de Gerencia en Moda y Diseño de la escuela de negocios de Tokio, aun cuando el curso no fuera obligatoriamente presencial.

—¿Sabéis algo de Tenten? —la voz de Hinata me arrancó súbitamente de mis pensamientos.

Me comí una pieza de sushi.

—Hace unos días envió algunas fotos por el grupo de Line, ¿no? Ahora está en Bélgica —comenté.

Ino entornó un poco los ojos, mirando a Hinata con cautela.

—¿Has hablado con... Neji?

Nuestra amiga de cabellos negros, que hacía poco se había cortado a la altura de los hombros, tardó un poco en responder.

—Yo no. De momento, mi padre es el único con el que le permiten estar en contacto, siempre y cuando vaya al centro a visitarle directamente. Le han prohibido el uso de móviles y ordenador —suspiró.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿En serio? ¿Sin móviles ni ordenador?

Le lancé una mirada reprobatoria, y ella entendió inmediatamente que aquella cuestión no tenía relevancia en nuestra conversación.

—¿Y cuándo os dejarán verle? —le pregunté a nuestra amiga de ojos perlados.

—No tengo ni idea, pero espero que no sea dentro de mucho. Tengo entendido que se suelen restringir las visitas, si el paciente no mejora en el proceso.

Las palabras de Hinata me pusieron los pelos de punta.

Todos habíamos imaginado que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. Neji llevaba años jugando con drogas, y había alcanzado su límite cuando había conocido el crack. Una mañana, habían llamado desde el hospital a la casa de los Hyûga para anunciar que su sobrino había sido encontrado en el suelo de su apartamento, inconsciente por una sobredosis. Había estado consumiendo alcohol, marihuana y crack desde la noche anterior.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, me sentía desgarrada. Neji me había parecido siempre una persona seria e inteligente (había estudiado Ingeniería Eléctrica hasta antes de la rehabilitación), por lo que me resultaba increíble ver que, incluso después del instituto, hubiese puesto en riesgo su vida de aquella forma. Igualmente, había desarrollado un fuerte rechazo hacia él. No solo por Hinata y los señores Hyûga.

 **Tenten no había vuelto a ser la misma por su culpa.**

—Bueno, preferiría hablaros de noticias más alegres —Hinata se aclaró notoriamente la garganta, y yo volví de nuevo al presente.

Se recogió el pelo sobre un hombro y dejó la mano ahí, con los dedos enroscados en torno a sus cabellos. Seguidamente, nos dedicó a Ino y a mí miradas expectantes, como a la espera de que dijéramos algo. No entendía nada.

—No me jodas —susurró Ino.

Por un segundo, pensé que estaba bromeando; que en realidad no había comprendido lo que Hinata pretendía hacernos ver, al igual que yo.

 **Supongo que siempre he sido un poco lenta para esas cosas.**

No fue hasta que la rubia agarró su mano y elevó el dedo anular, cuando sentí que el pulso se me paralizaba momentáneamente. El centelleante anillo de oro blanco hacía palidecer sus uñas de porcelana.

—Es de compromiso, ¿verdad, Hinata? ¿Es eso? —Ino estaba estupefacta.

Las níveas mejillas de la chica de ojos perlados se coloraron por completo. Asintió nerviosa con la cabeza.

—¡Ay, madre mía! ¡Te vas a casar! —la voz de Ino enronqueció por la emoción contenida—. ¡Esto es fantástico! Es, es... ¡maravilloso! ¿Has oído eso, Sakura? ¡Nuestra Hinata-chan se nos casa!

Una parte de mí quiso mostrar el mismo entusiasmo que Ino –aunque nunca habría esperado que una noticia así le alegrara tanto–. Quise expresar el mismo alborozo y la misma ilusión; sin embargo, cuando mi mejor amiga rubia dio un grito jubiloso y se abalanzó sobre mi otra mejor amiga morena, fui incapaz de unirme a aquel abrazo.

La realidad fue que no supe gestionar los múltiples sentimientos que me atravesaron de repente, de arriba abajo. Sabía que aquel día llegaría de un momento a otro. Era lo que todos habíamos imaginado que ocurriría; lo que cualquiera que les conociera habría pronosticado para ellos. Y aun así, me resultó extraño.

Hinata y Naruto se iban a casar.

 **¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que empezaron a salir?**

 _Fue justo después del verano en que fuimos a Isshiki..._

Inmediatamente, acallé aquel recuerdo. No era necesario remover historias que no tenía sentido evocar. No era necesario volver a pronunciar _su_ nombre en mi cabeza.

 **Y entonces entendí de dónde procedía aquella tenue sensación de malestar.**

Sacudí la cabeza, recordándome a mí misma en qué año estaba y todo lo que había pasado desde que tuviera diecisiete años. No tenía sentido anclarme a una mala experiencia solo porque aquella puñetera anoche hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Cuando capté que Hinata me miraba, sonreí. Indudablemente, me alegraba por ella. En aquel momento, lo más importante eran Naruto y ella. Además de mi graduación, aquel día ya teníamos otra cosa más que celebrar con aquel banquete tradicional de marisco y pescado.

—Felicidades, Hinata-chan.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, al principio, me llevé un pequeño susto. Sentí que la llave de la puerta no había girado dos veces como correspondía, por lo que me di cuenta enseguida de que la habían abierto. Sin embargo, en cuanto entré y descubrí aquel par de mocasines negros de piel en la entrada, respiré aliviada.

Oí unos pasos aproximándose mientras me quitaba mis botines acordonados de tacón.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

Levanté la vista, y me encontré una maraña de cabellos castaños caoba apuntándome, junto a unas manos que se agarraban firmemente al tejido grueso del pantalón.

—No hace falta que te inclines, tonto —aseguré, aunque me sentí un poco cruel cuando se me escapó levemente la risa.

Sasori se incorporó y me miró con una expresión de angustia.

—Te prometo que he intentado miles de veces salir del trabajo para ir a tu graduación.

—Ya lo sé, no estoy enfadada...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, se acercó a mí y me robó un beso demandante. Sus labios se sentían calientes, casi hirviendo. Pensé que se limitaría a eso, pero inesperadamente me estrechó entre sus brazos. Su perfume a lavanda y grosella me inundó por completo, mientras volvía a besarme con ganas. Un arrebato que envolvió mi lengua con frenesí.

Sin embargo, cuando me vi apretujada contra la puerta, sentí que la intensidad de sus besos disminuía.

—De verdad, Sasori, está todo bien —me reí contra su boca.

—¿Seguro? En serio que quería verte.

Alejé un poco la cabeza para mirarle directamente a la cara.

—Estoy algo cansada, ¿y tú?

Entonces Sasori soltó un largo suspiro, como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Como había intuido, se separó de mí y dio media vuelta.

—En realidad, solo tengo ganas de tirarme en el sofá —dijo con un gran bostezo, caminando de vuelta al salón.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

Para ser sincera, había dicho una mentirijilla. En realidad, no estaba cansada. Ni un poquito. Es más, habría aceptado encantada tener sexo aquella noche. Pero, al haber notado que el cuerpo de Sasori perdía el entusiasmo, automáticamente me vi obligada a parar. No habría sido la primera vez que discutiríamos porque yo siempre tenía ganas y él estaba agotado...

Decidí no concederle demasiada importancia y me dirigí al salón.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto —Sasori vertió champán sobre un par de copas de cristal.

—Yo no esperaba que tú vinieras a darme esta sorpresa. Recuerda que este es _mi_ apartamento —contraataqué de forma guasona.

Él se acercó a mí haciendo una mueca de fastidio, y me ofreció el champán. Chocamos las copas delicadamente.

—¿No has salido con tus compañeros? En mi graduación recuerdo que cerramos el local, prácticamente.

—Y me llamaste borracho como una cuba a las cuatro de la mañana, suplicándome que fuera tu novia. Quería matarte —rodé los ojos.

Sasori me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y acarició distraídamente mi largo pendiente.

—Es curioso. Te me resististe durante tres años, pero no hubo manera de detenerme. Quería estar contigo, aunque tuviera que hacer cosas impensables en mí.

—¿Y mereció la pena?

Sus ojos castaños me contemplaron largamente. Desde que en el trabajo le hubieran obligado a llevar un tono más oscuro de pelo, su mirada a veces parecía más misteriosa.

—Por ti, cualquier cosa merece la pena —se inclinó y me besó de nuevo en los labios. Luego, se separó un poco para volver a mirarme directamente, sin apartar la mano de mi mandíbula—. Pero cuando empieces las prácticas, deberías acostumbrarte a hacer más amistades con tus compañeros.

Hice un mohín.

—¿Por qué cambias de tema?

—Porque Ino, Hinata y Tenten no son las únicas amigas que puedes tener en tu vida. Ellas ni siquiera están en tu ambiente. Tendrás que salir con más personas que trabajen en lo que tú vas a trabajar, como hice yo.

—Pues haré más amigos siempre y cuando encuentre a quienes sean afines a mí, que de momento no han aparecido. No creo que sea tan grave haberme centrado solamente en estudiar durante mi tiempo en la universidad.

—Bueno, tranquila. No lo decía mal.

Opté por morderme la lengua. Ya habíamos tenido antes aquella charla, y cada vez que se desencadenaba me sacaba más de quicio. Sabía que entre mis compañeros de la universidad me había ganado la fama de misántropa y solitaria; incluso intuía que aquellos que había tratado más a menudo lo pensaban. No obstante, nunca me había apetecido cambiar su percepción. Sencillamente, hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme la opinión de los demás.

Pero en el fondo comprendía que Sasori me insistiera tanto en ello. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era adaptarse a nuevas situaciones. Desde que decidiera renunciar definitivamente a su gran sueño, había tenido que cambiar hábitos de vida, como su forma de vestir –atrás habían quedado los chalecos, las boinas y los pañuelos– o de comer –los restaurantes finos se habían adueñado de su cartera al menos dos veces por semana–. Habían sido sacrificios a cambio de que el mundo de la abogacía lo aceptara. Y al final, había destacado en su labor.

Igualmente, por mucho que fuera por preocupación, me irritaba que no me entendiese. Para ser doctora, no me hacía falta la amistad de todos los médicos del país.

No quise continuar con el tema, y desvié la mirada. En ese preciso instante detecté una caja de bombones abierta sobre la mesita de té.

—¿Y eso? —inquirí sonriendo, embelesada ante el chocolate.

—El champán no es suficiente para celebrar nada, ¿no?

Probé uno y me resultó tan delicioso que el hambre volvió a apoderarse de mi estómago. Decidí sentarme en el sofá, mientras me comía otro.

—Ten cuidado con pasarte, que esos dulces engordan y empachan mucho. Puedes comértelos en varios días —me advirtió Sasori, todavía sin sentarse.

—Pero si los has comprado como regalo de graduación, ¿no? Prefiero terminármelos hoy y, así, mañana los quemo en el gimnasio —me encogí de hombros, y acto seguido me metí otro bombón en la boca.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros durante unos segundos.

—En realidad, tengo otro regalo de graduación —señaló él, de repente.

—¿Cuál?

Me acomodé mejor entre los cojines del sofá, y fue entonces cuando sentí algo duro en mis lumbares. Extrañada, me giré y localicé enseguida un bulto oscuro cerca de mi trasero. Sin plantearme siquiera qué podía ser, lo tomé entre las manos... y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

 **Una cajita de terciopelo**.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en si debía abrirla o no, Sasori ya se había arrodillado.

—Sé que esto no te lo esperabas para nada, pero hace tiempo que yo ya lo pensaba —confesó sin levantarse—. También sé que somos jóvenes, tú más que yo al menos, y que te gusta tu independencia: vivir en tu propio apartamento, hacer tu propia compra en el supermercado..., pero creo que ya conoces mis sentimientos. Lo tengo y lo he tenido siempre muy claro. Supongo que estaba esperando a que fuera el momento idóneo, y ahora que has acabado la universidad, considero que no tiene sentido seguir alargándolo.

Me quitó la cajita de las manos, ignorando mi estupor. Sentía que mi cuerpo entero había dejado de funcionar.

—Sakura —abrió de un tirón la cajita hacia mí—, por favor, cásate conmigo.

* * *

 _SASUKE_

El aire se respiraba extraño cuando me desperté, como si ya anunciara que pronto estaría en una atmósfera diferente. Me retiré las sábanas de encima, pero el movimiento fue demasiado brusco, al parecer. Sentí súbitamente un dolor agudo en las costillas, y maldije en mis adentros a aquel novato del ejército que se había puesto en peligro innecesariamente. Fue tan tozudo, que haberle rescatado de aquel barranco –donde había quedado atrapado por hacerse el duro y bajar como un gilipollas sin las medidas reglamentarias– me había dejado el regalito de un cardenal enorme para, al menos, un mes.

Sin embargo, ahora podía estar tranquilo. Ya no tenía que adiestrar a principiantes, ni ayudar a los veteranos a entrenar. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras del General Yoshida, justo antes de subir a la avioneta que me llevaría al aeropuerto: «la base militar de las FAD[3] en Sudán del Sur se postra ante usted y agradece humildemente el servicio voluntario que nos ha brindado, Uchiha-sama».

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que volviera de África y eligiera de nuevo Hawái para descansar. En paz.

 **Había decidido que no regresaría a Massachusetts hasta dentro de un tiempo**.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví al presente. No tenía ni idea de la hora, aunque intuía que era temprano. Hacía años que no me levantaba tarde, por más que hubiera trasnochado el día anterior.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la cama, mi móvil vibró sobre la mesita de noche.

 _Karin: No te olvides de que mañana tenemos el vuelo a las 10:00._

Era prácticamente imposible que me olvidara de eso. De hecho, era la causa que me había llevado a África; la consecuencia de lo que había sucedido el año anterior. Y era, a su vez, probablemente, el origen del mal sueño que acababa de tener, cargado de recuerdos que había creído desterrados para siempre de mi cabeza.

Recuerdos de mi vida antes de vivir en Estados Unidos.

Recuerdos de mi adolescencia.

 **Recuerdos de... _ella_.**

Finalmente, me levanté. Tenía hambre, de modo que fui directo a la cocina. El día anterior me había asegurado de rellenar la nevera por cuatro, en lugar de tres; yo solía comer más que el resto de los que vivíamos allí. Mientras dejaba tostando una pieza de pan y me comía una manzana, rellené de pienso el tazón de Spike.

Como si lo hubiera olido de lejos, el labrador apareció al instante.

—No sabía que ya estuvieras despierto.

Alcé la mirada y la vi allí, con un vestido de flores y la pamela puesta. Sus cabellos negros como el ónice estaban repletos de ondas marcadas, y tenía la cara suavemente maquillada, con una líquida línea negra perfilando sus párpados.

—Buenos días. Hoy has ido muy temprano a la peluquería, ¿no?

—Quería aprovechar mi último día contigo —replicó ella.

Por un segundo, sentí una leve punzada en el pecho. Aquel fue uno de esos momentos en los que deseé fervientemente que el pasado hubiera sido distinto.

Tenía que agradecérselo a Itachi. Durante aquellos últimos años, no había dejado de pensar que debía agradecérselo. A menudo me acordaba de aquella nota encima de mi escritorio, el día en que tomaría el vuelo a Estados Unidos. No había sentido a mi hermano entrar en el dormitorio en ningún momento, pero siempre supe que había sido él. En ella, había dejado escrita una dirección, junto a una recopilación de alternativas para llegar hasta allí.

Puesto que señalaba una calle de Hawái, durante los primeros tres años de mi estancia en Estados Unidos me había limitado a guardar aquella nota, sin preocuparme por descubrir qué me esperaba allí. Pero, una una vez se hubieron cambiado las tornas en mi vida, supongo que ya no le había encontrado sentido a dejar aquella nota en el cajón, acumulando polvo.

Había volado a Hawái con los nervios picoteándome el cerebro y una sensación de familiaridad carcomiéndome las paredes del corazón. Cuando era pequeño, no me había molestado en memorizar nombres de avenidas, calles o zonas donde había estado durante mis vacaciones por aquellas tierras; sin embargo, los ojos tienen la capacidad de recordarnos lo que la mente a veces ha olvidado.

Aquella casa de tejas rojas seguía allí, con el mismo balcón de balaustres blancos rodeándola. El sendero que descendía hasta llegar a ella se había vuelto un poco escabroso, y la verdina se había apelotonado en las esquinas de las piedras. Y aun así, al caminar por él reviví un profundo sentimiento de amparo, que atravesó desde mis pies hasta el centro de mi pecho.

 **Como si, de pronto, hubiese encontrado un pedazo de mí que no sabía que había abandonado.**

Ella me había sentido llegar. La mujer que una vez vi marchar con su falda de seda y el perfume a loto y lirios había emergido de la puerta de aquella casa, cuando yo apenas había tocado la primera escalera del porche.

En aquel momento, no había podido hacer nada; tan solo me había quedado allí, a unos pasos de la entrada, y el corazón encogido. Sin creérmelo. Sin comprenderlo. No había sabido si sentir odio hacia ella, o ira contra Itachi por haberme llevado hasta allí. No había sabido si sentir alivio o frustración. Si felicidad o tristeza. Si emoción o devastación.

 **Aquella mujer... mi madre.**

Desde que la hubiera visto partir aquella mañana, había estado firmemente convencido de que no volvería a encontrarme con ella. Incluso había llegado a replantearme si, quizás, había muerto.

—Sasuke —había pronunciado de pronto.

Todas las fibras de mi ser se habían movido; cada célula de mi cuerpo se había revolucionado; la más mísera molécula de aire en mis pulmones se había agitado. Ella había pronunciado mi nombre. Ella se había acordado de mí. Ella no me había olvidado.

Y había sido en ese preciso instante cuando me había percatado de su bastón metálico, y de la fiel mascota que la acompañaba. A pesar de haberme nombrado, sus ojos oscuros no habían atinado a enfocarme ni una sola vez: difusos, perdidos; una mirada sin vida que trataba desesperadamente de encontrarme. No había tardado en imaginar qué era lo que había sucedido.

 **Los estragos de una enfermedad que una vez había creído tener yo también.**

Al tercer ladrido que su perro me había lanzado, había aparecido detrás de ella un hombre con rizos rubios, típicamente caucásico, que me había contemplado a través de las gafas como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Nos habíamos mirado mutuamente unos segundos; luego, él había colocado las manos sobre los hombros de mi madre, y me había sonreído.

—¡Qué alegría poder conocerte al fin, Sasuke! Te hemos estado esperando.

Un ladrido de Spike me devolvió bruscamente al presente. Pestañeé.

—¿Vas a hacer tortitas? —mi madre tanteó con las manos hasta dar con uno de los taburetes de la mesa central.

No me miraba, pero intuía que se hacía una idea bastante aproximada de dónde estaba. Los oídos de los ciegos tienen una capacidad perceptiva impresionante, especialmente los de ella, que siempre parecía encontrarme por mucho que me alejara.

—No era lo que que estaba preparando —señalé—, pero puedo hacerte algunas, si quieres.

Mi madre sonrió de una forma que no admitía discusión.

—¿Con miel y arándanos? —suspiré.

—Por favor —respondió en tono amable.

Mientras batía huevos en un bol, me pregunté en mi fuero interno si Itachi también le habría hecho tortitas con miel y arándanos a mamá.

Cuando me hube recuperado del periodo de negación emocional que experimenté tras el primer reencuentro con ella, me había aventurado a preguntar por mi hermano. Mi madre nunca quiso especificarme por qué siempre había tenido una mirada triste cuando vivía en Japón con nosotros; contrariamente, Steve, su nuevo marido, me dio a entender algo que, en el fondo, había sospechado toda mi vida.

El recuerdo de aquellas manchas oscuras en su piel, que incluso en mis sueños habían aparecido, eran unos moretones.

 **Moretones que mi padre le había dejado.**

Había sucedido a partir de que le hubieran detectado la retinosis pigmentaria. En aquella época mi padre había empezado a beber más de lo normal, y a menudo había dejado a mi madre sola, aun cuando hubiese estado al tanto de que había la pérdida progresiva de su visión le había limitado hacer tareas de forma autónoma, como cocinar o bajar las escaleras. Además, había tenido que reducir el número de horas de su jornada laboral, así que un compañero había venido asiduamente a casa para informarle sobre la situación de los proyectos que ella había estado dirigiendo. Al parecer, la causa de que mi padre hubiese emprendido la violencia contra mi madre había comenzado con aquel hombre.

No se me había revelado nada más, pero tenía la sensación de que entre aquel compañero y mi madre nunca hubo nada más allá de conversaciones sobre el trabajo. Aun así, no me habría molestado descubrir que hubiese sido su amante; siempre había creído que mi padre había tenido amantes, incluso en los años previos a la marcha de mi madre.

No sé cuántas veces me culpé por no haber sido capaz de verlo, a pesar de que sabía que entonces no habría podido hacer nada. Nueve años no te otorgan una fuerza divina para proteger a nadie, y tampoco para entender la realidad de lo que sucede. Y a pesar de ello, todo el rencor que había guardado; el desdén que había cargado; la hostilidad que había tolerado hacia mi madre me avergonzaban de un modo indescriptible.

Comprendía perfectamente la decisión que había tomado mi hermano, aun cuando había supuesto dejarme solo en aquella casa. En Japón no existe la custodia compartida, pero supongo que mi padre le había dejado ir sin más, a sabiendas de que él todavía era menor y que tenía la intención de vivir con nuestra madre.

Y aun cuando hubiese permitido eso, tras conocer la verdadera historia de aquellos sucesos pasados, para mí fue inevitable desarrollar un profundo desprecio hacia mi padre. Un desprecio mayor del que ya le había tenido por todas las palizas que me había dado. Aunque hubiera dejado marchar a Itachi, de la misma forma en que me había dejado marchar a mí. Al final, era eso lo único que había hecho.

 **Dejarnos marchar.**

—No tienes que preocuparte. Miranda ha aceptado duplicar el número de horas a la semana, por lo que tendré poco tiempo para quedarme sola. Además, ya sabes que Steve no tarda mucho en volver a casa del trabajo —aunque no le había dicho nada, mi madre adivinó cuál era el pilar de mis preocupaciones.

Coloqué frente a ella las tortitas con la miel vertida por encima y los arándanos decorando la superficie. El sonido del plato sobre el mármol fue lo que la avisó de que podía empezar a comer.

—De todas formas, no tardaré en volver —repuse, sentándome delante de ella con un vaso de zumo y un plato de tostadas, huevos revueltos y beicon.

Reparé en su cara de contrariedad.

—Estoy segura de que te ofrecerán un gran puesto de trabajo allí, Sasuke.

—Lo sé, y no voy a aceptarlo —mastiqué un trozo de tostada con huevo.

—¿Por qué? Después de lo que has hecho, Japón estará orgulloso de tenerte al frente de algún cargo importante.

—Japón no; más bien, la prensa y los políticos.

—Bueno, son la voz de los japoneses.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Bebí un trago del zumo de naranja, y a través del cristal vi que mi madre fruncía el ceño.

—No me parece bien que rechaces el reconocimiento que mereces —insistió.

—¿Es que ya te has cansado de tenerme aquí?

A pesar de que era evidente que lo había dicho en broma, ella arrugó la frente. Su rostro era tremendamente expresivo.

—¡Claro que no me he cansado! —saltó exaltada—. Pero no es esta la vida que quiero para ti, Sasuke. Aquí solamente haces la compra, limpias la casa, cocinas, sales a surfear cuando llega Steve y sacas a Spike a pasear. Has estudiado Ciencias del Comportamiento en Harvard y has desenmascarado a un sinvergüenza malnacido, no puedes conformarte con quedarte.

En ese preciso momento, detecté la presencia repentina de una mujer vestida con el uniforme típico de criada. Aliviado, me levanté de la mesa para llevar mi plato y mi vaso de zumo, completamente terminados, al fregadero.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dije mientras lavaba sendos recipientes—, me voy a surfear. Miranda acaba de llegar.

* * *

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, mi madre seguía siendo mi madre. Nadando sobre mi tabla de surf hacia el interior del Pacífico, pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente y toda la espalda se me contraía. Al atisbar la primera ola, me levanté rápidamente sobre la tabla. No tuve problemas en cruzarla de lado a lado, aun cuando después no recordase que lo había hecho. La cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas y más vueltas, entre la inquietud que chisporroteaba mi torso y el crepitar de mis temores, acallando cualquier apreciación de lo que me rodeaba o hacía.

 **Igual que no me sentía preparado para regresar a Massachusetts, tampoco me sentía preparado para regresar** **allí**.

Había llovido mucho desde que dejara atrás aquella vida. Seis años desde que decidiera alejarme de todo lo que había conocido una vez. Un tiempo que me sonaba breve, en contraposición con todo lo que había vivido en él.

Mi carrera universitaria había sido el más rápido de los acontecimientos; de hecho, la había acabado antes de lo previsto, para sorpresa de muchos profesores y de todos mis compañeros. No había hecho migas allí, aunque no me habían sobrado oportunidades de relacionarme. En lugar de crear amistades, me había limitado al sexo, pero no de la misma forma promiscua que había acostumbrado en mi adolescencia.

Recuerdo que había conocido a una chica: la típica californiana de piel bronceada, melena caramelo y unos rasgos exóticos que le otorgaban un aire a Jessica Alba. De entre las chicas que pude conocer, aquella fue la que más tiempo pasó a mi lado. Era muy inteligente, pero se veía a leguas que había sido la Reina del Instituto, con una especie de fetiche por los asiáticos, y que necesitaba quedar por delante de cualquiera que quisiese lo mismo que ella. No era malvada, aunque esa competitividad suya fuera su mayor defecto –y, en cierto modo, su mayor virtud–. Su constante afán por conseguirme había podido con mis instintos, y ya ni me acordaba de cuántas veces me la había tirado.

Sin embargo, dos años después era incapaz de precisar su nombre –¿Carla o Emilie?–, o si venía de San Francisco o de San Diego. No había sido mi novia; habíamos mantenido una relación superficial, basada principalmente en el físico y en la buena imagen. Nunca me había encontrado cómodo entre ella o sus amistades.

Aparte de aquella relación follamigos que tuve con esa chica, no hubo mayores novedades durante mi vida en la universidad. Todo se mantuvo relativamente en calma hasta el último periodo antes de graduarme, cuando Karin y yo habíamos desmantelado por fin la corruptela que Orochimaru había mantenido durante décadas. Después, me había dedicado a viajar por países subdesarrollados de Asia, América Latina y África hasta terminar en el campamento de las FAD en Sudán del Sur.

Y pese a haber estado infinidad de veces cerca, no se me había ocurrido volver al lugar donde había nacido. Tras haber pisado todos aquellos países del Tercer Mundo, me había dado cuenta de que ya no era el mismo. Ya no era aquel ingenuo que podía ignorar tranquilamente el mundo que le rodeaba, a cambio de una buena vida, dinero, sexo y popularidad.

 **Un ingenuo que tampoco podía olvidar _su_ nombre.**

Fue inevitable. Apenas relampagueó en mi mente, el corazón se me desbocó y me devolvió bruscamente al presente. Del mismo modo que había hecho al despertarme, tras haberla visto en mis sueños.

Con desesperación, oteé el horizonte; no muy lejos localicé una ola que se estaba formando. Sin pensarlo un segundo, nadé veloz hacia allí. Me interné en el agua, y noté que mis manos se aferraban a la tabla con una tensión mayor que la que había sentido hasta ahora. Cuando emergí para surfear la ola, supe inmediatamente qué iba a pasar: apenas me alcé y curvé la tabla por ella, perdí el equilibrio. El agua me arrastró hacia adentro, pero afortunadamente el velcro del tobillo que me ataba a la tabla no se abrió ni un poco. El océano estaba en calma.

 **Aun así, durante varios segundos, me negué a salir**.

En mi cabeza miles de imágenes se entremezclaron. Imágenes de todos los recuerdos que había cosechado durante años como un campo de algodón. Imágenes de todos los rostros que había visto. Imágenes de todas las miradas que había encontrado. Imágenes de todas las lágrimas. Imágenes de todas las sonrisas.

Y al final de ellas, aquellos cabellos rosáceos.

Aquellas pecas repartidas por la nariz.

Aquellas pupilas brillantes enmarcadas en un verde esmeralda.

Aquellas pestañas largas y espesas.

Aquellos labios colorados extendiéndose para reír.

Aun cuando hubiera pasado aquella eternidad, o las penurias, o el frío, o la piel abrasada, o los gritos desgarrados, o las bombas en la lejanía, o el terror, o la ansiedad, o el insomnio...

 **... al final del sueño, siempre era _ella_.**

* * *

—Quiero pensar que te has puesto guapo, y no con esos anchos pantalones cortos que palpé el otro día en tu cuarto —pese a no poder mirarme directamente, la expresión de mi madre era severa.

—Tranquila. Steve podrá chivarte que llevo camisa y pantalones de pana.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero al principio no supe si era por desconfianza o por pesar. Luego, su barbilla temblequeó, y entonces comprendí que era lo segundo.

Inmediatamente, dejé las maletas en el suelo y me lancé a abrazarla. Noté que, detrás de ella, Steve nos contemplaba con una sonrisa afable.

—Te echaré de menos —me dijo mi madre al oído.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Volveré antes de lo que esperas —aseguré.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua, y acto seguido se separó de mí. Tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Quédate allí hasta que lo resuelvas todo, o no te dejaré volver —me amenazó.

Su tono estricto sonó tan frágil que me hizo sonreír. Me pregunté si, en el fondo, lo había dicho en serio.

—Sabes que soy como tú: no puedes convencerme —repliqué.

—Yo no, pero sé que alguien lo conseguirá cuando estés allí.

Y ya no fui capaz de responderle nada. Aquellas palabras me habían impactado tanto que, por un segundo, me olvidé de respirar.

 **Pero decidí no concederles importancia**.

Un rato después, me despedí definitivamente de ella y de Steve, y también de Miranda y de Edward, que se habían acercado en el último momento. Recogí las maletas del suelo y subí al taxi que me había estado esperando al final del sendero descendente. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto de Honolulu duró algo más de media hora, y durante todo el camino, tuve la sensación de que mi pecho se dividía, se fragmentaba y se esfumaba entre las gigantescas hojas de las palmeras, los nenúfares recién florecidos y las olas grisáceas bajo el cielo encapotado.

 **Deseé que nada ni nadie me retuviera demasiado tiempo lejos de allí.**

Al llegar a la terminal, fui directo a facturar las maletas. Una vez terminé, vi los veinte mensajes de Karin, y apresuré en alcanzarla, ya en la cola para los controles de seguridad.

—Vaya, no es propio de ti llegar tan justo de tiempo —comentó en tono áspero.

—Te equivocas. No ha sido llegar justo de tiempo, sino en el _momento_ justo.

Karin suspiró.

—¿Ves a esos tipos? —señaló con el dedo a un par de japoneses trajeados que acababan de atravesar las máquinas de control—. Son Yozo Nakamura y Tanishi Kato, embajador del Gobierno y teniente de las FAD.

—Lo sé, los conozco —contesté con calma, quitándome el reloj.

Karin me miró de arriba abajo.

—Hacía tiempo que no vestías camisa, ¿no? Aunque veo que no te has quitado el pendiente —observó—. A veces pienso que, entre eso y la cicatriz que te has hecho en la ceja, más que un embajador de la paz pareces un delincuente.

Sonreí de medio lado, mientras me desabrochaba las mangas de la camisa. Sabía que Karin estaba molesta porque no había atendido a sus mensajes.

—Bueno, ¿y qué diremos si nos preguntan por qué yo me vine a Estados Unidos? —me cambió rotundamente de tema—. Aunque hubieras acertado en tus conjeturas, la gente es desconfiada y verá esto como algo sospechoso. Quizás crean que estaba compinchada con Orochimaru.

—Pues decimos que eras mi novia —me encogí de hombros.

Karin me miró como si acabara de soltar una bomba. Antes de que girase la cara, percibí que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Puse los ojos en blanco.

A pesar de que habían pasado todos aquellos años, sabía que seguía tan enamorada de mí como en el instituto. No había duda, pero tampoco me cabía en la cabeza qué podía haber en su cerebro que mantuviera latente ese sentimiento. Yo no iba a cambiar de parecer, y ella lo sabía.

Aun así, no me atrevía a ser brusco. Reconocía que tenía mucho que agradecerle; sin ella, ni siquiera habría podido encontrar pistas para desenmascarar a Orochimaru y liberarme de la vida condenada que había aceptado con él. Y aunque no había podido corresponder sus sentimiento, pensaba que ya la había usado lo suficiente. Me negaba en redonda a hacer algo que pudiera ofenderla; al contrario, la protegería siempre.

Suspiré.

No tardé en asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer; qué clase de línea estaba a solo unos segundos de cruzar y a dónde me llevaría. Recuerdo que mientras pasaba por el arco detector de metales, por alguna razón, alcé la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba sucediendo de verdad. Estaba sucediendo lo que había querido evitar los últimos años.

 **Regresaba a Japón.**

* * *

[1] Examen Nacional de Licencia Médica: se trata de una prueba final que los estudiantes de Medicina deben superar en Japón para conseguir el título universitario de Medicina.

[2] Traje tradicional de graduación, que consiste en una falda larga con pliegues y se combina con un kimono, que únicamente deja visible la parte superior.

[3] Fuerzas de Auto Defensa: comprenden los cuerpos militares de tierra, mar y aire de Japón.


	36. CACOFONÍA

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

¡Muy buenas a todos, mis queridísimos lectores!

Sé que he vuelto a retrasarme un poco, pero lo cierto es que han cambiado tantas cosas en la historia que a veces es un poco difícil reordenar ideas y expresarlas en palabras. Digámosle que estamos explorando ya el grueso de este largo fanfic, del cual espero no se os esté haciendo demasiado cargante.

Este será un capítulo denso, en el que conoceréis en profundidad la nueva vida de Sakura, con sus pros y sus contras. Si he conseguido que, en alguna ocasión, os emocionéis u os sintáis identificados, entonces me daré por más que satisfecha. Como siempre, agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón todas y cada una de las _reviews_ que me escribís. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen y cuánto las espero siempre que actualizo con un nuevo capítulo.

[Esta obra está registrada en: © **Safe Creative** by PinkPantherK22]

Sin más, por favor, relajaos con gusto, deleitaos con cada palabra, experimentad cada sensación... ¡A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

 **36.** **CACOFONÍA**

Miré con detenimiento aquel anillo perfectamente pulido, destellando brillos dorados desde la palma de mi mano. Había necesitado quitármelo un momento; los dedos me hormigueaban.

Pensaba que Sasori se había quedado a dormir en mi apartamento, pero al despertar, aunque todavía no hubiera amanecido, había encontrado aquel lado de la cama vacío. Esa siempre había sido una de las peores sensaciones para mí: abrir los ojos y descubrir que a mi lado ya no había nadie.

 **Si me casaba con Sasori, ¿sería siempre así?**

Sacudí la cabeza; me estaba comiendo el coco demasiado. El único problema que tenía ahora era cómo comunicarle a Hinata la noticia de que yo también estaba prometida. Sabía lo ilusionada que ella estaba con su boda y que, por supuesto, querría que le ayudara con los preparativos. Imaginaba que cuando le anunciara mi compromiso no se enfadaría, pero estaba segura de que se tomaría la responsabilidad de acelerar todo para mí.

 **Y yo ni siquiera tenía claro qué fecha elegir para casarme.**

Solté un suspiro, y volví a colocarme el anillo en el dedo anular. Aún era de noche, pero me puse los guantes y el casco, y finalmente subí a la moto. Era una Yamaha 250 de segunda mano, que corría lo suficiente como para despejar todos mis pensamientos. El viento removía mi ropa, con más intensidad a medida que me adentraba en la zona urbana y se abría el espacio entre los edificios. El calor que despidieron algunos camiones madrugadores se impregnó en mi pecho, cuando pasé entre ellos deslizándome. Si Sasori me hubiera visto, probablemente me habría echado la bronca por temeraria. Pero él no tenía ni idea de cuánto me ayudaba esa adrenalina; cuánto le servía a mi mente experimentar ese subidón de energía y velocidad. Me hacía sentir como un colibrí que no dependía de nada ni de nadie.

Había dejado la cafetería y faltaban aún algunos días hasta que el programa de prácticas clínicas empezara, por lo que me sobraba tiempo aquellos días. Desvelarme tan temprano no había entrado en mis planes; sin embargo, no había tardado mucho en pensar un rumbo fijo al que dirigirme.

Conduje hasta las afueras de Tokio y terminé en las inmediaciones de Hakone, en la linde con Gotenba, donde solo había bosques, templos y algunas casas de longevos granjeros. Dejé la moto aparcada cerca de unos helechos; los árboles dibujaban un sendero que descendía hasta un lago. Durante todo el camino había tenido guardadas unas bolitas de _anko_ , los adorados _dumplings_ caseros de mi infancia, que compraba siempre a espaldas de Sasori. Para mi satisfacción, no estaban tan fríos cuando los saqué del pequeño maletero interior de la moto.

Colina abajo, descubrí un tronco grueso caído donde poder sentarme, a orillas del lago. Mientras sacaba los _dumplings_ de la bolsa, contemplé el horizonte. Frente a mí, el Monte Fuji se erguía a lo lejos: imperioso y eterno, con una capa de nieve más pequeña que cuando lo había visto en enero. El sol se levantaba tímidamente detrás de él, con una luz tibia y suave que se confundía entre el blancor de las nubes matinales, arrancando destellos rojos de los _torî **[1]**_ que se divisaban en la distancia.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo había encontrado aquel lugar. A principios de año, cuando me había comprado la moto, Sasori había tenido una discusión conmigo por considerarla una inversión nefasta. A su parecer, una moto no ofrecía la misma comodidad que un coche, además de ser más peligrosa. Incapaz de soportar su descontento, había salido disparada de su casa hasta mi Yamaha, y sencillamente había conducido sin prestar atención al camino. Poco después me había dado cuenta de que me había alejado mucho de la población, y de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Me había detenido en seco para ubicarme, pero el lugar donde había ido a parar estaba desolado: únicamente había una carretera con una pronunciada curva que se abría paso hacia un bosque. Pero atardecía, y apenas había detectado aquellos enormes helechos, el sol había iluminado con fuerza mi rostro, como una cuerda que había tirado de mí para que mirara hacia el horizonte.

No había hablado de aquel lugar a nadie. Nunca. Ni siquiera a Sasori.

Era y siempre sería mi lugar secreto.

 **Un refugio donde poder esconderme cuando el mundo me parecía aterrador.**

Cuando me terminé los _dumplings_ , respiré en calma el aroma dulce y limpio que emanaba del lago. Me mantuve un buen rato de aquella forma, escrutando el monte; admirando el resplandor del agua; observando las aves que migraban como puntos que se agitaban en el cielo; absorbiendo la energía que me procuraban los rayos de sol, cada vez más intensos.

Y entonces mi móvil vibró.

 _Naruto: ¡Estoy libre al mediodía! ¿Comemos juntos, Sakura-chan?_

Me acordé en ese momento de que el día anterior le había enviado un mensaje para preguntarle cuándo podíamos vernos. Sopesé su respuesta.

 _Yo: Me parece bien._

* * *

Antes de atreverme a anunciarle a Hinata mi compromiso, debía pasar por el visto bueno de Naruto. Últimamente me había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de ese modo.

Por mucho que se quejara Ino, Hinata se veía más a menudo con ella que conmigo, por lo que muchos de los acontecimientos que me sucedían obviaba mencionárselos. El único que había continuado dándome la morga, con sus apariciones repentinas tras haber memorizado mi horario de la universidad y el de mi antiguo trabajo en la cafetería, era el rubio Uzumaki. Y al final, de forma inimaginable, se había ganado a pulso una confianza conmigo que ni siquiera mis mejores amigas tenían.

Supe que lo encontraría en Roppongi, en un parque donde había una vieja cancha de baloncesto. Estaba prácticamente abandonada; las redes de las canastas estaban rasgadas, y cuando anochecía, los alambres oxidados de la verja rezumaban un aspecto lúgubre junto al color grisáceo del suelo. Aun así, un grupo de niños norcoreanos, recogidos por una fundación solidaria, solía ir a jugar allí.

Todos ellos eran huérfanos, que habían perdido a sus padres mientras huían del encubierto régimen dictatorial de Corea del Norte. Rondaban entre cinco y ocho años, y al llegar a Japón se habían encontrado con una absoluta situación de desamparo, en la que nadie los entendía, nadie los reconocía y nadie los quería. Se les colocó la perpetua etiqueta de _zainichi_ [2], y como tantos otros inmigrantes recibían el sutil desprecio de los nipones, a la vez que resultaban un blanco fácil para la Tokyo Korean High School. Aquella institución pretendía labrar un futuro para los coreanos que habían migrado a Japón desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando de repente se habían encontrado sin nacionalidad ni nombre. Sin embargo, aunque no se dudaba de la buena intención del director por recordarles el pueblo que eran, se contribuía indirectamente a ceder con su silencio, ante el gobierno que los estaba aniquilando en su país original. Aquellos niños se convertirían simplemente en el _futuro_ de la nación, pero la gente olvidaría que fueron supervivientes de una sociedad injusta, que les había arrebatado su familia sin razón.

Un día, Naruto se había encontrado con ellos jugando en aquella cancha destartalada de Roppongi, que él había frecuentado desde la infancia. Pero lejos de sentir fastidio por su presencia, al conocer su historia, automáticamente se había hecho voluntario de aquella fundación. Todos los miércoles por la mañana madrugaba para practicar baloncesto allí con ellos.

Me detuve en las gradas, cuando Naruto se acercaba a una botella de agua junto a la verja. Alzó la mirada mientras bebía.

—¡Sakura-chan, estás ahí! —exclamó entusiasmado.

Noté que los niños cuchicheaban entre ellos, lanzándome miradas de soslayo. Me pregunté si Hinata no se habría paseado mucho por allí o si, simplemente, les parecía extraño que una mujer que respondiera a un nombre japonés tuviera el pelo de un color cobre rosado y una cara muy occidental. Quizás era solo por el pelo.

Tuve que esperar solo unos minutos hasta que acabaran de jugar al baloncesto. Los niños se despidieron de Naruto, y rápidamente se repartieron entre dos furgonetas a cargo de otros dos voluntarios de la fundación, que también habían estado presentes en la actividad. Cuando el rubio de rasgos zorrunos se reunió conmigo, tenía las mejillas encendidas, aunque no sudaba.

—¿Ramen? —sugerí.

—Conozco un sitio genial por aquí cerca —respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos internamos entre las callejuelas coloridas y estrechas, entre los rascacielos de vidrieras azuladas por el permanente reflejo del cielo. Cruzamos hacia una calle desde donde se podía ver, a lo lejos, la gran araña de la Mori Tower. Casi en el límite con la siguiente vía, había una izakaya pequeña con un par de mesas en el interior y un amplio mostrador. No estaba muy lleno, pero ya había algunos clientes comiendo.

Nos sentamos en la zona más retirada del mostrador, de espaldas a la calle. Naruto pidió un plato de ramen de miso, y yo otro de soja. Cuando el camarero se alejó, los nervios afloraron en las yemas de mis dedos.

—Naruto, ¿no me has notado nada nuevo?

El aludido ladeó la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Te has cambiado de color de pelo, ¿no? Ya te vi ayer en la graduación.

Pensé en lo que Hinata había hecho para que Ino y yo viéramos su anillo de compromiso; sin embargo, me acordé de cuánto había tardado en fijarme. Con Naruto pasaría algo parecido si decidía imitar a mi amiga; era mejor soltarle las cosas directamente.

Inspiré hondo.

—Estoy prometida.

Al principio, Naruto no dijo nada. Al mirarle, descubrí que sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el anillo dorado que relucía en mi dedo anular.

—¿Qué significa eso, Sakura-chan? —su tono de voz me pareció algo tenso.

—Te lo acabo de decir, ¿no? Sasori me ha pedido el matrimonio.

Esperé una respuesta inmediata de Naruto; alguna muestra de júbilo por la noticia de mi compromiso.

 **Sin embargo, solo recibí un inusitado silencio**.

Miré a mi amigo y descubrí su ceño fuerte, ligeramente fruncido. Ya no me miraba a mí, ni a mi anillo, sino que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del mostrador de madera. El corazón se me aceleró, asustada.

 _Como pensaba, esto será un problema para que Naruto y Hinata celebren felizmente su boda._

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el camarero nos trajo los platos de ramen. El aroma humeante de los huevos hervidos con las hojuelas de pescado y las lonchas de cerdo, el miso mezclándose con la soja y el ligero toque a puerro despertó inmediatamente mi apetito. Decidí concederle a Naruto su tiempo para asimilar la información, y permanecimos callados un rato más.

Tras haber sorbido unos cuantos fideos, detecté por el rabillo del ojo que suspiraba en silencio.

—¿Cuándo se te ha declarado?

—Ayer mismo, al volver de la cena con Hinata e Ino. Es gracioso porque Hinata también acababa de anunciarme que os vais a casar. ¡Enhorabuena, Naru...!

—Él ni siquiera vino a tu graduación —el murmullo de mi amigo interrumpió mi felicitación, aunque me había parecido como si hablara más para sí mismo que conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño, observándole mientras tragaba fideos con expresión grave.

—No vino porque estaba ocupado en el trabajo —removí distraídamente el huevo cocido por el caldo de mi plato; de pronto, me pareció demasiada comida—. Pero no me molestó. Era solo una graduación.

—¿Solo una graduación? Era _tu_ graduación, Sakura-chan. La graduación de tus sueños, básicamente —Naruto parecía exaltado.

—Tranquilo, en serio que no miento cuando digo que no me molestó. No espero que él vaya a estar presente en todos los momentos importantes de mi vida.

—Deberías esperar que lo esté. Al fin y al cabo, eso es el amor.

—¿Ah, sí? —repliqué con tono de sorna, intentando cambiar su semblante endurecido—. Me encantaría saber qué es el amor, según Naruto Uzumaki.

Parpadeó repetidamente. Aunque no apartó el ceño fruncido, supe que estaba recapacitando mis palabras.

—El amor es cuando tienes miles de cosas que hacer, todo el mundo te llama proponiéndote planes, las responsabilidades se te acumulan en la espalda, tienes el poder de elegir qué hacer y a dónde ir..., y al final, siempre te quedas con ella. Lo mandas todo a la mierda: las obligaciones, el entretenimiento, el orgullo, el poder, las inseguridades, tu zona de confort... por estar con ella. Porque nada de lo que tienes cobra sentido, si no estás seguro de que ella está cerca; de que comparte tu camino, aun cuando sepas que también ella tiene el suyo.

»Y quieres que su camino siga creciendo; _necesitas_ que siga ampliando la carretera, porque es la única forma de que tú amplíes la tuya. La única forma de avanzar; la única forma de ver. Por eso, siempre quieres presenciar el momento en que triunfa, cuando todos están coreando su nombre con admiración; cuando sientes la satisfacción de que sonríe por los sueños ganados. Es como si, en ese momento, los estuvieras ganando tú con ella, aunque el tema no te interese o se trate de algo que nunca se te ha dado bien.

Cuando Naruto guardó silencio y devolvió la atención a su plato, de pronto ya no tuve argumentos. Ni ganas de rebatirle. Ni una firme convicción con la que poder pensar lo contrario. Porque todo lo que había dicho se escapaba a argumentos razonables o conjeturas pragmáticas.

Y lo entendía. Perfectamente entendía todo lo que había dicho.

 **Pero Sasori nunca habría sido capaz de expresar algo así.**

Pestañeé, y me apresuré en cambiar de postura.

—Desde luego, eres un romántico —dije continuando con el tono guasón, a pesar de que el pecho me temblase como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Sakura-chan, ¿por qué vas a casarte con Sasori?

Le miré sorprendida.

 _Joder, hoy sí que ha entrado a matar_.

—Pues porque es buena persona... y le quiero, por supuesto.

—¿Y no es por lástima?

Tragué con dificultad la comida.

—¿Lástima? —arqueé una ceja, confusa.

—Me contaste que Sasori no consiguió convertirse en un director de cine reconocido, y que por eso se cambió a Derecho y empezó a trabajar en el bufete de abogados de su padre, ¿no es cierto? Aceptar casarte con él... ¿no será porque temes que se quede solo?

No supe cuál de las dos cosas había sido más impactante: su descripción sobre el amor, o lo que acababa de soltarme. Tenía la sensación de que intentaba hacerme cambiar de parecer, por todos los medios.

—Naruto, ¿qué dices? ¡Claro que no siento lástima! Además, Sasori ahora es feliz con su trabajo. Lo que pasó con su sueño es algo que nos puede pasar a todos los que tenemos uno.

—No me niegues que no has pensado en cómo te habrías sentido tú, si no hubieses hecho realidad el tuyo...

—Lo he pensado, por supuesto, pero no por eso voy a implicarme sentimentalmente con un hombre hasta el punto de casarme —hice una pausa, al percatarme de que había alzado la voz y que algunos circundantes me estaban mirando. Solté un suspiro—. Naruto, de verdad, yo quiero a Sasori; por eso, he aceptado su proposición.

Mi amigo bebió de una sentada su tazón de ramen; ni siquiera había visto en qué momento se había comido los fideos y todo lo que los acompaña. Acto seguido, se limpió los labios con una servilleta, anunciando que había terminado.

—Sakura-chan, no te cases con Sasori.

—¿Por qué? —fruncí el ceño.

—Porque, en el fondo, tú todavía piensas en otro.

Por unos segundos, me quedé sin aire. Naruto se levantó y se cruzó el macuto por delante del pecho; seguidamente, sacó la cartera y dejó unos billetes sobre el mostrador.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar. Invito yo —dijo secamente.

Intenté detenerle, pero mi estupor era tan grande que me había bloqueado por completo. Y aunque me quedé mirándole descaradamente, él no se giró ni una sola vez para despedirse.

* * *

Después de aquella conversación, esa semana no me atreví a quedar con Naruto otra vez.

Por un lado, estaba cabreada con él por su insinuación deliberadamente especulativa sobre mis sentimientos por Sasori. Nadie mejor que yo podía saber lo que sentía por mi novio, y detestaba cuando se dudaba de mi palabra, especialmente en situaciones donde yo era la protagonista.

Y por otro lado, estaba confusa. Desde que había tenido aquel sueño la noche anterior a mi graduación, parecía como si todo quisiera recordarme a aquella época de mi vida. Me inquietaba. No había motivos para volver atrás, mucho menos cuando todo en mi vida parecía rodar solo, con tanta facilidad.

 **No había motivos para volver a pensar en _él_.**

A pesar de todo, había recibido un mensaje muy alentador de Hinata.

 _Hinata: ¡ENHORABUENA, SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto me ha contado lo de tu compromiso. ¡Estoy muy contenta por ti! Espero que podamos ponernos de acuerdo para que nuestras bodas no coincidan y ambas podamos ir a la de la otra. Quiero que me ayudes con los preparativos, pero también yo quiero ayudarte con los tuyos. ¡Esta noticia me ha hecho una ilusión tremenda, Sakura-chan!_

Me alegraba de que al menos ella se hubiese tomado bien la noticia de mi compromiso –y a fin de cuentas, le agradecía a Naruto que me hubiera ahorrado la presión de contárselo–. Ya solo quedaba Ino, de quien temía que se pusiera melodramática por algún rollo del estilo «mis amigas me están abandonando por los hombres». En ocasiones, me recordaba demasiado a la tía Tsunade.

Un par de días más tarde, el viernes, Sasori me propuso vernos para cenar en el Kaiseki 511. Era uno de los mejores restaurantes especializados en carne de Kobe de la ciudad, con una estética moderna y occidental que resultaba muy atractiva tanto para los ejecutivos japoneses como para los extranjeros.

Decidí ponerme un elegante vestido negro con escote cruzado y cinturón ancho, a la altura de las rodillas, y peinarme con un recogido desenfadado y sencillo. Añadí a mi conjunto unos tacones rojos de charol, y cogí el metro hasta Akasaka, en Minato. Detecté a Sasori en una mesa junto a la ventana, sentado con traje y corbata, tal como solía vestir para el trabajo. En cuanto me vio venir de lejos, sonrió.

El camarero nos atendió pacientemente, y trajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una botella de vino tinto francés. Sasori me sirvió un poco en mi copa, y luego se sirvió en la suya.

—Vaya lujo, ¿no? ¿Tenemos algo que celebrar?

Tan pronto formulé la pregunta, me di cuenta de que había metido la pata. Por supuesto que teníamos algo que celebrar: estábamos prometidos.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasori se rio.

—¿Has oído hablar de la actriz Yumiko Sawajiri?

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿La de _Inmersión en el amor_?

—Va a divorciarse de Shoda Kondo, el productor de cine, y adivina a qué bufete de abogados ha recurrido.

—Te ocuparás tú —adiviné, sorprendida.

—Mi padre ha considerado que puedo manejar este caso sin problemas. Lo mío son los juicios civiles, más que los asuntos entre empresas y sus rescisiones de contrato.

Reflexioné detenidamente sobre sus palabras.

—Me alegro de que te hayan dado un caso tan importante, pero es algo triste, ¿no? Dos personas que se querían y ahora van a separarse de esa forma tan fría, tan formal, tan llena de... papeles.

Sasori volvió a reírse.

—El matrimonio es así: muchos papeles. Además, la vida de los famosos gira en torno a esa clase de convencionalismos; probablemente, ni siquiera hubo tanto amor como piensas en su relación. Era una cuestión de intereses profesionales y económicos, por lo que ya se sabía que se terminaría tarde o temprano —se detuvo un instante a examinar mi rostro—. Pero, tranquila, señorita Akasuna, a nosotros no nos sucederá eso.

—¿Señorita Akasuna? Echa el freno, todavía no estamos casados —me reí—. Además..., ¿tendré que cambiar mi apellido?

—Claro, ¿no lo sabías?

—Sí, pero... bueno, pensaba que no sería necesario hoy día.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy occidental, ¿no? Si no lo haces, supongo que nuestros hijos tendrán algunos problemas en el colegio. Todos creerán que sus padres están divorciados.

Hice un mohín, y Sasori rompió a reír. Estaba de muy buen humor esa noche, y pensé que su nuevo caso debía de hacerle sentir bastante satisfecho.

 _Y Naruto preguntándome si le tengo lástima. No sé en qué puedo tenérsela._

—La verdad es que me apetecía mucho pasar esta velada contigo, puesto que no pude estar presente en tu graduación. Además, el domingo debo coger un tren a Nagasaki.

Casi me atraganté bebiendo vino.

—¿Y eso? —carraspeé—. Pensaba que empezarías a trabajar en el caso el lunes.

—Y así es, pero Yumiko está rodando una nueva película allí. Tendré que quedarme una semana para arreglar todos los asuntos con ella.

—¿Una semana? —el timbre de mi voz sonó más agudo de lo normal.

Sasori entornó los ojos. Se me quedó mirando con un brillo perspicaz en las pupilas, y la comisura derecha de su boca tironeó lentamente hacia arriba en una sonrisa aviesa.

—¿Te inquieta que pase una semana lejos de ti, con otra mujer? —inquirió en tono pícaro.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No me inquieta. Sé que estarás trabajando, no de juerga. Además, el lunes empezaré el programa de prácticas clínicas —repuse.

Sasori colocó repentinamente su mano sobre la mía, justo en la que llevaba puesto el anillo. Sus ojos cafés me contemplaron bajo aquel aire pillo.

—Sakura, duerme conmigo esta noche —me pidió con voz aterciopelada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió casi de forma silenciosa; el cuchillo y el tenedor contra la porcelana del plato sonaron más que las breves conversaciones que tuvimos. No había sido consciente del hambre que tenía hasta ese momento. No había sido consciente de lo tierna que estaba la carne hasta que di el primer bocado.

 **No había sido consciente de las ganas de sexo que tenía hasta que él me había hecho esa petición**.

Apenas terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta, nos dirigimos a su casa. En realidad, no había esperado que la noche acabara de otra forma. En su coche, mis ansias casi podían tocarse, a pesar de que me aseguré de mantener las manos quietas y las piernas juntas.

De pronto, todo a mi alrededor resultaba idóneo, atractivo para aquel esperado momento. Al bajar del coche, alcé la mirada y el gran bloque de pisos donde nos habíamos detenido, parecido a un hotel desde fuera, me resultó tremendamente atractivo. Al subir al ascensor, las paredes de nogal me resultaron sorprendentemente atractivas. Al entrar en su apartamento, los muebles minimalistas, las extrañas lámparas colgantes de aluminio y las ventanas clásicas con vistas a la ciudad me resultaron la guinda de lo atractivo.

 **Especialmente el sofá de cuero blanco, longitud infinita y apariencia esponjosa**.

Percibí enseguida el aroma del ambientador, una mezcla entre vainilla, lavanda y anís. Luego, Sasori accionó la chimenea digital, y el reflejo de la luz suave alcanzó una de las ventanas. La cortina estaba echada a un lado.

Y a través de aquel cristal, lo observé todo.

Sasori apareció detrás de mí. Respiró en mi pelo, y con una mano descubrió despacio mi hombro. Besó mi cuello y, seguidamente, descendió por la curvatura, mientras desnudaba con idéntico sosiego mi otro hombro. Mi sujetador quedó al aire libre, y luego mi vientre, y mis braguitas, y mis piernas, y finalmente mis pies.

—Sakura, estaba deseando volverte a ver así.

Aquel susurro en mi oído provocó un cosquilleo que se propagó hasta mi pecho, aceleró mi corazón, y descendió por mi vientre hacia más abajo. Sasori colocó una mano allí, ignorando mi respiración entrecortada.

Desde el reflejo en el cristal, vi su dedo corazón moviéndose hacia adentro y hacia afuera; en cada balanceo apretando más el centro. La otra mano sacó uno de mis pechos del encaje, y comenzó a pellizcar suavemente el pezón, a la vez que masajeaba la mama. Se me escapó un suspiro y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Aquellos dedos empezaron a convertirse en un instrumento de tortura; un placer que, al mismo tiempo, me desesperaba. Sasori buscó mis labios, y su lengua se adentró en mí con un ansia repentina. Me embriagué de su humedad, al tiempo que sus manos oscilaban entre mis pechos y mi entrepierna.

Al cabo de un rato, sentí algo duro sobre los glúteos. Noté que Sasori se desabrochaba la cremallera con una mano, y cuando oí sus pantalones caer, me dio la vuelta. Su pene estaba completamente desnudo: erecto y nervudo. Ya tenía el preservativo puesto.

—Sakura... —susurró.

Antes de que decidiera hacerlo por mí misma, Sasori puso las manos sobre mis hombros para que me agachara. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que le hiciera eso; decía siempre que mi lengua era como una fuente de éxtasis. Y a pesar de que no era lo que más me apetecía, agarré su miembro con una mano y me lo introduje de lleno en la boca.

Sasori acariciaba mi pelo mientras mi cabeza se mecía de adentro afuera. Absorbí varias veces la punta de su intimidad, y él se estremeció gozoso. No siempre tenía la suerte de que le apeteciera tener sexo; por tanto, quería esforzarme lo bastante como para que no me pidiera terminar pronto. Cuando sentí los labios calientes por la fricción y la lengua cansada, decidí parar. Alcé la mirada, y para mi satisfacción, descubrí que sus ojos estaban cargados de lujuria.

Me estampó un beso hambriento y me levantó en brazos. Caímos sobre el sofá, y con un ferviente deseo de mí, se quitó la corbata. Le ayudé a retirarse la camisa, pero él no me dejó moverme más.

—Es mi turno —dijo en tono travieso, inmovilizándome por un momento los brazos contra el mullido sofá.

Con tortuosa lentitud, descendió por mi vientre, de nuevo directo a mi entrepierna. Al despojarme de mis braguitas, sentí un poco de vergüenza; estaba tan mojada que el tejido se había sentido pegajoso al alejarlo de mi piel.

—Ni un solo pelo, suave y liso, como más me gusta —aprobó Sasori.

No me había quedado más remedio, pensé. Aquella tarde me había apresurado en ir al mejor centro estético con la esperanza de que me dejaran esa zona impecable; si no, Sasori ni siquiera se habría detenido a mirar. Era un fanático de los pubis depilados, por lo que más de una vez se había negado en redonda a acercarse a esa parte, si acaso había detectado algunos pelos creciendo.

Agradecí al cielo que aquella esteticien hubiera arrancado hasta el último vello, cuando la lengua de Sasori recorrió mis grandes labios de arriba abajo. Se detuvo a lamer mi pedacito de carne, y en ese momento creí estar viendo las estrellas; no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que me había hecho eso. Fue tal el delirio al que me estaba llevando que, cuando sentí su lengua entrar unos segundos, de repente me vi capaz de explotar.

Sin embargo, Sasori duró poco tiempo, y las descargas eléctricas que se habían expandido hasta las puntas de mis pies se esfumaron en un instante. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de suplicarle que siguiera; todo iba demasiado perfecto como para estropearlo por un capricho. Pero, en realidad, no debía sorprenderme. Él solía cansarse antes que yo en el sexo oral.

A los pocos segundos, se acomodó encima de mí. La punta de su miembro rozó dura mi entrada.

—¿Te secarás esta vez, o puedes aguantar sin el lubricante? —preguntó.

Por alguna razón, en más de una ocasión mi vagina se había secado y nos había impedido continuar; aun así, algo dentro de mí se removía de asco cada vez que escuchaba la mención del lubricante. Odiaba ensuciarme con esa sustancia viscosa y artificial.

—Puedo aguantar —respondí con firmeza.

Sasori no lo esperó más, y de un tirón me penetró. Los ojos se me abrieron por la sorpresa, sintiendo como si acabara de darme un cuchillazo. En mi desesperación por disfrutar aquella noche, me agarré a su espalda y traté de concentrarme en sentir el placer de tener su miembro dentro de mí.

 **Y cuando lo conseguí, fui incapaz de parar**.

Su dureza infló mis paredes de un deseo anhelado, arremetiendo una y otra vez, con tal impacto que mis piernas se abrían, y se abrían, y mi centro se dilataba, y se dilataba. En el momento en que oí un conocido chapoteo, detecté los brazos de Sasori temblando ligeramente; una señal que había deseado.

Aprovechando su excitación, le obligué a incorporarse y me senté encima, entre besos y lengüetazos revoltosos. Mi intimidad se abrió paso sin dificultad sobre su pene, como si hubiese encontrado una pieza donde encajar. Galopé como un potro desbocado sobre él, como un jinete de carreras a punto de llegar a la meta. Notaba el trasero golpeando sobre sus muslos, cada vez que subía y bajaba con premura, y un profundo fuego recorrió mis venas una por una. Sus manos, agarrándose a mi carne como si quisieran arrancarla, me enloquecían.

—Sakura, me voy... —dijo de pronto Sasori.

—¿Ya?

—Ah... todavía no...

 _Espero que no._

Observé su rostro contraído de placer, con sus altos pómulos rellenos de un calor rojo. Sus labios hinchados me incitaron a seguir besándole, y él correspondió gustoso, sujetándose a mi pelo y recorriendo toda mi cavidad bucal con su lengua.

Aun cuando sabía que le gustaba ser quien mandaba, para mí era inevitable querer verle de aquella manera. Me resultaba adictivo sentir que le ponía a mi merced; que era yo la responsable de arrancarle gemidos, suspiros y el sudor en el hueco de la garganta. Y entonces me daba igual que no me mirara como la chica dulce y tranquila que él siempre quería ver en mí. Me gustaba que sonriera al contemplar esa parte de mí que no se conformaba con unos besos o una caricia, sino que realmente ansiaba más; que tenía tanto poder como para decir abiertamente que yo también disfrutaba haciéndole eso.

 **La libertad callada y poco convencional de desear hacerle el amor.**

Pero su orgullo era más fuerte. En un determinado punto, me agarró por debajo de las piernas y me puso contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Sé buena, Sakura.

Fue apenas un hilo de voz, en el que ni siquiera pude identificar si lo decía con guasa o con exasperación. Tampoco me dio tiempo a pedirle que lo repitiera. Mi espalda se dobló entera cuando él, ardiente y férreo, volvió a embestirme con sus estocadas. Lo hizo con más intensidad que antes, acelerando de un modo que me impidió pensar.

Lo miré asombrada. Mis piernas, completamente desplegadas, enmarcaban su figura, con los músculos apretados y el torso señalando un abdomen que pocas veces le notaba. Quise deleitarme con aquella imagen, disfrutar de las arremetidas hasta que se me cayeran los párpados, seguir oyendo aquel chapoteo que parecía no acabarse.

Sin embargo, sabía que Sasori siempre había pensado que ese tipo de posturas eran demasiado indecentes, sobre todo, para mí. Me penetró unas últimas veces más, las más rápidas de toda la noche; luego, su espalda se arqueó y su cabeza se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, soltando un gemido que anunció el final de su clímax. Al verlo todo venir de a una, me apresuré en cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en alcanzar lo mismo.

 **Solo logré fingir que lo había conseguido**.

Cuando él se levantó, directo al cuarto de baño para quitarse el preservativo, mi cuerpo se quedó frío entre los mullidos cojines. Podía sentir mi intimidad todavía palpitando, reclamando más alimento, más calor, más frenesí. Pero, una vez más, cuando Sasori regresó a mi lado fui incapaz de pedirle nada.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que lo había hecho, un par de semanas antes, y la forma tan fea en que habíamos terminado: ambos dándonos la espalda mientras dormíamos. Sasori había tenido más sexo que yo antes de ser mi pareja, pero decía que no era normal que una mujer lo reclamara siempre, mucho menos que no pareciera quedar satisfecha, aun cuando él ponía todo el empeño posible.

Yo me decía que estaba satisfecha, pero era cierto que, por alguna razón, en ocasiones me parecía como si no fuera suficiente. Pocas veces había llegado a experimentar orgasmos; aunque sabía, por boca de otras mujeres, que no era la única que carecía de ellos.

 _Es lo normal, así que relájate. Siempre estás exigiendo demasiado._

Sasori se había puesto el pijama, y enseguida me ofreció una de sus camisetas, junto a las braguitas que me había quitado. Estiró el brazo bajo mi cabeza y yo me acomodé sobre su pecho, al tiempo que él encendía el televisor y los pálpitos en mi interior menguaban.

 **Aquella vez, preferí simplemente calmar mi sed y conformarme**.

* * *

Tal como me había dicho, Sasori se marchó el domingo. Fue el único día de aquel fin de semana que no dormimos juntos, por lo que el vacío entre mis sábanas aquella noche se sintió más pesado que otras veces.

Aun así, en los primeros días de la semana me mantuve tan entretenida que apenas noté su ausencia. El programa de prácticas clínicas empezó como había esperado: sin florituras, riguroso y estricto. En aquel hospital universitario al oeste de la ciudad, los médicos exigían una disciplina basada en la memorización más rápida, capacidad de resolución ágil y olvidar los descansos hasta el momento que correspondieran. Si te quedabas atrás, debías buscarte la vida para aprender lo antes posible aquello que no habías escuchado o no habías entendido; si no, estabas fuera del programa.

No recuerdo bien cuántas horas se requerían allí, pero en más de una ocasión me quedé más de las que debía. Igualmente, no me importaba; la mayoría de las veces fue decisión propia. Mientras una buena parte de mis compañeros se las pasaba quejándose de dolores de espalda o pies en los vestuarios, yo me vestía deprisa, comiéndome una ensalada que apenas mascaba, antes del próximo turno. Observaba la manera en que los médicos veteranos trataban a los pacientes, su prudencia y su paciencia, y en los momentos en que me mandaban a revisar, intentaba imitarles. Leía informes una y otra vez, y procuraba atender a los consejos que me daban los residentes de mayor experiencia. Obedecía a los requerimientos del tutor que me habían asignado, aunque a veces se tratara de comerme marrones, como esperar a que un paciente defecara después de una operación.

Por supuesto, también yo sentía las plantas de los pies como si estuvieran llenas de clavos. Las veces que lograba dormir eran escasas, y la duración oscilaba entre tres y cuatro horas. Bebía tanto café que a menudo me chispeaban las venas, pero en ocasiones no me hacía efecto, y me despertaba sobresaltada en la sala de descanso, tras haberme quedado sopa leyendo algún informe. Por otro lado, siempre dejaba el móvil en la taquilla, y cuando terminaba mi último turno del día, veía tantos mensajes en la pantalla que los párpados se me caían solos y era incapaz de responder.

Uno de aquellos días –si mal no recuerdo, el jueves– el director del hospital se acercó a mí, tras haber acompañado a mi médico tutor a dar el alta a un paciente.

—Haruno-san, está trabajando muy duro, pero necesita descansar o no podrá rendir lo suficiente. Por hoy, váyase a casa.

Por un momento me pregunté si había hecho algo mal, pero cuando me miré en el espejo de los vestuarios me sentí aliviada. Aprecié el enorme tamaño de mis ojeras y la acusada palidez de mi piel; era imposible no ver por qué me habían mandado a descansar. En el fondo, lo agradecí; me habría quedado hasta la noche, si el director no me hubiera dicho nada. A menudo mi ilusión y las ansias de aprender vencían al cansancio, tanto físico como mental.

Para relajarme, decidí dar un paseo de vuelta a casa. Atardecía y, en el suelo, los pétalos de los cerezos que habían florecido la semana anterior se coloraban de un tono melocotón, parecido al de mi pelo teñido. Caminé entre las viviendas antiguas de la zona, entre bares y locales abiertos esperando a clientes adinerados, y experimenté un conocido estremecimiento cuando rodeé el Parque Yoyogi.

 **Hacía años que no entraba allí**.

El desvío que tomé para evitarlo, me llevó directa a otro lugar que no había planeado. Prácticamente en la linde con Setagaya, reconocí enseguida el gran portón, abierto de par en par, y detrás, aquel gigantesco edificio blanco y moderno, de cristaleras infinitas. Mis pies se detuvieron en seco, sin saber muy bien qué sentir.

Aquel era el instituto que había dejado atrás hacía seis años. El lugar en el que había luchado desesperadamente por mantenerme; el lugar que me había concedido la oportunidad de hacer mi sueño realidad. El lugar donde me había sentido despreciada y humillada por mi baja condición socioeconómica; donde me habían estropeado apuntes, me habían pringado los zapatos de soja fermentada y recortado varias camisetas deportivas. El lugar donde me había reconciliado con viejos amigos y había hecho otros nuevos; donde había conocido a todos aquellos que se habían quedado conmigo hasta entonces.

 **Y también el lugar donde había amado por primera vez.**

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —una voz me arrancó bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

No había sido consciente de la presencia del profesor Itachi hasta que lo había visto allí, frente a mí, mirándome con media sonrisa socarrona. Llevaba el chándal reglamentario del Club de Kárate, con su eterna coleta baja y aquella mirada franca, de largas pestañas. No podía decirse que hubiera cambiado mucho.

—La verdad es que solo pasaba por aquí —dije tímidamente.

—Ya veo. Así que has roto tu promesa de no volver a este instituto...

—Nunca lo prometí.

El profesor Itachi se acercó a mí, echándose la bolsa de deporte al hombro.

—¿Te has teñido el pelo? —inquirió de repente, arrugando la nariz en un gesto de desagrado.

Hice un mohín.

—Si hubiese venido a mi graduación, lo habría visto más bonito. Hoy lo tengo desaliñado porque acabo de salir del hospital.

Él me miró con una sonrisa tierna, pero no se rio de mí. Probablemente Sasori se habría descojonado.

—Lamento no haber asistido a tu graduación. Estas semanas he estado liado hasta tarde preparando a los alumnos del club para el campeonato de mayo. Aun así, me alegra saber que ya has empezado tu formación en el hospital. ¿Qué tal va la semana?

—Pues agotadora, pero estoy contenta. Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, cuando ayudaba a mis compañeros en los campamentos para primeros auxilios. Además, como no está Sasori, aprovecho el máximo tiempo posible para aprender de todo lo que veo y me dicen.

—¿Dónde está Sasori? —el profesor Itachi me miró confuso.

—En Nagasaki, por viaje de negocios. ¿No se lo ha dicho?

—Hace tiempo que no hablo con él.

Reflexioné sus palabras con detenimiento. Era cierto que Sasori y él, por alguna razón, parecían haberse vuelto distantes. No sabía a cuento de qué había sucedido eso, pero siempre lo había achacado al cambio de vida que había decidido Sasori. Desde que su amigo Deidara le anunciara que se mudaba a Francia, había prescindido de la mayoría de los amigos que había hecho en Bellas Artes y el Club de Kendo de la universidad.

Contrariamente, el profesor Itachi y yo habíamos estrechado lazos. Hablábamos con frecuencia, alguna vez quedábamos para tomar un café juntos, e incluso nos teníamos en Line y alguna que otra red social. Igualmente, a pesar de que podía considerarlo casi como un amigo, su autoridad como el que fuera mi profesor de Educación Física no desaparecía de mi cuerpo. Y aunque constantemente me pedía que no le llamara ya «profesor» y que le tuteara, creía que empezaba a aceptarlo.

 **Siempre le trataría así**.

—Bueno, Sakura, si no tienes plan ahora, pretendía cenar en un turco cerca de aquí. ¿Has probado alguna vez el Kebab?

—No tengo ni idea de qué es un Kebab.

—Entonces no tienes más excusas. Tengo el coche cerca, te acompañaré a casa después —el profesor Itachi volvió a mostrarme su sonrisa dulce.

No pude rechazar la oferta; luego, descubrí que aquel fino pan enrollado, tiras de pollo y ternera y un revoltijo de lechuga y tomate bañado en salsa yogur se convertiría en una bomba adictiva, que debía obligarme a eludir si quería mantener la línea. A pesar de ello, mientras comíamos, me percaté de que los huesos de la muñeca del profesor Itachi sobresalían y que los ángulos de su rostro se marcaban más que antes. Estaba más delgado, con un rastro de ojeras señalándose bajo sus ojos afilados.

Pensé que quizás estaba más ocupado de lo que había imaginado. Aunque me constaba que el entrenador Asuma seguía en el Club de Kárate del Konohagakure, era el profesor Itachi quien se estaba encargando de la mayor parte de la preparación de los alumnos para el Campeonato Nacional de ese año. Aquella era una de las tareas más duras para un profesor de instituto; requería invertir más horas y aumentar la intensidad de los entrenamientos.

 **Pero tenía la sensación de que el profesor Itachi tenía más cosas en la cabeza, aparte del club.**

Cuando terminé mi comida, fui consciente en ese momento de que no llevaba el anillo de Sasori en el dedo. Solía quitármelo durante el tiempo que pasaba en el hospital, con idea de evitar perderlo.

En cuanto me lo puse, detecté la mirada anonadada del profesor Itachi, que había dejado súbitamente de comer.

—Oh —tardé un poco en entender qué le había sorprendido tanto—. ¿Sasori tampoco le ha contado esto?

Noté que tragaba con dificultad el último trozo de su Kebab.

—Un poco pronto, ¿no? —su tono de voz sonó más serio de lo normal.

—Sí, bueno... Él dijo que no le veía sentido a esperar.

—¿Pensabas lo mismo?

Antes de responder, bajé la mirada hasta el anillo. Tenía una pequeña joya centelleante incrustada en el centro, que me hipnotizaba cada vez que la miraba. Me quedé observando cómo se balanceaba, mientras movía el anillo de lado a lado por el dedo.

—Le quiero, y creo que nadie en este mundo puede quererme más que él. Es suficiente.

El profesor Itachi guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus propias manos; seguidamente, cerró los ojos, y pareció como si su mente se hubiese esfumado a un lugar donde ya no podía alcanzarle.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió al presente.

—Entiendo. Me alegro mucho —aunque las palabras fueran positivas, su tono de voz me resultó completamente artificial.

Se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

—Te llevo a casa ya, se nos ha hecho muy tarde —dijo, mientras se levantaba.

No me atreví a preguntarle qué le había parecido la noticia realmente, pese a que sabía que no había sido sincero en su respuesta. Me gustara o no, me había dado una, de manera que no debía hacer suposiciones. Al fin y al cabo, distancias aparte, Sasori seguía siendo su amigo.

 **Pero todo el camino hasta mi casa permanecimos en un inquebrantable silencio.**

* * *

 _Sasori: Esto se está complicando más de la cuenta. Me retrasaré hasta el miércoles por la noche._

Fruncí el ceño; sin embargo, no me sentí molesta. Tampoco sentí el impulso de pedirle explicaciones.

 _Yo: Está bien. Te veré el miércoles cuando llegues o el jueves por la mañana._

En realidad, aquella noche de domingo en que recibí ese mensaje tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, que había empezado desde antes de las palabras de Sasori. No paré de dar vueltas en la cama, sin encontrar una posición lo bastante cómoda. Cuando pasaron un par de horas sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, decidí levantarme.

Caminé hasta la cocina y abrí la nevera, pero no sentía hambre alguno. Sin entender bien qué era lo que quería, cogí una botella de agua, me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión. Igualmente, fui incapaz de concentrarme en lo que veía.

No me entendía a mí misma. Debía sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo en aquel momento de mi vida. Me había graduado de la carrera que siempre había soñado, y ahora estaba trabajando en un hospital como residente. Por si todo eso fuera poco, me iba a casar.

Me iba a casar, y no todas las reacciones habían sido buenas.

Me iba a casar, y había olvidado por completo contárselo a mamá y a Hana.

Me iba a casar, y ya debería estar pensando en los preparativos junto a Hinata.

La ansiedad me carcomía. ¿Por qué todavía no había hecho, al menos, las últimas dos cosas?

Estaba contenta. Sentía que lo estaba, o al menos una gran parte de mí lo estaba. Ser la prometida de un hombre apuesto, amable y talentoso como Sasori era más de lo que una mujer joven como yo podía desear.

 **Y aun así, me sentía insatisfecha.**

Decidí achacar la culpa a mis nervios con el hospital. Pensé que había mentido un poco al profesor Itachi, al haber dicho que estar allí era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

No era como si sintiese decepción por lo que veía allí a diario; al contrario, precisamente por eso me sentía en desventaja. Ser residente te impedía tomar decisiones o examinar a un paciente sin el consentimiento de tu tutor. Y aunque agradecía y consideraba necesaria aquella guía, en ocasiones me frustraba no ser mejor; que fuera necesario que me dijeran qué hacer para caer en la cuenta de ello.

A veces pensaba en mi futuro y me veía a mí misma encargándome eternamente de las flatulencias de los pacientes o del color de su vómito. A veces miraba a mis compañeros y escuchaba cómo otros médicos los elogiaban por tener buenas ideas, o realizar una tarea de manera perfecta, cuando yo solo estaba cometiendo errores. A veces pensaba que me quedaría atrás, que todos avanzarían, y yo permanecería siempre en el mismo sitio. A veces sentía ganas de gritar a alguien lo que sentía, pero entonces me daba cuenta de que no había nadie que pudiera entenderme.

 **Estaba sola.**

Me froté la cara en un intento de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos. No tenía sentido atascarme en ese momento; apenas llevaba una semana allí. Y quizás sí hubiera alguien que me entendiera, solo que en los últimos días lo único que había hecho era trabajar. Para colmo, la forma en que habían terminado los encuentros con Naruto y el profesor Itachi no habían ayudado demasiado.

Finalmente bostecé.

Me acurruqué en el sofá y me pasé una manta por encima, intentando devolver la atención al televisor. Mi móvil, encima de la mesita de té, no tardó en vibrar.

Leí el mensaje directamente en la pantalla.

 _Sasori: Deberías ser más caprichosa..._

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera me molesté en continuar aquella conversación.

 _Soy caprichosa. Quisiera que hiciéramos el amor más a menudo o que, al menos, no te quedaras listo con el primer orgasmo, pero te enfadas si te lo pido. No tengo más que exigirte._

En mi opinión, el trabajo era el trabajo; no había razón para ponerme melodramática o mosquearme con él porque tuviera que quedarse más días en Nagasaki. Había sido su elección aceptar aquel trabajo, así como también era su elección volver antes.

Porque, por supuesto, quería que volviera. Necesitaba tenerle a mi lado, contarle todo lo que estaba viviendo: mis dudas, mis miedos y mis preocupaciones; sentirme arropada, no bajo aquella soledad continua.

La cuestión era que yo no debía pedírselo. En eso, Naruto llevaba la razón.

 **El amor también es elegir cuándo quedarse.**

* * *

El mismo miércoles en que Sasori regresaba a Tokio, sucedió lo que nunca había imaginado que sucedería en mi vida.

La mañana comenzó con una llamada de mi tía Tsunade, minutos antes de entrar en el hospital.

—Me hago una idea aproximada de lo que debes estar pasando ahora mismo. Yo odié mis primeros años de residente —me dijo compasiva.

—Me gusta, pero es verdad que a veces te mandan hacer los peores trabajos —admití.

—Claro, los que nadie quiere —la tía Tsunade soltó un suspiro, y de pronto el tono sarcástico de su voz cambió drásticamente—. Por cierto, cariño, ¿estás libre el viernes de la semana que viene?

—Si mal no recuerdo, sí.

—Pues comprueba bien tu agenda; me gustaría que me acompañaras a una gala.

—¿A una gala?

—Sí, benéfica, está organizada por UNICEF. No tengo acompañante, y sé que algo así te ayudaría a conocer médicos ilustres especializados en neurología, oftalmología y oncología.

Inmediatamente, se me pintó una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad que puedo ir?

—¡Claro que sí! Si no tienes nada que hacer, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

Aunque ese mismo viernes hubiese sido mi boda, no habría rechazado una oportunidad así, me dije en mis adentros.

Después de aquella emocionante noticia, entré con un humor maravilloso a trabajar. En el vestuario, una compañera llamada Mayumi, con la que había charlado de vez en cuando, me observó sorprendida.

—¡Vaya! ¿Por fin ha llegado tu prometido de su viaje?

Recordar lo que Mayumi había dicho aumentó aún más mi alegría.

—No, vuelve esta noche —sonreí ilusionada.

Me puse el uniforme de médico residente: una camisa y pantalones del mismo color verde botella, y salí en busca de mi tutor. Cuando lo encontré, de repente me sentí tan motivada, que no me molestó la perspectiva de tener que revisar de nuevo pacientes con problemas de gases.

Al principio, no me ordenó exactamente eso, pero tuve que controlar con una enfermera las reacciones de un niño –al que se le había agravado una infección de orina la noche anterior– cuando iba al baño.

 **Pero a mitad de la mañana ocurrió algo que trastocó mis insignificantes órdenes.**

Mi tutor apareció en la habitación del niño con la cistitis, con el rostro descompuesto.

—Haruno-san, venga conmigo, por favor —me urgió, intentando mantener la calma frente al paciente.

Me apresuré en salir, pero no nos detuvimos ni un instante. Sus pies caminaban veloces hacia la planta baja.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Yamaguchi-sama?

Tan pronto pregunté, tuve que parar en seco; la respuesta la tenía delante de mis propias narices.

No era capaz de calcular cuántas eran, pero de pronto en el ala principal habían emergido, como hormigas atacadas en su propio hormiguero, una multitud de personas heridas, ensangrentadas y cubiertas completamente de polvo. Las camillas iban y venían casi como si volasen, como sombras fantasmagóricas en una película de terror. Inconscientes o despiertos, algunos ya estaban conectados a soportes de suero y mascarillas de oxígeno. Al detectar algunos quemados, el corazón se me encogió.

 **Los gritos fueron definitivamente lo más difícil de digerir.**

—¡Doctor Yamaguchi! —una de las doctoras más influyentes del hospital vino a nuestro encuentro con premura.

—Póngame al tanto, Ishihara-san —exigió mi tutor.

—Un incendio en un centro comercial en las inmediaciones de Nakano. Aparentemente, una válvula de los conductos de ventilación explotó, pero se desconoce la causa. La magnitud ha sido tal que se cree que ha podido ser una bomba.

Tragué saliva.

 _¿Una bomba?_

—¡Vengan por aquí, por favor! —nos apremió la doctora.

Tenía el pulso acelerado y los nervios disparados por la atmósfera de ansiedad que me rodeaba. De repente me pregunté si de verdad estaba preparada mentalmente para esa situación. Mis manos temblaban bajo el eco de las palabras de la doctora Ishihara.

Una explosión.

Una explosión que se cobró la vida de ciento cincuenta personas aquella mañana.

Una explosión que los periódicos exaltaron al día siguiente con la especulación de un posible ataque terrorista.

 **Pero solo sentí que dejaba de respirar cuando tuve ante mí a nuestro paciente.**

—Estoy bien, de veras, no siento nada extraño —decía su voz profunda.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y el tiempo pareció congelarse unos instantes. Enmarcados en aquellos rasgos afilados, sus ojos de un tono miel seguían rectos y lánguidos, a pesar de que no llevara las gafas puestas; las había perdido en la explosión. Ni siquiera ese día pude verle las raíces oscuras; el tinte de su pelo continuaba de un impecable rojo caoba, como recordaba.

—Sakura-san —dijo atónita, abriendo mucho los ojos como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

—¿Se conocen? —quiso saber mi tutor.

Tardé un poco en asimilar su pregunta.

 **Tardé en asimilar básicamente todo**.

—Fuimos al mismo instituto —señalé finalmente.

El doctor Yamaguchi asintió en silencio, pero no preguntó nada más. Se ajustó sus gafas redondas y se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a examinarla, señorita...

—Uzumaki. Karin Uzumaki —salté, antes de que él pudiera leer su nombre en el informe.

—Yo... —Karin parecía más conmocionada que yo— he dicho que no siento nada, solamente me he caído y me he hecho estas heridas.

Al principio, mi tutor no le hizo caso. Sacó una pequeña linterna y le examinó los ojos y los oídos. Karin estaba cubierta por la misma capa de polvo y suciedad que el resto de los heridos, pero aparentemente no presentaba lesiones.

Por ello, el doctor Yamaguchi decidió desistir y creyó que no tenía nada.

—Haruno-san —me llamó, mientras se recolocaba el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello—, cúrele las heridas de los brazos a esta paciente, mientras yo atiendo a los demás enfermos. Podrá marcharse cuando usted termine.

Asentí e hice un breve inclinación, al tiempo que mi tutor daba media vuelta y se marchaba. Ni siquiera tuve la excusa de alejarme de Karin para buscar el material; había gasas, desinfectante, pinzas y algodones en una mesita auxiliar junto a ella.

Inspiré hondo, intentando mantener la mente en blanco, y me acomodé a su lado. Cuando le levanté el codo para limpiarle el pus de la herida, sentí inmediatamente cómo se instalaba un acusado silencio incómodo entre nosotras. Tenía varios cristales clavados, y se mordió los labios en el instante en que el algodón y el desinfectante tocaron la carne viva; aun así, no dijo nada. Durante un buen rato, nos mantuvimos calladas, a excepción de unas toses intermitentes que ella empezó a soltar.

—No sabía que vivieras aún en Tokio, Sakura-san —comenzó de pronto.

—¿Dónde iba a estar, sino? —repliqué, un poco seca.

—No lo sé. Sasuke me mencionó alguna vez que querías dedicarte a la Medicina, pero no estaba segura de que fueras a quedarte aquí.

Me estremecí. Aquel nombre era lo que menos habría querido escuchar ese día, y mucho menos descubrir que él había contado algo de mi privacidad a alguien como ella.

A ella.

 **Siempre ella.**

Apreté la mandíbula, pero continué extrayendo cristales de su herida.

—¿Para qué mudarme? Tokio es una de las mejores ciudades para especializarse en Medicina —me limité a responder.

Karin volvió a toser, y me pareció oírle más fuerte que al principio, como si tuviera la garganta rasposa.

—Igualmente, no esperaba encontrarme contigo, justo a mi vuelta a Japón. Llevo aquí solo unos días —dijo.

Entorné los ojos. El sonido de su voz me atraía más que sus palabras.

—Has estado viviendo en Estados Unidos, ¿no? ¿Es la primera vez que regresas desde entonces? —formulé aquella pregunta más por incitarla a hablar de nuevo, que por su respuesta.

Karin carraspeó, componiendo una mueca de molestia.

—Sí —afirmó—, no he pisado Japón desde la graduación de Bachillerato.

Me di cuenta de que su voz sonaba áspera, como si hubiera algo obstaculizando la humedad de su garganta. Alcé la mirada hacia el panorama que nos rodeaba, y localicé a mi tutor a lo lejos, atendiendo a otro herido de aspecto más grave.

 _Seguro que si le pido que vuelva a examinarla, me mandará a freír monas_.

Titubeé unos segundos, y entonces me puse el estetoscopio en los oídos.

—¿Y dónde has vivido? —continué haciendo preguntas a Karin, mientras auscultaba su pecho.

—En Nueva York —tosió muy fuerte, y noté como si algo dentro de ella se removiese; sin embargo, no me parecieron mocos—. Estuve viviendo allí, aunque viajaba a menudo a Massachusetts.

—¿Y eso? —fruncí el ceño, y saqué una linterna de mi bolsillo.

—Sasuke vivía allí. ¿No sabes que entró en Harvard?

Me detuve solo un instante, pero fue suficiente para sufrir la caída de un sudor frío por mi nuca.

 **Otra vez su nombre**.

—Lo sé —admití.

—Entonces sabrás que él también ha vuelto a Japón.

Aun cuando intenté permanecer impasible, no pude evitar que los ojos se me abrieran mucho unos segundos. No obstante, detecté enseguida una ligera elevación en las comisuras de su boca, y me imaginé que estaba conteniéndose la risa.

 _Miente. Sasuke no tiene razones para volver. Solamente está intentando ver mi reacción; quiere marcar su territorio porque, evidentemente, siguen juntos_.

Pese a que nunca me habría esperado encontrar una Karin tan retorcida, opté por ignorar el asunto. Con seriedad, me aclaré la garganta y encendí la linterna.

—Abre la boca, por favor —le pedí.

Karin desistió a su vez de continuar la conversación, y me obedeció. Cuando su boca se abrió de par en par, recordé que el doctor Yamaguchi había olvidado por completo examinar aquella zona. Claramente, él también se había sentido desbordado. Su atención se había centrado demasiado en los pacientes que estaban visiblemente peor, mientras que los que presentaban una apariencia estable no habían pasado por su exploración. Sabía perfectamente que eso era como saltarse las normas, pero también que él era de los veteranos; nadie dudaba nunca de su palabra.

 **Salvo yo.**

No tardé en apreciar unas manchas oscuras al inicio del esófago. No eran motas de polvo absorbidas por el humo, sino trozos quemados de residuos que se estaban licuando conforme su garganta se humedecía. Deduje que lo que provocaba su tos y su voz distorsionada era que su epiglotis se estaba obstruyendo, aunque no descartaba que parte de ese polvo tóxico hubiera entrado ya en la tráquea.

 **Si no actuaba rápido, Karin moriría asfixiada.**

—Lo siento, pero no puedes irte tan pronto a casa —le dije a ella. Aun cuando me miró con expresión desconcertada, la ignoré y agarré la estructura metálica de la camilla—. ¡Anestesia! ¡Hay que llevar a esta chica a la Unidad de anestesia!

—¿Anestesia? ¿Vas a operarme? —cuando Karin agudizó la voz en tono interrogativo, tosió estruendosamente.

Mi tutor llegó hasta mí en cuanto empecé a mover la camilla.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Haruno-san? —exigió saber.

—Doctor Yamaguchi, esta paciente necesita una aspiración traqueobronquial de inmediato. He encontrado residuos quemados en su garganta, y tiene una fuerte tos.

Casi como si hubiese querido confirmar mis palabras, Karin comenzó a toser de un modo mucho más escandaloso que todas las veces anteriores. No paró; de hecho, empeoró. Todo su rostro se puso colorado, y en su cuello se manifestaron unas notorias rojeces. No era capaz de tomar aire para respirar.

—¡Yamada-san! —el doctor Yamaguchi llamó enseguida a uno de los residentes más experimentados de su equipo—. Lleve con Haruno-san a esta paciente directamente a la UCI.

Colocamos rápidamente una mascarilla de oxígeno a Karin, y ya lo único que escuchamos fue el chirrido de las ruedas de la camilla mientras corríamos a la sala de urgencias.

 **Mi mente no paró de dispararme imágenes de todas las veces que había visto a Karin en el pasado, junto a Sasuke.**

* * *

Karin se quedaría ingresada durante ese día, pero afortunadamente para ella, lo peor ya había pasado. Con un tubo endotraqueal, habíamos tenido que absorber cautelosamente todos los residuos que se habían enquistado en su garganta; luego, le habíamos suministrado antibióticos y antiinflamatorios que evitaron que la toxicidad de las bacterias se incrementara.

Igualmente, la experiencia no debió ser muy agradable para ella. La primera vez tuvimos que extraerle todo sin anestesia, hasta que se desmayó por la impresión y entonces pudimos continuar mientras permanecía inconsciente. Cuando quedó fuera de peligro, el tutor me asignó otra paciente, y ya no volví a saber qué había sido de ella. Más tarde, mis compañeros se dedicaron a felicitarme y elogiarme, al igual que el director y varios médicos veteranos.

 **Pero el doctor Yamaguchi no me dijo nada.**

Aun así, esa cuestión no me preocupó demasiado. Durante todo el día, mi mente no paró de evocar lo que me había dicho Karin. En sí, habérmela encontrado había sido un acontecimiento inesperado, que encajaba demasiado bien en la información que me había dado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué volver a Japón?

 **Lo lógico era que no hubiese vuelto sola.**

Pensé que solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Cuando regresé a mi apartamento, ya era de noche. Sasori llegaría de un momento a otro; sin embargo, prácticamente me había olvidado de ese hecho. Entré en mi casa agitada, pero dejé el móvil frente a mí, encima de la mesita de té, dudando algunos segundos de si debía llamar o no.

No me lo replanteé demasiado, lo tomé entre mis manos, busqué deprisa el número en la agenda de contactos y pulsé el botón de llamada.

Solamente tuve que esperar tres toques.

—¿Diga?

—Naruto, por favor, tienes que decírmelo.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, perdón, no sabía que eras tú; no me había fijado en la pantalla —para mi alivio, mi amigo de rasgos zorrunos no me pareció irritado, pese a que llevábamos tiempo sin hablarnos—. ¿Decirte el qué?

Vacilé. De pronto, las palabras se me habían quedado enganchadas en la lengua.

—¿Sakura-chan? Es que no te entiendo... ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Seguí escuchando a Naruto confuso unos segundos más, como un eco en la distancia. Dentro de mí, se había desplegado un debate en el que no tuve claro si realmente quería saber la verdad o si, por el contrario, prefería vivir sin saber nada.

 **Algo en mí decía que, cuando supiera esa respuesta, ya nada sería igual.**

—Sakura-chan, ¿sigues ahí? —Naruto continuó insistiendo.

—Quiero que me digas... —tragué saliva— si es verdad que Sasuke ha vuelto a Japón.

El silencio me sobrecogió, pese a que solo duró unos instantes.

—Así es.

Y de repente fue como si el corazón se me cayera al suelo, o como si la piel se me congelara desde la frente a las uñas de los pies, o como si mis pulmones dejaran de buscar oxígeno.

—En fin, tengo que dejarte. Hinata-chan me está llamando... Nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?

No me sentí más tranquila cuando noté que Naruto volvía a hablarme con la ternura de siempre.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —oí de pronto la puerta de mi apartamento cerrarse, al tiempo que sonaba en mi oído el pitido propio de haber terminado una llamada—. He venido directamente a tu casa porque estaba deseando verte.

Y cuando me giré y vi a Sasori entrando en el salón, tampoco me sentí más tranquila.

 **Ya no habría nada que me hiciera sentir más tranquila.**

* * *

[1] Arco compuesto por columnas que soportan dos travesaños en paralelo, normalmente de color rojo, ubicado en las entradas de los templos sintoístas.

[2] Término japonés que hace referencia a los coreanos que residen en Japón.


End file.
